


Miroh

by LoubLouve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory Negotiations, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Traditions
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 112
Words: 448,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoubLouve/pseuds/LoubLouve
Summary: Chan revient sur la terre de ses ancêtres, prêt à créer sa meute.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapitre 1, ou comment donner des cheveux blancs à ses parents

La soirée avait bien commencée. Son père était rentré tôt de son travail, et ils avaient préparé, avec sa mère, un barbecue pendant que Chan révisait pour ses examens blancs de la semaine. Hannah profitait de l’inattention de ses parents pour dépasser son temps donné d’ordinateur et Lucas jouait aux legos dans sa chambre.

Leur père finit par les appeler pour manger, la fratrie descendant et prenant place autour de la table du jardin. Chacun se servit en viande cuite et en légumes braisés, et ils mangèrent en discutant de la vie au collège des plus jeunes, et des examens blancs de Chan.

Lucas et Hannah finirent vite par trouver la première excuse pour sortir de table, et ils s’empressèrent de ranger leur vaisselle sale dans l’évier avant de disparaître dans leur chambre, laissant leur grand frère seul avec leurs parents.

Sa mère s’affaira à débarrasser alors que son père finissait de saucer son assiette. Chan mangea son yaourt aux fruits en silence, avant de déposer le pot vide dans son assiette. Lorsqu’il posa sa cuillère avec, un petit tintement se fit et son père leva la tête pour le regarder distraitement.

Sa mère revint s’asseoir avec un fruit, et Chan inspira.

— **Tu as quelque chose à nous dire, Chan ?** Demanda sa mère à l’entente du son.

— **Mmh, oui.**

Surpris par sa réponse, son père releva à nouveau la tête et le regarda les sourcils froncés.

— **Il y a un problèmes avec tes épreuves ?**

— **Oh, non. Ça, ça va. Je gère. C’est que de l’entraînement.**

— **L’université peut être ? C’est vrai qu’on en a pas encore vraiment parler.** Répondit sa mère, une ride soucieuse tordant son front.

— **Non, non. Ça n’a rien à voir avec ma scolarité.**

— **Oh. Vas y, alors.** Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

— **C’est à propos de mon avenir.**

— **Oui ?**

— **Je veux créer une meute.** Lâcha finalement Chan en cessant de fixer son assiette.

Il se mordit la lèvre, mal à l’aise et inquiet de leur réaction. Son père suçait son morceau de pain les sourcils froncés, et sa mère avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous la surprise.

— **Comment ça, tu veux créer une meute ?** Demanda-t-elle. **Tu as un problème avec oncle Jo ? Tu sais qu’il pourrait te laisser une chance de prendre la suite si tu lui en parlais ?** Ajouta-t-elle en tendant le bras pour prendre la main de Chan.

— **Il n’y a pas de problème avec oncle Jo, promis. Non, c’est juste que je veux prendre mon envol, tu vois ?**

— **Tu peux très bien prendre ton envol en emménageant dans ton propre appartement !** Répliqua sa mère avec agitation, en pressant sa main.

Son père ne disait toujours rien, fixant son fils avec intensité. Chan roula des yeux, ayant présumé que sa mère allait être plus difficile à convaincre que son père.

— **Maman, je sais que c’est difficile pour toi, mais… Je sais pas. J’en ai besoin. C’est instinctif.**

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche. Avant de la refermer, et de regarder son mari. Celui-ci fixait toujours intensément son fils, et comme à chaque fois que son père le regardait ainsi, Chan sentait son alpha remuer, mal à l’aise sous le regard de l’autre dominant.

— **Jinwoo, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?**

L’homme inspira en se reculant sur sa chaise, avant de frotter son menton du dos de la main.

— **Ça ne m’étonne pas. On a toujours pensé qu’il était un Alpha-né, avec Johyun hyung.**

— **C’est pas une raison !**

— **Chérie, honnêtement, je pense que Chan a les épaules pour ça.**

Chan acquiesça lentement, flatté et satisfait par l'avis de son père. Sa mère soupira.

— **Je vois que je vais avoir du mal à vous faire changer d’avis.** Elle se rongea brièvement l’ongle de l’auriculaire. **Tu as réfléchi au moins à un territoire ? Il va falloir qu’on prépare une demande… Et tu n’es même pas majeur ! Tu peux bien atteindre l’année prochaine ?** Demanda-t-elle, visiblement ravie d’avoir trouvé un moyen pour repousser le départ de son fils.

— **Je n’ai pas besoin d’atteindre ma majorité, parce que je ne compte pas m’établir en Australie.**

Le silence qui suivit fut plus assourdissant encore que celui qui avait suivi sa déclaration première. Son père fronçait les sourcils, un peu plus surpris, et sa mère semblait totalement choquée.

— **Comment ça, tu ne veux pas t’installer en Australie ?! Tu ne peux pas nous quitter comme ça !**

— **Naemi, calme-to** i. Fit son père.

— **Comment tu veux que je reste calme quand mon fils m’annonce vouloir partir comme ça ?** Demanda-t-elle, semblant prête à se mettre debout.

Mais plutôt que de se lever, elle consentit à se calmer après un regard appuyé de la part de son mari. Elle s’affaissa dans sa chaise, frottant son visage d’une main lasse.

— **Et tu veux partir où, d’abord ?** Lâcha-t-elle d’une voix faible et plate, comme si plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre. **Tu y as réfléchis, n’est-ce pas ?**

— **Je pensais retourner en Corée du Sud.**

— **Oh.**

— **Sur la terre de nos ancêtres.** Ajouta-t-il ensuite très vite.

— **Non ! Alors je peux accepter que tu partes, difficilement, mais je peux. Mais pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas spécifiquement ? Tu sais que si on est parti, ce n’est pas pour rien ?!**

Sa mère n’avait plus simplement l’air inquiète que son précieux fils aîné ne s’éloigne d’elle. Non, elle était maintenant tout simplement terrifiée à l’idée qu’il puisse se rendre dans une zone aussi dangereuse.

— **Je suis d'accord avec ta mère, Chan. La vallée est dangereuse. Et si on est parti pour vous protéger, ce n’est pas pour que tu y retournes ensuite.** Intervint son père.

Sa mère fut rassurée de voir qu’elle avait cette fois un allié et que son mari avait toujours un peu de sanité.

— **Vous pensez qu’après quoi, dix, quinze ans, c’est toujours aussi dangereux ?** Demanda Chan en se reculant dans sa chaise en plastique, prêt à défendre son projet.

— **Qu’est-ce qu’on en sait ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne faisait pas bon vivre là-bas. Et si je suis prêt à soutenir ton projet, je refuse que tu te mettes autant en danger.**

La mère de Chan acquiesça gravement.

— **Ce n’est plus dangereux. Il n’y a plus personne.**

— **Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ?**

— **J’ai cherché. La vallée a été abandonnée après la dernière guerre de meutes, il y a quelques années.**

— **Chan. Elle ne s’appelle pas la Vallée de la Mort pour rien.** Fit son père, les sourcils froncés.

— **Et je veux justement effacer ce nom. Lui rendre sa grandeur d’avant.**

Il y eut un silence. Chan restant campé sur ses positions, poings serrés sur ses genoux. Son père pinçait les lèvres, ne quittant pas son fils des yeux alors que sa mère regardait les alphas l’un après l’autre.

— **C’est trop dangereux.** Fit-elle finalement, en se levant. **Cherche un autre territoire et concentres toi sur tes examens. On en reparlera d’ici là.** Annonça-t-elle en prenant le reste de vaisselle à débarrasser.

Elle quitta la terrasse, laissant les deux alphas seuls. Chan était un peu nerveux, puisque son père gardait son odeur parfaitement contrôlée, et qu’il n’arrivait pas à sentir l’humeur de celui-ci. Sans compter que le lien de meute était inutile dans une situation aussi triviale que celle-ci.

— **Papa ?** Finit-il par demander.

— **Je pense aussi que c’est dangereux. Je peux comprendre que ton alpha ait besoin de faire ses preuves.** Commença le quarantenaire en se redressant. **Je le comprends et je le respecte. Je ne l’ai pas vécu, mais je sais comment était Johyun à ton âge. Mais pas la vallée. Tu pourrais même partir en Europe que j** **e t** **’aurais soutenu, qu’on t’aurait soutenu. Mais pas la vallée. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas mais-**

— **Je me souviens. Je me souviens de la tension de l’air et de comment vous étiez constamment sur vos gardes.** Le coupa Chan, droit et fier.

Son père pinça brièvement les lèvres face à la démonstration de dominance que faisait inconsciemment son fils.

— **Je me souviens d’à quel point c’était difficile, d’à quel point Hannah était apeurée sans même savoir pourquoi, de l’interdiction de jouer dehors. Je me souviens tu sais. C’était il y a longtemps, mais je me souviens. Et ça ne recommencera pas. Ce n’est plus comme ça, là-bas.**

L'atmosphère était à la fois pesante et amère. Chan n’avait pas oublié cette enfance volée dans la forêt, qui avait dégoûté la plupart des membres de sa famille et de la meute de la vie traditionnelle. Mais pas lui. Il était attiré, curieux de découvrir ce que c’était.

Son loup, au fond de lui, se languissait de cette vie de liberté à laquelle il avait goûté seulement pour qu’on lui arrache ensuite. Pour de bonnes raisons, certes, mais qu’on lui avait arraché tout de même.

— **Je vois que tu as fait ton choix.** Répondit précautionneusement son père. **Mais comme l** **a** **dit ta mère, cherche un territoire alternatif, et concentre-toi sur tes études. On en reparlera plus tard, à tête reposée.**

Chan acquiesça en se levant, satisfait de ne pas avoir écopé d’un refus complet. Ses parents avaient peut-être l’impression que l’idée était soudaine, mais Chan la mûrissait depuis un bon bout de temps.

  
La fin de l’année scolaire avait juste précité les choses.

Il aida son père à finir de ranger ce qui restait de leur dîner, et il fit un léger sourire à sa mère qui lavait les assiettes avec un peu trop de raideur. Quand il monta les escaliers, il tomba sur Hannah et Lucas, qui le regardèrent comme des lapins devant les phares.

— **Tu veux partir ?** Demanda Lucas, les sourcils froncés.

— **Je le savais !** Fit quant à elle Hannah. **Je savais que c’était bizarre que tu ailles autant de fois chez papi** **et dadi.**

Chan rigola doucement et les poussa vers leurs chambres respectives.

— **Oui, je veux partir. Mais pas tout de suite. Vous n’allez pas vous débarrasser de moi avant encore quelques** **semaine** **s au moins.** Répliqua-t-il.

— **Est ce que je pourrais prendre ta chambre après ton départ ?** Demanda gaiement Hannah.

Chan roula des yeux, alors que Lucas, offusqué, s’empressait de rétorquer pourquoi il méritait plus la chambre de leur grand-frère qu’elle.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan plissa le nez aussi discrètement qu’il put. Il y avait à quelques sièges de lui un jeune oméga qui ne semblait pas être conscient de ses propres phéromones, ni des regards qu’on portait sur lui. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Chan était sorti de ses ruts.

Et l’odeur lui donnait mal à la tête, il était trop sensible.

Il finit par descendre un arrêt plus tôt. Marcher un peu allait lui aérer le nez et l’esprit, avant qu’il n’arrive chez ses grands-parents. Il avait sauté dans le bus après l’épreuve de littérature anglaise dans le but d’aller rendre une petite visite aux membres de sa famille qui connaissait le mieux la vallée.

Mais l’épreuve l’avait épuisé, et l’odeur de l’oméga n’avait rien arrangé. Mais au moins, la marche eut l’effet escompté. Quand il se retrouva devant le petit pavillon de ses grands-parents, il avait moins l’impression d’être dans le coton.

Et il ne sentait normalement pas l’excitation, ou du moins, l’intérêt.

Il sonna, seulement pour entendre leur chien aboyer. La porte s’ouvrit, le petit cavalier King Charles accourant et se frottant gaiement aux jambes de Chan. L’alpha ne put s’empêcher de s’accroupir et de frotter vigoureusement les flancs de l’animal.

— **Il était temps que tu viennes nous voir ! Berry devenait toute folle !** Rigola son grand-papa.

— **Désolé. Entre mes ruts et l** **es examens de fin d’année** **qui approche** **nt** **, j’étais un peu occupé.** Répliqua-t-il en se relevant, un main venant gratter l’arrière de son crâne alors que ses lèvres se tordaient en un sourire gêné.

— **Je comprends, je comprends.**

Le vieil oméga l’attira à lui et le serra contre son torse.

— **Ton grand-père est dans le potager, je vais l’appeler. Fais comme chez toi.**

Chan répondit par un assentiment, mais ne rentra pas plus loin que dans l’entrée. Parce que dans celle-ci, encadrée et accrochée au mur, se trouvait une photo du hameau de la meute dans la vallée. Les hanoks étaient si rassemblés qu’ils ne semblaient plus que former une seule très grande habitation, presque un palais.

Chan resta un instant planté devant la photographie, en tentant de se rappeler comment était la maison, quand il était petit. Mais les souvenirs étaient flous. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’il voulait s’établir dans une maison traditionnelle comme celle-ci, plutôt que dans l’un de ces chalets occidentaux.

— **Chan-ie ? Où** **es tu** **?** Appela son grand-papa depuis le salon.

— **J’arrive, j’arrive.**

Il se déchaussa et rentra dans l’espace de vie. L’oméga s’affairait à emplir des verres de limonade, alors Chan alla s’asseoir sur le canapé en face de la baie vitrée. Son grand-père était toujours dans le potager, mais quand il aperçut Chan, il lui fit un signe de la main avec un large sourire.

Chan lui répondit.

— **Qu’est ce qui t’amène ?** Demanda gentiment son grand-papa, en déposant les verres sur la table basses, puis en venant s’asseoir près de lui.

— **J’aimerais que tu me parles de la vie dans la vallée.** Répondit Chan avec précaution, guettant la réaction de l’oméga.

Celui-ci ne parut pas se tendre à la simple évocation de ce nom, mais un air nostalgique vint habiter son visage usé par le temps.

— **La vie dans la vallée ?** Répéta-t-il, avant qu’un sourire n’étire ses lèvres. **Avant, ou après qu’on eut installé les commodités modernes ?**

— **Les deux.**

Chan sourit aussi, et son grand-papa prit une gorgée de limonade avant de commencer à lui parler de son enfance, quand il y avait peu de villes et beaucoup de meutes. La vie était simple, et pas si rude. Le travail occupait juste une majeur partie de leur vie.

— **Au moins, on ne s’ennuyait pas comme maintenant. Quand on avait chassé suffisamment, il fallait s’occuper de la viande ou des peaux. Et quand ce n’était pas les produits de la chasse qui avaient besoin qu’on s’occupe d’eux, c’était les plantations, ou les arbres fruitiers. Il fallait aussi entretenir les hanoks, les meubles et les vêtements.**

Son grand-papa semblait vraiment nostalgique, et Chan eut une soudaine illumination.

— **Je sais rien faire de tout ça, en faite.**

— **J’ai tenté de t’apprendre à dépouiller les lapins, mais ta mère trouvait ça malsain.** Répliqua l’oméga, amer.

— **Oh.**

La baie vitrée coulissa, et le grand-père Chan frotta ses sabots poussiéreux contre le paillasson.

— **Bonjour mon garçon ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir.** Salua-t-il, alors que Chan se levait pour venir à sa rencontre.

— **Moi aussi.**

Il pressa gentiment les poignets de l’autre alpha en une brève salutation.

— **On parlait de la vie dans la vallée.** Lança son grand-papa.

— **C’est sûr que Minhyun a plein de choses à te raconter. En tant qu’Alpha, je faisais plus** **de** **diplomatie que de réelles activités traditionnelle** **s** **.** Expliqua Woosan en retirant ses sabots et en allant les ranger dans le meuble.

— **J’ai voulu t’apprendre à coudre aussi, mais Johyun disait que c’était un truc d’oméga, et ton père l’a suivi. Honnêtement, on a pas pu te transmettre grand-chose.**

— **Si ce n’est la chasse en loup !**

Son grand-père revint, s’assit dans un fauteuil, et frotta ses genoux poussiéreux, ignorant le grognement mécontent de Minhyun.

— **S’il y a bien une chose que ton père et toi adoraient, c’était la chasse un loup. Tu étais peut-être qu’un chiot, mais tu avais déjà l’instinct d’un chasseur !** Raconta le vieil alpha avec un sourire.

— **C’est dommage qu’on ne puisse plus chasser, ici. Ça t’aurait permis de te remettre en forme.**

— **Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que Chan puisse un jour oublier ça. Il l’a dans le sang.**

Chan acquiesça.

— **Mon père a parlé d’Alpha-né.**

— **Ah ça !** S’esclaffa son grand-papa. **C’est bien un truc de père alpha.**

— **Mais c’est vrai ! Tu as toujours eu un truc. Comme ton oncle. Ça court dans la famille. C’est pour ça que les alphas de la meute Levanter ont toujours été des Bangs.** Expliqua Woosan avec fierté. **Parce qu’on a** **l’instinct** **du leader.**

— **Mon père ne l’était pas ?**

— **Ton père est un handicapé des mots.** **Il n’aurait jamais su diriger une meute. Et j** **e me demande encore comment il a fait pour séduire ta mère.** Intervint Minhyun.

Chan ne put retenir un petit reniflement d’amusement.

— **Mais pourquoi tu nous demandes tout ça ?** Questionna ensuite Woosan.

Chan prit une gorgée de limonade.

— **C’est que… J’aimerais créer ma meute.**

Une leur de fierté apparue dans les yeux de ses grands-parents à l’entente de sa déclaration, et Woosan se redressa si brusquement que ses os craquèrent.

— **Un Alpha-né, je te l’avais dit !**

— **C’est génial, ça.** Approuva Minhyun avec un sourire. **Et tu veux t'établir en Corée, c’est ça ?** Ajouta-t-il, ses lèvres se tordant en quelque chose de plus malicieux.

— **C’est ça.**

— **Tu es courageux, c’est bien. Je suis sûr que tu sauras faire quelque chose de bien avec cette vallée.**

Chan fut heureux de trouver à nouveau du soutient. Ses grands-parents ne semblaient pas avoir de réserve du tout vis-à-vis de sa décision, et Minhyun réfléchissait déjà à l’endroit où il avait bien pu ranger tout ce qui concernait la vallée.

— **Ils ont voulu tout brûler, mais j’ai tout gardé moi ! La meute vivait là-bas depuis près d’un siècle. On allait pas effacer les traces comme ça !**

— **C’est sûr.** Approuva Woosan. **Tu veux donc des informations utiles, mon garçon ?**

Chan acquiesça, regardant Minhyun farfouiller dans les énormes buffets qui parsemaient le salon-salle à manger.

— **Tout ce que vous pourrez trouver. Si cela se trouve, il n’y aura même pas l’électricité ou l’eau courante. Je veux être préparer à tout.** Expliqua-t-il avec un hochement de tête déterminé.

Woosan regarda son petit-fils et acquiesça pour lui-même, souriant face à la confiance qui exultait de lui.

— **Tes parents ont pas d** **û** **être content.** Commenta Woosan en se levant du fauteuil.

— **Pas trop, non. Ils ont peur de ce qui peut m’arriver là-bas.**

— **Plus grand-chose, maintenant !** S’exclama son grand-papa depuis les fins fonds d’un buffet. **Tout le monde a déserté cette maudite vallée, et si ce n’était pas pour ton oncle et ton père, on y serait déjà reparti, nous.**

Woosan acquiesça, et aida son mari à sortir du meuble un énorme carton.

— **Tu es venu en voiture ?** Le jeune homme fit non de la tête. **On déposera tout ça chez toi alors. Tu veux qu’on te ramène ?**

— **Si ça vous dérange pas.** Répondit Chan. **Je vais étudier tout ça quand j’en aurais fini avec mes révisions, et après j’irais voir oncle Jo.**

Woosan posa une main sur son épaule.

— **Il sera fier de toi, je n’en doute pas.**

Chan lui sourit.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Réviser était honnêtement le moindre de ses soucis. Sa note finale était principalement composée de contrôle continu. Passer l’examen n’était juste là que pour faire beau sur le bulletin et lui accorder les honneurs.

Mais les honneurs n’étaient qu’un détail avec le projet de vie qu’il avait choisi.

Alors il délaissa bien vite ses cahiers, et explora le carton que ses grands-parents lui avaient donné. Dedans, des cartes, des photos, des livres et des journaux intimes. Il garda d’ailleurs ces derniers pour la fin, un peu inquiet de ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir trouver dedans.

Les cartes l’intéressaient le plus, parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à en trouver sur d’internet. Il y avait bien Google Map, mais sans indication, il ne voyait juste qu’une grosse masse verdoyante et parfois montagneuse.

La vallée couvrait une large superficie. Enfin, c’était ce que se disait Chan. Il n’avait jamais été bon avec la représentation des surfaces. Il y avait plusieurs rivières, des montagnes, des forêts, et peu de plaines.

Sur la carte datant du milieu du siècle dernier, la Vallée était divisée entre une trentaine de meutes. Il trouva le nom de la sienne, Levanter, coincé entre une rivière est une montagne, avec les logements au centre, sur un flanc de la montagne.

Sur la carte du début du siècle présent, il n’y avait plus qu’une poignée de meutes ici et là. À l’entrée de la vallée, au niveau du dernier tronçon de route, il n’y avait plus personne. Plus personne pour protéger la vallée.

Qui serait assez fou pour se perdre là-bas, de toute façon.

Chan se gratta le menton, étudiant les possibilités. Il allait avoir besoin d’eau, donc il devait rester près d’une rivière. Mais il devait aussi rester proche des meutes extérieures à la vallée, pour qu’il puisse avoir de l’aide rapidement si besoin.

Et il avait besoin d’une route, puisqu’il allait avoir une voiture. Alors l’entrée de la vallée semblait parfaite pour lui. Et s’il voulait effectivement redonner vie à la terre de ses ancêtre, il allait avoir besoin de contrôler ce qui se passait l’intérieur.

Oui, l’entrée de la vallée était définitivement parfaite pour lui. Maintenant il fallait espérer qu’il restait encore des bâtiments là-bas pour qu’il puisse s’installer. Il passa donc l’heure suivante à éplucher les petits annonces, sans rien trouver de concluant.

Bien sûr, comme si qui que ce soit pourrait être intéressé par une maison là-bas. Qu’importe, il chercherait une solution plus tard, quand il irait voir son oncle. Il mit donc de côté son ordinateur et les cartes pour plutôt étudier les photos, admirant les maisons traditionnelles, les vêtements de sa famille et les prises de vues des activités quotidiennes.

Il fallait vraiment qu’il s’entraîne à dépecer des proies, à traiter les peaux et à coudre. Il devait bien y avoir des gens qui donnaient des cours de ça, non ? Et puis même, parmi les livres présents dans le carton, il y avait des guides.

Toute sorte de guides fait pour la vie traditionnelle, et c’était pile ce que voulait Chan. Il se plongea donc dedans jusqu’à que sa mère l’appelle pour le dîner. Ils s’installèrent à la table de jardin, pour profiter de la fraîcheur de l’hiver et du soleil.

Son petit frère et sa petite sœur parlaient avec excitation du festival de fin d’année, et Chan les écouta d’une oreille, son esprit toujours avec les hanoks perdus dans la vallée.

— **Chan ?**

— **H** **um ?** Il leva le nez de son assiette.

Hannah le regardait, attendant sûrement une réponse.

— **Oui ?** Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire penaud.

— **Je voulais savoir si tu viendras nous voir lors du spectacle.**

— **Oh, oui. Du moins si je n’ai pas d’examen ce jour-là.**

— **Cool.**

Hannah recommença à parler du spectacle et Chan partit à nouveau, poussant ses boulettes dans son assiette avec sa fourchette. Il n’allait plus avoir toute cette diversification alimentaire, une fois là-bas. Mais honnêtement, il avait survécu à la cantine. Manger le fruit de son effort ne pouvait pas être pire.

Il allait devoir faire un potager, trouver des arbres fruitiers. Et bien sûr, chasser et pécher. Il comprenait pourquoi son grand-papa avait dit qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de s’ennuyer. La chasse était parfois difficile, et il fallait errer de longues heures pour trouver de quoi se sustenter.

On lui avait dit qu’il avait toujours semblé être un bon chasseur, mais Chan avait peur qu’une fois là-bas, il ne soit pas capable de trouver sa propre nourriture. Il fallait vraiment qu’il travaille ça avant de partir. 

— **Je vois que ton projet occupe beaucoup ton esprit.** Fit sa mère.

— **Hum ? Oh, oui. Il faut que je sois bien préparé.**

— **C’est bien que tu y réfléchisses autant. Ça me rassure. J’ai moins l’impression que ce n’était qu’une idée sur un coup de tête. Ou une passade.**

— **Je prends mon projet très au sérieux, maman.** Il sourit à sa mère. **Je suis aller voir papi et dadi, ils m’ont donné ce qu’ils avaient sur la vallée,** **et ils m’ont raconté** **des souvenirs.**

— **Ils ont du être content.** Commenta son père.

— **C’est vrai.** Confirma Chan avec un signe de tête. **Ils étaient vraiment emballés** **par mon projet** **.**

Sa mère soupira.

— **Il n’y a que moi qui** **émettent** **des réserves ?** Demanda-t-elle en regardant son mari.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

— **C’est un truc d’alpha.**

— **Ça veut dire que moi aussi, je vais partir ?** Questionna Lucas.

— **Qu’est ce qui te dit que tu seras un alpha, d’abord ?** Répliqua Hannah.

— **Tu comptes aller rendre visite à ton oncle ?** Demanda Naemi, en ignorant ses enfants.

— **Oui. Il m’a dit qu’il était libre après-demain après-midi.**

La bêta acquiesça, alors que son père fronçait les sourcils.

— **Tu as conscience que si ton projet est approuvé, le conseil risque d’en débattre ? Et qu’il faudra que tu le présentes et que tu le défendes.**

— **Oui, et je me prépare déjà.**

— **Tu sais au moins ce dont tu auras besoin ?**

— **J’y travaille.**

Sa mère la regarda en silence, Hannah et Lucas continuant de se chamailler sur leur futur classe.

— **Tu es vraiment déterminé.** Murmura-t-elle finalement, presque tristement. **Je crois que je n’ai pas d’autre choix que de m’y faire, mmh ?** Elle lui fit un petit sourire, avant de se lever pour aller chercher le dessert.

Jinwoo soupira.

— **Elle finira par s’y faire, ne t’inquiète pas.**

Chan l’espérait.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé de reposter Miroh ici, pour pouvoir chercher plus facilement les infos dedans de un, sans bouffer les pubs de Wattad, et de deux pour avoir la plus longue ff de Stray Kids jamais postée xD


	2. Chapitre 2, ou comment faire pleurer ses parents

Une nouvelle journée de contrôles. Chan essaya de faire de son mieux. Mais son instinct, son loup, plus présent que jamais, lui murmurait à l’oreille que c’était inutile maintenant. Il n’allait pas avoir besoin d’un diplôme, quand il sera perdu en forêt.

Il s’était inscrit à un cours de survie de base, histoire d’après le minimum vital. Il avait aussi continué d’étudier les guides. Il savait au moins la théorie sur le dépeçage d’animaux, comment construire une cabane ou faire du feu. Et il avait commencé à lister ce dont il avait besoin.

Son projet prenait lentement forme, et en quelques jours, il en avait déjà tracé l’ébauche. Il voulait aller vite, il avait l’impression d’étouffer dans sa chambre d’enfance. Son loup rêvait de forêt, de chasse et de tanière.

L’appel de la nature se faisait de plus en plus fort.

Le bus s’arrêta finalement devant le quartier Levanter. Chan ajusta sa casquette, descendit du véhicule et remonta la rue. Son oncle étant l’Alpha, il avait la maison la plus grande, en haut de la rue. De part et d’autres de la route, les maisons du reste de sa famille, ou d’autres familles membres de la meute.

Ses parents habitaient un peu plus loin, dans la rue d’à côté. La meute possédait tout un quartier, qui avait été rebaptisé à leur nom. Parce qu’avec le déplacement de meutes de la forêt à la ville, le nombre des membres augmentaient. Et Chan avait l’impression d’étouffer avec cet énorme lien de meute dans un coin de sa tête.

Les événements de meute ne le dérangeaient pas, il aimait ce genre de chose, il était quelqu’un de social. Mais cette sensation omniprésente d’être surveillé, relié, avait commencé à les agacer, lui et son loup, depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Depuis sa présentation, quoi.

Parce que le lien de meute était censé relier les membres pour assurer qu’ils puissent toujours être en contact. Mais maintenant, ils avaient des téléphones portables. Et ce genre de système était pratique pour une dizaine de personnes. Pas une cinquantaine !

En conséquence, Chan se sentait plus étouffé que protégé.

Il passa le petit portillon propret, et sonna à la porte. Sa tante lui ouvrit et lui indiqua que Johyun était dans la véranda. Il remercia l’oméga et se dirigea dans la pièce sus-nommée. L’Alpha semblait perdu dans ses pensées, accoudé au bar qui meublait la pièce.

En entendant Chan rentrer, il se retourna.

Son oncle avait deux modes. Le mode Alpha, où Chan devait surtout le considérer comme le chef de la meute plutôt que son oncle. Et le mode oncle, qui était simplement l’inverse. Et Chan vit que Johyun était passé en mode Alpha quand il se redressa, utilisant son aura de dominant pour paraître plus grand et plus musclé qu’il était déjà.

Certes, Chan n’était pas très grand, mais peu d’alphas dans sa famille semblait l’être. Même l’Alpha devait utiliser son aura pour se grandir.

— **Chan.** Salua Johyun d’un signe de la tête.

Chan inclina respectueusement la sienne, offrant légèrement sa nuque.

— **Alpha.**

— **Ton père m’a parlé de ton projet.** Commença Johyun, rentrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

— **Je me doute. Les nouvelles vont vites.**

— **Surtout une nouvelle avec autant d’importance que celle-ci.**

Chan releva la tête pour regarder l’autre alpha dans les yeux, et Johyun haussa un sourcil. Dans ses iris, de la fierté, de la satisfaction, et une once de challenge. Mais Chan n’était pas fou. Il n’allait pas provoquer son oncle, alors que c’était celui qui allait accorder l’agent pour son projet.

— **Honnêtement, rien d’étonnant pour un Alpha-né comme toi.** Commenta son oncle. **C’est le choix du territoire qui m’a surtout surpris. Pourquoi voudrais-tu retourner dans cet endroit maudit, alors que tu pourrais avoir pratiquement toutes les forêts que tu voudrais ?**

— **Parce que c’est notre terre. On vient de là-bas. Pourquoi devrais-je aller ailleurs alors que je pourrais retourner d’où je viens ?** Répliqua Chan sur le même ton.

Si Johyun faisait son Alpha, droit et fier, les épaules carrées et les phéromones dansant autour de lui comme une aura, Chan avait inconsciemment répondu au challenge qu’il s’était pourtant dit de refuser. C’était à peine si ses phéromones ne se rependaient pas autour de lui.

Mais son menton était relevé pour sûr.

— **Je vois. Sache en tout cas tu auras l’appui de la meute pour faire quelque chose d’aussi fou que noble.** Répondit l’homme presque narquoisement.

Chan pinça les lèvres et retint un commentaire moqueur sur la couardise de sa famille, qui risquait fort d’être vu comme déplacé. Johyun prit une gorgée de rhum, son verre ayant reposé, abandonné, sur un coin du bar. Puis son expression et sa posture changea de l’Alpha à l’oncle.

— **On est fier de toi. Ton grand-père, ton père et moi. Ta mère l’est aussi, au fond. Et Minhyun l’est évidemment. C’est à peine s’il ne t’envoie pas lui-même là-bas avec toutes ses économies.** Commenta-t-il en roulant des yeux à cause du comportement de son dère.

— **Dadi semble très emballé à l’idée que je parte, oui.**

— **Il a toujours été particulièrement attaché à cette terre. Parfois plus que ton grand-père, alors que c’est lui le natif. Il a du te transmettre son amour pour la vallée.**

— **Peut-être, oui.** Répondit Chan en regardant distraitement son cousin qui jouait dans la piscine.

— **Tu vas préparer ta demande, donc ?** Questionna son oncle.

Chan regarda l’alpha à nouveau et acquiesça de manière déterminée.

— **J’ai posé ma demande, et je dois passer la semaine prochaine, entre deux cours** Expliqua-t-il, son oncle hochant la tête. **Mais j’ai un seul problème. Je ne sais pas où m’installer.**

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Je pensais choisir l’entrée de la vallée, mais il semblerait que cela fait un bout de temps que plus personne ne vit dans ce coin-là.**

— **Tu veux que je fasse des recherches, c’est ça ?**

— **S’il te plaît, oui.**

Chan inclina respectueusement la tête pour appuyer sa demande. Johyun le regarda, appréciant le comportement de son neveu. Il avait bien la diplomatie nécessaire pour être Alpha. Mais l’homme n’en avait jamais douté.

— **Je vais essayer de te trouver ça. Je te tiendrais au courant, et je rajouterais ça dans le budget du projet.** Annonça-t-il. **D’ailleurs, tu as besoin d’aide pour l’établir ?**

— **Non, dadi m’a expliqué comment faire, et papa m’a proposé son aide si j’en ai besoin.**

— **Parfait alors.**

Chan acquiesça, et un cri dans le jardin suivit par le bruit d’un plongeon leur firent regarder les jeunes s’amusant dans l’eau. Puis Chan inspira.

— **Bon.**

Johyun redressa sa posture et ajusta ses épaules, reprenant son allure d’Alpha, inconsciemment.

— **Je te verrais alors la semaine prochaine, Chan.**

— **C’est ça. Bonne soirée, Alpha Jo.**

— **Bonne soirée.**

Chan s’inclina, avant de sortir du solarium.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

La salle dans laquelle devait avoir lieu l’examen de son projet par la meute se trouvait dans un coin du large jardin de l’Alpha. Une demi-douzaine de personne allait l’auditionner et décider ensemble de l’aide que la meute allait apporter à son projet, financièrement, et même humainement.

Chan se doutait que l’Alpha, le Bêta et le Premier Lieutenant allaient être présents, mais il ne savait pas quels autres membres allaient être en face de lui. Mais honnêtement, il ne pensait pas que cela allait poser un problème.

Tous les membres de sa famille avec qui il avait pu partager cette information, et les amis au sein de la meute, avaient trouvé cela être une bonne idée et un projet formidable. Tous semblait penser que Chan avait les épaules pour endosser une telle responsabilité, et il avait entendu le mot ‘Alpha-né’ plus d’une fois.

Alors qu’il ne l’avait jamais entendu auparavant.

Il avait du coup fait quelques recherches sur ce terme, intrigué. Et les chercheurs considéraient la possibilité d’être Alpha-né comme celle de trouver son âme-sœur. Rare, qui tenait de l’ordre du fantasmagorique. Mais c’était des scientifiques.

Il n’y connaissait rien au folklore des meutes traditionnelles. De plus, comme Chan croyait aux âme-sœurs, il avait décidé de croire au mythe de l’Alpha-né. En plus, ça flattait son égo.

Il n’empêchait que sa mère, tant bien même elle considérait qu’il était un leader naturel, ne semblait jamais manquer d’une préoccupation vis-à-vis de son projet. Comment allait-il manger, se soigner, se laver, s’occuper.

Ses ruts aussi. Chan avait été un petit peu gêné quand même, quand elle avait murmuré le mot après qu’ils eurent discuté de comment Chan allait survivre s’il n’y avait pas d’électricité et pas de possibilité de composer des musiques sur son ordinateur.

Chan avait répondu qu’il emmènerait quelques médicaments avec lui, au cas où, mais qu’il ferait surtout sans, comme il avait toujours fait. Sa mère avait semblé toujours aussi peu rassurée, mais elle avait cessé ses interrogations.

Elle lui avait souhaité bonne chance pour son audition, et il s’était retrouvé là, devant le petit bâtiment. Il attendait qu’on vienne le chercher, et il répétait mentalement ses argumentes, tout en relisant son papier avec le budget.

Le plus cher allait être la maison. Il estimait que le reste de ses dépenses, avec la voiture, devait à peine dépasser la demi-douzaine de millions de wons. Cela ne devait pas être grand-chose, normalement.

Et Chan était justement là pour défendre son budget bec et ongle.

Son oncle sortit du petit bâtiment, et lui fit un léger sourire.

— **Tout le monde est prêt, on attend plus que toi. Tu es prêt ?**

— **Oui, c’est bon.** Fit Chan après avoir expiré.

— **Ok, parfait.**

Chan fit un pas en direction de la porte, mais Johyun attrapa son bras.

— **J’ai trouvé une maison. C’est un petit hanok, mais parfait pour quelqu’un seul comme toi. Et on peut l’avoir pour presque rien.** Lui expliqua rapidement son oncle en lui donnant un papier.

  
Chan le prit en acquiesçant, puis suivit son oncle à l'intérieur. La table de réunion était pleine, et Johyun alla s’asseoir au centre, face au tableau blanc. Il y avait un quelque chose qui lui rappelait l’un de ces oraux où il avait l’impression de jouer son avenir

  
Sauf que là, il jouait vraiment son avenir, contrairement à ceux qu’il avait pu passer auparavant.

L’atmosphère n’était pas tendue pour autant, les différents membres du jury le saluant et lui faisant de petits signes de la tête. Il y avait les membres les plus important de la meute, le trio de tête bien sur, mais aussi les deux Guérisseurs, des Ambassadeurs et des Lieutenants.

Ainsi que son père.

Personne qu’il ne connaissait pas, que des gens qui l’appréciaient a priori. Rien de difficile donc. Suivant le conseil de son grand-père, il se redressa, carra ses épaules et craqua son cou. Les alphas présents haussèrent les sourcils, et l’une des Lieutenants eut un petit sourire face au comportement du jeune homme.

Chan savait qu’il devait juste dire ce qu’il avait à dire avec confiance d’une voix convaincante et convaincue, et tout irait bien. Alors ce fut ce qu’il fit. Exposant son projet d’une voix claire, expliquant le budget et les raisons de celui-ci.

Il les vit prendre des notes, échanger des murmures, et il enchaîna sur la maison que Johyun avait choisi pour lui. Quand il eut fini, il était légèrement essoufflé. Et aussi un peu inquiet. Mais les Guérisseurs lui sourirent, et Johyun lui annonça qu’ils allaient délibérer.

Chan sortit alors, se cachant derrière un poteau pour éviter le vent qui s’était levé entre temps. Il se rendit compte qu’il tremblait légèrement des mains, mais son loup était fier, le poitrail gonflé. Chan eut un petit sourire et se retint de se manger le pouce.

Johyun revint le chercher quelques minutes plus tard, et ils lui annoncèrent que son projet avait été accepté, et le financement accordé. Chan ne put s’empêcher de faire un mouvement victorieux du poing, et les membres du jurés partir un à un en le félicitant.

Il ne resta plus que son père, qui l’attendait devant la porte, et son oncle. Qui vint se planter devant lui. Il était toujours en mode Alpha, et il posa une main lourde sur son épaule.

— **Tu seras toujours un allié de la meute Levanter. Et je veux que tu aies un comportement exemplaire, là-bas. Que tu nous fasses honneur.**

— **Bien sûr Alpha.**

— **Si tu es bon, tu nous auras toujours derrière toi malgré la distance.**

— **D’accord Alpha. Merci de votre confiance.**

Puis Johyun laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps, et lui fit un petit sourire.

— **Ça va ?**

— **Je suis heureux.** Annonça Chan avec un large sourire, avant de grimacer un peu **. Et stressé aussi.**

— **Tu n’as pas à l’être. Tu as l’air bien préparé. Ça doit vraiment faire longtemps que tu y penses.**

— **Plusieurs mois en tout cas.**

Johyun acquiesça la tête.

— **N'hésite pas à m’envoyer un message si tu as besoin d’aide. Ou à ton grand-père. On t’aidera du mieux qu’on peut.**

— **Merci.**

— **Tu sais quand tu pars ?**

— **J’aimerais à la fin du mois.** Annonça Chan, Johyun paraissant surpris. **Je n’en peux plus d’attendre, je suis impatient de commencer cette nouvelle vie.** Expliqua-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

— **Je comprends. La fougue de la jeunesse, hein ?** Fit l’alpha en jouant des sourcils.

— **C’est ça.** Rigola légèrement Chan.

— **Je vais te laisser avec ton père. Félicitations, Chan.**

— **Merci.**

Il regarda l’Alpha s’éloigner, et rejoint son père. Ils marchèrent ensemble en direction de leur maison.

— **Ton grand-papa m’a dit de te dire qu’il avait contacté un ami de jeunesse pas loin de la Vallée. Il pourra t’aider à t’installer. Et il serait un point de soutien, si tu as le moindre problème.**

— **Ah oui ? J’irais le remercier.**

— **On s’occupera des différentes transactions mercredi, avec lui comme biais.**

— **D’accord.**

— **Et tu finiras de te préparer pour ton départ pour la fin du mois…**

Chan s’arrêta en entendant l’intonation de la voix de son père et le regarda. L’homme semblait… Triste.

— **Je n’aurais pas cru que tu partirais aussi tôt.** Avoua-t-il.

— **Je ne pouvais plus attendre.** Fit gentiment Chan. **L’appel de la nature.**

— **Et la fougue de la jeunesse.** Compléta son père.

Chan eut un petit rire, son père souriant. Ils se remirent ensuite en route.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

La semaine qui suivit son appel fut entrecoupée d’examens, de cours de survie, et de recherches intensives. En une semaine, Chan avait réussi à faire un peu prêt tout ce qu’il voulait faire. Mais pas à dormir.

Il passa donc les derniers jours de juin à dormir comme une masse. Son départ fut ensuite décalé à cause d’une petite tempête autour de Séoul qui avait cloué à terre tout avion en départ comme en direction de la Corée du Sud.

Cela permit à Chan de passer ses ruts chez lui et d’éviter de prendre des suppressants. Et il put aussi se permettre de faire une petite sauterie pour son départ avec ses amis, et même une grande fête avec tous les membres de sa famille. Ils avaient reçu de nombreux cadeaux censés l’aider une fois là-bas.

Mais transporter tout ça risquait fortement d’être à la fois compliqué et cher, et quand il prépara ses bagages finaux, il fit un tri difficile mais nécessaire.

Qu’il décale son départ lui permit aussi de faire un point sur lui. Il se rendit dans une réserve naturelle pour pouvoir courir en loup et se réhabituer à cette forme. Et il avait bien fait de faire ça, parce qu’il était particulièrement pataud, et qu’il avait plus d’une fois dérapé.

Il avait fait du sport, beaucoup, pour préparer son corps. Et il avait réfléchi. C’était bien beau de partir créer une meute. Mais il fallait encore qu’il trouve des membres, pour la dite meute. C’était bien le seul point qui était encore flou.

Allait-il devoir passer de meute en meute demander si des jeunes voulaient-ils rejoindre la sienne ? Ou explorer le territoire de la vallée à la recherche d’adolescents perdus en quête d’une nouvelle famille ?

Il était chose certaine que Chan devait viser des gens de son âge. Il était sûrement impossible que des adultes acceptent de se soumettre à lui, et ce n’était de toute façon pas ce que l’alpha recherchait.

Il voulait créer une meute, oui. Mais une meute à taille un peu plus humaine. Où le lien n’allait pas l’étouffer et où tous les membres étaient presque comme une famille. C’était là que les journaux intimes trouvés dans les cartons étaient utiles.

Il avait surtout lu ceux datant du siècle dernier, trop inquiet de lire quelque chose appartenant à l’un des membres de sa famille encore en vie, et de découvrir des choses qui allaient le traumatiser au point qu’il aurait du mal à regarder sa famille dans les yeux.

Il découvrit déjà le principe de l’Oméga Trésors, un rôle dans la meute qui n’existait pas dans la sienne, et qu’il n’avait jamais vu au lycée, quand ils avaient étudié brièvement les meutes. Il aimait beaucoup plus l’idée d’un Trésors que d’un Défouloir.

Chan était foncièrement non-violent. Il n’hésiterait pas cependant à casser la gueule au premier connard qui viendrait menacer sa famille ou sa futur meute.

Mais la simple idée de frapper un oméga, ou qui que ce soit, juste pour se défouler, le révulsait. Il chouchoutait déjà les omégas présents parmi ses amis et sa famille, alors cela allait être tout naturel pour lui de faire ça avec les omégas de sa meute.

Sauf qu'à force de lire plus de ce journal intime, il avait découvert quelque chose allant de pair avec ce statut. Les relations souvent intimes que pouvait entretenir _tous_ les membres d’une même meute, et qui gravitaient autour des Trésors.

Ce n’était pas le cas dans la meute de Chan, évidemment, puisqu’elle était composée de différentes familles. Certes, il pouvait avoir des relations entre les différentes familles, mais jamais Chan n’avait entendu d’une seule grande relation entre tout le monde.

L’idée le dégoûtait un peu, à vrai dire. Et sûrement à juste titre.

Il en vint à s’interroger sur sa meute. S’il partait bien sur l’idée d’un Oméga Trésors, comme il avait pensé plus tôt, était-il prêt aussi à s’engager dans une relation intime avec tous les membres de sa meute ?

Il finit par repousser la question au fond de son esprit. Il examinera la question le moment venu. Là, il n’avait même pas de membre, et si cela se trouvait, il n’allait même pas avoir d’oméga ! Tout bien réfléchi, cela ne dérangeait pas Chan.  
  
Chan voulait juste créer une meute, avec des membres qui s’apprécient. Qu’importe leur classe, en faite. Il voulait juste construire une nouvelle famille.

Le jour de son départ, sa famille actuelle s’était rassemblée devant chez ses parents. Il avait préparé ses valises, fini d’apprendre le nécessaire, prit les guides pour lire durant le voyage en avion, et avait préparé son futur chez lui.

L’ami de son grand-papa devait l’attendre devant l’aéroport dès son arrivée, et l’emmener jusqu’à la vallée. Tout était prêt. Il devait juste… Partir. Mais sa mère ne voulait pas qu’il parte. Son père non plus. Même Hannah et Lucas semblaient réticent à le voir partir.

— **Mais genre, tu reviens plus ?** Demanda Lucas, sourcils froncés, depuis la balustrade du parvis sur laquelle il était perché.

— **Je reviendrais quand j’aurais une situation régulière.** Expliqua Chan en mettant ses valises dans le coffre de la voiture de son père.

— **Mais ça veut dire quoi, ça ?** Demanda à son tour Hannah.

— **Que je peux revenir dans six mois ou dans un an, tout dépendra de l’avenir.** Il ajouta ensuite avec un sourire : **Ça veut dire que vous pouvez prendre ma chambre, en tout cas**.

L’expression de Lucas ne changea pas.

— **Mais ça ne nous dit pas quand tu reviens.**

Chan se redressa et s’approcha d’eux.

— **Parce que maintenant vous êtes triste que je parte ?**

— **On a toujours été triste mais on le cachait.** Répondit, presque bouda, Hannah en croisant ses bras.

— **Je me doute.** Sourit gentiment Chan en pressant son épaule.

— **Tu vas louper ma présentation !** Continua la jeune fille.

— **Je pense que je reviendrais d’ici deux ans, tout de même.** Répliqua Chan, un sourcil haussé.

— **Ça se trouve je suis un précoce !** Contra sa petite sœur en haussant un menton.

Chan roula des yeux et se frotta les tempes.

— **Vous avez décidé de vous allier avec maman pour rendre mon départ le plus difficile ou quoi ?**

— **C’est juste difficile pour nous de te voir partir comme ça du jour au lendemain sans savoir quand est ce que tu reviendras.** Intervint la bêta en s’approchant d’eux.

— **Maman. Ça fait presque un mois que je vous ai annoncé mon projet.** Répliqua Chan avec presque de la lassitude.

— **Mais ça veut pas dire que je m’y suis fait pour autant.** **Tu aurais du nous prévenir plus tôt.** Répliqua la quarantenaire en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse. **Mon loup n’aime pas que tu partes.**

— **Mais le mien est heureux de partir.**

Elle roula des yeux face à sa répartie incessante. La mauvaise fois des adolescents, sérieusement.

— **Tout est bon ?** Demanda Jinwoo en s’approchant d’eux.

— **Je crois qu’il est un peu tard pour te demander de le retenir ?** Demanda Naemi avec un soupire.

— **Je crois qu’il est trop bien partit pour qu’on l’arrête.** Marmonna Lucas.

— **Si j’ai du réseau, je me ferais un plaisir de t’appeler tous les soirs pour que je ne te manque pas trop.**

— **Non, non, pas besoin !** S’empressa de répondre le pré-adolescent.

— **Moi je veux bien !** Fit en revanche sa mère.

— **Bien sûr, maman. Je vais vous appeler autant que possible.** Assura-t-il avant d’ajouter plus bas : **Pour peu que j’ai du réseau.**

Il embrassa son front, et elle parut à peine plus rassurée. Ils restèrent debout en silence, Hannah jouant avec les gravillons de l’allée alors que Lucas décollait la peinture qui s’écaillait de la rambarde.

— **Je crois qu’il faut que je parte.** Fit finalement Chan.

Sa mère l’enlaça et le serra très fort.

— **Je vais pleurer quand le lien va rompre.** Murmura-t-elle contre son épaule.

— **Tu pleures déjà, ma chérie.** Fit gentiment Jinwoo en frottant ses épaules.

Naemi l’ignora et renifla, alors que Hannah et Lucas venaient enlacer tour à tour leur grand-frère.

— **Tu prendras soin de toi ?**

— **Promis maman.**

— **Tu nous ramèneras des trucs cools quand tu reviendras ?**

— **Promis princesse.**

Chan se recula, faisant un petit signe de main à sa mère et le reste de la fratrie alors qu’il rentrait dans la voiture. Sa mère pleurait silencieusement, la bouche cachée derrière sa main. Lucas semblait vouloir avoir l’air désintéressé et pas le moins du monde affecté, mais Hannah semblait pas loin des larmes.

Chan détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas les voir pleurer. Sa volonté pouvait être infaillible, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’était pas triste de quitter sa famille. Quand la voiture de son père quitta leur quartier, il essuya ses yeux humides, se préparant déjà à sentir le lien rompre.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	3. Chapitre 3, ou comment manquer de vomir deux fois dans la même journée

L’avion avait commencé à survoler la mer des Philippines quand le lien de meute avait rompu. Chan était en train de lire quelque chose sur les plantes médicinales, quand il avait senti une douleur dans un coin de sa tête, comme un début de migraine.

Puis la douleur avait augmenté, il avait mis son visage dans ses mains et avait grogné de douleur. Le bêta à sa gauche avait semblé inquiet et lui avait demandé ce qui se passait. Chan lui avait fait un sourire tremblant, et lui avait assuré que tout allait bien.

L’homme n’avait rien répondu, mais l’avait surveillé alors qu’il couinait de douleur. Puis la douleur avait soudainement culminé, il crut d’ailleurs vomir, avant de cesser comme un élastique qui claquait. Chan avait eut un hoquet, et un sentiment bref de solitude l’envahie.

Oncle Jo venait de couper le lien. Il n’avait officiellement plus de meute.

Mais heureusement pour lui, la solitude ne resta pas. Avec la disparition du lien, Chan ne se sentait plus épié ou étouffé. Il était seul dans son esprit. Il en fut soulagé, tout comme son loup qui se détendit vraiment pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Le bêta lui demanda à nouveau s’il allait bien, et Chan lui répondit avec un large sourire que oui, maintenant, il allait bien. Le bêta sembla rassuré et cessa de faire attention à lui pendant le reste du trajet.

Chan se rendit compte que sans cette présence dans son esprit, il était bien plus concentré sur ce qu’il faisait. Il finit rapidement de son livre, et profita des quelques heures restantes pour travailler sur une composition.

Quand il arriva sur la terre ferme, il ne mit qu’un temps à trouver le dit ami de son grand-papa. Le dénommé Inhyung détonnait un peu avec sa posture agressive et sa touffe de cheveux blancs. Son odeur aromatique acheva aussi de le convaincre qu’il était bien l’homme qu’il cherchait.

Inhyung, malgré son air revêche, l’accueilli chaleureusement, tapant sur son dos et demandant si le voyage n’avait pas été trop dur. Chan se permit de lui raconter ce qu’il avait pu ressentir lors de la rupture du lien, et l’homme lui frotta le dos avec un sourire compatissant.

— **Tu seras mieux sans, maintenant.** Lui avait assuré Inhyung alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le parking de l'aéroport, après avoir récupéré les nombreuses affaires de Chan.

Chan avait pu ainsi découvrir la voiture qu’on lui avait acheté. C’était un pick-up rouge, qui avait bien vécu mais qui était encore en bon état. Ils mirent les affaires de Chan dans la remorque, et ils montèrent dans la cabine, Inhyung prenant le volant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et ils s'engageaient sur la voie rapide qui sillonnait le pays, reliant les différentes villes entre elles et traversant l’épaisse foret coréenne. Ils allaient en avoir pour plusieurs heures avant de finalement arriver dans la région de la Vallée de la Mort.

— **La voiture te convient ?** Finit par faire Inhyung au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes de trajet. **J’ai essayé de trouver quelque chose qui correspondait au mieux à ta description.**

— **Oh, oui, elle est parfaite. De toute façon, c’est juste pour les début** **s** **de la meute.** Expliqua l’alpha. **Quand, ou du moins, si j’ai beaucoup de membres dans ma meute, on prendra une voiture différente, genre un SUV.**

— **On a des SUV à la meute. C’est le plus pratique quand il y a beaucoup de monde.** Approuva Inhyung, alors que Chan acquiesçait.

Et encore, beaucoup de monde pour Inhyung c’était une vingtaine de personnes.

— **C’est vraiment courageux de ta part de vouloir créer une meute. On a une jeune alpha chez nous. C’est pas une Alpha-née, mais ça lui viendrait pas à l’esprit de partir comme ça créer une meute d’elle-même. Surtout dans la Vallée de la mort. Mais je pense qu’en l’entraînement correctement elle pourra prendre la suite à notre Alpha.**

— **C’est une meute familiale ?**

— **Mmh, à moitié. L’Alpha a sa famille, sa compagne et ses deux enfants, des bêtas. Mais le reste, c’est surtout des adultes, quelques jeunes, et des vieux comme moi.** Expliqua Inhyung avec un sourire.

Chan rigola doucement à sa description et acquiesça.

— **Tu trouveras quelques meutes familiales, et beaucoup de meutes de célibataires dans le coin.**

— **Je vois.**

— **Et tu pourras facilement trouver des alliés par chez nous, tant que tu ne sembles pas vouloir usurper les Alphas.**

— **Ça** **ne risque pas.** Assura Chan.

— **Alors tout se passera bien.** Promit Inhyung. **Et de toute façon, j’ai promis à Minhyun de veiller sur toi.**

— **C’est gentil.**

— **C’est normal.**

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, Chan finissant même par sentir sa tête dodeliner. Il y avait un léger décalage horaire de quelques heures, mais c’était surtout le voyage de dix heures avec un départ de nuit qui l’avait épuisé.

— **Tu peux dormir. Je te réveillerais quand on sera dans la zone de la vallée que tu vois les alentours.**

Chan acquiesça et s’affaissa contre son siège, finissant vite par basculer dans le sommeil. Il rêva brièvement de sa nouvelle vie, voyant que de bref flash de différentes activités quotidiennes. Il était en train de dépecer un lapin quand il sentit qu’on lui secouait le bras.

Il se redressa brusquement et regarda autour de lui sur les gardes, et son loup à moitié paniqué. Il sentit l’odeur de la forêt et celle aromatique d’Inhyung, et s’apaisa en rappelant où il était. Inhyung lui fit un bref sourire avant de regarder la route.

— **Reposé ?**

— **Un peu plus, oui. J’ai dormi longtemps ?**

— **Tout le trajet, comme un bébé.**

— **Cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas dormi aussi bien.** Avoua Chan en s’étirant avec délectation.

— **Peut être que tu dormiras mieux dans la foret.** Commenta Inhyung. **Ou peut être pas. Cela dépend de si ton loup se sentira en sécurité ou non.**

— **Je pense que les premières nuits vont être difficiles.**

— **Surtout sans lien de meute.**

Chan retint un léger ricanement, qui sortit plutôt en un reniflement sonore.

— **Honnêtement, je me porte mieux sans lien.**

Inhyung le regarda curieusement, avant de hausser les épaules.

— **On arrive dans la zone de Kiguk. La vallée est à plusieurs kilomètres au fond. Mais c’est bien que tu regardes. La ville la plus proche, Pyojimul, et un peu plus au nord. Mais c’est plutôt simple de se repérer en voiture. Il n’y a qu’une route goudronnée. C’est celle qui mène aux villes.** Expliqua Inhyung alors que Chan acquiesçait.

Il aurait bien aimé prendre des notes, mais il ferait ça une fois arrivé dans son nouveau chez lui.

— **La route entre les meutes, c’est de la terre. Mais il y a des marques sur les arbres au croisement pour savoir où tu vas.** Continua-t-il en regardant autour d’eux. **Ah ! Là, tu vois l'espèce de petit poisson** **sur le tronc** **? C’est la meute Mulgogi. C’est l’une des plus grosses meute** **s** **du coin, avec beaucoup de famille** **s** **.**

— **Ils sont sympas ?**

— **Tant que tu vas dans leur sens.** Répondit Inhyung, légèrement renfrogné.

— **Oh.**

Ils continuèrent un peu avant qu’Inhyung ne s’arrête à un croisement. L’une des routes partant vers la droite était bien entretenue, comme le reste du tronçon qu’ils empruntaient jusque-là. Mais l’autre route, qui continuait tout droit, était ponctuée de touffes d’herbe et de nids-de-poule.

— **Ta famille a du te dire que la Vallée était très populaire à un moment.**

Inhyung avait les mains sur le volant, et fixait la route devant eux. Chan acquiesça.

— **C’est pour ça que la route va droit vers l’entrée de celle-ci.**

— **C’est ça. Mais maintenant il n’y a plus personne. Alors la route n’est pas en meilleur état. Mais elle est encore praticable.** Assura Inhyung, avant d’ajouter un peu plus bas : **Normalement.**

Il secoua sa tête, un voile de tristesse sur le visage.

— **Bref, voici le chemin menant à ma meute. La meute Granite.**

Chan acquiesça.

— **Il faut surtout pas que tu hésites à venir nous voir. Si tu as besoin d’aide ou de quoi que ce soit. Notre Alpha était ami avec ton père, tu sais. Et tant que tu ne le défies pas, il se fera un plaisir de t’aider.** Lui fit Inhyung en tapotant son épaule.

— **Je n’y manquerais pas, merci beaucoup.**

Inhyung le regarda un instant, pensivement, avant de regarder la route à nouveau et d’allumer le moteur.

— **On va voir ta maison ?**

— **Allons y.** Répondit Chan en inspirant un peu.

Il était nerveux. Il avait peur que la maison ne ressemble pas à ce qu’il y avait sur les photos. Inhyung lui avait promis par téléphone que c’était exactement le même bâtiment, et qu’en plus lui et quelques Lieutenants de la meute Granite l’avaient un peu retapé pour qu’il puisse habiter dedans dès son arrivée.

Ils s’engagèrent sur la route abandonnée, Inhyung restant bien concentré sur la route pour ne pas se prendre trop de nids-de-poule. Chan sentit ses yeux s’agrandir alors qu’il faisait tout pour enregistrer le paysage autour d’eux.

Ils roulèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, sur un terrain plat et dans une forêt touffue, avant que la topographie ne change un peu. Les arbres se firent plus éparses, et Chan put voir au loin des pentes apparaître.

— **Ton territoire devrait commencer un peu près par là.** Annonça finalement Inhyung en continuant d’avancer.

Chan sentit quelque chose le parcourir. Son loup avait envie de sortir et de tout renifler. De se frotter à tous les troncs, et sûrement d’uriner sur quelques-uns aussi. Il se sentait heureux. Incroyablement heureux. Tout ça était à lui. Tout ça était pour lui.  
  


Pour lui et sa futur meute.

Il se pencha vers sa fenêtre, et crut voir au loin une rivière. Il vit une biche, des faisans, et plusieurs lapins. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de mourir de faim, pour peu qu’il puisse attraper quelque chose. Et il sembla reconnaître plusieurs arbres fruitiers.

À défaut de viande, il aura au moins des fruits. Tout allait bien se passer.

Inhyung prit finalement à gauche, empruntant une route plus abîmée encore que la précédente. Le bêta eut d’ailleurs un petit rire.

— **Si** **un jour tu t’ennuies, tu pourrais** **toujours** **entretenir la route.** Proposa-t-il.

— **C’est vrai.** Répondit Chan avec un sourire.

Mais il doutait qu’il allât avoir un moment d’ennui avec tout ce qu’il pouvait avoir à faire. Il nota cependant la tache dans un coin de sa tête, cela pourrait toujours être fait à un moment où un autre.

Ils roulèrent encore pendant plusieurs longues minutes, Chan ayant l’impression que la voiture allait bien trop lentement. Il était impatient, nerveux et excité de découvrir enfin sa maison. Il avait presque envie demander au bêta d’aller plus vite.

Mais finalement, l'habitation apparut au détour d’un rocher, dos au flanc de la montagne. Chan retint un son de surprise et d’émerveillement. L’hanok avait exactement la même apparence que celle qu’il avait pu voir sur les photos.

Et mieux encore, il avait la légère impression que l’hanok ressemblait beaucoup à la maison qu’il avait habité dans sa petite enfance. Il se demanda même si son grand-papa n’avait pas donné des indications aux membres de la meute Granite pour travailler l’hanok de sorte à ce qu’il ressemble plus à la maison de son enfance.

Inhyung sourit doucement à sa réaction, et vint finalement garer la voiture dans le garage.

Mais ils ne sortirent pas tout de suite du véhicule. Chan semblait être totalement bloqué par l’idée qu’il était enfin arrivé. Qu’il était enfin dans son nouveau chez lui. Inhyung lui pressa gentiment l’épaule.

— **Tu ne veux pas découvrir l’intérieur de la maison ?** Demanda finalement Inhyung au bout de plusieurs minutes.

— **Si, si. Allons-y.** Finit par faire Chan après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Ils ouvrirent les portières, et sortirent du véhicule. Ils se répartirent les bagages de Chan, avant de sortir du garage, refermant le grand panneau derrière eux. Puis Inhyung sortit les clés, déverrouilla la porte, et la poussa, avant de se décaler pour laisser Chan entrer en premier.

L’alpha s’exécuta, l’appréhension lui rongeant la ventre. Mais il fut vite ravi en voyant l’intérieur. La maison avait été meublée selon ses instructions, et il en était pleinement satisfait. Il posa ses affaires au sol, et fit quelques pas, ses yeux ne sachant où se poser.

Il regarda le coin cuisine, la large table de repas, le canapé moelleux et le buffet plein de vaisselle.

Inhyung referma la porte et lui sourit.

— **Bienvenu chez toi.**

Chan retint au prix d’un grand effort les larmes qui lui coinçaient la gorge.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Inhyung resta un peu aux côtés de Chan. Il lui expliqua le fonctionnement de l’eau et de l’électricité. Il lui fit visiter la maison, lui montrant où chaque ressource était stockée. Il lui parla aussi des différentes meutes autour de la vallée, et surtout celles les plus susceptibles de l’aider.

Puis une fois que cela fut fait, Inhyung dut rentrer chez lui. Le bêta lui souhaita la bienvenue à nouveau, lui souhaita bon courage, avant de se transformer. C’était la première fois que Chan voyait quelqu’un se transformer dans un contexte aussi sauvage, et voir l’homme se déshabiller sans aucune gêne lui avait fait tout drôle.

Il devait s’y habituer, c’était la norme ici.

Le loup brun avait disparu au détour du chemin de terre abîmé, et Chan s’était retrouvé tout seul. Ça y est. Il était. Et il était légèrement perdu. Il y avait tant de chose qu’il pourrait faire. Mais, l’heure du déjeuner approchant, la priorité était de se trouver un déjeuner.

Il devait donc effectuer sa première chasse. Parce que, certes il y avait des boites de conserves qu’il pourrait faire cuire, sa mère les lui avait donné en cas de problème. Mais il était ici pour vivre traditionnellement.

Il sortit alors sur la terrasse en bois de l’hanok, et retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Le bois était sec et chaud sous ses pieds nus. Il entendit un oiseau chanter, sentit l’odeur de la forêt. L’appel de la nature se fit plus fort, plus fort qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

Il n’avait plus envie de se transformer en loup. Il en avait besoin.

Il sentait son instinct à fleur de peau, avide de s’exprimer librement, enfin. Chan se dépêcha alors de retirer sa veste et son t-shirt, puis son jean et son boxer. Il était en train de plier proprement ses vêtements, quand il se rendit compte qu’il était nu.

Devant chez lui. Et qu’il n’y avait personne pour le voir. Il se sentit soudainement incroyablement libre. Plus libre encore que lorsque le lien de meute s’était rompu.

Il s’étira, appréciant la caresse du soleil sur sa peau et le bois chaud sous ses pieds. Alors qu’il laissait son loup émerger, il se dit gaiement que sans sa mère sur son dos, il allait pouvoir se laisser pousser les cheveux, et cesser de devoir les lisser pour faire plus asiatique.

Il se retrouva finalement quadrupède lupin. Le sol était toujours chaud sous ses coussinets, le soleil, et le vent caressaient doucement sa fourrure. Chan se sentait vraiment bien. S queue se mit à remuer gaîment d’elle-même, et il se retint de sautiller comme un jeune chiot.

Il descendit de la terrasse, et huma de bonheur en entendant craquer les brindilles sous ses pattes. La foret fourmillait aussi d’odeurs, de vraies odeurs naturelles. Parce que dans la réserve, il y avait toujours ce petit coté artificiel, bien rangé.

Mais là, rien. Juste la nature dans toute sa splendeur.

Il se laissa vagabonder au gré des odeurs justement, suivant piste après piste sans vraiment réfléchir. Il finit par décider d’explorer son territoire, et remonta un peu vers l’est jusqu’à tomber sur un large arbre tombé. C’était un point de repère qui avait été indiqué sur la carte.

Et toujours selon celle-ci, c’était la limite de son territoire.

Chan huma un peu le tronc, et les alentours. Mais il ne sentait que la nature, pas de marque d’un autre Alpha. Alors, laissant son instinct le guider, il frotta son cou contre le tronc. Il fit aussi ses griffes dessus, avant de finir par uriner.

Son loup grogna de satisfaction face au marquage de son territoire, et il descendit au sud, s’arrêtant parfois pour recommencer la délimitation. Il finit par tomber sur la rivière. Il regarda un instant les petits poissons nageant dans le lit.

Il sentait l’excitation de la chasse à la vue des petites proies qui luisaient sous la lumière. Mais il savait que du menu fretin comme ça n’arriverait jamais à remplir son estomac, à moins d’en manger en grande quantité.

Il remonta alors la rivière en direction de l’ouest, regardant l’eau, repérant des points de pêche et de baignades. Il sentit aussi plusieurs points d’abreuvage de grosses proies, et il les enregistra aussi. Peut-être qu’il reviendrait les chasser, quand il ne sera plus seul.

La rivière rejoignit finalement un début de flanc de montagne, et Chan sut qu’il quittait la vallée. Son loup fut réticent à s’aventurer sur cette partie du territoire. Il ne voulait plus quitter son petit coin de paradis. Mais il était important pour lui de bien marquer tout son territoire.

Quand il en fit finalement le tour, et qu’il retrouva l’hanok, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la faim avait commencé à lui tordre les entrailles. Il devait maintenant vraiment se trouver quelque chose à manger. Alors il leva haut le museau et ouvrit tout grand ses oreilles, cherchant une piste.

Une odeur finit par attirer son attention, et il se mit vite en route en direction de la rivière à nouveau. Il finit par remonter la piste jusqu’à un petit lièvre, pas très gros, mais qui semblait pas des plus vifs. Une parfaite proie pour commencer.

Ce fut un jeu d’enfant, ses grands-parents avaient eu raison de dire que Chan ne pouvait pas oublier comment chasser. Il n’avait eu qu’à suivre son instinct, qui lui avait dit comment se placer en fonction du vent, quelle positon adopter et à quel moment bondir.

Quand ses crocs se refermèrent sur le cou fragile de l’animal, et qu’il sentit les os craquer, il n’eut pas le temps d’être dégoûté. La fierté roula sur lui en vague, et ce fut la queue haute qu’il retourna à la maison, fier de sa prise.

Il posa doucement le cadavre encore chaud sur la terrasse, avant de reprendre forme humaine, roulant un peu ses épaules pour aider son corps pas encore habitué à sa forme lupine à se reconnecter avec lui-même. Il se rhabilla vite en œillant sa proie avec un peu d’inquiétude.

La chasse avait été facile, mais il n’était pas sûr de réussir le dépeçage aussi facilement.

Il retourna à l’intérieur, prit la toile cirée que son grand-papa lui avait offert et un couteau, cadeau de son père cette fois. Il retourna s’installer sur la terrasse, posa le lièvre sur la toile. Puis il regarda l’animal mort et son couteau.

C’était différent des cours. Dans les cours, il n’avait pas tué l’animal lui-même. Cela rendait la situation différente. Et là, il n’avait personne pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Et il avait besoin de la viande de ce lièvre pour manger.

Chan finit par inspirer lentement, levant la tête et fermant les yeux. Puis il les ouvrit de nouveau, regarda le lapin et affirma sa prise sur l’animal. Il fit les incisions au niveau des pattes et la colonne vertébrale d’une main presque pas tremblotante, puis le long des flancs.

Il inspira à nouveau, posa son couteau et commença à détacher la peau méticuleusement, jusqu’au niveau de la queue qu’il découpa précautionneusement. Il remonta ensuite jusqu’au crane. Ses mains tremblotèrent un instant, avant qu’il ne reprenne le couteau.

Il découpa la tête d’un mouvement sec et ferme, et l’éloigna du corps sans vraiment le voir. Il était concentré, et un peu plus habitué à ça, après les cours. Il comprenait cependant pourquoi ses parents n’avaient pas voulu qu’il l’apprenne quand il était encore enfant.

C’était particulièrement dégoûtant, les premières fois.

Il ne restait plus que les pattes, et il les cassa en silence, sans un son de dégoût. Il découpa les tendons restant, les mis de cotés avec la tête, et regarda son lièvre dépecé, prêt à être découpé pour être mangé. Il devait avouer qu’il était pas peu fier.

La peau était découpée un peu irrégulièrement, la tête aussi, mais la carcasse était relativement acceptable pour quelque chose qu’il avait fait lui-même. Il était tellement fier, qu’il se lava les mains et prit son téléphone pour pouvoir faire une photo de sa réussite.

Mais au moment de l’envoyer, il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait ni wifi, ni réseau. Il retourna poser son téléphone à intérieur. Il enverrait la photo quand il trouvera un coin avec le réseau nécessaire. De toute façon, il avait un lapin à finir de préparer.

Il retourna s’asseoir et coupa les différentes parties, mettant les organes de côté. Malgré son enfance dans la foret, on ne l’avait jamais habitué à manger les organes. Il les mit de côté, avec la tête et trois des pattes. La quatrième, il la gardait pour s’en faire un trophée.

C’était sa première proie et son premier repas, après tout !

Chan mit tout ce qu’il comptait manger dans une assiette, et laissa le reste dans la toile, qu’il referma grossièrement. Il irait enterrer tout ça loin de sa maison plus tard. Déjà, il allait finir de se faire à manger.

Il alluma la cuisinière électrique, rapprocha les épices qu’il avait amené, et mit les morceaux de lapins à revenir avec un petit peu d’huile. Il fit chauffer son lapin, l'assaisonna, et le servit.

Il le mangea assis sur la terrasse, tout en regardant la nature. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de particulièrement reposant dans ce cadre. Il n’avait plus d’examens auxquels penser, plus d’avenir à trouver. Il n’y avait que lui, son déjeuner et la foret.

Une fois le repas fini, il nettoya son assiette, rangea les restes dans le réfrigérateur, avant de se déshabiller à nouveau. Il allait enterrer le reste de lièvre, puis il réfléchirait à comment il allait faire son potager. Et il fallait aussi qu’il s’occupe de la patte de lapin !

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	4. Chapitre 4, ou comment frôler la crise cardiaque

pChan avait passé deux semaines sur son territoire. Il en avait fait suffisamment le tour pour connaître les moindres recoins, la plupart des plantes et des animaux vivant dessus. Il l’avait marqué suffisamment de fois pour que l’odeur soit naturellement présente sur les points de repère.

Et il avait découvert qu’il avait un minimum de réseau quand il était au croisement des routes menant à la Vallée pour parler quelques minutes à sa mère. Celle-ci fut d’ailleurs rassurée quand Chan l’appela quelques jours après son arrivée, et qu’il lui raconta que tout allait bien.

Il avait une salle de bain avec une douche et le reste des commodités, mais cela consommait de l’électricité, et il était plus drôle par un temps aussi beau de se baigner directement dans la rivière. Il trouvait sinon relativement facilement de la nourriture, et son lit était parfaitement confortable.

Il avait appelé avec enthousiasme ses grands-parents lors de sa deuxième semaine d’aventure. Il avait raconté ses chasses, comment il en était venu à maîtriser le dépeçage, et sa mésaventure avec la pêche. Et son potager, aussi !

Parce qu’il comptait bien faire son kimchi lui-même, et il fallait encore pour ça qu’il arrive à faire pousser des légumes. Il avait suivi des cours de jardinage, et lu des guides. S’il fut rassuré de voir déjà des pousses au bout de deux semaines, il se rendit compte que les lapins allaient rapidement l’agacer.

Mais sur un conseil de son grand-père, il se roula bien tout autour du potager, et il ne vit plus l’ombre d’un rongeur après cela. Tout semblait allait pour le mieux, Chan apprenant encore cependant à fumer la viande pour commencer à faire des réserves en prévision de l’hiver.

Plus il s’y prenait tôt, mieux sera rempli son garde-manger quand l’hiver viendra.

Il avait aussi besoin de chasser un peu plus en prévision de ses ruts qui arrivaient avec la fin du mois et le début d’août. Parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de réussir à chasser si ses ruts lui embrumaient l’esprit.

Il passa donc les derniers jours de juillet à arpenter la rivière à la recherche des cerfs d’eau, ou des flancs des montages encore bas, riches en chevreuils et en faisans. S’il pouvait encore réussir à capturer un petit chevreuil ou un cerf d’eau, il s’était bien vite rendu compte qu’une biche était une cible hors d’atteinte pour lui.

Qu’importe, ce n’était qu’une partie remise. Il reviendra leur montre qui était le patron plus tard, quand il sera en bonne compagnie.

  
Quand il entra en pré-rut, il se rendit compte que son agacement habituel était moins présent, au profit d’une territorialité accrue, qui lui fit faire sans cesse des rondes autour de son territoire, pour laisser encore et encore sa marque sur chaque point de repère.

C’était la première fois qu’il passait ses ruts hors de chez lui. Et aussi qu’il était en loup. Les pré-ruts en loup n’étaient pas si différents de quand il était humain. Il avait un peu chaud, et il avait les muscles douloureux.

Mais contrairement à sa forme humaine, son loup avait les ressources pour continuer à bouger même avec les articulations douloureuses.

Chan avait prévu de se dépenser en loup autant que possible, et se cacher au fond de son lit quand ses ruts culmineraient. Il se soulagerait ensuite comme il pouvait avec ce qu’il avait emmené avec lui, et il ferait une grosse sieste avant de recommencer le schéma encore et encore.

  
Rien de bien sorcier.

Mais en attendant que ses ruts ne commencent vraiment, il faisait des tours de territoire, chasser des lapins sans réelle conviction, et se frottait à tout ce qui pouvait être agréable.

Du moins, jusqu’à qu’il sente une odeur étrangère.

Il fallait comprendre que Chan avait passé presque deux semaines seul, au milieu de nulle part, à chasser pour manger et à se baigner dans la rivière pour se laver. Il était plus en mode animal reclus qu’humain sociable.

  
Alors sentir une odeur d’être humain pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps avait réveillé quelque chose chez son alpha. Il était déjà particulièrement territorial avec ses pré-ruts. Mais en sentant que quelqu’un était possiblement sur son territoire suffit à le faire démarrer au quart de tour.

Il s’empressa de descendre la rivière, le nez tantôt collé au sol, tantôt haut dans les airs pour suivre cette piste olfactive. Il dépassa les montagnes, quittant la vallée. L’odeur se faisait plus forte, et plus troublante. Il n’y avait rien. Pas de note marquée, comme pouvoir l’avoir celle d’un loup présenté. Ce n’était tout de même pas un chiot, si ? Encore quelques mètres, et l’odeur se confirma. Il sentait un non-présenté.

Son alpha ne vit pas le chiot comme une menace, et sa furie territorial se calma. S’apaisa même, tandis que son instinct protecteur se réveillait. Que faisait un jeune aussi loin des meutes, et près de la vallée ?

Finalement, il aperçut l’autre loup. Il avait un pelage similaire à celui de Chan, tricolore avec du gris, du brun et du blanc. Et il était encore petit et tout duveteux. Chan s’approcha silencieusement, dos au vent pour que l'autre ne repère pas.

Il semblait pécher, penché au-dessus de la rivière. Son odeur était bien celle d’un enfant, douce et légèrement lactée. Pourtant même l’odeur de Lucas et Hannah n’était pas aussi… Simple. Lucas avait un peu de note boisée de Chan quand ils se battaient, ou Hannah sentait les fleurs quand elle revenait de chez leurs grands-parents.

Mais ce jeune loup ne sentait que lui-même. Comme s’il n’avait pas eu de contact avec qui que ce soit depuis longtemps. Peut-être que sous tous ces poils se trouvait en faite un corps amaigri ?

Quoi qu’il en soit, le jeune était sur son territoire. Et tant bien même Chan n’était pas fermement opposé à la présence du chiot, il estimait avoir le droit de savoir ce qu’il faisait là. Il fallait donc qu’il aille à sa rencontre.

Il s’appliqua à prendre la posture la moins agressive possible, mais tout en restant un dominant, tête haute mais poitrail rentré. Il se décala pour que le vent porte son odeur au jeune, avant de japper doucement.

L’autre fit un bond sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur lui-même alors qu’il se tournait vers lui. Il sentait la peur, alors Chan s’approcha lentement, mais pas en position de chasse, pour lui montrer qu’il ne voulait rien. Le jeune sembla se détendre à peine, et resta prostré sur lui-même, mais pas pour autant en position de soumission. Chan en fut intrigué, et il se rapprocha un peu plus avant de se retrouver devant le chiot.

Chan était un alpha, et si son humain n’était pas très grand, son loup était relativement gros. Plus gros que les loups sauvages. Le jeune n’était pas petit pour autant, mais recroquevillé comme il était, il ne faisait pas le poid.

  
Chan attendit, une présentation, une soumission, n’importe quoi. Mais le chiot restait immobile sur le sol à le regarder en silence. Il grogna un peu, tenant de tirer une réaction de sa part. Le chiot couina, et Chan décida de finalement prendre les devants.

— _Chez moi !_ Grogna-t-il sourdement.

Parce que, certes les jeunes ne pouvaient pas sentir les phéromones, donc les classes, mais ils sentaient les odeurs. Et Chan n’avait eut de cesse de se frotter contre tout ce qu’il pouvait ! Il fallait être anosmique pour ne pas sentir ses marques !

Le jeune loup couina un assentiment.

— _Pourquoi ici ?_

Le chiot consentit à se relever légèrement.

— _C_ _herche abri._ Jappa-t-il doucement.

— _Ici chez moi._ Répliqua fermement Chan

Le jeune acquiesça.

— _Personne viendra ici._ Se justifia-t-il.

Chan le regarda, de haut peut être un peu. Il réfléchissait.

— _Pas d’abri sinon…_ Finit par avouer timidement le chiot.

Il se redressa finalement, se mettant debout devant Chan. Il lui arrivait au poitrail, et s’il ne se soumettait pas, il ne cherchait pas le conflit, gardant une posture neutre. Seules ses oreilles étaient un peu baissées, et remuaient de nervosité de temps à autre.

Chan eut finalement un son d’assentiment.

Le jeune finit par couiner en se penchant légèrement en avant, à cause du lourd silence suivant la déclaration de l’alpha. Chan réfléchissait toujours. Le gamin lui avait dit qu’il avait besoin d’un abri, et d’une protection.

C’était pile ce que recherchait Chan, non ? Des gens qui avaient besoin d’une nouvelle famille. Mais est ce qu’il pouvait seulement faire confiance à ce garçon ? Chan le regarda longuement, cherchant dans le visage lupin une trace de malice.

Dans ses yeux brillaient seulement l’incertitude, et un peu de crainte.

— _Ruts bientôt._ Annonça finalement Chan en s’asseyant, au bout d’un moment.

Le jeune acquiesça.

— _Reste. Décidons après._ Conclut l’alpha.

La queue du non-présenté se mit à remuer.

— _Vraiment_ _?_ Demanda-t-il, plein d’espoir.

Chan retint un sourire.

— _Oui._ _Dois rester loin de moi._ Annonça-t-il. _Dois être seuls pour ruts._ Ajouta-t-il avec un coup d’épaule joueur.

Le jeune manqua de tomber sous la surprise face au comportement de Chan. Le naturel social et joueur de l’alpha avait fini par revenir. Il se redressa.

— _Reste là._ Déclara finalement Chan après un bref temps de réflexion. _Doit rentrer chez moi. Pour ruts._

Le jeune acquiesça avidement de la tête, sa queue remuant rapidement.

— _D’accord !_

Chan jeta un coup d’œil vers les poissons.

— _Toi faim ?_

Le jeune acquiesça timidement.

— _Tu sais chasser ? Non ?_ Fit Chan, dubitatif.

Le jeune loup geint de honte.

— _Vais chasser pour toi alors._

Il attendit que non-présenté couine en guise d’affirmation, avant de s’éloigner. Il allait lui ramener un lapin ou quelque chose du genre, et il allait le manger en loup. Chan n'avait pas la patience de le dépecer. Et cela suffirait le temps que les ruts de Chan passent.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Cela ne suffit pas. Il avait bien ramené un lapin, avant de continuer de faire des tours. Ses ruts avaient commencé à la tombée de la nuit, et il s’était retiré sa chambre, même pas affamé. Il avait attendu que l’excitation monte en réfléchissant à ce jeune.

Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer pendant la nuit, et demain aussi. Le non-présenté n’avait pas été là la veille, il n’avait pas été là ce matin ! Alors Chan n’avait aucune idée de s’il allait survivre. Surtout s’il ne savait pas chasser.

Ses ruts avaient fini par l’envahir complètement, et il avait passé la nuit à se masturber jusqu’à finir par réussir à venir. Il avait ensuite dormi comme une masse jusqu’au lendemain midi. Ses ruts ne duraient jamais plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il pourra retrouver le jeune dès le lendemain matin.

Mais en attendant, Chan refit des tours en loups autour de la maison, après avoir grignoté un petit peu de faisan. La pluie l’avait forcé à rentrer chez lui, et il eut une pensée pour son cadet, quelque part près de la rivière, avant qu’il ne soit forcer de remonter dans sa chambre et de se reprendre son sex-toy.

C’était beaucoup plus agréable de passer ses ruts dans l’intimité de sa chambre, sans que Lucas, Hannah ou ses parents ne soient dans le coin. C’était beaucoup moins gênant. Et son loup était moins à cran à cause de la présence d’un autre alpha dans la maison.

Tant bien même celui-ci soit son père.

Il finit par s’épuiser à nouveau au beau milieu de la nuit. Les draps étaient collants, mais ce n’était que la dernière des préoccupations de l’alpha. Il se laissa choir dans le sommeil au centre du lit, recourbé sur lui-même.

Quand il se réveilla, il avait le bonheur de ne plus sentir de manque, ni d’excitation. Il n’avait pas chaud non plus, et si muscles étaient douloureux, son membre avait cessé de l’être. Chan s’étira presque gaîment.

Ses ruts n’avaient pas été si terribles, pour une fois. Même si son jouet ne remplaçait pas le corps d’un être humain, il faisait largement l’affaire. Son humeur s’assombrit un peu en voyant qu’il pleuvait toujours dehors, et qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir se baigner pour se débarrasser de toute la semence séchée.

Qu’importe, il allait avoir l’honneur d’inaugurer la douche en bas.

Il attrapa un short et un boxer parmi ses vêtements et descendit les escaliers. Il n’avait pas besoin de t-shirt, parce qu’il avait toujours chaud. Certes, ses ruts étaient finis, mais l’été était toujours là. Et la chaleur aussi, tant bien même la pluie qui battait les carreaux.

Il dut traverser une pièce annexe qui lui servait d’entrepôt avant de trouver la salle de bain. Elle était rudimentaire, une douche, des toilettes et un lavabo. Mais c’était juste ce dont Chan avait besoin. Et après une bonne douche chaude, il était d’attaquer pour s’occuper du non-présenté.

Il avait juste un peu faim.

Il se rendit donc dans la cuisine, sorti un reste de faisan du réfrigérateur avec un peu de riz et mit le tout dans le micro-onde. Qui était d’ailleurs la seule pièce d’électroménager qu’il avait en dehors de la gazinière.

— **Euh, salut ?**

Chan frôla la crise cardiaque. Il sentit son cœur s’arrêter avant de repartir brutalement, et il s'agrippa au rebord du plan de travail pour ne pas s’étaler sur le parquet. Puis il se redressa, prêt à faire la peau au connard qui s’était introduit chez lui.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le gugusse sur son canapé, avant que l’odeur enfantine et lactée ne le frappe, le forçant à se figer sur place. Bien sûr qu’il n’avait pas pu le sentir, s’il avait dans le nez que ses phéromones d’alpha et que le gamin ne produisait pas de phéromones lui-même.

— **Attends. Gamin ?** Demanda Chan en reconnaissant les grands yeux bruns du loup tricolore.

C’était rare qu’un loup et son humain aient la même couleur d’yeux. Mais pas impossible.

— **Ouais ? Désolé de m’être incrusté comme ça…** Marmonna le non-présenté en se frottant l'arrière du crane. **Il… Pleuvait vraiment très fort, et je trouvais rien à manger…** Avoua-t-il ensuite avec une expression penaude.

Chan se frotta le visage.

— **Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?**

— **Ce matin… Ça sentait pas trop alors je me suis dit que ça irait ?**

Le micro-onde sonna, et Chan alla chercha son assiette.

— **Et bien puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m’expliquer ce que tu foutais chez moi.** Lança Chan en s’asseyant à table.

Le jeune descendit alors du canapé et vint prendre une chaise, se mettant face à Chan. Il regarda le nœud du bois, sa frange épaisse tombant devant ses yeux.

— **Alors ?**

— **Hum.** Fit-il en relevant timidement la tête. Je t’ai dit que **je n’avais nul par où aller ? Bah c’est ça. J’ai plus de meute.**

Le ‘ **pourquoi** ’ était sur le bout de sa langue, mais Chan se dit que ce n’était pas la meilleur des idées de brusquer le gamin. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci lui avait fait confiance au point de venir se réfugier chez lui, où s’il était juste téméraire, mais Chan ne voulait pas lui donner de raison de partir.

— **Je voulais faire comme tu m’avais dit, hein, promis ! Mais genre ça pleuvait vraiment très fort et ma tanière a pris l’eau.**

— **Je vois.**

Le jeune le regarda l’air un peu inquiet, surtout parce que le visage de Chan restait de marbre. Il réfléchissait toujours à ce qu’il allait faire de ce chiot.

— **Tu as quel âge**?

Le noiraud eut l’air surpris qu’il ne lui demande pas d’abord son nom, mais il leva le menton.

— **Je suis peut-être pas présenté mais je suis pas un bébé. J’ai quinze ans**. Annonça-t-il fièrement.

Chan eut un ricanement nasal.

— **Oh, s’il te plaît. Tu peux pas être si vieux, si ?**

— **J’en ai dix-huit.**

— **Voilà ! C’est pas grand-chose.**

— **T’es plus bavard en humain qu’en loup.** Commenta Chan en finissant son assiette.

— **Peut être parce que tu aurais pu me bouffer en deux-deux ,en loup ?** Marmonna l’adolescent en grattant la table.

Chan haussa un sourcil, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Il secoua sa tête pour se reconcentrer.

— **Et donc, tu cherches un abri ?**

— **Mmh, mmh.** Acquiesça le jeune.

— **Et si je te proposais de rester avec moi, tu accepterais ?**

Si le non-présenté avait été particulièrement sûr de lui jusque-là, il perdit son masque pour une surprise pure.

— **Genre, rester-rester ?**

— **Rester autant que tu le souhaites, oui.** Fit Chan en prenant une gorgée d’eau.

— **Attends, comme ça ? Tu sais même pas qui je suis, ni d’où je viens !**

— **Parce que tu comptais me le dire ?**

Le jeune pinça les lèvres.

— **Effectivement.**

— **Et tu devrais pas t’estimer heureux que je ne te propose ça ?**

— **Je sais pas. Si ça se trouve t’es quelqu’un de mauvais.**

Chan roula des yeux.

— **Donc je te mets dehors ?**

— **Non, non ! Je rigolais ! Ah, ah !** S’empressa de répondre le non-présenté, avant d’ajouter d’une petite voix : **Je pense que je vais rester…**

— **Cool.** Fit Chan avec un sourire. **Je m’appelle Chan, si jamais.**

Il lui tendit son bras et le noiraud le regarda longuement, avant de saisir sa main. Le sourire de Chan ne changea pas. Il comprenait que l’autre loup avait besoin de le connaître un peu plus avant qu’ils ne s'imprègnent.

— **Jisung.**

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Jisung était… Particulier. Chan avait eu des amis plus jeunes que lui quand il vivait encore en Australie. Ce n’était pas l’âge du non-présenté qui le dérangeait. Il n’y avait rien qui le dérangeait à vrai dire. C’était juste que l’adolescent pouvait être très bavard, comme soudainement refermé.

Chan ne savait pas vraiment si c’était sa personnalité ou quelque chose qu’il avait vécu, mais il avait eu besoin de quelques jours pour comprendre comment fonctionnait Jisung.

L’adolescent était pas méchant, et il l’écoutait globalement. Mais il avait besoin d’un temps pour lui, seul. Et Chan n’avait aucun mal à lui laisser, puisqu’il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, et pas forcément à deux.

Ainsi, quand Chan chassait, Jisung pouvait s’occuper du potager, ou des peaux que Chan avait ramené, seul, avec ses pensées. Mais il y avait des fois où Jisung lui tournait autour avec excitation, et n’hésitait pas à lui sauter dessus quand ils étaient en loups.

Il ne cherchait pas à le défier, Chan l’avait bien compris. C’était juste sa manière d’extérioriser son énergie, mais aussi de créer un lien avec Chan. Et l’alpha n’avait jamais aucun problème à répliquer, tout en faisant attention à ne pas blesser son cadet.

À force de discussions, Chan avait découvert que Jisung maîtrisait plutôt bien le traitement des peaux et le dépeçage, mais ni la chasse, ni la pêche. D’après ce qu’il avait pu comprendre, ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’on apprenait aux jeunes.

  
Jisung n’avait jamais voulu lui dire de quelle meute il venait, mais Chan n’avait pas de problème avec ça. Sa seule crainte était de tomber sur un tueur en série, mais Jisung n’en avait pas le moins du monde l’allure.

Sa forme humaine était adorable avec ses grosses joues et ses grands yeux, et son loup était maigre, comme Chan l’avait présumé, et pataud quand il était question de se battre pour de vrai.

D’ailleurs, comme Jisung était encore un bébé, il ne servait à rien qu’il ne fasse des rondes ou qu’il ne mette son odeur. C’était Chan qui se chargeait de ça, comme des chasses. Mais il emmenait parfois son cadet avec lui, juste pour lui dégourdir les pattes.

Parce que Jisung avait beaucoup trop d’énergie.

— _Chan_ _, chasse-moi !_ Jappa gaiement le jeune adolescent en tournant de lui.

Chan roula des yeux et déposa la toile cirée vide sous la table.

— _Chan_ _-euh !_ Geint l’autre loup en trépignant.

Chan attendit le bon moment avant de soudainement bondir sur Jisung. Celui-ci se tordit pour échapper à ses pattes, avant de courir en direction du chemin de terre, bondissant au-dessus des nids-de-poule, sa queue touffue remuant derrière lui.

Chan roula des yeux à nouveau mais accepta de le poursuivre, rattrapant sans mal l’autre loup. Pour l'instant, ils avaient une vitesse semblable, et c’était juste les petits trucs de chasseur qui permettait à Chan de le rattraper.

Mais il savait que si Jisung se présentait en oméga, l’autre loup allait vite le perdre. Surtout avec son agilité de biche.

Les mâchoire claquèrent juste derrière la queue de Jisung, et le non-présenté fit un rapide bond sur le côté, avant de filer entre les arbres. Un léger grognement sortit de sa gorge quand il entendit Chan se prendre un arbre, et il escalada deux gros rochers en trois bonds, avant de se tenir en hauteur, le haut du corps penché et les fesses hautes.

Jisung adorait jouer. Il adorait les courses poursuites. Alors il n’y avait rien de mieux pour lui de trouver un hyung rapide et joueur qui était prêt à se lancer à sa poursuite à la moindre de ses demandes.

Le non-présenté remua des fesses, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Il avait un peu de mal à sentir Chan, comme son odeur à la fois boisée et herbacée se mariait parfaitement avec la forêt. Et comme il ne sentait pas les phéromones de l’alpha, il devait uniquement s’appuyer sur l’ouï pour l’entendre.

Il entendit le crissement des griffes sur la roche que trop tard, et on se jeta sur lui. Les deux loups roulèrent sur la roche avant de tomber sur le sol moelleux et recouvert de mousse qui bordait les grosses pierres.

Chan attaqua ses oreilles, gentiment, et Jisung se fit un plaisir d’attraper un morceau de patte entre ses dents. Parce que si Chan savait chasser, Jisung savait se battre. Et les combats étaient souvent serrés, Jisung arrivant à se défendre là où Chan savait attaquer.

Encore une fois le combat se finit sur une égalité, les deux loups se retrouvant bloqués dans des positions peu agréables. Ils finirent par se lâcher d’un accord mutuel, et Chan frotta son museau contre la tête de son cadet en guise de félicitation.

Jisung rigola encore en un grognement amusé, et se frotta de tout son long contre l’alpha.

Il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour s’ouvrir à Chan, parce qu’il avait du mal avec les nouvelles personnes, certes, mais aussi parce qu’il sentait que Chan n’était pas de la foret. Son langage corporel et son comportement avaient tendance à le troubler.

Et il se doutait que Chan devait tout aussi être troublé par ceux de Jisung.

Mais s’il y avait bien une chose qu’il avait compris à propos de l’alpha, c’était que celui-ci était foncièrement bon. Tellement gentil, que Jisung ne savait plus quoi faire face à ce hyung qui lui avait par exemple céder son lit, dès la première nuit.

Jisung avait du longtemps batailler avant que Chan ne concède qu’ils pouvaient très bien dormir ensemble sur le même futon, vu la taille de celui-ci. Chan avait aussi tendance à lui laisser des grosses parts de ses prises de chasse. Parce qu’il fallait mettre un peu de graisse sur ses os.

Chan n’avait pas vu ses joues, où quoi ? Il n’avait pas besoin de plus de graisse.

Chan était gentil, et il était complètement allocentrique. Il se sacrifiait sans hésiter pour Jisung, et si Jisung avait son petit égo, Chan n’hésitait pas à couper court au débat plutôt que d’argumenter avec un adolescent qui en plus d’être parfois un peu trop égocentré, était de mauvaise foi.

Jisung n’aurait pas cru qu’en une dizaine de jours il allait pouvoir se sentir aussi à l’aise avec quelqu’un qu’il venait de rencontrer. Mais il devait avouer que Chan avait un truc, une certaine aura qui lui disait qu’il pouvait faire confiance à son aîné.

Une aura d’Alpha-né.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	5. Chapitre 5, ou comment frôler la mort pour la première fois

— **Et genre… Vous avez des cours ? Genre vous payez des gens pour qu’ils vous apprennent à dépecer ?** Demanda Jisung, perplexe. **Mais tes parents savaient pas ?**

— **Mes parents n’ont pas dépecé depuis longtemps. Maintenant quand on veut de la viande, on va chez le boucher.**

— **Woah…** Commenta l’adolescent en roulant sur le futon.

Il regarda le plafond en silence.

— **Dis…** Finit-il par faire. **Si je voulais que tu m’apprennes à chasser avant ma présentation, tu le ferais ?**

— **Bien sûr. Et je t’aiderais à maîtriser à nouveau la chasse après ta présentation.**

— **Pourquoi j’aurais besoin à nouveau d’aide ?** Demanda le jeune en regarda Chan qui bidouillait sur son ordinateur.

— **Parce qu’avec ta classe tu auras un avantage. La rapidité, la force, de meilleurs sens. Ce genre de choses.**

— **C’est si je suis un alpha, ça.** Répliqua Jisung, les sourcils froncés.

Chan le regarda curieusement.

— **Bah non. Les omégas sont plus rapides, les alphas plus forts, et les bêtas ont de meilleurs sens.**

Jisung sembla dubitatif de cette réponse.

— **C’est ce qu’on apprend à l’école.** Expliqua Chan. **Dans mon lycée, les omégas faisaient de l’athlétisme** **ou du cricket. Les bêta du netball, et les alphas du rugby. Et le football australien, c’est un mélange de classes, parce que chacun à sa particularité.**

Jisung le regarda en clignant des yeux, avant de marmonner à voix basse :

— **On nous a toujours dit que c’était les alphas, les meilleurs.**

— **Dans les villes, on nuance plus. Être alpha c’est cool. Mais bêtas et oméga, c’est pas mal non plus.**

Jisung acquiesça.

— **Mais sache qu’importe la classe que tu auras, tu pourras toujours chasser avec moi si tu le veux.** Rassura Chan avec un sourire.

Jisung lui sourit aussi.

— **Du coup tu m’apprendras ?**

— **Quand tu veux.**

Jisung eut un sourire satisfait et cessa d’embêter Chan pour plutôt rouler sur le dos et fixer le plafond.

Les journées pouvaient sembler se ressembler, il fallait tous les jours chasser, faire des rondes, entretenir le potager, s’occuper des peaux, ou faire de la cueillette. Mais chaque jour, il y avait quelque chose qui se passait de travers.

Un coup c’était le vent qui changeait, et Chan perdait ses proies. Parfois c’était la pluie qui avait manqué de noyer les plante, et il fallait refaire le chemin et restructurer les bandes de terre. Ou alors un averse un peu trop forte avait retiré l’odeur de Chan des points de marquage et il devait les refaire un par un.

Mais tant bien même il pouvait avoir des petits désagréments mineurs, ils n’avaient jamais rencontré qui que ce soit. Il n’y avait personne qui avait traversé leur territoire, personne à l’orée de la frontière, et encore moins quelqu’un qui était venu à leur porte.

Jisung en avait semblé rassuré, et Chan n’était pas dérangé plus que cela. Il était habitué à rester seul maintenant, et si jamais il avait vraiment besoin d’interactions humaines, il avait Jisung qui n’attendait que ça.

À force de courses poursuites et de gentilles bagarres, Chan et Jisung s’étaient habitués au loup de l’autre, à sa manière de se mouvoir et de battre. Chan put alors commencer à apprendre à son cadet comment chasser.

  
Cela commença par des petits lapins. Il dut l’aider à se placer en fonction du vent, à guetter, et aussi à travailler sa patience. Parce que si Jisung était plus en harmonie avec son loup, il n’avait pas la patience de Chan. Et plus d’une fois, cela lui avait coûté la réussite d’une chasse.

Mais Jisung finit par réussir à attraper des rongeurs, et Chan put même l’envoyer faire des chasses tout seul en parallèle des siennes pour maximiser les chances de ramener quelque chose à manger. Et comme le jeune non-présenté maîtrisait le dépeçage, Chan n’avait plus qu’à lui apprendre à cuisiner.

Jisung pouvait alors se débrouiller tout seul.

— **Tu n’as plus besoin de moi.** Commenta Chan, un soir, alors qu’il mangeait le repas que Jisung avait préparé.

Le jeune avait semblé mal à l’aise et un peu inquiet.

— **Tu ne veux plus de moi… ?**

— **Hein ?**

— **Si je n’ai plus besoin de toi… C’est que je peux partir ?**

— **Tu peux partir, oui. Mais uniquement si tu le veux.** Répondit gentiment Chan. **J’aime bien t’avoir à mes côtés, moi.**

Jisung lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

— **Je croyais que tu essayais de me mettre gentiment à la porte.** Avoua timidement l’adolescent.

— **Non, pas du tout ! Je voulais juste te rappeler que je ne te retenais pas ici. Tu peux partir si tu veux.**

— **Je peux, mais je ne le veux pas.** Répondit Jisung avec un mouvement de tête déterminé.

Chan lui fit un large sourire, avant de lui presser la main. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu’il avait fait, et regarda Jisung, ouvrant la bouche prêt à s’excuser. Parce que se battre en loup n’était pas la même chose qu’avoir des contacts en humain.

Enfin, pour les meutes traditionnelles ? Chan avait toujours vu les membres de sa meute proches en humain. Peut-être parce qu’il n’était pas autorisé d’être en loup ?

Jisung lui sourit et pressa aussi sa main, lui coupant l’herbe sous le pied.

— **C’est cool** **d’être avec toi. Et au moins ici, on mange bien.** Ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Chan acquiesça en souriant. Jisung ne lui avait toujours pas dit d’où il venait, mais ce n’était pas le plus important. Le plus important, c’était que Jisung était un adorable garçon qui avait juste besoin d‘un refuge. Et Chan voulait être ce refuge.

Après ce soir-là, ils avaient semblé plus proches, comme si quelque chose s’était débloqué. Ils jouaient toujours en loup, faisaient toujours leur chasse de leur côté, dormaient toujours dans le même lit en se laissant de la place.

Mais ils semblaient plus proches. Jisung n’hésitait plus à venir s’asseoir contre Chan sur le canapé quand l’aîné travaillait sur son ordinateur, en loup comme en humain. Parfois ils dormaient un peu plus proche, et ni l’un, ni l’autre, ne battait un cil si une jambe ou un bras se retrouvait en travers de Chan.

Ils étaient aussi plus synchronisés, et cela voulait dire qu’ils allaient pouvoir faire des chasses à deux. Parce que certes, Chan pouvait réussir à attraper un cerf d’eau ou un chevreuil tout seul, mais c’était souvent des animaux petits ou faibles.

Rien de forcement très agréable à manger.

Mais avec Jisung et son agilité, ils allaient pouvoir viser plus gros. Ils commencèrent d’abord par quelque chose de simple pour pouvoir mettre au point leur technique. Ils partirent sur un cerf d’eau, un jeune mâle en plein santé et particulièrement vif.

Mais face à Jisung, il allait avoir du mal à être plus vif. C’était pour ça qu’il avait décidé que Chan l’attaquerait par le devant, et que Jisung serait juste derrière pour lui sauter au cou, ou bondir sur les côtés s’il partait en zigzag.

Leur plan fonctionna relativement bien, la bestiole fonçant droit dans Jisung, et le jeune non-présenté se jetant à son cou pour le faire tomber au sol. Il avait fait attention à lui briser la nuque et à ne pas abîmer le reste de la peau.

Ils allaient sûrement pouvoir la réutiliser.

Il fallait maintenant ramener l’animal à la maison, et ils se retransforment en humain sans honte, Jisung aidant Chan à mettre le cerf d’eau sur ses épaules.

— **On devrait se faire des colliers avec ses crocs.** Proposa Jisung alors qu’ils dépeçaient l’animal.

— **Un collier chacun avec un croc ?**

— **Oui. Après tout, c’est notre première grosse proie à deux.** Expliqua Jisung. **Et c’est important les trophées, parce qu’on peut toujours** **s’en** **servir de cadeau quand on courtise quelqu’un.** Continua-t-il.

Il savait que Chan n’était pas au point niveau tradition des meutes traditionnelles. Alors il tentait de lui partager tout son savoir. L’alpha approuva son idée, et ils discutèrent de comment ils allaient pouvoir aisément retirer les crocs du cerf en finissant de préparer la viande.

Jisung, contrairement à Chan mangeait sans problème les abats, mais choisissait les plus ragoutants du lot pour éviter de trop dégoûter son aîné.

— **Tu verras quand on sera en hiver et que tu mettras la main sur lapin. Tu mangeras même la cervelle !** Le menaça gentiment Jisung alors qu’il préparait des morceaux de cerf.

— **Jamais.** Grimaça Chan.

Jisung haussa les sourcils. Ils verraient bien le moment venu.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quelques jours plus tard, ils étaient en chasse. Ils avaient décidé de s’attaquer à plus gros encore. Il a avait un jeune cerf qui errait dans la partie est du territoire. C’était un jeune mâle sans harde, une proie facile pour les deux loups.

Jisung était plus à l’aise avec la chasse, il avait rapidement égalé Chan, parce qu’il l’avait l’avantage d’avoir grandi dans sa forme lupine, contrairement à l’alpha. Alors un jeune cerf comme ça, après la réussite de la piste du cerf d’eau, ce n’était rien.

Tout avait bien commencé, Jisung avait réussi à rester en place jusqu’au signe de Chan, mais il avait loupé la gorge. Ce n’était rien, ce n’était pas si grave. Le cou de la bête était plus haut que la pointe de ses oreilles. Et avec tous ses poils, il n’avait pas eu de bonne prise.

  
Jisung avait vite fait de remonter sur ses pattes et de courir après le jeune cerf, comme Chan. Jisung le talonnait de près, s’aidant de son agilité pour gagner centimètre après centimètre. Chan gardait quant à lui sa force pour le bond final, quand le cerf sera épuisé.

Mais soudain, le cerf partit à gauche. Chan le suivit alors, mais Jisung décida de faire un petit détour, en espérant qu’il retourne à droite et qu’il puisse lui couper la route.

  
Sauf que Jisung ne tomba pas sur le cerf. Ni même un lapin ou un faisan. Non. Il vit des marcassins. Et si certes, il n’avait jamais chassé avant d’être avec Chan, il savait une chose. Les sangliers étaient les animaux les plus dangereux.

Surtout les mères avec leur petits.

Jisung cessa tout bonnement de courir quand il vit les petits. Il voulut faire demi-tour, fuir la laie. Mais les petits l’avaient senti. Et ils commencèrent à chouiner de peur. Et Jisung se retint de chouiner aussi quand il vit l’énorme laie entrer dans son champs de vision.

Il n’eut à peine le temps de faire demi-tour qu’elle avait déjà foncé sur lui. Et une laie qui veut défendre ses petits, ça court vite. Et un jeune loup non-présenté comme lui, pas vraiment. Jisung tenta de courir plus vite, toujours plus vite, effrayé, terrorisé par ce qu’il pouvait lui arriver si elle l’atteignait.

Mais soudainement il entendit un jappement, et un bruit d’impact.

Il se retourna brusquement, seulement pour voir une masse de poils tricolores semblable à la sienne, rouler sur le sol avec la laie. Le sang de Jisung ne fit qu’un tour quand il comprit que Chan voulait le défendre. Il devait l’aider aussi !

Il s’empressa de s’approcher des deux animaux qui bataillaient fermement, et réussit à tirer la laie loin de Chan avec deux coups de tête et une bonne morsure sur le flanc. Elle dut comprendre qu’elle n’allait pas gagner le combat, alors elle fit vole-face avant de fuir en direction de ses petits.

Jisung voulut la suivre. Un glapissement venant de Chan le fit s’arrêter.

— _Non !_

— _Pourquoi ?_ Répliqua rapidement Jisung, énervé.

— _C’est une mère_ _!_ Chan était étendu sur le sol, haletant et tremblotant.

La queue de Jisung battit l’air, mécontent et avide de vengeance.

— _Non._ Fit à nouveau Chan, regardant fermement Jisung.

Le non-présenté hésita encore un instant avant qu’un hoquet douloureux de l'autre loup le força à s’approcher.

— _Chan… ?_

L’odeur du sang était lourde dans l’air. Mais Jisung pensait que c’était sur la laie. Puis en regardant bien Chan, il remarqua le sang sur la mousse autour du bas du corps du loup.

— _Merde !_

Le jeune loup se mit à ramper à plat ventre du direction du bas du corps de l’alpha, en couinant, les oreilles écrasées sur sa tête. Chan se laissa rouler sur son flanc avec un léger grognement de douleur. Il ne put voir la plaie, parce que Jisung était devant.

— _C’est grave… ?_

— _Je sais pas…_

Chan grimaça et laissa sa tête retomber sur la mousse. Il n’avait pas travaillé sur les plaies. Enfin, il savait comment s’occuper d’une cheville tordue. De petites plaies. Mais une large enfilade causée par une laie ? Il n’était pas sûr de savoir.

Il sentit soudainement quelque chose d’humide contre sa cuisse, et il mit un temps avant de comprendre que Jisung était en train de lécher la plaie.

— _Jisung ?!_

— _Bah quoi ? On t’a jamais fait ça ?_ Demanda curieusement Jisung, avant de recommencer.

— _Non… ?_

Jisung ne voulait pas faire un brin de causette alors que Chan avait une plaie aussi grosse, mais il valait mieux que Chan reste éveillé. Et s’il fallait qu’il parle pour qu’il reste éveiller, il allait le faire.

— _Ta mère n’a jamais léché un bobo ?_

— _Hein ?_

— _En loup !_ S’empressa d’ajouter Jisung.

— _Hum… Je crois pas…_

— _C’est la première chose qu’on append..._ Marmonna le non-présenté.

Le jeune loup se recula. La plaie était moins moche, les rebords tentant de se refermer. Il fallait juste attendre. Peut-être bander la plaie ? Jisung n’y connaissait rien de plus que ça. Il regarda Chan, s’apprêtant à lui demander la marche à suivre.

L’alpha avait fait des recherches, non ?

Mais Chan avait les yeux clos, et Jisung paniqua.

— _Chan ! Chan il faut que tu restes réveillé…_

Il lui donna des petits coups de tête, mordit ses oreilles. Chan finit par ouvrir les yeux, et Jisung couina doucement.

— _Je suis réveillé, je suis réveillé._ Assura l’alpha. _Ça pique juste beaucoup._

— _Comment on soigne ça ?_

— _Non… Je sais juste le bander..._

— _C’est déjà ça !_ Aboya Jisung, un peu rassuré. _Mais il faut_ _rentrer d’abord._ _.._

Chan ferma brièvement les yeux et expira.

— _Je crois pas que tu vas pouvoir me porter…_

— _Mais si tu es sur moi en humain ? Je vais pouvoir te transporter non ?_

— _Je suis pas sûr de réussir à me retransformer…_

Jisung s’assit sur les fesses et couina, l’air abattu. Il n’allait jamais réussir à porter Chan sur son dos, en loup comme en humain. Jisung était particulièrement petit et relativement maigre. Il n’allait jamais réussir à porter Chan, qui malgré une taille réduite pour un alpha, avait suffisamment de muscles pour être imposant.

Si Jisung voulait le ramener chez eux, il allait avoir besoin que Chan soit humain.

— _Hyung, il faut que tu te retransformes… Comme ça je pourrais te ramener et m’occuper de toi..._

Chan ferma les yeux, et il se retransforma plus lentement que d'habitude, Jisung remuant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Une fois Chan humain, Jisung s’approcha à nouveau de sa cuisse et lécha la plaie pour être sûr qu’il avait autant nettoyé que possible et accélérer la guérison suffisamment pour qu’il ne perde pas de sang sur le trajet.

Il se coucha ensuite auprès de Chan, frottant son nez contre son cou en couinant faiblement. L’alpha, avec un grimace et un grognement douloureux, roula lentement sur le flanc avant de s’écraser sur Jisung qui couina en accusant le choc.

Chan s’accrocha fermement au poil épais de Jisung, le non-présenté ne couinant même pas face à la poigne de son aîné. Il se releva doucement, laissant le temps à Chan de trouver son équilibre sur le dos du loup tricolore.

— **Il faut vraiment que tu prennes du poids.** Marmonna Chan, les dents serrées.

Jisung ne préféra pas répondre et se mit à avancer lentement, ignorant la douleur de la prise de Chan sur ses poils et le poids de l’alpha sur son dos. Ils mirent beaucoup de temps à rentrer, notamment parce qu’à chaque grognement douleur de la part de l’alpha, Jisung s’arrêtait.

Et il veillait aussi à ce qu’il reste conscient.

  
Quand ils atteignirent la porte de l’hanok, Jisung dut reposer Chan sur le sol le temps de se retransformer, de prendre la clé qu’il avait caché sous une latte de la terrasse, et d’ouvrir la porte. Il traîna ensuite comme il put Chan, nu comme un verre.

Il ne prit la peine de s’habiller que lorsque Chan était allongé sur le canapé, à moitié endormi. Le jeune non-présenté alla ensuite chercher la trousse de premiers secours sous le lavabo de la salle de bain, et vint s’agenouiller au niveau de la jambe de Chan.

— **Hyung ? Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?** Demanda Jisung en posant une main sur le genoux de l’alpha.

— **Nettoyer et bander.** Souffla doucement Chan en ouvrant paresseusement les yeux.

— **D’accord…** Jisung ouvrit la pochette, cherchant quelque chose ressemblant à du produit désinfectant. **C’est ça ?** Demanda-t-il en tendant le produit à Chan.

Il ne parlait pas un mot d’anglais, et tout était écrit en romanisé.

Chan ouvrit un œil vitreux et tenta de déchiffrer ce qu’il y avait écrit sur la bouteille, avant de hausser les épaules. Ça avait grandement l’air d’un désinfectant. Jisung acquiesça et sortit un coton qu’il imbiba de désinfectant avant de tamponner la plaie.

Sa salive faisait déjà effet, et avec le métabolisme rapide de l’alpha, la large blessure avait cessé de saigner. Chan ne réagit pas, ni quand Jisung s’appliqua à bander la plaie et la cuisse de l’alpha, qui était toujours nu.

Mais pour Jisung, ça, c’était le cadet des soucis. Comme beaucoup de loups des meutes traditionnelles, la nudité faisait partie de leur vie.

— **C’est bon, hyung ? C’est pas trop serré ?**

Chan lui fit un sourire tremblant.

— **Je pense que tu peux te reposer maintenant. Il faut juste que tu te reposes pour que ton corps guérisse.**

  
Chan n’attendit pas plus pour fermer les yeux, et son corps se relâcha progressivement. Jisung resta un instant agenouillé auprès de l’alpha, avant de se redresser et de s’appuyer contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Des images d’un accident similaire quand il était petit passèrent brièvement devant ses yeux.

Mais là il était question d’une laie, pas d’un sanglier. Personne ne s’était fait embrocher, et son hyung allait s’en sortir. Chan ne pouvait pas l’abandonner maintenant, Jisung avait trop besoin de lui, et il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait faire sans la présence de l’alpha à ses côtés.

Sa faim avait disparu avec l’accident, et quand il s’assit à la table, son estomac gargouilla tout de même. Mais Jisung n’avait pas faim. Alors il prit juste le panier d’abricots séchés, et commença à en grignoter en fixant le bois de la table.

L’adrénaline quittait lentement ses veines, et il se rendit compte qu’avoir porté Chan ainsi n’avait pas été sans difficulté, et les courbatures le menaçaient déjà. Chan avait raison, il allait définitivement avoir besoin de travailler son corps.

Dans son ancienne meute, il n’avait jamais eu besoin de ça. On le considérait comme un chiot comme il n’était pas encore présenté. Et les chiots n’avaient pas grand-chose à faire. Mais maintenant, tant bien même qu’il n’était pas présenté, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire.

Et il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de muscles. Chan allait sûrement accepter de l’inclure dans ses séances quotidienne de musculation. Histoire qu’il ait au moins, à défaut de graisse, un peu de muscle sur ses os.

L’alpha grogna dans son sommeil, et Jisung se rappela tout de même que Chan s’était sacrifié pour le protéger de la laie. Certes, cela pouvait sembler être quelque chose de normal, de protéger un ami, un protégé. Mais Jisung n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on fasse autant pour lui.

Et il avait un peu perdu foi en l'humanité. Alors voir quelqu’un d’aussi altruiste le touchait profondément. Et si Chan ne lui avait jamais dis clairement être un Alpha-né, Jisung l’avait deviné tout seul. Son aîné arrivait à se faire obéir d’un dongsaeng très dissipé sans avoir besoin d’utiliser sa voix d’alpha.

Et d’expérience, Jisung pouvait affirmer qu’il n’y avait que les Alpha-né qui pouvait faire ça.

On toqua à la porte, et le corps de Jisung se tendit. Il pinça les lèvres, tentant de se concentrer sur l’odeur de ce visiteur impromptu. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il sentait, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de mauvaises ondes.

Jisung regarda par la fenêtre aussi discrètement qu’il pouvait. Il y avait un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs derrière la porte, qui attendait tranquillement qu’on vienne lui ouvrir. Jisung ne connaissait pas les meutes du coin. Chan lui avait bien parlé de celle qui était la plus proche d’eux, Brique ou Granite, quelque chose comme ça. Il ne fallait plus qu’espèrer que c’était bien un allié.

Parce que sans Chan, Jisung n’était pas sûr de réussir à neutraliser quelqu’un, tant bien même son adversaire soit d’un certain âge.

Il ouvrit. L’homme fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

— **Bonjour ?** Fit Jisung.

— **Où est Chan ?** Attaqua plutôt l’homme. 

— **Oh, on se calmes! On chassait et il s’est blessé ! Il se repose, là.** Expliqua Jisung en faisant un geste en direction du canapé.

Jisung fut repoussé sans ménagement, et l’homme s’approcha du canapé. Chan papillonna des yeux en sentant une odeur inhabituelle, avant de sourire faiblement en tentant de se relever sur ses coudes.

— **Inhyung ! Quel plaisir de te voir.**

— **Chan, quel plaisir de te voir !** Imita le bêta en roulant des yeux. **C’est fou, je te laisse plus d’un mois tout seul et tu réussis à te blesser déjà.**

— **J’ai juste fais mon taf’, j’ai sauvé le gamin.** Répliqua Chan avec un petit rire.

Jisung l’aida à se relever, et Inhyung poussa la table basse sous sa jambe, avant de retirer le bandage de Jisung juste pour vérifier l’état de la plaie. Il refit ensuite un bandage propre en rassurant les deux jeunes. Ce n’était qu’une plaie superficielle, mais suffisamment large pour qu’il ait beaucoup de sang et que cela soit juste très impressionnant.

— **Jisung s’est bien occupé de ça, ça va guérir en quelques jours, mais ça risque de tirer pendant quelque temps.**

Ils acquiescèrent, Chan se frottant lentement le visage pour se réveiller.

— **Je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. C’était juste pour te dire que mon Alpha t’invitait à venir déjeuner.** Expliqua Inhyung en s’appuyant contre le mur. **Mais je vais lui dire de décaler je pense.**

— **Ce sera mieux, oui.** Rigola faiblement l’alpha.

Jisung regarda son aîné avec inquiétude.

— **Ton ami peut venir aussi.** Ajouta d’ailleurs Inhyung en faisant un signe de menton en direction de Jisung.

— **Ce sera avec plaisir.**

— **L’Alpha avait proposé mercredi, mais tu risques d’être encore un peu fatigué. Que pensez vous de samedi plutôt ?**

Jisung fut surpris qu’on lui demande aussi son avis, mais il acquiesça lentement quand Chan le regarda.

— **Ce sera parfait alors. On aura le temps de trouver quelque chose à ramener.**

— **Pas besoin d'en faire tant gamin. Mais ce sera apprécié.** S’esclaffa légèrement Inhyung. J **e vais vous laisser maintenant. Chan, repose-toi autant que tu le peux. Et évite de parler de ton accident à tes grands-parents. Minhyun serait capable de sauter dans le premier avion pour être que tu ailles bien.**

L’alpha rigola doucement.

— **Promis. À ce week-end.**

Le bêta sortit après un dernier signe de main, et Chan bâilla bruyamment. Jisung se tapa le front.

— **On a oublié quelque chose.**

— **Mmh ?**

— **Je vais jamais réussir à te monter dans la chambre tout seul.** Fit remarqua le non-présenté.

— **Ah. Ouais.**

L’alpha grimaça, avant de tenter un sourire motivé.

— **Mais on ne perd rien à essayer, n’est-ce pas ?**

Jisung n’était pas convaincu, mais il passa un bras sous les épaules de Chan et l’aida à se mettre debout. Et il semblait que tant que Chan ne mettait son poids sur sa cuisse gauche, tout allait bien se passer. Ils crapahutèrent donc dans les escaliers.

Ils durent faire une pause en haut des marches, l’alpha étant trop fatigué. Puis Jisung le traîna à nouveau sur son lit, et Chan tomba raide comme un cadavre sur le futon. Jisung s’inquiéta un peu, mais Chan le rassura.

Il n’était pas souffrant, enfin pas trop. Il était surtout fatigué. Jisung acquiesça, et lui promit de lui apporter quelque chose à manger. Il descendit en trombe, Chan lui assurant qu’il n’allait pas bouger. Mais quand l’adolescent remonta, Chan dormait à poings fermés.

Jisung n’eut pas le cœur à le réveiller. Inhyung avait dit qu’il avait besoin de repos après tout. Jisung déposa alors délicatement le bol sur le petit meuble de chevet à côté du futon. Il se coucha ensuite prêt de l’alpha.

La chasse et toutes ces émotions l’avaient épuisé. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas, tant bien même il était roulé confortablement sur lui-même, à moitié nu. Il finit par se rapprocher doucement de Chan. Au diable la température d’été, il avait besoin de sentir l’alpha en vie.

Il ne s’endormit qu’en écoutant le son du cœur de Chan.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	6. Chapitre 6, ou comment tisser des liens

Chan s’était réveillé dans la soirée. Jisung était recroquevillé contre son flanc, profondément endormi. L’alpha s’était à peine redressé, il pouvait difficilement bouger. Mais il avait vu le bol, avec quelques morceaux de viande et du riz.

Il avait faim, mais il ne voulait pas réveiller Jisung. Qu’importe, il mangerait ça froid. Il prit donc le bol et les baguettes, se tordant un peu et grimaçant légèrement. Il mangea en silence, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il réfléchissait à comment il allait s’organiser. Il n’allait plus pouvoir se transformer pendant quelque temps, avec sa blessure. Jisung allait donc devoir chasser seul. Il allait falloir aussi qu’il fasse les rondes à la place de Chan.

Et Chan avait peur qu’il se blesse, sans compter qu’il était bien conscient de l’inutilité d’un marquage olfactif fait par un non-présenté. À quoi cela servirait de mettre l’odeur de bébé de Jisung aux quatre coins du territoire ?

  
C’était presque comme une invitation à venir les attaquer. Jisung allait juste faire des rondes, et Chan allait prier très fort pour qu’il ne pleuve pas et que son odeur ne soit pas nettoyée.

Quand il reposa le bol, Jisung grommela dans son sommeil à cause du mouvement. Chan lui caressa brièvement les cheveux, et l’adolescent se calma, replongeant dans son profond sommeil.

Chan ne regrettait pas d’avoir sauvé Jisung. Même s’ils n'avaient aucun lien, Chan se sentait responsable de ce gamin paumé. Il se considérerait comme son hyung, alors c’était son travail de le protéger.

Et comme l’avait dit Inhyung, ce n’était qu’une plaie superficielle. Il n’aurait que quelques jours de convalescence, et d’ici la fin de la semaine, il serait sur pieds. Il fallait d’ailleurs qu’il trouve quoi apporter à la meute Granite.

Selon la carte, la meute était loin de la rivière. Chan pourrait peut-être trouver des poissons intéressants. Il y avait même une espèce de lac un peu plus à l’est. Ils pourraient tenter d’attraper des truites où il-ne-savait quel autre poisson.

Il ferait bien d’étudier un peu plus les poissons du coin, cela pourrait grandement les aider en hiver. Il se perdit longuement dans ses pensées, tentant de se rappeler ce qu’il savait sur la faune et la flore coréenne. Puis du mouvement le sortit de sa transe, et il regarda son cadet se réveiller.

Jisung émergea lentement, remuant un peu avant de dérouler son petit corps. Il cligna des yeux, regardant Chan sans vraiment le voir. Avant de se rendre compte que l’aîné était réveillé.

— **Oh, Chan. Il sourit gentiment. Ça va mieux ?**

— **Un peu. Ça tire toujours, mais j’ai moins la tête dans le coton.**

— **Ouf.**

Le non-présenté se redressa en position assise, et se frotta les yeux puis le visage avant de bailler.

— **J’ai mangé ce que tu m’avais apporté.** Lui annonça Chan.

— **Tu aurais du me réveiller, que je te le réchauffe**. Réprimanda gentiment Jisung.

— **Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.** Répliqua l’alpha en haussant les épaules.

Le non-présenté secoua sa tête avec lassitude, avant de crapahuter à quatre pattes jusqu’au bord du lit.

— **Je vais aller me chercher à manger.** Annonça Jisung en se mettant debout.

— **D’accord. Revient ici, après. Il faut qu’on discute de comment on va s’organiser.**

Jisung acquiesça avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Chan profita de l’absence de son cadet pour tenter de se mettre assis en couinant légèrement de douleur. Il finit dans une position un peu près acceptable et pas trop douloureuse, sa jambe gauche largement écartée et tendue.

Sa souplesse le surprenait lui-même.

Jisung revint avec un bol et s’assit en tailleurs dans un coin du lit. Chan le regarda fourrer ses joues de nourriture un instant, avant de se mettre à parler :

— **Il va falloir que tu fasses les ronde à ma place.**

— **Je me doute.**

— **Et que tu chasses.**

Jisung haussa les épaules.

— **Je pense que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. Chasser le lapin ou le faisan je sais faire. Je connais les limites du territoire aussi. Mais je vais avoir besoin d’aide pour faire de la cueillette. J’y connais toujours rien.**

Chan soupira.

— **T’occupe pas de ça. J’irais quand je pourrais marcher à nouveau.**

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Jisung fit la ronde de ce soir-là et ramena un lapin au passage. Il annonça n’avoir rien senti d’autre qu’Inhyung, et ils s’endormirent à nouveau pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre après un petit goûter de fruits séchés.

Le lendemain matin, Jisung fit la ronde, laissant Chan dormir. Il en profita même pour se baigner dans la rivière, et quand il revint, Chan était en train de se ronger les ongles d’inquiétude.

Les jours suivant ne se passèrent pas différemment, du moins jusqu’à que Chan puisse marcher confortablement. Une fois que cela fut le cas, il put s’occuper du potager, pour laisser un peu de répit à Jisung qui devait déjà faire les rondes et chasser.

Il s’occupa ensuite de la cueillette quand il eut récupéré assez d'endurance.

Il ne pouvait cependant toujours pas se transformer en loup, et Jisung semblait devenir de plus en plus agité. Comme s’il accumulait de l’énergie qu’il aurait dépensé en temps normal avec une petite bagarre avec Chan.

Le jeune loup venait parfois l’embêter quand il cueillait ou entretenait le potager. Il lui tournait autour, remuant les fesses, penché en avant, et lui avait même donné un bâton à lancer. Chan avait l‘impression d’avoir un énorme Berry à charge.

Il finit par tenter de se transformer, notamment parce que la plaie n’avait maintenant plus besoin de bandage, et n‘était plus qu’une large trace rougeâtre sur sa cuisse pale. La transformation n’avait pas été vraiment douloureuse.

Mais il avait senti aux premiers pas qu’il avait fait que sa patte allait être un peu raide, et que la chasse allait être difficile. Tant pis, Jisung se débrouillait bien de toute façon. Au moins il allait pouvoir recommencer à laisser son odeur partout.

Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se bagarrer gentiment en loup avec Jisung comme ils avaient pris l'habitude. Résultat, Jisung était toujours autant plein d’énergie. Et Chan avait dû trouver une solution. Déjà, il prenait Jisung avec lui pendant les rondes.

Comme ça, le non-présenté pouvait courir tout son saoul.

Et quand ils étaient chez eux, dans le confort de leur chambre, ils chahutaient un peu sur le futon, en loups. Certes il fallait faire attention aux griffes, et Chan ne pouvait pas répliquer férocement, tandis que Jisung devait faire attention à ne pas abîmer sa cuisse, mais au moins ils jouaient.

Et la plupart de temps, cela finissait souvent en imprégnation.

  
C’était l’une des choses qui étaient apparus avec l’accident de chasse. Jisung avait besoin de se faire imprégner. Les non-présentés en avaient souvent besoin, parce que le manque de phéromones et d’odeurs définies était une faiblesse en soi.

Parce qu’avec l’odeur de Chan sur lui, Jisung n’était pas qu’un non-présenté sans famille. C’était un jeune loup qui était sous la protection d’un alpha prêt à botter le cul de celui qui pourrait chercher des noises à son protéger.

Si Jisung n’avait pas demandé jusque-là à Chan de l’imprégner, avec son petit sacrifice, l’alpha lui avait bien montré que quoi qui pouvait se passer, Chan comptait le protéger. Et la protection passait par l’imprégnation.

  
En conséquence, chacune de leurs petites bagarres en loup sur le futon finissait en Chan qui léchait copieusement un Jisung couinant de joie. Jisung léchait aussi Chan, mais surtout sa cuisse blessée. Le jeune loup s’en voulait encore inconsciemment.

Quand Chan se sentit encore un peu mieux, ils allèrent aux confins du territoire là où le lit de la rivière s’élargissait, et formait une petite cuvette d’eau large de plusieurs mètre avec des eaux relativement calmes.

C’était plus petit que ce qu’il y avait sur les cartes, mais peut être qu’en une dizaine d’années, le lit de la rivière avait changé ? Ou alors c’était les créateurs de la carte qui avait eut du mal avec l’échelle.

  
Quoi qu’il en soit, Chan profitait du manque de courant pour nager un peu et se détendre les pattes, tout en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait convenir au déjeuner avec la meute Granite.

Jisung jouant dans la rivière un peu plus bas, Chan pouvait prendre son temps pour étudier la faune. Il découvrit bien vite qu’il y avait des anguilles. Chan n’était pas sûr de pouvoir en attraper une, mais une paire d’anguilles ferait très bien comme présent.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher un peu plus sur la question, Jisung accourant auprès de lui la queue remuant gaîment et une truite dans la gueule. Chan lui avait promis de lui apprendre à écailler des poissons, l’étude des anguilles attendra plus tard.

Plus tard, alors qu’ils étaient en train de cuisiner cette truite, Chan lui parla de son idée. Jisung évoqua un bref souvenir d’enfance à propos des anguilles, comme quoi cela était un met qu’il avait mangé que lors de la fête du solstice d’été.

Chan en déduit donc qu’en apporter serait un bon moyen de faire bonne impression.

Mais ce que Chan avait semblé oublier, c’était que les anguilles étaient de vraies plaies à attraper. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie du samedi matin à se battre avec les poissons effilés, avant de finalement réussir à en attraper une.

  
C’était Chan qui l’avait attrapé, à mains nues, et Jisung avait servi d’appât. L’alpha avait jeté le poisson sur l’herbe, loin de l’eau, et Jisung l’avait écrasé délicatement pour qu’elle ne s'échappe pas en attendant que l’alpha n’en attrape une seconde.

Sa cuisse était maintenant quasiment guérie, bien qu’une fine ligne rose pale soit encore visible. Mais au moins, sa jambe ne lui faisait plus mal et ses transformations étaient à nouveau rapides. Et Jisung pouvait s’amuser à lui rentrer dedans sans que Chan ne couine de douleur.

Il avait récupéré son agilité et n’avait aucun mal à se tordre et a bondir pour reussir à attraper l’un des poissons.

La seconde anguille mit moins de temps à être capturée, et ils repassèrent par la maison pour enrouler les anguilles dans un tissu, pour qu’ils puissent les transporter dans leurs gueules sans baver dessus. Chan se chargea des anguilles, et Jisung de leurs vêtements.

Ils se mirent ensuite en route, suivant la piste de terre, mais marchant dans l’herbe de chaque côté pour ménager leurs coussinets. L’été battait toujours son plein, la terre sèche était brûlante et la poussière s’immisçait dans les gerçures des coussinets de la plus horrible des manières.

Le trot jusqu’à l’intersection fut tranquille, les oreilles de Chan remuant à cause de tous les sons qu’ils pouvaient entendre. Tant de proies qui couraient autour de lui, et dire qu’il ne pouvait courir après aucune. Il se consolait en se disant qu’il allait avoir le droit à un festin.

  
Cela faisait si longtemps.

Chan était stressé. Même si sa meute était minuscule, il ne savait pas trop s’il devait considérer Jisung comme faisant partie de sa meute ou pas, ce dîner allait être sa première introduction dans le monde des grands. Et il devait absolument faire bonne impression.

Déjà, avec son présent, il allait gagner des points. Mais il avait surtout peur que son manque de connaissances des traditions des meutes vienne lui porter préjudice. Jisung s’y connaissait lui, mais il semblait manquer du respect nécessaire pour les appliquer.

Chan espérait vraiment que tout allait bien se passer. Il espérait aussi qu’Inhyung avait dit du bien de lui à l’Alpha, histoire que le terrain soit bien préparé. Chan avait vraiment besoin d’alliés fiables, au cas où la malédiction de la Vallée de la Mort soit toujours effective.

  
À l’intersection, Chan montra les panneaux à Jisung, lui expliquant qu’ils allaient devoir en faire un quand ils auront une meute. Jisung lui avait demandé combien de membres il fallait pour faire une meute Chan n’avait pas répondu parce qu’il ne savait pas.

Il fallait quand même une poignée d’individus, non ? Il demandera à son père la prochaine fois qu’il l'aura au téléphone.

Ils marchèrent un petit temps, remontant la piste de terre. Ils s’arrêtèrent à un moment, quand ils tombèrent sur l’une des marques olfactives de l’Alpha. Chan s’assit, et Jisung l’imita. L’alpha s’était un minimum renseigné sur les traditions et il savait un petit peu de choses.

Le nécessaire pour ne pas créer d’incident diplomatique.

Posant les anguilles sur l’herbe, il pencha sa tête en arrière avant de lâcher un long hurlement, appelant et prévenant de sa présence. Jisung remua de la queue, il voulait aussi crier avec l’alpha. On leur répondit, et ils attendirent tranquillement.

Jisung avait aussi posé son paquet, et il jouait avec une sauterelle. Du bruit le fit se relever, et il vint se placer près de Chan alors qu’un petit groupe de loups s’approchait.

Le plus gros du lot n’était pas l’Alpha. À vrai dire, l’Alpha n’était pas parmi eux. Il y avait le loup brun d’Inhyung qui marchait en tête, flanqué de deux alphas. Ils se saluèrent poliment, se reniflant les uns et les autres, Inhyung jappant même une salutation enthousiaste.

Le trio de la meute Granite attendirent que les deux jeunes reprennent leurs ballots avant qu’ils ne se remettent en route, trottant sur la route poussiéreuse. Ils mirent un temps avant d’atteindre le cœur de leur territoire. Ce qui était logique. Ils avaient plus de membres, alors ils avaient besoin de plus d’espace.

Le cœur de la meute était un agglomérat d'hanoks de différents tailles. Celui de l’Alpha, le plus large, avait les battants coulissants rentrés, et les deux jeunes loups pouvaient voir des tables dressées. Le groupe de loups se retransformèrent, des bêtas donnant leurs vêtements aux membres de la meute, tandis que Jisung et Chan s’habillaient de leur côté.

Ils se dépoussièrent alors que l’Alpha descendait de la terrasse. Il leur tendit une main, et Chan la serra en le fixant droit dans les yeux, qu’il avait du lever pour changer. Inhyung se chargea des présentations.

— **Chan, voici mon Alpha Hongjin et sa compagne Chunghyun.**

— **Enchanté.** Répondit l’australien s’inclinant respectueusement.

L’oméga lui fit un signe de la tête alors que l’Alpha acquiesçait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

— **Ensuite voici Taekmin et Seongsu qui sont le Bêta et la Première Lieutenante de notre meute.** Continua Inhyung en faisant un mouvement de main en direction des deux alphas qui l’avaient accompagnés.

Ils y avaient d’autres personnes autour d’eux. Quelques adultes. Au loin, Chan voyait quelques personnes âgées avec des jeunes. Mais Inhyung coupa là les présentations.

— **On va éviter de vous assaillir de noms, n’est-ce pas ?**

— **On demandera** **a** **u besoin.** Fit Chan. **Sinon, je suis Chan, et voici Jisung.**

On leur souhaita la bienvenue, et l’Alpha fit un geste en direction de la table. Ils se mirent à marcher, l’homme lui posant des questions sur son installations et comment il survivait jusque-là. Chan répondit, avant de remarquer que Jisung n’avait pas bougé.

Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. En même temps, il n’était pas présenté. Il était encore considéré comme un enfant et devait donc rester avec le groupe des gens de son âge. Mais Chan savait très bien que c’était un introverti.  
  


Il lui fit un petit mouvement de la main, et le jeune loup s’empressa de le rejoindre. Ils montèrent sur la terrasse, l’Alpha regarda brièvement Jisung avant de continuer à parler comme si de rien n’était. Il complimenta Chan sur son cadeau, et l’alpha sut qu’il avait bien fait de choisir des anguilles.

Finalement, Hongjin s’assit sur un coussin en bout de table, invitant Chan à se mettre à sa gauche, tandis que Taekmin prenait sa droite. Jisung resta un instant debout, perdu, avant que Chan ne lui tire sur la manche pour qu’il s’assoit à côté de lui.

Hongjin ne fit pas de commentaire, le reste de la tablée prenant place. Inhyung s’assit à gauche de Jisung et lui sourit gentiment, rassurant le jeune loup qui semblait relativement mal à l’aise.

En attendant qu’on finisse de servir le repas, Chan continua d’échanger avec Taekmin et Hongjin, parlant de son enfance de la vallée et des raisons qui l’avaient poussé à revenir ici. L’air très concentré et intéressé de Jisung fit prendre conscience à Chan qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment expliquer à son cadet ce qu’il faisait là.

Jisung savait qu’il venait de la ville. Il savait aussi qu’il avait quitté volontairement sa famille et avec l’appuie de celle-ci. Mais il ne savait rien de plus. Comme Jisung n’avait jamais parlé de son passé, Chan n’avait jamais eu l’idée ou même l'opportunité de le faire.

Hongjin fut particulièrement intéressé, et expliqua qu’il avait connu le père de Chan, ainsi que son oncle avec qui il s’était beaucoup battu lors des tournois entre les meutes. Il raconta quelques anecdotes qui firent rire les jeunes loups.

Chan avait de quoi faire chanter son père et son oncle, maintenant. Inhyung rajouta ensuite les siennes, à propos de son grand-papa. Il découvrit notamment que son grand-papa venait en faite de la meute Granite. Cela expliquait pourquoi Inhyung était si enclin à l’aider.

Les différents plats furent finalement servis, et ils commencèrent à remplir leurs bols. C’était la première fois que Chan voyait un festin traditionnel, et c’était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Jisung lui avait brièvement parlé des festins, et le non-présenté avait semblé vraiment emballé.

Chan comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

Il y avait différents types de viande, plusieurs faisans, et même un cerf. Il y avait beaucoup de légumes, du kimchi, et même de l’alcool ! Chan prit poliment un fond de verre, parce qu’il était pas sûr de tenir de l’alcool maison aux cerises.

Jisung n’en prit pas, Chan le lui avait déconseillé. De toute façon, il eut à peine senti le verre de l’alpha qu’il grimaçait largement, faisant rire les adultes. Et Chan avait bien fait de prendre un fond, parce que le liquide lui arracha la gorge et il se retint de tousser.

On était loin des petites bières qu’il avait pu boire en Australie.

L’Alpha rigola en voyant sa réaction et lui tapa gentiment dans le dos. Chan s’empressa d’engloutir un morceau de faisan pour faire passer le tout, ainsi qu’un peu de kimchi. Le kimchi lui manquait, d’ailleurs. Il avait depuis bien longtemps fini ce qu’il avait pu amener avec lui.

Et ses choux en avait encore pour quelques semaines avant d’être bon à ramasser. Sans compter qu’il faudrait plusieurs semaines de macération avant que son kimchi ne soit prêt. Alors Chan profita de celui qu’il avait à sa disposition. Seongsu finit par lui proposer d’en ramener.

Il accepta avec joie.

Une oméga leur apporta leurs anguilles, qu’ils avaient fait griller en brochette. Jisung et Chan partagèrent le fruit de leur labeur avec le trio de tête de la meute, et Inhyung. On les félicita à nouveau, et Chan bomba peut-être un peu la poitrine.

Ils mangèrent en parlant des alentours de la Vallée. On leur expliqua comment étaient les hivers ici, que Chan puisse prévoir les réserves qu’ils allaient devoir faire. On leur parla des ours qu’on pouvait parfois croiser dans les montages, ou même des lynx.

Hongjin demanda d’ailleurs à sa compagne de montrer la peau de lynx qu’il lui avait offerte en guise de cadeau d’union. L’alpha leur montra aussi la large cicatrice qu’il avait sur le bras à cause de la bête. Taekmin leur rappliqua de ne pas écouter ce frimeur. Une jolie peau de cerf sika était tout aussi bien selon lui.

Seongsu ajouta son grain de sel en évoquant sa préférence pour la peau de chien viverrin. Et face à l’air perdu de Chan, Jisung expliqua ce qu’était cet animal mi-raton-laveur, mi-renard qui vivait dans les montagnes.

Chunghyun intervint finalement, concluant le débat en disant que ce qui était le plus important dans un cadeau d’union, c’était l’intention. Les alphas s’écaffèrent discrètement face à cette réponse, et l’Alpha parlant avec son Bêta, Chan se tourna vers Jisung.

— **C’était bon ?**

— **Particulièrement.** Répondit le non-présenté en se frottant le ventre.

Le dessert avait été servi il y avait peu, mais Jisung semblait déjà avoir englouti son poids en gâteaux de riz gluant.

— **Tu reprendrais un peu de d’alcool ?** Proposa Inhyung avec un sourire.

— **Si tu veux que je rentre entier, il vaut mieux pas. Il est sacrement fort votre truc.**

Inhyung haussa les épaules.

— **Je sais plus depuis combien de temps ça traînait au fond de la cave de Hongjin.** Commenta-t-il en sevrant un verre.

Chan et Jisung le regardèrent à la fois impressionnés et effrayés. Le bêta leur fit un sourire innocent avant de vider le verre cul sec, et ils tournèrent la tête pour ne pas voir ce massacre. L’Alpha en profita pour poser une main sur la table, près de Chan.

— **Il va falloir qu’on parle affaire, non ?**

Chan acquiesça, et Hongjin regarda Jisung. Inhyung s’était déjà levé et éloigné en compagnie de Chunghyun. Le non-présenté eut un petit soupir avant de s’éloigner, mains dans les poches, laissant les alphas ensembles.  
  


Il commençait à regretter le fait de ne pas être présenté. Il aurait dû rester avec Chan pendant ses ruts, et peut-être qu’il serait enfin présenté. Tôt, certes, mais on arrêterait au moins de le traiter comme un enfant.

Il jeta un coup d’œil méfiant aux groupes de jeunes. Ils semblaient avoir son âge, mais Jisung devinait aisément qu’ils devaient être présentés, eux. Il arbora sa plus belle face désintéressée, ne voulant pas qu’on vienne lui parler.

Il eut brièvement peur que cela ternisse la réputation de Chan. Mais il avait tous, et l’Alpha en tête, semblé totalement énamouré du le jeune alpha australien. Alors Jisung pouvait bien faire la gueule, on allait juste dire qu’il faisait sa crise d’adolescence, et Chan aura toujours son alliance.

Il regarda Chan parler avec l’alpha, ne doutant pas que la conversation allait être courte. Il y avait peu à discuter. Chan et Jisung avaient peu à offrir. À leur yeux, Chan ne devait être que le seul avantage. Il devait sûrement voir Jisung comme un boulet que se traînait l’alpha en attendant sa présentation.

Comme sa famille. Enfin, son ancienne famille.

Une grande adolescente s’approcha, et Jisung tenta de se grandir autant qu’il pouvait. Il ne lui arrivait toujours à peine à l’épaule.

— **Salut. On voulait jouer aux loups et aux lapins. On voulait savoir si tu voulais venir jouer avec nous.**

Jisung se retint de dire que c’était un jeu pour enfant. Il tenta plutôt un sourire crispé.

— **Désolé, dès que Chan aura fini de parler, on va rentrer. On doit absolument trouver notre repas du soir.**

Mensonge. Elle haussa les épaules.

— **On pourra sûrement vous donner un truc. On a plein de trucs dans le garde-manger.**

Jisung pinça les lèvres, alors qu’il se creusait les ménages pour trouver une autre excuse qui restait polie. La fille attendait sa réponse, et derrière elle, le petit groupe de jeunes les regardait avec impatience. Chan vint finalement à sa rescousse, et Jisung manqua de s’agripper à son bras.

— **Ah, Chan ! On va pouvoir y aller ?**

— **Oui, c’est bon. On nous prépare juste un ballot avec du kimchi.**

— **Une prochaine fois.** Fit alors Jisung avec un large sourire.

La fille haussa les épaules à nouveau et s’éloigna.

— **Tu te fais draguer ?** Demanda Chan.

— **Hein ? Non ! On me proposait juste un jeu.**

— **Oh.**

Jisung grommela à voix basse, les joues rouges, alors que Chan se déshabillait. Le non-présenté s’empressa de faire de même, et s’affaira à préparer le baluchon, alors que Chan récupérait celui que Chunghyun leur avait apporté.

Ils se transformèrent après avoir remercié et salué tout le monde. Puis ils prirent leurs balluchons entre leurs mâchoires, avant de se mettre à courir.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	7. Chapitre 7, ou comment rassurer un dongsaeng inquiet

Sur la route, comme cela prenait un peu temps, ils parlèrent, Jisung posa des questions sur l’alliance. Une alliance avec Chan n’avait rien de vraiment intéressant, puisque après tout, il n’y avait que Chan qui pouvait intervenir en cas de guerre de meutes.  
  


À eux deux, ils ne risquaient pas d’avoir une grosse production d’une quelconque ressource dont la meute Granite aurait besoin. Alors, Jisung ne voyait pas vraiment l’utilité que Hongjin avait de faire une alliance avec eux. Chan lui expliqua que c’était plus un simple titre.

Ils savaient très bien que le simili de meute qu’avait Chan ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand-chose. Mais eux, au moins, ils étaient là pour l’alpha au besoin. Et quand celui-ci aura trouvé plus de membres, ils retravailleront l’alliance parce que Chan aura plus à offrir.

  
Jisung avait simplement acquiescé. De toute façon, ils n’allaient pas avoir besoin de l’aide de la meute Granite. Il n’y avait plus personne dans le coin depuis une bonne dizaine d’années. Ils ne risquaient pas d’être en danger.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux, ils se retransformèrent, et Chan ne prit pas la peine de s’habiller, là où Jisung mit au moins un short.

— **Tu vas faire quoi ?** Demanda le non-présenté alors que Chan rangeait le kimchi dans le réfrigérateur.

— **Je vais aller faire une ronde. Juste une ronde. On chassera le dîner plus tard.**

Jisung acquiesça.

— **Je comptais faire une sieste. Ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas autant manger.** Commenta Jisung.

— **Je te retrouve plus tard.** Annonça l’alpha en acquiesçant à son tour.

Il se retransforma ensuite avant de disparaître derrière la porte d’entrée. Jisung haussa les épaules, et se prit un verre d’eau avant de remonter. Il se laissa paresseusement choir sur le lit, et prit l’un des livres sur la table de chevet.

C’était l’un des guides de Chan sur les poissons des rivières, en coréen cette fois. L’alpha n’avait de cesse de le parcourir en ce moment, pour savoir ce qu’ils allaient pouvoir pêcher. Il parlait aussi de faire ds cannes à pêche. Jisung n’en voyait pas l’utilité.

Il avait toujours péché à mains nues, et jusqu’à que l’alpha réussisse effectivement à attraper une anguille avec ses propres mains, celui-ci avait été jusque-là particulièrement dubitatif. Jisung pourrait peut-être l’emmener pêcher des écrevisses.

Jisung allait se faire taper sur les doigts si Chan se faisait pincer les siens, mais cela vaudrait le fou rire qu’aurait le non-présenté. Oui, c’était quelque chose à proposer.

La lecture du guide fut vite barbante, et le jeune homme reposa le livre avant de rouler sur le ventre, le nez dans l’oreiller. Cela sentait surtout Chan, avec une pointe lactée. Il aimait beaucoup l’odeur de l’alpha. Cela sentait la forêt.

Et Jisung aimait la forêt.

Il espérait avoir un peu près la même odeur quand il se présentera. Mais une telle odeur était plus celle d’un alpha ou d’un bêta. Et Jisung avait vraiment très peur de se présenter en oméga.

Si Jisung n’avait pas vraiment la personnalité d’un oméga, il avait tendance à être casse-cou et insolent, son corps était bien celui d’un oméga. C’était ça qui l’avait toujours trahi. Des joues rondes, une petite taille et un corps potelé.

Chan semblait tenir au fait de lui mettre un peu de chair sur les os, mais Jisung savait très bien que le peu de chair allait se transformer en beaucoup de gras. Alors le régime alimentaire de Chan, relativement frugal mais suffisamment nourrissant pour qu’ils aient de l’énergie, lui allait très bien.

Même s’il fallait vraiment que Jisung se motive pour faire des exercices de musculations avec Chan. Et ça, c’était encore difficile pour le jeune homme.

Perdu dans ses pensées de présentation et de musculation, il ne sentit pas le sommeil l’envahir doucement, et il s’endormit sans même s’en rendre compte.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Chan arriva dans la clairière dans le nord-ouest, il se retransforma et ouvrit le baluchon qu’il avait emmené avec lui. Il sortit son téléphone et s’allongea dans l’herbe, nu comme un ver. Il n’avait maintenant plus aucun problème à être nu.

Il en était même particulièrement heureux.

Et il n’était plus gêné de se montrer comme il n’était plus gêné de voir d’autres personnes dénudées. Parce que par cette chaleur étouffante, beaucoup se contentait du stricte minimum. Ainsi, si certains bêtas et les omégas de la meute Granite avait porté le traditionnel tissu noué autour de la poitrine et du cou, Seongsu, la Première Lieutenante, était restée torse nu.

  
Et si en Australie, elle l’avait fait, elle aurait probablement eut des ennuis. Mais ici, c’était la norme. Et Chan préférait vraiment les choses ainsi. Surtout parce que vu comment il faisait chaud, il était hors de question de porter autre chose que le strict minimum.

Sa mère mit un peu de temps à décrocher.

— _**Chan-ie ? Oh, Chan-ie ! Je suis tellement contente de t‘entendre.**_

— **Moi aussi maman.** Sourit pour lui-même Chan, parler anglais lui faisait tout aussi du bien que d’entendre sa mère.

— _**Ça va ? Je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un petit bout de temps, tu sais ?**_

_Je sais_ , avait envie de répondre Chan. Mais ce n’était pas de sa faute. La dernière fois qu’il avait appelé sa famille remontait à avant son accident de chasse. Cela devait faire… Deux semaines ? Depuis son dernier appel ? C’était peut-être un peu long, oui.

— **Oui, oui, tout va bien.** Chan rigola nerveusement. **J’ai juste eu… Deux semaines compliquées.**

— _**Ah oui ? Racontes moi ! C’est tellement ennuyant ici.**_

— **Tu devrais profiter des vacances scolaires, maman.**

Il rit cette fois d’attendrissement. Sa mère se plaignait toujours de s'ennuyer pendant les vacances scolaires, et dès que l’année reprenait, elle se plaignait qu’elle passait trop de temps auprès de sa classe, qui était, il fallait l’avouer, particulièrement turbulente.

— _**Ça**_ _ **fait trop longtemps que je suis en vacances**_ **.** Répliqua la bêta. _**Alors ?**_

— **Et bien… On s’est mis à chasser des grosses proies avec Jisung, déjà. Tu te souviens de Jisung ?**

— _**Oui, oui ! Le non-présenté que tu as rencontré au début du mois ?**_ Chan fit un son d’assentiment. O _ **ui, je vois. Et ? Ça a été fructueux ? Vous ne vous êtes pas blessés quand même ?**_

Chan écarquilla les yeux, heureux qu’elle ne puisse pas le voir. Il maudissait les mères et leur sixième sens.

— **Juste des petites égratignures. Jisung était particulièrement avide de faire ses preuves.** Répliqua Chan d’une voix aussi naturelle qu’il pouvait.

— _**J’espère. Fais attention à ce que ça ne s’infecte pas, hein ? Je ne veux pas te voir revenir avec un bras en moins.**_

  
Chan regarda sa jambe, et rigola à nouveau de manière nerveuse.

— **Je vais revenir entier, promis maman.**

— _**Et ton potager ? Tu m’avais parlé de faire du kimchi ?**_

— **Oui, d’ailleurs !** Répondit Chan. O **n a commencé à récolter les premiers piments ! Et on va bientôt passer aux choux.**

— _**Et ils sont bons ces piments ?**_

— **Jisung les a goûté. Je pense qu’ils ne sont pas mauvais.** Gloussa l’alpha.

— _**Aish, tu lui as donné du lait, j’espère ?**_

— **On en a pas.** Répondit Chan, avant d’ajouter innocemment. **Il a dû attendre que ça se passe, le pauvre.**

— _**Chan…**_ Réprimanda sa mère d’une voix lasse. _**Tu sais que tu faisais déjà le coup à ton frère ?**_

— **Je sais, je sais. Mais du coup, pour le kimchi, tu pourras m’envoyer ta recette ?**

— _**Oh, oui, bien sûr.**_

— **Cool.**

L’alpha sourit et regarda une coccinelle crapahuter sur ses bras, entre les fins poils bruns.

— **Tu m’en** **ramèneras quand tu reviendras ?** Demanda finalement sa mère après un petit silence.

— **Bien sûr maman.** Répondit doucement Chan.

Il entendit sa mère humer au bout du fil.

— **Comment vont papa et les démons ?**

— _**Ton père est constamment dans son bureau. Avec la canicule, les piscines publiques sont bondées.**_ Expliqua-t-elle alors que Chan faisait des sons d’assentiments. _**Lucas est parti campé avec quelques jeunes de la meute et Hannah est parti faire une colonie d’astronomie.**_

— **Tu es toute seule, alors.**

— _**Oh, ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. J’ai l’année scolaire à préparer, et parfois mon fils m’appelle et me divertit un peu.**_

Chan eut un sourire gêné et il se gratta la nuque.

— **Je vais essayer de t’appeler plus souvent maman, promis.**

— _**Pas besoin, Chan-ie. Je comprends que tu ne trouves pas le temps, entre les rondes, les chasses et je ne sais quoi d’autres. Prends soin de toi surtout et envoie des petits messages à ta veille mère de temps en temps, d’accord ?**_

— **D’accord.** Chan attendit un temps avant d’ajouter : **Je t’aime maman.**

— **Moi aussi poussin. Tu devrais aller récolte ton chou, maintenant. Parce que la saumure te prendra plusieurs heures.**

— **Je vais y aller maman, merci. Pense à m’envoyer la recette par SMS.**

— **Je fais ça tout de suite !**

Il raccrocha en rigolant doucement, et resta un instant allongé dans l’herbe. Il faisait relativement bon, bien que ses jambes soient en train de rôtir à cause du soleil, et il hésita à faire une sieste. Puis il se rappela qu’il avait absolument pas parler du festin.

Ce n’était pas grave, il aurait sûrement d’autres occasions d’en parler. Il allait devoir appeler ses grands-parents bientôt, de toute façon. Il leur racontera ses aventures à eux, et aux prochains repas de famille, ses anecdotes auront déjà fait le tour de la meute.

Il refit finalement le baluchon, s’assurant de bien sécuriser son téléphone avant de se transformer à nouveau et de prendre délicatement le nœud du tissu entre ses dents. Il s’empressa ensuite de rentrer à la maison.

Parler de piscine lui avait donné envie d’un bain dans la rivière. Et il était quasiment sûr de réussir à persuader Jisung de venir avec lui.

  
Quand Chan revint, Jisung était assis dans la poussière à s’occuper des radis blancs. Il tourna la tête vers lui avant même que Chan n’ait eut l’idée de le surprendre, et sourit gentiment à son aîné.

— **Comment vas ta mère ?**

— **Bien, quoiqu’elle s’ennuie.**

Jisung fit un ricanement du nez, et se reconcentra sur ses radis.

— **Ces gens de la ville, je vous jure. Ils ont le temps de s’ennuyer.**

— **Dis celui qui fait tout le temps des siestes.** Répliqua Chan avec un sourire en allant ranger son téléphone dans le buffet de la cuisine.

— **Ose me dire que tu n’en as pas envie !** Cria le non-présenté depuis le potager.

— **J’ai surtout envie de nager.** Commenta l’alpha en revenant.

Jisung parut enchanté par l’idée, comme l’avait présumé Chan. Il frotta ses mains et bondit sur ses pieds.

— **Ça me va. Le premier à la rivière !**

Et avait que Chan ait pu avoir le temps de procéder quoi que ce soit, Jisung avait vite fait de se débarrasser de short et s’était transformer en bondissant en avant, avant de dévaler le chemin de terre. L’alpha jura avant de se transformer, et de foncer pour rattraper son cadet.

Il le tacla alors que la rivière entrait dans leur champs de vision, et le loup de Jisung roula sur l’herbe alors que Chan se retransformait et plongeait gracieusement en humain dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière. Il regarda avec un sourire amusé le loup tricolore laisser place à un Jisung boudeur.

— **C’était de la triche.** Grommela le jeune adolescent en s’approchant de la rivière.

  
Chan haussa les épaules.

— **Tu n’as jamais dit que c’était interdit, et c’était de bonne guerre.** Répliqua-t-il innocemment.

Jisung se vengea en faisait une magnifique bombe à deux pas de l’alpha qui prit cela comme une déclaration de guerre. Il attendit que son cadet ne remonte à la surface, et il le souleva sans problème avant de le jeter plus loin, le cri suraigu de Jisung lui vrillant les oreilles.

Chan rigola de son cadet, du moins jusqu’à que Jisung ne le rattrape en trois crawls, ne plonge et ne lui tire la cheville avant de le couler. Ils luttèrent un peu sous l’eau, avant de finalement lâcher et de remonter.

— **Pire qu’un alpha.** Commenta Chan avec un petit rire.

Il avait l’impression d‘avoir affaire à l’un de ses amis alphas de la meute Levanter. Chan avait toujours été un bon nageur, et un adversaire puissant. Thomas aussi. Les duels entre les deux avaient toujours été particulièrement serrés et intéressants.

Jisung se figea au commentaire de son aîné.

— **Tu penses que je pourrais être un alpha ?** Demanda presque timidement Jisung.

Chan haussa les épaules et joua avec l’eau.

— **Pourquoi pas. Je suis nul pour estimer les classes. Et je suis pas un bon exemple d’alpha.**

— **Pas un bon exemple ? T’es un Alpha-né !**

Chan fut surpris de voir que Jisung s’en était rendu compte aussi. Son ego flatté, il ne put s’empêcher de rosir et de sourire, gêné.

— **Ouais, mais je suis petit.** Tenta-t-il.

— **Mais tu es musclé.**

Chan roula des yeux.

— **Avant ma présentation je devais faire plus ou moins ta taille et j’étais tout maigre. Ma mère pensait que j’allais être un oméga parce que je suis gentil avec tout le monde. Et que je me faisais souvent marcher dessus.** Expliqua l’alpha.

Jisung parut à la fois surpris et curieux.

— **Et quand tu t’es présenté en alpha ça a changé ?**

— **Certes j’ai pris une dizaine de centimètres, et l’aura d’alpha, ça aide à ne plus se faire marcher dessus, mais j’ai surtout eut la puberté en général et j’ai appris à avoir confiance en moi.** Répliqua Chan, déterminé à ne pas faire croire à Jisung que son côté dominant ne venait que de sa classe.

Mais Jisung semblait déjà l’avoir enregistré, malheureusement.

— **Moi, tout le monde pense que je vais être un oméga.** Annonça Jisung, presque rageur, mais surtout amer, en frappant l’eau.

— **Je sais pas ce que tu as avec les oméga.** Commença Chan en secouant sa tête **. Et ensuite, tu as bien vu ce qu’on prédisait pour moi. Et si ta taille te pose problème, avec la poussée de croissance des alpha, tu vas prendre quinze centimètres ça va te faire tout drôle.**

Jisung le regarda curieusement.

— **Donc tu penses que je peux être un alpha ?**

— **Je t’ai déjà dit que pourquoi. Sur le principe, tu peux être aussi hargneux et insolent qu’alpha. Après, tu es un peu introverti.**

— **Les alphas sont extravertis ?**

— **Je suis extraverti.** Fit simplement Chan en haussant les épaules.

— **Mais je pensais qu’on avait déjà établi que tu n’étais pas un alpha normal.**

— **Tune s** **er** **as pas un alpha normal non plus.** Répliqua Chan en s’approchant de lui. **Regarde-moi ces joues ~**

Il pinça allégrement les joues d’un Jisung qui se tortilla pour échapper aux mains de son aîné. Il finit par lui échapper nagea à jusqu’à l’autre rive de la rivière et resta planté là, le nez juste au-dessus de l’eau et les yeux plissés alors que Chan riait de bon cœur.

Puis quand Chan fut calmé, Jisung murmura tout doucement :

— **Là d’où je viens, tout le monde disait que j’allais être un oméga.**

— **Je t’ai dit que ça ne voulait rien dire.** Répéta Chan, gentiment mais fermement. **Ce genre de chose, c’est imprévisible. Dans mon ancienne meute, il y avait un couple de bêta qu** **i on** **eut que des alphas et des omégas. Et un couple d’oméga a eut un petit alpha. La génétique c’est magique.** Expliqua Chan en ricanant à sa propre rime.

— **Ah ouais**?

Le non-présenté se mordait la lèvre, Chan lui vendait du rêve.

— **J’ai étudié ça au lycée.** Continua Chan, sans que Jisung paraisse plus convaincu.

— **Je sais même pas ce que c’est, le lycée.** Grommela le jeune homme.

Et soudain, Chan eut un doute, comme ça.

— **Tu sais lire et écrire au moins ?**

— **Oui !** S’offusqua Jisung, les joues rouges. **Je suis pas illettré non-plus ! Mais nous, les études, ça s’arrête vite. On apprend juste le base, et le reste de l’éducation c’était surtout comment survivre.**

— **Oh.** Fit simplement Chan, en réponse gêné.

Il se gratta la nuque avec un petit sourire tout aussi gêné, et Jisung regardait les poissons filer entre ses jambes en faisant la moue. Chan décida de répondre.

— **Bah le lycée c’est… Une école pour les gens présentés, en quelque sorte. On apprend des choses poussés comme des calculs compliqués, comment fonctionne le corps humain ou encore à fabriquer des machines.**

— **Et comment fonctionne le corps humain ?**

Chan eut un moment de vide pendant lequel il se demanda comment expliquer la génétique à quelqu’un qui ne savait ni ce qu’était un robot, ni ce qu’était internet.

— **Mmh, tu vois… Une histoire ! Tu vois une histoire ? C’est composé de différentes personnages, d’une situation initiale, de péripéties… ?**

À l’air perdu de Jisung, il se dit que le schéma traditionnel d’un roman ne devait pas être étudié chez eux.

— **On va reste simple, ok. Dans une histoire il y a des personnages, un décor, ce genre de chose ?** Jisung acquiesça. **Et bah, les gens sont aussi composés de choses. Pour que tu aies les cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns ou une petite taille, c’est écrit, tu vois ? Imagine que tu es en faîte un livre, et que dans ce livre il y a écrit tout ce que tu es. C’est la génétique. T’as compris ?** Demanda Chan avec hésitation.

Cela avait été plus facile d’expliquer la génétique à son petit frère qu’à Jisung !

— **Tout ce que je suis, c’est écri** **t** **quelque part, c’est ça ?** Résuma Jisung.

Chan acquiesça.

— **C’est écrit dans chaque minuscule morceau de ton corps. Dans ton sang, tes cheveux, tout ça. Et tout ce qui est écrit, tu peux en transmettre un bout à tes enfants. Par exemple mon grand-papa a les cheveux un peu bouclé. Mon père aussi. Et en conséquence je les ai aussi.**

— **Et comme ma mère a des grosses joues, j’ai des grosses joues ?**

— **C’est ça !** Fit Chan avec excitation.

— **Je suis pas débile.** Marmonna Jisung face à sa réaction. **Je suis juste inculte. Et les classes c’est… ‘Génétique’ ?**

Chan pinça les lèvres. En seconde année, il avait vu comment fonctionnait la génétique des classes. Mis il n’était pas sûr que Jisung comprenne le principe d’allèle, de gène dormant, et ce genre de chose. Il allait faire au plus simple.

— **C’est génétique, oui. Mais c’est aussi très aléatoires. Mon père est un alpha, ma mère une bêta, mon grand-papa un oméga. Et moi, j’aurais pu être l’une de toutes ces classes. Il faut regarder tous les membres de sa famille proche pour savoir.**

Ce fut au tour de Jisung de pincer les lèvres.

— **Et si c’est surtout des omégas ?**

— **Il y a des alphas ?**

— **Oui.**

— **Alors tout est possible.** Assura Chan avec un sourire plein de dents.

Jisung sembla être un peu rassuré par toutes ces explications, et Chan décida d’enfoncer le clou.

— **Et qu’importe ta classe, je ne changerais pas mon comportement vis-à-vis de toi. Même si tu es un oméga. Même si tu es un bêta.**

— **Ok. Cool.**

Jisung lui fit un sourire lumineux, et l’instant d’après, le petit chenapan avait disparu sous l’eau, et l’alpha sentit une main se refermer sur sa cheville.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Chan était rentré en pré-rut, Jisung ne s’en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Le non-présenté ne pouvant pas sentir les phéromones, il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait. C’est quand il remarqua que Chan était un peu plus grognon et brusque que d’habitude qu’il comprit ce qui se passait.

— **Il y a un problème, Chan… ?** Demanda Jisung quand Chan décapita presque rageusement le lapin qu’ils avaient chassé.

— **Je suis en pré-ruts.**

— **Oh.** Fit simplement Jisung.

Chan ne le regarda pas et continua de dépecer l’animal.

— **Je peux faire quelque chose ?** Demanda ensuite timidement le non-présenté.

— **Non.** Répondit sèchement Chan.

Jisung ne tenta plus de faire la conversation, et s’occupa simplement de mettre la viande de côter alors que Chan allait enterrer les viscères et ce qui restait de l’animal. Il marcha sur des œufs autour de l’alpha tout le reste de la journée.

Puis le soir, Chan craqua. Il avait dû remarquer qu’il faisait du mal à Jisung en se comportant comme ça. En voyant l’adolescent monter les marches la tête basse, l’alpha s’en voulut. Son loup, malgré les pré-ruts qui les démangeaient, sentit qu’il avait fait une connerie.

Et il s’en voulait.

Son loup était tendu de base, mais comme il n’avait pas de lien avec Jisung, tant bien même le non-présenté ne représentait pas pour autant une menace, son loup était particulièrement méfiant et grognon.

Chan sortit alors d’un placard une petite boite d’abricots séchés, les préférés de Jisung. Il monta les marches, seulement pour trouver l’adolescent allongé sur le ventre le visage dans son oreiller. Chan s’assit au bord du lit, et hésita un instant.

Puis il posa sa main sur le dos de Jisung, avant de frotter gentiment.

— **Hey, je suis désolé…**

— **Hum…**

— **Les ruts me rendent comme ça. Je sais que c’est pas une raison mais… C’est pas agréable et j’ai pas d’autre moyen d’évacuer que ça**. Avoua Chan.

Jisung tourna sa tête vers lui et Chan retira sa main.

— **Comment ça c’est pas agréable ?**

— **Les pré-ruts ?**

Le non-présenté acquiesça.

— **Bah j’ai les muscles tout raides, je suis fatigué et j’ai mal.**

— **Mal où ?**

— **Au service trois-pièces.** Répondit Chan sans louper un battement.

Jisung fit un bruit de gorge à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la gêne. L’alpha retint un petit sourire face à sa réaction, et Jisung se redressa en position assise. Chan lui tendit la petit pochette, et Jisung la prit.

Il en mit un dans sa bouche, et mâcha lentement avant d’avouer :

— **Je ne savais pas que ça faisait mal. Je pensais juste que les alphas étaient territoriaux tout ça.**

— **Oh, ça aussi. Mais ça fait mal en plus.**

— **C’est pas si cool d’être un alpha.** Finit par faire remarquer Jisung, après un temps.

— **C’est pas cool non plus d’être un oméga. Je crois que le seul truc cool c’est d’être un bêta.**

Jisung acquiesça distraitement.

— **Les ruts c’est pas cool ?**

— **Tu es excité continuellement, tu es douloureusement dur, ton nœud sort pour rien et il fait mal, tu as envie de tout casser, et de tuer des gens. Et d’en féconder d’autre. Et tu as trop d’énergie, donc tu ne peux pas dormir. Non les ruts ne sont pas cool.**

Jisung joua avec un abricot. Chan le regarda simplement, mains sur les genoux.

— **C’est pas du tout cool, ouais.** Il releva la tête et regarda Chan, jetant l’abricot dans sa bouche, et le gobant presque avant d’ajouter : **Tu as jamais passer tes ruts avec quelqu’un ?**

— **Non.**

— **Oh.**

— **D’ailleurs, je vais les passer dehors, et tu resteras à la maison, d’accord ?**

— **Hein ? Mais c’est chez toi, ici, d’abord ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de rester dehors !** S’indigna Jisung.

— **Il ne vaut mieux pas. Tu as de la nourriture et tu auras de quoi t'occuper. Ça va durer à peine vingt-quatre heures, je serais vite rentr** **é.**

— **Je ne veux pas te laisser dehors.** Bouda Jisung, bras croisé sur son torse.

— **Et moi je ne veux ni que tu dormes dehors, ni que tu sois en contact avec mes phéromones.**

— **Chan ! Je vais me présenter l’année prochaine quoi qu’il se passe. Alors quelques moins plus tôt, c’est rien !**

— **Si, c’est beaucoup, ça va perturber tes hormones et c’est dangereux.**

Jisung bouda plus fort, joues gonflées d’énervement. L’alpha haussa un sourcil. Jisung ne risquait pas de gagner une dispute, surtout si Chan était en pré-rut.

— **On passe tout notre temps ensemble. Ça va faire bizarre de vivre seul.**

— **C’est juste vingt-quatre heures.** Commenta Chan en roulant des yeux. **Et tu auras du temps pour toi. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.**

Jisung haussa les épaules et finit son sachet d’abricots.

— **Je peux faire quelque chose pour tes douleurs ?**

— **J’ai déjà fait du thé. T’inquiète pas pour moi.**

— **Mmh, mmh.** ****

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	8. Chapitre 8, ou comment se sentir seul

Le lendemain matin, Chan était parti après le petit déjeuner, après une brève explication marmonnée rapidement. Qu’importe, même sans Jisung aurait compris. Il avait bien remarqué comment l’alpha semblait encore plus nerveux qu’hier.

Il avait presque englouti l’entièreté d’un sachet de viande séchée et plusieurs bols de riz sous les yeux à la fois impressionné et un peu apeuré de Jisung. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de voir l’alpha manger autant. De voir quelqu’un manger autant, même.

Jisung s’est retrouvé seul dans la maison. Qu’importe, ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait rien à faire. Chan avait reçu la recette du kimchi il y avait quelques jours de cela, et ils avaient essayé d’en faire une première fois.

Chan lui avait laissé la recette pour qu’il essaye à nouveau.

Ce fut donc ce que fit Jisung. Il attendit que Chan se soit bien éloigné avant de s’asseoir dans le potager et de ramasser les radis blancs, le chou et du gingembre. Il s’affaira aussi à désherber un peu leur coin de plantes aromatique, avant de ramener sa récolte à la maison.

Il passa bien plusieurs minutes à lire et relire la recette que Chan avait traduit pour lui, sa mère l’ayant envoyé en anglais. Puis il alla faire fondre le sel dans l’eau, et commença à se battre avec les morceaux de chou.

Le but n’était pas de faire un kimchi parfait, mais bien quelque chose de mangeable. Alors Chan n’allait pas lui en vouloir s’il la feuille censée servir de couvercle était fracturée, ou que le temps de pré-salaison était un peu trop court ou un peu trop long.

Une fois son chou dans la saumure, et son radis prêt à être incorporer, il avait bien quelques heures à tuer avant qu’il ne doive passer à l’étape suivante. Et ça tombait bien, il avait une peau de lapin à travailler pour faire des gants.

Il savait que Chan voulait aussi aller s’acheter des vêtements. Mais Jisung trouvait ça débile d’aller gaspiller de l’argent pour quelque chose qu’il pouvait faire eux même. D’ailleurs, si ces gants étaient suffisamment réussis, Jisung comptait bien les offrir à l’alpha pour la fête du Solstice d’Hiver.

  
Ce serait sa manière de remercier l’alpha pour tout ce qu’il avait pu faire.

Le jeune non-présenté alla chercher dans la réserve le matériel à couture. Chan n’aimait pas trop le savoir dans la réserve, parce qu’il avait vraiment beaucoup de choses dedans, et Jisung aimait bien fouiller et explorer le bazar de Chan.

Il trouvait parfois des choses venant de la ville, cela attisait toujours sa curiosité.

Quand il ouvrit la boite de couture, cela ne manqua pas. Il y avait des morceaux de tissu avec des petits dessins dessus, d’un pingouin, un autre d’une voiture rouge avec des yeux et un dernier avec une torture qui marchait sur deux pattes.

Il faudrait qu’il demande à Chan ce que c’était tout ça.

Jisung s’assit en tailleurs sur la terrasse pour travailler son lapin, il avait déjà retiré la muqueuse qui recouvrait le cuir, et il l’avait fait tremper et sécher. Il ne restait plus qu’à assouplir un peu la peau avant de pouvoir commencer à la coudre.

Cela lui prit plusieurs heures, mais il le fit de bon cœur. Travailler les peaux avait longtemps été l’une des seules taches qu’il avait été autorisé de faire, et bien l’une qu’il maîtrisait le mieux. Il n’était pas chargé de coudre, en revanche.

Mais il avait suffisant vu sa mère faire pour réussir à produire quelque chose.

Il faisait les choses presque automatiquement, jonglant entre les différents outils, étirant la peau, la raclant et l’assouplissant tranquillement. Il en profitait pour laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Son anniversaire était bientôt, comme l’été touchait à sa fin. Il n’avait pas prévenu Chan. Si sa meute n’avait pas vraiment attention à ce genre de chose, Jisung sentait que Chan était du genre à préparer quelque chose d’incroyable pour les anniversaires.

Et Jisung n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à affronter la gêne qu’autant d’attention pourrait lui causer.

Mais en vrai, cela pourrait être plaisant, non ? Chan irait sûrement lui chasser quelque chose de bon, lui préparer un petit plat tout aussi bon, peut-être qu’il fera même un dessert. Et, peut être, si jamais il avait de la chance, Chan pourrait lui faire un cadeau.

Mais ça, c’était si Jisung lui disait son anniversaire. Sauf que Jisung n’osait pas. Comment pourrait il lui dire ? Comme ça, au détour d’une conversation ? Cela ferait comprendre à Chan que Jisung attendait quelque chose de spécial pour son anniversaire.

Sauf qu’il attendait bien quelque chose de spécial. Enfin pas quelque chose de spécial. Juste un petit truc. Qu’il ait l’impression que c’était son anniversaire et pas un jour comme les autres.

Chan avait honnêtement été que gentillesse et prévenance jusque-là. Il n’allait pas le prendre mal. Jisung finit par s’en persuader, il allait dire que son anniversaire approchait, et il verrait bien ce qu’il allait se passer.

Il ne fallait pas qu’il garde ses attentes trop hautes, sinon il risquait d’être déçu. Et il ne voulait pas que Chan le déçoive.

Penser à son anniversaire lui fit penser à sa présentation. Il avait officiellement quinze ans dans quelques semaines, et au printemps prochaine, il aura des chances de se présenter.

Chan l’avait rassuré sur ce sujet. Il avait des chances d’être un alpha, puisse que son père en était un. C’était ce qu'il avait conclu de l’explication de Chan. Et aussi, même s’il n’était pas un alpha cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il était moins capable.

Il était juste différent. Et Jisung s’était toujours répété qu’être différent était une bonne chose.

Il alla retourner un peu le chou dans le saumure, puis fini d’assouplir la peau avant de la découper délicatement avec des gros ciseaux de couture. La peau céda facilement, et la fourrure, douce et relativement longue, resta souple.

Il dessina des repères sur le cuir avec un feutre noir. Sa mère utilisait du charbon. Mais Jisung avait la technologie de son côté. Il ne lui fallut plus qu’une demi-heure pour faire le premier gant, et Jisung alla retourner à nouveau le chou avant de faire l’autre gant.

Il regarda sa paire d’un œil critique. On ne voyait pas les fils qui maintenant les morceaux ensemble, et il n’y avait pas de sensation bizarre quand Jisung les essaya. Et il avait pensé à laisser un peu de place, comme Chan avait de plus grandes mains.

Cela allait faire l’affaire.

Il alla cacher les gars dans un coin de la réserve, retourna encore son chou, avant de s’attaquer au reste de la préparation du kimchi. Une fois que le kimchi fut prêt, dans son bocal et dans un coin de la réserve, Jisung se permit de déjeuner.

Et une fois son estomac rempli, il monta faire la sieste.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand il se réveilla, il resta un instant à profiter du moelleux du futon et de l’ambiance tranquille de la chambre. Il faisait chaud, oui. Mais c’était une chaleur agréable, qui lui donnait sommeil. Son corps était tout engourdi, et l’idée de retourner travailler le déplaisait grandement.

Il resta donc un moment à profiter de son état comateux. Il pensa à Chan. L’alpha lui avait bien dit que tout irait bien, et qu’il n’avait aucune raison de venir le voir. Il fallait faire attention à ce qu’il ne se présente pas trop tôt, n’est-ce pas ?

Mais Jisung avait envie d’aller le voir. Et pas seulement parce que l’idée de se présenter enfin lui plaisait ! Il s’inquiétait aussi pour Chan. L’alpha était parfaitement remis de son tête à tête avec la laie, bien que sa jambe lui tire parfois.

Mais à voir Chan aussi mal en point la veille l’avait inquiété. Et Jisung n’en faisait qu’à sa tête.

Alors il finit par bondir du lit, dévala les escaliers et se déshabilla rapidement. Il laissa légèrement traîner ses vêtements sur la terrasse. De toute façon, Chan n’allait pas être là pour lui dire de les ranger.

Puis il se transforma en loup en un bond, c’était sa spécialité, et il dévala le chemin de terre.

Il ne pouvait pas s’aider des phéromones de l’alpha pour le retrouver. Mais son odeur était gravée dans ses sinus. Après, Chan sentait le bois et la menthe. C’était assez courant comme senteur dans une foret, et plus d’une fois Jisung fut perturbé par des plants de menthe sauvages ou encore un épineux.

Mais alors qu’il s’approchait de la rivière, dans le côté sud-est du territoire, il crut sentir quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose qui n’avait rien à faire dans la foret, et qu’il n’avait senti que de très rares fois quand il avait été plus jeune.

Cela sentait le chocolat.

Jisung se mit à courir plus vite en direction de cette odeur. Il tomba sur un gros loups tricolore accroupi auprès de la rivière. Jisung s’immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui, et il eut un bref retour en arrière, se rappelant sa rencontre avec Chan.

L’alpha tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, avant de se redresser et de se grossir, un grognement sortant de son poitrail gonflé. Parce que là était la différence avec leur rencontre. Quand Chan l’avait trouvé, l’alpha était simplement en pré-ruts.  
  
Alors que là, il était au plus haut de ses périodes, et il semblait particulièrement mécontent de voir Jisung. Le non-présenté se raidit un peu plus, sa posture changeant légèrement pour quelque chose de plus soumis. Mais il ne l’était pas complètement.

Jisung n’avait pas pensé que Chan puisse être agressif en le voyant. Mécontent oui, mais pas agressif ! Et à voir la posture de l’alpha, il était à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge.

Jisung savait très bien que s’il voulait tenter d’apaiser le dominant, il fallait qu’il se soumette. Mais il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait plus se soumettre devant qui que ce soit. Plutôt mourir que se soumettre.

Et tenter de fuir, dans cette situation, risquait de le mener à la mort. En fuyant, Jisung allait passer pour une proie, et Chan allait se faire un plaisir de le poursuivre et d'éradiquer la menace qu’il représentait pour l’alpha en rut.

Chan s’approcha de lui, grognant sourdement, le pelage hérissé. Jisung ne bougea toujours pas. Peut-être qu’il était terrorisé, oui.

Les non-présentés n’avaient pas vraiment d’instinct, puisqu'il n’avait pas de classe. Mais Jisung avait l’impression d’entendre une voix, au fond de lui, qui lui disait de ne pas se soumettre. Et qu'il y en avait une autre qui lui disait de ne pas avoir peur. Jisung décida de les écouter.

Il ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux alors que Chan se ramassait sur lui-même, prêt à lui bondir dessus.

L’impact les envoyèrent rouler sur le sol. Chan était massif, et mine de rien, Jisung avait pris un peu de poids en un mois. Il sentit les mâchoires de l’alpha se refermer sur sa gorge, et ses pattes postérieurs s’appuyer sur son ventre, prêt à lui ouvrir.

On lui répétait de rester calme, mais Jisung voyait difficilement comment il pourrait l’être dans une telle situation. Il était tout bonnement terrorisé et sa peur devait sûrement transparaître dans son odeur.

Il n’allait pas mourir entre les crocs de celui qui devait le protéger, quand même ? Enfin, certes c’était de sa faute, mais ce serait dommage.

Chan ne le mordit pas, bien sûr. L’alpha s’était arrêté avant parce qu’il avait reconnu l’odeur du non-présenté. De toute façon, les alphas attaquaient rarement les non-présentés en général. Jisung eut un soupir de soulagement mental quand il sentit la truffe de Chan appuyer contre son cou, avant que sa queue ne se mette à battre gaîment.

Il l’avait reconnu, tout allait bien.

Chan finit par se reculer lentement, laissant à Jisung la possibilité de se relever. Le jeune loup s’exécuta tout aussi doucement, ne voulant pas énervé Chan. Mais l’alpha sembla à nouveau calme.

Il y avait une légère note de chocolat dans l’air, mais l’alpha ne semblait plus le voir comme une menace, et son odeur ne portait pas de note mécontente. Jisung fut très content de la tournure de la chose.

Il s’approcha de l’alpha, frottant son visage contre le poitrail blanc, le même que le sien. Chan le laissa faire, le regardant de haut et un léger grognement sortant de sa gorge. Son aîné lui faisait comprendre qu’il était juste toléré et qu’il devait faire attention à ne pas dépasser les bornes.

Le loup de Chan le voyait comme un enfant. Il ne représentait aucune menace, mais il ferait son travail d’aîné et le remettrait à sa place s’il dépassait les limites. Jisung frotta innocemment sa tête contre le cou du loup, avant de se coucher et d’offrir son cou, la langue pendante.

Il ne se soumettait pas, il demandait des câlins. Jisung avait jugé bon de ne pas proposer à l’alpha de se battre. Il ne savait pas comment Chan allait réagir, et il voulait éviter de déclencher une réaction violente. Il avait déjà frôlé la mort une fois, cela lui suffisait largement.

Chan consentit à lécher sa gorge blanche avec un grognement grognon, qui fit haleter de joie le non-présenté. L’alpha passa de longues minutes à l’imprégner, Jisung restant sur le dos et profitant de l’attention.

Puis soudain l’alpha claqua des mâchoires tout près de son oreille, et le jeune eut vite fait de bondir sur ses pieds.Il comprit vite que Chan voulait qu’il parte, quand l’odeur de chocolat se fit plus forte, et que l’alpha releva sa queue bien droite, son pelage gonflé.

Jisung lâcha un bref jappement, et disparu dans les fourrés en deux bonds.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Il se mit à pleuvoir dans le courant du début de soirée, et Jisung commença à s’inquiéter. Quand Chan l’avait laissé après leur rencontre, il avait plu aussi, et Jisung avait frôlé la noyade. Personne ne lui avait expliqué la bonne technique pour faire des tanières.

C’était quelque chose qu’il faisait pour s’amuser depuis qu’il était tout petit, et ses parents n’avaient jamais pris la peine de lui dire qu’il devait faire attention au couloir d’accès, parce qu’il pouvait vite servir de passage pour l’eau s’il ne faisait pas attention.

Et conséquence, avec les averses torrentielles d’été, sa petite tanière avait vite fini en nappe phréatique.

Il espérait donc que la même chose n’était pas arrivé à son aîné. Sans compter que Chan non plus n’avait pas reçu de cours sur comment faire de tanière.

Peut-être que Jisung devrait aller le voir pour être sûr qu’il était encore vie ?

Jisung passa donc la nuit assis sur le futon à penser à l’alpha, inquiet qu’il lui arrive quelque chose. Du moins jusqu’à qu’il ne tombe de sommeil. La première chose qu’il fit en se réveillant, ce fut de se déshabiller et de se transformer.

Il parcourut la forêt à la recherche de cette odeur atypique de chocolat, et quand il la trouva finalement, il la remonta. Mais une fois arrivé à sa source, il découvrit que Chan était toujours ne vie.

Et qu’il semblait très occupé à calmer ses ruts.

Jisung fit un violent demi-tour en espérant que Chan ne l’avait pas senti. Il rentra vite à la maison, et mangea son petit-déjeuner en tenant d’oublier ce qu’il venait voir. Et il espérait aussi, secrètement, un peu qu’il avait été assez près de Chan.

  
Et que comme l’alpha avait semblé être dans un moment intense de ruts, il avait dû produire beaucoup de phéromones, non ? Cela voulait dire que si Jisung en avait inspiré suffisamment, il allait bientôt se présenter !

Il tenta de se convaincre que cette vision gênante valait une présentation précoce.

Après son déjeuner, il jugea que, comme Chan allait avoir besoin de se nettoyer, une fois ses affaires finies, Jisung avait une excuse pour ne pas aller dans la rivière et de profiter de la douche. Jisung cherchait toujours des excuses pour utiliser la douche.

Comme il venait d’une meute traditionnelle, il n’y avait pas ou presque de commodité moderne. Il s’était toujours nettoyé dans la rivière, et l’hiver, quand il ne prenait pas de bain en loup, on réchauffait un peu d’eau pour faire une toilette de chat.

Chan ne voulait pas trop qu’ils utilisent la douche, il voulait qu’ils fassent sans tant que la météo le permettait. Alors cette occasion était une aubaine.

Il resta longtemps sous le jet, le laissant masser son dos. Il utilisa du gel douche et du shampoing, se récura bien jusqu’aux creux de ses orteils. Puis il coupa l’eau, sortit de la douche et s’enroula dans une des grandes serviettes moelleuses.

Ça aussi, c’était un avantage. Aucune peau ne valait quelque chose d’aussi agréable que les serviettes qu’avait Chan.

Honnêtement, vu la température, et comme la pluie avait cessée, Jisung pourrait très bien aller juste s’étendre sur la terrasse et laisser le soleil le sécher. Mais cette serviette était bien trop agréable.

Il resta donc emmitouflé dedans, assis sur le tapis de bain, avec juste sa touffe sombre qui dépassé du haut de son cocon. Il se regarda au passage dans le miroir.  
  
Avec Chan, il mangeait bien, personne n’essayait de le tacler dès qu’il mettait le nez dehors, et il dormait confortablement. Il avait l’air en bien meilleure santé. Et ses joues semblaient encore avoir grossies.

Il les pinça avec une moue boudeuse. Il se demandait si, dans le cas où il se présentait en alpha, elle allait disparaître. Chan lui avait expliqué que se présenter en alpha ne te faisait pas magiquement apparaître des muscles.

Les alphas avaient juste tendance à prendre du muscle plus vite. Peut-être qu’il allait perdre ses rondeurs d’enfant plus facilement, aussi ? Il fallait vraiment qu’il se présente en alpha. Il suivait Chan dans ses exercices de musculation, et ensuite, personne ne pourra plus lui marcher dessus.

Il finit par sortir de son cocon, étendit la serviette avant d’aller mettre un short.

Il alla s’occuper du potager, vérifiant que les différents plans avaient survécu à l’averse. Quelques radis s’étant noyés, il les retira, et récolta des piments ainsi que des pak-choï. Il rangea tout ça dans la réserve.

Puis il décida, comme il ne pouvait pas chasser au risque de tomber sur Chan, d’aller faire un peu de cueillette dans les montagnes.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan étant parti le matin de la veille, et sachant que ses ruts devaient durer autour d’une journée, Jisung s’attendait à ce que Chan rentre dans la soirée. Comme il voulait que l'alpha reprenne des forces après des périodes aussi épuisante, il avait décidé de lui préparer quelque chose.

Il avait chassé un faisan en faisant bien attention à ne pas croiser Chan. Il l’avait plumé, dépecé comme il le fallait, et l’avait fait cuir dans le four sous la gazinière. Il avait mis des légumes dans une poêle et les avaient fait chauffer, il n’était pas très sur de ce qu’il avait fait, mais cela avait une bonne tête et une bonne odeur !

Puis il avait mis la table et avait attendu Chan, assis sur la terrasse.

Les minutes passèrent, puis une demi-heure. La nuit commença lentement à tomber, et Jisung s’inquiéta à nouveau. Chan avait été en vie ce matin. Mais il avait pu se passer quelque chose d’ici là ? Le non-présenté hésita un instant à retourner dans la forêt à la recherche de Chan.

Finalement, quand il fut huit heures passés, il mangea sa part en silence, sa cuisse tressautant légèrement à cause de l’inquiétude. Quand il eut fini, pas de trace de Chan. Il rangea, fit la vaisselle. Il était bientôt neuf heures.

Chan n’allait pas rentrer ce soir.

L’alpha lui avait assuré qu’il allait s’occuper des rondes tant bien même ses ruts. Et c’était ça qui inquiétait tout particulièrement Jisung. Et si, à cause de ses ruts, il avait fait une mauvaise décision et il avait eut des problèmes ?

Jisung avait vraiment envie de partir à sa recherche.

Puis il se dit que Chan était un grand garçon, un alpha, et qu'il savait se défendre tout seul. Et que même, si cela se trouvait, c’était juste que ses ruts duraient simplement un peu plus longtemps. Il monta donc se coucher après s’être lavé les dents.

Si hier il avait mal dormi parce qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être seul, cette fois il dormit mal parce qu’il était rongé par l’inquiétude.

Il ne savait pas si c’était normal ou non de s’inquiéter autant pour quelqu’un qu’il avait rencontré il n’y a qu’un mois. Mais Chan et lui avaient passé un mois ensemble, à bien passer chaque heure à côté de l’autre.

Chan lui avait appris à chasser, il s’était quand même légèrement sacrifié pour lui, et Jisung lui avait rendu la pareil en lui apprenant une autre technique de dépeçage, comment fabriquer des couteaux ou le combat en loup.  
  


Parce que Chan savait déjà relativement bien utiliser ses poings. Il en avait eut besoin, l’alpha lui avait confié.  
  
Jisung ne savait pas si c’était normal, mais Chan lui manquait, et il s’inquiétait. Il resta assis sur le futon à divaguer jusqu’à que le sommeil ne l’assomme. A son réveil, le lit était toujours aussi vide. Il n’y avait que lui, qui était étalé en travers du matelas comme à son habitude.

Jisung sortit du lit, mangea un peu de ce qu’il avait cuisiné la veille et s’assit sur la terrasse. Il n’était pas vraiment motivé. Il voulait juste que Chan rentre, et ensuite il irait s’occuper du potager et chercher des champignons dans les hauteurs.

  
Chan ne rentra que vers les coups de dix heures. Jisung bondit sur ses pieds quand il vit le gros loups tricolore au pelage humide remonter le chemin de terre. Il fit tomber son short de ses hanches rapidement, avant de se transformer en un bond.

Il fonça ensuite droit sur l’aîné, sa queue remuant fiévreusement. Il lui lécha la mâchoire en jappant avec excitation, Chan semblant perturbé par tant d’énergie et d’excitation. Mais il le laissa faire, sa queue remuant aussi légèrement.

Le jeune loup se laissa finalement tomber sur le sol, offrant son ventre alors que sa langue pendouillait gaîment. Chan jappa brièvement, amusé, et frotta son museau contre le poil fourni. Puis il lécha brièvement la mâchoire de Jisung.

Il se remit ensuite à marcher, et Jisung se tortilla pour se remettre debout et trottiner à ses côtés. L’alpha se retransforma une fois devant la terrasse, et il rentra dans la maison sans un mot, laissant un Jisung abasourdi derrière lui.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	9. Chapitre 9, ou comment se découvrir des passions

— **Chan ?** S’exclama Jisung quand il se réveilla finalement.

Il trottina pour rattraper l’alpha, qui était au milieu des escaliers. Celui-ci se figea en attendant Jisung l’appeler. Puis il se retourna lentement, une expression que Jisung n’avait pas encore vu sur son visage.

Chan était furieux.

— **Je t’avais bien dit de ne pas venir me voir ! Mais tu n’en as encore fait qu’à ta tête !**

Jisung resta figé sur le pas de la porte. Jamais Chan n’avait utilisé cette voix-là. Cette voix d’alpha. Cette voix qui lui disait qu’il avait fait une grosse bêtise et qu’il avait tout intérêt à s’écraser, maintenant.

Jisung baissa la tête, et couina piteusement, offrant sa nuque à défaut de son cou. Il ne soumettait jamais complètement, fidèle à ses principes. Mais Chan sembla un peu apaisé par son manque de défi. Il parla avec moins d’exaspération.

— **Plus que de déclencher ta présentation, j’aurais pu te tuer. Et je t’aurais tué, si je ne t’avais pas senti.** Continua l’alpha, en regardant durement son cadet.

En temps normal, Jisung aurait répondu quelque chose comme ‘Mais tu ne l’as pas fait’ ou ‘Tu connaissais mon odeur’. Mais Jisung savait très bien que ce n’était pas le moment de faire le malin. Il resta silencieux, fixant toujours le parquet poussiéreux.

— **La prochaine fois, tu resteras loin de moi, compris ?**

Jisung acquiesça sans relever la tête. Il ne se redressa que lorsqu’il entendit Chan monter les marches et disparaître à l’étage. Le jeune homme se frotta le visage, il avait oublié ce que ça faisait d’être face à un alpha.

  
Après tout, Chan ne s’était jamais réellement comporté comme un alpha avec lui. Comme une figure d’aînée, d’enseignant et de protecteur, oui. Mais pas comme un dominant qui imposait ses décisions à Jisung.

Il avait toujours considéré Jisung comme son égal, malgré leur différence d’âge et de classe. Et même quand Chan l’avait réprimandé, il ne l’avait pas écrasé. Et Jisung lui en était reconnaissant. C’était pour ça qu’il avait totalement confiance en Chan.

Parce que l’alpha n’abusait pas de son pouvoir.

Mais est ce que cela voulait dire que Jisung regrettait d’être aller voir l’alpha, du moins la première fois ? Non. Parce qu’il avait enfin eut le droit à un vrai combat en loup, car Chan n’avait jamais voulu être aussi agressif avec lui, avant.

Bien décidé à rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Chan à nouveau, le non-présenté sortit du réfrigérateur son festin de la veille et commença à tout réchauffer. Quand Chan descendit, il était propre et habillé.

Mais toujours fatigué.

Il regarda la table mise, les plats servis, et haussa un sourcil. Jisung sentit l’attaque implicite, et croisa ses bras.

— **J’avais préparé ça hier soir. Je m’étais dit que tu allais avoir faim après tes ruts. Mais tu n’es pas rentré.** Attaqua-t-il finalement, comme s’il avait oublié la démonstration de dominance de Chan d’un peu plus tôt.

— **Mes ruts ont duré plus longtemps que ce que j’aurais cru.** Expliqua simplement Chan en prenant une chaise.

Il se saisit d’une paire de baguettes et commença à remplir son bol de légumes et de morceaux de faisan, sous le regard de Jisung. Il regarda l’alpha manger en silence, avant de finalement lâcher d’une petite voix :

— **Je me suis inquiété.**

Chan cessa de manger et le regarda.

— **Je me doute. Je suis désolé. Mais j’aurais du y penser que mes ruts allaient durer plus longtemps, comme je suis moins stressé.**

Jisung eut un haussement de sourcil curieux.

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Et bien.** Commença Chan avant de prendre une bouchée de riz aux légumes. **J’ai toujours eu des ruts très courts, à la limite de la normalité. Mon alphalogue a dit que c’était lié à mon stress. J’ai toujours été quelqu’un de très stressé. Et il a dit aussi que dans un environnement favorable, mes ruts allaient peut-être s'allonger un peu comme mon esprit sera moins torturé.**

— **Et tu es moins stressé ?**

— **Je l’étais, du moins jusqu’à que quelqu’un vienne jouer avec le feu.** Répliqua Chan avec un sourcil haussé.

Jisung feignit l’innocence d’un mouvement d’épaule, avant de rajouter :

— **C’est bien, si tu es moins stressé.**

Ils finirent de manger en discutant, l’atmosphère à nouveau légère, Jisung racontant ce qu’il avait pu faire en l'absence de Chan. L’adolescent parla du kimchi, et se mordit la langue pour éviter de parler des gans qu’il avait fait. Il n’allait pas révéler son cadeau maintenant, bien qu’il doutât que Chan s’en souvienne ensuite jusqu’à la fête du solstice.

Pendant que Chan rangeait les restes et nettoyait la vaisselle, Jisung alla chercher son bocal de kimchi pour le montrer à l’alpha. Celui-ci fut satisfait du résultat, et félicita son cadet. Jisung fut alors d’humeur suffisamment guillerette pour aider Chan à faire la vaisselle, et ne rechigna même pas quand Chan l’assigna de corvée de lessive.

  
Les loups de la Meute Granite avait installé un lave-linge. Mais cela demandait beaucoup d’eau et électricité pour quelque chose qu’ils pouvaient très bien faire eut même, dans la rivière.

Du moins en été. L’hiver, avec l’eau glacé et le vent qui l’était tout autant, ils utiliseront la machine. Mais pour l’instant, Chan préférait faire sa lessive à la main, avec du savon naturel, une brosse et une bassine.

Jisung partit donc en direction de la rivière avec tout le matériel et quelques vêtements, l’alpha profitant de l’absence de Jisung pour faire une bonne sieste méritée après ses ruts. Pendant que Jisung perdait ses mains dans l’eau fraîche et le savon.

Le non-présenté mit une bonne heure à savonner correctement chacun des vêtements, et une bonne trentaine de minutes à les rincer. Il rentra à la maison, les étendit sur un fil pas loin de l’hanok, et alla voir dans quel état son hyung.

Chan dormait comme une bûche, à moitié roulé sur son flanc et un bras coincé d’une manière peu agréable sous son torse Ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres que Jisung poussa son aîné pour qu’il soit allongé correctement.

Puis il s’assit sur le lit près de lui, avec un livre sur la biologie. Jisung était fasciné par le fonctionnement du corps humain. Depuis que Chan lui avait expliqué comment fonctionnait la génétique, Jisung n’avait eut de cesse de lui poser de question sur le fonctionnement de l’estomac, des poumons ou des périodes.

Le non-présenté était vraiment déçu de ne pas avoir eut la chance d’apprendre ça à l’époque. Mais en même temps, dans sa meute, il n’y avait que le guérisseur qui savait un peu près ce qu’il faisait. Et encore, il n’était pas sur comment tout fonctionnait.

Il utilisait juste les remèdes que les guérisseurs avant lui utilisaient et lui avaient passé.

Jisung avait essayé de voir si une autre matière lui avait plus. Mais les mathématiques lui donnait de l’urticaire, et la littérature l’ennuyait profondément. Il savait par contre tous les organes reproducteurs, une bonne trentaine d’os et de muscles, et comment fonctionnait le cerveau.

Chan avait été amusé par cette appétence pour la biologie, quoi qu’un peu moins quand Jisung lui posait des questions bizarres sur sa condition d’alpha. Mais cela leur donnait au moins des sujets de conversations intéressants.

Chan se réveilla alors que Jisung étudiait le fonctionnement des muscles. L’alpha bailla, s’étira et se frotta les yeux, avant de les plisser pour comprendre ce que lisait Jisung.

— **Encore celui-là ? Je pensais que tu l’avais fini.**

— **Non, j’avais juste lu la partie sur les neurones. Là je fais les muscles.**

Chan répondit par un son de gorge. Il n’avait rien contre les sciences, mais il avait arrêté de les travailler depuis un bout de temps.

— **Il faudrait peut-être qu’on aille chasser.** Proposa finalement l’alpha. **J’ai besoin de reprendre des forces.**

— **Ça me va.**

Ils descendirent donc, se déshabillant et pliant proprement leurs vêtements avant de les ranger dans un coin de la cuisine. Jisung fut le première à se transformer. Il s’étira, baissant le buste et levant les fesses. Chan s’approcha, s’accroupit, et le grattouilla.

— **Tu as toujours autant de poils, mais je crois que tu as pris du poids, c’est bien.** Sourit l’alpha.

Jisung eut un grognement mécontent, sûrement parce que Chan avait parlé de son poids. Mais autrement, il profita des caresses et de l’attention en remuant de la queue. Chan se recula ensuite et se transforma à son tour.

Ils allèrent ensuite trottiner côte à côte sur le territoire, cherchant de quoi manger. Mais sur la partie relativement plate, il n’y avait rien. Ils croisèrent une petite harde de biches, un cerf d’eau, et un couple de faisans.

Ils n’attaquèrent aucun des animaux, parce que c’était le début de la reproduction des cervidés, et que les faisans avaient des poussins. Ils décidèrent alors d’explorer la partie nord du territoire, celui qui était en pente.

Puisque c’était un flanc de montagne.

Chan n’aimait pas aller là, parce que le sol était composé de rochers et d’aiguilles d’épineux. Pas vraiment agréables donc pour les coussinets. Ils grimpèrent un temps, avant de sentir l’odeur d’un cerf. Ils accélérèrent, finissant par tomber sur une espèce de petit plateau.

Au milieu de l’herbe jaunie et haute, un cerf moucheté comme un faon. Mais haut comme un adulte. Chan le regarda curieusement, alors que Jisung semblait très excité par cette découverte.

Le jeune mâle avait la tête basse et la jambe pendante, comme blessé. Ils se rapprochèrent, faisant attention au vent. L’animal avait dû perdre un combat contre un congénère, il avait des espèces de trou dans le postérieur droit.

Il n’était pas mourant, mais il allait pas passer l’hiver. Ce n’était pas un mal reproducteur, et c’était donc une prise de choix pour eux. Parce qu’il était sacrement gros, ce jeune mâle.  
  
Chan resta là où il était, et ce fut Jisung qui fit le tour pour venir se placer dans son dos. Ils attendirent que le vent ne tourne, et soudain, le cerf releva la tête en sentant Jisung, avant de se précipiter vers l’emplacement de Chan, voulant fuir le non-présenté, en évitant de se jeter du haut du plateau.

Chan n’eut qu’à faire un énorme bond sur le côté pour agripper sa cuisse déjà blessée et le faire tomber sur le sol. Jisung le rejoignit en deux sauts et acheva l’animal d’un bon coup de dents sur sa nuque. Ils regardèrent ensuite leur proie, haletant.

Ils allaient devoir traîner ça jusqu’à leur maison, en bas de la montagne. Chan grimaça, parce qu’il savait déjà que cela allait être sa tache, parce que Jisung n’allait simplement pas pouvoir soulever ça sur son épaule.

Ils se retransformèrent.

— **Je vais prendre ça sur mes épaules.** Annonça Chan. **Aide-moi à l’installer.**

— **Tu ne veux pas qu’on l’attache à une branche ? Ce sera peut-être moins compliqué ?**

— **Je suis pas sûr de savoir faire ça. Mais si tu trouves de la ficelle dans la réserve, on peut essayer.**

Jisung s’apprêta à se retransformer en loup, mais Chan lui attrapa le poignet.

— **Met d’abord le cerf sur mes épaules ! Je vais commencer à descendre le temps que tu trouves.**

Jisung aida donc l’alpha à mettre le cerf sur ses épaules, et à se redresser en équilibrant le poids.

— **Je savais que tu étais fort, mais pas à ce point là.** Commenta Jisung, impressionné.

Chan lui fit un sourire, puis le non-présenté reprit forme lupine et disparut derrière un rocher. Chan commença quant à lui la descente, lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur le tapis d’épines qui, mine de rien, lui piquait la plante des pieds.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Finalement, Chan eut le temps de ramener le cerf avant que Jisung ne trouve de la corde, et un morceau de bois suffisamment long et résistant pour supporter le poids de l’animal mort. Le non-présenté s’en voulut un peu de ne pas l’avoir aidé, mais Chan chassa les remords du dos de la main.

Ils s’installèrent sur la terrasse, posant le cerf sur une large toile cirée. Puis armés de couteaux, ils s’affairèrent à dépecer l’animal. Et cela allait prendre du temps. Ils purent alors parler un peu entre deux coups de couteaux qui demandaient de la concentration.

— **Il est quand même bizarre ce cerf. On dirait un adule, il a des bois, mais des taches comme un faon.** Commenta Chan en faisant attention à justement ne pas abîmer ce pelage tacheté.

— **Parce que c’est un cerf sika. C’est une sorte de cerf qui a des taches même adulte. Leur peau vaut cher.**

— **Je comprends. On pourrait en faire une couverture ?**

— **Bonne idée.**

Quand la peau fut dégagée, il fallait encore séparer la chair des cuisses, et ils firent ça en silence. Jisung pensait à son anniversaire. Il hésitait à le dire à Chan. Puis finalement, il craqua.

— **Tu sais, c’est bientôt mon anniversaire.**

— **Ah oui ?** Répliqua l’alpha, sans cesser de tailler la chair. **Bientôt quand ?**

— **Le quatorze.**

Chan cessa de couper et sembla réfléchir en fixant le ciel, un œil fermé.

— **C’est la semaine prochaine, ça ! Tu veux qu’on fasse un petit truc pour fêter ça ?**

Jisung acquiesça timidement. Chan lui sourit avant de reprendre son couteau et la cuisse restante.

— **Je vais réfléchir à ce qu’on va pouvoir faire.**

— **Merci.** Fit doucement Jisung.

Chan lui répondit encore par un sourire, avant de ranger la viande qu’ils avaient retiré dans le réfrigérateur alors que Jisung enterrait les viscères. Le jeune loup se sentait tout excité à l’idée que Chan lui prépare quelque chose.

Il devait avoir des rituels, dans son ancienne meute, sur comment organiser un anniversaire, non ? Leur rituel de fin d’année avait semblé incroyable, alors Jisung ne doutait pas que celui d’anniversaire devait l’être tout autant.

Peut-être que Chan allait même lui offrir quelque chose ? Jisung avait envie qu’il lui offre quelque chose qui venait de la ville. Il serrait heureux avec une peau ou un trophée de chasse. Mais un de ces gadgets modernes lui plairait plus.

Ou un livre sur la biologie !

Finalement, il revint seulement pour trouver Chan entrain de faire cuir deux cuisse du cerf sika. Le jeune loupe s’assit sur la table, dans le dos de Chan, et attendit que l’alpha eut fini de préparer le repas.

Du moins jusqu’à Chan le chasse de sur la table avec une spatule, lui donne des haricots à écosser, et qu’il s’enfuit sur la terrasse pour faire sa corvée.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Le reste de la semaine passa tranquillement. Travailler la peau de cerf pour en faire une couverture avait pris du temps, parce qu’il avait longtemps fallut la faire tremper, et que la surface de travail était plus grande que celle d’un lapin.

Jisung se chargea surtout de s’en occuper, il avait plus d’expérience, et Chan avait ses rondes à faire qui lui prenait plusieurs heures par jour. Entre deux rondes et le traitement de la peau, Jisung s’occupait du potager, et Chan cherchait des plantes médicinales ou des baies.

Une vie simple et agréable, entrecoupée de discussions sérieuses et de fous rires.

Quand il se mit à pleuvoir, ils restèrent à l'intérieur. Jisung finit un énième livre sur le corps humain, et Chan était sur son ordinateur, comme à son habitude. Le non-présenté finit par se rapprocher de lui, s’ennuyant.

Il regarda curieusement ce que faisait Chan, avant de finalement lui demander ce qu’il était en train de faire.

— **Tu sais ce que c’est que la musique ?**

— **Bah oui. Ma mère me chantait des chansons quand j’étais petit, et il y avait un oméga dans ma meute qui avait un gayageum.**

— **Et bien je compose des musiques.**

— **Hein ?**

— **Comme avec une histoire ou un être humain, je cré** **é** **des musiques à partir d’éléments.** Expliqua Chan avec un petit rire.

— **Oh !**

Chan s’affaira ensuite à lui montrer son application, décrivant les différentes pistes et instruments.

— **Et tu vois, chaque instrument seul fait un son, et si j’appuie sur jouer….**

Une espèce d’instrument à corde électronique joua quelques notes, puis d’autres sons se rajoutèrent, toujours électronique. C’était le style que préférait Chan. En même temps, ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait facilement avoir accès à de vrais instruments.

Et l’électronique lui laissait un large champs des possibles.

La musique accéléra, créant une tension qui fit retenir son souffle à Jisung, puis le drop arriva, et Chan bougea sa tête au fil du rythme, alors que Jisung semblait particulièrement concentré sur la courbe du son.

— **C’est trop cool !** S’exclama Jisung quand la musique fut finalement finie. **Tu as fait ça tout seul, donc ?** Ajouta le non-présenté, les yeux brillants d‘excitation.

— **Ouais.** **Avec ma tête, mes doigts, et ce piano.** Répondit Chan en montrant le petit piano électronique relié par des câbles à l’ordinateur portable.

— **Est ce que tu peux m’apprendre à faire ça aussi ?** Demanda gaîment Jisung. **C’est encore mieux que la biologie ! C’est trop bien en faite, la ville !** Continua de babiller le non-présenté en remuant en avant et en arrière sur ses genoux.

Chan éclata de rire face à tant d’enthousiasme, avant d’acquiescer, un sourire aux lèvres.

— **Je peux essayer oui. Mais si je peux me permettre, pour faire quelque chose de bien, il faut avoir beaucoup de talent, ou beaucoup de pratique.** Ajouta-t-il ensuite, légèrement pompeux.

  
Jisung le regarda les sourcils haussés et un sourire joueur.

— **Je me demande lequel tu as ~**

Chan roula des yeux affectueusement.

— **C’est ça.** Répondit-il, avant d’ajouter plus sérieusement **: Je vais te montrer. Donc ici tu as les instruments que j’ai en stock. Quand tu cliques, ça créer une piste, et ensuite quand tu cliques là, ça fait une note.**

Chan cliquait rapidement, choisissant une bass, avant de poser quelques notes et d’appuyer sur jouer.

— **Je vois. Je peux essayer ?** Demanda Jisung.

  
Chan acquiesça et lui fit signe de s’asseoir correctement. Une fois Jisung installé, il lui mit l'ordinateur sur les genoux, et garda le piano. Il lui montrera son utilité plus tard. Pour l'instant, il guida un peu Jisung.

Il était curieux de voir ce que pouvait faire le non-présenté tant bien même celui-ci n’avait jamais écouté autre chose qu’un instrument traditionnel. Jisung s’amusa un instant avant le kick, la snare et le clap, avant de créer un petit rythme pas si mal.

Chan lui demanda d’ouvrir une piste, et il joua quelque chose sur le piano, avant de répéter la boucle et d’ajuster la tonalité. Il bidouilla brièvement ce que Jisung avait pu faire, avant d’appuyer sur jouer. Chan suivit le son avec sa tête, un petit sourire satisfait fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

Définitivement pas dégueu.

— **Mais c’est beaucoup trop bien !** S’exclama Jisung. **Et c’est ce que tu fais tout le temps ?**

— **Ouais.** Confirma Chan avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il ouvrit un dossier, plein de ses productions. Il laissa Jisung les explorer et les écouter, avant de s’arrêter sur une en particulier.

— **C’est ta voix sur celle-ci ?**

— **Parfois je rappe ou je chante sur mes prods. Je le fais pas ici parce que j’ai pas tout mon matériel.**

— **Et bah…** Jisung regarda brièvement l’ordinateur, alors qu’il appuyait à nouveau sur le bouton jouer pour écouter la chanson à nouveau. **J’aime bien le son qui se répète, après que la musique explose.**

— **Après** **le drop ? C’est la mienne que j’ai beaucoup modifié.** Expliqua Chan avec un petit rire.

— **Tu crois que je pourrais en faire, moi aussi, des chansons ?**

Chan haussa tranquillement les épaules.

— **Si tu veux. Je veux bien t’aider. Mais déjà, il faut que tu trouves une mélodie.** Expliqua-t-il alors que Jisung acquiesçait. **Quand tu as une mélodie, tu me reviens et on essaie de la poser, ok ?**

— **Ok !**

Un petit silence suivit, puis Chan eut un sursaut.

— **Tiens, pendant qu’on est là, tu veux pas qu’on prenne une photo ensemble ? Comme ça je pourrais l’envoyer à ma famille.**

— **Une photo ?** Répéta curieusement Jisung.

— **Oh, tu vas adorer !** Fit gaîment Chan en allant chercher son téléphone.

Il bidouilla brièvement dessus, avant d’aller dans sa galerie et d’appuyer sur une photo de sa fratrie et lui. Jisung regarda curieusement l’image.

— **C’est qui ?**

— **Mon frère, Lucas, et ma sœur, Hannah.**

— **Et toi.**

— **Et moi.** Rigola Chan.

Jisung lui prit le téléphone des mains et regarda la photographie d’un peu plus près.

— **C’est ça, une photo ? Une reproduction de la réalité ?** Demanda Jisung.

  
Chan acquiesça.

— **Mais comment ça fonctionne ?**

— **Oula. Je vais la faire courte je pense.** Commença Chan, avec un petit rire un peu paniqué. **Ça fonctionne comme ton œil, en faite. Genre tu vois des choses, grâce à tes yeux ? L’appareil photo voit les choses grâce à l’objectif, et l’image apparaît à l’intérieur, en très, très gros.**

— **D’accord.** Fit Jisung en haussant les épaules.

Il allait sûrement demander un livre sur ça. Cela semblait tout aussi fascinant que le corps humain.

— **Donc on prend une photo ?** Demanda Chan.

Jisung acquiesça, alors Chan alla sur l’application appareil photo et tendit le bras. L’écran leur renvoya l'image d’un Jisung avec une expression curieuse et un Chan à la fois attendri et amusé. L’alpha prit plusieurs photos, avant de remercier Jisung.

— **Ma mère sera contente de te voir enfin !** Expliqua-t-il alors que Jisung souriait. Tu pourrais aussi venir avec moi quand je les appelle, si tu veux.

Jisung écarquilla les yeux.

— **Ce sera pas bizarre ?**

— **Au pire tu dis juste bonjour et après tu vas pécher ou cueillir des baies.** Proposa Chan.

— **Ouais, ça vaudra mieux.** Marmonna Jisung.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

La semaine se termina tranquillement, et le début de la suivante fut légèrement chaotique. Tout simplement parce que Chan essayait de vivre sa vie normalement, mais Jisung passait son temps à le surveiller, et pas toujours de la manière la plus discrète.

  
Comme Jisung était curieux de ce que Chan allait pouvoir faire pour son anniversaire, il essayait de deviner ce que l’alpha préparait. Sauf que Chan ne semblait rien préparer de particulier.

Il vaquait à ses occupations habituelles, entre rondes, chasses et cueillettes.

Il ne protestait pas quand Jisung lui demandait de pouvoir l’accompagner dans ses diverses activités, et Jisung commençait à être déçu. Chan ne l’avait pas oublié, parce que parfois, il lui demandait s’il était impatient d’être le jour de son anniversaire.

Mais il ne préparait rien ! Ou alors Jisung ne s’était rendu compte de rien.

Il avait même accompagné Chan quand celui-ci était allé appeler ses parents. Mais peut-être qu’ils avaient parlé de lui, Jisung ne l’avait pas compris comme ils parlaient en anglais. Et quand la bêta lui parla directement, en coréen, ce n’avait été que pour dire des banalités.

Jisung finit par être dévoré par la curiosité, et la veille de son anniversaire, il était tellement plein d’énergie que Chan l’avait traîné dehors pour se battre un peu en loup et le fatiguer. Mais tant bien même cela, le jeune non-présenté avait gigoté dans le lit.

Chan avait du le coincer sous un biceps pour qu’il consente à cesser de tournicoter. Cependant, l’alpha ne doutât pas que Jisung avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de s’endormir.

Ce n’était pas grave. Il aura l’occasion de dormir demain.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	10. Chapitre 10, ou commnt avoir le meilleur des anniversaires

Jisung se réveilla en premier. Enfin, ce fut ce qu’il se dit, parce que l’odeur de Chan n’était qu’une note légère, et que son souffle était léger. Jisung resta immobile, ne savant pas quelle heure il était. Il allait attendre que Chan se réveille.

Il essaye de contrôler sa respiration et son excitation. C’était son anniversaire ! Et pour la première fois, on allait le célébrer ! Et il avait le droit d’être excité pour un tel évènement, non ? Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, à baigner dans l’atmosphère encore tranquille et apaisante de la chambre.  
  


Puis il entendit le souffle de Chan s'accélérer, et le corps de l’alpha remuer dans son dos. Il n’attendit pas plus pour se retourner et faire face à un Chan qui avait à peine les yeux ouverts. L’alpha lui fit un petit sourire endormi.

— **Salut, _birthday_ _boy._**

Jisung lui fit un large sourire plein dents, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il venait de dire, mais se disait que cela devait être un surnom.

— **Salut hyung !**

Chan grimaça devant tant d’énergie et se frotta le visage.

— **Tu as faim ?** Jisung acquiesça. **Allons manger alors.**

Jisung n’attendit pas plus pour se redresser en position assise et sortir du lit, enfilant un short par-dessus son boxer. Il hésitait à mettre un t-shirt, l’été laissait doucement sa place à l’automne, mais il se décida finalement pour faire sans.

Il alla ensuite se positionner sur le pallier de l’escalier, et regarda Chan avec impatience, prêt à taper du pied pour faire accélérer l’alpha. L’alpha s’esclaffa doucement en le voyant faire, et mit un jean et un débardeur, avant de rajouter un sweat sous le regard particulièrement énervé de Jisung.

— **Tu mets trop de temps !**

— **Quelqu’un est vraiment très impatient, non ?** Répliqua l’alpha avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il se dirigea vers l’escalier, et Jisung commença déjà à dévaler les marche, sautant les trois dernières et regardant Chan descendre les marches plus tranquillement.

— **Allez !**

Chan gloussa et posa finalement le pied sur le parquet. Jisung le regarda, attendant une consigne, une explication, n’importe quoi ! Chan tint son regard, un sourcil haussé.

— **Et bah ? On a dit qu’on allait manger non ?**

— **Hum, hum.** Répondit lentement Jisung en le suivant dans le coin cuisine, les yeux plissés.

Chan sortit un sachet d’abricots séchés, et le donna à Jisung. _C’est tout ?_ Semblait dire l’expression sur le visage du non-présenté. Chan retint difficilement un sourire amusé. Jisung prit tout de même le sachet, et s’assit sur le canapé pour le manger, pendant que Chan le regardait.

Jisung jaugeait l’alpha, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Quelque chose allait se passer, non ? C’était son anniversaire ! Chan finit par farfouiller dans un meuble à côté de la porte, et en sortit deux paires de baskets. Puis il monta dans la chambre, et Jisung commença à se sentir perdu.

Qu’est-ce que préparait Chan ?

L’alpha finit par descendre les escaliers avec une pile de vêtements dans les mains. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils fassent la lessive, si ?

— **Tu devrais mettre ça.** Annonça Chan en déposant les vêtements sur la table de la cuisine.   
  
L’alpha s’assit quant à lui sur une chaise et mit des chaussettes sous le regard curieux de Jisung. Ils ne se seraient pas si bien habillés juste pour aller voir la meute Granite. Jisung était perdu. Mais il s’habilla tout de même, enfilant le t-shirt et le gros sweat que Chan avait déposé.

Il enfila ensuite les chaussettes et les baskets, et Chan le regarda attendrit. Jisung disparaissait littéralement dans ses vêtements. L’alpha n’était pas forcément beaucoup plus grand que Jisung, mais il aimait les vêtements amples.

Alors le non-présenté nageait dans le hoodie bleu pale.

— **Chan, on fait quoi ?** Demanda Jisung en regardant l’alpha mettre son ordinateur dans une sacoche.

— **On va fêter ton anniversaire dignement.** Répondit Chan avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent de l’hanok et fermèrent derrière eux, avant d’ouvrir le garage. Jisung avait déjà vu sa voiture. Mais il n’était jamais monté dedans. Quand Chan lui ouvrit la portière et lui fit signe de rentrer dedans, Jisung comprit soudainement ce qu’ils allaient faire.

— **On va en ville, c’est ça ?**

Chan lui répondit par un simple sourire, grimpa aussi dans la cabine et mit sa clé dans le contact avant d’allumer le moteur. Il recula, sortant du garage, et Jisung ne put retenir le petit couinement excité qui sortit de ses lèvres. Il allait en ville. Il allait enfin découvrir la civilisation !

Il rebondissait un peu sur son siège, particulièrement excité, et Chan lui jeta un regard amusé.

— **Tu sais, on en a pour une bonne heure. Alors gardes ton énergie.**

Jisung acquiesça en s’asseyant correctement.

— **Qu’est-ce qu’on va y faire ?**

— **Tu vas pouvoir t’acheter un cadeau, et je vais te faire découvrir quelques petits trucs.** Répliqua tranquillement Chan, alors qu’il se concentrait sur la route pour ne pas rouler dans les nids-de-poule.

— **Ok, je te fais confiance.** Répondit gaîment Jisung.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, fasciné. Le non-présenté avait rarement eut la chance d’être dans une voiture. Ses expériences pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d’une main. Alors il profitait du voyage. Il n’avait aussi pas eu l’occasion de regarder le paysage avant d’atterrir sur le territoire de Chan.  
  


Il en profitait, cette fois-ci.

Chan avait mis un cd plein de ses propres compositions dans le lecteur de la voiture, et tapotait sur le volant en rythme. Jisung remuait sa tête. Ils finirent par atteindre l’intersection menant à la meute Mulgogi, et Chan regarda Jisung du coin de l’œil.

— **On va atteindre la nationale bientôt.**

Jisung inspira fortement et brièvement. Il n'avait jamais vu la nationale. Il ne s’en était pas approché quand il avait fui sa meute, apeuré par l’inconnu et inquiet de risquer un accident. Mais là, il n’y avait pas de danger. Il était avec Chan, et dans une voiture.

La bande d'asphalte finit par apparaître dans leur champ de vision, et Jisung sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller quand plusieurs camions ou voitures passèrent avant qu’ils ne puissent enfin s’engager.

— **Ça** **fait du bien quand ça s’arrête.** Marmonna Chan, qui n’en pouvait plus des nids-de-poule.

  
Et heureusement, la nationale était lisse et quasiment comme neuve. Jisung regardait la moindre voiture ou camion qu'ils croisaient avec fascination, et il ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise quand une voiture avec une large remorque pour chevaux les croisa.

  
Chan expliqua ce qu’il y avait dedans, et Jisung avoua qu’il n’avait jamais vu de cheval. Ni de chien, ou même de chat. Si ce n’était les chats sauvages qu’on pouvait parfois trouver dans les montagnes, et qui se laissaient rarement câliner.

Pire que les chats domestiques.

Ils finirent par croiser un panneau et Jisung eut un énième petit cri en voyant le chiffre à côté du nom de la prochaine ville. Il déchanta légèrement quand Chan lui annonça que ce n’était pas le temps qui leur restait, mais les kilomètres.

Il passa le reste du voyage à regarder les arbres défiler par la fenêtre, dépité de ne pas apercevoir d’animaux comme il avait pu le faire quand ils étaient encore dans la forêt. Ils devaient être effrayés par le bruit et l’odeur des voitures.

Quand la forêt commença à s’éclaircir, et les premiers champs furent en vue, la tension grandit dans le petit corps de Jisung. Il regarda les tracteurs et les arroseurs automatiques avec fascination, et cria encore de joie quand des bâtiments apparurent à l’horizon.

Finalement, ils dépassèrent le panneau annonçant Pyojimul, et il sembla à Chan que Jisung n’allait plus pouvoir rester assis tant il remuait dans tout les sens pour pouvoir apercevoir tout ce qu’il y avait autour de lui, entre les bâtiments, les gens et les animaux.

Chan finit par quitter la national et se glissa dans les ruelles, vérifiant sur son téléphone l’adresse. Jisung avait réussi à se calmer, ou alors il avait une surdose de découvertes, et reposait maintenant tranquillement sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés.

L’alpha se gara dans une petite rue tranquille, détonnant un peu avec son pick-up rouge. Il descendit de la voiture, Jisung le suivant de près. Le non-présenté semblait tout intimidé par ce nouveau monde, et Chan le sentit même agripper la manche de son sweat.

L’alpha lui fit un gentil sourire rassurant, avant de pousser la porte d’un café.   
  


Sur le trajet, autant pour occuper leurs esprits ennuyés que pour éviter les problèmes, Chan avait donné un petit cours de politesse à Jisung. Parce que se comporter en meute ou en ville ne revenait pas la même chose. Ainsi, leur journée en ville ne pouvait que bien se passer.

Chan se dirigea vers un coin avec une table et une banquette, et s’assit, déposant son ordinateur sur la table. Jisung s’assit à côté de lui, et l’alpha échangea un regard avec l’un des serveurs, lui faisant signe de les laisser tranquille pour le moment.

Chan prit la carte et l’expliqua à Jisung, parce que déjà les noms étaient complexes, et ensuite, Jisung ne connaissait pas forcément les ingrédients. Le non-présenté finit par partir sur un chocolat, il avait très envie de pouvoir goûter à nouveau à du chocolat.

Chan décida donc de lui prendre un chocolat viennois, notamment parce que Jisung ne connaissait pas le goût de la crème fouette. Alors que Chan se nourrissait souvent de ça en été, accompagné de glace et de fruits. Parce qu’il n’y avait rien de mieux qu’une coupe glacée en été.

Et vu comment Jisung aimait les choses sucrées, il en doutait pas que cela allait lui plaire. Il décida aussi de lui prendre un cheesecake aux fruits rouges, parce qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre aux fruits. Surtout rien aux abricots. Le serveur qui l’avait regardé s’approcha en le voyant déposer la carte sur la table.

— **Bonjour, vous avez choisi ?**

— **Un chocolat viennois, un américano et du cheesecake, s’il vous plaît.**

Le jeune homme acquiesça et nota avant de retourner au comptoir. Chan sortit son ordinateur de sa housse et l’ouvrit, tandis que Jisung restait assis sur son siège, à regarder autour d’eux. Chan lui mit un petit coup de coude.

— **Si tu veux, il y a une bibliothèque là-bas. Tu peux jeter aller un coup d’œil à leurs livres, si ça se trouve il y aura quelque chose qui va te plaire.**

Jisung acquiesça et se leva avant de timidement se diriger vers le coin lecture en œillant les serveurs avec inquiétude. Personne ne lui jeta un regard, alors il regarda les livres avec attention, avant de choisir une bande dessinée et de l'étudier curieusement.

Chan sourit en le voyant faire, et connecta son ordinateur au réseau du café à l’aide du mot de passe sur la carte. Il s’affaira ensuite à commencer à publier ses nouvelles compositions sur son soundcloud en attendant que la commande arrive.

Il eut le temps de poster trois musiques, et de répondre à quelques mails, avant que le serveur ne s’approche à nouveau de lui. Il déposa leurs tasses et l’assiette de gâteau, avant de s’incliner quand Chan le remercia. Jisung s’approcha, plusieurs bandes dessinées sous le bras.

Il vint s’asseoir auprès de Chan sur la banquette, et regarda curieusement ce que le serveur avait apporté. Chan poussa la tasse débordant de crème fouetté vers lui.

— **C’est pour toi, ça**. Annonça-t-il gentiment.

— **Merci.** Répondit Jisung avec un sourire.

Il prit la cuillère et appuya curieusement le bout contre la crème chantilly. Chan s’esclaffa doucement.

— **Goûte, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer.**

Le jeune non-présenté finit par s’exécuter, ses yeux manquant de sortir de leurs orbites quand le goût sucré de la crème fouettée explosa sur ses papilles. Et avant que Chan n’ait pu demander ce qu’il en pensait, deux autres cuillères disparurent dans la bouche affamée de Jisung.

Chan rigola plus fort.

— **Goûte** **avec le chocolat, nouille.** Réussit quand même à dire Chan quand il remarqua que Jisung était prêt à finir la chantilly.

Jisung s’exécuta, et sembla particulièrement fan du mélange. Sa tasse fut vite vidée sous le regard affectueux de Chan qui sirotait sa propre boisson. Ne resta plus que l’assiette avec le gâteau, que Jisung œilla curieusement.  
  


Chan lui avait expliqué le concept de gâteau, parce que Jisung n’en avait jamais eu jusque-là. Il avait déjà mangé des pâtisseries ou des dessers sucrées. Mais pas de gâteau, comme ils n’avaient pas accès au lait et aux œufs. Et Jisung, attiré par tout ce qui pouvait être sucré, avait très envie de goûter à cette petite merveille recouverte de coulis rouge.

Chan le lui permit d’un signe de la tête, et Jisung en prit un morceau dans sa cuillère, avant de la faire disparaître dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent à nouveau au goût de la pâtisserie, et Chan sentit même l’odeur du jeune loup s’affirmer.

Le cheesecake lui faisait autant d’effet ?

— **C’est trop bon, hyung !**

— **Content** **que ça te plaise.** Répondit l’alpha avec un gentil sourire.

Le gâteau disparut en deux temps trois mouvements, et quand l'assiette fut vide, Jisung eut l’air penaud.

— **J’en** **t’ai pas demandé si tu en voulais…** Marmonna-t-il en grimaçant.

— **Ce n’est pas grave.** Répliqua Chan avec un gentil sourire. **C’est ton anniversaire, il faut que tu en profites.**

— **C’est vrai.** Fit Jisung avec un air lumineux. **Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite en se penchant vers lui.

— **Je poste mes chansons sur internet, que tout le monde puisse les écouter.**

— **C’est une bonne idée.** Approuva Jisung. **Tout le monde devrait pouvoir écouter tes chansons.**

Il s’essuya la bouche et les mains, avant d’ouvrir l’une des bandes dessinées qu’il avait ramené. Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable, tandis qu’autour d’eux, les serveurs et clients allaient et venaient. Une fois la dernière chanson postée, Chan referma son ordinateur.

— ‘ **Sung ? On y va ? On a d’autre choses à faire et j’ai fini de poster.**

— **Je finis ça et on y va.** Répliqua Jisung sans lever le nez de sa BD.

Chan eut un petit rire et il rangea son ordinateur, avant d’aller au comptoir pour payer. Quand il revint à leur table, Jisung avait rangé ses livres et mangeait les miettes de cheesecake qui restaient encore dans l’assiette. Chan haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire.

— **Je ne t’ai pas assez nourris ?**

— **S** **i** **, si !** Répondit le non-présenté, les joues rouges. **C’est juste que c’est vraiment trop bon.**

— **On ira en acheter encore, promis.** Rigola Chan alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du café, épaule contre épaule. **Ça va finir par être ton cadeau d’anniversaire.** Taquina ensuite l’alpha en lui donnant un gentil d’épaule.

— **Tu as dit que je pourrais choisir !** Répliqua un Jisung boudeur.

— **Bien sur, je faisais juste une proposition.**

Jisung fit un son d’assentiment alors qu’ils remontaient dans la voiture. Chan ressortit son téléphone pour vérifier l’itinéraire, et Jisung regarda curieusement les passants.

— **C’est des chiens ?** Demanda Jisung.

— **Mmh ?** Fit Chan en levant le nez. **Oh, oui. Ça c’est des labradors. Quoi que non, ça a trop de poils. Ça doit plutôt être un golden retriever.**

— **Mmh.**

Chan trouva finalement là où il voulait, il rangea son téléphone et alluma le moteur. Jisung se tourna vers lui quand le chien disparut au coin de la rue.

— **On peut avoir un chien ?** Demanda Jisung.

— **Non.** Répondit Chan sans équivoque.

— **Oh.** Fit piteusement le non-présenté en s’enfonçant dans son siège. **Même si je veux ça comme cadeau d’anniversaire ?**

Chan ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant la route alors qu’il reprenait une artère très fréquentée de la ville.

— **J’ai un chien.** Finit-il par faire. **Elle est en Australie. Mais c’est mes grands-parents qui l** **a** **gardent.**

— **On pourrait le faire venir ici ?** Demanda Jisung avec excitation.

— **Peut être.** Chan haussa les épaules avant d’enchaîner : **Mais il faudra qu’on soit bien prêt. On en reparlera, d’accord ?**

Jisung acquiesça gaîment, content de ne pas avoir écopé d’un refus pur et simple. Le trajet dura encore plusieurs minutes, avant que Chan ne s’enfonce dans un parking souterrain, la descente en spirale faisant s’exclamer de surprise Jisung.

Le non-présenté fut aussi effrayé d’avoir un accident, mais Chan n’eut à aucun mal à circuler entre les étroits murs de pierre. Il se gara, cacha bien son ordinateur sous son siège, avant de sortir. Jisung ne sembla pas vraiment rassuré d’être sous terre, et Chan passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs.

  
Seulement pour découvrir que Jisung avait aussi peur des ascenseurs, et il passa toute la montée accrochée au bras de Chan en marmonnant que les escaliers étaient tout aussi viables que ces cages de métal. Ce à quoi Chan répondit que c’était plus rapide.

Jisung perdit pas sa moue boudeuse, du moins jusqu’à qu’ils arrivent dans la galerie marchande et que Jisung soit assaillit de toute part. La mâchoire du jeune non-présenté manqua de se déboîter. Chan rigola doucement et le poussa pour qu’il ne reste pas devant la sortie de l’ascenseur.

— **C’est très grand, donc tu restes près de moi, d’accord ? Je ne veux pas te perdre.**

Jisung acquiesça, et de toute façon, il semblait tellement intimidé par la taille de l'endroit et la foule dense qu’il paraissait greffé à l’alpha. Celui-ci se sentait bizarre. Après deux mois vécu seul dans la forêt, et avec Jisung, il se retrouvait à nouveau dans la civilisation.

Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de marcher dans une foule. Surtout quand tu es un jeune alpha pas marqué. Ses phéromones lui permettaient de se frayer sans mal un chemin, mais il écopait aussi de regards insistants, aussi bien de personnes intéressées que d’alphas qui se sentaient menacés.

Bande de cons. Mais au moins, le poussin perdu collé à lui sembla dissuader toute approche.

Chan finit par trouver une chaîne de magasins de vêtements qu’il visitait déjà en Australie, et il entraîna Jisung à l’intérieur. Jisung regarda curieusement les rayons plein de vêtements.

— **Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ?**

— **On se cherche des vêtements. L’hiver va arriver et je veux qu’on soit prêt.** Expliqua Chan en se dirigeant vers le rayon des pulls.

— **Mais on peut les faire nous même ?** Répliqua Jisung les sourcils froncés.

— **Si je reçois de l’argent grâce à mes compos, c’est pour que je l'utilise.** Répliqua l’alpha en commençant à regarder. **Donc explore un peu et choisis-toi ce qu’il te plaît.** Jisung n’attendit pas plus pour s’éloigner. **Mais prendre surtout des trucs chauds !** Ajouta Chan.

Mais Jisung était déjà parti, et l’alpha avait la légère impression d’être une maman poule. Il finit par se concentrer sur lui, et les vêtements commencèrent à s’accumuler sur son bras. Il ne cherchait plus de vêtements classes ou cool, il n’avait plus personne à impressionner.

Il voulait juste des vêtements chauds et confortables. Et si en plus, ils pouvaient ne pas être moches, se serait parfait.

Une fois sa sélection effectuée, il explora le magasin à la recherche de son cadet. Il le trouva dans le rayon des accessoires, et il le tira par le coude pour le ramener là où il devait être. Chan l’aida à choisir des vêtements et ils passèrent à la caisse.

En sortant, Jisung lui demanda si c’était ça, son cadeau d’anniversaire. Chan répondit que non. Les vêtements étant une première nécessité. Là, Jisung allait pouvoir choisir son cadeau. Ils déboulèrent donc dans la galerie marchande avec leurs sacs de vêtements, Chan laissant à Jisung le temps pour observer les boutiques et faire son choix.

Ils finirent par entrer dans une libraire, et Chan le laissa choisir ses livres, tandis qu’il cherchait des guides sur la médecine. Son manque de connaissance sur comment traiter une plaie l’avait alerté, et il avait définitivement besoin de régler ce problème.

Il n'eut pas à chercher Jisung ensuite, le non-présenté venant le trouver lui-même, les bras plein de bandes-dessinées et de livres sur le corps humain. Chan pinça brièvement les lèvres au prix de tout ça. Puis il se dit qu’il n’allait pas utiliser son argent, autrement.

Donc autant faire plaisir à Jisung. Surtout si, comme le non-présenté le lui avait dit, il n’avait jamais eu la chance d’avoir son anniversaire de célébrer. Ils passèrent à la caisse, acquirent de nouveaux sacs, et une fois dehors Jisung regarda Chan, ne savant pas où ils allaient.

— **Tu n’as pas faim ?** Demanda Chan, l’air de rien.

  
Jisung acquiesçant, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs menant au parking, Jisung grommelant à la vue des portes métalliques. Une fois à nouveau dans le parking, ils gagnèrent la voiture et rangeant leurs achats dans l’une des boites métalliques de la remorque.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans la cabine, et Chan alluma le moteur. Ils sortirent du parking, Jisung grimaçant quand ils remontèrent la pente en spirale menant à la sortie. La ville était bien trop effrayante pour un petit campagnard comme lui.

Ils roulèrent un instant sur l’une des avenues, avant que Chan ne tourne vers un coin plus calme et moins encombrés de voiture. Ils se garèrent près d’une rue piétonne plein de petites restaurants traditionnels, et l’alpha guida son cadet dans l’une des échoppes.

Ils s’installèrent à l'intérieur près d’un ventilateur, et Chan se chargea des commandes, alors que Jisung reniflait les bonnes odeurs venant de la cuisine tout en regardant autour d’eux.

— **C’est bien que ta première fois en ville se passe quand tu n’es pas encore présenté. Toutes ces phéromones t’auraient rendu fou, autrement.** Commenta l’alpha en pianotant sur la table.

— **Il y en a tant que ça ? F** it curieusement Jisung.

— **Partout et tout le temps. Les gens de la ville ne savent pas vraiment les contrôler. Et ils en ont rarement besoin, comme il n’y a pas de hiérarchie.**

— **Toi tu sais ?**

— **J’ai été obligé, sinon les proies me repèrent facilement.**

Jisung acquiesça distraitement en jouant avec un fil de son sweat.

— **Ton anniversaire te plaît ?** Demanda Chan après un temps de silence.

Jisung releva la tête et lui fit un large sourire.

— **Oui, c’est génial ! Je suis vraiment heureux d’avoir pu visiter la ville, et tous ces cadeaux… Je suis vraiment gâté.** Conclut le non-présenté, un peu plus timidement.

— **Mais tu le mérites.** Fit gentiment Chan en pressant brièvement sa main.

Une bêta vint leur apporter des assiettes et des bols, et Jisung se lécha les lèvres en voyant tous les plats. Il y en avait plusieurs qu’il ne connaissait pas ou qu’il n'avait jamais eu la chance de manger. Et à voir son regard, Chan devina que s’il ne se dépêchait pas, Jisung allait tout faire disparaître comme avec le cheesecake.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit et de bon cœur, sans même prendre le temps de parler. Jisung voulait goûter à tout, et Chan nota avec amusement qu’il avait tendance à remplir ses joues de bouchées de plat différents avant d’avaler.

Il avait l’impression d’être face à un écureuil.

La vaisselle fut rapidement vidée, et Chan commanda un dessert à emporter. Toute cette nourriture rendait Jisung somnolent, sans compter qu’ils avaient eut une matinée riche en émotions. Une fois que Chan eut payé, ils retournèrent à la voiture, et Jisung ne mangea même pas le dessert.

Il s’endormit vite, la joue appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Jisung émergea de nouveau, il était dans son lit, dans l’hanok. Chan dormait paisiblement contre lui, il voyait les sacs de vêtements à côté de la penderie, et ses BD étaient posées sur la table de chevet. Chan était vraiment un ange.

Et Jisung était impressionné qu’il ait réussi à le porter jusque-là. Mais Chan avait réussi à porter un cerf sika, Jisung ne devait pas être bien plus difficile que l’animal.

Le non-présenté s’ajusta et se fit plus petit pour tenir dans les bras de Chan, qui grogna et ouvrit un œil. L’alpha le serra gentiment contre lui quand il se rendit compte de ce qu’il essayait de faire. Puis doucement, avant qu’ils ne basculent à nouveau dans le sommeil, Chan demanda :

— **Alors, cette anniversaire, birthday boy ?**

— **Incroyable.**

Et le sourire que lui fit Jisung fut éclatant.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	11. Chapitre 11, ou comment frôler la mort pour de vrai, cette fois

Quand Jisung s'était réveillé le lendemain de son anniversaire, il avait eut l'impression de revenir d'un rêve. Il avait passé le meilleur anniversaire de toute sa vie. Même s'il devait avouer qu'il n'en avait pas vécu, ni fêter beaucoup.

Il serait éternellement reconnaissant à Chan de lui avoir fait vivre ça. Il devait avouer cependant qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir rendre la pareille à Chan. Toute leur sortie avait du lui coûter de l'argent. 

Et Jisung n'allait pas pouvoir le rembourser. Il ne connaissait même pas la valeur de l'argent. Ce n'était en tout cas pas sa paire de gants qui allaient pouvoir le rembourser. 

D'ailleurs, Chan devait aussi avoir un anniversaire, non ? 

— **Chan...?** Appela doucement le non-présenté.

L'alpha remua un peu avant de se tourner pour lui faire face. 

— **Hum ?**

— **C'est quand ton anniversaire ?**

— **Le mois prochain.**

— **Mais quel jour ?**

— **T'embête pas pour ça.** Répondit plutôt l'alpha. **Je veux pas que tu te tortures l'esprit pour trouver un cadeau.**

Jisung eut un son de gorge pas convaincu, mais il ne poussa pas. Il n'empêchait qu'il allait quand même lui préparer un cadeau. Il avait encore plusieurs semaines avant la fin de septembre, et s’il ne trouvait pas quelque chose de mieux, il pouvait toujours se rabattre sur la paire de gants. 

Chan finit par le secouer doucement, le tirant de ses pensées. 

— **Aller, feignasse. C’est passé ta journée. On se remet au boulot.** Fit-il avec affection.

Jisung geint, Chan rigola, et ils finirent par se lever. Jisung enfila les vêtements nouvellement achetés, avant qu’ils ne descendent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils avaient fini les réserves, et il fallait maintenant chasser, puisqu’ils n’avaient pas fait grand-chose de la veille. 

Ils passèrent donc la matinée à pécher, puis à sécher et écailler certaines de leurs prises. Ils retombèrent ensuite dans leur routine habituelle, entre chasse et pêche, cueillette et entretient du potager, et divers autres taches. 

Il y avait toujours les petites bagarres en loup dont Jisung était friand, et les séances d'imprégnations. Surtout après leur sortie en ville, Jisung semblait plus à l’aise. Il arrivait parfois même qu’ils s’imprègnent en humain. 

Certes, cela impliquait des étreintes un peu gênante, mais le pas était fait. Et honnêtement, Chan en était heureux. Parce que cela voulait dire que Jisung lui faisait confiance, oui. Mais aussi, cela lui manquait.

Les contacts étaient omniprésents dans la ville. Et avec sa bande d’amis, ou même sa meute, il y avait eut de nombreuses séances d’imprégnation. Alors, au bout de trois mois, cela avait commencé à lui manquer, oui, les câlins et les frottements de poignet contre le bras ou le dos. 

Jisung sentait maintenant bon le bois et la menthe quasiment continuellement, et il n’hésitait plus à accompagner Chan dans ses rondes quotidienne, se frottant aussi aux arbres. Certes, c’était moins efficace que si Chan lui-même le faisait, mais il apprenait aussi à faire le Lieutenant. 

Ils étaient plus coordonnés aussi pendant les chasses, avec l’habitude et la pratique, mais aussi leur amitié. Leur technique était bien rodée. 

Puis un jour, comme cela pouvait arriver parfois, la proie avait été alertée par leur odeur, ou par un instinct mystérieux.

Quoi qu’il en soit le jeune cerf avait fait un bond, Chan en fit un aussi, et pria mentalement pour que Jisung le contourne. Et à sa plus grade surprise, Jisung le fit. À vrai dire, Jisung suivit chacune de ses prières mentales alors qu’ils coursaient le jeune cerf. 

Et alors que Chan allait bondir pour agripper son arrière-train pour l’attirer au sol, il sentit qu’il valait mieux qu’il attende. Il se figea, surprit par cette soudaine envie, et Jisung déboula d’un fourré à sa surprise et se pendit à la gorge de l’animal, le tuant net. 

Chan resta figé, à regarder Jisung, qui s’assurait que l’animal était bien mort. Puis finalement, le jeune loup tricolore se tourna vers lui, curieux de le voir ainsi immobile.

— _Tu as senti ?_

Jisung cligna des yeux. 

— _Hein ?_

Chan secoua sa tête, et se retransforma. 

— **Tu n’as pas senti quelque chose de bizarre pendant la chasse ?** Répéta l’alpha en venant s’asseoir à côté du cerf.

Jisung reprit aussi forme humaine et l’aida à mettre le cerf sur ses épaules.

— **Hum, je ne crois pas. Je n’ai pas vraiment fait attention.** Répondit simplement le jeune loup en tapotant gentiment la tête de la bête morte.

Chan se releva lentement, Jisung vérifiant que tout était en place, et ils se mirent en marche en direction de l’hanok, Chan ne sachant quoi penser de ce qu’il avait cru sentir et comprendre. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse, ce jour-là.  Chan estimait que cela devait être la dernière grosse pluie de la saison, c’ était bientôt l’automne après tout. Du coup, ils devaient rester à l’intérieur. Jisung était au rez de chassée, à bricoler Chan ne savait quoi dans la réserve. 

Tant qu’il ne se gavait pas des gâteaux de secours, il pouvait bien faire ce qu’il voulait. 

Chan faisait quant à lui le tri dans les fourrures qu’ils avaient accumulé en bientôt deux mois de cohabitation. Avec les températures qui se rafraîchissaient, ils avaient besoin d’avoir un nouveau linge de lit, plus chaud. 

Jisung débarqua dans la chambre au beau milieu de l’après-midi, alors que Chan finissait de tout installer. Le jeune non-présenté regarda le futon, puis Chan, avant d’avoir sourire appréciateur un peu terne. 

— **On peut s’imprégner ?** Demanda doucement Jisung.

— **Oui, bien sûr.** Acquiesça Chan, les sourcils froncés en voyant l’expression de son cadet.

Ils allèrent tous deux s’installer sur le lit, puis Chan attira Jisung à lui, le serrant doucement contre son torse. Le non-présenté frotta son nez contre son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur à défaut de ses phéromones. 

Chan passa sa main sur son dos, suivant la courbure de sa colonne vertébrale. 

— **J’ai compris.** Finit par faire doucement Jisung.

— **De ?**

— **Le truc bizarre entre nous.**

— **Ah ?**

— **Je t’ai reconnu comme Alpha.**

Chan se recula et le tint par les épaules. 

— **Sérieusement ?**

— **Je pense oui. Je suis sur même.** Murmura Jisung avec un sourire timide.

— **Tu n’es pas content ?** Demanda Chan, inquiet et presque déçu.

— **Oh, si ! Mais ça m’a fait prendre conscience que… Hum… Ma famille me manque.**

— **Oh… C** han l’attira à lui, et Jisung le serra fort.

— **C’est normal que quelqu’un d’horrible nous manque ?**

Jisung semblait au bord des larmes. Chan sentit son cœur lui serrer, et son instinct s’éveiller à cause du mal être de son cadet. 

— **C’est ta famille après tout. C’est normal qu’elle te manque encore un peu.** Commenta gentiment Chan, avant de prendre le visage de son cadet en coupe. **Mais ne pense plus à eux, d’accord ? C’est moi ta famille maintenant.** Se permit-il de dire.

Jisung acquiesça timidement, un sourire plus gai sur les lèvres, et Chan embrassa gentiment son front. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Jisung était à la maison, à préparer le canard qu’ils avaient attrapé. Il voulait faire les choses bien. Il avait aussi parlé d’aller faire une cueillette de champignons, mais Chan devait s’avouer qu’il se méfiait un peu des connaissances de son cadet.

Parce qu’un accident était si vite arrivé, et si l’un d’entre eux faisaient une réaction, il y avait de grandes chances qu’il ne meurt avant que l’autre ait pu appeler une ambulance ou la meute Granite au secours.

Donc Chan comptait bien jeter un coup d’œil à ces champignons, une fois son tour de garde fini.

Avec l’automne qui débutait, le sol commençait légèrement à se tapisser de feuilles, et l’air se faisait moins étouffant. Et c’était particulièrement agréable de sauter dans les tas de feuilles. Chan avait encore une âme d’enfant, malgré tout ça.

Il n’empêchait que certaines zone pouvait être dangereuses, les feuilles pouvant cacher un buisson d’épineux ou un trou. L’alpha fut donc forcé de faire bien attention. Le flanc de la montagne était particulièrement dangereux.

Chan voulait éviter de glisser d’un rocher et de s’écraser sur le sol. Sa cuisse tirait parfois, en souvenir de sa rencontre avec la laie, et il n’avait définitivement pas besoin d’une nouvelle blessure de guerre. Heureusement pour lui, il finit par atteindre le flanc ouest de son territoire sans problème.

Il ignora avec amusement des jeunes lapins encore entrain d’apprendre à maîtriser l’art du camouflage. Ses pré-ruts le rendaient particulièrement attentif à son environnement, mais pour une fois, son instinct était moins sur les nerfs.

Peut-être parce que son alpha ne voyait plus Jisung comme une menace ?

Quand il pensait au jeune non-présenté, une vague de tendresse le parcourait, alimenté par le lien de meute encore faible entre eux. Son loup le voyait comme un chiot, un petit sous sa protection. Et il allait sûrement le voir ainsi jusqu’à sa présentation.

Peut-être qu’il allait pouvoir passer ses ruts un peu plus près de son cadet ? Quoi qu’il ne fallait pas déclencher une présentation précoce. Ils pourraient sûrement se permettre de partager une petite séance de jeu en loup mais Chan comptait bien faire attention.

De toute façon, il était maintenant sûr que son alpha, même en plein dans la brume de ses ruts, allait reconnaître Jisung. Le lien était bien présent, et assurait une reconnaissance de son statut de protégé par son Alpha.

Oui, il allait définitivement pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble. Et cela fera au moins une distraction pour l’alpha qui souffrait du manque de contacts tendres.  
  
Il en avait entendu parler, les alphas avaient tendance à ne parler que de ça dans les vestiaires, de ce manque. C’était normal. Les contacts étaient importants. Surtout ceux charnels, ou du moins affectifs. Ils étaient des créatures sociales en même temps.

  
C’était même scientifiquement prouvé.

C’était d’ailleurs ça qui avait poussé Chan à sortir avec quelques camarades de classe. Ce besoin de contacts. Mais il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il serait aussi fort une fois dans la Vallée. Il s’était dit que les taches allaient garder son esprit occupé.

Oh comme il avait tort.

Et parfois, les séances d’imprégnation avec Jisung n’étaient pas assez, et il devait courir dans la réserve pour se satisfaire avec sa main ou l’un des jouets qu’il avait apporté avec lui. Si Jisung l’avait remarqué, il n’avait rien dit.

  
Et c’était mieux comme ça. Chan le voyait comme un enfant après tout.

Chan était en pré-ruts, il était donc hyper conscient des alentours. Mais il était aussi en manque. Alors quand l’odeur d’un oméga non-uni envahit ses sinus, il crut un instant que son cerveau lui jouait des tours.   
  
Ce ne fut qu’à la troisième bouffée de cette odeur qu’il se dit que ce n’était pas une illusion, et qu’il y avait bien un oméga célibataire dans le coin. Il prit le temps de calmer son alpha qui avait littéralement commencé à sauter partout, avant de se mettre en chasse.

Enfin non, pas en chasse. En course pour vérifier que cet individu se portait bien.

Chan courrait donc, plus vite même que lorsqu’il avait vu cette laie poursuivre Jisung. _Désolé Jisung, c’est l’effet oméga, tu comprendras quand tu te présenteras_ , se dit d’ailleurs l’alpha. Il courrait vers le sud-ouest, traversant le chemin de terre, bondissant au-dessus des troncs morts.

Il se retrouva bien vite en vue de la rivière, et il se demanda un instant ce qu’avait les loups avec sa rivière, parce qu’il n’était pas loin de là où il avait rencontré Jisung, il y avait maintenant deux mois de cela.

De là où il était, légèrement en hauteur, il voyait un loup plus fin, sûrement l’oméga. Il avait un pelage noir avec des reflets argentés. Magnifique vraiment. Il comprenait pourquoi les deux autres loups qui lui faisaient face, des alphas, lui courraient après.

Il sentait délicieusement bon, et il était magnifique. Un parfait partenaire.

Chan dut secouer sa tête pour faire taire son instinct qui prenait un peu trop le pas sur son esprit. Les deux loups, deux gros machins fauve et brun respectivement, se rapprochaient lentement. Et quelque chose lui disait que l’oméga n’avait pas envie qu’ils se rapprochent.

Il semblait tout hérissé, et Chan entendait d’ici ses grognements menaçants. Si ce n’était pas pour la légère note fruitée dans l’air, Chan aurait pensé faire face à un alpha.

L’un des alphas finit par bondir en avant, claquant des mâchoires tout près du loup noir.

  
Celui-ci fit un bond de côté, l’autre attaquant à son tour, et bien vite l’oméga eut les pattes dans l’eau. La rivière était bouillonnante à cause des récentes pluies, et prendre un bain dans un tel courant pouvait être dangereux.

Mais l’oméga semblait préférer la noyade à un affrontement. Et Chan comprit pourquoi quand il s’approcha discrètement et que l’odeur de sang envahit ses narines. Ainsi que les lourds phéromones d'alphas excités, qui agacèrent tout particulièrement son alpha.

Il était en pré-ruts, il ne fallait pas l’oublier.

Les phéromones d’oméga apeuré et en danger s’ajoutèrent au cocktail, et ce fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder du vase. Il dévala la pente en grognant férocement, et les trois loups se figèrent.

L’oméga sembla inquiet de voir un nouvel attaquant, alors que les deux autres semblaient surtout méfiants, observant comment Chan sauta habilement par-dessus la rivière pour les rejoindre, sans trop se mouiller.

Chan se plaça ensuite entre l’oméga et eux, priant pour que le noiraud ne fasse rien de dangereux alors qu’il lui présentait son arrière-train.

Les deux alphas semblèrent mécontents d’avoir de la concurrence, et alors qu’ils bondissaient sur lui en grognant, Chan nota distraitement qu’il n’avait pas de réelle expérience du combat, en loup, même après ses petites bagarres avec Jisung.

  
Mais son syndrome du prince charmant avait encore pris le pas, et il s’était retrouvé au beau milieu d’un combat qui n’était pas le sien. Mais il était déterminé à y prendre part.

Les deux alphas semblaient décidés à l’attaquer en même temps, et Chan n’allait pas tenir longtemps si l’un l’attaquait de face et l’autre de côté. Il finit par bondir sur l’un et roula avec lui, échangeant coup de crocs et de griffes.

Ils restaient férocement accrochés. L’autre, le fauve, n’osa pas intervenir. De toute façon, il risquait fortement d’y laisser quelque chose, tant les deux dominants semblaient pris d’une furie furieuse. Les corps s’entrechoquaient, du sang et des poils volaient.

  
Chan sentit des griffes s’enfoncer profondément dans son flancs, l’oméga couina de peur, et quelque chose se libéra dans son esprit. Comme un élastique qu’on relâchait. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et il enfonça profondément ses crocs dans l’épaule du loup brun.

D’un rapide mouvement, il se contorsionna, emmenant l’alpha avec lui et lui déboîtant l’épaule qu’il n’avait pas lâché. Ses pattes postérieurs finirent par trouver une prise sur son ventre, et ignorant la légère douleur à l’intérieur de sa cuisse, il tira en arrière.

Le cri du loup brun fut déchirant, et les deux spectateurs se reculèrent. Au loin, au cœur du territoire, Jisung leva la tête. Ce n’était pas Chan. Chan avait la voix plus grave. Mais il s’inquiéta. Il eut vite fait de se déshabiller, et de se transformer.

Chan répéta le mouvement de ses pattes, tout en tirant fermement vers la gauche avec ses mâchoires. Un craquement morbide se fit entendre. Et le loup brun se figea, avant de devenir complètement mou.

Un son se fit entendre à sa droite, et la tête de Chan tourna violemment vers l’origine, les os de son cou craquant. L’alpha fauve se figeant en voyant le regard du dominant en Frénésie. Et sans autre forme de procès, il fit volte-face avant de disparaître dans les fourrés.

Chan attrapa la gorge du loup brun et la secoua, les tendons et vertèbres craquant. Un hoquet apeuré dans son dos lui fit lâcher le cadavre avant qu’il ne réussisse à séparer la tête du corps. L’oméga semblait plus inquiet pour sa vie qu’horrifié de ce que l’alpha avait fait.

Et dans la tête de Chan, il y avait un fouillis. La Frénésie avait tout recouvert d’un voile rouge sang, son loup hurlait de joie à cause de sa victoire face à l’ennemi, et son instinct avait bien envie de conquérir le célibataire en face de lui.

Après la démonstration de force qu’il avait fait, il allait lui tomber dans les bras, n’est-ce pas ?

Pourtant Chan ne s'approcha pas de lui. Il n’avait de cesse de regarder le cadavre comme si le loup brun allait se relever et le défier de nouveau. Il ne sut combien de temps passa, mais l’oméga n’avait pas bougé, toujours les pattes dans l’eau et le poil gonflé.

Chan se calmait quant à lui peu à peu, les phéromones de l’oméga prenant le pas sur l’odeur de sang dans ses narines. L’apparition d’un loup tricolore bien connu en haut de la pente acheva de dissiper le voile.

Chan releva sa queue et sa tête, et jappa gaiement.

— _J’ai protégé la meute !_

Mais tout ce qu’il sentit en retour, fut l'inquiétude et la presque peur panique de son cadet. Il ne comprit d’abord pas pour Jisung était comme ça. Puis il se rendit compte que son flanc lui faisait mal, tout comme sa patte avant droite et son épaule gauche.

  
Son oreille aussi, tient donc.

Il devait être couvert de sang,  accessoirement.

Jisung dévala la pente, traversant maladroitement la rivière, et manquant de lui rentrer dedans. Puis il commença à le renifler de partout en couinant particulièrement fort. Chan, face à la déstresse de son cadet, se mit à grogner doucement, légèrement.

— _Tout va bien, j’ai protégé la meute._

Mais Jisung n’était pas très sûr que Chan allait bien. Sans même se préoccuper de l’autre oméga derrière eux, il s’affaira à lécher les plaies de Chan, l’alpha restant conscient à cause de l’adrénaline. Et quand finalement Jisung eut fini de tout lécher, l’alpha s’effondra sur le sol.

Mais maintenant, Jisung n’était plus aussi démuni. Il savait quoi prendre pour soigner ce genre de blessure. Même s’il allait avoir besoin d’appeler Inhyung à un moment pour être que tout allait bien se passer.

Il se retransforma, cherchant de la mousse et venant la poser sur les plaies avec un petit morceau de champignon, le loup tricolore se laissant faire. En même temps, il était complètement épuisé après tout ça.

Puis ce fut uniquement quand Chan fut en pleine cicatrisation que Jisung se rendit compte que l’autre loup était toujours là. Il n’avait plus les pattes dans l’eau, certes, mais il était toujours au bord de la rivière, immobile.

Et moins gonflé.

Jisung était assis sur un mélange de mousse, d’herbes et de feuilles mortes, nu comme un ver, auprès de son Alpha. Mais pas gêné pour un sou, il regarda l’oméga avec détermination. Il pouvait essayer de l’attaquer tient.

Jisung n’hésiterait pas à l’attaquer et à défendre son Alpha inconscient bec et ongles. Mais l’autre s’approcha sans posture agressive. La queue basse, les oreilles attentives. Il semblait curieux. Quand il s’approcha trop près, Jisung montra les dents, et le loup noir s’arrêta.

Il était vraiment très beau, un pelage corbeau, avec de légers reflets argentés quand le vent le parcourait. Et des yeux orange qui fixait intensément le non-présenté.

Jisung finit par se détendre en voyant le loup rester immobile, et il se retransforma, se pelotonnant contre son Alpha comme il le pouvait, léchant sa mâchoire en couinant. Du coin de l’œil, il vit l’autre loup lécher ses propres plaies, et ils restèrent en silence comme ça.  
  


Jisung surveillait avec attention à la fois le rythme cardiaque de Chan, et les gestes de l’autre loup. Du coup, quand un quatrième loup fit son apparition, il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il manqua de l’attaquer, d’ailleurs, quand celui-ci fit un petit son de gorge.

Puis il se rendit compte que ce n’était qu’Inhyung, et il couina piteusement.

Inhyung eut vite fait de reprendre forme humaine, et Jisung fit de même. Ils s’agenouillèrent autour de l’alpha blessé, le jeune non-présenté inconscient des deux alphas de la Meute Granite qui inspectaient la dépouille du loup fauve.

— **Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?**

— **Aucune idée. J’ai accouru en entendant le hurlement.**

Inhyung inspecta les plaies, avant de jeter un coup d’œil au loup noir qui était maintenant allongé, à les surveiller avec attention.

— **Il ne s’est pas battu à mort pour un oméga quand même ?** Demanda Inhyung.

— **C’est un oméga ?** Questionna inutilement Jisung en regardant le loup noir. **Je ne sais pas. Ce n’est pas le genre de Chan** **hyung** **.**

L’un des alphas reprit forme humaine. Jisung reconnut Seongsu, la Première Lieutenante de la Meute Granite.

— **Ça** **sent quand même fortement l’oméga apeuré.** Commenta-t-elle.

Inhyung acquiesça. Il avait le meilleur nez.

— **Ce qui est sur, c’est que Chan a dû entrer en Frénésie.** Continua Seongsu. L **es plaies sont complètements… Incontrôlées, désordonnées.**

— **Chan hyung ne sait pas se battre.** Objecta Jisung.

— **C’est plus que ça, là, gamin. C’est comme s’il avait frappé à l’aveugle.**

— **Il faudrait une civière.** Intervint Inhyung, les coupant. I **l faut qu’il reste avec les mousses autant que possible. Sa plaie au** **flanc** **est trop large. Il faut faire des points de suture.** **Et pour le reste, c’est suture adhésive et pansements.**

Le bêta se releva, et Seongsu fit un signe de la tête en direction de l'alpha tiers, qui parti en courant.

— **Je vais aller chercher la voiture de Chan.** Annonça Inhyung.

Il se retransforma, et disparut à son tour. Jisung se retrouva seule avec l’inconnu et l’alpha. Celle-ci s’intéressa justement au loup noir.

— **C’est qui, du coup ?**

— **Je ne sais pas. Je ne l’ai jamais vu par ici.** Répondit Jisung en regardant curieusement l’animal.

— **Moi non plus. C’est ça qui est inquiétant. Personne n’est venu nous annoncer d’intrusion, il a dû venir du sud-est.**

Jisung acquiesça.

— **Tu ne veux pas te retransformer, n’est-ce pas ? D** emanda Seongsu en haussant un sourcil.

Elle pourrait très bien l’y contraindre, s’il elle voulait. Mais quand l’animal grogna légèrement, elle respecta son choix.

— **Il va s’en sortir, hein ?** Demanda Jisung en la regardant.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire.

— **Honnêtement, j’ai vu pire.** Dit-elle en montrant une large cicatrice mal recousue sur sa cuisse. **Et j’ai pas eu la chance d’avoir Inhyung. C’est un as de l’aiguille. Il va rafistoler ton Alpha, promis.**

— **Chan** **hyung** **vous a prévenu ?** Questionna le non-présenté avec un froncement de sourcil.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— **J’ai bien remarqué que votre relation a changé. Puis ça se sent, quand des loups sont reliés.**

Jisung acquiesça.

— **Je suis pas sûr** **e** **que cette petite bagarre ait calmé ses ardeurs.** Continua-t-elle en plissant le nez à cause des phéromones de pré-ruts de Chan. **J’espère juste que ses ruts vont être retardés. Sinon, il va douiller.**

— **J'espère aussi. Surtout si je vais devoir m’occuper de ses plaies.**

Elle éclata de rire.

— **Bon courage gamin.**

Ils restèrent ensuite en silence, Seongsu s’étirant et marchant autour de la clairière pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Jisung commençait quant à lui à se les peler, les non-présentés ayant une température corporelle moins élevée que les autres.

Il se pelotonna contre l’alpha, passant ses doigts dans sa fourrure en faisant attention à ses blessures. Sentir la douleur et la peur de son Alpha avait été une expérience particulièrement effrayante. Il sentait que Chan souffrait, mais ce n’était pas un lien d'âme-sœur.

Il n’arrivait pas à savoir où il était, et il ne pouvait pas lui donner d’énergie. Il ne pouvait que sentir Chan souffrir et courir plus vite en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Quand il avait senti le sang, qu’il avait vu Chan taché et blessé, il avait cru sentir son cœur s’arrêter.

Son Alpha, l’unique personne avec qui il se sentait en sécurité, était blessé. Encore. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Vraiment pas le perdre. Il vérifia une énième fois son pouls, léger mais régulier et présent, avant de se tourner quand il sentit l’odeur de pétrole.

Il vit le pick-up rouge de Chan se garer à quelque pas, et Inhyung descendit de la cabine avec un alpha musclé. Sûrement celui qui avait été envoyé à la recherche d’une civière. Ils tirèrent justement de la remorque une civière en toile, et vinrent la placer auprès du loup.

Celui-ci avait dormi jusque-là recroquevillé. Ils durent l’étendre avant de le soulever, le faisant légèrement couiner dans son sommeil. Jisung grimaça à l’entente du son. Seongsu et l’alpha de la Meute Granite se chargèrent de mettre la civière dans la remorque.

Jisung grimpa dedans avec eux, voulant rester auprès de son Alpha, et Seongsu monta aux côtés d’Inhyung dans la cabine. Ne restait plus que le loup noir. Inhyung et la Première Lieutenante échangeant quelques mots, Jisung regarda l’animal.  
  


Il renifla le cadavre du loup, avant de regarder le véhicule, et Jisung plus particulièrement.

Après un temps d’hésitation, l’oméga s'approcha, et bondit dans la remorque. L’alpha inconnu ne commenta pas, et Jisung referma la remorque, l’oméga se roulant en boule dans un coin. Quelques minutes plus tard, et ils se mettaient en route.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	12. Chapitre 12, ou comment se faire un nouvel ami

À peine le pick-up fut il garé devant l'hanok que le Lieutenant et Seongsu se saisirent de la civière pour ramener Chan l'intérieur.

  
  


— **Il vaut mieux le laisser dans la réserve.** Commenta Jisung qui les suivait de près. **La salle de bain est juste à côté et il n'aura pas à descendre les escaliers quand il ira mieux.** Se justifia-t-il ensuite quand il vit le regard curieux d’Inhyung.

  
  


Le bêta acquiesça, et les alphas allèrent poser la civière dans la pièce susnommée, Jisung s'affairant à préparer un lit de fortune. Inhyung sortit ensuite, et la Première Lieutenant se chargea de préparer une bassine d'eau chaude tandis que Jisung trouvait des chiffons. 

  
  


Quand Inhyung revint avec le matériel médical qu'il avait ramené de la Meute Granite, la bassine et les tissus étaient à côté du corps inerte de Chan. Jisung s'arrachait nerveusement la peau des lèvres, debout à quelques pas de la civière.

  
  


Inhyung lui jeta un regard, semblant hésiter à laisser le jeune loup assister à l'opération. Mais honnêtement, il allait sûrement voir bien pire. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue maintenant.

  
  


Le bêta s'agenouilla auprès de Chan, lavant brièvement ses mains dans l'eau chaude. Il prit ensuite l'aiguille recourbée, et se mit au travail. Seongsu s'affairait quant à elle à nettoyer les autres plaies pour pouvoir mettre les pansements et les points de sutures autocollants.

  
  


Jisung regarda les premières minutes, mais quand Inhyung commença à recoudre la plaie, il détourna le regard et  se mit à mâchouiller ses doigts. Seongsu lui avait bien dit qu’Inhyung savait ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il allait remettre son aîné sur pied. 

  
  


Mais Jisung ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Chan était dans un sale état. La menace d'une septicémie était bien présente. Jisung avait déjà vu ça. 

  
  


Inhyung s'affaira à refermer la plaie, Seongsu le secondant. Il posa ensuite les points de sutures autocollants sur son oreille et son épaule gauche. Il inspecta ensuite le flanc de l'alpha, avant de reprendre l'aiguille. 

  
  


La lacération était profonde, et Inhyung s’inquiétait de la tournure des choses. Il prit toutes ses précautions pour refermer la plaie, et quand il eut finalement finit de s'occuper de Chan, il s’essuya le front et se nettoya les mains. 

  
  


— **L'oméga** **a** **besoin de soin ?** Demanda Inhyung en regardant Jisung. 

  
  


— **Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas fait attention.** Avoua Jisung. 

— **Il sentait le sang.** Intervint la Première Lieutenant **. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il est gravement blessé.**

— **Je vais voir s'il a besoin d'aide.** Annonça finalement Inhyung en sortant de la pièce. 

— **Aide-moi.** Fit Seongsu au non-présenté. **On va le mettre au lit.**

  
  


Il acquiesça et ils réussirent à le déplacer sans ré-ouvrir les plaies. Jisung le borda, pale et fatigué. L'alpha eut un petit sourire triste. 

  
  


— **Il va s'en tirer, j'en suis sûr.**

— **J'espère.** Soupira le jeune. 

  
  


L'alpha lui tapotant gentiment la tête, et Jisung se surprit à sourire. Il avait oublié ces petites touches d'attention de la part d'adultes. Et ce n'était pas parce que Chan n'était pas tactile, l'alpha n'avait aucun problème à l'enlacer, notamment pendant leurs séances imprégnations. 

  
  


Mais au-delà de ces moments, il n'osait pas faire grand-chose. Jisung se disait que les codes de la société citadine devait être différents de ceux de la forêt. Ou alors Chan avait peur de le brusquer. 

  
  


Le non-présenté regarda un instant le corps inerte de son Alpha, le recoiffant du bout des doigts avant de grimacer à cause de sa température. Il fallait espérer qu'il n'y avait rien d’anomal. 

  
  


Quand il sortit de la réserve, Seongsu était debout contre le mur et Inhyung, avachi sur une chaise. Jisung se dirigea vers le coin cuisine pour leur servir de quoi boire. Il sortit même quelques abricots séchés, parce qu'il leur devait bien ça. 

  
  


— **Tu es allé voir l'autre loup ?**

— **Il a juste quelques coupures. C'était déjà entrain de cicatriser, et elles semblaient propres.**

  
  


Jisung acquiesça, puis Inhyung continua :

  
  


— **Il est toujours devant chez vous. Je lui ai proposé de venir chez nous ou d'au moins rentrer chez vous, mais il a pas bougé.** Finit le bêta avant de vider son verre d'une traite. 

  
  


Jisung jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il y avait un loup noir couché près du champs. Il semblait dormir la tête sur les pattes. Le jeune non-présenté haussa les épaules. 

  
  


— **Si Chan s'est embêté à le sauver, ce n'est pas pour qu'on le vire après.** Finit-il par déclarer. 

  
  


Inhyung acquiesça, et Jisung vida son verre, Seongsu ouvrant la porte. 

  
  


— **On devrait y aller.** Annonça l'alpha. **Baekmin est déjà rentré, mais on ne devrait pas tarder.**

— **Oui. Tu as un papier Jisung ? Que je puisse noter comment prendre soin de Chan.**

  
  


Le non-présente bondit sur ses pieds et arracha un post-it du bloc posé sur l'un des buffets. Il le tendit avec un stylo au bêta, et Inhyung nota brièvement une flopée d'instructions. 

  
  


— **Tu fais ça jusqu'à ma prochaine visite, ok ? Et s'il se réveille, tu lui donnes beaucoup d'eau et un peu de riz. Si ça suffit pas, rajoute quelques fruits secs.**

— **D'accord. Merci pour tout.**

— **C** **'est normal.** Fit gentiment le bêta en tapotant aussi le haut de sa tête. On va te laisser maintenant. **Bon courage.**

— **Bon retour.** Souhaita Jisung avec un signe de la main. 

  
  


Il les regarda se déshabiller, former des baluchons avec leurs vêtements et se transformer sans arrière-pensée. Et quand ils descendirent finalement le chemin de terre, le loup noir leva la tête. 

  
  


Puis il regarda Jisung. 

  
  


Celui-ci grimaça. Qu'allait-il faire de ce loup ? Ce n'était pas à lui de décider, il n'était pas le propriétaire de l'hanok, ni l'Alpha ! Mais il présumait que lui permettre de rester au moins sur le terrain n'allait rien lui coûter, n'est-ce pas ? 

  
  


Jisung retourna à l'intérieur, fermant la porte à cause du léger vent frais. Il retourna ensuite dans la réserve, s'agenouillant auprès du corps inerte de Chan. Il toucha le front de l'alpha puis ses poignets, vérifiant que tout allait bien. 

  
  


Il se releva ensuite, frottant son visage. Tout irait bien. 

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Le loup noir n'avait pas quitté le devant de la maison. Jisung était passé plusieurs fois, pour faire des rondes ou même pour chasser. Mais l'oméga n'avait pas quitté son coin entre le potager et un gros chêne. 

  
  


Quand la nuit était tombée, et alors que Jisung s'apprêtait à se coucher, il vérifia à nouveau. Le loup n'avait pas bougé. Il devait sûrement avoir nulle part où aller. Mais il ne dérangeait pas. Alors Jisung le laissa.

Le lendemain matin, il passa devant lui quand il dut aller faire une ronde et chasser. Quand il revint, le loup noir faisait sa toilette. Jisung rentra s’habiller, et s’assit sur la terrasse pour dépecer son lapin, l’oméga le regardant faire avec attention. 

Jisung se demanda s’il savait chasser. S’il avait seulement manger avant de se faire chasser ainsi par les deux alphas. Il finit par lui donner quelques morceaux, et il rentra faire cuire ce qui lui restait. Il alla ensuite prendre soin de Chan. 

L’alpha n’avait pas bougé, endormi et immobile comme un mort. Mais son cœur battait, lentement mais constamment, sous la paume que Jisung avait appuyé contre son pectoral. Il changea les pansement avec application, comme il avait vu faire. 

Les sutures semblaient bien faites, du moins elles n’avaient pas bougée, et la chair était certes rouge et gonflée, mais c’était normal, d’après de ce que lui avait dit Inhyung. Il espérait que c’était le cas. Il n’avait aucune connaissance dans ce domaine. 

Jisung s’en voulut un peu. Il n’avait cessé de lire des guides médicaux, mais il n’avait jamais pris la peine d’apprendre la médecine. Alors que cela pourrait leur être particulièrement utile. Il allait s’y mettre le plus tôt possible, pour peu qu’il trouve des livres sur ce sujet. 

Mais il était persuadé d’avoir vu Chan consulter ce gendre de guide. Il fallait juste les trouver. 

Une fois les plaies désinfectées, et les pansements changés, Jisung passa délicatement un gant sur son aîné pour lui faire une toilette de chat. Puis une fois qu’il fut propre, il hésita. Il avait très envie de s’imprégner, surtout avec ce qui s’était passé. 

Mais Chan allait rentrer en ruts d’un instant à un autre. Est-ce que seulement c’était bien prudent ? Mais cela n’avait jamais inquiété Jisung, de déclencher sa présentation en avance. Il en rêvait, même.

Mais plus maintenant. S’il venait à se présenter, il serait tout seul pour gérer à la fois Chan, et à la fois sa présentation. Il avait suffisamment retenu de ce qu’il avait pu voir dans sa meute d’origine, ou de ce que Chan avait pu lui dire pour savoir que seul, il n’allait pas réussir à faire grand-chose. 

Mais il avait besoin de s’imprégner. Il sentait quelque chose en lui le pousser vers l’alpha. Il avait besoin d’avoir l’odeur de son Alpha sur lui, après tant d’émotions. Il finit par prendre l’une des mains de Chan, et la passa sur son visage. 

Il huma doucement en sentant l’odeur forestière de l’alpha, et pressa les glandes du poignet de celui-ci contre son cou et son visage. Il frotta aussi brièvement ses poignets contre les biceps de Chan, en faisant attention à la plaie. 

Il finit par se reculer, en souriant. Parfait. 

Il sortit un peu plus tard, après avoir rangé tout ce qu’il avait pu utiliser pour s’occuper de Chan. Il alla dans le potager, et s’affaira à retirer les plantes qui étaient mourantes, rangeant les graines dans tout un tas de petits pots labellés par l’écriture hasardeuse de Chan. 

  
Jisung entendit plus qu’il ne sentit l’oméga s’approcher. Il y eut le bruit des graviers sous ses pattes, et celui de son souffle léger. Puis une expiration qui fit voleter ses cheveux. Jisung tomba sur le côté de surprise, et se retourna pour regarder curieusement l’animal.

Jisung se serait douté que c’était un oméga. Le loup était bien moins gros que celui de Chan, et possédait un poil bien plus court. Mais Jisung avait la vague impression que son loup à lui devait pas être bien différent du canidé noir. 

L’animal approcha son museau de son visage, et Jisung le laissa faire bien qu’il soit prêt à se transformer au moindre mouvement suspect. Le loup le renifla, uniquement le visage et le cou. Jisung comprit qu’il avait dû remarquer l’odeur de Chan sur lui. 

Et peut être même ses phéromones de pré-ruts ? 

Le froncement de museau, et le tressaillement de ses oreilles lui indiqua qu’il devait sûrement y avoir des phéromones, aussi. Mais l’oméga ne s’éloigna pas, il se coucha près de Jisung,  qui s’occup ait des plants d’aubergines.   
  
Ils restèrent silencieux, si ce  n’était pour les rares grognements mécontent s de Jisung quand il s’égratignait les mains, ou que la plante résistait. Quand vint l’heure du repas, il jeta ce qu’il avait pu arracher en bas du chemin de terre, et se déshabilla pour se transformer. 

Le loup noir le regarda faire, et quand Jisung se retrouva aussi en canidé, il s’approcha de lui. C’était la première fois qu’ils se rencontraient vraiment. Ils ne s’étaient pas salués formellement, avec tout ça. Et si le loup noir voulait rester dans le coin, il valait mieux que leurs loups se connaissaient. 

Jisung fit le premier p as, laissant glisser son museau le long de la mâchoire de l'autre pour descendre dans son cou, cherchant ses glandes, l’oméga faisant de même.  Quelque chose de profond et piquant envahi son nez, et il éternua. 

L’autre loup eut un son d’amusement, avant de grogner doucement, appréciant quant à lui son odeur. En même temps, Jisung sentait le chiot. Tout le monde aimait cette douce odeur. Leurs queues remuèrent alors qu’ils s’approchaient de nouveau, frottant cette fois légèrement leurs museaux en guise d’acceptation. 

Jisung tenta ensuite un bond sur le côté, jappant et remuant son derrière, l’autre répondit par un aboiement, et l’instant d’après, ils dévalaient le chemin de terre en direction de la forêt. Ils se coururent après longtemps, sans jamais se toucher. 

Puis un faisan attira l’attention  de Jisung, et quand il l’eut attrapé, il se rendit compte que l’oméga avait disparu. Et qu’il ne savait toujours pas son nom, accessoirement. Qu’importe, il aura sûrement d’autre occasion de lui demander. 

Il rentra à la maison, prépara la volaille, mangea, mit le reste au réfrigérateur, et partit faire une ronde sans revoir le loup noir.    
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Heureusement, il revit l’oméga un peu plus tard dans la soirée. L’animal s’était pelotonné sur la terrasse cette fois, juste sous la fenêtre. Jisung ne l’avait vu que lorsqu’il était parti faire la ronde du soir. Il avait dû revenir alors que Jisung s’occupait du kimchi.

L’animal lui avait fait un simple signe de la tête quand il le vit partir et revenir, mais ne bougea pas entre temps. Jisung dîna en se demandant ce qu’il allait faire de l’oméga. Le non-présenté se disait que Chan n’allait sûrement pas le mettre à la porte.

Déjà parce qu’il avait frôlé la mot, ou l’esclavage sexuel, mais aussi parce que c’était un oméga. Et Chan était un alpha. Alors il paraissait logique qu’il veuille d’un oméga dans sa meute, non ? Même si ce n’était pas à des fins sexuelles.

Il valait mieux pour l’équilibre entre les membres qu’il y ait une présence apaisante, surtout s’il y avait la possibilité que Jisung soit aussi un alpha. Il n’était pas particulièrement belliqueux ou difficile à vivre, mais il pouvait s’emporter.

Et il ne doutait pas qu’en se présentant en alpha, son côté sang chaud allait être plus présent, et il serait naturel qu’il tente a au moins quelques fois de défier l’autorité de Chan. Et ce serait bien sur mieux s’il avait un oméga à leurs côtés pour éviter que leurs phéromones dominants leurs montent à la tête.

Après si l’oméga n’était pas foncièrement opposé à l’idée d’une relation, Jisung n’était pas forcément opposé non plus. Même s’il se présentait lui-même en oméga. Il avait déjà entendu les loups plus vieux parler d’à quel point fricoter avec un oméga pouvait être délicieux.

Alors Jisung espérait que Chan allait autoriser l’oméga à rester ici. Et que celui allait avoir envie de rester ici, même.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent semblables. Jisung alternait entre rondes et soins au potager, mais aussi à la cueillette. Il s’assurait que les plaies de Chan étaient propres et correctement bandées, et que l’oméga était toujours dans le coin.

Entre deux taches, il se disait qu’il n’avait aucune raison d’être un oméga. Certes ses joues avaient repris un peu de leur rondeur, mais le reste de son corps était maigre et sec. Il prenait des décisions, il se comportait comme un alpha.

Il allait être un bêta au moins, non ?

Chan finit par revenir à lui le soir du troisième jour de l’accident. Jisung était descendu ce matin là après son petit déjeuner, pour nettoyer les plaies de Chan et retirer les pansements. Selon Inhyung, il n’en aura plus besoin maintenant.

Si tout allait bien, une légère croûte s’était formée.

L’alpha était réveillé, enfin à moitié. Quand Jisung avait ouvert la porte, il n’avait pas bougé la tête. C’était uniquement quand lorsque le jeune non-présenté avait crié son nom qu'il avait réagi.

— **J’ai eu peur ! Tellement peur ! Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda Jisung en s’asseyant tout près de lui.

— **Hum.** Fit Chan en levant une main pour la passer lentement sur son visage. **J’ai chaud.**

— **Chaud ? Chaud au niveau des plaies ?** Continua de questionner le non-présenté en commençant à retirer les bandages.

— **Non. Juste… Partout. Je crois que je suis en rut.**

— **Oh**

Jisung eut un mouvement de recul. Si Chan était en rut, Jisung devrait partir. Le laisser, pour éviter que ses phéromones ne perturbent trop son système endocrinien. Mais Chan était blessé. Immobilisé.

Est-ce que Jisung allait prendre le risque de se présenter ? Il y avait déjà réfléchi. Il n’en avait déjà eu rien à faire des conséquences. Et il en avait toujours rien à faire. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux plaies, entrain de cicatriser, et il les nettoya avec de l’eau et un chiffon.

Il pouvait gérer Chan et lui, maintenant que l’alpha était réveillé. Et il devait perdre toutes canines avant de se présenter. Alors il pouvait prendre le risque.

— **Tu as faim ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Chan, qui l’avait regardé faire, lui sourit gentiment.

— **Un peu.**

— **Ok. Je vais te chercher un peu de riz. Évite de bouger trop, hein. Ton épaule gauche va être un peu endolorie. Et ta hanche sera sûrement inutilisable pendant encore quelques jours.**

— **Je vais pas bouger trop, ne t’inquiète pas.**

Jisung quitta la pièce, guilleret, et Chan le regarda partir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais quand la porte se referma, une grimace douloureuse tordit son visage. Il avait mal bien sûr. Sa hanche, son épaule et son bras lui faisaient mal, bien sûr.

Tout particulièrement même.

Mais il avait quelque chose en lui, au fond de lui, qui grondait aussi. Et cela lui faisait mal, mais c’était un différent type de douleur. C’était les ruts. Ce n’était pas à cause de Jisung. Mais à cause de l’oméga qu’il avait sauvé.

Il sentait l’odeur, les phéromones de l’oméga sur Jisung. Et cela excitait son instinct. Ses muscles étaient raides à cause de l’excitation et de l’adrénaline. Il avait envie d’aller rencontrer cet oméga et d’entreprendre une parade nuptiale.

Mais il était cloué au lit, et il se sentait stupide. Stupide, et honteux. Parce qu’il désirait un oméga comme s’il n’était qu’un objet. Sauf qu’il savait que ce n’était que son instinct qui se manifestait.

Qu’il ne ferait jamais ça, et que l’oméga était quelqu’un, une personne qui décidait pour elle. Qu’il se répète ça le fit se détendre, l’apaisa. Il n’était pas devenu un monstre comme il avait cru être devenu après être entré en Frénésie.

Jisung ouvrit la porte, avec un plateau qu’il n’avait sorti Chan ne-savait-où. Il y avait un bol et un verre, avec une cuillère. Il posa le tout à côté du lit de fortune. Chan était plus réveillé, il se redressa avec l’aide du non-présenté.

Il but tout seul, comme un grand, avec son bras gauche, en un mouvement lent pour ne pas brusquer son épaule. Mais ce fut Jisung qui le nourrit. Entre deux bouchées, il demanda ce qu’était devenu l’oméga qu’il avait sauvé.

— **Il n’a pas quitté notre territoire. Il traînait autour de la maison la plupart du temps, en loup. Je ne l’ai jamais vu en humain.**

— **Mais il va bien ?**

— **Oui. Il n’était pas gravement blessé, et il s’est vite remis. J’ai fait attention à ce qu’il mange, parce que je crois qu’il ne sait pas chasser.**

— **C’est une tendance ici ?** Répliqua Chan sur un ton léger.

— **D’abord tu ne savais pas chasser non plus, avant d’arriver ici ! Et si on pensait qu’il allait se présenter en oméga, ce n’est pas étonnant. On apprend pas à chasser aux omégas.**

— **Je sais, je sais, je t’embête. Et d’abord je savais chasser. Je sais chasser depuis que je suis gamin. Mon père et mon oncle m’ont appris.**

— **Quand tu étais enfant ?!**

— **D’après** **ce qu’on m’a dit, oui**.

Jisung acquiesça et reposa le bol avec la cuillère sur le plateau.

— **Tu sembles vraiment venir d’une bonne meute…**

— **J’ai jamais eu à me plaindre. Ils étaient très protecteurs quand nous vivions encore ici. Et après, en Australie… C’était cool. On était complètement détaché de nos loups, de la vie traditionnelle. Mais c’était cool.**

Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leur passé. Notamment parce que Jisung n’aimait pas ça, et Chan parce qu’il ne se voyait pas s’asseoir et commencer à raconter sa vie. Ils lâchaient juste parfois quelques informations ici et là.

— **Je sais pas comment j’aurais pu vivre sans mon loup. J’ai besoin de lui, et je ne serais pas là sans lui.**

— **J’en avais pas besoin. On achetait notre nourriture dans des magasins. Il y avait la police pour nous protéger. Et il y avait la pudeur aussi.**

Jisung acquiesça, avant de froncer les sourcils quand il remarqua la rougeur sur les pommettes et le haut de son nez.

— **Chan, ça va pas ?**

— **C’est les ruts.** Marmonna Chan en frottant ses joues d’une main.

— **Oh, oui, c’est vrai.**

Un ange passa.

— **Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Il faut que je te laisse… ?**

  
Chan pinça les lèvres. Oui, il avait besoin de quelques choses. Mais est ce qu’il était prêt à laisser Jisung voir cette partie de son intimité ? Sûrement oui. Il n’allait pas tenir longtemps sans l’un aide de son sex-toy.

  
Il finit par céder.

— **J’ai besoin que tu m’apportes quelque chose. C’est dans le carton, là. Celui sous la petite caisse tressée.**

Jisung acquiesça et se leva, déplaçant le réceptacle pour ouvrir le carton.

— **Je dois prendre quoi ?**

— **Quelque chose qui ressemble à un bracelet.**

— **Ça** **?** Demanda le non-présenté en sortant un objet circulaire, rose et blanc.

— **Exactement ! Tu as pas une petite bouteille rouge avec ?**

— **Si, voilà.**

Le non-présenté lui donna les deux objets sans poser de question. Chan n’était pas sûr qu’il sache ce que c’est, mais il voyait la curiosité dans les yeux de l’adolescent qui ne demanda cependant rien.

— **C’est pour mes ruts.** Fit simplement Chan avec un clin d’œil.

Les yeux de Jisung s’écarquillèrent, et il acquiesça furieusement de la tête en bondissant sur ses pieds, récupérant au passage le plateau. Il quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant à Chan de l’intimité.

Certes, il manquait de pudeur, comme tous les métamorphes traditionnels. Mais l'intimité était un sujet paradoxal. Les loups n’aimaient pas ne pas en avoir. Mais dormir en tas était toujours apprécié.

Les séances de jeu, d’imprégnation, étaient tous deux importants pour le bien être d’un loup. C’étaient des créatures sociales. C’est pour ça qu’une fois le plateau rangé, il sortit, une veste sur le dos, pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à l’oméga.

Celui-ci dormait comme à son habitude près de la terrasse. Mais quand il s’approcha, l’animal sembla paniqué. Jisung se rappela que Chan était en rut, et qu’il devait avoir un peu de phéromones sur lui.

Il s’immobilisa donc à quelques pas.

— **Chan s’est réveillé.** Fit il. **Désolé pour l’odeur, il est entré en rut.**

Le loup noir se figea. Il semblait perplexe.

— **C’était juste pour te dire ça. Il va bien au faite. Enfin, aussi bien qu’on peut après un duel à mort. Mais je te laisse maintenant. Je dois finir d’empoter le kimchi.**

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l’entrée. Quand il voulut fermer la porte, une fois rentré, il y avait un loup noir sur le pas. Jisung fut surpris. Jamais l’oméga n’avait semblé vouloir rentrer.

Et pourquoi même rentrer alors que Chan était en rut ? C’était le moment le plus dangereux pour rentrer. Pourtant, Jisung le laissa entrer, et referma la porte. L’animal eut un mouvement en direction de la porte de la réserve.

Puis il finit par faire le tour du salon, s’arrêta sur le tapis devant le canapé. Et il se retransforma. Le premier reflex de Jisung fut de monter dans la chambre. L’oméga allait avoir besoin de vêtements.

Quand il redescendit, il y avait un adolescent debout sur le tapis. Si on ne lui avait pas dit qu’il était un oméga, et s’il n’avait jamais vu le loup noir, il aurait cru avoir un alpha devant lui tant l'autre était musclé.

Il avait les petits poignets d’amour d’oméga, oui. Mais le reste de son corps, ses bras surtout, était furieusement musclé. Il avait bien fait de prendre les vêtements de Chan. L’oméga était plus grand que Jisung.

Mais plus petit que Chan. Et cependant, tout aussi musclé.

Et une fois l’autre adolescent habillé, Jisung se gratta la nuque, tandis que l’autre l’observait derrière une frange très épaisse. Il finit par tendre une main, avec un sourire un peu gêné.

— **Salut ?**

— **Salut.** Fit l’autre d’une voix rauque de celui qui ne l’a pas utilisé depuis longtemps.

— **Je m’appelle Jisung-** Commença le non-présenté avant qu’on le coupe.

— **Je sais. J’ai entendu les autres.**

— **Ah… Et toi ?**

— **Changbin.**

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	13. Chapitre 13, ou comment être bien entouré

Changbin était un oméga de dix-sept ans. C’était tout ce que Jisung avait pu soutirer de l’adolescent. Il n’avait pas voulu dire plus. Jisung lui avait aussi demandé comme il allait, après l’attaque.

Il avait juste dit que tout allait bien. Que oui, il avait mangé, et que dormir en loup pendant plusieurs jours ne lui avait pas posé de problème. Jisung le savait bien, il avait vécu la même chose.

Mais il voulait en être sûr.

Jisung s’occupa ensuite de son kimchi, mettant ce qu’il avait laissé à mariner dans des bocaux, pour manger pendant l’hiver. Changbin était resté dans un coin du salon, sur le rebord du canapé après que Jisung ait pu lui permettre de s’asseoir sur le meuble.

Il alla ensuit mettre les bocaux dans le garage, au frais. Il revint dans le salon seulement pour trouver Changbin recroquevillé sur lui-même, les joues rouges. Jisung n’eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait.

  
Des gémissements lui firent comprendre ce qui se passait. Il invita Changbin à le suivre, il avait une ronde à faire de toute façon. Ils se déshabillèrent et se transformèrent dos à dos, mais quand ils tombèrent à quatre pattes, en forme lupine, la gêne disparut.

Leurs loups étaient accoutumés l’un à l’autre, contrairement à leur forme humaine. Ils frottèrent leurs museaux en guise de signe de reconnaissance. Puis ils commencèrent à courir cote à cote.

Changbin était rapide, comme tous les omégas. Mais Jisung était agile. Ils firent la course jusqu’à la limite, puis ils ralentirent et Jisung marqua différents points, en se frottant dessus ou en urinant.

Changbin ne s‘enfuit pas comme à son habitude. Il resta dans les environs, ne marquant pas les points de marquage. Non, il marchait autour, à l’affût d’odeur, ou de phéromones comme Jisung ne pouvait pas les sentir.

Quand ils revinrent à la maison, au bout d’une bonne heure, la réserve était silencieuse. Jisung entrebâilla la porte, et vit le corps inerte de Chan. Mais le léger ronflement qui sortait de ses lèvres le rassurèrent.

Il avait du se satisfaire et maintenant il dormait comme un bébé.

— **Tu devrais le nettoyer.** Commenta Changbin, qui était appuyé contre l’escalier.

Jisung se doutait que les phéromones de Chan devait être particulièrement forts.

— **Je n’ai jamais fait ça.** Marmonna Jisung.

— **Je sais. Mais vous faites partie de la même meute, non ? Et tu seras bientôt présenté.**

Jisung acquiesça. Il était commun pour les amis de s’occuper les uns des autres, sexuellement parfois, mais le plus souvent, ce n’était que des soins et de l’alimentation. Jisung avait vu des gens dans sa meute faire ça.

Il avait déjà vu des amis de ses sœurs s’occuper d’elles pendant leurs chaleurs. Et il était tout à fait normal qu’il le fasse pour Chan. Surtout parce qu’il ne pouvait pas se nettoyer seul. Normalement, ce n’était que les présentés qui faisaient ça entre eux.

Il alla préparer à nouveau un baquet d’eau, et un chiffon. Changbin le regarda faire depuis son coin de canapé. Puis Jisung vint s’agenouiller près de l’alpha, dégageant les fourrures, se retrouvant face au corps nu de Chan.

Mais sans gêne aucune, il plongea le tissu dans l’eau avant de doucement frotter le corps du dominant.

Il nettoya la sueur autour des plaies, et sur les plaies. Puis il s’affaira à retirer la semence qui avait séché sur le bas ventre de l’alpha, et ses cuisses. Puis le non-présenté remarqua l’espèce de bracelet que Chan lui avait demandé.

Il l’avait taché aussi, alors il le nettoya. Il du appuyer par mégarde sur un bouton, parce que soudain, il se mit à gonfler. Jisung lâcha l’objet avec surprise, et il tomba sur le bois avec un petit ‘toc’.

— **Tout va bien ?** Demanda Changbin, toujours dans le salon.

Il devrait être aux aguets s’il avait entendu ça.

— **Oui, oui, j’ai juste trouvé un truc bizarre.**

Jisung le reprit dans ses mains, le tourna jusqu’à finalement trouver le bouton de marche et arrêt sur lequel il appuya. L’objet se résorba, et il entendit un bruissement derrière lui. Il tourna la tête seulement pour voir Changbin dans le chambranle de la porte.

— **C’est quoi ?** Demanda curieusement l’oméga.

— **Je ne sais pas. Chan en a besoin pour ses ruts.**

— **C’est peut être un objet de plaisir…** Tenta Changbin en plissant son nez

Cela sentait vraiment trop fort là-dedans pour l’oméga

— **Un objet de plaisir ?**

— **Ouais. Ils avaient pas ça dans ta meute ? Mon grand frère oméga en avait mais ça avait pas cette forme-là. Ça c’est un truc de la ville. Ça doit être pour le nœud.**

Jisung le regarda un instant curieusement, parce que c’était la première fois que Changbin avait parlé autant. Puis il haussa les épaules.

— **Jamais entendu parler.**

— **Nettoie le bien en tout cas.** Répliqua Changbin avant de retourner dans le salon, sûrement sur le canapé.

Jisung s’exécuta, puis le reposa auprès de la bouteille rouge, un peu plus vide. Jisung n’avait pas de grandes connaissances sur ce qui concernait la sexualité. Il savait comment on faisait les bébés, merci bien.

Il savait comment se faire plaisir aussi. Mais cela n’allait pas plus loin. Ses sœurs n'avaient pas eut le temps de lui expliquer quoi que soit. Mais il n’était pas sûr de vouloir une leçon d’éducations sexuelle de la part de ses grandes sœurs.

Déjà, puisqu’il pensait être un alpha, elles n’allaient rien pouvoir lui apprendre puisqu’elles étaient des omégas. Ensuite, il n’avait jamais eu relation trop fusionnelle avec elle. Avec Chan, ce serait plus facile.

Il n’allait pas y échapper, quand il se présenterait. Enfin, c’est ce qui devrait se faire. Mais comme Chan ne venait pas d’une meute traditionnelle, peut être qu’il ne le savait pas. Jisung allait devoir se résoudre à lui demander lui-même.

Il finit par quitter la chambre, une fois Chan et les peaux propres. Il jeta l’eau, et se prépara à manger, pour deux. Changbin était sur le canapé, à regarder le grain du bois du mur. Jisung n’osa pas le déranger, mal à l’aise.

Il ne l’appela que lorsqu’il eut fini de préparer le repas. Il servit les bols, et Changbin s’assit en silence. Ils mangèrent toujours sans un bruit. Mais Jisung finit par briser le silence.

— **Tu veux dormir à l'intérieur ?** Proposa-t-il.

— **Hum.** Fit Changbin en jouant un peu avec son riz.

— **Tu peux avoir ton propre lit. Je te donne des peaux, et tu peux même dormir en loup. Mais ce sera plus agréable que la terrasse.**

— **Effectivement. Hum. D’accord.**

Jisung lui sourit timidement, et Changbin l’imita.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Après le repas, Jisung lui avait montré la chambre. Il présumait que cela ne sentait pas trop les phéromones de Chan, puisque la dernière fois que l'alpha avait dormi là, il n’était même pas en pré-rut.

Changbin jeta un coup d’œil au futon, recouvert de peaux et d’oreillers. Mais il se détourna bien vite vers un coin de la pièce, vide si ce n’était quelques cartons de vêtements d’hiver qui attendaient d’être vidés.

Jisung les déplaça alors à côté de la grande armoire, et prit quelques-unes des peaux qui restaient dans l’armoire, dont l’une d’un renard, bien épaisse. Changbin les prit avec un signe de la tête, et Jisung rajouta un oreiller à sa couche.

Puis il descendit, laissant Changbin faire son nid. Il finit même par sortir, pour entretenir un peu le potager. Ils n’allaient plus pouvoir cultiver grand-chose, il allait faire trop froid.

Il s’affaira à finir de retirer les plans morts et à ranger les graines, jusqu’à que Changbin ne le rejoigne. L’oméga le regarda faire un temps en silence, avant de l’aider, récoltant surtout les courges, comme il ne connaissait pas le système de rangement des graines.

Ils travaillèrent comme ça jusqu’à que la nuit commence à tomber doucement. Jisung partit alors faire sa ronde. Quand il revint, Changbin faisait cuir du riz.

— **Tu prends tes aises ?** Taquina gentiment Jisung en sortant un peu de viande séchée de la réserve.

Chan dormait toujours à poings fermés, sur le dos.

— **Je me disais que tu allais avoir faim en rentrant.** Expliqua simplement l’oméga.

Jisung acquiesça et prépara de bols. Ils mangèrent, mais pas en silence. Jisung tenta de parler un peu avec Changbin. C’était difficile, parce qu’il ne voulait pas parler de l’accident, ni demander à Changbin s’il restait. Ou quel était son passé.

Ils finirent par parler de Chan. Changbin lui avait demandé comment cela se faisait quelqu’un alpha et un non-présenté s’étaient retrouvés à cohabiter ensemble. Jisung avait dit qu’il avait décidé de vivre ici après avoir quitté sa meute.

Pour Chan en revanche, il put expliquer qu’il venait d’une meute moderne australienne et qu’il avait décidé de revenir vivre ici pour créer une meute. Changbin l’écouta avec attention.

— **Depuis combien de temps vous avez un lien ?**

— **Pas longtemps. Quelques semaines à peine. Cela ne fait que quelques mois qu’on se connaît.**

— **Et vous avez un lien**. Fit dubitativement Changbin

— **Chan a fait beaucoup pour moi.**

— **Cela ne m’étonne pas.** Murmura l’oméga.

Ils regardèrent la porte en silence, pensif. Puis une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté du battant.

— **Je sais que vous parlez-moi !**

Jisung rigola, et alla ouvrir. Chan était réveillé, légèrement redressé, et le fixait les yeux mi-clos.

— **Hey.** Fit Chan d’une voix rauque.

— **Hey, Alpha. Tu as faim ?**

— **Ouais.**

Jisung acquiesça et se dirigea vers la gazinière. Changbin se retrouva dans le champs de vision de Chan. L’alpha eut un gentil sourire.

— **Bonsoir.**

L’oméga pinça les lèvres et se cacha derrière sa frange épaisse comme il avait pu le faire avec Jisung le matin même. Il jaugea l’alpha, tandis que celui-ci regardait curieusement son cadet.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Chan voyait un oméga. Il était allé au lycée. Il savait à quoi ressemblait un oméga. Et Changbin n’en était pas loin. Mais il avait quelque chose de méfiant et plus sauvage, que même les omégas les plus introvertis de son lycéen n’avaient pas.

Cela n’étonnait pas Chan que l’autre ait préféré fuir que se soumettre à des alphas.

— **Je suis content que tu ailles bien.** Fit gentiment Chan en caressant distraitement la peau de cerf qu’il avait sur les genoux.

Il avait besoin de se distraire de la douleur lancinante dans son flanc et son bras, et serrer les poings et les mâchoires pouvaient être dangereux. Il voulait aussi apaiser son loup, un peu excité encore par les événements passés.

— **Ils n’ont pas eut le temps de me faire grand-chose.**

Chan acquiesça, sans oser demander plus et Jisung revint avec un plateau.

— **Tu es encore en rut ?**

— **Plus pour longtemps.** Assura Chan en tendant sa main gauche pour avoir un verre d’eau.

— **Mouais.** Lança Changbin en plissant son nez.

— **Tes chaleur sont loin ?** Demanda tout de même l’alpha avec inquiétude, Jisung le forçant à se taire en lui donnant une cuillère de riz.

— **Ouais. Faut pas s’inquiéter pour ça.** Répondit l’oméga en se levant pour mettre son assiette dans l’évier, fuyant la conversation.

Jisung nourrit Chan, et laissa grignoter sa viande séché tout seul, tout en lui parlant de l’état du potager.

— **Et c’est quoi, ça ?** Finit par demander le non-présenté en pointant l’objet circulaire.

— **Hein ? Oh. Ça.** Hum. Chan sentit une rougeur autre que celle causée par ses ruts colorer ses joues. **C’est… Un sex-toy. Un objet de plaisir.**

— **C’était bien ça !** S’exclama Jisung en jetant un coup d’œil en direction de pièce de vie.

Mais Changbin n’était plus là. Il devait sûrement s’être mis à nouveau sur le canapé.

— **Ça fonctionne comment ?**

— **C’est pour le nœud.** Il prit l’objet. **Tu le glisse** **s** **comme ça.** Il le mit sur son poing. **Et après tu appuie sur le bouton.** Il s’exécuta et l’objet gonfla, Chan écartant légèrement ses doigts jusqu’à rencontrer la poche en silicone et pousser les parois flexibles.

— **Mais c’est trop bien ! Je pourrais en avoir un pour ma présentation ?** Fit Jisung avec excitation. 

— **Je ne sais pas s’ils en vendent en Corée, mais je pourrais toujours essayer de t’en trouver un.**

— **Cool. J’ai vraiment envie de me présenter maintenant.** Sourit largement l'adolescent en reprenant le plateau.

— **Ce n’était pas déjà le cas ?** Demanda Chan avec un sourire en le voyant partir.

— **Bah disons que je voulais éviter, vu que tu es malade et que je dois l’occuper de toi.**

— **C’est vrai que je vais peut-être déclencher ta présentation…** Murmura Chan pour lui-même quand il réalisa enfin.

— **C’est pas grave tu sais, Alpha.** Commença Jisung qui s’attelait maintenant à faire la vaisselle, Changbin quittant le canapé pour venir l’aider. **Tes ruts sont bientôt finis, et tu vas pouvoir bouger bientôt, selon Inhyung. Le temps que je perde mes canines et que je me présente vraiment, tu serras sur pieds.**

— **Ça m’embête quand même que tu te présente précocement.**

— **C’est pas si rare ici.** Intervint Changbin.

Chan le regarda curieusement.

— **Ah oui ?**

— **J’ai des amis qui se sont présentés trop tôt.**

— **Je pense qu’il y avait aussi des gens dans ma meute qui se sont présentés trop tôt. Et c’est que de quelques mois, Chan. Ça va pas être si grave.**

— **J’espère.** Souffla l’alpha, inquiet.

— **J’en suis sûr.** Répliqua Jisung, avec un hochement de tête déterminé.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Jisung avait voulu dormir avec Chan, cette nuit-là puis qu’ils n'avaient pas pu s’imprégner depuis quelque temps. Chan et même Changbin le lui déconseillèrent, puisqu’il risquait de déclencher sa présentation, mais aussi de gêner Changbin à cause des phéromones, et Chan dans ses ruts.

Jisung se retrouva seul à dormir dans le futon pour la quatrième nuit consécutive. Il se sentait bien seul dans son grand lit, et il passa plusieurs longues minutes à fixer la silhouette immobile de Changbin, qui dormait dos à lui dans son nid.

Il finit par s’endormir à moment ou un autre, son esprit divaguant entre Chan, les taches à faire et Changbin. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le nid était vide, et la maison silencieuse. Il s’empressa de se lever, jetant un gilet sur son dos.

Il descendit les escaliers en trombe, inconsciemment inquiet. La porte de la réserve était ouverte, et quand il se précipita dans le chambranle, il fut surpris de trouver Changbin endormi contre une pile de carton, Chan tout aussi assoupi sur son lit fourrure, un bras tendu en direction de Changbin.

Il haussa un sourcil. Que s’était il passé, ici ?

Il se permit de soulever la fourrure, et vit les traces de semence. Il regarda Chan et Changbin de nouveau, les yeux plissés. Pourtant, il alla préparer un baquet d’eau chaude, lançant au passage le riz et la soupe.

Quand il revint auprès de Chan et Changbin, les deux dormaient toujours aussi profondément, et il fit sa toilette à l’alpha en silence. Celui-ci se réveilla alors qu’il s’affairer à nettoyer l’anneau.

— **Jisung ?**

— **Alpha ?** Imita le non-présenté avec un sourire.

— **Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?**

— **Je nettoie ton truc ?**

— **Mais pourquoi ?**

— **Parce qu’il est sale… ? Changbin m’a aussi dit que c’était important qu’il soit bien propre.**

  
Chan tenta de se relever en grognant quand son abdominal transversal droit protesta vigoureusement, tout comme son bras. Jisung abandonna l’objet et le chiffon, et l’aida à s’adosser à la tête de lit de fortune faite d’une large caisse en bois.

— **C’est pas à toi de faire ça.** Grommela l’alpha après l’avoir remercié.

— **Bien sûr que si. On est de la même meute, Alpha. Je dois prendre soin de toi comme tu le ferais pour moi.**

Chan ajusta la peau et s’apprêta à répondre, avant de soulever la fourrure et de prendre conscience de son état de propreté.

— **Non mais t’as pas besoin de faire tout ça non plus !** Geint Chan les joues rouges.

— **Mais c’est normal, pour nous.** Répliqua un Jisung perplexe en clignant des yeux.

— **Pourquoi vous criez comme ça ?** Intervint soudainement Changbin, d’une voix rauque, en se frottant le visage.

— **Il- Enfin-** Tenta Chan en pointant Jisung du doigt.

— **Je l’ai nettoyé et il m’en veut.** Bouda Jisung.

Changbin les regarda l’un après l’autre avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce en grommelant.

— **Il n’y a rien de bizarre. Enfin normalement c’est les gens présentés qui font ça entre eux. Mais je vais bientôt me présenter et tu n’as que moi de toute façon.**

— **C’est bizarre.** Marmonna quand même Chan en se rallongeant.

Il avait la tête qui tournait un peu, et les abdominaux douloureux, quand il restait assis.

— **C’est comme ça qu’on fonctionne.** Répliqua Jisung en se relevant, embarquant la bassine et le chiffon avec lui. **Ta mère ne s’est jamais occupé de toi entre deux** **vagues** **de rut ?** Continua-t-il en allant jeter l’eau dehors, laissant la porte d’entrée.

— **Non !** Cria Chan, indigné, un air horrifié sur le visage.

— **Ma mère s’occupait de mes sœurs depuis leur présentation. Puis quand elles sont devenues proches de quelques loups présentés, ce sont eux qui ont pris soin d’elles. C’est normal pour nous.** Finit d’expliquer Jisung en jetant un coup d’œil à la soupe qu’il avait lancé.

Et que Changbin surveillait à sa place.

— **Je vais avoir du mal avec tout ce qui est tradition.** Soupira l’alpha.

Jisung eut un petit rire, et sortit le riz du cuiseur.

— **Je peux manger à table ?**

— **Tu tiens debout ?** Répliqua Jisung.

Utilisant cette fois son bras gauche, il réussit à se mettre en position redressé. Il se mit ensuite lentement à genoux, ménageant son flanc.

La douleur était là, les vertige aussi. Mais Chan était déterminé à ne pas se laisser abattre. Il avait passé trop de temps allongé, amorphe. S’il ne voulait pas perdre ses muscles, il avait intérêt à se bouger maintenant.

Il se demanda brièvement si ce n’était pas risquer de rouvrir les plaies, de se mettre à bouger ainsi. Changbin donna un petit coup de coude à Jisung qui regardait l’Alpha faire.

— **Tu devrais peut-être aller l’aider.**

— **Peut être ouais.** Répondit-il à voix basse.   
  
Il attendit encore un peu, regardant Chan tenter résolument de se mettre debout lui-même. Jusqu’à que finalement le dominant tourne la tête vers eux.

— **Bon tu viens m’aider au lieu de te marrer ?**

Le non-présenté lui fit un large sourire et accourut à son côté, passant un bras autour de son épaule presque guérie. Une fois l’alpha sur pieds, il eut un petit air désolé.

— **On peut aller aux toilettes ?**

Jisung roula des yeux et poussa la porte de la salle de bain. Quand il en sortirent peu après, Changbin avait mis la table et servit les bols. Jisung aida Chan à claudiquer jusqu’à une chaise, puis à s’asseoir délicatement sans forcer sur ses muscles.

Le non-présenté gagna ensuite sa chaise, et ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit avant de commencer à manger bruyamment. Chan leur apprit que ses ruts étaient passés, Changbin le confirmant avec un froncement du nez.

Il exprima ensuite sa volonté de reprendre les taches, ce que Jisung refusa. Chan commença à bouder, avant de se rappeler qu’il était l’Alpha qu’il pouvait donc bien faire ce qu’il voulait. Ce fut comme ça qu’ils se retrouvèrent dehors sous un soleil timide.

Chan avait envie de faire de la cueillette, et Jisung avait cédé uniquement parce qu’il fallait trouver de la consoude et du raisin d’ours pour ses cicatrices. Aussi parce qu’ils pourraient trouver des fruits et des champignons, et que Jisung avait envie de pâtisseries.

Changbin préféra se transformer, il était plus à l’aise dans cette forme, et Jisung l’imita, jamais contre une course poursuite et une bagarre. Surtout que Chan n’avait pas vraiment de difficulté à marcher, et avec l'aide d’un bon bâton trouvé autour de la maison, il réussit à marcher sans avoir à dépendre de Jisung.

Ils se rendirent d’abord dans une zone dégagée à la recherche de plants de consoude. Les deux loups en profitèrent pour se rouler dans l’herbe et se bondir dessus, testant les réflexes et la rapidité de l’autre.

Jisung poursuivit un écureuil pendant que Changbin chassait les mouches, attendant que Chan finisse sa récolte. Ils se remirent ensuite en marche, remontant la rivière en direction des hauteurs, faisant attention aux champignons.

Jisung poussa Changbin dans la rivière, où était ce l’inverse, mais en tout cas, les deux loups finirent dans l’eau, et Chan ne prit même pas la peine de s’arrêter pour vérifier que personne n’allait finir noyer.

Il ne s’inquiétait pas pour ses cadets. Et il n’avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, ils savaient nager, et le niveau de la rivière avait commencé à baisser comme on entrait dans la période sèche, et ils n’étaient pas stupides.

Du moins Chan l’espérait.

Il entendit une poignée de minutes plus tard des halètements derrière lui, et sentit l’odeur de chien mouillé accompagnée de celle enfantine de Jisung et celle acidulée de Changbin. Les deux loups se tinrent à carreaux, au moins, après leur petite baignade impromptue.

Ils marchèrent à ses côtés, se frottant parfois à ses jambes au risque de le faire chuter. Finalement ils étaient peut-être idiots. Leur fourrure mouillée salissait et humidifiait le jean de Chan, et l’alpha hésita à les repousser dans le cours d’eau.

Mais ils atteignirent les buissons de raisin d’ours avant qu’il n’ait pu mettre son plan à exécution. Il récupéra les feuilles, les loups vagabondant autour de lui, le laissant faire sa récolte en paix.

Puis il sentit qu’on lui tapait sur l’épaule, et il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à un Jisung très humaine et très nu. Il haussa un sourcil et le non-présenté lui tendit une poignée d’agaric dans les mains, Changbin sur les talons avec d’autres champignons.

Chan leur fit signe de les mettre dans le panier avec le reste, puis ils se retransformèrent, et reprirent le chemin de la maison. Une fois rentré, Chan vida son panier et ils trièrent la récolte, nettoyer les champignons et préparant une pâte avec les feuilles et les fleur pour un cataplasme.

Ils travaillaient en silence, quand un éclair de réalisation passa sur le visage de Jisung.

— **Chan, c’est quand ton anniversaire déjà ?**

L’alpha eut un petit sourire.

— **C’est passé maintenant, c’était le trois.**

Jisung jeta un coup d’œil au calendrier accroché à côté de la porte avant de taper sur la table, faisant sursauter Changbin qui coupait les champignons sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu’ils disaient.

— **Non, c’est aujourd’hui ! C’est aujourd’hui et tu me l’as caché !**

— **Je voulais pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire quoi que ce soit.** Répliqua Chan en haussant les épaules.

— **Mais on doit faire quelque chose ! Tu le mérites après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.**

— **Et qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ?**

Chan haussa un sourcil, attendant une réponse en se doutant que Jisung n’allait pas savoir quoi répondre. Changbin les regarda curieusement.

— **On peut… Hum…**

Ils ne pouvaient pas aller en ville, Chan était blessé et incapable de conduire. L’alpha ne pouvait pas non plus se déplacer sur de longues distances, leur petite marche l’avait déjà suffisamment épuisé.

Il ne restait plus que…

— **Un déjeuner ! On peut faire un super déjeuner pour fêter ça. J’ai même un cadeau.**

— **Ah ouais ?**

— **Ouais.**

— **Et qu’est-ce qu’on mangerais ?**

— **Je peux aller chasser un faisan. On peut faire une farce avec les champignons et le reste de lapin ! Et on a plein de confitures et de haricots, on peut faire des gâteaux de riz.**

— **Tu sais faire ça, toi ?**

— **Vaguement, mais ça peut pas être si difficile.**

Chan se tourna vers Changbin, et Jisung l’imita. L’oméga fronça ses sourcils.

— **Pourquoi vous me regardez ? C’est pas à moi de décider.**

— **Tu nous donnerais un coup de main ?** Demanda Chan.

— **J’ai que ça à faire.** Répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

— **Alors on va faire ça.**

— **Parfait !**

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	14. Chapire 14, ou comment effectuer un rapprochement

Si Jisung et Chan étaient devenus des experts en cuisine salée, pouvant donner du goût même au plus fade des menus fretins, les desserts n’étaient pas encore ça. Chan avait bien trouvé une recette, dans l’un des livres de ses grands-parents.

Mais de la théorie à la pratique, il y avait une certaine marge d’erreur.

— **Il y a un problème avec votre pâte. Ça fait bien dix minutes que je la mélange mais il se passe rien.** Commenta Changbin.

— **Demande à Chan, je suis occupé.** Lança Jisung depuis le plan de travail.

Il s’affairait à faire une pâte de haricot digne de ce nom pour fourrer les baram tteok, parce que tant bien même Chan avait pu dire que de la confiture lui allait très bien, Jisung avait insisté pour qu’il goûte de la pâtisserie coréenne traditionnelle.

Le non-présenté s’était donc chargé des haricots, tandis que les deux autres s’occupaient de la pâte de riz, Changbin mélangeant pour Chan qui lisait la recette, puisque l’alpha avait du mal à faire des mouvements circulaires.

— **On a dû oublier quelque chose…** Marmonna l’alpha à voix basse, en relisant les instructions.

Il finit par se taper le front.

— **Il fallait chauffer le mélange !**

— **Je me disais.** Marmonna Changbin en reposant le fouet et en prenant le bol.

Il alla le mettre dans le micro-onde sous le regard curieux de Chan, et lança plusieurs cycles de trente-secondes. Quand il se retourna, Chan et Jisung le regardaient curieusement.

— **Quoi ?**

— **Tu sais utiliser un micro-onde ?**

— **Bah je vous ai vu faire ?** Répliqua l’oméga en haussant les épaules. **Et même mon Alpha en avait un.**

— **Il y a que moi qui ait vécu comme un bouseux au fond de la foret ?** Geint Jisung.

— **On vivait relativement dans la forêt aussi. Juste assez proche de la ville pour avoir des commodités, et uniquement pour le couple Alpha.**

— **C’est la même chose.** Grommela Jisung en touillant un peu les haricots.

— **Tu viens de loin, Changbin ?** Se permit de demander Chan alors qu’ils attendaient que la pâte ait fini de cuir.

— **Du sud. Près de Deungdae.**

Les deux autres loups haussèrent les épaules, le nom n’évoquant rien.

— **Il faut croire que je me suis beaucoup éloigné**. Marmonna Changbin en sortant le bol fumant.

Ils ne commentèrent pas, Jisung fixant intensément sa casserole et Chan s’immergeant dans le livre de recette. Changbin recommença à mélanger le contenu du bol pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu’il ne commence à pousser des grognements mécontents face à la résistance de la pâte.

Chan le regarda faire avec un sourire avant de finalement l’arrêter.

— **Il faut étaler la pâte maintenant.**

Changbin acquiesça et Chan se leva pour aller chercher la farine qu’il répandit sur la table, Changbin étalant ensuite la pâte qu’il découper en carré. Jisung sortit sa propre pâte de la casserole, la travailla un peu au corps.

L’alpha se chargea de fourrer les gâteaux, il pouvait bien faire ça, et Jisung sortit du four le faisan qu’il avait chassé, et que Changbin et Chan avaient fourré. Ils s’affairèrent ensuite à nettoyer la table, Jisung servant les plats.

— **Il ne manque plus que la touche finale ~** Chantonna le non-présenté en disparaissant dans la réserve alors que les deux autres mettaient la table.

Quand il revint avec un paquet et une bouteille, Chan plissa les yeux.

— **Ce n’est pas de l’alcool ?**

— **Mais, Chan…** Bouda Jisung avec une moue. J **uste un fond.**

Chan finit par céder, pour faire plaisir à Jisung, il lui avait fait une belle frayeur après tout. Jisung remplit donc le fond de chacun de leur verre et rangea la bouteille avant que Chan n’ai pu commenter sur le fait qu’il buvait aussi.

— **Je me demande ce que fait la liqueur des Granite chez nous.** Commenta Chan en le regardant.

Jisung leva les mains.

— **C’était déjà là quand j’ai fouillé !**

— **Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?!**

— **Je cherchais de quoi lire !**

Chan se frotta le visage en grommelant, Changbin se sevrant sans faire attention à leur chamaillerie. Mais Jisung lui tapa la main du dos d’une cuillère propre.

— **On fête l’anniversaire de Chan ! Il doit être servi en premier.**

Sans quitter le regard de Jisung, Changbin échangea son assiette avec celle vide de Chan, avant de remplir le récipient vide. Jisung soupira.

— **Vivement que tu ailles mieux Chan, c’est difficile d’être un Alpha.**

Le susnommé eut un sourire amusé.

— **Au moins je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter que tu essaies de prendre ma place.**

— **Je vais essayer quand même.**

— **Il va essayer quand même.**

Jisung et Chan regardèrent curieusement Changbin.

— **Je parle d’expérience. Les alphas nouvellement présentés essayent toujours de détrôner l’Alpha en place. Et du peu que je connais Jisung, il ne va pas échapper à la règle.**

— **Faut que j’apprenne à me battre avant qu’il ne se présente.** Rigola alors l’alpha.

— **Attends, tu ne sais vraiment pas te battre ?** Répliqua Changbin en regardant Chan avec surprise.

— **Ouais...** Répondit-il avec un petit sourire gêné.

Changbin resta un instant silencieux, regardant l’alpha fourrer un morceau de faisan et de farce dans sa bouche avec du kimchi et des morceaux de champignons.

— **Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre.** Finit par faire l'oméga.

Chan soupira en fermant les yeux. Il regarda ensuite Changbin. 

— **C'était différent, ok ? Je n'étais pas moi. J'étais en Frénésie.**

Il prit une gorgée de liqueur, laissant l’alcool lui brûler la gorge, avant de regarder Changbin. L’oméga enchaîna.

— **Si tu veux être un bon Alpha, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à te battre. Ce n'est pas qu'avec des bonnes intentions et de la Frénésie que tu vas pouvoir t'imposer.**

— **Je n'aime pas l'idée de me battre.**

— **Tu devras, Chan. La vie n'est pas toute rose. Surtout pas ici.** Insista l'oméga en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'alpha soupira à nouveau, accessoirement surpris devoir l’oméga le toucher ainsi. Changbin avait semblé relativement distant jusque-là.

— **Je sais. Mais je voulais éviter tant que possible d'en venir aux mains.**

— **Je comprends. Mais on a pas d'autre choix parfois.**

— **Je vais voir avec Inhyung s'il ne peut pas demander à ce qu'on me donne des cours- — Je peux t'apprendre**. L'interrompit Changbin en se reculant.

Chan tourna la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil curieux. Jisung sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Un oméga qui savait se battre ? Il n’avait jamais entendu ça. Changbin haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. 

— **J'ai appris à me battre, avec les autres**. Marmonne l'oméga en fixant intensivement sa part de viande, ne voulant pas qu’on le questionne.

Heureusement pour lui, les autres durent sentir son mal être, et ne poussèrent pas. 

— **Tu pourras m'apprendre aussi ?** Demanda plutôt Jisung, gaiement, en se redressant brusquement.

Les deux aînés se tournèrent vers lui, ayant complètement oublié la présence de leur cadet. Jisung attendait une réponse, enfonçant au passage autant de nourriture qu’il le pouvait dans ses joues.

— **Je présume que c'est une bonne idée...** Tenta Changbin en jetant un coup d'œil à Chan.

— **Je pense aussi. Il vaut mieux que tu saches te défendre.**

Changbin acquiesça et prit une gorgée de liqueur, grimaçant quand l’alcool descendit le long de sa gorge, et soupira.

— **Et bien on fera ça. Il faudra par contre trouver un endroit.** Fit remarquer l'oméga.

— **C’est-à-dire ?**

— **Quelque chose de moelleux. Genre du sable. Et dégagé.**

Chan échangea un regard avec Jisung. 

— **Peut être au niveau des gros rochers. Je crois qu’il y a quelque chose dans le genre.**

— **Ou près de la rivière.**

— **On peut trouver quelque chose en tout cas**. Conclut Chan en regardant Changbin.

L’oméga acquiesça. 

— **Cool.**

Ils continuèrent de manger avant que Jisung ne réalise quelque chose.

— **Attends, tu ne saurais pas chasser aussi, par hasard.**

— **Si pourquoi ?**

Le non-présenté grogna et se frotta le visage. 

— **Je pensais que non !**

— **Je l’avais remarqué.** Commenta Changbin avec un sourire en coin.

— **Tu m’a laissé galéré tout seul !**

— **Tu te débrouillais bien tout seul !**

Jisung fit la moue et tourna la tête vers Chan, cherchant de l’aide. Mais l’alpha les regardait en souriant. 

— **Quoi**? Tenta d’aboyer Jisung.

Mais avec sa moue et la sauce au coin des lèvres, il n’avait pas l’air très méchant, ni très énervé. 

— **Vous vous entendez bien, c’est cool à voir.**

— **On s’entend pas bien. Il m’embête.** Protesta Jisung en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

— **Si tu arrêtais de faire l’enfant, peut être que je te laisserais tranquille.**

— **Je ne suis pas un enfant. Je me suis occupé de la meute pendant la convalescence de Chan.**

— **Tu as de la sauce au coin de la bouche.**

Jisung fit les gros yeux et prit une serviette, s’essuya furieusement les lèvres avant de pointer un index en direction de Changbin. 

— **Ah, ah, tu ne peux rien dire !**

Changbin ouvrit la bouche mais un éclat de rire les coupa, et ils tournèrent la tête seulement pour voir Chan le corps secoué de soubresauts qui le faisait rire et pleurer à cause de la douleur de son flanc.

Les deux jeunes le regardèrent un peu inquiet, autant pour sa santé mentale que physique. Et quand Chan se calma enfin, et qu’il eut essuyé les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, il leur sourit. 

— **On avait vraiment besoin de toi, Changbin. On rigolait pas autant avant.**

Jisung pinça les lèvres en voyant que Chan ne le soutenait pas, mais Changbin sourit quant à lui.

— **Il fallait surtout quelqu’un pour remettre le gamin en place.**

— **Je ne suis pas-** Commença Jisung les joues gonflées d’énervement.

Et le cadeau de Chan vola dans la tête de Changbin.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan fut très content de la paire de gants que lui avait fait Jisung. Les tteok avaient été particulièrement réussi, et en conclusion, Chan avait annoncé avoir passé un super anniversaire. 

Après mangé, Jisung lui expliqua comment prendre soin des plaies. Inhyung allait passer retirer les points de suture le lendemain, et ils devaient être sûrs que les plaies étaient en bon état.

Chan laissa donc Jisung lorgner son flanc et son bras, à moitié somnolant. Entre ses ruts et la cicatrisation, sans compter leur promenade de ce matin, il ne serait pas contre une petite sieste. 

— **Je crois que tout cicatrise comme il faut.** Finit par faire Jisung.

— **Tu crois ou tu en es s** **û** **r ?** Demanda Chan, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

— **Je crois… ?** Répéta Jisung avec un sourire hésitant.

— **Aish**. Soupira l’alpha en s’allongeant enfin dans son lit.

— **En tout cas, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas mourir dans les heures à venir.**

— **J'espère** **bien**. Marmonna le dominant.

— **Tu vas dormir ?**

— **Non, juste reposer mes yeux.**

Jisung pinça ses lèvres. 

— **Je peux reposer mes yeux avec toi ?**

— **Oui.**

Le non-présenté eut un sourire et retira son sweat et son pantalon avant de se pelotonner contre Chan sous les couvertures. 

— **Je te fais mal ?**

— **Non.**

— **Tu es sur ?**

— **Jisung.**

— **Je suis juste inquiet… J’ai vraiment cru que tu allais y passer.**

Chan ouvrit les yeux et regarda le petit corps blottit contre le sien. 

— **Tu crois vraiment que j’allais partir si tôt ? Je te rappelle que j’ai un rêve et je compte bien le réaliser.**

— **Je sais pas. Je sentais le sang. Et tu t’es écroulé comme ça !**

— **Je sais. Mais je suis pas mort. Ne parlons pas de ça.**

Jisung acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. 

— **Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire de Changbin ?** Demanda-t-il plutôt.

— **Qu’est-ce qu’on va en faire ? Rien ? Enfin il fait ce qu’il veut de lui. S’il veut rester, je n’ai rien contre. Mais s’il veut partir, il est libre.**

— **C’est ce que je voulais entendre.** Sourit Jisung.

— **Ok. On peut dormir maintenant ?**

— **Seulement si on pourra s’imprégner après ?**

— **Tout ce que tu veux contre du silence.**

Jisung lui frappa ce qui restait d’intact chez lui, sa cuisse.

— **Vous êtes tous contre moi.**

Chan sourit et frotta son nez contre les mèches sombres de Jisung. Ils basculèrent ensuite rapidement dans le sommeil. 

  
Changbin fut surpris du calme régnant dans la maison quand il rentra, frigorifié. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la réserve en vain, parce qu’il sentait très bien les odeurs des deux autres loups à l’étage.

Mais monter dans la chambre lui faisait toujours bizarre. La pièce transpirait l’intimité. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Changbin n’était pas un intime de leur petite meute. Tant bien même il pouvait être proche de Jisung.

Sauf qu’il revenait d’un bain dans la rivière, et spoiler, l’eau n’était plus vraiment chaude à cette période de l’année. Il finit par grimper les escaliers, seulement pour trouver Jisung et Chan dormant sûrement profondément, fermement collés. 

S’il n’y avait pas l’odeur enfantine de Jisung, Changbin n'aurait même pas été sûr de la présence du non-présenté ici, parce que sa tête ne dépassait même pas du tas de fourrures. Changbin retira le gros sweat de Chan et son jean, avant de se laisser tomber dans son nid.

Les fourrures sentaient plus Jisung que Chan, et il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans l’odeur enfantine du non-présenté. Changbin avait fait une surdose d’alpha, il avait besoin d’un peu de douceur.

Il aimait bien jouer avec Jisung. Le jeune loup était un peu son adversaire. Mais sûrement à l’instar de Chan, Changbin se sentait protecteur vis-à-vis de Jisung. Et il avait envie de l'imprégner. 

Mais ils ne se connaissaient même pas depuis une semaine. Cela devait être la solitude qui le rendait si désespéré pour des contacts et de l’attention. Mais peut être que cela n’allait pas les déranger ? 

Après tout, ils, enfin Jisung, lui avaient proposé de faire un nid. Dans leur chambre. Cela voulait dire qu’ils lui faisaient confiance et qu’ils l’acceptaient. Et un peu d’imprégnation ne voulait pas forcément dire qu’il avait intégré leur meute. 

Il faudrait bien plus qu’une séance de câlins pour que Changbin s’attache à Chan au point de le reconnaître comme Alpha. Il avait eut sa dose d’alpha. Et comme Chan n’était pas le genre à mordre les gens, Changbin ne risquait pas d’intégrer la meute. 

Alors il pouvait profiter et apprécier leur présence tant qu’il resterait ici. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Jisung ouvrit les yeux, l’atmosphère de la pièce était agréablement cosy. Il ne sentait pas les phéromones, mais il pouvait être influencé par ceux apaisants des omégas et rassurants des alphas. 

En conséquence, Jisung se sentait enroulé dans un cocon qui lui rappelait les étreintes de sa mère et ses sœurs quand il était encore petit. Il frotta son nez contre le cou de Chan, cherchant la proximité avec son Alpha. 

Chan finit par se réveiller, et regarda d’un air perplexe le non-présenté qui se frottait contre lui.

— **Jisung ?**

Le ton de l’alpha fit reculer l’adolescent avec une moue triste. 

— **Tu avais dit qu’on allait s’imprégner.**

— **Oh. Oui. Comment tu veux faire ça ? Je ne suis pas vraiment en état.**

— **Je m’en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il aida l’alpha à se redresser, et s’assit à côté de lui. Il prit son poignet et le frotta contre son cou, puis son visage, s’imprégnant de cette odeur forestière qu’il avait appris à aimer. 

Du bruit dans leur dos les fit s’immobiliser. 

— **Ne faites pas attention à moi, continuez.** Marmonna Changbin en s’habillant.

Jisung fonça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Chan, avant de sortir du lit et de chercher ses vêtements, leur bulle éclatée par la prise de parole de Changbin. Chan ne montra pas sa déception, et se contenta de se recoiffer mécaniquement.

— **Tu vas pouvoir te lever ?** Demanda Jisung en sautillant pour réussi à remonter son jean.

— **T’inquiète** **pas pour moi. Vas le voir.** Répondit Chan avec un sourire.

Jisung acquiesça, lui fit un signe de la main avant de descendre les marche quatre à quatre. La porte d’entrée avait déjà claqué depuis plusieurs minutes. Jisung perdit un peu de temps à mettre ses chaussures, même s’il se doutait bien que Changbin ne devait plus être en humain.  


Il sortit, et fit la moue. Il y avait un léger détail. Jisung n’était pas très bon en traque, parce que son nez n’était pas complètement développé. Il se retrouva adonc un instant comme un idiot, à regarder autour à la recherche de traces de patte ou de branches qui bougent.  


Ce fut finalement un petit tas de vêtements pliés proprement sur un rocher plat à l’ouest de la maison qui l’aida. Il parcourut les environs, un loup noir dans une foret orangée, ça se voyait. 

Il finit par trouver Changbin couché sous un feuillu quelconque. Il vint s’asseoir au près de lui, en humain. 

— **Hey.**

Le loup eut un vague son de gorge. 

— **On a parlé avec Chan.** Changbin le regarda sans vraiment bouger la tête. **On s’est dit que si tu voulais rester… Tu pouvais, autant que tu le voulais. Même si c’est juste une petite étape… On sera heureux de t’accueillir.** Fit gentiment Jisung en levant timidement une main pour la passer dans la fourrure courte de Changbin.

Il cligna des yeux et l’instant d’après, il y avait un jeune homme très, très nu à côté de lui. 

— **Chan propose souvent à des gens solitaires comme ça de rester avec lui ?**

— **C’est la deuxième fois.** Répondit Jisung avec un sourire.

— **Il veut construire une meute de gamins errants ou quoi ?**

— **On a besoin d’une nouvelle famille. Il nous en offre une**.

  
Changbin se leva, et Jisung le regarda faire. 

— **Je sais pas ce que je cherche.**

— **On t’aidera quand même à le trouver.** Répliqua gentiment Jisung, ne se permettant cette fois pas de le toucher.

Il était plus proche de Changbin loup que Changbin humain, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître. Changbin ne lui jeta qu’un petit coup d’œil avant de retourner s’habiller. Jisung prit ça comme une victoire. 

— **Tu sais chasser, non ? On devrait aller chasser ensemble l’un de ces quatre.**

— **Il faut surtout qu’on trouve le terrain pour votre entraînement.** Répliqua l’oméga en haussant un sourcil.

— **Impatient de nous botter le cul ?**

— **Tu n’imagines pas.** Répliqua Changbin avec l'ombre d’un sourire.

— **Tu pourrais aller chercher avec Chan.** Proposa Jisung après avoir roulé des yeux sans méchanceté. **Je dois aller faire une ronde moi.**

— **Tu me refile l’ancêtre ?**

— **Rooh, dis pas ça, il est cool. Il a juste deux trois trucs qui sont un peu cassés.**

— **On va voir ça.**

Ils rentrèrent finalement. Chan avait réussi à s'habiller et à descendre les escaliers. Il les attendait sur le canapé, son téléphone à la main. 

— **Faudrait que j’appelle ma famille. Pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle**. Grimaça l’alpha.

— **Vu comment ta mère a paniqué pour ta cuisse, j’imagine pas son état cette fois.**

— **Ouais.** Soupira Chan. **Vous m’accompagnez ?** Demanda-t-il.

Il savait très bien que le laisser vaquer tout seul n’était pas la meilleure des idées. Il tombait, c’était fini. Jisung l’aida à nouer ses baskets, puisqu’il ne pouvait pas se pencher, et lança un :

— **Changbin va t’accompagner, ouais. Je dois aller faire la ronde.**

— **C’est vrai.** Approuva Chan en regardant Changbin avec un gentil sourire.

L’oméga se cacha derrière sa longue frange et fit volte-face, étudiant le calendrier. 

— **Ok, allons y.**

Chan se leva et sortit sur la terrasse, après avoir enfilé une veste tout de même. Jisung resta en arrière, se déshabillant et jetant ses vêtements en tas sur le canapé avant de se transformer. 

Le loup tricolore lécha les doigts de Chan et se frotta contre sa cuisse, avant de donner un petit coup de tête dans la cuisse de Changbin, et de partir en trottant. Chan descendit de la terrasse et s’engagea sur le chemin de terre, Changbin sur ses talons. 

Il nota distraitement qu’il y avait toujours des nids de poules sur la route, et qu’il n’avait jamais pensé à s’en occuper. En même temps, il n’avait aucune idée de comment reboucher efficacement la route sans qu’un nid de poule ne revienne rapidement. 

Peut-être qu’il trouva une méthode dans un carnet. Ou au pire, il cherchera sur son téléphone. 

— **Tu suis ?** Demanda-t-il à Changbin, même s’il entendait très bien le bruit de ses pas.

— **Mmh, mmh.**

Ils marchèrent en silence, au milieu de la route qui serpentait entre les arbres. 

— **Jisung m’a dit que vous voulez bien que je reste ici.** Finit par faire Changbin en fixant l’arrière du crane du noiraud devant lui.

— **Si c’est que tu veux, tu peux oui.**

— **Tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je pourrais être dangereux.**

— **On te poursuivait pour te punir, c’est ce que tu veux que je comprenne ?**

  
Changbin pinça les lèvres, et Chan sourit, bien que ni l’un ni l’autre puisse voir le visage de l’autre.

— **Je pense que si tu devais être puni de quoi que ce soit, ils ne se seraient pas battus pour toi. Ils auraient été bien contents de se débarrasser de toi, non ?** Demanda l’alpha en se retournant de trois quart pour jeter un coup d’œil à son cadet.

L’odeur de Changbin devint amère, et le nez de Chan remua brièvement. 

— **C’est ce que je pensais. C’est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qui c’est passé.** Fit Chan en se retournant et en recommençant à marcher **. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi Jisung à quitter sa meute, bien que j’ai une petite idée. En tout cas, sache que tu es le bienvenu ici. On a toujours besoin de bras, surtout de bras aussi musclés qui savent faire autant de choses.** Continua Chan sur un ton malicieux.

Changbin roula des yeux. Il savait que Chan faisait référence au fait qu’il savait se battre, mais il ne put s’empêcher de lancer :

— **Et d’un utérus, non ?**

Chan eut un rire qui ressemblait fortement à un ronflement nasal. Il se retourna à nouveau.

— **Changbin. J’ai dix-huit ans. Je ne compte pas avoir des enfants avant un petit bout de temps. Un sacré bout de temps même. Et avec quelqu’un qui en voudra aussi. J’ai passé suffisamment de temps avec des omégas pour savoir que c’est difficile d’en être un, et tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Je n’attends de toi juste que tu aides au quotidien, ok ?**

Changbin parut plus avoir retenu la partie de son discours évoquant d’autres omégas que tout le reste. 

— **Tu avais des amis omégas, d’où tu viens ?**

— **Q** **uelques uns, oui.** Répondit Chan en haussant les épaules, un peu déçu que son petit discours n’ait pas eut plus d’effet.

Mais au moins, Changbin semblait moins renfrogné et renfermé. Il avança même un peu plus vite pour se retrouver à son niveau. 

— **C’est différent d’être un oméga en ville ?**

— **Je sais spas. C’est comment d’être un oméga dans la forêt ?**

Changbin se cacha derrière sa frange et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

— **Relou. Chiant. Casse-bonbon.**

Chan eut un petit rire.

— **Tant que ça ? Ça doit être pour ça que Jisung a tant peur d’en devenir un.**

— **Ouais. Surtout si tu viens d’une meute traditionnelle.**

— **Mariage forcé tout ça ?** Tenta Chan.

Changbin répondit que par un son de gorge. 

— **Mon grand-papa est un oméga. Et je ne sais pas qui est le plus forte tête entre lui et son mari alpha. J’ai une amie oméga, Charlotte elle s’appelle. Elle était dans l’équipe de football australien. Et je peux te dire que c’était un danger cette fille. Un peu comme toi en faite.**

  
Changbin haussa un sourcil. 

— **Petite, musclée, et prêt à te briser les genoux pour un regard de travers.** Lança malicieusement Chan.

— **Je suis pas petit.** Marmonna l’oméga. **Jisung est plus petit que moi.**

— **Pour combien de temps encore.** Répondit simplement Chan.

— **Hum**. Grommela l’oméga, avant d’inspirer : **Merci.** Lâcha-t-il ensuite.

  
Chan lui sourit et pressa son épaule. 

— **De rien, _mate._ J’ai du réseau à partir d’ici. J’appelle mes parents, tu peux vaquer un peu si tu veux. Je hurle à la mort s’il m’arrive quelque chose.**

Changbin acquiesça et s’éloigna, Chan sortant son téléphone et cherchant le contact de ses parents.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	15. Chapitre 15, ou comment se rétablir

Il avait eut sa mère au téléphone. Elle avait pleuré quand il lui avait raconté ce qui s’était passé. Elle l’avait aussi félicité pour son courage et son sacrifice. Mais elle avait surtout pleuré quand elle avait compris que son fils avait frôlé la mort.

Son père l’avait aussi félicité, et lui avait fait promettre de faire plus attention à l’avenir. Faire attention à quoi ? Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il y avait des connards et qu’il avait besoin de protéger des gens.

On lui demanda quand est ce qu’il comptait revenir visiter la famille. Chan ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il était bien, avec Changbin et Jisung. Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir les laisser seul, Jisung avait déjà fait assez pendant sa convalescence.

  
Sans compter qu’il ne pourrait pas les prendre avec eux, puisqu’ils n’avaient pas de papiers. L’alpha se résolut alors à lâcher quelques propositions vagues. Si sa mère remarqua quelque chose, elle ne dit rien.

Il prit des nouvelles du reste de sa fratrie, de ses grands-parents, de son oncle et du reste de la meute. La vie avançait lentement, là-bas. Une bêta était enceinte de sa première portée. Un vieil alpha s’était éteint.

Chan avait acquiescé simplement, il ne les connaissait pas vraiment. On lui demanda des nouvelles de Jisung, il expliqua que le non-présenté était au top de sa forme, et qu’il assurait à merveille son rôle de remplacement de Chan.

  
Sa mère lui rappela que le jeune pouvait prendre goût au pouvoir et chercher le détrôner quand sa présentation viendra. Chan balaya l’objection de la main. Jisung lui avait assuré que non et quoi qu’il arrive, Chan défendrait férocement son statut.

Puis il jeta un coup d’œil à Changbin, qui observait intensément le tronc d’un arbre à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

— **Et… Tu vois du coup l’oméga que j’ai sauvé ?**

— **Oui ?**

— **Il reste avec nous, pour l’instant.**

— **Oh ! Ta petit meut e s’agrandit.**

— **Mmh. Il s’appelle Changbin, il est plus jeune que moi.**

L’oméga tourna la tête en entendant son nom et regarda Chan, caché derrière sa frange.

— **Ça fait un pont entre Jisung et toi, c’est bien.** Fit-il gentiment, avant d’ajouter : **Et ça fait quelqu’un pour te canaliser si tu dérapes.**

— **Je ne dérape pas.** Grommela l’alpha.

Sa mère rigola, et il soupira.

— **Je vais devoir te laisser. Il faut faire visiter le territoire à Changbin. On doit aussi trouver un terrain pour s’entraîner.**

— **D’accord. Tu passeras le bonjour à Jisung, ok ?**

— **Seulement si tu passes le mien à grand-papa et grand-père.**

— **Promis, bisou.**

— **Bisou.**

Il raccrocha. Changbin se permit alors de se rapprocher.

— **On y va ?**

L’alpha acquiesça et ils se remirent à marcher.  Ils remontèrent la rivière, et Chan lui montra une bande sableuse. L'endroit était bien placé, c’était pratique pour aller se doucher après une bonne séance de sport. 

Mais l’été, la zone pouvait être facilement inondée.  Sans compter que c’était loin du cœur de la meute, et proche de la limite du territoire. Changbin écarta donc sa proposition avec l’aval de Chan, et ils remontèrent.

Ils traversèrent en diagonal le territoire, passant par l’hanok et le chemin de terre avant de commencer à grimper le flanc de montagne. Changbin faisait attention à l’alpha, vérifiant qu’il ne s’épuise pas.

Il le voyait bien souffrir du coin de l’œil, à haleter discrètement et à tenir sa hanche. Cela faisait quelques jours depuis le duel, durant lequel il avait beaucoup dormi, mais il n’empêchait qu’il avait aussi du vivre ses ruts, entre temps.

Peut-être qu’il aurait du lui faire une écharpe pour son bras.

Chan finit par s’arrêter près de plusieurs gros rochers. Le sol entre eux était principalement sablonneux, avec pas d’épineux dans le coin pour leurs piquer la plante des pieds. Ou des coussinets.

— **Qu’est-ce que tu en pense** **s** **?** Demanda Chan en s’appuyant l’air de rien contre la paroi d’un bloc de pierre.

Il avait définitivement perdu un peu de sa super stamina. C’est vrai qu’il n'avait pas fait ses exercices de musculation depuis un bout de temps, aussi. Il allait s’y remettre demain.  Ou plus tard . Pour l’instant… Il était encore un peu trop fragile. 

— **Je crois qu’il n’y a pas de majeur problème avec cet endroit. Juste c’est pas très couvert donc on va cuir en été. Mais sinon je pense que ça peut aller. Il y a pas de quoi se baigner dans le coin ?**

— **Malheureusement non. La mare est de l'autre côté du territoire, et la rivière est de l’autre côté de la route.**

— **Et bien c’est tout ce qui manque à cet endroit, avec un peu d’ombrage, mais je pense qu’on peut prendre ça.** Déclara Changbin en testant le sable de la pointe de sa basket.

— **Ok, cool. On retourna à la maison ?**

Chan acquiesça après une dernière grande inspiration. Changbin lui emboîta le pas en soupirant face à l’état du dominant. Il allait avoir besoin  d’une nouvelle sieste.

Quand ils revirent finalement à l’hanok, Jisung était déjà rentré. C’est sûr que faire une ronde en loup était plus rapide que traverser le territoire de long en large en humain, avec un même qui avait frôlé la mort.

— **Chan, tu as l’air mort.**

— **Je crois que j’ai un peu trop forcé, ouais.** Répondit Chan avec un petit sourire penaud. **Je vais aller me coucher. Hum.** Il mit un pied sur l’escalier. **Pas de bêtise pendant que je dors ?**

— **On en a pas encore fait et tu as dormi pendant quatre jours. Je pense que tu n’as plus à t’inquiéter.**

— **Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de m’inquiéter.** Marmonna l’alpha en montant finalement.

— **Vous avez trouvé un endroit ?** Demanda ensuite Jisung à Changbin une fois que l’alpha eut disparu.

Changbin alla se caser sur son coin de canapé, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

— **Ouais. On a choisi à côté des rochers.**

— **Cool ! On pourra commencer dès demain ?** Questionna Jisung en sortant l’ordinateur portable de Chan

— **Si tu veux. Mais Chan devait pas voir quelqu’un ?**

— **Oh, si. Inhyung va passer dans la matinée pour vérifier que tout se passe bien.**

Le non-présenté s’assit sur le canapé, ouvrant un petit carnet à côté de lui. Changbin regarda curieusement ce que bricolait son cadet, et quand l’écran s’alluma, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

Il savait ce qu’était un téléphone, il en avait déjà vu. Il avait déjà vu une télévision aussi. Mais ça, il ne connaissait pas. Jisung ouvrit le logiciel de mixage musical de Chan et regarda ses notes, tentant de se rappeler la mélodie qu’il avait en tête depuis quelques jours déjà.

Il commença à sélectionner les sonorités et les instruments, et à les placer. Jisung avait bien un mois d’expérience en composition, et si ses créations n’étaient pas toujours les plus belles, il maîtrisait au moins le logiciel.

Il fallait juste qu’il travaille un peu son imagination.

— **Qu’est-ce** **que tu f** **ai** **s ?** Finit par demander Changbin.

— **Je compose une chanson.**

— **On peut faire ça avec… Une machine ?**

— **Ouais. Chan m’a montré, c’est pas difficile une fois qu’on a le truc. C’est faire quelque chose de bien qui est difficile.** Expliqua Jisung sans quitter l’écran des yeux. **Moi ça fait pas longtemps que j’ai commencé donc c’est pas forcément super, mais Chan est grave bon, écoute.**

Jisung chercha brièvement dans la bibliothèque  avant de mettre la musique que Chan lui avait montré la dernière fois, avec sa voix par-dessus. Jisung remua la tête à la mélodie, s’excitant de plus au fur et à mesure de la montée avant de remuer agressivement de la tête après le drop.

  
Changbin le regarda, un peu inquiet face à cette soudaine transe musicale. Quand Jisung se fut finalement calmé, et que la musique fut finie, il se tourna vers Changbin.

— **Alors ?** Demanda-t-il avec excitation. **C’est pas trop bien ? Il est pas trop fort ?**

  
Changbin acquiesça simplement, emmagasinant les informations.

— **Je vais continuer à bidouiller, regarde-moi bien, ok ? Et si tu veux essayer, je te laisserais essayer après, ok ?**

— **Ok.** Répondit Changbin en haussant les épaules.

Jisung lui sourit et s’immergea dans sa création, Changbin se rapprochant légèrement pour le regard faire, les genoux toujours collés à son torse.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Ils avaient laissé l’alpha dormir, et ils avaient mangé tous les deux. Ils se contentèrent des restes du repas du midi, discutant de ce qu’ils allaient faire le lendemain. Changbin lui posa des questions sur son état.

Jisung avoua, avec un peu de honte, que ce n’était pas un grand sportif au-delà des petits bagarres lupines avec Chan, et des trottes qu’il pouvait faire en loup. En gros, sa forme humain était proche de l’état larvaire.

Changbin annonça qu’il allait devoir commencer par se muscler un peu, s’il comptait réussir faire quoi que ce soit. Jisung grimaça à la seule mention de musculation. Il pensait qu’il pourrait attendre d’être un alpha, et d’avoir un métabolisme plus rapide.

Parce qu’il avait plus de facilité à prendre du gras que des muscles, là.

Et il devait avouer que faire de la musculation avec quelqu’un comme Changbin, ou même Chan, avait quelque chose d’effrayant. Parce que les deux présentés, l’un comme l’autre,  possédai en t une musculature développée. 

Il connaissait le corps de Chan, il avait l’alpha nu plus d’une fois, et de particulièrement pr ès puisqu’il avait pris soin de lui pendant ses ruts. Il savait que l’alpha avait des abdominaux saillants, et même sans être nu Jisung pouvait voir les biceps gonflés de Changbin. 

Alors que tout ce qu’il y avait gonflé chez lui, c’était ses joues, et de saillants, ses côtes. Et tant bien même Changbin lui avait dit que tout cela se travaillait il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir aussi inférieur que peu rassuré.

Mais c’était un problème pour demain. Il avait encore quelques heures de répit, et une bonne nuit de sommeil.  Ils rangèrent donc la table, firent leur toilette et montèrent. 

  
Chan dormait sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte mais sans un son. Jisung eut vite fait de déshabiller et de venir se pelotonner contre le dominant. Changbin les regarda un instant avant de venir se coucher dans son nid, se roulant dans une peau.

  
Ses chaleurs arriveront bientôt. Il était inquiet.

Le lendemain matin, Chan fut le premier réveillé. Il avait dormi plus de dix heures en même temps. Il ne bougea, ne fit pas un son et profita simplement de la présence de Jisung à ses côtés.

Il avait déjà eut des amis présentés, mais il n’en avait jamais eu d’aussi proche s .  En même temps, il était à un âge où l’on ne traînait pas vraiment avec les « petits ». Mais il se rendait compte que ce préjudice était stupide. Jisung était bien plus qu’un chiot.

Il s’en voulait de laisser à son cadet la lourde tâche de vérifier le territoire et d’approvisionner la meute en nourriture. Et il espérait qu’il allait se rétablir au plus vite pour pouvoir décharger Jisung.

Mais Chan se doutait que cela n’allait pas se faire du jour au lendemain, sa hanche était encore douloureuse et il avait toujours un peu de mal à bouger son bras. Sans compter sa stamina qui semblait avoir foutu le camp.

Il espérait qu’avec l’entraînement de Changbin il allait pouvoir récupérer petit à petit ses capacités. Recueillir l’avis d’Inhyung sur sa condition était déjà un premier pas vers le rétablissement, n’est-ce pas ?

Il finit par se décaler doucement, faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller son cadet endormi. Il enfila un sweat par-dessus son débardeur, et resta en short, ses pieds nus collant au parquet.

L’alpha descendit les marches lentement. Ses jambes fonctionnaient bien. Sa hanche moins ? À chaque marche, le poids passait de la hanche droit à gauche. Et bien sur, cela tirait sur sa blessure.

Une fois en bas, il hésita à cuisiner. Il fallait qu’il rende la pareil à ses cadets, après tout. Mais il avait quelque chose d’autre à faire. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose dans la pièce.

Mais il y avait un miroir. Et c’était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne prit pas la peine d’enlever ses hauts, plus à cause de la douleur que par véritable flemmardise. Il n’avait qu’à les soulever, cela suffisait. Il pouvait voir son flanc.

Cela venait d’un coup de griffe pour sûr. Chan ne se souvenait plus de comment cela s’était passé. Mais il y avait deux traces pales de chaque côté de la large entaille maintenue par des fils. On pouvait alors aisément deviner que la grosse plaie avait été faite par trois des cinq griffes d’une patte.

À son épaule, c’était plus une morsure. L’entaille était en demi-cercle, moins profonde. L’autre loup devait l’avoir mordu avant qu’il ne lui déchire la gorge. Son oreille n’avait plus rien, si ce n’était pour une petite cicatrice blanche sur l’hélix gauche.

Et puis il y avait son bras. Une grosse marque violemment rouge, avec une croûte entremêlée de fils. Il ne savait pas si c’était des griffes ou des crocs qui avaient fait ça. Mais cela avait du être violent, et sûrement atteindre quelque chose d’important.

Peut pas une artère, il serait sûrement mort autrement. Peut-être plus une veine. Mais n’avait il pas frôlé la mort après tout ? En tout cas, c'était moche. Il doutait que la cicatrice allait être belle et blanche.

  
Cela allait plutôt être un zigzag rougeâtre qui déformera son muscle. Mais est ce que cela était vraiment important ? S’il voulait séduire, sûrement. Un jolie cicatrice était un signe d’honneur.

Mais avec quelque chose d’aussi moche, il ne risquait pas d’aller bien loin.

Il eut un faible sourire. En quelques mois, il avait écopé de plus de cicatrice que son père en plusieurs dizaines d’années. Mais c’était un Alpha né. C’était à prévoir, n’est-ce pas, d‘avoir une telle chance ?

— **Alpha ?** Appela gentiment Jisung.

Chan se tourna vers lui avec un léger sursaut, comme surpris. Il avait été surpris en même temps. Surpris en train d’observer ce qu’était devenu son corps après plusieurs mois passé en foret.

— **Ça ne va pas ?**

— **Je regardais quel** **le** **tête elles avaient.** Expliqua-t-il simplement en laissant tomber son sweat et son débardeur.

— **Oh. Hum.**

Chan passa à côté de lui, se rendant dans la cuisine pour lancer le riz et la soupe. Jisung le regarda faire un instant en se mordant la lèvre, mains sur le chambranle.

— **Ne t’inquiète pas, Chan. Je suis sûr que tout se passe bien. Inhyung sait ce qu’il fait, tu sais ? Seongsu me l’a assuré.**

— **J’espère.** Soupira l’alpha en se laissant finalement tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Le non-présenté vint s’asseoir au près de lui et tapota sa main en lui souriant. Chan lui répondit, et les marches de l’escalier craquèrent sous les pas de Changbin. L’oméga s’assit en face d’eux,

— **Prêt à te faire botter le cul ?** Demanda Changbin à Jisung en jouant avec une cuillère qui traînait là.

— **Tu es censé m’apprendre, pas en profiter pour me tabasser !**

— **Personne ne va tabasser personne.** Intervint Chan, les sourcils froncés.

Changbin haussa les épaules avec un sourire innocent.

— **J’allais pas le tabasser. Juste lui montrer ce que c’était un vrai combat.**

Jisung se rapprocha de Chan, inquiet, tandis que l’alpha roulait des yeux.

— **Évite de casser Jisung, mmh ?** Demanda Chan avec un petit son de gorge. **J’en ai encore besoin.**

— **Personne ne s’inquiète simplement pour mon bien être ? Je suis offusqué.** Déclara le jeune homme en se levant.

Les présentés échangèrent un regard et rirent doucement alors que l’adolescent jetait un coup d’œil à la cuisson de leur petit déjeuner. Quand il fut prêt, ils mangèrent en échangeant sur des choses et d’autres.

L’hiver allait vite arriver, et il fallait commencer à faire des réserves, aussi bien de nourriture que de fourrures pour avoir chaud. Peut-être qu’ils pourraient essayer de lancer la cheminée ?

On finit par toquer à la porte vers les coups de dix heures, alors que Jisung était parti faire sa ronde, et que Changbin s’occupait du potager sous la houlette de Chan. Un SUV boueux se gara à une dizaine de mètres, et Inhyung en sorti avec une mallette.

— **Inhyung ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir.** S’exclama l’alpha en marchant vers lui, tendant un bras.

Le bêta lui sourit, saisit son avant-bras et pressa brièvement son poignet contre le sien.

— **Et ça fait plaisir d voir que tu vas mieux.** Fit le bêta avec un hochement de tête. **Désolé d’avoir sorti la grosse voiture, mais difficile de courir en tenant la mallette dans la bouche. Et il vaut mieux éviter de secouer son contenu.**

— **Je comprends, ce n’est rien.** Sourit Chan.

Changbin s’était lentement levé en voyant Chan être aussi amical avec le nouvel arrivant. Il avait l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu, et il se doutait que c’était l’homme qui avait sauvé Chan il y avait quelques jours de cela.

Il s’approcha des deux hommes et s’inclina.

— **Serait ce l’oméga que tu as sauvé ?** Demanda Inhyung en regardant Changbin curieusement.

— **C’est ça.** Fit celui-ci. **Je m’appelle Changbin.**

— **Enchanté.** Lança alors le vieux bêta, avant de faire un signe de la tête en direction de l’hanok. **Et si on y allait ?**

Chan acquiesça et se dirigea vers l’entée, Changbin et Inhyung sur les talons. L’alpha retira son sweat et son débardeur avant de s’asseoir sur le canapé, une chair de poule couvant sa peau.

Inhyung posa sa mallette sur la table basse et l’ouvrit, sortant divers objets et flacons.

— **Ça à quelle tête ?** Demanda-t-il très concentré.

Chan regarda son flanc et son bras.

— **Pas trop moche ? La hanche du moins. Je dois avouer que celle sur mon biceps me dégoûte un peu.**

— **On va voir ça.** Déclara Inhyung en se tournant finalement vers l’alpha.

Changbin s‘appuya contre le manteau de la cheminée et les regarda faire.

— **Oh bah ça va. C’est pas si moche.** Commenta Inhyung en regardant brièvement son état global.

Il commença ensuite par son oreille, tournant la tête du dominant qui se laissait docilement faire, avant de manipuler gentiment son hélix.

— **Bon à ce niveau-là il y a pas de soucis, la croûte est déjà partie et la première cicatrice se forme. Ensuite…** Il descendit son regard et posa ses mains froides de part et d’autre de l’épaule de Chan qui sursauta légèrement **. Hum…**

Il passa doucement la pulpe de son pouce sur la croûte et ses alentours.

— **Ça te fait pas mal**? L’alpha fit non. **Ça va aussi. C’est ni chaud, ni gonflé. La croûte ne va pas tarder à tomber et la première cicatrice à apparaître.**

Le bêta s’assit ensuite à côté de Chan, à sa droite.

— **Et maintenant la partie drôle.**

  
Chan et Changbin levèrent un sourcil à son choix de mot, et l’alpha laissa Inhyung manipuler son bras docilement, frissonnant simplement à cause de la fraîcheur de ses phalanges.

— **Mmh. Les griffures autour de la plaie ont cicatrisé. La croûte a l’air un peu fragile. Je vais quand même retirer les fils.**

Inhyung s’affaira alors à désinfecter la zone, puis il prit une pince à épiler et de petits ciseaux. Il s’appliqua ensuite à retirer les fils avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de patience, Changbin regardant curieusement ce qu’il faisait alors que Chan semblait pâlir un peu plus.

Le bêta eut un petit rire quand il eut finalement et qu’il vit la tête de l’alpha.

— **Ça, c’est rien. Tu aurais vu la tête de la plaie quand je t’ai recousu, tu aurais sûrement tourné de l’œil.** Rigola-t-il en emballant les fils dans un morceau de chiffon.

— **Je suis bien content d’avoir été inconscient.** Marmonna Chan.

Inhyung eut un ricanement nasal, et nettoya brièvement son matériel, avant de faire allonger Chan et de s’asseoir à genoux devant le canapé.

— **Ton flanc est pas en meilleur état. Alors que c’était moins grave. Tu as fait quoi exactement ?** Demanda Inhyung en nettoyant la zone.

— **Une promenade.**

— **Une randonné.** Intervint Changbin.

Chan lui lança un sale regard et Inhyung pinça les lèvres.

— **Tu aurais dû rester aliter.**

— **J’ai eu mes ruts. J’ai passé trop de temps alité.** Répliqua l’alpha avec une moue.

Le bêta soupira.

— **Tu as de la chance que rien ne se soit ré-ouvert.**

Il prit la pince à épiler et le petit ciseau, avant de recommencer la procédure. Découper le nœud, tirer doucement et délicatement le fil. Les emballer, nettoyer et vérifier que tout allait bien.

— **Tu veux un bandage ?** Demanda le bêta alors qu’il rangeait les fils.

Ils seraient jetés plus tard, dans une poubelle commune pour chacune des meutes au bord de la nationale.

— **Autour de mon bras, oui.**

Inhyung acquiesça et s’exécuta. Jisung entra alors que le bêta finissait d’enrouler la bande de gaze autour du biceps de l’alpha. Il s’arrêta, et salua le bêta à grands coups d'inclinations avant d’annoncer que tout allait bien.

  
Chan le remercia, et Inhyung rangea ce qu’il avait pu utiliser.

— **Aussi, on voulait vous proposer de venir manger.**

Jisung eut envie de dire encore. Mais quand il y réfléchit à deux fois, il se rendit compte que Chan avait eut deux fois ses ruts depuis leur première invitation. Et que donc deux mois, s’étaient déjà écoulés.

Cela faisait deux mois déjà qu’il était avec Chan ?

— **Ce sera avec plaisir. On essayera de ramener quelque chose.**

— **Parfait. Ce sera dans deux semaines, mercredi.** Les autres acquiescèrent, Inhyung se tourna vers les deux plus jeunes, près de la cheminé **e. Changbin peut venir aussi, s’il veut.** Sourit il gentiment.

Chan et Jisung échangèrent un regard, alors que Changbin hochait brièvement la tête.

— **Bon.** Fit Inhyung en attrapant la poignée de sa mallette. **Je vais vous laisser. Tout ira bien normalement, maintenant. Fait attention à ne pas salir ou mouiller les plaies pendant quelques jours. Tu peux les nettoyer avec un chiffon propre et humide si tu veux. Sinon tout ira bien. Et tu penses à** **prévenir** **ta famille de ton petit accident, ok ?**

— **C’est déjà fait Inhyung, pas besoin de t’inquiéter.**

L’homme acquiesça avec un sourire, et tapa gentiment l’épaule intacte de l’alpha.

— **On se voit dans deux semaines.**

— **D’accord, merci pour tout.**

Le bêta leur fit un signe de la tête avant de sortir, fermant la porte derrière lui.

— **Rassuré ?** Demanda Jisung en se tournant vers l’alpha.

— **À moitié. Je crois que je vais devoir me tenir à carreaux si je ne veux pas que ça s’empire.**

Jisung s’approcha et lui sourit.

— **Mais ça veut dire que tu peux au moins venir me voir botter le cul de Changbin.**

— **Hey !** Fit l’oméga en s‘approchant à son tour. **Ce n’est pas censé être dans l’autre sens ?**

— **Ça se trouve je vais effectivement te botter le cul.**

— **Je doute de ça, gamin. C’est pas avec les baguettes qui te servent de bras que tu iras très loin.**

— **C’est pas parce que j’ai des pas des massues comme les tiennes que je peux pas me défendre !**

— **Ok, ok, on se ca** **l** **me les enfants.** Intervint Chan en se mettant entre eux. **Au lieu de vous enguirlande** **r** **, et si vous alliez mettre vos menaces à exécution ? Le terrain n’attend plus que vous.**

Jisung le regarda un sourcil haussé.

— **Tu n’es pas censé éviter qu’on s’entre-tue ?** Demanda-t-il dubitativement.

— **Mais où serait l’amusement, si c’était le cas ?** Répliqua Chan en venant ouvrir la porte, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Jisung pinça les siennes et lui emboîta le pas, Changbin sur les talons.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	16. Chapitre 16, ou comment bien paniquer

Le premier entraînement avait été… Houleux. Jisung avait beaucoup d’énergie, mais peu de contrôle sur sa force ou son corps général. Sans compter sa stamina en humain qui était particulièrement faible. Changbin eut vite fait de le mettre au sol et de l’immobiliser. 

Le non-présenté ne s’avoua pas vaincu pour autant, et ils enchaînèrent les duels, jusqu’à que l’adolescent soit drainé. Ils firent une pause, Jisung s’effondrant contre son Alpha qui lui tapota le dos avec un sourire désolé. 

  
Changbin semblait quant à lui particulièrement victorieux et satisfait de lui-même. 

Certes, ils ne s’étaient pas battu dans le but de réellement blesser l’autre. Mais Jisung s’était pris quelques méchants coups de poings et de pieds qui allaient laisser des bleus, sans compter les différentes prises d’arts martiaux qui laisseront derrière eux les muscles de l’adolescent endoloris. 

Chan leur donna un peu à boire grâce à une gourde, puis ils se déshabillèrent avant de se transformer. Le sable entre les coussinets n’était pas la sensation la plus désagréable, mais quand Changbin chargea Jisung et fit voler le plus jeune, Chan en fut bien content. 

Si le combat en humain avait été particulièrement inégal, celui en loup fut plus long. Jisung savait se battre, il n’avait pas la technique comme Changbin, mais il maîtrisait quelques petits trucs, et les coups bas surtout. Sans compter que le loup de Changbin était à peine plus gros que celui de Jisung. 

Il y eut plusieurs coups de crocs de griffes, et même de boules et de croupes. Jisung réussit finalement à bloquer Changbin en position de soumission, sur le dos avec sa gorge entre les mâchoires de l’adolescent. 

Changbin n’en avait pas été très content, de ce résultat. Il avait cru avoir la main mise sur son cadet. C’est sûr que les simulacres de combats qu’ils avaient pu faire auparavant avaient souvent été gagnés par Jisung, mais il ne pensait pas qu’en condition quasi-réel, le non-présenté allait toujours avoir le dessus !

  
Qu’importe, il fallait croire qu’en loup, Jisung avait autant à apprendre à Changbin que l’oméga en avait à lui enseigner. Mais pas en humain. L’oméga se fit alors un plaisir d’exposer à son cadet tout un programme de remise à niveau sous l’œil amusé de Chan. 

Jisung perdit toute couleur à la mention du nombres de planches et de tour du territoire, en humain, qu’il devait faire. Changbin finit par pousser Jisung pour qu’il se mette en marche, et quand l’oméga eut disparu de leurs champs de vision, Chan s’était tourné vers lui. 

— **C’est cool de te voir aussi passionné par quelque chose.** Fit l’alpha en se relevant doucement pour ménager sa hanche.

— **C’** **est la seule chose que je saches faire en même temps.** Marmonna Changbin en s’affairant à ramasser le sac Duffel que Chan avait apporté, avec des serviettes et de l’eau.

— **Tu as reçu une formation au combat ?**

Changbin acquiesça, mettant le sac à son épaule, et aidant Chan à descendre une pente un peu raide. La main de l’alpha était chaude dans la sienne et sa légère odeur forestière lui chatouillait les sinus. 

Ses chaleurs devaient être plus proches que ce qu’il croyait.

— **Je devais être un alpha.** Lâcha brièvement Changbin, particulièrement rapidement. **J’ai été entraîné avec les autres non-présentés futurs alphas. Pour devenir Lieutenant.**

Chan eut un petit rire et Changbin pinça les lèvres, prêt à répliquer, pensant qu l’alpha se moquait de lui. 

— **Moi aussi, on m’a mal jugé. On pensait que j’allais être un oméga. Enfin, tu demandes aux membres de ma famille alphas, ils te diront qu’ils ont toujours senti que j’allais me présenter en alpha. Mais c’était pas ce qu’ils disaient quand j’étais petit.**

Le ton doux-amère de Chan laissait entrevoir la légère souffrance que ces attentes avaient pu causer. La mine renfrognée de Changbin se mua en quelque chose de plus compatissant. Il avait connu la même chose. 

— **Je pense que les attentes influent notre comportement. Et génère les surprises lors des présentations.**

— **Commença ?** Demanda l’alpha.

— **Tu fais une fois un truc d’oméga… Et pouf tout le monde pense que tu vas devenir un oméga, alors tu continues à agir comme un oméga, inconsciemment, et les gens sont en mode ‘Vous voyez que ça va devenir un oméga.’**

Changbin enfonça résolument ses mains dans ses poches et qui fixa le sol. Chan le regard pensivement avant d’acquiescer. 

— **Je suis d’accord. Je crois que tout a commencé parce que j’aimais pas me battre ? Ou un truc débile. C’est parce que tout le monde disait que j’allais finir oméga que j’ai appris à faire des nids. Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien apprendre. Comme ça je serais pas perdu lors de ma présentation.**

Changbin le regarda avec surprise. 

— **Tu sais faire des nid ?**

— **Ouais. Mais j’en fait rarement. Juste quand j’ai trop de pression et… Ouais.**

Changbin acquiesça et ils se remirent à marcher. 

— **Tu es pas parti après ta présentation ?** Finit par demander timidement Chan, inquiet de la réaction de Changbin.

— **Non.**

Chan attendit qu’il extrapole, mais comme rien ne venait, il acquiesça.

— **Oh, d’accord.**

— **J’en avais juste marre.** Finit par faire Changbin, avant qu’ils ne s’enfoncent à nouveau dans le silence.

Ils rentrèrent, toujours en silence. Chan sortit les serviettes et les mis à sécher tandis que Changbin posait les gourdes sur la table, pour qu’ils les finissent lors du repas. Chan revint, s’affairant justement à préparer le dit repas pendant que Changbin se pelotonnait sur son coin de canapé.

Quand Jisung revint, un peu trop tôt vu la tache qu’on lui avait donné, Changbin ne dit rien. Soit sa conversation avec Chan lui pesait trop, soit il avait compris que Jisung n’allait jamais faire tout ce qu’il disait. Le non-présenté était trop flemmard. 

Et surtout, le sport n’était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé.

Ils s’assirent autour de la table après que Changbin eut servi les plats avec l’aide de Chan, Jisung étant parti se changer. 

— **J’ai montré à Changbin comment composer.** Annonça Jisung, une fois le repas entamé.

— **Et ? Ça te plaît ?** Demanda l’alpha en regardant l’oméga.

Changbin acquiesça simplement. 

— **Tu peux prendre l’ordinateur pour essayer, si tu veux.** Proposa alors gentiment Chan.

— **Mais j’ai pas votre niveau-**

— **J’ai plusieurs années d'expérience derrière moi**. Le coupa Chan **. Et Jisung a vite appris, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n’y arriverais pas.**

— **On va apprendre ensemble !** Approuva Jisung avec un sourire.

Changbin acquiesça de nouveau.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Les jours avaient passé. Changbin avait continué de s’entraîner tous les jours, parfois avec Jisung. Le plus souvent, il montrait juste les mouvements à Chan qui les répétait, ou alors ils faisaient de la musculation ensemble. 

  
Jisung continua de faire les rondes pendant encore une poignée de jours, avant que Chan n’essaie de se transformer, avec succès, et qu’il reprenne sa place. Jisung avait alors plus de temps pour sillonner le territoire et chercher un dîner. 

Les animaux allaient commencer à disparaître dès le mois de novembre, ils devaient alors faire des provisions quand ils le pouvaient encore. Et comme Chan pouvait bien se transformer, mais pas encore vraiment chasser, il laissait ça à ses deux comparses et se chargeait plutôt de pécher. 

Ils accumulaient ainsi les denrées, sans compter les fruits et les légumes qu’ils faisaient sécher où qu’ils mettaient en bocaux. 

Puis, après plusieurs jours de calme plat, d’une vie banale rythmée par les activités du quotidien, Changbin sentit ses chaleurs arriver aux coins de la rue. Et soudain, il ne pouvait plus rester seul. Il avait besoin d’accompagner Chan lors des rondes, ou de se mettre tout près de Jisung quand il travaillait tous les deux sur l’ordinateur de Chan.

Jisung n'avait rien semblé remarquer et agissait comme d’habitude, semblant même ravi de la nouvelle proximité avec Changbin. Mais Chan devait se douter que ses chaleurs arrivaient. Surtout s’il avait été déjà ami avec des omégas.

Pourtant il ne dit rien. Il laissa Changbin se rapprocher d’eux, et quand un soir l’oméga demanda s’il pouvait dormir avec eux sur le futon, ils acceptèrent sans perdre de temps. Chan proposa même que Jisung dorme au milieu pour éviter de le mettre mal à l’aise.

  
Changbin redécouvrit alors la profonde et sincère gentillesse de Chan, mais aussi les habitudes de Jisung qui lui donnait parfois envie de virer son cadet du lit. Jisung ne faisait pas vraiment de bruit, mais il semblait avoir besoin de faire l’étoile de mer, ou de se retourner tel une horloge. 

Tout les quarts d’heure, il changeait, flanc, dos, flanc, dos, flanc, dos. Étoile de mer. 

Cela ne posait pas de problème à Chan, qui dormait prostré sur lui-même dans un coin du futon, enroulé dans une large fourrure et une couverture. Mais Changbin avait tendance à s’entendre aussi. Et les deux jeunes hommes entraient souvent en conflit. 

Peut-être que Changbin demandera à Chan de se mettre au milieu, plus tard. Mais une fois ses chaleurs passées. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne faisait pas confiance à l’alpha. Mais il ne faisait pas confiance à l’alpha. 

Quand Changbin entra finalement en pré-chaleur, le seul signe de reconnaissance de la part des autres, fut un remuement de narines de la part de Chan, et un regard curieux de Jisung, qui avait du remarqué son côté plus… Chouineur que d’habitude. 

Ce n’était pas de sa faute. Quand il était en chaleurs, il voulait tout, et tout de suite. Il ne supportait pas qu’on lui refusât quoi que ce soit. Et autant Chan avait semblé avoir compris ça, et cessé de le faire attendre quand il demandait quelque chose, autant Jisung semblait avoir une envie de mourir, parce qu’il n’avait de cesse de le caresser à rebrousser poil. 

Et cela allait très finir en pugilat. 

Chan eut cependant vite fait d’envoyer Jisung cueillir des champignons, et embarqua Changbin avec lui faire une ronde, l’oméga rayonnant inconsciemment grâce à la présence de l’alpha et de ses phéromones rassurants. 

Changbin n’avait jamais été vraiment tactile avec eux. Mais avec ses pré-chaleurs, il s’était vite retrouvé jaloux du moindre contact entre les deux autres loups. Certes, il n’était pas aussi proche d’eux qu’ils ne l’étaient entre eux. 

Mais son loup, son instinct n‘en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu’il y savait, c’était qu’il y avait des gens proches de lui, qu’il fréquentait quotidiennement, mais qui était pas foutu de le câliner. 

Changbin craqua avant la tombée de la nuit, et il se retrouva coller contre Jisung, le non-présenté tapotant gentiment le haut de son crane. Et Changbin dut mordre très fort sa langue pour ne pas ronronner. 

Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Il ne voulait pas s’attacher. Il ne savait pas encore s’il allait rester ou non. Mais au plus fort de ses pré-chaleurs, à la veille de ses chaleurs, il ne savait pas s’il allait pouvoir maintenir cette distance entre eux. 

Son loup avait besoin de proximité.

Ils allèrent se coucher ce soir-là, Jisung au milieu de ses deux aînés comme d’habitude. Changbin était nerveux, bien sûr. Ses chaleurs commençaient souvent la nuit, et il avait peur de la réaction de Chan au matin. 

Il mit un peu de temps avant de finalement s’endormir, utilisant la douce odeur enfantine de Jisung pour finalement basculer dans le sommeil. Il dormit d’un sommeil profond et sans rêve. 

  
Et quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, son corps était chaud. Sans compter que Jisung était drapé autour de lui. Changbin avait dû ronronner dans son sommeil, et le non-présenté avait dû chercher la présence apaisante de son aîné.

Changbin avait chaud, il sentait les traditionnelles crampes de chaleurs tordre son bas ventre, et tant bien même son loup lui disait de rester auprès des autres, son esprit rationnel lui disait de fuir et de se cacher, pour éviter que Chan le retrouve. 

Mais pour fuir, il fallait encore qu’il échappe à la prise de fer de Jisung, ce qui n’allait pas être une chose facile. Il se tortilla un peu, se tourna plusieurs fois, avant de finalement attraper l’avant-bras de Jisung dans l’optique de le déplacer. 

Il n’eut pas le temps. 

— **Changbin ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda doucement Jisung pour ne pas réveiller Chan.

L’oméga pinça les lèvres, ne répondant pas. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Jisung ne pouvait pas savoir qu’il était en chaleur, puisqu’il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Changbin avait peut-être une chance de pouvoir fuir avant que Chan ne se réveille. 

— **Yah, calme-toi !** S’exclama Jisung quand Changbin le repoussa avant de se redresser.

Changbin eut à peine le temps de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit que l’odeur de bois mentholé se fit plus forte. Merde. Le grand méchant loup était réveillé. 

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe** ? Baragouina Chan en se relevant sur bras.

Il avait les yeux quasiment fermé, et une grimace pas réveillée. Jisung gloussa. 

— **Changbin est en chaleur.**

— **Ah. Ok.**

Et l’instant d’après, l’alpha s’était rallongé, pelotonné dans une couverture, et sûrement rendormi. Changbin pinça les lèvres, il avait l’impression de ne faire que ça en ce moment, et regarda Jisung.

— **Reviens dormir,** **Binieboo.** Fit gentiment le non-présenté en se couchant à son tour.

_ Binieboo ?  _ C’était nouveau ça. Il n’avait jamais entendu Jisung appeler Chan par un surnom, mais c’était logique. Chan était son Alpha, son dominant. Jisung lui devait le respect. Mais Chan avait déjà appelé Jisung-ie, Ji ou encore Sung. L’alpha semblait déborder de surnoms pour son cadet.

Changbin regarda encore un instant Chan et Jisung avant de finalement céder, et de se recoucher auprès du non-présenté. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire avant de disparaître sous un tas de fourrure. 

C’était surtout le comportement de Chan qui l’avait convaincu. 

Le  _‘Ce n’est que ça ?’_ sous-jacent quand il avait répondu à Jisung l’avait rassuré. Les chaleurs, pour Chan qui vient de la ville, ce n’était pas grand-chose. L’alpha avait toujours semblé être quelqu’un de bien. 

Pourquoi cela changerait maintenant ?

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, il n’y avait plus que Jisung dans le lit. Un peu inquiet, l’oméga quitta leur couche commune, et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, même s’il se doutait que ses phéromones, particulièrement puissants à causes des chaleurs, avaient dû révéler sa présence. 

La porte de la réserve était ouverte. À l'intérieur, Chan s’affairait à rassembler ce qu’il fallait pour faire un nid, avec suffisamment de literie. L’alpha lui sourit quand il le remarqua. 

— **Cela te suffira ?** Lui demanda-t-il. **Si tu as besoin de plus, je peux peut-être faire un tour en ville en urgence.**

— **Non, c’est largement suffisant.** Fit un Changbin choqué par l’attention.

— **Parfait. Tu as la salle de bain, si besoin. Je t’ai mis une serviette. Le carton rouge contient des barres de céréales et une gourde, si jamais tu ne veux pas sortir.**

Changbin acquiesça en regardant l’installation et l’alpha derrière sa frange. 

— **J’ai fait au mieux. Mais si tu remarques qu’il manque quelque chose, essaye de t’en rappeler pour qu’on puisse l’acheter pour tes prochaines chaleurs.** Continua l’alpha, avant d’ajouter plus doucement **: Si jamais tu es encore là.**

Mais honnêtement, à voir tout ce que l’alpha avait préparé, comment il avait veillé à ne pas laisser son odeur sur le matériel à nid et ce qu’il était prêt à faire pour ses prochaines périodes, Changbin ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne resterait pas. 

C’était bien les meilleurs chaleurs qu’il avait passé. Ou du moins, cela annonçait les meilleurs chaleurs qu’il n’avait jamais vécu. 

— **On te laissera des restes, si tu veux manger quand on est pas là.** Conclut gentiment l'alpha, en s’appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

— **Qui va t’aider ?** Demanda Changbin plutôt que de le remercier.

L’alpha sourit.

— **Je vais mieux, je ne suis plus obligé d’être accompagné.**

— **Qui va t’apprendre à te battre ?** Enchaîna alors l’oméga en enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

Chan s’approcha précautionneusement de lui, posant finalement une main hésitante mais réconfortante sur l’épaule de son cadet. 

— **Changbin, ne t’occupe pas de ça, d’accord ? Il faut que tu penses à toi, mmh ?** Fit-il gentiment. **On sera à ton service, tu n’auras qu’à nous demander si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.**

L’oméga pinça ses lèvres, et haussa un sourcil, bien que Chan ne puisse le voir.

— **Et si je te demande de rester avec moi, tu le feras ?**

— **Si tu as besoin, bien sûr. Tu es bien rest** **é** **avec moi pendant mes ruts.** Répliqua Chan avec un sourire amusé.

— **Ok.** Il acquiesça, semblant chercher à se rassurer lui-même. **Je peux avoir un dernier petit déjeuner ?**

Chan acquiesça avec un sourire et gagna le coin cuisine avant de sortir un peu de viande, de légumes, et beaucoup de riz, avant de faire frire le tout dans une poêle, Changbin le regarda faire avachi sur la table. 

— **Je pensais prendre des poules.** Annonça Chan.

— **Des poules ? Genre d’eau ou faisane ?**

— **Non.** Rigola l’alpha.

Il n’aurait pas cru que Changbin puisse savoir ce qu’un téléphone était, mais pas une banale poule. En même temps, ça ne courrait pas les rues. Enfin la rue. Il rigola à nouveau en pensant à sa blague. 

Changbin le regarda curieusement.

— **C’est un peu comme une poule faisane ouais, mais genre… C’est un animal qu’on a domestiqué. Et reproduit.**

— **Et ça sert à ?**

— **Donner des œufs. Et peut-être manger les restes. Je crois que ça peut manger de la viande.**

— **Les poules mangent de la viande ?!**

— **Les sauvages je ne sais pas, mais les domestiques oui.**

— **Ok...** Marmonna un Changbin peu rassuré.

— **Bref, je pensais à en prendre une poignée, pour avoir des œufs. Les gyeranmaris me manquent**

Changbin haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Il ne savait pas ce qu’était ce plat non plus, mais il se disait que s’il n’avait pas d’œufs, il ne pouvait pas savoir.  Jisung d escendit sur ça, l’air pas vraiment réveillé. 

— **Qu’est-ce qu’on mange ?**

— **Riz frit.**

— **Bonjour à toi aussi, gamin.** Marmonna Changbin.

— **La politesse avait pas eut l’air de te préoccuper, quand tu as essayé de te barrer en douce ce matin.**

Chan roula des yeux alors que Changbin grommelait à voix basses, Jisung lui jetant un coup d’œil victorieux. 

— **Changbin va disparaître pendant cinq jours donc tu tires toutes tes cartouches maintenant ?**

Les deux adolescents le regardèrent curieusement, l’alpha se dit qu’ils ne devaient sûrement pas savoir ce qu’étaient une cartouche, alors il se contenta à nouveau de rire à sa propre blague.

— **Tes phéromones lui montent à la tête ?** Marmonna Jisung en mettant la table.

— **Je crois ouais.** Répondit l’oméga sur le même ton.

L’alpha roula des yeux. Petits cons.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Après le déjeuner, Changbin était allé s’allonger pendant que Jisung et Chan partaient faire leur ronde matinale. Il avait de légères crampes, et il avait un peu chaud. Mais ça allait. Et comme il était dans la réserve, qui avait été aéré pour que l’odeur de Chan disparaisse, il se sentait bien. 

Il avait pris son temps pour faire son nid, pour s’installer et se laisser aller. Il hésitait à se plonger un temps dans l’o-zone en attendant. Mais il n’était pas rassuré de le faire seul. Et il n’était pas sûr de l’effet o-zone plus chaleur. 

Il n’avait jamais basculé en même temps.

Il finit par remarquer que Chan avait laissé une série de petits livres, à côté de la fameuse boite rouge réserve de nourriture. Il y en avait sur les plantes et les champignons, mais aussi quelques fictions. 

Il avait déjà vu Chan lire des guides divers et variés, tout comme Jisung. Mais il ne se souvenait pas d’autre de l’avoir vu en possession d’autre chose. Finalement, il s’affaira à le lire. 

C’était une histoire bizarre, avec des gens sans classe. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’on puisse vivre sans classe. 

Les gens vivaient en districts plutôt qu’en meute, et on les envoyait se battre pour amuser les riches. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’il avait pu vivre, mais il ne put s’empêcher de faire des rapprochements. 

Certes, on les avait envoyé dans une zone. Mais pas pour se taper dessus ! Enfin, pas au début…

Jisung et Chan revirent alors qu’il finissait le livre. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, parce qu’il n’avait rien fait pour le moment, et Jisung glissa la tête pour lui faire passer le bonjour et lui donner un panier de pommes.

— **Pour** **les vitamines !** Fit le non-présenté avec un sourire.

Changbin le remercia, récupéra le panier et le posa sur le carton rouge. Puis il retourna dans son nid, enroulant ses bras autour de ses tibias. Il écouta distraitement Jisung et Chan parler du potager. 

Ils allaient devoir faire des semis et construire des châssis pour pouvoir préparer les semences du mois prochain, finir de nettoyer le potager, planter les légumes d’hiver. Commencer à préparer un coin pour les poules aussi.

Changbin se laissa bercer par leurs voix. Il ne savait pas ce qu’ils faisaient, sûrement s’occuper d’une quelconque peau, ou de ce qu’ils avaient récolté pendant leur ronde. 

L’oméga finit par se mettre à somnoler, toujours dans sa position prostrée. Les voix de Chan et Jisung s’étaient amenuisées, et il ne savait même pas s’ils étaient toujours dans le coin.

Il finit par sentir les crampes disparaître, et à la place, il sentit une boule de chaleur éclore dans son bas-ventre. Merde, ça commençait pour de vrai. Il ferma fort les yeux, cherchant à chasser la sensation. 

Mais la chaleur se rependit en lui, glissant sous sa peau en une désagréable démangeaison, avant de finalement recouvrir tout son corps et de l'étouffer désagréablement. 

Il avait trop chaud, il avait même l’impression que sa peau était de trop, et il retint l’envie de se gratter jusqu’au sang pour chasser cette sensation insupportable. Tant bien même il avait l’habitude des chaleurs maintenant, c’était toujours aussi insupportable.

Heureusement, le liquide n’avait pas encore commencé à couler de son entrée, mais il savait que ce n’était qu’une question de minutes. 

Avec la chaleur qui chatouillait son bas-ventre, il y avait quelque chose qui s’était réveillé dans sa tête aussi. Une petit voix qui lui murmurait des choses, des choses qui lui donnait d’autant plus en vie de s’arracher la peau. 

Il était prêt pour se reproduire. Mais il ne voulait pas se reproduire. Il tenta d’ignorer l’odeur suave de pomme sucrée autour de lui, et il enfouit son visage dans ses genoux, tentant de tout bloquer, cette odeur, ce désir, cette chaleur. 

Il ne voulait pas se reproduire. Il repensa soudainement à Soogeun et Junseok. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait failli y passer. L’odeur des deux alphas remonta dans son nez, il sentit son souffle devenir plus erratique et même se bloquer dans sa gorge. 

Il ne se rendit compte de ses larmes que lorsqu’elles commencèrent à imbiber le tissu de son pantalon. 

On ouvrit la porte et Chan le regarda complètement paniqué. Il ne devait pas s’attendre à voir Changbin en crise de panique ainsi. L’alpha envoya valser toutes limites qu’il s’était imposé. 

Il s’était toujours dit qu’il ne ferait pas preuve d’affection vis-à-vis de Changbin sans qu’il ne l'initie. Mais il était ici question d’une urgence. Le dominant se laissa alors tomber à côté de Changbin et l’attira alors à lui, guidant son visage dans son cou, l’une de ses mains tenant sa nuque et l’autre, frottant son dos. 

Changbin explosa en sanglots.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	17. [T] Chapitre 17, ou comment vivre un vrai rollercoaster émotionnel

Chan n’avait pas compris. Jisung avait vérifié l’état de Changbin, et l’oméga avait semblé ok. Puis moins d’une heure après, il paraissait être complètement secoué par quelque chose.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il était bien décidé à faire que ça s’arrange. Il continua alors de frotter le dos de l’oméga, murmurant des mots rassurants. Il devait avouer qu’il trichait un peu en utilisant ses phéromones.

Mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement pour apaiser un oméga en panique et en chaleurs. Le corps de Changbin finit cependant par se relaxer, et Chan le relâcha un peu pour pouvoir essuyer ses joues mouillées.

— **Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?** Demanda gentiment l’alpha en berçant doucement l’oméga.

— **Rien.** Marmonna Changbin les dents serrées. **Juste de vieux souvenirs.**

Chan acquiesça en humant distraitement, et Changbin referma doucement sa main sur le sweat du dominant, inspirant par petites doses son odeur. Soogeun et Junseok disparurent aussi vite qu’ils étaient arrivés, et il ne resta plus dans sa tête que Chan, Chan, et surtout, _alpha._

— **Ça va aller ?** Questionna l’alpha en le regardant avec inquiétude.

L’odeur des chaleurs de Changbin avait diminué quand il avait commencé à paniquer, mais elle revenait maintenant, saturant la pièce.

— **Ouais…** Répondit Changbin avec hésitation quand il vit une nuance dorée apparaître brièvement dans les yeux de l’alpha.

— **Ok. Je vais te laisser alors. N’oublie pas que tu peux nous appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.**

Chan le reposa doucement dans son nid, et l’instinct de Changbin s’affola, positivement, à la démonstration de force. Changbin roula des yeux face à cette réaction clichée.

Chan dut le prendre pour lui parce qu’il perdit son sourire, une expression blessée le remplaçant. L’alpha se gratta nuque, et fit un pas en arrière.

— **À plus.**

— **Chan !** Appela Changbin alors que l’alpha se retournait pour sortir.

— **Mmh ?**

— **Merci.** Fit gentiment l’oméga avec un petit sourire.

Cela dut rassurer l’alpha qui lui fit une risette avant de sortir finalement, refermant la porte derrière lui. Changbin se laissa alors aller dans son nid, l’odeur de Chan dans les narines.

L’alpha sentait la forêt, la protection, et surtout, la maison. Toutes les mauvaises pensées s’étaient faites repousser dans un coin de son cerveau par les phéromones de Chan.

Changbin roula sur le ventre et battit des jambes en poussant un cri qu’il étouffa dans un coussin. Cela faisait longtemps que son corps n’avait pas réagi comme ça à un alpha.

Il resta un instant comme ça, le visage dans son oreiller, à respirer doucement l’odeur de Chan. Puis il commença à se dire que ce n’était pas la meilleure des idées quand il sentit le liquide lubrifiant couler et descendre le long de son périnée.

Merde, merde, merde.

Il roula sur le dos, leva ses fesses et retira son pantalon et son caleçon d’un même mouvement. La légère tache sur le sous-vêtement le fit souffler de soulagement, il avait évité le pire.

Il plia méticuleusement le pantalon et le caleçon, avant de les poser à côté de son nid. Il finit par aussi enlever son gros pull et son t-shit. Puis il enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

Se dire que Chan était juste derrière la porte, à faire il ne savait quoi, était à la fois dérangent et rassurant. L’aîné allait entendre ses gémissements, sentir l’odeur de son excitation. Mais Changbin avait déjà entendu et senti quand Chan avait été en rut.

Ce n’était que parti remise, et c’était normal non, entre les gens d’une même meute. Sauf que Changbin n e faisait pas partie de leur meute.  Mais Chan avait tout prépar é pour ses périodes comme si c’était le cas. 

Alors Changbin allait se considérer comme un membre de leur meute. Temporaire du moins, puisqu’il n’avait pas de lien avec eux. Une vague d’excitation l’obligea à sortir de ses pensées et il inspira un grand coup, jetant un coup d’œil inquiet à la porte.

Mais il n’entendait plus rien, il ne sentait plus. L’odeur de ses chaleurs avait pris le pas sur celle de Chan, et la note sucrée de la fragrance lui montait à la tête. Sa main parcourut son torse, un couinement s’échappant d’entre ses lèvres quand un téton fut effleuré.

Il décida finalement de jeter toute retenue par la fenêtre. Il s’assit sur les genoux, avant de prendre son membre en main, et de frotter un  téton de l’autre.  Le  premier orgasme était le plus dure. Les autres  s’enchaîneront.

Il resserra sa prise sur son membre, frotta le dessous de la tête puis la fente, et son autre main quitta son torse pour caresser le galbe de sa fesse. Et quand la pulpe de ses doigts touchèrent finalement son entrée palpitante et humide, il lâcha un gémissement étranglé. 

Il  bascula en avant, s’écrasant dans les oreillers et écartant ses jambes pour mieux supporter son poids. Il fit  glisser son index le long de son périnée avant de finalement l’enfonce r  en lui. 

Ses chairs l’accueillirent avec joie, et il gémit doucement, la joue appuyée contre un oreiller. Il cessa de caresser son membre avec petits touchés taquins pour pouvoir récupérer un peu du liquide lubrifiant qui maculait ses cuisses. 

Il l’étala sur son sexe avant d’enchaîner de rapides va-et-vient, son majeur et son annulaire rejoignant son index sans la moindre résistance. Il ne fallut que quelques va-et-viens de ses mains pour que ses cuisses commencent à trembler et qu’il se laisse tomber sur le flanc gauche.

Son majeur appuya sur sa  prostate , tout son corps se tendit brusquement, et il  vint avec un nouveau gémissement étranglé. Il resta un moment  immobile , le souffle court et le visage écarlate. 

Puis il retira lentement ses mains, regardant la chair  fripée de ses phalanges. Ses  phéromones étaient tellement  puissantes qu’il sentait la nuance sucrée et acidulée  de la fragrance  sur sa langue. Il finit par sucer se s  p r opres doigts en couinant doucement, les yeux mi-clos, se repaissant de son propre liquide  lubrifiant.

Il laissa ensuite reposer ses mains sur le draps sur lequel il était allongé, cherchant la force de se lever et de se laver. Après tout, il avait de la semence sur le ventre et du liquide lubrifiant plein les cuisses. Et sûrement sur le ventre.

  
Cette merde se glissait partout.

Il somnolait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes quand la porte s’ouvrit. Ses yeux firent de même, difficilement, et il vit le visage intimidé de Jisung.

— **Hey Binieboo.**

Le surnom lui donna un haut de cœur devant tant de niaiserie, et Jisung donna une tape sur sa cuisse, le son résonnant dans la pièce.

— **Te moque pas de moi, j’essaie d’être gentil ! Chan-ie m’a dit que tu allais pas très bien.**

— **Trouve un autre surnom, gamin.**

— **Ok boomer.**

Changbin le regarda sans comprendre, et Jisung eut un gloussement amusé. Puis il se saisit d’un chiffon qu’il plongea dans l’eau et l’oméga eut un mouvement de recul. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu lui demander ce qu’il faisait, le non-présenté lui tendit le tissu humide.

— **Fais-toi une toilette, Binieboo. Tu empestes.**

L’oméga roula des yeux en se relevant, Jisung souriant, fier de lui. L’oméga prit le tissu et commença à le passer sur ses cuisses. Le non-présenté huma un mélodie en regardant l’ampleur des dégâts.

— **On a une machine à laver, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Chan-ie va nous permettre de l’utiliser.**

— **Sinon tu es de corvée de lavage de linge ?**

Jisung acquiesça avec une grimace, avant de lui tendre la bassine pour que Changbin puisse y plonger le chiffon et finir de se nettoyer.

— **Tu tiens le coup ?** Demanda ensuite le non-présenté, plus calme, plus sérieux.

Changbin eut un petit sourire.

— **Oui, Chan m’a aidé.** Il finit ensuite de se nettoyer, avant de demander non sans s’être d’abord raclé la gorge : **Vous pourrez me passer un vêtement à vous ?**

— **Pour que tu branles avec ?** Questionna Jisung avec un large sourire narquois.

Le chiffon qu’utilisait Changbin vola et heurta Jisung en plein visage, le non-présenté tombant en arrière avec un cri de goret qu’on égorge.

— **Beurk, beurk, beurk ! Au secours**! Geignit-il en s’empressant de retirer la chose humide.

Changbin le regarda faire avec une mine renfrognée, les bras croisés et pas loin de bondir sur le morveux pour l’étrangler de ses propres mains. Jisung finit par faire tomber le chiffon dans la bassine avec un ‘splotch’, et la tête Chan apparut dans l’entrebâillement.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ici ?**

Il regarda Changbin, nu et propre, et sentant bon l’oméga en chaleur, puis Jisung, habillé mais luisant. L’alpha finit par se reculer lentement.

— _**Nevermind.**_ Marmonna l’alpha en anglais.

— **Attends !** Intervint Changbin, faisant se figer l’alpha.

— **Quoi ?**

— **Vous pourriez genre…** Commença Changbin en jetant un regard méfiant à Jisung.

  
Celui-ci leva les mains avec un air innocent.

— **Me donnez des vêtements avec votre odeur ? Pour le nid ?** Demanda-t-il avec une once de timidité, en se cachant derrière sa frange.

Le visage de Chan se fendit d’un sourire attendri.

— **Oh, bien sûr. Je n’en avais pris parce que je ne savais pas si ton oméga nous reconnaissait comme digne de son nid.** Expliqua l’alpha avec un hochement de tête.

— **Il faut croire que c’est le cas.** Marmonna l’oméga alors que Jisung se levait, la bassine et le chiffon dans les mains.

— **Je vais te chercher ça.** Annonça Chan avant de disparaître du chambranle de la porte.

Jisung sortit aussi sans chercher à fermer la porte derrière lui.

— **Chan-ie, Binieboo a sali les draps, je les mets dans la machine !**

— **Hors de question !** Cria l’alpha.

— **Merde.** Siffla le non-présenté.

  
Changbin l’entendit et sourit avant de lancer un ‘langage’. Jisung alla vider la bassine  pour ensuite vite revenir lui faire un doigt avant que  Chan ne revienne et les enguirlande pour encore se disputer, vulgairement en plus. 

Et quand l’alpha redescendit effectivement les escaliers, des sweats dans les mains, Jisung état innocemment assis sur le canapé,  et Changbin semblait somnoler, sans avoir perdu sa grimace mécontente.

— **Tiens, Changbin.** Lui fit gentiment Chan en déposant les vêtements à côté de lui.

L’oméga huma et attira les sweats  à lui, puis il se roula en boule, les gardant contre lui. Chan sourit doucement et se permit de tapoter le haut de son crane. 

— **Tu penses à boire ?**

Changbin acquiesça avant de bailler. Chan sortit ensuite.  Jisung était toujours sur le canapé, et quand l’alpha vint se planter devant lui, il fit mine de s’étirer. 

— **Soit gentil.** Demanda Chan, sourcils froncés. **Il a pas l’air d’avoir eu une vie facile.**

— **J’en ai pas eu une facile aussi.** Répliqua Jisung en croisant les bras avec une moue.

— **C’est pas un concours.** Grommela l’alpha en passant son pull au-dessus de sa tête.

— **C’est pas parce qu’on a une vie de merde que je vais m’empêcher de l’embêter.** Insista Jisung en se déshabillant aussi.

L’alpha souffla avec agacement.

— **Essaie de le ménager quand même, mmh ? Il était en train de faire une crise de panique, tout à l’heure.**

— **À cause de ses chaleurs ?**

— **Je ne sais pas. Sûrement. Il a parlé de vieux souvenirs.** Répliqua l’alpha en haussant les épaules.

Il ouvrit la porte d’entrée et sortit, avant de se transformer. Ses blessures lui faisaient de moins en moins mal à chaque transformation.

— **J’ai aussi de vieux souvenirs.** Bouda Jisung.

Chan eut un grognement agacé et n’attendit pas Jisung, disparaissant dans les fourrés en quelques bonds. Jisung regarda les buissons dans lesquels Chan avait disparu avec une petite moue.

Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il était aussi odieux. Il avait juste peur que Chan aime Changbin plus que lui.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan avait semblé agacé pendant toute leur partie de chasse. Ils avaient même loupé plusieurs proies à cause de leur manque de synchronisation. Et quand Jisung tentait d'utiliser le lien pour savoir comment Chan allait, il sentait un mur.

Et il savait que ce genre de mur était intentionnel. Il avait fait la même avec sa meute, quand il l’avait quitté, pour éviter qu’on le retrouve, ou qu’on essaie de le contacter.

Ils, ou plutôt Chan tout seul, finirent pas attraper un faisan. Ils le ramenèrent, et Chan le prépara seul sur la terrasse.  Jisung le regarda faire depuis la fenêtre, à l’intérieur. C’était peut-être un peu glauque, mais il était inquiet. 

Il ne voulait pas que Chan reste en colère contre lui, alors qu’ils n’avaient jamais été en tension depuis leur rencontre. C’était surtout grâce à Chan. Jisung avait quant à lui tendance à prendre un peu trop facilement la mouche.

Il finit par se dire qu’il s’expliquerait pendant la sieste. Déjà parce qu’il ne voulait pas rater de sieste avec son aîné juste pour une broutille, mais surtout qu’avec l’ambiance cosy et intime, les mots sortiront peut-être plus facilement.

Il alla préparer les plats d’accompagnements pendant que Chan finissait de s’occuper de faisan. Quand l'alpha retourna finalement à l’intérieur avec l’animal prêt à être enfourné, il ignora royalement Jisung.

Il se contenta de mettre la volaille au four, puis la table. Il attendit ensuite que tout cui s e, assis à sa place en bout de table.  Jisung resta planté à côté de la gazinière, contre le mur.

L’ambiance était pesante, et Jisung n’aimait pas du tout ça. La fin de préparation du repas, et le déjeuner en lui-même ne fut pas mieux. Ce fut que lorsqu'ils eurent enfin débarrassé la table que Jisung eut une lueur d’espoir.

Ils montèrent se coucher, Chan ret i rant à nouveau son pull et son jean. Jisung fit de même, et quand il se retourna, Chan était au lit dos à lui. Il grimpa sur le futon, crapahuta jusqu’à l’alpha et posa une main sur son épaule.

— **Chan-ie… Je voulais m'expliquer…**

L’alpha se tourna sur le ventre.

— **Mmh ?**

— **J’ai peur que tu aimes Changbin plus que moi.** Lâcha de but en blanc le non-présenté.

  
Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Chan et dissiper le brouillard qui planait au-dessus d’eux. Chan était rassuré de n’entendre que ce n’était que ça. Il avait cru que Jisung se comportait comme ça juste parce qu’il n'aimait pas Changbin.

Ou que pire, il n’aimait pas les omégas.

— **Pourquoi j’aimerais plus Changbin que toi ?** Demanda l’alpha avec un sourire amusé.

Jisung vint se glisser sous les couvertures maintenant que cette guerre froide était finie.

— **Parce que tu le protèges.** Bouda-t-il en se pelotonnant contre le torse de Chan.

— **Je ne le protège pas pour rien. J’ai vraiment l’impression qu’il a vécu quelque chose de grave.**

— **J’ai fugué de chez moi aussi, c’est grave, non ?** Répliqua Jisung en gardant le même ton.

  
Chan haussa les sourcils, Jisung ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau.

— **Et pourquoi tu as fugué ?**

J isung pinça les lèvres. 

— **J’avais peur.** Finit il par avouer doucement. P **eur de me présenter en** **oméga** **et de mal finir.**

Chan eut envie de lâcher un c’est tout, mais il ne lâcha pas parce qu’il doutait que se présenter en oméga devait impliquer bien plus que l’alpha imaginait. Les omégas étaient traités différemment dans les meutes traditionnelles qu’en ville.

Même si parfois, en ville, la situation n’était guère meilleure.

— **Je vois.** Fit simplement l’alpha en caressant gentiment les cheveux de son cadet. **J** **’avais raison en disant que tu avais besoin d’une nouvelle famille.**

Jisung acquiesça et enfonça son visage dans le torse de Chan.

— **Tu crois que Changbin ira mieux ?** Demanda-t-il tout contre le tissu.

— **Je pense. Il a aussi une nouvelle famille, maintenant. Il nous a nous.**

— **J'espère vraiment qu’il restera.**

— **Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas.**

Jisung sourit et ferma les yeux.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Changbin se réveilla de sa sieste, la maison était tranquille. Il s’étira tranquillement avant de grimacer en sentant le vide qui tordait ses entrailles. Cela devait bien être la pire chose des chaleurs.

  
Ce n’était pas les vagues de chaleurs ou de désir, ou même l’impression de fuir comme un robinet. Non, c’était l’impression d’être vide et seul. Il se décida à se lever pour chercher de quoi manger.

Et d e la vraie nourriture. Pas une pauvre pomme qu’il  engloutissait rapidement,  trognon compris. Les pépins avait un petit goût amer, mais Changbin se disait qu’un peu de cyanure n’allait pas le tuer !

Il se mit un sweat sur le dos, il n’était même pas sûr que c’était le sien, et un boxer qu’il avait pris dans le tas de vêtement propres que Chan avait eut la bonne idée de déposer en plus du matériel à nid.

La nuit  était tomb ée , et Chan était assis sur le canapé, sur son ordinateur, tandis que Jisung lisait contre lui. 

— **Salut.** Marmonna l’oméga en s’appuyant contre la rambarde de l’escalier.

Les deux autres relevèrent la tête et lui sourirent.

— **Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda Chan.

— **Brûlant** **et humide.** Fit l’oméga, pince-sans-rire.

— **J’allais faire un** **e** **blague mais c’était trop dégueu, même pour moi.** Marmonna Jisung en enfonçant son visage dans son livre avec un grognement.

Chan sourit et tapota le haut du crane du non-présenté avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l’oméga.

— **Il y a du ragoût si tu veux dans le réfrigérateur.**

— **Vous avez déjà mangé ?**

Changbin ouvrit le frigo et sortit le plat, avant de prendre une grosse cuillère et d’en mettre un peu dans un bol.

— **Yep. Et on a fait la ronde et tout. On va bientôt se coucher.** Expliqua l’alpha.

Changbin acquiesça en fixant son plat tourner dans le micro-onde.

— **Met ce qui est sale de la porte, on ira le nettoyer demain.**

— **Je vais le nettoyer.** Marmonna Jisung.

— **Je t’assure qu’on fera ça ensemble.** Répliqua Chan avec un sourire amusé.

Changbin s’assit à côté d’eux, avec son bol de ragoût et une cuillère.

— **D’ailleurs j’ai oublié de vous demander, vous avez une idée de ce qu’on pourrait apporter chez les Granite ?**

— **De s légumes ? **

— **Des peaux ?**

— **Des anguilles ?**

— **C’est toi qui vas les pécher ?** Jisung fit non. **Donc pas d’anguille. Je pense que des peaux pourraient être cool.**

— **Mais il faut des peaux rares. Genre de la panthère.**

— **Je ne suis pas sûr qu’on puisse réussir à tuer une panthère à deux et demi.**

Chan ne commenta pas sur le fait qu’il n’était qu’une moitié. Il savait qu’il avait perdu un peu de son agilité avec ses blessures.

— **On peut tuer un chien viverrin, non ?** Proposa Changbin.

— **Oh, oui ! C’est un peu con, et leur fourrure est chaude, c’est parfait pour l’hiver.**

— **Surtout s’ils ont des bébés.**

Chan et Jisung le regardèrent, horrifiés.

— **Non mais si les membres de la meute on** **t** **des bébés !** S’empressa de clarifier Changbin. **Chez nous on enroulait les enfants d** **ans d** **u chien viverrin en hiver.**

Jisung acquiesça, rassuré, tandis que Chan semblait pensif.

— **Pourquoi pas un cerf sika en plus ? Ils pourront sûrement en faire quelque chose d’utile.**

— **Et toutes les plumes qu’on a ? Ils pourront toujours les coudre sur une peau ou faire un coussin.** Ajouta Jisung.

— **Tu sais faire des coussins ?**

— **Bah oui ? C’est pas compliqué ?**

Une lueur s’alluma dans les yeux de Chan.

— **Il faut qu’on se fasse une séance de couture pour que tu m’apprennes à faire tout ça. D’abord les gants, et maintenant les coussins !**

Jisung sourit, ses yeux se tordant en deux croissants.

— **Ce sera it avec plaisir.**

  
Changbin se redressa soudainement, faisant claquer son bol sur la table. Chan et Jisung se tournèrent vers lui, inquiets.

— **Binieboo ?** Demanda Jisung.

— **Laisse.** Intervint Chan en plissant le nez.

  
Ça sentait à nouveau fort l’oméga en chaleur. Ça sentait même le liquide lubrifiant, les phéromones et…. La pomme d’amour ?!

— **Je vais… Retourner m’occuper de moi.** Annonça l’oméga avant de retourner dans la réserve en trottant presque.

— **Nouvelle vague ?** Demanda Jisung.

Chan acquiesça, regardant la porte que l’oméga avait claqué  en s retenant de se lécher les lèvres .

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Les jours qui suivirent furent… Longs. Changbin ne quitta presque pas son nid du reste de ses chaleurs. Ils appelaient le plus souvent quiconque étant à portée de voix, et Chan et Jisung découvrirent une nouvelle facette de l’oméga.

Celle d’un bébé chouineur qui pouvait être pire que Jisung.

En plus des repas ou des peaux, il demanda plusieurs fois à Chan, et même Jisung, de venir s’allonger près de lui, entre deux vagues de chaleur. Et parfois de le câliner. Un peu. Juste un tout petit peu.

Quand Changbin sortit finalement au bout de quatre jours, les deux autres l’accueillirent avec du cerf.

— **Vous avez chassé ça tout les deux ?!** S’exclama l’oméga quand il vit le gros trucs dans le plat.

— **Yep.** Répondit Chan en déposant à côté les bols d’accompagnements.

— **Mais… Tout les deux ?**

— **Comment tu crois qu’on faisait avant toi, Binieboo ?** Répliqua narquoisement Jisung.

— **Certes.** Marmonna Changbin.

— **Mangeons !** Ordonna gaîment Chan en poussant Changbin sur une chaise.

L’oméga acquiesça et s’exécuta, Jisung remplissant son assiette avec un large sourire. Changbin les regarda l’un après l’autre, trouvant toute cette gentillesse particulièrement  suspecte. 

Mais quand il prit une première bouchée de cerf, rien ne se passa. Il se dit alors qu’il n’y avait pas de danger et qu’il devrait envoyer son instinct à la niche pour une fois. Il profita donc du repas, récupérant les forces et le peu de poids qu’il avait perdu durant ses chaleurs. 

Chan annonça qu’ils avaient trouvé une harde de cerfs sikas, mais surtout composé de femelles gestantes. Ils allaient devoir redoubler d’espoir pour trouver un mâle isolé. Le chien viverrin avait été bien facile à traquer, et la peau reposait déjà dans le garage, pour sécher.

Ils parlèrent du potager qu’ils avaient déc idés d’agrandir, puisqu’ils étaient trois maintenant. Et qu’ en plus, Chan avait bon espoir d’avoir de nouveaux membres au cours de l’année suivante. 

Ils enchaînèrent ensuite sur la nécessité d’allée en ville, pour faire des courses certes, mais aussi pour récupérer un paquet que la famille de Chan leur avait envoyé. Jisung avait demandé s’il pouvait y avoir de la nourriture.

Chan répondit qu’il allait sûrement y avoir de la nourriture.

Il annonça ensuite qu’il souhaitait aussi leur envoyer quelque chose. Jisung proposa une patte de lapin ou un autre trophée de chasse. Changbin proposa plutôt l’un des nombreux bocaux dans la réserve.

L’alpha décida qu’il ferait sûrement un mélange de tout ça,  il n’allait pas pouvoir envoyer grand-chose de toute façon, les colis internationaux coûtaient une jambe. Ils finirent finalement leur repas, et s’affairèrent à débarrasser, Chan faisant la vaisselle tandis que Changbin essuyait après lui. 

Jisung s’assit sur le rebord du comptoir,  regardant ses  aînés faire en échangeant sur le repas avec la meute Granite. Le non-présenté finit par attraper une pomme, passant soudainement du coq à l’âne pour expliquer à Changbin leur super récolte de fruit et leur désir d’en faire du cidre. 

Puis Jisung approcha la pomme de sa bouche et mordit dedans à pleine dents. Il sentit un petit pincement, léger, au niveau de s es gencives , qui ne  l’inquiéta pas. Mais il regarda simplement le fruit à la recherche d’un peu de sang. 

Il avait du se couper avec une fibre un peu trop dure.

Mais il n’y avait pas de sang. Il y avait un petit  morceaux d’émail. Il y avait une putain de dent. Et spoiler alerte, il avait déjà perdu ses dents de lait. Il adressa alors un regard paniqué à ses aînés, qui étaient toujours à fond dans leur lavage de vaisselle. 

— **Les gars ?**

— **Mmh ?** Firent ils de concert en tournant la tête vers lui.

Jisung retourna le fruit pour leur montrer la dent.

— **Je crois que je vais me présenter.**

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	18. Chapitre 18, ou comment apprendre à se servir d'une hache

Changbin l’avait regardé avec surprise et Chan avait pincé les lèvres. Jisung comprenait le mécontentement de l’alpha. Il avait voulu depuis le départ que Jisung se présente normalement, durant l’année de ses seize ans. 

— **Tu n’aurais pas pu attendre quelques mois encore.** Grommela l’alpha en frottant son visage malgré ses mains savonneuses.

Il grimaça quand un peu de savon rentra dans son œil.

— **Ça se trouve ça va prendre quelques mois. Ce n’est que la première.** Répliqua Jisung en appuyant curieusement sur la gencive.

Cela avait commencé à saigner, et il regardait maintenant son doigt rougi par le sang avec fascination. 

— **Peut-être.** Répondit l’alpha **. Viens te laver les mains**. Ajouta-t-il en frottant son œil avec son poing.

— **Donne-moi la pomme on va récupérer ta dent. Il faut que tu les gardes.** Pressa Changbin en tendant sa main.

— **Pourquoi il devrait les garder ?** Demanda Chan, le non-présenté se lavant les mains après avoir donné le fruit à Changbin.

— **Parce que c’est important ? Tu n’as pas gardé les tiennes ?**

Chan se sécha les mains et se gratta le crane. 

— **Je crois pas. Je sais pas ce qu’on a fait de mes canines quand elles sont tombés.**

— **J’ai perdu les miennes à tout jamais.** Marmonna Changbin en déposant la dent de Jisung près de l’ordinateur de Chan, dans le buffet.

— **Tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi ?**

— **Non.** Répondit fermement l’oméga.

Jisung acquiesça et sécha ses mains. 

— **Où est ce que je vais bien pouvoir les mettre ?** Demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet pour faire disparaître l’air dur de Changbin.

— **Dans une poche que tu fais toi-même. C’est la règle.**

— **On vient pas de la même meute.** Répliqua le non-présenté en tirant sa langue.

— **Moi je trouve que c’est une bonne idée. Tu pourrais essayer de chasser un cerf d’eau tout seul. Tu pourras faire tes preuves en tant que chasseur.**

— **C’était déjà pas le cas ?** Demanda curieusement Changbin.

— **Il savait pas chasser avant qu’on se connaisse. Ça fait quoi, deux mois ?**

— **Trois.** Marmonna Jisung en s’asseyant sur le dossier du canapé.

— **Et en trois mois tu sais chasser seul un chevreuil des marais ?**

— **C’est ce qu’on va voir.** Annonça Chan avec un sourire en coin.

— **Vous allez voir.** Grommela le non-présenté en ouvrant la porte avec détermination.

Ils le regardèrent faire avec un sourire, puis quand la porte claqua, ils échangèrent un regard. Changbin se gratta la nuque. 

— **Tu crois que c’est de ma faute si sa présentation c’est précipitée ?**

Chan eut un petit rire avant de soupirer de lassitude. 

— **Il avait semblé résolu à passer mes ruts avec moi. Alors ça ne m’étonne même pas.**

Changbin le regarda les sourcils haussés. 

— **Non mais pas comme ça !** S’exclama Chan en lui lançant une pomme au visage.

Changbin l’attrapa en rigolant. 

— **Je lui avais pourtant dit non mais je crois qu’il peut pas rester seul.** Marmonna l’alpha en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

— **Il peut pas rester loin de son Alpha.** Corrigea Changbin avec un léger sourire.

— **Se retrouver perdu au fin fond d’une foret pendant deux mois, ça tisse des liens.**

— **Jisung n’avait pas dit trois ?**

— **Changbin, ça va bientôt faire un mois que tu es avec nous.**

— **Oh.** Fit simplement le loup. **Le temps est passé vite…** Murmura-t-il alors que Chan se dirigeait vers la réserve.

Il ouvrit la porte, se figea un temps le temps que ses sinus s’habituent à tous les phéromones présents dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la pile de linge sale qui traînait près du nid, et fit un sourire à son cadet. 

— **D’humeur pour une petite lessive ?**

Changbin se frotta le visage avec un grognement mécontent et mit ses chaussures ainsi qu’une veste, Chan faisant de même.

— **De toute faon, j’ai besoin de prendre l’air.** Marmonna-t-il

Ils vinrent ensuite récupérer tout ce qu’il allait falloir laver, et sortirent de l’hanok. La bonne odeur de la foret envahit ses poumons et Changbin prit le temps d’inspirer un bon coup, lavant son système du moindre reste de chaleur. 

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Chan était descendu de la terrasse et avait fait quelques pas.

— **Prêt ?** Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire, ses yeux se tordant en deux petits croissants.

Changbin acquiesça et se dépêcha de le rejoindre, et ils descendirent ensemble le chemin de terre avant d’emprunter un sentier en direction de la rivière. Ils ne parlèrent pas, profitant du silence et des bruits de la nature. 

Changbin sentait l’envie de se transformer, de courir et de chasser sous ses doigts. Comme il avait passé des chaleurs agréables, dans le sens où il n’avait pas craint pour sa sécurité, son esprit n’était pas épuisé. 

Au contraire, il sentait ses sens s’aiguiser et il ne savait pas par où il allait commencer. Il avait aussi envie de parler avec Chan. Plus qu’auparavant. L’alpha s’était prouvé digne de sa confiance et à le voir marcher comme ça les bras pleins de fourrures imbibés de liquide lubrifiant et de semence sans rechigner, Changbin se disait qu’il avait définitivement trouvé son chez-lui. 

Il ne fallait maintenant plus qu’il ne reconnaisse Chan comme Alpha et se lie naturellement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait prendre, mais il n’hésiterait pas à dire aux deux autres sa décision si jamais le lien se faisait attendre. 

Il espérait qu’ils n’allaient pas lui en vouloir. Il était sûr que non. C’était des gens biens. 

— **Tu penses vraiment que Jisung peut y arriver ?** Demanda-t-il alors que la rivière était en vue.

— **Un cerf d’eau ce sera du petit lait pour Jisung.** Annonça Chan en déposant le linge sale sur une pierre plate.

Il étala une fourrure sur la pierre, et sortit une petite boite d’un creux de la roche. Il prit à l’intérieur plusieurs chiffons et une bouteille. Changbin le regarda faire curieusement, après avoir déposé son ballot à côté de celui de Chan.

— **Tiens. Tu mets un peu de liquide dessus, tu essores bien, puis tu frottes doucement.**

  
Changbin acquiesça et s’exécuta. Cela sentait quelque part le pin. Ça lui rappelait un peu l’odeur de Chan, mais Chan avait quelque chose de plus exotique. Il commença à frotter doucement les taches de fluide corporel, Chan faisant de même. 

— **Il a déjà attaqué des chevreuils tout seul. Certes, j’étais là-derrière au cas où, mais honnêtement, ce genre de petite merde, il n'aura aucun problème à se la faire. Faut juste qu’il arrive à en trouver avec son nez de non-présenté.**

Il était vrai que le cerf d’eau sentait particulièrement fort pour les loups adultes, parce que leur odeur était bien plus puissante que celle d’un cervidé. Du coup, c’était facile à traquer. Et à attraper. Pour un non-présenté, moins. 

Ils restèrent ensuite en silence un temps, finissant de nettoyer leur fourrure et passant à une autre. Changbin repensa à ce que Chan lui avait dit, qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à lui partager des améliorations à faire pour qu’il puisse profiter de ses chaleurs. 

— **Je me disais, pour mes chaleurs.**

— **Mmh ?**

— **Il y a d’autres jouets sexuels, n’est-ce pas ?**

Changbin pinça les lèvres, ses joues commençant à lui chauffer. Il inspira brièvement avant de reprendre, s’aidant de l’air calme de l’alpha.

— **Oui. Tu en veux un, c’est ça ?**

— **Il doit bien en avoir pour oméga, non ?** Acquiesça Changbin.

Chan eut l’air de réfléchir quelques instants, frottant une tache particulièrement tenace.

— **J’en connais quelques-uns ouais. Je pourrais te montrer sur mon téléphone, et on pourrait en commander. Ou aller en chercher dans un magasin aussi.** Ajouta Chan après un autre moment de réflexion.

Il eut la surprise de voir Changbin rougir plus fort. 

— **Tu pourras aller les chercher pour moi ?**

L’alpha eut un petit rire. 

— **Si tu veux. De toute façon, je me disais qu’il faudra aussi que j’en prenne pour Jisung, quand il se présentera.**

— **D’ailleurs, tu penses qu’il va se présenter en quoi ?**

Chan cessa de frotter sa peau pour le regarder avec un sourire. 

— **La logique voudrait qu’il soit un oméga, n’est-ce pas ?**

— **Mais les choses ne sont jamais logiques.** Ajouta Changbin alors que Chan acquiesçait sans perdre sa risette. **On aurait bien besoin d‘un bêta pourtant.** Commenta l’oméga avec un léger rire.

  
Chan gloussa, retournant à sa tache. 

— **Je ne suis pas sûr que Jisung soit vraiment un bon bêta. Il est très passionné. Trop même. Et il est pas social. Tu l’aurais vu chez les Granite. Il était collé à moi et complètement paniqué quand des jeunes lui ont proposé de jouer avec eux.**

Changbin eut un petit ricanement. 

— **Va-t-on se retrouver avec deux alphas ?**

— **On dirait bien.**

L’oméga acquiesça en finissant de rincer la dernière fourrure. Il en restait plus que des draps. 

— **Il y a de la saponaire dans la boite.** Lança Chan qui avait encore quelques peaux à faire, lui.

Changbin s’en saisit et s’affaira à finir de nettoyer le linge restant. Ils continuèrent ainsi dans un relatif silence, avec parfois quelques brefs mots échangés sur une pensée qui leur passait par la tête. 

Chan ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, il avait juste des mélodies en tête et il essayait très fort de les retenir. Changbin pensait à Jisung. Il se demandait comment le non-présenté pouvait se débrouillait seul alors qu'il n’était pas foutu de faire des séries de squats. 

Ils étaient sur la fin quand Jisung les rejoignit. Le loup tricolore, qui semblait plus gros encore que la dernière fois que Changbin l’avait vu, se fit un plaisir de sauter dans la rivière et de les éclabousser.   


Changbin le menaça avec une brosse, mais l’animal eut vite fait de l’attraper entre ses crocs, de tirer un bon coup et d’embarquer le pauvre oméga avec lui qui tomba la tête la première dans la rivière. 

Chan eut un long soupire agacé, et il se pinça la glabelle avant de renoncer à toute tentative de contrôle de la situation et s’affaira à finir au plus vite sa lessive. Changbin tentait quant à lui d’étrangler l’autre petit con, qui avait eut vite fait de fuir la rivière une fois Changbin dedans. 

— **Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.** Siffla Changbin entre ses dents.

Le loup eut un jappement guilleret et bondit de droite à gauche, avant de tourner curieusement autour de Chan, se frottant contre l’alpha et reniflant les peaux. Il devait bien sentir un fragment de l’odeur de Changbin. 

Mais ils avait que c’était Changbin. Alors il se roula dedans. Juste pour embêter l’oméga. Sauf que Chan, en voyant son cadet, mouillé et un peu sale, se frotter sur la peau, sèche, qu’il s’affairait à nettoyer, craqua. 

Le pauvre animal se retrouva soulevé et balancé dans la rivière, où il rejoignit Changbin qui tenta de le noyer. Chan reprit son ballot et s’empressa de rentrer au hanok, voulant fuir les deux idiots. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Ils laissèrent encore un jour de repos à Changbin avant de finalement reprendre les entraînements. Chan était maintenant plus ou moins en pleine forme, bien qu’il avait encore le bras et le flanc sensible, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de donner de méchants coups de pieds.

Il continuait tout de même les séances de musculation avec Changbin, faisant juste attention à ne pas se surmener. Mais globalement, cela allait. Ses muscles n’avaient quasiment rien perdu pendant sa convalescence, et il avait vite fait de tout reprendre. 

Jisung était quant à lui plus motivé à se bouger à la perspective de se présenter bientôt. Certes il voulait toujours attendre de se présenter en alpha pour se mettre réellement à la musculation, mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de se battre avec Changbin à chaque séance. 

Et Chan regardait attentivement ce qui passait, repérant leurs erreurs ou une technique qui l’intéressait tout particulièrement. Changbin était rapide et expérimenté, mais Jisung était agile et enthousiaste. 

Les deux adolescents finissaient souvent tachés d’ecchymoses, et plus rarement de coupures. Le combat du jour était particulier, parce qu Changbin avait complètement récupéré de ses chaleurs. Et qu’il avait mis une droite à Jisung, si bien que l’oméga avait manqué de perdre une seconde canine. 

Du coup, l’un comme l’autre voulaient en découdre. Mais Chan s’inquiétait trop de ce qu’ils pouvaient se faire en humain, alors ils avaient continué en loup, l’alpha se transformant aussi et sautillant gaîment en les regardant se battre.

Changbin  roula sur le sol, Jisung atterrissant là o ù il se tenait un peu plus tôt.  L’oméga  se secoua, avant de se remettre en position, fixant avec attention le jeune  non-présenté qui tournait autour de lui.

C'était déconcertant pour Changbin, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre contre quelqu'un d'aussi prompt sur ses pattes. Il avait l'habitue des alphas patauds et bourrins.

Jisung bondit à nouveau, mais visant son arrière-train cette fois. 

Et il semblait que ce n'était qu'une feinte, parce que lorsque Changbin se décala,  le non-présenté  referma ses mâchoires sur l'une de ses postérieures. Changbin s'étala sur le sol, Jisung grimpant sur lui la queue haute et les babines retroussées. 

L'oméga n'eut pas le temps de fuir, Jisung le maintenant avec ses pattes. Il pourrait tenter de s'échapper. Un bon coup de dents sur ses chevilles, un tortillement, et Changbin aurait vite fait de reprendre le dessus. 

Mais il était là pour leur apprendre à se battre. Il céda et se détendit, témoignant ainsi de sa réédition. Jisung lâcha un long hurlement de célébration, auquel Chan répondit. Changbin roula des yeux et repoussa Jisung un peu brusquement. 

Il se secoua, et lécha la petite plaie à sa patte. Il regarda Jisung tenter d'entraîner Chan dans un combat, bondissant de droite à gauche en jappant gaiement. Mais l'alpha le regardait de haut, peu convaincu. 

Le jeune loup fini par se laisser tomber sous un rocher, mécontent. Changbin regarda Chan, s'approchant en couinant doucement. Et comme l'alpha ne semblait toujours pas motivé, il eut un petit son de gorge et alla se laisser tomber auprès de Jisung.

Chan vint se placer au centre du cercle de sable, et les deux jeunes le regardèrent faire en silence. 

L'alpha avait l'impression d'être plus diminué que d'habitude.  En loup, son antérieur, son bras en humain, lui faisait plus mal, p ui squ’il supportait son poids.  S'il baissait la tête, il pouvait voir  la cicatrice sur son antérieure . 

Inhyung avait fait un bon travail, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de  se sentir étrange en voyant la longue cicatrice rose qui  zébrait sa cuisse. 

Il fit quelques petits bonds, testant la raideur de ses membres. Il trotta un peu autour du cercle, fit quelques simulacres d'attaque. L'adrénaline commença à l'envahir doucement, son loup s'excitant à l'idée d'un combat. 

Chan prit peur quand il se rendit compte que son loup voulait à nouveau sentir l'adrénaline enfiévrée d'un vrai combat. D'un combat à mort. 

Chan n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui aimait se battre. Même, avant sa présentation, l'idée d'en venir aux mains ne lui avaient jamais traversé l'esprit ! Il préférait largement en parler avec un adulte, qu'importe les conséquences, plutôt que de se battre. 

Alors que son loup ait faim de sang comme ça l'inquiéta.

Les deux autres durent sentir sa soudaine panique, Changbin grâce à son odeur et Jisung grâce au lien, et ils s’approchèrent curieusement.  Jisung se frotta contre Chan en couinant doucement, l’oméga restant simplement assis. 

_ Problème ?  _

Chan se retransforma, Jisung ne cessant pas de se frotter contre lui pour autant. 

— **Rien, je pense trop.** Souffla-t-il en grattouillant Jisung derrière les oreilles. **Ça vous dit un petit footing ?** Proposa-t-il ensuite.

_ Loup ! _ Fit Jisung. 

— **Bien sûr.** Commenta l’alpha se rhabillant. **Flemmard.** Ajouta-t-il, faisant que l’oméga lui mordit la cheville.

L’alpha lui mit un gentil coup de pied, et les deux loups commencèrent à trotter, Chan sur leurs talons. Ils quittèrent donc la zone d’entraînement, descendant le long de la frontière ouest à la recherche de la rivière. 

Ils la remontèrent ensuite, Jisung trottinant à ses côtés. Mais Changbin n'était pas très loin derrière. Son flanc finit par lui tirer de trop. Et il fut contraint de faire une pause. Il l’annonça à son cadet, avant de se chercher un coin. 

Il finit par opter pour un rocher dont le flanc était couvert de mousse, et il s’assit contre ce dossier naturel. Jisung n’attendit pas plus pour venir s’appuyer sur ses jambes, le museau pas loin de son nombril. 

Non sans avoir tenté de lui faire sa toilette avant bien sûr.

Chan l’avait repoussé. Il n'avait jamais été trop fan des masques de salive. Chan pouvait cependant le câliner, et la fourrure de Jisung était douce, chaude et épaisse pour se préparer à l'hiver. Et très agréable sous ses doigts. 

Il passa plusieurs fois ses mains sur son dos, avant de les glisser sur sa gorge. Le poil était plus long et plus soyeux encore, et Chan se surprit à lui gratter le dessous de la mâchoire comme il l'aurait avec un gros chat. 

Jisung se laissa faire avec bonheur, fermant les yeux et laissant pendre sa langue. Chan lui frotta ensuite les flancs et le dessus de la tête, puis Jisung roula sur le dos,  tombant de ses cuisses . 

L'alpha se mit alors sur ses genoux et lui frotta le ventre en souriant. Une odeur acidulée attira son regard, et il se tourna vers la droite, Jisung couinant face au manque d'attention. Changbin était à deux pas, la queue remuant rapidement. 

Serait il jaloux ? 

Jisung finit par saisit ses doigts entre sa mâchoire avec délicatesse, voulant récupérer son attention. Chan continua alors de gratter son ventre, s'asseyant au passage. Il tapota ensuite le sol près de lui en regardant Changbin. 

Le loup noir mit un temps avant de finir s'asseoir. L'alpha lui fit un sourire, et posa ses mains sur sa cuisse. Jisung couina à nouveau, demandeur, mais Chan l'ignora. Le non-présente eut un son de mécontentement, et se résolut à poser sa tête sur la cuisse de Chan avant de fermer les yeux. 

L'alpha n'y fit pas attention, trop concentré sur Changbin. Il fit en sorte de maintenir ses phéromones sous contrôle, pour ne pas brusquer l'oméga. Il leva lentement sa main, avant de finalement toucher son museau du bout des doigts. 

Les narines de l'oméga remuèrent, et il finit par frotter son museau contre le poignet de Chan qui sourit au geste. Changbin l'ayant accepté, il gratta son menton puis l'arrière de ses oreilles. Le poil était plus doux et épais que Jisung. Mais sa gorge était bien moine fournie, tout comme son dos. 

Chan avait lu que le ventre était l'une des zones la plus douce et épaisse. Mais il n'allait pas se permettre de faire ça à Changbin. Il se contenta de son dos et de sa tête, l'oméga finissant par ronronner doucement, le menton appuyé sur la cuisse de Chan.

Il ferma les yeux, détendu, et Jisung somnolait déjà, recroquevillé contre son Alpha. Changbin n'avait encore rien dit, mais Chan espérait qu'il allait rester. Pas parce qu'il était un oméga, enfin Chan voulait le protéger certes, mais ce n'était pas ça. 

Il sentait que sous cet air revêche et ses manières rudes, Changbin cachait quelque chose de plus doux. Chan l'avait remarqué parfois, quand Changbin interagissait avec Jisung,  ou quand il avait été en chaleurs .

Il y a cet once de tendresse particulièrement oméga. Il avait envie d'aimer et il avait besoin d'être aimé. En toute sécurité. Et Chan pouvait lui apporter tout ça. Alors il espérait que Changbin allait rester.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan s’était rendu compte que les joggings de groupe était bon pour la meute. Enfin, Changbin n’y était pas encore, mais leurs loups se sentaient plus proches. Alors il en avait fait une routine, la matinée était consacrée au sport, à l’entraînement, au footing. 

  
Et l’après midi, ils faisaient des taches diverses et variées. S’occuper du potager, de la maison, de la réserve. Chasser, pécher, cultiver, récolter. Avec l’hiver arrivant, ils faisaient des réserves.

Avec la viande et le poisson qu’ils chassaient, ils séchaient le tout. Cela prenait du temps, et c‘était Chan qui s’en chargeait, parce qu’il avait passé du temps à étudier la procédure, là où les deux autres n’y connaissaient rien. 

Et ils n’avaient pas de patience. 

Et comme en plus, ils aimaient faire des choses de leurs mains, Chan leur demanda de faire un composte. Il leur donna donc une hache, leur demanda d’abattre un arbre et de faire des planches. 

Jisung et Changbin avaient été paniqués par cette perspective. L’un comme l’autre, ils avaient déjà manipulé une hache pour faire des bûches pour le feu. Mais faire des planches ?! Changbin tenta de rassurer Jisung. 

Il avait déjà vu des alphas faire ça, cela n’allait pas être si difficile. Surtout avec ses biceps. Jisung avait eut un profond moment de doute avant de hausser les épaules. De toute façon, s’ils se loupaient, le bois pourrait être réutilisé. 

Il fallait juste que personne ne perde de doigt ou de pied. 

Ils se mirent donc en quête d’un arbre avec un tronc relativement épais. Ils finirent par trouver leur bonheur derrière la maison, un peu plus haut dans la montagne. Ce n’était pas un épineux, ils ne risquaient donc pas d’avoir les mains collantes. 

Quoi qu’un peu de sève aurait fait une bonne colle naturelle. Mais ils n’en étaient pas là, il fallait déjà faire tomber ce grand machin !

Changbin retira son sweat, joua des muscles sous le regard amusé de Jisung, et se saisit de la hache. Il entreprit ensuite abattre l’arbre, Jisung se réfugiant derrière un rocher par peur de se faire assommer. 

Changbin travaillait efficacement, tournant autour du tronc, tout en tentant de le faire tomber vers le nord. Il fallut une bonne demie d’heure de coups de hache énervés pour que finalement l’arbre ne tombe. 

Jisung célébra en criant, bras levés, tandis que Changbin faisait de même, la hache à bout de bras.

— **Fais gaffe avec ça !** Couina Jisung quand l’arme pencha un peu trop près de lui.

Changbin fit un mouvement de bras et le non-présenté crut un instant qu’il allait la lui lancer au visage. Il éclata de rire face au visage paniqué de Jisung et lui tendit le manche. 

— **À ton tour, essaye de le séparer en petites parties.**

Le non-présenté le regarda un peu inquiet. 

— **Tu crois que je peux faire ça ?**

— **Il n’y a qu’un moyen de savoir.**

Jisung inspira un grand cou p,  particulièrement heureux de la confiance que Changbin  plaçait en lui. Il allait tout faire pour ne pas le décevoir. Parce qu’il avait honnêtement pensé que Changbin allait faire tout le travail. 

Pas parce que Jisung était un flemmard, mais bien parce que sa force était bien maigre face aux biceps de Changbin. Et il n’était pas des plus confiants en son adresse. Mais Changbin se décala, s’appuyant contre le rocher, et regarda Jisung faire. 

Le non-présenté s’approcha de l’arbre maintenant tombé, pas exactement comme Changbin le voulait, mais au moins personne n’était mort et rien n’avait été écrasé. Il leva haut la hache au-dessus de sa tête, tenant le manche à deux mains, avant de la laisse retomber. 

— **C’est dangereux…** Marmonna Changbin alors que Jisung couinait de joie en voyant le tronc fondu.

Plus confiant et déterminé, ce fut avec plus d'adresse qu'il souleva la hache avant de la faire tomber, encore et encore, jusqu’à que finalement un rondin se détache du tronc. Jisung se tourna vers Changbin, un peu arrogeant, et mit sa hache sur son épaule l’air de rien. 

— **Alors, comment je me suis débrouillé ?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Changbin se retint de commenter que la hache avait frôlé son oreille quand il l’avait mis sur son épaule, et s’approcha pour observer son travail. 

— **Parfait.** Finit-il par juger. **Encore treize.** Ajouta ensuite l’oméga avec un large sourire.

Il vit Jisung pâlir, et lui tapa gentiment l’épaule. 

— **Peut être qu’après tu auras des biceps qui rivaliseront les miens.**

— **J’en doute.** Marmonna Jisung les dents serrés, en se remettant au travail, soufflant pour chasser une mèche devant ses yeux.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	19. Chapitre 19, ou comment être indiscret

Heureusement, ils finirent par réussir à faire une vingtaine de planches un peu près uniforme sans que personne ne perde de doigt ! Chan s’attendait à ce qu’ils viennent le voir une fois leur corvée de bûcheronnage fini. Pour avoir de quoi monter le dit composte. Sauf qu’il ne s’était pas douter que Changbin et Jisung puissent être suffisamment ingénieux pour ne pas avoir besoin de clous et de marteaux.

Les deux jeunes se contentèrent de résine qu’ils avaient trouvé en débitant l’arbre. Quand Chan sortit donc du garage pour savoir où ils en étaient, il se retrouva face à une structure qui tenait debout, et qui semblait parfaitement fonctionnelle.

Jisung était notamment entrain de mettre quelques déchets du potager à l'intérieur pour l’inaugurer.

— **Comment- Que- Vous avez pris le marteau ?**

— **Quoi ?** Fit le non-présenté.

— **Hein ? Non, juste de la résine**? Répondit quant à lui Changbin, bras croisés.

Chan ouvrit la bouche pour commenter, mais rien ne sorti. Il se contenta d’inspirer sans dire quoi que ce soit, compétemment ébahi par la créativité et l’ingéniosité de ses comparses.

— **Ok. Bon, bah, si ça tient, c’est parfait**. Finit-il par faire, par ce qu’il n’avait pas d’autre chose à dire.

Jisung tendit sa paume à Changbin, et l’oméga fit claquer la sienne contre celle de son cadet. Chan les regarda faire avec un sourire, avant de leur lancer :

— **J’ai fini avec les poissons, on va chasser le chien viverrin.**

Il n’en fallait pas plus à Jisung pour commencer à se déshabiller, et Changbin prit quant à lui le temps de ranger la hache avant de se déshabiller aussi, mettant leurs vêtements sur le canapé.

Ils se transformèrent ensuite, leurs loups se saluant, et Jisung taclant presque Chan sous la force de son câlin. Les chiots et leur enthousiasme pensèrent les deux adultes en le voyant se relever comme si ne rien était et commencer à trotter la queue haute.

Mais il finit bien vite par se mettre derrière Chan et Changbin, l’oméga ouvrant la marche, les narines grandes ouvertes. Il était le meilleur pisteur permis les trois, Chan étant toujours un peu submergé par toutes les odeurs de la forêt.

Ils errèrent pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que finalement Chan ne trouve quelque chose, à la surprise de Changbin. Ils remontèrent la piste pour tomber sur un gros mâle, qui semblait plus concentré sur sa prise de poids pré-hibernation, que sur ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

Ils eurent vite fait de l'encercler et de l’agresser. Le petit animal couina beaucoup, les mordit tous au moins une fois, sans compter les coups de griffes sur le museau, mais il mourut finalement sans que personne ne soit grièvement blessé.

Changbin se retransforma en humain pour pouvoir transporter la carcasse sur son dos, pendant que Chan et Jisung s’affairaient à se lécher les plaies mutuellement.

— **On arrête les bisous et on rentre !** Finit par faire Changbin en donnant un gentil coup de pied dans le flanc de Chan. **J’ai froid, moi.**

Chan lui répondit par un grognement amusé, et ils se remirent en route, un loup de chaque côté de l’oméga. Changbin nota distraitement que Jisung semblait avoir grossi. C’était logique, il allait bientôt se présenter.

Mais il devait maintenant être plus gros que lui. Et comme son pelage était relativement semblable à celui de Chan, bien que sa nuance de marron soit plus claire, Changbin avait l’impression d’être quelqu’un d’important escorté par des gardes.

  
Cela le fit bien rire, et il garda un sourire sur tout le trajet du retour.

Une fois à la maison, Jisung alla jeter un coup d’œil à la peau de cerf sika qu’ils avaient obtenu il y avait quelques jours, pendant que Chan et Changbin se chargeaient du chien viverrin.

C’était un cadeau officiel, il fallait donc que la peau soit parfaitement découpée. Quand Jisung revint, les deux autres y étaient encore. Il se chargea alors de trouver quelques légumes pour accompagner la viande du canidé.

Il s’affaira à faire frire les légumes, à faire cuire le riz. Chan revint avec les morceaux de viande et les fit frire avec le riz, Changbin finissant de s’occuper de la peau. Quand l’oméga revint, le repas était quasiment prêt.

Il mit la table en silence, écoutant Chan humer une mélodie, sûrement une composition sur laquelle il était en train de travailler. Ils finirent par se mirent à table, plusieurs bols servis. Ils entamèrent la nourriture avec joie.

— **Mes ruts arrivent bientôt.** Lança l’air de rien Chan.

Il y avait encore une bonne semaine avant ses périodes, mais tout de même, il voulait préparer Changbin à cette idée. L’oméga ne sembla pas particulièrement paniqué, et le regarda parler en enfournant une cuillerée dans sa bouche.

— **Tu vas pas rester dehors, si ?** Demanda Jisung, les joues rondes de riz. **Il fait froid.**

Changbin grimaça de dégoût quand le non-présenté postillonna. Chan haussa les épaules.

— **Si ça fait se sentir plus à l’aise Changbin, je le ferais.**

— **Je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte de chez toi.** Répliqua Changbin sur un ton bourru. **Et Jisung a raison, on va bientôt être en hiver. Il vaut mieux que tu restes à la maison.**

— **On pourrait réaménager la réserve !** Proposa avec excitation Jisung.

Chan lui jeta un petit regard.

— **Tu veux juste une excuse pour fouiller dans les cartons.**

— **Mais il y a des trucs trop cool !** Il se tourna vers Changbin. **Tu sais ce que c’est une montre ?! C’est trop cool, avec tout plein de petits trucs qui tournent dedans, et aussi il a des téléphones bizarres !**

— **Je l’ai jamais vu parlé autant…** Marmonna Changbin alors que Chan paniquait un peu.

— **Comment ça des téléphones bizarres ?**

— **Genre il y a un écran comme ton téléphone, mais c’est plus épais. Et il y a pas de couleurs ! C’est tout jaune.**

— **Attends, t’es tombé sur ma Gameboy ?**

— **Heu… Peut-être ?**

Chan secoua sa tête avec lassitude.

— **Laisse tomber. Mais je pense que réaménager la réserve est une bonne idée. Ça pourrait faire un bon espace pour passer les périodes, et de toute façon, faut que je fasse du tri dans ce bric-à-brac.**

— **Cool, je suis sûr qu’on va trouver plein de trucs cools !**

— **J’ai jamais dit que tu allais m’aider !**

Le non-présenté fit la moue et finit son bol. Il continua de bouder alors que ses deux aînés finissaient de manger. Chan finit par céder.

— **D’accord, tu pourras nous aider. Mais tu ne commences pas à fouiller partout.**

— **Mmh, mmh.** Répondit Jisung avec un sourire.

— **Je ne t’ai pas demandé, mais tu veux nous aider ?** Fit d’ailleurs Chan en se tournant vers Changbin.

— **Ça me va. Il va commencer à faire trop froid pour rester dehors.**

— **D’ailleurs ! Il faudrait qu’on retourne en ville se prendre des nouveaux vêtements, non ?**

Changbin fronça les sourcils à la mention de la ville, et Chan regarda Jisung curieusement.

— **Je croyais que tu préférais qu’on se fasse des vêtements nous-mêmes ?**

— **Mais tes gros pulls ont l’air trop confortables…** Se justifia l’adolescent en remuant sur sa chaise avec gêne.

— **T’es sûr que tu es pas un oméga ?** Taquina gentiment Chan en lui poussant la cheville du pied.

Jisung roula des yeux.

— **J’ai juste pas l’habitude du confort.** Marmonna le non-présenté.

— **Toi aussi ?** Fit tout bas Changbin.

Chan et Jisung lui jetèrent un regard, mais il les ignora fermement, fixant plutôt son bol vide. Un ange passe, l'atmosphère étant... Lourde et désagréable. Chan finit par taper du plat de la main sur la table.

— **Bon, on en est où avec les peaux ?**

— **Hum, celle du cerf est prête mais celle du chien viverrin à besoin d’une journée de séchage encore.**

— **Ok. Et bah on va s’occuper de la réserve alors ! Mais d’abord, sieste.** Annonça l’alpha en se levant pour ranger la table.

Les autres s’empressèrent de se lever pour l’aider en murmurant des assentiments. Une fois la table débarrassée et lavée, ils montèrent. Jisung eut vite fait de se retrouver en sous-vêtement et de se glisser sous les draps.

  
Chan quitta son sweat et son jean pour un short en tissu et un t-shirt, avant de le rejoindre. Les deux jeunes gigotèrent un peu pour trouver une position confortable, Chan finissant par s’enrouler autour du corps recroquevillé de son cadet. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Changbin.

— **Tu viens ?**

L’oméga acquiesça et changea de vêtements pour quelque chose de plus confortable avant de venir s’allonger face à Chan, de l’autre côté de Jisung. L’alpha lui sourit gentiment et ferma les yeux, s’ajustant pour être parfaitement à l’aise.

Changbin prit un oreiller et le serra contre lui. Jisung sourit à l’alpha avant de fermer les yeux et se laisser aller contre Chan. Changbin finit aussi par lui aussi fermer les yeux et se laisser envahir par le sommeil.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

— **Je dois être bien habillé ?** Questionna Changbin alors qu’ils finissaient de se préparer pour le déjeuner.

— **Non ?** Fit Chan avec hésitation. **Enfin, la dernière fois qu’on y est allé, il y avait des femmes seins nues.** Ajouta-t-il, plus bas.

Jisung eut un petit rire, et prit avec précaution le ballot contenant les peaux.

— **C’est normal, Alpha, tu sais ? La plupart du temps, les femelles alphas ne se couvrent pas le torse. Il n’y a que les bêtas et les omégas qui le font.** Lui apprit le non-présenté.

Entre temps, Changbin avait opté pour un sweat vert appartenant à l’alpha, et un jean troué. Jisung lui jeta un regard, avant de sourire.

— **On dirait quelqu’un de la ville.** Complimenta-t-il. **Tu as juste les cheveux un peu trop long.**

— **Toi aussi.** Rétorqua Changbin, les lèvres courbées en une moue.

— **On a tous les cheveux trop longs.** Corrigea Chan en passant d’ailleurs une main dans ses mèches bouclées.

— **Je savais pas qu’on pouvait avoir les cheveux bouclés.** Fit Changbin.

— **C’est une caractéristique des Bang.** Rigola gentiment l’alpha, en les poussant hors de la maison.

Jisung alla attendre près du garage, et Changbin resta planté sur la terrasse, se bagarrant avec la zipette de son manteau. Chan ouvrit la porte du garage, et eut pitié de l’oméga. Il alla l’aider alors que Jisung grimpait dans la cabine.

Avant d’en ressortir soudainement.

— **Binieboo ! Va dans la cabine, je veux être dans la remorque !**

— **C’est dangereux Ji.** Reprocha l’alpha en ajustant d’une manière presque maternelle le gros manteau sur la petite silhouette de Changbin.

— **Chan-ie ! Sil te plaît. Tu vas rouler doucement de toute façon, non ?** Insista le non-présenté en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Chan le regarda le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées. Changbin commença à compter dans sa tête. Il n’eut pas atteint dix que l’alpha avait finalement soupiré.

— **Ok, tu peux. Mais tu tiens bien, ok ?**

— **Promis !**

Le non-présenté bondit gaiement dans la remorque malgré son gros manteau. Il s’adossa à la cabine, accrochant le rebord à s’en blanchir les phalanges. Chan secoua sa tête et monta dans la cabine, Changbin faisant de même de son côté.

Une fois assis, ils se regardèrent.

— **Les enfants.** Soupira Chan, causant un petit son amusé chez Changbin.

L’alpha démarra ensuite, et ils eurent vite fait de quitter le garage, Changbin le regardant conduire avec fascination. Ils s’étaient engagés sur le terrain de terre troué quand Chan avait finalement ouvert la bouche.

— **Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas, que je passe mes ruts à l’intérieur, hein ?**

— **Non, non.** S’empressa de répondre Changbin. **J’ai bien compris que tu étais quelqu’un de confiance.** Il regarda par la fenêtre avant d’ajouter : **Que tu savais te contrôler.**

— **Je ne me permettrais jamais de me laisser dominer par mon instinct**. Assura Chan.

— **Sauf quand tu m’as sauvé.**

— **Il y avait une question de vie ou de mort, ce jour-là.** Répondit peut-être un peu trop sèchement Chan.

Changbin se permit de poser une main sur le biceps de l’alpha.

— **Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir, Chan. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait. Tu m’as sauvé. Ils voulaient me revendiquer de force, tu sais.**

— **Je sais mais j’ai… Tuer quelqu’un. Ça me fait bizarre encore aujourd’hui.** Souffla doucement l’alpha en s’affaissant sur son siège.

Se dire que s’il avait été en ville il aurait pu aller en prison lui glaçait le sang. Il ne cessa pas pour autant de conduire, bien qu’il eût du mal à rater les quelques nids-de-poules qui vinrent.

— **La vie en forêt est rarement toute rose. Je ne sais pas si c’est mieux que Jisung se présente en alpha, mais j’ai peur que vous vous disputiez.**

— **Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela arriverait.**

— **Si vous êtes deux alphas. Il va forcément vouloir te défier à un moment ou un autre, c’est instinctif chez vous.**

Chan n’avait pas le souvenir d’avoir voulu défier son père. Il allait devoir demander à sa mère, la prochaine fois qu’il l’appellerait.

— **On ne peut pas éviter ça ?** Demanda l’alpha en regardant le haut du crane de Jisung dans le rétroviseur.

— **Je crois pas. Il faut juste espérer qu’il cède rapidement.**

— **J’aimerais éviter de le tabasser, oui.**

Un ange passa, ils sortirent du territoire de la meute. Chan se mordit la lèvre, regarda Changbin du coin de l’œil, avant de souffler :

— **Tu as peur qu’il te revendique ?**

— **Non.** Fit fermement l’oméga.

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Tu es là.** Fit-il simplement. **Tu ne le laisserais pas faire.**

— **Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ?** Répliqua Chan, avant d’ajouter, avec plus de douceur, et un peu d’amertume, il devait l’avouer : **Tu ne m’as pas reconnu comme** **A** **lpha.**

— **Je, hum.** Commença Changbin.

L’oméga regarda ses mains pour se distraire, grattant un bout de peau qui se détachait de sa paume. Il avait dû couper du bois la veille pour faire une réserve en vue de l’hiver, pour allumer de la cheminée.

Il n’avait pas d’ampoule, mais la peau avait souffert.

Oui, il n’avait pas reconnu Chan comme Alpha. Mais ce n’était pas contre lui. Il savait qu’il avait besoin d’un déclic, c’était un peu comme les âmes-sœurs. Changbin devait juste ne pas être dans le bon état d’esprit pour reconnaître le dominant comme son Alpha.

— **J’aimerais te reconnaître comme Alpha, vraiment. Je veux rester avec vous.** Avoua-t-il.

Chan tourna la tête pour lui sourire, avant de regarder la route et de faire un brusque mouvement de volant pour tenter d’éviter un nid de poule particulièrement grand. Il n’y parvint pas, et ils entendirent Jisung chouiner quand l’impact le fit rebondir sur le métal.

— **Merci, c'est important pour moi.**

Changbin acquiesça en souriant, puis fixa la route devant eux.

— **J’aimerais beaucoup, mais ça veut… Juste pas.**

— **C’est pas grave tu sais. Juste que tu veuilles rester, c’est déjà bien et largement suffisant. Jisung a mis deux mois avant de me reconnaître comme Alpha. Ça fait juste un mois qu’on se connaît, tu peux prendre ton temps.** Assura Chan.

Changbin continua de hocher la tête pensivement.

— **Tu te sens à l’aise avec moi, au moins ?**

— **Bien sûr ! Je te l’ai déjà dit.**

— **Tu es juste moins tactile que Jisung.** Conclut Chan avec un petit rire.

— **C’est une moule, ce gosse.** Marmonna l’oméga avant de détourner le regard les joues rosissant progressivement. **C’est pas que je suis pas tactile. C’est juste que j’ai… Besoin de temps.**

Chan lui sourit, quand Changbin accepta enfin de croiser son regard.

— **Ce n’est pas grave, je t’ai dit. Prend tout ton temps.**

Il tourna finalement, s'engageant sur la route menant à la meute Granite.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Ils s’étaient garés près d’une habitation, devant laquelle Inhyung attendait. Le bêta vint taper dans le dos de Chan, tandis que Changbin aidait Jisung à descendre de la remorque sans tomber comme un idiot.

— **Je suis content de voir que tu es complètement guéri.** Fit le bêta avec un sourire sincère.

— **Moi aussi. Enfin, ça tire toujours encore un peu, mais j’ai presque récupéré toutes mes facultés.**

— **Et il arrive presque à mettre une** **raclée** **quand on se bat.** Lança Changbin qui s’était approché, Jisung sur les talons.

— **Ah oui ?**

Chan grimaça et se gratta l’arrière du crane.

— **Changbin est vraiment très fort.** Se justifia-t-il finalement, à la fois fier mais penaud.

— **Tu sais faire de la lutte traditionnelle ?** Demanda curieusement Inhyung.

Du coin de l’œil, Chan vit Hongjin se diriger eux, avec Seongsu.

— **C’est pas mon fort. Je fais surtout du combat à mains nues.**

— **C’est dommage.** Répondit alors Inhyung en se frottant le menton pensivement. **On a de bons lutteurs, cela aurait pu être intéressant.**

— **Chan ! Comme je suis content de te voir !** S’exclama l’Alpha quand il fut arrivé près d’eux.

Jisung et Changbin se collèrent instinctivement au jeune alpha, qui inclina respectueusement la tête.

— **Alpha.** Fit-il.

L’homme s’approcha et saisit ses poignets en souriant.

— **Pas besoin d’utiliser autant de manières, on est amis après tout.** Répliqua Hongjin avec un sourire.

Chan n’était pas sûr d’à quel moment leur relation était passée d’amicale, mais il n’allait pas se plaindre, il avait définitivement besoin d’amis. Il pressa les poignets, et Hongjin regarda curieusement Changbin, l’oméga séchant derrière sa frange et Chan.

L’alpha fit un pas sur le côté pour le revoler, une moue désapprobatrice tordant les lèvres de Changbin.

— **Voici donc Changbin, l’oméga que j’ai sauvé. Il fait partie de ma meute maintenant.** Présenta-t-il en ignorant le regard perdu de Jisung.

Le non-présenté n’était pas dupe, il ne sentait pas Changbin à travers le lien. Changbin lui pinça discrètement la cuisse et il eut vite fait d’avoir l’air très convaincu.

— **C’est bien, comme ça si Jisung sera un alpha, il y aura quelqu’un pour éviter que vous vous écharpiez.**

— **C’est sûr qu’il saura nous séparer.** Marmonna Jisung en regardant ses pieds.

Hongjin eut l’air un instant perdu, et Inhyung intervint.

— **C’est un combattant, d’après ce que j’ai compris.**

— **Un combattant ? Mais ne s’était-il pas fait attaquer ?** Demanda l’alpha, dubitatif.

— **Un oméga contre un alpha ne fait définitivement pas le poids, Alpha.** Commenta Seongsu.

— **C’est vrai.**

Changbin acquiesça avec un sourire pincé. Hongjin eut vite de fait de se détourner de l’oméga pour passer son bras autour des épaules de Chan.

— **On va manger en petit comité cette fois, il fait trop froid pour s’installer sur la terrasse. À la place on mangera chez moi.**

— **On a prévu un petit quelque chose.** Commenta Chan.

— **Baekmin** **va s’en charger.** Annonça-t-il. **De toute façon,** **il** **ne mangera pas avec nous,** **il** **est chargé de ronde, aujourd’hui.**

Ils arrivèrent chez le dominant, sa compagne venant lui ouvrir. Elle salua les invités, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Hongjin les guida jusqu’à la table, et ils s’assirent autour, l’Alpha se mettant en bout de table, la meute de Chan d’un côté et les plus importants de celle de Hongjin de l’autre.

— **Chunghyun, Kisung et Naeun ont préparé le repas, j’espère qu’il vous plaira.**

— **Je n’en doute pas.** Fit Chan en faisant les gros yeux à Inhyung qui servait de la liqueur l’air de rien.

Il récupéra son verre plein les lèvres pincées, Hongjin continuant de parler du menu. Seongsu et Taekmin sourirent face à l’air dépité de Chan.

— **T’en veux ?** Demanda Inhyung à Changbin en lui montrant la bouteille.

Jisung et Chan firent violemment non de la tête, mais Changbin acquiesça tout de même. L’alpha soupira longuement, et Jisung le regarda en prendre une gorgée avec une moue dégoûtée et inquiète. Mais l’oméga ne sembla pas perturbé.

— **C’est** **pas pire que ce que je pouvais boire chez moi.** Répondit il en haussant les épaules.

— **En voilà qui connaît le goût des bonnes choses.** Fit Inhyung en tapotant l’épaule de Changbin.

L’oméga eut un sourire pincé, et Chunghyun commença à apporter les bols, Jisung et Inhyung l’aidant à tout disposer sur la table. Ils se mirent ensuite à manger, les conversations commençant si et là. Inhyung voulait savoir comment ils vivaient à trois, et Seongsu à quel point Changbin savait se battre.

Avec un peu de liqueur dans le sang, Changbin était plus bavard que d’habitude et plus à l’aise. Il parla de toutes les raclées qu’il avait pu mettre à Jisung, le non-présenté boudant. Chan les écouta avant que Hongjin ne réclame son attention.

— **Et tu as déjà réfléchi à la structure de ta meute ?** Demanda l'Alpha.

Chan prit le temps de boire une gorgée de bouillon et de s'essuyer la bouche du dos de la main avant de répondre. 

— **J'avais pensé à une meute centrée sur des Trésors.** Finit il par faire.

Il ne manqua pas le regard que porta Hongjin à Changbin, l'oméga trop concentré sur sa conversation avec Inhyung, Seongsu et Chunghyun pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. 

— **C'est la présence de Changbin qui t'a amené l'idée ?**

— **Non, je l'ai lu dans l'un des journaux intimes que m'ont donné mes grands-parents.**

L'Alpha acquiesça, Inhyung cessant de ronger son os pour lui jeter un regard curieux. 

— **Un journal intime tu dis ? Tu sais à qui il appartenait ?**

— **Je sais pas exactement. Grand-papa m'a dit que c'était quelqu'un de ma famille. Mais je ne connais pas de Myungsun.** Expliqua l’alpha en s'ajustant dans sa chaise.

Il sentait le sujet devenir glissant. 

— **Parce que c'est ma tante.** Intervint l'Alpha.

Chan se tourna vers lui avec surprise, les joues rouges de gêne. Il y avait plusieurs passages dans les journaux, relativement intimes d'ailleurs, que Chan n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lire. Il en était maintenant fortement honteux, une fois devant le descendant de cette oméga. 

L'Alpha lui fit un gentil sourire. 

— **Ce n'est rien.** Fit il, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Chan qui était prêt à se confondre en excuses. **Elle nous a** **quittés** **depuis un m** **o** **ment déjà, et je peux comprendre que la lecture de son journal ait pu t'aider.**

— **Myungsun était une oméga très choyée. Et bavarde. Elle a du t'en apprendre beaucoup.** Approuva Inhyung.

— **Ah oui ? Tu la connaissais ?** Présuma Chan.

— **On a grandi ensemble.** Approuva Inhyung. **Tu vois.** Commença-t-il ensuite. **Dans les meutes familiales, un jeune Alpha prend la tête quand le temps vient, généralement.**

— **C'est que ma mère m'a dit, oui.** Approuva Chan en repensant à la proposition presque désespérée que lui avait fait sa mère peu avant son départ.

— **Mais aussi, parfois, quand la Meute est particulièrement grande et avec plusieurs familles, les jeunes partent fonder une meute ensemble.**

— **C'est ce que vous avez fait ?** Présuma cette fois Jisung.

Chan remarqua alors que ses deux comparses avaient cessé de discuter et écoutaient leur conversation avec intérêt et curiosité.

— **C'est ça. On était surtout des présentés, et on est parti en direction de la vallée. On vient du Sud, à la base.** **Myungsun était l'une des quelques omégas qui nous ont accompagné.**

L'odeur amère d'un oméga contrarié leur fit regarder Changbin. Celui-ci, en se retrouvant ainsi le centre de l'attention, baissa la tête pour se cacher derrière sa frange. 

— **Un problème ?** Demanda l'Alpha, un sourcil haussé.

— **C'est,** **h** **um, ce que j'ai fait aussi. Avant d'atterrir chez Chan, je veux dire.** Précisa-t-il.

— **Ah oui ?** Demanda gentiment Chan en tapotant son épaule.

— **Ouais.** Fit simplement en réponse l'oméga, fermement.

Chan comprit le message et se tourna vers le reste de la table.

— **Et bien je vais faire la même chose. Sauf que mes membres viendront d'un peu partout.**

Inhyung lui sourit.

— **c'est** **tout** **aussi bien.** Fit le bêta alors que Seongsu acquiesçait.

— **Et ça semble bien parti !**

— **On verra ce que l’avenir me réserve.** Conclut simplement Chan en haussant les épaules.

Ils continuèrent encore un peu de parler de ça, Inhyung le mettant en garde sur le fait des tensions qui peuvent arriver s’il y avait trop d’omégas, ou d’alphas. Chan l’écouta attentivement, prenant ds notes mentales, tout comme ses deux comparses. 

Mais ils finirent par se turent quand un couinement de douleur se fit entendre. 

Ils regardèrent tous Jisung, inquiets, le non-présenté regardant sa main avec une inquiétude mêlée d’excitation.

— **Qu’est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda curieusement Inhyung se penchant un peu.

Jisung montra à tous la dent sur sa paume, et les membres de la meute Granite le félicitèrent. 

— **C’est pas ta première ?**

— **Non, ma** **deuxième** **.** Fit Jisung avant de soulever un peu sa lèvre pour montrer le léger creux dans sa gencive.

La dent définitive devait juste être en dessous pour que la chair soit aussi peu trouée.

— **La présentation approche à grand pas.** Commenta Hongjin avec un hochement de tête.

Jisung acquiesça. 

— **Bientôt la vie d’adulte.** Ajouta Chunghyun avec un sourire en lui donnant un petit chiffon pour qu’il puisse essuyer sa canine.

— **Il faut croire.** Murmura l’adolescent.

— **Tu es en retard ou en avance ?** Questionna l’oméga.

— **En avance. J’ai quinze ans.**

— **Ce n’est qu’une légère avance, tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.** Fit Taekmin.

— **C’est Chan qui s’inquiète pas moi.** Répliqua Jisung en rangeant finalement sa dent enroulée dans le tissu dans sa poche kangourou.

Chan fit une petite moue, les lèvres plissées. 

— **J’ai étudié les présentations précoces au lycée, et c’est pas beau.**

— **Et je peux te dire d’expérience que se présenter un ou deux mois plutôt ça fait rien.** Répliqua Inhyung.

Chan ne répliqua mais joua avec son verre. Jisung lui pressa gentiment le poignet, passant devant Changbin qui le regardait avec inquiétude. L’alpha leur fit un signe de la tête. Ils parlèrent encore un peu ensuite, les uns finissant de manger pendant que les autres sauçaient leurs bols et assiettes. Une fois la dernière trace de bouillon et le dernier gâteau de riz eut disparus, ils se levèrent. 

Les peaux avaient été apportées, et Hongjin les remercia. Taekmin aussi, d’ailleurs. Le compagnon du Bêta était enceint de son premier enfant, les peaux allaient faire une toilette de naissance parfaite. On les raccompagna ensuite jusqu’à la voiture, Jisung grimpant à nouveau dans la remorque. 

On se frappa le dos, pressa les poignets et salua. Ils se reverraient sûrement d’ici la fin de l’hiver, ils envisageaient notamment de faire une grande chasse tous ensemble. Sûrement au lynx voir à l’ours, s’il y en avait encore qui n’hivernait pas pour le moment. 

Mais ils feront le point sur tout ça plus tard. 

Changbin et Chan finirent par remonter dans la cabine du conducteur, l’oméga ayant une bouteille de liqueur offerte par Inhyung dans les bras. Il fallait croire qu’il arrivait à apprécier le tord-boyau de la meute Granite. Mais il venait aussi d’une meute traditionnelle, en même temps.

— **Bon, ce fut pas si terrible ?** Demanda l’alpha en démarrant le véhicule.

Changbin acquiesça en se frottant les yeux. Ils allaient avoir besoin d’une bonne sieste pour digérer tout ça. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹─────


	20. Chapitre 20, ou comment passer des ruts fantastiques

Les siestes étaient vite devenues sacrées chez eux. C’était devenue une habitude, après le repas du midi, ils montaient dans la chambre et s’affalaient sur le futon. Jisung venait se pelotonner contre Chan, surtout maintenant que les températures commençaient à descendre. 

Et si Changbin avait besoin de son espace personnel, et ne se couchait pas tout près d’eux, il se mettait relativement à côté, si bien qu’ils se réveillaient parfois en ne formant plus qu’une masse de corps chauds et endormis. 

La sieste était sacrée, elle agissait un peu comme l’imprégnation. Jisung lui avait expliqué le concept de la pile. C’est-à-dire, des jeunes qui forment un tas et qui dorment comme ça. Il y avait un équivalent en anglais, qu’il avait déjà entendu en plus. 

‘Puppy pile’ ou tas de chiots. 

Et c’était exactement ça. Cela permettait de renforcer les liens, et d’imprégner. Et cela devait sûrement être la raison pour laquelle Jisung adorait tellement ça. À vrai dire, Jisung était friand de toutes les activités qui comprenaient un contact bref ou prolongé avec Chan ou Changbin. 

Les bains, qu’ils prenaient encore dans la rivière, finissaient souvent en bagarres, avec Jisung, voir Changbin parfois, qui frôlait la noyade. Le non-présenté saisissait aussi la première occasion pour provoquer Changbin quand il était en loup, et il apprenait doucement à bien répliquer lors des combats à mains nus. 

Mais ce qu’il préférait surtout était la bonne vieille imprégnation. Juste s’asseoir près ou sur Chan, et laisser l’alpha frotter son visage contre son cou, caresser ses cheveux ou masser ses mains et ses poignets. 

Il ressortait souvent de leurs session tout groggy, et allait s’affaler près de Changbin, qui faisait semblant d’être dégoûté par les phéromones d’alpha que dégageait son cadet. Mais Jisung était sûr qu’il appréciait, au fond.

Après tout Changbin était un oméga, donc les phéromones d’alpha ne devait pas tant le dégoûter que ça, et Chan sentait bon en plus. Il sentait bon la forêt, et c’était agréable pour les sinus. Jisung se demandait si l’odeur de Chan allait changer quand il se serait présenter. 

Est-ce que l’alpha allait avoir une note en plus ? Ou s’il se présentait en oméga, allait il la trouver irrésistible ? Et irritante s’il devait un alpha ? Et Changbin aussi ! Changbin sentait quelque chose de fruité et acidulé alors que les omégas sentaient le sucre.

Peut-être qu’une fois présenté, il allait sentir toute la note sucrée qui enrobait les fruits ? Mais ça veut dire que Chan ne sent pas que la forêt alors ! Jisung trépignait d’impatience juste en imaginant le monde olfactif qui allait s’ouvrir à lui. 

— **Arrête de remuer, je vais te mettre le ciseau dans l’œil.** Grommela Chan.

— **Désolé, désolé ! Je bouge plus promis.**

— **Ce serait pas une grosse perte.** Marmonna Changbin, qui était à côté d’eux, à coudre des pelisses pour l’hiver

— **Continue somme ça et c’est moi qui vais te couper les cheveux !** Menaça Jisung.

Changbin lui jeta un regard peu impressionné, et Jisung ne put insister, des mèches de sa frange tombant sur lèvres ses l’obligeant à les garder closes.

— **C’est pas logique qu’on se coupe les cheveux alors que c’est l’hiver.** Finit par faire le non-présenté quand Chan passa au dos de sa tête.

— **Tu ressemblais plus à rien, si j’attendais le printemps, tu aurais eu les cheveux longs.**

— **Je vois pas où le problème.**

— **Tu ressemblerais encore plus à une fille que tu le fais déjà.**

Un peigne vola droit entre les deux yeux de l’oméga, et Chan dut physiquement les menacer avec ses ciseaux pour que cela ne finisse pas en pugilat.

— **Changbin tu veux pas plutôt aller t’occuper des courges ? Je t’appelle quand j’ai fini avec Jisung.**

L’oméga acquiesça et partit sans poser de problème, Jisung lui faisant un doigt d’honneur dans son dos. L’alpha soupira devant tant de puérilité.

— **Je ne sais pas c’est quoi le pire.**

— **Mmh ?**

— **Pour ta présentation. Quoi que tu sois, vous allez continuer à vous chamailler comme des enfants.**

— **Mais sinon tu t’ennuierais, sans nos bêtises.** Se défendit Jisung en faisant la fleur.

Chan ne répondit pas, un simple sourire affectueux venant étirer ses lèvres. Bien sûr qu’il s’ennuierait sans leurs bêtises. Il s’ennuierait beaucoup sans eux tout simplement. Ils avaient pris une grande place dans sa vie en quelques mois.

Cela devait sûrement être l’effet ‘’se retrouver coincé dans un chalet au beau milieu de nulle part’’ mais il ne regrettait pas.

Il réussit finalement à désépaissir le nid d’oiseau sur la tête de Jisung et l’adolescent s'ébroua comme un jeune chiot alors que Chan allait appeler Changbin. L’alpha sentait déjà que le ménage allait être une plaie, et qu’ils auraient dû faire ça autre part que dans la salle de bain.

Jisung remplaça Changbin dans le coin potager, et l’oméga s’assit sur la chaise, le dos droit et un chouia tendu.

— **C’est** **le fait de rester enfermé avec un alpha qui te stresse ?** Demanda Chan.

— **Non, enfin, c’est surtout que tu sens fort.**

  
Chan s’étrangla avec sa salive avant de se rappeler que c’était normal qu’il sente fort ‘l’alpha, puisque ses ruts devaient sûrement être au tournant de la rue.

— **Désolé. On peut ouvrir la fenêtre si tu veux.**

— **Ça** **va, c’est pas insupportable.** Il y eut un battement, avant qu’il n’ajoute doucement : **Tu sens bon.**

— **Merci.** Fit sur le même ton Chan, en souriant gentiment. **Toi aussi.**

— **Mmh.**

Chan passa le ciseau dans les cheveux de Changbin, faisant attention à ne pas trop les toucher. Il ne s’était encore jamais imprégné avec Changbin, et il ne voulait pas aller trop loin avec lui. Il travailla en silence, Changbin semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Chan finit par lui pauser la question qui le taraudait.

— **Tu veux toujours rester ?**

L’oméga, qui avait fermé les yeux, les ouvrit pour regarder l’alpha qui était planté devant lui.

— **Je t’ai déjà dit que oui, Chan.**

— **Oh.**

— **Je sais que le lien n’est pas là et je suis désolé. J’ai juste besoin… De temps.**

L’alpha se mordit la lèvre. Il avait réfléchi au blocage de Changbin, et il s’était rappelé que le lien de Jisung était apparu peu après leur virée en ville. De plus, il savaient tout trois besoin de vêtements, et Chan avait beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à poster sur SoundCloud.

Et un peu de nourriture industrielle ne ferait pas de mal.

— **Ça te dirait d’aller en ville ?**

— **Hein ?**

Chan posa les ciseaux sur le lavabo. De toute façon, il avait fini, Changbin n’avait pas les cheveux aussi longs et épais que Jisung et lui. Il s’appuya contre la porcelaine, croisant ses bras.

— **Aller en ville à aider Jisung, je crois. Je sais pas si ça va le faire aussi avec toi, mais on n’a rien à perdre. Et ça va te plaire je suis sûr. En plus, on a besoin de fringues et de bouffe.**

L’oméga haussa les épaules.

— **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais contre. Je suis curieux aussi, je dois l’avouer.**

— **C’est not** **é** **alors.** Fit l’alpha un sourire. **On ira sûrement après mes ruts par contre, je veux pas prendre de risque.**

  
Changbin acquiesça, et Jisung passa sa tête dans l’entrebâillement.

— **Vous avez fini ? Faut qu’on commence à s’occuper des courges, il y en a une bonne dizaines.**

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

La fin du mois d’octobre et le début de celui novembre fut consacré au potager. Les feuilles s’amassant et les tas se formant, Jisung et Changbin ne purent s’empêcher de bondir dedans et se rouler furieusement, entraînant parfois Chan avec eux.

L’alpha savait que ses ruts étaient au coin de la rue, et il voulait autant que possible éviter de coller ses cadets. Certes, il ne pouvait pas provoquer les chaleurs de Changbin, puisqu’elles devaient arriver au milieu du mois.

Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Jisung était à deux doigts de la présentation, n’étant plus qu’à deux canines sur quatre perdues. Sauf que Jisung était une vraie moule et il ne voulait pas quitter Chan plus que nécessaire.

L’alpha finit par céder, jusqu’au moment où ses pré-ruts commencèrent et qu’il ne put s’empêcher de grogner sur son cadet qui ne voulait rien de plus qu’un câlin et peut être un peu d’aide pour la composition qu’il travaillait.

L’alpha s’en était grandement voulu, notamment parce que son cadet était parti se cacher dans la salle de bain après l'éclat de l’alpha. Changbin avait tenté de le rassurer, lui disant que Jisung comprenait, mais qu’il devait sûrement être vexé et un peu effrayé.

Après avoir consulté le lien, Chan avait bien remarqué qu’il y avait quelque tension entre eux. Il n’attendit pas que Changbin le conseil pour rejoindre son cadet, s’excuser, et cela finit en séance d'imprégnation sur le tapis de bain.

Si Changbin trouva ça bizarre, il n’en dit rien, et Jisung avait dormi tout particulièrement collé contre l’alpha, cette nuit-là

Au matin, Changbin avait roulé près d’eux, attiré par l’odeur de Chan comme une abeille par une jolie fleur. Puis il s’était réveillé, avait compris ce qui se passait, et il avait vite fait de bondir sur ses pieds, loin du futon.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?** Avait lâché un Jisung groggy en se réveillant.

— **Il pu** **e** **!** Répliqua simplement Changbin en montrant Chan du doigt.

Le non-présenté regarda leur aîné en clignant des yeux.

— **C’est pas très gentil, ça.** Finit-il par faire en se frottant le visage.

Puis il frotta gentiment le bras de Chan avant de le secouer. L’alpha finit par émerger en grommelant.

— **Chan-ie ? Binieboo dit que tu sens les ruts.**

— **Peut être parce que je suis en ruts.** Geignit l’alpha en se redressant lentement, quelque chose craquant dans son dos.

— **Tu as mal ?!**

— **Rien d’inhabituel.**

L’alpha se massa les poignets sous le regard inquiet de Jisung, Changbin n’ayant pas bougé de son coin de pièce.

— **Je crois que je vais aller dans la réserve et finir ma nuit en attendant la première vague.** Finit-il par faire en se levant lentement.

— **Besoin d’aide ?** Questionna Jisung en l’imitant.

— **Pas besoin.** Répondit il avec un mouvement de main faussement nonchalant. **Occupez-vous plutôt de vous. Pas de bêtise, hein ?**

Jisung et Changbin échangèrent un regard, avant d'acquiescer lentement. Chan décida de ne pas commenter et se contenta de descendre lentement les marches, ses muscles protestant à chaque pas

Il finit par se laisser tomber sur le tas de fourrures amené au centre de la petite pièce surchargé, Jisung restant planté dans le chambranle de la porte.

— **Tu n’as pas faim ?**

L’alpha lu jeta un coup d’œil avant de s’allonger et de fermer les yeux.

— **Pas pour le moment. Je mangerai plus tard, ne t’inquiète pas.**

Le non-présenté acquiesça en mordant la lèvre, avant de dire à Changbin de préparer à manger pour deux.

— **Tu nous dis s’il y a quoi que ce soit, hum ?** Demanda-t-il tout de même avant d’aller manger.

Chan acquiesça, les yeux fermés, et Jisung finit par sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui. Changbin lui jeta un coup d’œil.

—  ** C’est quoi cette tête ? **

— **J’espère** ** que tout va bien se passer.  ** Murmurant Jisung en prenant place autour de la table.

Changbin servit les bols, Jisung le remercia pour le repas, et commença à se servir.

—  ** Il y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. **

—  ** Tu es là. ** Répondit simplement Jisung.

Il joua un instant avec son riz, avant d’en manger un peu. Changbin le regarda curieusement. 

—  ** Je sais que ma simple existence t’irrite, mais je crois que ce n’est pas le cas de Chan.  ** Tenta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

—  ** C’est pas vrai, d’abord.  ** Répliqua le non-présenté avec une moue, avant d’ajouter en soupirant :  ** Vu qu’il est en pleine santé, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir à tes phéromones ** .

Changbin haussa les épaules. 

—  ** Je ne vois pas pourquoi il réagirait autrement que d’habitude. Honnêtement, il n’a pas l’air d’être quelqu’un qui se laisse dominer par ses émotions et son instinct. **

—  ** Sauf le jour où il t’a sauvé. **

Changbin acquiesça lentement, ne voulant pas revenir sur ça. Il ne pensait pas que simplement parce que Chan était entré en Frénésie pour le sauver, l’alpha était une mauvaise personne ou quelqu’un d’incontrôlable. Il avait juste fait ce qu’il avait à faire. 

—  ** Tu sais qu’il s’en veut encore ? **

—  ** De ? Pas de m’avoir sauvé, quand même ? ** Demanda l’oméga, sourcils froncés.

—  ** Non ! Mais d’avoir tué quelqu’un. **

—  ** Oh. **

Un ange passa. Changbin soupira et se gratta le crâne. 

—  ** Il n’a pas l’habitude de la dureté de la vie en for ** ** ê ** ** t.  ** Finit-il par lâcher, doucement, presque  las.

Jisung ne répondant pas, il cessa de regarder son bol pour jeter un coup d’œil à l’adolescent. Celui-ci le regardait lèvres pincées. 

—  ** Quoi ? **

—  ** Tu as tué quelqu’un ? **

—  ** Non. ** Fit Changbin en haussant les épaules.  ** Mais j’ai déjà vu des duels à mort. J’ai déjà vu des mises à mort aussi. Ça fait partie de la vie en foret. **

Jisung acquiesça lentement en regardant son bol, jouant avec quelques grains de riz égarés. 

—  ** Moi aussi, j’ai vu des gens mourir. ** Avoua-t-il tout doucement.

Changbin tendit le bras pour lui presser la main. Le non-présenté releva la tête et lui fit un sourire triste. 

—  ** Mais c’est la vie, hein ? **

—  ** C’est ça. ** Approuva Changbin.

Un gémissement leur parvint de la réserve alors que Changbin plissait le nez. 

—  ** On devrait décoller. Chan a commencé, et il va me boucher les sinus, si ça continue comme ça. **

—  ** Ou t’embrumer l’esprit ~ ?  ** Proposa Jisung en jouant des sourcils.

Une paire de baguette sale heurta le visage du non-présenté, et alors qu’il s’indignait bruyamment, Changbin le pointa de l’index. 

—  ** Toi et moi on va régler ça sur le terrain, maintenant ! **

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Quand Chan émergea finalement de la réserve, il était propre mais légèrement odorant. Changbin plissa d’ailleurs du nez quand l’alpha s’approcha du canapé.

—  ** T’es sûr que tu t’es douché correctement ? **

Chan lui donna une tape derrière la tête en roulant des yeux avec affection.

—  ** Vous avez chassé quelque chose ? ** Demanda l’alpha en ouvrant le frigo.

— **Mmh non. On s’est gavé de courge et de poids.**

— **Et de kimchi !** Ajouta Jisung en se redressant soudainement.

Si Changbin avait été assis sur le canapé de manière relativement normale, le jeune non-présenté avait été affalé sur le meuble comme un morse en fin de vie. Chan plissa d’ailleurs les yeux en le voyant.

—  ** Tu as un truc. Sur la joue. ** Annonça l’alpha en prenant un bol rempli d’un mélange coloré.

— **Oh, ça.** Fit l’air de rien Jisung en passant le bout de ses doigts sur la trace bleutée sur sa pommette. C **’est juste l’entraînement avec Binieboo qui a dérapé.**

—  ** Tu t’es fait tabasser ? **

— **Non !** Répondit Jisung, offusqué. **Disons juste que je… Heu… Je n’ai pas été franc-jeu. C’est tout.**

Chan regarda l’oméga avec incompréhension. Changbin croisa les bras, avant de répondre sèchement :

—  ** Il m’a tapé dans les couilles. **

Chan grimaça et Jisung roula des yeux. 

—  ** Alors déjà, tu as voulu m’éborgner avec tes baguettes. Ensuite m’étrangler. J’estime avoir le droit de me venger. **

Chan récupéra son bol fumant dans le micro-ondes te se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un long soupir.

— **Je sais pas si c’est vraiment une bonne idée de vous laissez seul tout les deux. Je vais en perdre un.**

— **Ou les deux.** Marmonna Jisung en jouant avec le petit clavier.

— **Tu crois que m’embarquer avec toi serait une meilleure idée ?**

Chan haussa un sourcil amusé, et finit d’avaler ce qu’il avait dans la bouche avant de sourire.

— **Pourquoi je** ** prendrais pas Jisung ? Au point où en est. **

— **Je veux bien ! Il sent bon Chan-ie ?** Demanda gaîment le non-présenté en se tournant vers Changbin.

— **Je refuse de répondre à cette question.** Répliqua l’oméga en pinçant les lèvres.

— **Allez, Binieboo !**

Il donna de gentils coups de coude pour appuyer sa demande, Chan les regardant faire avec amusement. 

—  ** Oui,  ** ** oui ** **.  ** Finit par lâcher Changbin en un râle de douleur, quand il sentit un doigt crochu s’enfoncer dans le léger interstice  entre ses cotes.

L’oméga couina ensuite et regarda Jisung en faisant les gros yeux, le non-présenté s’empressant de rejoindre Chan pour préserver sa vie. 

—  ** On a fait quelque chose tout les deux. ** Annonça Jisung, une fois assis à côté de Chan.

— **Ah oui ?** Demanda l’alpha, Jisung prenant sa cuillère de soupe avec un son de gorge positif. **Une bêtise ?**

— **Non. Une compo.** Répondit à sa place Changbin.

— **Vous me ferez écouter tout ça. Je le posterais peut-être quand on ira en ville.** L’alpha se leva ensuite brusquement. **Mais pour le moment, je vais surtout retourner là-bas.** Annonça-t-il avec empressement en gagnant la réserve avec deux grandes enjambées.

Il passa à côté de Changbin, l’oméga le regardant avec une légère inquiétude. Chan claqua la porte derrière lui, et s’appuya contre le battement de bois en fermant ses paupières très fort. Son instinct le turlupinait. 

Ce n’était pas la partie territoriale qui posait problème. Ni Jisung, ni Changbin représentait une menace à ses yeux. C’était surtout que Changbin n’était pas à lui. Ils n’avaient pas de lien de meute. Alors bien sur son loup avait envie de séduire cet oméga célibataire. 

Mais Chan n’avait pas envie de forcer qui que ce soit. Il voulait que leur lien naisse de a confiance que Changbin avait en lui. Pas de sa capacité à séduire qui que ce soit. Elle devait être bien réduite en plus.

Entre le fait qu’il vivait seul dans une cabane dans les bois avec un gamin et celui qu’il n’avait jamais eu vraiment à séduire qui que ce soit, cela risquait d’être un beau massacre.

Il sentit l’adrénaline commencer à couler dans ses veines, avec l’excitation et le désir. Ainsi qu’une pointe de dominance. Au moins, il avait eu le temps de manger un peu. Il finit par tomber à genoux à cause d’une crampe particulièrement forte.

Il savait qu’il fallait qu’il se calme. Et que la présence de Changbin pourrait l’aider.

Mais il ne voulait pas allait demander de l’aide. Parce qu’il se doutait que Changbin n’allait pas oser refuser. Changbin était quelqu’un de bien. Il finit par ramper jusqu’au tas de fourrures et de literie. Il avait mis ce qui était sale dans la douche, à tremper dans un grand baquet d’eau.

Il s’en occuperait plus tard, quand il aura la tête un peu plus claire, et qu’il pourra à nouveau bouger de manière plus libre. Il se déshabilla vite, retirant le t-shirt qu’il avait enfilé à la hâte, il était à l’envers. Le short de basket resta, il n’était pas encore dur au point d’en souffrir.

  
Mais l’excitation était là, sous-jacente, à la fois sexuelle et compétitive. La séduction était un jeu, une compétition, qui menait à partie de jambes en l’air, après tout. Chan ferma les yeux, l’une de ses mains sur son ventre et l’autre caressant distraitement une peau de cerf sika. Changbin sentait bon.

L’odeur de l’oméga était omniprésente dans la maison, comme celle de Chan, et Jisung, en moindre mesure. Elle était présente dans le moindre recoins de la réserve, sur certains cartons pleins de bocaux de kimchi. Sur l’un des draps. Sur un oreiller.

C’était une note acidulée, fruité, et juste à peine sucrée, mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose de plus… _Alpha._ Quelque chose de capiteux et envoûtant, et Chan sentait lentement l’excitation sexuelle monter. 

Puis une crame le prit et il agrippa son bras droit avec le gauche. Bien sûr. C’était trop facile. Il fallait que ses vieilles blessures se réveillent. Les crampes avaient été moins fortes, lors de la première vague.

Son excitation repartie aussi vite qu’elle était venue. Chan était trop concentré sur la douleur lancinante à son bras. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, inquiet que la plaie se soit rouverte. C’était une crainte idiote, il n’y avait pas plus tard que ce matin, la cicatrice rosâtre était toujours là.

Et elle l’était toujours. Il la sentit pulser sous ses doigts, et il lâcha un grognement à la fois mécontent et douloureux quand ses muscles se raidirent à nouveau. Il n’avait personne à séduire, personne à courser ! Pas besoin de toute cette adrénaline !

Il entendit du bruit derrière la porte, et il se tendit brusquement, alerte. Jisung ne s’était encore transformé dans la maison quand même ?!

À la place, ce fut la tête de Changbin qui se glissa dans l’entrebâillement. L’oméga ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière sa frange, mais il essaya tout de même, écopant alors d’une tête particulièrement hilarante.

— **Ça va ? On s’inquiète. Tu sens bizarre.**

Chan renifla. Cela sentait juste l’alpha en ruts. Et l’oméga inquiet. Il chassa dans un coin de sa tête la petite voix qui lui rappela à quel point l’odeur de Changbin était sucrée… Et capiteuse…

— **Juste les crampes qui réveillent les douleurs de mes vieilles blessures**. Fit il avec un petit sourire un peu amère.

  
Changbin rentra et ferma la porte derrière lui, Chan inspirant fortement, inquiet. Il n’était pas inquiet de son maîtrise de soi, il savait qu’il pouvait se retenir. Mais son corps allait réagir. Et il espérait que Changbin allait se dire que c’était normal et naturel si cela arrivait. 

L’oméga vint s’agenouiller près de lui. Il était toujours habillé pareil à lorsque Chan était sortit de la réserve un peu plus tôt. Mais baigné par la lumière tamisée de la pièce, et avec les yeux embrumé par les rut de Chan, il avait l’air de la plus adorable des petites choses. 

Petites choses à gros bras, quand même. 

Changbin tendit une main, hésitant, et quand il prit finalement la main de Chan, l’alpha inspira à nouveau frottement. L’oméga le regarda, soudainement inquiet. 

— **Je te fais mal ?**

— **Non ! C’est juste que… Tu as pas peur ?**

Changbin lui adressa un regard dubitatif. 

— **Peur de quoi ? Je sais que tu ne me feras rien. Je veux juste t’aider. Te rendre la pareille.** Acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il se mit à masser lentement la zone autour du poignet de l’alpha, faisant attention à ne pas toucher les glandes pour ne pas déclencher de réactions trop fortes. Chan commença à se détendre lentement.

Pour son esprit embrumé et confus, il avait réussi à séduire l’oméga, et il n’avait plus besoin d’adrénaline. Les crampes cessèrent, et il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter pour une autre raison. Changbin plissa du nez. 

— **Je pue ?** Demanda Chan, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

— **Non.** Soupira Changbin, sans cesser son petit massage. C **’est juste que tu sens bizarre. Un coup c’est la forêt, puis… C’est sucré.**

Chan mordit l’intérieur de ses joues, alors que ses oreilles se teintaient de rouge. 

— **Je suis pas normal jusqu’au bout.** Finit il par faire avec un petit sourire.

— **J’aime bien. C’est pas comme ces alphas qui sentent les épices, et le cuir, et les animaux, graouh, graouh, tout ça.**

Chan regarda quelques secondes Changbin en clignant des yeux avant d’exploser de rire. L’oméga parut un peu surpris par cette réaction et il lâcha son poignet pour le regarder avec hésitation. 

Chan semblait totalement prit d’un fou rire, roulant sur le ventre pour pouvoir enfouir sa tête dans les oreiller et pleurer tout son saoul. Changbin le regarda faire, perplexe. Tu m’étonnes que Chan fuyait sa présence pendant ses ruts, si ça le rendait cinglé comme ça. 

Une fois calmé, l’alpha se rallongea correctement, et pressa l’avant-bras de Changbin en signe de remerciement.

— **J’en avais besoin. Ça ira mieux maintenant. Merci.** Fit Chan, avec un large sourire plein de dents et de fossettes.

Changbin sourit en retour, et retira son sweat. Qui était celui de Chan, mais ceux de Jisung coinçait aux niveaux des bras. Et de tout même, Jisung était vraiment petit et maigrichon. 

— **Tiens. Ça va t’aider.**

Chan le prit en souriant doucement.

— **Reviens nous entier, ok ? J’ai besoin de quelqu’un pour m’empêcher de tuer Jisung.**

— **Promis.**

L'oméga acquiesça, avant de sortir. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	21. Chapitre 21, ou comment faire une super sortie en famille

Quand Chan avait enfin cessé de vouloir grogner sur tout le monde et de se frotter contre un peu prêt n’importe quoi, l’alpha avait annoncé qu’ils allaient faire une petite sortie en ville. C’était la première depuis celle qu’il avait fait avec Jisung pour son anniversaire, et le non-présenté était surexcité.

Il avait pris son petit-déjeuner en remuant sur sa chaise, il avait fait la ronde avec Chan, et il avait même participé à la séance de musculation des deux présentés tant il semblait déborder d’énergie.

— **Mais elle a quoi de spécial, la ville ?** Demanda Changbin, après la petits combats habituels, et alors qu’ils faisaient leur toilette dans la réserve, propre et aérée.

— **C’est trop bien ! Il y a plein de gens, et plein de nourriture, et plein de trucs trop cools, et ils ont un truc qui s’appelle cheesecake et c’est genre, trop, trop bon !**

Changbin regard Jisung, un peu effrayé par le débit et l’excitation que contenait ce petit corps. Chan rigola doucement, avant de se frotter le visage avec une lotion, pour apaiser sa peau après le rasage.

Changbin lui envoya un regard paniqué alors que Jisung continuait de babiller gaiement, et l’alpha haussa les épaules, tendant la lotion à l’oméga qui le remercia. Chan prit la serviette et tapota gentiment son visage.

— **Et genre dans le magasin ils avaient des poissons dans des vitrines, et des escaliers qui montent tout seul-**

— **Je pense qu’il a compri** s. Finit par faire Chan, Changbin tendant la lotion à Jisung bien qu’il ne se rase pas.

Le non-présenté en mit avec une moue, l’alpha continuant.

— **Si tu racontes tout, il y aura plus de surprise, aussi.**

— **Ah, oui, mince !**

— **Je pense que j’ai pas tout retenu, de toute façon.** Grommela l’oméga en enfilant ensuite une tenue complète, pour une fois.

— **Mais comment on va y aller d’ailleurs ? Je vais encore pouvoir aller dans la remorque ?** Demanda Jisung avec une excitation qui semblait s’être encore accentuée.

— **Non.**

— **Oh…**

— **Hongjin m’a prêté l’un de leur SUV.**

— **Oh !** S’exclama beaucoup trop fort Jisung, Changbin lui donnant un coup de serviette pour le faire terre.

Chan soupira en voyant le non-présenté répliquer, et Changbin souleva l’adolescent pour le jeter sur un tapis et commencer à lutter pour le maintenir au sol. Chan décida de ne pas s’embêter à les arrêter, personne n’allait mourir, normalement, et il avait autre chose à faire.

Il s’habilla à son tour, s’amusant de la sensation étrange que lui faisait maintenant le fait de porter des chaussures, et enfonça un bonnet sur sa tignasse bouclée. Quand il enfila sa veste et ouvrit la porte d’entrée, Jisung avait réussi à échanger leur position et semblait vouloir étrangler Changbin.

Sauf que cela n’aboutissait pas, les brindilles de Jisung ne pouvant rien faire contre les troncs d’arbre de Changbin.

— **Grouillez vous !** Fit simplement Chan en sortant, refermant bien la porte derrière lui.

Inhyung était venu garer le SUV quand ils étaient en train de se nettoyer. Le bêta avait laissé les clés sous une latte branlante de la porte de garage, et un panier plein de pommes sur le siège arrière. Le véhicule fit un bruit quand il s’approcha clé en main, les rétroviseurs bougeant.

Chan regarda faire, émerveillé et impressionné. Il lui en fallait peu, peut-être, mais il vivait dans la nature maintenant. La technologie avait tendance à l’impressionner facilement, maintenant. Il s’assit derrière le volant, appréciant l’aspect propre et neuf du véhicule.

Il allait s’acheter quelque chose comme ça, bientôt. Quand d'autres membres les rejoindront. Parce qu’à force, Jisung allait finir par passer par-dessus bord. Surtout avec tous les nids-de-poule.

  
Ses deux cadets finirent par sortir de la maison, Jisung fermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Changbin était un peu rouge au niveau du cou, et le non-présenté se frottait les bras en grimaçant. Mais au moins, personne n’était mort.

Les deux gosses se battirent pour venir s’asseoir à la place passager, et après un chifoumi intense, Changbin ouvrit la portière avec un air satisfait. Jisung se glissa derrière avec une moue, mais vint bien vite se mettre dans l’interstice entre les deux sièges, bras autour des reposes-tête.

— **Ceinture.** Lança Chan en démarrant.

Il remonta le frein à main et commença sa marche arrière, le non-présenté s’exécutant en grommelant. Il se retrouva assis au centre de la banquette arrière, bras croisés et moue boudeuses sur les lèvres.

Une fois engagé sur la route en terre, Chan lui jeta un coup d’œil via le rétroviseur, avant de finalement allumer la radio. Il chercha une station de K-Pop, et bien vite quelque chose d’excitant et de pétillant sortit des enceintes de la voiture.

Chan crut reconnaître les voix des TWICE, il n’avait pas écouté de K-pop depuis plusieurs mois, et cela ne l’étonnait pas qu’elles aient déjà fait un come-back. Il remua sa tête au fil de la musique, humant la mélodie.

— **C’est quoi ?** Demanda Changbin.

— **De la K-Pop. De la musique faite par des coréens.**

— **Oh.**

— **C’est cool ! Ça bouge ! J’aime bien !** Fit quant à lui Jisung.

Quelques secondes plus tard il était déjà à chanter le refrain à tue-tête, Changbin fusillant Chan du regard pour avoir libéré ainsi le démon. Chan l’ignora royalement. Cela lui faisait plaisir de voir Jisung se lâcher autant.

Il surprit d’ailleurs Changbin répéter silencieusement les paroles même pas une minute plus trad. L’alpha sourit pendant tout le trajet, amusé par les joutes verbales de ses cadets et les performance vocales de Jisung qui le surprirent un peu.

Il n’aurait pas cru que Jisung puisse chanter aussi bien sans aucun entraînement.

Quand ils atteignirent la nationale, Jisung continua de chanter ce qui passait, mais Changbin regarda avec fascination et crainte les camions qu’ils croisèrent.

— **Les gens sont gentils ?** Demanda l’oméga en un tel murmure que Chan faillit ne pas l’entendre.

— **Dans la ville ?** Chan acquiesça. **Généralement oui. Tu ne les embêtes pas, ils ne t’embêteront pas. Mais il y a des cons partout.**

  
Changbin acquiesça encore, satisfait, et regarda la forêt défiler par la fenêtre. Chan lui pressa le genou.

— **Ne t’inquiète pas, je vous protégerais s’il faut. Je l’ai déjà fait.**

L’oméga fit cette fois un son d’approbation avec un sourire.

Le traquet fut long, Jisung s’endormant après avoir chanté autant. Changbin et Chan restèrent en tête à tête, Chan changea alors de station, pour quelque chose de plus calme et de mélancolique. C’était une belle journée.

Changbin semblait aussi excité que Jisung, bien que plus discrètement. Chan voyait sa jambe sautiller du coin de l’œil. La forêt commença à se désépaissir, et les champs apparurent. Les yeux de Changbin s’écarquillèrent, son attitude devenant similaire à celle de Jisung la première fois que le non-présenté avait découvert la ville.

Pyojimul se dressait devant eux, les grands immeubles du centre dominant la ville. Changbin sembla devenir intimidé quand ils rentrèrent vraiment dans la ville, parcourant les rues à la recherche du petit café de la dernière fois.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Changbin se fit un plaisir de réveiller Jisung en tirant sur l’un des fins poils qui recouvrait le début de son annulaire. Le non-présenté hurla à la mort, et Changbin manqua de se prendre une baffe quand Jisung ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qui l’avait ainsi maltraité.

Chan soupira et sortit la sacoche de son ordinateur avant de quitter le véhicule, les deux autres faisant de même. Jisung fulminait et préparait déjà sa revanche sur un Changbin satisfait et amusé. L’alpha verrouilla la voiture une fois tout le monde dehors.

Une fois rentré, Jisung eut vite fait de rejoindre le coin lecture avec excitation, curieux de ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir découvrir aujourd’hui. Changbin suivit Chan, mal à l’aise face au mélange de phéromones de la pièce.

  
Son nez se plissa, et Chan lui jeta un regard curieux une fois qu’ils furent ainsi assis dans un coin du café, sur une banquette moelleuse.

— **Ça sent l’odeur de tes ruts.**

Chan eut un moment d’absence, se rappelant déjà que ses ruts étaient passés, et que cela n’était pas normal s’il avait encore l’odeur sur lui. Puis il se rappela ce que sentait ses ruts.

— **Ah, oui.** Marmonna-t-il, les oreilles rouges. **Ça te perturbe tant que ça ?** Demanda-t-il en sortant son ordinateur.

Il le brancha, et appuya sur le bouton pour l’allumer. Changbin pinça les lèvres, se les lécha avant de murmurer :

— **Non, c’est juste… Bizarre, de sentir ça comme ça.**

Chan ne répondit pas, se plongeant dans son ordinateur, cherchant son dossier avec leurs créations prêtes à être postée. Changbin regarda autour d’eux, observant Jisung parcourir les étagères pleines d’ouvrages.

Il jeta un petit coup d’œil au trio d’alphas à l’autre bout du café, les fixant un instant les yeux plissés, avant de finalement détourner le regard quand on le regarda à son tour. Il se concentra plutôt sur l’un des serveurs qui s’approcha d’eux.

Son nez remua, et il eut un soupir de soulagement à peine perceptible quand il se rendit compte que c’était un non-présenté.

— **Bonjour ! Avez vous choisi ?**

— **Mmh, un chocolat viennois avec une part de cheesecake, un américano, et… Hum. I** l regarda Changbin.

— **Un américano !** Répéta l’oméga.

Le serveur nota le tout en souriant, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner au comptoir.

— **C** **’est** **quoi un américano ?** Questionna Changbin, faisant rire l’alpha.

— **Du café.**

— **Oh.**

  
Chan continua de rire un peu face à son air déçu.

— **Si ça ne te plaît pas, je le boirais et on te prendra quelque chose d’autre.** Rassura-t-il.

Changbin acquiesça avec une moue, puis regarda ce que Chan faisait. Il étudia le processus d’upload de leurs créations, et commença à s’exciter en voyant qu’il y avait déjà des likes.

— **Les gens demandent qui on est ? Fit curieusement l’oméga en voyant un commentaire. Comment ils savent qu’on a fait ça ?**

— **Je l’ai mis, là, regarde.**

— **Oh.** **CB97** **,** **CB** **,** **JS** **.** Lut l’oméga à voix hautes, avant de faire une moue. O **n devrait pas se trouver des noms ? Genre, quelque chose de cool.**

— **Tu peux oui. J’ai déjà le mien.**

— **Ok, je vais y réfléchir.**

Changbin se plongea ensuite dans ses pensées, se creusant la tête. Chan continua de travailler de son côté, et Jisung finit par revenir avec une petite pile de manhwas. On vint finalement leur apporter leurs commandes, et Jisung remercia avec enthousiasme Chan.

  
Le cheesecake disparut en trois coups de cuillère sous l’œil surpris de Changbin.

— **Je peux en avoir un autre ?**

— **Tu mangeras pas à midi.** Répliqua Chan, en regardant plutôt Changbin goûter son américano.

La lèvre supérieure de l’oméga se recourba de dégoût, et Chan eut un petit sourire amusé.

— **J’aime un peu le goût mais… C’est bof.** Annonça Changbin.

— **Je peux en demander un glacé, si tu préfères.** Proposa l’alpha en haussant les épaules.

Changbin accepta, parce qu’on lui proposait, après tout.

Finalement, Jisung eut une nouvelle part de cheesecake qui disparut aussi vite, et Changbin se découvrit un amour inconditionnel pour les américanos glacés. Chan continua de poster, Changbin regardant ce qu’il faisait.

Quand Jisung retourna ranger ses manhwas et en prendre de nouveaux, l’oméga jeta un coup d’œil à l’alpha.

— **Dis, tu trouves pas que Jisung est plus… Violent ?**

— **Hein ?**

— **Enfin, pas violent mais genre… On se dispute plus facilement. Et on en vient plus facilement aux mains.**

— **Il va se présenter bientôt, en même temps.** Lui fit remarque Chan.

Changbin le regarda une longue poignée de secondes en silence, lèvres pincées, Chan tenant son regard.

— **Tu penses à ce que je pense ?** Finit par demander Changbin.

— **Il va se présenter en alpha, je pense, oui.**

Ils regardèrent Jisung. Le non-présenté tentait d’atteindre un livre particulièrement en hauteur, sur la pointe de ses pieds. Changbin se souvenait vaguement de sa présentation. Tout ce qui lui restait était sensation d’anxiété et d’être poursuivi, et le besoin de se cacher.

— **J’étais un peu près comme lui, avant ma présentation.** Lâcha Chan en raclant un peu de coulis de fruit rouge qui restait sur l’assiette de Jisung.

— **J’ai du mal à te croire violent avec qui que ce soit.** Commenta Changbin.

Chan lui jeta un regard, suçant la cuillère. Changbin roula des yeux.

— **Mais nos combats c’est pas la même chose.**

— **Pourtant tu as de sacrés bleus.**

Changbin fit la moue, et Jisung revint comme une fleur.

— **De quoi vous parlez ?**

— **Des raclées que je met à Changbin.**

— **Oh !** Jisung gloussa. **C’est vrai que Binieboo est en train de perdre sa couronne.**

— **J’attends de voir ça.** Siffla Changbin en croissant les bras sur son torse, faisant exprès de faire ressortir ses biceps imposants.

Jisung jeta d’ailleurs un coup d’œil à ceux-ci et les poqua de l’index.

— **Je comprends pas comment tu peux avoir autant de muscle alors que tu es un oméga.**

— **Beaucoup d’entraînement. La régularité est importante, aussi.**

— **Ah ouais ? Mais genre… Tu as des bras presque plus musclé que Chan-ie, quand même.**

— **Pardon ?** Fit l’alpha, un peu indigné.

Jisung fit un son d'approbation en buvant particulièrement bruyamment son chocolat. L’alpha le regarda les yeux plissés, cherchant un moyen pour défendre son honneur. Changbin regarda la boisson du non-présenté avec le nez plissé.

— **Quoi ? Tu as un problème avec le chocolat ?** Demanda Jisung, Chan cherchant toujours.

— **Ça sent Chan.**

— **Hein ?** Firent les deux autres.

— **Le truc de Jisung. Ça sent Chan.**

— **Chan sent le chocolat ?** Questionna Jisung avec excitation.

Chan eut l’air embarrassé, et il fit mine d'être très occupé avec son ordinateur pour ni avoir à répondre, ni entendre plus de bêtises.

— **Ouais, quand il est en rut**.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent l’alpha qui les ignora royalement pendant quelques secondes. Puis il referma l’ordinateur d’un mouvement sec de la main, le faisant claquer, avant de se lever.

— **Bon, on va y aller, on a plein de choses à faire !**

Changbin ricana et finit son américano, Jisung protestant, mais finissant par aller ranger ses manhwas. L’alpha alla payer, et quand il revint, les deux autres l’attendaient près de la porte avec sa sacoche. Ils retournèrent à leur voiture, Jisung demandant quel serait leur prochain arrêt.

Chan répondit par le nom d’un magasin. Jisung huma, sans réaliser. Mais quand l’alpha se gara dans le parking souterrain, Jisung recommença à s’exciter. Il eut vite fait de sortir et de prendre le poignet de Changbin pour l’entraîner avec lui.

L’oméga se laissa faire en envoyant un regard apeuré à Chan. L’alpha l’ignora, verrouillant la voiture et leur emboîtant le pas. Ils eurent vite fait de se retrouver sur un escalier mécanique, Changbin totalement hypnotisé par l’appareil.

Jisung s’enthousiasma de sa réaction et le traîna vers l’une des zones de détente entourée de grands aquariums. Chan les surveilla du coin de l’œil et vérifia sur son téléphone que son compte avait été approvisionné par son compte SoundCloud.

Il y avait aussi un petit quelque chose de ses parents. Chan pinça les lèvres en voyant le message. Il allait devoir les contacter pour la voiture, s’il ne voulait pas épuiser toute la réserve qu’il avait durement gagner grâce à ses composition.

On vint lui tirer le bras, et il se laissa entraîner par ses cadets. Jisung l’emmena d’abord dans la librairie, cherchant des manhwas et des bandes-dessinées, mais aussi des livres sur la présentation. Changbin colla docilement Chan, un peu intimidé.

L’alpha laissa Jisung vaquer et choisir, et paya finalement lorsque le non-présenté eut fait son choix. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les magasins de vêtements, les trois partant de leurs côtés pour finalement se retrouver dans les même rayons.

Ils ne choisirent cependant pas les mêmes vêtements, bien que les couleurs restent les même. Quand Chan paya, après de longues minutes de réflexion et de choix, Changbin fronça les sourcils et tira sur sa manche.

— **Comment tu as de l’argent ?**

C’était une question légitime, ils n’en avaient jamais vraiment parler. Chan sourit, et laissa Changbin le décharger de l’un des sacs.

— **Grace à ce que je poste sur SoundCloud. Quand les gens écoutent, ça me fait gagner de l’argent.**

L’oméga sembla rassuré, et ils finirent leurs emplettes de vêtements, allant tout mettre dans la voiture. L’alpha expliqua qu’ils allaient juste faire un tour dans une supérette pour ensuite déjeuner quelque part et finalement rentrer dormir.

Ses cadets validèrent ce plan, Jisung très emballé par la perspective de manger encore de la nourriture de la ville. Changbin semblait quant à lui pressé de rentrer à la maison. Ils prirent la voiture pour quitter le centre-ville et trouver une petite supérette de quartier.

Chan dut se battre pour garder ses cadets près de lui et vérifier qu’ils ne mettent pas tout et n’importe quoi dans le panier. Il devait sans cesse s’arrêter pour leur expliquer quel était l’utilité de tel produit, et quel était tel aliment. Quand ils arrivèrent à la caisse, le désespoir devait se lire sur son visage, parce que le caissier lui fit un sourire compatissant.

Les deux eurent au moins la gentillesse de l’aider à porter les sacs, faisant même le concours de celui qui pouvait porter le plus. Spoiler, les brindilles de Jisung firent encore et toujours pas le poids face aux biceps de Changbin.

Finalement, ils regagnèrent la voiture, et Chan chercha le restaurant de poulet frit le plus proche, parce que cela devait bien être l’un des mets qui lui manquait le plus. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à l’arrière d’une petite échoppe bondée, les deux jeunes loups bouillonnants d’excitation à cause de l’odeur de friture et de viande dans l’air.

Chan devait avouer qu’il n’était pas mieux.

Quand on les servi, l’alpha eut à peine le temps de remercier le serveur que les deux autres s’étaient déjà jetés sur la nourriture comme des affamés, et même Jisung qui s’était pourtant empiffré de cheesecake n’eut aucun mal à vider ses boites de poulets frits.

— **Il faut croire que quelqu’un va bientôt se présenter, mmh ?** Fit l’alpha en observant le non-présenté batailler avec Changbin pour finir ses derniers pilons.

L’oméga était trop occupé à briser les os pour sucer la moelle pour réussir à défendre efficacement ses boites. Une fois tous les pilons finis, Jisung se mit aussi à briser et ronger les os, Chan les regardant faire avec fascination et un peu de peur.

Cela valut bien sûr à Jisung de perdre une troisième canine. Les deux autres le félicitèrent, bien que Chan grommela un peu à propos de la dangerosité de briser ainsi des os. Personne ne l’écouta, de toute façon.

Jisung eut vite fait de ranger la dent dans sa poche. La dernière des canines qui restait encore accrochée à sa mâchoire bougeait légèrement, mais le non-présenté ne se sentait définitivement pas de l’arracher à main nue comme ça.

Jisung finit ensuite de ronger ses os et lâcha un rot qui lui valut d’être fusiller du regard par Chan, et il se frotta le ventre en baillant.

Chan se murmura à lui-même de ne plus les ramener en ville, et Changbin objecta qu’il était sage, lui. L’alpha alla payer et il les laissa s’enguirlander en paix. Il tenta même de partir sans eux, mais il eut à peine mis un pieds dehors que Changbin était derrière lui, traînait un Jisung somnolant derrière eux.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture, Jisung se laissant mettre à l’arrière du véhicule sans protester. Il finit la joue écrasée entre la portière et le siège, et Chan le regarda un peu inquiet de ses courbatures dans le rétroviseur.

Puis il se reconcentra sur la route, mit une musique calme, et sortit de sa place de parking.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Ce fut Changbin qui mit Jisung au lit, portant sans problème le non-présenté sur son dos. Mais au lieu de venir ensuite aider Chan à ranger les vêtements nouvellement achetés, l’oméga se laissa entraîner par l’adolescent à moitié endormi, et ils finirent en pille sur le futon.

Chan enleva l’étiquette de deux sweats noirs avant de craquer et de les rejoindre. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine de se déshabiller, il tomba juste à côté d’eux, se pelotonnant contre le flanc de Jisung.

Il espérait vraiment que cette sortie allait consolider leurs liens et finalement débloquer ce qui empêchait Changbin de créer un lien avec lui.

Ils dormirent comme des marmottes pendant une bonne heure, et Chan se réveilla en premier. Il avait mangé moins que les deux autres et son passé d'insomniaque faisait qu’il avait moins besoin de sommeil.  
  


Mais il devait avouer que maintenant qu’il vivait en foret, sans la meute et le lien tentaculaire, il dormait mieux. Surtout avec ses cadets.

Puisque réveillé, il estima bon de continuer à ranger le linge. Il en était un peu près à la moitié quand Changbin ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda Chan faire pendant quelques minutes, encore groggy. Puis son nez remua, avant de se plisser. Chan gloussa un peu à cause de sa tête, avant de lui demander ce qui se passait.

— **Jisung sent différent.** Marmonna Changbin d’une voix rauque.

Chan se raidit à la réflexion, alerté par le commentaire. Comment ça, Jisung sent différent ? L’instant d’après, il avait bondi sur ses pieds. Il vint s’accroupir auprès d’eux, et il prit Jisung à bras-le-corps. Le non-présenté se laissa faire avec un geignement endormi.

Chan pressa son visage contre l’un des côtés du cou de son cadet, cherchant ses glandes à peine développées. Elles avaient grossi au cours des derniers jours, sa présentation approchant. Avec son appétit plus large, et la perte de ses canines, il était clair que ce n’était plus qu’une question de jours. 

Son odeur avait quant à elle pas changée. Lactée, légèrement boisée et pétillante à cause de la proximité avec Chan et Changbin. Mais c’était toujours celle d’un chiot. Chan relâcha doucement sa prise sur Jisung, mais le garda dans ses bras, l’adolescent émergent lentement. 

— **Je sens rien de bizarre. Ton loup doit sûrement être hyper-sensible, avec sa présentation imminente.**

— **Sûrement.**

L’oméga se frotta le visage et s’étira avant de crapahuter jusqu’au bord du futon. Jisung cligna lentement des yeux. 

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?**

— **Changbin trouvait que tu sentais bizarre.** Expliqua Chan en caressant les cheveux de Jisung.

— **C’est lui qui dit ça.** Grommela le non-présenté en se redressant doucement, s’asseyant devant Chan.

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Je sais pas.** **J’ai l’impression que Changbin sent différemment.**

— **Et moi ?** Demanda Chan avec empressement en dirigeant le visage de son cadet vers son cou.

Jisung se laissa faire, et pressa son visage contre la peau chaude de ‘l’alpha qui caressait sa nuque, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude. 

— **Tu sens comme d’habitude. Juste le Chan.** Marmonna Jisung, contre la chair.

L’alpha frissonna et relâcha Jisung, haussant les épaules. 

— **C’est juste ta présentation qui arrive. Honnêtement il y a rien à faire.**

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Chan se redressa et recommença à s’occuper des vêtements, Changbin lui donnant un coup de main. Jisung alla chercher le sac de livre, et prit un des guides sur la présentation qu’il commença à éplucher.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	22. Chapitre 22, ou comment manquer de tuer son Alpha

En se levant ce matin-là ils n’avaient rien remarqué. Ils avaient fait leur routine matinale, Changbin et Chan allant faire leur footing autour du territoire de la meute pendant que Jisung s’occupait avec la vaisselle.

Quand ils revinrent, Jisung s’était habillé, ils avaient pris leurs affaires de sport et ils s’étaient rendus à la zone d’entraînement. Les températures avaient chuté, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de continuer à s’entraîner.

Ils avaient la chance d’avoir une température corporelle haute, et le sang qui s’échauffait rapidement quand ils utilisaient leurs muscles. Alors il faudrait de la pluie ou de la neige pour que les deux présentés ne sautent leur entraînement.

Ils s’étaient installés, puis Changbin et Chan avaient commencé leur routine de musculation sous le regard blasé du non-présenté. Celui-ci les regarda faire en silence, tirant parfois son col qui semblait l’étouffer.

Quand ce fut enfin l’heure des duels, il eut vite fait de se proposer pour le premier. Chan lui céda sa place au centre du cercle de sable, et Changbin remonta ses manches avec un air déterminé.

Lorsque Chan annonça le départ du duel, Jisung eut vite fait de se jeter sur Changbin. L’oméga n’était pas habitué à autant d’adversité de la part de son petit cadet, et il se retrouva bien vite projeté sur le sol.

Il tenta de se relever, mais Jisung s’était laissé tomber sur lui et lui coinçait douloureusement le bras contre son dos, non sans l’avoir légèrement tourné sur le flanc. Changbin n’essaya même pas de lutter.

Trop surpris par la soudaine férocité de Jisung, il tapa plusieurs fois au sol pour signaler sa capitulation. Jisung eut alors un grognement du fond de sa gorge qui fit se figer l’oméga. Chan eut vite fait de se lever de sa bûche et de venir prendre le bras de Jisung pour le tirer de sur Changbin

Jisung se laissa faire, une moue renfrognée tordant ses traits.

Chan fit signe à Changbin d’aller s’asseoir, et il remonta à son tour ses manches, bien campé sur ses appuis devant Jisung. Le non-présenté resta immobile, étudiant Chan avec attention. Ils restèrent ainsi plantés, l’air se faisant plus lourd, voir étouffant.

Ils savaient tous que Jisung pouvait se présenter d’un moment à un autre. Et les deux adultes voyaient dans le comportement actuel un témoignage d’une présentation imminente. Il ne fallait plus qu’attendre que tout commence.

Jisung se jeta finalement sur Chan, l’épaule en avant. L’alpha l’évita de justesse, attrapant son poignet et tendant sa jambe pour le faire chuter. Il l’accompagna au sol, en profitant d’ailleurs pour lui grimper dessus et l’immobiliser.

Jisung était trop violent, pas assez précautionneux. Il était plus facile à battre.

Il n’empêcha qu’il ne céda pas aussi vite que Changbin. Il se tordit, ignorant la tension dans son bras qui le prévenait d’un accident imminent. Il voulait se libérer, il allait se libérer. Il continua de remuer, cherchant à se retourner assez pour mordre l’alpha au-dessus de lui.

Ou au moins à se soustraire de sa prise. Changbin leur avait appris à faire ça. Il savait comment se soustraire à un étranglement, à un maintien au sol ou contre une surface verticale. Jisung se souvenait des mouvements, mais il n’arrivait pas y penser.

Il avait l’impression d’être dans du brouillard ou de la mélasse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il sentit une main autour de sa nuque qu’il se figea brusquement. Chan n’utilisait normalement pas ce genre de chose, notamment parce que ce serait rompre la confiance que Changbin avait en lui, mais aussi parce que Jisung n’était généralement pas suffisamment embêtant pour qu’il en ait besoin.

Mais il fallait croire que ce temps était résolu. L’alpha pressa sur les glandes de Jisung du pouce et de l’annulaire, et Jisung se rendit compte de deux choses. Déjà, ses glandes odorantes étaient particulièrement douloureuses. Et ensuite, il avait très envie de tuer Chan, là.

Changbin bondit sur ses pieds, mais déjà le loup de Jisung pointait le bout de son museau. L’alpha atterrit sur les fesses, surpris et repoussé par l’animal. Celui-ci eut vite fait de bondir sur Chan, grognant sourdement en montrant les crocs.

Changbin fit quelques pas dans leur direction, mais un mouvement de main de Chan le fit s’immobiliser. Il commença quand même à se déshabiller, prêt à intervenir. Chan se reconcentra alors sur Jisung, cherchant le lien.

Il voyait bien que Jisung n’était pas dans son état normal. Il avait aussi remarqué comment son loup avait grossi au cours des semaines précédentes. Il prit un temps pour se calmer, il ne voulait pas agir aussi irrationnellement que le faisait Jisung.

Puis doucement, lentement, il utilisa leur lien, cherchant à attirer l’attention de Jisung. Il avait compris qu’il avait fait une erreur en touchant les glandes du non-présenté. C’était souvent vu comme un affront pour les alphas.

Et il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Jisung allait se présenter en alpha.

Chan ne présenta pas sa gorge, mais il resta allongé sous Jisung simplement, malgré le caillou rentrant dans son omoplate. Le loup tricolore eut un son de gorge, ne sachant sûrement pas quoi faire de cet alpha sous lui.

Sans compter que parmi le brouillard dans son esprit, il sentit que ça tirait. Le lien ! Jisung se concentra sur le lien, ses yeux devenant vitreux alors qu’il se concentrait sur le lien qui le reliait à Chan, vibrant et bien présent.

Quand il cessa enfin d’être troublé, et que Jisung se rendit compte qu’il avait agressé son Alpha, sans compter qu’il avait voulu le tuer, quand même, il se retransforma brusquement avant de se répandre en sanglot.

Chan se releva d’un coup, enlaçant le corps nu et tremblant de son cadet. Il le garda contre son torse, frottant doucement son dos. Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir vécu une présentation aussi chaotique.

Mais cela variait souvent d’un individu à un autre. Et Jisung s’était présenté en avance. Légèrement en avance, mais en avance tout de même. C’était peu surprenant qu’il soit perdu. Chan continua de caresser gentiment son dos, tout autant pour le réchauffer que pour le rassurer.

Changbin se rhabilla silencieusement et ramassa le reste de vêtements de Jisung, faisant un baluchon. Il courut ensuite en direction de la maison, pour récupérer une couverture pour son cadet. Il aurait pu penser à des vêtements. Mais Changbin devait avouer qu’il était légèrement entrain de paniquer aussi.

Jisung finit par se calmer, ses gros sanglots humides se réduisant à des petits reniflements bruyants. Chan le bougea doucement, guidant son visage vers son cou. Il ne savait pas si ses phéromones allaient vraiment être utile sur un futur alpha, mais Jisung sembla reconnaître son odeur.

Il s'agrippa alors à l’épaule de l’Alpha d’une main, et pressa son visage contre la peau chaude et odorante, maculant d’ailleurs celle-ci de fluides corporelles. Chan grimaça mais ne fit pas de commentaire, ne voulant pas perturber Jisung.

Il frottait cette fois son flanc, inquiet que son cadet ne prenne froid. Sauf qu’il se rendit bien vite compte que celui-ci était plus chaud qu’à l’ordinaire. L’alpha le renifla alors, notant finalement le changement d’odeur de Jisung.

Il était vraiment entrain de se présenter. Changbin revint finalement avec une couverture, et Chan le remercia avant de lui murmurer d’aller préparer la réserve. L’oméga repartit tout aussi vite, et Chan déplaça sans trop de mal son cadet pour pouvoir l’enrouler dans la couverture.

Il prit ensuite son cadet emmitouflé dans ses bras, avant de se lever doucement, Jisung se blottissant contre lui.

— **Tu m’en veux ?** Murmura Jisung, d’une voix rauque.

— **Pourquoi je t’en voudrais ?**

— **Parce que… Je t’ai attaqué… Et, et-**

Les reniflements se firent plus rapides, et Chan voyait déjà les larmes recommencer à couler sur les joues rebondies de Jisung. Il sourit doucement à son cadet, avant de se reconcentrer sur le sol inégal qu’il descendait.

— **Je ne t’en veux pas Ji. Tu te présentes, c’est normal que tu sois un peu hors de toi. Le plus important c’est que tu t’en rendes compte.**

Jisung acquiesça docilement et cacha à demi son visage dans la couverture, avant de se rendre compte qu’il était dégoûtant et qu’il ne voulait pas abîmer le morceau de tissu alors qu’il avait déjà déchiré ses vêtements.

L’hanok fut finalement en vue, et le soulagement les envahit autant l’un que l’autre. Chan avait commencé à être particulièrement inquiet, en sachant son cadet dehors dans un tel état de vulnérabilité. Et Jisung se sentait exposé. Son instinct lui disait qu’il fallait trouver un coin isolé et à l’abri pour se présenter tranquillement.

Quand ils entrèrent, Changbin était encore entrain de réparer la pièce. Mais cela n’empêcha pas Chan de déposer son baluchon de Jisung sur le tas de couverture au centre. Il récupéra ensuite des chiffons pour nettoyer le visage de Jisung.

Le non-présenté se chargea de se débarbouiller alors que Chan remuait autour de lui.

— **Qu’est-ce que tu fais… ?** Marmonna-t-il finalement d’une petite voix, enfin propre.

Changbin lui tendit un verre d’eau qu’il but goulûment après l’avoir remercié.

— **Je te fais un nid. Ce sera plus agréable comme ça.** Les deux le regardèrent curieusement, et il haussa les épaules quand il s’en rendit compte. **Quoi ? Il n’y a pas que les omégas qui aiment les nids.** Marmonna-t-il.

Jisung ne commenta pas mais il se sentit effectivement mieux une fois entouré de rempart de coussins et de couvertures roulées. Chan tapota gentiment le haut de son crane en souriant quand il eut fini.

— **Comment tu te sens ?**

Changbin, qui avait finalement achevé la préparation de la pièce, s’appuya contre un mur, regardant les deux autres.

— **Bizarre** **? Enfin... C’est tout bizarre dans ma tête et genre… J’ai mal aux glandes.** Murmura Jisung en gardant la couverture remontée jusqu’à son nez.

Chan acquiesça doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux avec gentillesse.

— **Je vois, c’est rien d’anormal. Tu vas sûrement avoir l’impression dans le coton, oui.** Commenta l’alpha, Jisung acquiesçant.

Le jeune adolescent l’avait lu dans l’un des guides. Et s’il se concentrait assez, il arrivait à se rappeler ce qu’il avait pu lire. Mais savoir que ce n’était pas grave ne l’empêchait pas pour autant de souffrir et de vouloir être rassuré.

— **Changbin et moi, on va rester à tes côtés pendant toute ta présentation, promis.**

Changbin approuva depuis son coin quand Jisung leva les yeux pour le chercher du regard. Puis il se dirigea vers une étagère, alors que Chan et Jisung continuaient de parler, cherchant la crème qu’il avait confectionné selon la recette d’Inhyung.

C’était censé aider Jisung avec tout ce qui était douleur des muscles et des glandes. Il revint auprès d’eux, s’accroupissant avec réticence. Ce n’était pas que Jisung sentait particulièrement mauvais, à vrai dire le début d’odeur qu’il semblait maintenant posséder plaisait à l’oméga.

Mais Changbin avait toujours un peu de mal avec les phéromones d’alphas, et même si Jisung n’en produisait pour le moment pas, celle de l’Alpha s’emballait un peu. Cela devait être la situation de Jisung qui le faisait réagir ainsi.

— **Je te laisse la mettre ?** Demanda Changbin en regardant Chan.

Mais l’alpha regarda Jisung. L’adolescent acquiesça alors à la question muette, et relâcha un peu la couverture. Elle glissa sur son torse, reposant sur ses cuisses et découvrant son torse. Cela lui fit du bien, il avait quand même sacrément chaud.

Chan qui était jusque-là accroupit, s’agenouilla pour plus de stabilité. Il prit le pot que lui tendait Changbin, l’ouvrit et en mit un peu sur ses doigts avant de regarder Jisung. L’adolescent pencha docilement sa tête, découvrant son cou.

Changbin les regarda faire un instant avant de remarquer la trace humide qu’avait laissé l’adolescent sur le cou de Chan. Il récupéra un chiffon et essuya la zone, l’alpha ne s’en offusquant pas.

Il était trop concentré sur sa tâche, il devait faire attention à ne pas trop appuyer sur les glandes gonflées pour ne pas déclencher une mauvaise réaction de la part de son cadet. Jisung n’était d’ailleurs pour l’instant pas gêner.

Malgré l’instinct qui s’éveillait en lui, qui lui disait notamment que ce n’était pas normal qu’un autre alpha lui touche la gorge, il était toujours Jisung. Et Jisung faisait totalement confiance à Chan. L’Alpha ne voulait que son bien.

Il restait ainsi à présenter docilement son cou, confortable. Il sentait même quelques petites vagues de bien-être le parcourir quand Chan appuyait un peu trop sur la zone gonflée. Cela devait sûrement être une sensation qui apparaissait avec la présentation.

Jisung n’avait jamais été particulièrement sensible des glandes jusque-là.

Chan passa ensuite à ses poignets, et Jisung se laissa un peu choir dans les oreillers. Le brouillard qui envahissait son esprit se faisait plus fort, et une sieste était vraiment tentante. Il laissa Chan masser la crème dans ses poignets en clignant lentement des yeux.

Changbin s’était levé et avait quitté la pièce, mais l’adolescent ne l’avait même pas remarqué, trop en transe. Il ne remarqua pas non plus d’ailleurs que Chan eut fini avec la crème. Il le regarda juste se lever sans le voir.

Il sentit une caresse sur ses cheveux et sa joue, puis un baiser sur son front. L’instant d’après, il avait basculé dans l’inconscience.

Jisung endormi, Chan et Changbin s’étaient retrouvés en silence dans le salon.

— **Tout va bien se passer, hein ?** Demanda un Changbin inquiet, en regardant l’alpha.

Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment, pressant son épaule avec sa main propre avant de se diriger vers l’évier pour nettoyer celle humide de crème.

— **Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela n’irait pas.**

— **Il est trop jeune.** Objecta Changbin.

Chan soupira, s’appuyant brièvement sur le rebord du meuble avant de frotter son visage avec ses mains maintenant propres.

— **Je sais, ça. Je m’en veux d’ailleurs. Mais on va faire avec. Et honnêtement, ce n’est que quelques petits mois d’avance. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça tournerait au vinaigre.**

— **Les choses tournent toujours au vinaigre.** Marmonna l’oméga en enroulant ses bras autour de lui, faisant gonfler ses biceps.

— **Il n’y a aucune raison.** Insista Chan. **Il a peut-être été un peu… Virulent tout à l’heure.** Continua-t-il, cherchant ses mots. **Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ça ira forcément mal.**

— **Je m’inquiète.** Avoua Changbin.

— **Je vois ça.** Répliqua l’alpha en s’approchant de lui.

Changbin le regarda faire, levant la tête et coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. L’alpha l’enlaça doucement, posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne. Changbin se raidit quelque temps avant de se relâcher et de poser sa tête sur l’épaule de Chan, appréciant l’attention.

— **Je vois ça, mais il y a pas de raison. J’ai juste peur que tu rentres en chaleurs alors qu’il était en train de se présenter.**

La réalisation frappa Changbin. Ses chaleurs étaient dans quelques jours en fait ! C’était bien leur veine que Jisung se présente entres leurs périodes. L’oméga ferma les yeux et les pressa très fort, priant pour que cela n’arrive pas.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Jisung avait dormi comme une masse pendant plusieurs heures, puis il s’était réveillé parce qu’il avait mal. Et il fit ce que lui soufflait son instinct quand il se rendit compte de la douleur. Il appela Chan.

L’alpha débarqua bien vite, l’air pas réveillé. Jisung s’en voulut un instant d’avoir sorti ainsi son aîné de sa sieste. Puis la douleur dans son bassin lui rappela la raison de son soudain hurlement. Chan lui demanda ce qui se passait, et il lui fit un plaisir de lui répondre en paniquant.

Il n’arrivait plus à se rappeler pourquoi il avait mal là. Chan s’assit tout près de lui et lui caressa les cheveux en le rassurant, murmurant que ce n’était que ses organes génitaux qui se mettaient correctement en place.

Ce n’était peut-être que ça, mais ça faisait un mal de chien.

Il passa de longues minutes à chouiner, roulé en boule, la tête sur les genoux de Chan. Puis la porte de la réserve s’ouvrit sur Changbin, et Jisung releva brusquement la tête, comme un chien de chasse qui aurait senti une proie.

Les deux présentés se figèrent face à son comportement, et l’étudièrent attentivement. Chan était prêt à immobiliser son cadet si celui-ci faisait le moindre mouvement suspect, et Changbin était prêt à se défendre.

Mais Jisung se contenta de tendre ses bras en direction de l’oméga en remuant des mains. Changbin et Chan échangèrent un regard, puis l’oméga s’approcha doucement avant de s’agenouiller devant Jisung.

L’adolescent abandonna alors lâchement Chan et se pelotonna contre Changbin, ce dernier jetant alors un regard paniqué à l’alpha qui haussa les sourcils. Jisung ne s'agrippait jamais à Changbin comme ça.

Parfois, quand les deux se couchaient un peu trop près l’un de l’autre, ils se retrouvaient pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre au matin. Mais ce n’était jamais conscient. Alors que Jisung cherche ainsi le contact de Changbin était surprenant.

Éveillés, ils avaient plus tendance à se chercher des noises.

  
Mais Changbin ne repoussa pas pour autant l’adolescent. Il frotta gentiment son dos, Jisung boudant contre son épaule. Chan s’approcha doucement et tapota le haut de son crane.

— **Je vais aller te faire du thé, ok ? Pas de bêtise, hein ?**

Il n’attendit pas de réponse, se levant et partant. Il était content de les voir proches comme ça. Quand il revint, ils n’avaient pas bougés, mais Changbin était cette fois assis sur ses fesses, et vu la grimace qu’il avait et les tressautements de sa jambe, elle devait être pleine de fourmis.

Jisung se décolla de Changbin quand Chan vint s’asseoir près d’eux, et il prit la tasse avec remerciement. Il but à petites gorgées, Chan caressant toujours sa tête. L’alpha se sentait particulièrement protecteur, il avait besoin d’être au près de son cadet et de le réconforter.

Changbin ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé par le fait que Jisung était sur ses genoux. Il semblait s’être fait à l’idée, et Chan avait même la légère impression qu’il reniflait l’odeur de Jisung. Mais il ne préféra pas faire de commentaires.

Ils en parleraient ensemble plus tard, quand Jisung ne sera pas en train de souffrir dans leurs bras. L’adolescent finit par vider sa tasse, la rendant à Chan et se pelotant à nouveau contre le torse musclé de Changbin.

À le voir faire, Chan se disait que c’était logique. La présence de Changbin le calmait aussi, quand il était en rut. Les phéromones de l’oméga devait aussi avoir quelque chose d’apaisant pour leur cadet tant bien même la classe de celui-ci pas encore bien mise en place.

Chan alla déposer la tasse dans l’évier, et quand il revint cette fois, Jisung était de nouveau allongé dans les oreillers, la couverture remontée jusqu’au nez. Changbin lui racontait sa présentation, et Chan arriva juste à tant pour écouter l’oméga expliquer comment il avait cassé le nez d’un alpha un peu trop entreprenant.

Jisung semblait à la fois impressionné et effrayé. Chan s’assit à côté de Changbin, l’oméga continuant son histoire. Visiblement, sa présentation n’avait pas été mouvementée à cause de la transformation physique en elle-même. Mais plutôt son entourage qui avait posé problème.

Chan comprenait alors que Changbin puisse être aussi méfiant à l’égard des alphas. Heureusement, il semblait s’être habitué à la présence de Chan, et maintenant à celle de Jisung. En même temps, Chan n’avait été que le parfait gentleman jusque-là, même au plus fort de ses ruts.

Une fois que l’oméga eut fini de raconter son histoire, on se tourna vers Chan. L’alpha sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Sa présentation avait été embarrassante.

— **J’ai attaqué mon père.** Avoua-t-il. **Pour un truc stupide en plus.** Ajouta-t-il faiblement.

Jisung rigola de bon cœur, et Changbin commenta que Chan semblait être quelqu’un de plein de surprises.

— **Il est très flippant quand il est en colère, en même temps.** Fit Jisung, en frissonnant.

Chan avait rarement tendance à s’énerver réellement, mais quand il l’était, Jisung avait tendance à se soumettre et à tout faire pour se faire pardonner au plus vite.

— **C’est tout ce que tu as de croustillant ?** Demanda ensuite l’oméga.

Chan acquiesça, tentant d’enfouir de nouveau le souvenir qui l’avait de sa présentation, beaucoup de fluides corporels et de douleur, dans un coin de son esprit.

— **C’est pas vraiment… Incroyable, la présentation.** Se justifia Chan, espérant accessoirement rassuré son cadet.

Jisung acquiesça lentement, avant de marmonner :

— **J’ai juste peur du moment où mon nœud va apparaître…**

— **Comment ça ?** Fit gentiment Chan.

— **Dans le guide ils disent que ça fait mal.**

— **Ça** **fait pas mal…** Commença Chan en cherchant le mot le plus adéquat. **C’est surtout... Pas agréable.**

Changbin semblait tout aussi intéressé que Jisung, alors Chan continua.

— **Genre… Tu te sens excité puis… Ça durcit, ça durcit et un moment tu sens… Que ça gonfle. C’est pas agréable les premières fois. Mais plus vite tu t’y fait, plus vite tu profiteras de la partie agréable.** Affirma l’alpha avec un sourire rassurant.

Alors que Jisung acquiesçait lentement, Changbin sembla dubitatif.

— **Je ne savais pas que les alphas souffraient aussi…**

— **Je ne sais pas pourquoi on adoucie autant les ruts. Et même la présentation.** Avoua Chan. **Certes, ça peut être cool quand on a quelqu’un. Mais seul… J’avoue que si Changbin n’était pas venu me voir, j’aurais pas été bien.**

— **C’est vrai ?**

— **Mmh. C’est même pas… Sexuel…** Marmonna Chan, avant de reprendre plus fort **: C’est juste qu’en te sachant près de moi, mon alpha est apaisé. Moi aussi je suis apaisé d’ailleurs. Tu sens bon.** Finit-il un peu plus timidement.

Changbin eut l’air gêné, et il joua avec un fil de son jean. Il avait découvert les jeans troués en faisant les courses il y a quelques jours, et il ne semblaient plus vouloir porter autre chose. Jisung eut quant à lui l’air d’accord avec ce que Chan avait pu dire.

— **Moi aussi je trouve que tu sens bon, Binieboo.**

— **Mais est ce que tu me sens seulement ?**

— **Ouais ! Enfin je crois... C’est encore… Bouché, ouais. Comme si j’avais un rhume. Je sais que tu sens bon mais j’arrive pas à bien sentir pourquoi tu sens bon.**

La rougeur qui avait coloré les joues de Changbin descendait maintenant dans son cou, et Chan commençait à avoir peur que son cadet n’explose. Il y eut un temps de silence, chacun se perdant dans ses pensées.

Les douleurs de Jisung semblaient s’être apaisées, et l’adolescent semblait plus calme. Une fine couche de sueur avait cependant commencé à recouvrir son front, et les deux présentés sentaient l’odeur de ses ruts apparaître réellement.

Jusque-là, cela avait été un mélange assez étrange, pour ne pas dire dégoûtant, de lait avec quelque chose de plus musqué, de plus alpha. Maintenant cela sentait juste très fort l’alpha en rut, sous la forme d’une note épicée qui chatouillait les sinus de Changbin.

L’oméga se redressa brusquement, d’ailleurs, avant de marmonner un **‘bon courage’** à Jisung et de sortir bien vite.

— **Qu’est** **ce qui se passe…** Marmonna le non-présenté en regardant Changbin fuir ainsi.

— **Je crois que tu rentres vraiment dans la phase rut de ta présentation.**

— **J’y étais pas déjà ?**

— **Non, là c’était juste… Une préparation de ton corps.**

— **Oh…**

Chan lui pressa l’épaule avec un gentil sourire.

— **Rappelle-toi** **, ça ne fait pas mal. C’est juste pas agréable, d’accord ?** Insista l’alpha.

— **Et ça deviendra agréable plus tard, je sais.** Soupira Jisung.

Chan se leva et sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant d’un carton, la déposant près de l’adolescent qui le regarda faire en silence.

— **Tu va en avoir besoin.** Fit simplement Chan. **Bon courage.** Souhaita-t-il ensuite en tapotant le haut du crane de Jisung. **Si tu as le moindre problème, on reste à côté.**

Jisung acquiesça, et Chan sortit.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	23. Chapitre 23, ou comment avoir beaucoup de fun

Jisung ne comprit d’abord pas ce que Chan voulait dire. Il resta un instant dans le nid que l’alpha lui avait fait, à attendre que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. Mais les ruts commencèrent progressivement. La douleur sourde qui envahissait ses membres, semblable à des courbatures, passa au second plan.

À la place, il sentit quelque chose de chaud et agréable picoter ses doigts et remonter dans ses bras par vague, avant que sa poitrine ne soit envahit aussi. Il mit un temps à comprendre ce que c’était, notamment parce qu’il n’avait pas l'habitude que cela soit aussi fort.

Du désir.

La sensation augmenta encore, crescendo, plus brusquement, et devint un peu moins agréable, un peu trop pressante. La couverture l’étouffa, le tissu irritait sa peau. Il l’envoya valser d’un mouvement de bras.

L’air frais fit du bien à son torse humide de sueur, et la chaire de poule recouvrit sa peau. La chaleur douloureusement agréable avait fini d’envahir tout son être, et Jisung se sentait maintenant pressé. Pressé de se soulager, de se débarrasser de cette sensation.

Il mit un temps avant d’oser regarder entre ses jambes. Il savait que son corps avait changé. Il avait dû prendre un petit centimètre au cours des derniers jours, et même il sentait au fond de lui qu’il y avait des choses qui avaient changé.

Il finit par baisser les yeux, et il ne put retenir la satisfaction primaire de voir qu’il avait aussi changé de ce côté-là. Doucement, curieusement, presque avec appréhension, il leva sa main et effleura la tête de son membre, déjà humide.

Le frisson qui le traversa fut une première. Toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient en feu, et ce fut instinctivement qu'il enroula sa main autour de son sexe. Sa main avait du mal à en faire le tour et il grogna de satisfaction, commençant de lents va-et-vient.

Il fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle le plaisir monta en lui, et comment il se sentait déjà au bord d’un orgasme. Il continua, ajustant ses mouvements de poignet en se rendant compte que ce qui lui plaisait avait changé.

Maintenant la base de son membre était particulièrement sensible. Logique, avec cette histoire de nœud. Il cessa ses va-et-vient, l’une de ses mains jouant avec le bout de son membre paresseusement, mais l’autre se concentrant sur la base de son sexe.

Il comprenait ce que Chan avait voulu dire par gonfler. Il sentait la chair grossir en une forme ronde et irrégulière. Quand il effleura gentiment la chair sensible du bout des doigts, il sentit de petits éclats de plaisir le parcourir, et son autre main abandonna la tête de son membre.

C’était beaucoup plus agréable de se concentrer sur cette partie là. Mais il finit par se rendre compte qu’effectivement, ce n’était pas complètement agréable, un peu comme avec la chaleur provoquée par l’excitation.

La chair gonflait, gonflait, et commençait un peu à tirer. Cela ne faisait pas mal à proprement parler. Mais c’était une légère douleur dans un coin de sa tête. Sauf qu’alors que la chair gonflait, et que Jisung pressait doucement le nœud se formant du bout des doigts, le plaisir finit par dépasser ce léger désagrément.

Il vint finalement avec surprise, regardant la semence sortir de la tête de son membre sans même s’être rendu compte d’avoir été au bord de la jouissance. En même temps, il avait eu l’impression d’être au bord de l’orgasme depuis le début.

Il s’essuya avec un chiffon d’une main lasse. Tout s’était passé très vite et il n’avait pas beaucoup fait, mais il se sentait particulièrement fatigué. Cela devait être la présentation en elle-même qui devait l’épuiser.

Jisung resta un instant assis, regardant son membre qui redevenait mou, si ce n’était pour le nœud à la base, dur et consistant. Le jeune alpha le caressa du bout des doigts, frissonnant à cause de la sensibilité.

Un peu de semence coula du bout de son membre, et il continua quelques secondes ses caresses avant de bailler un grand coup. Il acheva de se nettoyer, déposant les chiffons en tas à côté du nid, et se pelotonna sur les fourrures.

Il avait chaud et il était couvert d’une fine couche de sueur, mais ses membres étaient non plus engourdis à cause de la douleur mais de la délicieuse sensation d’un orgasme. Il se sentit basculer doucement dans le sommeil, la gorge sèche mais l’esprit détendu.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il était toujours aussi humide, à son plus grand regret. Il avait un peu mal aux muscles, mais surtout très faim. Il hésita à se mettre debout, ses jambes étaient lourdes et il devinait les courbatures.

Mais Jisung se dit qu’il était un alpha maintenant, et qu’il ne pouvait plus appeler ses aînés comme un chiot perdu. Il se mit alors lentement à genoux, sans trop souffrir, puis se leva en s’aidant dans ses mains.

Il fit deux pas avant qu’un vertige ne le surprenne, et il tomba à moitié sur le parquet, à moitié sur le nid. Au bruit sourd qu’il fit dans sa chute, Changbin et Chan débarquèrent, visiblement paniqués.

Chan s’approcha de lui rapidement, l’aidant à se redresser et inspectant ses genoux rougis.

— **Qu’est ce qui s’est passé**? Demanda le dominant en regardant avec inquiétude.

— **J’ai juste… Voulu me lever.** Avoua Jisung, les joues rouges.

— **Oh.** Lâcha simplement Chan, avec un soupire rassuré.

Il jeta un coup d’œil avec Changbin, mais le grognement que produit l’estomac de Jisung suffit à les faire regarder de nouveau le jeune alpha.

— **Je vais lui préparer quelque chose.** Annonça l’oméga.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et gagna la cuisine, laissant la porte entre-ouverte derrière lui. Chan aida Jisung à se réinstaller dans le nid, et jeta un coup d’œil à la pile de chiffon sale et la bouteille de lubrifiant toujours pleine.

— **Ça c’est bien pass** **é** **?** Demanda-t-il en regardant Jisung, perplexe.

— **Mmh ? Oh, oui.**

— **Ça ne t’a pas fait mal ?**

— **Non, non.**

— **Ok. Et bien, c’est cool alors.** Conclut Chan en haussant les épaules.

Jisung tapota la fourrure à côté de lui, invitant Chan à le rejoindre et à le câliner. L’Alpha plissa son nez de dégoût.

— **Tu es tout humide et les couvertures aussi. Il est hors de question que je ne m’approche de toi.**

— **J’irais me laver après manger, je veux juste un** **câlin** **Chan-ie…** Insista Jisung en battant des paupières, tentant de faire ses meilleurs yeux de chiot.

Chan craqua, parce que Chan était faible et qu’il ne pouvait pas résister quand son cadet était aussi adorable. Il vint s’installer près de lui, ignorant la forte odeur d’alpha en rut qu’émanait de Jisung.

Son alpha était perplexe. Il y avait un autre dominant dans la pièce, Jisung. Mais Jisung, c’était aussi le non-présenté qu’il devait protéger. Il allait avoir besoin d’un temps d’adaptation pour réussir à faire concorder les deux images.

Pour le moment, l’instinct de Chan lui disait de se méfier de ce jeune alpha qui avait déjà tenté de le défier.

Jisung eut vite fait de se pelotonner contre l’alpha, mettant son visage dans son cou. Chan caressa distraitement sa nuque, laissant Jisung humer son odeur.

— **Je sens bon ?** Demanda-t-il.

— **Toujours.** Fit Jisung. **Quoi que maintenant plus.**

— **Ah oui ?**

Jisung acquiesça, le visage pressé contre le cou de Chan. L’alpha le laissa faire, caressant sa nuque. Changbin finit par revenir avec un gros bol et Chan le regarda approcher avec appréhension, inquiet de la réaction de Jisung qui avait finalement embrassé tous ses instincts.

Mais le heure alpha se contenta de renifler Chan, n’accordant pas même un regard à Changbin. Quand l’alpha tenta de le décoller de son cou pour le nourrir, Jisung grogna, _grogna,_ et Chan ne put s’empêcher de hausser la voix. 

— **Jisung. Il faut que tu manges. Tu vas pas tenir autrement.**

I l eut un moment de flottement, Jisung tentant de procéder l’ordre et d'examiner les réactions possibles. Puis finalement, il se tourna de trois quart, acceptant le bol que Changbin lui tendait. 

Il mangea en silence, fourrant rapidement ses joues avec la nourriture encore brûlante. Chan le regardant faire en caressant gentiment son dos, Changbin se reculant lentement. Il se sentait visiblement de trop, et ce n’était pas bon pour la cohésion de meute.

Chan déplaça Jisung pour pouvoir se lever, le jeune alpha ne semblant pas d’accord avec décision. Mais Chan l’ignora, s’approchant de Changbin pour lui murmurer de monter se coucher. Il le rejoindrait plus tard.

L’oméga accepta, après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à Jisung qui mangeait en les fixant intensément. Quand ils furent seuls tout les deux, Jisung couina,  _couina_ , appelant l’Alpha au près de lui. Chan eut un moment d’absence, perturbé par cet appel instinct if . 

Il se mit en marches finalement, s’approchant et s’agenouillant auprès de Jisung qui posa le bol de côté pour voir passer ses bras autour des épaules du dominant. Jisung le pressa contre lui.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, agenouillé à s’enlacer. Puis Jisung repoussa l’alpha avec une moue boudeuse et jalouse.

— **Je crois que quelqu’un t’attends.**

— **Jisung, ne joue pas à ça.** Réprimanda gentiment Chan, en passant une main dans les mèches du nouvellement présenté.

— **Je voulais que tu restes avec moi…**

— **Ce n’est définitivement pas possible.**

J isung expira fortement, mécontent. Mais il ne protesta cette fois pas quand Chan se leva, et se pencha juste pour embrasser le haut de son cr â ne. 

— **Dors, tu en auras aussi besoin.**

— **Mmh.**

— **Mais n’hésitez pas à nous appeler s’il faut.**

— **Mmh.**

Chan soupira.

— **Bonne nuit.**

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, les épaules basses. Jisung se mordit la lèvre avant d’à son tour souhaiter une bonne nuit à son alpha, doucement. Il vit alors les épaules de l’alpha remonter, et celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui un sourire aux lèvres.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Chan ouvrit les yeux, il faisait à peine jour dans la grande chambre, et Changbin ronflait légèrement, lui tournant le dos. Il se frotta le visage, tentant d’émerger et de comprendre pourquoi son corps le faisait se réveiller.

Il finit par entendre un cri de douleur en bas, et il eut vite fait de bondir sur ses pieds. Il entendit Changbin lui demander ce qui se passait alors qu’il posait le pied sur la première marche, et il répondit simplement par le nom de leur cadet avant de commencer à descendre.

Changbin sortit rapidement du lit pour lui emboîter le pas, tout aussi inquiet. L’alpha ouvrit la porte de la réserve à la volée, seulement pour trouver un Jisung aux yeux humides, nu, perdu, et sans aucune canine.

Chan s’approcha, tombant à genoux près de lui et frottant doucement son dos en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Il fit signe à Changbin de s’approcher quand l’oméga apparut sur le pas de la porte.

Il se disait que si Changbin arrivait à l’apaiser autant pendant ses ruts, cela devait être aussi le cas de Jisung pendant les siens. Sauf que Jisung n’en eut rien à faire de Changbin. Il restait fermement accroché à Chan, chouinant légèrement contre son cou.

Changbin paraissait sacrement blessé par le fait que leur cadet préfère ainsi la compagnie de Chan à celle de l’oméga. Mais cela était bien plus logique que ce qu’il croyait. Jisung avait peur et il avait mal.

Tant bien même Changbin pouvait l’apaiser avec ses phéromones, Chan avait quelque chose que l’oméga n’avait pas. Il était l’Alpha du jeune présenté, et Jisung avait surtout besoin d’être rassuré et de se sentir protégé.

Chan était donc parfait pour ce rôle.

Changbin finit par sortir de la pièce après avoir marmonné qu’il allait faire le petit déjeuner. Chan voulut objecter qu’il était un peu tôt pour tout ça, mais finalement, il laissa Changbin partir, comprenant que l’oméga se sentait de trop.

  
Comme hier, Chan se retrouva avec Jisung sur les genoux. Mais ce matin, le jeune alpha tremblotait légèrement, et son visage était humide de larmes. Chan s'ajusta pour être correctement assis, et essuya le visage de son cadet avec l’un des chiffons propres restant.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe Ji ? Tu as mal où ?**

— **Partout.** Bouda Jisung en cachant son visage dans le torse de Chan. **J’ai perdu ma dernière dent aussi…** Ajouta-t-il en un murmure.

L’Alpha acquiesça en posant une main sur son bras, et commença doucement à palper la chair. Il finit par trouver le triceps de son cadet, le muscle raide et dur avec de léger spasme. C’était définitivement l’adrénaline qui faisait n’importe quoi.

Ou alors Jisung avait déjà réussi à se faire une crampe en se masturbant. Mais ça, Chan en doutait.

— **C’est rien. C’est juste ton instinct qui veut aller traquer Changbin.** Déclara Chan en frottant son flanc. **Je vais lui demander de te faire du thé pour calmer tout ça.** Ajouta-t-il ensuite.

— **Changbin ? Pourquoi Changbin ?**

— **Parce que c’est un oméga ?**

— **Je peux pas vouloir traquer une autre classe ?**

— **Hum…** Fit Chan en le regardant curieusement **. Je ne sais pas ? J’ai toujours voulu des omégas quand j’étais en rut.**

Jisung répondit par un son de gorge. Il avait la joue appuyée contre le torse de Chan, et il se laissait bercer par les phéromones de l’alpha et le rapides battements de son cœur. Ses muscles commencèrent à se détendre, apaisés par la présence de l’autre dominant.

Chan était là, plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Jisung couina un peu alors qu’il gigotait pour s’ajuster, cherchant à l’aveugle les glandes odorantes de Chan. Il finit par passer ses bras autour du cou de l’alpha, frottant du bout de son nez les grosseurs.

Chan le laissa faire, le menton appuyé sur le haut du crâne de son cadet. Il continuait de frotter doucement son dos en cercle, tentant d’ignorer les frissons qui le parcourait que Jisung appuyait un peu trop fort ou qu’il soufflait sur sa peau.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que Jisung était en rut, que Chan sortait des siens, et que l’alpha était devenu particulièrement sensible aux contacts, après avoir passé plusieurs mois seul dans la foret avec un chiot.

Qui n’était plus un chiot d’ailleurs.

Chan avait presque commencé à somnoler, puis il sentit quelque chose presser contre sa cuisse et il se rendit compte que Jisung était maintenant complètement calme et prêt à affronter une nouvelle vague d’excitation.

Il eut vite fait de poser Jisung sur les couvertures, le jeune alpha le regardant en clignant lentement des yeux, somnolant.

— **Je vais te laisse t’occuper de ça, ok ?** Jisung acquiesça et Chan enchaîna, prenant le lubrifiant et lui mettant dans les mains. **Et utilise ça. Ça sera vraiment mieux, promis.**

Jisung hocha de nouveau de la tête, et Chan se leva en plissant du nez, tapota le haut du crâne de Jisung, et quitta la pièce prestement. La pièce de vie était vide, alors que Changbin avait bien dit aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Mais vu l’heure qu’affichait la pendule, il n’était définitivement pas l’heure de prendre son petit déjeuner. L’alpha suivit alors son nez, remontant les escaliers. Son regard se posa d’abord sur le futon, vide.

  
Et légèrement vidé aussi.

Un couinement à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Changbin était pelotonné dans un nid médiocre, la plupart du nécessaire étant dans la réserve avec Jisung. En voyant l’état de son cadet, l’alpha ne perdit pas de temps.

Il le rejoignit vite tombant encore à genoux. Il allait avoir des bleus, à force.

Il hésita à toucher Changbin, notamment à cause de l’état dans lequel il était. Changbin recula d’ailleurs contre le mur en le voyant s’approcher, en reniflant. Chan serra les dents face à ce rejet, il aurait du se douter que la présentation de Jisung allait chambouler leurs dynamiques.

Surtout en sachant que Changbin n’avait pas encore de lien.

Il détendit sa mâchoire pour pouvoir offrir un gentil sourire à l’oméga, contrôlant accessoirement ses phéromones histoire de ne pas agresser plus encore l’oméga alerte. Changbin sembla alors se détendre imperceptiblement.

— **Jisung a besoin de toi…** Murmura-t-il en entourant son propre torse de ses bras.

— **Mais tu as aussi besoin de moi.** Répliqua doucement Chan, tendant une main.

Il n’allait pas rentrer dans le nid tant que Changbin ne lui permettait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir toucher son cadet, pour le réconforter et le rassurer.

Il semblait avoir dit ce qu’il fallait, parce qu’il vit l’espoir naître dans les yeux de Changbin. L’oméga acquiesça lentement en s’ouvrant légèrement, cessant d’être replié sur lui-même.

— **Oui, j’ai besoin de toi aussi.**

— **Je peux venir ?** Demanda Chan en souriant toujours.

Changbin acquiesça vivement, et l’alpha grimpa dans le nid, s’approchant de Changbin. L’oméga se jeta presque sur lui, cachant son visage dans son cou. L’alpha lui frotta le dos, casant son menton sur le haut de son crane.

— **Ça** **sent Jisung.** Commenta simplement Changbin.

— **C’est rhétorique ?**

— **Hum.**

Il y eut un moment de silence, Changbin s’imprégnant de l’odeur de l’alpha et de ses phéromones rassurants

— **Tu sais que Jisung ne te hait pas, hein ?** Finit par faire l’alpha.

— **Bien sûr. C’est de l’amour vache, entre nous. Mais… Ça m'a fait mal qu’il ne veuille que de toi.** Continua-t-il, Chan l’écoutant avec attention **. Il est censé vouloir de mes phéromones…**

— **Certes.** Acquiesça l’alpha. **Mais on a un lien lui et moi. Il a surtout besoin d’être rassuré là. Je te parie que lors de ses prochains ruts il n’aura d’yeux que pour toi.** Conclut Chan avec un sourire.

— **Mmh.**

— **J’espère que ça ne va pas entacher la formation du lien…** Murmura ensuite Chan, après un nouveau temps de pause.

— **Ce n’est pas à toi que j’en veux mais Jisung.** Grommela Changbin, toujours caché dans le cou de l’alpha.

Chan aimerait se demander ce qu’ils avaient avec sa gorge, mais il se doutait que c’était l’odeur et ses phéromones qu’ils cherchaient.

— **Mais mon plan n’a pas marché.** Objecta l’alpha.

Changbin se recula lentement, frottant ses yeux avec le talon de ses mains. Puis il cligna lentement des yeux et regardant Chan qui l’observait avec attention et tendresse.

— **Peut être qu’il faudrait qu’on se fasse une sortie tout les deux ?**

Ce n’était pas comme s’il ne faisait jamais ça. Ils se séparaient souvent pour faire les taches quotidiennes, ou simplement pour l’entraînement et les rondes. Mais là, ce n’était pas pour quelque chose de banal.

Chan se demandait si cela pouvait être considéré comme une rendez-vous.

— **Si tu veux. Tu veux aller en ville ?**

— **Non. Jisung serait jaloux et je ne veux pas le laisser seul ici plusieurs heures.**

Chan acquiesça face au raisonnement très juste de l’oméga.

— **Je sais pas. Juste un petit truc sur le territoire. Même juste… Une promenade. Je sais pas. Un truc tout les deux.**

— **Il commence à faire sacrement froid, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour trouver quelque chose.**

Changbin acquiesça, l’air rassuré et apaisé. Ils restèrent un instant, comme ça, à profiter de la présence de l’autre. Puis l’estomac de Chan se manifesta et l’alpha sortit du nid avant de s’étirer.

— **On a un** **petit-déj** **’ à préparer.** Annonça-t-il. **Et Jisung va avoir besoin de thé.** Ajouta-t-il alors que Changbin se levait aussi. Let’s go.

Ils descendirent.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Jisung mit encore quelques temps avant de revenir à la normale. Ses ruts cessèrent le lendemain, mais il eut besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil et de beaucoup d’étirements pour pouvoir être de nouveau sur pieds.

Sa première sortie l’avait rendu tout fou. Il sentait particulièrement bien son environnement pour la première fois, et il se rendit compte que Chan ne sentait pas réellement la foret.

Il sentait le bois et la mélisse, mais c’était tout aussi agréable.

L’odeur des proies le perturbait, il sentait mieux et de plus loin, les traques étaient devenues un vrai concours de qui sentirait le premier. Chan regardait ses cadets faire avec amusement, heureux de voir Changbin à l’aise malgré ce qui s’était passé durant les ruts de Jisung.

Le jeune alpha avait d’ailleurs commencé à s’entraîner avec Changbin et Chan, sérieusement cette fois. Certes, c’était un jour sur deux, mais au moins il imitait leurs exercices dans l’espoir de voir bientôt les muscles commencer à se dessiner.

Il avait au moins prit quelques centimètres, une poignée certes, mais il se rapprochait lentement de Changbin, qui n’hésitait pas à jeter de sales regards à son cadet quand il remarquait que celui-ci comparait leur hauteur.

Chan était toujours loin devant, mais Jisung cultivait l’espoir de se rapprocher de son Alpha.

Son odorat et sa taille étaient les changements majeurs qui perturbaient son quotidien. Mais son odeur et ses phéromones étaient ceux qui perturbaient Chan et Changbin.

Chan devait se faire à l’idée qu’il y avait un autre dominant. Et convaincre son instinct qui ne fallait pas forcer Jisung à se soumettre. Le jeune alpha était suffisamment discipliné.

Changbin cherchait encore sur quel pied danser vis-à-vis de son cadet. S’il avait jusque-là quasiment toujours dominer Jisung lors des entraînements, la force nouvellement acquise de Jisung avait changé la donne, et il avait plus de mal avec leurs joutes verbales.

Notamment parce que Jisung ne contrôlait pas encore ses phéromones, et que ceux-ci avaient tendance à suinter particulièrement fort quand l’adolescent s’emportait. Mais l’équilibre entre les trois loups apparaissaient de nouveau, lentement, au fil des jours suivant la présentation de Jisung.

Puis le jour ou Chan avait annoncé vouloir emmener Changbin en rendez-vous, juste tout les deux, Jisung avait paru particulièrement stressé.

— **Comment ça un rendez vous ? Comment ça ‘juste nous deux’ ? Et moi, alors ?! Tu vas courtiser Changbin ? Pourquoi vous m’avez pas demandé mon avis !**

Heureusement que Changbin n’avait pas été là lors de l’annonce, ou les deux loups en seraient encore venus aux mains. Chan soupira et se frotta lentement le visage.

— **Il n’est pas du tout question de ça. Changbin s’était senti mis de côté durant tes ruts. Je pensais juste faire une sortie tout les deux, pour le rassurer, son oméga et lui. Et espérer qu’il me reconnaisse comme Alpha.** Expliqua alors Chan, priant intérieurement pour que Jisung comprenne et ne se mette pas il ne savait quoi de stupide en tête.

Le jeune alpha acquiesça lentement avant de s’approcher et d’enlacer Chan. Il avait maintenant un peu de mal à caser sa tête dans le cou de l’alpha et devait se tordre un peu pour y arriver.

Chan devait accessoirement lever le menton.

— **J’avais peur que vous essayez de me mettre de coter.**

— **Racontes pas n’importe quoi.Vous allez pas dire la même chose, tout les deux, mmh ?** Fit l’alpha en se reculant pour pouvoir regarder Jisung dans les yeux.

Le jeune alpha avait une moue pas convaincue, et Chan pressa ses joues en faisant une grimace pour le faire sourire. Cela fonctionna. Quand Changbin revint, après avoir coupé du bois, Jisung cuisinait avec l’aide de Chan en dansant au son de l’une de leur création.

L’oméga les regarda l’un après l’autre, se dirigea vers l’évier pour se laver les mains, et demanda à Chan s’il avait prévenu leur cadet.

— **Oui et figure-toi qu’il avait peur que-** Il ne put finir sa phrase, un Jisung rougissant mettant sa main sur la bouche de l’Alpha.

Changbin haussa les épaules et monta se changer, Jisung assassinant le dominant du regard une fois l’oméga disparu.

─────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	24. Chapitre 24, ou comment avancer à petits pas

Il faisait froid dans la pièce, malgré les trois corps présents. Sous le pêle-mêle de fourrures servant de couverture s en revanche, la température était telle que Chan devait faire dépasser son pied pour tenter de se rafraîchir. 

Mais malgré ses efforts, il sentait la température augmenter contre son flanc gauche. Il mit un temps avant de comprendre que l'un de ses cadets se pressait contre lui. 

— **Jisung, tu n'es plus un chiot.** Commenta finalement l'alpha avec amusement, la voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

— **Juste parce que je suis présenté, j'ai plus le droit de m'imprégner avec mon** ** alpha  ** ** préféré ?  ** Objecta Jisung.

Chan sourit doucement, passant une main dans les cheveux  d e son cadet. Changbin dormait toujours aussi profondément à côté d'eux. Ils devaient faire attention à ne pas être trop bruyant s . 

— **Tu n'en as pas besoin, Sung. Tu as tes propres phéromones.** Fit gentiment l'aîné en appuyant son pouce juste  en  dessous  de  ses glandes.

Il vit la pomme d'Adam rouler sous la peau du jeune alpha. Les glandes étaient une zone sensible, très sensible,  pour les présentés.

— **Ça veut dire que j'ai plus le droit de me faire imprégner par mon** ** alpha ** ** préféré ? ** Questionna à nouveau Jisung avec une moue.

— **Je** ** ne ** ** sais pas. C'est quelque chose qui se fait dans les meutes traditionnelles ? **

— **Ça dépend lesquelles.** Marmonna Changbin.

Les alphas tournèrent brusquement leur tête vers lui. L'oméga était sur le ventre, un bras sous la tête et le visage bouffi de sommeil tourné vers eux. 

— **Dans ma meute c'était pas le cas.** Grimaça Jisung.

— **Dans la mienne non plus.** Ajouta Changbin.

Et Chan ne le faisait pas non plus. Si parfois il pouvait chercher le contact avec sa mère et  le reste de sa fratrie , il ne lui viendrait pas à la tête de faire de même avec son père. Au lycée, il n'hésitait pas à imprégner ses amis proches, omégas et bêtas. Mais il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu un alpha simplement lui demander de faire de même. 

— **Ça veut dire qu'on peut pas ?** Demanda Jisung.

Les aînés  échangèrent un regard. 

— **Dans ton carnet, ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger qui que ce soit.** Commenta Jisung en se redressant en position assise.

Chan  le regarda à la fois surpris et choqué. Comment ça, ‘dans ton carnet ?’, comment Jisung était tombé dessus ?! Chan était sûr de l’avoir bien caché. Mais il aurait du se douter que son cadet allait tomber dessus à force de fouiller dans la réserve.

Mais d éjà que cela le gênait de lire le journal intime d'un aïeul, alors que Jisung en parle ! Et en plus, il lui servait de référence ! Chan devrait  brûler ce carnet, pour éviter plus de g ê ne. Mais il devait avouer qu'il l'utilisait aussi comme référence... 

Chan grimaça.

— **Et puis même on fait bien ce qu'on veut.** Ajouta Changbin en haussant les épaules,  inconscient de sa réflexion. S ** i je peux bien chasser ou me battre, Jisung peut bien se faire imprégner. **

Chan acquiesça et ouvrit timidement les bras, se redressant aussi. Jisung s'empressa alors de grimper sur ses genoux à califourchon, un peu trop brusquement. Chan rigola face à tant d'empressement, et passa encore une fois une main dans les cheveux sombres de son cadet. 

Celui-ci avait le visage plongé dans son cou, pressé contre ses glandes. Le loup de l'aîné était satisfait de voir son subordonné soumis et heureux. Le lien de meute qu’il y avait entre eux chauffait agréablement, la joie de Jisung parcourant Chan. 

Il caressa longuement les cheveux de Jisung, appuyant légèrement son poignet contre son crâne à chaque fois. Changbin les regardait faire en silence, émergeant tranquillement. Chan sentit les poignets de Jisung frotter contre ses biceps nus, mais il ne broncha pas. 

Tant que Jisung n'essayait pas de le recouvrir de ses phéromones, il pouvait supporter d'avoir l'odeur de son cadet sur lui. 

Jisung finit par se reculer, rayonnant. Il n'attendit ensuite pas plus pour quitter le futon et enfiler un sweat  par-dessus son t-shirt. Chan secoua sa tête avec amusement en l'entendant descendre bruyamment les marches, et se tourna finalement vers Changbin.

— **Tu veux aussi** ** t’imprégner ** ** ? ** Demanda gentiment Chan.

L'oméga  eut l’air d’hésiter, lèvres pincées. Chan dut avoir l'air peiné, parce que Changbin s'empressa de se confondre en explications. 

— **C'est pas contre toi ! C'est juste que... C'est pas la même chose, tu vois ? Qu'un alpha s'imprègne avec un oméga.**

Chan haussa les épaules. 

— **Je faisais ça tout le temps avec mes amis omégas.**

— **Bien sûr, ça veut rien dire pour vous, l'imprégnation.** Marmonna Changbin.

— **Hein ?**

— **T'es censé imprégner que ton compagnon.**

— **Et les chiots, non ?**

— **Les parents doivent imprégner les chiots.**

Chan et Changbin se regardèrent en chien de faïence. 

— **Je ne veux pas te revendiquer, Changbin.** Finit par lâcher gentiment Chan quand il comprit enfin la raison de la défiance de l'oméga.

— **Tu veux me recouvrir de ton odeur.** Répliqua Changbin en croisant les bras.

— **Jisung aime que je le recouvre de mon odeur.** Expliqua l'alpha en gardant son ton doux. **Si tu veux on peut juste frotter nos poignets.** Proposa-t-il ensuite.

Changbin se gratta le bras, fuyant son regard, et semblant réfléchir à sa proposition. Il finit par tendre un poignet, juste un. Toujours sans regarder Chan. L'alpha eut un léger sourire, et il enroula ses doigts autour de l'avant-bras de Changbin, guidant son poignet contre le sien. 

L'oméga tourna brusquement la tête quand il comprit ce que Chan essayait de faire. Il retira ensuite brusquement son bras, le ramenant contre lui avec de grands yeux de lapin pris dans les phares. Chan haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. 

— **Je me suis dit que tu préférais que ce soit toi qui mettes ton odeur sur moi.**

Changbin acquiesça de manière raide, scrutant curieusement l'alpha.  Chan restait sagement assis comme Jisung l’avait laissé, lui souriant doucement. Changbin pensait à l’absence de lien. À la raison pour laquelle il n’arrivait pas à reconnaître Chan comme Alpha.

Le fait qu’il avait autant de défiance vis-à-vis de Chan devait forcément y être quelque chose. Il fallait qu’il arrête ç a. Chan lui prouvait tous les jours qu’il était digne de sa confiance. Il devait faire des efforts maintenant. 

Il se rapprocha alors de Chan, les mots de l’alpha résonant dans sa tête. Chan l’avait emmené en ville pour qu’il l’apprécie. Il voulait lui organiser un rendez-vous pour qu’ils apprennent un peu mieux à se connaître. 

Chan le regarda faire sans perdre son sourire. 

Chan ne voulait pas le revendiquer, juste lui faire plaisir, lui donner de l’affection, comme il le faisait avec Jisung. Chan était un bon Alpha, un Alpha-né, même. Il avait tué quelqu’un pour lui. Il s’était sacrifié.

Leurs genoux se touchaient maintenant. Chan attendait de voir ce que Changbin allait faire. L’oméga mit un temps avant de prendre la main de l’alpha et de la poser sur le haut de sa tête, pour ensuite la faire glisser le long de son visage. 

L’alpha se laissa it faire complètement, suivant juste le mouvement  du regard  alors que tout son visage souriait, ses yeux se tordant en deux croissants et ses fossettes apparaissaient largement. Changbin rougit un peu face à cette joie évidente, et détourna le regard. 

Il continua cependant de guider la main de Chan, la faisant passer sur son cou et son épaule avant de jeter tout son bras par-dessus son épaule, faisant doucement rire l’alpha. Changbin fit de même avec l’autre bras, avant de se mettre à genoux et de se pencher en avant pour enlacer l’alpha. 

Chan se redressa aussi, pour pouvoir l’enlace et le serrer correctement contre lui. Il inspira doucement l’odeur fruitée et acidulée de Changbin, se permettant pour une fois de s'imprégner de l’odeur de l’oméga. 

Changbin faisait la même chose, profitant du fait qu e l'odeur de Chan était pas vraiment agressive, pour un alpha. 

Quand ils se reculèrent, ils n’étaient pas a proprement imprégné. Ils n’avaient pas l’odeur de l’autre sur eux. Mais il n’empêchait que la fragrance de l’un volait autour de l’autre, et que leur relation s’est renforcée. 

Changbin sourit à Chan. 

— **Merci.**

— **De rien.** Répondit l’alpha, toujours rayonnant.

Ils allèrent ensuite s’habiller un peu pour déjeuner.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Le mois de novembre ayant commencé, Chan eut besoin de quelques jours d e ré flexion pour trouver ce qu’ils allaient bien pouvoir faire comme rendez-vous.  Changbin acceptait maintenant les câlins, du moins ceux de Chan. 

  
Quand Jisung avait le malheur de l’effleurer, le jeune alpha se retrouv ait bloqué dans une clé de bras, avec un Changbin qui gloussait comme une bécasse au-dessus de lui. Sauf que l’oméga avait oublié que Jisung était présenté maintenant.

Et que par conséquent, Jisung était plus agile de base, mais maintenant plus fort et plus grand maintenant. Le jeune présenté avait alors plus de facilité à se tirer de ce mauvais pas, et à se venger.  Chan devait les séparer, parfois. 

La plupart du temps, il les laissait juste se battre, parce qu’il savait que ce n’était qu’un jeu. Et au moins, ils le laissaient tranquille quand c’était le cas. Il pouvait alors réfléchir au rendez vous sans qu’on lui demande de l’aide pour composer, coudre, lire ou simplement, vivre. 

C’était dur d’être un Alpha. 

Chan finit par trouver une idée, un soir d’insomnie. Elles avaient relativement cesser depuis la perte du lien avec la Meute Levanter, mais elles revenaient parfois, au profit de sa productivité. 

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire de pique-nique, le temps étant trop froid.  Mais il pouvait faire un feu d e camp ! Et puis si Chan allait faire un tour en ville, il pourrait acheter quelques petits trucs à grignoter autour du feu.

Comme  des guimauve et  d es saucisses .

U ne autre idée lui passa par la tête, et sa liste de courses commença à s’ allong e r . Mais partir, seul qui plus est, fut particulièrement difficile. Ses deux cadets ne voulaient pas le laisser faire, aussi bien par inquiétude que par  intérêt.

Jisung avait envie de manger du cheesecake,  et Changbin voulait explorer l’épicerie plus en détail. Sauf qu’il était hors de question que Chan s’encombre de ses cadets. Finalement, il partit un  matin, un peu comme un voleur il devait l’avouer. 

Il avait laissé une note sur la table et Jisung avait un peu près son alpha sous contrôle, maintenant. Il n’y avait pas de raison que cela se passe mal. Honnêtement , Chan avait plus peur pour lui que pour eux. 

Il avait pris son téléphone avec lui, au cas où. Mais Jisung et Changbin n’en avaient pas. Et si Chan avait un problème, il n’était pas sûr qu’Inhyung soit d’une grande aide comme Pyojimul était relativement  loin de la vallée.

Chan allait devoir appeler les secours ou la police de la ville, du coup. Mais il ne fallait pas être pessimiste ! Il n’y avait aucune raison pour lui d’avoir un problème. Son pick-up fonctionnait très bien, il se sentait frai comme un gardon et son compte en banque se portait comme un charme.

Et ce malgré la razzia qu’avaient fait Jisung et Changbin dans le magasin de vêtements.

Le trajet fut plus triste que d’habitude. Il n’y avait pas Jisung pour chanter à tue-tête ou Changbin pour discuter. Chan se contentait d’écouter la radio, cherchant dans l’inspiration. 

Il n’y avait personne pour insulter les chauffards sur la route, alors Chan s’en chargea lui-même. Il comprenait pourquoi Changbin disait que c’était relaxant. Mais l’alpha préférait tout de même que ce soit son cadet qu’il le fasse.

Il n’était pas méchant, lui. 

Quand la ville fut finalement en vue, il sentit un peu d’excitation le gagner à l’idée de ce qu’il allait faire. Il avait pris  sa carte d’identité et il s’était renseigner. Normalement, il n’allait pas avoir de problème. 

Mais au pire, on lui avait toujours dire qu’il faisait plus veux que l’âge qu’il avait réellement. Si cela l’avait jusque-là surtout gêné, il en était pour cette fois tout particulièrement heureux. 

Il ne passa pas par le café habituel, puisqu’il n’avait pas son ordinateur avec lui. Il  roula jusqu’à  se retrouver dans un quartier calme aux maisons enchevêtr ées et aux rues piétonnes serrées. 

Il avait fait une liste sur son téléphone, de tout ce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas trouver dans la nature. Il prit plusieurs gros sac de riz, notamment, des produits frais et de quoi préparer un cheesecake pour Jisung. 

Il prit aussi des gâteaux, apéritifs  et sucrés,  de tout genre et toute marques, ainsi que de quoi boire. Après une seconde réflexion, il prit quelques bouteilles de soju, et des paquets de nouilles instantanées. 

Le caissier lui jeta un regard inquiet en voyant toute la malbouffe, mais Chan n’y fit pas attention. Il y avait un jeune alpha en pleine croissance à nourrir, et un oméga à appâter.

Il rangea tout ça dans la cabine comme il le put. Il faudrait vraiment qu’il investisse dans une bâche pour la remorque. Ou dans un autre véhicule. Après avoir sécurisé ses achats, il se décida à s’occuper de la seconde partie de sa visite en ville. 

Il n’eut pas besoin de prendre la voiture. Il se contenta de suivre son téléphone et de remonter les petites ruelles jusqu’à l’échoppe qu’il cherchait. La devanture était traditionnelle, masquant parfaitement l’intérieur. 

Pour y accéder, il fallait taper un code trouvable sur leur site internet, sûrement pour éviter une mauvaise surprise. À l’intérieur, une déco épurée et agréable, malgré les étagères remplies de sextoys. 

Une bêta lui fit un signe de la tête derrière le comptoir, et il répondit, les joues roses. Il n’était pas embarrassé par tout ce qui était sexuel, en général. Mais se retrouver comme ça dans un sex-shop n’était définitivement pas un terrain familier. 

Il commença à arpenter les allées, regardant les produits avec hésitation. Il reconnut son anneau pour nœud, et s’arrêta un peu devant la section alpha. Il fallait qu’il trouve quelque chose pour Jisung, il était là pour ça. 

Mais il fallait définitivement pas qu’il prenne le même jouet que le sien, où il risquait d’avoir des échanges. Il se perdit alors dans les modèles et ses pensées, et ne remarqua la bêta à ses côtés que lorsqu’elle tendit un index vers un produit aux couleurs pastel. 

— **Si c’est pour une première utilisation je vous recommande celui-ci.**

— **C’est pour un nouvellement présenté.** Expliqua Chan.

Elle eut l’air d’hésiter, avant de plutôt prendre un autre anneau. 

— **Celui-ci est plus souple et ajustable.**

Chan acquiesça et le prit, il n’y connaissait rien de toute façon. L’alpha la regarda ensuite les lèvres pincées, clairement gênée, et elle eut un gentil sourire. 

— **Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d’autre ?**

— **Hum, oui. Pour un oméga cette fois.**

— **Nouvellement présenté aussi ?**

— **Non.**

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers un autre rayon en lui demandant ce dont l’oméga avait besoin en particulier. Chan fit un mouvement de main évasif, il n’en avait pas parlé avec Changbin, cela allait être une surprise.

La bêta acquiesça et regarda les produits, en pleine réflexion. Chan les regarda aussi, surpris par la taille de certains godemichet, ou totalement perdu face à certains modèles qu’il n’avait jamais vu. 

La bêta finit par décrocher une espèce de pomme du rayon et la lui montra. 

— **C’est l’un de notre produits phares. Il est particulièrement multi-fonction, d’où son prix. Mmh, il y a plusieurs versions, mais celle-ci est la plus simple.** Expliqua-t-elle avant de détailler les fonctions, montrant ce qui était noté l’emballage.

Chan fut vite conquis. Cela allait pouvoir aider Changbin durant ses chaleurs, et ce n’était pas trop… Obscène. Bien que l’aspect pomme le perturbait. 

— C **ela fait partie qu’une collection sur le thème des fruits.** Lui avoua la bêta en rigolant.

  
Chan décida de ne pas poser de questions et de prendre l’objet. Il alla ensuite reprendre du lubrifiant, Jisung avait vidé la bouteille une fois qu’il avait compris l’avantage d’en avoir. 

Puis il passa à la caisse, l’employée entourant ses achats dans un premier emballage noir, avant de les mettre dans un sac en papier totalement banal. Elle le salua, et il la remercia avant de sortir.

Une fois dehors, il prit une grande inspiration. Cela n’avait pas été terrible. Il espérait en tout cas que ses deux cadets allaient apprécier leur nouveau joujou, vu les prix de ceux-ci. À la limite, Chan pourrait utiliser celui de Jisung.

Mais Changbin- Il frissonna rien qu’en y pensant.

Il s’empressa de regagner sa voiture, vu l’heure, Changbin et Jisung devaient déjà être lever et entrain de s’entraîner. Il allait revenir pile à temps pour pouvoir coller une racler à Jisung et faire quelques exercices. 

Il fit un léger détour par une boutique de sport pour prendre quelques accessoires, avant de mettre le cap sur l’hanok.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Bien sur, quand Chan était rentré, ses cadets l’avaient un peu attaqué. Ils avaient été mécontents d’être laissé sur le bas-coté. Mais à la vue de ce que l’alpha avait ramené avec lui, leur animosité avait vite tourné à l’excitation.

Les nombreux paquets et sachets colorés les avaient rendus bouchée-bée, et Chan avait dû user de toute son autorité pour ne pas qu’ils les ouvrent. Ils avaient rangé tout ça dans la réserve, et Chan avait discrètement caché le sac en papier dans la chambre. 

Il leur montrerait ses achats plus tard. Là, il devait rattraper l’entraînement musculaire qu’il avait loupé, Jisung babillant sur les petits progrès qu’il avait pu faire, sur sa taille qui continuait de croître. 

Changbin finit par le faire taire après l’avoir mis au sol et bloqué dans une position particulièrement douloureuse. Chan les regarda faire avec tendresse, et finit par intervenir quand Jisung commença à devenir rouge.

Il lança une lessive alors que Changbin se douchait, et quand l’Alpha se fut lavé à son tour, ses deux cadets étaient en train de produire, installés dans le canapé, pelotonné l’un contre l’autre. 

Il estima le moment venu de leur présenter ses cadeaux. Il monta donc les récupérer sans que Jisung ni Changbin ne trouve ça bizarre. Mais quand il redescendit avec le sac en papier, l’intérêt des deux loups bondit en flèche. 

— **C’est quoi ?**

— **C’est pour nous ?** Demanda gaiement Jisung en posant l’ordinateur portable de Chan sur la table basse.

Changbin fit de même avec le petit clavier, et Chan s’assit à côté d’eux en souriant doucement face à cette excitation enfantine. Avant de perdre brusquement son sourire quand il repensa à ce qu’il y avait dans le sac.

Il eut soudainement peur que ses cadeaux soient déplacés. Qu’ils ne soient pas assez proches pour que Chan puisse leur offrir ça. Puis Chan repensa à ses ruts, à l’état de ses cadets pendant leurs périodes. 

Il se dit qu’il voulait juste les aider, et prendre soin d’eux du mieux qu’il pouvait. 

Il finit par leur demander de fermer les yeux, ce que ses cadets firent avec un peu d’hésitation. Chan sortit alors les sextoys et les posèrent sur la table basse, la pomme devant Changbin et l’anneau devant Jisung.

Il leur demanda ensuite d’ouvrir les yeux. Jisung eut un son de surprise, tandis que Changbin fixait l’objet les lèvres pincées. Chan grimaça face à la réaction de l’oméga. Ils regardèrent Jisung prendre son cadeau et l’observe sous toutes ses coutures. 

— **C’est le même que le tiens ?**

— **Pas exactement. C’est plus souple.** Sourit gentiment Chan.

— **Merci beaucoup Chan-ie !** Fit gaiement Jisung, avec un sourire lumineux, avant d’ajouter ensuite, les joues roses. **Mais ça s'utilise que pendant les ruts… ?**

— **Mmh, non. Tu peux l’utiliser quand tu veux. Faut juste bien penser à le nettoyer.** Marmonna Chan en se grattant la nuque.

Jisung acquiesça avant de se lever et de marmonner une excuse incompréhensible. L’instant d’après, il était monté dans la chambre. Changbin n’avait toujours pas touché à son jouet, et Chan commençait vraiment à se sentir mal. 

— **Ça** **ne te plaît pas… ?** Demanda timidement l’alpha.

— **C’est surtout que… Hum, je ne comprends pas ce que c’est…** Avoua l’oméga.

Chan eut un soupire soulagé et il prit la pomme, la déballant habilement. Il la fit tourner dans ses mains, pour montrer tout les petits détails, invitant au passage Changbin à toucher la texture. 

— **C’est genre… Un nœud artificiel ?** Finit par lâcher Chan. **Avec la télécommande tu peux le faire grossir ou vibrer…** Ajouta-t-il, relativement gêné, en laissant l’objet dans les mains de Changbin et en prenant la télécommande pour expliquer les différents boutons.

Changbin regarda curieusement le jouet, le soupesant et l’étudiant. Puis il regarda Chan à nouveau avant de sourire. 

— **Merci beaucoup. Je pense que ça va bien m’aider.**

Chan lâcha un soupire de soulagement bruyant, heureux que Changbin soit satisfait et qu’il n’ait rien dépassé. Il sourit à Changbin, pressant son épaule. 

— **C’est le but.**

Changbin huma distraitement en acquiesçant, rangeant la pomme dans le petit sac fournit.

— **Tu n’avais jamais vu de sextoys, avant ?** Se permit de demander Chan, en prenant les emballages pour les jeter.

Il allait falloir vider la poubelle, bientôt. Changbin se leva, allant rangeant le jouet dans la réserve. 

— **Si !** Cria-t-il depuis là-bas, avant d’expliquer une fois revenu. **L’un de mes grands frères, l’oméga, avait un godemichet en bois.**

— **En bois ?!**

— **Tu voulais qu’on fasse ça comment ?** Marmonna Changbin, les joues rouges, en s’appuyant contre l’escalier.

— **Certes.** Répliqua Chan.

Il se lava les mains, sortant ce qu’il fallait pour faire du tteokbokki. Changbin le regarda faire curieusement. Il expliqua les instructions à Changbin, qui l’aida à les faire. L’alpha garda l’oreille tendue pendant la préparation, prêt à mettre de la musique s’il entendait du bruit suspect venant de l’étage. 

Mais comme il n’en avait pas, et que Changbin avait manqué de renverser la casserole deux fois, Chan se concentra surtout à mener la préparation du repas à bien. Et quand les bols furent pleins, et qu’il fallut appeler Jisung pour manger, le jeune alpha descendit les escaliers frai comme un gardon, toujours aussi bruyant et énergique qu’à son habitude.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Les tteokbokkis faisait fureur, à ce qu’il paraissait, c’était un met rare et prisé dans les meutes respectives de ses cadets. Quand il leur apprit qu’ils pourraient facilement en manger une fois par semaine, Chan fut assailli de câlins.

  
C’était agréable de voir Changbin si tactile. Et plus lui-même. Chan avait bien remarqué qu’en plus d’être plus tactile, Changbin était plus… Enfantin ? Adorable ? L’oméga avait été toujours un peu distant et froid. 

Mystérieux même.

Jisung lui avait même avoué avoir un peu peur de Changbin, les premiers jours. Parce que Changbin était peut-être petit, et un oméga, mais ses biceps étaient des armes létales, et avec sa frange longue, il paraissait particulièrement menaçant. 

Mais maintenant… Chan était à moitié choqué du concours d'aegyos que faisait ses cadets. Tout était bon que Jisung et Changbin fassent actions mignonnes après actions mignonnes pour obtenir quelque chose de lui. Que ce soit de l’affection, de l’attention, ou une chance d’échappée aux corvées. 

Rien que pour sortir la poubelle, il s’était retrouvé avec deux chiots avec de grands yeux pleins d’étoiles et aux lèvres tordues en des moues suppliantes. Ils n’emperchaient qu’il les avait quand même envoyé tout deux jeter la poubelle dans le bac au bout de la longue piste de terre. 

Cela avait pris presque une bonne heure en loup, mais Chan avait pu au moins avoir un peu de repos. Quand ses cadets étaient revenus, il dormait comme une masse à l’étage, épuisé autant par ses courses du matin que la dure vie d’Alpha. 

Quand il se réveilla, Changbin était pelotonné contre son torse, le front appuyé contre l’un de ses pectoral. Jisung était derrière Changbin, serrant fort l’oméga, mains nouées sur le ventre de celui-ci, et la tête penchée en arrière pour pouvoir poser son menton sur le haut du crâne de Changbin. 

Chan ne les réveilla pas. Il attendit qu’ils se réveillent d’eux même, profitant de la béatitude du moment, frottant son nez contre les cheveux de Changbin et humant doucement pour lui-même. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	25. Chapitre 25, ou comment passer un bon rendez-vous

Chan avait prévu de faire le petit tête à tête avec Changbin dans l’après midi, pour le goûter. Il avait caché ce qu'ils avaient mangé derrière un rocher, emballé et en hauteur. Il avait aussi préparé de quoi faire un feu et ce qu’ils allaient avoir besoin pour faire griller les friandises.

Il ne manquait plus que Changbin.

Sauf que le problème principal était que Jisung ne voulait pas les lâcher. Changbin et Jisung avaient fait leur chasse habituelle pendant que Chan faisait la ronde, mais quand l’alpha était revenu, Jisung semblait ne plus vouloir lâcher Changbin.

Que ce soit en agrippant son bras, ou en le provoquant, le jeune alpha faisait tout pour conserver l’attention de Changbin. Chan dut intervenir, Jisung grommelant un peu avant de finalement se détacher de l’oméga.

Celui-ci lui marmonna qu’il avait d’ailleurs une occasion pour essayer le cadeau de Chan, et Jisung fut soudainement beaucoup moins difficile à laisser derrière. Chan ne préféra pas penser à ça, et il demanda à Changbin de préparer un baluchon de vêtements et de se transformer.

Une fois tout deux en loups, Changbin ne put s’empêcher de donner un coup de tête joueur à Chan. L’alpha lui fit comprendre qu’il avait prévu un temps pour qu’ils jouent en loup. Mais qu’il fallait d’abord gagné le lieu de rendez-vous.

  
Changbin le suivit docilement après cela, gardant son baluchon de vêtement précautionneusement serré entre ses crocs. Ils montèrent en direction des hauteurs, Changbin suivant les pas du dominant.

Ils passèrent près de leur terrain d’entraînement, déserté avec les basses températures. Ils finirent par arriver auprès d’un gros rocher difforme, entouré d’un espace vert émargé par les épineux. De quoi ménager leurs coussinets fragiles.

Chan déposa son baluchon près du panier avec le repas, Changbin faisant de même. Puis l’oméga eut à peine le temps de faire volte-face que Chan claquait des mâchoires sous son nez. L’instant, d’après, ils roulaient sur le sol.

  
Changbin était bon au combat de loup, et Chan avait appris à le maîtriser, après un bon mois d’entraînement. Le duel fut féroce mais gentillet, et quand Chan maintint Changbin sur le sol, personne n’était blessé.

Mais la hiérarchie était bien établie. Chan était le dominant.

L’alpha se retira de sur Changbin, avant de frotter gentiment son museau contre le cou de l’oméga. Celui-ci roula sur le ventre, laissant l’alpha faire avant de frotter sa tête contre sa mâchoire.

Le poil de Changbin était court, si ce n’était pour son ventre. Mais Chan n’était pas sûr d’avoir gagné le droit de toucher à son ventre. Il se contenta de se coucher près de Changbin et de lécher sa tête, l’oméga se laissant faire.

Il ronronnait doucement, et c’était déjà une victoire pour Chan. Cela vouloir dire que Changbin lui faisait confiance, et c’était un premier pas vers un lien. Ne restait plus qu’à trouver ce qui bloquait le lien, justement.

Ils se firent mutuellement la toilette, Chan passant que légèrement sur les zones sensibles comme les glandes là où Changbin sembla apprécier frotter son museau contre le poitrail fourni et brun de l’alpha.

Puis quelque chose sembla faire tilt dans la tête de l’oméga, et il roula sur le flanc. Chan se figea, examinant attentivement le langage corporel de Changbin. Mais l’oméga semblait relaxé. Sa queue battait lentement contre le sol et ses oreilles remuaient paresseusement.

Chan s’aplatit légèrement et pressa doucement son museau contre le ventre sombre de son cadet. L’odeur de l’oméga y était particulièrement forte, et l’alpha sentit sa tête lui tourner un peu.

Mais il se contenta de frotter son museau un peu, avant de remonter le long de sa gorge et de lécher sa mâchoire, Changbin grommelant en roulant sur lui-même pour éviter les bisous baveux de son aîné.

Chan eut un grognement amusé, et Changbin l’observa, les yeux plissés et les oreilles alertes. L'instant d’après, ils roulaient à nouveau sur le sol, Changbin ayant bondi sur lui. Chan ne résista pas cette fois.

Il laissa l’oméga l’attaquer en riant intérieurement de bon cœur.

  
Quand Changbin eut fini de s’acharner, il était essoufflé et tout ébouriffé comme un chiot. Chan se retransforma, et ignorant le froid qui lui mordait la peau, il caressa longuement le poil de Changbin pour l’aplatir.

L’oméga se laissa faire avec bonheur, appréciant les caresses. Il lécha ses oreilles, mlagré les protestations de l’alpha, et appuya sa truffe froide contre son cou. Puis il eut vite fait de se retransformer aussi, et les deux jeunes hommes se rhabillèrent rapidement, glacé.

L’alpha s’affaira ensuite à préparer le feu, Changbin lui donnant un coup de main hésitant. Il n’était pas très à l’aise avec le feu. Chan ou Jisung devaient même allumer la cuisinière pour lui, à chaque fois.

Quand finalement leur petit feu de camp s’embrasa, après de nombreux essaies infructueux, Chan se tourna vers Changbin, tout fier, les poings sur les hanches. Changbin l’applaudit gentiment et s’assit à une distance raisonnable.

Il tendit ensuite ses mains pour en chauffer les paumes, sursautant au moindre craquement du bois qui s’embrasaient.

Chan s’assit à côté de lui, en tailleurs, et mit le panier entre ses jambes. Il sortit les pics, en donnant un à Changbin, et mit l’autre sur la toile cirée qu’il avait apporté. Il sortit ensuite un paquet de marshmallow et un de saucisse cocktail.

Si l’odeur des saucisses avait semblé attiser la faim de Changbin, c’était bien les marshmallow qui avait piqué l’intérêt de l’oméga. Chan le laissa étudier les sucreries tout en ouvrant le paquet de saucisses en faisant attention à ne pas mettre de jus partout.

— **Mais c’est quoi, en faite ?**

— **Des sucreries.** Rigola Chan face à l’expression perplexe de Changbin.

Il mit une saucisse au bout de son pique avant de le mettre au-dessus du feu, regardant Changbin réussir à ouvrir le paquet. L’oméga sortit un marshmallow rose, avant de le presser curieusement entre son pouce et son index.

La texture sembla l’amuser et l’odeur l’attirer. L’instant, d’après la sucrerie avait disparue dans sa bouche. Changbin mâchant lentement, surpris par la texture moelleuse et élastique du marshmallow.

— **Alors ?** Demanda Chan avec un sourire, le visage de Changbin s‘éclairant.

— **C’est trop bon !**

— **Tu m’en diras tant.** Fit l’alpha, satisfait. **Mais c’est encore mieux grillé.** Ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de menton en direction du feu de camp.

Changbin eut vite fait de mettre un morceau de guimauve au bout de son pic et de le tendre au-dessus du feu, Chan l’aida à trouver la bonne hauteur. Puis ils attendirent que leur snack respectif cuise en silence.

Chan vérifia la liste mentale qu’il avait pour le rendez-vous. Jouer en loups, fait. Allumer un feu sans incendier la foret ou se brûler, fait. Manger un goûter, fait. Enfin, c’était en cours, mais Chan ne doutait pas que cela était une réussite.

Il n'empêchait qu’il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, maintenant. Il pourrait bien parler avec Changbin de leur vie, mais il ne voulait pas que son cadet se sente acculer, ou ne trouve Chan trop curieux.

Il finit par décider de se lancer et de voir si Changbin avait envie de partager avec lui des choses ou non.

— **On faisait souvent ça, avec ma famille. Et même ma meute, ou juste mes amis. C’est un bon moyen de créer des liens et de passer du bon temps.** Fit il.

Il avait toute un pléthore de souvenirs d’un feu de camps et de personnes qui lui était proches. Il avait eu son premier baiser autour d’un feu de camp. Il avait célébré la victoire de son équipe de volley autour d’un feu de camp.

Il avait appris la futur naissance de Lucas autour d’un feu de camp. C’était vraiment quelque chose d’important pour lui. Il espérait que leur lien allait se créer après ça, entre Changbin et lui.

— **On mangeait autour d’un feu de camp.** Finit par faire Changbin après un temps. O **n avait pas la technologie, nous. En été, on mangeait ensemble autour d’un grand feu. Sinon, on mangeait autour du foyer de la maison.**

Chan acquiesça, soufflant sur sa saucisse avant d’en croquer le bout. Changbin, en le voyant faire, jeta un coup d’œil à son marshmallow. Il avait commencé à fondre, alors il s’empressa de souffler dessus, sa main en dessous en cas de chute.

Puis il sortit un petit bout de langue rose et lécha curieusement un peu de guimauve dorée. Chan le regarda faire, curieux et attentif. Le visage de Changbin s’éclaira de nouveau, et il goba la sucrerie sans autre forme de procès.

Avant de commencer à haleter, la main devant le visage. Chan roula des yeux. Bien sûr que c’est chaud ! Ça sort du feu ! Il regarda Changbin souffler par la nez et lâcher des ‘ashashash’ paniqué, à la fois amusé et blasé.

L’oméga finit par avaler avec une expression douloureuse. Chan sortit une gourde d’eau du panier et lui tendit. Changbin le remercia, la prit et en but une gorgée avec soulagement.

— **C’est bon, au moins ?** Demanda l’alpha en gardant Changbin s’essuyer la bouche du dos de la main.

— **Oui, très ! Mais j’ai très envie d’essayer les saucisses maintenant.**

Chan lui passa le paquet, avant d’en remettre eue au bout de son pique. Changbin fit de même, puis Chan reprit la parole.

— **Je peux te demander pourquoi tu as peur du feu ?**

— **Je me suis juste brûler quand j’étais petit. Rien de grave hein, ou de tragique !** Ajouta-t-il quand il vit le regard que lui jeta Chan. **J’ai juste… Mis ma main au feu ? J’étais stupide.** Conclut Changbin en haussant les épaules.

— **Effectivement.** Gloussa Chan. **Mais il va falloir que tu affrontes un peu ta peur, on ne va pas t’allumer le feu tout le temps.** Taquina l’alpha en lui donnant un petit coup d’épaule.

— **Je suis votre Trésors. Vous devez prendre soin de moi.** Marmonna Changbin.

Chan se figea.

— **Hein ?**

— **Ce… C** **e n** **’était pas le projet… ?** Demanda Changbin, en le regardant, à la fois timide et inquiet.

— **Uniquement si tu étais d’accord.** Fit Chan, tout aussi timide.

Ils avaient l’air fin tout les deux, roses de gêne et hésitants. On aurait dit des collégiens amoureux. Changbin acquiesça lentement, mordant dans sa saucisse.

— **Moi je veux bien être un Trésors. Du moins pour vous.**

— **Ah oui ?**

— **Ouais. Parce que vous me voyez pas comme une petit chose fragile.**

— **En faite tu veux juste te faire chouchouter ?**

— **C’est ça.** Répliqua Changbin avec innocence.

— **Ça** **me va.** Conclut Chan en haussant les épaules. **Jisung va peut-être se chicaner avec toi pour avoir le titre de bébé de la meute et toute notre attention, mais c’est votre problème.**

Un ange passa, pendant lequel ils changèrent la nourriture au bout de leur pique, avant que Changbin ne lâche doucement :

— **J’aime bien Jisung.**

— **Je sais. Du moins j’espère.** Fit gentiment Chan. **Parce que sinon je devrais m’inquiéter du nombre de fois où vous vous battez par jour.**

— **Je crois que c’est comme ça que Jisung s’affirme.** Avoua Changbin, en faisant tourner son piquet.

La saucisse au bout pendouillait dangereusement, mais cela ne sembla pas alerter l’oméga.

— **Il ne fait pas ça avec moi.** Objecta Chan.

— **Il n’a pas besoin de s’affirmer auprès de toi.** Répliqua l’oméga. T **u es son Alpha, son modèle. Pas moi. Je ne dis pas qu’il ne m’aime pas. Mais… Il a besoin de s’affirmer.**

Chan acquiesça, c’était très juste. Surtout en sachant qu’on avait longtemps pris Jisung pour un futur oméga. Il devait avoir peur de se faire marcher dessus. Mais au moins, cela rassurait Chan de voir qu’il n’y avait vraiment pas d’animosité entre eux.

L’alpha acquiesça alors lentement mâchouillant distraitement un morceau de saucisse. Ils contentèrent de grignoter, alternant guimauve et morceau de viande sans être dérangé par le passage du sucré au salé.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup, de tout et de rien. Chan apprit que Changbin n’avait pas vraiment de couleur préféré, parce que ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait de choix à faire. Chan avoua quant à lui avoir eut un crush sur une femelle alpha.

Ce fut plein de petits informations, de petites anecdotes, mais Chan découvrait Changbin sous un autre jour. L’oméga était complexe, il semblait être particulièrement sombre, mais plein de petits détails lui prouvait le contraire.

Changbin aimait les peluches, comme tous les omégas. Il aimait le chocolat, les bébés animaux et se faire grattouiller le ventre quand il était en loup.

Et les câlins. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup les câlins.

Il l’avait avoué ce dernier point à Chan en murmure gêné, alors qu’il occupait ses mains avec le sachet presque vide de guimauve. L’alpha avait simple sourit, répondant qu’il comprenait, que lui aussi il aimait beaucoup les câlins.

Ils avaient ensuite fini ce qui pouvait rester dans les paquets en silence. Changbin semblait nerveux, il jouait avec ses doigts et se brûlait la langue en mangeant les friandises sans même souffler dessus.

— **Tu penses que tu vas me reconnaître en** **A** **lpha, maintenant ?** Demanda Chan en s’essuyant la bouche.

Il roula la serviette en boule et la mit dans le panier avec le reste des déchets. Changbin se tordit brièvement les doigts avant de regarder l’alpha.

— **Je pense. J’espère. Je vois pas pourquoi je suis bloqué.**

— **Tu as peur des alphas ?**

— **Hum.** Changbin inspira, avant d’expirer longuement. **Peur, non. Je suis méfiant. C’est normal quand on est un oméga. Mais je te l’ai dit. Je suis bien avec toi. Avec vous.**

Il fit un sourire hésitant à Chan qui lui répondit, les fossettes de l’alpha ressortant tout particulièrement. Puis le dominant hésita un instant avant d’ouvrir les bras. Changbin sembla un peu plus timide.

Mais il s’approcha tout de même, et passa ses bras autour du torse de Chan, plaçant son menton sur son épaule et fermant les yeux. Chan était bien bâti, il avait la peaux chaude et l’odeur rassurante.

Changbin se surprit à serrer la veste de Chan se laissant aller contre celui-ci. L’alpha sourit doucement en sentant Changbin se détendre ainsi, heureux de l’évolution de leur relation.

Il se permit de bouger légèrement sa tête en direction du cou de Changbin, avide de sentir l’odeur de Changbin. L’oméga fit de même, et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite légèrement tordu, le nez dans le cou de l’autre.

Changbin se sentait groggy, à force de respirer les phéromones de Chan. L’alpha les gardait sous contrôle, mais Changbin avait l’impression que c’était trop, qu’il en avait la tête pleine et qu’il allait basculait dans l’o-zone.

Et Chan sentait quant à lui… L’oméga. L’oméga en pré-chaleurs. Merde ! Ne voulant pas brusquer son cadet qui s’était finalement complémentent ouvert à lui, il le prit gentiment par les épaules, et le recula, malgré le couinement de protestation qui sortit du fond de sa gorge.

— **Changbin, je crois que tu es en pré-chaleurs. Il faut que tu rentres.**

— **Oh…** Fit piteusement l’oméga, mécontent de voir son rendez-vous avec Chan.

— **On pourra recommencer à se faire des câlins à la maison, ok ?** Le rassura Chan en se levant.

Il tapota le haut du crane de Changbin, et éteignit avec précautions le feu.

— **Transformes toi et rentre prévenir Jisung, je vais tout ranger.** Ordonna l’alpha en vérifiant que le feu était bien éteint.

Changbin se mordit la lèvre.

— **Je pourrais avoir de nouveaux câlins… ?** Demanda-t-il timidement, en tirant sur la veste de Chan.

— **Si tout est prêt quand je reviens.**

Changbin eut vite fait de se déshabiller et de se transformer, avant de se saisir son baluchon de vêtements entre les crocs et de retourner au chalet.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Chan regagna l’hanok, avec tout son barda dans les bras, Jisung était sur le canapé. Il avait l’ordinateur de l’Alpha sur les genoux, et ils semblait plonger dans une composition. Chan décida alors de le laisser tranquille.

Il ne pestait pas contre le rendez-vous qu’il avait eu avec Changbin, et il était calme et concentré. Chan voulait profiter de se calme, tant qu’il y en avait. Il alla donc ranger chaque chose du panier à sa place, finissant par la réserve.

Changbin était déjà là, avachi dans un nid agrémenté des vêtements de Chan, et même ceux de Jisung. L’alpha haussa un sourcil quand il se rendit compte de ce fait. Mais Changbin se contenta de détourner le regard en caressant une peau de chien viverrin.

Face à l’absence d’explication, Chan décida de ne pas pousser. Changbin ne voulait pas en parler, très bien, l’alpha respectait son choix. Surtout que son cadet s’était suffisamment expliqué au cours des heures passées pour qu’il devine aisément que Changbin devait se sentir rassurer par leurs odeurs.

Il rangea ce qu’il lui restait, avec qu’un murmure de son prénom attire son attention. Il se retourna, faisant face à Changbin qui était toujours aussi affalé. Il s’apprêta à demander ce que son cadet lui voulait, mais Changbin lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied.

L’oméga tapota la place vide à côté de lui avec des yeux suppliants, et Chan se rappela la demande de Changbin avant qu’il ne se sépare un peu plus tôt. Il annonça alors à son cadet qu’il revenait.

Celui-ci le regarda partir avec une moue pas convaincue, et Chan eut vite fait de se déchausser et de retirer sa veste. Il jeta ensuite un coup d’œil à Jisung, qui était toujours aussi immergé dans son projet.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la réserve, laissant la porte entrouverte derrière lui. Il eut vite fait de gagner le nid et de s’asseoir auprès de Changbin, l’odeur de l’oméga devenant plus forte avec la proximité du dominant.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, incertain. Puis finalement, timidement, Changbin s’approcha et mit son visage dans le cou de Chan, se contentant de respirer doucement son odeur en triturant la fourrure qu’il avait toujours dans les mains.

Chan n’était pas sûr de trouver la position très optimale, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer son cadet. Il se contenta de caresser gentiment son genou, laissant Changbin grimper sur ses cuisses à son rythme.

L’oméga se retrouva bien vite pelotonner contre son torse ferme. Changbin semblait encore plus petit que d’habitude, roulé en boule ainsi. Son odeur acidulée prenait lentement une note plus sucrée.

Plus entêtante. Plus forte.

La pomme verte semblait être progressivement enrobée de caramel.

Quand cette odeur commença a lui donner faim, il se dit qu’il avait passé trop de temps avec Changbin. L’oméga somnolait à moitié contre son cou en suçant son pouce, et quand Chan tenta de gentiment le décoller de lui, il sursauta.

Il retira vite son doigt de sa bouche, le cachant dans la poche kangourou de son sweat en regardant Chan avec de grands yeux apeuré. L’alpha tenta alors de lui faire son sourire le plus rassurant, et tapota le haut de son crane.

— **Hey, hey. Tout va bien. Tu sens juste… Bon. Et mon alpha commence à s’ex- s’énerver.** Se corrigea Chan.

  
S’exciter n’était peut-être pas le terme approprié. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Changbin. L’oméga acquiesça lentement, et se recula, s’asseyant dans les coussins et ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

Il n’était pas encore en chaleurs, elles allaient sûrement arriver pendant la nuit. Mais l’odeur de l’oméga était déjà forte, et Chan avait peur de perdre un peu la tête. Il fallait qu’il s’aère l’esprit.

— **Tu as faim ?**

Au hochement négatif de la tête de Changbin, il fronça les sourcils. Avant de se rappeler que Changbin devait avoir des crampes, et sûrement des nausées. C’était normal qu’il n’ait pas faim. Il ne put s’empêcher cependant de s’inquiéter.

Changbin allait avoir besoin de forcer pour affronter ses périodes. Mais qu’importe, ils le gaveraient de nourriture plus tard. Là, il fallait vraiment que Chan aille prendre l’air.

— **Je vais aller faire un tour, ok ? Tu sens, hum, vraiment très bon.** Se justifia Chan, un peu balbutiant. **Si t’as besoin de quoi que ce soit demande à Jisung.** Puis Chan se rendit compte de ce qu’il venait de dire et écarquilla les yeux. **Quoi que non ! Demande pas à Jisung. Demande à moi. Quand je suis revenu de ma promenade. Bref.**

Changbin eut plus l’air amusé qu’inquiet par sa tirade, et lui assura qu’au moindre problème, il viendrait le voir. Ce fut donc rassuré que Chan sortit de la pièce. Il la referma cette fois bien, ne voulant pas que l’odeur de Changbin ne fuite.

Jisung ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l’ordinateur, et c’était très bien ainsi. Chan put alors faire sa ronde l’esprit tranquille, et quand il revint, la porte de la réserve était toujours fermée, et Jisung préparait de quoi faire une omelette.

— **On devrait prendre des poules.** Lança Chan, une fois qu’il eut repris forme humain.

— **Mmh ? Des poules ?**

— **Pour des œufs, ouais. Comme ça on pourra faire des omelettes quand on veut.**

— **Oh, oui.**

Chan regarda Jisung battre les œufs, appuyé contre l’escalier.

— **Changbin n’est pas sorti ?**

— **Pas depuis que tu es parti.**

— **Cool.**

Jisung restait concentré sur sa préparation. Les yeux avaient la bonne couleur, et Chan n’était pas vraiment sur de la raison pour laquelle son cadet s’acharnait sur le liquide. Puis il remarqua la légère veine sur la tempe du jeune alpha.

Et comment ses narines frémissaient de temps à autre. Merde. Il sentait Changbin.

Pour Chan qui avait l’habitude et l’expérience, l’odeur d’un oméga en chaleur n’était qu’une note de fond, attirante mais pas perturbante pour le jeune alpha nouvellement présenter qu’était Jisung, cela devait être particulièrement émoustillant.

— **Je pense que tu peux laisser cette omelette tranquille.** Fit gentiment Chan en s’approchant et en prenant le poignet de Jisung, celui qui tenait le fouet.

Jisung le regarda, et Chan se rendit compte d’à quel point il avait les pupilles dilatées. L’Alpha roula des yeux.

— **Va te passer un peu d’eau sur le visage et lance le riz, veux tu ?** Demanda Chan.

Jisung acquiesça docilement. Chan savait qu’il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son cadet pour être perturbé par l’odeur de Changbin. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se moquer de la jeunesse.

Jisung fit ce que Chan lui avait demandé, et il parut plus lucide après s’être passé un peu d’eau sur le visage, et il lança le riz avant de regarder la machine intensément. Chan estima qu’il ne pouvait pas lui demander de couper quoi que ce soit vu son état.

Il se chargea de hacher finement l’oignon vert et le peu de faisan qu’il leur restait. Il s’affaira à faire cuire l’omelette, la mélangea avec le reste des ingrédients, Jisung le regardant faire passivement.

  
Si ce n’était pour le léger frémissement de doigts et de narines, Chan aurait pu croire que Jisung était mort mentalement. Ils mangèrent en silence, Jisung jetant de petits coups d’œil à la porte.

Cela acheva de convaincre Chan qu’il fallait qu’ils parlent.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	26. [T] Chapitre 26, ou comment enfin s'intégrer

Après avoir dîné, nettoyer la table fait la vaisselle et s’être mis en pyjama, ils se retrouvèrent sous les draps. Jisung se cala comme il le put contre le torse de son aîné, Chan se laissant faire docilement.

Ce ne fut seulement que lorsque Jisung eut trouvé un positon confortable et qu’il commença à somnoler que l’alpha se permit d’enrouler ses bras autour de son cadet et de frotter son biceps de la main.

— **Est ce que ça va ?** Finit par demander Chan après plusieurs minutes de réflexion. **J’ai bien remarqué que tu es nerveux. C’est Changbin qui te rends comme ça ?**

Jisung soupira avant d’avouer que oui, c’était bien Changbin et ses phéromones qui le rendaient aussi agité. Le jeune alpha s’en excusa, accessoirement, mais Chan lui assura qu’il n’y avait pas de mal.

Il était jeune, il venait de se présenter. C'était normal pour lui d‘être affecté ainsi par les phéromones d’oméga. Le plus important était maintenant de s’y habituer et de réussir à contenir son alpha.

L’alpha de Jisung étant relativement discret, alors l’apaiser ne fut pas chose compliquée. Il fallut juste quelques caresses à l’arrière de son crâne et mots rassurants pour que les phalanges de Jisung cessent de trembler.

— **Mais Binieboo sent toujours tellement bon…** Fit remarquer Jisung.

— **Il ne cessera jamais de sentir bon pour toi. Mais c’est à toi de faire la part des choses et de ne pas être impacté par ses phéromones.**

Jisung huma pour lui-même, avant de soudainement tourner la tête pour presser son visage contre le cou de Chan. L’odeur de l’alpha n’était pas aussi présente que d’habitude. Il y avait une autre note.

Une note sucrée et acidulée, il y avait de Changbin sur Chan.

Jisung eut un son de gorge approbateur et pressa plus son visage contre la peau chaude de son aîné. Chan le laissa faire, se retrouvant bien vite sur le dos avec Jisung sur lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Jisung était un peu plus grand et un peu plus lourd maintenant, il avait dépassé largement Changbin, et semblait rattraper Chan. Honnêtement, l’alpha ne savait pas comment il allait réagir, si Jisung le dépassait.

Il avait trop l’habitude de prendre de haut son cadet.

Mais il ferait avec.

Il laissa Jisung renifler son cou avec instance, peu gêné maintenant qu’il avait accepté le fait que Jisung voulait quand même s’imprégner malgré leur statut d’alpha.

— **Tu sens bon aussi, Alpha.**

— **C’est à cause de l’odeur de Changbin.** Fit tranquillement Chan en caressant son dos.

— **Non. Tu sens bon aussi.** Protesta Jisung.

Il tenta de faire exception des phéromones entêtants de Changbin, cherchant la véritable odeur de Chan. Mais son corps n’était pas d’accord, beaucoup trop concentré sur l’odeur de l’oméga.

Il ne put s’empêcher de faire la moue, mécontent que son corps soit aussi soumis à son instinct. Cela ne l’empêcha pas de continuer à sentir Chan en lui assurant qu’il sentait tout aussi bon.

— **Tu sens la forêt toi ! J’aime l’odeur de la foret. C’est rassurant. C’est la maison.**

— **Ah oui… ?** Murmura Chan, touché.

Il sentit Jisung acquiescer contre lui. L’oméga était complètement affaissé sur son torse, le visage pressé contre son cou. Ses lèvres effleuraient parfois sa peau, tout comme son souffle. Jisung se sentait bien, Chan aussi.

— **Je suis content de pouvoir t’avoir pour moi.** Murmura Jisung contre sa peau.

— **Mmh ?** Fit doucement l’alpha, ses mains caressant gentiment son dos.

— **Tu as passé tout l’après-midi avec Binieboo, mais maintenant tu es à moi.**

Chan eut un petit rire qui fit tressauter son torse, avant de presser gentiment les omoplates de son cadet.

— **Je suis à toi du moins jusqu’à que Changbin ait besoin d’un coup de main**.

Jisung répondit par une expiration exagérée et tourna la tête, regardant le mur. Devinant le mécontentement de son cadet, Chan tenta de changer le sujet.

— **Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as pensé de mon cadeau, au lieu de bouder ?**

Jisung cessa bien de fixer le mur et recacha à nouveau son visage dans le cou de Chan, les joues rouges et la gorge soudainement sèche.

— **Qu’est ce qui te dit que je l’ai utilisé ?**

— **Jisung.** Commença Chan, avec un sourire amusé. **Ça sentait l’excitation et la semence dans la chambre.**

Jisung se redressa d’un coup, bras de part et d’autre de la tête de Chan.

— **Comment ça ?! J’ai aéré !**

— **Pas assez visiblement.** Taquina Chan.

Le jeune alpha se laissa choir sur son flanc, roulant loin de Chan. Il cacha son visage dans un oreiller, cria dedans en battant des pieds, et tout ça sous le regard de Chan qui n’aurait pas cru déclencher une telle réaction.

Mais cela l’amusait grandement, alors il décida de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin.

— **Ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

Jisung cria encore quelque temps dans son coussin avant de relever la tête. Les joues rouges, il refusa de regarder Chan alors qu’il lâchait un :

— **C’est un super cadeau.**

— **Il était à ta taille ?** Continua Chan avec un large sourire.

Il aurait arrêté si Jisung avait vraiment été mal à l’aise. Mais l’odeur du jeune alpha n’indiquait pas de détresse profonde. Il était juste adorablement gêné.

— **Moui…** Fit Jisung en fixant l’oreiller. **C’était mieux avec le liquide...** Ajouta finalement Jisung après un temps d’hésitation.

— **Le lubrifiant ?** Chan acquiesça pour lui-même. **Quand t’es pas en ruts c’est mieux d’en utiliser.**

Jisung lâcha un petit son de gorge, roulant pour se mettre sur le flanc et pouvoir regarder Chan, les joues toujours aussi brûlante. L’Alpha lui sourit.

— **Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.**

— **Oui, oui.**

— **Donc tu n’as pas de question ?**

— **Sur ?**

— **Ta présentation ? Ton statut d’alpha ? Je ne sais pas moi.**

Jisung roula sur le dos et inspira avant de lâcher très vite :

— **C’est normal si mon nœud me fait mal ?**

— **Quand ?** Questionna en retour Chan, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude.

— **Quand je, euh.** Il vit un vague mouvement de main. **Quand j’ai éjaculé.** Fit finalement Jisung en lâchant le dernier mot en un murmure.

— **Oh, oui ! Si ton nœud atteint sa taille maximale sans rien pour le stimuler, c’est pas super agréable. C’est à ça que sert l’anneau, en faite. À eviter ce désagrément.** Expliqua gentiment Chan.

— **Oh, ok.**

Le silence qui suivit fut légèrement étouffant, et Chan comprit qu’il fallait conclure là le sujet. Il claqua des mains avant d’attraper les bras de son cadet et de l’attirer à lui. Jisung eut un hoquet surpris, mais se détendit bien vite.

— **Et si on essayait de dormir, mmh ?** Proposa l’alpha. **Normalement, les phéromones de Changbin ne te dérangeront pas.** Ajouta-t-il ensuite en guidant tout de même le visage de son cadet vers son cou en guise de précaution.

Un marmonnement groggy et satisfait lui répondit. Chan lui souffla bonne nuit en embrassant le haut de son crane, avant de fermer les yeux.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Changbin était le cul en l’air, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. Les crampes avaient commencé depuis quelques heures déjà. Mais maintenant le problème était tout autre. Il sentait la moiteur commencer à dégouliner sur son périnée, sans compter la chaleur qui se répandait doucement dans ses muscles.

Son oméga était plus calme, il ne pensait plus au passé. Il était surtout concentré sur la douce odeur d’alpha qui flottait dans l’air.Elle était légère mais bien présente, et son instinct s’y accrochait désespérément.

Cela sentait Chan et Jisung, mais cela sentait surtout Chan, et son oméga lui envoyait des petites images de tous les moments un peu sensuel qu’il avait enregistré de Chan, que ce soit l’alpha qui chasse, à moitié-nu, qui fait de la musculation.

Bien vite, plus de liquide lubrifiant se mit à couler, passant outre son boxer et dégoulinant maintenant sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il sentait son membre presser douloureusement contre son sous-vêtement, tout son corps se mettant à vibrer à la seule idée d’avoir Chan auprès de lui.

Jisung le tentait beaucoup moins, mais leurs petites rivalités ajoutait un piquant qu’il n’y avait pas avec Chan, et bien vite son cerveau commença à abonder de scénarios coquins plus plaisants les uns que les autres.

Il se rendit compte dans l’état d’excitation avancé qu’il était quand il sentit une légère douleur dans ses cuisses tant il écartait les jambes pour pouvoir se frotter contre le coussin entre ses jambes.

Il roula sur le dos, s’adossant aux cartons et ajusta mécaniquement le tissu de son boxer. Le tissu l’enserrait, la moiteur l’irritait. Il était au plus fort de la vague, le membre douloureux et les entrailles… Horriblement vide.

Il ne put ignorer l’humidité de son boxer plus longtemps, et à la prochaine vague de chaleur, le sous-vêtements disparut bien-vite. La moiteur sous ses fesses était toujours présente, les draps tachés et imbibés.

Mais il n’y fait pas attention, saisissant son membre d’une main moite.

La petite décharge de plaisir qui le parcourut lui fit recroqueviller ses orteils et il frotta ses cuisses, avide de sentir plus. Il eut à peine le temps de donner quelques coups de poignets que son loup couina, et il se rendit compte de son vide intérieur.

Il abandonna l’idée de se masturber ainsi et s’empressa de plutôt écarter ses jambes, lâchant un couinement mécontent quand son membre se mit dans son chemin. Mais son énervement fondit comme neige au soleil quand son majeur effleura son entrée.

Son corps fut instantanément parcourut par un frisson et il sentit un globe de liquide lubrifiant s’échapper juste à l’effleurement. Il eut vite fait d’enfoncer son majeur, ses cuisses tremblotant légèrement.

Sa main gauche agrippa les fourrures, son nez se plissa et un gémissement particulièrement suppliant s’échappa de ses lèvres. Il eut une brève pensée pour les deux alphas à l’étage, et cela suffit à relancer l’oméga.

Il pensa aux mains veineuses de Chan, aux doigts agiles de Jisung.

Changbin sentit plus de liquide lubrifiant couler, plus de liquide pré-séminal dégouliner le long de son membre. Son index rejoint son majeur entre ses chairs. Il se contorsionna, pressant ses doigts à la recherche de sa prostate.

Il n’avait pas les doigts les plus cours, mais la prostate des omégas était particulièrement discrète, et donc une plaie à trouver.Il se chercha même pas à étirer ses chairs, trop concentré sur l’idée de trouver la petite boule de nerf plutôt que de clamer le vide qui rongeait ses entrailles.

À force de se tordre le poignet, son index finit par effleurer sa prostate, et le spasme qui le prit fit raidir son biceps. Il fut obliger de retirer ses doigts de ses fesses pour ne pas se faire une crampe.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens.

Il roula sur le ventre, redressant ses fesses et écartant les jambes pour pouvoir accéder plus facilement à son entrée mais aussi pour pouvoir aisément frotter son membre contre l’oreiller entre ses cuisses.

Il glissa à nouveau deux doigts en lui avec précaution, ne voulant pas faire souffrir un tendon ou un muscle. Sa prostate fut plus facilement trouvée cette fois-ci, et une simple pression suffit à le mener au bord de l’orgasme.

Changbin enfouit son visage dans une fourrure, la fragrance des alphas envahissant ses narines. Il rajouta son annulaire, écarta ses doigts en vain pour se donner l’illusion d’être plein, d’avoir un nœud en lui.

Mais l’illusion n’était pas satisfaite, et il manquait juste un petit quelqu chose, pour lui faire relâcher la tension qui s’était accumuler dans son bas ventre. Chaque vague de chaleur faisait contracter son corps autour de ses doigts, faisait rouler la sueur le long de sa colonne, glisser le liquide lubrifiant sur ses cuisses et goutter le liquide pré-séminal sur les draps.

Son esprit était embrumé par les chaleurs et les alphas, mais quelque part, il réussit à se rappeler du jouet que lui avait offert Chan. Il retira ses doigts de nouveau, ne pouvant s’empêcher de couiner quand le vide fut plus béant encore.

Il se redressa brusquement, avide d’enfin atteindre sa délivrance et de dormir pendant une demi-journée. Il chercha frénétiquement l’objet autour du nid, portant ses doigts humides à sa bouche et les suçotant mécaniquement.

Quand finalement sa main gauche se referma sur le nœud artificiel, Changbin senti son corps être parcouru d’un frisson à la seule idée d’avoir enfin quelque chose pour le combler.L’objet était épais, plus épais que ses trois doigts.

Mais cette seule réalisation lui fit se lécher les lèvres avec excitation.

Il s’adossa au carton, la moiteur du nid ne lui effleurant même plus l’esprit. Il écarta largement ses jambes malgré les muscles tendons protestant. Plus rien n’était important pour lui si ce n’était pour la petite merveille dans sa main.

Il glissa ses trois doigts entre ses chairs, s’appliquant cette fois à les étirer. Cela ne fut pas vraiment difficile, entre les chaleurs et l’excitation dû à la perspective de connaître enfin la sensation d’un nœud.

Son annulaire rentra tout seul, il effleura sa prostate du majeur, et du retirer sa main s’empêcher de venir juste avec cette pression. Tout son corps lui suppliait de relâcher la tension accumuler, et il savait qu’il pourrait se faire venir sans le nœud artificiel.

Mais l’opportunité était trop belle.

Il n’alluma même pas le jouet. Il le pressa juste contre son anneau de chair qui s’ouvrit avidement, pressa un peu, et l’instant d’après, l’espèce de pomme était en lui. Et il l’orgasme qui le prit fut tellement violent qu’il en perdit conscience.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Quand Changbin ouvrit les yeux, il était bien. Il avait un peu trop chaud certes, il avait aussi un peu mal un peu partout. Mais il avait l’impression d’être détaché de son corps et de flotter dans un nuage de contentement.

Il était pas en o-zone, si ?

Il remua lentement ses doigts, juste un frémissement qui se termina en un étirement digne d’un gros chat satisfait. Il entendit un juron murmuré à voix basses, et soudain il réalisa.Il était dans les bras de Chan.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et chercha frénétiquement l’alpha du regard. Il finit par lever la tête, seulement pour voir le visage de l’alpha tourné vers le sien. Le dominant souriait gentiment, soutenant son dos d’un bras.

— **La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ?** Questionna Jisung.

L’oméga se rendit alors compte qu’il était coincé entre les deux. Le jeune alpha était agenouillé à sa droite tandis que Chan était à sa gauche. Puis il réalisa qu’il y avait quelque chose d’humide qui était passé sur son corps.

Quand il baissa les yeux, il se rendit compte que Jisung était en train de le nettoyer avec un gant parfumé. Il cligna lentement des yeux. Son oméga n’était pas effrayé par la présence des deux alphas.

Il était plus content, voire satisfait et à deux doigts de ronronner de bonheur face à l'attention. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Changbin de se poser des questions.

— **Qu’est-ce que vous faites… ?**

— **On te lave.** Répondit tranquillement Jisung, qui s’appliquait à faire le creux de ses genoux.

— **Mais… Je pouvais aller prendre une douche tout seul !**

— **Pas sûr.** Fit Chan sur un ton amusé. **Tu as gardé le jouet toute la nuit. Tu dois être courbaturé maintenant.**

Changbin ouvrit la bouche, prêt à leur demander avec une once de panique comment il savait ça. Mais Chan pressa gentiment son épaule pour le rassurer.

— **On le voyait nulle pat alors on s’est dit que c’était logique que tu l’es gardé.**

— **Et vu comment tu as crié hier soir, on s’est dit que tu n’avais pas eu la force de le retiré.** Gloussa Jisung.

Changbin se fit un plaisir de lui frapper l’arrière du crane du plat de la main malgré la tension dans son poignet. Il murmura une injure à l’égard de son cadet à voix basse, et Chan lui demanda son attention en pressant à nouveau son épaule.

— **Et puis même, ton oméga nous appelait.**

Changbin ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, cette fois pour répliquer que son oméga était en chaleur et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Puis il comprit que les alphas ne parlaient pas de ça en voyant leur air suffisant.

Il fit réellement attention à son oméga pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Il sentait sa satisfaction, sa plénitude. Et il réalisa finalement d’où venait tout ça. Pas du super orgasme de la veille.

Mais du lien qui le reliait maintenant.

Il était déjà particulièrement solide, construit sur plusieurs semaines sans jamais vraiment réussir à se mettre en place. C’était alors logique qu’il appelle ses compagnons de meute pour venir s’occuper de lui alors qu’il était dans une telle phase de vulnérabilité.

Après cette épiphanie, Changbin se détendit sensiblement dans les bras de Chan. Il casa confortablement sa tête contre le biceps et le pectoral de l’alpha, baignant dans la sensation de plénitude et de bien-être.

Les chaleurs étaient toujours là, il sentait sous sa peau le désir revenir lentement, la chaleur commencer à grignoter son bas-ventre. Les crampes avaient cessé, mais les courbature les avaient déjà remplacé.

Et d’ailleurs, il avait toujours le nœud artificielle en lui. Mais il ne préféra rien dire. Il se contenant de laisser chouchouter, Jisung finissant de le nettoyer pour ensuite le nourrir sans qu’il ne quitte les bras de Chan.

— **Ça ne te fais pas mal, à force ?** Demanda Changbin quand Jisung repartit dans la cuisine avec le plateau vide.

— **Mmh, non. J’ai peut-être pas des bras comme les tiens mais j’ai de la force.** Fit gentiment Chan en appuyant son nez contre le cou de Changbin.

L’odeur de l’oméga recommençait à devenir sucrée. Chan se permit de prendre qu’une bouffée avant doucement reposer Changbin dans les fourrures. L’oméga nota au passage que les pièces de tissu les plus sales avaient été retiré du nid et que des nouvelles l’attendaient à côté.

— **Ça va aller ?** Demanda gentiment Chan en se redressant.

Il étira ses bras fourbus, craqua son cou et se frotta la nuque en regardant l’oméga toujours avachi dans son nid comme un pacha.

— **Je crois, oui.** Fit doucement Changbin en attirant un sweat à lui.

Bois et épices. Jisung. Il inspira doucement l’odeur, et la manche se retrouva il ne sut comment dans sa bouche. Chan le regarda suçoter le morceau de tissu la bouche légèrement entrouverte comme s’il allait dire quelque chose.

Finalement, il referma avant de secouer sa tête et de tapoter l’épaule de Changbin.

— **On va te laisser. C’est l’heure de la sieste et mes bras ont bien besoin de repos.** Rigola doucement Chan, avant de rajouter plus bas : **Et Jisung va avoir besoin de se calmer.**

— **Ah oui. C’est vrai.**

Il y eut un petit moment de gêne, puis l’alpha se levant en claquant des mains. Cela devait sûrement être l’odeur de Changbin qui s’intensifiait encore un peu plus qui devait le faire fuir.

— **On va faire la sieste, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n’hésite pas à nous appeler !**

— **Promis.**

Chan acquiesça de manière raide et gênée, avant de sortir en claquant à moitié la porte derrière lui. Changbin sentait… Beaucoup trop bon. Même pour un alpha aguerri comme lui. Peut-être était le fait qu’il soit maintenant leur petite meute, qui le rendait d’autant plus attirant.

Mais Chan avait l’impression de perdre la tête.

Quand il monta, Jisung était déjà allongé à se ronger les ongles. L’Alpha lui jeta son sweat au sage pour qu’il lâche sa main, et retira son jean en le surveillant du coin de l’œil.

— **C’est l’odeur de Changbin qui te rends comme ça ?** Demanda finalement Chah en se couchant auprès de son cadet.

— **Elle t’impacte aussi.** Grommela Jisung en appuyant son visage contre le tors de son aîné.

L’odeur de Changbin explosa soudainement dans ses narines, et Jisung ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un couinement exaspéré. L’odeur de l’oméga allait le poursuivre jusque dans ses rêves, à ce rythme.

— **Bien sûr qu’elle m’affecte aussi, mais moi, je me sais me contrôler.**

Le jeune alpha baragouina son mécontentement dans le torse de Chan face à cette réponse, et l’Alpha n’en tint pas compte, se contentant de rire gentiment en frottant son dos.

— **Dire que va être comme ça jusqu’à samedi…**

— **Ou pas. Peut-être qu’avec notre présence, ses chaleurs seront plus courtes. Nos phéromones l’aident.**

— **J’espère que ça s’arrêtera avant, parce que je vais finir par craquer moi…**

Chan haussa un sourcil.

— **Si jamais je te vois proche de la rupture, crois-moi que je n’hésiterais pas à jeter dans la rivière pour te faire reprendre tes esprits.**

— **Pardon ?!** Fit un Jisung horrifié. **L’eau va être glacée ! Et je pourrais me noyer !**

Chan roula des yeux mais ne répondit pas. Jisung grommela encore un peu, toujours appuyé contre le torse de Chan. Le mélange des odeurs de ses deux aînés lui plaisait beaucoup trop pour qu’il ne s’en éloigne.

Peut-être que cela ne le dérangerait pas, finalement, que les chaleurs de Changbin durent cinq jours.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Les chaleurs de Changbin ne durèrent pas cinq jours, mais trois. L’odeur des deux alphas l’avaient effectivement aidé, tout comme leur présence. Chan et Jisung s’étaient occupé de Changbin entre chaque vague, que ce soit en lui préparant un repas, en nettoyant son lit ou le nettoyant.

L’oméga avait pris des douches, du moins quand la nuit était noire. Il ne voulait pas embêter plis que ça les deux alphas, et il avait aussi besoin parfois de moment où il était seul. Et éveillé. Et totalement conscient.

Jisung avait profité du fait que Changbin soit occupé, pour avoir Chan juste pour lui. Bien sûr qu’il suivait de près son aîné en temps normal. Mais là, ils semblaient être unis comme les deux doigts de la main.

Que ce soit en loup ou en humain, Jisung trouvait toujours un prétexte pour câliner, imprégner ou se battre avec son aîné. Chan ne lui en voulut pas. Il comprenait qu’avec l’intégration de Changbin dans leur petite meute, Jisung avait besoin de s’assurer que Chan voulait toujours de lui.

Accessoirement, il aimait beaucoup son cadet,

Chan se doutait aussi un peu que la raison pour laquelle Jisung était aussi tactile et bagarreur était bien l’omniprésente des phéromones de Changbin dans la maison. Cela affectait le jeune alpha qui ne savait comment réagir autrement qu’en se défoulant sur Chan.

Mais là encore, Chan comprenait. Et quelque part, cela l’aidait aussi à garder les pieds sur terre et à ne pas perdre la tête. Mais il avait eu besoin de moment pour lui, pour se soulager, tout comme Jisung.

Le jeune alpha était toujours tout gêné après ces moments, et Chan ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le taquiner un peu. Du moins jusqu’à que Jisung commence à répliquer et que l’aîné ait vite fait de changer de sujet pour cesser les enfantillages.

Quand Changbin sortit finalement de la réserve, Chan et Jisung semblaient encore plus proche. Si cela le dérangea, il n’en toucha poins mot aux deux autres et la vie reprit son cours.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	27. Chapitre 27, ou comment explorer de nouvelles choses

L’un des problèmes majeurs de l’hiver arrivant était bien la disparition des proies. Entre ceux qui migraient, ceux qui hivernaient, et ceux qui se cachent, ils allaient devoir se nourrir de leurs réserves et de ce que Chan pouvait bien acheter en ville.

  
  


Changbin avait alors proposé une solution. Pourquoi pas faire des pièges, qui leur permettait ainsi de maximiser les chances de trouver de la viande fraîche quand leurs chasses étaient infructueuses.

  
  


Heureusement pour eux, l’oméga était un expert dans la matière. Sans compter que Chan avait internet et des livres pour les aider. Il leur fallut cependant plusieurs essaies pour perfectionner leur technique, et chacun développa sa manière de faire.

  
  


Il n’empêchait ce pendant que Changbin semblait être celui dont les pièces étaient les plus résistants et les plus efficaces pour le plus grand malheur de Jisung qui avait l’impression d’être le plus mal à droit des trois.

  
  


Changbin lui proposa de l’aider, ce que Jisung accepta uniquement après avoir rangé sa fierté et s’être fait tirer les oreilles par Chan. Ils passèrent plusieurs dans la réserve avec des fils de fer et des pinces à perfectionner la technique de Jisung.

  
  


Chan eut un peu peur d’un dérapage, mais ils ressortirent pour le dîner indemne et guilleret, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se disputer pour le dernier morceaux de dernier morceau de ttaekboki.

  
  


Le potager était vidé, à l'abandon. Les différente rangées s’étaient affaissées avec le temps, le vent, et les petites pluies. Chan savait qu’ils devraient les entretenir. Mais il avait la flemme, et gardait la tache pour Jisung, si celui-ci venait à faire une bêtise.

  
  


Ou Changbin même. Quoi qu’il en soit, il ne comptait pas les refaire lui-même.

  
  


Sauf qu’après l’une de ses rondes, il se rappela soudainement de son problème de nid de poule. Et il se doutait que le seul moyen de les enlever était de le reboucher. Alors autant utiliser le surplus de terrer du potager pour reboucher les nid-de poules.

  
  


Cela leur prit une bonne mâtiné juste de faire le tronçon devant l’hanok, qui descendait ensuite vers la rivière. Il n’y avait accessoirement pas tant de surplus de terre que ça, et quand l’heure du déjeuner arriva, et que la fin rongeait leur estomac, ils avaient un potager tout beau tout propre et une route à un peu près praticable.

  
  


Chan ne doutait pas qu’ils allaient avoir besoin de reboucher les trous et de refaire le potager d’ici-là. Mais c’était au moins une bonne chose de faite et un bon entraînement musculaire. La préparation du repas ce jour là fut lente, Jisung ‘n’ayant de cesse de geindre.

  
  


Il avait mal aux bras le pauvre bichons, et ce malgré sa pris de muscle récente. Chan et Changbin s’étaient fait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu’il n’avait pas travaillé tant que ça, et que s’il s’y mettait tellement il pourrait avoir des résultats d’ici le printemps.

  
  


Le jeune alpha avait œillé les biceps de Changbin, qui déformaient largement le sous-pull que portait pour une fois l’oméga, puis louché un instant sur les avants bras veineux de Chan, avant de tapoter fortement sur table, faisant sursauter ses deux aînés.

  
  


— **Je vais m’y mettre sérieusement !** Annonça-t-il fermement, l’air particulièrement déterminé.

  
  


Chan lâcha un vague son de gorge en guise de réponse, ayant l’impression ‘avoir déjà entendu ce discours.

  
  


— **Ah ouais ?** Fit quant à lui un Changbin dubitative.

— **Mmh, mmh.** Le jeune alpha prit une gorgée d’eau, tenant son verre à deux mains comme un enfant avant de le reposer avec force sur la table et de pointer Changbin du doigt. **Et même que je vais devenir si musclé que je te battrais au bras de fer !**

  
  


Changbin haussa un sourcil, absolument pas convaincu, et Chan eut un ricanement nasal.

  
  


— **Honnêtement, je pense que tu as plus de chance de me battre moi que Changbin.** Commenta Chan avec amusement.

— **Et bah dans ce cas là tu seras une première étape. Mais Binieboo est mon épreuve finale.**

— **Bah j’attends de voir ça.** Conclut Changbin, peu impressionné.

  
  


Le lendemain matin, Chan se réveilla avec le visage de Jisung au-dessus du sien, qui le fixait intensément. Après avoir crié de peur, au point d’en réveillé Changbin, il demanda à son cadet pourquoi une telle frayeur dès le matin, Jisung répondit qu’il était impatient de commencer son entraînement.

  
  


Il traînait presque ses deux aînés du lit, leur faisant même le petit déjeuner. Il les accompagna lors de la ronde du matin, courant gaiement en loup après les écureuils pendant que les deux autres vérifier les marquages olfactifs.

  
  


Quand ils revinrent à l’hanok, Jisung était encore plus intenable que d’habitude, et Chan demanda à Changbin de vérifier les pièges pendant qu’il s’occupait de son cadet. Parce qu’il sentait que l’oméga n’allait pas avoir la patience de supporter Jisung.

  
  


Ils se mirent en tenue de sport, firent de la place dans la réserve et Jisung commença à sautiller sur place. Chan soupira. Il allait avoir besoin de commencer par calmer son cadet s’il voulait réussir à faire quoi que ce soit.

  
  


Ils commencèrent par s’étirer comme à leur habitude, puis Chan se mit en position, Jisung le regardant incompréhension.

  
  


— **Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On fait pas des pompes ?**

— **Mmh, non. Avant faut que tu te calmes. Met toi comme moi.**

  
  


Le jeune alpha s’exécuta, puis Chan lui donna un bouquin à tenir dans chaque main.

  
  


— **Et je fais quoi maintenant ?**

— **Tu tournes lentement tes mains en demi-cercle. Ouais. Comme ça.** Jisung le regarda avec un air dubitatif, et Chan lui sourit. **C’est du yoga. Mais ça fait aussi les bras, tu vas voir.**

  
  


Chan commença à faire ses dips tranquillement en surveillant Jisung du coin de l’œil, lui disant de changer de jambe d’appui de temps à autre. Quand Changbin revint, Jisung était calmé et déjà fatigué. Il protesta bruyamment quand ses deux aînés lui annoncèrent le programme.

  
  


Pourtant, il prit les élastiques sans rechigner et commença les exercices, et ce tant bien même que ce soit Changbin qui le guide et non pas Chan. Il fallait croire que Jisung savait écouter quand il le fallait.

  
  


Les deux aînés firent leur routine ensemble, travaillant certains coups, et quelque prises. Jisung les regardait depuis son coin, à aire les exercices qu’on lui avait donné. Il préférait largement se battre, la musculation avait tendance à l’ennuyer.

  
  


Mais ne voyant les muscles de ses aînés, puis en jetant un coup d’œil à son propre physique, il se disait que l’un n’allait pas sans l’autre. Chan avait définitivement une certaine aura de par son statut d’alpha et d’Alpha.

  
  


Et ses muscles jouaient définitivement.

  
  


Cela redonna un peu d’ardeur à Jisung, et quand Chan et Changbin s'intéressèrent de nouveaux à lui, Jisung semblait décider à se surpasser, quitte à risquer de sacrées courbatures le lendemain. Sauf que comme Chan le répétait sans arrêt pendant les séances, no pain, no gain.

  
  


Jisung n’était pas vraiment sur de ce que cela voulait dire en coréen, mais il n’y avait aucun doute que cela devait s’appliquer à sa situation. Et de tels efforts furent remarqués par ses hyungs qui décidèrent de le récompenser avec un bon repas.

  
  


Jisung put alors décéder sur le canapé tout son saoul, pendant que Chan et Changbin ‘affairaient à préparer le repas. Le jeune alpha n’avait même pas la force de lire ou de composer. Il restait juste là, étalé sur le meuble.

  
  


Il avait des crampes et un point de côté. Et la légère envie de mourir. Mais il regardait les bras de Changbin dénudé par son débardeur, et il se répétait que ce serait lui dans quelque temps. Pas trop longtemps quand même, il l’espérait.

  
  


Il avait pas beaucoup de patience, en vrai.

  
  


Il se laissa bercer par le cliquets des baguettes en métal contre les poêles, le bruit du couteau qui hachait il ne savait quoi. Cela sentait bon la viande et les aromate, et l’eau lui vint à la bouche. Il ne réussit plus à rester allongé.

  
  


Soudainement à nouveau plein d’énergie, il se leva et trotta jusqu’au coin cuisine. Changbin était assis à hacher les oignons verts, et Chan se battait avec une carcasse de faisan qui refusait de se faire dépouiller.

  
  


Le jeune alpha tourna autour de son Alpha, cherchant quelque chose à chiper. Il prit finalement un petit morceau de viande traînant sur la planche, avant de se prendre un coup de botte d’oignon sur les fesses.

  
  


Il se retourna pour jeter un sale regard à Changbin, mais l’oméga était déjà retourné à son découpage.

  
  


— **Met la table au lieu de nous embêter !** Lança Chan en le regardant du coin de l’œil.

  
Ce fut avec la moue que Jisung s’exécuta, sans oublier de pester après Changbin qui avait mis des petits morceaux d’oignons partout. Chan décida d’arrêter de se battre et finit de préparer les bols sans même faire attention aux chamailleries dans son dos.

  
  


Il servit les bols, s’assit, et soupira. Ses cadets se turent et eurent au moins la gentillesse d’être penaud. Le repas eut le mérite d’être plus calme, Chan expliquant à Jisung quel exercice il devait surtout faire pour pouvoir générer de la masse musculaire.

  
  


Il ajouta aussi qu’il fallait faire attention à ce qu’il mange.

  
  


Voir la couleur quitter le visage du jeune alpha qui était tombé dans tous les snacks de la ville fit beaucoup rire Changbin, qui s’étouffa à moitié avec ce qu’il mangeait et qui commença à crachoter dans son assiette.

  
  


Chan soupira à s’en fendre l’âme et décida de plutôt se concentrer sur son bol, sans réaliser que Jisung tapait dans les tibias de Changbin sous la table.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Jisung avait eu un regain d’énergie pendant le repas, mais quand sa tête avait touché l’oreiller, il s’est effondré. Changbin et Chan parlaient en des chuchotis murmurés, qui ne dérangeaient pas l’atmosphère paisible de la chambre.

  
  


Changbin était à la droit de l’Alpha, et Jisung à la gauche. Le jeune alpha observait en silence son hyung, de sa touffe brune et bouclée, en descendant le long de son nez imposant et de ses lèvres à peine pulpeuse.

  
  


Jisung les regarda mouver au fil des mols que Chan lâchait, clignant des yeux lentement, à moitié somnolant. Puis soudain il vit la bouche de l’alpha s’ouvrit toute grande avant qu’il ne tourne la tête vers Changbin, ne lui offrant plus que l’arrière de son crane à voir.

  
  


— **Attends, quoi ?** Fit Chan, plus fort cette fois, en se redressant sur un coude.

— **J’aimerais essayer… De rentrer en transe…** Répéta doucement Changbin en cachant à moitié son visage dans ses mains.

  
  


Il n’avait plus sa frange, maintenant, pour se cacher.

  
  


— **En transe… ?** Répéta Chan sans vraiment comprendre.

  
  


On lui parlait pas de drogue, si ?

  
  


— **Ouais. Tu sais. La transe des omégas ?** Tenta d’expliquer Changbin avec hésitation.

— **Oh, oui ! L’o-zone !** S’exclama Chan quand il comprit enfin.

  
  


Jisung se rapprocha pour pouvoir s’affaler à moitié sur Chan et regarder Changbin.

  
  


— **De quoi vous parlez ?**

  
  


Chan roula sur le ventre, et Jisung tourna son visage de sorte à appuyer sa joue sur le ventre de l’alpha. Chan leva une main et commença à jouer gentiment avec les cheveux de son cadet.

  
  


— **Et bien les omégas ont un état, une espèce de transe comme dit Changbin.** Commença Chan en donnant un petit coup de menton en direction de l’oméga qui les regardait les yeux mi-clos. **Ça s’appelle l’o-zone, ou oméga zone. C’est genre hum… Un état second ? De planitude et de… Bien être absolu ? C’est un peu... Dangereux parce qu’ils sont très fragile et vulnérable. Mais j’ai compris que c’est très agréable quand tu es en sécurité.**

  
  


Il tourna sa tête vers Changbin, avec un gentil sourire.

  
  


— **J’ai bien tout résumé ?**

  
  


— **Je… Euh. Je sais pas ? Genre… En vrai j’ai jamais basculé. J’ai… Jamais été assez à l’aise pour.**

— **Oh.** Murmura Chan, touché.

  
  


Il sentit son cœur palpiter à l’idée que Changbin puisse se sentir suffisamment en sécurité pour accepter de se démunir autant. En même temps, ils faisaient partis de la même meute. Et il avait laissé Chan et Jisung s’occuper de lui pendant ses chaleurs, un autre moment de vulnérabilité pour l’oméga.

  
  


— **Et bien, on peut essayer de te faire basculer, si tu veux.** Fit gentiment Chan en se relevant.

  
  


Jisung grommela, dérangé par le mouvement, et se contorsionna pour pouvoir reposer contre Chan sans gêner l’alpha dans ses mouvements. Changbin se rapprocha en se frottant les yeux, tentant d’émerger un minimum.

  
  


Il savait que le plonger en o-zone vu son état de fatigue risquait fortement de le faire dormir, mais il voulait au moins comprendre un minimum ce qui allait lui arriver.

  
  


— **Tu veux bien venir sur mes genoux ?**

  
Changbin acquiesça en silence, se rapprochant de l’alpha en un bruissement de draps. Il jeta ensuite une jambe par-dessus les cuisses de Chan, heurtant au passage Jisung qui roula loin d’eux en couinant de mécontenter.

  
  


— **J’ai le droit de toucher ton cou ?**

— **Tu t’y connais ?** Questionna plutôt Changbin en le regardant curieusement.

— **J’ai dû aider plusieurs de mes amis à basculer, oui.**

  
  


Chan attendait toujours la permission de l’oméga et gardait ses mains nouées sur son ventre. Changbin acquiesça pour lui-même avant de murmurer un assentiment.

  
  


— **Tu peux toucher mes glandes et tout, je te fais confiance.** Fit Changbin en regardant le plafond.

  
  


Chan sourit doucement, attendrit par sa gêne. Il leva lentement une main et la passa dans les cheveux de son cadet, les yeux de celui-ci consentant enfin à le regarder. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, la main de Chan glissa du haut du crane de l’oméga à sa nuque.

  
  


Il leva l’autre pour caresser gentiment le biceps musclé de Changbin en pressant doucement sa nuque. L’oméga papillonna des paupières avant de les fermer et de lâcher un soupire satisfait. Il y eut un petit hoquet à leur droite.

  
  


Le contrôle de Changbin sur son odeur s’était relâché, et la pièce embaumait maintenant la pomme croquante. Jisung, qui n’était pas encore complètement habitué, était agréablement surpris par cette fragrance.

  
  


Il avait toujours cru que les omégas sentaient les fleurs et le sucre, quelque chose d’assez cliché. Mais Changbin sentait la pomme verte, à la fois acidulée et fruitée, avec une touche de quelque chose… De plus alpha. De plus virile.

  
  


En tout cas, son alpha en avait l’eau à la bouche.

  
  


Sauf qu'il le garda sous contrôle, faisant attention à ne pas lui répandre ses phéromones partout. Il ne voulait ni perturber Changbin, ni gâcher le beau moment qui avait lieu sous ses yeux.

  
  


Changbin se laissait progressivement aller contre Chan, le coton envahissant son esprit. Il se sentait bien, bien mieux que pendant ses chaleurs. Il avait un peu chaud, mais pas de crampe ni d’excitation douloureuse à l’horizon.

  
  


Juste l’impression de flotter sur un petit nuage.

  
  


Chan frotta gentiment les glandes de son cou du pouce, en déplaçant sa main gauche de son biceps à sa hanche. Il la caressa doucement, dirigeant lentement son cadet vers son torse. L’oméga se laissa faire, soupirant à nouveau de bien-être.

  
  


Puis quand finalement son visage rencontra le cou de Chan, son soupire laissa place à ronronnement faible, et son odeur explosa dans la pièce. Chan sourit face à l’état de son cadet, et frotta son dos d’une main en tenant sa nuque de l’autre.

  
  


Changbin respirait l’odeur de l’alpha, tranquillement, se sentant doucement partir. Jisung était sous le charme. Il était fasciné par la manière avec laquelle Chan pouvait mettre Changbin à l’aise. Son hyung d’habitude si féroce semblait plus qu’être gelée dans les mains de leur Alpha.

  
  


Changbin paraissait mou et soumis, mais le jeune alpha sentait bien que c’était différent des chaleurs. Déjà, il n’y avait pas cette note sucrée omniprésente dans l’air, qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Changbin sentait certes l’oméga, mais surtout l’oméga heureux, particulièrement heureux.

  
  


Jisung aurait aimé pouvoir être heureux comme ça.

  
  


L’oméga semblait endormi maintenant, recroqueviller contre le torse de Chan. L’Alpha n’était pas si grand, mais c’était bien Changbin qui paressait tout petit pelotonné ainsi, et ce malgré ces gros bras replié contre son torse.

  
  


Jisung hésita un instant avant de se rapprocher. Lui aussi, il voulait de cette quiétude.

  
  


Chan ouvrit un peu son bras pour lui laisser de la place. En voyant la balafre sur son biceps, Jisung se rappela soudainement de la blessure au flanc de l’alpha. Et Changbin qui était allongé sur lui !

  
  


— **Ton flanc…** Murmura Jisung en se rapprochant, appuyant sa main sur sa hanche, un peu en dessous de la cicatrice.

— **C’est rien, c’est cicatrisé maintenant.** Chuchota Chan en souriant.

  
  


Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son cadet, avant de le pousser doucement vers son flanc. Jisung fit la moue, il savait que ses blessures le faisaient souffrir, et que Chan le cachait souvent. Mais il savait aussi que Chan en voulait pas les inquiéter et qu’il était un grand garçon.

  
  


Le jeune alpha se coucha alors contre son alpha et ferma les yeux. Chan regarda sa petite meute, comment Changbin était allongé sur lui, totalement relaxé. Comment Jisung était pelotonné contre son flanc, ses mains tenant la sienne.

  
  


Il sourit et ajusta sa tête sur l’oreiller avant d’aussi clore ses paupières avec un soupir heureux.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Changbin s’était réveillé de sa sieste particulièrement guilleret et plein d’énergie. Il était parti couper du bois de bon pas, sous le regard médusé de Jisung. Il avait fallu que Chan secoue un peu le jeune alpha pour que celui-ci se réveille et prenne le panier de linge à étendre. 

  
  


Jisung s'était acquitté de sa tache en réfléchissant particulièrement fort à ce dont il avait été témoin. Il en arriverait presque à regretter de ne pas s’être présenter en oméga, tant l’espèce de transe dans laquelle Changbin s’était plongé lui avait plu. 

  
  


Le jeune alpha était jaloux, pourquoi il n’y avait que les omégas qui pouvaient se faire chouchouter ainsi ? Il aimerait bien aussi pouvoir goûter à cette plénitude. Peut-être que… Il pourrait demander à Chan de faire pareil avec lui ? 

  
  


Même s’il savait que cela ne pouvait pas résulter d’un basculement vers l’o-zone, se faire chouchouter ne pouvait que lui faire du bien ! Et il avait envie d’être proche de Chan en plus ! Certes ils s’imprégnaient toujours mlagré la présentation de Jisung. 

  
  


Sauf que ce n’était plus pareil.

  
  


Chan devait agir aussi différemment sûrement parce qu’il était un alpha maintenant. Son hyung ne voulait plus toucher son cou et sa nuque, ni son ventre. Et même parfois ses glandes. Mais Jisung n’attendait plus que ça !

  
  


Chan savait faire les meilleurs câlins, et Jisung était devenu presque dépendant des câlins de son Alpha, au bout de plusieurs mois de cohabitation. Quand la dernière paire de chaussettes fut étendue, Jisung était déterminé. 

  
  


Il allait demander à Chan de lui faire ce qu’il avait fait à Changbin. 

  
  


Trouver un moment pendant lequel ils ne furent que tout les deux fut… Étrangement difficile. Jisung ne voulait pas que Changbin le sache, sauf qu’il avait soudainement l'impression que Changbin ne voulait plus quitter Chan. 

  
  


L’alpha l’avait aidé à couper et ranger le bois, puis ils avaient fait la ronde du soir ensemble, puis ils avaient fait à manger ensemble ! Pendant le dîner, Jisung avait du avoir l’air perturbé, parce que Changbin ne l’embêta pas comme à son habitude, et Chan lui demanda si tout allait bien. 

  
  


Jisung lui assura que oui. 

  
  


Le jeune alpha vit sa chance un peu plus tard, alors que Changbin était parti se doucher. Chan se préparait une tisane, l’ordinateur portable ouvert sur la table, n’attendant plus qu’eux et leur imagination. 

  
  


Jisung l’approcha timidement, tirant la manche de son sweat sombre en grimaçant face à sa propre gêne.

  
  


— **Mmh ?** Fit l’alpha sans le regarder.

— **Alpha…** Geignit à moitié Jisung. 

— **Quoi ?** Répliqua Chan, sur le même ton, un sourire aux lèvres.

— **Tu peux me faire basculer comme Binieboo ?**

  
  


Chan fronça les yeux, cessa de touiller la décoction fumante.

  
  


— **Jisung tu es un a-**

— **Je sais !** S’empressa de répondre le jeune alpha, les joues roses et le regard fuyant. **Mais je veux… Genre… Les câlins ? Ce qu’il y a avant quoi !**

— **Oh. Ah.** Chan regarda un instant sa tasse avant de hausser les épaules. **Ok, si tu veux.**

— **C’est vrai ?! Trop cool** **!** S’exclama l’alpha, définitivement soulagé.

  
  


Chan lui jeta un petit coup d’œil amusé. Il prit ensuite sa tasse et alla s’asseoir devant l’ordinateur, Jisung bondissant dans la chaise à sa gauche. 

  
  


— **On pourra faire ça demain matin ? Et envoyer Changbin faire la ronde seul ?**

— **Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas qu’il voit ça ?**

— **Non. Je veux Alpha pour moi.** Bouda Jisung.

— **Ok, ok, je lui dirais.** Rigola Chan.

  
  


Il tapota le haut du crane de Jisung avant de lui demander de se concentrer sur l’écran.

  
  


Le lendemain matin, le jeune alpha se réveilla en ayant soudainement peur que Chan ait oublié la discussion de la veille. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé de leurs compositions, et comment les fans de Chan avaient apprécié leurs ajouts et créations.

  
  


Alors que la demande de Jisung soit sorti de la tête de Chan ne le surprendrait pas. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul avec Chan. L’odeur de Changbin était légère mais présente, il n’avait pas dû quitter depuis longtemps. 

  
  


L’autre alpha lisait, appuyé contre la tête de lit. Il renferma le livre en le voyant remuer, et croisa les bras en l’observant tenter de se libérer de sa prison de draps.

  
  


— **C’est fou comme tu gigotes dans ton sommeil.** Lança Chan avec un sourire.

  
  


Jisung lui répondit par un gargouillis pas content, et se redressa finalement en se frottant les yeux. L’instant d’après, on le soulevait et il couinait de surprise. 

  
  


— **Je fais exactement comme avec Changbin, mmh ?** Demanda Chan en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Jisung qui tentait encore de comprendre ce qui se passait.

  
  


Chan l’avait soulevé comme s’il ne pesait rien. Il était maintenant à cheval sur ses genoux. Et il avait ses mains sur ses hanches. Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite ?

  
  


— **Oui, oui…** Marmonna en réponse Jisung, perturbé.

  
  


Chan leva une main, la posa sur la tête de Jisung avant de la laisser glisser dans ses cheveux puis sur sa nuque. Quand Jisung sentit la main de Chan se presser sur sa nuque, il eut un petit spasme. Quelque chose dans son cerveau s’alluma, criant le danger de la situation. 

  
  


Jisung cligna lentement des yeux, tenant de comprendre le problème alors que Chan observait avec attention sa réaction. Le jeune homme savait que la nuque était sensible, et que cela pouvait déclencher de sale réaction chez les alphas, d’y toucher.

  
  


Mais Jisung ne semblait pas énervé ou effrayé. Juste perturbé. Sûrement par la réaction de son alpha. Chan lui laissa le temps de décider s’il aimait ça ou non, et finalement le jeune alpha se détendit, Chan se permettant alors de caresser sa gorge du pouce.

  
  


Les mains de Jisung reposaient paresseusement sur le torse de Chan, mais la pression graduelle sur les glandes de sa gorge lui fit agripper le tissu du t-shirt de l’Alpha, sentant son corps devenir fiable.

Son cœur battait plus vite, il sentait le sang pulser dans ses tempes, ses joues lui chauffer. Il ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, regardant Chan les yeux écarquillés, s’apprêtant à dire quelque chose, il ne savait quoi. 

  
  


Puis Chan pressa fermement ses glandes, et sa tête roula sur le côté alors qu’un couinement s’échappait de ses lèvres. 

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	28. Chapitre 28, ou comment réaliser

Si Chan n’avait rien dit sur la réaction de Jisung, Changbin avait quant à lui bien remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas. Jisung semblait… Complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait fait ses exercices, tous même, sans rechigner, le regard vide et les gestes mécaniques, clairement ailleurs. 

  
  


Jisung ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Les alphas ne couinaient pas. Mais à vrai dire, les alphas ne laissaient pas d’autres alphas les toucher comme le faisait Chan avec lui. Sauf que Chan était différent. 

  
  


Jisung n’avait jamais aimé les alphas. Il s’entendait mal avec et il avait tendance à chercher le conflit. Mais avec Chan, s’était différent. Il n’avait pas de mal à écouter l’alpha, enfin sauf pour l’embêter bien sûr. 

  
  


Laisse l’autre dominant toucher les zones les plus vulnérables de son corps n’avait dérangé que très légèrement son instinct. Il aurait pu laisser Chan toucher son ventre difficulté. Il aimerait bien que Chan touche son ventre.

  
  


Bon sang, à quoi il pensait ? 

  
  


Il jeta un coup d’œil à Chan, qui soulevait une haltère en marmottant à voix basses. Le jeune alpha détourna vite le regard, il fallait qu’il parle à quelqu’un ce n’était plus possible. Le problème c’est qu’ils étaient que trois. Et que par conséquent il ne restait plus que Changbin pour en parler. 

  
  


Certes, l’oméga et lui avaient beaucoup tendance à se chamailler. Mais Changbin devait être quelqu’un de mature et bon conseil, non ? Jisung espérait que oui. Parce que sinon, les nombreux guides qu’il avaient n’allaient définitivement pas l’aider à ce niveau-là.

  
  


Après leur séance de sport, Chan alla faire une ronde, non sans avoir proposé à Jisung et Changbin de l’accompagner, comme à son habitude. Le jeune alpha leur fit comprendre qu’il pouvait aller tout les deux et qu’il resterait… Faire… D’autres choses. 

  
  


Au regard de ses deux aînés, il devina qu’ils imaginaient un certain type de chose, et il préféra ne pas les contredire. Il valait mieux qu’ils imaginent qu’il soit en train de s’amuser avec son joujou plutôt que d’être en train de paniquer.

  
Les deux loups revinrent pour le déjeuner en jouant des sourcils, et Jisung envoya Changbin dans le mur en le poussant, s’attirant un soupir à la fois las et amusé de la part de Chan.

  
  


Ils déjeunèrent en discutant de pêche, et du meilleurs moyen pour attraper des poissons pour pallier leur manque de viande. Les pièges étaient certes bien fais, mais ils avaient encore un peu de mal à trouver la bonne hauteur ou encore le bon emplacement. 

  
  


Et ce serait dommage de vider leur réserve de viande séchées avant même le mois de décembre.

  
  


Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, ils allèrent pécher, espérant trouver de quoi se sustenter pour le dîner, voir le petit déjeuner. Jisung les regarda faire plus qu’il ne participa, toujours absorbé par ses pensées.

  
  


Les deux autres ne dirent rien, le laissant réfléchir. 

  
  


Après le dîner, Jisung se retrouva coincé entre ses deux aînés, qui l’enlacèrent comme voulant l’apaiser. La proximité avec Chan n’aida pas, Jisung semblait particulièrement conscient du corps de l’autre alpha contre le sien. 

  
  


Il dormait avec Chan toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Mais jamais il n’avait semblé remarquer à quel point son étreinte était agréable. Jisung devait avouer qu’il s’était blottit un peu plus contre l’alpha juste pour sentir les muscles fermes du dominant et inspirer son odeur.

  
  


La nuit passa sans accrochage, et quand Jisung se réveilla, il avait un début d’érection de nicher entre les cuisses de Chan. Jamais il ne sortit aussi vite du lit. Changbin grommela un peu à cause du mouvement, et Chan dormait toujours comme un bien heureux. 

  
Ce ne fut que lorsque Changbin tira sur le bras de l’Alpha qu’il consentit à ouvrir ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Ils réussirent à tirer leur aîné du lit, et ils mangèrent les restes en silence, Chan émergeant tendis que Changbin tentait de réveiller son cadet à coup de piques.

  
  


Ce qui ne fonctionna pas vraiment.

  
  


Changbin n’en tint pas compte, et la matinée continua. 

  
  


Les rondes avaient toujours été quelque chose qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Quand les températures étaient encore clémentes, Changbin et parfois Jisung se mettaient en humain et courraient à côté du loup tricolore de Chan. Ça faisait partie de leur entraînement et leur petite routine à eux. 

  
  


Mais avec l'hiver arrivant et le mois de novembre étant bien entamé, Chan voulut maintenant les faire seul, inquiet que ses cadets ne prennent froid. Comme si eux pouvaient prendre froid. C'était plutôt Chan qui risquait un rhume, comme il n'était pas habitué à ces températures. Sans compter que cela était dangereux. 

  
  


Chan avait vécu suffisamment d'accidents pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas faire des rondes seuls. Sauf que Chan savait maintenant qu'il avait des renforts efficaces qui pourraient le rejoindre au moindre hurlement. Et Jisung suspectait en plus qu'il avait enfin accepté la mort du loup. 

  
  


Qu'il avait tué quelqu'un. 

  
  


Et qu'il était maintenant prêt à recommencer, qu’il était prêt à tout pour protéger sa meute.

  
  


Chan faisait donc une ronde, Changbin vérifiait les pièges, et Jisung réfléchissait quant à lui, affalé sur le canapé. Chan lui avait dit au cours du petit déjeuner que son corps avait fini de s'ajuster maintenant, à sa présentation. Il l’avait senti, et Jisung le sentait aussi. 

  
  


Il comprenait ce que Chan voulut dire par un pouvoir dangereux qu'il fallait contrôler. 

  
  


Jisung sentait la dominance juste sous sa peau, prêt à sortir et à poser problème. Mais ce que le jeune alpha préférait, c’était sa taille. Il dépassait enfin Changbin, de quelques centimètres, et il était quasiment aussi grand que Chan. Il avait enfin arrêté de se sentir petit, et Changbin devait lever les yeux pour le regarder. Le pied quoi. 

  
  


Mais sa présentation semblait avoir changé quelque chose d’autre. Sa manière de fonctionner. À force de réflexion, il se disait que son changement de sentiments vis-à-vis de Chan devait être lié à sa présentation. Jamais il ne lui serait venu de voir Chan en un partenaire potentiel avant sa présentation.

  
  


Lorsqu’il arriva à cette conclusion, il se rendit compte qu’il avait vraiment besoin d’en parler. D’avoir un avis extérieur. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas aller voir Chan pour parler de ça. 

  
  


Quand Jisung trouva finalement Changbin, l'oméga était accroupi d'un piège, qu'il finissait de poser. 

  
  


— **Changbin ?**

— **Ouais ?**

  
  


L'oméga releva la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, soufflant au passage une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Il fallait croire qu’en un mois, ses cheveux avaient sacrement repoussés. Jisung vint s'appuyer légèrement contre un arbre.

  
  


— **Je crois que j'ai un problème.**

— **C'est pas moi qu'il faut venir voir alors.** Répliqua l'oméga en ajustant le cordage métallique.

— **Sauf que c'est à propos de Chan justement.**

— **Oh.** Souffla simplement Changbin en se relevant.

  
  


Il eut un battement, pendant lequel Changbin tritura un peu le piège du pied. Mais voyant que Jisung ne parlait pas, l'oméga releva la tête pour croiser le regard de son cadet. 

  
  


— **Je crois que je suis attiré par Chan.** Lâcha finalement Jisung face au regard inquisiteur de son aîné.

— **Hum.** Commença Changbin, surpris que Jisung ait sorti ça sans plus de préambule. **Et ? C'est le fait qu'il soit un alpha qui te gêne ?** Finit il par demander ensuite.

— **Non !** S'empressa de répondre Jisung, avant d'ajouter, un peu penaud. **Enfin si, mais c'est pas le plus important.**

  
  


Changbin haussa simplement un sourcil, lui demandant implicitement de continuer.

  
  


— **Je n'étais pas attiré par lui avant...** Expliqua Jisung. **Puis avec ma présentation j'ai l'impression de le r** **e** **découvrir...** Avoua finalement le jeune alpha.

  
  


Changbin eut fortement l'envie de taquiner son cadet, au vue de ses joues roses et de son air gêné. Mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas du tout le moment. 

  
  


— **Je vois rien de bizarre.** Répondit-il finalement, en haussant les épaules nonchalamment. **Quand tu te présentes, c'est que tu atteins ta maturité. C'est normal que tu te rends compte de l'attractivité de Chan que maintenant que ton loup est mature. Je t'assure que c'est rien de bizarre.** Insista Changbin avec un gentil sourire.

  
  


C'était normalement une conversation qu'on tenait avec ses parents ou une fratrie plus âgée. Mais Changbin pouvait bien remplir ce rôle. Après tout, Chan disait bien qu'ils étaient une famille, non ? 

  
  


— **Ça, OK. Mais pourquoi je suis plus intéressé par Chan, et pas pour toi ?**

  
  


Changbin grimaça brièvement et enfonça résolument ses mains dans ses poches.

  
  


— **C'est peut être parce que Chan est un Alpha né ? Ton alpha le reconnaît comme un dominant digne de lui ?**

— **Parce que c'est possible ?** Répliqua Jisung, surpris.

— **Je suis presque sûr que l'un de mes potes était dans ce cas. Mais je pense que Chan** **sera plus à même de** **te renseigner. Ma meute était très traditionnelle aussi,** **donc je m’y connais pas en relation entre alphas**.

  
  


Jisung acquiesça distraitement, jouant avec un champignon du pied. Il releva finalement la tête.

  
  


— **Et toi ?**

— **Quoi, moi ?**

— **Chan te plaît ?**

  
  


Changbin pinça ses lèvres, mais la rougeur qui avait envahi ses oreilles témoignait de sa gêne.

  
  


— **Oui, mais je** **suis** **pas intéressé.** Grommela l'oméga en baissant le menton. **Je te l'ai dit, c'est un Alpha né. Bien sûr que mon oméga est attiré par lui. Mais si j'ai fuis ma meute, c'est pas pour me faire revendiquer ici.**

— **Oh, je vois.**

— **Ouais.**

  
  


Ils restèrent plantés ainsi un instant en silence, avant que Jisung ne murmure un merci.

  
  


— **Pour ?**

— **M'avoir écouté. Et m'avoir expliqué.**

— **C'est normal. Quelqu'un devait bien le faire**. Répliqua Changbin avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

  
  


Jisung acquiesça, donna un coup de pied dans un caillou avant de faire un signe de la tête en direction de l'hanok, un peu plus bas.

  
  


— **On devrait y aller. Chan va pas tarder à rentrer.**

— **O** **k** **.** Changbin enfonça son visage dans son col et emboîta le pas de Jisung.

  
  


Quand ils gagnèrent finalement l’hanok, Chan était déjà dans la réserve, à préparer la pièce pour leur sport quotidien. Sauf que Jisung n’était cette fois pas le seul à être particulièrement distrait durant la séance. 

  
  


Changbin semblait aussi être ailleurs, et Jisung ne doutait pas que ce qu’ils avaient pu discuter avait dû perturber l’oméga. Mais le jeune alpha espérait que c’était surtout sa relation vis-à-vis de Chan, que Changbin questionnait. 

  
  


Et non pas les sentiments que Jisung cultivait à l’égard de son aîné. 

  
  


Parce qu’il savait très bien que les relations entre alphas étaient très mal vues, plus mal vues encore que celles entre oméga. Cela aurait pu perturber Changbin, mais l’oméga avait semblé relativement à l’aise avec le sujet, malgré le fait qu’il vienne d’une meute traditionnelle, comme Jisung. 

  
  


Jisung avait été surpris de voir que le dégoût ne l’avait même pas traversé quand il avait réellement prit conscience de ses sentiments pour Chan. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais explicitement dit qu’un couple d’alphas était une mauvaise chose. 

  
  


Il y en avait juste pas dans sa meute, et par conséquent, le sujet n’était jamais venu sur la table. C’était mieux ainsi, parce que Jisung n’était ainsi pas dans de mauvaises dispositions. Un couple d’alphas était rare, parfois considéré comme une mauvaise chose, mais Chan venait de la ville. 

  
  


Là-bas les mentalités étaient différentes, et même, Jisung n’était même pas sûr que Chan ressente quoi que ce soit à son égard ! Si cela se trouvait, il se triturait la tête pour rien, et l’Alpha allait choisir Changbin.

  
  


Jisung ne put s’empêcher de jeter un sale regard à l’oméga quand il déduit cela, mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas. Il faisait la planche, le regard intensément fixé sur un nœud dans le parquet sous lui.

  
  


Bien sûr qu’il était perturbé ! Jisung lui avait qu’il était intéressé par Chan ! Et Changbin n’avait aucune foutre idée de comment se passait la séductions entre alphas ! Leur parade nuptiale ne passait pas par une bagarre quand même ? Et est ce qu’ils allaient faire une tanière ? Quels cadeaux allaient ils devoir s’offrir aussi !

  
  


Même, si Chan n’était pas intéressé par Jisung, comment leurs dynamiques allaient elles évoluer ? Et si Chan voulait de Changbin ? L’oméga ne pouvait définitivement pas se laisser revendiquer, tant bien l’extrême confiance qu’il plaçait en Chan. 

  
  


Trop de si, trop de possibilités. Maintenant que les sentiments s’en mêlaient, tout devenait bien trop compliqué.

  
  


— **Bon, c’est plus possible là.** Finit par déclarer Chan en claquant fortement des mains.

  
  


Cela eut le mérite de faire sortir ses cadet de leur rêverie, et ils sursautèrent de concert, Changbin tombant face la première contre le parquet alors que Jisung lâchait une haltère avec un air apeuré. 

  
  


— **Vous êtes ailleurs.** Continua l’Alpha, en croisant les bras. **Que se passe-t-il ?** Ni l’un ni l’autre ne répondant, Chan enchaîna. **Il y a quelque chose qui vous turlupine mais vous ne voulez pas m’en parler. Très bien. Je respecte votre choix. Mais il va falloir mettre tout ça de côté.**

— **Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.** Marmonna Jisung alors que Changbin acquiesçait gravement.

— **On pourrait essayer de vous changer les idées, non ? On pourrait faire un petit barbecue, qu’est ce vous en pensez ?**

— **Un barbecue ?**

— **Comme on a fait Changbin.**

— **Avec des saucisses et des guimauves ?** Demanda l’oméga avec excitation.

— **Je crois pas qu’il en reste, mais on peut très bien aller chasser quelque chose qui fera l’affaire.**

  
  


Changbin fit la moue, voulant goûter de nouveau à la friandise sucrée. Mais il se contenterait de viande grillée s’il le fallait, qu’importe. Jisung semblait quant à lui galvanisé par l’idée d’avoir un barbecue comme avait pu le faire les deux autres, et s’était empressé de ranger le matériel de sport.

  
  


Quand Changbin et Chan le rejoignirent sur la terrasse, le jeune alpha était déjà en loup et bondissait gaîment sur le chemin de terre. Changbin réalisa a quel point Jisung avait grossi. Son loup lui arrivait avec jusqu’aux hanches, et il semblait moins duveteux mais plus musclé. 

  
  


Changbin frissonna. Il était définitivement impressionné. Chan se transforma aussi, et Changbin se retrouva face à deux gros alphas. S’il avait été au début impressionné par Chan quand l’alpha avait déboulé à sa rescousse, il avait fini par s’habituer, et ne réfléchissait plus vraiment à leur différence de taille. 

  
  


Discuter avec Jisung lui avait fait reconsidérer sa manière de voir ses deux comparses. Et son oméga ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ronronner de plaisir en voyant les deux dominants en face de lui. Bien sûr qu’il était attiré par eux. 

  
  


Enfin par Chan. Chan avait tout du partenaire parfait. Mais Jisung était intéressant aussi. Bien qu’il l’agaçait profondément. 

  
  


Chan lui donna un petit coup de tête, lui rappelant de se transformer. Il le fit alors, laissant place à sa forme lupine. Il était toujours aussi petit, un peu plus duveteux, et moins musclé. Se retrouver entouré de part et d’autres des deux loups tricolores lui fit lâcher un grognement renfrogné. 

  
  


Cela du amuser Jisung, parce que l’instant d’après, il le percutait gentiment et ils roulaient dans la poussière sous le regard las de Chan. L’Alpha hésita un instant à partir en reconnaissance et à les laisser se taper dessus. 

  
  


Puis l’adrénaline commença à le parcourir et il se dit qu’il pouvait bien se faire plaisir pour une fois. Il bondit alors dans le tas, envoyant Jisung rouler un peu plus loin. Le jeune alpha avait encore un peu de mal à se contrôler, et même à réaliser sa masse et ses muscles.

  
  


Ils ne surent pas vraiment ce qu’ils faisaient. Le but n’était même pas de maintenir en position de soumission l’un ou l’autre. Ça se mordait juste l’oreille ou la patte, quelques coups de hanches et de pattes étaient administrés pour envoyer valser un adversaire, et cela fini en tas de poils. 

  
  


Jisung avait les fesses sous Chan mais la tête sur Changbin, l’oméga sur le dos à se tortiller pour cesser d’exposer son ventre fragile. Il se retrouva sous Chan, et il referma ses crocs sur une portion de torse pour que l’alpha ne bouge pas avec un couinement. 

  
  


Jisung s’empressa de prendre parti pour Chan, se retournant pour venir se frotter contre le poitrail de l’alpha en couinant faiblement. Changbin eut presque eut envie de ricaner face au comportement de son cadet, mais il se contenta de renâcler et de s’approcher aussi de l’Alpha. 

  
  


Chan se retrouva avec ses deux dongsaengs qui se frottaient contre lui et il les laissa faire avec un air ravi, se permettant parfois de frotter son museau contre l’un ou l’autre. Jusqu’au moment où il se rappela ce qu’ils étaient venu faire à la base, et il les poussa du museau en direction de la forêt, les deux autre loups se mettant finalement en marche.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Ils avaient trouvé de quoi manger là n’était pas le problème. Il avait trouvé comment le faire cuire, dans la cheminée, sans problème non plus Non, le soucis ici c’était que Chan avait jugé bon de sortir une bouteille de soju de la réserve.

  
  


Il avait permis à Jisung d’en prendre un shot, c’était un adulte après tout, maintenant. Puis il avait regretté parce que le jeune alpha était devenu encore plus excité et collant qu’il ne l’était déjà. Changbin avait eut le droit à quelques verres de plus, et l’oméga mangeait maintenant sa viande en silence en fixant le feu. 

  
  


Et Chan n’avait pas dépassé les dix shots.

  
  


Il se sentait bien, il avait le rose aux joues et Jisung était tout chaud contre son flanc. L’alpha lui parlait d’il ne savait trop quoi, un rêve qu’il avait fait récemment, et il le regardait avec tellement d’adoration que Chan ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être attendri. 

  
  


Il lui embrassa le front et Jisung sembla buguer, lâchant son morceau de viande sur le sol et tombant en arrière sur Changbin. L’oméga le repoussa vers Chan sans ménagement, et l’alpha l’attira à lui en rigolant. 

  
  


Terrain glissant, terrain glissant ! Pensa Jisung quand il se retrouva la tête dans le cou de Chan. Le dominant avait dû relâcher un peu le contrôle sur ses phéromones, parce que celles-ci le frappèrent d’un coup, et Jisung dut pincer très fort les lèvres pour ne pas grogner de plaisir. 

  
  


Chan sembla totalement inconscient de l’effet qu’il faisait à son cadet, continuant de humer ce qui passait sur l’enceinte Bluetooth qu’il avait retrouvé. Il gardait cependant un bras bien serré autour de la taille de Jisung, et le jeune alpha ne savait plus comment réagir. 

  
  


Chan sentait trop bon. Les phéromones lui montaient à la tête, et s’il ne se décalait pas bien tôt, son entrejambe allait finir par se réveiller. Quoi qu’elle était déjà entrain de se réveiller. Jisung bondit alors sur ses pieds, s’attirant le regard de ses deux comparses. 

  
  


— **Je vais aller dormir !** Annonça-t-il, sur un ton presque paniqué. **Ouais, un bonne sieste ! Le soju me monte à la tête, ah ah.** Enchaîna -t-il en ramassant le morceau de viande qu’il avait fait tomber par terre.

  
  


Il hésita un instant à le mettre dans sa bouche avant de finalement le remettre dans l’assiette et de s’enfuir du salon, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Chan le regarda partir en clignant lentement des yeux. 

  
  


Il avait fait ce déjeuner pour que Jisung se calme un peu. Visiblement, son plan était un échec. Quand Chan demanda à Changbin ce que leur cadet avait, l’oméga se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de les remonter jusqu’à ses oreilles et de grignoter le morceau de viande que Jisung avait laissé tomber sur le parquet.

  
  


Jisung savait que Chan et Changbin allaient bien finir par monter se coucher à un moment ou un autre. Alors s’occuper de son érection n’était définitivement pas une possibilité. Le problème étant que cela ne voulait pas redescendre.

  
  


Et qu’être dans le futon où toute la meute dormait, donc marqué par l’odeur de Chan, n’arrangeait pas son problème. Qu’importe, il ferait avec. Et quand ses aînés le rejoindraient, il fera semblant d’être mort. 

  
  


L’odeur de son excitation n’allait pas les perturber, et si tant bien même ils réalisaient son état, ce n’était pas comme si l’un ou l’autre avait déjà eut des érections surprises à des moments aléatoires. 

  
  


Sauf que là, ce n’était pas aléatoire, dans son cas.

  
  


Il fallait qu’il parle à Chan. Même si ce n’était pas pour lui avouer son attirance, juste au moins pour parler de relations. Histoire que Jisung ait un autre point de vue. Et peut être discuter de leurs ruts. Parce que Jisung s’étant présenté à la suite des ruts de Chan, il y avait de grandes chances que leurs ruts commencent en même temps. 

  
  


Et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Car autant l’un pouvait gérer l’autre en rut, mais uniquement s’il était dans son état normal. Si Chan, comme lui, était poussé à bout par ses instincts, et qu’en plus Jisung avait quelques sentiments pour l’Alpha, il s’attendait à ce que ça dérape.

  
  


Il fallait vraiment qu’il en parle avec Chan, des relations entre alphas, mais aussi de leurs ruts à venir. 

  
  


Il eut encore un peu de temps pour lui, à penser à Chan bien sûr, mais aussi à réfléchir à l’atelier de couture qu’il allait devoir faire avec ses aînés, ainsi qu’à l’état de leur réserve de bois. Changbin était généralement de corvée de découpage des bûches, mais Jisung pouvait bien chercher des branchages ou de l’écorce. 

  
  


Son érection était finalement redescendue quand les pas lourds de Chan se firent entendre dans l’escalier. Même après plusieurs mois vécu dans la foret, Chan ne maîtrisait pas encore le b.a.-ba de la vie en foret. 

  
  


Marcher délicatement. 

  
Ce n’était généralement pas dérangeant, comme ils chassaient en loup. Mais cela permettait à Jisung comme Changbin de savoir qui montaient les escaliers. 

  
  


L’Alpha s’approcha lentement du futon, tentant de se faire cette fois plus discret, sûrement pour ne pas réveiller Jisung. Mais le jeune alpha était particulièrement conscient de la présence de l’autre dominant dans la pièce. 

  
  


Changbin ne se faisant pas entendre ou sentir, Jisung présuma qu’il était encore occupé en bas. Il en profita pour ouvrir légèrement un œil, observant Chan retirer son sweat et son jean. Il s’assit ensuite sur le lit, ou se laissa plutôt tomber, pour retirer ses chaussettes, et Jisung se mordit la lèvre. 

  
  


Chan était vraiment beau. 

  
  


De là où il était, il voyait la cicatrice de l’alpha, sur son flanc. La balafre était encore rosâtre, loin d’être définitivement cicatrisée. Jisung avait envie de passer ses doigts dessus, la peau paraissait lisse. 

  
  


Cela l’attirait étrangement. 

  
  


L’alpha se tourna vers lui, et Jisung ferma brusquement les yeux. Toujours aussi peu vêtu, l’alpha crapahuta jusqu’à la bordure des draps et fourrures, et se glissa dessous. Il se rapprocha ensuite de Jisung, se recroquevillant face à son cadet. 

  
  


Jisung déglutit aussi silencieusement que possible respirant doucement l’odeur de l’alpha. Celle-ci était un peu différente, sûrement à cause de l’alcool. Il plissa le nez, mécontent, et tourna sa tête vers l’oreiller, cherchant la fragrance qu’il aimait.

  
  


Changbin arriva peu après. Contrairement à Chan, il enfila un t-shirt et un jogging avant de se laisser tomber derrière Jisung. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de ronfler bruyamment, et Jisung se rapprocha à contrecœur de Chan, voulant fuir son bruyant aîné.

  
  


Finalement, il se retrouva pelotonné contre Chan, et cela le satisfit parfaitement.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  
  



	29. Chapitre 29, ou quand tout commence à déraper

Jisung ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Le barbecue n’avait pas semblé améliorer quelque chose. Du moins, Changbin semblait moins dans sa tête, et Jisung cachait mieux ses moments de rêverie.

Mais le jeune alpha n’arrêtait jamais de penser à Chan.

Le problème, c’était que les opportunités pour parler que ce soit des relations entre alphas ou des ruts ne se présentaient jamais. Ils étaient trop occupés, et quand finalement l’ombre de quelque chose se profilait, Jisung perdait ses moyens.

Ce fut comme ça qu’il se retrouva sur le siège passager du truck de Chan, à une semaine des ruts présumés de l’Alpha, et sûrement aussi de Jisung. L’alpha avait jugé bon de faire provision avant leurs périodes justement.

Des provisions de produits de la ville, bien sûr.

Il n’avait embarqué que Jisung avec lui, Changbin ayant avoué avoir besoin de temps pour lui qu’importe ce que cela veuille dire. Chan espérait juste que l’oméga n’allait pas se faire basculer tout seul.

Ce n’était pas que c’était impossible, ou mauvais. Mais il valait toujours mieux être bien entouré pour basculer. C’était accessoirement plus agréable. Mais Jisung se doutait quant à lui que Changbin avait voulu lui laisser la possibilité de parler avec Chan seul à seul.

Et qu’il voulait peut-être aussi un peu la maison pour lui.

C’était à vrai dire une bonne opportunité. Le trajet jusqu’à la ville, que ce soit l’allée ou le retour, allait lui permette de réfléchir à ce qu’il allait dire, et comment il allait le formuler. Il espérait juste réussir à oser commencer à en parler.

Il attendit, laissant Chan quitter le territoire d la meute, s’avançait sur le chemin de terre, faire une pause pour déposer les poubelles dans les bennes, puis finalement s’engager sur la nationale.

Jisung avait les deux sujets en gros dans sa tête. Les relations entre alphas, et leurs ruts. Mais l’un comme l’autre allait faire tiquer Chan. Le jeune alpha ne savait décidément pas par quel bout attraper le bébé.

Chan finit par soupirer.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe, encore ? Je vois bien qu’il y a quelque chose.** Jisung pinçant les lèvres, il ajouta finalement : **Je suis un peu triste que tu ne veuilles pas m’en parler…**

— **Le problème, c’est ce que je veux t’en parler. Mais je ne sais pas comment.** Répliqua Jisung en fixant délibérément le paysage défilant à sa droite.

— **Dis simplement ce qui se passe, comment tu le vois dans ta tête.**

Jisung inspira et tritura brièvement un fil dépassant de son manteau.

— **Changbin…** Chan tiqua à l’absence de surnom mais ne l’interrompit pas. **En gros tu vois, quand quelqu’un se présente, ses frères et sœurs lui explique la vie, et Changbin s’est chargé de ça.**

— **Changbin t’a expliqué comment on fait les bébés ?**

Jisung fit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et la panique.

— **Non ! Err, ça je sais. Non, comment les choses changeaient après la présentation...**

— **Ah ?**

Jisung pinça les lèvres et se tritura cette fois les doigts, cherchant désespérément comment tourner sa phrase sans que cela ne paraisse bizarre ou trop révélateur de la vérité. Il décida de mentir un peu.

— **Il m’a dit que c’était normal si j’étais soudainement attiré par lui et tout, que mon corps avait changé et que maintenant bah, je me rendais plus compte des partenaires potentiels autour de moi.**

— **Oh, je vois. C’est vrai que la présentation change beaucoup la vision qu’on a des choses et des gens.**

— **Mmh, mmh.**

Jisung soupira discrètement, la conversation était engagée c’était déjà ça. Il ne restait plus que le plus dur à faire.

— **Il m’a fait une petite morale sur la séduction et les traditions, mais il m’a parlé que des omégas et…** Jisung inspira brièvement avant de lâcher en un souffle : **Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait avec un bêta ou même un alpha.**

Il gardait son regard résolument fixé sur le rétroviseur droit, ne voulant pas voir la réaction de Chan, qui ne s’était pas fait attendre. Le dominant avait tourné sa tête vers lui, le regardant brièvement le regard intense et les sourcils froncés.

Quand il reporta son regard sur la route, il ouvrit la bouche avant de se rendre compte qu’il ne connaissait pas vraiment les codes de la séduction entre alpha. Certes, il avait un petit crush sur Ivy, mais qui n’avait pas eu de crush pour Ivy dans son lycée ?

Et puis ce n’était pas comme s’il avait tenté quoi que ce soit pour la séduire. Et ce n’était pas non plus comme si la séduction d’une classe à l’autre était vraiment différente. C'était les gens qui étaient différents, pas les classes, et c’était à eux qu’il fallait s’adapter.

— **Avec** **les bêtas… Ça varie un peu entre les deux sexes je dirais. Je suis sortie avec une bêta et c’était… Simple ? Je lui ai offert un bouquet de fleurs et une boite de donuts.** Avoua-t-il avec un petit rire, avant de secouer doucement la tête. Elle n’avait jamais le droit de manger du sucré chez elle…

Jisung l’écouta en silence, ne sachant trop comment prendre l’information, certes c’était utile, mais Jisung n’était pas sûr de vouloir l’entendre parler de ses précédentes relations, cela lui pinçait le cœur. La réflexion de Chan derrière le choix des cadeaux étaient en tout cas très juste.

— **Et, mmh. J’avais un crush sur une alpha, une fois.** Avoua ensuite Chan, les oreilles un peu rouge.

C’était plus étrange de l’avouer à Jisung qu’à Changbin, pour une raison inconnue. Peut-être parce que l'autre était aussi un alpha ? Qu’importe.

— **Et si j’avais du la séduire… Mmh… Elle aimait le surf. Je pensais que je lui aurais offert quelque chose en rapport avec ça. Un gadget ou quoi.**

— **Le truc c’est d’offrir des choses que les gens aiment.**

— **C’est ça. Ou de la nourriture et des fleurs. Mais en faisant attention à la personne, ne manquerait plus que le destinataire y soit allergique.**

Jisung acquiesça, c’était bien beau tout ça, mais Jisung n’était pas venu pour discuter séduction ! Parce que ce n’était pas s’il allait séduire Chan, si ?

— **Mais du coup... Tu penses que les relations entre alpha sont possibles… ?** Demanda timidement Jisung en regardant Chan.

L’alpha quitta la route des yeux pour lui répondre affirmativement en le regardant. Jisung sentit son sang se figer, ayant la légère impression que Chan avait compris de quoi il en retournait. Mais l’alpha ne fit pas de commentaire.

— **Bien sûr que c’est possible. Il y en avait dans mon lycée, mais pas dans ma meute. C’est plus un truc qui se fait dans notre génération. Toutes les relations sont possibles, le plus important c’est de s’aimer.**

Jisung eut un petit sourire et baissa la tête pour le cacher. De toute façon, Chan fixait la route. Le jeune alpha se sentait tout chamboulé à l’idée que Chan ne soit pas contre les relations entre alphas. C’était déjà ça, non ?

Au moins, Jisung ne se sentait pas étrange. Le plus important, c’était d’aimer. Jisung aimait Chan. Il état normal, pas du tout bizarre. Il décida de rester sur cette pensée, se tassant un peu dans son grand manteau pour pouvoir soutenir sa nuque correctement et somnoler légèrement.

Il était neuf heures à peine passée mais le jeune alpha ne serait pas contre une petite sieste. Les voitures avaient le don de l’endormir, c’était fou. Bien vite, sa tête se mit à dodeliner et il ferma les yeux, rassuré et bercé par le doux vrombissement du moteur.

Il laissa seul Chan avec ses pensées. C’était au tour de l’alpha de se perdre dans sa tête. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi Changbin et Jisung avaient semblé ailleurs. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi avait parlé ses deux cadets, mais ils comprenaient pourquoi ils avaient pu être aussi perturbé.

Il doutait fortement que les relations entre alphas soient un tant soit peu encouragées dans les meutes traditionnelles. Changbin avait du sûrement se poser des questions suite au questionnement de Jisung sur les couples de même classes.

Et Jisung n’avait pas du avoir les réponses qu’il voulait.

Mais Chan ne savait pas trop comment prendre les interrogations de Jisung. Il avait un parfait spécimen d’oméga dans leur meute. Enfin parfait, Changbin faisait peut-être un peu trop de musculation pour correspondre au cliché de l’oméga, et il était trop bagarreur, mais à par ça, il était petit avec un corps bien formé.

Chan n’avait aucun mal à s’avouer que s’il avait rencontré Changbin après sa présentation, l’oméga aura sûrement hanté ses nuits quelque temps. Alors que Jisung préfère plutôt s’interroger sur les relations entre alphas soulevaient quelques interrogations.

Oui, Jisung avait toujours été très collant avec Chan. Oui, Jisung était toujours aussi collant après sa présentation. Bon sang, Jisung avait demandé à ce que Chan l’imprègne, qu’il recouvre son odeur d'alpha par la sienne !

Chan ne savait pas s’il devait y voir là des choses ou pas. Il ne savait pas s’il devait se faire des idées.

Il préférait ne pas s’en faire maintenant. Il allait garder cette conversation dans un coin de sa tête, et faire un peu attention au comportement de Jisung, voir s’il y avait quoi que ce soit de bizarre. Mais s’il y avait bien quelque chose de bizarre, comment Chan allait réagir ?

Si Jisung était bien intéressé par lui comme il le présumait… Le jeune alpha allait peut-être tenter de le séduire. Mais Chan ne savait pas comment le prendre. Jisung… Jisung avait toujours été son petit protégé. Il était définitivement plus proche de lui que de Changbin.

Mais de là à l’aimer… Et bah bravo, il était perturbé aussi, maintenant.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan avait hésité à laisser Jisung dormir, quand ils étaient finalement arrivés. Non pas parce qu’il était toujours perturbé par la conversation qu'ils avaient eut plus tôt mais bien mais bien par pur et simple inquiétude vis-à-vis de son cadet.

Il avait besoin d’être en pleine forme lorsque ses ruts arriveront enfin !

Sauf que le jeune alpha se réveilla dès que Chan coupa le moteur, une fois garé dans une place de parking près d’une petite supérette. Heureusement pour lui, Jisung ne demanda plus rien d’étrange. Il se contenta de demander s’ils étaient arrivé et ce qu’il fallait acheter.

Chan lui montra la liste, préférant cependant la garder de peur que son cadet la lâche malencontreusement. Jisung se chargea de pousser le chariot avec joie, et c’était mieux ainsi. Les mains du jeune alpha avaient tendance à se promener, et sa curiosité le poussait à mettre un peu n’importe quoi dans leur caddie.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’attirer l’attention de Chan sur un produit ou un autre, et quand ils passèrent finalement à la caisse, Chan avait l’impression que beaucoup de choses n’avaient strictement rien à faire sur le comptoir.

Au moins, il avait les guimauves, les barres énergétique et les produits d’hygiènes, c’était le plus important. Qu’importe s’il y avait en plus du lait à la fraise, des chips ou encore… Des raviolis en conserve ? D’où une épicerie coréenne de quartier vendait des choses comme ça ?!

Pas grave, cela lui rappellerait les vendredis soirs pluvieux, quand il était de corvée de cuisine, et qu’il n’y avait rien de mieux à faire à manger.

Après avoir payé et mit le tout dans la cabine, forçant Jisung à se recroqueviller contre la porte, Chan mit cap sur le café. Ils avaient des chansons à poster, un compte en banque à vérifier et du cheesecake à manger. Jisung avait été insupportable, entre deux réflexions.

Il se pendait à l’épaule de Chan et demandait du cheesecake à grand renfort de yeux de cocker et de moues tristes. Et quand Chan répondit qu'ils iraient bientôt, et que Changbin renâclait, le jeune alpha réalisait son comportement et avait vite fait de faire genre de rien n’était.

Chan se demandait si maintenant que Jisung avait eu ce qu’il voulait, il allait cesser de se pendre à ses bras, ou qu’il allait trouver une autre excuse pour le faire.

En tout cas, pendant que Chan postait ses chansons sur son soundcloud, Jisung se tint très tranquille, lisant une bande dessinée. Il grignotait son cheesecake à petites bouchées, en faisant bien attention à ne pas salir l’ouvrage.

Ils entendirent un serveur renâcler quand ils passèrent près d’eux et qu’il vit que Jisung lisait en mangeant. Il ne commenta pas, et quand Jisung lui jeta un sale regard, il se contenta de pincer les lèvres et de retourner derrière le comptoir.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps. Chan avait peu de choses à faire et s’ils s’attardaient trop, Jisung allait finir par commander son poids en cheesecake. Quand Chan demanda l’addition d’ailleurs, elle vint avec une jolie boite enrubannée.

— **Un cheesecake à emporter.** Avait expliqué le serveur, le même qui avait embêté Jisung un peu plus tôt.

Et soit Jisung avait déjà oublié ce qui s’était passé, soit on pouvait définitivement acheter ce garçon avec un peu de nourriture, parce qu’il récupéra la boite avec deux mains et un grand sourire. Chan ne commenta pas et préféra soupirer.

Il cédait un peu trop souvent, mais qu’importe. Il aimait chouchouter ses cadets.

Ils ramenèrent donc la boite de cheesecake avec eux, et le jeune alpha la casa comme il pouvait dans la boite à gant en faisant très attention à ne pas l’écraser. S’il le gardait sur les genoux alors qu’il envisageait encore de faire une sieste, il sentait la catastrophe arriver.

Sauf qu’avant de faire une sieste, il devait mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Il lâcha un soupir à s’en fendre l’âme quand il réalisa qu’il ne savait encore pas comment commencer la conversation ! Il faisait confiance à Chan. Il était à l’aise, complètement, avec l’alpha. Mais pour une raison inconnue, il était bloqué.

Quoi que non, pas inconnue. Il avait peur de se ridiculiser, il avait peur d’effrayer ou de dégoûter Chan.

Qu’importe, il n’était plus à ça près. Après un énième soupir, il décida de se lancer.

— **Aussi, Chan-ie, je voulais demander…**

— **Hum ?**

— **Comment on va faire pour nos ruts… ?**

Chan ferma les yeux et resserra brièvement sa prise sur le volant, et Jisung jeta un coup d’œil un peu paniqué à la route. Heureusement, ils étaient au milieux des champs sur la jolie nationale toute droite. Mais Jisung ne put s’empêcher d’avoir une petit frayeur.

Chan rouvrit rapidement les yeux et ajusta la trajectoire du véhicule avant de commencer, le ton hésitant.

— **Et bien… Je pense qu’ils vont arriver en même temps. Je ne pense pas que… Ce soit une bonne idée de nous laisser dans la même pièce… Je, hum, je ne suis pas forcément très agressif. Mais on ne sait pas comment tu es… Ni comment je réagis à tes ruts. Je veux** **é** **viter les problè** mes.

Chan avait fini sur un ton ferme. S’il ne savait pas comment faire, il était sûr qu’il voulait eviter le bain de sang, qu’importe ce que cela coûte.

— **Après… Si l’un va dans la réserve et l’autre dans la chambre… Hum. Je veux pas forcer Changbin à dormir dans le salon. Et puis même si on est comme ça, l’odeur sera partout. Mais on peut pas le forcer à dormir dehors non, et on ne peut pas dormir dehors non plus. Il fait trop froid.**

Jisung comprenait le problème, il était arrivé aussi face à cette impasse quand il avait réfléchi de son côté. Mais il préférait largement passer ses ruts dans la réserve avec Chan, que toutes les autres options, tant bien même le reste ne le dérangeait pas.

Il espérait vraiment, vraiment très fort, que Chan allait arriver à la conclusion qu’il valait mieux qu’ils passent leurs ruts dans la même pièce, quitte à se taper dessus. Au moins, il sera avec l’alpha, et ce sera génial pour son petit cœur amoureux.

— **On va voir avec Changbin, ce qui le met le plus à l’aise. Le plus important, c’est qu’on ne s’étripe pas et qu’il se sente en sécurité.**

— **Et moi ?** Chan lui jeta un coup d’œil. **Ce que je veux ne compte pas ?**

— **Si bien sûr ! Mais… Il faut trouver un compromis qui plaît à tout le monde.**

— **Je sais.** Marmonna Jisung en enfonçant son menton dans le col de son manteau.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Jisung boudait à moitié, et tentait de maintenir ses yeux ouverts, mais Chan réfléchissait.

— **J’ai déjà passé mes ruts avec un autre alpha-** Jisung s’étrangla avec sa salive et Chan s’empressa d’enchaîner pour dissiper toute confusion. **Juste dans la même pièce !** **On était en colonie de vacances… Et ils s’attendaient vraiment pas à avoir deux alphas en ruts en même temps.**

Il rigola doucement, Jisung acquiesçant lentement.

— **C’était gênant. Très. On a fait nos affaires dans notre coin… Mais c’était gênant. Au moins personne n’est mort, bien qu’on se soit embrouillé plusieurs fois. Mais hum, après. On avait pas de lien lui et moi. Vu qu’on est de la même meute, peut être que ce sera différent…** Finit Chan en un murmure, en jetant un petit coup d’œil à Jisung.

Le jeune alpha le regardait avec espoir. Au-delà d’être de la même meute, Chan connaissait Jisung. Il connaissait son odeur. Il avait le lien de meute entre eux, présent et tangible. Et puis, les choses étaient gênantes parce que la situation était gênante et que Chan n’avait rien fait pour arranger les choses.

S’il voulait que tout se passe bien avec Jisung, il ferait tout pour rendre les choses les plus normales possibles. Pour dissiper toute gêne. Les jeunes des meutes traditionnelles passaient leurs périodes ensemble, non, en plus ?

Il n’était pas sûr. Il fallait vraiment qu’ils fassent le point avec Changbin.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand ils rentrèrent finalement chez eux, Changbin était affalé sur le canapé. Chan avait sorti sa Gameboy d’un carton pour en expliquer le fonctionnement et l’usage à ses deux comparses, et Changbin s’était entiché du Tetris.

Le seul problème de la console était qu’elle utilisait des piles, et que Chan aurait aimé en utiliser le moins possible. Mais si cela faisait plaisir à Changbin, il pouvait bien la lui laisser.

Quand ils rentrèrent avec les sacs de courses à bout de bras pour Chan et la boite du café dans les mains pour Jisung, l’oméga leva juste les yeux en marmonnant une salutation avant de se plonger à nouveau dans sa partie.

Jisung plaça son précieux chargement dans le réfrigérateur, et Chan mit les sacs sur la table avant de prendre une serviette et d’en donner un coup sur la jambe pendant par-dessus le dossier du canapé de Changbin. L’oméga glapit, lui adressa un regard indigné, que Chan ignora.

— **Viens nous aider à ranger.** Ordonna simplement l’alpha en commençant à sortir les produits.

Jisung s’était déjà mis au travail, rangeant les produis frais dans le réfrigérateur selon un code que lui seul maîtrisait. Changbin se chargea du reste, louchant sur le paquet de guimauves que l’alpha avait pensé à prendre. Même avec sa plus adorable des moues, son plus choupi des aegyos, Chan ne céda pas.

Le paquet de friandises sera pour plus tard.

Ils finirent de ranger tranquillement, travaillant avec efficacité. Ils entamèrent ensuite la préparation du repas, Jisung étant toujours affamé malgré les parts de cheesecake englouties. Et il n’avait eu de cesse de loucher sur les morceaux de viandes que Chan avait acheté pour faire du bulgogi.

Chan le laissa faire la marinade de la viande pendant que Changbin et lui s’occupaient du reste des plats d’accompagnement. Ils n’abordèrent le sujet ds ruts que lorsque tout fut prêt, et qu’ils s’étaient attablés pour manger.

— **Et du coup tu ne sais pas comment faire vu qu’il y a aussi Jisung ?**

— **C’est ça.**

  
Changbin poussa un bon de viande du bout de ses baguettes avant de regarder Jisung. Le jeune alpha mâchouillait une cuillère de riz, visiblement nerveux. Changbin posa ses baguettes à côté de son bol et regarda Chan.

— **Si vous avez besoin d’avoir la maison pour vous, je peux… Rester dehors**? Proposa l’oméga en se frottant la nuque, se rendant compte de la stupidité de sa proposition.

— **Non !** S’exclama Chan. **Non, hors de question que qui ce soit reste dehors vu le temps. Hum.** Il pianota des doigts sur le métal de son bol avant de finalement proposer : **On peut voir avec la meute Granite, s’ils ne peuvent pas t’héberger le temps de.**

Changbin pinça les lèvres, Jisung paraissait surpris de cette proposition. On ne séparait les membres d’une même meute si facilement d'habitude.

— **Je… Je veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec vous. Marmonna Changbin. Même si c’est pour quelques jours.** Ajouta-t-il, sentant l’objection arriver.

— **Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes oppressé…** Souffla Chan, presque démuni.

Changbin cligna des yeux, avant d’ouvrir la bouche, cherchant de quoi rétorquer. Jisung lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied.

— **On pourrait aussi… Enfin…** Jisung ne voulait pas paraître trop enthousiaste à l'idée de passer ses ruts avec Chan. **Il y a la possibilité de passer nos ruts tous les deux dans la même pièce.**

— **Hum.** Commença Changbin.

Chan n’ajouta rien, regardant simplement ses deux cadets échanger. Il voulait l’avis de Changbin, et il voulait accessoirement savoir comment Jisung voyait les choses.

— **C’est une possibilité. Il faut que vos alphas s’entendent bien sûr. Mais c’est une possibilité.** Fit Changbin en notant l’ombre d’un sourire qui était apparut sur le visage de Jisung.

— **Mon alpha n’a jamais posé de problème…** Commenta le jeune alpha

— **Ce qu’on faisait nous, c’est qu’on mettait les alphas dans la même pièce avec des paravents entre eux. Ils ont comme ça leur espace à eux, tout en restant dans la même pièce.**

— **Et ça fonctionne ?** Demanda Chan, les sourcils froncés.

Changbin se craqua mécaniquement les phalanges de la main gauche, lâchant un son pensif.

— **Uniquement s’il n’y a pas de conflits majeurs entre les alphas. Ça se tape dessus à un moment, forcement. Mais tant qu’ils s’apprécient et qu’il y a pas de tension majeur, ça passe**.

Chan acquiesça distraitement, les lèvre pincées. Leurs pulsions territoriales seraient peut-être contenues grâce au paravent, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils auraient de l’intimité pour autant. Et Chan ne savait pas s’il était prêt à entendre Jisung se masturber.

— **Donc c’est courant que des loups passent leurs périodes ensemble ?** Questionna Chan, tentant de rester normal.

— **Quand ils sont amis oui. Ça aide de ne pas être seul. Même si c’est pas… C** hangbin se racla la gorge. **Sexuel. On est pas fait pour être seul.**

Jisung fixait intensément son verre, le rose aux joues, et Changbin fixait le mur les joues gonflées. Chan hocha la tête de manière raide. L’Alpha pensa brièvement que ce n’était pas une bonne chose qu’un sujet comme celui-ci les mettant autant mal à l’aise.

  
S’il voulait que sa meute fonctionne et que ses cadets lui fasse confiance, il fallait qu’il leur montre qu’ils pouvaient parler de tout.

— **Je pense qu’on partir sur l’idée de Changbin, avec le paravent. Mais si ça se passe mal, il faudra que tu ailles chercher Inhyung, Changbin, d’accord ?**

L’oméga acquiesça, Jisung murmurant que rien n’allait mal se passer. Chan se leva, de la vaisselle sale dans les mains. Au moins avec ce plan-là il allait pouvoir vérifier que les ruts de Jisung étaient normaux. Et pour ce qui était des bruits…

Ce n’était pas comme si Jisung était des plus discrets, quand il faisait ça au quotidien. Ce n'était définitivement rien que Chan n’avait jamais entendu.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	30. Chapitre 30, ou comment se préparer au pire

Chan avait trouvé que c’était une bonne idée, le paravent. Puis il avait cherché comment en faire un sur son téléphone. Et il avait vite déchanté. Ce n’était pas vraiment la marche à suivre qui lui posait problème. Ils pouvaient obtenir des hanches dans la foret.

Mais des charnières et des roulettes ? Ce n’était définitivement pas quelque chose qu’ils pouvaient trouver ans la nature. Et Chan revenait tout juste de la ville, donc autant dire qu’il y avait un peu la flemme d’y retourner, juste pour acheter quelques broutilles.

Jisung proposa alors de tendre une corde et de suspendre des draps. Cette idée fit l'unanimité, et fut testée à peine la sieste finie. Après une courte discussion, ils décidèrent que c’était la meilleure solution, du moins pour cette fois.

Ils se préparaient mieux pour les prochaines, Chan s‘excusant de ne pas faire en sorte d’offrir les meilleurs conditions de vie à ses cadets, ceux si se répandant en mots de réconforts. Ils finirent en une pile sur le canapé, à se câliner.

Changbin ne protesta pas pour une fois, de se retrouver ainsi coincé entre les deux alphas.

Tout le monde avait besoin de réconfort durant cette période troublée. Il fallait croire qu’ils n’avaient pas fini de s’adapter au changement de dynamiques lié à la classe de Jisung. En tout cas, après une petit séance d'imprégnation, ils étaient partis chacun vaquer.

Il fallait profiter du calme et de la tranquillité tant qu’ils en avaient.

Les jours qui suivirent furent donc… Particuliers. Ils occupaient leurs journées comme ils en avaient l’habitude, mais il y avait cette impression d’épée de Damoclès qui flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Chan et Changbin semblaient aux aguets, guettant le moindre changement dans le comportement ou l’odeur de Jisung.

Et Jisung ? Jisung se comportait comme un chiot fou d’amour. Changbin l’avait remarqué. Chan… Commençait sérieusement à se douter de quelque chose. Mais personne ne disait rien, attendant que l’absence ne se crève de lui-même.

Ce qui n’allait pas se faire d’ici peu, vu comment Jisung semblait déterminé à faire comme si de rien n’était. Oui, il avait tendance à suivre Chan partout, et à le câliner dès que l’occasion se présentait. Mais ce n’était pas de l’amour. Juste… Beaucoup d’affection.

Qu’importe.

Finalement, après plusieurs jours faussement normaux, Chan se réveilla un matin dans un futon vide, au doux sons d’en traditionnelle embrouille de ses cadets. Sauf que là, ils semblaient particulièrement près à s’écharper.

Quand Chan descendit, à moitié endormi, à moitié nu, et à moitié en vie après avoir glissé dans les escaliers, les deux loups s’étaient tus et se regardaient maintenant en chien de faïence. Si Chan avait été un peu plus réveillé, peut être qu’il se serait dit que c’était quand même bizarre qu’ils se taisent quand il arrive, alors que d’habitude Chan devait crier plus fort pour que cela cesse.

Mais Chan était encore trop endormi, trop groggy, et il se contenta de demander ce qui se passer en se grattant la cuisse les yeux mi-clos.

— **Jisung est en pré-ruts.** Lâcha Changbin les dents serrés.

— **C’est pas vrai !** Aboya Jisung en réponse.

Chan mit ses mains sur son visage et se frotta lentement les yeux en comptant dans sa tête. Quand il écarta ses doigts, Jisung avait l’air penaud et fixait maintenant le parquet en triturant ses doigts.

— **Peut être bien oui…** Finit par concéder le jeune alpha.

— **Bien.** Fit Chan.

Il passa entre eux, toujours en jogging mais pieds nu, et mit de l’eau à chauffer en clignant lentement es yeux. Ses cadets échangèrent un regard avant que Changbin ne sorte un paquet de céréale du placard qu’il alla grignoter dans le canapé.

— **Alpha…** Murmura Jisung en s’approchant quant à lui de Chan.

Chan eut un son de gorge, frottant sa mâchoire du dos de la main, grimaçant en sentant un début de barbe picoter sa peau sensible.

— **Faut pas être grincheux comme ça, Sung-ie.** Fit simplement l’alpha en ouvrant son bras.

Jisung eut vite fait de se coller contre le flanc du dominant et de respirer contre son cou, un soupire de bonheur s’échappant finalement de ses lèvres. Changbin renâcla depuis le canapé, et Chan l’ignora, se grattant toujours le menton en regardant l’eau dans la casserole.

— **Va falloir te faire courir, hum ? Pour que tu dépenses toute cette énergie.** Continua Chan en tapotant affectueusement le postérieur de Jisung.

Le susnommé couina de surprise et cacha un peu plus son visage rosissant dans le cou du dominant. Il resta comme ça, avant de se détacher à regret pour sortir des restes de bouillon du frigo et de le faire réchauffer au micro-onde, Chan n’ayant pas bougé.

— **Si tu l’emmènes avec toi en ronde, je veux venir aussi. Je veux pouvoir vous empêchez de vous étriper.**

Chan roula des yeux, tandis que Jisung ouvrait la bouche, s’apprêtant à lâcher une tirade indignée. L’Alpha lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied.

— **On ne va pas s’étriper. Je veux justement qu’il dépense son énergie.**

— **Hum.** Fit simplement Changbin, avant de fourrer une poignée de céréales dans sa bouche.

Chan prépara sa tasse en silence, Jisung prenant une cuillère et son bouillon chaud. Le jeune alpha s’assit à table, les lèvres légèrement tordues en une moue. Il souffla sur le bol, avant de prendre une cuillère qu'il but bien vite.

Il finit ensuite le bol en trois gorgées, Chan le regardant faire les sourcils froncés.

— **Tu vas pas manger que ça, si ?**

— **J’prendrais un snack au pire.** Répondit fermement Jisung.

Il balance à moitié sa vaisselle dans l’évier avant de se diriger vers la réserve, sûrement pour aller faire sa toilette. Chan le regarda partir, comme Changbin, en se grattant la mâchoire. Il fallait vraiment qu’il se rase, c’était pas possible cette sensation.

— **Je peux te poser une question ?**

— **Mmh ?**

Chan s’assit avec sa tisane maintenant prêt, sortant accessoirement une boite de gâteau d’un placard.

— **L’odeur de Jisung ne te dérange pas ?**

L’alpha regarda son cadet les sourcils froncés, tournant lentement son breuvage avec sa cuillère d’une main.

— **Hein ?**

— **Quand il s’est collé à toi, là. Il sent les pré-ruts, non ? Ça t’a pas dérangé ?**

Chan cligna lentement des yeux, Changbin le regardant les lèvres pincées, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

— **Non, ça ne m’a pas dérangé.** Répondit lentement l’alpha, cherchant le problème, le piège.

— **Tu réagis jamais aux odeurs d’alpha ?** Continua de question l’oméga, l’air perturbé.

— **Si, enfin certains ! Jisung, c’est mon petit Jisung-ie. Donc ça va.**

Chan ponctua sa phrase d’un haussement de sourcil, et commença à quelques cuillerées de tisane, appréciant le goût. Changbin ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder Chan. L’alpha, finit par s’en rendre compte, et haussa de nouveau ses sourcils.

— **Quoi ?**

— **Rien.**

L’oméga se leva et alla ranger les céréales dans le placard, avant de monter les escaliers sans un mot de plus. Resté seul, Chan soupira en regardant son bol de tisane.

— **Et bah fun l’ambiance.**

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan se rendit compte qu’il était en pré-ruts que lorsqu’il manqua de frapper le miroir après s’être coupé avec son rasoir. Il était définitivement plus tendu que d’habitude. Et les murmurer qu'il entendait du salon, ou Changbin et Jisung attendaient, ne l’aidait pas.

Ils avaient l’impression qu’ils lui cachaient quelque chose ou pire, qu’il complotait contre lui. Ou alors c’était juste les ruts qui le rendaient fou. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain en tout cas, Jisung et Changbin le regardèrent d’une manière qui le fit grogner.

Changbin grimaça, et Jisung lâcha un grognement aussi. Chan dut fermer les yeux et inspirer très forts pour rester calme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Jisung l’irritait autant, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Changbin avait bien fait de venir avec eux.

Après, est ce que l’oméga, allait pouvoir faire grand-chose, surtout en loup ? Pas sûr.

Bon, au moins, cela avait bien commencé. Ils avaient descendu la route jusqu’à la rivière sans problème, ils l’avaient ensuite remontée sans que personne ne finisse dans l’eau. En mêm temps, Chan suivait scrupuleusement la rive, tandis que Jisung faisait des zigzag, Changbin restant constamment entre eux.

Et à voir Changbin agir comme ça, Chan se disait que cela ne faisait pas très chef de meute, de se laisser emporter par ses ruts. On lui avait répété pendant ses cours de biologie qu’il n’y avait que les animaux qui se laissaient emporter par les périodes.

Que quelqu’un de mature et responsable saurait faire le point sur ses émotions et rester maître de lui-même.

Chan s’arrêta brusquement. Jisung continua un peu avant de se retourner pour le regarder, et Changbin qui suivit avec intérêt leur cadet, s’arrêta pour le regarder aussi. L’alpha ferma les yeux, ignorant les regards curieux des deux autres loups.

Il fallait qu’il se calme maintenant, ou il allait devenir incontrôlable en ruts.

Être dehors l’aida. L’air était moins étouffant, il y avait du vent, et l’odeur de ses cadets lui parvenaient par petites vagues bien plus faciles à assimiler. Il n’avait pas encore de crampes, ou d‘autres symptômes physiques. Juste un petit frémissement sous sa peau qui lui annonçait la bonne nouvelle.

Alors il devrait réussir à rester maître de lui-même.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Changbin se tenait à quelques pas de lui, visiblement hésitant à la marche à suivre. Jisung était quant à lui inquiet, à faire les cent pas derrière l’oméga, qui avait du sûrement l’empêcher de s’approcher vu sa posture.

Chan se relâcha doucement, son corps prenant une posture plus avenante et amicale. La queue et les oreilles de Jisung se dressèrent, et le jeune alpha contourna Changbin pour pouvoir rejoindre son alpha en deux bonds.

Il se frotta de tout son long contre Chan, sa queue battant gaîment. Chan eut une bouffée de l’odeur de son cadet, quelque chose d’alpha, très alpha même. Mais il y avait cette note… Cette fragrance. Chan se retourna pouvoir suivre le jeune alpha et mettre la tête dans son cou.

Jisung glapit en le sentant faire, mais se tint immobile. Chan le renifla longuement, tentant de comprendre ce qu’il sentait. C’était définitivement son odeur de ruts qui apportaient ça. Sauf que ce n’était absolument pas une note alpha.

Chan était presque sûr que l’un de ses partenaires omégas avait eu cette odeur…

_Ça va ?_

Chan se tourna vers Changbin, qui lui avait donné un gentil petit coup de patte curieux mais inquiet. Chan acquiesça avec un bref jappement, avant de donner un petit coup de dents à Jisung et de faire un bond en avant. Le jeune alpha, enchanté par cette invitation à jouer, s’empressa de le poursuivre.

Laissé derrière, Changbin soupira. Au moins, ils n’étaient pas en train de s’étriper. Quoi que cela pouvait toujours arrivé ! L’oméga s’empressa donc de le rejoindre, utilisant la rapidité des omégas pour rejoindre les deux dominants qui galopaient à travers la foret.

A la fin de la ronde, tout le monde était en vie, et en bonne état. Chan avait même laisser Jisung apposer son odeur sur les zones de marquage olfactifs ! Changbin en avait été très impressionné. Il fallait croire que tous les alphas n’étaient définitivement pas des animaux.

L’oméga rentra ensuit se changer et prendre ce qu’il fallait pour aller relever les pièges et les réinstaller s’il fallait. Quand il sortit de la maison, Chan et Jisung étaient devant à se battre dans la poussière. Changbin paniqua un instant, prêt à intervenir.

Mais il remarqua l’absence de grognement, les petits couinement excité de Jisung, comment Chan se laissait mettre au sol en battant paresseusement de la queue et à quel point Jisung semblait déborder d’énergie. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de danger.

Pourtant, il resta un instant à les regarder, pour vérifier que rien n’allait déraper dès qu’il aurait le dos tourné. La posture de Chan ne contenait vraiment aucune agressivité, et il ne paraissait même pas s’énerver quand Jisung le mordait un peu trop fort.

Et Jisung… C’était Jisung. Bruyant, exubérante, et plein d’énergie. Mais il n’y avait définitivement pas une once d’agressivité dans son corps. Changbin se décida à partir après que Jisung se fut à moitié affalé sur l’Alpha pour le renifler, Chan se laissant faire tranquillement.

Il avait l’impression d‘assister à quelque chose de particulièrement intime.

Après le départ de Changbin, Jisung se recula pour laisser Chan se relever. Une fois cela fait les deux alphas recommencèrent. Jisung ne pouvait plus s’empêcher de renfiler Chan. L’alpha sentait juste… Beaucoup trop bon.

Et voir que Chan était tout aussi intéressé par sa propre fragrance faisait se tordre les entrailles du jeune alpha. Jisung se laissa peu à peu emporter par la douce fantaisie que Chan aussi était, à certain point, attiré par lui.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Changbin revint après avoir fait son tour des pièges, les deux alphas s’entraînaient tranquillement dans la réserve. Il voulut les rejoindre, il se changea, sortit son élastique de sport, et il eut à peine le temps de faire deux exercices que son nez commença à se boucher avec tous phéromones.

— Vous sentez trop fort. Grommela-t-il en prenant ses cliques et ses claques avant de sortir.

Qu’importe s’il faisait trop froid dehors, Changbin préférait encore ça que de se faire étouffer par l’odeur d’alpha de ses deux compagnons de meute. Chan et Jisung le regardèrent sortir avant d’échanger un regard et de hausser les épaules.

Ils avaient l’odeur de l’autre et leurs phéromones mélangés dans le nez depuis trop longtemps, ils ne réalisaient pas.

Après leur séance de sport, ils nettoyèrent et rangèrent la réserve de fond en comble, Chan mettant même un coup de purificateur d’air dans l’optique de nettoyer au mieux la pièce de leur phéromone. Il était inquiet que lorsque leurs ruts commenceront pour de vrai, la quiétude qui régnait jusque-là allait passer par la fenêtre.

Changbin l’aida à installer le paravent pendant que Jisung préparait le repas, et l’alpha monta ensuite prendre de quoi faire un nid. Quand il redescendit dans la réserve, et commença à tout installer, il entendit un son de surprise sortir de la gorge de Changbin, qui était toujours là.

— **Pourquoi tu vas pas aider Sung-ie ?** Demanda le dominant, sourcil froncé, en regardant son cadet assit sur un tabouret rustique.

  
Qui servait habituellement de support pour leurs vêtements quand ils allaient se doucher.

— **Il se débrouille très bien tout seul.** Fit simplement Changbin, avant d’ajouter plus doucement : Je voulais te parler, aussi.

— **Mmh ?**

Chan hésita un instant avant de prendre un sweat de Changbin, qui traînait dans le panier de linge sale. L’oméga le vit faire, remarqua que c’était son sweat. Et quand Chan le consulta du regard, il lui fit un signe de la tête. Chan le posa alors dans un coin, entre deux coussins.

— **Jisung a peur.**

— **J’ai peur aussi.** Fit l’alpha, qui prit machinalement un second sweat, à Jisung cette fois, pour le porter à son nez.

Pas de note vaporeuse sur celle-là. Juste le Jisung de tous les jours. Chan huma à voix basse avant de poser le sweat près d’une fourrure, Changbin le regardant faire, les lèvres pincées. D’un mouvement de la tête, il ramena sa frange devant ses yeux, et gratta une tache sur son jogging.

— **J’ai peur aussi.** Il finit d’ajuster les différents éléments du lits avant de se lever et de faire face à Changbin, un gentil sourire tordant ses lèvres et creusant ses joues. **Mais je vais tout faire pour que tout se passe bien. Tout va bien se passer si on est uni, non ?** Demanda-t-il, faussement confiant.

Changbin l’étudia, soupira puis se leva.

— **Je ne sais pas, Alpha. Jisung…** L’oméga jeta un coup d’œil vers la cuisine, dans laquelle Jisung s’activait en chantant ils ne comprenaient quoi. **Jisung est très heureux de passer ses ruts avec toi.** Avoua finalement Changbin à mi-voix.

Chan cligna lentement des yeux, repensant à leur conversation dans la voiture, il ouvrit la bouche, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

— **J’ai cru comprendre oui… Que Jisung…** Il se frotta le visage d’une main, jurant à voix basse alors que les mots lui venaient difficilement. **J** **’ai cru comprendre que Jisung s’intéressait aux relations entre alphas.**

Changbin acquiesça de manière raide.

— **Je pense que le fait que je ne sois pas… Hum, rebut** **é** **par les relations entre alphas…** Chan soupira. **Cela a du le rendre plus curieux encore.**

L’oméga en face de lui se pinça les lèvres tellement fort qu’elles blanchirent fortement. Chan fronça les sourcils, inquiet qu’il se fasse du mal. Il y un battement, avant que Changbin ne lâche d’une manière si sèche que Chan comprit à quel point Changbin était méfiant.

Méfiant de Chan et de ce qu’il pouvait faire à Jisung.

— **J’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.**

Chan estima qu’il lui devait la vérité. Et puis il y avait dix-huit ans cette année. Il n’avait que très peu d’expérience. Cela ne servait à rien de faire le gros dur. Ce n’était pas comme ça en tout cas qu’il allait obtenir le respect et la confiance de ses loups.

— Non, je ne sais pas. J’essaie juste de faire les choses qui me paraissent juste. Lâcha-t-il donc avec un air particulièrement sincère, et quelque peu démuni.

Le visage de Changbin parut d’un coup beaucoup moins dur. Il regarda un instant Chan avec un air à la fois désolé et compatissant. Il s’approcha ensuite de Chan, l’enlaça comme il put avec leur différence de tailles et l’odeur de Chan qui le perturbait toujours autant.

— **Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer.**

Chan ne put que le serre fort, se permettant de se laisser aller et de s’en remettre quelques secondes à Changbin. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, puis un bruit de métal particulièrement fort se fit entendre suivit d’un grognement de douleur.

Changbin soupira.

— **On devrait peut-être l’aider.**

— **Il ne se débrouille définitivement pas bien seul.** Ajouta Chan.

Ils se séparèrent avec un petit rire.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

— **Jisung. Arrête de te retourner.** Souffla Changbin avec agacement.

Jisung lâcha un petit son, sûrement gêné et honteux de se rendre compte qu’il gênait le sommeil de ses compagnons de meutes.

— **Désolée Binieboo.**

Il lui fit un pauvre sourire désolé, et redressa une couverture jusqu’à son nez, fermant fort les yeux comme si cela pouvait l’aider à mieux dormir. Changbin se mordit brièvement le pouce, réfléchissant. Puis finalement, il tapota le bras de Jisung.

Du moins, ce qu’il estimait être le bras de Jisung.

— **Aller, viens là.** Marmonna l’oméga en essayant de le tirer vers lui.

Changbin s’était éloigné d’eux à cause de leurs phéromones, mais il fallait croire que Jisung ne pouvait décidément pas dormir faire de sieste sans avoir sa dose de phéromones d’oméga. Jisung lui jeta un regard peu assuré, mais un roulement d’yeux et une traction plus trad, l’alpha reposait contre Changbin.

— **Là, c’est mieux ?** Demanda Changbin en s’ajustant.

Jisung reposait sur un bout de sa cuisse, et l’oméga ne voulait pas perdre toute sa jambe. Le jeune alpha regarda par-dessus son épaule, Chan dormant recroquevillé sur lui-même, ronflant légèrement. Changbin le força à tourner son visage vers lui, tenant fermement sa mâchoire dans sa main.

— **Espèce** **d’amoureux transi.** Marmonna Changbin, remettant son bras le long de son corps.

Jisung rougit et cacha son visage dans le cou de Changbin. Puis, attiré par la douce odeur acidulée de l’oméga, il laissa glisser son nez le long de la colonne de la gorge de l’oméga, finissant par se retrouver contre ses glandes cervicales inférieures.

Changbin mit une main sur le torse de Jisung prêt à le repousser. Mais Jisung ne fit rien. Il ne bougea pas non plus. Il resta là à respirer l’odeur de Changbin, tandis que l’oméga faisait de même avec la sienne, surveillant son état à l’aide de ses phéromones.

— **Dis.** Fit Changbin.

— **Hum ?**

— **Qui sent meilleur, Chan ou moi ?**

Jisung se recula pour pouvoir regarder Changbin dans les yeux, faisant tomber la main de l’oméga jusque-là sur son torse sur le matelas entre eux. Changbin ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils quand il remarqua l’air vitreux qu’avaient les yeux de son cadet.

— **Je… Je sais pas… C’est pas comparable…** Murmura Jisung en levant ses mains pour se frotter le visage.

Au moins, il semblait enfin se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

— **Comment ça ?** Pressa Changbin, caressant gentiment le bras de Jisung d’une main.

Peut-être que parler allait réussir à épuiser le pauvre garçon.

— **Tu sens bon. Tu sens l’oméga. J’aime l’odeur d’oméga. Tu sens bon les pommes. J’aime les pommes. Mais j’aime Chan-ie. Chan-ie sent la maison et la foret et bon aussi.** Murmura Jisung, groggy.

Et peut être même un peu défoncé. Il faillait croire qu’il était particulièrement sensible aux phéromones d’oméga, quand il était en pré-ruts. Changbin rigola doucement face à la réponse surprenante et un peu brouillonne de son cadet.

Qu’importe, elle lui allait.

— **D’accord.** Fit doucement l’oméga.

Faisant glisser sa main du bras à la nuque de Jisung, Changbin guida ensuite le visage du dominant vers son cou. S’il fallait défoncer Jisung avec ses phéromones pour qu’il dorme, il n’allait pas hésiter à le faire. Le jeune alpha avait besoin de toutes ses forces s’il voulait être en état pour affronter ses ruts qui ne devraient pas arriver plus tard que ce soir ou demain.

— **Je sens bon moi…** Murmura Jisung tout contre sa peau.

Changbin frissonna, sa main se resserrant sur les cheveux sur la nuque de Jisung.

— **Hum…** Lâcha-t-il sans savoir quoi dire.

Jisung sentait l’alpha. Il sentait le bois, il sentait les épices. Contrairement à Chan, il n’avait rien pour adoucir son odeur entêtante. Et Changbin avait du mal avec les odeurs fortes comme celle de son cadet. Mais est ce que cela voulait dire pour autant que Jisung sentait mauvais ?

— **Tu sens fort…** Lâcha Changbin, avant de se rendre compte que c’était un peu stupide et peut être un peu méchant.

— **C’est bien ?** Demanda encore Jisung.

Changbin le sentit frotter son nez contre ses glandes cervicales inférieures et il ferma brièvement les yeux, prenant un instant pour faire le point sur lui. Tout allait bien. C’était Jisung. Son Jisung-ie, qu’il avait poussé plus d’une fois dans la rivière, qu’il avait défoncé lors d’une bataille de polochon épique, qui l’avait réconforté pendant un orage, qui l’avait chatouillé jusqu’aux larmes.

Tout allait bien. Jisung, c’était la meute. Le lien était là, bien présent, rassurant dans un coin de sa tête. Changbin se recacha doucement, appréciant purement et simplement la gentille marque d’affection.

— **C’est** **un peu difficile pour moi.** Avoua Changbin, pas vraiment sûr que Jisung soit vraiment en état pour comprendre ses états d’âme.

Mais qu’importe, cela lui ferait du bien d’en parler pour une fois.

— **J’ai** **du mal avec les odeurs fortes, ça me met mal à l’aise…** Chuchota-t-il contre le haut du crane de Jisung.

Il sentit soudainement les phéromones de Jisung se faire moins fort, comme si le jeune l’alpha avait tenté de les contrôler, de les réduire. Jisung lâcha d’ailleurs un son groggy qui ressemblait à une excuse. Changbin se contenta de sourire et de le serrer contre lui, touché.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	31. [M] Chapitre 31, ou comment perdre la tête à cause d'une odeur

Après la sieste, Chan s’affaira à finir de préparer la réserve. Il vérifia que tout soit à sa place, qu’il ait suffisamment de nourriture, de vêtements, de literie et de lubrifiant. Puis il partit faire une ronde en compagnie de Changbin, laissant Jisung travailler une peau dans le garage.

Leur cadet était bouillonnant d’excitation, mais il avait maintenant suffisamment de dextérité pour ne plus se couper quand il raclait une peau. Du moins Chan l’espérait. Il ne voulait pas revenir et trouver son cadet avec un doigt en moins.

  
Ce serait autrement particulièrement problématique.

Heureusement, il était toujours en vie et qui plus est indemne quand ils revinrent, et Jisung abandonna avec joie la peau pour plutôt rejoindre Changbin et Chan sur le canapé, tous rassemblé autour de l’ordinateur de l’alpha.

Celui-ci avait voulu de nouveau commencer à poser ds textes sur ses mélodies, et ses deux cadets avaient été tout aussi enthousiasmés par cette perspective qu’ils ne l’avaient été avec celle d’apprendre à composer.

Sans compter qu’ils étaient bons, étonnamment bon même, pour ce qui était de Jisung. Si le jeune alpha semblait au quotidien n’avoir de cesse de baragouiner des phares sans queue ni tête, il suffisait de lui donner une mélodie et l’adolescent était parti pour remplir des pages du bloc-note du téléphone de Chan.

Mais là où Jisung avait la créativité, Changbin avait la technique. Sa diction était particulièrement propre, et même Chan devait s’incliner devant l’oméga. Après, il avait plus de mal à écrire ses raps, mais il arrivait toujours à surprendre ses compagnons de meute avec une expression originale ou un jeu de rythme impressionnant.

Chan voulait qu’ils s’enregistrent, mais il n’avait pas de micro. Celui de mac, comme celui de son téléphone, était horrible. Il fallait qu’il investisse dans quelque chose d’artisanal mais un peu plus qualitatif. La prochaine fois qu'il irait en ville, il s’occuperait de ça.

Et il prendrait un paravent aussi.

En attendant, ils préparaient les mélodies et les paroles. Chan avait déjà posté les projets solo de ses cadets, avec des pseudos qu’ils avaient trouvé l’Alpha-ne-savait comment. Sa communauté avait adoré, alors il ne doutait pas qu’ils allaient adorer les voix de Changbin et Jisung.

Il fallait vraiment qu’il achète un micro.

Ils travaillèrent leurs compositions jusqu’à tard dans la soirée, trop concentré sur ce qu’ils faisaient. Ils voulait faire leur début officiel en fanfare, et scotcher tout le monde dès le premier album. Et pour ça, ils allaient avoir besoin de sacrement préparer leur première mixtape officielle.

Chan annonça la fin de la session quand l’estomac de Jisung se manifesta bruyamment. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas qu’ils se surmènent à deux doigts de leurs ruts. Et même, s’ils poussaient trop, ils allaient commencer à se chicaner peut être un peu trop violemment.

Ils préparèrent un repas copieux, à la fois pour reprendre des forces que pour forcer la digestion à bien leur faire dormir. Est-ce que c’était vraiment une bonne idée ? Non. Est-ce que Chan allait ressembler à un poisson globe tout bouffi à son réveil ? Oui.

Mais qu’importe. Jisung et Changbin avaient l’air tellement heureux alors qu’ils s’empiffraient que Chan était prêt à ne plus ressembler à rien le lendemain matin. De tout façon, il risquait fort d’être en rut, et il allait être rouge et suant, alors il n’était plus à ça près.

Après une toilette et un enfilage de pyjama, ils allèrent se couchèrent. Chan estima plus prudent de se mettre entre Jisung et Changbin, ne voulant pas que quoi que ce soit ait lieu par mégarde durant la nuit. Puis il sentit l’odeur de Changbin et il se rendit compte que lui aussi, il pourrait faire des choses par mégarde pendant la nuit.

Il se tourna alors vers Jisung, prenant son cadet à bras le corps. Il entendit celui-ci glapir de surprise, mais bien vite une paire de bras s’enroula autour de lui et Jisung se cramponna à lui, casant son visage au niveau des pectoraux de Chan.

L’alpha se laissa faire et ferma les eux, priant pour avoir une nuit tranquille.

Sauf que bien sûr, cela ne se passait jamais comme il le voulait. Après avoir finalement réussi à s’endormir, il fallut qu’il soit mystérieusement réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Il faisait noir, il avait chaud, et accessoirement, la tête dans les fesses.

Qu’est ce qui se passait ?

Il comprit vite. L’odeur de rut était étouffante, remplissant la pièce et prenant Chan à la gorge. Jisung était bouillonnant dans ses bras et particulièrement raide. Il fallait qu’ils descendent. L’alpha jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.

Changbin semblait dormir. Il leur tournait le dos, et Chan ne pouvait pas à son odeur savoir s’il y avait un problème ou non, puisque tout ce qu’il pouvait sentir était l’odeur de Jisung, et la sienne. Chan espérait que leurs odeurs n’allaient pas le réveiller, mais il ne doutait pas qu’à son réveil, Changbin risquait d’être fortement chamboulé.

Chan se redressa lentement, tentant d’emporter Jisung avec lui. Ce ne fut pas difficile. Le jeune alpha semblait complètement accroché à son aîné comme une moule à son rocher, ses phalanges blanchies par la prise sur le torse de l’Alpha.

Chan regarda les marques rouges sur sa peau pâle en soupirant. Pourvu que cela ne fasse pas de bleu, il en avait déjà assez à cause des bagarres avec son cadet.

  
Chan hésita un instant. Valait il mieux réveiller Jisung ou le porter jusqu’en bas ? Chan ne voulait pas prendre le risque de réveiller Changbin, et il était mieux pour eux deux qu Jisung dorme encore un peu. Chan se releva doucement, glissant ses bras sous les jambes de son cadet pour le garder contre lui.

Une fois debout, la tête de Jisung roula pour se loger dans le creux de son cou, et Chan la laissa là. Il descendit du futon, repoussant les couvertures du pied. Changbin bougea un peu, avant de lâcher un soupire endormi qui rassura l’alpha.

Il descendit l’escalier doucement, à la fois pour ne pas tomber à cause de son chargement, mais aussi pour tenter de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Le bois glacé sous ses pieds et l’air fais de la pièce de vie lui fit du bien, baissant un peu sa température corporel et lui aérant l’esprit.

Tout allait bien se passer. Il allait mettre Jisung dans son coin, puis se réfugier dans le sien et s’occuper de ses affaires, et il n’y avait plus ensuite qu’à prier pour qu’ils aient des vagues décalées et que jamais ils ne soient réveillés au même moment.

Chan poussa la porte de la réserve de la hanche, avant de traverser la pièce et de déposer Jisung sur la couche la plus proche de la porte. Il borda gentiment son cadet, le recouvrant d’un draps et caressant brièvement ses cheveux avant de se reculer.

L’instant d’après, Jisung avait viré la couverture à force de gigoter, et s’était recroquevillé sur un flanc en grommelant de manière inintelligible. Chan haussa les épaules, qu’importe, il dormait bien comme il voulait.

Chan gagna ensuite son nid, de l’autre côté de la pièce, de l’autre côté du rideau. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, appréciant la surface molle sous lui. Il avait l’odeur de Changbin et de Jisung autour de lui. Il avait même un doudou, qu’il n’utilisait normalement plus.

Mais le voir au fond d’une boîte lui avait soudainement donné l’envie de l’avoir de nouveau à ses côtés.

Il resta un instant à fixer le plafond, ses mains jouant mécaniquement avec les oreilles de la peluche. Il attendait que la vague arrive, bercé par la respiration irrégulière de Jisung. L’anneau l’attendait avec une petite bouteille de lubrifiant, posés sur une boite en carton contentant de quoi manger.

Chan se demandait comme les alphas des meutes traditionnelles pouvaient passer leurs ruts seuls, sans rien d’autre que leur main. Devoir presser d’une main le nœud et de l’autre se masturber… Définitivement pas pratique.

Ou alors, il avait juste une mentalité de riche.

Son corps sembla apprécier tout particulièrement son fil de pensées, et n'hésita pas ensuite à lui fournir quelques images des autres sextoys qu’il avait pu voir dans le magasin. Peut-être qu’il y retournerait prendre de nouvelles choses, qui sait. Il avait son anneau depuis trop longtemps.

Le brouillard commença à lentement envahir son esprit, ne le distrayant pas pour autant de la raideur qui attaquant ses muscles. Foutue adrénaline. Il pressa le talon de sa main dans son pectoral, sentant son cœur pulser furieusement.

Il fallait qu’il se calme avant qu’il ne se fasse une crampe. Il porta le sweat de Changbin à son nez, l’odeur de l’oméga trompant ses sens. Une vague de bonheur, et d’excitation le parcourut. Dupé, son cœur se calma, l’adrénaline redescendant.

Mais ce fut au tour de ses glandes odorantes de pulser.

Il y avait un oméga tout près, plus besoin d’être en mode chasseur, juste séducteur. Et encore, ça, c’était supportable. Chan garda tout de même le vêtement, le posant sur son torse. Il prit ensuite sa peluche, amenant le koala près de son visage. L’odeur d’oméga artificielle avait presque disparu.

La note vaporeuse qu’il avait toujours associés à ses ex fit cette fois apparaître Jisung dans son esprit. Maintenant qu’ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la réserve, leurs odeurs se faisaient plus distinctes. Et il était persuadé de sentir une note vaporeuse très oméga dans l’odeur de son cadet.  
  
Mêlé à des phéromones alphas certes, mais Chan en était certain. Sauf que cela perturbait son esprit, et son instinct. Il n’allait même plus avoir besoin de l’odeur de Changbin pour se calmer, juste l’odeur de Jisung allait suffire, il y avait la note oméga-

Mais… Chan avait il vraiment besoin d’une note oméga pour se calmer ? Son instinct n’avait pas besoin de juste… Une odeur qui lui plaisait ? Il repoussa le sweat de Changbin, prenant plutôt celui de Jisung, le reniflant avec application.

Il n’y avait sur le vêtement que l’odeur de Jisung sans la note de rut, et elle était puissamment alpha. Son instinct appréciait mais sans plus, et ce fut quand Chan ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'odeur provenant de l’autre côté du paravent rudimentaire que son échine fut secouée d’un frisson.

C’était ça dont il avait besoin, le savant mélange d’oméga et de d’alpha qui collait à la peau brûlante de Jisung. Il s’ajusta dans ses coussins, laissant l’odeur envahir ses sens. La peluche roula un peu plus loin, rejoignant le sweat de Changbin abandonné dans un coin du nid.

  
Chan posa une main sur le vêtement de Jisung et resserra sa prise sur le tissu, le petit morceau de métal au bout du lacet rentrant dans sa paume. Le désir et l’excitation avaient commencé à l’envahir, une boule de chaleur dans son bas ventre croissant.

Elle rampa le long de son dos, descendant dans ses jambes et finissant par se glisser même dans la plus lointaine des extrémités. Ses orteils se recroquevillèrent et il hoqueta en ouvrant les paupières. C’était plus fort que d’habitude.

Il était en meilleur état que ses derniers ruts, en même temps. Et il n’était pas seul. Il ne doutait pas qu ses ruts étaient alimentés par ceux de Jisung. Il passa distraitement un doigt sur la cicatrice sur son flanc, son corps frissonnant. Son doigt était moite. Son torse était moite.

Une nouvelle vague d’excitation le parcourut, son membre pulsant et pressant contre le tissu lâche de son short. Il roula ses épaules, tentant de les détendre. Il tritura un instant le nœud qu’il avait fait avec les ficelles de son short.

Puis à la vague suivante, il dénoua, abaissa le vêtement, roula sur ventre et donna un profond coup de bassin contre la surface moelleuse de son nid. Il enfouit le gémissement de soulagement de ses lèvres dans l’oreiller, voulant à tout pris éviter de réveiller Jisung.

Sauf que. À l’instant même ou le hoquet avait quitté ses lèvres, les yeux de Jisung s’étaient ouverts brusquement. Le jeune alpha avait été dans un état de semi-conscience depuis que Chan l’avait déposé sur sa couche.

Perturbé par les phéromones de l’Alpha et son torse chaud, il n’avait définitivement plus pu continuer sa nuit quand la raideur dut à l’adrénaline avait commencé à saisir ses membres. Puis Chan avait commencé à s’exciter, et Jisung avait décidé d’arrêter de faire semblant.

Entendre Chan en ruts était… Une expérience. Bien sûr que Jisung avait déjà entendu quelques rares sons, avant. Mais là… Ils étaient dans la même pièce. L’ouïe particulièrement sensible de Jisung entendait le froissement des différentes pièces de tissu, le parquet qui protestait sous les assauts des hanches de Chan et surtout…

Les halètements, les grognements, les hoquets et même les gémissements de l’alpha.

Jisung était aux premières loges et il se régalait.

Est-ce que c’était vraiment moral d’écouter son chef de meute pour qui il avait un crush se masturber ? Peut-être pas mais Jisung était beaucoup trop excité pour s’en préoccuper. Il aura des remords plus tard, pour l’instant il en profitait.

Son érection finit par être tellement douloureuse qu’il cessa de se concentrer sur Chan pour plutôt comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mal. Surtout pourquoi il avait mal aux épaules ou aux tibias.

Il était en rut, il devrait avoir mal entre les jambes !

Quoi qu’il avait aussi mal entre les jambes. Il avait mal partout, même ses glandes odorantes lui faisaient mal, bon sang !

Il se redressa doucement, lentement, ses muscles protestants. Il saisit l’ourlet du bas de son t-shirt et le passa au-dessus de sa tête, quelque chose se coinçant dans son dos. Il jeta le vêtement moite au loin en grimaçant.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir la soixantaine ou de s’être fait tabasser par Changbin.

Il gratta son torse d’une main, observant avec incompréhension les marques rouges sur son torse, se demandant d’où elles sortaient. Puis son érection le rappela à l’ordre, accompagné par une vague d'excitation, et ce fut en grommelant que Jisung retira son boxer, gigotant pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

Puis il se rappela que Chan était à côté et pinça les lèvres, craignant que l’autre alpha l’ai entendu. Mais Chan haletait toujours autant, visuellement très concentré sur ce qu’il faisait. Jisung se prit en main en se demandant ce qu’il faisait, justement.

Chan était il du genre à simplement se caresser ? Ou se frottait il contre le futon ?

Il frotta la tête de son membre du pouce, rêvassant sur les habitudes de masturbation de son aîné. Il pressa son ongle dans la fente, tressaillant et mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas couiner. Il était sensible d’habitude, mais en rut, s’en était presque risible.

Il fit de lents va-et-vient, presque mécaniques, bien trop concentré sur Chan. Sa paume était moite, son membre luisant du liquide pré-séminal qui n’avait de cesse de suinter de la tête, et ses hanches avaient de petits spasmes.

Puis Jisung se rappela l’anneau que Chan lui avait acheté. Il tendit sa main libre pour l’attraper, avec la bouteille de lubrifiant. Habilement, il en recouvrit gentiment les parois d’une main, avant de lâcher à regret son membre, sa main allant plutôt jouer avec ses bourses.

Il glissa doucement l’anneau, faisant attention à ne rien coincer. Son nœud était déjà sorti, vu son état d’excitation, et il dut forcer juste à peine pour réussir à le loger dans la poche du sextoys. Juste la pression légère du silicone contre son membre lui donna envie d’éjaculer ici et maintenant.

Il continua à délicatement caresser ses bourses, son autre main faisant des va-et-vient sur le reste de son membre qui n’était pas recouvert par le sextoy. Puis soudain Chan lâcha un profond grognement, une vague de phéromones parcourut la pièce, et Jisung vint comme ça dans sa main avec surprise.

Il haleta rapidement, clignant des yeux et regardant sa main tachée de blanc, abasourdi. Il était surpris d’être venu aussi vite. Il était choqué de voir qu’un simple gémissement de Chan pouvait suffire à l’achever. Il était ébahi par la puissance de ses propres sentiments.

Il lécha ses lèvres sèches et essuya sa main avec une serviette qu’il passe ensuite sur ses jambes. Puis il passa avec délicatesse le chiffon sur son membre à moitié dur, le nœud large et enserré par l’anneau. Il s’amusa à presser son index contre la poche, souriant en voyant un peu de semence couler piteusement du bout de son membre.

La biologie l’amuserait toujours.

Puis il reposa le chiffon et se frotta les yeux, son corps soudainement saisit par la fatigue. Il écouta un instant Chan, l’alpha semblait s’être calmé si ce n’était pour de rares grognements mécontents. Jisung se coucha à nouveau sur les draps amenant une fourrure jusqu’à lui.

Les crampes étaient toujours là, raidissant ses membres et ses épaules. Le jeune alpha croyait que l’orgasme et l’heure allait suffire pour le forcer à dormir. Mais visiblement les crampes et la solitude allaient le garder éveiller.

Sans compter que ses glandes pulser toujours ! Son sang ne battait plus vraiment à ses oreilles, mais il sentait son cœur battre dans le différentes glandes odorantes. Chan ne lui avait il pas mis de la crème dessus, lors de sa présentation ?

La douleur se fit graduellement plus forte, et l'incompréhension se manifesta. Pourquoi il avait si mal ? Qu’est ce qui lui arrivait ? La panique rejoint le maelstrom d’émotion qui grossissait en lui, et bien vite, la seule idée qu’il avait en tête était que Chan était tout prêt.

Que Chan était tout prêt, que Chan était son Alpha, et qu’il devait savoir ce qui se passait. Oui, Chan devait savoir, et il allait s’occuper de lui. Aveugle, la pièce étant plongée dans la pénombre, Jisung rampa en direction du paravent et de l’odeur de l’alpha.

Chan s’était calmé, et somnolait maintenant, repu et un peu plus propre. Le froissement du paravent lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux, et il tourna sa tête vers la gauche, cherchant Jisung des yeux. Il nota la respirations saccadée et humide de son cadet, son odeur amère.

— **Jisung,** _ **cub**_ **, qu’est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Chan, le surnom lui échappant.

Il se redressa, cherchant à tâtons le corps de son cadet. Finalement sa main se referma sur un avant-bras, et il tira Jisung à lui, faisant attention à ne pas râper Jisung contre le parquet. Les menottes de Jisung cherchèrent frénétiquement Chan, cherchant quelque chose à agripper.

Ils finirent par trouver son torse, en faisant le tour avant de remonter son dos et de s’agripper fermement à son dos en chouinant faiblement. Chan, terriblement inquiet, installé son cadet sur ses genoux, tout contre son corps.

Il devina l’endroit où était le visage de son dongsaeng, son faciès à peine discernable dans la pénombre. A l’aveugle, il caressa ses joues, sentant l’humidité sur celles-ci, l’odeur des larmes remplaçant celle des épices et du bois.

  
Et cette succulente note oméga.

— **Jisung, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?**

— **J’ai mal !** Couina difficilement son cadet, avant de déglutir bruyamment.

— **Oh… Où ça ? Comment ça ?** Enchaîna Chan, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

— **Des crampes… J’ai des crampes.** Souffla Jisung, trouvant finalement le cou de Chan.

Il décida de nicher sa tête dans le creux du cou de Chan et de ne plus bouger, laissant son corps être bercé par l’odeur de l’autre l’alpha et les légers mouvements de balancier que faisait Chan pour l’apaiser. La présence de l’alpha finit par le détendre, les crampes gardant ses membres raidit, mais d’une manière beaucoup plus supportable.

Par contre ses glandes et son cœur s’affolaient.

— **Je suis désolé…** Finit par murmurer Chan en cachant son visage dans les cheveux de Jisung. **On a jamais vraiment pris le temps de parler de tes ruts…**

— **Mmh…**

— **On fera ça demain, ok ? Quand ça ira… Mieux. Si tu peux aller mieux.**

— **Mmh.**

Chan lui massa la nuque par réflexe, avant de se rappeler que c’était un alpha en rut qu’il avait dans les bras et pas un non-présenté qui avait fait un cauchemar. Mais le geste ne sembla pas déranger Jisung, à la plus grande surprise de Chan.

Le jeune alpha resta mou et lâche, du moins autant qu’il le pouvait avec ses crampes. Tout en gardant cependant une poigne de fer sur les épaules de Chan. L’Alpha estima donc que Jisung ne comptait pas le lâcher d'ici là, et il bascula lentement en position couchée.

Il s’installa sur un flanc, forçant Jisung à lâcher l’une de ses épaules pour au moins ne par perdre tout le sang dans son bras. Jisung le recroquevilla alors entre leurs torses ans pour autant se reculer. Ils étaient complètement collés, et Chan nota distraitement qu’ils allaient avoir beaucoup trop chaud, à leur réveil.

Il nota ensuite qu’ils étaient nus. Et si certes ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait Jisung nu, c’était bien la première fois qu’il était ainsi collé contre lui alors qu’il ne portait rien. Et voir Jisung nu… Il faisait trop noir pour y voir grand-chose. Mais il le sentait bien, en tout cas.

Les petits grognements de douleur de Jisung finir par s’amenuiser, laissant place à une respiration légère et régulière. Chan eut un soupir de soulagement en voyant que Jisung avait réussi à s’endormir. Il fallait maintenant espérer que son cadet allait réussir à faire une bonne nuit complète avant la prochaine vague.

Chan nota mentalement dans un coin de sa tête qu’il allait falloir demander à Changbin de préparer suffisamment de tisane contre les crampes. Surtout pour Jisung. Peut-être même qu’ils allaient devoir chercher un traitement, si cela continuait.

Chan secoua légèrement sa tête, pas besoin de paniquer maintenant. Si cela se trouvait, c’était juste le corps de Jisung qui ne comprenait juste pas ce qui lui arrivait. Oui, il fallait se dire que ce n’était rien de grave, juste le temps d’adaptation nécessaire.

Chan serra gentiment le corps de son cadet. Jisung était encore tout maigre, malgré la musculature qui avait commencé à prendre forme. Il allait vraiment falloir qu’ils continuent de l’engraisser, ce n’était pas possible.

Et il sentait son cœur battre, vite, beaucoup trop vite, plus vite que le sien. La main de Chan se leva de nouveau, caressant encore la nuque de Jisung. Le jeune alpha soupira de bien être quand les doigts de Chan appuyèrent sur ses glandes.

Elles étaient gonflées, ce qui était normal. Et elles pulsaient. Chan sentait la peau brûlante et le sang battre sous la pulpe de ses doigts. L’odeur de Jisung se fit plus forte, comme si la pression des phalanges de Chan sur sa peau avait allumé quelque chose.

Chan ne put s’empêcher de déplacer un peu son cadet, pour pouvoir mettre son visage dans son cou et comprendre ce qu’il sentait. Jisung sentait le bois exotique. Il sentait les épices. Et il sentait… L’oméga.

Ce n’était pas une fragrance naturelle.

C’était vraiment… L’oméga, vaporeux, capiteux et étrangement sucré. Chan ne put retenir le grognement de satisfaction quand l’odeur envahie enfin complètement son système. Chan resta longtemps à respirer l’odeur de Jisung en caressant son cou.

Puis il finit par se laisser aller au sommeil, sentant les ruts au fond de lui, de simples braises qui n’attendaient qu’un coup de vent pour repartir. Au moins il n’avait pas de crampe, l’odeur de Jisung l’apaisant, et savoir son cadet aussi près de lui le rassurait.

Il finit s’endormir.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	32. Chapitre 32, ou comment réfléchir, beaucoup

Chan fut encore et toujours le premier à se réveiller. La pièce était légèrement éclairée par la lumière provenant de la petite lucarne derrière lui, et il put remarquer l’aspect gonflé du visage de son cadet. Visiblement, il avait beaucoup pleuré.   
  
Les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude, Chan palpa doucement le bras et l’épaule de Jisung, cherchant une raideur. Mais il semblait pour le moment relaxé, alors Chan remonta sa main, et pressa doucement une glande odorante du pouce.

Il eut un bourdonnement au fond de la gorge de Jisung, comme un grognement léger, hésitant. Chan huma pour lui-même, appréciant cette réaction. Il continua à presser les glandes de son cadet, passant sa main autour de sa nuque.

Puis il se dit que cette genre d’action pourrait déclencher une nouvelle vague, alors l’alpha cessa. Il repassa sa main sur l’épaule de Jisung, caressant brièvement la petite constellation de grain de beauté sur la peau moite du jeune alpha.

Bien sûr qu’ils étaient moites. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud. Chan hésita un instant à se reculer et à se détacher de son cadet. Mais il était trop bien contre Jisung. Son cadet paraissait même être la seule chose qui maintenant ses ruts sous son contrôle.

Il sentait les braises juste là, sous sa peau, chatouillant son bas-ventre et le bout de ses doigts. Mais il avait Jisung, Jisung qui sentait bon lui-même et l’oméga, et ses ruts semblaient attendre. Son instinct, son loup semblait attendre.

Chan espérait fortement que son corps n’attendait pas le réveil de celui de Jisung pour relancer une nouvelle vague, ou Chan allait mourir de honte. Il profita en tout cas du calme qui régnait pour l’instant dans la réserve, caressant tendrement son cadet.

Leurs odeurs étaient aussi entrelacées que leurs corps, la fragrance forestière mais exotique embaumant la pièce. Cela rendait Chan groggy, et le moment de clarté qu’il avait eu à son réveil disparu peu à peu pour le laisser dans la brume des ruts.

  
Merde, est ce que cela voulait dire que Jisung se réveillait ? Ils n’avaient même pas mangé ! Il fallait qu’ils mangent avant la prochaine vague. Chan décida donc de se détacher à regret de son cadet, se redressant sur un coude et cherchant derrière lui le panier à goûter.

Il en attrapa l’anse, et le déplaça, le mettant derrière son dos. Il hésita à manger comme ça, avant de se dire que mettre des miettes dans le nid n’était définitivement pas une idée, sans compter que son loup s’offenserait profondément si cela s’arrivait.

Avec regret, il se redressa en position assise, ses muscles protestant. Il renifla, se grattant l’épaule et contemplant sans vraiment le voir le contenu du panier. Il mit le panier sur ses genoux et choisit finalement une barre de céréale, l’ouvrant en silence.

Jisung dormait maintenant recroquevillé contre lui, le visage pressé contre la cuisse de Chan. Il n’était pas sûr que ce soit vraiment agréable, l’alpha était moite et par forcément très propre, mais vu les petites expirations satisfaites de Jisung et son air béat, il devait être heureux.

Chan croqua dans son petit-déjeuner en repensant à la discussion avec son cadet. S’il partait du principe que Jisung était curieux des relations entre alphas, et qu’il était peut-être même intéressé par les alphas, Chan ne doutait pas que le jeune alpha devait être particulièrement heureux ainsi.

Et s’il était effectivement intéressé par Chan comme l’Alpha le suspectait… Il était devait être aux anges.

Chan finit sa barre de céréale en deux bouchées et prit sa gourde, grognant de joie quand l’eau dévala sa gorge sèche. Il nota distraitement les marques qu’avait laissé Jisung sur son torse. Elles contrastaient particulièrement avec sa peau pâle, et quand il pressa dessus, une sensation étrange lui remonta l’échine.

Il fixa alors la marqua en plissant des yeux, rebouchant sa gourde d’une main, et la reposant avant de se saisir d’une nouvelle barre. Jisung couina contre sa cuisse et tendit un bras pour agripper quelque chose. Chan lui attrapa le poignet avant que ses doigts crochus ne se referment encore sur son pauvre torse, et le jeune alpha chouina de mécontentement.

— **Tut, tut.** Réprimanda Chan en guidant son bras contre son corps.

Jisung ouvrit un œil, enfin tenta d’ouvrir un œil, mais ses paupières semblaient collées par les larmes. Il se frotta alors vigoureusement les yeux des poings. Chan le regarda faire en grignotant son snack, un bâillement à s’en décrocher la mâchoire le dérangeant dans son repas.

Jisung ouvrit les yeux piles à temps pouvoir son aîné la bouche grande ouverte et remplie de miettes, et il grimaça de dégoût.

— **Un plaisir.** Grommela le jeune alpha en se frottant le visage.

Chan l’ignora en tapant ses mains l’une contre l’autre pour en faire tomber les miettes dans le panier. Il reprit sa gourde, prit une gorgée avant de donner une tape sur la main de son cadet qui s’était redressé et collé à lui avant de diriger une main vers son panier.

— **C’est mon panier, t’as ton panier.** Grommela Chan en repoussant encore sa main.

Jisung le regarda les yeux écarquillés, semblant particulièrement offusqué par le refus de son aîné. Chan le repoussa encore une fois, poussant son épaule en direction du paravent de tissu. Jisung se laissa tomber dramatiquement sur la couche de Chan, avant de tendre un bras.

Il le passa sous le paravent, attrapa son panier après un temps de recherche, et le tira à lui. Chan le regarda faire en pressant les lèvres.

— **C’est mon ter-ter, ici.** Grogna-t-il.

Mais Jisung ne parut pas inquiété, et s’assit en tailleurs avant d’explorer son panier à snacks.

— **Mais je suis ton cadet préféré alors je peux venir.** Répondit il tranquillement en choisissant finalement une petite pochette d’abricots secs. **Et tu as dit qu’on devait parler.** Ajouta-t-il avant de gober un abricot.

Chan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais sembla oublier ce qui voulait dire en regardant son cadet faire. Il finit par soupirer, ses épaules tombant un peu.

— **Ouais, il faut qu’on parle.**

Jisung sembla soudainement réaliser quelque chose et il se mordit la lèvre. Chan ne voulait pas qu’ils parlent du fait qu’ils passent leurs ruts dans la même pièce ? Ou que Jisung soit venu le voir ? Ce n’était pas ça, le problème, si ?

  
Qu’est-ce que Chan lui avait dit déjà ? Qu'il fallait qu’ils parlent… De ses ruts, non ? De comment ils se passaient, non ?

— **Où tu as mal exactement ?**

Le soupir de soulagement que lâcha Jisung semblait surprendre Chan, mais l’alpha ne commenta pas, le laissant simplement chercher ses mots pour répondre.

— **Mmh, partout ? Genre j’ai… Tu sais, les muscles qui deviennent tout raide, tout dur ? Les crampes quoi ?**

— **Ok, ça c’est normal. Mais moi ça s’arrête dès que… Hum. Dès que… Je sens… Un oméga. Ou. Que… Hum. J’ai orgasmé ? Ça se dit ?** Se demanda Chan à lui-même en trouvant soudainement la marque de doigt sur son torse très intéressante.

— **Oh. Euh. Moi ça… C’est jamais arrêté ? Dès le début de la vague…. Et ça s’est arrêté que lorsque… Je me suis réfugié dans tes bras…** Finit Jisung en un murmure.

Chan leva sa tête et le regarda. Puis il se mordit la lèvre, avant de finalement avouer :

— **D’habitude, il faut une odeur d’oméga pour me calmer. Mais la tienne… A suffi.**

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de rougir violemment et de détourner le regard. Chan inspira, frotta sa nuque et regarda Jisung du coin de l’œil. Son cadet fixait son paquet d’abricots avec attention, tentant sûrement de trouver une échappatoire.

Chan tenta un sourira hésitant.

— **Au moins on sait comment calmer les ruts de l’autre, et c’est déjà une bonne chose.**

Jisung acquiesça, n’osant toujours pas le regarder. Chan se racla la gorge.

— **Je sais pas quelle heure il est, mais je doute pas que Changbin ne va pas tarder à se lever. Tu penses être en état, ou ta prochaine vague de ruts va arriver bientôt ?**

— **Je crois qu’elle va arriver bientôt.** Marmonna Jisung. **J’vais retourner dans mon coin.**

Chan le regarda se lever en acquiesçant. Toujours aussi nu, Jisung se mit difficilement debout, les jambes chancelantes. Il finit par réussir à tenir un peu près droit, et il prit son panier de victuaille avant de disparaître de l’autre côté du paravent.

Chan déplaça la fourrure sale, la mettant avec son pyjama de la veille. Il en prit une autre, propre, s’enroulant avec. Il se sentait soudainement seul. Il n’avait jamais passé ses ruts avec quelqu’un, et il n’avait suffi d’en passer juste une vague avec Jisung pour qu’il ne puisse maintenant plus resta seul.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi des applications de rencontres uniquement pour les périodes existaient.

— **Alpha ?**

— **Mmh ?**

— **C’est normal la sensation de solitude ?**

Chan eut un petit rire étouffé. Visiblement, il n’était pas le seul.

— **Non, mais on va rester comme ça un peu. Quand tu auras passé ta vague tu pourras me rejoindre, ok ?**

— **J’ai pas le droit de passer la vague avec toi ?**

Chan s’étrangla avec sa salive.

— **Non.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

À ce rythme-là Chan allait mourir étouffer.

— **Parce que… C’est gênant ? Tu veux pas de l’intimité pour ce genre de chose ?**

Jisung mit un temps avant de répondre.

— **Je sais pas. Je veux juste être avec toi.**

— **Oh…** Fit simplement Chan en réponse, touché.

— **Et si en plus ça nous fait moins souffrir, c’est tout bénéf…** Finit Jisung en un murmure.

Chan porta son pouce à sa bouche et tira sur les petites peaux de ses lèvres. Est-ce qu’il était prêt à passer ses ruts dans le même espace que Jisung ? Pas sûr. Mais Jisung sentait tellement bon… Même, passer ses ruts à côté de Jisung voulait dire voir certaines choses.

Avoir une certaine intimité entre eux.

Mais n’était ce pas ce que Chan voulait ? Une meute unie, à l’aise. Centré autour de Trésors accessoirement. Il fallait croire que la place de la sexualité et des sentiments au sein de sa meute arrivait enfin sur le tapis.

Selon ce que Chan avait lu, l’étape de la meute centrée sur les omégas, avec une sexualité plutôt libre et de forts sentiments entre les différents membres étaient généralement une étape qui allait de pair avec une jeunesse relative.

C’était une étape utile, qui permettait aux loups d’explorer au sein de la meute, et qui leur permettait de doucement se diriger vers une sélection de partenaire qui leur correspondait le mieux. Mais à vrai dire, Chan se disait tout cela alors qu’il n’était pour l’instant que trois.

Il ne savait même pas s’ils allaient trouver d’autres membres, s’ils allaient être du même avis que lui, peut-être même que certains allaient déjà être en couple voir uni !

En tout cas, Chan avait bien envie de tenter l’expérience avec Jisung, et Changbin, si l’oméga venait à se sentir suffisamment à l’aise. Chan les aimait tous les deux vraiment beaucoup. Sa biologie tait naturellement intéressée par Changbin… Et maintenant Jisung aussi, visiblement.

— **Alpha…** Murmura Jisung depuis son côté du paravent. **J’ai mal…**

— **Je vais aller chercher quelque chose pour t’aider.** Annonça finalement Chan.

Il mit un caleçon propre avant de se lever et de quitter son nid. Il dut passer devant Jisung. Le jeune alpha était recroquevillé sur lui-même, emmitouflé dans un draps fin. Il regarda Chan passer avec tellement d’espoir et… D’amour dans les yeux que Chan ne put s’empêcher de s’accroupir pour caresser les cheveux de son cadet.

Il déplaça la frange humide qui lui collait au front, Jisung se laissant aller contre sa main et cherchant à presser la paume chaude de l’aîné contre ses joues. Chan le laissa faire un instant, avant de se rappeler sa mission première.

Il se leva, Jisung couinant de dépit et se redressant pour poursuivre sa main.

— **Non, non, tu bouges pas. Je reviens vite.**

Le jeune alpha le regarda partir avec une moue mécontente. Chan sortit de la réserve pour se trouver dans la pièce de vie, vide. L’odeur de Changbin n’était pas là, comme s’il ne s’était même pas réveillé. Pourtant l’horloge indiquait presque onze heures.

Peut-être qu’il s’était levé tôt. Et qu’il avait passé sa matinée dehors. Chan ne voyait pas d’autre explication, et cela lui convenait. Il mit de l’eau à bouillir, cherchant ensuite la crème contre l’irritation des glandes odorantes seulement pour se rappeler qu’elle était dans l’armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain.

Qu’importe. Il prépara deux tasses avec le mélange d’herbes, mis de l’eau et une cuillère de sucre dans celui de Jisung avant d’emporter les récipients avec lui. Quand Jisung le vit revenir, le visage du jeune alpha s’illumina et il tendit les bras vers l’autre dominant.

Chan lui mit la tasse dans les mains et il la prit avec une moue. Chan l’ignora, prenant une gorgée de la tisane en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il chercha un instant parmi les bandages et les onguents avant de finalement mettre la main sur la fameuse crème.

Quand il revint, Jisung avait la tasse sous le nez et fixait le vide.

— **Ça** **va ?** Demanda-t-il gentiment à son cadet en s’agenouillant près de lui.

Jisung acquiesça distraitement, grattant sa cuisse par-dessus le drap. Chan ouvrit le pot, avant d’hésiter un instant. Sûrement en le voyant se figer du coin de l’œil, Jisung tourna la tête lui, lui demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait.

— **C’est la crème, pour tes glandes.**

— **Oh.**

Ni l’un l’autre ne bougèrent, se regardant simplement.

— **Je vais te la mettre si tu veux bien.** Proposa finalement Chan.

Le regard du jeune alpha s’illumina, et il relâcha la prise sur le draps. Celui-ci glissa de son torse et tomba autour de sa taille. Chan déglutit difficilement, sa pomme d’Adam roulant sous peau. Le geste avait été particulièrement sensuel.

Il secoua sa tête. Il réfléchissait à peine à la possibilité d’avoir une meute poly que son cerveau commençait déjà à faire attention à tout ce qu’il voyait. Cela devait être les ruts. Jisung le regarda se remettre en question avec curiosité, et quand finalement Chan plongea deux doigts dans la crème, il pencha la tête en reflex.

Sa nuque protesta vigoureusement à l’aide d’un craquement sonore, et Jisung grimaça, sans quitter pour autant du regard le visage de Chan. L’alpha semblait particulièrement enamouré par le long cou de son cadet, et les quatre petites bosses de ses glandes odorantes cervicales inférieures et supérieures.

Chan leva timidement sa main et appuya finalement son index contre la glande supérieur. La peau était particulièrement chaude sous la pulpe de son doigt, et ce malgré la fraîcheur de la crème. Il sentait la glande pulser, au rythme du cœur du jeune alpha qui semblait s’emballer.

Jisung ferma les yeux. Il y avait définitivement une tension entre eux qui n’était pas là auparavant.

Chan massa la crème contre ses glandes pendant une bonne minute, le regard résolument fixé sur la zone. Il tentait d’ignorer la chaleur qui commençait doucement à se répandre dans son corps, annonciatrice de la vague arrivant.

Il fallait vraiment qu’il finisse de tartiner son cadet avant que la prochaine vague ne commence vraiment. Sans compter que ce qu’il faisait ne l’aidait pas. Enfin, c’était compliqué. À force de masser les glandes de Jisung, l’odeur de son cadet se faisait plus forte.

Et autant la note oméga de l’odeur de rut de Jisung gardait à baie le feu qui menaçait d'embraser son corps, autant les phéromones de Jisung agissait comme de l’huile qu'on jetait sur le feu. Mais Jisung sentait trop bon, Chan ne pouvait pas s’éloigner.

Il fit les quatre glandes cervicales, Jisung paraissant être ailleurs quand il eut fini. Le jeune alpha était mou, la respiration labourée. Chan baissa momentanément les yeux, cherchant les mains de son cadet. A la place, il tomba sur la bosse entre les jambes de celui-ci.   
  
Chan releva la tête brusquement, croisant le regard de Jisung. Ignorant ce que son aîné venait de voir, Jisung fit un mouvement de menton en direction du pot encore dans la main gauche de Chan.

— **Je peux t’en mettre ?**

Chan déglutit difficilement. L’action était intime, et vu l’état dans lequel était les deux alphas, Chan n’était pas sûr que c’était la meilleure des idées. Pourtant, il tendit le pot à Jisung, l’alpha plongeant son index et son majeur dedans.

Puis il posa une main sur l’épaule de Chan, se stabilisant alors qu’il se redressait. Le draps glissa encore, avant de tomber sur le futon. Ignorant la nudité de son cadet, il ferma les yeux, tentant de penser à autre chose. À ce que Changbin pouvait bien faire, aux achats qu’ils allaient faire, au colis de Noël qu’il allait préparer pour sa famille.

Puis Jisung pressa un peu trop fort et Chan court-circuita. Sa main partit toute seule et se referma autour du cou de Jisung. Chan ouvrit rapidement les yeux, rencontrant le regard perturbé de Jisung. De la peur, de la colère, et de la surprise et un peu d’excitation peignaient le visage de Jisung en un joli méli-mélo d’émotions.

Chan nota distraitement qu’il sentit le pouls de Jisung s’accélérer et ses glandes moites pulser sous ses doigts. Le jeune alpha lâcha un son à mi-chemin entre le glapissement et le couinement, et se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

Chan devait arrêter tout ça et rejoindre son nid, maintenant.

Pourtant il ne bougea pas.

Jisung recommença à doucement masser les glandes du bout des doigts, sans quitter le regard de Chan. Chan resserra à peine sa prise sur la gorge de Jisung, et les paupières de Jisung frémirent avant de se fermer, un soupir tremblant sortant de ses lèvres.

Quelque chose tordit les entrailles de Chan, un mélange de désir et de panique, et l’instant d’après il était sur ses pieds. Jisung couina de dépit, tendant les mains comme pour retenir l’alpha. Mais en deux pas, Chan avait disparu derrière le paravent.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin s’était réveillé… Excité. Pour sa défense, avoir deux alphas en ruts à côté de lui n’avaient pas aidé. Puis Chan était descendu en embarquant Jisung avec lui et Changbin était resté seul. Seul avec ses pensées et son érection.

  
Ce fut après un bon moment de réflexion et avec quelques réticences qu’il finît par s’occuper de son petit problème. De toute façon il était trois heures du matin, et si c’était pour ensuite avoir un rêve érotique comprenant ses compagnons de meute, il préférait encore ça.

Et puis un bon orgasme ça aidait toujours à s’endormir.

Quand il se réveilla plus tard, il faisait encore nuit. La maison était calme, l’odeur des alphas faible. Changbin retira son pyjama pour un jogging et un gros pull. Il descendit l’escalier pas à pas, aux aguets. Mais seul le léger ronflement de Chan lui parvint.

  
Rassuré, il pénétra dans la pièce de vie. Il prit son habituel paquet de céréales, et s’installa dans le canapé pour le manger. Il avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse, tentant de se faire plus petit qu’il ne l’était déjà. Il ramena même la capuche du sweat sur sa tête, disparaissant dans le tissu.

  
Cela devait être à Jisung, pour être aussi grand et large. Qu’importe, cela sentait bon, et c’était confortable. C’était tout ce qu’il recherchait. Une énième poignée de céréales finit dans sa bouche, et son regard se porta sur la porte de la réserve.

Il tentait de deviner ce qui s’était passé. Les alphas ne s’étaient pas étripés. Du moins il ne le pensait pas. Il espérait que non. Peut-être que Jisung avait tenté quelque chose, poussé par les ruts et les hormones.

Peut-être qu’ils s’étaient liés. Changbin eut un ricanement à cette idée. Bien sûr que non. C’était impossible. Pas sans s’être courtisé, pas alors qu’ils ont à moitié la tête dans le coaltar. Et Changbin l’aurait senti.

L’oméga posa son menton sur ses genoux, délaissant le paquet de céréales.

Il ne serait pas surpris d’apprendre que Chan était un tant soit peu attiré par Jisung. Ils avaient vécu longtemps ensemble, et le jeune alpha avait un certain charme. Mais si les deux commençaient à fricoter, Changbin avait peur d’être oublié.

L’oméga ferma les yeux et chercha au fond de lui le lien. Il était là, tangible, comme une corde invisible qui les reliait à Chan. Et si Chan aimait Jisung, est ce que le lien allait faiblir ? Changbin avait peur de le sentir s’amoindrir et finalement couper.

Il était bien avec eux, ils ne voulaient pas les perdre. Bien sûr qu’il les aimait, à un certain degré. Chan était un super Alpha. Jisung… Était Jisung. Mais Changbin aimait leur dynamique. Et il n’était pas sûr de vouloir voir les deux alphas ensembles.

Changbin finit par se lever, allant ranger la boite de céréales. Il se déshabilla ensuite, pliant proprement ses vêtements, presque mécaniquement. Il les mit sur une chaise, avant d’ouvrir la porte. Le vent glacé du mois de décembre attaqua sa peau et il enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

Il fit un pas, puis un deuxième, avant de se transformer sans attendre. Il s’ébroua, éternuant même à cause de l’odeur des alphas qui le suivait même en dehors de l’hanok. Il bondit ensuite, descendant la piste de terre à toute vitesse, la poussière collant à ses coussinets.

Est-ce qu’ils allaient cesser de l’imprégner, s’ils se mettaient ensemble ?

Est-ce qu’ils allaient cesser de dormir avec lui, s’ils se mettaient ensemble ?

Est-ce qu’ils allaient vivre séparément, tout simplement ?

Changbin ne voulait pas ça. Changbin ne voulait pas qu’on l’oublie. Il voulait aussi qu’on l’aime. Jisung était quelqu’un d’exubérant, il allait bien avoir encore un peu d’amour à donner à Changbin, même s’il aimait Chan, non ?

Et Chan… Chan n’allait pas l’oublier. Chan n’allait pas le mettre de côté. C’était Chan bon sang, le plus gentil des alphas que Changbin avait rencontré. Et soudain Changbin se figea, manquant au passage de buter sur une racine.

  
Chan avait bien dit vouloir centrer sa meute sur un oméga trésors, non ? Alors si Changbin était son trésors, leur trésors, il ne pouvait pas l’oublier ! Et il ne pouvait pas ne pas l’aimer ! Changbin avait sa solution. Il fallait juste qu’il se conduise un peu plus comme un Oméga Trésors, et on ne le mettra pas de côté.

Mais le problème était… Que Changbin n’avait décidément pas l’habitude d’embrassé son côté oméga. Il s’était toujours battu pour qu’on voie plus que sa classe, qu’on voit ce qu’il était vraiment, ce qu’il valait. Il avait enterré son instinct si profond de lui qu’il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire sortir.

Il finit par arriver près de la rivière, au niveau d’une grosse pierre plate. Il s’arrêta un instant, réfléchissant. Comment on fait l’oméga déjà ? Changbin ferma les yeux, cherchant son instinct. Son loup mit un temps à répondre à l’appel, trop habitué à rester au fond de lui, silencieux et discret.

Doucement, sa posture changea. Il se recroquevilla un peu, paraissant plus petit encore, tandis que sa queue disparaissait entre ses postérieures. Il n’aimait pas cette posture. Cela criait la soumission.

Généralement, quand il était à côté de Jisung, il se grossissait et se grandissait autant qu’il le pouvait, parce que Jisung était quand même sacrement gros. Se dire qu’un oméga devait se rapetisser… Non cela ne passait vraiment pas.

Peut-être qu’il cherchait moins à paraître impressionnant mais hors de question qu’il fasse le soumis comme ça !

Lécher le museau des alphas et chercher le contact et l’attention lui allait bien plus par contre. Alors qu'il se remettait à courir, il se dit que dès que les deux alphas auraient fini leur affaire, il faudrait qu’ils jouent à nouveau en loup.

Et que Changbin fasse l’oméga, pour voir, et que Chan prenne enfin au sérieux cette histoire d’Oméga Trésors.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	33. Chapitre 33, ou comment mettre ls choses au clair

Quand Changbin ouvrit la porte de la réserve, il tomba sur le futon de Jisung, vide. Le temps d’un instant, il paniqua. Pourquoi Jisung n’était pas là ? La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, et la pièce était vide. Changbin n’avait pas senti Jisung autre part que dans la réserve.

Puis il se dit ensuite que peut être, peut-être hein, Jisung était avec Chan. Pourquoi faire ? Changbin ne savait pas. Il ne savait même pas que les alphas pouvaient aussi proches au plus fort de leurs ruts sans se taper dessus.

Doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, il fit le tour du paravent. Il ne sut comment réagir face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Chan et Jisung étaient étroitement enlacés, leurs corps nus recouverts par un drap fin.

Difficile à croire que Changbin avait en face deux lui deux alphas en ruts quand il les voyait aussi paisibles et ainsi entrelacés. Enfin, si l’on faisait abstraction de l’odeur et des phéromones dans l’air. Changbin secoua sa tête avec un sourire.

Dire qu’ils avaient eut peur qu’ils ne s’entre-tuent.

L’odeur de sexe étant encore très présente dans l’air, Changbin estima que ses compagnons de meute sortaient tout juste d’une vague. Ils n’allaient pas se réveiller avant ce soir, au moins. Changbin avait encore un peu de temps pour lui.

Il vaqua tranquillement, déjeunant à la sauvage avec un lapin qu’il avait trouvé dans un piège. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas mangé en loup. Voir ses babines pleines de sang dans une flaque lui fit tout drôle. Mais entendre les os craquer sous ses crocs avait un petit truc satisfaisant.

Il fit une sieste, roulant dans les fourrures, seul dans le grand futon. Même avec les odeurs des alphas encore sur les différentes pièces de tissu, Changbin se sentit seul. Il s’endormit recroquevillé, les bras autour d’un oreiller que Jisung avait fait.

Ce n’était qu’un test, les coutures avaient tendance à se détacher, il n’était pas très cubique, mais il était gros, moelleux et porteur de l’odeur des deux alphas. Cela allait pouvoir les remplacer pour quelque temps. Mais Changbin comptait bien dormir coincé entre les deux dominants une fois leurs ruts finis.

Avant de basculer dans le sommeil, l’oméga se dit qu’il pourrait demander à Chan et Jisung de venir le câliner entre deux vagues, puisqu’ils se le faisaient bien entre eux. Lui aussi il voulait de l’amour. Enfin il fallait espérait qu’ils n’étaient pas ensemble.

Ou qu’ils l’étaient, ils n’allaient pas oublier Changbin.

L’oméga s’endormit avec un pincement au cœur.

À son réveil, rien n’avait changé. Quand il était descendu dans la réserve, les deux alphas avaient à peine changé de position, et ils dormaient toujours aussi profondément. Changbin alla faire un peu de sport, ranger le tas de bois qui s’était cassé la gueule pendant la nuit et vérifier des pièges.

Il était en train de boire une infusion, recroquevillé dans le canapé, quand il entendit des voix dans la réserve. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse et alla toquer. On se tut, avant de lui dire d’entrer. Changbin poussa la porte, contourna le pavanent, et les regarda en silence.

Chan avait mis un gilet, et Jisung était toujours cul nu, allongé sur le ventre. L’Alpha se gratta l’arrière du crâne, regardant Jisung puis Changbin en se raclant la gorge.

— **Je vois que la cohabitation se passe bien.** Déclara simplement Changbin.

Jisung s’étira comme un gros chat satisfait, et se redressa, prenant à peine une fourrure pour se couvrir. Personne ne régissant à son commentaire, Changbin enchaîna :

— **Vous avez faim ? Je peux vous préparer quelque chose si vous voulez…**

— **Ce serait gentil, on a besoin de force.** Fit Chan avec un sourire.

L’oméga acquiesça, se dirigeant vers la cuisine en laissant la porte de la réserve ouverte au passage.

— **Vous allez vous doucher ensuite ?**

— **Je pense qu’on a encore une ou deux vagues.** Répondit Chan.

Il sourit à Jisung qui le regardait, assis en tailleurs, et passa une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son cadet, tentant de les discipliner. Jisung ferma les yeux et retroussa son nez avec une grimaça heureuse.

— **Je vais mettre de l’eau à chauffer alors !** Fit Changbin.

Chan le remercia, pour ensuite presser un index accusateur contre l’épaule de Jisung.

— **Faut vraiment que tu te coupes les ongles plus souvent toi, t’as vu ces marques ?** Demanda-t-il en pointant les traces rouges sur ses hanches.

— **Je n’ai rien à dire pour ma défense…** Marmonna Jisung en passant doucement son index sur l’une d’entre elle.

Il jeta un coup d’œil au visage de son aîné avant de lentement lever sa main et de finalement la posa près de la large balafre sur le torse de l’Alpha. Chan le regarda faire en silence, la respiration tranquille et les mains posées sagement sur ses genoux.

Jisung caressa doucement la cicatrice rose des doigts, l’image du loup de Chan inconscient passant brièvement devant ses yeux. Il grimaça, son odeur se faisant plus amère, et Chan leva une main pour caresser ses cheveux.

— **Je ressemble plus à un vrai Alpha, avec mes blessures de guerre.** Tenta Chan avec un petit sourire.

— **T’as pas besoin de blessures de guerre pour être un vrai Alpha.** Murmura Jisung.

Il laissa retomber sa main, avant de la ramener près de lui, Chan ne sachant comment répondre. Changbin revint avec un plateau contenant plusieurs bols fumant. Il le leur laissa, les alphas se dépêchant de prendre des baguettes et de commencer à manger, affamés.

Changbin retourna dans la cuisine vérifier l’eau, les laissant entre eux. Il se tordait les doigts, réfléchissant à comment être plus oméga. Il finit par se dire que ce n’était pas forcément la meilleur des idées, de se comporter en oméga alors qu’ils étaient en ruts.

Il revint au près d’eux avec une bassine brûlante et des gants de toilette. Il les regarda finir de manger, finissant par s’asseoir sur le parquet à quelques mètres d’eux. Une fois leur estomac rempli, ils se nettoyèrent, Changbin rangeant la vaisselle.

Quand il revint, ils étaient propres, et tout le linge qu’ils avaient pu salir était dans la machine, si ce n’était pour les fourrures. Chan avait sorti la brosse et le produit, mais Changbin les luit prit des mains.

— **Je vais le faire. J’ai que ça à faire.** Se justifia l’oméga.

Chan ne trouva rien à redire, et l’oméga quitta la réserve avec les fourrures sales et ce qu’il fallait pour les nettoyer. Chan se retrouva seul avec Jisung, prêts à encaisser une nouvelle vague. Le jeune alpha était toujours dans le nid de Chan, à jouer avec la peluche de rut de l’alpha.

— **C’est mignon, ça.** Fit doucement Jisung.

  
Chan vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, et tordit l’oreille de l’animal.

— **C’est ma peluche de rut. C’était pour… Me calmer.**

— **Mais ça fonctionne pas.**

— **Non.**

— **C’est quel animal ?**

— **Un koala.**

  
Jisung acquiesça, regardant l’objet pensivement, avant de l’écarter, la posant sur un carton un peu plus loin. Il se rapprocha de Chan, l’alpha le regardant faire en silence. Timidement, Jisung prit la main de Chan et la guida, faisant se rencontrer leurs poignets.

— **Mais tu n’en as plus besoin maintenant, tu m’as moi !**

Chan ouvrit la bouche un instant, avant de la fermer et de sourire doucement. L’instant d’après, il attira son cadet à lui et le serra doucement.

— **C’est vrai…** Murmura Chan contre l’épaule de Jisung.

Le jeune alpha ne put s’empêcher de sourire largement, et il blottit son visage dans le cou de son aîné, se laissant bercer par son odeur.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Le reste des vagues s’étaient passées de la même manière. Chan et Jisung se câlinaient longuement, tentant d’apaiser leurs loups et garder une quantité d’adrénaline dans leur sang acceptable. Puis quand les vagues arrivaient, et que le feu commençait à les embraser, ils avaient vite fait de retourner chacun de leurs côtés.

Ils s’entendaient se masturber. Ils s’en nourrissaient, les ruts de l’un amplifiant ceux de l’autre.

Et quand finalement ils atteignaient la délivrance, Jisung avait vite fait de passer un chiffon sur son corps fourbu et fatigué pour pouvoir ensuite crapahuter jusqu’au nid de Chan. L’Alpha l’accueillait toujours à bras ouverts, attirant son cadet à lui malgré leur nudité et leur moiteur.

Le loup de Chan n’était rassuré que lorsqu’il avait son cadet au près de lui, que lorsqu’il était sûr que Jisung était repu et satisfait, et qu’il n’était niché contre son alpha, à somnoler béatement. Les ruts avaient l’air d’être pour Jisung une vraie partie de plaisir.

Chan en était rassuré. Il avait trop souffert pendant les siens, il était content de voir que Jisung n’avait connu jusque-là qu’une volupté agréable. Dire que ce n’était que ses seconds ruts.

Chan ne se questionna pas trop sur la réaction de son corps à son cadet. Il ne savait pas trop si ce qu’il ressentait était quelque chose de normal pour un alpha. Quoi que non. Ce n’était pas normal pour un alpha. Ce n’était pas normal que son alpha soit aussi apaisé par Jisung.

Ou alors…

Non, Chan ne savait vraiment pas. En tout cas, il se sentait bien avec Jisung. Il laissait docilement son cadet s’amuser avec lui, le regardant passer ses doigts sur ses cicatrices, enfoncer son index dans ses biceps ou caresser timidement ses glandes.

Ça, par contre, ça rendait l’alpha fou.

Cela semblait grandement amuser son cadet, les réactions qu’il avait quand Jisung touchait ses glandes. Mais Chan n’y pouvait rien, c’était une zone sensible. Et c’était généralement les caresses de Jisung sur celle-ci qui déclenchait les vagues de Chan.

Mais Chan ne se laissait pas pour autant faire. Jisung pouvait bien s’amuser à déclencher ses vagues, Chan pouvait très bien déclencher les siennes. Plutôt facticement même, le corps de Jisung semblait prendre feu dès que Chan l’effleurait.

En même temps son cadet était plus jeune et moins habitué. Et il avait surtout un sacré crush. Cela faisait toujours sourire Chan, quand il passait sa main sur le flanc de son cadet, et qu’il n’avait plus qu’à presser sa hanche pour que Jisung roule loin de lui en couinant.

Il ne se cachait même plus. Mais Chan n’avait pas de problème avec ça. Les avances du jeune alpha l’amusaient autant qu’elles le flattaient. Et il aimait ça. Est-ce qu’il aimait Jisung ? Oui. À quel point ? Il ne savait pas encore.

Quand ils sortirent finalement de la réserve, quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre eux.

Jisung était collé à lui, et il tentait de le séduire. Jisung avait cependant la grâce d’un phoque sur terre et la subtilité d’un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Dès le premier caillou brillant qu’il lui avait apporté, Chan avait compris.

Changbin aussi.

Les deux aînés étaient en train de nettoyer les fourrures, assis à même le sol. Jisung, qui était parti vaquer, parce qu’il n’arrêtait pas de traîner dans leur pattes, avait fait une entrée remarqué. Il s’était avancé vers Chan, lui avait tendu une main au poing fermé, avant de l’ouvrit et de monter le petit caillou pale et brillant qu’il avait trouvé.

— **Pour toi.** Avait il simplement fait, solennellement.

Changbin avait regardé Jisung puis Chan, les lèvres pincées. Chan avait fixé intensément son cadet, le faisant légèrement trépigner d’impatience et d’inquiétude. Puis finalement il avait pris le caillou, et fait son sourire le plus lumineux, plein de dents et de fossettes.

— **Merci Jisung.**

Les deux aînés purent alors voir leur cadet se liquéfier sur le sol et partir le rouge aux joues.

— **Jisung t’a donné un cailloux.** Fit Changbin à Chan, une fois Jisung sortit de l’hanok.

— **Oui.** Fit tranquillement Chan, en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa peau.

Changbin pinça les lèvres, hésita un instant, avant de finalement se permettre de demander :

— **Est ce qu’il y a un truc entre vous ?**

Chan cessa de frotter la fourrure et inspira, avant d’expirer longuement.

— **Je ne sais pas Changbin. Je ne sais pas…** Répéta pensivement l’alpha en regardant la pierre qu’on lui avait offert.

_Mon cul_ , avait envie de lâcher Changbin. Mais ce n’était pas ses oignons. Alors il enfonça sa jalousie au fond de lui et frotta sa fourrure un peu plus fort. Très bien, il y avait quelque chose entre Jisung et Chan. Très bien !

Mais ils allaient avoir besoin d’un oméga. Ils ne pouvaient pas fonctionner sans un oméga. Changbin l’avait bien vu dans ses anciennes meutes. Deux alphas ensembles, cela ne fonctionnait pas. Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose pour faire l’arbitre. Un catalyseur.

Ils n’allaient pas l’abandonner, ils allaient avoir besoin de lui.

  
Changbin était jaloux, mais ce n’était pas un con pour autant. Chan et Jisung allaient avoir besoin de moment à eux, pour faire le point. Et pour se courtiser. Alors, au lieu de faire la sieste avec eux, Changbin était parti faire un tour.

Chan avait eut l’air perturbé par ce changement dans leur routine. Il avait même paru inquiet, inquiet que Changbin prenne le changement dans la relation entre Jisung et Chan mal. Chan n’était pas dupe. Mais Changbin le rassura avec un gentil sourire et un câlin.

Et l’alpha avait cédé.

En même temps Chan avait besoin de faire le point. Tout s’était passé trop vite. Il y avait eut la conversation avec Jisung sur les alphas, puis les ruts, et maintenant Jisung le courtisait ! Il fallait faire une pause et faire le point.

Après ses ruts, ils n’avaient pas vraiment pu. Il avait fallu faire des lessives pour nettoyer tout ce qu’il avait utilisé, et bien récurer la réserve pour que Changbin puisse l’utiliser lors de ses chaleurs. Il avait fallu aussi sortir les poubelles, ranger la réserve, faire le point sur la nourriture qui leur restait, préparer la liste de course.

Et il y avait Yeol qui arrivait ! Enfin Noël. Mais de ce que Changbin et Jisung lui avait dit, on appelait ça Yeol, ici.

Tout ça c’était passé en une semaine à peine. Mais c’était trop rapide. Il fallait vraiment prendre le temps de discuter. C’était important la communication. Peut-être qu’il irait parler avec Changbin, aussi, d’ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas de tension entre les membres.

Jisung avait paru un peu inquiet, quand Chan était rentré. Il avait regardé l’alpha se déshabiller avec de grands yeux paniqués. Chan s’était assis à côté de lui, et avait posé une main sur sa tête, jouant brièvement avec ses cheveux.

— **C’est quoi cette tête ?**

— **Pourquoi Changbin n’est pas là ?**

— **Il voulait faire un tour.**

Jisung se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

— **Il y a un problème… ?** Demanda-t-il finalement avec une petite voix.

— **Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Chan retira sa main et se coucha contre la tête de lit, mettant ses bras derrière sa tête. Jisung resta assis, jouant avec l’un des cordons de son jogging.

— **Je sais pas. T’es bizarre.**

— **C’est vrai. Jisung.** Appela-t-il quand il remarqua que son cadet ne voulait décidément pas le regarder. **Je veux qu’on parle.**

Jisung déglutit difficilement et sa lèvre inférieure trembla, et Chan eut vite fait de se redresser pour pouvoir attraper la main de son cadet et la presser de manière rassurante.

— **Non, non, panique pas cub ! Tout va bien d’accord, je veux juste qu’on fasse le point ?**

Jisung acquiesça de manière raide. Il y eut un flottement, pendant lequel Chan chercha ses mots.

— **J’ai bien remarqué…** Commença-t-il à faire ensuite.

Il inspira, Jisung semblant suspendu à ses lèvres.

— **Qu’il y avait un truc entre nous, tu vois ? Entre la discussion sur les relations entre alphas et nos ruts… Je ne suis ni stupide, ni aveugle.**

— **Je ne suis pas très subtile, en même temps.** Avoua Jisung en jouant avec un draps.

— **Effectivement.** Reconnut Chan avec un sourire. **Et tu as du remarqué que je ne t’ai pas repoussé.**

— **C’est vrai…** Murmura le jeune alpha en relevant finalement la tête pour regarder son aîné.

Chan prit l’une de ses mains dans la sienne, frottant le dos du pouce. Les secondes s’égrainaient lentement, Jisung attendant, l’anxiété lui tordant le ventre. Chan voulait pas accoucher, là ?

— **Je pense que tu me plais.**

Jisung cligna des yeux. D’un côté il était très, très content d’entendre ça. De l’autre, la formulation maladroite le perturbait. Chan dut lire son incompréhension, parce qu’il secoua sa tête en souriant face à sa propre maladresse.

— **Ce que je veux dire, c’est que j’ai réalisé que tu étais plutôt mignon et que tu sentais très bon.** Tenta Chan sur un ton qui se voulait séducteur.

Jisung avait commencé à rougir, ses pommettes et ses oreilles fonçant. Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, un peu paniqué.

— **Je- Enfin- Merci ?**

Chan lui fit un clin d’œil, et Jisung enfouit dans ses mains. L’Alpha eut un petit rire gêné, et caressa ses cheveux.

— **Désolé, je suis pas très doué avec les mots.**

— **Tu écris des chansons.** Grogna Jisung en réponse.

Il se releva, frottant son visage particulièrement rouget et chaud. Chan se gratta la nuque.

— **Effectivement.** Reconnut-il. **Mais c’est pas la même chose !**

— **Hum.**

— **C’était pas si terrible, en vrai ?**

— **Hum.** Fit Jisung en haussant un sourcil.

— **Fais mieux, pour voir ?** Défia Chan avec un petit sourire.

Jisung se prépara brièvement, pinçant les lèvres avant de gonfler ses joues.

— **Tu es le meilleur alpha, non, la plus belle personne que j’ai jamais rencontré. Tu prends soin des autres, tu es attentif et gentil, prêt à te sacrifier, créatif et intelligent, et très beau. Et tu sens bon.**

Chan sembla choqué. Jisung s’inquiéta un instant d’avoir cassé son aîné. Puis les oreilles de l’alpha virèrent à l’écarlate, et Jisung sut qu’effectivement, Chan était cassé.

— **Alpha, ça va ?** Demanda amusement Jisung en posant une main sur l’avant-bras de Chan.

— **Oui, oui.** Fit-il d’une petite voix.

Jisung gloussa et s’approcha avant de timidement enlacer Chan. Les bras de son aîné se refermèrent sur lui.

— **On a suffisamment ait le point pour toi ?** Demanda Jisung, joue écrasée contre l’épaule de Chan.

— **Mmh…** Réfléchit à voix haute l’alpha.

— **Je te plais, tu me plais, ça suffit pour maintenant, non ?**

— **Effectivement.** Sourit l’alpha, en ponctuant sa phrase d’un baiser sur le front de son cadet qui avait tourné la tête vers lui.

Jisung pinça brièvement les lèvres, avant de murmurer avec hésitation :

— **Ça veut dire que je peux t’embrasser maintenant ?**

— **Parce que tu veux m’embrasser ?** Répliqua Chan avec un haussement de sourcil amusé.

— **C’est une envie qui revient assez souvent en ce moment, oui.**

Chan eut un petit gloussement, puis il se pencha et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Jisung. Le jeune alpha, en réponse, agrippa son cœur par-dessus t-shirt avec un grognement dramatique.

— **Enfin ! Je peux mourir tranquille !** Fit il en mettant le dos de sa main sur son front en une posture théâtrale.

— _**God have mercy on my soul…**_ Souffla Chan entre ses dents, roulant loin de Jisung et de ses bêtises.

— **Hey ! Non ! Reviens là !**

Le jeune alpha crapahuta sur le futon, passa par-dessus le flanc de Chan, s’écrasa face la première contre le draps avant de se tortiller et de se pelotonner contre le torse du dominant. Chan le regarda faire avec un sourire amusé, levant un bras pour laisser de la place à Jisung et l’abaissant finalement quand son cadet eut finalement trouvé une position confortable.

Il n’y eut rien de plus qu’un baiser qui fut volé avant que finalement les deux ne s’endorment, enlacé.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin était amoureux. Il ne voyait pas d’autre raison à son sentiment de… De quoi exactement ? Il était jaloux. Autant de Jisung pour être si proche de Chan, et de Chan parce que Jisung semblait complètement sous le charme de son aîné.

Il voulait aussi être de la partie, lui ! Il ne supporterait pas de les voir en couple, et de tenir la chandelle. Il était leur Oméga Trésor ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser sur le côté. Mais pour ne pas être laissé sur le côté, il fallait encore que Changbin leur en parle.

Et est ce que Changbin était prêt à leur en parler ? Pas sûr. Il venait à peine de réaliser et de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Alors de là à ce qu’il puisse le reconnaître devant les autres, il y avait définitivement un certain pas à faire.

  
Sans compter qu’il avait toujours cette réserve vis-à-vis des alphas. Oui, bien sûr, il faisait plus confiance à Chan et Jisung. Surtout à Chan, même, il pourrait laisser sa vie entre les mains de l’alpha. Mais lui, non, leur donner son cœur…

C’était différent. Son oméga était fragile, et Changbin n’était pas sûr de vouloir prendre le risque de le mettre en danger en se confiant totalement à ses deux compagnons de meute. Mais il comprenait bien que tant qu’il ne ferait pas ça, il risquait de toujours d’être sur le côté.

  
Et il ne pouvait même pas leur en parler ! Parce qu’il était sûr que s’il leur en parlait, ils l’aideraient. Mais il ne pouvait pas, du moins, il n’y arriverait pas. Alors avant de pouvoir envisager leur dit quoi que ce soit, il fallait qu’il travaille sur lui-même.

Qu’il renoue avec son oméga.

Il passa donc l’heure suivant sa petite promenade dans la réserve. Il aurait aimé trouver un autre endroit, plus caché des deux autres. Mais il avait besoin d’être en sécurité pour se reconnecter avec ce qu’il était. Et de toute façon, Chan et Jisung dormaient.

Changbin ne savait honnêtement pas trop comment faire. Au début, il avait commencé par s’asseoir dans un coin en tailleurs, fermer les yeux et… Attendre. Puis comme cela ne faisait pas grand-chose, il avait tenté de ‘’chercher’’ son oméga.

Puis il se rendit compte que c’était stupide.

Et il se mit à regarder paresseusement autour de la réserve, attendant une illumination. Son regard finit par se poser sur une série de carnets à la couverture abîmée. Changbin repensa alors aux journaux intime, dont il avait était question lors du repas avec la meute Granite.

C’était une oméga qui l’avait écrite non, une Oméga Trésor qui plus est ? C’était définitivement ce dont Changbin avait besoin. En deux-temps trois mouvements, il avait pris les carnets et disparut dans le salon. Il remit une bûche dans la cheminée, se pelotonna contre l’accoudoir du canapé, et ouvrit le premier carnet.

Il ne lut que les premiers pages en diagonale, il n’y avait rien de très intéressant, juste un récit banal de la vie d’une jeune fille de presque une vingtaine d’années. Puis finalement vint le moment où elle quitta sa meute d’origine pour en fonder une autre.

Changbin lut alors attentivement ce qui se passa, suçant mécaniquement son pouce. Il en nota mentalement plusieurs choses. Déjà, il devait aider à baisser les tensions, ce qu’il faisait déjà. Ensuite, il devait demander de l’attention et des câlins.

Il se gratta distraitement la joue avant de se rendre compte que son doigt était humide et de l’essuyer sur son jogging avec une grimace. L’attention, il l’a demandé déjà. À sa manière cependant, en cherchant beaucoup Jisung par exemple.

Et les câlins, il ne demandait seulement ci et là, peu à l’aise ni en confiance. Pourtant, cela semblait être l’élément clé du journal. L’oméga cherchait toujours le contact avec ses compagnons de meute, et c’était comme ça qu’elle fédérait les membres, absorbant les tensions grâce à l’amour qu’elle leur portait.

Elle demandait leur attention, les empêchant ainsi de n’avoir rien à faire et d’en profiter pour se chercher des poux.

Il n’était que trois dans la meute, mais Changbin était décidé. Il allait mettre en application ce qu’il y avait dans ce journal, jusqu’à qu’il ait le courage d’avouer ses sentiments aux deux autres.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	34. Chapitre 34, ou comment reussir un date

La première chose qui frappa Jisung quand il se réveilla de sa sieste était la sensation de plénitude qui occupait son cœur. Puis il se rappela ce qui s’était passé plutôt, et un large sourire illumina son visage. Chan l’aimait, Chan l’aimait, Chan l’aimait !

Il avait eu peur, juste un peu, que Chan soit perturbé par le fait qu’il soit tout juste présenté, ou qu’il l’ait connu avant sa présentation. Mais visiblement, cela ne l’avait pas empêché d’entrer dans le cœur de son aîné.

Il se demanda brièvement si c’était normal. Difficile de ne pas aimer Chan, mais Jisung… Jisung était à moitié alpha, il était bruyant et exubérant. Mais Chan l’aimait. Chan l’aimait ! Jisung serra fort son aîné dans ses bras.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas plus être heureux d’avoir quitté sa meute.

Jisung passa son nez contre l’épaule de Chan, s’arrêtant sur ses glandes odorantes cervicales inférieures. Chan sentait tellement bon, Jisung sentit ses entrailles se tordre et l’eau lui monter la bouche. Il avait envie de mordre dans la chair et sentir les phéromones exploser sur sa langue.

— **Ji, cub, tu baves.** Commenta Chan avec amusement.

Le jeune alpha papillonna des yeux, léchant ses lèvres et prenant conscience de leur moiteur. Et quand il se décolla du coup de Chan il remarqua que la peau était brillante.

— **Merde, désolé…** Marmonna avec gêne Jisung.

Il essuya nerveusement la zone du pouce, avant d’entendre un léger soupir s’échapper des lèvres de Chan. Il releva les yeux, cherchant sur le visage de Chan quelque chose. Puis il comprit, et pressa fortement la glande.

L’alpha hoqueta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, attrapant le poignet de son cadet.

— **Hep, hep. Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire ?**

— **Je sais pas ~** Fit innocemment Jisung en se redressant.

Chan le regarda curieusement, un sourcil haussé. Et face au regard de son aîné, Jisung cacha son visage dans ses mains. L’alpha rigola et l’attira à lui, serrant le corps de son cadet contre lui. Ce fut à son tour de remonter l’épaule de son cadet avec son nez pour finalement trouver ses glandes odorantes cervicales inférieures et de presser son visage contre la chair gonflée.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, Chan respirant l’odeur de Jisung à plein poumons pendant que son cadet caressait ses cheveux. Jisung avait envie de lui demander comment aller se passer les choses, maintenant. Ils s’aimaient, d’accord.

Mais Changbin ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils allaient faire de Changbin ?

Jisung n’était pas sûr d’être prêt pour cette conversation. Alors il se contenta de serrer plus fort son aîné et de frotter ses poignets contre ses cheveux. La séance de câlins finit par se transformer en séance d’imprégnation particulièrement intensive.

Jisung allait vraiment pouvoir laisser son odeur sur Chan, maintenant.

Il passa avec application ses mains sur le visage de Chan puis son cou et ses bras, l’Alpha le regardant faire avec un petit sourire heureux et attendri. Puis quand Jisung remonta, et que ses mains se retrouvèrent sur les joues de Chan, le sourire de celui-ci s’agrandit encore, ses joues se creusant.

Jisung hésita une seconde avant de se pencher et de gentiment presser ses lèvres contre celle de Chan. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et il ne manqua pas de remarquer comment Chan avait papillonné des paupières avant de finalement fermer les yeux et de se perdre dans le baiser.

Quand ils se reculèrent finalement, Jisung passa ses bras autour du cou de Chan, et l’alpha lui tapota gentiment le flanc.

— **Allez, on se lève feignasse. On a plus rien pour allumer le feu.**

— **Je veux pas.** Geignit Jisung en se resserrant sa prise.

Chan se leva soudainement, emportant le jeune alpha avec lui qui couina de surprise.

— **Mais t’as pas le choix, allez zou !**

Il le lâcha sur le futon sans ménagement, et Jisung retomba avec un bruit mat, regardant Chan compétemment trahi. L’alpha rit de bon cœur, enfilant une tenue plus adéquate à la météo et la saison, sous le regard de Jisung.

— **T’es de corvée de ramassage, mais si t’es sage tu pourras faire la ronde avec moi ce soir !**

— **Ouh** **~** Fit Jisung avec un sourire en se levant.

Il chercha des vêtements dans la penderie, Chan s'était arrêté un instant pour réfléchir. Il finit par lâcher, alors que Jisung avait disparu dans un gros pull :

— **Et si tu es vraiment très sage, on pourra aller en ville tout les deux.**

Jisung se figea, un bras en l’air, et une touffe de cheveux dépassant du col.

— **Tout les deux ?** Répéta-t-il, sortant finalement sa tête du vêtement. G **enre… Comme un rendez-vous ?**

Chan ne lui répondit que par un clin d’œil avant de descendre les caliers, laissant Jisung s’habiller le cœur rendu tout palpitant par la nouvelle.

Chan trouva Changbin sur le canapé, endormi. Il avait les journaux intimes que lui avait confié ses grands-parents posés sur ses genoux et sur le canapé autour de lui. L’alpha grimaça en voyant l’angle de la nuque de Changbin.

Il s’approcha, passa un bras sous les jambes de l’oméga, avant de le soulever et de le ramener contre son torse, son autre bras soutenant son dos. Pas de sieste, pas de sieste. Tout le monde avait besoin d’une sieste. Quand Chan remonta les escaliers, avec toujours Changbin dans les bras, il croisa Jisung qui descendait.

— **Tout va bien ?**

— **Je crois juste qu’il a besoin d’une sieste. Répondit simplement Chan, en accélérant le pas.**

Changbin n’était pas un poids plume, quoi. Chan déposa l’oméga sur le futon une fois à proximité, avec beaucoup plus de douceur qu’il n’avait pu le faire pour Jisung. Changbin se recroquevilla vite sur lui-même, cherchant le contact.

Chan lui offrit un oreiller qu’il serra contre son torse avec joie. L’alpha lui caressa brièvement les cheveux avant de sortir de la pièce avec un sourire. Il avait une ronde à faire, et des pièges à vérifier. Quand il sortit, nu et gelé, Jisung l’attendait sur la terrasse.

En voyant le loup tricolore, Jisung fit brièvement la moue. Mais bien vite il tomba à genoux, et passa ses doigts rougis par le froid dans la fourrure épaisse de Chan. Il embrassa la petite tête du loup, enfoui quelques instants son visage dans son dos.

— **Reviens-moi** **vite.** Murmura Jisung.

  
Chan lui mordilla légèrement l’avant-bras, en signe de promesse et d’affection. Puis il se recula, avant de disparaître derrière les arbres en trois bonds. Jisung le regard partir, puis se leva et descendit de la terrasse. Il tapa dans un caillou, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Il n’aimait définitivement pas la corvée de ramassage, mais au moins, il allait pouvoir réfléchir un peu et rêvasser. Il y avait cette phrase, qui n’avait de cesse de tourner dans tête. Chan l’aimait. C’était simple, mais Jisung avait du mal à croire.

Après plusieurs minutes à errer en fixant le sol, il finit par trouver un peu de mousse sèche et des brindilles. Il arriva accessoirement à la conclusion que Chan ne devait pas l’aimer. Chan devait juste être intéressé, et cela allait être à Jisung de faire ce qu’il fallait pour que Chan l’aime réellement.

Jisung allait devoir courtiser son aîné, et pour de vrai cette fois !

Chan se disait aussi qu’il allait devoir courtiser Jisung. Mais l’alpha n’avait définitivement pas la même approche que son cadet. Dans sa meute, le meilleur moyen de montrer qu’on était intéressé par quelqu’un et qu’on voulait concrétiser, était d’offrir un caspalet. Dans sa meute, dans sa meute, dans les meutes modernes plutôt.

Mais le problème, c’était que Chan allait avoir besoin d’aller en ville pour obtenir un caspalet. Et ça tombait bien ! Il avait promené un rendez-vous à Jisung et il avait besoin d’acheter un micro !

C’était fou ce hasard !

Il fallait décidément que Chan emmène son cadet en ville. Ils pourraient prendre le pick-up, comme ils n’étaient que deux, et peut être que Chan pourrait laisser Jisung au café pendant qu’il commandait en vitesse un caspalet.

Ou alors il pourrait le commander en ligne ?

Il s’empressa donc de finir sa ronde, galopant en oubliant presque de laisser son odeur sur les points de marquage. Quand il revint, Jisung entreposait ce qu’il avait pu ramasser, tandis que Changbin rangeait les bûches qu’il avait débité.

Ils le regardèrent rentrer à toute vitesse dans l’hanok, et ressortir habillé avec une expression à la fois d’ébahissement et d’incompréhension. Puis en voyant le téléphone dans la main de l’alpha, ils comprirent et haussèrent les épaules en retournant à leurs taches.

Chan gagna le coin avec de la connexion au petit trot, faisant une pause une fois arrivé, penché en avant les mains sur les genoux. Ils faisaient moins de jogging avec la baisse de température, et il fallait vraiment qu’il trouve quelque chose pour compenser.

Quand il alluma son téléphone, il vit plusieurs messages de sa famille. On lui demandait s’il allait rentrer manger pour Noël. Ce fut avec un léger pincement au cœur qu’il répondit non. Il ne savait même pas quand il allait revenir, à vrai dire, mais ça, il ne comptait pas leur dire.

Il envoya tout de même quelques messages pour dire qu’il allait bien, qu’ils s’appelleraient pour les fêtes, qu’il leur enverrait des photos et qu’il en voulait aussi de la famille. Puis il ouvrit Google. Il ne mit que quelques minutes avant de trouver le nom d’une fameuse chaîne de boutique de caspalets.

Il prépara une commande, choisissant un collier, la boite et le parfum. Quand il entra son code bancaire, et qu’il reçut un mail d confirmation, il réalisa soudainement ce qu’il venait de faire. C’était la première fois qu’il offrait la caspalet à quelqu’un.

À ses précédents partenaires, il avait offert des peluches de chaleurs, et des vêtements avec son odeur. Mais jamais de vrais caspalets. En même temps, il n’avait pas l’argent à l’époque. Et là, en plus, c’était différent. C’était sérieux Chan voulait faire les choses biens. Il ne savait pas vraiment si une relation entre alphas pouvait être vraiment viable.

Mais il voulait essayer. Il aimait vraiment Jisung. Peut-être encore un peu trop platoniquement. Mais il l’aimait. Un sourire timide tordit ses lèvres alors qu’il empochait son téléphone. Après trois mois, non plus, peut être cinq ?

En tout cas, après tout ce temps, Chan avait su découvrir son cadet. Et apprendre à l’aimer.  
  


— **Alpha ? On va pêcher, tu veux venir ?**

Chan se tourna, regardant Jisung. Il sourit, son visage s'éclairant.

— **Avec plaisir.**

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan attendit le lundi suivant, pour emmener Jisung. Quand il l’annonça à Changbin, évoquant une simple sortie entre alphas, l’oméga avait pincé les lèvres et serrer sa prise sur son haltère. Mais il n’avait rien dit, et était vite retourné à son entraînement.

Chan était alors parti se préparer. Il avait pris une douche, choisit ses vêtements. Quand il sortit le pick-up du garage, et que Jisung le rejoignit, Chan se dit que cela n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’une sortie entre alphas, mais bien d’un rendez-vous.

Qu’importe, il n’était pas encore prêt à mettre de titre.

L’alpha s’était inquiété que les choses changent. Que tout devienne gênant. Mais le week-end avait était normal. Certes, Jisung l’avait rapidement embrassé quand il se retrouvait tout les deux. Sauf qu’en dehors des petits bisous, il n’y avait rien de pus, rien de moins.

Jisung semblait juste moins dans sa tête et plus guilleret. Changbin n’avait fait quant à lui pas de commentaire. Mais il semblait… Différent. Un peu comme quand il allait rentrer en pré-chaleurs. Hors Chan était certain, et le calendrier pouvait en témoigner, mais les chaleurs de Changbin n’étaient pas prévues avant plusieurs semaines.

Honnêtement, que Changbin soit plus câlin et collant ne les avaient pas dérangé. Cela avait même semblait apaiser l’espèce de tension qu’il y avait toujours entre Changbin et Jisung. Au lieu de répondre au jeune alpha, Changbin faisait plutôt une action mignonne, ou boudait.

Et Jisung semblait rapidement être plein de remords. C’était tellement typique des relations entre alphas et omégas que Chan ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire quand Jisung cédait et s’excusait en serrant fort Changbin contre lui.

Bon après, cela ne voulait pas dire non plus qu’ils avaient complètement cessé de se chamailler. Mais au moins, ça finissait bien.

Ils s’arrêtèrent pour déposer le sac-poubelle dans la benne, avant de finalement s’engager sur la nationale. Chan en avait profité pour vérifier que sa commande de caspalet était bien prête, et le nom de la boutique du micro.

Jisung regardait par la fenêtre, sa tête et sa jambe remuant au son de la mélodie passant par la radio. Chan avait décidé de remettre une station de K-Pop plutôt que l’une de leurs créations. Au moins comme ça, Jisung allait pouvoir découvrir des choses.

Le trajet se déroula dans un silence agréable, Jisung finissant par se recroqueviller sur son siège, les bras autour de son ventre à cause de la faim. Ils avaient quitté l’hanok peu après onze heures, en pleine séance de musculation.

  
Et Jisung avait fait exprès de prendre un petit-déjeuner léger pour pouvoir se gaver de cheesecake. Mais maintenant il avait faim, et il se mordillait le doigt en attendant de voir enfin Pyojimul apparaître au loin. Puis Chan posa sa main sur son genou, comme pour le rassurer, et la faim disparut de l’esprit du jeune alpha.

Il n’y avait plus que la sensation de la paume chaude de Chan sur son genou. Il passa bien le reste du trajet à fixer le dos de la main de Chan, hypnotisé par les veines et leurs mouvements imperceptibles, ou encore la bague qui enserrerait le majeur.

Quand Chan coupa le moteur, Jisung sortit de sa rêverie avec un petit sursaut.

— **On est où ?** Demanda curieusement Jisung en regardant par la fenêtre.

— **Devant un restaurant.**

— **Oh.**

  
Chan lui sourit et sortit du véhicule, faisant le tour pour ouvrir à Jisung, le jeune alpha le regardant faire avec un petit sourire et un peu de surprise. Un peu intimidé, ils n’osèrent pas se prendre la main, mais Chan se permit de poser une main dans le creux du dos de Jisung pour le guider.

Quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte, une bêta s’approcha d’eux en deux pas, et les regarda l’un après l’autre avec un petit air. Chan plissa les yeux, elle leur tendit les menus, leur faisant ensuite signe de choisir une table.

Chan entraîna son cadet dans un coin de la pièce, loin de la serveuse. Jisung semblait complètement inconscient de ce qui s’était passé et étudiait curieusement les lieux. Il parla d’ailleurs de la décoration, mais Chan était bien trop occupé à surveiller la serveuse, qui s’approcha d’un autre employé pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l’oreille.

— **Prend ce que tu veux.** Fit Chan à Jisung, quand il se rendit compte que son cadet le regardait, attendant une réponse.

Jisung passa alors les minutes qui suivirent à questionner Chan sur la composition de chaque plat, avant de finalement se décider pour un assortiment. Quand la serveuse revint avec leurs boissons et l’ensemble des assiettes et bols, Chan vit les yeux de son cadet pétiller.

L’instant d’après, il avait déjà saisi ses baguettes et ses joues commencèrent à se remplir de jajangmyeon. Chan le regarda faire avec un sourire attendrit, avant de finalement se mettre à manger quand il se rendit compte que son cadet allait vite tout finir s’il ne faisait rien. 

Ils parlèrent peu pendant le repas en lui-même, Jisung étant trop occupé à goûter à tout. Puis quand finalement les bols et assiettes furent vides, le jeune alpha s'affaissa dans son siège, ses mains caressant son ventre. Chan eut un petit rire. 

— **C’est dommage d’avoir mangé autant.** Fit il l’air de rien, Jisung plissant les yeux avec méfiance. **Je pensais aller te prendre du cheesecake.**

Jisung se redressa brusquement, tapant sur la table.

— **J’ai toujours de la place pour du cheesecake !**

Il se leva ensuite pour prouver ses dires, et Chan l’imita. Il s’approcha de lui, lui faisant signe d’aller dans la voiture.

— **Je vais payer et je te rejoins. E** xpliqua Chan avec un gentil sourire.

Jisung n’attendit pas plus pour regagner le pick-up, s’affaissant à nouveau dans le siège une fois assis. La nourriture de la ville était définitivement beaucoup trop bonne, et il allait avoir besoin d’hiverner jusqu’à l’année prochaine pour digérer tout ça.

Rendu somnolent par son bon repas, la première chose que Jisung fit quand Chan vint s’asseoir derrière le volant fut de demander un câlin, bras tendus et mains cherchant à l'agripper. Chan sourit, prit l’une des menottes de son cadet pour en embrasser le dos puis les glandes.

—  **Plus tard.** Promit il en posant ensuite ses mains sur le volant.

J isung ramena ses bras contre son torse et fit la moue quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où ils allaient et de sourire largement. Il fut le premier à sortir, à commander et à récupérer ses livres. On leur servit le gâteau et une boisson, et quand Chan marmonna qu’il revenait, et que Jisung ne devait surtout pas bouger d’ici, le jeune alpha marmonna un assentiment. 

Il ne se rendit compte que Chan était vraiment parti qu’une poignée de minute plus tard, quand à nouveau la fatigue l’avait envahi, et qu’il avait voulu lire dans les bras de Chan.

Au début, il paniqua. Il n’avait aucun moyen de contacter l’alpha, il ne savait pas non plus où était la maison, et le pick-up n’était plus garé en face du café. Puis il se rappela ensuite que Chan l’aimait. Et que s’il disait qu’il allait revenir, c’est qu’il allait revenir. 

Alors Jisung se pelotonna contre un coin de mur, avec ses livres et son assiette. On ne vint pas l’embêter sur le fait que l’assiette était sur un tapis, ou qu’il sentait l’alpha paniqué, alors Jisung resta comme ça et pria très fort pour que Chan revienne. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Le micro avait été plutôt facile à trouver. Chan avait déjà modèle, il avait regardé sur internet la veille. Comme le caspalet, il avait juste eut à vérifier que tout était conforme. C’était un simple micro  avec un pied, petit et pratique. 

  
Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait se permettre de prendre autre chose.

Mais peut être qu’un jour, il ferait des travaux pour avoir son propre studio. Il aimerait beaucoup. Surtout en voyant Changbin et Jisung aussi investis dans la composition. Il comptait bien garder idée dans un coin de sa tête, espérant pouvoir la réaliser un jour.

Là, la priorité était de changer de voiture, il verrait ensuite pour de plus grandes entreprises.

Après le micro, Chan avait récupéré un colis envoyé par ses parents. La poste ne délivrait pas les colis aux meutes, et il fallait simplement venir les chercher. Chacun des colis apportait un peu d’Australie chez Chan, et il le mit bien précieusement sous le siège passager avec le micro. 

Puis il finit enfin par le caspalet. L’employé avait été très emballé, n’ayant de cesse de lui poser des questions sur le destinataire. Chan resta vague, se souvenant de la réaction de la serveuse. Il inspecta cependant le pendentif avec attention, vérifiant qu’il s’agissait bien de ce qu’il voulait. 

Jisung portait peu de bijoux. Juste un collier avec son croc de cerf musqué, leur première proie, et un bracelet tressé au poignet. Chan avait pris volontairement quelque chose de simple, parce qu’il ne voulait pas que le caspalet détonne. 

Le boîtier était en métal, glacé contre les doigts déjà froids de l’alpha. Le cordon était fait de la même matière que celle des colliers anti-revendications. Quasiment incassable. Le meilleur du marché, lui avait affirmé le vendeur. 

  
Cela sentait la forêt, c’était simple. C’était ce que voulait Chan. 

Quand il revint au café, il mit un temps avant de trouver Jisung. Le jeune alpha s’était endormi contre son coin de mur, et un serveur s’activait autour de lui, range a nt les livres,  ramassant l’assiette et la tasse vide. Quand l’adolescent se redressa avec la vaisselle dans les mains, et qu’il se retrouva face à Chan, il sursauta. 

—  **Votre- Votre ami s’est endormi !** Fit il avec une tête de lapin prit dans les phares.

— **Je vois ça.** Répliqua Chan avec un sourire.

Il s’accroupit auprès de Jisung, caressant le visage du jeune loup du dos de la main. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir légèrement les yeux, papillonnant des paupières, l’air groggy. 

— **Je paye et on rentre cub.** Murmura Chan en embrassant son front.

Jisung couina et se redressa en se frottant les yeux. Quand Chan se releva, le jeune serveur était toujours à côté de lui, et il sursauta encore quand il remarqua qu’on l’avait remarqué.

—  **Je vous apporte l’addition !** Couina-t-il avant de disparaître derrière le comptoir.

Chan eut un petit rire, et il prit l’avant-bras de Jisung pour l’aider à se mettre debout. Le jeune alpha le répondit à demi-mot, s’appuyant lourdement contre Chan en clignant des yeux pour chasser le sommeil. Chan alla jusqu’au comptoir, Jisung pendit à son bras. 

— **J’ai** **une surprise pour toi.** Souffla Chan à Jisung avant de regarder le papier que lui tendait le serveur, et de sortir sa carte.

Cela eut le mérite de réveiller Jisung, le jeune alpha ouvrant les yeux à la perspective d’une surprise. Il regarda Chan payer avec impatience, tirant maintenant sur son bras. Chan salua le serveur avant de se laisser tirer vers la voiture par Jisung en rigolant. 

Il eut à peine le temps de s’asseoir sur le siège conducteur que Jisung avait déjà commencé à l’assaillir de questions, maintenant bien réveillé. Ce fut avec un large sourire que Chan lui demanda de regarder sous son siège. 

Jisung se plia alors littéralement en deux, son torse se retrouvant collé contre ses cuisses tandis qu’il regardait entre ses tibias ce qu’il y avait sous le siège. Il trouva la boite du micro, le paquet emballé de sa famille, et une petite pochette. 

Devinant aisément ce qui lui était destiné, il prit la pochette et se redressa. Il regarda Chan, qui n’avait pas allumé le moteur et qui le regardait faire avec un sourire.  Les doigts tremblant d’excitation, il retira le nœud qui maintenait la pochette fermé e , et l’ouvrit en se léchant impatiemment les lèvres.

Puis il se retrouva face à une petite boîte. Il geignit d’impatience, jeta sans y faire attention la pochette, avant de se battre avec la petite boite. Finalement, il réussit à détacher le couvercle, et il se retrouva la bouche ouverte en un o parfait. 

—  **C’est quoi ?** Fit il finalement d’une petite voix, en posant la boite sur ses genoux et en sortant le collier.

— **Un caspalet. C’est un collier qui s’offre lors de la séduction, chez nous. Il y a mon odeur dans le boîtier.**

Jisung le regarda en acquiesçant, avant d’apporter la petite boite métallique à son nez. Il ferma les yeux, inspirant à plein poumon l’odeur de forêt, tellement Chan qu’il sentit ses entrailles se tordre et une vague d’il ne sait quoi se répandre dans son corps. 

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les paupières, Chan le regardait mi-figue, mi-raisin. Jisung se lécha les lèvres. 

—  **Merci** **beaucoup…** Murmura Jisung, plein d’émotions.

Il le mit à son cou, les mains tremblantes. Chan le regarda faire, toujours aussi solennel. Une fois le caspalet reposant sur le torse de Jisung, par-dessus son épais manteau d’hiver, Chan prit le menton de Jisung entre deux doigts, avant de se pencher, et de l’embrasser.

—  **De rien** . Fit il contre ses lèvres.

Jisung se liquéfia. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	35. Chapitre 35, ou comment devenir tactile

Jisung s’est rapidement endormi, une fois le moteur démarré et le pick-up engagé dans le trafic. Chan avait gardé le volume de la radio basse, juste un fond de musique classique alors qu’il roulait au milieux des champs puis de la forêt.

De temps à autre, quand la route était particulièrement droite et qu’il se lassait de la vision du SUV devant lui, il tournait un peu la tête pour regarder Jisung. Pour regarder la manière dont ses lèvres ressortaient, poussées par ses joues écrasées entre la ceinture et le siège.

Ses cils caressaient ses joues, sa main serrait toujours aussi fortement le boîtier métallique du caspalet, et une mèche sombre lui chatouillait le nez. Cela faisait pas longtemps qu’ils s’étaient coupés les cheveux, non ? Une main passée dans ses propres cheveux lui fit savoir que ses mèches commençaient peut-être à se faire longues.

Et bien Chan rejouerait au coiffeur. Ou alors il pourrait les emmener chez un vrai coiffeur ? Il n’était cependant pas sûr qu’ils apprécient de se faire tripoter par des étrangers, Chan allait devoir leur en parler. Lui en tout cas, il ne serait pas contre un petit coup de ciseau d’un professionnel.

Les boucles étaient toujours une plaie à couper correctement.

Quand ils étaient revenus à la maison, personne n’était venu les accueillir. La bâtisse semblait vide et silencieuse, Changbin n’étant pas dans la réserve ou sur le canapé. Chan monta alors les escaliers, Jisung reposant dans ses bras.

  
Changbin était au milieu du futon, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture d’hiver. Chan déposa Jisung avec délicatesse à côté de l’oméga, retirant le sweat du plus jeune et son jean d’une main, l’autre le soutenant. Jisung se laissa faire docilement, profondément endormi.

Chan se changea aussi, quittant son sweat avant de penser avec amusement qu’ils ne semblaient que porter ça, tous les trois.

Il se coucha ensuite à côté de Jisung, ramenant une couverture sur leurs corps alors qu’il attirait Jisung contre lui. Le jeune alpha chouina en luttant pour trouver une position confortable avant de finalement se retourner, offrant son dos à Chan qui eut un sourire fatigué.

Mais ce fut sans soucis qu’il s’enroula autour de son cadet, pressant son front contre la nuque de celui-ci et fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, plus tard, le silence de la pièce était troublé pas des chuchotis. Chan bailla, et ces derniers cessèrent.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Vous préparez un complot contre ma personne ?** Demanda paresseusement l’alpha en roulant sur le dos et en s’étirant.

— **Oui.** Fit Jisung, très sérieusement.

— **Et bien je vais aller faire une petit ronde pendant que vous finissez de préparer votre plan diabolique.** Annonça Chan en se redressant lentement, quelque chose dans son dos craquant.

Peut-être que Jisung était plus lourd qu’il en avait l’air.

Chan quitta le futon sous le regard de ses deux cadets, se rhabillant avant de se frotter le visage pour tenter de se réveiller un peu plus. Quand il loupa la première manche de l’escalier, il se dit qu’il aurait bien besoin de café.

Mais il n’en n’avait pas, alors il se déshabilla, malgré qu’il se soit rhabillé il y a peu, rangea ses vêtements et se transforma avant de sortir sous un crachin glacial.

— **Bon, tu m’explique ce que c’est ?** Demanda Changbin en se redressant un peu.

Jisung pinça les lèvres, triturant le petit morceau de métal.

— **Je sais plus le nom, Chan me l’a dit mais… J’ai oublié. Mais je sais que…** Jisung inspira rapidement, avant de lâcher tout aussi vite. **C’est un cadeau pour me courtiser** **.**

Changbin cessa de fixer l’objet, et regarda Jisung, son visage insondable.

— **Pour te courtiser ? Chan te courtise ?**

  
Jisung resserra brièvement sa prise sur le caspalet, soudainement nerveux. C’est vrai qu’il n’avait pas tenu Changbin au courant des progrès et changements dans sa relation avec Chan.

— **Je le courtise, et il me courtise, oui... ?**

Changbin mit un temps avant de répondre, il sembla réfléchir, puis chercher ses mots. Timidement, l’oméga remonta la couverture dans laquelle il était toujours enroulé jusqu’à son visage.

— **Est ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes ensemble… ?**

Jisung ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer et de triturer encore et toujours son caspalet.

— **On a pas dit ça, encore... Juste, il m’aime et je l’aime, et c’est le plus important.**

Changbin le regarda, pinça les lèvres, avant de finalement murmurer d’une toute petite voix :

— **Et moi ?**

— **Et toi ?** Répéta Jisung sans comprendre.

— **Vous allez faire chambre à part… ?**

— **Non ? Pourquoi ? On t’aime aussi beaucoup Binieboo !** S’exclama gaiement Jisung en l’attirant à lui.

Il le serra, le compressant dans ses petits bras. Changbin se laissa faire quelque secondes, puisant de quoi se rassurer dans l’étreinte. Puis il s’apprêta à mordre le biceps de Jisung pour que le jeune alpha le lâche. Sauf qu’il se rappela.

Il voulait se comporter comme un oméga. Et un oméga ne mordait pas quelqu’un pour qu’il le lâche. Il réfléchit un instant, avant de lâcher d’une petite voix.

— **Binieboo doit aller s’occuper des pièges…**

Il y eut un battement, pendant lequel Changbin attendit avec crainte la réaction de Jisung. L’alpha cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, avant que son cerveau ne réalise ce que Changbin avait dit, et la voix qu’il avait utilisé.

Il ne put alors s’empêcher de s'extasier devant l’oméga, lâchant un long son attendri qui sembla perturber un peu Changbin.

— **Va t’occuper des pièges, Bin-ie.** Finit par faire Jisung en lui embrassant la tempe.

Puis il se redressa, s’étirant avec un bâillement. Il passa ses jambes par-dessus le futon, se mit debout et reprit ses vêtements, que Chan avait posé sur une commode. Changbin le regarda faire en clignant des yeux. Il regarda ensuite ses mains sans vraiment les voir, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.  
  


C’était différent. C’était agréable.

Certes, se chamailler avec Jisung était drôle. Mais se faire écouter, se faire chouchouter, c’était bien aussi. Changbin se leva finalement, s’habillant aussi, échangeant un bref regard avec Jisung quand le jeune alpha descendit les escaliers.

Ils se séparèrent dans le salon. Jisung se dirigeant vers la cuisine, pour faire un peu de ménage. Changbin mit une veste et des chaussures avant de sortir. L’odeur de Chan était infime, juste une petite note dominante dans l’air, lavée par la pluie, mélangée à celle des arbres et de la terre humide.

Changbin la huma, avant d’enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches, son menton dans son col, et de tirer sa capuche sur ses mèches sombres. Il ne voulait pas se mouiller plus que ça. Il alla récupérer du fil et une pince dans le garage, qu’il enfonça dans les poches de son grand manteau.

Puis il se mit en quête des pièges, connaissant par cœur leurs localisations.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Les jours qui suivirent furent une période de béatitude. Chan et Jisung se tournaient autour, échangeant des baisers derrière une porte, derrière un arbre ou sous les draps. Changbin gravitait autour d’eux, vu différemment mais décidément pas délaissé.

Jisung agissait différemment, parce que Changbin se comportait différemment.

C’était infime, juste moins de provocations, de coups d’épaule quand ils se croisaient. Changbin apprenait à faire les choses différemment. Juste un peu. C’était agréable. C’était plus lui. Et il aimait l’attention. Il aimait comment les deux alphas étaient aux petits soins avec lui.

Il n’était jamais contre une petite castagne avec Jisung. Rouler sur le lit, se mordre les bras, essayer de s’étrangler puis finir sur des chatouilles puis des câlins. Sentir le corps de Jisung, encore relativement plus mou que ferme, mais agréable, rassurant. Sentir les bras du jeune alpha l’entourer, encore hésitants et timides, mais bien présents, l’entourant fermement.

Changbin aimait Jisung. Il aimait cette énergie, cette exubérance. Jisung était lumineux, peut être un peu trop. Mais c’était comme si Changbin avait froid, très froid, et qu’il avait besoin de Jisung pour le réchauffer. Pour l’inonder de tout ce qu’il était.

Jisung aimait mordre. Juste une pression de canine contre un doigt, une épaule, et surtout un biceps. Jisung aimait Chan mais c’était les biceps de l’oméga qu’il aimait mordre. Sentir la chair ferme sous ses dents, c’était jouissif pour l’alpha.

Changbin le voyait bien faire de même à Chan. Mâchouiller les doigts de Chan, remonter jusqu’aux glandes qui déformaient ses poignets. Quand ils pensaient être seuls, Changbin voyait Jisung plonger dans le cou de Chan, refermer ses dents sur les glandes.

Et l’Alpha se laissait faire, appréciant les petites attention de Jisung.

Changbin aimait Jisung, et il était jaloux. Aussi jaloux de Chan que de Jisung. Mais Changbin ne savait pas comment leur dire. Il avait su conseiller Jisung, il savait trouver les mots pour habiller leurs musiques. Sauf que là il n’avait plus rien.

Qu’importe, ils n’avaient pas besoin de lui.

Un matin, ils étaient dans la réserve à faire leur entraînement. Jisung travaillait dur sur ses bras, à force de mâchouiller ceux de Changbin, il avait envie d’avoir les mêmes. Il travaillait avec les haltères, concentré sur sa position, les aînés faisant attention à sa posture.

Changbin faisait de la corde à sauter, l’œil posé sur Jisung. Chan était au sol, concentré sur ses abdominaux. Puis on toqua, et les trois loups le figèrent. Chan pensa directement à Inhyung, il se redressa, prenant une serviette et s’essuyant rapidement.

Jisung s’appuya conte le mur, haletant. Changbin retomba sur ses pieds, crispant sa main sur les poignées de la corde. Chan sortit, mettant sa serviette sur l’épaule. Il passa devant la fenêtre, avant de s’arrêter en voyant la voiture.

C’était un pick-up vert forêt, qui évoquait à Chan les véhicules des gardes forestiers de l’Australie. Définitivement pas un véhicule de la meute Granite. Les yeux de l’alpha se rétrécirent. Sa posture et son odeur changèrent, et ses deux compagnons eurent vite fait de le rejoindre.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ? Qui c’est ?**

— **Quelqu’un. Je ne sais pas.**

Chan fronça les sourcils, et mit sa main sur la poignée, jetant un coup d’œil au deux autres avant de finalement l’abaisser. Derrière, un grand alpha, les mains dans les poches, un uniforme, une quarantaine passée et l’air tranquille.

— **Bonjour !** Les salua-t-il avec un sourire serein. O **n m’a signalé qu’il y avait du monde ici, alors je viens voir. Je suis envoyé par le préfet.** Expliqua-t-il en voyant l’air peu confiant de Chan, Changbin, et Jisung, caché derrière les aînés.

— **Envoyé par le préfet ?** Questionna Chan.

Changbin acquiesça.

— **Oui, il y a des gens qui viennent dans les meutes, pour voir un peu près le nombre qu’on est.**

— **C’est ça.** Fit l’homme. Il y a rien d’officiel **. On ne vous traque pas. On veut juste savoir un peu près** **combien vous êtes** **.**

Chan cligna des yeux. Changbin était calme et composé, appuyé contre le buffet à côté de la porte. Jisung s’était assis sur la table, et attendait. L’Alpha finit par se décaler, laissant l’homme entrer. Il referma la porte, et l’employé ouvrit son manteau.

— **Vous n’étiez pas obligé, vous savez.**

— **C’est de la politesse.** Rétorqua Chan.

Jisung s’assit finalement sur une chaise, et Chan alla s’appuyer contre la table à sa place, affirmant sa position de chef de meute. L’employé les regarda tous les trois, notant sûrement le peu de personnes dans la pièce. Personne ne parla, l’homme finissant par frotter ses paumes contre ses cuisses.

— **Vous n’êtes que trois du coup ? Deux alphas et un oméga ?** Commenta-t-il simplement en les regardant les un après l’autre.

Chan acquiesça avec un sourire pincé. L’homme hocha aussi la tête.

— **Vous êtes jeunes.**

— **Mais capable.**

L’employé s’esclaffa.

— **Je n’en doute pas.** Puis il se tourna vers Jisung, ayant sûrement remarqué ses toutes petites canines. **Tu t’es présenté tôt ?** Le jeune alpha acquiesça, et l’homme reprit **. Vous devriez l’emmen** **er** **tout de même chez l’alphalogue. Je sais que… Vous n’aimez pas les médecins de la ville. Mais c’est peut être mieux.**

Chan fronça les sourcils, surpris de cette recommandation. Il hésita un instant à s’ouvrir, avant de juger que c’était peut-être une bonne opportunité d’échanger avec quelqu’un, un adulte, ce qui manquait cruellement par ici.

— **J’hésite à le faire. On m’a dit que c’était pas obligatoire les premières années…**

— **C’est vrai. Tu en as déjà vu un ?**

— **Oui. Au début de l’année, avant que je ne vienne ici.**

— **Alors ça pourrait être bien.**

Chan sourit, et passa affectueusement une main dans les cheveux de son cadet.

— **Je pense qu’on va faire ça.**

L’envoyé du préfet acquiesça, gentiment.

— **Il faut que vous preniez soin de vous.** Après un temps d’hésitation, il ajouta : **Vous êtes courageux, et c’est déjà assez dangereux ici.** Il hésita de nouveau, puis il referma son manteau. **Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Une meute de trois jeunes. Je vois. On se reverra un peu avant l’été, si vous êtes encore là.** Finit il finalement en se tournant vers la porte.

Les trois le regardèrent partir, murmurant des salutations. Il mit une main sur la poignée, l’abaissa t avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers eux avec un sourire.

— **Peut être que vous serez plus d’ici là.**

— **On espère.** Répondit Chan, en souriant aussi.

— **Au revoir.**

Ils répondirent. Il sortit. Chan souffla.

— **C’était quoi ça ?** Demanda-t-il en regardant curieusement ses cadets.

— **Les gardes-forestiers.** Répondit lentement Changbin après un temps. **La forêt appartient à l’État. Il la prête gracieusement aux meutes.** Ajouta-t-il sur un ton amer. **Alors ils surveillent un peu ce qui se passe.**

— **Je vois. Je suis d’accord cependant avec lui. Il faudrait que tu ailles voir l’alphalogue.** Fit Chan en se tournant vers son cadet.

— **Mais c’est quoi ?** Demanda Jisung en la tête pour regarder Chan.

L’alpha baissa la sienne, passant une main sur le visage de son cadet, caressant sa joue rebondie.

— **Un médecin spécialisé dans les alphas. C’est pour vérifier que tout va bien, que ta présentation s’est bien passé et que ton corps s’est bien adapté.  
— Mais je vais bien. **Objecta le jeune alpha avec une moue.

Chan lui sourit gentiment.

— **Je sais. Mais il vaut mieux être sûr et certain.**

Jisung n’eut pas l’air convaincu, alors Chan prit son visage en coupe et embrassa son front.

— **Je resterais avec toi.**

— **Mmh, mmh.**

Le jeune alpha semblait un peu plus conquis. Chan jeta un coup d’œil, remarqua qu’ils étaient seuls, avant d’embrasser réellement Jisung, posant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils remuèrent un temps leurs lippes avant que finalement leurs langues ne se rencontrent et que le baiser ne s’échauffe.

Jisung passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Chan, l’Alpha le soulevant pour le poser sur la table, et ils continuèrent de s’embrasser. Jisung ne pouvait plus se passer de Chan, et il était heureux de découvrir que son aîné n’était pas mieux.

— **On ne devrait pas abandonner Changbin comme ça…** Murmura Chan alors que Jisung laissait ses lèvres pour pouvoir embrasser ses glandes odorantes cervicales supérieures, l’alpha levant la tête.

— **On abandonne pas Changbin, on profite de son absence, nuance…** Huma Jisung.

Il saisit un morceau de peau entre ses lèvres, ne le relâchant qu’une fois rouge, voire violacé. Chan lâcha un soupire tremblotant, baissant la tête pour retrouver les lèvres de Jisung et l’embrasser de nouveau.

Les deux alphas s'embrassèrent paresseusement, se séparant juste à peine pour respirer avant de se plonger à nouveau dans un baiser. Les mains de Chan restaient sur la hanche et la nuque de son cadet, massant ses glandes du bout des doigts alors que Jisung tenait fermement le tissu de son t-shirt dans ses poings.

Ils ne se séparent finalement que lorsqu’ils sentirent du mouvement dans leur dos. Ils se reculèrent, regardant Changbin passer à côté, propre comme un sous neuf.

— **Allez vous doucher, au lieu de vous chatouiller les amygdales…** Marmonna l’oméga en passant à côté d’eux.

Jisung gloussa et Chan embrassa son cou.

— **Je t’aurais bien proposé de venir avec moi…** Commença l’aîné.

— **Mais la douche est trop petite je sais.** Finit Jisung en prenant le visage de Chan en coupe.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Jisung l’embrassa, brièvement.

— **Commence.** Lui fit il.

Chan acquiesça, et après un dernier baiser, il tourna les talons et disparut derrière la porte de la réserve. Jisung regarda un instant le battant de bois en remuant des jambes dans le vide. Puis il se tourna vers Changbin, observant les épaules crispées de l’oméga et son air apathique.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe, Binieboo ?** Demanda le jeune alpha, mi-figue, mi-raisin, en descendant de la table.

Changbin ne répondit pas, cherchant dans les frigo de quoi préparer un déjeuner. Jisung se drapa autour de ses épaules, posant son menton sur l’une d’elle.

— **Pourquoi t’es tout tendu ? T’aime pas les employés du préfet ?**

— **C’est pas ça.**

— **C’est quoi ?**

— **Câlin** **…** Demanda Changbin avec une petite moue, se retournant finalement après avoir fermé la porte du réfrigérateur.

— **Câlin !** Répéta Jisung avec un large sourire.

Il eut vite fait d’attirer l’oméga à lui et d’entourer son petit corps de ses bras. Jisung sourit un peu plus fort si cela était possible, appréciant sentir Changbin contre lui. L’oméga semblait encore un peu tendu, mais Jisung décida de ne pas pousser. Il estima que s’il y avait quelque chose, Changbin lui en parlerait.

Ou en parlerait à Chan.

Le problème était que Changbin n’arrivait pas à parler. Changbin l’avait sur le bout de la langue, le ‘ _je vous aime,_ _aimez-moi’._ Mais cela ne voulait pas sortir. Alors Changbin se contenta de serrer le jeune alpha plus fort, fermant les yeux et se perdant dans l’étreinte.

Les doigts de Jisung couraient avec légèreté sur ses c ô tes, arrivant finalement jusqu’à ses poignets d’amour qu’il pressa, remontant ensuite dans son dos pour attraper ses épaules par derrière et le serre r un peu plus.  Changbin se liquéfia. 

  
Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui les fit se séparer. Chan leur sourit, gentiment, avant de faire un signe de menton en direction de la salle de bain.

— **À ton tour Jisung.** Fit il, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet.

Jisung dit la moue mais s’exécuta sans ronchonner, jetant un dernier coup d’œil à Changbin avant de se rendre dans la réserve. Changbin le regarda partir pensivement, en passant ses doigts à l’endroit même où ceux de Jisung avait été.

Il avait l’impression d’être en manque de câlins. Et il espérait que cela ne voulait pas dire que ses chaleurs étaient au coin de la rue. Quand il revint finalement à lui, Chan était assis à table.  Il examinait une boite de préparation de gâteau que ses parents avaient envoyé dans leur colis. 

Changbin le rejoignit, se laissant tomber sur une chaise et mettant sa tête dans ses bras. Ils devraient être en train de réfléchir au déjeuner, mais l’oméga avait surtout envie de se pelotonner contre quelque chose de chaud et de somnoler.

Quand Jisung sortit à son tour de la réserve, il était nu. Chan était concentré sur sa boîte, alors il n le remarqua pas. Mais Changbin ne se retint pas de le juger intensément du regard. Jisung lui tira la langue, gonfla la poitrine avant de monter les marches rapidement, une main entre ses jambes.

Changbin gloussa face à son cirque, cachant son visage dans ses bras. Chan tourna finalement la tête vers lui.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?**

— **Juste ton compagnon qui fait l’idiot.**

— **Oh.** Répondit tranquillement Chan, avant de finalement réaliser.

Il reposa la boite sur la table, les joues rouges, et tourna lentement la tête vers Changbin qui le regardait narquoisement.

— **Changbin-**

L’oméga lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied.

— **T’inquiète.**

Chan ouvrit la bouche,  voulant se défendre. Mais il ne trouva rien à dire, surtout que Jisung descendait les marches de l’escalier, habill é cette fois. 

— **Qu’est-ce qu’on mange, je meurs de faim !** Annonça Jisung en s’approchant d’eux.

Changbin le poussa du coude, le visage dans un bras.

— **Va voir dans le frigo j’ai pas d’idée.** Fit il, mais Jisung ne l’écouta pas, trop intéressé parce qu’il y avait dans les mains de Chan.

— **C’est un cheesecake ? On va manger un cheesecake ?!**

— **Non, non ! On a pas ce qui faut.** Répliqua Chan, se mordant la lèvre en voyant le visage de son cadet s’effondrer. **Je regarde justement ce qu’il faut, pour qu’on puisse le faire.**

— **Oh. Cool. Hum**.

Le jeune alpha se dirigea ensuite vers le réfrigérateur pour justement voir ce qu’ils pouvaient bien manger pour le déjeuner. Changbin sortit la tête de ses bras, et regarda Chan.

— **On pourrait en faire pour Yeol.** Proposa-t-il, et avant que Chan ne put demander ce que c’était, Jisung avait refermé brusquement le frigo.

— **Oh ouais ! Et puis on peut refaire du tteokbokki aussi ? C’était trop bon !**

— **Et on pourra inaugurer notre cidre !**

— **Ou reboire du soju !**

— **Et-**

Chan coupa Jisung, levant ses mains en signe d’apaisement.

— **Ok, ok, on se calme !**

Ses deux cadets le regardèrent avec une petite moue, pas contente de se faire interrompre dans leur  planification.

— **C’est quoi Yeol, d’abord ?**

Changbin et Jisung le regardèrent à la fois comme si leur aîné était fou, mais aussi comme s’il sortait d’une autre dimension.

— **Yeol c’est le solstice d’hiver !**

— **C’est la plus importante fête du calendrier.**

— **Avec Chuseok. Et Seollal.**

— **Oui, bon.** Reconnut Jisung en roulant des yeux.

— **Oh.** Fit quant à lui Chan.

C han fêtait Noël, une fête pendant laquelle on était reconnaissant du travail fourni par chacun durant l’année, et qui  é tait l’occasion de s’offrir des présents, pour prouver notre reconnaiss ance , et de faire des festins, parce que qui manquait une occasion de se remplir l’estomac ?

Yeol ne devait pas être si différent, non ?

— **Du coup vous vous voulez faire un festin pour Yeol ?** Demanda l’alpha.

— **C’est ça !** Firent ses cadets d’une même voix.

C han n’y réfléchit pas à deux fois. 

— **Ça** **me va.** Répondit il avant d’ajouter : **Et vous offrez des cadeaux ?**

— **Non ?**

— **O** **h, et bien, chez nous on fait Noël. On fait un festin et on offre des cadeaux. On pourrait donc faire un mélange et faire un festin en offrant des cadeaux ?** Proposa l’alpha.

Changbin et Jisung échangèrent un regard avant de paraître hésiter.

— **C’est bientôt, ça va être difficile de trouver un cadeau…** Finit par faire le jeune alpha.

— **C’est pas grave !** S’empressa de faire Chan se levant. **On peut juste manger. Et boire.** Ajouta-t-il quand il vit le regard que lui jeta Changbin.

  
L’oméga se leva à son tour, et d’un même mouvement ils levèrent les bras en criant de joie. Chan grimaça alors. Est-ce que c’était vraiment une bonne idée, de les laisser boire ? Chan n’était pas sûr. Mais peut être qu’ils allaient oublier d’ici là.

Mais en les voyant babiller ainsi gaîment sur le type d’alcool qui voulaient consommer, oubliant totalement le déjeuner, Chan se dit qu’ils ne risquaient pas d’oublier quoi que ce soit. Dans quoi s’était il embarqué, encore…

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	36. [T] Chapitre 36, ou comment concrétiser

Ils avaient passé tout le déjeuner à discuter de Yeol et de ce qu’il allait falloir acheter. Les plus jeunes avaient ensuite été dur à coucher, trop excités par la perspective de fêter Yeol tous les trois.

Ils avaient confié à Chan que même si la vie n’avait pas été toujours très rose au sein de leur meute, Yeol avait toujours été un bon souvenir. Chan comptait bien faire en sorte que ses cadets aient toujours de bons souvenirs de cette fête.

Quand finalement ils s’endormirent, Chan ne put se sentir plus heureux. Il avait Changbin accroché à son dos, et Jisung dans ses bras. Il se laissa lentement sombrer, le cœur apaisé.

Puis il fut réveillé par des grognements et des griffes s’enfonçant dans sa chair, et il ouvrit les yeux seulement pour tomber sur deux gros tas de poils qui se chamaillaient sur le lit. Chan prit un oreiller, l’écrasa sur le museau de l’un et de l’autre, et ils eurent vite fait de détaler, l’alpha grommela en voyant l’état du futon.

Il passa le quart d’heure qui suivit à tout arranger, en regrettant de ne pas avoir un rouleau spécial pour retirer les poils de loups. Les enfants, de nos jours…

Quand il descendit enfin, habillé et prêt à affronter l’après-midi, il ne croisa personne. Il fallut attendre le soir pour que Changbin revienne avec un lapin mort et Jisung avec… Un morceau de bois ?

— **J’ai essayé de faire le truc, l** **à** **, la planche pour flotter sur l’eau…** Marmonna le jeune alpha en tendant sa création à Chan.

L’aîné la prit en ignorant les coupures sur la paume et les phalanges de son cadet. Il examina la pièce avec attention, souriant pendant tout le long. Jisung lui avait fait une petite planche de surf !

— **Merci cub, mais tu sais, c’est pendant Yeol qu’on offre des cadeaux.**

— **C’est pas un cadeau pour Yeol.** Marmonna Jisung en regardant le parquet.

Il poussa un petit bout de feuille morte du pied avant de relever la tête.

— **C’est pas pour Yeol. C’est pour… La séduction tout ça.** Expliqua-t-il en jouant cette fois avec caspalet.

Un index vint trouver son menton, et il releva instantanément la tête, devinant ce qui allait se passer. Il accueilli les lèvres de Chan avec un soupir de bien être, ses bras s’enroulant autour de la nuque et des épaules de l’alpha.

Chan caressa la joue de cadet, gardant le baiser chaste avant de se reculer et de frotter son nez contre celui de Jisung.

— **Tu continues de me séduire alors que je suis déjà à toi ?** Demanda doucement l’Alpha tout contre sa peau.

— **Tu seras à moi quand tu auras ma marque dans ton cou.** Marmonna Jisung en descendant pour pouvoir mordiller les glandes inférieures de son aîné.

Chan rigola, un rire de bon cœur qui venait du torse. Puis il attira à nouveau le visage de son cadet à lui pour l’embrasser.

Jisung savait que Chan l’aimait. Chan le lui prouvait tous les jours maintenant, et si l’alpha n’avait pas trop compris comment fonctionnait les cadeaux chez les traditionnels, il compensait en contacts, en baisers et en câlins. Quand ils s’imprégnaient avec Changbin, ils restaient sages, gardant leurs mains et leurs lèvres pour eux. Mais quand ils étaient tous les deux aussi, cela partait parfois en séance de roulage de pelles.

Voir souvent.

Jisung aimait beaucoup ça. Surtout quand Chan le laissait contrôler. Certes, quand il suivait le rythme de son Alpha, il se sentait tout chose. Mais quand Chan le laissait diriger le baiser, Jisung avait un sacré booste d’égo. Il se sentait puissant. Surtout quand Chan commençait à faire des bruits. Quand il arrivait à tirer des bruits à Chan, Jisung était fier. Fier de faire trembler le contrôle parfait sur lui-même que semblait avoir Chan.

Ils n’avaient eu que beaucoup de baisers, et quelques caresses. Mais à force, Jisung semblait avoir les hormones de plus en plus bouillonnantes, et il devenait de plus en plus audacieux, contrairement à Chan qui restait sage et relativement pur.

Jisung finit par craquer un après-midi.

Le jeune alpha était excité. Pas juste excité après quelques bisous dans la chambre quand Changbin faisait il ne sait quoi dans le salon. Excité dans le sens il avait besoin de contact, il avait besoin de friction. Et sa propre main ne suffisait définitivement pas.

Il alla donc voir Chan, tout nerveux, l’estomac qui faisait des bonds, inquiet de la réaction de l’alpha. Ils étaient proches, oui. Ils s’aimaient d’autant plus. Mais étaient-ils proches à ce point là ?

— **Chan-ie ?**

— **Mmh ?**

L’alpha était assis dans le canapé, à se promener dans ses dossiers d’ordinateur sans but. Il tourna la tête vers lui en l’entendant l’appeler, et lui sourit doucement, tendant une main. Jisung la prit, se laissant rapprocher.

Chan passa un bras autour de sa taille, et embrassa le dos de sa main.

Jisung inspira un grand coup sans bruit pour contenir ses phéromones et son cœur qui avaient manqué de s’emballer. Pourquoi Chan devait être aussi… Chan quand il était aussi sensible ?!

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe, Ji ?**

— **Je, hum...**

L’alpha haussa un sourcil amusé, et leva les yeux pour le regarder. Jisung pinça très fort les lèvres, sentant ses joues et son cou lui chauffer. Ses phéromones commencèrent à suinter doucement, hors de contrôle. Chan sourit en coin, _en coin_ , et Jisung craqua.

Mais pas Chan, il attendait que Jisung parle. Le jeune alpha soupira piteusement.

— **Je suis excité, et… Euh…** Commença-t-il, regardant le sourire en coin de Chan s’accentuer. Je **… Je voulais savoir… Si… Euh…**

Chan dut sentir sa nervosité, et il se leva, déposant l’ordinateur sur la table basse, puis posant juste une main sur la hanche de son cadet. Il lui sourit plus gentiment cette fois, pour l’aider.

— **Oui ?**

— **Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu’on soit excité ensemble.** Finit par faire Jisung après une grande inspiration.

Chan eut un hoquet amusé, Jisung manqua alors de fuir dans la réserve et de ne plus jamais en ressortir, puis l’Alpha sourit tellement fort que ses yeux se tordirent en deux croissants.

— **Je veux bien.**

Jisung soupira, rassuré, et court-circuita quand le nez de Chan frotta contre son cou avant qu’un bout de langue rose ne viennent laper la peau vibrante. Le jeune alpha soupira lentement, exhalant fébrilement.

Chan se redressa et lui sourit.

— **On monte ?**

Jisung acquiesça et prit sa main avant de le tirer en direction des escaliers, Chan sur les talons. Quand ils furent en haut, l’alpha souriait pour cacher sa légère nervosité, et il ne semblait plus savoir quoi faire, maintenant.

Ce fut alors Chan qui le tira jusqu’au futon, le faisant asseoir près de lui. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s’embrassèrent comme ils en avaient l’habitude. Crescendo, avec progressivement plus de langue et plus de salive.

  
Jisung put prendre la tête, et le jeune alpha se sentit tout excité. Il prit le visage de Chan en coupe, se redressant pour se mettre à genoux devant les jambes croisées de l’Alpha. Il l’embrassa plus en profondeur, l’aîné se laissant faire en souriant.

Mais il ne resta pas inactif. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Jisung. Puis elles parcourent gentiment ses flancs, l’une venant finalement reposer contre sa nuque, pressant ses glandes du bout de l’index. Le jeune alpha se cambra, gémissant dans le baiser.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, échangeant un long regard. Jisung rougissait au fur et à mesure, prenant conscience du mouvement répété de son bassin et des petits sons qui sortaient de ses lèvres.

Il avait réussi à se caser sur la cuisse de Chan, et il se frottait désespérément contre la chair musclée de son aîné, avide de sentir plus. Chan eut un sourire à la fois attendri et amusé face à tant de désespoir, et il le laissa faire, caressant juste son dos.

Il finit par poser ses lèvres sur le cou de Jisung, lapant avidement les glandes de son cadet. Ce n’était pas comme un oméga. Il n’avait pas l’impression de sentir du miel couler sur sa langue. Jisung sentait l’alpha.

Jisung sentait le bois, les épices, et un petit truc pétillant qui réveillait quelque chose chez Chan. Il mordit les glandes de son cadet, pas assez fort pour laisser une marque. Mais il pressa la chair gonflée entre ses dents, et Jisung eut un hoquet étranglé.

Chan sentit une moiteur contre sa cuisse, sentit les muscles de son cadet se relâcher brusquement, il tenait jusque-là ses hanches, qui étaient tendues et crispées, et Jisung s’affaissa contre lui en haletant fortement, des petits soupirs de contentement s’échappant de ses lèvres.

Le dominant ne fit pas de commentaire sur la stamina de Jisung. Il repoussa simplement, gentiment, les cheveux de son cadet de devant ses yeux. Les mèches humides restèrent telles que Chan les poussèrent, et il embrassa tendrement le front du jeune alpha.

Jisung papillonna des yeux en le regardant, fatigué par son orgasme. Chan eut un sourire attendri, en oubliant presque l’érection pulsante entre ses jambes. Il se pencha et frotta doucement son nez contre celui de Jisung, faisant sourire son cadet.

— **Chan-ie…** Murmura Jisung en pressant sur le membre dur de Chan avec le talon de sa main.

Chan lui attrapa le poignet, et en embrassa les glandes, retenant un hoquet de plaisir.

— **Pas besoin, t’es trop fatigué pour ça, Sung-ie.** Répliqua-t-il en déplaçant le corps de son cadet qui se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

Jisung finit étalé sur le futon, Chan lui retirant son pantalon et l’essuyant avec son boxer avant de le retirer aussi et de le jeter dans le tas de linge sale. Jisung tira à lui une couverture pelucheuse, et s’enroula dedans, ses phéromones, embaumant la satisfaction, se répandant dans la pièce.

— **Être excité ensemble, tu parles.** Fit Chan sans amertume, mais avec amusement, en caressant les cheveux de Jisung.

Il finit par appuyer le talon de sa main contre son érection, la massant légèrement en réfléchissant à ce qu’il pourrait faire. Dans l’état où il était il valait mieux qu’il aille jusqu’au bout que de risquer d’être frustré. Très frustré.

Il eut à peine le temps de se rapprocher du bord du futon, dans l’optique de se mettre debout, que Changbin apparut sur le pallier. Chan se mordit la lèvre. Ils avaient dû faire trop de bruit. Il offrit un sourire penaud à son cadet.

— **Désolé, je pensais que tu étais encore dehors.** Fit il en se frottant l’oreille, qui lui chauffait tout particulièrement.

— **C’est rien.** Répliqua simplement Changbin.

Il retira ses chaussettes et grimpa sur le futon, venant s’asseoir tout près de l’alpha. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, se concentrant pour maintenir ses phéromones sous contrôle et ne pas étouffer Changbin. L’oméga jeta un coup d’œil à Jisung, qui dormait maintenant comme un bien heureux, toujours enroulé dans sa couverture. Puis il regarda Chan droit dans les yeux.

— **Tu as un petit problème.** Déclara-t-il fermement.

— **Oui… ?** Répondit Chan, pas vraiment sûr de la tournure des choses.

— **Pourquoi tu n’as pas demandé à Jisung de s’en occuper ?**

— **Parce qu’il** **n’** **était pas en état ? Puis on** **fait** **les choses doucement,** **progressivement** **. Là il était fatigué, une prochaine fois, quand il sera bien réveillé, il pourra essayer.** Répondit tranquillement l’alpha en haussant l’épaule.

Il serra ensuite les poings pour penser à autre chose que son entre-jambe, et Changbin l'étudia un instant avant de sourire doucement.

— **Tu es un bon Alpha.**

Chan huma doucement en sentant la satisfaction de Changbin inonder à la fois le lien et la pièce, son oméga visiblement très heureux de son constat.

— **Ce n’est que de la décence.** Répliqua-t-il avec évidence.

Changbin huma et se rapprocha, se mettant sur les genoux de Chan. L’alpha pinça les lèvres, ses oreilles chauffant maintenant particulièrement fort. Ainsi que son cou. Et peut être ses joues, même.

Tout son corps semblait s’embraser, à vrai dire.

Changbin ne touchait pas son érection, mais son instinct avait particulièrement bien enregistré le fait qu’il y avait un joli oméga sous sa protection et sur ses genoux. Et qu’il avait une érection entre ses jambes.

— **Tu es vraiment un bon Alpha.** Répéta Changbin en posant timidement ses mains sur les bras de Chan, l’une de ses mains venant vite jouer avec une boucle brune sur le front du dominant. **C’est pour ça que… Que je pense que je peux te faire confiance.**

— **Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?** Répliqua gentiment Chan en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il était un peu vexé oui, parce qu’après tout, Chan avait tout fait pour le mettre à l’aise, et Changbin l’avait reconnu comme Alpha, bon sang !

— **Je te faisais confiance pour** **protéger** **ma vie. Mais maintenant je te fais confiance pour… Pour prendre soin de nous, de mon oméga, et de moi.** Murmura maladroitement Changbin.

Chan sentit à la fois tout le sang quitter son visage, et y venir tellement vite qu’il le sentit pulser contre ses tempes. Il sentait que Changbin essayait de lui dire quelque chose, et il espérait vraiment très fort qu’il comprenait les choses correctement.

— **Ah oui ?** Lâcha-t-il en un souffle.

Changbin se redressa un peu, maintenant plus haut que Chan. Celui-ci suivit d’ailleurs le mouvement, ne voulant pas rompre le contact visuel. Changbin acquiesça doucement, relâchant la boucle brune qui retomba contre le front humide de l’alpha.

Il laissa sa main glisser le long de son visage, son pouce pressant brièvement dans la fossette qui creusait sa joue avant de le passer sur sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant rebondir. Il entendit le souffle de Chan se couper brièvement, et il inspira lui-même fortement.

— **Chan-** Commença Changbin.

— **Dis-moi que je comprends bien ce qui se passe !** Le coupa Chan, avec une note de désespoir, sa façade et son calme s’effritant rapidement.

  
Changbin ne devait pas s’en rendre compte, mais il perdait prise et ses phéromones commençaient à se répandre, et cela devenait trop pour l’alpha. Il avait dix-huit ans, et il n’était pas si expérimenté que ça.

Il était humain.

— **Tu comprends bien !** Le rassura avec une légère peur Changbin, inquiet par la note dans sa voix.

Chan n’attendit pas plus pour l’embrasser, juste un pression de lèvres alors qu’il tenait son visage en coupe. Il avait besoin- Il était juste au bout, juste là, juste un peu- Changbin se rapprocha, pressa son membre avec sa cuisse et Chan explosa.

Changbin fut surprit par le son guttural qui sortit des lèvres de l’alpha, et il se recula, seulement pour voir le dominant basculer en arrière et expirer lentement, yeux fermés, se laissant choir dans les coussins.

— **Ça va ?** Demanda doucement Changbin, après un temps de silence seulement perturbé par le souffle labouré de Chan.

— **Va falloir qu’on bosse nos staminas.** Finit par faire l’alpha en rigolant.

Il se frotta le visage et se releva, et Changbin le regarda comme s’il avait perdu la tête. Parce qu’il continuait de rire, de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à que tous son corps ne soit secoué par des éclats de rire.

— **Ça y est, tu as perdu la tête ?** Demanda Changbin, sincèrement inquiet.

— **Non ! Je suis heureux.**

Il sourit et serra l’oméga contre lui, ignorant la moiteur dans son pantalon. Déjà son nœud n’était pas vraiment sortit, et c’était supportable.

— **Heureux ?**

— **Heureux qu’on en soit là tout les trois.** Fit Chan en souriant largement, avant de s’arrêter brusquement. **Attends, tu fais aussi confiance à Jisung ?**

— **Oh, hum, oui.** Marmonna Changbin en fuyant son regard. Je te fais surtout confiance pour le recadrer quand il le faudra.

— **Promis !** S’exclama Chan en le serrant encore dans ses bras.

Changbin grimaça, parce que Chan était moite, mais surtout parce qu'il sentait très fort l’excitation, et qu’il y avait déjà celle de Jisung dans l’air, et que son instinct commençait à devenir aussi tout fou.

Il ne voulait pas commencer à fuir comme un robinet alors qu’il venait de se déclarer.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?** Marmonna Jisung qui avait ouvert un œil fatigué.

  
Chan se tourna vers lui, Changbin toujours dans les bras, rayonnant.

— **On a un Trésor, Jisung.**

— **Hein ?**

— **Changbin est notre Trésor, maintenant.**

Le jeune alpha cligna lentement des yeux, les connections pas encore branchées. Changbin lui fit signe de ne pas faire attention à ce que racontait Chan, et de retourner dormir.

— **On parlera de ça plus tard.** Fit il, faisant humer Jisung qui eut vite fait de se recroqueviller à nouveau et de dormir.

— **Tu veux bosser sur une prod ?** Demanda Chan, en se tournant vers Changbin.

— **Tu n’es pas fatigué ?**

— **Je dormirais tôt ce soir.** Déclara l’alpha en chassant sa remarque de la main.

— **Alors ça me va.**

Chan le déposa à côté de lui sans soucis, et se leva.

— **Je vais me changer, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.**

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Une fois Jisung réveillé de sa sieste, Chan avait rassemblé ses deux cadets autour de la table de la cuisine. Changbin semblait un peu nerveux, et Jisung était seulement à moitié réveillé.

— **Il faut qu’on parle.** Commença Chan, particulièrement sérieusement.

Changbin paniqua un peu plus, mordant son pouce alors que Jisung réalisait ce qui se passait. Chan attendit un instant, mais voyant que ni l’un ni l’autre se décidant, il prit la parole.

— **Il me semble que tu m’as dit quelque chose tout à l’heure, Changbin. Tu veux bien le répéter ? Ou le dire autrement ?** Ajouta Chan en voyant l’oméga hésiter.

— **Je… Euh… Je veux aussi… Être avec vous ? Binieboo veut de l’amour aussi…** Avoua finalement Changbin en les regardant derrière sa frange.

— **Mooh, Bin-ie !** Fit Jisung en tendant les bras en direction de son aîné.

Mais Chan lui attrapa le poignet.

— **D’abord on parle, ensuite on se câline.** Réprimanda-t-il fermement.

Les lèvres de Jisung se tordirent en une moue boudeuse, mais il se rassit correctement, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

— **Changbin, tu veux donc la même relation que celle que j’ai avec Jisung, c’est ça ?**

L’oméga acquiesça, murmurant un assentiment sans oser le regarder. Chan hésita un instant avant de prendre la main de l’oméga en ignorant comment le visage de Jisung se tordit un peu plus. Ce n’était pas des câlins, c’était du réconfort !

L’Alpha hésita encore un peu avant de décider qu’il n’était pas encore temps de parler de sentiments et d’amour. À la place, il se permit de faire un peu de prévention, rappelant bien demander avant de faire quelque chose pour être sûr de ne brusquer personne.

Est-ce qu’ils allaient le faire ? Chan n’était pas sûr, mais cela ne mangeait pas de pain. Puis Changbin semblait se liquéfier de gêne, l’alpha fit un signe de la tête en direction de Jisung, et en deux temps trois mouvements, le jeune loup fit le tour de la table pour venir enlacer son aîné.

Changbin se laissa aller avec joie, Jisung guida le visage de son aîné vers son ventre, enlaçant sa tête de ses bras sans l’étouffer, avant de finalement caresser ses cheveux d’une main.

— **On doit prendre soin de toi du coup ?**

— **C’est un peu le principe d’un Oméga Trésor.** Fit remarquer Chan avec un sourire.

— **Mais ça veut pas dire que je vais t’obéir au doigt et à l’œil !** Objecta Jisung en tapotant la tête de Changbin de l’index.

Les sourcils de l’oméga se froncèrent, et il lui pinça l’arrière de la cuisse comme il put avec le tissu épais de son jogging. Jisung tressaillit avec un couinement.

— **Nan mais je vous jure, respecte tes aînés un peu !**

Jisung s’éloigna finalement en gloussant, et Changbin lui attrapa le poignet avant de tirer fermement dessus, obligeant le jeune alpha à se baisser à son niveau. Jisung cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, le regard intense que Changbin portait sur lui le troublant.

— **Je peux t’embrasser ?**

Les yeux de Jisung manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites, et Chan lâcha un hoquet de surprise sonore. Jisung se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, jetant un petit coup d’œil à Chan avant d’acquiescer.

Changbin n’attendit pas plus pour presser ses lèvres contre celle de Jisung. Il le fit une fois, se reculant rapidement et jaugeant la réaction de Jisung, qui semblait paralysé. Puis il se pencha à nouveau, et fermant cette fois les yeux, appuya doucement ses lippes contre celle de son cadet.

Jisung mit un temps avant de se réveiller, papillonnant des paupières un instant avant de les clore lui aussi, ses mains trouvant le visage de Changbin. La menotte de l’oméga qui tenait fermement le poignet de Jisung le lâcha, restant un instant suspendue dans les air sans savoir quoi faire.

Il finit par attraper le tissu du pull que portait Jisung, trop concentré sur ce qu’il ressentait pour pouvoir réellement penser au reste. Chan comptait à moitié les secondes, à la fois attendri et jaloux de voir ses cadets s’embrasser comme ça.

Puis il se dit que Jisung l'embrassait tous les jours, et que Changbin l’avait embrassé un peu plus tôt. Alors il pouvait bien les laisser profiter un peu. Il les regarda tendrement, observant comment ils semblaient graviter l’un autour de l’autre, leurs mains restant bien agrippés à l’autre.

Quand finalement leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils prirent une grande bouffée d’air, avant que leurs fronts ne se collent et qu’ils halètent légèrement, leurs visages tout proches.

— **C’était si incroyable ?** Demanda Chan avec un petit rire.

— **C’est la première fois que j’embrasse un oméga, laisse-moi tranquille.** Grommela Jisung en se redressant.

Il s’étira, faisant craquer son dos. Les bisous avec Changbin, ok, mais pas tordu en deux.

— **C’est si différent ?** Demanda curieusement Chan.

Oui, il avait déjà embrassé des omégas. Il avait plus ou moins embrassé un représentant de chaque classe. Mais il ne se souvenait pas d’une expérience aussi… Incroyable. D’ailleurs, il avait aussi embrassé Changbin et il ne se souvenait pas de quelque chose d’incroyable !

— **Oui, arrête de m’embêter !** Geignit Jisung en trépignant un peu.

— **C’est différente de vous embrasser aussi.** Marmonna Changbin qui semblait s’être remis de ses émotions. **Chan est tranquille et Jisung est surexcité comme d’habitude.** Ajouta-t-il en se levant.

— **Nan mais-** Commença le jeune alpha avec indignation. **Arrêtez de vous liguer contre moi !**

— **Cœur** **sur toi !** Lança Changbin alors que Jisung sortait de l’hanok en claquant la porte.

Chan le regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre, inquiet d’avoir vexé son cadet. Changbin chassa ses inquiétudes de la main.

— **Il va revenir dans trente secondes avec un cailloux ou quoi, t’inquiète pas.** Fit gentiment Changbin en s’approchant du chef de meute, qui était toujours assis.

— **Mmh.** L’alpha le regarda en souriant, levant une main pour caresser sa mâchoire. **Ça c’est passé comme tu le voulais ?**

— **C’était gênant mais j’ai eu ce que je veux.** Confirma l’oméga en fermant les yeux.

Il frotta sa joue contre la paume chaude de Chan, appréciant l’attention. Le lien était vibrant de leur satisfaction à tous, et ce malgré le léger mécontentement de Jisung. Il fallait croire qu’il n’était pas si mécontent que ça, en fait.

— **C’est cool, alors, si tu as eu ce que tu veux…** Murmura Chan pour ne pas troubler l’atmosphère paisible.

Puis Jisung ouvrit la porte de l’entrée, l’envoyant valser dans le mur. Chan grimaça, espérant que… L’enthousiasme de son cadet n’avait rien casser de précieux.

— **Et mais j’y pense !** Lança-t-il, ses deux aînés tournant la tête pour le regarder. **Chan** **gbin** **va bientôt avoir ses chaleurs, non ? Du coup ça veut dire qu’on va pouvoir l'aider !**

Chan commença à glousser et Changbin enfouit son visage dans ses mains, les joues rouges de gêne.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	37. [M] Chapitre 37, ou comment explorer

Chan estimait qu’être avec Changbin et Jisung offrait un énorme désavantage. Ses cadets étaient encore plus soudés contre lui, et tout était bon pour ralentir le rythme. Changbin adorait les bisous. Ça tombait bien, Jisung aussi !

Et ses cadets semblaient vouloir échanger des baisers tout le temps, et bizarrement, surtout quand ils avaient des tâches à faire. Chan essayait toujours de les faire redémarrer, mais souvent, ses cadets arrivaient à lui faire oublier la raison de son mécontentement avec quelques pressions de lèvres.

C’était une technique qu’ils utilisaient souvent, même pendant l’entraînement. C’était même le jeu préféré des deux cadets de Chan, d’embrasser l’aîné en plein combat, et le voir perdre tout sérieux, et tout contenance.

Certes, après, Chan se faisait un plaisir de se venger. Mais c’était drôle sur le moment.

Les dynamiques en loups avaient aussi changé. Bien sûr, malgré l’hiver ils sortaient toujours jouer en loup, c’était important pour fédérer la meute. Mais avec leur nouvelle relation, il y avait moins de poursuites et de bagarres. Maintenant, il avait de longs moments de paresse, avec des toilettes de faites et des papouilles.

Chan s’était fait une tanière, dès sa première semaine ici. Elle était située dans un flanc de montagne, derrière l’hanok. Jisung avait fait la sienne près dans la rivière, relativement en hauteur pour ne pas se faire noyer en cas de crue.

Et Changbin ? Il l’avait caché dans la forêt, au milieu de rien d’incroyable, juste placée derrière une grosse souche à moitié retournée. C’était la plus grande des trois, et la plus cosy. En même temps, Changbin étant un oméga, il avait ce qu’il fallait pour tapisser correctement la tanière.

Les deux alphas aimaient un peu trop squatter son espace au goût de Changbin. Sauf qu’il devait bien admettre que cela flattait son oméga. Ses alphas aimaient sa tanière, il se sentait utile. Et il n’y avait honnêtement rien de mieux que se retrouver blotti entre les deux gros loups tricolores.

Bon sang, ce que Changbin pouvait aimer les siestes avec Chan et Jisung dans la tanière. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’il voulait arrêter les siestes en humains, après le repas. Ça, c’était vraiment le meilleur moment de la journée de Changbin.

Surtout quand les chaleurs de l’oméga n’étaient plus très loin de pointer le bout de leur nez. Avec les pré-chaleurs, Changbin avait toujours besoin d’avoir quelqu’un à ses côtés, que ce soit pour se plaindre ou recevoir de l’attention.

Jisung était là pour ça. Jisung était à fond sur Changbin. Le jeune alpha aimait Chan, mais Changbin n’était définitivement pas mal non plus, surtout depuis qu’il avait arrêté de faire son gros dur. Jisung adorait prendre Changbin dans les bras, et le jeter sur le lit.

Il aimait le balader, l’enlacer, pincer ses joues rebondies et ses hanches, jouer avec les cheveux un peu trop long de sa nuque, et mordiller ses biceps. Et Changbin rayonnait sous toute cette attention. Sans compter qu’en flattant l’égo de Jisung et avec quelques aegyos, l’oméga pouvait obtenir de son cadet des massages pour son dos douloureux.

Et Chan faisait le siège pour Changbin sans ronchonner, l’oméga finissant par élire domicile sur les cuisses de Chan, suçant distraitement un doigt en regardant ce que Chan faisait.

Jisung se renseignait par ailleurs intensément sur les chaleurs, et Changbin l’écoutait d’une oreille. Il savait comment fonctionnait son corps, surtout depuis qu’il avait cessé de repousser son oméga. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas rester seul, il avait souffert suffisamment depuis sa présentation pour le savoir.

Il savait qu’il devait boire beaucoup, beaucoup plus que les alphas, à cause du liquide lubrifiant qu’il produisait en quantité pendant cette période. Mais ce n’était pas comme s’il y pensait.

Jisung lui promit de faire attention à ce qu’il boive bien à chaque vague. Changbin lui demanda avec un sourcil haussé s’il allait l’aider pendant ses chaleurs, aussi, pendant qu’il y était. Ce fut avec surprise qu’il entendit le jeune alpha murmurer qu’il aimerait bien.

Les doigts de Chan, qui volaient au-dessus du clavier de son ordinateur portable, se figèrent, et l’alpha comme Changbin regardèrent Jisung avec surprise.

— **Hein ?** Fit Chan.

Jisung se tordit les doigts, hésitant un instant avant de relever la tête.

— **J’ai bien vu que c'était mieux mes ruts quand on les a passé ensemble. Donc ça va faire la même chose avec Binieboo, non ?**

— **C’est vrai.** Reconnut prudemment l’alpha. **Mais c’est à Changbin de décider.** Ajouta-t-il finalement en regardant son cadet.

Changbin suça distraitement le doigt dans sa bouche encore quelques secondes avant de l’essuyer sur la chemise de Chan, qui lâcha un son dégoûté. Puis il haussa les épaules.

— **Je pense aussi. Mais… Hum…** Il parut plus hésitant **. J’ai jamais passé mes chaleurs avec qui que ce soit.**

— **Ah.**

Chan se frotta sa mâchoire distraitement, notant encore la sensation de picotement. Il était encore bon pour un rasage.

— **J’ai aidée l’une de mes copines, quand elle était en chaleurs.** Finit-il par avouer, jetant un sale regard à Jisung quand un grognement eut éclos dans la gorge du jeune dominant.

Jisung fit la moue, il avait le droit d’être possessif.

— **C’était purement genre platonique, on a rien fait !** Ajouta Chan pour dérider son cadet.

Jisung parut pas vraiment convaincu, mais au moins intéressé.

— **Et du coup ?**

— **C’est pas compliqué mais on va finir particulièrement mouillé.** Annonça l’alpha en jouant des sourcils.

Jisung gonfla ses joues, pour s’empêcher de rougir et grincer des dents, Chan ne savait pas, tandis que les joues de Changbin fonçait.

— **Dis pas ça !** Couina d’ailleurs ce dernier en tapant son torse.

Chan se contenta de glousser et de frotter son nez contre sa gorge en guise d’excuse.

— **Désolé, c’était trop tentant. Et en plus c’est vrai.**

Changbin ouvrit la bouche, indigné, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Il savait que c’était vrai ! La petite voix de Jisung, timide mais joueuse, se fit alors entendre.

— **C’est vrai eu j’ai pas encore vu Changbin-ie euh, fuir ?**

Chan eut un hoquet, puis il commença à rire, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Changbin pinça les lèvres et regarda un instant le mur, se retenant d’étrangler son cadet. Qui paraissait plutôt fier de lui.

— **Alors pour que je fuisse, comme tu dis, il faut que je sois vraiment excité. Faut croire que t’arrive pas à me faire de l’effet.** Fit alors Changbin avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Ils avaient définitivement perdu Chan, qui tomba à la renverse sur le canapé, complètement mort de rire, et forçant Changbin à quitter ses genoux pour s’asseoir correctement sur le canapé. Jisung pressa sa langue dans sa joue, la déformant, pour cacher son agacement.

— **Parce** **que je veux pas te mettre mal à l’aise ! Sinon je pourrais très bien réussir à t’exciter.** Répliqua Jisung sur un ton hautin en croisant ses bras.

— **Ah ouais ?** Le défia Changbin avec un mouvement de menton.

Chan finit par se rendre compte de la tournure des choses, et il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, et il se leva, attrapant la capuche de Jisung pour le tirer en arrière avant qu’il ne bondisse sur Changbin.

— **Woah, woah, on se calme les enfants.**

— **Chan-ie dis lui que je sais t’exciter !** Geignit Jisung en se tournant vers lui.

— **Errr…** Commença l’alpha. **Oui, euh… Oui, Jisung sait.**

— **Moi je dis il est pas convaincu**. Fit l’air de rien Changbin en croisant les bras.

— **Tu vas voir !** Craqua finalement Jisung en bondissant en avant.

Chan se pencha, passant ses bras autour du torse de son cadet avant de le soulever. Celui-ci battit des pieds en couinant.

— **Non ! Lâche-moi ! Je veux lui prouver !**

  
Chan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Changbin intervint.

— **Laisse le, je veux voir.** Lâcha-t-il sur un ton à la fois provocateur et sensuel.

Chan le regarda, Changbin fit un petit mouvement de tête, et les bras de l’alpha retomba de chaque côté de son corps. Jisung tomba sur le canapé avec un ‘ **oof** ’ puis il crapahuta au-dessus de Changbin, le poussant à s’allonger sur le meuble.

Chan jura à voix basse en les voyant faire et s’empressa d’aller voir si la lessive lancée plus tôt était prête à être étendue. Il n’était pas sûr de vouloir assister à ça, trop inquiet de la tournure qu’allait prendre les choses. Quand il ressortit finalement de la réserve, il déplaça juste un peu sa tête de sorte à voir entre les barreaux de la rampe d’escalier.

Il voyait très bien le canapé, il voyait très bien le dos de Jisung, la jambe de Changbin sur son dos et la main dans ses cheveux. Il se déplaça juste un peu, pour mieux voir ce que faisaient ses cadets, comment ils s’embrassaient, comment leurs mentons semblaient maculés de salive et leurs langues dansaient ensemble.

Il observa avec attention et fascination la main de Jisung descendre sur le torse de Changbin, frotter ses glandes puis ses tétons, effleurant ses côtes et soutirant un tressaillement à l’oméga. L’odeur d’excitation envahissait dans la pièce, le mélange de senteur envahissant Chan.

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

Il retourna dans la réserve, appuyant son dos contre le mur et inspirant lentement pour se calmer. Bien sûr qu’il y avait eu plusieurs moments relativement sensuels entre eux. Mais Chan n’avait jamais vraiment vu Jisung et Changbin ensemble.

Et il s’était douté que cela allait lui faire tout particulièrement de l’effet.

Changbin et Jisung ne faisaient quant à eux pas attention à leur aîné, trop concentrés sur l’autre. Jisung cherchait les trucs qui fonctionnaient sur Changbin, touchant un peu à tout, ses mains pleines de doigts parcourant tout le torse de l’oméga, se glissant sous son gros sweat pour sentir la peau brûlante sous ses phalanges.

  
Changbin était sensible des tétons, plus que Chan, et bien vite le haut de l’oméga passa par-dessus sa tête. Jisung embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Changbin avant de descendre dans son cou, refermant ses dents sur ses glandes.

L’odeur de pomme était sur sa langue, et quelque chose de sucré et sirupeux coulait dans sa gorge. Bon sang, il voulait plus. Maladroitement, avec peut-être un peu trop d’enthousiasme, il descendit finalement sur le torse de l’oméga.

Ses lèvres attaquèrent l’un des boutons de chair, le suçotant timidement. Il n’était pas bon pour faire deux choses en même temps, et ses mains erraient sur le torse de Changbin sans savoir trop quoi faire, pressant parfois les poignets d’amour de l’oméga et griffant malencontreusement son torse quand ses ongles se pressaient un peu trop.

Changbin ne se plaignait pas, Changbin appréciait. Son oméga rayonnait sous l’attention, et la jambe qu’il avait glissé dans le dos de Jisung pressait sur ses fesses pour rapprocher leurs bassins. Jisung hésita un instant, relâchant le téton qu’il avait en bouche pour mieux se concentrer.

Il s’abaissa lentement, faisant à ne rien cogner ou écraser. Quand finalement leurs entrejambes se rencontrèrent, un hoquet de plaisir sortit des lèvres de Jisung alors que Changbin gémissait sans honte, ses pré-chaleurs lui montant peut-être à la tête.

Provoquer Jisung n’avait été un moyen comme les autres pour obtenir l’attention qu’il voulait. Il mourrait d’envie d’être touché, mais pour une raison inconnue personne n’avait semblé remarquer ses signaux. Au moins, là, il était servi.

Et si Jisung continuait comme ça, il n’allait pas tarder à fuir, effectivement

Jisung roula des hanches, expérimentalement, les mains appuyées de par et d’autres du torse de Changbin, le regard concentré sur le visage de Changbin. Il observait comment ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, comment ses yeux étaient voilés, et comment une adorable rougeur colorait son visage.

Ou alors, Jisung était juste complètement gaga, et c’était une possibilité très probable.

Changbin gémit de nouveau, levant ses bras pour entourer le cou de Jisung et l’attirer à lui. Le jeune alpha finit par loger sa tête dans son cou, suçant ses glandes et salivant dessus, trop concentré sur ses mouvements de bassin pour faire autre chose.

Ses mains parcourent un instant son torse avant de saisir ses cuisses, pressant la chair moelleuse. Il finit par sentir quelque chose contre son pouce, et un son particulièrement guttural sortit de sa gorge quand il réalisa qu’enfin l’avait réussi à faire en sorte que Changbin commence à produire du liquide lubrifiant !

— **Bin’, Binieboo, s’il te plaît…** Haleta Jisung, sortant son visage du cou de Changbin pour en embrasser son torse humide et rougi. **Je peux toucher, je veux toucher !** Fit-il avec empressement.

Changbin inspira un grand coup, aussi bien pour se calmer que pour se repaître de l’odeur de l’excitation de Jisung. Il prit le visage de son cadet en coupe, éloignant les cheveux qui avaient commencé à coller à son front et ses joues.

Jisung semblait dans un autre monde, fébrile et impatient. Le contrôle qu’il avait sur lui grisait Changbin. Il avait l’impression d’avoir un chiot soumis au moindre de ses désirs.

— **Bien sur, mais gentiment, ok ?** Finit par faire Changbin en embrassant gentiment les lèvres de Jisung.

Celui-ci acquiesça dans le baiser avant d’appuyer son front contre les pectoraux de Changbin, haletant légèrement. L’une de ses mains ouvrit le bouton de son jean avant de baisser la tirette et d’ouvrir bien les pans pour pouvoir glisser sa main.

Il tressaillit quand il sentit le tissu de son boxer, légèrement humide. Changbin retint son souffle, et Jisung glissa impatiemment sa main dessous, tressaillant à nouveau en sentant la peau chaude et les poils. Changbin caressa les cheveux et la nuque de Jisung, son regard balayant la pièce pour finir par se poser sur Chan, qui avait recommencé à les regarder depuis la porte de la réserve.

Il fit un clin d’œil à l’alpha avant de basculer sa tête en arrière en sentant la menotte de Jisung se refermer sur son membre. Les sourcils froncés, la joue écrasée contre le torse de Changbin, Jisung se concentra à faire de rapides va-et-vient malgré la prison de tissu autour de son poing.

Changbin ne fit pas de commentaire, trop occupé à haleter et gémir doucement.

Finalement, les doigts de Jisung relâchèrent son membre, faisant couiner de dépit l’aîné, avant que son souffle ne se coupe en sentant lesdits doigts passer outre son sexe, caresser de la pulpe ses bourses avant de presser son périnée.

Quand finalement le bout de son index et majeur rencontrèrent son entrée humide de liquide lubrifiant, il prit une inspiration sifflante. Il resta un instant comme ça, sentait la chair pulser et se contracter contre le bout de ses doigts. Changbin attendit un instant avant de gigoter, geignant.

— **Met le, ou je sais pas, mais fait quelque chose !**

Jisung sembla se réveiller, et pressa curieusement le bout de son doigt contre l’anneau de chair. Il n’eut aucun mal à le glisser entièrement, et un soupir de bien être sortit des lèvres de Changbin, l’oméga tirant gentiment sur les cheveux de Jisung.

L’alpha explora pendant de longues minutes, tirant des soupirs à Changbin, à cause des frottements de son bras contre son membre et ses bourses, et bien sûr le doigt qui explorait ses entrailles. Puis Jisung pressa sa prostate, de plein fouet sinon c’est pas drôle, et Changbin explosa sur le moment.

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel Chan et Jisung enregistrèrent le puissant gémissement qui sortit des lèvres de Changbin, puis Jisung remarqua la moiteur contre son bras et il ressortit sa main, regardant la semence sur son avant-bras et le liquide lubrifiant qui maculait ses doigts.

Changbin ne fit aucun commentaire, regardant Jisung en pinçant les lèvres, s’attendant à ce que son cadet dise quelque chose. Mais celui-ci semblait complètement perturbé par son doigt qu’il fixait intensivement. L’instant d’après, il s’était retrouvé dans sa bouche.

— **Hum-** Commença Changbin sans trouver quoi dire face à l’air ravi de Jisung.

Il prit le temps de retrouver son souffle, regardant Jisung faire une dégustation de ses différents fluides corporels, perplexe, avant de se rendre compte qu’il y avait quelque chose qui pressait sa cuisse de manière relativement insistante.

Il tapota alors la hanche de Jisung, attirant l’attention du jeune alpha.

— **Tu veux te frotter ?** Proposa Changbin, un peu timide.

Jisung acquiesça furieusement avant d’appuyer à nouveau ses mains de part et d’autre du torse de Changbin, frottant ainsi son bas plein de semence contre le torse nu de l’oméga mais qu’importe il était bon pour une douche et un changement de vêtement de toute manière.

Puis Jisung commença à rouler des hanches contre une cuisse, lâchant de petits hoquets et soupirs de plaisir.

Changbin le regarda faire, caressant ses glandes d’une main avant de les presser. Les yeux du jeune alpha roulèrent en arrière avant qu’il finisse par tressaillir violemment. Il lâcha un gémissement rauque avant de se laisser tomber sur Changbin, et les deux loups tournèrent la tête en entendant un hoquet quelque part derrière eux.

Ils virent alors un Chan une main dans le pantalon, aux joues rouges, à l’air gêné, et à l’entre-jambe taché. Il y eut alors un temps de flottement, chacun tentant de réguler son souffle et son corps, tandis que la réalisation les frappait doucement.

Jisung se releva, ne voulant pas écraser Changbin. Il se mit debout sur des jambes tremblotantes, grimaçant en sentant le tissu de son caleçon coller à sa peau. Changbin regardait toujours Chan, alors Jisung fit de même. Ils ressemblaient à deux poussins perdus.

Chan se donna une claque mental pour sortir de sa transe, et les rejoignit en deux pas. Il prit Jisung contre lui, tapotant gentiment sa tête.

— **Va te nettoyer un coup et te changer, ok, cub ? Pas de douche par contre !**

Jisung acquiesça fiévreusement, rassuré par la normalité du comportement de Chan. Il monta les marches deux par deux, avec un petit sourire jovial.

— **Toi par contre, t’es bon pour une douche.** Murmura Chan en glissant ses bras sous le corps de Changbin.

Il leva son cadet, l’attirant à son torse pour pouvoir frotter son nez contre son cou. La chair était humide de sueur, mais Chan n’en avait cure. Il avait juste besoin de sentir l’oméga et de vérifier que tout allait bien. Changbin ne prit même pas la peine d’attraper Chan.

Il se laissa porter, docile et groggy. Il était plongé dans un brouillard délicieux, une pause agréable après plusieurs heures de crampe et de solitude intérieure. Il en serait presque à regretter de ne plus avoir le doigt maladroit de Jisung en lui.

Quand Chan le déposa dans la salle de bain, il protesta un instant, s’accrochant désespérément à l’aîné.

— **Lave-toi** **et on se câlinera après.** Murmura l’alpha en lui caressant la joue.

Changbin hésita un instant à lui demander de le laver, avant de finalement renoncer, pressant juste ses lèvres contre celle de Chan, puis contre son cou, avant d’enfin abaisser son pantalon. Chan lui fit un dernier sourire avant de sortir, montant rejoindre Jisung.

Le jeune alpha était nu, assis sur le lit avec une serviette sale dans sa main. Quand Chan apparut sur le pâlir, son torse et son visage se colorèrent de rouge, et il jeta au loin le linge, gêné. L’aîné eut un petit rire, amusé par la timidité de Jisung après tout ce qu’il avait pu faire.

Quoi qu’ils n’était jamais allé jusqu’à une nudité complète dans un contexte sexuel, cependant.

— **Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda Chan retirant son bas pour pouvoir se nettoyer aussi.

Jisung hésita un instant, grattant son torse et regardant la commode avec un regard vide.

— **Est ce que j’ai bien fait ?** Finit il par demander en regardant Chan.

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Est ce que je me suis bien occupé de Changbin… ?** Murmura Jisung en crapahutant sur le futon pour se retrouver tout près de Chan qui s’essuyait encore.

— **Je pense que oui ? Il n’y pas de raison que non. Tu lui demanderas, d’accord ?** Fit l’alpha en ouvrant son bras pour que Jisung puisse se glisser contre lui et plonger son visage dans son cou.

Chan jeta sa serviette avec celle de Jisung, grimaçant mentalement à l’idée de faire une lessive avec juste le linge de bain sale. Il fallait qu’ils se calment, ce n’était pas possible de salir autant de serviettes. Quoi que, c’était des adolescents avec beaucoup d’énergie. Ce n’était pas si étonnant.

Il repoussa Jisung le temps de retirer sa chemise, dire qu’il avait voulu bien s’habiller pour une fois, et il attira ensuite de nouveau son cadet contre lui. Le peau contre peau sembla apaiser et rassurer son cadet. Jisung finit sur ses genoux, caressant ses glandes cervicales inférieures du bout du nez.

— **Je veux être un bon alpha pour lui…**

— **Je n’en doute pas, et je suis sûr que tu y arrives.** Murmura Chan contre les cheveux de Jisung.

Il y eut du bruit dans l’escalier, et Changbin apparut à son tour sur le palier, tout aussi nu qu’eux. Chan tapota la place à ses côtés, et l’oméga eut vite fait de les rejoindre. Il se pelotonna contre Chan, et l’alpha bascula doucement en arrière, emportant ses cadets avec lui.

Il attira une couverture à lui, l’une de leur plus grosse, et réussi à la mettre sur tout le monde. En même temps, vu comment ses cadets étaient pressés contre lui, ils semblaient ne former plus qu’une entité. Changbin somnolait contre son épaule, repu, et Jisung mâchouillait son biceps avec nervosité.

  
Chan remua un peu son épaule droite, faisant des petits signes de menton à Jisung en direction de Changbin.

— **Dis lui !** Fit il silencieusement.

Jisung ferma les yeux le temps d’un instant en grimaçant avant de les rouvrir.

— **Bin-ie ?**

Changbin ouvrit un œil et posa sa joue sur le pectoral de Chan pour pouvoir regarder Jisung.

— **Hum ?**

— **Est ce que… Est-ce que j’ai été bien ? Est-ce que je me suis bien occupé de toi ?** Demanda-t-il timidement.

Son insécurité se voyait particulièrement bien, et Chan passa un bras autour de Jisung, le serrant contre son flanc en guise de soutien. Changbin eut un petit sourire endormi, particulièrement doux et tendre.

— **C’était très bien, même si la prochaine je voudrais d’autres doigts et peut être m’occuper réellement de toi.** Fit il sur un ton doux.

Jisung cacha son visage dans l’épaule de Chan et lâcha un ricanement nerveux et gêné. Chan rit aussi, silencieusement, juste son torse tressautant sous ses cadets. Changbin leva les yeux.

— **Et peut être aussi m’occuper de Chan-ie.**

— **Vous savez que vous pouvez faire des choses sans moi, hum ?** Répliqua l’alpha en fermant les yeux quand Changbin se redressa pour pouvoir frotter son nez contre le sien.

— **Oui, mais faire des choses avec toi c’est bien aussi.**

Chan huma en réponse, Jisung semblant toujours aussi gêné. Il y eut un temps de flottement, puis Changbin murmura :

— **Je peux me mettre entre vous ?**

Sans un mot, Chan le souleva et le déplaça, le faisant passer au-dessus de lui et poussant gentiment Jisung du coude pour pouvoir déposer Changbin entre eux. L’oméga se recroquevilla, Jisung se faisant un plaisir de s’enrouler autour de lui, le front pressé contre le haut de son dos.

Le corps de Changbin était chaud et parfumé, et le jeune alpha se sentait déjà partir malgré la faim qui le chatouillait l’estomac. Qu’importe, il mangerait demain matin, il était trop bien là. Chan et Changbin se taquinèrent un peu, leur nez glissant l’un contre l’autre en un baiser lapin avant que leurs lèvres ne se trouvent.

Ils durent s’y reprendre à deux fois, leurs nez encore et toujours dans le passage. Et ce fut avec le goût des lèvres de l’autre que les deux aînés s’endormirent.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	38. [T] Chapitre 38,ou comment être un canard

Changbin adorait définitivement ça. Être entouré des deux alphas, pouvoir les mener comme ça par le bout du nez. Être au centre de l’attention. Être un Oméga Trésor lui correspondait définitivement bien. Il aimait beaucoup trop se faire chouchouter.

Après leur nuit de sommeil bien méritée, Changbin s’était réveillé avec Jisung enroulé autour de lui et une odeur de viande grillée provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Ses entrailles se tordaient parfois, il avait les jambes lourdes et une faim de loup, ses chaleurs avaient intérêt à arriver incessamment sous peu parce qu’il commençait à en avoir ras la casquette de ces pré-chaleurs.

Jisung ne semblant pas vouloir le lâcher, alors ce fut avec une pichenette sur le front et un bisou sur les glandes que Changbin le tira du sommeil. Ainsi que quelques geignements pas contents et des tortillements digne d’une chenille sortant de son cocon.

Jisung ouvrit un œil, puis deux, puis protesta à cause de la lumière présente dans la pièce. Il vit ensuite le visage de l’oméga près du sien, prenant accessoirement conscience de l’odeur sucrée et fruitée dans l’air. Il se pencha un instant vers Changbin pour l’embrasser, avant de se dire que c’était peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Il se rabattit à la place sur les biceps gonflés de l’oméga, pressant une myriade de baisers papillons sur la chair brûlante. La peau de Changbin sentait le sommeil et un mélange de leurs odeurs, et Jisung ne put se retenir d’enfoncer ses crocs dans la chair ferme.

L’oméga hoqueta, et appuya le talon de sa main contre le front de Jisung pour l’éloigner de son bras meurtri.

—  **Non mais oh !** S'indigna Changbin. **Chan est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, pas besoin de me manger !**

—  **C’est dommage…** Commença alors Jisung avec un sourire qui n’annonçait rien de bon. **Parce qu’après t’avoir goûté hier j’aurais bien envie de-**

La main de Changbin se referma sur bouche, les oreilles de l’oméga lui chauffant tout particulièrement face aux bêtises que pouvait bien sortir son cadet.

—  **Merci mais non merci. Il est bien trop tôt pour toutes ces bêtises.** Marmonna-t-il en se redressant rapidement, retirant sa main avant que Jisung n’ait idée de la mordre, ou pire, de la lécher.

Le loup se choisit un jogging et un t-shirt qu’il enfila, descendant ensuite les escaliers après avoir jeté un coup d’œil au jeune alpha encore affalé sur le futon. Chan s’agitait derrière les fourneaux, une bonne odeur de viande grillée embaumant la pièce et masquant presque celle de l’oméga.

Changbin s’approcha sans chercher à être discret, frottant son biceps meurtri. Pourtant, Chan sursauta quand l’oméga se retrouva à côté de lui. Changbin se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son odeur de pré-chaleurs.

—  **Bonjour.** Croassa-t-il.

Chan lui répondit avec un gentil sourire, et Changbin hésita un instant à enlacer le dos de l’alpha, avant de remarquer ses mouvements de coudes et de se dire que ses côtes allaient être menacées. Il alla donc s’asseoir à table, laissant sa tête s’écraser contre le bois avec un bruit mat.

—  **D’où on a de la viande, encore ?** Demanda-t-il en baillant.

—  **J’ai trouvé ça au fond du congélo. Sinon c’était du poisson, mais je me suis dit que tu avais plus besoin de viande que de poisson.**

—  **Pas faux.** Marmonna l’oméga en observant les nœuds du bois.

Il les gratta du bout de l’ongle, ne pensant à rien de particulier, se laissant juste porter par ses pensées. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Jisung apparut dans l’escalier, sautant les dernières marches, et s’approchant de Changbin.

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Changbin, rejoignant ensuite Chan, le pas léger. Ne pensant pas à ses côtes, il enlaça l’Alpha, qui lui mit bien évidemment plusieurs coups de coudes dans sa préparation. Pourtant, Jisung ne protesta pas. Il resta simplement accroché à leur aîné, regardant ce qu’il faisait.

Changbin les regardait tout deux depuis son coin de table, se demandant comment ses chaleurs allaient se passer. Ils étaient plus proches maintenant, mais ils n’étaient jamais allés au bout. Et connaissant Chan, il n’allait pas vouloir qu’ils aillent au bout alors que Changbin avait la tête embrumée par ses chaleurs.

Changbin espérait au moins qu’ils allaient l’aider un minimum. Il n’était pas sûr de rester seul, cette fois-ci. Il avait bien trop besoin d’être près d’eux. Il se leva d’ailleurs, s’approchant en silence avant de les enlacer tout deux comme il pouvait.

—  **Non mais, les gars ! Je peux pas cuisiner comme ça !**

Jisung huma, le visage pressé entre les omoplates de Chan. L’oméga était quant à lui pressé contre son épaule, marmonnant qu’il ne voulait pas lâcher Chan. Ce fut avec un soupir que l'Alpha abandonna sa spatule et le manche de la poêle, se retournant pour pouvoir les attirer à lui dans une étreinte d’ours.

—  **C’est difficile de se réveiller, mmh ?** Fit gentiment l’alpha en embrassant leur tête.

—  **J’ai mal.** Bouda Changbin.

—  **Ji va te faire une infusion, allez.** Fit l’alpha en poussant son cadet.

Jisung se mit en marche avec une moue renfrognée. Il s’exécuta cependant, sortant les bonnes plantes et mettant de l’eau à chauffer. Chan serra une dernière fois Changbin avant de le rediriger vers sa chaise et de reprendre sa spatule. Il espérait que le petit-déjeuner n’avait pas cramé en attendant.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Ils n’avait pas fait d’entraînement. Changbin était tout fourbu et tout grognon. À la place ils jouèrent en loups dehors, rentrant seulement quand Changbin avait ressenti un fort besoin de nicher. Ils avaient voulu l’aider, mais l’oméga les avait vite mis à la porte.

Chan savait faire les nids, mais Changbin voulait faire ça tout seul. Il voulait leur montrer qu’il était un bon oméga. Il leur demanda uniquement de lui apporter de quoi nicher, de la literie et certains de leurs vêtements. Et comme les alphas n’avaient rien d’autre à faire, ils préparèrent aussi de quoi manger, Jisung allant relever les pièges dans l’espoir de trouver de la viande.

Quand l’heure du déjeuner arriva, la porte de la réserve s’ouvrit théâtralement. Chan était en train de couper quelques légumes et Jisung cuisait la viande, à trois mètres de la cuisinière pour ne pas se faire attaquer par les projections d’huiles.

—  **Binieboo ?** Appela doucement Jisung.

L’oméga semblait particulièrement déchevelé et pas vraiment réveillé. Il n’était définitivement pas dans le même état que lors de ses chaleurs précédentes, mais il fallait le comprendre. De l’eau avait coulé sous les ponts, il faisait confiance aux deux alphas, et il les aimait.

—  **J’ai fini.** Marmonna Changbin, en s’approchant de Chan pour tirer sur sa manche.  **Venez voir.** Ordonna-t-il ensuite.

—  **On doit d’abord finir de faire à manger…** Objecta Chan en caressant la joue de l’oméga de sa main propre.

—  **Plus tard. Venez.** Trépigna Changbin.

Chan jeta un coup d’œil à Jisung avant de se lever.

—  **Je vais venir avec toi, mais Ji finit de faire le déjeuner d’accord ?**

Changbin sembla réfléchir à la proposition un instant avant de finalement accepter. Chan se laissa entraîner par Changbin dans la réserve, se retrouvant un instant perturbé par la taille du nid.

—  **Tu prends autant de place que ça ?** Demanda l’alpha alors qu’il s’asseyait au centre, Changbin grimpant sur ses genoux.

—  **Mais non, c’est pour qu’il y ait de la place pour nous trois.** Répliqua Changbin avec un sourire.

Il pressa son visage contre l'épaule de Chan, qui lâcha un petit son de surprise, touché par le fait que Changbin veuille réellement passer ses chaleurs avec eux. Après tout, il n’en avait jamais parlé, et Chan se dit qu’il était peut-être temps, surtout tant que Changbin avait encore toute sa tête.

Bien que vu comment il reniflait Chan, l’alpha se demandait si Changbin était complètement conscient.

Ils attendirent que Jisung finisse de préparer le repas, Chan massant doucement le bas du dos de Changbin, l’oméga ronronnant. Chan adorait ce son. Cela avait quelque chose de particulièrement hypnotisant, en plus d’être rassurant.

Il aimait sentir le torse et la gorge de l’oméga vibrer contre son épaule, et entendre le doux bruit contre le creux de son oreille. Il se demandait comment ses ruts allaient se passer, s’il avait l’assistance de Changbin. Il avait déjà eu un avant-goût très chaste avec Jisung.

Mais si Changbin venait aussi leur donner un coup de main, et qu’ils se permettaient d’aller plus loin… Peut-être qu’ils allaient goûter au paradis…

Chan passait longuement ses doigts dans les mèches trop longues de Changbin, les enroulant autour de son index. Il finit par poser sa main sur la nuque de l’oméga, la massant du bout des doigts. Changbin lâcha un soupir de bien être et porta son pouce à sa bouche, le suçant en se pelotonnant contre son torse.

Ce fut comme ça que Jisung les trouva. Changbin somnolait dans les bras de Chan, et l’alpha le regardait tendrement. L’adolescent avait préparé un plateau, rempli de bols et accompagné d’une gourde d’eau. Jisung posa le plateau à côté du nid, avant de venir s’asseoir à l’intérieur, Chan se redressant et forçant ainsi leur oméga à se redresser aussi.

Changbin lâcha son pouce que lorsque Chan prit un bol fumant, et que l’arôme de la viande envahit ses narines. Chan le nourrit alors avec un sourire, Jisung les regardant faire en mangeant son propre bol. Une fois la vaisselle vidée de la nourriture qu’elle contenait, Chan se chargea d’aller la mettre dans l’évier, posant Changbin à côté de lui.

Il voulait que Jisung et Changbin aient aussi un temps pour eux, du moins le temps que Chan range et avant qu’ils ne le confrontent sur l’organisation des chaleurs de Changbin. L’alpha prit donc son temps pour mettre ce qu’il fallait dans l’évier, rangeant les restes, faisant même un peu de vaisselle.

Quand il revint, il eut le temps de voir Changbin repousser un Jisung mort de rire avec une moue, avant d’attirer à nouveau le jeune alpha à lui, l’enlaçant étroitement. Le pire étant que Jisung se laissait faire docilement, souriant simplement à l’oméga agité.

Quand ils remarquèrent Chan qui se tenait debout dans le chambranle de la porte, ils ne séparèrent pas. Changbin se tortilla juste pour que Chan ait une place tout contre lui, et l’Alpha ne mit qu’un instant à venir l’occuper. Il caressa ensuite les cheveux de Changbin, tentant d’arranger son nid d’oiseau.

—  **Il va falloir qu’on parle de comment va se passer les chaleurs de Changbin-ie, d’accord ?** Finit il par faire.

Changbin et Jisung, qui s’amusaient à se faire des bisous lapins, tournèrent la tête vers lui. Les joues de Changbin se colorèrent un peu et il fit la grimace tandis que Jisung semblait tout particulièrement intéressé.

—  **Il faut que Changbin nous explique comment il voit ça, hum ?** Enchaîna-t-il.

Il passa une main sur la joue de l’oméga, qui se frotta contre celle-ci, pour ensuite enrouler un bras autour de son bas-ventre avec une nouvelle grimace. Avant qu’il n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Jisung mit ses mains sur la zone douloureuse et la massa gentiment, permettant ainsi à Changbin de prendre la parole.

—  **J’aimerais que vous restiez avec moi, au moins pour les vagues. Je comprends que vous vaquiez quand je dors… Mais je veux pas rester seul pendant les vagues.**

—  **Je peux comprendre. Et ça ne me pose pas de problème.** Fit Chan en regardant Jisung, qui acquiesça.  **Et pendant les vagues ?**

—  **Je… Hum… Veut qu’on fasse ce qu’on fait d'habitude ?**

—  **Binieboo veut qu’on lui fasse du bien ?** Demanda Jisung sur un ton taquin, en donnant un coup de langue joueur à la glande odorante cervicale supérieure de l’oméga.

Celui-ci tressaillit presque violemment, et tapa la cuisse de l’alpha en guise de punition, qui couina. Chan roula des yeux avec affection face à leur manège. Il y eut ensuite un battement, puis quelque chose sembla traverser l’esprit de Jisung qui lâcha un peu Changbin pour pouvoir craquer ses phalanges.

—  **On pourra aller jusqu'au bout ?** Demanda-t-il finalement, avec timidité.

Il passa ensuite son nez le long du cou de Changbin, descendant jusqu'à son épaule qu'il frotta du nez. Il voulait que Changbin retire son haut qu'il puisse mâchouiller son épaule tout son saoul.

Chan échangea un regard avec Changbin, et voyant l'air peu rassuré de celui-ci, il fut conforté dans sa pensée.

—  **Je pense...** Commença-t-il, Jisung le regardant avec espoir et Changbin, incompréhension. **Je pense qu'il faut que vous fassiez votre première fois quand tout le monde est pleinement conscient de ce qui se passe, vous comprenez ?**

Changbin acquiesça, mais Jisung fit la moue.

—  **Et puis on a même pas de protection, alors il est hors de question que vous fassiez l'amour sans. Et si vous faites sans, il va falloir vous faire tester.** Continua Chan sur un ton solennel, content de faire sa petite prévention.

Mais face au regard totalement vide de ses cadets, il déchanta.

—  **Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une protection ?** Ils firent non de la tête.  **Les préservatifs ça vous dit rien ? Vraiment ?**

Les deux jeunes loups hochèrent négativement la tête et Chan ne sut quoi dire. C'était à la fois logique et effrayant. Et même, il était limite soulagé que ses cadets soient encore vierges, parce qu'il ne voulait imaginer ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir s'ils avaient été sexuellement actif dans un tel contexte.

—  **Très bien.** Souffla finalement Chan. **Les préservatifs c'est genre... Quelque chose que tu mets sur ton sexe...** Commença Chan.

—  **Et c'est pour retenir la semence ?**

L'aîné acquiesça et Jisung lâcha un son.

—  **Ah oui ! Il y avait ça dans mes livres de bio.**

—  **Bon bah c'est déjà ça.** Chan se tourna vers Changbin.  **Tu as compris ?**

—  **Oui, mais pourquoi tu parles de se faire tester ?**

Entre-temps, ses cadets s'étaient allongés, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, et Changbin suçait son pouce pendant que Jisung caressait son bras.

—  **De se faire tester à la recherche de maladie. Ils vont prendre du sang-**

—  **Pardon ?** Couina Jisung.

—  **Ils vont prendre du sang.** Reprit Chan en roulant des yeux.  **Et ils l’examineront à la recherche de maladie.**

—  **Oh...**

—  **Donc si vous vous voulez aller jusqu'au bout, il faut que personne ne soit en chaleur ou en rut, et qu'on se soit fait tester, d'accord ?**

Ils acquiescèrent en silence, puis Changbin mâchouilla l'ongle de son pouce avant de murmurer :

—  **On pourrait faire ça la nuit de Yeol. La première fois, je veux dire.**

Jisung parut enchanté de la proposition.

—  **C’est parfait ! C’est romantique et tout !** Fit il gaiement. 

Changbin parut d’accord, alors Chan céda. 

—  **Ça me va. Ça me laisse du temps pour demander un rendez-vous. Et par contre, personne ne finira bourré ce soir-là ok ?**

—  **De toute façon vous me laissez pas boire grand-chose.** Grommela Jisung. 

—  **Et c’est honnêtement mieux comme ça.** Taquina Chan en se penchant pour pincer la joue de Jisung.

Le jeune alpha se laissa faire avec une moue, et ce fut un gigotement de la part de Changbin qui les firent regarder l’oméga. 

—  **Oui ?**

—  **Je crois que ça va commencer…** Murmura Changbin avec une grimace.

  
  


Chan prit le temps d’inspirer profondément avant de noter que oui, l’odeur de Changbin se faisait plus sucrée. Chan se pencha alors, embrassant brièvement Changbin et appuyant son front contre celui de son cadet.

—  **Je laisse Jisung gérer ?** Demanda-t-il doucement. 

Changbin leva les bras et les passa autour de la nuque de Chan, l’attirant à lui et écrasant légèrement Jisung au passage, qui couina. 

—  **Uniquement si tu t’occupe de la prochaine.**

—  **Ça me va.** Répondit l’alpha en se reculant.

Il alla s’asseoir un peu plus loin dans le nid, les bras tendus derrière lui et soutenant son poids sans mal. Il regarda ses cadets, la manière dont Jisung embrassait le cou de Changbin alors que ses mains caressaient ses hanches avant de tirer sur le haut encombrant de l’aîné. 

Changbin pencha sa tête, laissant le jeune alpha faire. Il sentait la première vague le traverser, la chaleur éclore dans son bas ventre et gagner progressivement le reste de son corps. Quand les lèvres de Jisung se refermèrent sur une glande odorante, le corps de Changbin se cambra contre celui de son cadet.

—  **Je vais enfin pouvoir te goûter…** Huma gaîment Jisung tout contre la peau brûlante de Changbin. 

L’oméga tressaillit fortement, un hoquet s’échappant de ses lèvres à l’entente de la promesse de Jisung. Il saisit d’abord la couverture, se cambrant à nouveau quand une nouvelle vague le parcourut. Il lâcha ensuite l’édredon pour pouvoir lever les bras et permettre ainsi à Jisung de lui retirer son t-shirt.

Il commençait déjà à avoir chaud, et il ne put s’empêcher de se gratter le ventre, sentant sa propre peau lui démanger affreusement à cause de la chaleur, et il ne s’arrêta de frotter des ongles son épiderme que lorsque Chan lui saisit les poignets pour en embrasser les glandes. 

Il leva les yeux, regardant l’alpha qui l’observait avec tendresse, avant de les fermer et de serrer fort les paupières quand il sentit les mains de Jisung caresser son torse, passant sur ses hanches avant de finir sur ses tétons qu’il frotta du doigt. 

Entre les deux alphas Changbin ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et il gémit fortement, un peu de liquide lubrifiant commençant à couler le long de son périnée. Quand l’odeur du liquide commença à se répandre dans la pièce, la réaction des dominants fut immédiate.

Jisung se raidit, un léger grognement raisonnant dans sa gorge alors qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de mordre plus fermement les glandes de Changbin avant de porter l’épaule de l’oméga à ses lèvres pour pouvoir le mordre réellement et relâcher un peu de pression. 

Chan relâcha quant à lui les poignets de Changbin, se reculant en se léchant les lèvres. Ce n'était pas rester calme le problème. Quoi que si, c’était assez difficile en vrai. Mais c’était surtout ne pas étouffer Changbin avec ses phéromones et risquer d’aggraver les choses qui était le plus compliqué.

Et si visiblement Chan y parvenait plus ou moins, Jisung semblait perdre pied, alors Chan veillait au grain, se reculant et respirant doucement pour se calmer. Jisung s’extirpa de derrière Changbin, l’oméga appuyant un peu trop contre son érection à son goût. 

Et accessoirement, le jeune alpha mourrait d’envie de tester quelque chose. 

Il se glissa entre les jambes de Changbin, manœuvrant l’oméga qui était trop occupé à sucer son pouce les sourcils froncés pour pouvoir protester. Et ce n’était pas comme s’il voulait protester, ou se mouvoir lui-même. Il était très content de se faire chouchouter ainsi.

Il laissa son cadet lui retirer ses chaussettes, son jogging et son boxer s’offrant aux deux alphas avec un sourire gêné. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains quand il vit leurs regards prédateurs, et se laissa un instant envahir par le brouillard des chaleurs, tentant de mettre sa pudeur de côté. 

Il n’avait pas la tête à faire attention aux crampes, à ses glandes pulsantes ou au vide qui rongeait ses entrailles. Tout simplement parce qu’il avait Han Jisung entre les jambes, et que quand une langue peut être un peu trop baveuse remonta son aine, il ne put s’empêcher de fondre.

Jisung avait une obsession avec les glandes, et ses dents trouvèrent bien vite celle nichée au creux de son aine. À chaque pression sur la petite protubérance, plus de liquide coulait, et de part la position à moitié assise de l’oméga, le liquide lubrifiant finit par rencontrer la langue de Jisung. 

Et ce fut alors le début de la fin. Le jeune alpha remonta la piste, le goût sucré et la texture sirupeuse envahissant ses papilles. Ses lèvres trouvèrent finalement l’entrée palpitante de l’oméga, qu’il lécha copieusement, se repaissant du liquide lubrifiant qui coulait abondamment. 

Jisung n’avait plus que Changbin dans l’esprit. Son odeur, son goût, la texture de sa peau, la rondeur de ses cuisses qui pressaient ses flancs. Et Changbin, il n’était plus là, il était… Au paradis. Jisung était maladroit, surtout du point de vue de Chan. 

Mais l’oméga n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire, du manque de technique de Jisung. Les coups de langue sur son entrée, les succions, les caresses sur ses cuisses et ses glandes, c’était juste ce dont l’oméga avait besoin. L’oméga couinait gémissait, hoquetait et haletait, complètement sous le charme. 

Il sentait son corps se tendre, se cambrer, la pression monter dans son bas-ventre, et il manquait juste quelque chose. Il finit par lever une main jusqu’à son membre, qu’il serra, avant de remonter sa main et de donner quelques petits coups de poignets secs et rapides sur la tête

Il finit par venir alors que Jisung tentait d’enfoncer sa langue pour récupérer le liquide à sa source. L’orgasme de Changbin fut violent, et Jisung se recula un peu trop tard. Une grimace tordit ses traits quand il sentit quelque chose de visqueux tomber sur sa tête. 

Une fois être venu, le corps de Changbin s'affaissa dans le nid. Tout était moite, à cause des différents fluides corporels. Tout était chaud aussi, malgré la fraîcheur en dehors de la pièce. Changbin se sentait bien, beaucoup trop bien. 

Jisung tenta de le maintenir éveillé, pour le nettoyer. Mais Changbin était satisfait et béat. Son loup était apaisé, quoi qu’un peu triste d’être toujours aussi vide, et il comptait bien piquer un somme. Jisung se retrouva donc bien vite avec un Changbin endormi dans ses bras.

Jisung se tourna vers Chan, l’oméga contre lui. L’alpha était en train de s’ajuster dans son jean, et quand il capta le regard du jeune alpha, il eut un sourire penaud. Il se gratta la tête, avant de regarder autour d’eux et de prendre une serviette.

Jisung déplaça Changbin de sorte à ce que Chan puisse le nettoyer, faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur son membre et son entrée sensible. L’oméga remua quand même dans son sommeil, cherchant à s’éloigner de Jisung. Ce fut avec un plaisir sadique que ce dernier l’enlaça tendrement, le berçant doucement alors que Chan plaçait un draps léger sur ses épaules nues.

Jisung caressa gentiment les cheveux de Changbin, décollant les mèches humides, avant que ses doigts ne trouvent la morsure sur l'épaule du soumis. Jisung suivit les traces du dents du bout de l’index, suivant la ligne imparfaite de ses quenottes, frottant de la pulpe de son doigt la légère trace faite par ses canines. 

Elles avaient vaguement repoussé, en un mois, et elles étaient encore loin de celle de Chan. Jisung était impatient de les voir enfin sortir, et de pouvoir marquer Changbin comme il se devait. En attendant, il allait se contenter de ces morsures un peu enfantine. 

Et de suçons.

Jisung eut un petit sourire en repensant à son incompréhension, quand Chan lui avait fait un suçon pour la première fois. Mais il voyait l’intérêt, maintenant. Son côté possessif était satisfait en voyant les marques rougeâtres sur la peau de ses aînés. 

Surtout celle de Chan, qui marquait facilement. 

L’Alpha le sortit d’ailleurs de sa rêverie, pressant son épaule.

—  **Il est l’heure de la sieste, Sung-ie. Il vaut mieux qu’on le laisse tranquille, hum ?**

Ce fut avec regret que Jisung relâcha sa prise sur l’oméga, le plaçant dans le nid en faisant attention de mettre une bouteille d’eau bien en vue et de laisser le draps sur son corps. Après une courte réflexion, il embrassa son front, avant de se lever. 

Il observa Chan faire de même, puis l’autre dominant se mit debout à son tour, prit la main de Jisung, et le guida hors de la pièce.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	39. [T] Chapitre 39, ou comment passer une lune de miel

Quand Changbin émergea, il faisait nuit. La réserve était plongée dans l’obscurité, il faisait pas si chaud que ça, et il était seul. Autant dire que toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que l’oméga panique, et que ses chaleurs n’accentuent son mal être.

Il se redressa à genoux, ignorant la raideur dans ses membres. Il était pourtant reposé, mais il avait les bras et les jambes lourdes, et ce fut maladroitement qu’il se mit debout. Il fit deux pas, tapant dans une bouteille qu’il envoya rouler au sol.

Il se pencha alors pour le ramasser, mais comment on y voyait pas grand-chose, Changbin préféra s’asseoir de nouveau et tâtonner autour de lui jusqu’à que finalement il mette la main sur la fameuse bouteille, qu’il se disait être de l’eau. Quand il réussit finalement à dévisser le bouchon, il conclut que oui, c’était de l’eau.

Un bon tiers du liquide disparu dans son estomac en quelques minutes. Et maintenant que sa soif était étanchée, il se rendit compte qu’il avait un autre problème. Il avait faim. Particulièrement faim, même, mais vu l’heure qu’il devait être, Changbin doutait que Chan et Jisung étaient réveillés, et faire réchauffer quelque chose au micro-onde était hors de question.

Et même, Changbin n’avait pas envie de quitter son nid, d’ailleurs. Il retourna donc dedans, crapahutant par-dessus un traversin, et attrapant un coussin dont la taie était un t-shirt. Il le serra contre lui, inspirant profondément. Une bonne odeur de forêt, Chan.

Une bouffée de l’odeur du dominant, et Changbin avait oublié la faim qui lui rongeait le ventre. Tout ce qu’il voulait maintenant, c’était retrouvé son Alpha. Il hésita un instant à crier, avant de se rappeler que les deux alphas dormaient, et qu’en plus les réveiller avec un cri risquait de fortement les paniquer.

Changbin enroula alors plus fermement ses bras autour de l’oreiller, et ferma fort les yeux, tirant mentalement sur le lien dans l’objectif de réveiller quelqu’un. En espérant que cela fonctionne, cela faisait un bout de temps qu’il n’avait pas fait cela.

Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis la faim remplaça la solitude et il se désintéressa de Chan et Jisung, explorant plutôt à l’aveugle le petit panier à côté du nid. Sa main se referma autour du plastique d’un sachet de barquettes aux fraises, et il s’empressa de les déballer fiévreusement.

Quand la saveur artificielle de la fraise explosa sur sa langue, il lâcha un petit soupir de plaisir, et étira nonchalamment ses membres fourbus. Enfin fourbus, légèrement engourdis. Ce n’était que le début de ses chaleurs, il n’était pas encore à l’article de la mort.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir son sachet de barquettes que la porte de la réserve s’ouvrit, un filet de lumière se glissant au passage dans la pièce. L’oméga abandonna alors son goûter, levant plutôt les mains en direction de son sauveur :

— **Alpha !**

Chan lui fit un sourire endormi, refermant la porte derrière lui et allumant un petite lampe de chevet pour voir un peu près ce qu’il faisait. Le visage du dominant était bouffi par le sommeil, et Changbin n’était pas sûr qu’il réussisse vraiment à voir ce qu’il y avait de lui.

Mais Chan était là, et c’était le plus important pour Changbin. Chan s’avança, un peu chancelant, en direction du nid de l’oméga, dans lequel il tomba à genoux. Changbin crapahuta jusqu’à lui et l’enlaça, frottant son visage contre son cou, inspirant l’odeur de forêt, de Jisung et de sommeil.

— **Tu t’es bien reposé mon ange ?** Demanda gentiment Chan contre ses cheveux.

Changbin huma en réponse, tenant fermement le tissu du jogging de Chan entre ses mains. L’Alpha était venu s’occuper de lui en personne, tout allait bien se passer. Voyant que Changbin ne se décidait pas à bouger, Chan s’assit correctement dans le nid, et Changbin eut vite fait de grimper sur lui, collant son corps nu contre le torse de Chan.

La sensation de peau contre peau le fit soupirer de bonheur, et il appuya son front contre l’épaule de l’alpha, se laissant aller doucement. Changbin se sentait bien, son loup était trop occupé à chanter le nom de l’alpha pour se préoccuper de l’état dans lequel il était.

  
Ses chaleurs étaient presque reléguées au second plan, ne restant plus qu’une délicieuse sensation d’engourdissement qui lui donnait envie de se blottir un peu plus contre Chan et de baver sur ses abdominaux proéminents. Oh, oui, tiens c’était une bonne idée ça !

Mais chaque fois que Changbin se contorsionnait pour atteindre le bas du corps du dominant, Chan le redressait, alors Changbin se contenta de l’épaule de l’alpha, laissant plusieurs baisers humides et un suçon sur l’épaule pale de Chan, qui le laissa faire en caressant simplement ses cheveux.

Chan avait en faite peur qu’en laissant l’oméga descendre plus bas, il allait avoir un nouvel épisode. Alors il tentait de le maintenir aussi calme que possible, lui proposant de l’eau et des barquettes à la fraise, avant de passer aux peperos.

Changbin mangea sagement, aisément convaincu par les mots doux et les mains chaudes de l’alpha. Changbin en était à sa deuxième boite de peperos quand il commença à remuer, repoussant la main qui le nourrissait pour pouvoir sucer son pouce avec nervosité.

Chan n’eut qu’à renifler l’air pour remarquer la note sucrée qui avait recommencé à suinter des glandes de son cadet. Il embrassa son front, éloignant la nourriture et l’eau du nid pour ne pas faire d’accident. Il hésita un instant, avant de rapprocher légèrement le sextoy qu’il avait offert à Changbin.

L’oméga ne remarqua rien, il était appuyé contre le torse de Chan. Il respirait doucement à la fois pour se calmer que pour sentir l’odeur de l’alpha, ce qui était bien évidemment contre-productif. Mais ce n’était pas comme si Changbin pouvait le comprendre.

  
Le brouillard des chaleurs avaient à nouveau envahi son esprit, et la présence de Chan lui faisait définitivement plus d’effet que celle de Jisung, en déplaise à son cadet. Sûrement par son statut d’Alpha, en plus d’excité bien évidemment Changbin, il se sentait définitivement en sécurité.

Il perdait accessoirement plus pied que d’habitude. Avoir un partenaire potentiel aussi potable près de l’impactait particulièrement, et il se sentait partir. Chan dut le remarquer, parce qu’il prit son menton entre deux doigts, tentant d’orienter son visage vers le sien.

Il vit les yeux vitreux de l’oméga, et il fronça les sourcils.

— **Bin-ie ? Changbin ? Comment tu te sens ?**

— **Chaud, Alpha…** Marmonna le jeune oméga en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l’alpha.

  
Le-dit alpha soupira, passant ses bras autour du dos de Changbin pour le serrer doucement. Les vagues se faisaient plus fortes, l’odeur de Changbin plus sucrée. Chan avait définitivement l'impression de mordre dans une pomme d’amour.

— **Changbin, qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ?** Demanda Chan en tentant d’orienter à nouveau le visage de Changbin vers le sien.

Mais l’oméga ne se laissait définitivement pas faire, ne voulant pas quitter le cou de Chan. L’alpha le laissa faire, ignorant la pression de l’érection de Changbin contre son bas ventre ou la moiteur qui apparaissait au niveau des fesses de l’oméga.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, Changbin haletant crescendo, se tortillant parfois, comme s’il avait envie de faire pipi. Mais Chan se doutait que Changbin n’avait pas envie de faire pipi. Mais l’oméga ne disait rien, et Chan voulait lui donner l’opportunité de parler.

Puis quand Changbin commença à se frotter contre sa cuisse, l'alpha se dit que Changbin n’allait définitivement pas parler, et qu’il fallait prendre les choses en main.

— **Changbin.** Fit il fermement.

L’oméga couina, gêné, intimidé, ou il ne savait quoi d’autre. Peut-être même… Terriblement excité. Ça devait plutôt être ça. Chan glissa un bras sous l‘arrière des cuisses de l’oméga, le soulevant le temps de se contorsionner pour attraper le nœud artificiel qu’il avait acheté.

— **Et si tu utilisais ça, mmh ? Je suis sûr que ça va te faire beaucoup de bien.** Fit l’alpha en se permettant de frotter son nez contre les glandes odorantes de Changbin.

L’oméga cligna lentement des yeux, clairement à l’ouest. Son cerveau finit par réussir à procéder ce que Chan lui dit, mais il commença à protester de manière véhémente, voulant clairement autre chose qu’un autre jouet. Mais Chan ne lui laissa pas le temps de vraiment s’agacer.

— **Alpha va s’occuper de toi, ok mon ange ? Je vais glisser ça en toi, et après tu vas te frotter contre ma cuisse tout ton saoul d’accord ?**

Sauf que Changbin ne paraissait qu’à moitié convaincu. Chan caressa alors les fesses du soumis, effleurant juste du bout des doigts son entrée pour le taquiner et le maintenir en haleine. Il ajouta :

— **On va faire ça comme ça juste pour tes chaleurs, et je te promet qu’aux prochaines, Jisung-ie et moi, on rendra bien soin de toi…**

La promesse fut soufflée au creux de son oreille, et le poids des mots fit frissonner violemment l’oméga qui se retrouva à acquiescer docilement. Chan humidifia ses doigts avec le liquide qui maculait les cuisses de l’oméga, et il enfonça son index et son majeur, glissant ses doigts entre les chairs de Changbin.

L’oméga hoqueta, nouant ses bras autour de la nuque de Chan pour garder un point d’ancrage. Il se sentait partir. Quand Chan glissa finalement la pomme en lui, après de longues minutes d’une préparation minutieuse, Changbin s’était affaissé sur lui-même.

Chan lui avait caressé les hanches, lui indiquant de commencer à remuer du basin. Quand finalement Changbin s’était mis en mouvement, Chan avait trouvé la télécommande du nœud artificiel. Changbin était très concentré, cherchant sa délivrance qu’il effleurait du bout des doigts, les membres lourds et la tête plongée dans le brouillard.

Quand Chan appuya sur un bouton, et que soudain l’objet se mit à vibrer, Changbin ne dura pas longtemps. Il hoqueta, se cambrant sous la surprise, avant de venir après quelque mouvements de va-et-vient. Tout était trop pour lui. Trop de sensation, trop de plaisir. D’amour.

Chan éteignit les vibrations, mais fit gonfler le nœud, du moins jusqu’à que Changbin gigote d’inconfort.

Il arrêta alors et jeta la télécommande au loin, elle retomba sur le parquet avec un bruit sourd. Puis Chan récupéra le corps tremblant de l’oméga, le serra contre lui avant de l’embrasser tendrement, Changbin se liquéfiant contre ses lèvres.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin s’était fait honorer, pendant ses chaleurs. Chan et Jisung s’étaient relayés, ils l’avaient nettoyé avec des gestes tendres, faisant attention à ce qu’il ait toujours le ventre plein malgré ses faibles protestations. L’oméga avait cédé. L’oméga s’était complètement laissé aller.

Quand ses chaleurs s’étaient finies, il avait remercié les deux alphas, et il avait peut-être même un peu pleuré. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais passé des périodes aussi agréables. Son oméga était apaisé, il n‘était pas enceint mais ce n’était pas grave. Il avait eut les dominants aux petits soins, il n’avait pas été seul, il avait été chouchouté.

Il s’était senti aimé.

Ils en ressortirent plus fort. Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement agréables, le trio avait la légère impression de vivre une véritable lune de miel. Chacune de leurs activités étaient entrecoupées de baisers, Changbin ne pouvant pas s’empêcher de demander de l’affection et l’attention à grands coup d’aegyos, tout en cherchant Jisung.

Chan aimait cette ambiance. Il aimait cette machine bien huilée qu’il formait avec ses deux cadets. Honnêtement, que sa meute ne se compose que de Jisung et Changbin, et qu’ils vivent uniquement de musique, d’amour et d’eau fraîche lui suffisait amplement.

Mais est ce que se serait assez pour ses cadets ?

Le lien meute qu’avait eu Chan avec sa famille et le reste de la meute l‘avait toujours étouffé, et il ne voulait définitivement pas revivre la même chose, ni le recréer. Mais Jisung et Changbin, qui avaient grandi toute leur vie avec ce modèle…

Peut-être que cela allait leur manquer ? Peut-être qu’ils avaient besoin de ce contexte traditionnel et familier pour s’épanouir ? Chan doutait soudainement. Est-ce qu’il était réellement ce dont Jisung et Changbin avaient besoin ? Il n’en avait jamais vraiment parlé.

Et Chan en souffrait.

Heureusement pour lui, Changbin et Jisung remarquèrent assez vite son mal être. Ils préparaient, à la suite des chaleurs de Changbin, la fête de Yeol qui n’était plus qu’à quelques jours de ça. Il y avait une liste de courses à faire, des chasses et des pêches. Chacun voulait accessoirement offrir quelque chose aux deux autres dans la mesure du possible.

Ils se courtisaient encore, après tout.

C’était pour ça que Chan se retrouvait seul avec ses doutes. Changbin et Jisung disparaissaient souvent. Ils revenaient toujours, mais l’alpha restait seul avec ses pensées, et ce fut comme ça qu’ils le trouvèrent un soir, avachi sur le canapé.

Il lisait le journal de Myungjun, tentant de trouver une réponse à ses problèmes, un exemple à suivre.

— **Chan, Chan-ie qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Jisung en tombant à genoux devant l’alpha.

Il prit le visage de l’aîné en coupe, Changbin restant débout à côté d’eux, figé. L’Alpha réalisa qu’il pleurait quand Jisung commença à essuyer ses joues du pouce. Chan craqua, tout simplement. Il n’avait pas pleuré. Pas depuis qu’il avait quitté sa famille, il y a presque six mois de ça.

Mais là, tout lui retomba dessus. Il avait dix-huit ans. Il n’y connaissait rien à la vie en foret. Pourtant il était là. Il avait tué quelqu’un. Il essayait de maintenir une meute à flot dans un territoire dangereux, avec seulement des bonnes intentions, un peu d’argent, et des alliés, qui vivaient bien loin.

Mais Chan n’était pas seul. Jisung se releva, le serrant contre lui et guidant le visage de son aîné vers son torse, vers son cœur qui battait furieusement, inquiet pour son aîné, fou amoureux de celui-ci. Jisung ne savait pas ce qu’il avait, mais il se doutait qu’il avait besoin de tout lâcher, pour une fois.

Changbin et lui s’étaient trop appuyés sur Chan. Il fallait que l’Alpha puisse à son tour relâcher la pression. Chan pleura longtemps, son corps secoué par de gros sanglots. Jisung l’avait laissé faire, caressant ses cheveux, pressant ses épaules et frottant ses omoplates.

Changbin était d’abord resté debout, ne sachant quoi faire. Puis il s’était assis sur le canapé, auprès du dominant. Il l’avait enlacé, entourant la taille de Chan de ses bras, et libérant ses phéromones dans le but de les apaiser. Ceux de Jisung et Changbin saturaient le salon, un mélange à la fois rassurant et apaisant.

Quand Chan se calma finalement, Jisung prit son visage en coupe, essuyant le visage de Chan de la manche avant de presser leurs fronts ensemble.

— **Chan, qu’est ce qui se passe ?**

L’alpha déglutit difficilement, sa gorge brûlante à cause des larmes. La boule piquante qui obstruait son œsophage ne voulant que difficilement retourner de là où elle venait. Quand finalement il put ouvrir la bouche sans pleurer, il murmura :

— **J’ai peur.** Et avant que Jisung ait pu poser des questions, il enchaîna : **J’ai peur de ne pas être un bon Alpha. De vous mener droit dans le mur.**

— **Chan, non.** Fit fermement le jeune alpha. **On va pas dans le mur. On cherche juste notre place.**

— **J’ai peur que vos anciennes meutes vous manque.**

Le rire qui s’échappa des lèvres de Changbin, était amère, presque douloureux,

— **Manquer. Manquer qui ? Ma meute familiale était pas si terrible, ok. Mais je t’assure que je suis bien mieux ici. Surtout après avoir vécu dans la meute des jeunes. C’était un enfer. Ici c’est un paradis. Je t’assure. Je suis bien, très bien.**

— **Moi aussi je suis bien !** Enchaîna Jisung. **Ma meute familiale aussi n’était pas si terrible. Mais je suis mieux ici. Je suis libre, je suis moi. Et je vous ai vous.** Finit le jeune alpha en un murmure.

Chan renifla, un son relativement dégoûtant, puis il passa un bras autour de la nuque de Jisung et celle de Changbin avant de les attirer à lui. Il les attira à lui dans une étreinte d’ours, son loup apaisé, rassuré. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais Jisung et Changbin étaient là.

Ils étaient là, derrière lui, à le soutenir. Quand Chan les relâcha, et qu’il regarda Jisung, il comprit pourquoi l’autre était alpha. Jisung n’avait peut-être pas des épaules aussi solides que Chan. Mais il était définitivement quelqu’un sur lequel on pouvait s’appuyer.

Il lui sourit, un sourire lumineux, amoureux, il l’embrassa ensuite, fermant les yeux, et laissant son alpha s’imprégner de la présence de l’autre dominant. Changbin tira sur leur manche, couinant de jalousie. Les deux alphas essayèrent de l’embrasser en même temps.

Leurs nez étaient dans le chemin. Alors ils se contèrent de baiser la joue de l’oméga en même temps, puis ses lèvres l’un après l’autre. Ils s’enlacèrent une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, Chan se mouchant dans une serviette qui devait être lavée de toute façon alors que les deux autres préparaient le dîner.

Ils mangèrent en caressant les mains et les chevilles de l’alpha, voulant le rassurer autant que possible. Ils parlèrent de leur sortie du lendemain, Jisung faisant la moue à la mention de son rendez-vous avec l'alphalogue, avant de perdre tout couleur quand on lui rappela la prise de sang.

  
Ce fut à son tour d’être rassuré. Cela ne fait pas mal, ça passe vite. Ce n’est que peu de sang. On détourna ensuite l’attention de Jisung avec une promesse de cheesecake, mais aussi en parlant de la soirée de Yeol. La nourriture attirait le jeune alpha, mais Chan et Changbin voyaient bien qu’il n’y avait pas que ça.

Sa première fois semblait tout autant turlupiner Jisung.

  
Chan avait promis d’être là, de les guider. L’alpha n’était pas allé jusqu’à knotter un oméga. Mais il avait suffisamment fricoté avec son ex oméga, et son ex bêta, pour savoir comment cela se passait. Et même au-delà de ça, Jisung avait besoin d’être rassuré. Changbin aussi.

Les deux adolescent exploraient leur sexualité, librement et en relative sécurité. Mais ça, c’était définitivement une autre histoire. Mais tout allait bien se passer. Chan allait s’en assurer, et il n’y avait pas de raison pour que cela se passe mal.

Après le dîner, ils étaient montés se coucher. Jisung avait longuement joué avec son caspalet, et son croc de cerf musqué. Les deux objets étaient profondément liés à Chan. Le caspalet avait l’odeur de l’alpha, et le croc venait de la première proie qu’il avait chassé ensemble.

Il n’avait rien de Changbin, et ça, l’oméga l’avait bien remarqué. Chan aussi n’avait rien de Changbin. Il avait les gants que lui avait fait Jisung pour son anniversaire, et le même collier qu’avait le jeune alpha, avec la dent de cerf musqué.

Changbin se sentait un peu en marge. Juste un peu. C’était le Trésor. Il voulait apposer sa patte sur eux. Et il espérait qu’ils allaient apposer la leur sur lui.

Ils n’en avaient jamais parlé, mais il espérait que leur séduction allait mener à quelque chose. Mais pour l’instant, Changbin profitait. Coincé entre les deux alphas, il se laissait vénérer, laissant Jisung baver sur ses biceps gonflés tout son saoul.

Chan était quant à lui plus fasciné par son torse.

Changbin voulait se dire que ce n’était pas à cause de ce qu’il cachait au fond de lui. Il voulait se dire que Chan voyait plus que son utérus. Mais il savait que ce n’était pas ça. Chan célébrait juste ce qu’il était. Il savait que Chan avait remarqué son complexe.

Comment il vivait mal le fait que Chan avait un torse musclé, avec des abdominaux définis et une ceinture d’adonis prononcée, ou le fait qu’en un mois, avec sa présentation, du travail et de la nourriture, Jisung avait commencé à se forger des muscles, bien qu’il reste encore sec et maigre, en opposition aux muscles gonflés de l’Alpha.

À côté de ça Changbin avec les pectoraux gonflés, mélange de muscle et de glandes mammaires. Et de gras. Mais un petit ventre, presque rond, avec des poignets d’amour tout aussi courbés. C’était ce que les alphas aimaient. Des courbes, de la chair charnue.

Loin de ses biceps musclés, gonflés.   
  


Mais Chan n’aimait pas que ça. Chan aimait tout ce qu’était Changbin. Comme Jisung. Jisung était obsédé par ses biceps, mais aussi par sa moue quémandeuse, par ses poignets d’amour, ses cuisses, ses fesses. Par ses yeux expressif, ses doigts noueux.

Son visage triangulaire, déformé par des joues rondes, remplies par les repas copieux que les deux autres lui préparaient.  
  
Changbin aimaient sentir leurs mains sur sa peau fraîche, sentir leurs lèvres. Il espérait que sa première fois allait se passer comme ça. Qu’il allait se faire vénérer comme ils pouvaient le faire lors des soirs comme celui-ci. Changbin se sentait bien.

  
Son oméga aussi. Il était appréciait à sa juste valeur.

  
C’était pareil pour Jisung. Jisung qui n’avait rien d’un vrai alpha, il n’avait pas eu l’épiphanie de Chan, mais il se sentait bien. Il se sentait alpha, il se sentait lui. Il était encore maigre, mais à ce rythme-là il se disait qu’il ne pouvait pas grossir. Il n’y avait que ses joues qui le pouvait, semblerait il.

Elles étaient aussi rondes que celles de Changbin. Chan aimait les pincer, les unes comme les autres. Jisung était maigre et fin, rapide et agile. Il n’était pas impressionnant, pas imposant. Mais pourtant, c’était un alpha. Les muscles étaient là, la dominance aussi.

Il faisait écho à Changbin. Changbin ne paraissait pas être un oméga, si ce n’était pour sa petite taille, et pourtant sous tout ça, il y avait cette douceur, cette tendresse, tout ce qui était propre aux omégas, qui étaient là. Mais qui ne faisait pas tout ce qu'était Changbin.   
  
Changbin était plus que sa classe. Comme Jisung. Comme Chan. Chan était un Alpha-né, mais aussi un peu un oméga.   
  
Quelle meute étrange.

Ils s’endormirent entassés, comme à leur habitude. Changbin entre eux, leur Trésor protégé par leur corps, et Jisung avait dans un coin de sa tête cette théorie qu’il avait lu. Les gènes éveillés. Les gênes endormis. Les hommes ne sont pas qu’une classe.

Les hommes sont complexes. Un mélange, le résultats d’une loterie génétique.

Jisung ne voulait pas être un oméga. Il avait peur de l’être. Mais il le réalisait maintenant, auprès de ses deux aînés, qu’il paraissait être alpha, mais il devait sûrement avoir de l’oméga. Comme Chan. Comme Changbin devait avoir de l’alpha.

Jisung les serra contre lui, et Jisung se laissa partir. Chan avait craqué, mais la crise avait passé. Tout allait bien, tout irait bien. Ils vivaient une lune de miel qui semblait ne pas vouloir se finir. Et tous les trois, ils espéraient qu’elle n’allait se finir que dans longtemps, très longtemps.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	40. Chapitre 40, ou comment passer un agréable moment chez le docteur

— **Je veux pas…** Marmonna Jisung quand l’Alpha se gara dans l’immense parking souterrain.

— **Je me doute.** Fit gentiment Chan en pressant son poignet. **Mais c’est pour la bonne cause.**

— **Pense à tout ce qu’on pourra faire.** Approuva Changbin en lui tapotant l’épaule.

Les lèvres de Jisung restèrent tordues en une moue mécontente. Changbin sortit du véhicule et lui ouvrit la porte avec un gentil sourire. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu’il lui prit la main qu’il cessa de bouder, se pelotonnant plutôt contre le flanc de Changbin.

Chan sortit à son tour du SUV, le verrouillant en cherchant quelque chose sur son téléphone.

— **Ok, alors on doit chercher la zone** **A** **.** Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même alors que ses cadets regardaient les rétroviseurs se replier avec fascination.

L’alpha se mit en route, cherchant des panneaux avant de finalement suivre des lignes rouges au sol. Changbin et Jisung lui emboîtèrent le pas, accrochés l’un à l’autre.

— **Ça** **va faire mal ?** Demanda Jisung d’une petite voix pour la cinquième fois aujourd’hui, au moins.

— **Juste un peu, et seulement la prise de sang.** Répliqua mécaniquement Chan en trouvant enfin un panneau annonça la zone A.

— **Et il va me toucher mon zizi ?** Demanda Jisung avec une grimace.

Changbin eut un hoquet qui finit en un gloussement incontrôlable. Chan appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l’ascenseur, et posa une main sur l’épaule de Jisung.

— **Je ne pense pas, à moins qu’il y ait quelque chose et je suis qu’il va te demander ton autorisation.**

— **Hum.**

Les portes métalliques s’ouvrirent, et Changbin poussa Jisung dans la cage d’ascenseur, son corps toujours pris de petits sursauts. Chan lui jeta un regard amusé, appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussé, et pressa la main du jeune alpha.

— **Tu sais que c’est un alphalogue, hein ? Il a l’habitude de voir ce genre de chose.** Tenta-t-il de rassurer son cadet.

— **Oui mais c’est mon zizi quoi.** Marmonna l’adolescent en frottant le bout de sa basket contre le sol.

Changbin dut s’appuyer contre la rampe métallique pour ne pas s’effondrer au sol. Les coins des lèvres de Chan tressautèrent, mais l’alpha réussit à rester calme et maître de lui-même.

— **Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer.** Assura Chan alors que Changbin essuyait le coin de ses yeux.

— **Nan mais ‘zizi’ quoi…** Marmonnait l’oméga en se frottant le visage.

— **Tu préférais que je dise ma bite peut être ?**

Changbin hoqueta de nouveau, et il tomba vraiment au sol, cette fois. Même Chan ne put s’empêcher de lâcher un petit ricanement. Jisung leur tourna le dos, fulminant peut être un peu. Chan leva les mains.

— **On va s’arrêter là avant que quelqu’un ne fasse quelque chose qu’il regrette.**

Cela coïncida parfaitement avec l’arrêt de l’ascenseur et l’ouverture des portes. Changbin se colla à nouveau contre Jisung, la réception empestant l’alpha. Chan sortit le premier, les poussins sur ses talons. Il alla se planter devant la réceptionniste, la salua avant d’annoncer la raison de leur venue.

— **Ah oui ! C’est vrai, attendez-** Elle disparut trente seconde sous son bureau avait de ressortir avec des petits pots en plastiques. **Tenez, pour les tests d’urine. Le cabinet du docteur Cho est à votre gauche, les toilettes sont au bout du couloir. Pour la prise de sang se sera à droite.**

— **Merci bien !** Fit Chan avec un sourire.

— **Bon courage !** Lui répondit-elle avec la même risette.

Les deux autres loups lui jetèrent des regards méfiants, et ils emboîtèrent à nouveau le pas de Chan qui se dirigeait donc vers la gauche. Ils traversèrent un couloir puis une porte, avant de se retrouver dans une salle d’attente. Il n’y avait que deux chaises d’occupées, l’une par un alpha de l’age de Chan sur son téléphone et un homme qui fixait le plafond.

Chan choisit de s’asseoir en face des portes, et presque naturellement Changbin vint s’asseoir à sa droite, et Jisung à sa gauche. L’alpha regarda distraitement devenant lui, fixant plutôt le vide, tandis que ses cadets observaient leurs alentours avec curiosité.

Il avait au mur des planches anatomiques et des affiches sur les IST, les conséquences des hypers-ruts et des présentations précoces. Changbin devint rose en voyant tout ça, et il préféra jouer avec ses doigts.

— **J’ai pas ça, moi, si ?** Murmura Jisung à Chan en pointant du doigt des malformations du nœud.

— **Non, je t’assure que ton nœud est normal.** Répondit Chan avec amusement.

Jisung remua lentement sa tête de haut en bas, visiblement inquiet. Chan lui pressa le genou, et Jisung se désintéressa des affiches, plaçant sa tête sur l'épaule de Chan avant de fermer les yeux. Ils attendirent quelques minutes encore avant que finalement l’une des portes s’ouvrent.

— **Au revoir Yangmin, prend soin de toi !**

Un petit alpha sortit de la pièce, puis de la salle d’attente, et un homme en blouse blanche apparut.

— **Han Jisung ?** Appela-t-il.

Jisung se redressa d’un bon, comme un diable sortant de sa boîte.

— **C’est moi.** Croassa-t-il en jetant un regard paniqué à Chan.

L’alpha se leva et lui prit la main. Il avait dit qu’il n’allait pas le laisser seul, et il n’avait pas changé d’avis. Ils jetèrent un coup d’œil à Changbin qui leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de rentrer dans le cabinet. Le docteur Cho était retourné derrière son bureau, et il semblait remplir un papier.

— **Asseyez vous, asseyez vous**. Fit il.

Les deux alphas s’exécutèrent, et l’homme finit par relever la tête.

— **Bien. Bonjour Jisung.**

— **Bonjour…** Murmura l’adolescent qui inconsciemment était penché vers Chan.

Celui-ci pressa sa main en signe de soutien. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à remplir le dossier de l’adolescent, donnant sa date de naissance, sa date de présentation, et son adresse. Puis le docteur demanda s’il y avait quoi que ce soit de bizarre, et Jisung se tourna vers Chan.

— **Errr…** Fit l’alpha, un peu surpris que Jisung se tourne vers lui, il lui donna un petit coup de coude. **C’est à toi qu’on te demande.**

— **Mais je sais pas si c’est bizarre moi !** Geignit en réponse son cadet.

Chan soupira, le docteur les regardant faire avec un petit sourire.

— **Honnêtement non, il était un peu énervé avant sa présentation, ce qui est logique,** **et** **son nœud est sorti sans problème ?** Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Jisung qui acquiesça. **C’est lors des premiers ruts après la présentation qu’il a commencé à avoir un peu plus mal.**

— **Surtout les glandes ! Les crampes aussi.** Commenta Jisung en pressant les glandes de son poignet, le souvenir de la douleur le faisant grimacer.

— **Il se sentait très seul aussi.**

Le docteur nota le tout en hochant la tête. Il regarda ensuite sa prise de note, avant de relever la tête.

— **Vous êtes venus pour quelque chose de particulier, sinon ?**

— **Non, j’avais envisagé de l’amener, et c’est un envoyé du préfet qui a achevé de me convaincre.**

— **Les envoyés dans les meutes traditionnels ?**

Chan acquiesça.

— **Je vois. Honnêtement, il y a rien d’inquiétant. Sa présentation n’est pas** _ **vraiment**_ **précoce.** Commença-t-il en appuyant sur le vraiment. **Deux mois, c’est quasi rien, ce que vous m’avez décrit, c’est juste son corps qui essaie de comprendre ce qui lui arrive et ça va se réguler normalement dans les mois à venir. On va quand même faire une prise de sang pour vérifier les taux d’hormones.**

Jisung eut un sourire rassuré et se tourna vers Chan, lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

— **Tu vois c’est pas grave !** Fit il, Chan roulant affectueusement des yeux.

— **Je peux demander pourquoi est-il précoce ? C’est génétique ?**

— **Hum, c’est ma faute. Ma faute et celle de notre partenaire oméga. Il a été trop proche de nous pendant nos périodes.**

— **Je vois.** Le docteur nota quelque chose sur son dossier. **C’est important, parce que cela veut dire que ses hormones vont être un peu… Instable contrairement à quelque chose de génétique.** Il se leva. **On passe à l'inspection physique ?**

Jisung jeta un regard paniqué à son chef de meute, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Le docteur dut remarquer son échange, car il ajouta :

— **Tu peux garder ton sous-vêtement, je vais juste voir comment tu t’es développée en général.** Expliqua-t-il en mettant un peu de gel hydroalcoolique sur ses mains.

Jisung acquiesça timidement, retirant ses baskets et ses chaussettes, puis son jean et son sweat. Chan roula des yeux en voyant que Jisung n’avait rien son sous haut. Il leur avait dit de mettre des t-shirt au moins sous leur sweat ! Surtout par ce temps.

Jisung se mit ensuite debout au centre de la pièce, enroulant ses bras autour de son torse, clairement gêné. Le docteur lui sourit et fit un signe en direction de la balance. Jisung grimpa dessus, il nota le résultat, avant de mesurer l’alpha.

— **J** **e fais quelle taille ?** Demanda-t-il avec excitation.

— **Cent soixante-neuf.** Répondit le docteur en notant la mesure.

— **Ah.** Fit Jisung avec une moue.

Chan lui fit un petit sourire victorieux et l’adolescent se retint de lui faire un doigt.

— **Si tu veux bien t’asseoir sur la table.** Demanda ensuite l’homme en faisant un signe de la main vers le meuble.

Jisung s’exécuta, frissonnant quand le papier qui recouvrait la table colla à ses cuisses. Il se retint d’enrouler ses bras autour de son torse. Chan le regardait depuis sa chaise, souriant gentiment. Jisung rougit et fixa ses genoux, s’étant vraiment différent de quand il se déshabillait pour se transformer.

— **Je vais toucher tes glandes et tes bras, voir comment ton corps s’est développé, d’accord ?** **En** **suite j** **e** **vais mesurer ton cœur et ta tension.** Annonça le médecin en s’approchant.

Jisung acquiesça, ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait objecter. Le médecin le toucha gentiment, du bout des doigts, appuyant à peine contre ses glandes, mais plus fermement sur ses muscles. Il écouta ensuite son cœur, prit sa tension, et nota toutes ses observations dans le dossier.

— **Tu veux bien enlever ton sous-vêtement ?** Demanda ensuite l’alphalogue depuis sa chaise de bureau.

Jisung déglutit lentement et regarda Chan, l’alpha se leva pour s’approcher de lui et Jisung finit par s’exécuter, le faisant juste glisser jusqu’à ses genoux. Il garda ensuite son regard fermement posé sur le visage souriant et rassurant de Chan, admirant ses lèvres pleines, son gros nez et ses petits yeux asymétriques.

— **C’est bon.** Finit par faire le docteur en continuant de noter. **Tu peux te rhabiller.** Ajouta-t-il.

Jisung s’empressa de s’exécuter en deux temps trois mouvements, retournant ensuite s’asseoir avec Chan. Ils attendirent le verdict en silence, le médecin n’ayant de cesse de griffonner. Il finit par poser son stylo et commença à pianoter sur son clavier.

— **Honnêtement, tout va bien. Tous les signes vitaux sont normaux, tes glandes et tes muscles vont bien, tu es peut-être un peu maigre, mais avec la prise de muscles des alphas ça va changer.**

— **Et ma taille ?**

— **Ta taille ? Il y a pas de soucis. Ton Alpha est pas bien grand** **non plus** **si je puis me permettre.** Commenta Docteur avec un sourire difficilement contenu.

  
Chan pinça les lèvres et Jisung gloussa.

— **Non, tout ça pour dire que je veux pas trop m’avancer avant la prise de sang mais je pense que tout va bien. Il faudra par contre surveiller ses ruts.**

— **Bien sûr.**

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, juste quelques recommandations, avant qu’ils ne se saluent et que Docteur Cho précisent qu’il faudra payer à la réception. Quand ils sortirent, Changbin les rejoignit bien vite. Chan les fit cependant sortir avant de commencer à parler.

— **Alors ?**

— **Tout va bien. Jisung va bien. Il faudra cependant faire attention à ses ruts.**

— **Cool.** Fit Changbin en souriant.

Il s’approcha, frottant brièvement son nez contre celui du jeune alpha avant que Chan ne les tire en direction de la salle de prise de sang.

— **Nan, je veux pas !** Geignit Changbin en tentant de partir dans le sens inverse.

Mais Chan le lâcha pas, et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant une infirmière bêta qui leur sourit gentiment.

— **Bonjour, bonjour ! Entrez, entrez, vous avez des sièges là et une fontaine à eau, il faut penser à remplir vos tests d’urine, hum ?** Fit-elle en leur montrant le tout avant de retourner s’asseoir près du fauteuil, Jisung et Changbin s'asseyant en zieutant les tubes avec méfiance.

— **C’est** **vrai.** Murmura Chan en prenant un verre d’eau qu’il vida.

Il avait fait boire ses cadets ce matin, mais il ne savait pas si cela allait suffire.

— **Je commence par qui ?** Demanda ensuite gaiement l'infirmière.

Changbin et Jisung se firent un plaisir de fixer le plafond, alors Chan se leva. Il alla s’asseoir, s’installant et remontant sa manche. Elle prépara la zone en silence, fredonnant doucement pour elle-même. Chan la regarda faire avant de jeter un coup d’œil à ses cadets, ceux-ci l’observant faire avec horreur.

Il leur fit un gentil sourire, avant de grimacer légèrement quand l’aiguille pénétra finalement sa peau. Il attendit qu’elle finisse toujours en silence, regardant brièvement le sang dans le tuyau avant de regarder les murs, roses pales et recouverts d’affiches de prévention.

— **Vous êtes bien calme.** Finit elle par faire.

— **Je donnais mon sang au lycée.**

— **Oh ! C’est très bien ça.** Fit elle avec un sourire.

Elle retira l’aiguille, nettoya la zone et lui mit un pansement.

Chan se releva doucement, retournant s’asseoir. Au moins, comme ça, il avait montré aux chiots que tout allait bien se passer. Changbin fut poussé par Jisung, et il se retrouva contraint à s’asseoir, remontant sa manche en grommelant à voix basse.

L'infirmière lui sourit gentiment avant de commencer à préparer la zone. Chan finit par se relever pour prendre l’autre main de Changbin, et l’oméga lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Quand l’aiguille s’enfonça, il serra fort la main de Chan en faisant les gros yeux, et l’alpha lui sourit en serrant sa main en retour.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes, et il ne cessa de fixer Chan, la lèvre tremblotante. Quand elle le libéra, il se leva et s’enfouit dans les bras de Chan qui lui frotta le dos en embrassant son crâne. L’infirmière mit les étiquettes sur les tubes alors que Chan réconfortait légèrement Changbin.

Quand les deux aînés se tournèrent vers Jisung, celui se tassa sur son siège, avant de se lever la tête basse comme s’il se rendait à l’échafaud. Changbin lui tapota les fesses en rigolant, retournant ensuite s’asseoir pour jouer avec son pansement.

Jisung s’assit avec un soupir à fendre l’âme. Chan le regarda faire en haussant un sourcil, liant leurs doigts avec un sourire amusé. Quand l’infirmière pressa le coton contre le creux de son bras, sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler.

Chan lui mit une main sur la joue, approchant son visage du sien.

— **Pense au cheesecake, cub. On va aller manger du cheesecake ensuite, et des nouilles, et tout ce que tu veux.**

Jisung acquiesça, clignant les yeux pour chasser les larmes. La bêta glissa doucement l’aiguille dans son bras, et il glapit, resserrant sa prise sur la main de Chan et enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de celle-ci. L’alpha pressa leur front, la bêta les regardant faire en souriant doucement.

— **C’est fini.** Annonça-t-elle finalement en retirant l’aiguille et en nettoyant le creux de son coude.

Elle mit un petit pansement et labellisa les tubes. Chan se redressa et Jisung jeta un coup d’œil.

— **Pourquoi il y en a autant ?** Couina-t-il.

— **Parce qu’on a plus de choses à chercher chez toi que chez eux.** Expliqua-t-elle en mettant les tubes dans une boite. **Est-ce que vous pouvez remplir vos tests maintenant ?** Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

— **Oh, oui, bien sur-** Commença Chan.

— **Les toilettes sont au bout du couloir.**

Chan n’attendit pas plus pour prendre les poignets de ses cadets et les y emmener. Il avait hâte que tout ça se finisse et qu’ils puissent enfin aller manger.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

On leur avait dit de revenir plus tard dans la journée, pour chercher leurs résultats. Chan devait recevoir un SMS quand ceux-ci seraient prêts, et en attendant, ils allaient vaquer en ville. Ils avaient fait un petit détour par le centre commercial, Chan laissant ses cadets dans un magasin d'accessoires le temps d’aller chercher des préservatifs seulement pour revenir et devoir sortir sa carte bleue.

Il fallait croire que Changbin s’était lassé de ses bagues en os et Jisung avait une obsession peut être un peu inquiétante avec les chapeaux.

— **Tu n’as qu’une tête, hein.** Lui rappela Chan alors qu’il sortait du magasin avec une casquette, un bonnet, un béret et un bob.

— **Ouais, mais il y a trois cent soixante-cinq jours dans une année.** Répondit Jisung, l’air de rien, Chan ne trouvant rien à redire à cette logique.

Ils gagnèrent ensuite le café, affamé par toutes leurs émotions et la prise de sang. Jisung n’alla pas lire, pour une fois. Il s’assit à côté de Chan sur la banquette, jouant avec la main de Changbin alors que l’Alpha commandait.

Au-delà de leurs boissons habituelles et du cheesecake de Jisung, il demanda un ensemble de snacks, et le jeune serveur eut vite fait de disparaître en cuisine avec la longue liste d’en-cas. Chan sortit son ordinateur portable de sa sacoche, l’alluma et entreprit de poster leurs dernières compositions.

Ils avaient fait quelques petits tests avec le micro, juste des freestyles, pas encore de gros projets. C’était la première fois que son audience allait entendre la voix de ses cadets. Ils étaient tous les deux nerveux mais aussi particulièrement excités.

— **Vous avez pas réfléchi à un nom, d’ailleurs ?** Demanda Chan alors qu’il remplissait le formulaire pour pouvoir ses créations.

— **SpearB.** Annonça Changbin en tapant sur la table.

Le menu posé en équilibre tomba sur la table et glissa sur le bois, et Jisung dut tendre le bras pour qu’il ne tombe pas sur le place.

— **Pourquoi ?** Demanda Chan en le regardant.

— **B pour Bin. Et Spear heu… Je sais pas. Je l’ai vu dans une chanson en anglais. Je trouvais ça… Cool.**

Chan le regarda en clignant lentement des yeux.

— **Ok, très bien… Et Ji ?**

— **Quelque chose de grandiloquent, je suis sûr.** Fit Changbin en tournant la tête vers lui.

Jisung tapa alors aussi sur la table du plat de la main, Chan soupirant alors face au comportement de ses cadets.

— **J.ONE.** Annonça-t-il solennellement.

Les deux aînés clignèrent des yeux.

— **Qu’est-ce que je disais.** Fit Changbin à Chan.

L’alpha haussa les épaules, Jisung pouvait bien choisir ce qu’il voulait. Il rentra les noms fournis par ses cadets alors que le serveur revenait les bras chargé de bols et d’assiettes. Il les posa comme il le put sur la table, Jisung et Changbin l’aidant.

Le non-présenté retourna ensuite chercher leurs boissons, et Chan eut à peine le temps de ranger son ordinateur qu’un hot-dog avait déjà disparu dans la bouche de Changbin, et Jisung commençait son cheesecake.

— **C’est un dessert.** Objecta Chan.

— **M’en fiche, c’est ce que je préfère.** Répliqua Jisung.

Chan décida de ne pas se battre, à la place il prit un morceau d’omelette roulé, un peu de salade, et fourra le tout dans sa bouche. Ils mangèrent en silence, trop occupé à se remplir la panse pour pouvoir échanger. Ils étaient toute façon beaucoup trop perdus dans leurs pensées pour parler.

Chan vérifiait que tout était prêt pour Yeol. Il fallait encore faire les courses, mais le plus dur était fait. Il ne restait plus qu’à espérer que tout se passe bien, mais l’Alpha ne voyait pas comment cela pouvait mal se passer. Bien que l’idée que ses cadets fassent leur première fois l'inquiétait un peu.

Changbin pourquoi pas, encore. Mais Jisung était peut-être… Un peu jeune ?

Sauf que Chan savait que trop bien que la présentation est vraiment le basculement entre la vie d’enfant et la vie d’adulte. Donc autant le traiter comme tel, à moins qu’il dise le contraire. Et honnêtement, le jeune alpha avait l’air très impatient de goûter au plaisir de la chair.

Comme s’il ne fricotait déjà pas assez avec ses aînés.

Chan devait juste faire attention aux limites de son cadet, et il n’y avait définitivement aucune raison que ça se passe mal.

Jisung lui sourit, quand il remarqua que Chan le fixait.

Un sourire les lèvres fermées, parce qu’il avait les joues pleines de kimbap. Mais un sourire quand même, adorable qui plus est. Chan se pencha et embrassa la rondeur de sa joue, Jisung détournant le regard alors que ses pommettes rosissaient.

L’alpha eut un petit rire à la-fois amusé et satisfait de l’effet qu’il avait sur son cadet.

Changbin finit de manger en premier, et il rangea un peu le bazar qu’était devenu leur table. Il regarda ensuite Jisung manger, observant la manière que Jisung avait de fourrer ses joues avant de commencer à avaler. Le jeune alpha semblait être un gouffre sans fond, et il eut vit fait de finir ce qui pouvait rester devant eux.

Le jeune serveur s’approcha timidement.

— **Vous voulez à nouveau du cheesecake ?** Demanda-t-il.

Il commençait à connaître leurs habitudes, vu la fréquence à laquelle les trois se retrouvaient dans ce café. Jisung se tourna vers Chan à l’entente de la question, et l’alpha soupira avant de céder devant les adorables yeux de chiot battu que lui fit Jisung.

— **Oui, s’il vous plaît !** Fit il en tapant sur la table avec excitation.

Chan décida de ne pas réprimander son cadet parce que de toute façon il avait bien envie de dormir mais il fallait vraiment qu’il fasse des courses. Il tenta donc de sauvegarder le peu d'énergie qu’il avait, mettant ses bras sur le dossier de la banquette et appuyant sa tête sur son biceps.

Il sentit une paire de lèvres contre sa paume, et il se tordit le cou pour voir Changbin, un sourire éclairant son visage et les lèvres pressées contre la paume de l’alpha. Chan lui sourit alors qu’on servait une nouvelle part de cheesecake à Jisung qu’il s’empressa d’attaquer.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Faire les courses avec un oméga à moitié endormi et un Jisung en overdose de sucre était une expérience particulière. Changbin dormait à moitié, tenant juste le poignet de Chan et se laissant promener. Tandis que Jisung de son côté explorait les allées, forçant l’Alpha à lui courir après.

Quand tous les éléments de sa liste furent rayés, et qu’ils passèrent à la caisse, Chan n’était pas loin d’étrangler son cadet à mains nues. Mais le jeune alpha l’avait aidé à porter les sacs, et c’était même chargé de mettre Changbin dans un siège et de l’attacher.

Peut-être parce que cela lui avait permis de récupérer la place passager, mais en tout cas c’était déjà ça à faire en moins.

Jisung sembla se calmer pendant le chemin de retour. Il regardait par la fenêtre de la voiture en pianotant sur sa cuisse, suivant l’air à la radio. Ils étaient allés chercher leurs résultats après avoir fait leurs courses. Personne n’avait de maladie, mais le taux d’hormones de Jisung était instable.

Ils avaient demandé à le revoir le mois prochain, pour faire le point.

Jisung avait eut l’air inquiet, et Chan avait travaillé de pair avec le docteur pour assurer au jeune alpha que tout allait bien et que rien n’était grave ou inquiétant. Mais Chan voyait bien qu’il était préoccupé. Il posa une main sur le genou de Jisung, se permettant vu la linéarité de la route.

Jisung tourna la tête vers lui.

— **Impatient de perdre ta virginité ?** Demanda Chan en jouant des sourcils.

— **Chan !** Glapit le jeune alpha en poussant sa main loin de lui.

Chan gloussa, et changea de vitesse.

— **Je t’embête. Ça va pas ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite, après avoir repris son sérieux.

— **Je réfléchis. J’ai peur que ça se passe mal.**

— **Je vois pas pourquoi. C’est pas vraiment différent de d'habitude et je serais là pour vous guider.**

— **Je sais. Mais c’est... Une expérience quoi…**

— **Je comprends. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, d’accord. On le fera uniquement si tu te sens prêt.** Ajouta Chan avec un signe de tête déterminé.

— **Je sais.** Murmura Jisung, avant d’ajouter avec un sourire : **Merci.**

— **Toujours là pour toi, cub.**

Chan tendit la main avec un sourire, prenant à l’aveugle celle de Jisung pour la porter à ses lèvres et déposer un baiser sur le dos.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	41. Chapitre 41, ou comment passer un bon Yeol

Ils avaient fait les courses, ils avaient les résultats du test, il fallait maintenant juste préparer la maison et les cadeaux, et attendre le jour J. Spoiler : Jisung fut intenable. Le jeune alpha semblait vraiment, vraiment aimer Yeol. Que ce soit la perspective de s’en mettre plein la panse, de partager un bon moment avec ses aînés ou de faire sa première fois…

Il semblait redoubler de raisons d’être impatient et peut être même un peu trop excité. Mais Chan l’excusait, comme Changbin ils semblaient être sous le charme de leur cadet et sa bonne humeur, le jeune alpha étant tant réjoui qu’il ne protesta pas quand Chan lui indiqua de balayer toute la surface du sol de la maison.

Parce que oui, par préparer la maison, Chan entendait nettoyer toute l’hanok de fond en comble. Parce qu’au-delà de la vaisselle, ce n'était pas comme s’ils faisaient grand-chose. Alors Chan donna un balais à Jisung, de quoi nettoyer les vitres à Changbin, puis pris ce qu’il fallait pour s’occuper des éviers et des toilettes.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée à récurer de fond en comble, oubliant la séance de sport, et faisant briller l’hanok. On refit le lit, ce qui pouvait être pratique pour ce soir, on rangea les placards et la réserve, on nettoya les tache tenaces sur les tables, on frotta les fourrures, astiqua l'intérieur du frigo, et sortir de la vaisselle ouvragée d’un fond de carton.

Chan ne savait même pas qu’il avait ça chez lui.

Quand l’heure du repas arriva, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, et grignotèrent des kimbaps et des tranches d’algues toastées, beaucoup trop épuisés pour faire quelque chose d’autre, surtout en sachant qu’ils allaient ensuite passer tout l’après-midi à cuisiner.

Après leur rapide déjeuner, ils jetèrent les emballages, se déshabillèrent et se laissèrent tomber dans le futon, foutant le bordel dans l'arrangement précautionneux de Changbin. Mais l’oméga ne s’en préoccupa pas, trop occupé à se trouver une petite place confortable et chauffée entre le torse de Chan et celui de Jisung.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils enfilèrent leurs vêtements du matin, mirent en plus des tabliers, puis Chan sortit les fiches bristols sur lesquelles il avait recopié dans le froid les différentes recettes, les distribuant à ses cadets. Ils avaient un festin à préparer, avec une longue liste de plats différents.

Jisung fut chargé des plats d’accompagnement, des salades de légumes et autres japchaes. Changbin dut faire la pâte des jeons, les pancakes coréens, et Chan prépara la marinade de la viande pour le bulgogi. Ils firent ensuite ensemble le cheesecake.

Et quand finalement, après de longues heures à se casser la tête, à se couper les doigts pour Jisung parce que sinon c’est pas drôle, et à se brûler les métacarpes pour Changbin, qui se brûle les métacarpes exactement, tout fut prêt à enfourner ou cuir ou déguster.

La maison étant propre, le festin étant prêt, Chan avait sorti les bouteilles de soju, l’Alpha estima qu’il était donc maintenant temps de s’habiller. Ses cadets étaient… Perplexes.

— **Mais… On a rien de classe !** Objecta Jisung.

— **C’est** **vrai qu’on a jamais acheté de beaux vêtements.** Ajouta Changbin, préoccupé.

Chan chassa leurs doutes d’un mouvement du bras, et farfouilla dans la commode jusqu'à sortir des chemises. L’Alpha n’en possédait pas énormément. Disons juste qu’il avait assisté à beaucoup d’événements dans sa vie, donc il possédait beaucoup de couleurs et de modèles.

Et comme ses cadets étaient plus petits que lui, bien que Changbin ait de plus gros biceps, il n’eut aucun mal à leur faire porter ses chemises. Pour le bas, ils se contèrent de jeans noirs, ce qui semblait abonder dans leurs penderie. Chan sortit même de quoi faire des cravates et des nœuds de paillon.

Jisung était particulièrement adorable avec son petit nœud, tandis que Changbin était plus… Sexy avec sa cravate.

— **Ouh ~ Alpha ~** Ronronna Jisung quand Chan se tourna vers eux après avoir fait son propre nœud de cravate.

Chan pinça les lèvres mais finit par fuir en gloussant, gêné. Changbin parada, particulièrement satisfait de la manière dont la chemise soulignait ses biceps, et comment la cravate lui donnait un petit air mature. Jisung se contenta de baver sur ses aînés en jouant avec son nœud de papillon.

Une fois apprêtés, ils avaient même décidé de se coiffer pour une fois, ils descendirent mettre sur le feu les jeons, le bulgogi et le tteokbokki, on vérifia que le cheesecake n’avait pas cramé, et on mit la table. Changbin se chargea de cette tache avec une précision presque chirurgicale.

Ils installa des sets de table, mit les assiettes rouges, les entoura de couverts et des baguettes, bien que Jisung et Changbin ne sachent pas vraiment comment utiliser des couverts. Il mit des verres normaux et à shot, des jolies serviettes, de l’eau et des bouteilles de soju, une ribambelle de dessous de plat et d’accompagnements.

Quand Jisung se tourna vers la table après avoir assisté à la cuisson des plats, il lâcha un sifflement appréciateur.

— **Tout ces banchans ~** Chantonna-t-il.

Changbin ouvrit la bouche, sentant très bien venir la blague. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu couper son cadet, celui-ci se tourna vers Chan, mettant ses mains sous le visage de l’aîné pour faire de lui une fleur.

— **Mais le plus savoureux des banchans est encore là ~**

  
Changbin grimaça douloureusement, faisant mine de s’occuper de la cheminée, alors que Chan rigolait en repoussant Jisung, qui souriait, fier de son petit effet.

— **Rappelez-moi pourquoi je vous aime ?** Demanda Changbin qui ne semblait pas vouloir se remettre.

Jisung s’approcha en sautillant, et fit la fleur.

— **Parce que je suis adorable ~**

  
Changbin le regarda durement sans répondre, alors le jeune alpha l'attaqua, et ils finirent sur le canapé à se chatouiller et à se battre gentiment. Chan hésita à protester un instant, parce qu’après tout ils portaient _ses_ chemises et ils avaient arrangé le canapé ce matin.

Mais voir ses cadets aussi guillerets suffit à calmer son envie de hurler, et il se contenta de fixer les morceaux de viande avec intensité. Quand tout fut finalement prêt, Chan les appela, et ils finirent de mettre la table ensemble. Chan alluma quelque bougies, ils s’assirent, le feu brûlait dans la cheminée.

La soirée s’annonçait particulièrement belle.

Ils mangèrent d’abord en silence, comme à leur habitude. L'objectif était d’ingérer le plus de nourriture tant que tout était chaud, et Jisung pouvait difficilement parler vu comment ses joues étaient fourrées. Quand finalement la contenance des assiettes fut moindre, et que les verres de soju commencèrent à se vider, les conversations se lancèrent.

Changbin demanda à Chan d’expliquer plus en détails comment il était arrivé ici. Chan reprit son histoire, expliquant comment l’idée avait commencé à lui traverser la tête avant même sa présentation. Il se rendait compte que le lien de l’énorme meute l’avait toujours oppressé.

Il expliqua la sensation de libération quand le lien s’était finalement rompu, et comment il avait été particulièrement perdu lors des premiers jours, et sa joie de rencontrer Jisung. Timidement, le jeune alpha continua en expliquant qu’après avoir fugué d’une meute très traditionnelle qui cherchait à le contrôler, rencontrer Chan avait été un véritable soulagement.

Il se sentait bien ici, plus lui, et loin de cette persona fausse et cynique qu’il avait créé au contact de toutes ces personnes plus fausses encore. Chan avait pressé sa main, il comprenait à quel point cela pouvait être dur.

Sa famille avait toujours été relativement permissive, mais Chan savait que dans la meute Levanter, il y avait des parents comme ça, qui cherchait à contrôler leurs enfants, surtout quand ceux-ci risquaient, ou se présenter en oméga.

Chan espérait que tout irait bien pour eux.

Changbin hésita un instant avant dire que rencontrer Chan aussi avait été un soulagement. Sa meute voulait en faire un esclave sexuel, enfin ils ne l’avaient pas dit. Mais vu comment tout le monde se battait pour l’avoir, et le collait quand il était en chaleurs, il n’avait pas eu de mal à comprendre ça.

En même temps, il était entouré de jeunes alphas aux hormones particulièrement actives. Jisung lui assura qu’ils n’étaient pas comme ça, avec Chan. Changbin rit. Il l’avait bien remarqué, et c’était pour ça qu’il se sentait bien avec eux, et qu’il avait laissé tomber les murs.

  
Et qu’il s’était rabiboché avec son instinct d’oméga.

Chan changea de sujets, ne voulant pas continuer à sortir les violons comme ça. Il leur raconta des anecdotes sur sa vie en Australie, évoquant le lycée, les différents sports, la nourriture. Ses cadets avaient semblé saliver à la mention des burgers, et ce tant bien même ils en soient au dessert.

  
Chan se fit alors une note mentale de les emmener dans un fast-food la prochaine fois qu’ils iraient en ville. Il avait vraiment envie d’un MacDo. Il parla de Berry, sortant même son téléphone pour montrer des photos du petit chien à Changbin, alors que Jisung demandait à nouveau à la prendre avec eux.

— **Plus tard.** Fit Chan, en donnant du cheesecake à Jisung pour tenter de détourner son attention.

Cela fonctionna, mais le fait d’avoir sorti son téléphone donna l’idée à Chan de prendre des photos, des restes du repas, de Jisung, de Changbin, de Jisung et Changbin, et de lui avec ses deux cadets. Il prit aussi un selfie, se disant qu’il allait pouvoir envoyer tout ça à ses parents.

Cela allait leur faire plaisir, surtout qu’ils n’avaient de cesse de lui demander quand est-ce qu’il allait revenir les visiter. Sauf que Chan ne savait honnêtement pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le territoire vide, c’était trop dangereux. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser ses cadets seuls.

Il ne pouvait même pas passer d’eux seulement quelques heures.

Une fois le cheesecake fini, Jisung s’était fait un plaisir de lécher l’assiette qui avait contenu le gâteau. Ils nettoyèrent un peu la table, tentant de mettre toute la vaisselle sale dans l’évier comme ils purent, et Chan lâcha un soupir à fendre l’âme quand il réalisa la quantité de vaisselle qu’ils allaient devoir faire.

  
Sans compter qu’il allait falloir vider les poubelles. Un plaisir.

La table relativement débarrassée, plusieurs bouteilles de soju vidées, Jisung reposait sur une chaise en caressant son ventre, les joues roses, et Changbin jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, le visage rouge. C’était l’heure des cadeaux, présuma Chan.

Il revint s’asseoir, grimaçant piteusement.

— **Je… Je n’ai rien à vous offrir pour le moment**. Commença-t-il.

Et avant qu’il n’ait pu expliquer pourquoi, Jisung s’était mis debout et avait tapé sur la table.

— **Tu n’as pas besoin de nous offrir quoi que ce soit ! Tu as deçà fait beaucoup trop pour nous !** Lança-t-il dramatiquement alors que Changbin acquiesçait furieusement.

— **On a déjà tout ton amour au quotidien et c’est suffisant !**

Chan cligna des yeux, avant de sourire doucement, et de leurs faire signe de se rasseoir, touché.

— **Je sais, mais je tiens quand même à vous offrir quelque chose. Mais je ne l’ai pas là avec moi, puisqu’il faut que j’aille les commander et les chercher en ville.**

— **Chan-ie…** Souffla Jisung avec un air désapprobateur, alors que Changbin semblait à la fois touché et curieux.

— **On verra ça plus tard.** Répliqua Chan en chassant la remarque de Jisung d’un mouvement de la main.

Il regarda ensuite Changbin et Jisung, attendant de voir. Jisung finit par se lever, avant de disparaître dans la réserve. Changbin jeta un petit coup d’œil à Chan avant de monter l’étage. Chan se retrouva seul et il pianota sur la table, hésitant à aller commencer à faire la vaisselle en attendant que ses cadets ne reviennent.

Il n’eut à peine le temps de se lever, que Jisung sortait, toujours aussi grandiose, et revenait avec deux petits paquets dans les mains. Il les déposa sur la table, se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et regarda Chan, qui était debout, en haussant un sourcil.

L’alpha se rassit lentement, et ils attendirent que Changbin redescende. L’oméga avait quant à lui juste un petit sachet dans les mains. Il s’assit aussi, et Jisung et lui se toisèrent du regard, débattant sûrement sur qui devrait commencer.

  
Finalement, Jisung prit la parole.

— **C’est pas grand-chose… J’ai bricolé ça moi-même avec les moyens du bord…** Expliqua-t-il en tendant les paquets respectifs à leur destinataire.

— **C’est pas grave, c’est l’intention qui compte.** Répondit Chan avec un sourire.

Il inclina la tête quand il reçut le paquet, tout comme Changbin. Puis il le déballa en sentant l’excitation monter en lui. Finalement, la pochette s’ouvrit, et une tête apparut. Chan sortit alors délicatement la petite statuette en bois, et sourit doucement en reconnaissant l’animal.

— **C’est bien ça, hein ?** Demanda Jisung en se mettant à genoux sur sa chaise. **L’animal de ton pays, là...**

Il se pencha pour voir l’objet dans les mains, grimaçant en voyant les petites marques fait par des coups de couteau maladroits.

— **C’est bien un koala, oui**. Répliqua Chan sans se démunir de son sourire.

Il fit tourner la statuette entre ses doigts, observant l’animal. C’était peut-être maladroit, et certaines dimensions étaient un peu étrange, mais Chan n’avait aucun mal à reconnaître un koala dans cette petite sculpture. Chan sourit à son cadet.

— **Merci beaucoup.** Finit il en se penchant pour pouvoir embrasser sa joue. **Comment tu as fait ?** Questionna-t-il ensuite.

— **J’ai juste observer ta peluche.** Répondit simplement le jeune alpha en haussant les épaules.

— **Oh, d’accord.**

Chan se sentait bête, il aurait du y penser. Il secoua sa tête avec un petit sourire, il ne semblait pas vouloir s’arrêter de sourire, et il se tourna pour regarder Changbin. L’oméga avait dans les mains un petit morceau d’os, et après quelques secondes d’observation, il se rendit compte que c’était une bague.

— **Elle te plaît ?** Demanda Jisung comme Changbin ne disait rien. **J’ai eu beaucoup de mal à la faire, désolé si c’est… Pas super beau.**

Changbin leva instantanément la tête pour le regarder.

— **Tu m’a fait une bague.**

— **Oui.**

— **Dans de l’os.**

— **Oui ? Tu m’as dit que tu aimais les bijoux.** Répondit Jisung avant de hausser les épaules. **J’avais pas les moyens d’en acheter en or, donc j’ai fait comme j’ai pu.**

Changbin baissa la tête pour regarder à nouveau la bague, et Chan eut l’impression de voir les yeux de Changbin briller.

— **Bin-ie ? Ça va ?** Demanda doucement Chan en posant une main sur l’épaule de son cadet.

— **Oui, oui.** Répondit l’oméga d’une petite voix en essuyant ses yeux.

Il inspira fortement avant de poser la bague sur la pochette en peau avant d’ouvrir son sachet et de sortir deux petites perles faite de pierre colorée.

— **Hum.** Il sembla hésiter, choisissant ses mots précautionneusement. **C’est... Des perles que j’ai faite… Avec des cailloux de la rivière.** Il se lécha les lèvres et baissa la tête, se cachant derrière sa frange. **Au niveau de là… Ou vous m’avez trouvé.**

— **Oh…** Murmura doucement Chan en déplaçant sa main de l’épaule à l’avant-bras de l’oméga qu’il pressa tendrement.

Jisung ne disait rien, mais paraissait particulièrement absorbé par ce qui se passait.

— **Vous avez votre collier avec le croc, là. Ji m’a dit que c’était votre première proie, et… Et je voulais qu’on ait un truc… À nous trois vous voyez ? Vous pouvez garder le croc… Mais j’aimerais bien que vous rajoutiez en plus cette perle ?**

Il passa une main sous le col de sa chemise, sortant un collier, avec une perle semblable à celles dans sa main.

— **Comme on… Est tout les trois, hum. Je me suis dis… Qu’on devrait avoir quelque chose… Qui nous lie ?** Finit-il en levant les yeux et en regardant le visage des deux alphas.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, pendant lequel Changbin sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

— **Merci.** Murmura finalement Chan en pressant sa main.

— **Oui, merci !** Fit à son tour Jisung.

Changbin se redressa, les regardant timidement.

— **Ça** **vous plaît ?** Demanda-t-il finalement.

— **Oui !** Répondit instantanément Jisung. **C’est un très beau cadeau.**

— **Qui a beaucoup de valeur, oui.** Ajouta Chan avec un sourire qui creusa ses joues.

Changbin leur répondit par un risette éclatante, ses phéromones se répandant autour d’eux.

— **Je suis content alors ! J’avais peur que vous trouviez ça bizarre !**

— **Non, non, c’est vraiment bien.** Insista Chan.

Il passa ses doigts sous son col pour récupérer son collier. Il le passa par-dessus sa tête avant de batailler un peu avec le nœud qui le maintenait fermé. Quand finalement il réussi à l’ouvrir, il mit le bout dans sa bouche pour affiner le bout du cordon et pouvoir passer la perle sans mal.

Elle rejoignit le croc de cerf musqué avec un petit ‘toc’ et Chan referma alors le collier avant de l’enfiler à nouveau. Quand il releva la tête, Changbin était rayonnant, et Jisung bataillait avec son collier. Changbin l’aida à dénouer le nœud alors que Chan allait remettre du bois dans la cheminée.

Quand il revint, Jisung avait autour du cou le collier, avec le croc et la perle, et Changbin et lui se souriaient. Quand Chan les rejoignit de nouveau, ils se sourient et se le levèrent pour s’embrasser et se remercier pour les cadeaux. Ils voulurent d’ailleurs à nouveau essayer de s’embrasser tous en même temps, mais optèrent plutôt pour des bisous sur la joue.

Puis ils restèrent debout, planter là, à se regarder. Changbin finit par jouer des sourcils, Jisung vira à l’écarlate, et Chan explosa de rire.

— **Et si on allait tous se laver avant d’aller là-haut ?** Proposa-t-il finalement.

Comment ça tout le monde allait avoir un moment de solitude, pour se calmer et réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer. Et à s’il voulait vraiment que cela ait lieu ou pas. Changbin décida d’y aller en premier, et Chan et Jisung gagnèrent le canapé alors que Changbin allait chercher des vêtements à l’étage.

Oui, c’était stupide d’aller chercher un pyjama alors qu’il allait sûrement finir nu dans l’heure à venir, mais il avait besoin de ça pour rester calme.

Chan s’assit avec une tisane, Jisung blottit contre son flanc. Il passa un main dans les cheveux de son cadet, avant de prendre une gorgée de la boisson.

— **Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda Chan en regardant le feu.

Jisung prit un temps avant de répondre.

— **Pour l’instant ça va, mais c’est parce que je ne réalise pas. Quand je serais sur le lit avec vous, à poil, là je vais paniquer.** Expliqua-t-il en finissant sur un petit rire.

— **Je peux comprendre.** Répondit Chan.

Il embrassa le haut du crane de Jisung, et le jeune alpha se pelotonna un peu plus contre son flanc.

— **C’était comment ta première fois, toi ?**

— **H** **um. C’était avec une bêta. Une fille de ma classe de première. Hum…** Chan regarda sa tasse, faisant tournant le liquide en de lents mouvements de poignet. **On a fait ça chez elle, il n’y avait personne donc on était tranquille sur ce plan-là.**

Jisung écoutait attentivement, acquiesçant parfois.

— **On se connaissait depuis quelque temps et on sortait ensemble depuis plusieurs mois du coup… On était assez à l’aise que se soit avec l’autre, et avec nos corps. Mais ce fut quand même gênant.** Avoua-t-il avec un rire.

— **Je pense que c’est toujours gênant une première fois.** Commenta Jisung.

— **Je pense aussi. Mmh. On a fait des préliminaires, puis on a passé à l’acte et voilà.**

Jisung parut déçu.

— **C’est tout ?**

— **C’était une première fois. C’était pas incroyable. En plus j’avais un préservatif, et c’est… Vraiment bizarre. Surtout au niveau du nœud.** Ajouta Chan avec une légère grimace.

Il rajoutait toujours une poche pour le nœud, mais comme Chan n’était pas allé au bout, il avait juste eut l’impression d’être coincé dans un sac plastique. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû choisir la taille avec un peu plus d’attention.

Au moins Jisung allait avoir la chance de ne pas connaître ça.

— **Elle a eu mal ?**

— **Un peu oui.** Répondit Chan avant de comprendre où voulait en venir Jisung. **Changbin ne va pas avoir mal.** Fit-il alors en pressant la cuisse de Jisung de manière rassurante. **C’est un oméga, il est… Fait pour ça. Quand… Je faisais la bête à deux dos avec mon petit ami oméga, il n’avait aucun soucis.** Assura-t-il. **Même avec un alpha aussi bien équipé.** Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

Jisung haussa les sourcils à son choix de mots, et à son petit commentaire, et parut un peu plus rassuré.

— **De toute façon, tu vas le préparer, tu mettras du lubrifiant, il sera détendu, et je pense qu’on pourra difficilement faire mieux.** Conclut Chan en frottant son nez contre la joue de Jisung.

Le jeune alpha sourit et tourna la tête pour pouvoir frotter son nez contre celui de son aîné. Ils restèrent un instant front contre front, puis Chan se recula pour pouvoir prendre une gorgée de sa tisane. Changbin était redescendu à un moment, pendant leur conversation, et cela faisait un bout de temps qu’il avait disparu dans la salle de bain.

— **Tu crois qu’il se fait tout beau ?** Demanda Jisung en posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Chan.

— **Sûrement. Il se détend au passage. Il va avoir besoin de se détendre.**

— **Mmh.**

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, Chan buvant sa tisane, alors que Jisung rongeait l’ongle de son pouce. Quand finalement la porte de sa réserve s’ouvrit, Changbin était en sweat et en jogging, pieds nus. Il leur fit un petit sourire, avant de marmonner qu’il allait… Attendre là-haut.

— **Va te doucher.** Souffla Chan contre les cheveux de Jisung avant de se lever.

Il alla mettre sa tasse dans l’évier, puis il prit l’éponge et commença à faire la vaisselle. Jisung se mit debout et inspira un bon coup. Il avait quelques shots dans le système, mais à part rendre ses joues roses, il avait l’impression que cela ne lui avait rien fait.

Ou alors cela avait fait qu’il avait l’impression que cela ne lui faisait rien. Hum, à quoi il pensait ? Il ne prit même pas la peine d’aller chercher des vêtements. Il alla directement dans la salle de bain, respira un grand coup l’odeur laisser par Changbin, il avait l’impression que cela sentait l’excitation, puis il se déshabilla.

Oui, cela sentait définitivement l’excitation. Quand il eut fini sa douche, il était à moitié dur et cela sentait vraiment l’excitation dans la salle de bain.

Ce fut donc avec une simple serviette de bain que Jisung monta dans la chambre, Chan lui jetant un regard las au passage quand il le vit passer. L’instant d’après, il avait abandonné la vaisselle à moitié lavée pour prendre lui aussi une douche.

  
Son dos n’avait pas apprécié récurer les toilettes, et il avait mal à l’épaule, aussi.

  
Il alla chercher ses vêtement à l’étage. Changbin était assis sur le futon et Jisung s’habillait en silence. Chan décida alors de ne pas commenter, et il descendit. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il se demanda ce que ses cadets avaient foutu dedans. Parce qu’entre l’odeur de pomme d’amour et celle vaporeuse, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions. Mais bon sang ce que cela sentait bon.

Quand Chan sortit de la salle de bain un peu plus tard, propre, et comme Jisung, à moitié dur.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	42. [E] Chapitre 42, ou comment goûter aux plaisirs de la chair

Quand Chan était finalement remonté, Changbin était toujours assis sur le lit, il avait retiré ses bijoux mais laissé son collier. Jisung aussi. Le jeune alpha avait les pendentifs caché sous son t-shirt, et se rongeait nerveusement l’ongle du pouce.

Chan posa sa montre et sa chevalière sur la commode, avant de serrer brièvement son collier dans la main. Il l’enfila ensuite et se retourna. Ses cadets n’avaient pas bougé, et le regardaient, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Jisung paraissait clairement nerveux, alors Chan s’approcha, s’accroupissant devant le jeune alpha et posant une main sur son épaule.

— **Hey, cub, on est pas obligé.**

— **Je veux !** S’exclama Jisung, peut être un peu trop fort.

Changbin se tourna vers eux, et crapahuta jusqu’à eux, faisant rougir Jisung, qui se calma.

— **Je veux, j’ai envie de vous. Mais… C’est la première fois.** Finit le jeune alpha en un murmure.

— **C’est ma première fois aussi.** Commenta Changbin, sérieux, avant que son visage ne s’adoucisse. **Mais je ne m’inquiète pas.** Il s’approcha de Jisung, grimpant sur le futon et prenant la main de l’adolescent. **Je te fais confiance. Et je fais confiance à Chan pour te guider.** Conclut Changbin en embrassant sa joue.

Chan sourit, attendrit, et prit l’autre main de Jisung, la pressant tendrement.

— **On va faire ça tranquillement, à notre rythme, et tout ira bien.**

— **Ouais. Je me suis pas fait piquer pour rien.**

Changbin ricana tandis que Chan souriait gentiment, tapotant l’épaule de son cadet.

— **Ça** **t’a vraiment traumatisé…** Commenta Chan avec amusement.

— **Je sais pas comment vous avez supporté ça.** Continua de grommeler Jisung.

Chan hésita un instant, avant de se dire que demander s’il était temps de commencer risquait de paniquer plus Jisung qu’autre chose, s’il mettait trop les formes. Déjà que prévoir leur première fois avait rendu Jisung tout nerveux, Chan n’imaginait pas s’il commençait à donner des indications.

Il préféra simplement retirer son sweat, se retrouvant en débardeur. Il allait surtout les regarder, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne pouvait pas se mettre à l’aise. Et il voulait les mettre à l’aise, aussi. Ses cadets l’avaient regardé faire avec de grands yeux.

Puis Changbin avait fait de même, s’approchant ensuite de Chan pour l’embrasser doucement, prenant le visage de l’aîné en coupe. L’alpha le laissa faire, se penchant légèrement en arrière pour s’appuyer sur ses coudes. Changbin était recourbé au-dessus de lui, ne voulant décidément pas cesser de l’embrasser.

Jisung les regarda faire, secouant sa tête et jouant avec le cordon de son jogging.

— **J’ai pas bu assez d’alcool pour faire ça.** Grommela Jisung.

— **T’as bu quelques shots et c’est suffisant. Viens là.** Répliqua Changbin en se tordant.

Il prit le poignet de Jisung et l’embrassa, d’abord une simple pression de lèvres qui se transforma en quelque chose de plus langoureux. Chan les regarda faire, caressant paresseusement les hanches de Changbin. Jisung se détendit lentement, les doigts de Changbin couraient sur ses flancs et ses biceps, avant de finalement s’enrouler autour de la nuque de Jisung.

Jisung sentit un frisson d’excitation le parcourir, sachant très bien où cela allait. Quand Changbin pressa finalement contre ses glandes, il tressaillit avant d’abandonner les lèvres de Changbin pour pouvoir basculer sa tête en arrière et gémir doucement.

Changbin descendit dans son cou, poussant un peu ses doigts pour pouvoir embrasser l’une des glandes, avant de descendre embrasser les inférieures. Jisung se laissa faire, tenant simplement les biceps de Changbin et se liquéfiant sous les lèvres et les doigts de son ainé

Mais l’impatience finit bien vite par tirailler Jisung, et le jeune alpha pressa le torse de Changbin, le faisant s’allonger. Il joua avec la ceinture de son jean, finissant par sortir la lanière de la boucle, et bien vite le bas quitta les jambes de Changbin.

L’oméga se retrouva alors ainsi offert, presque nu, la perle brillant sous la lumière de la lampe de chevet et Jisung n’attendit pas plus pour lui retirer son sous-vêtement. Et alors que son index allait trouver l’entrée de Changbin, une main attrapa son poignet.

— **Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Chan, simplement.

Jisung le regarda sans comprendre.

— **Je vais… Le préparer ?**

L’alpha secoua sa tête avec une moue désapprobatrice, Changbin les regardant faire en mordant distraitement le dos de son pouce.

— **Et les préliminaires ?** Questionna l’alpha. **Tu n’as pas quand même oublié mes leçons ?** Continua Chan, Jisung ouvrant la bouche, avant de la fermer et de baisser la tête.

Ce n’était pas qu’il avait oublié, il était juste… Trop nerveux pour s’en souvenir. Il caressa un instant la cuisse de Changbin, appréciant la chair moelleuse de l’oméga. Chan lui caressa gentiment la joue, orientant son visage vers le sien et l’obligeant à le regarder.

— **Tout va bien se passer, cub. Et puis si vous passer tout de suite aux choses sérieuses, je vais rien pouvoir faire, moi.** Fit gentiment Chan en descendant sa main pour frotter les glandes odorantes supérieures de Jisung.

— **Oui, c’est vrai.** Reconnut Jisung.

Il ne bougea pas pour autant, restant simplement planté là sans savoir quoi faire. Chan eut un petit rire, puis il enleva son débardeur, puis son jean et son boxer. Jisung le regarda faire en se léchant les lèvres, à la fois d’appétence et de nervosité.

L’Alpha tapota gentiment la tête de son cadet, puis il força Changbin à se redresser, l’oméga se laissant manipuler docilement telle la _pillow princess_ qu’il était. Chan se glissa derrière lui, écartant un peu ses jambes avant de soulever Changbin et le poser sur lui, mettant ses jambes en place et glissant son membre pour ne pas être coincé. 

C hangbin se retrouva un peu plus offert, mais maintenant il avait le corps chaud de Chan derrière lui et la possibilité d’embrasser la mâchoire du dominant pour peu qu’il tourne un peu la tête. C’est ce qu’il fit d’ailleurs, déposant quelques légers baisers, remontant même jusqu’à ses lèvres qu’il embrassa doucement. 

Il était bien dans les bras de son Alpha.

Jisung était quant à lui… Toujours aussi nerveux. Surtout en voyant Changbin et Chan aussi à l’aise. Le jeune alpha était encore habillé, mais il ne pouvait juste pas détacher son regard de l’entrejambe de l’oméga.

C’était le membre de Changbin, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il le voyait, il l’avait touché des dizaines de fois, il l’avait même eu dans sa bouche ! Mais là, à le voir comme ça, à le voir offert comme ça, devant Chan et dans ce contexte, Jisung était soudainement nerveux.

Il leva finalement les yeux, croisa le regard de Chan, qui le demanda gentiment si tout allait bien. Jisung sentit la panique monter un peu plus, l’étrangler. Puis la voix de Changbin se fit entendre, adorablement niaise, sa petite voix d’oméga.

— **Binieboo veut que Jisung-ie le suce.**

Jisung cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, puis il explosa tout bonnement de rire, toute la pression s’envolant soudainement avec cette simple phrase.

— **Bon sang, je crois j’suis mou, maintenant...** Marmonna Chan alors que Jisung se remettait lentement.

— **Bin-ie** **, tu sors encore quelque chose comme ça, et je ne te suce plus du tout !** Commenta le jeune alpha en frottant son visage avec un grand sourire.

Changbin sourit, fier de lui.

— **Au moins ça t’a calmé, non ?**

— **Ouais.** Concéda Jisung avec un sourire.

Puis il se lécha les lèvres, se replongeant dans l’atmosphère, avant de se pencher. Il caressa l’intérieur des cuisses de Changbin, passant ses pouces sur les suçons laissés par Chan et lui. Son alpha n’était jamais indigné par les traces laissé par son aîné.

Changbin était à eux, pas juste à lui, et il l’acceptait sans soucis.

Finalement, il attrapa la cheville de Changbin, la levant doucement pour ne pas raidir les muscles. Il embrassa le dessous du genou, remontant le long de la cuisse jusqu’à son aîné. Changbin huma doucement avant de soupirer de plaisir quand les lèvres de Jisung trouvèrent la glande odorante cachée là.   
  
Il la racla gentiment de ses dents, des décharges de plaisir remontant la colonne de l’oméga qui gémit doucement contre le cou de Chan. L’Alpha caressa son ventre, remontant jusqu’à ses pectoraux, frottant ses tétons du pouce.

Oui, il avait dit qu’il n’allait rien faire, mais il pouvait décidément pas s’en empêcher. Mais il aidait quelque part Jisung, le liquide lubrifiant commençant déjà à couler sur le périnée de Changbin. Jisung ignora celui-ci, remontant jusqu’au membre de Changbin.

Il caressa les bourses des doigts, faisant couiner doucement Changbin. Puis il fit glisser le long de la hampe, frottant gentiment les veines jusqu’à la tête, qu’il encercla. Changbin retint son souffle, Jisung se pencha avant de prendre le bout entre ses lèvres.

Il ne fallut qu’une petite succion pour que Changbin ne commence à tressaillir, et les suivantes le rendirent tremblotant. Jisung continua comme ça de longues minutes, et au bout d’un bon quart d’heure, les mains de l’oméga finir par trouver les cheveux de son cadet.

— **Ji, Ji ! Arrête, j’vais pas tarder…** Fit Changbin avec empressement.

Il tenta d’éloigner Jisung de son membre, et le jeune alpha l’abandonna à regret, les lèvres gonflées et brillantes de salive. Ce fut avec une moue qu’il s’essuya les lèvres du bras, avant de s’arrêter un instant, réfléchissant.

Il commença par se déshabiller complètement, ne gardant plus que le collier comme ses aînés.

Il finit ensuite par retrouver le fil, Chan le regardant avec amusement alors que Changbin trépignait un peu. L’index et le majeur de Jisung finirent par retrouver l’entrée de Changbin, et ce fut sans trop de mal que le jeune alpha les glissa dans l’anneau de chair.

Vu comment celui-ci se resserra sur ses phalanges, Jisung se dit que Changbin devait être relativement prêt, mais par mesure de précaution, il tordit un peu ses doigts, les étira malgré la résistance, avant de glisser son annulaire et de chercher la prostate de Changbin.

L’oméga lui donna un petit coup de pied quand il comprit ce qu’il voulait faire.

— **Je viens de te dire que je vais venir !** Lança-t-il en se tortillant pour empêcher Jisung d’arriver à ses fins.

— **Chan a dit de faire des préliminaires !**

— **Oui mais si je viens je vais être trop sensible !**

— **Oh.** Fit alors Jisung d’une petite voix.

Mécaniquement, il retira ses doigts, et voulut les essuyer sur le draps avant de changer d’avis et plutôt les utiliser pour lubrifier son membre, avant de regarder Chan pour savoir la marche à suivre.

— **Rajoute un peu de lubrifiant, on est jamais trop prudent.** Annonça le dominant.

Jisung crapahuta jusqu’au bord du lit-nid, avant de descendre du futon et d’aller farfouiller dans la commode. Laissez seul, Chan en profita pour caresser les cuisses pleines de Changbin, l’oméga ronronnant contre sa mâchoire.

Quand Jisung revint, son membre luisant, Changbin était complètement relaxé et particulièrement impatient. Le jeune alpha se mit en place, nerveux, les mains posées sur les hanches de Changbin. Chan tenait les cuisses de l’oméga, qui agrippait quant à lui ses poignets.

Jisung regarda à nouveau Chan.

— **Tu pousses juste dedans, doucement,** **sans t’arrêter.** Expliqua simplement l’alpha, en appuyant sur le doucement. **Mais tu vas peut-être devoir t’y reprendre à plusieurs fois…** Ajouta-t-il en un murmure alors que Jisung se mettait en mouvement.

Et effectivement, Jisung s’itéra, le temps d’avoir le bon angle et le courage de pousser. Il avait particulièrement peur de faire mal à Changbin, ce qui était à la fois rassurant pour Chan et exaspérant pour Changbin qui attendait désespérément son orgasme.

Jisung finit par y arriver, et commença à glisser doucement, aidé par le liquide lubrifiant et le lubrifiant tout court. Il lui avait fallu presque un bon quart d’heure pour y arriver, mais quand il se retrouva complètement enserré par les chairs de Changbin, les yeux de Jisung manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites.

Chan eut un petit sourire en coin en voyant la réaction du jeune alpha, et leva une main pour caresser sa joue et l’apaiser un peu. Changbin haletait entre eux, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. La douleurs était accessoire, juste une sensation d'inconfort plus qu’une réelle douleur.

Jisung avait frotté contre sa prostate pendant toute la pénétration, et Changbin retenait son orgasme de toutes ses forces. Jisung finit par redresser la tête, cherchant le regard de Changbin. Il avait le souffle court, et voir que Changbin était difficilement dans un meilleur état le rassurait grandement.

Il n’était pas seul à perdre pied.

Puis les yeux de Jisung quittèrent le visage de Changbin pour celui de Chan. L’Alpha semblait excité, difficile de rester stoïque quand ses deux compagnons copulaient gaîment dans ses bras. Mais il paraissait aussi fier et calme, et cela aida Jisung à rester calme.

Tout semblait aller bien.

Le jeune alpha se pencha un peu, prenant appui sur les genoux qu’il avait logé sous les cuisses de Changbin. Il porta ses lèvre à l’oreille de l’oméga, embrassant le dessous de celle-ci avant de demander la permission de commencer à bouger.

  
Changbin s’empressa de la lui accorder, ses mains venant trouver ses biceps alors que Jisung l’embrassait doucement, juste une pression de lippes contre les siennes. Le jeune alpha blottit ensuite sa tête contre le cou de Changbin, tout près du torse de Chan, et roula du bassin de manière hésitante.

Changbin hoqueta, ses jambes tressaillant. Il les enroula autour des hanches de Jisung, cherchant à les maintenir pour ne pas gigoter de manière incontrôlée à chaque mouvement du jeune alpha. Parce que tant bien Jisung même soit particulièrement maladroit, il n’empêchait que c’était alpha.

Il n’avait donc aucun mal à presser contre la prostate de Changbin à chaque mouvement, et l’oméga sentit bien vite son contrôle fondre comme neige au soleil. Surtout quand Jisung sembla comprendre quel mouvement allait leur plaire à tout deux, et qu’il finit par se redresser pour faire des va-et-vient plus puissants.

Changbin se cambra, gémissant à pleine voix, ses griffes s’enfonçant dans les biceps de Jisung.

  
Chan tenta de le garder à baie, tenant ferment ses hanches et lui murmurant à l'oreille. Mais cela servit à rien. Le pauvre oméga ne dura qu’une demi-douzaine de minutes, et à peine la semence commença à dégouliner de son membre qu’il se tortillait pour tenter de se débarrasser de Jisung.

  
Chan eut vite le mémo et il se redressa comme il put, repoussant Jisung d’une main sur le torse. Le jeune alpha protesta un instant et lutta pour revenir au chaud, mais il finit par sentir à l’odeur et au lien que quelque chose clochait.

Il se recula alors avec un air de chiot battu, et Changbin eut un soupir de soulagement. Qui se mua en une grimace désolé quand il vit l’état de Jisung. Il se frotta les yeux d’une main, marmonnant une excuse.

— **Je suis vraiment, trop sensible, désolé… Il y a qu’en chaleur que je peux supporter… De rester…** Finit il d’une petite voix.

Jisung lui sourit gentiment, se penchant pour pouvoir embrasser son front.

— **C’est pas grave.**

— **Si.** Répliqua Changbin en jetant un coup d’œil à l’entrejambe du jeune alpha, qui semblait vraiment, vraiment dépité.

Chan souleva Changbin et le posa à côté d’eux.

— **T’inquiète pas Bin-ie, on va s’amuser entre alpha** **s** **.** Fit il en embrassant la tempe de l’oméga.

Rassuré, celui-ci s’allongea confortablement, s'enroulant dans un draps jusqu’au menton pour observer les deux dominants, ses paupières déjà lourdes.

— **Salut.** Fit Chan une fois front contre front avec Jisung.

— **Hey…** Souffla Jisung en tentant de masquer son impatience.

Mais Chan sourit quand il sentit la jambe de Jisung tressauter contre la sienne.

— **De quoi tu as envie ?**

— **De toi...** Couina presque désespéramment Jisung en passant sa main sur la cuisse de Chan.

L’alpha sembla réfléchir un instant.

— **Je vais m’occuper de toi, mmh ? Tu t’es bien occupé de Changbin. Tu le mérites.**

— **Seulement si je pourrais te rendre la pareil plus tard.** Intervint Jisung en attrapant le poignet de son aîné.

— **Bien sûr.** Répondit Chan.

Il embrassa ensuite Jisung, suçant sa lèvre et attirant le corps de son cadet, jusqu’à pouvoir enrouler comme il pouvait une main autour de leurs membres. Bon il dut mettre ses deux mains, mais à voir comment le visage de Jisung se tordit de plaisir quand leurs nœuds se pressèrent alors que Chan les massait, il sut que cela valait le coup.

Cela prit un peu de temps à Jisung pour venir, Chan vint même avant lui. Mais ce fut avec plaisir que l’alpha le mena jusqu’à l’orgasme, continuant de s’appliquer à masser son nœud. Quand finalement son cadet vint, il bascula sur son flanc, et Chan éclata tout bonnement de rire face à son air béat.

— **Ça** **va ?** Demanda Chan avec amusement, en se penchant pour enlever les cheveux devant ses yeux.

— **Mmh, mmh.** Répondit simplement Jisung avec délice.

Chan sourit et se leva pour aller chercher de quoi se nettoyer, ses cadets restant immobiles là où ils avaient été abandonnés. Au moins, la soirée semblait avoir été un succès.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan dormit particulièrement bien. Ses cadets aussi visiblement, parce qu’à son réveil, ils dormaient tous deux comme des masses. Leurs odeurs étaient profondément mêlées, et plutôt de faire un mélange, cela évoquait juste à Chan la maison. Leurs odeurs mêlées, c’était la maison.

Chan décida de rester au lit, et de ne pas penser à toute la vaisselle qui les attendait dans l’évier dans l’étage d’en dessous. Il caressa le dos de Jisung, descendant le long de sa colonne jusqu’à ses fesses. Puis il remonta et joua avec les petits cheveux sur sa nuque.

Chan sentit qu’on remuait dans son dos, et il se retourna alors pour faire face à Changbin. L’oméga couina doucement, émergeant, et Chan se mit à sourire doucement, attendri parce qu’il voyait. Quand finalement Changbin réussit à ouvrir les yeux, non sans les avoir frotté, il sourit alors à son Alpha, qui se pencha pour embrasser son front.

— **Bonjour Bin-ie.** Fit il une fois reculé.

— **B’Jour.** Murmura Changbin d’une voix rocailleuse.

Il se frotta le visage avant d’émerger finalement. Il regarda Chan, clignant lentement des yeux. Tout le visage du leader était bouffi par le sommeil, et ses lèvres ressortaient tout particulièrement. Il avait la marque du draps sur la joue et le torse.

Le croc de cerf musqué et la perle reposaient entre ses deux pectoraux, et Changbin leva la main, prit les deux pendentifs entre ses doigts et les caressa.

Puis son regard fut attiré par la balafre sur le biceps de l’alpha. L’avancée de la cicatrisation était vraiment différente de celle du flanc. Parce que cette dernière était rosâtre et propre, mais son bras… La cicatrice formait une espèce de… Bosse… Difforme…

Définitivement moche.

Changbin s’approcha et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre la cicatrice, l’alpha le regardant faire en silence. L’oméga s’approcha ensuite, se collant contre le torse de l’alpha et passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

— **Merci pour tout.** Murmura Changbin contre le cou de Chan.

L’alpha eut un sourire, et le serra contre lui.

— **C’est normal.**

Ils restèrent ensuite enlacés en silence, baignant dans la quiétude de la pièce. Changbin n’était pas trop fourbu. Jisung avait été doux, et la minutieuse préparation avait aidé. Il n’empêchait cependant qu’il l’avait quand même senti passé, et qu’il allait avoir besoin d’un peu de temps pour récupérer.

Il n’imaginait pas l’état dans lequel il allait être, après son premier nœud.

Le corps de Chan était chaud contre le sien, l’odeur qui flottait dans l’air particulièrement rassurante. Changbin manqua de se rendormir, mais du bruit derrière Chan suffit à le ramener à la surface. La petite tête ébouriffée de Jisung apparut par-dessus l’épaule de Chan.

Le jeune alpha cligna lentement des yeux, tentant d’ouvrir ses paupières. Il avait les joues plus rondes encore que d’habitude, et une petite trace de salive au coin des lèvres. Changbin eut un petit reniflement amusé, quelqu’un avait semblé avoir passé une bonne nuit.

Jisung se cassa à moitié la gueule en essayant de se glisser entre eux, et il finit par réussir à se pelotonner entre ses deux aînés. Changbin ne protesta pas et se pelotonna plutôt contre Jisung, jetant un petit coup d’œil à Chan.

L’aîné les regardait tendrement, ses fossettes de sortie.

Jisung mit son temps à émerger, restant immobile comme un mort avant de commencer à s’étirer. Changbin dut alors se tordre pour eviter de se prendre quelque chose dans la figure.

— **Ça** **valait bien la peine de venir là.** Grommela Changbin.

Chan gloussa.

— **J’avais besoin de mes aînés préférés.** Répliqua insolemment Jisung en s’étirant un peu plus, le sourire aux lèvres.

— **Gna, gna.** Répliqua simplement Changbin.

Il y eut encore un temps de flottement, puis Chan se redressa sur un coude.

— **Allez, faut qu’on bouge. Il y a d’un ménage à faire.** Annonça-t-il.

— **Quoi ? Non...** Geignit Jisung en tentant de rouler loin du leader.

Il rentra dans Changbin, qui lâcha un son d'inconfort, avant de se faire pousser vers Chan à nouveau. À force de se faire balader, Jisung finit par se sentir nauséeux, et il se leva lentement en s’appuyant sur ses mains.

— **Bon, ok…** Concéda-t-il finalement.

Il finit en position assisse, et gratta son torse en regardant ses aînés d’un air de poisson mort. Chan se redressa aussi, et contrairement à Jisung qui tentait encore de comprendre ce qui se passait, il se leva réellement. Il enfila un jogging et un sweat avant descendre, l’air froid attaquant peut être un peu trop la plante de ses pieds.

Il regarda l’évier débordant, malgré ses efforts de la veille. Puis il prit une casserole propre, la remplie d’eau avant de la poser sur la cuisinière qu’il alluma. Puis il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et il frotta son visage bouffi par le sommeil, tentant de faire un point sur sa vie.

On était le vingt-deux décembre, c’était la fin de l’année, il ne devait pas oublier l’anniversaire de sa mère, préparer la prochaine sortie en ville et peut être aller voir la meute Granite, histoire de maintenir un lien. Et il devait nettoyer cette vaisselle.

Il était en train de boire sa tisane quand Changbin descendit enfin. Chan ne demanda pas où était Jisung, il se contenta d’offrir ses genoux à son cadet, qui vint se pelotonner contre son torse. Changbin mit son pouce dans sa bouche et son menton sur l’épaule de Chan, attendant que la faim ne le pousse à aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

  
Ce ne fut finalement que lorsque Jisung descendit et sortit des restes du réfrigérateur pour se faire un bol qu’il passa au micro-onde que Changbin mangea. Chan les regarda manger ne finissant sa tisane, et quand le leader s’approcha de l’évier, prenant l’éponge, Jisung attrapa sa manche.

— **Je vais le faire, va faire ta toilette, Alpha.** Murmura gentiment Jisung.

Chan lui fit un sourire, avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Changbin le regarda curieusement.

— **Ça y est, tu deviens mature et responsable ?**

Jisung lui lança sa serviette, roulée en boule, et Changbin l’intercepta et la lui renvoya. Ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu’à que Chan sorte finalement de là, et que Changbin aille se laver. Ce fut alors avec un soupire que Jisung se leva pour aller faire la vaisselle.

Sa toilette attendra.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	43. Chapitre 43, ou comment faire une nouvelle rencontre, quoi que furtive

Ils avaient fini par tout nettoyer, Chan avait appelé sa mère et ils avaient sélectionné quoi envoyer à ses parents dans un colis. Chan avait accessoirement envoyé les photos prise le soir de Yeol à sa famille, et il avait reçu de nombreux émojis en réponse.

Visiblement, les visages adorables de ses cadets avaient su se frayer un chemin dans le cœur de sa mère.

Le prochain voyage en ville était prévu pour peu avant la fin de l’année, parce qu’ils comptaient encore se faire un petit festin pour fêter la fin de l’année. Et comme Chan commençait à se sentir particulièrement coupable d’emprunter un SUV chez les Granite à chaque fois, il commença à se renseigner pour acheter son propre véhicule.

Quand il vit la somme à plus de sept chiffres, il déchanta. Visiblement, un plaidoyer auprès de la Meute Levanter allait être nécessaire, parce que ce n’était définitivement pas grâce son soundcloud qu’il allait pouvoir payer quoi que ce soit.

Il rédigea donc un mail, un mail pas un vulgaire SMS, à son oncle, en y mettant les formes et des bons arguments. Il évoqua la possibilité de faire un emprunt auprès d’eux, pour peu que cela permette de faciliter les choses.

Quand l’e-mail fut envoyé, Chan se sentit très fier. Il se sentait adulte, et particulièrement Alpha. Il alla faire sa ronde, fit du sport avec Jisung et Changbin, et alors qu’il préparait à manger, il eut une réponse. Le conseil de la meute allait discuter de sa demande, et peut être qu’ils l’appelleront pour en discuter de vive voix en fonction de la décision de la meute.

Jisung et Changbin furent particulièrement heureux de cette nouvelle, parce que tant bien même ils aimaient beaucoup le vieux truck de Chan, la perspective d’aller acheter une voiture, et même d’avoir une nouvelle voiture était particulièrement attirante.

Mais ce n’était pas encore gagné, alors Chan eut vite fait de changer de sujet, et la vie reprit son cours.

La nuit qu’ils avaient passé ensemble avait visiblement changé les choses. Changbin et Jisung étaient plus complices. Ils se chamaillaient toujours, et Chan pensait qu’ils n’arrenteraient jamais de se chamailler. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus.

Quelque chose d’intime que Chan trouvait très beau, alors il estimait que la soirée avait été une réussite. Surtout quand Changbin était venu le voir pour lui dire qu’il voulait aussi taquiner la belette avec lui, et Jisung pour le remercier d’avoir été là et de l’avoir guidé.

Chan promit à Changbin de s’occuper de lui à l’occasion, et il se contenta de dire à Jisung que c’était normal, et qu’il était là pour lui. Jisung l’avait alors longuement embrassé, et Chan avait eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre au travail.

Un après-midi pluvieux, Changbin vint trouver l’Alpha alors qu’il était en train de travailler sur une composition. Jisung n’était pas là, il était sorti, il avait envie de se promener sous la pluie et Chan n'était personne pour le juger.

Changbin avait refermé l’ordinateur, lui avait pris la main, et l’avait emmené dans la chambre. Chan s’était laissé faire, et il fut récompenser par une fellation et une chevauchée maladroite mais particulièrement appréciable.

Quand Jisung revint, l’odeur de sexe était encore bien présente. Il avait les cheveux humides à cause de la pluie, et les membres engourdis, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de grimper les marches quatre à quatre et de venir se planter devant le futon.

— **J’ai raté quelque chose !** S’exclama-t-il en pointant un index accusateur vers ses aînés.

Changbin avait haussé les épaules sans le moindre remords.

— **J’** **ai juste pris soin de notre Alpha ~** Fit il avec sa petite voix d’oméga, en embrassant la joue de Chan.

Il tenait l’alpha à moitié endormi contre son torse. Le dominant ne protesta pas, et commenta encore moins. Il était juste inquiet que Jisung se sente mis à l’écart. Mais le jeune alpha ne protesta pas plus, se contentant de se jeter sur le futon et de ramper jusqu’à eux.

— **C’était bien ?** Demanda-t-il en posant sa tête sur la cuisse de Chan.

— **C’était** **plus facile.** Avoua Changbin. **Chan est moins gros et je savais à quoi m’attendre.**

Changbin et Jisung gloussèrent, et Chan mis un temps avant de comprendre et de lâcher un son indigné. Les deux autres explosèrent de rire, et roulèrent sur le lit, finissant par se trouver et s’embrasser sous l'air faussement mécontent de Chan.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan finissait de faire la vaisselle du soir avec Changbin quand on avait toqué. L’Alpha avait alors envoyé Jisung ouvrir la porte, sans trop se poser de question. Le jeune alpha avait regardé par la fenêtre, et il avait lâché un son hésitant. Il avait jeté un coup d’œil à ses aînés, avant de demander à voix basse :

— **Je sais pas qui c’est, j’ouvre quand même ?**

Chan se tourna vers lui, et Changbin resserra la prise qu’il avait sur le couteau de cuisine dans sa main.

— **Vas y.** Fit Chan.

Jisung hésita encore un instant avant de finalement abaisser la poignée. Quand le battant de bois s’ouvrit, il se retrouva face à un garçon de leur âge, mouillé. Il fallait croire que la pluie de la veille s’était transformé en un mélange de neige fondue et de bruine.

— **Bonsoir.** Salua l’inconnu. **Je suis désolé de vous déranger.** Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

— **Bonsoir.** Murmura Jisung.

Il gardait un prise ferme sur la poignée, prêt à renvoyer la porte dans la visage de l’inconnu au moindre mouvement suspect.

— **Je… Je suis en route pour le cœur de la vallée mais… Hum, la nuit m’a surpris et je voulais savoir… Si je pouvais dormir ici. Ils annoncent un orage…**

— **Err…**

Jisung se tourna vers Chan et Changbin, qui attendaient en le regardant curieusement.

— **Chan-ie va te répondre…** Marmonna Jisung en faisant signe à son aîné et en se poussant sur le côté.

L’ Alpha s’approcha alors avec un air méfiant, et haussa un sourcil quand il vit leur interlocuteur. 

— **Oui ?**

L’inconnu répéta sa demande tant bien même Chan l’eut entendu la première fois.

— **Pourquoi s’arrêter ici ?** Demanda Chan.

— **Je me suis dis que c’était un bon point de départ.** Répondit honnêtement le loup.

Chan le toisa. C’était un bêta, qui devait venir de la ville vu ses vêtements et la montre à son poignet. Sans compter la bague à son majeur. Mais est ce qu’il savait vraiment dans quoi il s’embarquait ?  Chan décida de ne pas poser de questions, ce n’était pas ses affaire s après tout. 

— **Je veux juste… Un coin de parquet. J’ai un sac de couchage.**

Chan échangea un regard avec Jisung,  p uis regarda la place devant la cheminée. Il suffirait de déplacer la table basse, et il n’aurait aucun mal à dormir ici.  Ses cadets le regardaient comme s’ils attendaient qu’il dise quelque chose.   


La décision semblait devoir venir de lui. Après un rapide mordillage de lèvre et une hésitation, Chan finit par soupirer et ouvrir la porte en plus grand.

— **Je pense que tu vas pouvoir t’installer par là.** Expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers le coin salon. **Jisung, va aider Changbin à finir de nettoyer l’évier, s’il te plaît.**

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et se dirig ère nt vers l’ évier alors que Chan se penchait pour déplacer la table basse.  Le bêta se permit d’entrer, refermant lentement la porte derrière lui. Il regarda la maison en silence, ses bras resserr és  sur une espèce de baluchon.

— **Voilà.** Fit finalement Chan en se redressant.

Il y avait maintenant un espace de plusieurs mètres devant la cheminée, suffisamment pour qu’un homme adulte avec un sac de couchage puisse s’allonger devant la cheminée sans risque de finir dans le feu. Le bêta le remercia doucement, et posa son sac au pied du canapé.

Quand Jisung et Changbin finirent la vaisselle, il se tournèrent vers leur Alpha, attendant la marche à suivre. Chan leur murmura d’aller se laver, et ils eurent vite fait de disparaître derrière la porte. L’Alpha resta ensuite appuyé contre la table, à regarder l’inconnu s’établir.

Il avait déjà déroulé son sac de courage, et rangé  ses bijoux. Chan se demandait honnêtement ce qu’il faisait là. Il avait dit vouloir aller au cœur de la vallée, non ? Cela ne pouvait impliquer que peu de chose. Peut-être qu’il rejoignait quelqu’un qui vivait au cœur du territoire. 

Peut-être une meute, mais Chan avait cru comprendre qu’il n’en restait pas.

Peut-être qu’il se contentait de faire une randonnée, parce qu’il avait vécu là, ou qu’il voulait changer d’air et se transformer, comme on ne pouvait pas se transformer en ville. Ou alors, peut être que, comme Chan, il voulait créer une meute.

Chan ne saurait pas trop comment réagir si cette hypothèse était la bonne. Il s’était toujours conforté dans l’idée que personne ne voudrait revenir ici. Cette vallée se nommait pas la Vallée de la Mort pour rien. Qui de censé voudrait y retourner ? Surtout par un natif du coin.

Sur le fond, si une meute était crée un peu plus au fond de la vallée, Chan n'aurait pas trop de soucis. Chacun ferait de sa vie, il tenterait de maintenir une relation cordiale, et les moutons seront bien gardés. Mais si ce bêta s’installait contre son territoire…

Non, il ne fallait pas penser tout de suite à des choses aussi extrêmes.

Chan continua de regarder le bêta, qui fit comme si de rien n’était. Il devait sentir le regard inquisiteur du dominant sur lui, mais il décida de ne pas s’en préoccuper. Il sortait son pyjama, rangeait ses vêtements du jour. Il hésita juste au moment de se déshabiller, et ce fut ce moment que Chan décida pour rejoindre ses cadets dans la salle de bain.

Jisung et Changbin se lavaient les dents en chahutant, échangeant des coups de hanches qui envoyaient l’autre dans le mur. En sentant la présence de leur alpha, ils cessèrent et jetèrent des coups d’œil innocents à Chan qui décida de ne pas s’en préoccuper.

Il prit sa brosse à dent et en couvrit les poils de dentifrice avant de la rincer un peu et de commencer à se laver les dents. Changbin et Jisung le regardaient dans le miroir, se posant sûrement des questions sur l’inconnu dans leur salon.

Ils en parleraient plus tard, à l’abri dans leur lit.

Quand ils ressortirent, le bêta était assis sur son sac de couchage en pyjama de satin. Chan haussa les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que ce gugusse faisait ici, vraiment ?

— **Merci de me laisser passer la nuit.** Finit par faire le citadin. **Je partirai demain avant que vous soyez lever, pas d’inquiétude !**

À la tête de Changbin et de Jisung, il y avait des inquiétudes. Mais l’Alpha se contenta de sourire en acquiesçant. Ils éteignirent la lumière du plafonnier avant de monter, Chan jetant un dernier regard au bêta, toujours assis sur son sac de couchage, et simplement illuminé par la cheminée.

Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer.

Une fois dans la chambre, il regretta de ne pas avoir de porte entre le pallier et l’espace pour dormir, parce que cela aurait fait au moins quelque chose entre eux et l’inconnu. Parce que là, s’ils ne faisaient pas attention à leur ton, il y avait peu de chance de louper ce qu’ils disaient.

— **Tu penses vraiment que c’est une bonne idée ?** Demanda Changbin, quand ils furent tous les trois pelotonnés sous les couvertures.

— **Je ne sais pas. Je me dis juste qu’il faut aider notre prochain.**

— **Même si celui-ci pourrait nous voler ?** Intervint Jisung.

— **Si tu avais été à sa place, tu aurais aimé qu’on t’aide**. Répliqua fermement Chan.

— **Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu’il y a un risque qu’il nous vole.**

Chan soupira.

— **Non je ne peux pas le nier. Mais il faut avoir un peu foi en l’humanité, mmh ?** Fit il en regardant ces cadets.

Ceux-ci le regardèrent en silence, visiblement pas convaincu.

— **Moi je trouve que tu fais trop facilement confiance au gens.** Annonça Jisung.

Le jeune alpha finit par leur tourner le dos, regardant le mur et ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Chan se mit derrière lui, l’enlaçant.

— **Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. J’ai un bon pressentiment.**

— **Mmh.**

— **Encore jaloux ?** Intervint Changbin en crapahutant autour des deux alphas pour pouvoir se glisser sous les draps devant Jisung.

Il tenta de se pelotonner contre le jeune alpha, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne craque et n’enroule les bras autour de son petit corps.

— **La dernière fois où Chan a joué les héros, on t’as pris avec nous. Donc je me méfie.** Concéda Jisung.

— **Parce que c’était un erreur peut être ?** Répliqua Changbin.

— **Non. Mais même, je le sens pas.**

— **Je t’assure que ça va bien se passer**. Fit Chan en embrassant sa tempe.

Jisung fit un vague de bruit de gorge en réponse, mais n’ajouta rien.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

À  leur réveil, comme le bêta leur avait promis, il n’était plus là. Il y a avait juste un morceau de papier avec un merci griffonn é  dessus, posé sur la table basse que Chan avait déplacé la veille. Jisung s’était empresser de vérifier que rien ne manquait, que ce soit dans le réfrigérateur ou dans la réserve.

Chan et Changbin l’avaient laissé faire, trop occupés à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Ils avaient ensuite repris leur routine, et pendant la ronde du main, Chan avait trouvé l’odeur du bêta.  C’était quelque chose de très… Boisé. C’était donc assez dur de le percevoir dans la nature, surtout en sachant qu’il avait très bien masqu é son odeur et ses phéromones quand il était rest é chez eux. 

Mais c’était l’espèce de note aqueuse et poudrée qui l’avait trahie. Le mélange était suffisamment étrange et rare pour ne pas être présent dans la nature et tout de suite attirer l’attention de l’alpha. Quand il avait remonté la piste, il avait suivi la rivière.

Puis au moment d'atteindre l'arbre renversé, l’odeur continuait, alors Chan eut un soupir de soulagement. Le bêta était bien parti au cœur de la vallée, et Chan n’espérait plus le revoir. Tant qu’il restait là-bas, tout irait bien !

  
Quand il revint auprès de ses cadets pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, Changbin et Jisung étaient sur le sol de la réserve, entrain de se battre visiblement. L’arrivée de Chan ne changea rien, Changbin resta toujours sur le dos de Jisung à tordre le bras d’un Jisung peu inquiet et surtout concentré.

— **Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Un nouveau kink**? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il commença à s’étirer dans un coin de la pièce. Son commentaire fit rouler les yeux de Changbin.

— **Nop, j’entraîne juste Jisung à se libérer d’une prise comme ça.** Expliqua l’oméga.

Il y eut un temps de flottement, Chan regardant Jisung tentait de se tourner, mais s’arrêter dès que la pression se faisait trop forte.  Il finit par brusquement donner un coup de bassin, et Changbin vola, Jisung le rattrapant avant de l’envoyer de l’autre côté et de le percuter de son flanc droit. 

L’oméga eut un grognement douloureux, et Chan eut vite fait de s’approcher, les sourcils froncés inquiétudes. Jisung s’était redressé, tout aussi inquiet, et qui plus est, coupable.

— **Ça va, ça va.** Leur assura-t-il.

Il se redressa doucement, Chan retirant son t-shit pour voir l’état de son dos et de son épaule alors que Jisung prenait sa main.

— **Je vais chercher de la crème.** Annonça finalement Chan ne jetant un petit regard à Jisung.

Le jeune alpha baissa la tête et porta la main de Changbin à son visage. Il pressa la paume contre sa joue, déposant un baiser désolé au centre de celle-ci. Ce n’était pas étonnant pour eux de se blesser lors des entraînements, cela arrivait souvent, bien que moins maintenant que Jisung contrôlait  un peu près  sa force.

Quand Chan revint de la salle de bain avec la crème, Changbin était perché sur les genoux de Jisung, et le jeune alpha tenait fermement la taille de son aîné. Chan eut un sourire en voyant ainsi Jisung en phase d’alpha protecteur, et il tomba à genoux à côté deux, prenant de la crème.

Il tartina les zones particulièrement rouges, Changbin sifflant et se cachant le visage dans le cou de Jisung.  L’alpha, qui semblait déjà s’être remit de sa culpabilité, parut baigner dans l’attention de Changbin, et appuya son visage contre le haut du cr â ne de celui-ci. 

Une fois tartiné, Chan roula des yeux et décida de les laisser tranquille. Il alla faire ses dips dans son coin, les surveillant tout de même du coin de l’œil. Mais ses cadets semblaient bloqués dans le réconciliation. Cela finissait comme ça à chaque fois.

Pendant l’entraînement, ils se lâchaient mais ils avaient ensuite besoin d’un temps pendant lequel Jisung prenait soin de Changbin pour montrer qu’il n’oubliait pas sa place de Trésors, et que même s’ils se tabassaient, ils s’aimaient toujours autant.

Le loup de Jisung, son alpha, était bien plus… Sauvage, que celui de Chan. Ce dernier ne savait pas si c’était son âge ou son éducation qui influençait ainsi son fonctionnement, mais il avait définitivement remarqué que Jisung pouvait réagir différemment.

  
Chan s’en voulait toujours de blesser Changbin. Mais il n’avait pas cette réaction primaire d’attirer l’oméga à lui et de longtemps le bercer dans ses bras. Il se contentait souvent de panser ses blessures, tapoter ses fesses et embrasser son front.

  
Cela devait être l’éducation. Quand Chan les voyait… Il sentait que c’était vraiment quelque chose qui venait de leurs loups.

  
Quand Jisung accepta de lâcher Changbin, après l’avoir longtemps câliner, l’oméga était tout groggy, comme au bord de l’o-zone, tandis que Jisung semblait avoir de l’énergie à revendre. Le jeune alpha prit la corde à sauter et commença à faire le lapin de son côté, tandis que Changbin restait assis sur le parquet à se frotter les yeux.

Chan arrêta son exercice et vint s’accroupir auprès de l’oméga.

— **Ça va Bin-ie ?** Demanda-t-il doucement en passant une main dans les cheveux de l’oméga.

Celui-ci se contenta de lâcher un petit son de gorge et de se rapprocher de Chan, passant ses bras autour de la taille de l’alpha.  Chan  se laissa alors tomber sur ses fesses, pas très gracieusement mais qu’importe. Il installa Changbin sur sa cuisse, l’oméga se pelotonnant contre son torse en suçant son pouce. 

Jisung les regarda faire, sans s’arrêter de sauter.

— **Binieboo veut basculer ?**

L’ oméga  acquiesça , cachant son visage dans le cou de Chan. L’alpha passa un bras sous ses jambes et le souleva, Changbin s’accrochant à son haut pour ne pas tomber. Jisung  s’empressa  de lâcher la corde à sauter pour emboîter le pas à Chan. 

Une fois dans la chambre, Chan déposa Changbin sur le futon, et ce dernier eut vite fait de venir cette fois s’accrocher à Jisung. Le jeune alpha le serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et sa nuque. Le basculement fut assez rapide.

Il fallut juste allonger Changbin entre eux, et Jisung massa ses glandes pendant que Chan embrassait son épaule. L’oméga eut bien vite fait de basculer, et après plusieurs dizaines de minutes d’un calme cotonneux, il ferma les yeux.

Et comme à chaque fois que Changbin basculait, Jisung ne voulait pas être en reste.

En faisant attention à l’oméga recroquevill é , qui suçait son pouce en serrant un oreiller contre lui, Jisung vint se pelotonner dans les bras de Chan.  Le jeun e alpha inspira brièvement l’odeur de son aîné, avant de caser son visage près de son pectoral, pour écouter son cœur. 

— **Pourquoi tu crois que Bin-ie a basculé ?** Demanda doucement Jisung. **Tu crois que la venue de l’autre, là, l’a mis mal à l’aise ?**

— **Ou alors il avait juste besoin de câlins…** Murmura pensivement Chan.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Jisung, finissant sur ses joues rondes. Il tapota le bout de son index contre le bout du nez de son cadet, avant de commencer avec hésitation :

— **Il peut aussi sentir notre mal être et faire ça pour que genre… On pense à autre chose, tu vois ?** Et comme Jisung le regardait sans comprendre, il enchaîna. **C’est le rôle d’un Trésor, de ce que j’ai compris. Quand il y aune tension, il va rediriger l’attention sur lui pour qu’on pense à autre chose.**

— **Ça a fonctionné.** Fit alors Jisung avec un petit rire. **Je m’inquiète plus pour lui que pour l’autre.** Finit il en murmure.

Il leva la main et passa ses doigts sur la courbe du dos de l’oméga, qui frissonna dans son sommeil.  Chan le regarda faire avec un sourire attendri, et quand Jisung se tourna vers lui, Chan ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce fut avec un petit rire que Jisung s’approcha, avant de l’embrasser doucement. 

Juste une douce pression de lèvres.

Quand ils se reculèrent, Jisung caressa  l a joue  de son aîné, et Chan lâcha un murmura presque inaudible. 

— **Je t’aime.**

Jisung cligna lentement des yeux, ouvrant la bouche alors qu’il réalisait ce que l’Alpha venait dire. Celui-ci le regardait tranquillement, laissant le temps à son cadet.  Un large sourire finissant par illuminer ses traits. 

— **Je t’aime aussi !** Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Chan, et le serra fort contre lui. **Je t’aime tellement Chan-ie.** Murmura-t-il contre le cou du dominant.

Chan sourit et le serra contre lui, avant de murmurer contre ses cheveux qu’il allait falloir penser à le dire à Changbin, que l’oméga ne se sente pas mis de côté.

— **Bien sûr. On trouvera un super moment comme celui-ci pour le lui dire.** Assura Jisung en embrassant la mâchoire de Chan.

Jisung semblait rayonnant. Il se pelotonna ensuite à nouveau contre le torse de  Chan, et joua avec ses doigts, profitant de l’ambiance calme. 

— **Il va falloir qu’on fasse à manger, à un moment.**

— **Effectivement.** Répondit Jisung sans même donner l’impression d’avoir envie de bouger.

— **Mais je présume que ça peut attendre.** Fit donc Chan avec un petit rire.

Ils restèrent comme ça, Changbin dormant en silence à côté d’eux. Puis l’oméga finit enfin par émerger, chouinant en cherchant les deux alphas à l’aveuglette. Quand ses doigts se refermèrent finalement sur un morceau de sweat, il se hissa jusqu’à eux avec force, avant d’enfouir son visage dans un flanc.

Chan passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son cadet.

— **Hey toi. Comment tu te sens ?**

— **Reposé.** Marmonna Changbin contre le tissu.

Il s’étira ensuite, poussant Chan loin de lui alors qu’il faisait l’étoile de mer. Mais il se redressa, se rapprocha, et se laissa choir sur Jisung, coinçant Chan sous ses deux compagnons de meute. L’alpha eut un rire étouffé et tendit les bras pour pouvoir les enlacer tout les deux, alors que Jisung lâchait un cri particulièrement perçant quand Changbin percuta un organe.

Chan ne put plus s’arrêter de rire, les deux jeunes loups roulant sur le lit, chahutant gaiement. Quand Changbin eut finalement réussi à avoir Jisung bloqué dans une clé de bras, l’autre lui mordant fermement le biceps, Chan se calma enfin.

I l s’approcha avec amusement, Jisung le regardant derrière sa frange et le biceps de Changbin. L’alpha lui tapota l’épaule, et s’assit en tailleurs. 

— **Tu te sentais pas bien ?** Demanda l’alpha.

— **Mmh, non, ça allait. Mais vous étiez tendus. Donc voilà.** Répondit simplement Changbin en haussant les épaules.

Chan échangea un regard avec Jisung, le ‘je te l’avais bien dit’ clairement explicite. Jisung roula des yeux, il fallait vraiment qu’il trouve un livre sur les omégas pour comprendre un peu mieux tout ça. Chan se leva ensuite, tapant dans ses mains.

— **Allez, fini les âneries, on va faire à manger !**

Ce fut à regret que Changbin lâcha Jisung, pour pouvoir se frotter le biceps alors que le jeune alpha emboîtait le pas à leur aîné et se drapait sur le dos de celui-ci.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	44. Chapitre 44, ou comment sauver un idiot de l'hypothermie

Le moment parfait pour dire je t’aime à Changbin arriva quelque temps plus tard. Pour Jisung c’était alors que Chan faisait une ronde du soir. Ils se chicanaient sur le futon comme à leur habitude, roulant sur les fourrures en tentant de maintenir l’autre au sol.

Puis Jisung s’était retrouvé sur l’oméga, à lui maintenir les poignets au sol. Changbin aurait pu se dégager. Il savait se dégager. Mais pourtant, il restait là à regarder Jisung avec de grands yeux, et Jisung haletait en le regardant, et finalement il se pencha.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent un instant, puis Jisung murmura un petit ‘Je t’aime’ avant finalement apposer ses lippes contre celle de son aîné. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, Changbin libérant ses poignets sans problème.

Il repoussa Jisung par les épaules, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

— **Pardon ?**

— **Je t’aime.** Fit sincèrement et simplement Jisung, avec son air de chiot fou d’amour.

Changbin le repoussa, l’envoyant rouler, et l’oméga cacha son visage dans un oreiller, hurlant dedans. Jisung le regarda an clignant des yeux.

— **Binieboo ?**

— **Dis pas des trucs comme ça !**

— **C’était pas assez romantique pour toi ?** Taquina Jisung en se rapprochant de lui.

Il posa une main sur le dos de Changbin, qui finit par se redresser lentement.

— **C’est vrai ?**

— **De ?**

— **Que tu m’aimes ?**

Jisung cligna des yeux.

— **Bah oui.** Répondit Jisung avec un large sourire.

— **Moi aussi je t’aime.** Avait alors répondu Changbin en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de Jisung.

Il le serra fort contre lui avant de l’embrasser, ses phéromones suintant tout autour de lui. Ce fut comme ça que Chan les trouva, enlacé sous les fourrures à s’embrasser. Il eut vite fait de se changer et de les rejoindre, les deux n’acceptant de se séparer qu’à contre cœur.

Pour Chan ce fut tout aussi simple. C’était avant la sieste, Jisung faisait la vaisselle, parce qu’il avait perdu une partie de chifoumi, pour une fois que ce n’était pas Changbin, tient. Les deux aînés se câlinaient dans le lit, Changbin caressant les cicatrices de l’alpha avec un air songeur.

Chan espérait qu’il ne s’en voulait pas. Et l’oméga était loin de s’en vouloir, parce qu’il regarda curieusement son aîné avant de lui demander l’air de rien :

— **Et tu m’aimes aussi, toi ?**

Chan l’avait regardé sans répondre, pris de court. Puis il avait souri, largement, de toutes ses dents et fossettes.

— **Bien sûr que je t’aime.**

Changbin lui fit alors un sourire rayonnant, puis l’embrassa en lui murmurant qu’il l’aimait aussi. Quand Jisung remonta, ce fut à son tour de trouver ses deux autres compagnons enlacés sous les draps à s’embrasser. Mais il n’eut quant à lui bien moins de mal à se glisser entre les deux pour réclamer aussi de l’affection.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir passé l’après midi à travailler sur leurs compositions, Chan partit faire une nouvelle ronde, celle du soir. Il avait croisé l’un des lieutenants de la meute Granite lors de celle de ce midi, et Chan était curieux de savoir s’il pouvait tomber sur Inhyung.

Puis il se rappela qu’Inhyung n’était pas considéré comme un Lieutenant. Enfin, pas à ce qu’il sache. Cela l’amena à se demander quelle allait être la hiérarchie dans sa meute. Changbin était un Trésor, nulle doute. Mais il avait aussi l’étoffe d’un Lieutenant.

Voir d’un Premier Lieutenant, vu sa carrure et ses capacités.

Jisung n’avait pas assez d’un Bêta. Certes, Chan l’avait bien remarqué qu’il avait le côté responsable des alphas, du moins quand il le voulait. Mais il lui manquait du sérieux. Et peut être un peu de maîtrise de soi. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas non plus la trempe d’un Premier Lieutenant.

Jisung allait être un Lieutenant, Chan le sentait. Et il fallait qu’il discute avec Changbin, si l’oméga voulait assumer la lourde responsabilité d’être celui chargé de la sécurité de leur petite meute, ou s’il voulait se contenter d’être un Trésor.

Chan espérait que si jamais ils gagnaient d’autres membres, ceux-ci allaient être un peu plus responsable que ses cadets. Et peut-être un peu plus proche de son âge, aussi. Parce qu’il allait commencer à se sentir vieux, entouré de ces jeunots tout juste présentés.

Alors qu’il s’éloignait de la rivière pour se diriger vers le flanc Est de leur territoire, une odeur attira son attention. Cela sentait... La mort.

Chan connaissait cette odeur. Quand l’une de ses grandes tantes était morte, il était allé faire ses adieux, et il l’avait senti. Mais cela ne l’avait pas vraiment marqué, il était encore relativement jeune, et pas vraiment proche de cette femme.

Par contre, il se souvenait très bien de celle qui avait entouré le cadavre du loup qui avait poursuivi Changbin. Chan se souvenait de l’odeur de la carcasse après qu’il l’eut longuement secoué. Il se souvenait de cette odeur qui n’avait pas semblé vouloir quitter sa peau, ensuite, malgré ses efforts pour se nettoyer.

Jisung et Changbin n’avaient jamais fait de commentaire, Chan s’était dit que c’était parce qu’ils avaient l’habitude, et qu’avec ses phéromones de rut, l’odeur avait du être masquée. Mais Chan se souvenait très bien de cette fragrance effrayante.

Et la sentir ce soir là le ramenait à cette période, ou perdu entre la douleur dans son flanc et son bras, et la brume des ruts, il s’était profondément remis en question.

Chan secoua sa tête pour chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées. Tout ça était derrière lui. Il avait fait ce qu’il fallait. Changbin était sain et sauf, c’était le plus important. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter.

Parce que cela ne sentait pas la mort d’une proie. Chan était quasiment immunisé à ce genre d’odeur. Non, cela sentait la mort de quelque chose de plus gros. Cela sentait la mort d’un humain. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Chan ne savait qu’il n’avait qu’un humain dans la Vallée, autre qu’eux.

Putain, le bêta !

Le sang de Chan ne fit qu’un tour. Cet idiot ne s’était quand même pas fait attaquer ? Bon sang, Chan avait bien senti qu’il n’avait rien à faire là ! Il avait semblé encore moins prêt à affronter la vie sauvage que Chan.

L’alpha hésita un instant.

Partir comme ça était dangereux. Jisung et Changbin n'allaient pas savoir la raison de son retard, et ils allaient s’inquiéter. Surtout que Chan pourrait se retrouver face à un solitaire enragé, une bête sauvage, voire une meute !

Et il serait seul.

Si Chan avait était humain il se serait rongé les ongles jusqu’au sang tant il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, son instinct d’Alpha, ou alors juste son complexe du héro, décida pour lui. Avant qu’il n’ait pu y réfléchir à deux fois, il bondissait déjà par-dessus la limite invisible du territoire.

Il remonta la piste, sentant ses entrailles se tordent. Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu’il avait commencé à neiger, et un manteau blanc épais avait recouvert le paysage. Cela avait rendu ses cadets fous, et les batailles qui en avait résulté avaient été épiques.

Jouer en loup dans la neige avait été aussi une expérience, surtout pour Chan, qui avait mis du temps avant d’être à l’aise avec la sensation du froid contre ses coussinets.

À cause de la neige, beaucoup d’odeur étaient masquées, laissant celle de la mort particulièrement remarquable. Chan avait d’ailleurs espéré trouver des traces, de la victime ou des attaquants dans la neige. Mais il ne vit rien de tel.

Ce qui l’inquiétait était l’absence d’odeur de sang. Cela voulait dire soit que la victime était morte depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus saigner, mais pas assez pour pourrir, ou qu’il n’y avait juste eut pas de sang. Chan ne savait pas quoi penser de ces deux possibilités.

Il mit du temps à finalement retrouver le bêta, parce qu’en dehors de son territoire, le terrain lui était inconnu, et il s’était plusieurs fois retrouvé face à des obstacles. Sans compter que la victime avait tenté de se réfugier dans un endroit à l’abri des intempérie pour mourir.

Chan finit par trouver un renfoncer dans une butte, au niveau duquel l’odeur était la plus forte. Quand l’alpha s’approcha un peu plus, il ne sut que dire. Il reconnaissait ce sac de couchage. Il reconnaissait cette odeur aqueuse et verte.

Ce bêta était définitivement un idiot.

Le sang glacé, il s’approcha lentement, la neige crissant sous ses pattes. Il hésita un instant avant de vraiment s’approcher au plus près de… Du cadavre… Mais l’odeur du bêta était encore forte. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Après une nouvelle hésitation, il finit par appuyer sa truffe contre son cou.

Non, il n’était définitivement pas mort. Mais il n’en était pas loin cependant. Chan ne réfléchit pas. Il tira sur le sac de couchage, collé au corps du jeune homme par le froid. Il se glissa ensuite entre le tissu humide et le bêta, et se colla contre lui de tout son long, cachant le visage de celui-ci dans la fourrure fourni de son cou.

Idiot de citadin.

Chan ferma ensuite les yeux, et appela Changbin et Jisung par le lien. Il essaya de leur envoyé l’urgence autant que possible, pas vraiment sur de comment fonctionnait le lien, à ce niveau-là. Puis il attendit. Il recommença à neiger au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, et Chan tenta de repousser le bêta plus au fond du renfoncement.

Il se colla un peu plus contre lui, s’apprêtant à lécher son visage avant de se dire que ce n’était pas la vraiment la meilleure des idées. Il passa le quart d’heure qui suivit à réciter ses tables de multiplication pour se garder éveiller, en tirant sur le lien.

Il sentait que ses cadets arrivaient, c’était comme s’il y avait un sixième sens qui le lui assurait. C’était une expérience nouvelle, pour lui. Parce que ce n’était pas avec l’énorme lien de la meute Levanter qu’il aurait pu vivre quelque chose comme ça.

Quand finalement il entendit des bruits de pas de lui, il s’empressa de se remettre debout sur ses pattes. Et il y eut la surprise de voir Changbin chevaucher sans trop de mal le loup de Jisung. Ils durent remarquer son air surpris, parce que Changbin descendit en haussant les épaules.

— **On sait dit qu’on aillait éviter de se rhabiller pars ce temps.** Fit simplement l’oméga, avant de demander ce qui se passait.

Chan se recoucha près du bêta en couinant, Jisung et Changbin s’approchant encore. En le reconnaissant, Jisung grogna sourdement, et Changbin le poussa de la main.

— **Arrêtes ça, tu veux ? C’est pas le moment de faire ton protecteur…** Il s’approcha, posant une main sur le front du bêta, avant de prendre son pouls. **Va falloir se bouger, sinon il va nous clamser dans les bras**. Marmonna-t-il.

Chan acquiesça, et il regarda au loin, en direction de l’hanok, en se demandant comment ils allaient bien pouvoir le ramener. Jisung sembla avoir une idée, il trépigna avant de leur rappeler en un aboiement l’existence de la civière quelque part dans le garage.

Chan voyait exactement de quoi il parlait. Il fit signe qu’il y allait, et quand Changbin commença à se déshabiller malgré le froid, Chan et Jisung le regardèrent faire sans comprendre.

— **Je vais essayer de lui mettre mes vêtements et je vais lui tenir chaud. J’ai plus de poils et tout. Vous deux, alle** **z** **chercher la civière.**

Chan voulut objecter que Changbin avait plus de force que Jisung. Mais il fallait faire vite, et au pire, il pourra le relayer. Le temps d’y aller et de revenir, sans compter de s’habiller, leur avait pris une bonne heure, et il faisait déjà nuit.

Chan s’inquiétait vraiment pour le bêta.

  
Quand ils revinrent auprès de Changbin et du bêta, éclairé par la lampe du téléphone de l’Alpha, l’oméga était immobile et légèrement grelottant. Mais le bêta était encore en vie, alors c’était déjà ça. Ils le mirent sur la civière sans trop de mal, comme Changbin avait déjà décollé le sac de couchage du sol et de ses vêtements.

Ils laissèrent le reste-là Changbin prit le sac du bêta qui traînait à côté entre ses crocs, et ils le recouvrirent du reste de vêtements de Changbin. Ils entreprirent ensuite la randonnée jusqu’à l’hanok dans le noir, mais sous au moins un ciel clair.

Déjà qu’ils avaient manqué de faire tomber le bêta plusieurs fois par beau temps, Chan ne préférait pas imaginer comment cela aurait fini sous la pluie ou pire, la neige.

Changbin n’avait eu de cesse de tourner autour d’eux, inquiet par la lenteur de leur pas et les bruits autour d’eux, et Chan ne fut jamais aussi content de voir l’hanok. Il avait le corps engourdi, et les bras douloureux, et vu la grimace de Jisung quand Changbin avait poussé la porte de leur chez-eux, il n’était visiblement pas le seul.

Ils déposèrent d’abord le jeune homme sur le canapé, avant de se dire qu’il serait sûrement mieux devant la cheminée. Ils déplacèrent donc la table basse pendant que Changbin se rhabillait. L’oméga alla ensuite chercher de quoi faire un futon, tandis que Chan s’occupait des vêtements.

Le problème étant que le bêta semblait plus grand que Chan, et que par conséquent, l’alpha n’était pas sûr d’avoir des vêtements à sa taille. Il prit en dernier ressort les plus gros pulls qu’ils avaient, et une paire de jogging large.

Ainsi que deux paires de chaussettes, et l’un des nombreux couvre chef de Changbin. Il n’avait pas pris de sous-vêtement, parce que un c’était peut-être un peu trop… Privé, et deux, si Chan n’était pas sûr pour la taille des vêtements, il l’était encore moins pour celle des sous-vêtements.

Quand il redescendit, Jisung préparait le dîner en silence, et Changbin finissait le futon. Avec l’aide de Chan, ils descendirent le corps froid du jeune homme sur la surface moelleuse. Chan se chargea ensuite de le changer en grimaçant chacune fois que la pulpe de ses doigts touchait la chair fraîche.

Il semblait plutôt musclé, et relativement en bonne santé. Chan ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que ce citadin pouvait bien faire ici. Peut-être qu’il fuguait, ce qui expliquait le manque de préparation sérieuse. Parce que ce n’était pas avec son petit sac et son sac de couchage qu’il allait survivre en humain dehors.

Une fois le bêta sec et habillé, Chan jeta un coup d’œil Changbin, mais l’oméga avait réussi à allumer le feu, mlagré son air peu rassuré. Chan passa à côté de lui et embrassa sa joue en signe de réconfort, avant d’aller aider Jisung dans le coin cuisine.

— **Tu penses qu’il va survivre ?** Demanda Jisung quand Chan prit un couteau.

L’aîné hacha lentement les oignons verts, hésitant.

— **J’ai jamais eu à m’occuper d’un cas d’hypothermie aussi sévère… Je pense qu’à ce niveau là on aurait appelé les secours.**

— **Inhyung ?** Fit alors Jisung sans comprendre.

— **Non, genre, les médecins de la ville.**

Le jeune alpha eut un rire jaune.

— **Ils ne viendront jamais jusqu’ici.**

— **On devrait peut-être l’emmener…** Murmura alors Chan en regardant en direction du bêta.

Il ne voyait rien à cause du dossier, juste le haut de la tête de Changbin qui semblait fixer intensément le feu. À côté de lui, Jisung secoua sa tête fermement.

— **Non. Il est trop tard, et même. Ça sert à rien. S’il a voulu faire cette mission suicide, c’est son problème.**

Chan cessa de découper son légume et regarda Jisung.

— **J’aurais te laisser alors ?**

— **C’est pas pareil. Moi je savais ce que je faisais. Je sais vivre dans la nature, et en été ça va.** Répliqua Jisung sans le regarder.

La tension était épaisse entre eux, alors Changbin s’immisça l’air de rien.

— **Qu’est-ce qu’on mange ?**

— **Des légumes. On a plus de viande, si ce n’est la séchée. Donc va peut-être falloir qu’on fasse une bonne vieille partie de chasse.**

— **Oh.** Fit Changbin avec une moue. **Mes pièges ne sont pas assez efficaces ?**

— **Ou alors les animaux sortent moins.** Proposa instantanément Chan pour rassurer l’oméga.

Il pressa son épaule.

— **Ne t’inquiète pas trop Bin-ie, ok ?**

L’oméga acquiesça, et demande comment ils pouvaient les aider. Chan lui mit une courge dans les bras, et il alla s’asseoir à table avec un couteau.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Ils mangèrent en papotant doucement, comme inconsciemment inquiet de réveiller le bêta toujours endormi devant la cheminée. Chan ne savait pas s’il était dans le coma, ou juste en phase de récupération. Il savait que les loups pouvaient dormir pendant plusieurs jours, le temps que le corps se remette.

Ils ne le sauraient donc que dans quelques jours.

Cela n’empêcha pas Jisung de parler avec animation de la fin d’année, et Chan proposa de faire un festin pour fêter ça, tant bien même le jeune homme dans le salon.

— **Au pire, on le casera dans la réserve et on n’y pensera pas pour ce soir.** Fit nonchalamment Jisung.

Chan sentait que Jisung avait définitivement un problème avec le bêta, mais il décida de ne pas pousser pour le moment. De toute façon, si le jeune homme était toujours inconscient lors du nouvel an, cela voulait sûrement dire qu’il était dans le coma.

Chan irait chercher Inhyung à ce moment. Et seulement à ce moment.

Ils établirent un vague menu pour le nouvel an, Jisung demanda ce qu’ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pendant cette nuit-là. Changbin lui donna un coup de serviette, et Chan soupira en les entendant se chicaner de nouveau. Visiblement, la peur de réveiller le bêta avait été brève.

Ils allèrent se laver les uns après les autres, et Chan chercha pendant ce temps un thermomètre. Il finit par en trouver un, qui devait se mettre dans l’oreille heureusement. Il changea l’embout, vérifia qu’il fonctionnait toujours avant de s’accroupir auprès du loup endormi.

Il attendit le résultat nerveusement. Il ne savait pas à combien la situation était critique. Il savait que les alphas avaient la température corporelle plus élevée que les bêtas. Donc il n’était pas sûr de la norme chez les bêtas. En tout cas, quand il vit trente s’afficher sur le petit écran du thermomètre, il se douta que ce n’était pas bon.

Au moins, les lèvres du loup n’étaient plus si bleues, et il avait repris un peu de couleur sur le visage. Chan posa le thermomètre sur la table basse et regarda les doigts du bêta. Il ne semblait pas avoir d’engelure, et c’était déjà ça, parce que Chan avait de mauvais souvenirs d’engelures fatales et d’amputation.

Il avait regardé des émissions bizarres, quand il était plus jeune.

Après avoir pris sa température, et vérifier que rien n’était gelé, Chan se releva. Jisung et Changbin étaient dans les escaliers, pendus à la rampe. Et comme Chan ne bougeait pas, semblant fixer le corps inerte en réfléchissant, Jisung fronça les sourcils.

— **Chan-ie, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?**

— **On devrait lui tenir chaud, que sa température remonte un encore un peu plus.**

Le visage du plus jeune se tordit en une moue mécontente.

— **Ça veut dire quoi ça ?**

— **Tu veux que je dorme à côté de lui en loup ?** Proposa quant à lui Changbin.

— **Cela pourrait être une bonne idée, oui.** Approuva l’alpha en se tournant vers eux.

— **Mais je veux pas dormir sans Binieboo, moi !** Répliqua Jisung en s’enroulant autour de l’oméga.

Ils manquèrent de tomber dans les marches, mais le jeune alpha ne semblait pas s’en préoccuper, contrairement à Changbin qui avait resserré sa prise sur la rampe.

— **Et bien on a qu’à dormir tous les trois en loup autour de lui, comme ça au moins il ne risque pas d’avoir froid !** Proposa Chan.

Jisung fit la moue, alors que Changbin haussa les épaules. Tant qu’il était avec sa meute et que le bêta ne leur crevait pas dans les bras, cela lui allait. Chan regarda donc Jisung, qui finit par céder avec un soupir.

— **Ok, ok. On va dormir autour de lui.**

— **Parfait.** Fit alors Chan, il se dirigea vers l’escalier, dans l’optique de se changer, mais Jisung lui bloqua le passage.

Il haussa un sourcil.

— **Je me transforme en bas, j’arrive jamais à descendre les escaliers.** Expliqua simplement le jeune alpha en retirant son pull.

Ce fut avec un petit rire que Chan monta, et une fois seulement qu’il eut laissé sa place à son loup, il redescendit. Il comprit le problème de Jisung, et ce fut en sautant les trois dernières marches qu’il atterrit finalement sur le parquet.

Jisung était déjà en loup, tournant autour du bêta avec le pelage hérissé. Changbin le regardait faire, avec un air aussi blasé qu’un loup pouvait avoir. Quand finalement l’oméga s’allongea à côté de lui, Jisung trépigna un peu avant de s’asseoir enfin.

Il hésita un instant, regardant Chan s’approcher et se coucher contre l’un des flancs du bêta. Celui-ci se retrouva prit en sandwich entre Changbin et Chan. Puis, peut être en guise de vengeance personnelle, Jisung se coucha sur le jeune homme, au niveau de son ventre, histoire de ne pas l’étouffer non plus dans son sommeil.

  
Vu comment ils s’étaient embêtés à le sauver, ce n’était définitivement pas pour le tuer ensuite pour quelque chose d’aussi idiot.

Changbin frotta son museau contre le sien en guise de bonne nuit, et Chan jappa, les saluant. Les deux aînés se couchèrent ensuite, la tête dans les pattes. Jisung se tortilla un instant avant d’appuyer sa tête sur le dos de Changbin. Il enfouit son visage dans la fourrure sombre de l’oméga est ferma les yeux, tentant de faire abstraction de cette légère odeur verte et aqueuse.

Il avait celle de Changbin dans le nez. Celle de Changbin. Pomme. Un pomme croquante. Verte. Merde, Jisung avait commencé à baver !

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Jisung se réveilla, la fourrure de Changbin était un peu collante, et tout le monde semblait profondément endormi. Le bêta paraissait toujours mort, Chan semblait particulièrement étiré contrairement à Changbin qui s’était recroquevillé sous le haut du corps de Jisung.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas dormi en loup. À cause des baisses de températures, et des intempéries, leurs tanières étaient maintenant inaccessibles, sûrement détruite même à l’heure qu’il était, ou habité maintenant par des blaireaux ou d’autres gros carnivores comme ça.

Du coup, Jisung avait à moitié oublié à quel point c'était agréable de dormir en loup. Le jeune alpha était particulièrement proche de son loup, et il se rendit compte que cela lui avait manqué, en faîte. Vivement la fin de l'hiver, qu'il puisse enfin regagner sa tanière et se rouler dans l'odeur de Changbin. Parce que Chan refusait tout bonnement de les voir en loup dans la maison.

Une question de poils particulièrement difficiles à nettoyer.

Jisung se rendit compte de la situation, et du fait que Changbin était à moitié appuyé contre le canapé. Merde. Jisung sentait venir les problèmes, et ce juste pour sauver un inconnu… Rester sur le bêta lui parut soudainement insupportable et il se leva, se transformant ensuite avec une grimace. Il avait l'impression d'avoir sa forme humain de fourbu, après une nuit passée en loup.

Il enfila ses vêtements de la veille, et prit un paquet de gâteaux. Chan avait intérêt à aller faire le plein, parce que bizarrement, la plupart des boites de gâteaux avaient mystérieusement disparu. Et c‘était même pas la faute de Jisung, pour une fois !

Jisung mangea en regardant dans le vide. Ils allaient devoir chasser, et il tentait de se souvenir de là où il avait pu sentir l’odeur de proie pour la dernière fois. Il espérait vraiment que leur escapade allait être fructueuse, parce qu’ils n’avaient plus grand-chose, et l’alpha avait expliqué que la viande était chère.

Mais Jisung ne s’inquiétait pas trop. Changbin était un bon pisteur, ils étaient particulièrement bien coordonnés maintenant, et il avait de la chance. Il allait s’endormir cette nuit avec le ventre particulièrement plein, cela ne faisait nulle doute.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	45. Chapitre 45, ou comment rêver de voyages

Chan s’était réveillé en second. Il avait repris forme humaine et enfilé un jogging, ne paraissant pas être embêté par les températures basses de la pièce. Jisung l’observa sans gêne, appréciant voir les muscles rouler sous sa peau. Il était par ailleurs amusé par la démarche caduque de Chan, définitivement pas habitué à dormir en loup.

Quand l’alpha passa à côté de lui, il lui présenta ses lèvres, et Chan ne mit qu’un instant avant de comprendre ce que voulait son cadet et de presser brièvement leurs lippes ensemble.

— **Salut toi.** Murmura Jisung alors que Chan se dirigeait vers le coin cuisine.

L’alpha répondit à sa salutation, avant de se craquer bruyamment le dos.

— **Putain.** Jura-t-il à voix basse. **C’est horrible de dormir transformé, en faite.** Grommela-t-il à voix basse.

— **On est surtout plus habitué.** Répliqua le jeune alpha.

Il enfourna un nouveau gâteau dans sa bouche, alors que Chan lançait de l’eau dans sa casserole pour se faire une nouvelle infusion.

— **Je vais devoir commencer à m’acheter des sachets.** Marmonna Chan en voyant qu’il ne restait plus grand choses dans ses petits pots.

— **Le printemps est si loin.** Soupira Jisung.

— **Pourquoi Jisung se plaint si tôt.** Grommela Changbin en apparaissant de derrière le canapé.

— **C’est Chan qui a commencé.** Répliqua-t-il en levant les mains, faisant tomber des miettes sur le sol.

Il se rendit d’ailleurs compte de la tache de chocolat sur le dos de son index, qu’il s’empressa de sucer. Chan jeta un regard penaud à l’oméga.

— **Effectivement, j’ai commencé. Mais mon dos n’a définitivement pas apprécié dormir sur le parquet en loup.**

— **Petite nature.** Répliqua gentiment Changbin en se drapant sur le dis-dos de l’alpha, justement.

Chan soupira avant de humer quand il sentit les doigts de Changbin courir ses abdominaux nus. Il ne put s’empêcher de frisonner et de glousser quand Changbin commença à le chatouiller légèrement.

— **Yah, va embêter Jisung, plutôt !**
    
    
    Changbin se tourna lentement vers Jisung, qui cessa de mâcher son gâteau.
    
    — **Non.** Fit le jeune alpha, visiblement paniqué.
    
    Changbin vint se planter devant lui, faisant la fleur, alors que Chan soupirait de soulagement. Jisung pinça les lèvres.
    
    — **Nourris-moi !** Ordonna l'oméga en ouvrant la bouche.
    
    Jisung hésita un instant, et il déposa finalement un palet au chocolat sur la langue de Changbin. Ce dernier ferma finalement la bouche, savourant le gâteau avant de faire la moue quand il remarqua que la boîte était vide.
    
    — **On a plus rien à manger.** Protesta Changbin quand il se dirigea ensuite vers les placards et qu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient vides.
    
    — **Je sais.** Fit Chan. **On va aller faire les courses bientôt, hum** **..** **.** Ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux. **On doit y aller pour le festin de toute façon.**
    
    Une fois son infusion prête, il la mit dans une tasse avant de couper le feu et de se diriger vers la cheminée. Jisung le regarda faire, toujours assis sur la table avec cette fois un verre d'eau. Changbin avait sorti du frigo des restes et il les regardait tourner dans le micro-onde. Chan s'accroupit au près du bêta, passant brièvement ses doigts sur son cou. Son pouls était toujours bas. 
    
    Mais après avoir utilisé le thermomètre, il découvrit que la température du citadin avait augmenté. On était plus proche du trente-cinq que trente, ce qui était une bonne chose. Au moins, s'il se réchauffait, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il était plus juste entrain de dormir que d'être plongé dans un coma. 
    
    — **Il va s'en sortir ?** Demanda Changbin.
    — **Je pense. Je ne sais pas quand il va se réveiller, mais je pense qu'il va bien finir par émerger.** Finit par annoncer Chan.
    
    Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais le bêta semblait en meilleur état. Il avait repris des couleurs, sa température avait augmenté, et son odeur était plus présente. 

— **Je pense que d’ici demain il aura repris une température corporelle normal.** Annonça Chan.

— **On** **n’** **aura pas à dormir avec lui cette nuit ?** Fit Jisung.

— **Non.**

Le jeune alpha finit alors gaîment son verre d’eau avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain d’une démarche guillerette. Chan secoua sa tête. Il savait que Jisung avait tendance à être mal à l’aise avec des inconnus. Mais là c’était plus qu’être mal à l’aise, c’était clairement de l’animosité.

Changbin le regarda s’approcher de la table en finissant son bouillon. Puis l’oméga se leva et mit son visage dans le cou de l’alpha, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau et sa douce odeur forestière.

— **On va chasser aujourd’hui ?** Demanda Changbin.

— **Je pense oui. Avec un peu de chance on trouvera quelque chose de suffisamment gros pour tenir encore quelques jours, et on n’aura pas à taper dans les réserves.**

  
Changbin acquiesça, serrant Chan un peu plus fort avant de lever son visage et d’embrasser brièvement le dominant. Chan n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Changbin s’était détaché, et avait gagné les escaliers, montant les marches en regardant le bêta endormi.

Resté seul, Chan rangea la cuisine, ralluma la cheminée, et borda un instant le bêta. La réaction de Jisung lui faisait se poser des questions. Pour lui, cela paraissait normal de porter secours à son prochain, mais peut être que ce n’était pas monnaie courante dans les meutes traditionnelles.

Sauf que ce n’était pas quelque chose que Chan voulait changer.
    
    
    Chan estimait qu'il fallait faire des bonnes actions. Se serrer les coudes était quelque chose d'important, surtout dans ce contexte. Et il était un citadin ! Il ne savait clairement pas ce qu'il faisait. Alors il était normal que Chan l'aide.
    
    Jisung finit par sortir de la réserve. Il était toujours aussi guilleret, mais voir Chan au près du bêta lui fit perdre sa risette. Chan s'approcha et l'attira à lui. Il pressa son visage contre le cou de Jisung, avant de remonter de presser leurs fronts ensemble. 
    

— **Ji. Arrête.** Ordonna-t-il.

Il avait une voix ferme, proche de la voix d’alpha. Il regretta un instant d’avoir fait ça, inquiet de la réaction de Jisung. Le jeune alpha le regarda en silence, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses deux. Il finit par poser sa joue sur l’épaule de l’aîné, regardant la porte de la réserve.

—  ** Désolé. Je me sens juste possessif et protecteur. **

—  **Je vois ça.** Fit Chan en massant sa nuque. **Mais fais attention à ne pas en faire trop.**

Il poussa ensuite son cadet en direction de la porte d’entrée.

—  **Allez, zou. Va te transformer, on te rejoint vite.** Promit il.

Il embrassa brièvement les lippes du jeune alpha avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Ils avaient passé toute la journée dehors. Ce n’était peut-être pas les meilleures des idées alors qu’ils avaient un loup qui avait frôlé la mort chez eux, mais s’ils voulaient manger quelque chose de frais, c’était ça ou rien.

Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du territoire, ne trouvant qu’un lapin que Chan céda à ses cadets, et ce malgré leurs sens aux aguets et les compétences des deux jeunes loups. En dernier recours, Chan décida finalement de sortir de leur territoire.

Ce n’était pas que c’était interdit d’aller en territoire neutre pour chasser. C’était juste qu’ils risquaient de rencontrer quelqu’un, et que théoriquement, en terrain neutre, c’était chacun pour sa peau, et les proies étaient aux plus forts.

Après Chan se disait qu’ils étaient seuls dans la vallée. Alors il y avait peu de chance de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Ils restèrent tout de même sur leurs gardes, l’Alpha, tout particulièrement, parce que ses cadets, qui se sentaient coupables d’avoir été les seuls à manger, faisaient tout pour trouver quelque chose pour leur Alpha.

La neige n’avait pas bougé, depuis la veille. Épaisse, les ralentissant parfois. Changbin marchait devant, à s’arrêter pour humer l’air toutes les trente secondes. Jisung suivait, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Et Chan fermait la marche, cherchant des bruits suspects.

Ils marchaient dans les pas des uns, les pattes de Jisung agrandissant les marques laissées par Changbin. La neige crissaient sous leurs coussinets, et l’odeur fraîche de l’hiver dominait celle de la forêt endormie. Chan était définitivement nerveux.

Changbin finit par se diriger vers les plateaux sur le flanc de la montagne. Il y avait souvent des cerfs sikas et des chevreuils l’été. Ils n’avaient pas pu aller si loin l’hiver, surtout en sachant que les femelles pouvaient être pleines.

Chan devina leur nouvelle destination quand Changbin vira soudainement nord, et il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir tirailler. Et s’ils se retrouvaient face à une femelle gestante ?  Non, ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas s’attaquer à une femelle qui allait avoir des petits. 

Ils en avaient besoin pour conserver l’équilibre naturel de leur habitat. Alors il ne restait plus qu’à espérer de tomber sur une autre chose qu’une femelle gestante. Et que leur flair ne les trompe pas, accessoirement.

  
Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau des plateaux qui surplombaient la vallée, Jisung tenta de repérer des plaines, alors que ses aînés cherchaient déjà des proies dans les environs. Quand Changbin réussit finalement à renifler la piste d’un chevreuil, il pleura mentalement de joie.

Il couina doucement, appelant les dominants, qui eurent vite fait de rappliquer.

Chan vérifia bien que cela sentait le jeune mâle isolé, avant de faire signe à sa petite meute de se mettre en marche. Ils remontèrent la piste, Jisung faisant déjà le tour pour prendre la proie à revers. Quand finalement ils trouvèrent le chevreuil, celui-ci tentait de boire.

Le point d’eau, une petite mare, avait une fine couche de glace sur la surface, et l’animal donnait de petits coups de patte pour tenter d’accéder au liquide. Changbin et Chan restèrent tapis derrière un buisson enneigé, prêt à bondir d’un côté ou de l’autre en fonction de la direction du chevreuil.

Quand Jisung déboula en face, presque aussi rapide que Changbin, le jeune mâle fit volte-face.  Et bien évidemment, il fonça droit vers Changbin et Chan. Les deux aînés attendirent le dernier moment avant de se jeter au cou du pauvre cervidé, qui eut vite fait de se retrouver bloqué au sol. 

Face aux deux énormes alphas, il ne fit définitivement pas le poids.

  
Quand finalement l’animal décéda, les loups se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas traîner le cadavre jusqu’à  l 'hanok, qui était bien loin de là. Et il s ne pouvaient pas se retransformer au risque de mourir gel és .

Ils finirent par décider d’envoyer Chan à l'hanok, et d’attendre qu’il revienne, habillé, pour pouvoir prendre le chevreuil sur ses épaules et le ramener à la maison.  Changbin et Jisung se retrouvèrent donc dans la neige à côté d’un cadavre encore chaud. 

  
Et pour ne pas risquer de  mourir d’hypothermie, ils décidèrent de se courir après, cherchant à se faire tomber et à forcer l’autre en positon de soumission. Jisung fit mine d e  monter  Changbin une fois, pour rire, et l’oméga eut vite fait de se dérober. 

Et de faire de même au jeune alpha.

Quand Chan revint enfin, emmitouflé si bien qu’on ne voyait plus que ses yeux et ses deux trois touffes sombres, les deux semblaient très occupés à se lécher mutuellement. Chan décida de ne pas se poser  de questions et de s’atteler à la tâche. 

Il s’agenouilla, grimaçant quand son genou de support s’enfonça dans la neige glacée. Il souleva ensuite l’animal mort, le tenant par ses pattes. Il tenta ensuite de le mettre sur ses épaules avec difficulté. Jisung tournait autour de lui, le regardant faire avec inquiétude.

Face à l’échec de l’alpha, Changbin se transforma brièvement pour pouvoir aider leur Alpha à mettre le chevreuil mort sur ses épaules. Quand Chan se fut enfin relevé, l’animal bien installé sur les épaules du dominant, Chan lâcha un remerciement à son cadet.

—  **De rien. Et maintenant, si tu permets, je vais me retransformer parce que je crois que mon pénis essaie de rentrer à l’intérieur de mon corps.** Grommela-t-il.

L’instant d’après, il avait laissé place à son loup, et Chan nota avec amusement qu’il ne s’était jamais transformé aussi vite. Jisung était quant à lui bien évidemment mort de rire à côté d’eux.  Chan se mit en marche lentement, mettant un peu de temps à s’habituer au poid supplémentaire. 

Jisung marchait devant lui, courant la truffe au sol. Il ne serait pas contre un petit extra, surtout que cela faisait un petit bout de temps qu’ils n’avaient pas mangé de volaille. Changbin vérifiait quant à lui que Chan ne tombait pas.

Parce que la neige pouvait cacher bien des pièges naturels.

Ils mirent un petit bout de temps à rentrer, Chan marchant lentement, ralenti par le poids et la neige. Jisung finit même pas partir devant, préparant l'hanok pour pouvoir s’occuper du chevreuil le plus vite possible. Changbin ne quitta quant à lui pas l’alpha.

Ils avaient mis du temps à trouver quelque chose à manger, et la nuit avait déjà commencé à tomber. Chan se disait qu’ils avaient de la chance. À tout moment, ils pouvaient aller en ville prendre des provisions, s’ils ne trouvaient rien dans la nature,  m ais toutes ces meutes traditionnelles,  qui vivaient seulement de chasse, pêche et cueillette...

Chan ne voulait pas imaginer le nombre de journées perdues dans la forêt, à chercher un repas qui ne venait pas. Chan savait qu’ils pouvaient vivre plusieurs jours sans manger.  C e l a ne voulait cependant pas dire que cela était une situation agréable ou envisageable. Chan comptait bien tout faire pour que ses cadets aient toujours le ventre suffisamment rempli.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison, Jisung, qui était habillé, prit le chevreuil et l’emmena dans la réserve. Changbin reprit forme humaine et s'habilla, tandis que Chan retirait son manteau et tous ses accessoires confectionnés avec amour par Jisung.

Oui, parce que des fois Jisung était prit d’une soudaine envie de faire de la couture, et cela occupait son temps.

Ils rejoignirent enfin leur cadet dans la réserve, non sans avoir jeté un coup d’œil au bêta qui dormait toujours autant.  Jisung avait déjà sorti les couteaux et il avait commencé à dépecer l’animal, maintenant habitué et particulièrement adroit. Chan et Changbin eurent vite fait de s’asseoir et de l’aider à faire.

Ils retirèrent les morceaux, et les organes. Chan ne broncha pas quand Changbin et Jisung échangèrent sur la manière de les cuisinier, mais il ne put se retenir de loucher sur les beaux morceaux de viande. Juste l’idée de cuisiner de la venaison lui donner l’eau à la bouche.

Ils allaient se régaler, ce soir.

  
Changbin finit par emporter certains organes dans la cuisine, sûrement pour les  préparer , alors que Jisung finissait de s’occuper de la peau. Chan prit quant à lui les morceaux de viande, les enroulant et mettant certains dans l e congélateur. Le reste  finit dans une poêle avec des épices et des aromate, et il mit une autre partie dans une casserole. 

  
Comme ça, ils auraient du bouillon pour le petite déjeuner, et c’était définitivement la meilleure façon de commencer une journée. Quand Jisung les rejoignit dans la cuisine, alors que les deux aînés s’activaient derrière les fourneaux, il était tout propre.

— **Tu t’es lavé ?** Demanda Chan en se protégeant avec le couvercle des projections d’huile.

— **Ouais. J’avais du sang partout et une sale odeur de mort.** Répliqua tranquillement Jisung en tournant autour de ses aînés.

Il regarda brièvement ce que cuisinait Chan avant de plutôt se concentrer sur Changbin. Ils mangeaient peu d’organes, parce que ce n’était définitivement pas la tasse de thé de Chan. Alors chaque fois qu'ils en avaient au menu, c’était toujours un événement pour le jeune loup.

Changbin finit par le chasser à coups de coude, alors Jisung se chargea de mettre la table. Il sortit même les jolis sets de table rouge, et une fois qu’ils eut mis toute la vaisselle, il ne put s’empêcher de glousser un peu.

—  ** On dirait qu’on a préparé le festin de fin d’année. **

Changbin jeta un petit coup d’œil à la table apprêtée avant de sourire.

— **C’est** ** vrai. Du chevreuil au menu et une si jolie table… C’est le festin d’année. **

— **Le festin de fin** **d’** **année sera encore mieux.** Répliqua Chan en secouant sa tête.

— **Ah ouais ? J’attends ça avec impatience.** Fit Jisung en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de se reposer que Changbin l’appelait déjà,  pour sortir le riz, et remplir les plats d’accompagnement. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les trois loups reposaient sous les couvertures, Chan leur racontait des souvenirs d’Australie. Changbin et Jisung étaient fasciné par cet autre monde, Chan leur avait d’ailleurs promis de les y emmener, un jour.

Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire, parce qu’ils ne pouvaient décidément pas laisser le territoire vide de présence humaine. Ils allaient donc devoir attendre d’avoir plus de membre dans leur petite meute, pour pouvoir emmener ses deux compagnons en Australie.

Et Chan pressentait déjà qu’il allait devoir faire plusieurs voyage pour réussir à emmener tout le monde là-bas, parce que cela risquait de faire des jaloux.

Et puis de toute façon, ce n’était pas comme si cela allait dérangeait sa famille qui semblait vraiment, vraiment, vouloir le revoir au plus tôt. Pourtant Chan leur assurait que tout se passait bien, qu’ils s’étaient remis de la confrontation avec l’autre loup, mais sa mère ne voulait pas en démordre.

Chan espérait vraiment qu’avec le colis qu’il lui avait envoyé pour Yeol, elle allait se détendre un peu et lui lâcher la grappe.

Chan avait expliqué à ses cadets les différents sports, Jisung et Changbin n'avaient rien compris au cricket et au base-ball, et Chan pouvait comprendre, mais ils semblaient largement intéressés par les jeux de balles comme le football, australien ou non, et le rugby.

Puis Chan leur parla du surf et c’était fini.

  
NI l’un, ni l’autre n’avait jamais vu la mer. Jisung venait de quelque part au Nord. Il ne se souvenait plus de si c’était plus vers l’est ou l’ouest, mais il venait du nord, et la plus grande étendue d’eau qu’il avait vu était un lac que sa famille investissait l’été. 

Pour Changbin, qui venait du sud, il avait déjà vu d’énorme chutes d’eau à fleur de montagne. Mais la mer ou l’océan ? Avec de l’eau salée ? Ils n’avaient définitivement jamais entendu parler de ça.

—  ** Bah genre c’est un lac. Mais l’eau est degeu. Et il y a des grosses vagues. Du coup, en était, tout le monde va au bord de la mer. **

— **Ça** ** pique pas l’eau ? **

— **À** ** moins que tu te sois blessé, non. Mais faut définitivement pas en boire. **

—  **Et c’est quoi le surf du coup ?** Demanda  Jisung, qui ne semblait n’avait définitivement pas oublié leur conversation.

—  **C’est genre… Tu as une planche tu vois.** Expliqua Chan en mimant l’objet avec ses mains.

Cela dérangea Changbin qui se tortilla pour se recoucher correctement contre l’alpha. Alors Chan passa son bras autour de l’oméga pour pouvoir continuer de bouger ses mains sans trop le déranger.

—  ** Tu attends qu’il y a une vague, et genre quand le bon moment arrive, tu te mets debout dessus et tu essaye s de te laisser porter par la planche et les vagues sans tomber dans l’eau. **

Jisung semblait particulièrement intéressé.

—  ** Et tu étais bon à ça ? **

—  ** J’en faisais un peu ouais. Pendant l’été et tout, ou avec mes potes. J’avais une pote qui était très forte à ça. Mais je préférais la natation. **

J isung acquiesça et roula sur le dos, étendant ses bras sur le lit. 

—  ** Faudrait qu’on cherche s’il y a un lac, dans la vallée. Parce que la rivière et les marres c’est bien pour pécher et barboter, mais genre, un lac c’est mieux. **

—  **Avec des cascades !** Ajouta gaiement Changbin.  **P** **our sauter !**

—  **Hein ? Non !** Fit Jisung avec une grimace. C **’est dangereux.**

—  **C’est drôle.** Répliqua Changbin.

I ls se tournèrent vers Chan, et Jisung demanda :

—  ** C’est drôle, ou c’est dangereux ? **

—  **Les deux.** Fit alors l’alpha avec un petit rire.  **Je faisais aussi ça. On a beaucoup de falaises en Australie.**

—  **Genre plonger du haut d’une falaise dans la mer ?** Fit Changbin avec excitation.

—  ** Ouais. **

—  ** Je veux faire ça ! **

Jisung plissa son nez, et leur tourna le dos.

— **Ça** ** à l’air dangereux. **

—  ** Mooh, le pauvre bébé à peur des hauteurs ? **

Jisung eut vite fait de se retourner, et de se jeter sur Changbin et de le maintenir au sol en grognant. Chan roula des yeux, souleva sans mal son cadet et le déplaça tout contre son torse, caressant gentiment ses cheveux.

—  **Là, là, voilà.** Fit il alors que Jisung grognait toujours Changbin, les yeux plissés.

Changbin semblait à moitié secoué, surpris par la réactivité de Jisung,  mais aussi par ses grognement s . Jisung ne grognait pas souvent. Le jeune alpha finit par faire la moue, et il logea son visage dans le cou de Chan. 

—  ** J’ai pas peur, d’abord. **

—  **C’est pas grave, d’avoir peur.** Répliqua gentiment Chan en lui frottant le dos.

—  **J’ai pas peur.** Répéta encore Jisung.

Chan jeta un regard à Changbin, qui roula des yeux avant de s’approcher et d’enlacer Jisung comme il pouvait malgré sa proximité avec Chan.

—  ** C’est vrai, c’est pas grave d’avoir peur. J’ai bien peur du feu. **

—  ** Et moi des toiles d’araignées. **

Changbin et Jisung regardèrent Chan avec surprise et incompréhension, le jeune alpha sortant même sa tête pour pouvoir fixer leur Alpha.

—  **Bah quoi ?** Fit d’ailleurs celui-ci en haussant les épaules. **C’est vrai.**

—  ** Mais on l’a jamais remarqué. **

—  **Parce que vous faites plus les rondes le matin avec moi, et que je fais attention à ce que la maison soit propre.** Répliqua Chan l’air de rien.

—  **Tu as peur des toiles d’araignée.** Répéta Jisung à voix basse en secouant sa tête.

Chan jugea alors bon de changer de sujet,  parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il remonta donc mentalement ce qu’ils avaient bien pu dire, avant d’avoir une idée. 

— **Je** ** dois avoir des vidéos de surf dans mon téléphone, attendez là ! **

Il réussit à retirer Jisung de sur ses genoux, et se dégagea des couvertures. Son téléphone reposait sur la commode, et il alla le chercher en deux enjambées.  Quand il revint, ses cadets s'empressèrent de lui faire une petite place. 

Ils étaient fascinés par la technologie, bien évidemment, et Chan dut les pousser de devant l’écran, qu’il puisse entrer son code et aller dans la galerie. Il chercha un instant le bon dossier, celui de ses dernières vacances d’été en Australie avant son départ.

Finalement il choisit une vidéo et la lança.

On vit d’abord une grande brune galérer à retourner la caméra alors qu’une voix d’homme la pressait, et après, elle disparut, et la mer la remplaça. Changbin et Jisung lâchèrent des glapissement surpris face à l’étendue bleue.

—  **Là, c'est moi.** Fit  Chan en pointant une silhouette allongée sur une planche.

Sans un mot, Jisung et Changbin regardèrent la suite, comment Chan s’était levé sans hésitation au bout d’un moment, et i l se laissait porter avec grâce par la vague, des gens hors caméra criant de joie en le voyant réussir. La vidéo s'arrêta après avoir tremblé un peu, et Chan éteignit son téléphone, regardant ses cadets. 

—  ** Alors ? **

—  **T’est trop classe !** Fit Jisung, tandis que Changbin  acquiesçait vivement.  **J’aimerais trop essayer.** Ajouta-t-il sur un ton rêveur.

—  **Quand je vous emmènerais en Australie.** Répondit alors Chan avec un large sourire, ses yeux se tordant deux croissants.

—  **Parce que tu vas nous emmener ?** Demanda Changbin, timidement.

  
L’alpha tourna la tête vers lui, et frotta leur nez ensemble.

—  ** Avec plaisir. **

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	46. Chapitre 46, ou comment detester le nouveau venu, ou pas

Le lendemain matin, quand Chan reprit la température du bêta, celle-ci tournait autour de trente-six, et après une rapide recherche dans l’un des livre de biologie de Jisung, il découvrit que la température normale d’un bêta était trente-sept.

Alors visiblement, le citadin était hors de danger. Il ne fallait plus maintenant qu’attendre qu’il se réveille.

Les trois loups purent profiter d’un bon petit déjeuner agrémenter de bouillon de cerf, et ce fut avec beaucoup d’énergie que Chan partit faire sa ronde du matin, Jisung décidant même de venir avec lui. Changbin hésita un instant avant de finalement décider de rester en arrière.

Les deux alphas partirent donc gaîment, disparaissant au derrière d’un fourré dont le manteau blanc avait commencé à fondre. Mais à la vue du ciel gris et de l’air froid, Changbin ne serait pas étonné de revoir des flocons tomber d’ici la fin de la journée.

Resté seul, du moins si ce n’était pour le bêta toujours endormi, Changbin se vit mal de travailler des paroles sur le canapé comme il en avait l’habitude. Ce n’était pas que le bêta le dérageait, mais il trouvait ça un peu glauque, de travailler au-dessus de lui.

Il alla donc plutôt se fabriquer un semblant de nid à l’étage. Il s’enroula ensuite dans une couette, et réussit à installer son carnet sur ses genoux, en équilibre précoce.  Il passa les heures qui suivirent un crayon de papier dans la main, ou dans la bouche, à griffonner des paroles sans mélodies en tête.

Ils avaient l’habitude de travailler dans un sens ou dans l’autre, d’avoir d’abord les mélodies puis les paroles, ou d‘avoir des paroles et ensuite une mélodie. En tout cas, depuis que Chan avait acheté ce micro, c’était un nouveau monde qui s’était ouvert aux garçons.

  
Changbin et Jisung avaient été à la fois très surpris et mal à l’aise d’entendre leur voix. L’un comme l’autre, il avait l’impression d’être loin du ton charismatique de Chan. L’Alpha les rassura en leur disant qu’après tout ils n'avaient pas vraiment complètement fini de muer, et qu’ils avaient du temps. 

Et finalement, à force de s’enregistrer, et de s’entraîner, ils avaient fini par s’y faire. Surtout que Chan ne tarissait pas d’éloges, et Changbin avait même la légère impression que Chan en faisait trop. Mais honnêtement, cela ne le surprenait pas.

Chan paraissait complètement gaga d’eux. Et ses cadets le lui rendaient bien. L'attitude de Jisung était alors compréhensible, il avait peur que sa petite bulle éclate. Cela se ressentait dans la manière avec laquelle il enlaçait ses aînés, comme s’ils allaient disparaître.

Il dormait autour d’eux, même autour de Chan malgré son statut d’Alpha. Et celui-ci était un peu… Surpris par ce comportement. Il avait l’habitude d’être derrière eux, de les protéger et de les choyer. Alors que Jisung essaye de faire de même avec lui était nouveau, mais pas désagréable.

Chan aimait pouvoir se laisser aller un peu, mais il faisait toujours attention à ne pas laisser de poids trop lourd sur les frêles épaules de son cadet. Se réveiller autour de Changbin, mais entouré par Jisung avec cependant quelque chose de très agréable.

La galanterie du jeune alpha s’arrêtait pourtant là. Il laissait ses aînés préparer le petit-déjeuner avec un sourire innocent, et si Changbin le disputait pour son manque de participation, il réussissait à y échapper en achetant l’oméga à coup de risettes et de backhugs.

Ils mangèrent en papotant gaîment, n’accordant pas vraiment d’attention au bêta, toujours endormi. Chan se demandait s’ils n’auraient pas dû essayer de lui donner au moins à boire. Ils essayeraient plus tard, si jamais il semblait que le citadin était vraiment dans le coma.

Parce que pour l’instant, cela semblait toujours être une très longue sieste de récupération.

Après le petit déjeuner, Jisung fut de corvée de vaisselles alors que ses deux aînés allaient faire leur toilette et s’habiller. Chan avait une ronde à faire ce matin, et Changbin devait coacher le jeune alpha, parce que Jisung commençait à maîtriser les exercices qu’on lui avait déjà montré.

Cela allait faire deux mois qu’il s’était présenté, et son corps semblait enfin être arrivé à maturation, tant bien même sa balance hormonale ne soit pas encore parfaite. Il avait de petits crocs pointus d’alpha, les bras de Changbin étaient encore rouges de la dernière séance de machouillage du plus jeune.

Pourquoi Changbin se laissait faire ? Parce qu’il aimait son cadet et qu’il voulait lui faire plaisir, bien sûr. Mais l’attention lui secouait aussi l’échine, la perspective d’avoir ses crocs sur une autre partie de son corps étant particulièrement alléchante.

Changbin avait regardé Chan se raser avec fascination, lui n’en était pas encore là. Puis quand l’alpha s’était coupé, Changbin avait dû fuir la salle de bain, parce que ses gloussements peut être un peu moqueur avait titillé l’alpha qui avait objecté qu’il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer en présence de l’oméga.

Changbin était donc parti se mettre en tenue de sport, envoyant plutôt Jisung rejoindre leur aîné dans la salle de bain.

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors que Changbin et Jisung étaient très occupés dans la réserve, Chan revint de sa ronde. Il n’y avait plus de neige, elle avait dû fondre pendant la nuit, et l’air était maintenant particulièrement sec et froid.

  
De quoi faire gercer ses lèvres.

Avant de rejoindre ses cadets dans la réserve, il mit un peu de baume à lèvre et se décida à prendre la température du citadin. Voir un trente-sept apparaître sur l’écran le fit soupirer de bonheur. Il semblerait que le bêta était définitivement hors de danger.

Il vérifia son pouls, qui lui aussi paraissait normal, et il espéra que son réveil n’était pas loin. Ce n’était pas qu’il occupait leur salon, mais c’était surtout que Chan s’inquiétait un peu. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dehors, mais cela pourrait être plus que ce qu’ils croyaient.   
  


Cela se trouvait, il était en état de mort cérébrale ? Mais si le cerveau ne suit plus, le corps non plus, non ?

Il fallait vraiment qu’il se réveille. Chan n’avait définitivement pas les capacités nécessaires pour s’occuper de ce genre de problème. Prenant le thermomètre avec lui, il n’allait plus en avoir besoin, il rentra dans la réserve. Changbin semblait avoir mis Jisung aux burpees, et le jeune alpha faisait l’enchaînement en geignant de douleur et de fatigue sou l’œil intraitable de son coach.

Cela fit bien rire Chan, qui s‘empressa de ranger le thermomètre pour pouvoir rejoindre ses cadets et imiter Jisung dans l’optique de soulager sa souffrance.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand ils sortirent pour faire à manger, Changbin paraissait perturbé. Il leur assura que tout allait bien quand Chan demanda, et ils s’attelèrent à préparer le déjeuner en surveillant l’oméga du coin de l’œil. Et alors qu’ils enfournaient le rôti de ce qui restait de cerf, l’oméga alla droit dans la partie salon, et regarda par-dessus le canapé.

— **C’est bien ce que je me disais.** Marmonna-t-il, attirant l’attention des deux alphas. **Il fait semblant de dormir.** Annonça ensuite Changbin en se tournant vers les deux dominants.

— **Hein ?** Fit Chan.

Il avait vérifié l’état de santé du bêta il y avait de ça quelques heures. Il dormait à ce moment-là il en était sûr. Enfin, du moins, il l’espérait.

— **Il fait semblant de dormir. J’avais un doute, mais là je suis sûr.**

Changbin alla s’accroupir au niveau de la tête du bêta, et il l’observa attentivement. Il semblait compter ses respirations, et étudier la manière dont son torse bougeait. Chan et Jisung le regardèrent faire, attendant quelque chose.

Le bêta finit par papillonner des paupières, et les alphas eurent un son de surprise. Puis Chan se précipita vers le robinet pour préparer un verre d’eau. Le bêta allait définitivement être assoiffé, après avoir passé autant de temps dans l’inconscience.

Le citadin grogna, de douleur, de fatigue, pour tout et rien. Cela devait être l’effet d’être passé juste à côté de la mort. Chan s’accroupit à côté de sa tête, comme il le put avec le canapé juste derrière lui, et Changbin aida le bêta à se redresser, le soutenant alors que Chan le faisait boire.

Jisung les observait depuis le coin cuisine, en silence.

Une fois le verre vide, Chan dut taper dans le dos du bêta qui s’était étouffé, ayant visiblement oublié comment fonctionner son propre corps. Quand il eut repris une respiration normale quoi qu’un peu sifflante, Chan se leva, et alla ranger le verre.

  
Changbin l’aida à s’allonger de nouveau avant de se lever et de croiser les bras. Le bêta fixait le plafond, clignant lentement des yeux et faisant sûrement le point sur lui-même. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche, Changbin étant suspendu à ses lèvres.

— **Qu’est ce** **qui m’est arrivé ?** Demanda finalement le bêta d’une voix rauque.

  
Changbin jeta un petit coup d’œil à Chan qui lui fit signe de répondre.

— **Notre Alpha t’a trouvé endormi et en hy- euh.** Changbin jeta un regard paniqué à Chan.

— **Hypothermie.** Compléta l’alpha en revenant auprès d’eux.

Jisung n’avait pas bougé.

— **J’ai failli y passer, c’est ça ?** Murmura le bêta en les regardant.

Et quand ils acquiescèrent, il leva lentement une main à son visage pour le frotter. Il soupira ensuite, reposant son bras le long de son corps.

— **Je n’aurais pas cru qu’il fasse s’y froid et qu’il n’y ait personne…** Avoua-t-il.

— **Quelle idée de voyager en hiver.** Marmonna Changbin en secouant sa tête, alors que Chan fronçait les sourcils.

— **Pourquoi tu ne t’es pas fait une tanière ? Tu aurais moins eu de soucis.** Objecta l’alpha.

Le citadin ferma brièvement les yeux.

— **J’y ai pas pensé.** Finit-il par répondre.

Chan haussa alors les épaules, il était responsable de sa propre stupidité. Le bêta ne dit plus rien, se contenant de regarder autour de lui en silence. Changbin se dirigea vers la cuisine, sortant du réfrigérateur du bouillon. Quand Jisung lui demanda doucement ce qu’il faisait, l’oméga haussa les épaules.

— **Je me dis qu’il doit avoir faim.** Fit il simplement en mettant le bol dans le micro-onde.

Le son de ce dernier sembla attirer l’attention du bêta qui tourna la tête en direction du coin cuisine, malgré le canapé entre eux. Cela sembla réveiller Chan.

— **Il faudrait peut-être qu’on te mette sur le canapé maintenant.** Il s’accroupit auprès du bêta, l’aidant à se redresser. **On t’as mis près de la cheminée pour te réchauffer, mais comme tu vas mieux, tu mérites quelque chose de plus-** Il inspira en soulevant le bêta qui pesait bien son poids, avant d'expirer une fois qu’il eut posé sur le canapé. **Confortable.**

Il se redressa ensuite, les mains pressées contre le bas de son dos. Le bêta lui murmura un remerciement, et Chan lui fit un sourire avant de se diriger vers le four pour regarder où en était leur rôti. Jisung s’était assis à table, et regarder le haut du crâne du bêta en silence.

Changbin vint s’asseoir à côté du citadin, avec un bol et une cuillère, qu’il lui donna en l’avertissant de la température du récipient. Le bêta le remercia et commença à manger en silence, en faisant attention à bien souffler sur la soupe avant de vider la cuillère.

Un ange passa, le bêta mangeant avec de petits sons de succions sous l’œil de Changbin. L’oméga finit par se tourner vers Chan, qui mettait la table en fredonnant.

— **On devrait peut-être l’asseoir à table avec nous. Pour discuter.** Ajouta-t-il ensuite après un temps d’hésitation.

— **Tu penses pouvoir tenir sur une chaise ?** Demanda alors alpha en s’approchant d’eux.

— **Je tiens bien sur le canapé.** Répliqua simplement le bêta.

Chan s’approcha encore, pour le porter, mais le citadin l’arrêta, une main sur son avant-bras.

— **Je peux essayer de marcher.**

Chan se contenta d’acquiescer et se recula pour lui laisser la place. Le citadin retira avec un peu de difficulté les couvertures dans lesquelles il était enroulé, avant de placer fermement ses pieds sur le parquet. Puis il poussa pour se lever, prenant tout de même appui sur le canapé.

Ses jambes tremblèrent un instant, et la pièce tourna. Il ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit Chan tenait son bras avec inquiétude. Changbin paraissait quant à lui prêt à l’aider s’il le fallait. Le bêta leur fit signe que cela allait, et il se mit à avancer doucement, tenant le dossier du canapé.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise que Chan avait tiré, en face de Jisung. Changbin commença à servir les plats d'accompagnement, et le citadin regarda la multitude de bols avec une grimace. Chan amena ensuite le rôti, et servit ses cadets.

Une fois que tout le monde fut attablé, et que Jisung avait déjà fourré ses joues, Chan se tourna vers le bêta.

— **Du coup, tu veux bien nous expliquer ?**

— **Et peut être nous dire comment tu t’appelles.** Ajouta Changbin en un murmure.

— **Hum.** Commença le citadin. **Dongchul. Moon Dongchul. Et comme je vous l’ai dit… Je voulais explorer la vallée. Je… Hum, je cherche une meute.**

Chan ouvrit la bouche, mais Jisung lui pinça la cuisse, et il la referma. Dongchul, qui ne l’avait pas remarqué, continua.

— **J’ai… Passé quelques années…. Dans cette vallée. Quand j’étais petit. Et genre… Je voulais savoir si… Elle était encore là.**

Chan ouvrit sa bouche, et cette fois, Jisung ne put rien faire.

— **Un meute ? Tu connais son nom ?** Demanda-t-il avec une note d’espoir.

— **Mmh… La Meute Azur ?** Répondit il, Chan paraissant un peu déçu.

Il sembla réfléchir ensuite intensément. Il finit par se gratter le menton.

— **Je crois que ça me dit quelque chose, mais ça pourrait être une illusion…** Finit il par faire sur un ton désolé.

— **Tu viens du coin ?** Demanda Dongchul, les yeux brillants

— **Ouais, vaguement. J’ai grandi un peu plus loin dans la Vallée, avant de parti en Australie à cause des guerres de Meute.** Expliqua Chan.

— **Ma famille est partie en ville à cause des guerres de meute.** Avoua alors le bêta, avant de soudainement paraître très excité. **Plus loin dans la vallée ? Près d’une rivière ?**

— **Près des montagnes, mais la rivière était un peu plus bas. Je sais qu’il y avait une meute près de la rivière cependant.**

— **Ma meute était près de la rivière !**

— **Nan vraiment !?**

Chan paraissait maintenant aussi excité que Dongchul, et Changbin les regardait avec un petit sourire, amusé par tout cet engouement. À côté de lui, Jisung semblait bouder.

— **Il faut absolument que je demande à ma famille s’ils connaissent une Meute Azure.**

— **Je peux aussi demander aux miens s’il connaisse la tienne ! C’est quoi son nom ?**

— **Levanter.** Répondit Chan, avant de sursauter légèrement quand Dongchul tapa sur la table.

— **Levanter ! La meute des Bangs ! Vous vivez dans une espèce de palais sur le flanc de la montagne, non ?**

— **Oui, je crois que c’est ça.**

— **Ça** **veut dire qu’on doit se connaître sûrement, nos meutes étaient proches !** Dongchul hésita avant de demander : **Tu as quel âge ?**

— **Dix-huit cette année !** Fit Chan, toujours aussi excité.

Il n’aurait pas du tout pensé pouvoir rencontrer quelqu’un venant de la vallée. Pour lui, tout le monde était parti, et personne n'allait revenir. Mais il aurait dû se dire que d’autres jeunes, comme lui, allaient chercher à revenir à leurs sources.

— **Moi aussi !** S’exclama Dongchul, les yeux brillant de joie.

Une odeur amère se fit sentir, et Chan tourna la tête vers son cadet.

— Quoi ?

— **Rien.** Marmonna Jisung en se levant, emportant sa vaisselle avec lui.

Changbin soupira et lui emboîta le pas avec sa propre vaisselle. Chan haussa les épaules et continua de parler avec Dongchul, échangeant sur leurs meutes respectives dans l’espoir de trouver un souvenir commun. Les deux plus jeunes se chargèrent de ranger la table, et de faire la vaisselle.

Ils apprirent ainsi que Dongchul avait décidé de ne pas aller à l’université, et qu’il hésitait même à retourner en cours, après les vacances de Noël. Il avait encore un peu de temps pou y réfléchir, mais il avait cherché à reprendre contact avec son ancienne meute pour la même raison qu Chan.

Il voulait fuir la ville et retrouver un mode de vie plus… Traditionnel. Quand Chan d’ailleurs lui expliqua son histoire, Dongchul parut très emballé de voir qu’il n’était pas le seul, et un peu plus rassuré aussi. Il était heureux de voir qu’il n’était pas une disgrâce à ne pas poursuivre ses études.

— Mais tes parents sont très permissifs, s’ils te laissent partir comme ça.

— **Ils ont remarqué que les études ce n’était pas mon truc.** Fit simplement Dongchul en haussant les épaules.

Chan acquiesça pensivement, et un raclement de gorge irrité leur firent tourner la tête.

— **Bon, on monte ?** Fit sèchement Jisung.

Chan fronça les sourcils mais ne reprocha pas à son cadet son comportement, ne voulant ni humilier publiquement Jisung, ni mettre Dongchul dans l’embarras. Il se leva alors simplement, acquiesçant.

— **Oui j’arrive.** Et face à l’air curieux de Dongchul, il expliqua : **Après le déjeuner on fait toujours une sieste, pour être d’attaque l’après-midi.**

— Oh. D’accord.

— **Tu peux te reposer sur le futon ou le canapé.** Continua Chan en lui pressant gentiment l’épaule. **On aura encore le temps de discuter après la sieste. Il faut que tu finisses de récupérer.**

— **C’est** **vrai.** Fit doucement Dongchul.

Il se leva, regagnant le canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber, Jisung le regardant faire les lèvres pincées. Changbin avait déjà disparu, sûrement à l’étage.

— **À** **tout à l’heure Dongchul.** Salua Chan avec un sourire et un signe de la main.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu voir le bêta faire de même, Jisung lui avait saisi le poignet, et l’entraînait à l’étage. Comme il l’avait deviné, Changbin les attendait, déjà au lit en pyjama. Jisung lâcha l’alpha pour se changer, mais Chan ne bougea pas, regardant son cadet.

Son odeur était amère, sa posture tendue.

—  ** Jisung, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?  ** Demanda un Chan quasiment démuni.  
  
Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son cadet,  il avait bien remarqué que depuis le début il était méfiant voire méchant vis-à-vis de Dongchul. Le jeune alpha pinça les lèvres, resserrant sa prise sur son sweat , Changbin paraissait somnolant, mais il  é tait en faite attentif et prêt à intervenir si cela dégénérait.   
  
** — J'ai peur.  ** Fit simplement le jeune alpha, bien moins  sèchement que plus tôt .  ** J'ai peur que tu sois âme-sœur avec Dongchul, et que tu nous laiss ** ** es ** ** tomber. ** Finit il en croisant les bras.   
  
Chan cligna des yeux, les questions fusant dans son esprit. Il n'en lâcha cependant qu'une.   
  
** — Vous croyez aux âmes-sœurs ?  **   
  
Jisung le regarda comme s'il était déçu de voir que Chan ne retenait que ça. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.   
  
** — Bien sûr qu'on y croit. Notre vie tourne peut-être un peu trop autour de ça,  ** ** parfois ** **.  ** Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à Changbin.   
  
L'oméga acquiesça avec une moue. Les couples sérieux étaient rares chez les meutes traditionnelles. On attendait souvent de rencontrer l'âme sœur, et on fricotait un peu,  voir beaucoup , mais on ne sa maquait pas vraiment,  sauf en cas d’arrangement.   
  
C'était pour ça que ni Jisung, ni Changbin n'avai en t parlé à Chan des morsures de revendication. En même temps, cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils étaient  ensemble . Peut-être qu'ils y penseront plus tard. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient en tête.   
  
Chan ne trouva rien à répondre à Jisung. Le jeune alpha enchaîna alors.   
  
** — J'ai l'impression que Dongchul est ton âme sœur.  ** Insista-t-il.  ** Vous êtes... Vous avez ce truc... Vous avez cliqué tout de suite... C'était comme si vous vous connaissiez depuis toujours.  **   
** —  ** ** Jisung...  ** Murmura Chan en tendant le bras.   
  
Pour prendre la main ou le poignet de son cadet, il ne savait pas. Mais en tout cas, il voulait faire quelque chose. Sauf que Jisung s'éloigna, alors Chan prit la parole.   
  
** — Ce n'est pas mon âme sœur. J'en suis certain. C'est vous que j'aime. Mais Dongchul... Oui, j'ai des points communs avec  ** ** lui ** **. Et oui on s'entend bien. J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis, non ? C'est bien d'avoir des amis au sein de la meute.  ** ** Et puis même, on vient de se rencontrer ! Pourquoi tu t’énerves déjà ? **   
  
Jisung pinça les lèvres à sa réponse.   
  
** — Tu veux qu'il rejoigne la  ** ** meute, s’il  ** ** le veut ** ** ?   
— Pourquoi pas. On a besoin d'un bêta. Et il sait se battre.  ** Répondit  instantanément Chan.

Jisung eut envie de dire que c’était trop  tôt , qu’il s  venai en t de le rencontrer, qu’il s n e savai en t même  pas s’il avait s eulement envie de rejoindre une meute.  Ni m ê me qu i il était réellement !

— **Il a raison.** Commenta Changbin, en croisant les bras. **Je** **ne** **veux pas faire l’avocat du diable, mais on a besoin d'un bêta. Objectivement, on a besoin d'un bêta pour l'équilibre.** **Que ce soit lui ou un autre, il nous faudra un bêta.**  
  
Jisung les regarda l'un après l'autre, inspirant finalement. Ce fut une inspiration à la fois sifflante et tremblante, comme si cela bouillait en lui.   
  
**— Très bien.** Il serra et desserra les poings, Changbin se levant finalement, repoussant couvertures et fourrures. **Tant... Tant que tu ne nous oublie pas... Très bien.**  
  
Changbin l’enlaça, appuyant son menton sur l'épaule du jeune alpha et fermant les yeux. Jisung serra les mains qui reposaient sur son ventre et Chan s'approcha à son tour. Il enlaça ses deux cadets, appuyant son menton sur la masse.   
  
Dongchul devait être toujours éveillé. Il avait dû entendre un tant soit peu leur conversation. Chan ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer. Est-ce que seulement il allait vouloir rester après avoir entendu que Jisung était contre lui ?

Mais est ce que seulement il allait vouloir rester ? Parce que rien qu’en prenant en compte l’état dans lequel ils l’avaient trouvé, Dongchul ne paraissait pas prêt pour la vie dans une meute traditionnelle. Jisung se changea, Changbin retourna au lit, et Chan acheva de mettre son jogging.

Les deux alphas gagnèrent ensuite le lit, et Jisung enlaça fermement Chan.

— **Tu sens Dongchul.** Se justifia-t-il, parce qu’il se frottait contre Chan comme un gros chat.

— **Tu n’as pas besoin de te justifier.** Répliqua Chan avec un sourire.

Il amena le visage de Jisung jusqu’au sien, pressant doucement leurs lèvres ensemble.

— **Je ne vais pas vous oublier juste parce que je rencontre quelqu’un, je te promet.** Fit-il tout contre les lèvre de son cadet.

  
Changbin lâcha un son de gorge appréciateur, le visage niché dans le creux du cou de Chan.

— **De toute façon, on ne sait même pas s’il va vouloir rester.** Conclut Jisung, avec une petite moue.

— **Vu comment il est content d’avoir trouvé Chan, ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’il reste.** Objecta Changbin.

Jisung grogna, et Chan roula des yeux.

—  ** Tu aides pas.  ** Marmonna Chan.    
** —  ** ** Mords Jisung.  ** Ordonna alors l’oméga.  ** Peut-être que cela lui mettra du plomb dans la tête. **

— **Ou alors il faut plutôt qu’il me morde non ? Comme ça il sera sûr que je lui appartiens.** Répliqua sérieusement Chan.

Jisung roula loin d’eux, le visage dans ses mains, et les joues rouges.

— **Je vous déteste, tout les deux.**

Ses deux aînés explosèrent de rire.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	47. Chapitre 47, ou comment faire confiance aux gens un peu trop rapidement

Quand ils descendirent, après la sieste, Dongchul avait récupéré son sac à dos et il était assis sur le futon, un téléphone à la main.

— **Il n’y a pas de réseau.** Fit il simplement.

— **Ouais.** Répondit Chan en haussant les épaules. **Il faut aller au bout du territoire pour en avoir. Tu en as besoin ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite, alors que Jisung et Changbin se préparaient à sortir.

L’oméga disparut dans une grosse doudoune, un bonnet se logeant sur ses cheveux puis il enroula une écharpe autour de son cou, Jisung se déshabillant à côté de lui. Il voulait aller faire un tour en loup, pour se changer les idées. 

  
Dongchul détourna la tête quand il le remarqua, regardant plutôt Chan. 

— **Oui. J’aimerais prévenir mes parents que je vais bien. Ils doivent s’inquiéter.**

— **Je vais t’emmener.** Fit alors gentiment Chan, en s’asseyant sur le canapé.

Jisung eut un léger grognement, et Changbin ouvrit la porte avant de le pousser dehors. Le jeune alpha se transforma en deux temps trois mouvements et se mit à mordiller la cheville de Changbin, qui attrapa une plein poignée de ses poils pour le repousser. 

Dongchul l’avait regardé se transformer avec fascination, et quand Changbin referma finalement la porte d’entrée sur eux, la cheville toujours coincée entre les mâchoires du jeune dominant, Chan se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter Dongchul.

— **Il faut que tu t’habilles, qu’on y aille.** Fit simplement Chan.

Dongchul acquiesça, mettant lentement ses chaussures. Les trois loups avaient fait sécher ses vêtements, et la plupart du contenu de son sac qui avait pris l’eau, pendant sa petite sieste sous la neige. Rien n’avait été irréparablement abîmé, alors Dongchul s’estimait heureux. 

Chan le regarda se changer pendant quelques secondes, vérifiant qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’aide. Puis il finit par se lever du canapé, et il commença aussi à se couvrir. Quand il eut enfin fini de se préparer, Dongchul attendait à côté de lui, les doigts resserrés sur son téléphone. 

L’alpha se gratta distraitement le menton.

— **Tu veux peut-être que je t’emmène en voiture ? C’est un peu loin, et tu as peut-être encore besoin de te reposer.**

— **Non, non.** Répliqua Dongchul sur un ton assuré, en secouant sa tête. **Je pense que je peux tenir, j’ai suffisamment dormi. Et il faut que je me dégourdisse les jambes.**

— **Ok, c’est toi qui le dis. Tu changes pas d’avis après, hein ?** Fit il en ouvrant la porte de l’hanok avec un sourire. **Je ne veux pas me déshabiller dans le froid, moi.** Ajouta-t-il.

Il referma la porte derrière Dongchul, verrouillant la porte et cachant la clé dans la petite boite sous une latte de la terrasse. Dongchul le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils. 

— **Promis.**

— **Cool.**

Ils descendirent de la terrasse, Chan commençant à suivre le chemin de terre. Ils auraient pu couper par la forêt, mais vu l’état de celle-ci, et celui de Dongchul, il valait mieux rester sur une valeur sûre. Et puis au moins, comme ça, Chan allait pouvoir voir si les nids-de-poule étaient réapparus ou non. 

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes dans un silence calme et troublé simplement par le bruit de la nature. Dongchul paraissait méfiant, il restait près de Chan, et il tournait brusquement la tête à chaque craquement sonore. Chan trouvait ça amusant. 

Le bêta n’était clairement pas d’ici, et l’Alpha ne doutait pas que s’il avait été en ville, Dongchul n’aurait même pas sursauté face à klaxon de voiture ou un tintement de tram. Mais une grosse branche qui craque semblait le surprendre tout particulièrement. 

S’il comptait rester vivre dans la forêt, il allait avoir besoin de travailler sur ça. 

— **Vous vous êtes pas présent** **és** **.** Finit par murmurer Dongchul.

— **Effectivement.** Reconnut Chan en lui jetant un petit regard. **Et bien moi c’est Chan. Bang Chan du coup. L’alpha c’est Jisung. Et l’oméga Changbin.**

— **Ils sont jeunes.**

— **Oui.**

— **Et vous êtes en couple.** Fit le bêta sur un ton indéchiffrable.

— **C’est si évident ?** Marmonna Chan en ajustant son bonnet pour qu’il couvre ses oreilles rougis par le froid et la gêne.

Dongchul haussa les épaules, fuyant son regard. Il avait dû entendre leur conversation. Il avait dû remarquer leurs colliers assortis et leurs odeurs entrelacées. Chan secoua sa tête, bien sûr que c’était évident. En même temps, ils n’essayaient pas de le cacher. 

Un ange passa, avant que Dongchul reprenne. 

— **Ils ne sont pas venus avec toi d’Australie, si ?**

— **Non. Ils viennent du coin, mais pas de la Vallée. D’autres meutes. Des traditionnelles.**

— **Je vois.**

Il tapa dans un cailloux, l’envoyant rouler dans un tas de terre sur le bas côté. Chan frotta ses mains gantées, regardant brièvement les coutures maladroites avec un sourire attendri, avant de se rappeler leur conversation avec Dongchul. Il fourra ensuite ses mains dans ses poches, ses oreilles lui chauffant de nouveau. 

— **Ça te manquait aussi, la vie traditionnelle ?** Demanda Chan.

C’était une question rhétorique. Dongchul l’avait déjà dit à mi-mots, que la vie citadine n’était plus faite pour lui. Mais Chan voulait en parler. Il était vraiment très content d’avoir trouvé quelqu’un qui comme lui, se sentait étouffé dans la ville. 

— **Mmh, en fait, c’est surtout que j’avais l’impression de pas être à ma place en ville. D’être-**

— **Étouffé ?** Le coupa Chan en s’arrêtant pour le regarder.

Dongchul s’arrêta aussi, du coup, et il regarda l’alpha en cligna des paupières. 

— Hum, oui, c’est ça.

— **On respire mieux, ici.** Murmura Chan avec un sourire.

Dongchul acquiesça, et ils se regardèrent un instant, puis l’alpha s’étira l’air de rien. 

— **On respire mieux, ici.** Répéta alors Dongchul, doucement, en regardant la route.

Quand il releva la tête, Chan s’était déjà remis en route, alors Dongchul s’empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

— Du coup, tu comptes rester dans le coin ?

— **Je ne sais pas**. Fit Dongchul en enfonçant son menton dans le col de son manteau. **Si ma meute a disparu, je n** **e** **sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire.**

Chan leva la tête, fixant le ciel est les branches au-dessus de lui en se mordant la lèvre. La solution, la proposition, était sur le bout de sa langue, mais il pensait à Jisung. Il ne voulait pas vexer son cadet. Mais il réalisait bien que celui-ci exagérait juste. 

Il fallait faire la part des choses. Chan céda. 

— **Tu pourrais rester avec nous ?** Proposa-t-il sur son ton le plus amical.

Mais Dongchul ne semblait définitivement pas dupe.

— **Je ne suis pas sûr que, hum. Jisung ? Jisung. Que Jisung apprécie.**

— **Oui, alors, à propos de ça.** Chan se gratta la nuque en grimaçant, avant de frotter son oreille, encore et toujours rouge. **Il a juste… Encore un peu de mal. À gérer sa possessivité d’alpha, tout ça, tout ça. Tu as dû entendre le reste de notre conversation, non ?**

— **O** **ù** **Changbin disait que je pouvais être utile ?** Demanda Dongchul, simplement, le visage à nouveau indéchiffrable.

Chan grimaça plus fort. Merde. Il était clairement dans la merde. 

— **Errr...** Fit il inutilement, sous le regard inquisiteur de Dongchul.

Ils s'étaient à nouveau arrêté au milieu du chemin. Chan espérait vraiment qu’Inhyung n’allait pas débarder du tournant en SUV.

— **T’as l’air sympa aussi ! Je l’ai dit ! On s‘entend bien, je suis sûr qu’on deviendrait amis. Tu pourrais être aussi ami avec Changbin sans trop de mal, et Jisung finira bien par s’y faire. Et c‘est vrai qu’aussi, hum. Tu serais très utile pour notre meute.**

— **Chan. On vient de se rencontrer.** Fit Dongchul, clairement dubitatif.

— **J’ai mis à peine plus de temps à récupérer Jisung. Et Changbin. Quoi que, Changbin j’étais inconscient, mais Jisung a fait le choix pour moi.** Répondit nonchalamment Chan en haussant les épaules.

Dongchul parut tellement… Tellement sidéré par la réponse de Chan, que l’alpha ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. 

— **Bah quoi ?** Fit Chan en haussant les épaules l’air de rien.

— **Tu fais si facilement confiance aux gens, c’est ahurissant.**

Chan haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il était comme ça. Mais il n’avait pas eu de problème jusque-là avec ça, grâce à son instinct.

— **Du coup ?**

— **Pourquoi pas.** Finit par faire Dongchul, alors qu’il avait pourtant eut l’air particulièrement dubitatif jusque-là.

Chan lui fit un large sourire, et ils se remirent en marche. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
Chan n’était pas resté écouter la conversation de Dongchul. Il avait laissé le bêta près de la bordure, là où la connexion était la meilleur. Puis il avait vaqué, non sans avoir murmuré à Dongchul qu’il allait longer la bordure en direction du sud. 

Dongchul avait acquiescé, et Chan avait disparu. L’Alpha s’était arrêté un peu plus loin. Il n’entendait que vaguement la voix de Dongchul, et l’odeur aqueuse mais verte n’était qu’une petite trace dans un coin de son esprit. Rassuré d’avoir préservé l’intimité de Dongchul, Chan se laissa tomber sur un tronc d’arbre à moitié renversé. 

Le bois craqua sous ses fesses, mais il en fallait plus pour effrayer Chan. 

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, et remua distraitement ses doigts, se concentrant sur le lien. Jisung et Changbin étaient en vie, le lien tangible et vibrant dans son esprit. Chan regrettait presque de ne pas avoir de lien de couple avec eux. 

Ils auraient aimé savoir si Jisung était en colère. Si Changbin était mal à l’aise. L’alpha y avait réfléchi, pour rassurer Jisung, il allait vraiment laisser son cadet le mordre. Pas sur les glandes bien sur, mais il était sûr qu’un coup de dent sur son épaule aller apaiser le jeune alpha. 

Et Changbin n’allait pas avoir besoin de beaucoup. Il avait confiance en Chan. L’alpha sourit alors pour lui-même, et il ouvrit les yeux, regardant ses mains gantées. Dongchul avait définitivement sa place dans la meute, Chan le sentait.

Il croisait juste les doigts pour que cela fonctionne avec Jisung. Mais il ne doutait pas que cela allait arriver. Jisung était méfiant des inconnus, et protecteur de ses compagnons de meute. Il allait voir que Dongchul était quelqu’un de bien, et tout fonctionnerait.

  
Chan leva une main à son visage, frottant le bout de son nez froid et humide. Dongchul avait intérêt à se dépêcher, parce qu’à ce rythme, Chan allait se transformer en glaçon. Le climat de l’Australie lui manquait… Il aurait définitivement dû venir en loup.

Quoi qu’il n’aurait pas pu parler avec Dongchul…

C’était mieux ainsi. Mais Dongchul avait intérêt à vraiment se dépêcher. Chan passa les minutes qui suivirent à pianoter sur sa cuisse et fredonner des mélodies, cherchant des idées pour de nouvelles compositions. Il comptait bien poster un semblant de premier album la prochaine fois qu’ils iraient en ville, et il cherchait déjà de nouvelles choses.

Il finit par entendre des branches craquer derrière lui, et l’odeur verte se faire plus forte. Il se leva, tournant théâtralement sur lui-même.

— **Tu as fini ?** Demanda Chan.

— **Mmh.** Fit Dongchul en acquiesçant. **J’ai pas dit à mes parents que j’avais… Eu un petit accident. Juste que je restais chez… Des amis.**

— **Des amis.** Répéta l’alpha en haussant les sourcils.

— **Mmh, mmh.**

— **Hum, hum.**

Ils se remirent en marche, remontant le chemin de terre. Chan ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il devait pas être loin de l’heure du goûter. On prenait plus de temps à aller jusqu'au confins du territoire à pied qu’en loup, après tout.

Dongchul restait silencieux à ses côtés, se grattant le bras avec un grimace.

— **Ça c’est mal passé ?** Finit par demander Chan.

— **Bah, de base ils étaient pas trop chaud non plus** **pour** **que je vienne seul ici,** **avant de soudainement se dire que c’était l’idée du siècle.** **Donc ils ont** **quand même** **posé beaucoup de question.** Expliqua simplement Dongchul. **Mais je pense que je les ai suffis** **ammen** **t rassuré pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille quelque temps.**

Chan acquiesça distraitement, il pouvait comprendre. Il avait bien vu comment sa famille avait réagi. Et sa mère s'inquiétait toujours, de temps à autre. Surtout après que Chan lui eut avoué avoir frôlé la mort, quand il avait sauvé Changbin. 

Il avait dû lui promettre de ne rien faire de stupide, mais Chan savait que si ses cadets étaient en danger, il n'hésiterait pas à le refaire. Chan pensa à ses cadets, puis par une association d’idée étrange et illogique, il pensa à la chambre. Et au futon. 

— **Merde, mais tu vas dormir où ?** Demanda alors Chan en regardant Dongchul.

— **Hum.** Commença le bêta **. J'ai mon sac de couchage.**

— **Tu vas rester quoi, un mois, tu vas pas dormir dans un sac de couchage pendant tout ce temps, si ?**

— **Parce que tu penses que je vais rester tout ce temps… ?**

Chan haussa les épaules, l’air de rien. 

— **Tu as dit que tu voulais explorer la vie traditionnelle pendant tes vacances. Tu as un mois de vacances, tu passe** **s** **un mois avec nous. A moins que tu veuille retourner dans la forêt peut être ?** Et comme Dongchul hocha négativement de la tête, l’air un peu paniqué, Chan enchaîna : **Bah tu vois. Je pense on peut te bricoler un lit dans un coin de la chambre.**

— **C’est toi le patron.** Annonça simplement Dongchul en haussant les épaules.

Chan acquiesça, et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, Dongchul semblant se perdre dans ses pensées. Chan décida de ne pas le déranger, notamment parce qu’il avait aussi à réfléchir. Dongchul venait de la ville, donc il devait bien avoir emmené une trousse de toilette.

Il devait aussi avoir des vêtements, donc l’Alpha devait juste lui préparer un lit, et penser à trouver plus de nourriture. Heureusement, la fin de l’année n’était plus très loin, et ils allaient pouvoir faire les courses pour remplir le réfrigérateur et leurs placards désespérément vides. 

Quand ils regagnèrent finalement l’hanok, ils s'empressèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur. Chan alluma un feu, prenant des bûches coupées par Changbin ainsi que le petit bois et la mousse récoltés par Jisung. Dongchul le regarda faire, assis sur le canapé et les bras enroulés de lui-même. 

— **Tu m’étonnes que j’ai fait de l’hypothermie.** Marmonna le bêta. 

— **Il fait froid oui.**

— **Ça a du te faire un choc. Il fait chaud en Australie, non ?**

— **Très. Surtout que je suis arrivé en Corée pendant l’été, alors que c’était l’hiver en Australie. J’ai eu un peu de mal à m’habituer à la température.** Avoua l’alpha avec un petit rire.

Il se tut ensuite, gardant son souffle pour les braises. Pourquoi avoir besoin d’un souffleur, quand on avait Bang Chan et ses super poumons ! Des flammèches commencèrent à lécher les branchages, et finalement les bûches s’embrasèrent aussi. 

Chan se recula alors avec un air satisfait, les mains sur les hanches. Il était content d’avoir autant de facilité à allumer le feu, maintenant. Parce qu’au début de l’hiver, ce n'était définitivement pas ça. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû plus le faire, quand il vivait encore en Australie. 

Mais est ce que seulement ils avaient déjà eu besoin d’allumer la cheminée, en Australie ? Chan ne s’en souvenait honnêtement pas. Sûrement pour le symbole.

— **Bon.** Finit par faire Chan, attirant l'attention de Dongchul. **Ji et Bin-ie ne vont pas tarder. Et je dois aller faire la ronde. Tu penses pouvoir rester un peu tout seul ?  
— Une ronde ?** Répéta le bêta avec hésitation.

— **Ouais, faire des tours du territoire pour être sûr que personne ne soit entr** **é** **illégalement. C'est** **c** **omme ça que je t’ai trouvé d’ailleurs.** Expliqua l’alpha.

— **Oh. Et bien… Je pense que je peux rester seul.**

— **Tu te fais pas la malle pendant mon absence, hein**? Question l’alpha sur un ton joueur en commençant à se déshabiller.

Dongchul eut vite fait de détourner le regard, grimaçant en sentant ses joues lui chauffer. 

— **Non, non, t’inquiète. Je vais sagement attendre que les deux autres ne reviennent.**

— **Ok, parfait.**

Chan marmonna une salutation, nu comme un ver. Dongchul répondit sans le regarder, et l’alpha ouvrit la porte. L’instant d'après, il avait refermé le battant de bois, et il s’était transformé en un craquement d’os. 

Dongchul se retrouva seul. Il essuya ses mains sur son jean, regardant nerveusement autour de lui. L’hanok était relativement bien rangé et particulièrement cosy. Oui, cela pourrait être un bon endroit pour passer les vacances et faire son choix quant au reste de l’année.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

La porte de l’hanok s’ouvrit, et Dongchul, qui était en train de trier le peu qu’il avait emmené avec lui, tourna la tête vers l’entrée avec espoir, seulement pour déchanter quand il vit Changbin, Jisung poussant pour passer entre ses jambes, toujours en loup.

— **Oh, vous êtes rentré** **s** **.** Nota l’oméga.

— **On est rentré, et Chan est reparti. Je crois qu’il a parlé d’une ronde.**

— **Ah oui, la ronde du soir.** Marmonna Changbin, en laissant finalement passer Jisung.

Le jeune loup s’ébroua un instant, avant de se retransformer avec un craquement d’os qui fit grimacer Dongchul. Le bêta ignora alors Jisung, qui était toujours aussi nu, seulement pour se rendre compte que Changbin avait des animaux morts sur son épaule, alors Dongchul regarda avec intensité la cheminée. 

Changbin haussa les sourcils face à toutes les grimaces du bêta. Seraient-ils tombés sur une petite nature ?

— **Tu as pu avoir tes parents ?** Questionna Changbin qui attendait près de la table.

Jisung avait disparu dans la réserve après avoir enfilé un jean et un sweat. 

— **Oui… Ils étaient rassurés de voir que j’étais en vie.**

— **Tu leur as dit ce qui t’était arrivé ?**

— **Non. Ma mère serait venue me chercher fissa.**

Changbin eut un petit sourire amusé, et Jisung revint avec la bâche de dépeçage. Il l’étala sur la table, et Changbin déposa dessus le lot de lapins qui pendaient jusque-là sur son épaules. Jisung sortit ensuite les couteaux, avant de finir de mettre des chaussettes pendant que Changbin enlevait son attirail d'hiver.

Quand l’odeur de sang commença à se répandre dans la pièce, Jisung ayant entrepris de dépecer un premier lapin, Dongchul grimaça encore et porta une main à son visage. Changbin ne le remarqua pas, trop occuper à s'attaquer au deuxième lapin.

Mais Jisung ne le loupa pas.

— **Bah alors ?** Fit il, avec une note moqueuse.  
 **— J’ai jamais été fan des animaux morts.** Marmonna Dongchul, de vagues souvenirs de SVT remontant. 

— **Si tu vis dans une meute traditionnelle, tu vas pas y échapper.**

— **Mouais. Ça me fait déjà une bonne raison de pas rester ici.**

— **C’est juste un peu de sang.** Grommela Jisung. 

D’un coup de couteau habile, il finit de détourer la peau, et celle-ci se retira. Dongchul n’attendit pas plus pour se retourner et recommencer à trier son sac avec concentration, ignorant les bruits humides et visqueux venant de dans son dos, et l’odeur de sang.

Quand Chan revint, bien plus tard dans la soirée, Jisung et Changbin avaient fini de préparer les lapins. L’oméga préparait le dîner alors que Jisung mettait les peaux à sécher dans le garage. Voir Chan sembla apaiser Dongchul, qui se leva à sa rencontre. 

— **J'ai fini de vider mon sac.** Annonça-t-il en gardant son regard résolument fixé sur le visage de l’alpha.

— **Et moi j’ai fini ma ronde.** Répliqua Chan sur le même ton, avec un sourire taquin. 

Dongchul roula des yeux, et Jisung rentra sur ça, Chan devant bondir sur le côté pour ne pas se prendre la porte dans le dos. 

— **Chan-ie !** S’exclama le jeune alpha en enlaçant Chan. 

Il referma la porte du pied, et serra fort son aîné, gelé. L’Alpha eut un petit rire, et il tapota le haut du crâne de son cadet, jouant un instant avec ses mèches. 

— **Et si tu me laissais m’habiller, mmh ? Tu pourras le câliner tout ce que tu veux.**

Jisung accepta et se recula, enlevant au passage son manteau. Chan récupéra ses vêtements dans le buffet et se rhabilla, Jisung se pendant ensuite à son bras.

— **Binieboo a trouvé des lapins ! Du coup on va bien manger ce soir.** Expliqua Jisung, en grimpant à moitié sur son aîné. 

Celui-ci finit par comprendre ce qu’il voulait, et il passa ses bras sous les fesses de Jisung, l’amenant sur la table. Il aurait normalement pas dû faire ça, mais il avait bien envie de câliner un peu Jisung avant d’aller aider Changbin. 

— **Ah oui ?** Demanda l’alpha.

— **Hum, hum.**

Jisung frotta un instant son nez contre le sien avant de l’embrasser brièvement. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu approfondir le baiser ou passer ses bras autour de la nuque, Changbin lui donna un coup de serviette sur les hanches. 

— **Non mais oh ! Je vais pas faire tout le travail, si ?** Grommela l’oméga. 

Il retourna vite à sa poêle crépitante, et les deux alphas se séparèrent avec des sourires penauds. 

— **Ça vaut bien la peine d’être un** **T** **résor…** Continua de se plaindre l’oméga en touillant avec force son mélange de légumes et de riz. 

Jisung bondit de la table et alla faire un backhug à son aîné, posant son menton sur son épaule. 

— **Dis pas ça Binieboo, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour me faire pardonner ?**

Chan regarda un instant ses cadets se chicaner avec un sourire affectueux, puis il se tourna ensuite vers Dongchul, qui n’avait pas bougé. Il lui fit un petit sourire, et se disant que Jisung et Changbin devraient réussir à préparer le dîner sans eux, il fit un signe de menton en direction du futon encore présent sur le sol.

— **Et si tu m’aidais à monter tout ça, hum ? Il faut qu’on aille te faire ton lit, après tout.**

Dongchul acquiesça, et à deux, ils réussirent à amasser l’ensemble de la literie dans leur bras, avec cependant un équilibre précaire. Ils montèrent les marches de l’escalier à petits pas, pour ne pas tomber ni faire tomber quoi que ce soit. 

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, Chan se dirigea dans un coin, là où Changbin avait fait son nid quand il était arrivé chez eux. Cela allait devenir le coin des nouveaux, à ce rythme. Chan déposa la literie, avant de commencer à agence le futon.

Puis il remarqua que Dongchul n’était pas à côté de lui, et il se tourna vers le palier.

— **Bah ?**

— **Tu es sûr que je peux venir ici ? Ça à l’air d’être… Votre… Nid d’amour.**

Chan cligna des yeux, avant d’éclater de rire, faisant grimacer Dongchul.

— **Bah c’est la chambre quoi. Donc c’est là où on dort. Et où… On fait d’autres choses.** Marmonna Chan en portant sa main à ses oreilles pour pouvoir les frotter. **Donc oui tu peux venir dormir ici. On fera pas de choses quand tu es là, promis.**

Dongchul s'approcha timidement, alors que Chan finissait de préparer le futon. La pièce embaumait, un joli mélange d’odeurs plaisantes, une fragrance à la fois apaisante et rassurante, parfaite pour une chambre à coucher. Il déposa le lot de coussins et de couvertures sur le futon qu’avait fait Chan, gardant une fourrure dans ses mains.

Chan continua d’ajuster le lit, et Dongchul regarda la peau qu’il avait dans les mains. La coupe était inégale, un peu maladroit. Il voyait bien Jisung avoir préparé cette peau. Il caressa distraitement la fourrure, se demandant si lui aussi, il allait réussir à faire quelque chose ça.

— **Et voilà !** Finit par faire Chan, en se tournant vers le bêta. 

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées, remerciant Chan avec un sourire, que ce dernier lui rendit. L’alpha se leva ensuite avec un grognement, son dos craquant. Il appuya ses mains contre son bassin, avant de se diriger vers le palier.

— **Bon, maintenant que ça c’est fait, allons manger !**

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  



	48. Chapitre 48, ou comment découvrir de nouvelles disciplines

Changbin et Jisung étaient devenus des chefs cuisiniers aguerris. Quand Dongchul et Chan descendirent, la table était mise et les deux loups débattaient sur l’endroit où allait s’asseoir Dongchul. Sous le regard des deux aînés, ils optèrent finalement sur le bout de table en face de Chan, plaçant un verre et des baguettes. 

— **Tout est prêt ? On peut venir s’installer ?**

— **Yep !** Répondit Jisung en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. 

Changbin s’assit en face de lui, les aînés faisant de même. Ils commencèrent à se servir et à manger. Jisung ne parlait pas, trop occupé à se remplir les joues comme à son habitude. Ce fut donc Changbin qui prit la parole. 

— **Du coup. Pour les courses ? On fait comment ?**

— **Oh, c’est vrai !**

Dongchul les regarda curieusement, alors Chan expliqua. 

— **Comme c’est la fin d’année, et qu’en plus c’est l’hiver et qu’il y a peu à manger dehors, on doit aller faire un course.**

— **Pour le fe’ch’tin !**

Changbin jeta un regard dégoûté à Jisung. 

— **Oui, pour le festin.** Confirma Chan avec un petit rire. **Mais c’est vrai que du coup… On pourrait se permettre de laisser des gens ici, surtout que j** **e n** **’ai pas encore la réponse la meute Levanter pour le financement de la voiture.** **D’ailleurs peut-être** **que tu voudrais retourner voir ta famille, Dongchul ?**

— **Attends, tu veux y aller juste avec Dongchul ?** Demanda Jisung, les sourcils froncés.

— **Non ! Enfin, je sais pas.** Finit par faire Chan en se frottant l’oreille.

— **Je viens de partir de chez moi, je pense que je peux survivre sans voir la ville quelque temps, honnêtement.** Le rassura Dongchul avec un gentil sourire. **Je pense que cela leur fera plus plaisir à eux.**

Jisung hocha furieusement de la tête pour valider cette affirmation.

— **D’accord, mais dans ce cas-là je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul.** Répliqua Chan.

Et avant que Jisung ait pu se défendre, Changbin prit la parole.

— **Je peux rester avec Dongchul. Ça nous permettra de faire connaissance, comme tu as l’air de** **vouloir** **rester dans le coin.** Fit il, en souriant au bêta, qui le lui rendit, soulagé.

— **Ok, alors tout est réglé !**

Chacun retourna à son assiette, bien que Jisung paraisse encore un peu hésitant. Il ne voulait pas laisser son Trésor avec un étranger, et sous la table, il ne put s’empêcher de frotter son pied contre la cheville de l’oméga, qui redressa la tête, ses yeux brillant d’incompréhension.

Puis il vit l’air à la fois boudeur et inquiet de son cadet, et il sourit doucement, frottant à son tour son pied contre la cheville de Changbin.

— **Vous me ferez une liste, ok ? Dongchul aussi, il faut que tu ais ce qui te plaise.**

— **Je te passe de l’argent ?**

— **Non, non pas besoin. Ne t’inquiète pas, j’ai ce qu’il faut.**

Dongchul acquiesça lentement, et Jisung embraya sur les lapins que Changbin avait réussi à attraper avec ses pièges. Ils parlèrent de ce qu’ils allaient faire des peaux, comme quoi Changbin devrait aussi avoir des gants fait par Jisung.

L’oméga approuva ce plan, jetant un instant un coup d’œil à ses mains maltraitée par le froid. La peau n’était plus aussi douce, et il frotta une coupure qu’il s’était fait à cause d’une écharde avec une grimace.

Plus tard, alors que Jisung faisait la vaisselle avec Dongchul en silence, Changbin approcha l’alpha, qui était en train de sortir ce qu’il fallait pour composer.

— **Dans la ville, vous avez quelque chose pour genre… Les mains pas douces ?**

— **Mmh ?** Chan jeta un coup d’œil aux mains de Changbin avant de comprendre. **Ah ! Oui, sûrement. J’irais te chercher ça.**

Il ponctua sa phrase d’un baiser sur le front de l’oméga, pressant son avant-bras avant de retourner à son ordinateur, se battant avec le micro qui semblait décidément ne pas vouloir être reconnu par l’appareil pour une raison obscure.

Changbin alla passer l’éponge sur la table, avant d’aller donner un coup de main aux deux autres, qui semblaient toujours aussi mal à l’aise. Changbin roula des yeux, leur donna un coup de fesse chacun pour venir se placer entre eux, et s’immisçait dans la chaîne, aidant Dongchul à passer la vaisselle propre à Jisung pour que le jeune alpha les range.

Une fois tout cela rangé, Jisung se lava les mains et bondit sur le canapé, non sans avoir récupéré au passage un carnet qui traînait sur le rebord du buffet. Changbin le rejoignit bien vite avec le sien, cliquant furieusement sur le bout de son stylo.

Jisung haussa un sourcil avant de prendre son critérium et de faire de même, du moins jusqu’à que la mine se fasse la malle. Le jeune alpha la chercha ensuite frénétiquement entre les coussins du canapé sous les rire de Chan et Changbin.

Dongchul les approcha timidement, une trousse de toilette à la main.

— **Où est la salle de bain ?** Demanda-t-il timidement.

Chan se leva en se tapant le front, s’estimant idiot de ne pas avoir fait de tour de la maison à Dongchul, bien qu’elle ne soit pas si grande. Qu’importe, il apprendrait sur le tas maintenant, mais pour le moment, Chan pouvait définitivement lui montrer la salle de bain.

Il se rendit dans la réserve, présentant brièvement la pièce à Dongchul comme un lieu de stockage, et une pièce pour passer les périodes. Elle servait aussi de zone d’entraînement, comme il faisait trop froid dehors. Dongchul objecta que cela ne sentait pas trop fort.

L’alpha pointa alors les différentes bougies disposées dans la pièce, et le vasistas.

— **On fait de notre mieux pour aérer.**

Dongchul acquiesça, et Chan ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. La pièce était petite mais il y avait tout ce qu’il fallait. Cependant, Chan savait très bien que si un jour il y avait plus de membres dans leur meute, cette simple salle de bain n’allait définitivement pas suffire.

— **Voilà. Tu as la douche, le lavabo et les toilettes. Tu peux mettre tes affaires sur l’étagère ou le tabouret. Évite d’utiliser beaucoup d’eau, surtout chaude. On est limité.** Expliqua Chan avec une grimace.

— **Je vois, merci.** Il regarda curieusement autour de lui. **Ça fonctionne avec des panneaux solaires ?**

— **Ouais. Panneaux solaires, récupérateur d’eau de pluie, et une pompe au cas où. On a aussi une éolienne s’il faut.**

— **Écologique et pratique.**

— **C’est ça.**

Dongchul acquiesça, et Chan lui pressa l’épaule.

— **On est dans le salon si jamais.**

Chan sortit, laissant Dongchul à ses affaires. Il retourna dans le salon. Changbin et Jisung avaient fini de se chamailler, à la place ils remplissaient leurs petits carnets les sourcils froncés de concentration. Chan avait fini récemment plusieurs mélodies, et il voulait que ses cadets posent leurs textes dessus.

Ils lui firent une place, et l’Alpha s’installa entre eux. Il prit l’ordinateur, ouvrit les dossiers, chercha les mélodies. Il les passa, ses cadets commentant. Chan ouvrit ensuite le bloc-note de son ordinateur, et commença à travailler ses textes, tout comme Jisung et Changbin.

Ils avaient commencé à poser, Jisung s’enregistrant sous le regard et les directives de ses aînés, quand Dongchul était sorti. Il avait pris une douche et s’était rasé. Il les regarda curieusement, s’approchant timidement. Il attendit que Jisung finisse de rapper pour parler.

— **Vous faites quoi ?**

— **On produit de la musique.** Répondit tranquillement Chan.

Très concentré, il déplaça les pistes, les ajusta avant de les passer. Changbin commenta, et Jisung s’apprêta à refaire une certaine partie, Dongchul s’appuyant contre le dossier pour regarder ce qu’ils faisaient. Jisung finit sa seconde prise, et Chan lâcha un son appréciateur quand ils écoutèrent le résultats.

Jisung enregistra encore un peu, juste quelques backs, et Chan se tourna vers Dongchul avec un sourire satisfait, et lui fit écouter le résultat final. Changbin n’était pas sur cette piste, il n’y avait que les deux alpha, et l’oméga n’était pas vexé.

Composer était un jeu pour eux, et il n’y avait jamais vraiment de ressenti. Les possibilités et les opportunités étaient nombreuses, sans compter que l’inspiration était capricieuse. Contrairement à Jisung qui était rapide, et Chan qui avait de l’expérience, Changbin avait toujours un peu de mal à écrire, et à choisir ses mélodies.

Dongchul hocha lentement de la tête, Chan travaillait dur, Jisung aussi, cela se ressentait. Mais même si le style de la musique n’était pas forcément sa tasse de thé, il voyait le talent et le travail mis dedans. Il eut un son appréciateur.

— **Vous êtes doués.**

— **Merci.** Répliqua l’alpha avec un large sourire.

Jisung ne put s’empêcher de parader légèrement, du moins jusqu’à que Changbin lui pince le bras. Le jeune alpha lui tira la langue, et Chan roula des yeux avant d’ajuster encore un peu la mélodie. Jisung donna un petit coup de coude à Chan.

— **Occupe-toi de Changbin, je finirais cette piste plus tard.**

L’alpha acquiesça et s’exécuta, cherchant dans les dossiers alors que Changbin faisait de petits exercices d’échauffement vocal. Dongchul restait debout les bras ballants. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait bien son téléphone, mais il n’y avait pas de réseau. La cuisine était relativement propre. Et il n’y avait pas de télé, juste la cheminée en face du canapé, qui brûlait bien.

Jisung lui jeta un petit regard.

— **Il y a des livres dans la réserve.** Finit par faire le jeune alpha, en se pelotonnant contre Chan.

Dongchul acquiesça et se rendit dans la réserve, entendant peu après la voix de Changbin, rauque, qui commença à cracher des paroles. Il s’approcha des étagères, observant les rangées de livres. Il y avait des bande-dessinées, des manhwas, des livres de biologie surtout et quelques fictions.

Il y avait une Gameboy posée quelques étagères plus bas, à côté d’une pile de carnets abîmés et d’une petite pochette. Dongchul ne put s’empêcher de la prendre, surpris de trouver derrière un lot de piles neuves. Quand il poussa le bouton, l’écran s’alluma sur Tetris.

Dongchul lança une partie, surpris de voir l’énorme record enregistré sur l’appareil. Quelqu’un avait passé visiblement beaucoup de temps à torcher ce jeu. Dongchul finit assis sur un tabouret qui traînait là. Il enchaînait les parties, les niveaux, avec en fond, les voix des trois autres.

Ce fut quand Chan apparut sur le pas de la porte de la réserve que Dongchul sortit de sa bulle.

— **Dongchul ?**

— **Mmh ?** Fit le bêta en levant le nez.

— **On va se coucher.**

Le bêta jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, avant de hoqueter en voyant l’heure. Il bondit sur ses pieds, éteignant à la va vite la Gameboy qu’il rangea là où il l’avait trouvé. Il rejoignit ensuite l’alpha, qui l’avait regardé faire en souriant.

Le salon était vide et sombre, quand ils sortirent de la réserve, Jisung et Changbin passèrent à côté d’eux, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain en discutant à voix basse. Chan fit un signe vers l’escalier.

 **—** ** **Tu**** ****peux monter te coucher**** **,** ** **on**** ****fait**** ****nos toilettes**** **,** ** **et on te rejoindra plus tard.****

** —  ** ** **D’accord** ** ** . **

** Chan lui fit un sourire avant de faire demi-tour et de rejoindre ses cadets dans la salle de bain. Dongchul le regard ** ** a ** ** partir, écoutant  ** ** brièvement ** ** les rires puis les sons de baisers échang ** ** és ** ** . Quand ils devinrent plus visqu ** ** eux, il eut ** ** vite fait de monter les marches quatre à quatre pour fuir l’indécence.  **

Dongchul avait eut peur de dormir dans la même chambre que les trois loups. Il savait qu’ils étaient un trouple, et par conséquent, il avait peur qu’ils fassent des choses de couple alors qu’il était là. Il s’était allongé dans le futon, et s’était tourné résolument vers le mur, voulant tout ignorer.

Il les entendit monter un à un, murmurant. Un couinement se fit entendre, puis un bruit sourd. Chan avait soulevé Jisung, et avait balancé le jeune alpha sur le lit, le faisant rire doucement. Ils le rejoignirent ensuite sur le lit après, Chan lui murmurant d’arrêter de faire l’idiot.

Dongchul les remercia mentalement de faire aussi peu de bruit.

Puis il retira ce qu’il avait dit. Ils mirent un peu de temps à trouver une position, se tournant et se retournant, ajustant les pièces du puzzle jusqu’à trouver enfin une position convenable. Quand finalement la pièce fut silencieuse, Dongchul se permit de se détendre.

L’air était saturé par leurs odeurs et phéromones mais le bêta voyait bien qu’ils essayaient de les garder sous contrôle. Ils avaient dû oublier que Dongchul était un bêta. Leurs phéromones ne le dérangeaient pas. Et ils ne sentaient pas mauvais.

L’odeur des alphas, relativement forestière si ce n’était pour une note épicée, allait bien avec l’odeur fruitée de Changbin, et Dongchul ne se sentait ni oppressé ni dégoûté. Il bascula vite dans le sommeil, son corps ayant visiblement besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil pour digérer la journée.

Et peut être finir de récupérer de son hypothermie.

Chan avait eut peur de dormir dans la même chambre que Dongchul. Il savait que le bêta mettait Jisung mal à l’aise, et même si Jisung avait promis de faire des efforts, il se doutait que Jisung allait avoir besoin de temps pour l’accepter complètement.

Mais l’odeur du bêta n’était quasiment pas présente. C’était comme s’il n’était pas là, si ce n’était cependant pas pour la légère odeur verte et aqueuse qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Alors Jisung était calme et coincé entre eux, le nez sûrement plein des phéromones de ses deux compagnons.

Changbin ne semblait quant à lui pas dérangé par la présence tierce dans la pièce, respirant doucement pour convaincre son corps de basculer dans l’inconscience. Chan finit par se laisser aller aussi, il s’endormit bien vite, bercé par les deux loups à ses côtés.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Dongchul ne s’était pas réveillé quand Changbin était descendu faire le petit déjeuner. Ni quand Chan et Jisung étaient descendus à leur tour. Il n’avait pas bougé quand ils étaient remontés se changer, et Chan ayant estimé que le bêta avait encore besoin de récupérer.

Ils avaient vaqué, Chan faisant sa ronde, laissant Jisung et Changbin faire les étirements et une partie de l’entraînement. Quand Chan revint, Jisung semblait très excité. Apparemment, Changbin lui avait montré un nouveau tour, et il voulait le tester sur l’Alpha.

Le dominant, accepta, et Changbin alla se poser sur le tabouret, laissant les deux dominants se tourner autour. Jisung ne faisant rien, Chan haussa les sourcils. Jisung lui tira la langue, et Chan finit par deviner qu’il devait donner le premier coup.

Alors il se décida pour une simple droite. Jisung fit un large sourire, l’instant d’après, Chan avait fini au sol, Jisung utilisant son poids et son élan pour le faire voler. L’alpha roula au sol, fauchant au passage son cadet avec un léger agacement.

Il n’aurait pas cru se faire avoir ainsi. Jisung finit au sol, aussi, et il se jeta sur lui, lui donnant au passage un coup de genou qui le força à rouler plus loin, et qui exposa son dos. Jisung se jeta à nouveau en avant, avec son genou, et il l’appuya sur le dos de Chan et l’alpha ne put que cligner des yeux quand il sentit une main attrapa son poignet, bloquant son bras dans son dos.

Sans compter le genou qui pressait peut-être un peu trop douloureusement contre un point de sa colonne.

— **Alors Alpha ~** Susurra Jisung contre l’oreille du dominant.

Chan eut un petit rire, un peu étouffé, un peu étranglé. Le ‘vrai’ rire que l’on a lorsqu’on a le torse compressé.

— **Bravo.** Souffla-t-il simplement en laissant son visage retomber sur le sol matelassé.

De là où il était, il voyait Changbin, assis sur son tabouret. Et l’oméga ne les regardait pas. Il fixait la porte, à la gauche de Chan, qu’il ne voyait pas, du coup.

— **C’est une sorte… De parade nuptial ?**

Chan eut un petit rire, et il appuya son front contre le sol.

— **Je sais pas. Je crois bien.** Avoua-t-il.

Il sentit l’odeur aqueuse et verte. Jisung se redressa doucement, et aida l’alpha à s’asseoir. Chan toussa brièvement dan sa main, respirant lentement. Dongchul était dans le chambranle de la porte, à les regarder faire avec intérêt et curiosité.

— **C’est bon Chan-ie ?** Demanda doucement Jisung en embrassant son épaule.

— **Yep. C’est classe.** Fit il ensuite, Jisung souriant largement.

Le jeune alpha se leva ensuite, allant voir Changbin pour débriefer. Chan regarda Dongchul, le bêta s’approcha timidement. Il finit par s’asseoir sur le sol moelleux, à côté de l’alpha.

— **J’ai dormi longtemps.**

— **Tu en avais besoin.** Fit tranquillement Chan en se frottant le dos.

Le bêta acquiesça. C’était vrai. Il se sentait reposé, et plus lui-même.

— **C’était** **quoi ça ?** Finit par demander Dongchul, la question semblant lui brûler les lèvres.

— **Hum ? C’est juste** **un** **entraînement au combat. Pour savoir se défendre.**

— **Pour savoir se défendre ?** Répéta Dongchul avec un air surpris.

Il regarda autour de lui, observant avec curiosité le sol molletonné, les accessoires pour faire du sport, mais aussi le large bleue sur l’épaule de Jisung, la coupure sur la joue de Changbin. Dongchul ne comprenait pas.

— **En cas d’agression et de guerre de meutes, il faut bien qu’on sache se défendre.** Et comme le bêta ne parut pas convaincu, Chan continua : **Je t’assure que c’est nécessaire.** Il montra les cicatrices sur son bras et son épaule. **On en a besoin. Et tu en auras besoin, si tu restes ici.**

Dongchul regarda ses mains, jouant finalement avec une chevalière.

— **Je sais faire de la lutte traditionnelle. Mais c’est tout.**

Jisung se redressa comme un suricate quand il entendit ça.

— **De la lutte traditionnelle ? Tu sais vraiment en faire ?**

— **Mmh, mmh.** Confirma Dongchul en le regardant. **J’en ai fait pendant trois quatre ans. J’ai commencé avant ma présentation.**

— **Et t’es fort ?**

— **Je me défends.**

Jisung parut pensif. Changbin avait quitté son tabouret, et reprit ses haltères, faisant des exercices dans son coin. Chan alla chercher les élastiques pour faire les siens, laissant les deux loups en tête à tête. Jisung hésita encore un instant.

— **Tu vas rester un peu, non ? Tu pourrais m’apprendre ?**

Chan et Changbin se figèrent. Dongchul aussi. Il croyait que Jisung le détestait ? Le jeune alpha parut hésitant, grimaçant avant de murmure.

— **J’ai toujours voulu apprendre, mais j’ai jamais eu l’occasion.**

— **Hum…** Dongchul regarda Chan, qui hocha des épaules. **D’accord, si tu veux. Fut juste qu’on trouve des satbas.**

— **On a qu’à aller en acheter !** S’exclama le jeune alpha en se tournant vers Chan.

— **Pourquoi pas. On ira après mangé d’ailleurs.** Annonça-t-il en reprenant ses exercices.

Changbin s’y était remis depuis un bout de temps, quand la tension était redescendue. Jisung parut enchanté par la nouvelle, se jetant ensuite au sol pour faire sa série d’enchaînements sous l’œil perplexe de Chan. Il allait se faire mal, à faire autant de zèle.

Pourtant, l’Alpha décida de s’occuper de ses oignons, et laissa son cadet s’épuiser. Il fallait bien qu’il fasse ses propres expériences, et ses propres erreurs. Dongchul resta un instant à les regarder faire, surpris par le soudain changement d’activité.

— **Et là ? Vous faites quoi ?**

— **On s’entraîne.** Fit tranquillement Chan. **Il faut rester en forme, aussi bien pour se détendre que pour** **être en bonne santé** **.**

— **S’occuper des champs n’est pas de tout repos.**

— **Couper du bois non plus.**

Dongchul acquiesça lentement, tentant sûrement de comprendre toute la subtilité de la vie traditionnelle. Il finit par se frotter nerveusement la nuque.

— **Je devrais le faire aussi, alors ?**

— **Pourquoi pas.** Répondit Changbin. **Honnêtement, tu as tout à y gagner.**

— **Par contre commence doucement, hein !** Ajouta Chan.

Timidement, Dongchul rentra un peu plus dans la pièce. Il regarda sur les étagères, cherchant un accessoire. Il finit par opter pour la corde à sauter, et se mettant à l’écart, histoire de ne rien frapper par accident, il commença à bondir.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Pendant le déjeuner, ils firent le point. Ils avaient déjà fait une ébauche de liste, mais là, ils se mirent enfin d’accord. Le menu du festin de fin d’année était fait, la liste de course pour leurs réserve aussi. Chan rajouta les ceintures de luttes et la crème pour les mains de Changbin, Jisung demandant aussi si la ville n’avait pas quelque chose de magique contre les boutons.

Chan lui assura que oui, et il le rajouta.

Après manger, Dongchul se proposa gentiment pour faire la vaisselle, et refusa l’aide de Changbin et Chan quand ceux-ci l’offrirent arguant que les trois loups avaient besoin de temps à eux, pour leur petite sieste habituelle. Et plus, peut-être

Chan fut touché, et il remercia chaudement le bêta, avant d’entraîner ses cadets à l’étage. Ils prirent que peu de temps pour se changer, se contentant surtout de se déshabiller. Puis ils se jetèrent sur le lit, et Jisung commença par les embrasser l’un après l’autre, longuement. 

Surtout Changbin.

Quand l’oméga demanda à son cadet la raison de ce baiser, le jeune alpha haussa les épaules avec un sourire ravageur, il voulait faire le plein. Chan roula des yeux avec un gloussement, et Changbin lui tapa le bras.

— **Arrête** **de dire des bêtises, vous allez partir quelques heures toutes au plus. Vous serez rentrer avant le dîner. Pas besoin d’être dramatique.** Et après une brève réflexion il ajouta : **En plus tu vas aller voir le seul amour de ta vie, donc je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu serais triste.**

— **Hein… ?** Fit Jisung, en se tournant vers Chan.

— **Non mais pas lui. Le cheesecake.**

Le visage de Jisung s’illumina tout bonnement à l’entente du nom de la pâtisserie.

— **Oh, oui !** S’exclama-t-il en laissant le oui traîner. **Le cheesecake, mon amour !** Continua-t-il théâtralement, en appuyant le dos de sa main contre son front, roulant sur le lit.

— **Si c’est le cheesecake c’est ton amour, alors je récupère Changbin-ie ~** Chantonna Chan en enroulant ses bras autour du corps de l’oméga et en l’attirant à lui.

Changbin couina à cause de la pression, et Jisung se redressa d’un bond.

— **Non ! C’est mon mien aussi !**

Il se jeta sur le pauvre garçon, enroulant aussi ses bras autour de sa taille, et frottant sa joue contre celle de l’oméga, qui se retrouva étouffé par les deux alphas.

— **Non mais oh**! S’indigna-t-il en remuant, sans parvenir à se libérer.

Il finit par abandonner l’idée de s’échapper de l’étreinte des deux alphas, se détendant finalement. Ils lui tenaient chaud, et ils sentaient bon. Il n’avait peut-être pas envie de bouger, finalement. Chan ne le lâcha pas, mais Jisung finit quant à lui par se reculer.

Il déposa un baiser baveux sur chacune des joues de l’oméga, celui-ci grimaçant. Jisung se décida alors à chasser la moue de ses lèvres, embrassant doucement son aîné, sans trop de salive cette fois. Il s’embrassèrent longtemps, lentement, Chan les regardant faire avec ce petit sourire, celui qui tordait ses yeux, et faisait ressortir ses fossettes.

Quand Jisung se recula finalement, il lâcha un long soupir de bonheur. Il s’affaissa ensuite, glissant pour se retrouver au niveau du ventre de Changbin. Il posa sa tête sur celui-ci, mettant sa main sur la couverture, au niveau de la cuisse de l’oméga, étirant ses doigts.

Chan profita du fait que les lèvres de Changbin était libre pour lui voler un baiser. Puis l’oméga fit la moue, cherchant à se coucher contre Chan. L’alpha le laissa faire, s’amusant de l’air mécontent de Jisung. Le jeune alpha ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier d’être dérangé ainsi.

Une fois que tout le monde eut finalement trouvé sa place, ils cessèrent de bouger, et fermèrent simplement les yeux. Avant de basculer dans le sommeil, ils sentirent Dongchul monter discrètement les marches, sûrement pour venir se reposer aussi.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	49. Chapitre 49, ou quand les chemins se séparent

— **Jisung. On en a déjà discuté. Vous partez quelques heures !** S’exclama Changbin quand il tenta de repousser son cadet, mais que celui-ci refusa tout bonnement de le lâcher.

— **Mais je** **ne** **veux pas te laisser seul avec…** Il regarda Dongchul. **Lui.**

— **Lui ?** Répéta le bêta avec un expression indéchiffrable.

— **Jisung.** Soupira Chan. **Arrête de dire des bêtises. Changbin est entre de bonnes mains, et il est très bien capable de se défendre tout seul.**

— **Et je peux appeler Chan, s’il faut.** Ajouta Dongchul en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

L’alpha sortit alors le sien pour qu’ils puissent échanger leurs numéros. Jisung paraissait seulement que moyennement convaincu. Pourtant, il accepta de monter dans la voiture, faisant un petit signe de la main à Changbin quand le véhicule passa devant eux.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à remonter la route en terre, l’hanok finissant par disparaître au détour d’un virage. Jisung alluma la radio et commença à avoir la jambe gauche qui tressautait. Il regarda par la fenêtre, guettant de la vie.

L’alpha lui demanda une première fois si tout allait bien. Et comme Jisung lui assura que oui, Chan se permit de préciser et de demander comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de Dongchul.

— **Neutre.** Répondit d’abord Jisung. **Il ne me dérange plus trop, mais je fais quand même attention.** Il y eut un battement, avant que finalement il n’ajoute : **S’il venait à rester ici quelque temps, je pense que je n’y verrais aucun problème. Je vais juste av** **oir** **besoin de temps pour me faire à lui.**

— **Je peux comprendre.**

Chan hocha la tête pour lui-même, rassuré. Il aimait bien Dongchul, et il avait définitivement un bon pressentiment vis-à-vis du bêta. Il le voyait bien rester avec eux.

Ils continuèrent le trajet en silence, si ce n’était pour Jisung qui fredonnait parfois ce qui passait à la radio. Ils s’arrêtèrent au niveau des bennes au bout du chemin pour jeter les poubelles, avant de s’engager sur la nationale.

Chan était à moitié concentré, répétant mentalement ce qu’ils allaient devoir acheter.

Il voulait faire une surprise à Changbin, et aussi à Jisung, un peu, alors il ne devait pas oublier de faire un tour par le centre commercial pour aller récupérer les peluches. Il espérait vraiment qu’ils allaient pouvoir les faire sur place, parce qu’autrement, il avait un peu la flemme de revenir juste pour ça.

Tant bien même ce soit leur cadeau de Yeol. Après, pas sûr qu’ils s’en souviennent, avec l’arrivée de Dongchul.

Jisung finit par s’endormir au bout d’une vingtaine de minutes de trajet, et Chan se permit de replacer correctement sa tête quand le trafic fut particulièrement vide. Par contre, une fois arrivé au niveau de Pyojimul, il dut se concentrer tout particulièrement et accessoirement faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas insulter les autres conducteurs.

Parce que c’était comme si tous les connards de Corée avaient décidé d’aller à Pyojimul pour la fin d’année. Et à la vue des belles bagnoles et de celles typiques des meutes traditionnelles modernisées, Chan se disait que cela devait sûrement être ça.

Il réveilla Jisung une fois garé dans le parking souterrain du centre commercial. Il se disait qu’autant aller là-bas, vu sa liste. Il devait bien y avoir un magasin de sport et une pharmacie à l’intérieur, en plus du magasin de peluches.

Jisung était toujours excité. Tout était fascinant, à chaque fois, il redécouvrait la ville. Il observait l’aquarium, les écrans. Les gens aussi. Ils regardaient les tenues, les coiffures, les animaux. Il était fasciné par ces gens qui transportaient leurs chats dans des sacs à dos, et de petits chiens dans les sacs à mains.

Chan lui parla encore de Berry, le jeune loup bondissant sur place à l’idée de voir le petit chien. Chan lui promit qu’un jour, il rencontrerait Berry. Chan voulait voyager, et il voulait voyager avec Changbin et Jisung. Retourner en Australie, et leur faire découvrir le pays.

Ils allèrent d’abord à la pharmacie. Chan opta pour une crème pour les mains à l’odeur douce et lactée. Il avait longtemps hésité à prendre quelque chose de neutre, mais Jisung avait paru particulièrement emballé. Pour le convaincre, il lui décrit la sensation qu’allait être avoir les mains de Changbin sur leur peau, avec cette odeur.

Chan avait fini par céder, parce qu’il était faible, et que c’était tentant. Cela allait leur rappeler la fragrance de Jisung, avant sa présentation.

Pour Jisung, ce fut plus dur. Ils cherchèrent, jusqu’à un oméga décida de les aider. Il leur proposa plusieurs produits, et ils optèrent finalement pour une eau micellaire. Chan récupéra des huiles essentielles aussi, pour les douleurs des périodes. Pour les muscles aussi, surtout si Dongchul et Jisung se mettaient à faire de la lutte.

Parce que d’après ce que lui avait raconté Jisung, ils allaient rarement en sortir entier.

Ils passèrent à la caisse, Jisung prenant gentiment le sac. Ils allèrent ensuite dans un magasin de sport, et ce fut fini. Jisung découvrit tout un autre monde. Il ne comprit pas l’utilité des maillots de bain, des crampons, de toutes ces balles différentes !

Les vélos le fascinèrent, les planches de skates et les rollers aussi. Chan tenta de lui expliquer les différents sports, ce qui ne fut pas si compliqué, parce que Chan avait déjà parlé à son cadet des sports qu’il avait pratiqué là-bas, en Australie.

Jisung s’exclama quand il vit une photo d‘un homme faisant du surf, parce qu’il avait reconnu le sport. Il avait demandé à Chan pourquoi il n’y avait pas de planche, si c’était un magasin de sport. C’est parce qu’on était loin de la mer avait répondu Chan. Et pourquoi il faut un maillot de bain ? Parce que les gens n’aiment pas être nu. Et qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle à courir après un ballon ? C’est cool le football.  
  
Ils finirent par trouver le coin ‘’ssireum’’, derrière l’énorme zone réservée aux jeux de balles. Il y avait quelques ceintures, deux trois photos. Quand Chan vit que le poids le plus bas, Taebaek, était de soixante-quinze kilos, il se tourna vers Jisung avec un sourire amusé.

— **Est ce que seulement tu fais plus de cinquante kilos ?** Demanda l’alpha en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

— **Mais !** Commença par s’indigner Jisung, avant de marmonner : **Je sais pas, je me suis jamais pes** **é** **.**

— **Si.** Intervint Chan. **Chez l'alphalogue.**

Mais il avait oublié le poids. C’était la taille qui intéressait surtout le jeune alpha.

Ils restèrent plantés un petit peu de temps devant, du moins jusqu’à qu’un employé, un alpha cette fois, s’approche. Instinctivement, Jisung et Chan se tendirent. Mais l’autre était tranquille, les épaules basses, le dos courbé, et la démarche pataude.

— **Besoin d’un coup de main pour choisir vos ceintures ?**

  
Ils acquiescèrent. L’employé les regarda. Il sembla hésiter, avant de choisir une ceinture, rouge, et tout à gauche, avant de regarder Chan, et d’en prendre une, mais cette fois chez les poids mouches. Chan voulut objecter, dire qu ce n’était pas pour lui. Avant de se dire que Chan était bien ce qu’il y avait de plus proche de la stature de Dongchul.

Ils le remercièrent, l’alpha leur faisant un sourire nonchalant, avant de repartir, épaules basses, démarche pataude. Chan le regarda avant, avant d’avoir un petit rire en se disant qu’il lui faisait un peu penser à un poulain ou un pingouin, pataud et pas habitué à son corps.

Jisung tira sur son sweat, œillant les autres clients avec méfiance.

— **On y va Chan ?**

— **Tout de suite.**

Ils passèrent à la caisse, avant de sortir avec un nouveau sac. Ils vaquèrent un peu, Chan cherchant désespérément le magasin. Ils finirent par faire un détour par une libraire pour prendre un manhwa pour Jisung, et par un magasin d’accessoires, Chan prenant une paire de boucle d’oreilles et un bonnet pour Changbin.

Jisung ne fut pas surpris par son achat. Chan portait rarement des boucles d’oreilles voyantes, le plus souvent c’était de petits anneaux ou des petits trucs noirs. Là, il avait pris quelque chose avec des pendentifs. C’était très joli.

Jisung lui demanda comment il s’était fait percer les oreilles. L’alpha lui parla du perceur qu’il était aller voir, il y avait quelques années. Finalement, le perçage à l’aiguille chez le professionnel, et la manière artisanale des meutes traditionnelles, n’était pas si éloignée.

Mais c’était généralement réservé aux omégas.

  
Jisung lui avoua qu’il aimerait bien se faire aussi percer les oreilles. Chan accepta facilement, mais il lui expliqua qu’il fallait prendre rendez vous, et Jisung haussa aisément les épaules. Ce n’était pas pour tout de suite, c’était juste une idée comme ça.

Surtout que c’était pas pratique si tu aimais autant te transformer que lui.

  
Quand ils trouvèrent finalement le magasin de peluches, Jisung devina bien vite de quoi il retournait. Il avait vu Chan avec son koala, et l’alpha lui avait expliqué ce que c’était. Chan avoua cependant qu’il voulait leur en offrir un, qu’ils aient un doudou.

Il demanda accessoirement à Jisung de l’aider à choisir celui pour Changbin.

Le principe de ce genre de boutique, c’était comme pour les caspalet. À la seule différence qu’offrir une peluche de période n‘avait pas la valeur symbolique du caspalet, puisque des parents ou des amis pouvaient offrir à un nouvellement présenté une peluche pour l’aider lors de la transition.

Ils commencèrent par choisir un animal, parmi une large gamme, puis les fragrances à mettre dedans. Jisung passa tellement de temps à renifler chacune des odeurs proposées que Chan avait eu le temps de commander la peluche de Changbin, et de la récupérer auprès des employés.

Il avait alors regardé Jisung faire son choix en serrant contre lui le petit lapin bélier noir. Jisung finit par se tourner vers lui avec un sourire dément, qui fit légèrement peur à Chan il devait bien l’avouer. Il leva le petit papier témoin, et Chan plissa les yeux, mais il finit par lire.

_Cheesecake._ Merde, il avait perdu son cadet. 

Jisung se retrouva donc avec une peluche d’écueil roux, qui sentait le cheesecake. Chan décida de ne pas commenter sur le choix, et il regarda un instant  la peluche  destinée à Changbin . Est-ce qu’il avait fait le bon choix ? Il espérait que oui, parce qu’il n’avait pas demandé à  l’oméga ce qu’il aimait, comme fragrance.

O n mit les peluches dans des boites, qui finirent dans des sacs, et Jisung commença à pester qu’ils avaient peut-être un peu trop de sac. Chan lui répondit que cela tombait bien, puisqu’ils avaient fini leurs achats, et qu’il ne restait plus que les courses alimentaire. 

Enfin alimentaire, ils n’avaient plus de papier toilette.

I ls retournèrent donc à la voiture, Chan prenant le coude de Jisung pour l’entraîner loin d’une petite boutique de pâtisserie particulièrement grasse, lui rappelant qu’ils iraient au café après, et qu’il pourrait manger du cheesecake tout son saoul. Il n’y avait donc pas question qu’il se goinfre de donuts ou de beignets.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à une épicerie de quartier, dans lequel ils firent leurs courses sans trop de difficultés, les mains de Jisung ne se promenant pas trop, pour une fois, et Chan put alors respecter quasiment religieusement leur liste.

Chan avait acheté une bâche, au cours de l’une de ses escapades en ville. Ainsi, ils n’eurent pas à caser tout leurs sacs sous le siège de Jisung. Non, ils se contentèrent de tout mettre dans la remorque, caché sous la bâche. Puis ils se rendirent dans le café.

Jisung commanda un Iced Américano, une part de cheesecake, et disparut dans un coin avec des ouvrages. Chan demanda juste un thé, il voulait éviter de retomber dans le café, et il sortit son ordinateur, toujours à ses côtés quand il allait au café.

C’était un grand moment, il avait fini leur première vraie mixtape. Il la posta la boule au ventre, et attendit, sachant très bien qu’il y avait des gens qui allaient se jeter sur la notification. Alors il resta planté devant la page, n’osant pas la rafraîchir.

Il fall u t que Jisung revienne, les mains vides, mais pas pour longtemps quand il vit l’assiette de cheesecake et la cuillère.  Il se saisit de l’ustensile, s’empressa d’avaler une première bouchée, avant de se pencher, regardant curieusement ce que faisait Chan.

— **T’attends quoi ?**

— **Le courage.**

Jisung appuya sur f5. La page devint blanche, avant qu’à nouveau elle s’affiche correctement. Chan eut une inspiration sifflante, tandis que Jisung plissait les yeux. Il y avait deux commentaires, et quelques j’aime. Le premier était un lot d’émojis, beaucoup de cœurs, quelques mains applaudissant et des yeux.

Le deuxième était un long commentaire de quelqu’un les félicitant pour leur travail et les remerciant de poster d’aussi belles créations. Jisung se tourna vers l’alpha, haussant un sourcil.

— **Chan-ie tu vas pleurer ?**

— **Non, non.** Marmonna l’alpha en se frottant les yeux d’une main.

— **C’est juste… Un peu d’émotion**

— **Hum, hum**

Jisung finit alors son cheesecake en regardant Chan se promener sur les réseaux sociaux, regardant les derniers posts de sa famille et de ses amis.

— **C’est qui ?** Demanda Jisung, après que Chan ait laissé un petit commentaire en anglais ponctué de cœurs sous un photo d’un groupe de jeunes en bord de mer.

— **Mes amis du lycée. Charlotte, Noa, Emily, Rachel, William, Warrin.** Lista-t-il en souriant doucement.

Jisung regarda les photos, que Chan faisait défiler, puis le visage de l’alpha.

— **Ils te manquent ?**

— **Un peu, bien sûr. Mais de toute façon, je les aurais perdu de vue à un moment ou un autre. Charlie et Will’ partaient faire les études aux États-Unis, Noa partait dans le Queensland avec son copain, et Warrin allait à l’autre bout de la région.** Fit il, avec peut-être une once d’amertume dans la voix.

Jisung ne savait pas trop où était les États-Unis et le Queensland, mais il acquiesça gravement, devinant que cela devait être important pour Chan.

— **Il n’y avait que Rachel et Emily qui restaient. Elle vont faire leurs études dans le coin, pour ne pas quitter la meute. Les parents de Rachel sont plutôt conservateurs donc elle ne pouvait pas partir, et Emily n’irait nulle par sans Rae.** Il eut un moment de silence, puis Chan cliqua sur le compte de sa sœur, à la recherche de photo de Berry. **Enfin bon, je suis mieux ici avec vous !**

Jisung lui fit un sourire radieux, et il se pencha pour l’embrasser avant de se raviser et de regarder autour de lui avec un petit air inquiet. Il n’y avait que le serveur habituel, qui était assis derrière le comptoir avec un air las. Cela n’empêcha pas Jisung d’abandonner l’idée et de plutôt simplement presser la main de Chan.

Chan lui fit un petit sourire puis lui montra des photos de Berry et des membres de sa famille, puis des vidéos de surf et de ssireum, pendant qu’ils finissaient chacun leur boissons. Jisung parut très enthousiaste, aussi bien par l’un que par l’autre.

Mais Chan ne put s’empêcher de s’inquiéter quand ils vit les combattants retourner leurs adversaires comme des crêpes et les écraser au sol. Jisung était une brindille, et Dongchul… Il semblerait qu’il était définitivement plus épais.

Chan pressentait que son cadet n’allait définitivement pas en sortir inerte. Qu’importe, si cela lui faisait plaisir. Changbin et lui seraient là pour ramasser les morceaux après les entrainements.

Une fois le goûter terminé, Chan alla payer pendant que Jisung s’affairait à ranger l’ordinateur. Ils sortirent du café peu après, reprenant la voiture.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
Quand la voiture de Chan avait disparu au tournant du virage, il y avait eu un moment de silence. Changbin avait fini par regarder Dongchul, ne sachant trop quoi dire, ou quoi faire. Le bêta semblait tout aussi hésitant, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

Après un temps d’hésitation, il lui proposa d’aller couper du bois ensemble. Dongchul accepta rapidement, et ils retournèrent à l’intérieur s'habiller un peu plus chaudement, parce qu’ils n’avaient pas pris la peine de prendre un manteau pour dire au revoir aux deux alphas.

Changbin le guida ensuite à travers la foret, l’emmenant dans un coin ou les arbres étaient resserrés, et pas si épais, comme la densité était trop grande pour leurs permettre de se développer correctement. Changbin expliqua d’ailleurs ça à Dongchul.

Parce que le bêta avait remarqué comment les arbres avaient soudainement paru plus fin et moins fort. Dongchul parut surpris de toutes ses connaissances. Changbin devinait que le bêta devait se dire qu’il avait grandi dans la foret, et que par conséquent, il ne devait pas savoir grand-chose.

— **Je suis pas illettré hein ? On m’a appris à lire et à écrire.** Marmonna-t-il, alors qu’il levait la hache.

Elle rencontra l’écorce avec un son clair, et Changbin commença à attaquer le tronc après avoir dégagé l’écorce. Dongchul le regarda faire le rouge aux joues et les mains dans les poches.

— **Je ne voulais pas te vexer.** Murmura-t-il, en tapant nerveusement dans une butte de terre.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver dans la forêt comme ça. Il avait un peu peur, même si c’était irrationnel. Il avait juste l’impression d’être proie plus qu’un prédateur. Mais la présence de Changbin le rassurait. L’oméga semblait clairement savoir ce qu’il faisait.

Il avait grandi ici, et Dongchul se doutait qu’il savait se défendre, à défaut de tout connaître de la vie.

— **T’inquiète. Je peux comprendre que les gens comme toi puissent avoir des préjugés.**

— **Mais ça, c’est pas déjà un préjugé ?** Répliqua Dongchul du tac au tac.

Changbin eut un ricanement nasal, l’arbre craqua, l’oméga donna un bon coup de hache, avant de se reculer. Le tronc commença à vaciller, et Changbin se tourna vers le bêta, les bras ballants.

— **Je n’ai jamais dis que je n’avais pas de préjugé.** Avoua alors sans mal l’oméga. **Tu débites ce tronc-là ?**

— **Je sais pas comment faire.**

Changbin lui répondit que c’était simple, avant de lui montrer. Dongchul commença alors, levant avec hésitation la hache à chaque fois, comme s’il avait peur de mal faire ou de se blesser. Il finit par débiter quelques bûches, et il demanda ce qu’il fallait faire de l'écorce et de la mousse qui tombaient des morceaux de bois.

Changbin lui répondit qu’il ne fallait pas s’en préoccuper, et que c’était le travail de Jisung et de ses petits bras, de récupérer les brindilles, l'écorce et la mousse pour aider à allumer le feu. Dongchul acquiesca, et ils continuèrent à travailler en silence quelque temps.

Changbin abattait les arbres avec habilité, et Dongchul se chargeait de débiter les troncs en bûches.

L’oméga finit par décider de faire une pause, et il s’appuya contre un arbre laissant la hache reposer dans un tronc. Il essuya son front du dos du bras, repoussa ses cheveux de devant son visage et observa ses mains, avant de grimacer.

  
Chan avait intérêt à revenir avec de la crème, parce que ses pauvres menottes étaient définitivement dans un sale état. Dongchul finit par s’arrêter aussi, ayant finalement rattraper Changbin. Il s’assit sur une souche, et reprit sa respiration.

— **Si tu restes ici.** Commença Changbin. **Il va falloir qu’on te trouve des taches à faire, tu vois ?** Le bêta acquiesça, alors l’oméga en enchaîna. **Déjà, tu peux couper du bois avec moi. Je ne pense** **pas** **que t’envoyer chercher du petits bois avec Jisung est vraiment utile. Tu peux peut-être faire les rondes avec Chan cependant ? Quoi que, j’ai peur que Jisung en soit jaloux…**

Changbin secoua la tête, pensivement. Il faudra qu’il en parle avec l’Alpha.

— **Est ce que tu sais faire un truc en particulier ?** Demanda-t-il sans méchanceté.

— **Je sais un peu cuisinier. Je sais bricoler. Enfin, je suis adroit de mes mains.** Expliqua-t-il, alors que Changbin acquiesçait. **Je sais pécher !** Fit il finalement.

— **Oh, ça, ça peut être utile. Il y a pas tant de poisson que ça en hiver, évidemment, mais on pourrait avoir des surprises. En loup ?**

— **Non, avec une canne.**

Changbin ne parut pas comprendre, mais Dongchul lui fit un signe de la main, pour lui dire de laisser tomber. L’oméga haussa alors les épaules.

— **Vois avec Chan, si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Mais si ça vient de la ville, il ira te le chercher la prochaine fois qu’il ira.**

— **Pas de soucis.**

Changbin renifla, et essuya son nez du dos de la main, appréciant d’avoir des gants pour éviter de se mettre de la morve sur le dos de la main. Il reprit sa hache, la sortant du bois sans mal, quand la voix de Dongchul le fit se figer.

— **Ça te dérange, toi, que je reste ?**

Changbin eut un petit rire, et se remit en mouvement, finissant d’abattre l’arbre dans lequel il avait planté sa hache.

— **Non. J’ai aucun problème avec toi. T’as l’air sympa. Jisung aussi n’a pas de problème avec toi. Il est juste un peu irrationnel. Faut pas lui en vouloir, il s’est présenté récemment, et il encore un peu paumé. Et il nous aime vraiment beaucoup.**

Une fois sa tirade terminé, l’arbre tomba au sol, faisant à peine sursauter Changbin, contrairement à Dongchul qui regarda au-dessus de sa tête avec méfiance. Des brindilles lui étaient tombées dessus, dérangées par la chute de l’arbre.

— **Et tu m’as entendu, l’autre fois. Objectivement, on a besoin de toi. Tu es un bêta d’abord, ensuite tu sais faire des choses mine de rien. Et on a toujours besoin de bras.** Expliqua Changbin, Dongchul acquiesçant. T **’as quel âge ?**

— **Dix-huit.**

— **Oh. T’es vieux.**

Dongchul haussa un sourcil.

— ‘ **Fin, t’as l’** **â** **ge de Chan. Mais t’es vieux. J’ai seize ans moi.** Expliqua Changbin en haussant les épaules l’air de rien.

Il regarda la quantité de bois débité, avant de se dire qu’ils avaient définitivement suffisamment de bois pour ce soir. Et demain. Et peut être même la fin de la semaine. Avec l’aide de Dongchul, il avait définitivement travaillé bien plus vite que d’habitude.

— **Et Jisung ?**

— **Hum ?** Fit l’oméga en le regardant.

Il était parti ailleurs, le temps d’un instant.

— **Il a quel âge ?**

— **Quinze ans.**

— **Et il est déjà présenté ?** Objecta Dongchul avec surprise.

— **Ouais. C’est une longue histoire.** Marmonna Changbin en secouant sa tête.

Dongchul acquiesça simplement et regarda le sol, du moins jusqu’à que Changbin lui fasse signe de cacher la hache sous un grosse souche, et de commencer à ramasser les bûches. Ils allaient devoir faire des aller-retour jusqu’à l’hanok pour remplir le tas de bûche, malheureusement.

— **Mais t’inquiète. Il va finir par s’y faire.** Insista Changbin, alors qu’ils se rendaient à l’hanok les bras pleins. **C’est un bon gars, Jisung. Il a juste peur des inconnus. Et puis, votre histoire de lutte traditionnelle, là. Ça va l’aider à apprendre à t’apprécier.**

Dongchul acquiesça, et ils continuèrent de parler ensuite, parlant de sujets plus légers. Changbin lâcha quelques anecdotes, expliquant la machine bien huilée qu’il formait avec les deux alphas. Dongchul expliqua quant à lui qu’il ne pensait pas que la vie était aussi dure ici.

Surtout que ses parents ne l’avaient pas averti plus que ça. Changbin commenta que c’était peut-être pour qu’il soit surpris une fois là-bas, et qu’il revienne bien vite parce que la vie n’était pas comme ce à quoi il s’attendait.

  
Dongchul ne trouva rien à redire à cette théorie. Oui, ses parents n’avaient aucun problème à le laisser partir. Mais c’était justement peut être parce qu’ils se disaient qu’il allait vite déchanter et revenir la queue entre les jambes.

Dongchul se sentit refroidi par les manigances de ses parents, et vexé que ceux-ci n’aient fait que semblait de le soutenir. Changbin vit bien son changement d’état d’esprit, et il eut vite fait de se corriger, disant que ce n’était qu’une théorie, et qu'il pouvait avoir faux !

Après tout, il ne connaissait pas ses parents. Mais Dongchul lui assura que cela ne semblait que trop plausible à ses oreilles, et leur dernier voyage se fit dans un silence embarrassant. Une fois le bois rangé, et eux rentrés, Changbin proposa du thé et des gâteaux à Dongchul pour lui remonter le moral.

Le bêta hocha lentement la tête.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	50. Chapitre 50, ou quand les chemins se rejoignent

Quand Chan et Jisung revinrent, Changbin était sur le canapé, à remplir son carnet, pendant que Dongchul jouait avec la Gameboy à côté de lu. Sur la table basse devant eux, des tasses et des petits gâteaux que Changbin avait sorti d’ils ne savaient où.

— **Ah, vous êtes là !** Fit d’ailleurs l’oméga en se redressant.

— **Binieboo** **!** Chantonna Jisung en s'empressant de venir l’enlacer. **On a un cadeau ~** Chantonna-t-il à son oreille avant de se corriger : **Chan t’a pris un cadeau.**

— **Ah oui ?**

— **Vous avez les ceintures ?** Demanda quant à lui Dongchul, qui n’avait pas trop fait attention aux retrouvailles.

Chan fit un signe de la tête en direction de l’un des sacs que Jisung avait posé près de la porte en rentrant. L’alpha se dirigea ensuite vers la table, posant les sacs de courses.

— **On les a, oui, mais ce ne fut pas de la tarte. Jisung était trop maigre. Et pour la tiennes, on l’a pris en se basant sur moi, j'espère que ça ira.**

— **Je pense, merci.** Fit Dongchul avec un sourire.

Il prit le sac avant de retourner sur le canapé, sortant les ceintures, qu’il étudia. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’en avait pas fait, du ssireum. Parce qu’avec les cours, entre le travail à fournir et la baisse de moral, ce n’était comme ça qu’il pouvait en faire.

Un couinement attira son attention. Jisung avait donné la boite de peluche à Changbin, qui l’avait rapidement ouverte, bouillonnant d’impatience. Puis quand il s’est retrouvé face au petit lapin noir, il avait couiné de surprise. Avant de se tourner vers Chan qui l’observait depuis les placards qu’il remplissait.

— **C’est pour moi ?** Murmura-t-il dune petite voix, et comme Chan acquiesçait, il lâcha un merci particulièrement débordant de joie.

Il porta la peluche à son nez, et inspira l’odeur de chocolat et les phéromones artificiels d’alpha. Un soupir de satisfaction sortit de ses lèvres, et il serra le petit lapin dans ses bras. Dongchul alla quant à lui ranger les ceintures dans la réserve, il aura l’occasion de les essayer plus tard.

  
Quand il revint, Jisung et Changbin avaient aidé Chan, et les victuailles étaient rangées là où il le fallait. Changbin essayait maintenant sa crème pour les mains, et Jisung tentait de déchiffrer la notice d’utilisation de son eau micellaire.

Chan s’était quant à lui posé sur le canapé, et il cherchait dans ses dossiers d’ordinateur quelque chose. Dongchul reprit sa Gameboy, et comme Jisung et Changbin avaient rejoint leur alpha sur le canapé, le bêta décida de s’asseoir près d’eux, mais sur le tapis.

Il vit le petit coup d’œil inquiet que Chan lui jeta, mais il le rassura d’un sourire. Il n’avait pas de problème à s’asseoir sur le tapis, vraiment. Ils passèrent la fin de soirée ainsi, le trio sur le canapé et Dongchul sur le tapis, à jouer à la Gameboy.

Quand vint l’heure du dîner, Chan parti faire la ronde, seul. Changbin avait bien parlé de la possibilité pour Dongchul de l’accompagner, mais le bêta avait semblé ne pas être attiré par l’idée, préférant leur donner un coup de main dans la préparation du repas.

Les trois loups travaillèrent dans une relative bonne ambiance, Jisung faisait peut-être un peu exprès de coller Changbin, caressant sa nuque et ses poignets, mais il restait relativement agréable vis-à-vis du bêta. Il n’avait pas de mal à travailler à ses côtés, et il ne l’avait même pas menacé avec un couteau !

Changbin en fut rassuré, et quand Chan revint, alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à se mettre à table, Changbin lui murmura la bonne nouvelle. Cela lui valu un baiser sur le front, et ne deux temps trois mouvements, Jisung s’était jeté au cou de l’aîné pour avoir lui aussi un bisou.

Ils mangèrent en papotant gaiement de la soirée du lendemain, Chan annonçant qu’ils allaient encore devoir tout nettoyer. Les deux plus jeunes protestèrent bruyamment, là où Dongchul haussait les épaules. Il trouvait que Chan faisait déjà beaucoup pour lui.

S’il pouvait lui rendre un minimum la pareil en donnant un coup de main, alors il allait donner un coup de main. Il l’expliqua à Chan, l’alpha lui pressant l’épaule avec un sourire reconnaissant. Jisung le remarqua, et il s’empressa d’affirmer qu’il aiderait aussi.

Chan eut un petit rire, si Jisung se mettait à obéir pour remonter dans l’estime de Chan et battre Dongchul, l’alpha n’avait aucun problème à ce qu’il y ait une petite tension entre les deux. Et quand Dongchul se proposa pour faire la vaisselle, Jisung eut vite fait de se proposer aussi.

Changbin les laissa donc faire et disparu dans la salle de bain, et Chan resta à table pour observer Jisung faire la vaisselle avec zèle, donnant ce qu’il avait nettoyé à Dongchul pour qu’il l’essuie et le range. Une fois cela fini, Jisung vint faire la fleur devant l’alpha, et Chan prit son visage en coupe pour l’embrasser lentement, Dongchul passant derrière eux pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Changbin était passé il y avait quelques minutes, vêtu d’une serviette. Il fallait vraiment qu’ils pensent à prendre des robes de chambres. Encore quelque chose à rajouter à la prochaine liste de course, avec une canne à pêche.

Après le bisou, Jisung monta, et Chan lui cria d’aller penser à se laver. Un vague son de gorge lui répondit, et Chan soupira, avant de flâner autour de la cuisine en attendant que Dongchul finisse de se nettoyer.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Le lendemain, Chan eut la surprise de voir qu’il était le dernier au lit. Juste un peu inquiet, il descendit avec empressement seulement pour trouver le reste de la troupe déjà entrain de s’activer dans l’espace de vie. Jisung passait le balais, Changbin nettoyait la vaisselle de festin, et Dongchul faisait les fenêtres.

L’alpha avait l’impression d’être dans un univers alternatif. Il avait alors pris son petit déjeuner en regardant le reste faire les soubrettes.

La journée était passée en un éclair. Chan avait fait la ronde, ils s’étaient entraînés, Dongchul et Jisung essayant et ajustant leur ceinture.

Dongchul passa un peu de temps à faire le point avec Jisung sur ses connaissances sur la lutte, et plutôt que d’attaquer réellement l’entraînement, ils firent des petits exercices pour se préparer. De toute façon, Jisung n’avait pas la tête à faire quelque chose de sérieux, et accessoirement, ce n’était pas demain qu’ils allaient commencer non plus, surtout s’ils buvaient la veille.

Ils mangèrent quelque chose de léger avant d’aller faire une bonne sieste. Ils dormirent tout les trois en tas, et Dongchul se coucha dans son lit. Après la sieste, ils rangèrent encore, et ils commencèrent à faire à manger. Il y passèrent toute la soirée !

Surtout que Chan partit faire une ronde.

Quand enfin tout fut prêt, il était l’heure du dîner, et la table était mise. Chan envoya ses cadets se changer, et Dongchul parut mal à l’aise. L’alpha lui demanda ce qui se passait, et le bêta expliqua qu’il avait un peu l’impression d’être de trop.

Chan mit un temps avant de trouver ses mots.

— **Tu n’est pas de trop. On est là pour passer un bon moment, non ? Donc… Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !** Tenta-t-il finalement avec un large sourire. **Et si Jisung te pose problème, je le rappellerait à l’ordre moi-même.**

Dongchul eut l’air un peu plus rassuré, et Chan lui proposa des vêtements, pour qu’il soit un peu plus habillé. Parce que bien que le bêta avait préparé un bagage avec des vêtements chauds pour affronter l’hiver, il n’avait décidément rien pris d’un peu près classe.

Dongchul ne refusa pas, mais il parut dubitatif. Peut-être parce qu’il faisait presque une tête de plus que Chan ? Mais l’alpha ne perdait pas espoir ! Il entraîna Dongchul à sa suite, dans la chambre à l’étage. Jisung et Changbin y étaient déjà, à finir de se changer.

Ils avaient mis des chemises sombres, et des jeans noirs. Jisung bataillait avec sa ceinture, et Changbin choisissait ses bijoux. Chan fit signe à Dongchul d’aller chercher dans la commode pendant qu’il aidait Jisung à mettre sa ceinture.

Dongchul finit par trouver quelque chose qui paraissait suffisamment grand, et il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, observant Chan l’approcher. L’alpha farfouilla dans les piles de vêtement avant de sortir une chemise noire.

Puis il retira son sweat et son débardeur, avant d’enfiler la chemise, et de la boutonner. Dongchul resta un instant figé, ne pouvant pas s’empêcher de se sentir un peu gêné. Il avait de vagues souvenirs des vestiaires de sport de première année de lycée. De quand les gens commençaient à se présenter, et qu’on se retrouvaient avec des alphas tout musclé alors que _certains_ n’étaient pas encore présentés, et encore maigrichons.

Chan était définitivement un alpha tout musclé.

Mais Dongchul n’était pas si mal ! Il s’était entraîné suffisamment longtemps, que ce soit grâce au ssireum ou à la musculation. Il décida d’avoir un peu confiance en lui pour une fois, et il retira son gros pull d’hiver. Et puis, quand il jeta un regard à Chan, il se rendit compte que l’alpha ne s’occupait pas plus de lui, et qu’il était occupé à choisir ses bijoux, Jisung et Chinage drapés autour de lui.

Il enfila alors la chemise, confiant et rassuré.

Une fois prêt, il s’approcha du trio pour lui dire qu’il était prêt, et ils descendirent manger. Chan sortit du cidre maison et des bouteilles de soju, mais avant que Jisung et Changbin aient pu se jeter dessus, Chan se tourna vers Dongchul.

— **Ils ont le droit de boire mais pas trop, ok ?** Annonça-t-il.

— **Pas de soucis, je vais surveiller. De loin.**

— **Hey, non mais, comment ça ?** S’indigna Changbin.

— **J’avoue, nous aussi on est grand !** Approuva Jisung.

Changbin et Chan jetèrent un même regard à Jisung qui baissa la tête avec une moue. Ce fut seulement après cela que Chan accepta de lâcher les bouteilles, et Changbin se servir un bon verre de cidre, alors que Dongchul ouvrait habilement une bouteille soju parfumé d’un geste maîtrisé.

Chan haussa un sourcil, et Dongchul se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à boire et manger. Changbin et Jisung parlaient de leurs peluches et des autres modèles et senteurs que l’alpha avait vu dans le magasin, et Chan et Dongchul échangeaient sur leur expérience de la ville.

Dongchul expliquait notamment qu’après avoir quitté la meute Azur à cause des tensions, sa famille avait vécu sans meute jusqu’à maintenant, et qu’ils habitaient dans un immeuble, sans jamais avoir ressenti le besoin d’avoir de meute.

Enfin, les parents de Dongchul ne semblaient plus avoir besoin de meute. Dongchul n’avait pas à proprement besoin d’une, mais il était définitivement curieux. Et l’expérience qu’il avait eu jusque-là de la vie traditionnelle en meute lui avait paru fortement agréable.

Il n’avait définitivement plus envie de rentrer chez lui, et surtout, de reprendre les cours. C’était définitivement pas sa tasse thé. Chan avoua le comprendre, il était mieux à chasser le chevreuil ou à pêcher l’anguille que dans une salle de classe.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et Jisung quémanda l’attention de Chan, expliquant que Changbin avait aussi envie de se faire percer les oreilles. L’alpha eut un petit rire, et il annonça qu’ils iraient se les faire percer la prochaine fois qu’ils iraient en ville.

Changbin demanda une robe de chambre, et Dongchul, avec une once de timidité, une canne à pêche, et Chan se leva pour aller tout noter dans son téléphone histoire de ne pas oublier. Il allait devoir appeler un perceur pour les oreilles de ses cadets, mais ça tombait bien, il devait appeler ses parents de toute façon.

Quand il revint, Jisung avait vidé un énième verre de soju, et le bol de tteokbokki, alors l’alpha prit la bouteille presque vide, qu’il mit près de Dongchul. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la bouteille de cidre, que Changbin et Dongchul partageait en parlant de pêche.

— **Moi je dis pécher en loup c’est le mieux ! Surtout les saumons ! Tu choisis ton coin, tu attends gueule ouverte et pouf !** Commenta Jisung en rejoignant la conversation.

Il ponctua sa phrase d’un coup de poing sur la table qui fit sursauter Changbin et les verres.

— **C’est** **vrai.** Approuva Changbin. **Honnêtement, pécher en loup c’est le plus pratique.**

— **Hum.** Fit Dongchul en grimaçant. **Je pense pas être assez à l’aise en loup pour réussir à faire grand-chose. Je préférais avoir une canne à pêche, au moins au début.**

— **Comme tu veux ! D’ailleurs Chan-ie, on pourra se bagarrer encore avant nos ruts ? C’était cool la dernière fois !**

— **Tant que c’est pas trop violent.** Répliqua Chan en haussant les épaules.

— **Violent ? Moi ? Pff !** Répliqua Jisung en faisant des mouvements de mains.

Changbin fit les gros yeux quand Jisung manqua de renverser la bouteille de cidre qu’il éloigna du jeune alpha.

— **Ruts… ?** Répéta Dongchul alors que Chan sirotait un short de soju, amusé par les bêtises de Jisung.

— **Oui. On est des alphas tu sais. On a des ruts. Tous les mois.** Rappela Jisung, très sérieux.

— **Mais genre… Bientôt ?** Fit il nerveusement.

— **Hey, tout va bien, hein ?** Intervint Changbin, les sourcils froncés.

— **T’as pas à t’en faire, c’est dans quelques jours, mais on maîtrise. On ira dans la r** **é** **serve, et tout va bien se passer.** Ajouta Chan en posant une main sur l’épaule de Dongchul.

Mis Jisung se leva, passant par-dessus la table pour enlacer Chan, et récupérer ses bras.

— **Ouaip !** Fit Jisung en faisant résonner le ‘p’. **Chan-ie et moi on va bien s’amuser !**

Changbin soupira longuement, avant de ramener ses jambes jusqu’à son torse malgré son jean et de mettre son menton sur ses genoux, se recroquevillant sur sa chaise.

— **Je… Je n’avais pas besoin de savoir ça.** Marmonnait Dongchul, alors que Jisung arborait un large sourire satisfait.

— **Quoi qu’il en soit. G** rommela Chan, en repoussant Jisung, qui se rassit avec un air de chiot battu. **Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Et même, si tu es d’accord, tu pourras nous aider un peu.**

— **Pardon ?**

— **Hein ?**

— **Quoi ?!**

— **Non mais- Je- C’est pas ce que je voulais dire !** S’exclama Chan en se levant.

Changbin eut un soupir, Jisung grogna et Dongchul se frotta le front.

— **C’est juste qu’avec ses phéromones, il pourra nous aider à garder l’esprit clair quand on sera en pré-rut !** Se justifia Chan en se rasseyant, les joues rouges.

— **Hum…** Fit Dongchul. **Pourquoi pas ?**

— **Ça** **m’arrangerai** **t** **, ces idiot** **s** **n'arrêtent pas de se chicaner quand ils sont en pré-rut.** Marmonna Changbin.

— **Pardon ? On en parle de toi et Jisung ?**

— **Vous** **battez pas !** Chouina justement le jeune alpha.

Chan soupira et se leva, emmenant les bouteilles d’alcool. Il alla les poser dans l’évier, et fit le tour de la table, pour pouvoir aller se mettre derrière Jisung et tapoter le haut de son crâne.

— **Je crois que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir.**

D’une seule voix, Jisung et Changbin se mirent à chouiner pour qu’on les porte, tout les deux visiblement fatigué et dans un sale état. Face à son air démuni, Dongchul se leva, avant de poser timidement sa main sur l’avant-bras de Chan.

— **Je peux m’occuper de Changbin si tu veux.**

Chan le remercia d’un sourire et ouvrit les bras, Jisung s’empressant de se jeter sur lui. Chan passa ses bras sous les fesses de Jisung, et le serra contre lui. Jisung enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et le mit son visage dans son cou.

— **Mmh… Fatigué.**

— **Tu vas louper le décompte…** Fit Chan avec un sourire.

— **Quel décompte ?** Marmonna Jisung.

— **Rien, laisse tomber.**

Il commença à monter les escaliers, s’arrêtant un instant pour jeter un coup d’œil à Changbin et Dongchul. L’oméga semblait un peu réticent, mais en confiance. Il reposait dans les bras de Dongchul comme la princesse qu’il était.

Les deux aînés montèrent ensemble, et déposèrent leurs précieux chargements sur le futon. Instantanément, Changbin et Jisung s’accrochèrent l’un à l’autre, toujours vêtus de leur tenue classe. Ce fut avec un soupir que Chan décida de s’occuper d’eux.

  
Dongchul le regarda faire, debout au pied du lit. Puis quand l’alpha commença à déboutonner la chemise de Jisung, le bêta eut vite fait de fuir, descendant les marches quatre à quatre. Il finit par se mettre à ranger la table, se disant qu’il n’était pas voulu en haut. Il eut à peine le temps de la vider que Chan redescendit, l’air épuisé.

Dongchul lui jeta un regard amusé.

— **Ce fut compliqué ?** Demanda-t-il en s’appuyant contre le meuble de la cuisine.

— **Ils étaient intenables.** Soupira Chan en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. **Ils ont eu aussi un sursaut de libido, mais normalement ils seront trop K.O pour faire des bêtises.** Continua l’alpha en se couchant sur la table.

— **C’est dur d’être Alpha**. Commenta Dongchul avec un sourire, en prenant place pas loin du dominant.

— **Mmh. Tu m’en diras tant.**

Chan se frotta le visage, avant de se lever en marmottant qui l’avait soif. Dongchul le regarda faire les sourcils froncés, inquiet que le dominant ne souhaite boire plus alors qu’il était quand même déjà bien amoché. Peut-être pas bourré, mais on était pas loin.

À sa surprise, l’alpha se contenta de mettre de l’eau à chauffer en contemplant toute la vaisselle qu’il y avait à faire. Chan déposa ensuite des plantes dans la casserole, avant de se tourner vers Dongchul.

— **Tu en voudras aussi ?**

— **S’il te plaît.**

L’alpha acquiesça pour lui-même, et il sortit deux tasses alors que l’eau infusait tranquillement. Il finit par remplir les tasses qu’il servit, et retourna s’asseoir sur sa chaise, prenant sa propre tasse dans ses mains et déboutonnant un peu sa chemise pour respirer.

Dongchul semblait très concentré sur sa tasse, alors Chan tendit l’oreille. Il n’y avait pas de bruit, pas d’odeur. Avec un peu de chance, Jisung et Changbin s’étaient déjà endormis. Il jeta mécaniquement un regard à l’horloge.

Vingt-deux heures treize. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant le décompte. Et Chan avait bien envie de rester éveiller jusqu’à celui-ci. Il se frotta le visage avant de se tourner vers Dongchul.

— **Ça** **te dirait d’aller faire un tour dehors ?** Finit-il par proposer.

Il n’avait pas encore rencontré le loup de Dongchul, et il avait commencé à neiger, juste un peu. En mode sucre glace. Ça lui donnait envie de se dégourdir les pattes, et peut être que l’air frais l’aiderait à rester debout.

Il fallait croire que la vie dans la foret avait chassé ses insomnies. Peut-être que le lien le stressait vraiment trop. Ou simplement, le lycée ?

— **Dehors ? Maintenant ?** Dongchul jeta un coup d’œil aux fenêtres, où l’on discernait malgré la nuit et la légère neige les vagues silhouettes des arbres de la forêt. **On va avoir froid… Et on y voit rien !**

— **Pas en humain, en loup. On a une fourrure épaisse et des bons yeux.** Le rassura Chan.

Dongchul secoua pourtant sa tête, les yeux résolument rivés sur sa tasse. Chan le regarda, les secondes s’égrainant. Il finit par secouer sa tête, haussant ensuite les épaules.

— **Comme tu veux. Mais je vais m’endormir à force.**

— **On est pas obligé de rester éveiller jusqu’au décompte tu sais…**

— **Hum.** Chan se gratta la nuque. **Je sais. C’est une tradition chez nous.**

— **Mais pas chez eux, visiblement.** Répliqua Dongchul en faisant un signe de menton en direction du plafond.

— **Ils ont par d’horloge en même temps.** Grommela Chan.

— **Tu m’as dit que je devais me faire à la vie traditionnelle.** Commença Dongchul. **Peut-être qu'il faudrait aussi que tu te laisses aussi aller à la vie traditionnelle ?**

Chan le regarda, longuement, un ange passa, avant que finalement l’Alpha ne sourit.

— **Peut être, oui, tu as raison. Je devrais suivre mes propres conseils.**

L’alpha se leva alors, lentement pour ménager son corps fourbu. Il mit une main sur l’épaule de Dongchul, la pressant gentiment.

— **Allons nous coucher. On va avoir du boulot, demain matin.**

— **Ok.** Murmura Dongchul en acquiesçant. **Je vais juste faire un tour dans la salle de bain.**

Chan acquiesça à son tour, avant de grimper les marches, impatient de retrouver ses compagnons. Ceux-ci dormaient pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre. Chan n’attendit pas plus pour se déshabiller, mettant juste un jogging avant de se coucher auprès d’eux, sous les fourrures.

Il frissonna, l’air frais de la pièce lui ayant attaqué la peau.

  
Dans leur sommeil, Changbin et Jisung cherchèrent son contact. Ce fut avec un sourire que l’alpha les regard se grimper l’un sur l’autre, à l’aveuglette, juste pour réussir à se coucher contre lui. Chan se laissa faire, finissant sur le dos avec deux chiots qui se pressaient contre lui.

Il caressa doucement leurs cheveux, frottant leur nuque et passant ses doigts sur les courbes et les lignes de leur visage. Les jeunes loups ne se réveillèrent pas, définitivement plongé dans un profond sommeil par la simple présence rassurante de leur alpha.

Dongchul finit par apparaître sur le pallier. Il était toujours vêtu de ses vêtements de soirée, mais il semblait un peu plus frais. Chan se concentra intensément sur les visages endormis de ses cadets, laissant à Dongchul le temps et l’intimité de se changer.

Quand finalement il entendit les couvertures du futon remuer, Chan releva la tête. Dongchul était en pyjama, un ensemble à rayure que l’alpha avait l’habitude de voir sur son aîné depuis son arrivée ici. Le bêta lui fit un petit signe de la main, et lui murmura silencieusement un bonne nuit.

Il devait avoir peur de réveiller Changbin et Jisung, comme si seulement quelque chose pouvait réveiller ces deux masses. Ce fut avec un rire muet que Chan lui répondit, et un signe aussi de la main. Dongchul eut ensuite vite fait de se coucher, dos à lui, face au mur.

Chan se coucha un peu mieux, resserrant sa prise sur ses cadets. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit divaguer, attendant que le sommeil ne vienne le cueillir. Il faisait le point sur l’année. En quoi, six mois, il avait trouvé trois membres.

C’était déjà ça.

Ils étaient bien installés, et si la popularité de leur petit groupe grossissait, ils allaient se faire plus d’argent avec le SoundCloud et ainsi se libérer petit à petit de la dépendance financière de la meute Levanter pour les gros achats.

Ce qui était son but.

Au moins son projet n’était pas un échec ! Enfin pour le moment. Chan avait vraiment eut peur de rester tout seul pendant des années, ou de se rendre compte que la vie traditionnelle n’était pas pour lui. Mais il avait trouvé Changbin et Jisung.

Et il se plaisait ici, à vivre au rythme de la nature et de ses cadets survoltés.

Dongchul allait rester. Il le sentait. Peut-être que le bêta allait avoir besoin de retourner chez lui à un moment ou un autre pour s’en convaincre, mais Chan était quasiment sûr de lui. Ce n’était qu’une question de semaine avant que le bêta ne le reconnaisse comme Alpha.

Chan se disait que cela devait être son instinct d’Alpha-né qui lui donnait de tel intuition.

Il se sentit partir doucement, ses membres et ses paupières devenant lourds. Il finit par ne former plus qu’une masse flasque, et il bascula dans l’inconscience.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	51. Chapitre 51, ou comment apprecier la gueule de bois

Surprise, ils se réveillèrent avec une gueule de bois. Jisung semblait particulièrement perturbé par son état, ne comprenant d’abord pas d’où cela venait, avant de réaliser et de bouder très fort. Changbin n’était décidément pas en état pour supporter les bêtises de Jisung, alors il se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de s’enfoncer dans son oreiller.

Chan n’avait pas réellement de gueule de bois, mais il avait définitivement trop mangé, et combiné avec de l’alcool, il n’avait décidément pas envie de bouger du lit. Les trois loups restaient donc affalés sous les couvertures, formant un tas douloureux et geignant.

Dongchul les regarda en tentant d’émerger, la langue pâteuse et la tête dans le coton. Il finit par abandonner, et se laissa retomber dans les draps de son futon. C’était moelleux, confortable et chaud. Il n’avait définitivement pas envie de bouger. Surtout quand l’odeur de Jisung lui parvenait.

Dongchul avait un petit faible pour les fragrances des alphas.

Un grognement venant plus d’un estomac que d’une gorge finit par se faire entendre, et après un long soupir, Changbin se redressa. Il se frotta le visage, avant d’appliquer fortement sa main contre ce qu’il estimait être la cuisse de Jisung.

Un claquement se fit entendre, puis un geignement et Jisung roula loin de lui, rentrant dans Chan qui le repoussa, avant de se relever à son tour. Changbin finit par se lever, mettant un gilet sur son dos avant de descendre les marches, lentement.

Chan tapota le haut du crâne de Jisung, gentiment, tendrement, avant de mettre un sweat et de suivre Changbin. Dongchul jeta un coup d’œil au jeune alpha agonisant sur le sol. Il finit par se lever, avant de s’approcher du futon du trouple.

Dongchul eut un mouvement de recul, parce que l’odeur des trois était particulièrement forte ici. Accessoirement les phéromones des alphas lui disaient clairement que c’était leur coin, et qu’il ferait mieux de ficher le camp. Pourtant, il se rapprocha, et mit une main sur l’épaule de Jisung.

Celui-ci eut un vague mouvement de recul, ne s’attendant visiblement pas ça.

— **Il va falloir se lever, mmh ? C’est pas facile, mais ça ira mieux avec un peu de soupe et beaucoup d’eau.** Tenta-t-il.

Un geignement long lui répondit, mais finalement, Jisung se redressa lentement, avant de se mettre à genoux. Il regarda Dongchul, clignant lentement des yeux, des mèches lui tombant devant, tandis que d’autres restaient debout sur sa tête.

— **Allez, la marmotte.**

— **Suis pas une marmotte.** Grommela Jisung en se frottant les yeux.

— **Écureuil** **alors ?** Proposa Dongchul avec un sourire.

Jisung montra les crocs. Dongchul haussa un sourcil. Le jeune alpha n’avait pas l’air très effrayant. Ses canines étaient un peu de traviole, il avait un nid d’oiseau sur la tête et des cernes jusqu’au menton. Le visage de Dongchul finit par se fendre d’un sourire, et il tapota le haut du crane de son cadet.

— **Allez, allons y.**

Il se mit debout, et descendit à son tour les marches, s’arrêtant à mi-chemin pour voir ce que faisait Jisung. Il finit par l’entendre se mettre debout et se rapprocher du palier, alors il acheva de descendre les escaliers.

Chan s’activait, lentement cependant, derrière les fourneaux, préparant visiblement du bouillon. Le front de Changbin faisait quant à lui plus qu’un avec la table, semblant particulièrement concentré sur les nœuds du bois. Dongchul s’approcha de l’alpha, lui demanda s’il avait besoin d’aide.

— **Non, non, t’inquiète, je gère. Va t’asseoir.**

  
Le bêta acquiesça et s’exécuta, non sans avoir mis un semblant de table avant. La vaisselle sale les narguait depuis l’évier, et Dongchul sentait déjà la lassitude le gagner à la simple idée de s’en occuper. Jisung finit par apparaître à son tour, et il se laissa tomber aussi sur une chaise.

Chan finit de cuisiner, dans un silence seulement troublé par les geignements de douleur de Changbin et Jisung, et le bouillonnement de la soupe. Quand celle-ci fut finalement prête, et que Chan remplit les bols que Dongchul avait sorti, Changbin et Jisung semblèrent finalement émerger de leur état comateux.

Chan secoua sa tête.

— **La prochaine fois, on vous fera boire moins.** **Définitivement.**

Dongchul eut un petit rire, parce que Chan avait été bien trop occupé à manger, boire, et discuter pour remarquer vraiment ce que faisait ses cadets. Et puis même, il avait cédé plus d’une fois aux adorables yeux de chiots de ses cadets.

Alors que Chan dise ça n’annonçait rien de très définitif. Et de toute façon, Jisung et Changbin n’y firent pas attention, trop occupés à vider leur bol et à reprendre de la soupe. Chan rigola doucement, particulièrement satisfait de son plat et de son petit effet.

Dongchul finit un simple bol, puis se contenta de regarder ses cadets faire. Chan finit par se lever, craquant son dos et jetant un coup d’œil à la fenêtre. Une lumière froide et blafarde s’en échappait, laissant deviner l’état de la nature au dehors.

Il semblait qu’il avait encore neigé cette nuit. La ronde allait être un plaisir.

Sans plus de formalité, Chan commença à se déshabiller, Dongchul tournant la tête alors que Jisung ne se gênait pas pour regarder. L’Alpha ouvrit la porte après avoir envoyé des baisers volants à ses cadets.

— **Première ronde de l’année, allons y gaiement !** S’exclama-t-il, avant de couiner à cause de l’air froid. **Ou pas.** Ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Mais finalement, le traditionnel bruit d’os se fit entendre, et Dongchul bondit sur ses pieds pour fermer derrière le loup tricolore. Il se chargea ensuite de mettre la vaisselle dans l’évier, Changbin semblant reparti pour ne faire plus qu’un avec la table.

Jisung paraissait quant à lui nerveux. Dongchul décida de ne pas intervenir, se disant qu’ils n’étaient pas assez proches pour cela. Il attrapa la vaisselle avant de finalement reenoncer, et de se contenter de se laver les mains avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir cherché ses vêtements au préalable.

Avec un peu de chance, une douche allait achever de le réveiller et de chasser le peu de gueule de bois qui restait en lui. Quand il sortit de la réserve, après une longue douche particulièrement revigorante, Changbin et Jisung s’étaient déplacés sur le canapé.

L’oméga était enroulé dans une couverture et à moitié endormi dans les bras de Jisung, ce dernier l’enlaçant possessivement, presque compulsivement. Dongchul décida à nouveau de ne pas commenter, mais d’au moins en toucher mot à Chan.

Revivifié par sa douche, Dongchul fut en état de commencer la vaisselle, se disant qu’ils avaient vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup mangé la veille. Et alors qu’il en était à son septième bol, il se rappela soudainement de la date du jour.

Il n’avait pas envoyé de message à ses parents ! Il fallait absolument qu’il leur envoie un message, ou ils allaient paniquer. Et il devait aussi rester dans leur bonne grâce, s’il ne voulait pas être envoyé à l’université. Alors il s’essuya les mains, avant de se diriger vers la porte, prenant ses chaussures qu’il enfila.

Jisung le regarda faire les sourcils froncés, mais il n’ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant de bercer doucement Changbin. Quand Dongchul fut fin prêt, tout enroulé dans ses vêtements d’hiver, il empocha son téléphone et signala son départ.

Jisung acquiesça, avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de Changbin. Dongchul n’attendit donc pas plus pour sortir. Le froid lui mordit le visage, malgré son écharpe et son bonnet, et il se demanda comment Chan pouvait supporter ça.

Il faisait quoi, autour de zéro ? Et Chan qui galopait comme ça dans la neige, juste en loup ! Dongchul ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il pouvait vivre dehors ainsi, dans le froid. Certes, on pourrait penser que les loups étaient fait pour affronter ce genre de température.

Mais Dongchul ne pouvait s’empêcher de douter de la véracité de cette affirmation.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan était rentré de sa ronde pour trouver Jisung et Changbin endormis sur le canapé. Comme Dongchul n’était pas dans le coin, et que son odeur flottait légèrement dehors, Chan conclut qu’il avait dû sortir faire un tour.

L’alpha ne s’en préoccupa pas plus, et s’empressa de rejoindre ses cadets, et ce sans même prendre le temps pour lui de s’habiller. Jisung se réveilla quand le corps de Chan s’écrasa sur lui, il relâcha alors Changbin pour pouvoir passer un bras autour de Chan.

Il serra ses deux compagnons contre lui, plongeant cette fois son visage contre le cou de Chan. La peau de l’alpha était fraîche. Il sentait le froid, la neige, le dehors. La forêt aussi, plus encore que d’habitude, et le vent ! Il sentait bon. Les lèvres de Jisung trouvèrent ses glandes odorantes.

Il choisit celle cervicale inférieur, et suça la peau, sentant les phéromones se diffuser sur sa langue et envahir son cerveau.

— **Jisung ?** Murmura Chan, en sentant l’alpha remuer.

— **Je me sens bizarre.** Marmonna le jeune alpha en se reculant un peu.

Sa tête roula sur l’épaule de Changbin, l’oméga bronchant à peine. Chan lui attrapa la nuque, avec autant de délicatesse qu’il pouvait, avant de le rapprocher, et de renifler son cou. Non, Jisung ne sentait définitivement pas les ruts.

Changbin ne sentait pas non plus les chaleurs, et encore heureux, parce qu’il aurait sinon fallut se poser des questions.

Chan souleva alors doucement Jisung, ajustant comme il put Changbin sur le canapé. Il s’assit ensuite sur le tapis, adossé contre le sofa. Il prit Jisung sur ses cuisses, le jeune alpha passant ses bras autour de sa nuque avant d’appuyer comme il put entre ses pectoraux.

Chan enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Jisung sentait le savon naturel, la saponaire. Quelque chose de discret et naturel, qui ne gâchait pas son odeur à lui. Chan aimait cette odeur. Définitivement. Même sans la note oméga.

Mais autre que ça, il ne sentait rien. Et après un temps, Chan se dit que peut être qu’il n’avait rien. Enfin, rien de type maladie. Peut-être qu’il n’allait juste pas bien. Cela existait les coups de mou. Et il y avait Dongchul, alors c’était normal que Jisung soit perturbé.

Et après encore un temps, Chan se dit aussi que peut être que cela pouvait être lié au taux d’hormones fluctuant de Jisung ? D’ailleurs il fallait prendre rendez vous avec l’alphalogue vers la fin du moins, pour faire le point !

Tant de choses à faire, c’était dur, la vie d’adulte.

Chan caressa le dos de Jisung, remontant le long de ses vertèbres dont il faisait le tour des doigts. Ses lèvres parcouraient son crâne, descendant parfois jusqu’au front de Jisung quand celui-ci acceptait de relever un peu la tête.

Quand Dongchul rentra, il trouva Chan assis sur le tapis, cul nu, avec Jisung endormi dans les bras. Changbin roupillait quant à lui dos à eux, pelotonné contre le dossier du canapé. Le bêta fut un instant mal à l’aise, parce que Chan était nu.

Mais il se força à se dire que c’était ok. Que c’était normal. Ce n’était même pas sensuel. C’était juste Chan, sans vêtement. Dongchul tapa ses bottes pour en faire tomber la neige sur l’épais paillasson, avant de les ranger avec les autres.

Chan tourna la tête, et lui sourit, derrière le haut du crane de Jisung.

— **Hey. Bonne promenade ?**

— **Hum. Fait froid.** Il retira sa doudoune, l’accrochant au perroquet. **Mes parents se demandaient où j’étais passé.**

— **Oh, je vois.** Dongchul s’approcha, regardant le visage de Chan, que le visage de Chan, et l’alpha continua : **Je devrais appeler les miens.**

Pourtant, l’alpha n’en parut pas ravi. Il enfonça son visage dans les cheveux de Jisung, se perdant dans l’odeur rassurante et familière de son cadet. Dongchul le regarda faire, à la fois touché et mal à l’aise d’assister à un moment aussi intime.

Dongchul partit faire la vaisselle, parce qu’il se dit qu’il leur devait bien ça, et qu’il y avait ça à faire de toute façon. Et ce n’était pas comme si Jisung ou Changbin, et même Chan, allait le faire. De toute façon, vu comment se profilait la matinée, il doutait qu’ils allaient faire quoi que ce soit d’éprouvant.

Et Dongchul avait présumé juste. La journée s’était passé au ralenti, Chan aidant le bêta à faire la vaisselle et à ranger la maison, pendant que Jisung et Changbin finissaient de récupérer. Ils mangèrent en silence, ne firent pas de sieste, ils avaient dormi toute la matinée. À la place, Chan avait préparé la réserve avec Changbin, pour pouvoir se transformer en loup.

Les plus jeunes aimaient vraiment la neige, Chan aussi, il n’en avait pas vu beaucoup dans sa vie, mais ils ne voulaient pas finir tout mouillés, parce que ce n’était définitivement pas agréable. Ils profiteraient du manteau blanc plus tard, quand ils n’auront plus la tête dans le cul.

Chan avait proposé à Dongchul de se transformer et de jouer avec eux. Parce qu’au-delà d’être agréable, c’était doublement utile. Cela renforçait les liens de meute, et cela permettrait à Dongchul de se familiariser avec sa forme lupine en sécurité, et bien entouré.

Pourtant le bêta avait refusé. Il avait pris l’un des livres, une fiction, et s’était installé dans le canapé, laissant les trois loups faire leur affaire.

C’était avec délice que Jisung s’était transformé. Il devait bien être celui qui aimait le plus cela du lot. Chan trouvait ça agréable, parce que c’était différent, et Changbin avait juste l’habitude. Mais Jisung semblait vraiment adorer ça.

Ils commencèrent par beaucoup se renifler, et s’imprégner, se frottant de tout leur long les uns contre les autres. Jisung lécha longuement le museau de Chan et le haut du crane de Changbin, l’oméga se laissant faire avec délice, avant de rouler sur le dos pour offrir son ventre.

Mais comme d’habitude, les papouilles durèrent qu’un temps avant que Changbin et Jisung ne recommencent à se chercher. Les deux loups se tournèrent autour comme ils pouvaient dans la petite pièce, et Chan se dit en les voyant faire que s’ils voulaient se battre, ils auraient dû faire ça dehors.

Il se coucha contre la porte de la salle de bain, loin de leurs bêtises. Il les regarda se chamailler, roulant sur le sol, échangeant quelques griffures et morsures, avant que Changbin ne finisse affaler sur le sol, Jisung derrière. Chan sentit la perplexité le gagner quand il vit Jisung se mettre derrière.

Il paraissait… Le monter ?

Mais Changbin ne le laissa pas faire longtemps, bien vite il se retourna en claquant des mâchoires près du museau de Jisung, qui lui grogna dessus, et ils recommencèrent ensuite à rouler au sol en se mordant gaiement. Chan était tout de même curieux de comprendre ce qui s’était passé.

Jisung et Changbin continuèrent de se chamailler un temps, pendant lequel ils firent mine de se monter plusieurs fois. Puis ils se rappelèrent la présence de leur Alpha, et les deux jeunes loups se jetèrent à moitié sur lui, le recouvrant de leurs corps.

Un pauvre couinement étouffé leur parvint de Chan, mais cela ne les fit pas bouger pour autant. Chan décida d'utiliser la manière forte, et il se retransforma, littéralement, sous les deux autres loups, qui bondirent en sentant Chan se transformer.

Ils lui jetèrent un regard, et Chan haussa les épaules l’air de rien.

— **Vous sembliez pas vouloir bouger.**

Jisung jappa avant de venir se frotter contre Chan, tombant sur ses genoux comme s’il était un gros chat et pas un énorme loup. Chan lâcha un ‘oof’ en tentant d’enrouler ses bras autour de l’animal, qui lécha ses doigts en remuant de la queue.

Changbin couina, mécontent d’être laissé pour contre. Il tourna autour d’eux, donnant des coups de tête dans l’arrière-train de Jisung pour qu’il se pousse, ce que le jeune alpha refusa bien évidemment de faire, sinon ce n’était pas drôle.

  
Changbin glapit, jappa, et couina, sans que Jisung ne bouge, l’ignorant complémentent, alors que Chan souriait doucement face à leur manège. Il hésitait à intervenir, sa main libre caressant le dos de Jisung. En vrai, il pourrait repousser son cadet d’un mouvement de genou pour laisser de la place pour Changbin.

Mais il n’eut pas besoin de le faire, la porte de la réserve s’ouvrant sur Dongchul.

— **Tout va bien ? J’ai entendu du bruit…**

— **Mmh ? Oh, oui. Ils font juste les enfants.** Expliqua Chan avec un sourire.

— **Ce sont des enfants, en même temps.** Marmonna Dongchul en frottant son biceps.

Il fixa le plafond un instant, avant de se rappeler une fois encore que c’était ok, ici, la nudité. Il finit par baisser la tête, et regarda Chan qui lui souriait.

— **Tu veux pas venir t’asseoir et papouiller Changbin ? Il est jaloux.** Proposa finalement l’alpha, en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui.

Jisung se tortilla sur les genoux de Chan pour regarder Dongchul, et Changbin se tourna aussi, s’asseyant et sortant la langue, haletant tranquillement. Dongchul parut hésiter un instant, puis il s’essaya contre le mur, à côté de Chan, l’alpha paraissant satisfait de sa décision.

Changbin lécha brièvement ses doigts, en une demande de permission muette. Dongchul l’attira maladroitement à lui, ne sachant pas ce qu’il pouvait saisir, ce qui était moralement acceptable, et physiquement supportable.

En tout cas, malgré toute son hésitation, Changbin finit sur lui, et ce fut étrange. Il avait déjà eut un chat sur les genoux. Et même un labrador, qui avait tenté de faire tenir tout son corps sur ses cuisses. Et Changbin n’était définitivement pas loin du labrador.

Quoi que non. Il était pire que le labrador. Il était plus gros, il était plus grand. Plus poilu aussi, sa fourrure noire semblant plus chaude et plus douce. Changbin remua un instant, cherchant une position confortable. Il finit la tête sur la croupe de Jisung, mais au moins, il était confortablement installé, et il pouvait avoir des papouilles de tout le monde.

Dongchul passa ses doigts dans la fourrure de Changbin, émerveillé par sa douceur. Il avait vraiment l’impression d‘avoir l’un de ces coussins ou de ces tapis en fausse fourrures, incroyablement doux mais très difficile à entretenir.

Il gratta Changbin derrière les oreilles, puis voyant Chan faire, il commença à caresser ses flancs, grattant parfois légèrement. Changbin finit par ronronner, tout son corps vibrant. Dongchul ne put s’empêcher de se sentir au calme, bercé par les phéromones et les ronronnements de Changbin.

Jisung semblait aussi plus calme, apaisé par la présence du Trésor. Il somnolait à nouveau, le visage niché dans le creux du coude de Chan.

— **C’est si agréable, d’être en** **loup** **?** Finit par demander Dongchul d’une petite voix.

— **Mmh. J’aime bien. J’aime autant être en loup qu’en humain. Mais chaque forme est différente.** Expliqua Chan en passant ses doigts dans la fourrure de Jisung avec tendresse. **Ce qui est bien en loup c’est que genre… Tu es plus libre ? Juste… Tu chasses. Tu manges. Tu dors. Tu joues.**

Dongchul eut un petit rire, et Changbin expira fortement, visiblement aussi amusé.

— **Il me semble que vous faites ça aussi en humain.** Répliqua Dongchul.

— **Certes. Mais j’ai quand même l’impression que la vie est plus simple quand on est en loup. Ça doit être pour ça qu** **e** **Jisung adore cette forme.** Taquina l’alpha.

Il sentit des crocs se refermer gentiment sur ses doigts et il décida de ne pas s’en offusquer, laissant Jisung se venger gentiment. Il se tourna ensuite vers Dongchul.

— **Ça fait longtemps que tu ne t’es pas transformé en loup ?**

— **J’ai du le faire quand j’étais bébé. Mais je ne me suis pas retransformé depuis qu’on a emménagé en ville.**

— **Je vois. J’étais pareil.**

— **La ville n’encourage pas la forme lupine.**

— **Nop.**

Ils restèrent en silence ensuite, à caresser les loups, à échanger sur des sujets banaux, et relatif à la ville, sortant des références que Changbin et Jisung ne comprenaient pas, mais ce n’était pas grave. Ils avaient le droit d’avoir leurs trucs, Changbin et Jisung ayant bien les leurs.

Les deux loups finirent par reprendre forme humaine, et Dongchul fuit bien vite la pièce face à tant de nudité, provoquant l’hilarité chez les trois autres.

Ils disparurent dans la salle de bain, tout les trois, sans vêtement, et Dongchul jugea bon de se réfugier dans le salon, hésitant même un instant à sortir dehors. Il se doutait bien que le trouple avait besoin d’un peu d’intimité.

Mais à vrai dire, il ne se passa grand-chose. Peut-être Jisung finit à genoux devant Changbin, et peut être Chan se pressa derrière lui, coinça son membre entre ses fesses, mais ils firent tout pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, cachant même l’odeur de sexe avec une bougie.

Ils ne voulaient pas mettre Dongchul mal à l’aise, avec leurs ébats. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain, après une toilette rudimentaire, ils se rhabillèrent, et trouvèrent Dongchul devant la maison, à boire du thé mlagré la neige qui tombait autour de lui.

Chan insista pour qu’il rentre, et le remercia, ses oreilles lui chauffant. Le bêta s’exécuta, les joues rouges, et Changbin et Jisung firent mine de rien, paraissant totalement concentré sur l’écran de l’ordinateur de Chan, sur l’écran duquel on pouvait retrouver l’une de leur production en cours.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Le lendemain, tout le monde était à nouveau sur pieds, et Chan attrapa Changbin par le bras après le petit déjeuner pour laisser la réserve à Dongchul et Jisung, et leur permettre de s’entraîner tranquillement. Ce qui était une bonne idée, parce que tout le monde se doutait que Changbin n’allait pas pouvoir s’empêcher de faire des blagues.

Mettre les ceintures fut une première épreuve, parce que Jisung n’avait jamais fait ça, et qu’il avait l'habitude d'utiliser juste des ceintures faite de peaux, et pas celles tissées. Mais avec un peu d’aide, et un minium de réflexion, ils réussirent à les mettre.

Ils s’étirèrent en faisant le point sur ce qu’ils savaient, révisant ce dont ils avaient déjà parlé il y a quelques jours. Puis ils se mirent au milieu du futon, avant de se mettre au position. Il y eut un moment de gêne, avant que finalement ils ne s’approchent l’un de l’autre, et s’agrippant mutuellement.

La défaite de Jisung fut prévisible, mais violente. Il ne s’était définitivement pas attendu à se faire retourner ainsi comme une crêpe. Il resta donc étalé sur le futon en clignant des yeux, sans en revenir. Dongchul se redressa en riant face à l’air complètement perdu de son cadet.

— **On va avoir du boulot.** Lança alors Dongchul, les mains sur les hanches.

Il se sentait fier, parce qu’il avait enfin quelqu’un chose à apprendre aux autres, il se sentait utile.

Jisung finit par sortir de sa transe, et il se redressa lentement, visiblement déterminé. C’était normal de se faire éclater. Il n’avait jamais appris la lutte traditionnelle. Mais comme le combat à mains nues, et le combat en loups, il allait s’entraîner, et il allait définitivement être le meilleur.

— **Ça** **tombe bien, on a que ça à faire.** Répliqua Jisung en se remettant en position.

Dongchul eut vite fait de le rejoindre, et d’empoigner sa ceinture.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	52. [E] Chapitre 52, ou comment vivre son premier rodéo

Le premier entraînement avec Dongchul avait laissé Jisung dans un sale état. Il était plus courbaturé que d’habitude, et vu les zones douloureuses de son corps, il ne doutait pas qu’il allait finir tout moucheté de bleus, et ce dans seulement quelques heures.

Mais au moins, il avait bien avancé, et Jisung avait capté les bases du ssireum. Parce que certes, il avait assisté à des combats dans sa meute familiale, oui il en avait parlé avec Dongchul, mais ce n’était définitivement pas la même chose qu’en faire en vrai.

Du coup, il était fourbu, et il s’empressa de fuir la réserve quand Chan et Changbin étaient rentrés, sous prétexte qu’il n’était pas en état. Et de toute façon, ce n’était pas comme si ses aînés allaient l’obliger, il faisait bien ce qu’il voulait.

Il se reposa alors sur le canapé, devant la cheminée, à relire l’un de ses livres de bio, pendant que Changbin, Chan et Dongchul faisaient des exercices dans la réserve, l’oméga montrant même quelques techniques de défense. Parce que cela pouvait toujours être utile, et ce n’était pas comme si le ssireum pouvait s’appliquer tous les jours.

Dongchul avait l’avantage de faire un art martial, et par conséquence, il avait déjà les qualités nécessaires à un combattant. Mais il avait tendance à trop retenir ses coups, parce que la lutte traditionnelle n’était pas faite dans le but de blesser.

Changbin se doutait que cela allait être l’un des plus gros problèmes de Dongchul. Oser, vouloir même, faire mal aux gens. C’était un peu comme Chan, qui avait eut besoin d’une situation extrême, le sauvetage de Changbin, pour arrêter de croire qu’il vivait dans un monde de bisounours, et qu’il réalise qu’il allait avoir besoin de faire mal aux gens.

Mais le bêta allait s’y faire, il allait aussi réussir à avoir ce déclic. Cela se sentait qu’il avait envie d’apprendre à vivre de manière traditionnelle. Quand Changbin avait ramené cet après-midi là un lapin que l’un de ses pièges avaient capturé, il avait demandé à ce qu’on lui apprenne à dépecer.

C’était Jisung qui avait la plus grande maîtrise de la technique, mais il avait toujours une certaine retenue vis-à-vis de Dongchul. Il fit mine de n’avoir rien entendu, et il eut vite fait de sortir de l’hanok pour aller se dégourdir les pattes. Ce fut donc Changbin qui s’en occupa, pendant que Chan étendait une lessive dans un coin de la cuisine.

Dongchul avait été plus mal à l’aise que dégoûté, bien que les petits craquements d’os, et la tête découpée de l’animal le firent frissonner d’horreur. Mais il accepta de manier un peu le couteau, et de se laisser guider par Changbin, l’oméga lui apprenant avec patience et bienveillance.

Il avait suffisamment parlé avec Chan pour savoir que ce n’était définitivement pas une situation face à laquelle on se retrouvait, dans la ville. Certes, on pouvait manier de la viande, mais celle-ci était déjà dépecée, et prêt à la cuisson.

En conclusion, Dongchul s’en était plutôt bien sorti, mais c’était surtout parce que Changbin était derrière lui, et qu’il avait guidé ses mains. Parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais aussi parce qu’elles tremblaient beaucoup, et que l’oméga ne voulait pas qu’il se blesse.

Après la séance de dépeçage, Dongchul avait eut besoin d’un moment, et il avait disparu dans la salle de bain. Chan avait eut peur qu’il vomisse, mais ils n’avaient pas entendu de bruit suspect, alors ils en avaient conclu qu’il avait juste eu besoin d’un moment pour lui.

Quand Jisung était revenu, Dongchul était sorti de la salle de bain, et il regardait Changbin travailler la peau avec une moue. Chan avait quant à lui disparut, annonçant aller faire une ronde. Changbin partagea les progrès et la volonté de Dongchul de s’intégrer, et le jeune alpha répondit qu’ils allaient avoir un loup en plus pour chasser, ce qui était avantageux.

Dongchul ne parut pas vraiment convaincu, mais ne fit pas de commentaire, et Jisung prit son carnet de notes avant d’aller s’installer dans le canapé. Changbin continua de frotter la peau de lapin avant de poser le racloir sur la toile cirée, et de se racler la gorge.

Dongchul le regardait déjà, mais Jisung se tortilla pour pouvoir lui jeter un regard.

— **J’aurais besoin d’avoir Chan et la maison de libre un de ces quatre. Pendant l’aprem, ou la matinée comme vous le voulez.**

Jisung haussa les épaules, acceptant facilement.

— **Ok. J’irais faire du repérage.** Annonça-t-il tranquillement avant de se rallonger et de se plonger dans ses notes.

Dongchul parut quant à lui plus embêter.

— **Combien de temps ?**

— **Je sais pas. Une heure peut être ?**

Le bêta grimaça et se frotta la mâchoire en regardant dans le vide. Il n’avait pas envie de passe une heure dehors, dans le froid. Mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix, il ne pouvait pas s’imposer et aller à l’encontre de la volonté de Changbin, puisque les trois loups l’hébergeaient généreusement.

Il céda finalement, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

— **Ok.**

— **Vous devriez en profiter pour apprendre à vous connaître.** Lança l’air de rien Changbin en enfilant ses baskets.

Il devait emmener la peau dans le garage pour la faire sécher. Un grognement pas convaincu parvint du côté de Jisung, et Dongchul grimaça. Il sentait que Jisung n’avait pas envie de le connaître mais, qu’importe. Il profiterait sûrement de l’opportunité pour parler avec ses parents et ses amis.

Il pourrait aussi faire des recherches sur son téléphone, sur le dépeçage, ou la forme lupine, ou même les codes des meutes traditionnelles. Surtout les codes des meutes traditionnelles.

Quand la porte claqua derrière Changbin, Dongchul se leva et se rendit dans la réserve, à la recherche de la Gameboy.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Changbin était déterminé. L'alpha le regardait avec un sourire tranquille. Il était nu, mais il était bien. Il faisait relativement chaud, dans la chambre. Et le regard perçant de Changbin sur sa personne ne le dérangeait pas.

Il se gratta paresseusement le ventre, les yeux mi-clos et les fossettes de sorties. Changbin chassa main d'une tape.

— **Tu touches pas ! Tu mets tes mains sur le côté et tu bouges pas.** Grommela l'oméga.

Chan haussa un sourcil.

— **C'est pas toi qu'on devrait chouchouter ?**

— **Tu es notre Alpha. Tu mérites qu'on te chouchoute.**

Chan ne trouva rien à redire. Il ne savait pas ce que Changbin avait fait de Dongchul et Jisung. Surtout Jisung. Jisung ne manquait que rarement une occasion de venir baver sur leurs muscles, surtout si c’était pour rester seul avec Dongchul. 

Mais Changbin avait réussi à éloigner leur cadet, alors Chan allait saluer l'exploit en se laissant docilement faire. Et il était content de n'avoir à se préoccuper de rien. Sans compter d’être en tête à tête avec Changbin, c’était rare. 

Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Dongchul, mais aussi Jisung. Et il avait décidément besoin d'être un peu seul avec Changbin.

Il reposa ses mains sur le draps et s'ajusta un peu, écartant ses jambes pour laisser de la place à l’oméga. Chan ne savait pas si quelque chose de sexuel était prévu. Mais au vu de l'heure, il était prêt à prendre le risque. L'odeur se sera amoindri d'ici ce soir.

Alors Chan allait s'offrir et voir où cela le mènerait. De toute façon, il avait confiance en Changbin, et tout lui allait. L'oméga savait ce qui lui plaisait, il savait ses limites. Alors il pouvait se laisser aller.

Changbin parcourut le haut de son corps des yeux, ne sachant par où commencer. Finalement, il passa d'abord ses doigts sur la coupure ornant son flanc.

Chan le regarda faire. Sa respiration déformait à peine son torse et la cicatrice, et l’oméga semblait ailleurs. Il passa ses doigts sur la griffure, traçant la balafre rosâtre, quasiment blanche. Cela faisait trois mois après tout, que le duel avait eut lieu.

Les cicatrices étaient quasiment finies. Mais Changbin se souvenait bien de ce qui s'était passé. Il chassa bien vite ses mauvaises pensées, se concentrant sur l'alpha devant lui.

Il avait un charme certain. Il était même beau. Changbin le trouvait beau. Les cicatrices plaisaient son oméga, cela prouvait qu'il était capable. Et Changbin aussi les aimait quelque part, parce que cela lui rappelait que Chan s'était sacrifié pour lui.

L'oméga se pencha, et embrassa doucement chacune des cicatrices, en forme de remerciement. Et même si Chan avait ordre de ne pas bouger, il leva une main pour caresser à nouveau la joue de Changbin. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, appréciant l'attention.

Puis il prit la main de l'alpha, embrassa sa glande odorante, logée au creux de son poignet. Puis sa paume, jusqu'au bout de son majeur.

Changbin embrassa la pulpe de son doigt avant de le prendre en bouche. Il aurait pu opter pour le pouce, l'index ou encore l'annulaire. Mais cela n'aurait pas fait le même effet que le majeur. 

Changbin aimait sucer son pouce ou parfois celui des alphas pour se calmer et s'endormir. Mais là, le but n'était définitivement pas de calmer. Et quand il vit le regard de Chan s'assombrir, il sut qu'il avait trouvé le truc. Il ne fallut que deux succions pour que l'odeur de Chan devienne plus sucrée.

Que la note de chocolat noir qui donnait à Changbin l'eau à la bouche apparaisse. Cela devait expliquer l’état des oreilles du lapin en peluche que Chan lui avait offert.

Quand il relâcha la main de Chan, ce fut pour s'attaquer au torse du dominant. Il embrassa d'abord ses glandes, mordant doucement la peau à côté. Un frisson violent parcourut Chan, que Changbin ressentit sous ses doigts et sous ses lèvres.

Il descendit ensuite, caressant du bout des doigts la courbe des pectoraux de l'alpha avant de poser ses mains à plats sur ses abdominaux. Il sentait chacune des inspirations de Chan, saccadée, parce que le dominant se laissait gagner par l'ambiance sensuelle.

Changbin donna des petites coups de langue sur la ligne de chacune des tablettes de l'alpha, remontant jusqu'à son visage. Chan le regarda en silence, seul un souffle fébrile sortant de ses lèvres. Changbin sourit, satisfait de l'emprise qu'il avait sur son Alpha.

Il l'embrassa à peine, juste une pression de lèvres, qui fit grogner de dépit l'alpha quand Changbin s'éloigna. 

— **Je vais faire mieux.** Promit il contre une fossette. 

Chan inspira alors que Changbin se reculait, se reculait, et s’asseyait sur ses talons entre les jambes de l'alpha. 

— **J'ai prévu quelque chose.** Expliqua-t-il. **Quelque chose qui va te plaire...** Murmura-t-il en laissant traîner ses doigt sur le cuisses de l'alpha. 

Chan frissonna, mais ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. Changbin enroula paresseusement une main autour du membre de l'alpha, autour du nœud pour l'instant invisible. 

— **Mmh, mmh... Je me disais, si vous m'aidez pour les chaleurs... Il faudra aller jusqu'au bout... Du coup... Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait tester le knottage aujourd'hui.**

Le grognement qui sortit la gorge de Chan à la mention du nœud fit frissonner Changbin, qui ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il devait se concentrer sur Chan, il n’était pas là pour se liquéfier, ni pour laisser les rênes à Chan. 

Quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, l’alpha avait toujours ce même regard paresseux, mais intéressé. Résolument, Changbin donna quelques coups de poignet sec au membre de son aîné, avant de se pencher et de lécher la tête, triturant le capuchon.

Il finit par le repousser avant de prendre le bout du membre de Chan en bouche, suçotant la tête en battant des paupières. Il entendit Chan grogner de plaisir, et il ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. 

Chan passa une main dans ses cheveux, les glissant derrière ses oreilles quand il pouvait, avant de se contenter de masser sa nuque. 

— **Si tu continues comme ça je vais venir…** Murmura Chan. 

— Déjà ? S’exclama l’oméga. Et t'es trop vieux pour venir plusieurs fois ? Taquina Changbin, en se reculant pour pouvoir lécher toute la longueur de l'alpha, de ses bourses jusqu'au bout. 

Chan attrapa une poignée de cheveux, et pencha doucement la tête de Changbin en arrière le forçant à se reculer, et à le regarder. 

— **Je peux jouir plusieurs fois sans problème. Mais je suis pas sûr que tu veuilles t'enfoncer sur un nœud déjà sorti, mmh ?**

Changbin déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam roulant et le goût de Chan envahissant un peu plus sa bouche. 

— **Effectivement, c'est pas une bonne idée.** Reconnut il finalement en baissant les yeux. 

Il caressa doucement le nœud du pouce, avant de descendre et de soupeser ses bourses. Chan se redressa, et laissa glisser sa main de sa nuque à son biceps. 

— **Allez, viens là.**

Changbin se laissa faire, se redressant et se pelotonnant contre Chan. L'alpha l'embrassa langoureusement, avant de coller leurs fronts. 

— **Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça ?**

— **Mmh…** Changbin passa ses bras autour des épaules de Chan, et embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire, rêche d'un vague début de barbe. **Je peux être au-dessus ? Comme ça je peux contrôler.**

— **Et je peux te soulever s'il faut ?** Répliqua Chan avec un sourire. 

Changbin se redressa, prenant brièvement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de la relâcher. 

— **Aussi. Mais on va dire qu'on va pas en avoir besoin. T'es plus gros que la pomme déjà ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite en caressant doucement son visage. 

Chan ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation des mains de Changbin sur son visage, mais cherchant aussi à visualiser l'objet. 

— **Je pense pas. Je pense c'est kif-kif.** Il ouvrit les yeux, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. **C'est Jisung qu** **i** **est plus gros.** Avoua-t-il en un murmure, comme un secret. 

Les yeux de Changbin s’écarquillèrent, puis il se lécha les lèvres, et Chan joua des sourcils. Changbin se reconcentra alors, et lui tapa gentiment le pectoral.

— **Mais on parle pas de Jiji là ! On parle de toi.** Expliqua Changbin en ponctuant sa phrase avec un roulement de hanches contre son érection. 

Chan huma, et resserra sa prise sur ses flancs, les tenant fermement avec ses petites mains. 

— **Du coup ?**

— **Faut juste que je me prépare, surtout si je dois prendre ton nœud…** Murmura Changbin en embrassant doucement sa gorge. 

— **Tu t'assois sur mon visage ?** Proposa Chan avec un sourire séducteur. 

Changbin n'hésita pas un instant, repoussant Chan pour l'allonger sur le lit. 

— **Avec plaisir.** Marmonna-t-il en se dépêchent de se déshabiller. 

Il était toujours partant pour sentir la langue des alphas sur ses fesses. Chan l'attendait tranquillement, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Changbin roula des yeux face à son attitude, avant de se rapprocher de sa tête. 

Il s'assit précautionneusement au-dessus du visage de Chan, l'alpha lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Une fois bien installé, Changbin posa ses mains à plat sur le mur, et Chan saisit fermement ses cuisses. 

Puis il passa sa langue sur son entrée, qui était déjà humide de lubrifiant, ce qui fit sourire le dominant. Il fallait croire que quelqu'un était particulièrement intéressé parce qu'il allait se passer.

Chan passa un long moment à simplement taquiner l'entrée de l'oméga, faisant le tour de l'anneau de chair, mordant gentiment la rondeur de ses fesses, et pressant contre son périnée. 

Puis il glissa le bout de sa langue en lui, et Changbin se cambra, retenant ses griffes histoire de ne pas abîmer le bois. Chan laissa sa langue explorer les chairs de son cadet, frottant les glandes lubrifiantes à la recherche de liquide. 

Il finit par rajouter un doigt, retenant les hanches de Changbin pour l'empêcher de se frotter contre son visage, parce que le membre de l'oméga était un chouia trop proche de son œil à son goût. 

Il rajouta un second doigt, en plus de sa langue, puis Changbin commença à devenir peut être un peu trop remuant. Chan le souleva alors, avant de le coucher sur lui et de glisser à nouveau ses doigts en lui. 

Changbin s'attaqua à son cou, suçotant sa glande odorante en remuant mécaniquement du bassin. Chan alla jusqu'à quatre doigts, en regrettant d'en avoir des petits. 

Il aurait aimé préparer un peu mieux Changbin. Mais honnêtement vu l’humidité qu’il sentait, et l’état dans lequel était l’oméga, il ne doutait pas que Changbin devait amplement être prêt à prendre son nœud. Chan pressa ses lèvres contre son front, contre sa tempe et ses joues, avant d’orienter son visage vers le sien. 

— **On passe aux choses sérieuses mon ange ?**

Changbin couina, et se redressa lentement, n’oubliant pas d’appuyer ses fesses contre l’érection de son aîné, qui le regarda faire avec un sourire à la fois tendre et affamé. L’oméga, haletant, les bras tremblant, se souleva, Chan s’empressant de tenir ses hanches pour l’aider à s’asseoir sur son membre.

Changbin commença ensuite à se laisser tomber, s’empalant lentement, les yeux mi-clos et le visage en feu. Chan enfonça légèrement ses doigts dans la chair moelleuse de l’oméga, le regardant faire avec une inspiration sifflante.

L’image était magnifique et sensuelle, et Chan sentait son souffle se couper quand il réalisa vraiment ce qui allait se passer.

Quand finalement son nœud, du moins son début de nœud, buta contre les fesses de Changbin, l’oméga hoqueta, et ses griffes s’enfoncèrent dans les abdominaux de Chan, qui siffla de douleur. Il attrapa ses mains, nouant ses doigts et pressa le dos.

— **Tout va bien ?** Demanda Chan en portant l’une des mains de l’oméga à ses lèvres pour en embrasser le dos. 

— **Oui, oui. Je suis… Juste très impatient de me faire knotter.** Avoua Changbin en fermant les yeux, une grimace gênée tordant ses traits.

Chan haussa les sourcils, avant de sourire largement. 

— **Je vois…**

Il embrassa chacune de ses phalanges, avant de rouler doucement des hanches, testant les eaux. Changbin hoqueta, et resserra sa prise sur les mains de Chan. Puis il se mit à bouger à son tour, poussant sur ses genoux pour se soulever, avant de retomber, gémissant allégrement dans la manœuvre. 

Changbin continua de chevaucher l’alpha, celui-ci l’aidant, mais admirant surtout le spectacle. Puis Changbin prit appuie sur le torse de Chan, et baissa la tête, haletant fortement. Le dominant caressa alors ses hanches.

— **Tu veux que je t’aide ?**

— **Ouais, s’il te plaît.** Souffla Changbin, avant de tenter de s’enfoncer sur son nœud, sans succès. 

Il avait peut-être un peu trop attendu. Ou alors il n’était pas assez détendu ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça, il sentait définitivement ses entrailles tenter d’attirer le nœud à l’intérieur.

Chan mit ses pieds à plat sur le lit, saisit fermement les hanches de Changbin, avant de lui faire un clin d’œil. Puis il donna un coup de bassin ferme, tirant accessoirement Changbin vers le bas. L’oméga hoqueta, enfonça à nouveau ses griffes dans les abdominaux de Chan, avant de commencer à gémir, le nœud pressant fermement contre son entrée. 

Il fallut encore deux coups de reins particulièrement puissants pour que finalement son nœud se glisse en lui. Chan cessa immédiatement de bouger et se redressa, pour enlacer son cadet et coller leurs torses, faisant travailler ses abdominaux. 

— **Bin-ie ? Mon ange ? Tout va bien ?**

Un faiblement couinement lui parvint, il laissa alors Changbin respirer quelques secondes, tout contre son cou. Il devait avouer qu’il sentait son contrôle lui filer entre ses doigts, et il avait aussi besoin d’un temps pour se calmer. 

Bon sang, il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait vécu aussi longtemps sans knotter qui que ce soit. 

Changbin finit par arrêter de chouiner contre son épaule, et redressa doucement la tête avec une inspiration sifflante. Chan lui fit un sourire tremblotant et hésitant, caressant sa joue du dos de la main. Changbin ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés, avant d’avoir un nouveau hoquet.

— **Je… Je rêve ou tu fuis presque plus que moi ?** Lâcha-t-il nerveusement. 

Chan eut un grognement gêné et il appuya à son tour son front contre l’épaule de l’oméga.

— **C’est pas de ma faute. C’est vraiment… Très bon.**

Changbin eut un petit rire amusé, et il embrassa la joue de Chan. 

— **Tu es au max…** ? Demanda-t-il en cherchant les lèvres de l’alpha. 

— **Mmh, non.** Répondit Chan en l’embrassant. **Faut que je vienne pour être au max.**

Changbin se lécha les lèvres, et noua ses bras derrière la nuque de l’alpha. Puis il sortit sa voix la plus sensuelle qu’il avait en réserve. 

— **Et bien fais-toi venir.**

Il vit la lèvre inférieur de Chan trembler, et ses yeux briller. Mais l’alpha ne fit pas de commentaire, pour préserver la dignité de Changbin sûrement, et il commença à nouveau à remuer du bassin, faisant quelques petits va-et-viens histoire de ne pas faire trop mal à Changbin. 

L’oméga ne put s’empêcher de gémir, la tête renversée quand il sentit le nœud presser contre sa prostate. Chan embrassa sa gorge, mordit son épaule, suça ses glandes, et accéléra, sentant l’élastique dans son bas-ventre se tendre sans qu’il réussisse à lâcher. 

Puis Changbin vint, violemment, et il se contracta fermement autour de Chan, ses ongles se renfermant encore, et toujours sur la chair du dominant. Chan n’eut besoin que de quelques va-et-vient pour venir à son tour, l’élastique lâchant, et son nœud finissant enfin de grossir. 

Chan retomba sur le futon, emportant Changbin avec lui, ajustant sa posture pour qu’il soit confortablement allongé malgré le nœud. Il serra fermement Changbin contre son torse, embrassant le haut du crane de l’oméga qui tremblait légèrement.

— **Ça va pas ?**

— **Si, si, c’est… C’est juste... Très réel…**

L’oméga eut un rire nerveux, n’arrivant pas à trouver les mots. Il cacha son visage dans les pectoraux du dominant, appréciant juste la sensation du nœud en lui. 

— **Mmh, ok.** Répondit Chan avec amusement.

Il posa ses mains sur le bas du dos de Changbin, massant doucement la zone. Il avait peur que Changbin souffre. Mais l’oméga semblait bien, confortablement installé sur son torse à sucer son pouce comme s’il ne revenait pas d’une partie de jambe en l’air.

Il se contractait parfois, sûrement un reflex, mais cela ne rallumait rien chez Chan, qui était satisfait et somnolent. Il n’empêchait cependant pas que Chan sentait qu’il se vidait progressivement grâce à ça. La biologie était formidable.

La petite voix de Changbin finit par le forcer à se réveiller :

— **Du coup… Maintenant… Vous pourrez me knotter pendant mes chaleurs ?**

— **Je savais que tu avais quelque chose derrière la tête.** Répliqua Chan en roulant des yeux avec affection.

— **Non mais non, genre j’avais vraiment envie. Mais… Ce serait bien.**

— **T’inquiète, je comprend.** Fit l’alpha en embrassant son front.

— **Alors ?** Insista Changbin en levant les yeux vers le visage du dominant et en battant des paupières innocemment.

— **Avec un préservatif oui.**

— **Ah.**

La déception de Changbin était évidente alors Chan lui donna un gentille pichenette sur le front.

— **Je veux pas que tu tombes enceint.**

— **Mais je peux prendre des herbes !**

— **Err…** Fit Chan, clairement pas convaincu.

— **C’est comme ça qu’on fait dans les meutes traditionnelles.**

— **Et ça fonctionne ?**

— **Oui !**

Chan le regarda longuement sans répondre, paraissant particulièrement dubitatif. Changbin acquiesça pour appuyer son affirmation, mais Chan n’était définitivement pas convaincu. Il secoua sa tête.

— **Tu prendras tes herbes et on utilisera un préservatif, comme ça, pas de soucis.**

— **Et quand est ce qu’on pourra l’enlever ?**

— **Quand tu auras vu un omégalogue et qu’on t’aura prescrit une pilule.**

Changbin sembla particulièrement dégoûté par la simple idée de voir un omégalogue, sûrement à moitié traumatisé par la rencontre de Jisung avec un alphalogue. Mais Chan ne lui laissa pas le choix, et Changbin céda rapidement.

Parce qu’il pouvait comprendre que Chan avait une manière de faire, et qu’elle était sûrement tout aussi, pour ne pas dire plus, sûre que son histoire d’herbe. De toute façon, tant qu’à la fin il pouvait se faire knotter, tout lui allait.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  
  



	53. Chapitre 53, ou comment faire du dog-sitting

Changbin avait juste commencé à s’endormir que Jisung avait rappliqué, sûrement attiré par l’odeur de sexe présent dans la chambre.

— **Ah ! C’était pour ça !**

— **De ?** Répliqua Chan en fronçant les sourcils.

— **Qu’il nous a demandé de partir.**

— **Il vous a carrément demand** **é** **de partir ?** S’exclama Chan, dérangeant Changbin dans son quasi-sommeil.

L’oméga ouvrit brièvement les yeux, pour examiner la situation, avant de décider que cela ne nécessitait pas sa présence plus que cela, alors il se fit un plaisir de plonger de nouveau son visage dans le torse de l’alpha, répondant tout de même :

— **Je voulais faire les choses biens.**

Jisung ne prit même pas la peine de retirer ses vêtements, il se jeta juste sur le futon, et se coucha contre Chan, en reniflant le cou de Changbin. Puis il se recula en grimaçant.

— **Et bah. Vous vous êtes bien amusé.**

— **Je l’ai knotté.** Expliqua simplement Chan.

— **Pardon ?!** Hoqueta Jisung en se redressant sur un coude.

Il se contorsionna ensuite pour regarder le point de pénétration, et Chan le tira en arrière par la capuche.

— **Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?**

— **Bah je regarde ?**

— **Tu regardes.** Répéta Chan en clignant des yeux, perplexe.

— **Ouais. Bah, genre, je veux voir comment ça se passe.**

Chan voulut dire que c’était bizarre, puis il se rendit compte que pour lui c’était bizarre, parce que lui il avait vu ça dans les pornos, dans les hantais. Alors il n’avait pas besoin de voir ça en vrai. Mais Jisung, qui n’avait jamais vu d’image aussi bien pornographique qu’érotique devait n’avoir aucune idée de ce à quoi cela ressemblait.

Alors c’est normal qu’il soit curieux, puisqu’il n’avait n’avait jamais rien vu d’autre que ce qu’il avait pu faire avec Chan et Changbin. Chan hésita un instant à le laisser regarder, avant de finalement relâcher sa prise sur la capuche de Jisung.

L’alpha lui jeta un regard hésitant, mais voyant que Chan s’était rallongé correctement, et qu’il regardait Changbin avec tendresse, il se pencha à nouveau. Du bout des doigts, doucement il caressa la rondeur de la fesse de Changbin avant de frôler son entrée.

Changbin couina, et frissonna. Chan le sentit se contracter autour de lui, et il sentit son membre tressaillir, visiblement intéressé. Mais cette fois Chan tira sur la capuche de Jisung pour éviter qu’il relance la machine. L’alpha se laissa faire, sa curiosité visiblement satisfaite.

Jisung se coucha contre eux, et frotta son nez contre l’épaule de Chan.

— **Ça veut dire que je pourrais le knotter lors de ses chaleurs ?**

— **Yep.**

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Jisung, qui s’étira avec délice. Il caressa l’épaule nue de Changbin, l’embrassant ensuite avant presser ses lèvres contre la joue de Chan.

— **Je vais faire le déjeuner.** Annonça Jisung en se levant finalement.

Chan haussa les sourcils, surpris de cette initiative. Jisung s’indigna de cette surprise.

— **Bah quoi, moi aussi je peux être adulte !**

— **Hum, hum.** Répliqua Chan avec un sourire amusé.

Jisung s’empressa de quitter la pièce avec une moue boudeuse. Chan frotta doucement le dos de Changbin, hésitant à le réveiller pour qu’ils aillent aider Jisung. Puis il se dit que Changbin allait avoir besoin d’un peu de repos, pour récupérer du nœud, alors il le laissa.

Et puis de toute façon, si Jisung avait besoin d’aide il y avait Dongchul. Peut-être que comme ça il allait finir par s’entendre.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan s’était senti étrangement possessif de Changbin, quand ils avaient quitté le futon. Jisung et Dongchul avaient préparé le repas et mis la table, mais Chan refusa de laisser Changbin sur une chaise. L’oméga devait manger sur ses genoux, un point c’est tout.

Cela ne dérangea pas Jisung, qui se contenta de rapprocher sa chaise de Changbin et Chan, pour pouvoir nourrir Changbin avec des petits sons attendris. L’oméga était quant à lui rayonnant sous toute cette attention portée sur sa personne.

Chan ne se concentrait que sur Changbin, puis Dongchul passa à côté de lui, pour remplir le pichet d’eau. Le bêta avait décidément fait exprès, parce que Chan inspira un bouffée de phéromones de bêta, ce qui n’arrivait pas habituellement parce que Dongchul faisait toujours tout pour masquer ses phéromones et son odeur.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer Chan et lui vider l’esprit. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, et regarda Dongchul puis Changbin. L’oméga se faisait nourrir par Jisung, et il tentait d’empêcher Jisung de lui donner trop de nouilles épicées.

Son alpha était plus calme, moins dans sa folie possessive. Mais il n’empêchait qu’il aimait beaucoup avoir Changbin sur ses genoux. Il pressa donc brièvement les hanches de Changbin, et remercia Dongchul quand celui-ci passa prêt de lui. Le bêta se contenta de lui faire un clin d’œil avec un sourire.

Un fois le déjeuner fini, Jisung demanda s’ils avaient vraiment besoin de faire une sieste, parce qu’il avait fortement neigé cette nuit, et qu’il y avait de quoi bien s’amuser dehors. Chan répondit qu’ils pourraient simplement jouer d’abord et dormir ensuite.

Le plan plut à Jisung qui commença à se déshabiller sans pression, la paupière de Dongchul tressautant nerveusement. Chan objecta qu’il fallait encore faire la vaisselle, mais Jisung chassa l'objection de la main. Ils auraient tout le temps de le faire après la sieste et la séance de jeu.

— **Jisung, j’avais dit pas de poils dans la maison !**

Trop tard, il n’y avait plus de Jisung, à la place, il y avait une grosse boule de poils tricolores qui le regardait en clignant des yeux innocemment. Du moins aussi innocemment que pouvait avoir l’air un loup. Chan soupira, mais décida que cela ne valait définitivement pas la peine de se battre contre son cadet.

Il déposa Changbin sur ses pieds, l’oméga ne semblant pas apprécier. Il préféra se laisser tomber au sol, et Jisung estima l'opportunité trop belle, et il s’empressa de se jeter sur Changbin, nettoyant son visage avec sa grosse langue baveuse.

Dongchul les regarda faire, dégoûté et perplexe. Comment Changbin pouvait accepter un tel traitement ? L’oméga ne paraissait pas dérangé, et se contentait de frotter les flancs du loup en riant, et Dongchul ne comprenait vraiment pas ça.

Chan acheva de mettre la vaisselle sale dans l’évier, et commença à se déshabiller aussi. Dongchul ne sut plus quoi faire de lui-même. Il craqua nerveusement ses phalanges, fixant le plafond. Il entendit Changbin se déshabiller aussi, le froissement des vêtements qu’on retire, la boucle d’une ceinture qui tombe sur le sol.

Quand il baissa finalement la tête, Changbin et Jisung grattaient contre la porte d’entrée, que Chan finit par leur ouvrir. Puis l’Alpha, toujours aussi nu, se tourna vers Dongchul.

— **Tu viens… ?** Demanda-t-il bien que son expression laisse à deviner qu’il connaissait déjà la réponse.

— **Euh, ouais. Laisse-moi juste… Attraper mon manteau.**

Chan acquiesça simplement et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Dongchul souffla un instant, le visage dans ses mains, avant de mettre son gros manteau et ses bottes d’hiver. Après un temps d’hésitation, il rajouta un bonnet et des gants.

Peut-être que les loups supportaient le froid, avec leur fourrure, mais ce n’était pas son cas.

Quand il sortit, le manteau neigeux qui avait été jusque-là intact ne ressemblait plus vraiment à rien. Entre les traces de pattes de loups, d’impact et les trous creusés, on avait plutôt l’impression d’avoir affaire à un champs de bataille.

Et bien sur, au milieu de tout ce bazar, Chan qui se faisait agresser par les deux cadets, se retrouvant obliger de courir et de sauter partout, sans compter les feintes. Quand Dongchul descendit de la terrasse, ils cessèrent de se poursuivre, et ils se tournèrent vers lui.

Dongchul eut alors peur. Sincèrement peur. Parce que Jisung et Chan étaient gros, vraiment très gros. Et Changbin restait tout de même un loup, même s’il était moins épais. Dongchul se sentait... Très proie. Il dut se répéter que c’était Changbin, Chan et Jisung, et que même s’ils étaient sous forme lupines, ils étaient conscients.

Ils n’allaient pas l’attaquer.

Puis Chan bondit en avant, droit vers lui, et Dongchul leva ses bras devant lui pour se protéger. Sauf qu’il n’y eu pas d’impact, Dongchul finit par ouvrir les yeux, et baisser les bras. Chan s’était arrêté à quelque pas, visiblement surpris de sa réaction.

Peut-être même blessé. Dongchul ne savait pas, il ne s’y connaissait même pas en expression faciale de loups. Mais en même temps, est ce que seulement les loups avaient des expressions faciales ? Jisung et Changbin se rapprochèrent de Chan pendant que Dongchul se perdait dans sa tête.

Les trois loups semblaient maintenant hésitants. Chan paraissait vouloir s’avancer, mais il avait visiblement trop peur d’effrayer à nouveau Dongchul pour le faire. Du coup, les trois restaient plantés, là, à regarder Dongchul.

Le bêta était quant à lui ailleurs. Il avait l’impression d’entendre la voix de ses parents. De les entendre dire qu’il pouvait aller faire un tour en forêt, et revenir quand il en aurait assez. C’était évident qu’ils ne s’attendaient pas à ce qu’il reste.

De toute façon, jamais ils ne l’auraient laissé consciemment partir. Ils devaient se dire qu’il n’allait pas réussir à trouver sa place ici, et qu’il allait revenir la queue entre les jambes, prêt à intégrer l’université et à reprendre une vie normale.

Que ce n’était qu’une phase.

Sauf que Dongchul se sentait bien, ici. Il se sentait à sa place, plus à sa place que dans la barre d’immeuble dans laquelle il avait grandi. Plus à sa place ici qu’assis sur les bancs de l’école, ou dans les bouchons. Et il comptait bien le leur prouver.

Il tomba à genoux, ouvrant grand les bras. Il ignora la morsure froide de la neige qui attaqua ses jambes. Il releva la tête, soufflant une mèche de devant son visage, et regarda les trois loups. Ceux-ci parurent particulièrement perturbés par son brusque changement d’humeur, et Chan s’approcha timidement.

Il renifla les doigts gantés de Dongchul, avant de s’approcher et de se frotter de tout son long contre le torse du bêta, qui hésita un instant avant de lui caresser timidement le dos. Chan parut particulièrement satisfait, sa queue remuant.

Jisung et Changbin examinèrent encore la situation quelque temps, avant de s’approcher à leur tour. Ils reniflèrent tous deux ses gants, puis Jisung lui mordilla les doigts avant de se désintéresser de lui, Changbin se frottant tout de même contre Dongchul en un signe de reconnaissance.

Ce fut Chan qui se frotta le plus contre lui, et cela voulait tout dire. L’Alpha mettait son odeur sur lui, lui montrant ainsi qu’il faisait partie de la meute. Même Dongchul, qui n’avait pas vraiment d’instinct, ni fréquenté de loups, savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Peut-être parce que cela était commun entre bandes de potes, ou alors, c’était peut-être grâce à ses petites recherches de ce matin. Parce qu’il n’avait décidément pas perdu ses doigts dans le froide et la neige pour rien.

Dongchul pensait sincèrement qu’ils allaient avoir du mal avec les loups, parce qu'il n’allait pas réussir à communiquer, ou à entrer en symbiose avec eux. Mais c’était pas si compliqué en faite. Il n’y avait pas de discussion complexe, juste des demandes simples.

Gratte-moi le flanc, frotte-moi le ventre. Lance ce bâton, cours-moi après. C’était des ordres que Dongchul pouvait comprendre sans être un expert du langage corporel des loups. Et il n’avait accessoirement aucun mal à les exécuter, et ce même s’il était humain.

Et honnêtement, s’amuser avec Chan, Changbin et Jisung s’étaient juste faire du dog-sitting pour de très, très gros chiens. Sans compter que Jisung faisait peut-être un peu exprès de le bousculer quand il passait près de lui.

Dongchul avait cependant suffisamment de force pour jouer au tir à la corde avec les loups. Enfin suffisamment de force, suffisamment pour ne pas se faire envoyer balader au gré des mouvements de tête de Chan.

Et il pouvait plus ou moins courir après Changbin, bien qu l’oméga soit beaucoup trop rapide pour lui. Mais au moins, c’était l’intention qui comptait, et Changbin paraissait toujours très satisfait d’être le plus rapide, même s’il savait que Dongchul ne pouvait définitivement pas faire le poids.

Dongchul finit cependant par se lasser des jeux avec les loups, et entreprit de faire un bonhomme de neige. Il aurait du se douter que cela allait être un enfer. D'abord, Changbin et Jisung firent tout pour l’empêcher de rouler le corps du bonhomme, du moins jusqu’à que Chan intervienne et n’aide et protège le bêta.

Puis trouver des branches pour faire les bras fut une épreuve, parce que les cadets n’avaient de cesse de fuir avec celles qui trouvaient, et quand Dongchul arrivait finalement à planter les branches pour en faire des bras, il y en avait toujours un pour partir avec dès qu’il avait le dos tourné.

Finalement, Dongchul laissa les deux jeunes loups détruire son bonhomme, assis dans la neige avec Chan autour de lui. D’ailleurs, Dongchul se disait qu’ils ne devaient vraiment pas avoir froid. Parce que lui, rien qu’avec Chan autour de lui, il se sentait bien.

Et ce malgré le froid et l’humidité qui attaquaient sa peau, même avec son épais jogging.

Changbin et Jisung finirent par en avoir marre de se battre dans les restes du bonhomme de neige, et ils s’approchèrent des deux aînés, leur tournant autour un peu avant de se laisser tomber de part et d’autre des deux loups.

Jisung s’était mis contre Chan, mais Changbin s’était quant à lui à nouveau assis sur les genoux de Dongchul qu’il semblait définitivement considérer comme le meilleur siège. Sûrement parce qu’il était plus grand, et qu’il y avait donc plus d’espace.

Au moins, avec tout ça, Dongchul n’avait plus vraiment froid. Chan chatouillait son flanc droit, à force d’appuyer son museau contre, et Changbin avait décidé que mâchouiller ses doigts étaient une activité particulièrement agréable.

Le bêta n’eut même pas le cœur à le contredire. Il se laissa docilement faire, et tira mentalement la langue à ses parents.

Il s’intégrait !

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Comme Jisung et Changbin commençaient à s’endormir dans la neige, Chan estima l’heure d’aller faire la sieste venue. Il avait donc poussé ses cadets, et prit le bras de Dongchul entre ses crocs. Il comptait bien à ce qu’ils fassent une sieste tous ensemble.

Jisung et Changbin ne se rhabillèrent que partiellement, et se couchèrent l’un contre l’autre dans le futon, laissant les deux aînés en tête à tête. Chan annonça alors qu’il voulait que Dongchul dormit avec eux dans le grand futon, et Dongchul avait eut un véritable mouvement de recul.

Comment ça, dormir avec eux ? Dans leur lit en plus !

Chan perdit son sourire en voyant sa réaction, et joua nerveusement avec l’un des fils du sweat qu’il avait enfilé.

— **Je pense que c’est important qu’on s’habitue à toi. Surtout qu’on va bientôt avoir nos pré-ruts avec Ji, donc plus vite on se sera fait à ta présence, moins on va s’énerver le jour J.**

Malheureusement, Dongchul ne trouva rien à redire à son explication. Il savait que les alphas étaient tout particulièrement territorial pendant leurs ruts. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’ils vivaient ou ce qu’ils pouvait ressentir, et Chan seul pouvait le guider sur ce point là.

Et Dongchul n’était pas sûr que ses phéromones seuls puissent apaiser les deux alphas si ceux-ci étaient énervés par la proximité de Dongchul avec leur oméga.

Le bêta hésita donc un instant avant de s’asseoir sur le bord du futon. Chan lui fit un sourire radieux, pleins de fossettes, de ridules et de dents. Puis il vint se coucher derrière Jisung, s’enroulant autour du jeune alpha, et nichant son visage entre ses omoplates.

Dongchul regarda les deux places libres, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi choisir. Certes il s’entendait bien avec Chan, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il s’entendait mal avec Changbin. Et puis, si le but était de s’habituer à lui, autant qu’ils s’habituent à sa présence auprès de Changbin.

Il crapahuta donc jusqu’à l’oméga, se couchant, sur le dos, derrière lui.

Le futon sentait un mélange des trois loups, et Dongchul trouva ça réconfortant. Il espérait aussi un peu que leur odeur allait rester sur lui. Comme ça, il se sentirait un peu plus dans la meute.

Dongchul n’avait honnêtement pas l’habitude de la sieste. Il dormait toujours peu, sept heures par nuit lui suffisait. Du coup, pendant les siestes, Dongchul passait plus de temps à réfléchir les yeux fermés plus qu’à dormir, mais cela lui allait.

Il avait lu sur les réseaux que c’était important d’avoir des moments juste pour réfléchir, seul avec son cerveau. Que c’était bon pour la santé mentale. Autant dire que sa santé mentale allait être particulièrement boostée, à force de vivre ici.

Dongchul réfléchissait depuis un bon moment déjà, puis il sentit Changbin remuer à sa gauche, et finalement se tourner vers lui. Dongchul ouvrit discrètement un œil, et regarda l’oméga. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, mais le nez plissé comme s’il faisait un cauchemar.

Ou qu’il réfléchissait très fort.

Il fallait croire que ce n’était ni l’un l’autre, parce que Changbin remonta une fourrure jusqu’à son nez, et se pelotonna contre Dongchul. Le bêta se tendit un instant, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Il décida finalement de rester allongé comme ça, et de laisser Changbin se cramponner à lui et aspirer sa chaleur corporel.

Il allait aussi, accessoirement, prier pour que quand les alphas se réveilleront, et qu’ils sentiront l’odeur du bêta sur leur oméga, ils n’allaient pas le tabasser.

Mais honnêtement, Chan lui avait expliqué son plan. Qu’il voulait faire une meute autour d’un Oméga Trésor. Et d’après ce que Dongchul avait lu sur les Omégas Trésors, ils pouvaient se faire câliner par tout le monde sans qu’il y ait de tension, non ?

  
Donc en toute logique il ne pouvait pas avoir de problème.

Sauf que Changbin était en relation avec les deux alphas. Dongchul ne savait pas comment ils allaient gérer ça. Surtout qu’ils n’en avaient encore pas parler. Peut-être qu’ils en avaient parlé entre eux, nonobstant Dongchul n’en avait pas ouï mot.

En tout cas, quand ils se réveillèrent après la sieste, personne ne réagit, ni quand ils réalisèrent que Changbin était désespérément accroché à Dongchul, ni quand ils sentirent l’odeur du bêta sur leur oméga. Cela rassura Dongchul, qui se dit que c’était déjà un premier pas.

Le reste de la journée, et le resta de la semaine, se passa sans encombre, Dongchul se rapprochant plus encore de Chan et Changbin. Et entre temps, il essaya de dompter Jisung. Il trouvait qu’il avançait bien, ils se rapprochaient doucement grâce au ssireum.

Jisung était bon, il était agile, il était rusé. Mais c’était définitivement un poids plume que Dongchul avait souvent un peu trop de facilité à retourner. Dongchul avait objecté que dans un combat Jisung allait sûrement se retrouver face à quelqu’un de son poids.

Puis Jisung lui avait répondu que les combats de lutte traditionnelle, dans les meutes traditionnelles, étaient rarement bien arbitrés. Et c’était courant de se retrouver face à quelqu’un d’une stature bien différente. Du coup, Dongchul redoubla d’ardeur pour entraîner correctement Jisung pour qu’il puisse affronter tout le monde.

Tout allait bien, puis Jisung et Chan étaient entrés en pré-ruts.

Honnêtement, Dongchul s’attendait à quelque chose de très brutal. Il avait vu des pré-ruts dans les dramas, avec les alphas qui grognent sur tout le monde, qui plaquent leurs partenaires contre des murs ou des casiers, qui se battent pour un rien.

Mais Chan et Jisung lui faisaient plus penser à des bébés grognons qu’à des hyper-prédateurs énervés. Ils faisaient la gueule, et se chicanaient comme des enfants pour avoir l’attention de Changbin. Dongchul était perturbé, mais rassuré quelque part.

Parce que la plupart du temps, il n’avait besoin que de se racler la gorge en libérant un peu de ses phéromones pour que les deux alphas se rappellent où ils étaient et qu’il se calme. Cependant, Chan avait quand même demandé à ce qu’ils arrêtent de s’entraîner au combat.

Il voulait éviter les accidents, et Dongchul trouva cela très justifié quand il vit les deux alphas jouer en loup par la fenêtre dans la neige. Honnêtement si Dongchul ne les connaissait pas, eux et leur relation, il se serait sacrement inquiété, parce que c’était tout de même violent.

— **C’est un jeu, entre eux. Je crois.** Avoua Changbin en s’approchant de lui.

Il gardait son regard rivé sur les deux loups, les sourcils froncés de quelque chose semblant grandement être tout de même de l'inquiétude.

— **Je suis pas sûr de voir ce qu’il a de drôle...**

— **C’est un truc d’alpha. Et en plus, ils ont beaucoup d’énergie à revendre pendant cette période. Sans compter qu’ils veulent m’impressionner.** Ajouta Changbin avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

Dongchul eut un son de gorge pas convaincu. Quoi qu’il devait avouer que c’était moins effrayant que les combats à mains nues que pouvaient avoir les gens de son lycée. Puis il vit Jisung envoyer Chan dans un arbre et il grimaça.

Ok, c’était aussi violent.

— **Je peux poser une question personnel ?**

— **Mmh.**

— **Vous allez passer les ruts ensemble ?**

— **On… En a pas vraiment discut** **é** **. Comme mes chaleurs sont dans un** **e** **ou deux semaines, je pense qu’on peut se permettre. Après on verra la décision finale de Chan. Pourquoi ? De quoi tu as peur ?** Questionna finalement Changbin en le regardant. **Du bruit ?** Ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion les joues roses.

— **Hum, non. Je sais pas. Je présume que… Je suis curieux ? Enfin, non, enfin, c’est pas ce que je veux dire !**

Changbin eut un petit gloussement.

— **Tu veux savoir comment ça va se passer.**

— **C’est ça.**

— **Err. Je pense que Chan ne voudra pas nous déranger et va vite s’enfermer avec Ji dans la réserve. Puis ils vont finir par avoir besoin de moi, au bout de la deuxième vague. Du coup si tu auras besoin de la salle de bain, tu devras y aller quand ils dormiront.**

— **Parce qu’ils vont m’attaquer autrement ?**

— **Parce que tu as envie d’assister à des choses intimes ?** Répliqua Changbin en haussant un sourcil.

— **Err non, ok, j’ai compris.** Grimaça Dongchul.

Changbin joua des sourcils, avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

— **Tu voudras m’aider à m’occuper d’eux entre leurs vagues ?**

— **Comment ça ?** Répliqua le bêta, clairement sur ses gardes.

— **Bah genre. Leur apporter à manger.**

— **Oh.**

Dongchul mit ses mains dans ses poches, et fit quelques pas nerveux. Il sortit finalement ses doigts, les craquant méticuleusement, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il porta ensuite sa main à son visage, frottant sa mâchoire.

— **Je pense que tu pourras vraiment les aider. J’ai peur qu’ils repartent vite dans une nouvelle vague, si je les aide seul.**

— **Il faut juste les nourrir ?**

— **Tu n’es pas obligé de les nourrir.** Répliqua instantanément Changbin en s’approchant du bêta.

Il finit par s’appuyer contre la rambarde de l’escalier, et frotta ses mains sur son jean pour en essuyer la sueur qui maculait ses paumes.

— **Tu peux juste… Être là. C’est bon pour le lien de meute.**

— **Jisung va s’énerver.** Répondit instantanément Dongchul.

Changbin pinça les lèvres, et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne voyait pas les loups, mais il pouvait voir les flocons volter.

— **Jisung est différent quant il est en rut.** Changbin secoua sa tête, et regarda le parquet. **Vraiment différent. Peut-être… Peut-être que cela va changer, peut être qu’il agira** **différemment** **vis-à-vis de toi dans cet était là. Du** **moins** **, tant que tu n’es pas trop proche de moi.**

Il y eut un silence. Dongchul ne savait pas comment interpréter ça. Jisung était différent ? Dongchul ne connaissait que la colère des alphas en rut. Que le retour à l’être primaire, à l’animal, bestial et libidineux. Mais Chan et Jisung lui avaient montré que c’était différent.

Qu’ils étaient différents. Alors c’était quelque part logique qu’ils soient… Différents en ruts.

  
Dongchul espérait qu’ils l’étaient.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	54. [T] Chapitre 54, ou comment tenir la chandelle

Chan avait été appelé par Johyun, pour parler de la voiture. L’alpha avait donc disparu tout l’après-midi. Dongchul s’était retrouvé avec Changbin et Jisung, le jeune alpha semblant ne pas vouloir lâcher Changbin, si bien que Dongchul et Changbin avaient été obligé de l’emmener avec eux couper de bois. 

Jisung était cependant resté très sage. Il s'occupait de la mousse et des brindilles, enlaçait Changbin quant il pouvait, et maniait un peu la hache quand Changbin en avait trop marre. Et qu’il voulait aussi épargner Dongchul, qui avait tendance à faire un peu trop la bonne pomme. 

Quand ils étaient revenus avec ce qu’ils avaient coupé et ramassé, Chan était assis sur le canapé, avec un air grave. Jisung avait abandonné son tas de mousse pour s'approcher de lui et se pelotonner sur ses genoux, laissant Changbin et Dongchul finir de ranger tout ce qu’il fallait pour faire du feu.

Il demanda avec inquiétude si tout c’était bien passé. Le masque sérieux de Chan tomba alors, et il serra fort le petit corps de son cadet contre son torse. 

— **On a réussi.** Chantonna-t-il. **Ils ont accepté de m’aider à payer. Je vais pouvoir changer de voiture.**

— **Ok, c’est génial ça !** Jisung serra fort son aîné en retour, et embrassa la fossette qui creusait sa joue. **Mais du coup on fait quoi de l’autre voiture ?**

— **On la garde, elle pourra toujours être utile.**

Jisung acquiesça et mordilla timidement l’oreille de Chan, l’alpha roula des yeux avec affection, son cadet ne perdant décidément pas le nord. Dongchul et Changbin firent leur entrée peu après. Ils regardèrent la position des deux alphas sans aucune surprise. 

Ils étaient comme ça depuis quelque temps déjà. 

Chan leur annonça la bonne nouvelle, et ils fêtèrent avec un bon repas, pour lequel Chan sortit de la viande du congélateur, et même une bouteille de soju qui avait survécu au festin. Ce fut d’ailleurs l’occasion pour Chan de parler un peu de sa meute familiale.

Dongchul parla aussi de sa famille, de sa vie en ville. C’était très intéressant, parce que l’Australie et la Corée du Sud restaient très, très différentes. La pression des paires, de la société et de la famille était différente. Les modes de vie aussi étaient différents.

La conclusion à cette discussion ? Que la vie ici, à quatre, était définitivement mieux que ce qu’ils avaient pu connaître en ville.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin griffonnait dans son carnet, allongé dans le canapé, tandis que Jisung et Chan préparaient la réserve. Dongchul erra dans cette mécanique bien huilée avec hésitation, cherchant sa place. Il finit par aider Chan à amener de la literie et des vêtements dans la réserve, pour faire son nid. Jisung s’occupait de la partie nourriture. 

Dongchul était surpris de voir que les alphas allaient faire un nid. Découvrir que c’était Chan, en plus, qui faisait des nids, lui fit bizarre. En même temps, ce n’était pas comme si Jisung aurait le profil pour faire ce genre de chose.

Il était, malgré son comportement enfantin et parfois fragile, violemment alpha. Et Chan avait vécu dans un pays un peu plus ouvert d’esprit. Et de ce que l’alpha avait pu lui raconter, Chan avait eut un éducation presque typiquement oméga. 

Alors qu’il sache faire un nid… N’était pas si surprenant, en fait. 

Une fois tout le matériel à nid entreposé dans la réserve, Dongchul hésita à s’éclipser. Jisung était assis sur le sol dans un coin, à remplir un panier de friandises et de biscuits. Et Chan était à genoux, à s’affairer déjà, organisant les premières couches du nid.

Le bêta finit par rester là, observant Chan faire. L’alpha semblait avoir beaucoup d’expérience et il savait exactement quoi faire, ou placer chaque morceau de tissu, chaque oreiller. C’était fascinant. Quand finalement il se releva, il y avait maintenant un nid en bonne et due forme

Et Dongchul devait avouer que cela lui faisait envie. 

Cela avait l’air moelleux et confortable, et le fait qu’il y avait des vêtements, quelques sweats et une chemise lâche, donnait un petit côté très intime et agréable au nid qui l’attirait d’autant plus. Mais si Dongchul n’était jamais allé dans un nid, il n’empêchait qu’il savait très bien qu’on entrait pas comme ça dedans. 

  
Le bêta était peut-être déjà rentré dans leur futon, mais c’était définitivement différent d’un nid.

Chan avait échangé quelques mots avec Jisung, le jeune alpha ayant cédé à la tentation, et ouvert une barre chocolat qu’il avait tenté de s’enfiler l’air de rien.

— **Yah, commencé pas à manger maintenant ! On va plus** **en** **avoir après.** Grommela l’alpha en retirant le panier des genoux de Jisung.

Il le mit de l’autre côté du nid, et Jisung lui fit des yeux de chiots mécontents, avant de croiser ses bras et de gonfler ses joues. Chan tomba à genoux devant lui, après avoir rangé le panier, et il prit son visage en coupe, collant leurs fronts et lui murmura quelque chose.

  
Dongchul estima alors qu’il était temps pour lui de s’en aller, et il sortit de la réserve tombant sur Changbin. L’oméga lui jeta un regard. 

— **Ils ont commencé ?**

— **Non. J’étais juste… De trop.**

Changbin lui fit un petit sourire gentil, et se redressa pour lui laisser un peu de place sur le canapé. 

— **Désolé. J’essaie de faire en sorte que tu ne tiennes pas la chandelle. Mais… Je pense que ça va être compliqué pendant nos périodes.**

— **T’inquiète. Merci quand même d’essayer.**

Changbin lui fit un sourire timide, et il regarda son carnet avec un air pensif, avant de finalement relever la tête en souriant. 

— **On va pouvoir apprendre à se connaître un peu plus.**

— **On se connaît pas déjà un peu ?** Demanda Dongchul en prenant un coussin et en le mettant sur ses cuisses.

— **C’est vrai mais… Si tu dois rester ici, c'est important qu’on se connaisse, pour éviter les problèmes.**

— **Oh. Ok.**

Changbin baissa la tête et joua avec un morceau de papier qui pendouillait de son carnet. Dongchul fut amusé de la timidité de Changbin, et lui donna un petit coup de coude. 

— **Tu veux qu’on parle maintenant ?**

— **Je sais pas. Je pensais plutôt… Quand ils seront occupés.**

Dongchul cligna des yeux. Il fit un signe du pouce en direction de la porte de la réserve, qu’il avait pris soin de fermer. 

— **Ils le sont pas déjà ?**

Changbin renifla l’air avant de secouer sa tête.

— **Nop. Ils doivent sûrement juste se faire des mamours. Sinon ça sentirait plus fort.** Expliqua l’oméga, Dongchul acquiesçant.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, Dongchul pianotant sur sa cuisse, ou triturant les fils du coussin. Changbin relisait ses notes, rayant des mots, en ajoutant d’autres. Il tapota avec le dos de son de crayon contre le cahier, hésitant un peu. 

— **Vu qu’on sera tous les deux, tu voudras qu’on joue un peu ensemble ?**

— **Hein ?**

— **En loup ? Sans les alphas.** Changbin secoua sa tête en voyant les joues rouges de Dongchul. **Je me dis que ce sera plus facile sans eux pour t’impressionner.**

L’oméga le regardait à nouveau, paraissant de bonne foi. Il voulait aider. Dongchul pinça les lèvres, et finit par faire un vague mouvement de main. 

— **Peut être, faut voir.**

Changbin le regarda un long moment en silence, avant de secouer sa tête, et de murmurer qu’il verrait en temps et en heure. La réaction de Changbin fit pincer les lèvres de Dongchul, mais il n’eut pas trop le temps de se poser de question. 

La porte de la réserve s’ouvrit sur un Chan… Ravagé. Le haussement de sourcils dont le gratifia Changbin lui valut de passer une main sur son visage rouge et dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. 

— **Des mamours, mmh ?** Répéta Dongchul.

— **Des mamours ouais. Des mamours généreux.** Répliqua Changbin, en se levant. Q **ue fait Jisung ?**

— **Il se calme. Je pense qu’on a encore quelques heures, alors j’essaie de le garder tranquille.**

Chan enroula ses bras autour de Changbin quand celui-ci fut à portée, pressent son visage contre le cou de l’oméga. Il serra doucement l’oméga contre lui, inspirant son odeur à plein poumon. Changbin grattait tranquillement l’arrière de son crâne en retour, sur la pointe des pieds. 

Dongchul les regarda faire un instant, avant de détourner les yeux avec pudeur. Les deux loups restèrent un instant enlacés, puis ils se séparèrent. Quand Changbin voulut se diriger vers la réserve, Chan le retint avec un couinement de détresse. 

Changbin, comme Dongchul, furent surpris, ne s’attendant pas à entendre un tel son venir de la gorge de l’Alpha. L’oméga fronça ses sourcils, et pressa doucement la main de Chan pour le rassurer, l’entraînant avec lui. Dongchul alla mettre ses chaussures, et son manteau. 

Jisung était allongé dans le nid, sur le ventre. Il avait un oreiller sous le menton, et les bras croisés. Il semblait ailleurs, mais l’entrée de ses deux aînés le fit rouler sur le dos pour les regarder.

— **Binieboo !** S’exclama Jisung en ouvrant les bras.

Ce fut avec un sourire que Changbin grimpa dans le nid, rejoignant Jisung et entraînant Chan avec lui, parce que l’alpha ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. D’ailleurs, à peine assis, Chan attira Changbin sur lui, et laissa Jisung avec la main de l’oméga. 

— **Ça y est, c’est à Chan d'être possessif ?**

— **J’suis pas possessif.** Objecta Chan contre sa nuque.

Changbin roula des yeux, Chan faisant des petits bruits intelligibles sous sa nuque qui ressemblait à des gargouillis contre sa peau. 

— **Bah voyons.** Marmonna Changbin, qui finit par pincer le dos de la main de Chan.

L’alpha avait laissé ses doigts balader sous son pull rose. Jisung restait quant à lui sage, tenant simplement la main de l’oméga. Puis il prit les doigts de celui-ci, les mordillant avec un sourire joueur, et Changbin soupira. 

— **Je croyais qu’il fallait rester calme.**

Chan eut le mérite d’avoir l’air penaud, mais Jisung ne lâchait décidément pas les doigts de Changbin, qui lui pinça la joue

— **Tu sens Dongchul.** Se justifia Chan en penchant la tête pour pouvoir donner un coup de langue aux glandes odorantes de Changbin, qui tressaillit presque violemment.

— **On était juste assis ensemble sur le canapé.**

— **Je ne t’accuse pas. Je te fais juste la remarque.** Fit doucement Chan an caressant lentement sa hanche.

Ses lèvres n’avaient pas quitté son cou, et Changbin plissa son nez. Cela commençait à sentir l’excitation, là-dedans. Changbin se redressa alors, malgré la prise ferme de Chan sur lui. Il se pencha ensuite pour prendre le visage de Chan en coupe, caressant doucement ses joues. 

— **Est ce que vous allez entrer en rut ?**

L’alpha se mordit la lèvre, les yeux vitrés. Il regarda autour d’eux, avant de finalement se fixer sur le visage de Changbin.

— **Je crois qu’on va pas attendre quelques heures, finalement.**

Changbin eut un petit sourire, et il embrassa le front de Chan, avant de se lever complètement. Chan lui tenait quand même le sweat avec une moue, et Changbin soupira, surtout quand il sentit Jisung s’enrouler autour de ses jambes.

— **Tu restes pas avec nous ?**

— **Restes avec nous !** Intervint Jisung. **Tu dormiras lors de la prochaine vague…** Ajouta-t-il avec un petite moue, bien que Changbin ne puisse pas le voir.

L’oméga hésita un instant, ayant une pensée pour Dongchul. Puis il se dit que Dongchul pouvait bien vivre sans eux quelque temps, il n’allait normalement pas faire de bêtise, ni se retrouver à nouveau en danger. Et puis c’était un Trésor. 

Il devait prendre soin de sa meute. 

Et c’était ses compagnons. Ses amoureux. Il devait prendre soin d’eux, vraiment. Alors Changbin repoussa gentiment Jisung de la jambe pour avoir la place pour s’asseoir. Le deux autres se jetèrent alors sur lui, paraissant affamé de contact humain.

Chan retrouva sa place contre sa nuque, et Jisung se pelotonna contre son flanc, écrasant le bras de l’oméga au passage. Changbin soupira. C’était la première fois qu’il assistait aux périodes des alphas, et Chan lui avait dit qu’ils n’étaient pas vraiment différents de d'habitude. 

Juste un peu plus impulsif, possessif, et collant. Surtout Jisung, à cause de ses phéromones instables. Cela expliquait sûrement pourquoi les deux alphas étaient cramponnés à lui comme deux bébés koalas.

Changbin perdant le sang de son bras droit, il manœuvra Jisung pour le mettre un peu plus devant lui, et libérer son bras. Il leva ensuite une main pour caresser les cheveux de Jisung, le jeune alpha se frottant allègrement contre lui, sûrement pour chasser l’odeur de Dongchul. 

Puis l’odeur de Jisung commença à se faire plus vaporeuse, celle de Chan plus sucrée, et les phéromones commencèrent à saturer la pièce. Changbin plissa son nez, sentant son oméga couiner de joie à la perspective de ce qui allait venir. 

Il hésita avant de se tordre pour réussir à mettre son nez dans le cou de Chan et inspirer à plein poumon son odeur de ruts. Les doigts de Chan glissa le long de ses côtes, avant de tirer sur son pull. 

Jisung remarqua vite ce que faisait son aîné, et en deux temps trois mouvements, Changbin se retrouva torse nu. Les lèvres de Jisung trouvèrent le biceps de Changbin qu'il commença mâchouiller gaiement, suçant surtout la chair. 

Chan poussa légèrement Jisung pour se mettre sur les cuisses de Changbin et embrasser ses glandes odorantes cervicales, les quatre, en alternant. Puis Changbin gémit à cause de toute l'attention et ce fut le début de la fin.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul était mal à l'aise. Il avait marché longtemps dans la neige, en rond. Il faisait le tour de l'hanok, avant qu'il ne commence à nouveau à neiger. À partir de là, il fut plus à mal à l'aise encore. À cause de sa petite sieste au frais, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. 

Comme si quelque part il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vécu inconsciemment. 

Dongchul finit par descendre jusqu'à la limite du territoire, pour avoir un peu de connexion et appeler ses parents. Il s'installa sur une bûche, qui portait l'odeur de Chan. Il entra mécaniquement le numéro, ignorant les notifications d'Instagram et de Kakao Talk. 

— **Dongchul ?**

— **Hey, maman…** Murmura Dongchul en se recroquevillant dans son gros manteau. 

— **Qu'est ce qui se passe mon poussin ? Tu as besoin qu'on vienne te chercher ?** Demanda gentiment sa mère. 

Dongchul serra le poing. Bien sûr. C'était tout ce qu'ils attendaient. Il inspira silencieusement, l'odeur de Chan s’enroula autour de lui comme une écharpe rassurante. 

— **Non. Je prends juste des nouvelles.**

— **Oh. Hum, et bien, ton père est sur un gros contrat, et nous on se remet du rush de Noël.**

— **D'accord.**

— **Tu... Euh… T'amuses bien ?**

Dongchul pinça ses lèvres. S'amuser ? Ce n'était pas une colonie de vacances. C'était sérieux. Mais bien sûr, sa mère prenait ça à la légère. 

— **Je m'occupe du bois avec Changbin. Il essaie de m'apprendre à dépecer les peaux aussi.**

— **Oh, c'est… Bien.**

— **J'apprends à Jisung le ssireum aussi.**

— **Et hum… Chan ? Tu me parlais beaucoup de lui…**

— **On se voit mais… Mais on fait pas grand-chose ensemble. Je passe plus de temps avec Changbin et Jisung là.**

— **D'accord.**

Il y eut un long silence gênant, puis sa mère demanda d'une petite voix. 

— Tu me diras quand tu voudras rentrer, hein ? 

— **Je... Je** **ne** **sais pas si je veux rentrer. Je suis bien ici, enfin… J'apprends encore. Mais je me plais. C'est mieux que la ville.** Répondit honnêtement Dongchul. 

Il avait utilisé le ton le plus ferme qu'il avait en réserve pour être sûr que cela rentre dans la tête de sa mère. Nonobstant, celle-ci, à son soupir, ne parut pas convaincue.

— Je vois, mais il faudra que tu reviennes finir ton année, hein. Tu as beaucoup travaillé, ce serait dommage de tout jeter à la poubelle comme ça, hein ? 

Non. Ce n'était pas comme si Dongchul allait avoir besoin d'un vulgaire diplôme, s'il vivait de manière traditionnelle. C'était surtout ses parents qui lui en voulaient, parce qu'ils avaient investi beaucoup d'argent dans son éducation, parce que Dongchul n’avait jamais eu vraiment le niveau. 

— **Je… Je sais.** Murmura le bêta en se serrant plus fort le poing. 

Ses phalanges étaient blanches à cause de la pression, mais rouge à cause du froid. Cela donnait un mélange… Particulier. Il détourna le regard et regarda une branche ployer sous la neige et l’humidité. Sa mère continuait d’insister au bout du fil. 

— **On vient te chercher à la fin du moins, ok ? Pendant le week-end. Quand est ce que cela serait le mieux ? Le samedi ? Comme ça tu auras tout le dimanche pour te réhabituer à la maison. Alors ? Samedi, ça te va ? Mon poussin ?**

— **Hum, je sais pas maman. Je vais en parler avec Chan, d’accord ? Je te tiens au courant. Bisou maman.**

Il raccrocha ensuite sans ménagement, et lâcha un soupir à s’en fendre l’âme, mettant son visage dans ses mains. Visiblement, ses parents n'allaient pas le lâcher, et bon Dieu ce qu'il pouvait être heureux de l’absence de réseau dans l'hanok. 

Au moins comme ça, sa mère n'allait pas pouvoir le harceler.

Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il était dehors, et il n'était pas loin de perdre ses doigts. Mais est ce que les trois autres auraient fini de folâtrer avant son retour ? 

Il allait croiser les doigts très fort et se dire que oui. Quoi que non, il n'allait pas les croiser parce que juste les remuer lui faisait mal. Il sourit faiblement à sa propre blague et enfonça aussi profondément ses mains dans ses poches qu'il put. 

Puis il se mit en marche, priant simplement pour retrouver l'hanok calme et kid-friendly. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin avait déjà vu des alphas en rut. Bon sang, il s'était même battu contre des alphas en ruts. Mais il n'avait jamais passé de rut avec des alphas, du coup, un peu comme Dongchul, il s’attendait à quelque chose de violent et de brutal.

Même si de ce qu’il avait pu voir et entendre lors des derniers ruts de Chan et Jisung, et de ce qu’avaient pu lui raconter les deux dominants, ils étaient loin de ça. Surtout en sachant qu’ils s’aimaient. Il n’y avait pas de tension, pas d’agressivité. Effectivement, ils manquaient un peu de délicatesse, et ils semblaient avoir un peu plus de force que d'habitude, parce que Changbin n'arrêtait pas de se faire balader.

Mais Jisung n’était pas méchant. Il était désespéré, avide d’apaiser le feu qui ravageait son corps. Il n’arrêter pas de chouiner et de lui tenir les mains, et ses lèvres n’avaient de cesse de parcourir son cou, ses biceps et ses poignets à la recherche de ses glandes et de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. 

Changbin le laissa faire, et le repoussait simplement quand il mordrait trop fort. Et Jisung le regardait toujours avec des grands yeux humides et désolés. Puis il recommençait, ailleurs, pareillement, du moins jusqu’à que Changbin le case sur une cuisse.

Si Jisung avait bien un truc, c’était de se frotter. Changbin ne se posait pas de question, il ne le jugeait pas. Il le plaçait juste en équilibre sur sa cuisse, et il le laissait se soulager, en caressant ses hanches, ses joues rondes ou son front humide sueur.

Jisung avait mal, à moins d’être prêt de ses deux compagnons. Il se sentait vide, et l’adrénaline ravageait ses entrailles, du moins jusqu’à que les mains de Chan ou de Changbin se posent sur lui. Avec un bouffée de leur odeurs et une caresse, tout son corps chantait, et il n’avait pas trop de mal à venir.

Changbin s’était énamouré de cette vision de Jisung. Il avait presque l’impression d’être le dominant, et cela lui plaisait. Il aimait être en contrôle pour une fois, parce que d’habitude, même si Jisung était maladroit et enthousiaste, c’était souvent lui qui dirigeait les choses.

Mais là, c’était Changbin qui était en contrôle, Changbin seul qui pouvait l’aider. Quand Jisung jouit finalement, avec un hoquet surpris, et qu’il s'affaissa contre Changbin, l’oméga le ramena tout contre son torse malgré la semence qui les maculait.

Ils étaient déjà nus et suants, ils n’étaient pas à ça près.

Jisung avait trouvé ses glands de sa gorge, et il les avait embrassés avec un long soupir de satisfaction. Changbin sentait son nœud contre son bras ventre, mais il ne fit rien, parce que Jisung ne semblait pas souffrir. Il était surtout somnolent.

Une fois qu’il fut sûr que Jisung partait dans le pays des rêves, il le déposa doucement dans le nid à côté d’eux, avec sa peluche d’écureuil. Le jeune alpha se laissa faire, serrant la peluche dans son quasi-sommeil et fusionnant avec un traversin moelleux.

Changbin se tourna alors vers Chan, qui les avait regardé depuis l’autre coin du nid. Changbin croisa son regard, et frissonna violemment. L’Alpha avait un regard, un air de prédateur. Si Jisung devenait désespéré en rut, en autre à cause de la douleur, Chan libérait quant à lui tout son potentiel d’alpha.

Et si Changbin avait eut l’impression de contrôler les choses avant, ce n’était définitivement plus le cas maintenant. L’oméga crapahuta donc jusqu’au dominant qui se caressait doucement en le regardant faire. Un fois à portée, Chan leva la main et caressa la joue de Changbin, qui ronronna au contact.

Le jeune loup se mit ensuite à genoux, les mains sagement posées sur ses cuisses, intimidé par l’aura dominante de Chan.

— **Qu’est-ce** **qu tu veux faire, Alpha ?** Demanda alors Changbin en doux ronronnement.

Chan haussa les sourcils face à son ton, avant de se lécher les lèvres, de prendre le menton de Changbin entre deux doigts et de l’attirer à lui, l’embrassant maladroitement. Visiblement, quelqu’un avait été particulièrement intéressé par le spectacle qu’avait été Jisung.

— **J’ai envie de te prendre. De te prendre et de te knotter.** Répondit Chan quand ils se reculèrent finalement, les yeux brillants.

Changbin frissonna violemment, et il n’eut pas le temps d’être gêné par la quantité de liquide lubrifiant qui avait coulé à la seule entente des mots de l’alpha, parce que l’instant d’après Chan l’avait attiré à lui. Puis Chan attaqua ses lèvres, ses mains parcourant son corps, et ce fut comme lorsque les deux alphas avaient commencé à le déshabiller.

Changbin perdit pied, et abandonna le contrôle, laissant Chan faire et diriger. L’alpha colla leur bassin, faisant de petits mouvements tout contre lui qui firent couiner Changbin. Visiblement, lui aussi n’avait pas été laissé indemne par la performance de Jisung.

Les doigts de Chan eut vite fait de cesser de courir et trouvèrent leur destination, venant agripper les fesses de Changbin. Bon sang, Changbin n’avait l’impression de ne faire que de frissonner quand il était avec Chan. Mais en même temps, l’alpha lui faisait peut-être un peu trop d’effet.

Un premier doigt trouva son entrée, puis un second, qui se glissèrent à l’intérieur sans difficulté. Changbin était particulièrement humide, profondément impacté par le cocktail de phéromones, et la sensualité évident qu’exsudaient ses compagnons.

Deux doigts devinrent quatre, Chan n’ayant de cesse embrasser son visage et son cou. Il mordit doucement les glandes, à l’opposé de celle que Jisung avait mordu doucement, puis il retira ses doigts. Changbin eut un couinement dépité, et se redressa, agrippant les épaules de Chan.

L’alpha le rassura avec un grognement rauque, très alpha, et l’oméga de Changbin pâma sous l’attention, et répondit par un ronronnement, qui se mua en un gémissement quand Chan le souleva comme une poupée de chiffon.

Chan n’eut pas le temps d’analyser sa réaction, pressant le bout de son membre contre l’entrée de Changbin. Il eut un temps d’hésitation, pendant lequel Changbin demanda ce qu’il attendait essayant de s’empaler.

Chan eut un petit rire, et le lâcha, le gémissement que cela tira à Changbin raisonnant dans le corps de l’alpha.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	55. [M] Chapitre 55, ou comment comprendre le pourquoi du comment

Changbin était resté longtemps allongé avec les deux alphas. Jisung était accroché à lui comme un koala, et Chan ne l'avait pas lâché. En même temps ils avaient passé un petit bout de temps relié grâce au nœud. 

Puis finalement le nœud avait dégonflé, et Changbin avait doucement, gentiment, précautionneusement, décollé Chan de lui. Ce fut relativement facile, malgré le fait que Chan soit un poids mort, parce que l’alpha était mou et Changbin avait de gros bras.

Une fois s’être débarrassé de Chan, celui-ci se fit un plaisir d’agripper et de coller Jisung, permettant ainsi à Changbin de se libérer de sa prise aussi. L’oméga fit alors une note mentale de bien penser à nettoyer les draps, mais aussi les corps de ses compagnons.

Il se leva ensuite, doucement, son bassin pulsant juste un peu. Peut-être que Chan avait été peut-être plus énergique de d’habitude, ouais, mais Changbin ne lui en voulait pas, parce que cela avait été agréable et pas douloureux.

Tout ce qu’il aimait.

Et il devait avouer que voir Chan lâcher un peu prise et devenir plus agressif était particulièrement appréciable. Parce que Chan semblait prendre le fait que Changbin soit un Trésor un peu trop à la lettre, et l’Alpha, comme Jisung d’ailleurs, avait souvent tendance à le traiter comme quelque chose de précieux, un joli morceau de cristal précieux.

Sauf que Changbin avait des biceps aussi musclés que Chan, si ce n’était plus. Il n’avait définitivement pas besoin qu’on fasse autant attention à lui. Alors les ruts, avec ce petit coté animal, plaisait à Changbin. Surtout que les deux alphas étaient aussi concentrés sur lui que lorsqu’il était en chaleurs.

Même s’il n’était pas aussi attentif à son bien être.

Changbin s’épongea rapidement avec une serviette puis enfila un t-shirt et un boxer. Il sortit ensuite de la réserve, inspirant l’air pur avec bonheur. Il s’étira un peu, chassant l’engourdissement post-orgasme de ses muscles, et tentant de chercher l’envie de vivre.

Parce qu’il devait avouer que retourner dans le nid et dormir avec les deux alphas était très tentant. Mais il devait avancer. Il devait s’occuper de la maison, faire les rondes. Faire les rondes ! Merde, il allait devoir en faire une bientôt.

Il allait commencer par faire la ronde, et ensuite il ferait à manger, puis il irait dormir tout ce qu’il pouvait en attendant que les alphas aient besoin de lui. Et alors qu’il se préparait un verre d’eau, il se disait qu’il n’était pas sûr d'être capable de dormir seul.

Il frissonna, non, il n’allait pas réussir à dormir seul. À voir s’il rejoignait ses compagnons, ou s’il proposait à Dongchul de partager vaguement le grand futon. C’était peut-être trop tôt ? Cela faisait quoi, une semaine à peine qu’il se connaissait.

Il fallait peut-être attendre et faire plus connaissance, aussi.

Changbin se décida donc à monter, sentant l’odeur du bêta provenir de l’étage. Et effectivement, Dongchul était à l’étage. Il était affalé sur son lit, la Gameboy dans les mains, et il semblait passer le temps sans trop de mal.

— **Dongchul… ?**

— **Mmh ?**

Le bêta leva la tête pour lui sourire avant de plisser le nez en sentant sûrement le cocktail de phéromones que Changbin devait véhiculer vu comment il avait été étroitement enlacé avec Jisung et Chan. Sans compter qu’il sentait peut-être un petit peu de semence couler de ses fesses.

Mais chut. Dongchul ne semblait pas particulièrement dérangé par ça. C’était la total qui paraissait lui poser problème. Changbin lui fit un sourire désolé, alors Dongchul leva sa main libre et la remua.

— **Non, non, t’excuse pas. C’est normal, non, n’est-ce pas ?**

— **C’est vrai.** Fit doucement l’oméga en acquiesçant.

Il y eut un moment de blanc, puis Changbin joua avec le bas de son t-shirt, hésitant.

— **Je dois aller faire une ronde, tu vois. Tu veux venir ?**

— **Courir avec toi ?**

— **En loup oui.**

— **Hum. Dongchul se gratta la nuque. Non, désolé.** Il lui fit un sourire penaud. **Mais je peux préparer le repas en attendant si tu veux.**

Changbin le regarda longuement. Il repensait à ce qu’il s’était dit. Il faut apprendre à se connaître. Il se rapprocha donc, venant s’asseoir à côté de Dongchul, mais pas sur le futon de celui-ci. Non, à côté, sur le parquet, en guise de marque de respect.

Accessoirement, il ne voulait pas salir son lit avec ses fluides corporels.

— **Tu sais, jouer en loup fait partie de la vie traditionnelle. C’est très important qu’on se connaisse, que toutes les facettes de notre identités se connaissent.** Expliqua Changbin, sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

Dongchul se mordit la lèvre, et éteignit la Gameboy, avant de frotter nerveusement sa cuisse.

— **Je… Je comprends.** Finit-il par dire difficilement, en grimaçant.

Un ange passa, il soupira, et Changbin attendait. Dongchul craqua finalement.

— **Je ne peux pas me transformer.**

  
Changbin n’eut pas l’air surpris, et Dongchul ne fut pas étonné qu’il ne le soit pas. Il avait bien trop évité les opportunités de se transformer pour que cela ne soit pas suspect. Mais au moins, ils avaient toujours eu la gentillesse de ne jamais poser de question.

Mais Dongchul se doutait que cela allait venir sur le tapis un jour ou un autre. Il décroisa ses jambes, les étendant devant lui avant de frotter à nouveau sa cuisse, nerveusement.

— **Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me transformais quand j’étais petit, mes parents me l’on raconté. Mais depuis qu’on est parti en ville… J’ai arrêté, et je n’ai pas pu recommencer.**

— **Et c’est pour ça que tu es venu à pied, et que tu as dormi en humain ?**

Dongchul acquiesça. Changbin secoua sa tête.

— **Heureusement qu’on t’a trouvé.**

— **Oui**. Souffla Dongchul, qui frissonna en se rappelant qu’il avait dû frôler la mort.

Changbin parut réfléchir, se frottant la mâchoire. Il nota distraitement qu’il allait peut-être avoir besoin de commencer à se raser bientôt. Puis il reprit la parole.

— **Est ce que nos formes lupines te mettent mal à l’aise ?**

— **Non ! Enfin… Je n’ai pas l'habitude d’être proche d'aussi gros canidés, mais je suis pas spécifiquement mal à l’aise.** Et avant que Changbin n’ait pu répondre, il ajouta avec un sourire timide : Je veux bien travailler dessus, cependant.

— **Je vois. Il faudra en parler aux deux autres, ok**? Changbin se leva alors que Dongchul acquiesçait. **Je t’aurais bien emmené quand même, en te portant, mais mon loup est trop petit et…** Dongchul se leva en haussant les sourcils, amusé. **Tu es grand.**

Le bêta eut un petit rire.

— **Effectivement. Et je ne compte pas courir avec toi.**

— **T’inquiète. Je vais y aller seul.**

— **Et je prépare le dîner.** Ajouta Dongchul alors qu’ils descendaient les escalier. **Je fais quoi si les alphas se réveillent ?**

Changbin lui jeta un petit regard, avant de se débarrasser de son gilet rose.

— **Honnêtement, il y a peu de chance qu’ils se réveillent d’ici là, parce qu’ils ont besoin d’une bonne dizaine d’heures sommeil. Alors t'inquiète pas.**

Dongchul acquiesça pour lui-même, tournant le dos à l’oméga qui finissait de se déshabiller. Changbin le salua une dernière fois, précisant qu’il aimait surtout le kimchi, avant de sortir. Dongchul s’affaira alors derrière les fourreaux, tentant de bloquer les phéromones provenant de la réserve.

Oui, cela ne l’affectait pas. Mais il n’empêchait que cela était particulier, de sentir continuellement des phéromones d’alpha.

Changbin revint bien plus tard, alors que Dongchul tentait de conserver les plats chauds pour que l’oméga puisse manger autre chose que du riz froid, surtout alors qu’il faisait aussi glacial dehors. Le bêta avait eu le temps de mettre la table, et il était sur la Gameboy, encore.

Changbin s’excusa du retard, du quel Dongchul ne lui tint pas rigueur. Comment aurait-il pu, déjà que l’oméga s’était embêté à faire la ronde tout seul alors qu’il était quant à lui resté bien tranquillement au chaud. La vaisselle n’avait non plus rien à voir avec la petite randonnée qu’avait du se faire Changbin.

L’oméga profita d’ailleurs du tête à tête pour lui demander ce qu’il pouvait bien trouver à la Gameboy.

— **Je jouais beaucoup aux jeux vidéos, avant. Sur d’autres supports qu’une Gameboy, cependant.** Expliqua le bêta, avant d’ajouter avec un petit rire : **Cela fait longtemps que j’en avais pas vue une, d’ailleurs.**

— **Sur d’autres supports ?** Répliqua Changbin avec curiosité.

— **Ouaip. Sur mon ordinateur, et j’avais aussi des consoles. C’est genre des machines que tu relies à un écran comme une télévision, et tu peux jouer à plein de gens.** Expliqua Dongchul, quand il réalisa que peut être que Changbin n’en avait jamais vu, ou même entendu parler.

— **Ok…** Répondit finalement l’oméga avec hésitation.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Changbin paraissait chercher à comprendre ce qu’était qu’un console, et Dongchul se sentant gêné d’avoir autant de mal communiquer avec Changbin. Il tenta de boire son bouillon le plus silencieusement possible avant de fourrer ses joues avec autant de riz et de kimchi qu’il pouvait.

Puis il remarqua que Changbin l’observait, et il lâcha un petit son interrogatif malgré sa bouche pleine.

— **T’essaie de faire concurrence à Jisung pour le titre de rongeur, ou quoi ?**

Résultat, Dongchul s’étouffa avec ce qu’il avait dans la bouche, et Changbin dut se lever et faire le tour de la table pour lui taper dans le dos et lui éviter une mort certaine. Le repas se finit ensuite dans une bonne humeur relative, échangeant sur les ressemblances des uns et des autres avec des animaux.

Et alors qu’ils rangeaient la table, Changbin lui conseilla d’aller se doucher maintenant, du moins s’il ne voulait pas risquer de rentrer dans la réserve à un autre moment, bien mal choisi. Cela paraissait convainquant, parce que l’instant d’après, Dongchul disparut derrière la porte de la réserve.

Il n’avait pas pris de vêtements, nota distraitement Changbin. Mais ce n’était pas ses oignons, alors il se contenta de finir de vider la table, et de commencer à faire la vaisselle. Il avait presque fini avec les bols quand la porte de la réserve s’ouvrit à nouveau, mais sur un Dongchul presque nu cette fois.

Ce fut avec un petit sourire amusé que Changbin le regarda monter les marches quatre à quatre, un serviette maintenue fermement autour de ses hanches.

L’oméga estima ensuite qu’il était temps pour lui d’aller se laver les dents et se préparer au réveil des deux alphas au beau milieu de la nuit. Il espérait tout de même que cela n’allait pas être trop tôt. Sinon il risquait d’être grognon, ou pas vraiment conscient.

Et l’un contre l’autre n’était décidément pas quelque chose d’envisageable au vue de la situation.

Changbin abandonna l’évier et la vaisselle, et gagna la salle de bain. Il nota au passage que les deux alphas étaient encore profondément endormis, mais que Jisung semblait aussi raide qu’une planche. L’oméga commença donc par sortir la crème pour les muscles raides, et il la posa à côté de la nourriture et des serviette.

Pus il se lava les dents, et se mit un peu de crème sur les mains, s’inquiétant de voir des ampoules apparaître sur ses paumes. Peut-être qu’il allait sauter les prochaines corvées de bois, et laisser Dongchul et Jisung faire, tiens !

Surtout que les bras de Jisung avait enfin cessé de ressembler à des nouilles.

Changbin eut un sourire à sa propre comparaison, puis il ajusta son pyjama, et retourna dans la réserve, il chercha un instant un coin dans lequel s’installer parce que les deux alphas prenaient toute la place avec leurs gros corps, là.

<Enfin, gros corps. C’est sûr qu’ils ne faisaient effectivement pas le poids à côté de Dongchul, qui devait presque faire une tête de plus qu’eux, quoi que Changbin et Chan devaient être plus mastoc que le bêta. Quoi que. De ce qu’il venait de voir, Dongchul se défendait bien.

En même temps, il faisait de la lutte traditionnelle, c’était sûr que cela devait bien développer un tant soit peu la musculature.

Changbin se trouva une petite place, en diagonal des alphas, les pieds un peu en l’air et la tête pelotonnée contre le biceps de Chan. Parfait. Maintenant, il devait se reposer autant qu’il pouvait avant que les hormones ne commencent à nouveau à chatouiller les alphas.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin se réveilla à cause de petits couinements douloureux. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, fixant un instant le plafond en se demandant où il était et ce qu’il se passait. Puis il comprit. Jisung. Il se redressa brusquement malgré le vertige qui le saisit, avant de crapahuter jusqu’au jeune alpha qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Changbin l'enlaça et le redressa, frottant ses bras et guidant sa tête vers son cou. Jisung s’accrocha désespérément à lui en couinant de douleur, et Changbin le serra fort, fort, très fort. Le jeune alpha finit par se calmer progressivement.

Il cessa de chouiner, et il renifla simplement, et Changbin ne savait pas si cela était à cause de larmes, ou s’il tentait juste d’inspirer autant que possible l’odeur de Changbin. Changbin le relâcha juste assez pour pouvoir utiliser l’une de ses mains pour palper gentiment Jisung.

Ses muscles étaient raides, et Changbin n’eut qu’à effleurer ses glandes pour se rendre compte de leur état.

— **Mon pauvre Jiji…** Murmura l’oméga.

Jisung ne l’écouta pas, trop occupé à chercher fiévreusement ses lèvres. Quand enfin ils s’embrassèrent, tout le corps de Jisung se détendit brusquement, et il se ramollit dans les bras de l’oméga. Celui-ci jugea le moment parfait pour le lâcher un peu, et prendre le pot de crème.

Jisung se laissa faire docilement, bavant sur l'épaule de Changbin d'une manière qui évoquait à l’oméga celle d’un bébé. Mais tant que Jisung ne protestait pas alors qu’il le tartinait de crèmes, il n’allait pas se plaindre. Il allait juste se nettoyer avec beaucoup de savon.

Une fois Jisung plus tartiné qu’un bout de pain, l’alpha semblait tout calme, et possiblement affamé. Parce qu’il ne faisait plus que baver sur son épaule, il la mâchouillait maintenant purement et simplement. Changbin réfléchit alors rapidement.

Il faisait définitivement encore sombre, bien qu’il réussisse à voir plus ou moins dans la pièce. Alors il était sûrement bien trop tôt pour cuisiner et risquer de réveiller Dongchul qui devait déjà vivre un enfer avec toutes ces phéromones et l’odeur de sexe omniprésentes dans l’hanok et sur la peau de Changbin.

L’oméga décida de se contenter de barres de céréales et de gâteaux. Il redressa donc encore Jisung, qui se laissa faire en protestant simplement quand Changbin voulut mettre plus d’un millième de centimètre d’espace entre leurs corps.

Il accepta cependant la gourde d’eau sans soucis, semblant même particulièrement reconnaissant. Et ce ne fut qu’une fois sa soif étanchée qu’il parut réveillé et conscient. Il protesta même quand Changbin voulut lui proposer l’une des barres de céréales particulièrement healthy de Chan.

Il semblait que c’était un peu trop healthy et pas assez sucré pour Jisung et son palais d’enfant.

Changbin opta donc pour une barre bien plus sucrée, qui eut vite fait de disparaître dans l’estomac de Jisung, qui eut après envie de l’embrasser. Changbin le laissa faire avec joie, surtout que le goût de caramel et de chocolat sur la langue de Jisung ajoutait définitivement quelque chose au baiser.

— **Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda doucement Changbin quand ils se reculèrent soudainement.

— **Prêt à te knotter.** Répondit Jisung avec un sourire un peu canaille.

Changbin eut alors envie de donner un bon coup de tête à son cadet pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais l’éclat de rire qui se fit entendre les força à se séparer.

— **Quelqu’un ne perd pas le nord.** Commenta alors Chan qui les regardait en souriant, les yeux tordus en deux croissants fatigués.

— **Je sais ce que vous avez fait.** Fit Jisung, faussement énervé, en plissant les yeux.

Chan haussa les épaules, et se rapprocha, rampant à moitié et récupérant ses barres de céréales qu’il ouvrit.

— **Si Changbin est d’accord.** Répliqua simplement l’alpha en commençant à manger.

— **Je… L’oméga grimaça, et serra Jisung. Je sais pas… J’ai peur qu’il sache pas trop se contrôler.**

— **Mais.** Bouda Jisung en frottant son nez contre le cou de Changbin.

— **C’est pas contre toi Jiji, mais si vous avez plusieurs vagues encore, je vais avoir besoin d’être intact.** Taquina Changbin en chatouillant du bout des doigts ses hanches.

Le jeune alpha se tortilla, et gloussa, la bouche heureusement vide, parce que Changbin aimerait vraiment éviter de tuer quelqu’un, pour la seconde fois qui plus est.

— **J’serais sage promis… Ou sinon tu contrôles …**

— **Genre j’suis au-dessus ?**

— **Ouais.**

Jisung lui fit ses plus beaux yeux de chiot battu, et Changbin finit par craquer, notamment parce qu’il n’avait pas oublié ce qui s’était passé un peu plus tôt, et qu’il allait peut-être finir accro au contrôle qu’il pouvait avoir sur Jisung.

— **Et si je contrôle, tu pourras t’occuper de Chan-ie.** Chantonna Changbin.

Chan s’étouffa avec sa barre de céréale, et Changbin inspira longuement. Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils avaient tous à s’étouffer comme ça ? Jisung regarda l’alpha, semblant réfléchir à l’idée, avant d’acquiescer finalement avec le même sourire canaille que celui qu’il avait fait à Chan un peu plus tôt.

— **On fait ça comment ?** Demanda alors Jisung en regardant ses aînés avec des grands yeux impatients.

— **La prochaine vague n’a même pas commencé.** Répliqua Changbin en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

Jisung fit la moue et finit sa barquette à la fraise pelotonné contre le torse de Changbin. Chan se rapprocha d’eux, en mangeant toujours. Il caressa la joue de Jisung de sa main propre avant de lui demander comment il se sentait.

— **J’avais mal quand je me suis réveillé… Ce qui est bizarre, parce que la dernière fois j’allais bien…**

— **C’est vrai, il s’est réveillé en pleurant presque.** Confirma Changbin.

Chan soupira et enlaça le jeune alpha, marmonnant qu’il espérait que tout allait bien, et que l’état d Jisung ne s’était pas aggravé. De toute façon, ils allaient être fixé bientôt, Chan allait prendre rendez-vous pour la fin du mois avec l’alphalogue.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Changbin leur racontant sa soirée avec Dongchul. Jisung renâcla un peu et frotta sa joue contre les glandes odorantes de l’oméga avec une moue jalouse. Au moins il ne grognait plus, et c’était déjà ça. Peut-être que les cours de ssireum avait rapproché Dongchul et Jisung, qui sait ?

Jisung finit par se reculer, et il se contenta de jouer avec les doigts de Changbin, s’amusant à frotter les articulations de ses phalanges. Changbin frotta son nez contre le haut du crane de Jisung avant de grimacer. Le jeune alpha allait décidément avoir besoin d’une douche.

Chan se rapprocha, progressivement, lentement, jusqu’à se caser contre le dos de Changbin, et d’embrasser la nuque de celui-ci. L’oméga frissonna, se laissant aller contre le dominant, qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour caresser son ventre par-dessous son t-shirt.

Puis les mains de Chan commencèrent à descendre jusqu’à ses cuisses, et celle de Jisung remonter jusqu’à ses poignets. En même temps, ils pressèrent ses glandes, et Changbin se liquéfia avec un gémissement.

Jisung se redressa et l’embrassa langoureusement, finissant par lâcher ses poignets pour pouvoir prendre son visage en coupe, ajustant le visage de Changbin pour que leurs nez ne se rencontrent pas. Chan se contentait de sa nuque et de son aine.

Changbin n’était pas aussi sensible des glandes que Jisung. Mais il devait avouer que Chan savait très bien comment faire pour le rendre sensible, et Changbin se sentait déjà durcir sous toutes les attentions des deux alphas. Et peut être aussi à cause de leurs phéromones, accessoirement.

Chan abandonna son cou pour ses glandes odorantes cervicales inférieures, qu’il mordit doucement, et Changbin se tortilla, sentant accessoirement presser l’érection de l’un comme de l’autre contre son dos et son ventre. Il se décida donc à prendre les choses en main, et repoussa Jisung.

L’alpha parut offusqué, et s’apprêta à protester. Puis Changbin le fit s’allonger, et il se rappela du plan. Ses protestations moururent alors avant même qu’il ait pu les prononcer. Il se laissa faire, se léchant les lèvres quand Changbin finit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Il échangea un regard avec Chan, l’alpha lui faisait un clin d’œil avant de s’asseoir en arrière, les yeux posés sur le derrière de Changbin, sûrement moulé par son boxer. Mais Jisung n’eut pas le temps de se poser de question.

  
Changbin se pencha pour l’embrasser, et il n’était définitivement pas là pour jouer. Leurs langues ne mirent qu’un seconde à se trouver, se taquinant gaiement alors que les mains de Jisung passaient et repassaient dans les cheveux de Changbin.

L’oméga gémit contre ses lèvres, ne pouvant utiliser ses mains comme celles-ci soutenaient son corps. Il se permit cependant d’en utiliser une pour parcourir brièvement le torse de l’alpha, taquinant un instant un téton avant d’encercler ses glandes cervicales supérieures, et de presser, fort.

Le corps de Jisung se tendit comme un arc, et malgré le baiser, Chan n’eut aucun mal à l’entendre gémir fortement. Il posa une main sur son membre et le pressa à peine, ne voulant pas atteindre l’orgasme trop vite. Entre les phéromones dans l’air, les ruts et la vue, Chan sentait sa stamina fondre comme neige au soleil.

Changbin lâcha finalement les lèvres de Jisung, et se recula, le corps du jeune loup retombant sur les fourrures avec un bruit mat. Changbin se lécha les lèvres avec une lueur satisfaite dans son regard, Jisung était en train de perdre pied, et Changbin adorait ça.

Il se recula lentement, laissant ses mains glisser sur le torse de l’alpha, raclant ses tétons puis ses abdominaux, ses fesse buttant contre son membre avant de se loger sur ses cuisses. Puis dans un mouvement qui se voulait sexy, Changbin se pencha.

Il voulait lécher la longueur de Jisung, sans quitter le regard de celui-ci. Bien sur, il fallait qu’il réussisse à se caser le membre de l’alpha non pas dans sa bouche mais son nez. Il se redressa alors brusquement en sifflant de douleur, le brouillard dans les yeux de Jisung paraissant se disperser.

— **Ça va ?** Demanda Chan en faisant les gros yeux.

— **Ouaip.** Assura Changbin en se tenant le nez. **J’suis juste trop enthousiaste.** Marmonna-t-il ensuite, caressant la cuisse de Jisung pour l’apaiser.

L’alpha se laissa à nouveau partir, et Chan enlaça un instant Changbin, embrassant sa joue en demandant de ne pas en faire trop, avant de mordre l’une des glandes encore intactes de l’oméga, et se positionner sur le torse de Jisung, face au jeune alpha.

Il y eut un son de protestation venant des deux plus jeunes, qui semblaient regretter de ne plus voir les réactions ou les actions de l’autre. Chan ne les laissa pas protester plus longtemps, se permettant pour une fois de lâcher prise sur ses phéromones, utilisant son aura d’Alpha.

Les sons de protestations devinrent gémissements, et Jisung ouvrit la bouche et sortit la langue, Chan se prenant en main en le voyant faire. Changbin décida de ne pas trop s’occuper de ce qui se passait, et de se concentrer sur la jolie sucette sous son nez.

Comme ça peut être, il n’allait plus se faire mal.

Chan avait enfilé l’anneau, se doutant que Jisung n’allait définitivement pas pouvoir s’en occuper, déjà qu’il n’arrivait pas trop faire deux choses en même temps pendant le sexe. Sauf que la légère pression contre son nœud gonflé suffisait déjà à le pousser peut être un peu trop près de l’orgasme.

Il se disait que Jisung ne devait pas être trop loin non plus. Et il était en rut, on n’allait pas lui en vouloir s'il venait trop tôt ! Surtout que ses compagnons étaient définitivement beaucoup trop sexy… Ou… Adorables ?

Chan n’était pas sûr de comment qualifier le désespoir dans les yeux de Jisung alors que le jeune alpha se tordait le cou pour réussir à lécher le bout du membre de Chan. Ce dernier décida de l’épargner, et se rapprocha un peu pour lui permettre de laper avidement le bout.

Puis Jisung ne put plus rien faire, Changbin ayant sûrement commencé à le sucer. Chan roula des yeux, faussement agacé. Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux d’une main lâche, et se rapprocha encore un peu, glissant le bout de son membre dans la bouche de son cadet.

Bon au moins Jisung n’avait pas perdu son reflex de succion.

Les yeux de l’Alpha roulèrent dans leurs orbites quand finalement on lui donna un peu d’attention. La main dans les cheveux de Jisung resserra sa prise et celle qui tenait son nœud et l’anneau aussi. Fort. Pour ne pas qu’il vienne.

Il entendit Changbin rouspéter, sûrement parce que Jisung ne devait pas être loin. Chan n’avait qu’à regarder le visage du jeune alpha pour savoir que c’était le cas. Sans compter qu’il semblait même avoir du mal à se concentrer sur la simple tache que lui demandait Chan.

Il y eut des bruits humides et visqueux, puis un corps chaud se logea derrière Chan, un membre se pressant contre son coccyx. Son alpha lui ordonna de se retourner et de claquer des dents, mais Chan ne s’exécuta pas.

Notamment parce qu’il avait toujours son pénis dans la bouche de Jisung et que cela pourrait très mal tourner mais aussi parce que Changbin tenait ses hanches, et qu’il sentait le front de l’oméga s’appuyer contre sa nuque. À sa respiration, Chan se doutait qu’il n’était pas loin non plus.

Très bien, finissons en beauté.

Changbin commencera à remuer, et Chan se permit de s’avancer un peu, pressant le bout de son membre dans la joue de Jisung, la déformant. Son petit pécher mignon. Il vint à cette image, Jisung avalant sans soucis la mâchoire lâche et la bouche grande ouverte.

Pour une fois que sa grande gueule servait à quelque chose.

Chan se recula ensuite, avant de plutôt opter pour s’asseoir à côté, et regarder Changbin chevaucher Jisung en finissant de titiller son nœud.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	56. Chapitre 56, ou comment se rapprocher progressivement

Dongchul se réveilla dans une chambre vide, après avoir passé plus d’une semaine dans une pièce pleine de vie, aux odeurs diverses. Maintenant, c’était vide et silencieux. Le futon des trois loups aussi était relativement vide parce qu’ils avaient tout emmené en bas.

Dongchul se sentait un peu seul, pour une fois. Peut-être était-ce causé par un bourgeon du lien de meute, un sentiment d’attachement et d’appartenance qui commençait à naître au fin fond du bêta. Alors il se disait que c’était un mal pour un bien.

La cuisine était vide et froide. Comme l’escalier. Comme la cheminée. Mais derrière la porte de la réserve… Dongchul n’entendait que le silence, mais il sentait l’odeur de sexe, et ce mélange d’odeurs et de phéromones. Cela sentait la meute.

Timidement, après un temps d’hésitation, il ouvrit après avoir toqué, pour rien bien sur, parce qu’ils devaient dormir. Il se trouva fac à une scène qui le perturba. Changbin était allongé sur Jisung, étroitement enlacé, alors que Chan était couché contre eux sur le flanc, un bras en travers du dos de Jisung.

Cela sentait le sexe. Dongchul voyait les preuves, même, sur les corps endormis. Mais il n’était pas dégoûté. Il était neutre, et peut être un peu gêné d’assister à quelque chose d’aussi intime. Il s’inquiétait aussi en voyant la marque rouge sur le cou de Jisung, et la bouteille d’eau relativement pleine.

Changbin lui avait demandé s’il voulait aider les deux alphas entre deux vagues, à se nourrir et se nettoyer. Dongchul avait beaucoup hésité, parc qu’il avait peur de se sentir mal à l’aise, ou même que les alphas s’énervent de le voir si près d’eux alors qu’ils étaient en ruts.

Mais peut être que cela n’allait pas si mal se passer, finalement ?

Dongchul referma vite la porte, et vaqua. Il prit son petite déjeuner, alla marcher un peu dehors, appréciant l’air frais et la vision de la neige fondant. Il espérait qu’il allait neiger de nouveau, même si cela lui foutait les jetons. Jisung et Changbin avaient l’air d’adorer ça.

Chan aussi d’ailleurs, ce qui était logique s’il venait d’un pays chaud. Il n’avait pas dû en voir trop. Mais Dongchul n’aimait pas trop la neige. L’hiver pour lui était surtout synonyme de soirées sur sa Switch pelotonné contre le radiateur.

Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas déplacer son ordinateur portable près d’un radiateur. Et puis la tour a elle seule était un radiateur. Quand Dongchul rentra et se pelotonna dans le canapé avec sa Gameboy, il se félicita mentalement pour avoir réussi à décrocher autant des jeux vidéos.

Bon, certes il avait encore la Gameboy. Mais il y touchait définitivement pas autant que son ordinateur ou sa switch. Ou même son téléphone ! C’est ses parents qui allaient être contents. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’il allait reprendre ses études.

Ce n’était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé, et faire des choses de ses mains était bien plus appréciable.

Dongchul passa donc sa matinée sur le canapé à jouer sur la Gameboy, il fallait croire que Tetris pouvait être fascinant. Il alluma la cheminée à un moment, rangea un peu le rez de chausse, prépara un modeste déjeuner avant de se sentir étrangement seul.

Il avait définitivement l’habitude d’avoir tout le monde autour de lui. D’avoir entraînement avec Jisung, de faire les corvées avec Changbin ou de discuter avec Chan de tout et de rien.

Ce fut en début d’après-midi que Dongchul eut enfin un signe de vie. Changbin émergea, encore et toujours vêtu d’un t-shirt et d’un boxer. Il alla lancer de l’eau chaude en boitant un peu, et quand il croisa le regard de Dongchul, il s’empressa de détourner les yeux, les joues rouges.

Il prépara une infusion pour détendre les muscles, aussi bien pour lui et que pour les deux alphas encore endormi. Une fois prêt, il la sirota assis sur le canapé parce que ses fesses n’étaient définitivement pas prêtes pour le bois d’une chaise.

Dongchul le regarda faire en silence, depuis son coin du canapé.

— **Tu t’ennuies pas trop ?** Finit par de demander Changbin.

— **Non, non. Ça fait juste… Bizarre. D’être seul.**

— **Je peux comprendre**.

Il y eut un battement, pendant lequel Changbin prit quelque gorgée de son infusion, et Dongchul compléta une poignée de niveaux. Mais il était loin de son record. Changbin reprit la parole.

— **Tu veux venir me donner un coup de main ?**

  
Dongchul se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, se rappelant ce qu’il avait vu.

— **Je dois faire quoi ?**

— **Mettre l** **a** **tisane dans un thermos pendant que je les nettoie. Et ranger un peu, genre l’eau et les emballage** **s** **. Je m’occuperais du linge sale, parce que je me doute que tu n’as pas envie de toucher à ça.** Conclut l’oméga avec un sourire.

Dongchul acquiesça avec une grimace, avant de se mettre en mouvement. Il n’eut aucun mal à trouver le thermos et un entonnoir, et il transvasa le reste de tisane brûlante dans le réceptacle, avant de retourner dans la réserve, que Changbin avait déjà gagné avec sa tasse.

Les deux alphas dormaient toujours profondément, agrippés l’un à l’autre. Changbin les regardait pensivement, se disant qu’il pourrait très bien les laisser s’amuser entre eux lors de la prochaine vague. En faisant cependant attention à ce qu’ils ne souffrent pas trop.

Dongchul déposa le thermos dans le panier, et s’accroupit pour pouvoir récupérer les emballages vides. Il jeta un coup d’œil à la bouteille, et se releva, se tournant au passage vers Changbin.

— **Ils n’ont pas beaucoup bu…** Lança-t-il, sans qu’on sache si c’était une question ou non.

— **Hum ? Oh, oui.** Il prit une gorgée de thé. **T’inquiète, je feras attention à leur réveil** **à ce** **qu’ils la vident.**

Dongchul acquiesça de manière raide, avant de soudainement s’inquiéter

— **Ils vont pas m’attaquer quand ils vont se réveiller, si ?**

— **Non !** Gloussa Changbin. **Ils vont peut-être paraître un peu grognon, mais ça, c’est tout le temps comme ça. Faut les comprendre en même temps.** Expliqua l’oméga alors que Dongchul hochait la tête. **Je pense que tant que tu t’approches pas trop du nid de Chan, personne ne te fera du mal.**

Le bêta ne parut clairement pas rassuré, et l’oméga s’en amusa grandement. Il le regarda faire des aller-retours entre la réserve et la cuisine, jetant les emballages, remplissant la gourde, rajoutant des snacks dans le panier. Il ne resta plus que le linge à changer et les alphas à nettoyer.

Changbin demanda alors à Dongchul s’il pouvait préparer un bassine d’eau chaude pendant qu’il s’affairait à retirer tout ce qui était sale, ce que le bêta s’empressa de faire. Quand il revint, il y avait un tas de forure et de draps qui s’amassaient dans un coin et Changbin était dans le nid, à essayer de décoller les deux alphas.

Jisung couinait beaucoup dans son sommeil, mécontent d’être séparé de Chan, et Chan grognait, inquiet inconsciemment qu’on essaie de kidnapper le jeune alpha. Changbin roula des yeux, leurs mis leur peluche de ruts dans les bras avant de tirer un peu sur les épaules de l’un et de l’autre.

Ils acceptèrent enfin de se lâcher et Changbin remercia Dongchul pour la bassine, la posa dans le nid près de lui, et prenant un chiffon pour ensuite commencer à frotter Jisung, le jeune alpha ayant un petit son de gorge appréciateur quand le tissu chaud et humide parcourut son torse.

Changbin s’appliqua à frotter les traces de semences et de liquide lubrifiant séché sur son torse, son bassin et ses cuisses avec délicatesse pour ne pas rendre la peau de son cadet plus rouge qu’elle ne l'était déjà, ce qui relevait quasiment de l’impossible.

Mais il avait au moins meilleur allure que Chan qui ressemblait véritablement à une écrevisse à chaque fois qu'on en avait fini avec lui. Quelle idée d’être aussi pâle, en même temps !

Dongchul le regarda faire avec une certaine fascination. Il y avait un petit coté très maternel, dans la manière de faire de l’oméga, quelque chose de très doux. L’affection que portait Changbin aux alphas était évidente et touchante.

Il n’empêchait que Dongchul avait la légère l’impression d’être de trop, alors il fuit la pièce, prenant la Gameboy avec lui avant de monter et d’aller se poser dans son lit.

Changbin finit de nettoyer Chan, qui comme d’habitude vira au rouge vif, et leur mit la crème, avant d’aller vider l’eau dehors et de ranger le reste. Il se réchauffa un petit truc à manger, qu'il grignota sur le canapé avec un soupir fatigué.

Maintenant, en plus d’avoir mal aux fesses, il avait mal aux bras. Et dire qu’il devait encore faire la lessive et la ronde… Après un temps d’hésitation, il opta pour commencer par la ronde. Au moins, cela aurait le mérite de lui changer les idées, et pour peu qu’il ne croise personne, il aura le temps de revenir frotter un peu les fourrures avant le réveil des alphas.

  
Changbin se demandait comment ils faisaient, quand ils n’étaient que deux. Cela ne l’étonnait pas que Jisung se soit présenté tôt, si Chan devait faire les rondes, le ménage et la nourriture tout seul tout en s’occupant d’un adolescent.

L’oméga espérait tout de même que les ruts n’allaient pas déclencher ses chaleurs un peu trop tôt. Honnêtement, il y avait peu de chance, notamment parce qu’il y avait encore deux bonnes semaines avant ses prochaines chaleurs.

Cela ne l’empêchait pas de s'inquiéter un peu, à la vue de la réactivité de son corps aux phéromones des deux alphas. Et il était connu que les compagnons avaient tendance à avoir des périodes qui s’alignaient. Après ce n’était pas comme s’ils étaient vraiment compagnons.

Juste… Petits-copains, si c’était bien ce qu’avait dit Chan. Mais Changbin se verrait bien être leur compagnon. Il en avait envie. Il passa ses doigts sur ses glandes odorantes cervicales inférieures, se prenant à imaginer sentir sous ses doigts la cicatrice d’une morsure.

Il finit par sortir, et ignorant le froid qui mordait sa peau, il se transforma, laissant son loup faire son apparition. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dévalait la piste humide.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Dongchul descendit de l’escalier, Changbin était assis dans un coin libre du salon à frotter avec force une fourrure pour la débarrasser de la semence et de la sueur séché sur celle-ci. Le bêta fronça les sourcils quand il nota les mouvements mécaniques et la grimace qui tordait les traits de Changbin.

Il finit par s’accroupir à son niveau, et il posa une main sur son épaule.

— **Changbin, ça va ?**

— **Mmh ? Ouais. Juste un peu fatigué, ils vont se réveiller bientôt.** Répondit simplement l’oméga sans quitter les fourrures des yeux.

Dongchul parut hésiter, avant de finalement proposer :

— **Tu veux que je t’aide ?**

Changbin se figea, paraissant dubitatif.

— **Ça ne te dérangerais pas ?**

— **Hum, c’est un peu bizarre oui… Mais c’est normal, non ?** Finit-il par demander, en regardant curieusement Changbin.

— **Ça** **dépend ce que tu appelles normal. Oui c’est normal pour moi, que** **ce** **soi** **t** **en tant que petit-ami qu’en tant que membre de la meute. On doit prendre soin des uns et des autres.** Expliqua Changbin.

— **Prendre** **soin des autres, d’accord.** Répéta Dongchul en hochant la tête comme si on lui avait enseigné une leçon de vie.

— **Pour les fourrures c’est simple. Tu prends un chiffon, tu mets du liquide, là, et tu frottes doucement. Et après tu rinces avec un chiffon humide. Mais faut pas que ce soit trop humide, que ce soit l’huile essentielle ou le chiffon pour rincer.**

Il lui montra les récipients, et comment il faisait. Dongchul prit une fourrure, imbiba le chiffon d’huile de térébenthine avant de jeter un coup d’œil à la tâche blanchâtre. Puis il se mit au travail, Changbin l’abandonnant pour plutôt aller mettre les draps dans la machine après les avoir rincé et frotté un peu.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi jusqu’au réveil des deux alphas, et Changbin abandonna sa lessive pour leur préparer un repas.

Ce fut comme ça que se déroula le reste des ruts des alphas. Changbin dormait avec les dominants pour être au taquet quand ils en avaient besoin. Dongchul essayait de l’aider autant que possible, mais il lui laissait tout ce qui était toilette.

Au moins, cela avait permis à Dongchul de rentrer un peu plus de l’intimité de la meute, de prendre une véritable place dans leur dynamique, et ce même sans être dans leur relation de trouple. Et quelque part, cela aidait aussi Jisung à se faire à la présence de Dongchul.

Le bêta, après une explication précise par Changbin de la valeur du nid, avait bien fait attention à ne pas pénétrer le nid de Chan, surtout s’ils étaient réveillés. Et le voir aider Changbin à s’occuper d’eux l’avait un peu apaisé.

Quand ils s’étaient réveillés le lendemain matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, Jisung avait demandé s’ils allaient reprendre l’entraînement, après qu’ils eurent aéré la réserve. Dongchul accepta aisément, cela lui ayant manqué.

  
C’était toujours drôle de soulever Jisung comme un crêpe.

Jisung dut d’abord prendre un temps avec Changbin et Chan pour noter son ressenti sur ses ruts et les observations des deux aînés, pour pouvoir répéter à l'alphalogue avec exactitude les symptômes de Jisung. Mais ce qui était rassurant au moins, c’était que la douleur paraissait moins forte, et la présence de Changbin et Chan à ses côtés l’aidait définitivement.

Dongchul ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais il avait cru comprendre que les choses avaient changé positivement.

Chan refusa tout bonnement qu’il rentre dans la réserve tant qu’il ne l’avait pas rangé et nettoyé. Dongchul trouva cela stupide, il avait été au pire de leurs ruts quand la pièce n’était que bazar et désolation, et l’air quasiment irrespirable à cause des phéromones et de l’odeur de sexe.

Mais bon, le bêta n’allait pas s'opposer à la volonté du grand manitou, alors il resta bien sagement assis sur le canapé, regardant Changbin et Chan faire des aller-retours entre la réserve et la chambre, les bras plein de vêtements et de linge de lit.

Quand finalement on lui permit de rentrer à nouveau dans la pièce, cela ne sentait vaguement rien, et le futon d’entraînement était en place. Jisung était d’ailleurs assis au milieu, avec sa ceinture de ssireum déjà en place. Quand Dongchul fut assez près, il lui lança d’ailleurs la sienne.

Et après cela, la routine reprit.

Il n’empêchait cependant que Dongchul devait expliquer son petit problème aux deux alphas, s’il espérait recevoir de l’aide, ou au moins, juste, pour être honnête avec eux. Il décida de faire ça à midi, parce que le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il aida donc la préparation du repas avec peut-être une once de nervosité, que Changbin dut remarquer, parce que l’oméga lui jeta quelques petits coups d’œil, et se permit même d’oser une main sur son avant-bras, et de le presser doucement.

Il fallait croire que son épaule était peut-être un peu trop haute pour le pauvre petit chat.

Quand finalement ils se mirent à table, même Chan remarqua quelque chose. Jisung était trop occupé à faire du pied à Changbin sous la table, et il fallait que l’oméga lui mette un coup dans les tibias pour qu’il se concentre finalement.

— **Quoi ?** Demanda le jeune alpha en relevant la tête pour regarder le visage de Changbin.

Celui-ci fit des petits mouvements de menton en direction de Dongchul qui fixait intensément son bol vide.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?**

— **J’ai… Un truc à vous expliquer.**

Chan fronçant les sourcils, et Jisung grommela à voix basse. Dongchul n’y fit pas attention, et releva la tête pour les regarder.

— **Je… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux plus me transformer. Genre depuis que je suis parti en ville.**

— **Ah, c’est que ça.** Répondit simplement Jisung avant de recommencer à manger.

Dongchul ne savait pas s’il devait être rassuré du manque de réaction de son cadet, ou s’en offusquer complètement. Au moins, cela ne paraissait pas être quelque chose de grave. Dongchul avait peur que Jisung le trouve anormal, vu l’importance de la forme lupine pour lui, et les meutes traditionnelles en général.

— **Tu pouvais plus petit ?** Questionna Chan, sur un ton neutre.

— **Je crois. Je vais redemander à mes parents mais je pense.**

— **Peut être que tu as perdu la « technique ».** Proposa quant à lui Changbin en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

— **C’est vrai !** Approuva Chan. **Peut-être que tu n’as plus l'habitude, ou que tu n’es plus vraiment en osmose avec ton loup. A moins que tu ais subis un traumatisme… ?** Finit-il sur un ton hésitant.

Il ne voulait pas lui rappeler mauvaises choses ou le forcer à leur raconter de mauvais souvenirs. Mais Dongchul se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— **Je ne crois pas. Si j’en ai un il est inconscient. Mais par contre, d’avoir perdu l'habitude ou le contact avec mon loup, se serait bien possible… J’ai pas vraiment d'instinct.**

— **Les bêtas ont un instinct ?** Demanda Jisung sans méchanceté.

Il n’empêchait que son ignorance fit froncer les sourcils de Dongchul.

— **Bah oui ?**

— **Tout le monde à un instinct.**

— **Ah.**

— **Certains plus fort que d’autre.** Ajouta Changbin en regardant Jisung, qui roula des yeux.

Jisung s’empressa de remplir ses joues, ses lèvres tordues en une moue mécontente. Dongchul et Chan ne paraissaient pas vouloir prendre la parole, Changbin intervint alors, quoi que timidement.

— **Je me disais que se serait bien que Dongchul se familiarise au moins avec nos formes lupines… Peut-être que cela pourra refaire venir son loup.**

— **Ou au moins faire en sort** **e** **qu** **e** **je n’ai plus peur d’eux.** Approuva Dongchul.

— **C’est important que nos loups te connaissent, si tu comptes faire** **partie** **de notre meute.** Ajouta finalement Chan.

Tous lui jetèrent un petit regard, et Jisung se mordit la lèvre, triturant un petit morceau de gras

— **C’est vrai.** Approuva Changbin. **Pour développer le lien, il faut vraiment être en symbiose à tous les niveaux.**

Dongchul parut alors hésitant.

— **Vous pensez que je ne peux pas développer de lien si… Je ne pourrais plus jamais me transformer ?**

Chan regarda alors les deux natifs de meutes traditionnelles, n’ayant pas vraiment de réponse concrète à apporter. Comme ça, il aurait dit que non, le plus important c’était de se sentir bien et de lui faire confiance. Mais peut être que dans les faits cela avait plus d’importance.

Changbin et Jisung échangèrent un regard, avant que finalement l’oméga ne parle :

— **J’ai jamais vu de personne ne pouvant pas se transformer donc je ne saurais vraiment te dire… Mais pour moi, le plus important, c’est que tu te sentes bien.**

— **C’est vrai.** Approuva Jisung en acquiesçant. **Il faut que tu te sentes à l’aise, que tu fasses confiance à Chan et qu’on s’apprécie mutuellement, pour que le lien se créer.**

— **Qu’on s’apprécie, hum.** Répéta Dongchul en regardant Jisung, sourcils haussés.

Chan fronça quant à lui les siens, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Le jeune alpha roula des yeux, faisant un mouvement vague de la main.

— **Peut être que cela arrivera bien un jour.** Finit il par annoncer.

Dongchul eut un petit sourire, qu’il cacha en baissant la tête. Chan eut un soupir de soulagement mental en voyant que le ressentiment de Jisung vis-à-vis de Dongchul n’était plus si fort.

— **Comment on organise ça ?** Finit par demander Changbin.

— **On devrait peut-être commencer par des faces à faces, pour ne pas qu’il se sente surmen** **é** **.** Expliqua Chan, avant d’ajouter : **Et peut** **ê** **tre commencer par toi, comme tu es moins gros.**

Changbin ne s’en offusqua pas. Il acquiesça même vivement, trouvant la réflexion particulièrement juste.

— **C’est ce que je me disais aussi. Une fois que tu seras à l’aise avec moi, on pourra passer à Chan.**

— **Et Jisung sera le niveau final.** Conclut l’alpha avec un gloussement.

Le jeune alpha grogna et se leva, allant mettre sa vaisselle dans le lavabo pour ignorer les quolibets de ses compagnons. Chan reprit vite son sérieux en voyant l’air mécontent de Jisung, et décida d’expliquer un peu plus son commentaire tout de même.

— **Au-delà de ça, même si je suis plus gros, je pense que je maîtrise mieux mon loup que Ji.**

— **Je me transforme depuis plus longtemps que toi.** Objecta simplement Jisung.

— **Mais tu t’es présenté. Et tu as perdu tes repères.**

  
Jisung fit la moue. Changbin sourit, et vint se loger sur les genoux de Chan, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Le jeune alpha décida de quitter l'espace de vie, se réfugiant dans la salle de bain. Dongchul finit par se lever et commença à ranger la table, Changbin restant sur les genoux de Chan.

— **Je pense que Jisung pourra aussi t’aider à apprendre le langage lupin, et ce genre de chose. Et il pourra peut-être t’apprendre à jouer aussi ? Changbin aura du mal à vraiment te montrer ce qu’un gros loup peut te faire.**

— **C’est vrai. Il faut qu’on te prépare à encaisser ça en tant qu’humain.**

— **Vous pensez que j’ai les épaules pour ?**

— **Oui.** Répondit instantanément Chan avec un petit rire.

C’était vrai que Dongchul devait avoir les épaules aussi larges que Chan. Et cela allait réellement pouvoir l’aider, surtout face aux assauts physiques d’un loup alpha. Quant à la partie psychologique… Il n’y avait que le temps, qui pourrait le leur dire.

— **Plus sérieusement,** **je pense que tu as le physique pour. Après, faudra voir si tu réussiras à tenir.** Continua Chan, Changbin acquiesçant contre lui.

L’oméga suçait son pouce, pelotonné contre le torse du dominant, visiblement déjà somnolant. Jisung finit par sortir de la salle de bain, les mains humides. Il les sécha sur son jogging, avant de s’approcher de la chaise de Chan, et d’enlacer l’alpha, pressant un baiser baveux sur chacune de leur joue.

— **On monte ?** Demanda-t-il.

Dongchul croisa les bras, les regardant faire en silence. Chan acquiesça et se leva, emportant Changbin avec lui. L’oméga couina et lâcha son pouce pouvoir bien tenir Chan. Jisung ouvrit la marche, montant les escaliers. Chan resta un instant en arrière, regardant Dongchul.  
  


— **Tu viens ?**

Il fit non de la tête.

— **Je crois que vous avez besoin d’un temps à trois.** Expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Chan ouvrit la bouche, pour répliquer qu’il ne voulait pas le mettre à l’écart. Mais Changbin embrassa tendrement sa mâchoire, et Chan céda finalement. Il tourna les talons et monta aussi. Jisung était étendu sur le futon, sans s’être changé.

Chan déposa doucement Changbin à côté de Jisung, et l’oméga crapahuta jusqu’à lui, mettant son visage dans son cou alors que Jisung l’enlaçait. Chan se changea, les regardant du coin de l’œil. Jisung caressa l’arrière du crane de Changbin, avant de descendre.

Il s’arrêta sur les hanches de celui-ci, glissant ses doigts sous son sweat rose. Il trouva les bleus qu’ils avaient laissé au cours d’une partie de jambes en l’air. Il les frotta à peine du bout des doigts, ne voulant pas éveiller la douleur.

Pourtant Changbin couina, mais ce n’était définitivement pas de douleur. Chan se coucha près d’eux, et tapa la main de Jisung.

— **Non mais oh. On arrête un peu. On a fait ça deux jours durant, j’ai plus de libido.**

— **Parles pour toi.** Commenta Jisung en capturant les lèvres de Changbin en un long baiser.

L’aîné roula des yeux, mais ne commenta pas. Il se coucha sur le flanc, et fit glisser ses doigts le long des vertèbres de Changbin. Il finit par demander doucement :

— **Est ce que tu es contre le plan ? Pour que Dongchul s’habitue aux loups ?**

— **Non**. Jisung lui jeta un petit regard. Je sais qu’il en a besoin. **Je sais que Changbin fera un bon professeur.** Ajouta-t-il en frottant son nez contre celui de l’oméga.

Celui-ci eut un sourire, et il embrassa la mâchoire de Jisung. Chan acquiesça pour lui-même, définitivement rassuré.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	57. Chapitre 57, ou comment louper un battement

Chan faisait la vaisselle quand Dongchul sortit de la réserve. Il était propre et frais comme un gardon, même si un tache verdâtre ornait sa mâchoire. Chan le remarqua, et haussa un sourcil, posant une question muette. Dongchul se saisit d’une assiette sur l’égouttoir, et commença à la sécher avec chiffon.

— **Juste Jisung qui m’a donné un sacré coup d’épaule.**

— **Il l’a fait… Exprès ?**

— **Bien sûr que non !** Répondit instantanément Dongchul. **Il m’a juste retourné. Pour une fois que c’est lui, qui y arrive.  
— Oh, je vois.**

Chan lava deux bols avant de demander :

— **Et du coup, il devient bon maintenant ?**

— **Très. Il a un style différent du mien, comme il est plus petit. Mais il commence à me mettre la pâtée.**

— **Il apprendre vite.**

— **C’est vrai.**

Dongchul hésita un instant.

— **Ce serait bien… Si tu pouvais l’affronter ? Même si tu ne sais pas vraiment faire du ssireum, ce serait juste pour qu’il se fasse à d’autres types d’adversaires. Tu es plus petit que moi mais tu es tout aussi musclé. Et même plus épais. Je pense que ce serait un bon exercice.**

Chan haussa les épaules, pourquoi pas. Cela avait l’air amusant, et cela ne devait pas être bien sorcier, non ? Ce fut ce qu’il répondit à Dongchul, le bêta expliquant qu’il avait quand même une certaine technicité dans la lutte traditionnelle. Mais cela n’allait pas être dur à maîtriser.

— **Comprendre les bases c’est facile. Être bon, c’est plus dur.**

— **Je vois. On pourra faire ça, oui. Et avec Changbin aussi.**

Dongchul acquiesça, posa le chiffon et s’appuya contre le canapé, alors que Chan se lavait les mains et les essuyait avec le torchon que Dongchul avait reposé. Le bêta reprit ensuit :

— **Jisung m’a parlé de tournois entre les meutes.**

— **Errr… Peut-être ? Je n’en ai jamais entendu parler. Mais pourquoi pas ? On compte sur vous cependant.**

— **Pas de souci.** Répondit le bêta avec un large sourire.

Chan acquiesça pour lui-même, faisant une note mentale d’en parler avec Jisung, et peut être même avec Inhyung, à l’occasion. Ils continuèrent de parler un peu, l’heure du repas n’étant pas encore arrivé. Chan demanda à Dongchul si sa relation avec Jisung s’était amélioré.

Le bêta répondit qu’il pensait que oui. Jisung grognait que lorsque Dongchul lui mettait la pâtée, et il estimait que c’était légitime. Ce n’était pas tendu ou gênant entre eux, ils parlaient un peu, ils badinaient même sans trop de mal.

Chan parut définitivement rassuré. Si cela s’arrangeait peut-être que cela voulait dire que Dongchul allait pouvoir rester, et ce, sans énerver qui que ce soit. Chan se permit alors de redemander à Dongchul s’il comptait vraiment rester au moins tout le mois de janvier, après avoir vu comment la vie se passait ici.

Ils s’étaient déplacés du coin cuisine au salon, s’asseyant de part et d’autre du canapé.

Le bêta expliqua qu’il se sentait bien. C’était différent de la ville, définitivement. Il n’y avait pas toutes les commodités, mais il trouvait ça intéressant. C’était agréable. Certes, ils devaient se battre pour manger, et encore il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait d'entretenir un champs.

Mais travailler dans la ville était aussi dans le but de le nourrir. Sauf qu’il n’y avait cette fois pas d’intermédiaire. Ils tuaient le lapin, ils mangeaient le lapin. Et il n’y avait pas d’impôt pour prendre un bout de lapin. Peut-être que Dongchul allait un peu trop loin dans les comparaisons.

Au moins, Chan avait compris, et il avait ris, alors c’était le plus important.

Ils parlèrent un peu de la famille de Dongchul, ceux-ci allaient sûrement redoubler d’effort pour le ramener à la maison.

— **Je pense que tu devrais au moins accepter d’y aller juste pour finir ton année. Comme ça, après, tu es libre.**

— **La fin d’année c’est les examens.** Répliqua Dongchul, visiblement pas du tout conquis par cette proposition.

Chan se pencha en avant pour atteindre son genou et le presser.

— **Dongchul.** Commença fermement Chan. **C’est juste un mauvais moment. Ça va passer. Ça passera forcément. Tu y vas, tu les passes, et c’est même pas important de les réussir. Tu dois juste les passer, et après tu nous reviens. Ok ?** Finit doucement l’alpha en pressant à nouveau son genou.

Dongchul hocha lentement de la tête sans quitter le regard de Chan, posant sa main sur celle de l’alpha. Ce n’était qu’un mauvais moment à passer. Et il allait passer. L’alpha finit par se redresser, et leurs mains se quittèrent. Dongchul soupira en se frottant les genoux.

— **Il n’empêche que ça va pas être très cool.**

— **C’est un mauvais moment.** Répéta diplomatiquement Chan en haussant les épaules.

Jisung apparut sur ça, se jetant dramatiquement sur China et le clouant sur le canapé. Dongchul leva les yeux pour fixer le plafond, le jeune alpha étant nu comme un ver.

— **Ji je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose.** Grommela Chan en cessant de lutter.

— **Mmh, mmh.** Il se releva, et commença à grimper les escaliers. **Vivement l’été, j’en ai marre des vêtements !**

Dongchul jeta un regard paniqué à Chan, qui paraissait perturbé.

— **Cet été il était sage et habillé je t’assure ! Peut-être qu’il va se lâcher maintenant que c’était un alpha. Et qu’on est en couple.**

— **Déjà que vous êtes des lapins.** Marmonna Dongchul alors que Chan s’empressait d’assurer que c’était faux. **J’imagine pas en été sans vêtements.**

— **On est pas des lapins.** Répéta Chan. **En même, en été, on aura d’autres endroits pour le faire.** Finit il par ajouter les oreilles brûlantes.

Il leva d’ailleurs une main à celles-ci pour les frotter désespérément. Dongchul fit un son étrange en réponse, un mélange entre un hoquet dégoûté et renâclement moqueur. Chan décida de ne pas chercher plus loin, et de toute façon, Jisung descendait en tirant Changbin derrière lui.

Il était l’heure de préparer le repas, et de ranger cette conversation loin, loin au fond de sa tête.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent de la meute, et des rôles qu’ils occupaient. Ils expliquèrent, ou expliquèrent de nouveau plutôt les différentes rôles, parce que si Dongchul maîtrisait sans mal tout ce qui était Alpha ou Bêta, Oméga Trésor c’était un peu plus difficile.

— **En gros… Tu vois comment ça fonctionne genre… Les meutes de loups ?** Commença Changbin, mais comme Dongchul lui fit un petit sourire désolé, il soupira. **Oublions ça. Bah souvent dans les meutes traditionnelles les omégas ont des rôles tout trouvés. Soit c’est des bouc-émissaires…**

— **Soit c’est un Trésor qu’on chouchoute.** Expliqua Jisung en battant des paupières en direction de Changbin.

— **Et ce pour qu’il n’y ait pas de tensions entre les autres me** **mbr** **es.** Conclut Chan.

— **Je comprends pas…**

Changbin souffla d’agacement et jeta un sale regard aux deux alphas, qui eurent la gentillesse de paraître penaud.

— **S’ils me laissaient parler au lieu de m’interrompre toutes les deux secondes. Donc, je disais. Il y a les Trésors et les Défouloirs. Ils sont importants, parce que quand beaucoup de gens vivent très proches, au bout d’un moment il y a des tensions entre eux, c’est norm** al.

Dongchul acquiesça, l’air très concentré. Jisung raclait son bol, le visage appuyé sur sa paume. Chan commençait déjà à faire la vaisselle, une oreille cependant tendue. Il était prêt à ajouter des compléments s’il le fallait, même si Changbin avait bien dit qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’eux.

— **Du coup, en maltraitant le Défouloir, ou avec l’affection du Trésor, on apaise les tensions, et on maintient l’ordre. En gros, l’Oméga complète le travail du Bêta pour faire en sorte que tout se passe bien entre les membres.**

— **Et Changbin est un Trésor.**

— **C’est ça.**

Dongchul acquiesça, paraissant digérer l’information.

— **Mais vous êtes en couple.** Finit il cependant par objecter.

— **Et ?**

— **Bah… C’est pas bizarre s’il est Trésor alors que vous êtes en couple ?**

Jisung le regardait la bouche ouverte et les yeux plissés, ne paraissant pas avoir compris, en plus d’avoir l’air stupide. Chan se retourna, comprenant enfin.

— **Tu as peur qu’on soit jaloux ?**

— **C’est ça. S’il me donne l’attention, j’ai peur que vous soyez jaloux.**

Il avait surtout peur que Jisung soit jaloux, Chan paraissait bien plus maître de lui-même, mais c’était si implicite que personne n’avait de mal à le deviner. L’air perdu de Jisung se transforma d’ailleurs en quelque chose de boudeur, lèvres tordues en une moue, et bras croisés.

— **J’arrive pour ma part à faire la part des choses.** Fit Chan, en souriant à sa propre blague.

Jisung et Changbin roulèrent des yeux, avant que l’attention ne se porte sur le jeune dominant.

— **Euh… Je sais pas. Je… Je sais vraiment pas. D’accord j’accepte Dongchul dans la meute… Mais je sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça.** Marmonna-t-il finalement en croisant les bras.

Chan s’approcha et pressa son épaule.

— **C’est bien.** Fit il avant d’ajouter face au regard inquisiteur des deux autres. **C’est bien de communiquer. Il faut communiquer pour avancer. Donc Jisung, tu ne serais pas à l’aise pour l’instant a priori ?**

— **Mmh, mmh.**

Avec une moue, Jisung se saisit du bras de Changbin qu’il serra fort contre lui. Chan acquiesça. C’était déjà ça, on avançait doucement, mais sûrement.

— **Déjà, Dongchul va essayer de se faire à nos formes lupines, et on verra plus tard pour le reste, ok ?**

— **Ça me va.**

— **Moi aussi.**

— **Parfait.**

Ils achevèrent de ranger la table, Jisung et Changbin se chamaillant légèrement. Ils montèrent ensuite, visiblement particulièrement impatient de faire la sieste. Les alphas avaient un peu récupéré de leurs ruts, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de dormir.

Tout le monde avait besoin de dormir. Surtout après avoir passé deux jours à taquiner la belette à trois.

Changbin et Jisung s’étaient déjà réfugiés sous les couettes, continuant de se chamailler pour Chan ne savait quelle raison, mais l’alpha traînait un peu en arrière. Il hésitait. Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine. Mais il aimait bien Dongchul.

Il était pas encore prêt pour vivre dans la forêt, mais il avait la base, et il faisait des efforts. Il essayait de comprendre, il apprenait et il faisait des recherches. Chan sentait qu’il allait être l’addition parfaite à leur petite meute.

Et de toute façon, il ne perdait rien à essayer. Il prit le poignet du bêta avant que celui-ci n’aille dans son futon.

— **Tu veux dormir avec nous ?**

Dongchul se raidit, et les chuchotis de Jisung et Changbin cessèrent. Ils parurent tous suspendre leur souffle. Le bêta se retourna lentement vers Chan, observant longuement son visage avant de jeter un coup d’œil au lit du trio.

Le futon était large. Vu comment ils dormaient le plus souvent enlacés, il y avait encore de la place pour une quatrième personne. Dongchul regarda Jisung, cherchant de l’inconfort ou de la colère. Mais le visage du jeune loup était totalement impassible.

Dongchul décida alors d'être un peu égoïste pour une fois, et il accepta la proposition. Chan lâcha son poignet gagna le lit, se laissant tomber à moitié sur les deux jeunes loups qui s’empressèrent de hurler de douleur. Chan roula des yeux et sur lui-même pour s’écraser derrière Changbin.

L’oméga fit la moue et se pelotonna contre Jisung, Chan s’enroulant autour de son dos. Dongchul hésita un temps avant de se coucher près de l’alpha, les mains sur son ventre. Ici, l’odeur des trois étaient plus forte et particulièrement mélangée.

Mais pourtant, Dongchul n’eut aucun problème à les différencier. Chan sentait la forêt, Jisung les épices et Changbin les pommes. Le bêta tira sur la manche de Chan, et l’alpha se tortilla pour lui faire face, lui demandant avec un vague son de gorge ce qu’il voulait.

— **Je sens quoi ?** Questionna-t-il.

— **Euh…**

Chan se détacha de Changbin et se retourna pour pouvoir lui faire face à Dongchul. Il se saisit ensuite délicatement de son poignet et le porta à son nez, inspirant doucement.

— **Mmh...On dirait… De la fougère.**

Jisung eut un rire étouffé, et Changbin roula des yeux.

— **Quoi, c’est vrai ! Je fais des rondes, je sais ce que je dis. Des fougères avec quelque chose de plus doux.**

— **On sent tous quelque chose en rapport avec la foret.** Commenta Changbin avec amusement.

— **Tu sens les pommes.** Répliqua Jisung, pince sans rire.

— **Il y a des pommes dans la foret !** S’empressa de répondre l’oméga avec indignation.

Chan décida d’ignorer les chamailleries qui avaient repris, et se concentra sur l’odeur de Dongchul. Il sentait la foret aussi, quelque part, mais pas dans le même spectre que Chan. Il y avait quelque chose de très bêta, un peu comme de la lessive.

— **Chan-ie ! Binieboo m’embête !**

— **Chan-ie ! Jiji m'embête !**

L’alpha soupira longuement, et se tortilla pour se rapprocher et enlacer Dongchul.

— **J’vous abandonne pour Dongchul.** Annonça-t-il.

Le bêta, qui s’était figé quand il avait senti le corps de l’alpha se presser contre le sien, manqua de s’étrangler. Qu’est-ce que Jisung avait dit pas plus tôt que tout à l’heure ? Se rappela-t-il avec panique. Il imaginait déjà le jeune alpha s’énerver et l’attaquer.

Et il eut raison. On l’attaqua. Ou plutôt, Jisung et Changbin l’attaquèrent d’un seul mouvement, se jetant tous deux sur les deux aînés, les écrasant sous leur poids. Il n’y avait pas de colère dans l’air, et Jisung mâchouillait Chan alors que Changbin tentait d’étrangler Chan, ou de l’enlacer, il ne savait pas trop, en criant qu’il ne le laisserait jamais partir.

Au moins, personne n’avait touché à son intégrité physique, même si Chan commençait à changer de couleur. Heureusement pour la survie de Chan, Changbin finit par le lâcher, et se tortilla pour finir par atterrir entre les Chan et Dongchul.

Il finit un petit sourire au bêta, avant de fermer les yeux, et trouver à tâtons une couverture à remonter jusqu’à son nez. Dongchul voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais Changbin semblait être bien installé, et les deux alphas reposaient l’un sur l’autre sans paraître avoir l’intention de bouger.

Le bêta se décida donc à garder le silence, et à fermer les yeux, ramenant une fourrure jusqu’à son nez, la serrant fermement contre lui.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────
    
    
    — **Jisung, merde !** S'exclama Dongchul, dès qu'il sentit son cadet lâcher prise et vaciller.
    
    Jisung s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, avant de rebondir sous la force de l'impact. Il recula un peu plus, sortant de la zone moelleuse. Son crâne se cogna contre le parquet, avec suffisamment de force pour faire un bruit qui raisonna dans la pièce.
    
    Dongchul grimaça et s'empressa de tomber à genoux près de son cadet, prenant sa tête et frottant doucement l'arrière de son crane.
    
    — **Jisung ? Comment tu te sens ?**
    
    Un grognement groggy lui répondit, et Dongchul déplaça précautionneusement le jeune alpha, de sorte à ce que son torse repose sur ses genoux.
    
    — **Je suis désolé...** Murmura Dongchul.
    
    Un nouveau son de gorge, toujours aussi vague, lui répondit. Jisung était clairement à l'ouest, sûrement assommé. Dongchul grimaça quand il devina la panique qui allait saisir Changbin et Chan quand ils allaient réaliser l’état de Jisung.

Normalement il n’allait pas se faire taper sur les doigts, parce que Changbin lui avait littéralement dit que Jisung avait déjà perdu connaissance à cause d’un entraînement particulièrement rigoureux. Alors qu’il se cogne la tête à cause de celui-ci de ssireum n’allait pas lui valoir de passage à tabac de la part de Chan et Changbin.

Du moins il l’espérait.

Dongchul garda Jisung sur ses genoux, soutenant sa tête et vérifiant qu’il ne basculait pas dans l’inconscience. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la réserve s’entrouvrit, Chan passant sa tête dans l’entrebâillement.

— **J’ai cru entendre du bruit ?** Commença Chan avant de remarquer les positions dans lesquelles étaient Dongchul et Jisung.

Il se permit alors de pousser la porte et de pénétrer un peu plus dans la pièce, s’empressant de s’approcher d’eux pour pouvoir s’agenouiller à côté d’eux et prendre le visage du jeune alpha en coupe.

— **Jisung ?** Appela-t-il avant de lever la tête pour regarder curieusement Dongchul.

— **Il est tombé.** Expliqua le bêta **. On s’entraînait sur une certaine technique en particulier, et il m’a lâché. Il s’est cogné la tête contre le parquet.**

Dongchul avait l’air penaud et désolé. Chan ne lui en tint vraiment pas compte, il se contenta de redresser Jisung, le prenant dans ses bras et l’allongeant sur le futon d’entraînement. Il garda cependant sa tête contre son torse, caressant son visage.

— **Va te doucher.** Ordonna l’alpha. **Je vais m’occuper de lui.**

Se doucher ? Chan était d’humeur clémente s’il permettait au bêta d'utiliser la douche. Dongchul accepta d’un hochement de la tête guilleret, ayant presque des remords d’être aussi heureux alors que Jisung venait de s’écraser au sol comme un paquet.

Mais il était sûr que Jisung allait s’en sortir, si ce n’était avec quelques neurones en moins. Enfin ce n’était pas comme s’il en avait beaucoup de base. Dongchul eut un petit rire à sa propre réflexion, et il disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain, son t-shirt passant par-dessus sa tête à peine le battant de bois refermé.

L’eau avait commencé à couler quand Jisung fut suffisamment revenu à lui pour demander ce qui s’était passé.

— **Dongchul a dit que tu a fait une mauvaise chute.** Expliqua doucement Chan en éloignant la fange du jeune alpha d devant ses yeux.

— **Oh. Oui. Je m’en rappelle…**

Il se redressa lentement, frottant sa tête. La partie droite pulsait sous son doigt, et ce particulièrement désagréablement. Au moins il n’avait pas perdu conscience et c’était déjà ça. Jisung eut une soudaine idée.

— **Bisou magique, Chan-ie… D** emanda alors le jeune alpha, sortant ses plus beaux yeux de chiot battu et une petite moue adorable.

L’alpha eut un petit rire attendri, et il se pencha pour embrasser les cheveux de Jisung, plusieurs fois, à plusieurs endroits différents. Le jeune alpha avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque, et il souriait doucement les yeux fermés.

Ce fut comme ça que Changbin les trouva. Il regarda les deux, avant de demander où était Dongchul.

— **Dans la douche.** Répondit Chan, en faisant un signe du menton en direction de la salle d’eau.

— **Et Jisung ?** Questionna alors l’oméga en regardant curieusement le jeune alpha aux yeux humides.

— **Il est-** Commença l’aîné, Jisung se faisant un plaisir de lui couper la parole.

— **Je suis gravement blessé Bin-ie ! Horriblement blessé ! Mortellement même !** Expliqua-t-il en ouvrant grands les bras, oubliant Chan sans aucune gêne.

Sauf que pas dupe pour un sou, l’oméga roula des yeux avec lassitude.

— **Bah voyons.**

Il se laissa tomber à côté d’eux, mais hors de portée de Jisung qui se rabattit donc sur Chan avec une langue tiré en direction de l’oméga, qui roula des yeux face au comportement de son cadet. Chan eut un petit rire et il serra Jisung contre son torse, appréciant sentir le corps de celui-ci contre le sien.

Sauf que Jisung ruina le moment avec un gémissement de douleur assez inquiétant. Et face aux regards inquisiteurs et inquiets de ses aînés, il remonta son t-shirt avec une moue, exposant les bleus qui maculaient sa peau bronzée.

Changbin siffla.

— **Et bah, Dongchul ne t’a pas loupé.** Commenta-t-il.

— **Il** **faut qu’on fasse quelque chose.** Ajouta Chan, sourcils froncés, en caressant le pourtour des hématomes en faisant bien attention à ne pas appuyer dessus.

— **Je vais chercher la crème.** Annonça Changbin en se levant.

Il se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain, et Chan mit trois secondes avant de tilter.

— **Dongchul est déjà-** Commença-t-il.

Changbin ouvrit la porte sans lui laisser le temps de finir, révélant Dongchul seulement vêtu d’une serviette. Le bêta avait l’air horriblement penaud, et possiblement particulièrement gêné, sûrement à cause de sa tenue. Ou du fait qu’il avait encore oublié ses vêtements.

Mais on lui pardonnera, personne ne pensait à amener ses vêtements de rechange dans la salle de bain avant de se doucher. Changbin se décala, et Dongchul passa à côté, traversant rapidement la réserve à petit pas pour rallier l’escalier au plus vite et cesser de s’exposer aussi.

— **C’est un sacré morceau, quand même.** Commenta distraitement Changbin en fixant la porte de la réserve, derrière laquelle Dongchul avait disparu.

L’oméga rentra ensuite dans la salle de bain, récupérant le pot de crème dans le meuble à médicaments. Chan pouffa à sa remarque, tandis que Jisung protestait en un grommellement mécontent que lui aussi, c’était aussi un sacré morceau.

C’était vrai qu’il avait un peu plus de chair sur ses os. Mais on était encore loin de Chan et Dongchul. Ou Changbin, même.L’oméga lui donna une pichenette au bras quand il revint au près d’eux, objectant qu’il était aussi un sacré morceau, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Dongchul.

— **Ça** **veut dire quoi, ça ?** Demanda Jisung, sourcil froncé.

Il laissa Chan retirer son t-shirt, gloussant quand l’alpha laissa ses doigts traîner sur ses côtes, et son cou.

— **Disons juste…** Commença Changbin en ouvrant le peau. **Que tu es chiant.** Finit-il en mettant un peu de crème sur ses doigts.

Et quand Jisung se mit à protester vigoureusement, Changbin n’hésita pas à presser ses doigts contre les bleus particulièrement fort pour le faire taire. Chan ne commenta même pas leur comportement, se contentant de tenir les hanches de Jisung et d’embrasser ses épaules.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, Changbin travaillant efficacement. Il faisait attention à ne pas trop appuyer, maintenant que Jisung s’était calmé et qu’il reposait, docile, dans les bras de l’Alpha.

— **Dongchul m’a dit que tu voulais faire des tournois de ssireum ?** Finit par lancer Chan.

Changbin ne parut pas surpris, ils avaient sûrement dû en discuter avant, parce que l’oméga devait être celui-ci qui s’y connaissait le mieux.

— **Mmh, mmh. Je veux défendre l’honneur de la meute.**

— **Pas de soucis.** Répondit Chan en appuyant son menton sur le haut de son crane. Tu **feras équipe avec Dongchul ?** Finit il cependant par demander ensuite.

— **Bien sûr.** Accepta rapidement Jisung **. Il est grave fort et on a pas les mêmes techniques. Ça multipliera nos chances de gagner.**

Il y eut un battement puis Chan demanda en un murmure.

— **Il n’est pas si terrible, finalement ?**

— **Non. Je l’aime bien.** Répondit Jisung avec un petit sourire timide.

Dongchul se figea depuis l’autre côté de la porte. Il savait que ce n’était pas bien d’écouter aux portes. Mais on parlait littéralement de lui ! Ce n’était pas de sa faute. C’était trop tentant. Et visiblement, cela valait le coup.

Il s’appuya contre le mur à côté du battant de bois, retenant son souffle. Il priait pour que les trois autres ne le sentent pas, qu’ils ne le remarquent pas. Il préférait qu’on ne sache pas qu’il avait entendu ça. Il n’était pas censé avoir entendu ça, de toute façon.  
  


Il leva une main jusqu’à sa poitrine, agrippant son cœur par-dessus son gilet marron, expirant fébrilement.

Il n’arrivait pas à croire que son cœur avait loupé un battement aux mots de Jisung.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	58. Chapitre 58, ou comment faire copain-copain avec BinLoup

Dongchul avait été à l’ouest. Changbin l’avait remarqué, mais ce uniquement parce qu’il avait passé l’après-midi avec le bêta. Au repas, il n’avait pas été très bavard, mais ce n’était pas comme s’il était très bavard de base.

Sans compter qu’ils avaient beaucoup parlé de musique et de si Changbin voulait devenir Premier Lieutenant en plus d’être Trésor. Cela avait déclenché une longue joute verbale entre Jisung et Changbin, le jeune alpha estimant être parfaitement apte pour ce poste important.

Seulement pour céder face aux arguments imparables de ses aînés.

Changbin était donc Trésor et Premier Lieutenant jusqu’à nouvel ordre, Chan restait indiscutablement l’Alpha, et Jisung faisait le lieutenant. Dongchul n’avait pour l’instant pas de statut, notamment parce qu’il n’avait encore que vaguement suivi les entraînements de Changbin.

Par conséquent, il utilisait surtout le ssireum pour se défendre plus que les arts-maritaux et les techniques de défense. Cela ne pouvait donc pas faire de lui un guerrier, et encore moins un Lieutenant. Mais ce n’était pas grave. Le trouple pouvait très bien le défendre.

Et il savait donner quelques coups de poing, à défaut de retourner les gens comme des crêpes.

Dongchul n’avait donc pas parut particulièrement étrange pendant le déjeuner. C’était après, quand Changbin et lui étaient partis couper du bois que le bêta avait eu un comportement qui avait perturbé le jeune loup.

Jisung avait voulu les accompagner, n’ayant rien de mieux à faire. On était toujours au plus fort de l’hiver coréen, et les proies étaient toujours aux abonnées absents. S’ils voulaient chasser, il avait définitivement plus de chance en groupe que seul.

Dongchul avait paru mal à l’aise, alors que Jisung sautillait gaîment autour d’eux comme le jeune chiot fou qu’il était. Changbin s’était demandé pourquoi. Puis il avait conclu qu’il devait sûrement s’en vouloir pour la mauvaise chute de ce matin.

Il comptait bien lui parler. Il allait lui expliquer que ce n'était pas grave, et que si cela grignotait vraiment trop son cœur, il pouvait toujours aller voir Jisung pour s’excuser et mettre les choses au clair. La communication était la clé comme le leur répétait Chan.

Quand il transmit son idée au bêta, celui-ci le remercia. Changbin s’éloigna plusieurs fois pour leur donner des occasions de parler. Mais à chaque fois qu’il revenait, Dongchul était toujours aussi nerveux, et Jisung guilleret. Rien n’avait changé.

Changbin décida d’arrêter de chercher. Cela allait sûrement passer.

Ils ramenèrent du bois, des brindilles, des écorces et de la mousse. Jisung avait du lichen accroché à son manteau. Changbin en retrouva même dans les cheveux de l’alpha. Il les lui retira, et les lui jeta dessus. Ils recommencèrent ensuite à se chamailler, pendant que Dongchul rangeait sagement tout ce qu’ils avaient pu ramener.

Une fois leur tache finie, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Dongchul retrouva sa précieuse Gameboy, et s’appuya contre le canapé, assis sur le tapis. Changbin et Jisung prirent micro et ordinateur avant de s’asseoir sur le canapé, et de bidouiller, attendant le retour de Chan pour faire à manger.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul arrêta finalement d’être bizarre, et tout rentra dans l’ordre. Après les cours de combat à mains nues, et ceux de ssireum, vinrent ceux de forme lupine. Enfin ce n’était pas des cours à proprement parler, bien que qu’ils comptaient bien apprendre à Dongchul les codes des meutes traditionnelles.

Bon, c’était peut-être un cours, finalement. Et Dongchul n'était définitivement pas prêt pour ça. Surtout quand Changbin commença se déshabiller tranquillement, prenant le temps de plier chaque vêtement avant de les entreposer sur une étagère. Dongchul détourna le regard avec une grimace.

— **Ça par contre je vais pas réussir à m'y faire.** Grommela-t-il à voix basse.

Changbin l’entendit tout de même et il eut un sourire narquois.

— **Dis-toi que pour l'instant on est en hiver donc on est obligé de s'habiller pour avoir chaud. Mais je te préviens qu'en été on passera le plus clair de notre temps à moitié à poil.**

— **Ah.** Lâcha simplement Dongchul.

— **Mais c'est dans quelques mois, alors tu auras du temps pour t'y faire.** Conclut Changbin en finissant de retirer ses chaussettes.

Dongchul acquiesça distraitement et tira sur l'un des fils qui pendaient des ourlets de son jean. Il n'entendit pas de craquement d'os, alors il leva la tête. Changbin lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se transformer, accompagné bien sûr de quelques craquements.

Dongchul roula des yeux. Quel enfant.

Un loup noir remplaça Changbin, qui resta un instant figé à le fixer. Dongchul inspira un bon coup, et se rappela que même si l'instinct de Changbin était particulièrement fort, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était dépourvu d'humanité.

Il finit par tendre une main, avec un peu d'hésitation. Le loup se rapprocha timidement, le soleil caressant sa fourrure. Il finit par atteindre sa main et il renifla ses doigts avant de remonter jusqu'aux glandes de son poignet.

Il pressa longuement son museau contre, semblant s'imprégner de son odeur, avant de s'approcher encore et se mettre perpendiculaire à lui, offrant son flanc. Dongchul hésita un instant avant de caresser son dos, partant de ses épaules jusqu'à la naissance de sa queue.

Le poil était épais et doux, et de près Dongchul pouvait voir les paillettes argentées qui se cachaient parmi le nuage noir. Après plusieurs minutes de caresses dorsales, il finit par s'aventurer sur les flancs, qui paraissaient déjà plus fourni que le dos.

Changbin se tourna vers lui, sa langue pendante et les yeux pétillants.

— **Quoi ?** Demanda Dongchul avec méfiance, avant de réaliser que trop tard.

Changbin s'approcha et commença à lui lécher le visage, Dongchul lâchant un cri particulièrement strident en réaction à cette toilette inopinée. Il tenta de repousser le gros tas de poils par tous les moyens, et il finit par y arriver.

Ou Changbin se lassa simplement. À la place, le gros loup s'assit entre les jambes du bêta, laissant à Dongchul le temps de réaliser. Assis, Changbin était quasiment aussi grand que lui. Il n'imaginait donc pas Chan ou Jisung, leur mâchoire hérissée de crocs face à son visage.

Le loup noir avait une petite tête et un poitrail étroit. Il y avait plus d'argenté d'ailleurs au niveau de sa gorge, et Dongchul leva sa main. Il caressa d'abord l'épaule de l'animal avant de glisser jusqu'à sa gorge, pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à sa tête.

Il lui gratta le menton comme il l'aurait fait à un gros chat, Changbin se désistant vite avec une petite expiration mécontente. Ce fut avec le sourire que le bêta reprit ses papouilles, passant cette fois derrière les oreilles de l'oméga.

Il n'était pas si effrayant finalement ! Bien sûr, Dongchul n'oubliait pas que c'était un prédateur qui pourrait lui ouvrir le ventre à tout moment. Mais Changbin avait quelque chose d'adorable, si on mettait de côté sa gueule pleine de crocs.

Changbin se rapprocha progressivement, encore et encore, jusqu'à finir à moitié sur les genoux de Dongchul. Il continua de le caresser et plusieurs minutes plus tard, il était sur ses genoux. Il était doux et chaud, recouvert d’un poil épais et particulièrement agréable à caresser.

Il était à mi-chemin entre un toutou et une peluche, et Dongchul se retrouva presque à apprécier ce cours particulier. Puis Changbin commença à mordiller ses doigts, et une vague d'inquiétude le traversa. L’oméga se contenta pourtant de simplement les mâchouiller, sûrement en guise de marque d’affection.

Dongchul n’y connaissait rien, sa famille était plutôt chat.

Mais les morsures étaient au moins plus agréable que les griffures, qui faisaient sincèrement un mal de chien.

Changbin finit par se redresser, alors que Dongchul avait commencé à dodeliner de la tête, rendu somnolent par l'atmosphère paisible et le corps chaud sur ses genoux. Changbin se leva complètement de ses genoux, et vint se tenir debout devant lui.

Dongchul devina sans mal de quoi il était question. On passait finalement aux choses sérieuses, maintenant qu’il s’était fait un tant soit peu à la forme lupine de Changbin. Dongchul n’était pas inculte cependant. Il avait vu Chan et Jisung en pré-rut.

Les deux alphas avaient besoin d’être en loup, quand ils étaient aussi proches de leurs périodes. Ils avaient besoin d’être en loups, et de se taper dessus. Mais Changbin lui avait assuré que c’était normal, absolument pas grave, et qu’il saurait remarquer si cela dégénérait.

Et il devait ajouter que cela n’avait jamais dégénéré.

Donc oui, quelque part il était familier à ces codes. Certes il avait toujours échappé aux invitations des trois autres, et par conséquent il n’avait jamais vraiment observer les comportements. Mais il connaissait déjà un truc. La position de soumission.

Rouler sur son dos, offrir son ventre, se tordre pour présenter sa gorge et lécher la mâchoire d’un dominant. Il avait vu Jisung faire ça à Chan quand l’Alpha réussissait à le coincer au sol. Changbin faisait ça pour les apaiser quand les alphas étaient un peu trop tendus.

Et Dongchul ne doutait pas que s’il devait bien retenir un truc, c’était bien ça. Parce que cela pouvait facilement et efficacement désamorcer n’importe quelle situation.

Sauf que là, il ne fallait pas désamorcer une situation. À vrai dire, Dongchul ne savait même pas quelle situation Changbin essayait de recréer. Il tenta d’analyser la posture de Changbin, mais elle paraissait normale, et l’oméga semblait attendre quelque chose.

Soudain il eut une illumination. Peut-être que Changbin attendait en fait une salutation ? Mais il était absolument hors de question que Dongchul lui lèche le museau comme Jisung et Chan pouvaient faire. Il était toujours humain, bon sang.

Il réfléchit instant, cherchant un équivalent. Il finit par se rapprocher un peu de Changbin, à quatre pattes, avant de lever une main et de prendre la mâchoire de l’oméga en coupe comme il pouvait. Il la pressa brièvement plusieurs fois, et Changbin eut un son de gorge ressemblant quand même beaucoup à de l’amusement.

Dongchul estima qu’il avait passé la première étape.

Puis Changbin se pencha en avant, levant les fesses et remuant la queue. Et ça, Dongchul savait très, très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Et il espérait vraiment que parmi tous les jeux auquel Changbin pourrait avoir envie de jouer, cela n’allait définitivement pas être la bagarre ou la poursuite.

De un parce que la réserve n’était pour une fois pas équipé de futon, et deuxièmement l’espace était trop petit. Accessoirement, Dongchul n’avait vraiment pas envie de courir après un canidé pouvant courir longtemps et rapidement.

Il allait perdre à cours sûr.

Pour ce qui était de la bagarre, Dongchul savait qu’il allait y passer un moment ou un autre, puisque c’était avec la course en meute et les séances d'imprégnation ce qui permettaient à la meute de se sentir soudée. Et c’était honnêtement mieux qu’il commence avec Changbin qu’avec Jisung ou Chan et leurs soixante kilos de muscles.

Heureusement, Changbin décida de commencer par quelque chose de simple. Il alla chercher dans un coin de la réserve l’un de ces gros morceaux de cordes pour jouer au tir à la corde avec son chien. Il le lâcha devant Dongchul, et le prit avant de lui tendre.

Le premier mouvement de Changbin envoya Dongchul valser, et le prochain coup fut plus facile à encaisser, le bêta sachant à quoi s’attendre. Changbin avait aussi pris en compte sa force d’humain, et il tira sûrement moins fort qu’avec Jisung et Changbin.

Dongchul le remercia mentalement, parce qu’il ne doutait pas que sinon, il se serait déboîté l’épaule. Ou il aurait fini au sol. Et après plusieurs longues minutes de tir à la corde pendant lesquelles Dongchul avait cru perdre l’ensemble de son corps, que ce soit ses mains, ses épaules ou ses genoux, Changbin lâcha la corde et se jeta sur lui.

  
Le bêta avait alors pensé voir sa fin arriver.

Mais Changbin était vraiment délicat. Il retomba sur lui en faisant attention à n’appuyer sur rien de trop précieux, et il se mit à lui mordre les mains avec un peu plus de force que tout à l’heure. Dongchul commença par le repousser avec délicatesse, avant de devenir progressivement plus violent.

Changbin était un loup, ce n’était définitivement pas les petits doigts du bêta qui allaient lui faire quoi que ce soit. Tant bien même ses doigts ne soient pas si petits que ça.

Les griffes de l’oméga raclait ses cuisses et ses bras par-dessus son sweat et son jogging, mais cela n’était qu’une douleur accessoire reléguée dans le fond de son esprit. Ce n’était pas si douloureux, et c’était même drôle, de se battre comme ça.

Dongchul finit par mettre un coup d’épaule à Changbin qui le fit reculer, et ce fut au tour du bêta de se jeter l’animal, l’envoyant rouler au sol. Le bêta tenta ensuite de le maintenir sur le parquet, en utilisant toute sa taille et son poids.

Chan finit par ouvrir la porte de la réserve, sûrement inquiété par tout le bruit, surtout après l’accident avec Jisung il y a quelques jours de ça. L’alpha ne sut quoi penser de ce qu’il voyait, et il s’interrogea un instant sur la sanité de Dongchul.

Nan mais parce qu’il était en train de rouler sur le sol avec Changbin. Puis il se dit qu’il devrait voir ça comme quelque chose de bien, il fallait croire que Dongchul n’était pas si mal à l’aise en présence des loups finalement. Il referma alors la porte derrière lui, et s’assit sur le parquet, les regardant faire avec un sourire.

Changbin dut finir par le sentir, parce que le loup abandonna lâchement Dongchul, trottinant jusqu’à l’alpha la queue entre les oreilles et la langue sortie. Visiblement, quelqu’un était très content de le voir ! Chan l’accueillit à bras ouverts.

Le loup se pelotonna sur ses cuisses, lécha sa mâchoire quelques secondes avant que Chan ne le repousse avec un son dégoûté. Dongchul s’était redressé en position assise, et il regardait les deux autres en haletant, cherchant difficilement à retrouver sa respiration.

Changbin finit par changer de forme, se transformant sur les genoux de Chan comme si c’était la chose la plus facile à faire pour lui. À vrai dire, cela devait sûrement être le cas. Changbin, maintenant très humain et très nu, passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Chan.

Puis il le serra longuement contre lui, repoussant du nez la capuche qu’il avait rabattu sur son crane pour pouvoir embrasser le derrière de son oreille. Chan sourit doucement et le serra contre lui, fermant les yeux et soupirant de bonheur.

Dongchul se racla nerveusement la gorge, et Chan ouvrit les yeux, lui faisait un petit sourire timide. Changbin ne voulait pas le lâcher, alors l’alpha ajusta sa posture, le mettant flanc contre son torse. Changbin ne quitta pas son cou, ronronnant doucement de satisfaction.

— **Comment ça c’est passé ?** Demanda doucement Chan en levant une main pour caresser l'arrière du crane de Changbin.

— **Err… Bien ? Je sais pas. Enfin, je me sent** **a** **is bien.** Avoua Dongchul en se grattant la nuque.

Changbin acquiesça dans la nuque de Chan, inspirant un coup avant de finalement se redresser un peu, et de se tortiller pour pouvoir appuyer l’arrière de sa tête contre l’épaule de Chan et regarder Dongchul.

— **Ça** **c’est bien passa.** Fit il avant d’ajouter avec un sourire en coin. **Un peu trop bien même.**

— **J’ai vu ça.** Gloussa Chan.

  
Dongchul fixa le plafond en grimaçant, ne sachant trop comment réagir. C’était bien non ? Ou alors il avait un peu dépassé les bornes ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça, Chan et Changbin ne semblaient pas blessés mais définitivement guillerets.

— **Tu voudras essayer avec moi, du coup ?** Demanda gentiment Chan.

— **Pourquoi pas.**

Chan acquiesça, et Changbin demanda à voix basse où était Jisung. Chan se contenta de hausser les épaules, dans le flou le plus total.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Jisung avait trouvé un faisan. Personne n’avait cherché à savoir comment il avait fait, puisque les oiseaux avaient tout simplement semblé avoir complètement disparus du territoire de la meute. Mais ils n’allaient définitivement pas se plaindre.

Ils n’étaient pas loin d’avoir fini tout ce qu’ils avaient pu acheter pour les courses de fin d’année. Ce fut d’ailleurs le sujet de conversation ce soir-là alors que Chan et Changbin préparaient l’oiseau avec un coup de main de Dongchul.

Jisung, qui leur avait tout de même apporté l’animal, fut exempté de préparation du repas et traînait sur le canapé, à faire le reste ne savait quoi.

La prochaine visite en ville allait être particulière, parce qu’ils allaient enfin pouvoir acheter la nouvelle voiture, Johyun ayant récemment fait le virement nécessaire à Chan. L’alpha avait d’ailleurs tout bonnement crié quand il s’était réveillé ce matin là et qu’il avait vu la quantité d’argent présente sur son compte.

Le plus logique était donc que Chan et Dongchul y aillent, parce qu’il s’avérait que le bêta savait aussi conduire. C’était ses parents qui avaient insisté pour qu’il passe le permis, sûrement dans l’optique de l’envoyer ensuite dans une université loin de Pyojimul.

Le bêta n’avait pas autant protesté que pour les études, parce qu’il aimait tout bonnement conduire. Les jeux de voiture l’avaient toujours passionné, comme le karting, alors passer à quelque chose de plus concret avait été intéressant.

Et il maîtrisait déjà les bases du code, avec les jeux vidéos, une fois encore.

Changbin demanda ce que c’était que du karting, et une fois que les deux citadins eurent fini d’expliquer, Jisung vibrait d’excitation à l’idée d’essayer. Chan avait jusque-là toujours refusé de le laisser conduire, même simplement pour essayer.

Alors le karting allait lui donner un aperçu de ce qu’il manquait. Dongchul lui assura que le karting était particulièrement amusant, surtout entre amis. Chan lui jeta un sale regard quand il eut fini, et Dongchul comprit vite pourquoi quand Jisung commença à crier beaucoup trop fort, demandant à ce qu’on y aille au plus vite.

  
Chan lui donna donc son téléphone pour faire diversion, un peu comme un parent ferait avec un enfant. Et pendant que Jisung s’amusait à explorer l'appli, Chan et Dongchul réglèrent les derniers détails. Ils commenceraient par faire les courses, ce pourquoi ils allaient en ville à la base.

Puis Chan irait chercher le SUV pendant que Dongchul ramènerait le pick-up à la maison. Chan commença ensuit à dresser une liste de courses pendant que Changbin finissait de fourrer le faisan, Dongchul mettant ensuite le plat dans le four.

Dongchul demanda une canne à pêche, ce que Chan ajouta sans soucis. Après un temps d’hésitation, il finit par ajouter en tout petit sur un coin du post-it le nom du sex-shop de la dernière fois. Il allait avoir besoin d’y faire un tour pour trouver ce qu’il fallait pour vivre les chaleurs de Changbin correctement.

Et alors qu’il faisait le point sur ce qu’il y avait dans le frigo, des gloussements attirèrent son attention. Jisung semblait avoir trouvé sa galerie, et l’explorait maintenant avec Changbin, les deux jeunes loups paraissant à la fois fasciné par ce qu’il y avait sur les clichés qu’amusés par les têtes de Chan.

Dongchul lui jeta un petit coup d’œil.

— **Tu l’as depuis longtemps, ce téléphone ?** Demanda-t-il.

— **Non, mais la carte SD oui.** Répondit Chan avec une grimace.

— **Toutes mes condoléances…** Murmura le bêta alors que Jisung s’exclamait bruyamment.

Ils avaient trouvé des photos de Chan avant sa présentation !

— **T’étais tout petit !**

— **Et tout rond !**

— **T’étais trop cute !**

— **Et t’avais de tout petit yeux !**

— **Il a toujours de petits yeux…** Marmonna Dongchul.

Chan soupira longuement, pressant fort sa glabelle entre son index et son pouce. Dongchul eut un petit rire, et s’approcha du canapé pour voir les fameuses photos. Jisung lui écrasa presque le téléphone dans la face dans sa précipitation.

Dongchul commença par reculer le poignet de Jisung et sa tête avant de plisser les yeux le temps de comprendre ce qu’il voyait. Chan était devant un réfrigérateur en compagnie d’une asiatique à peine plus grande que lui. Ils faisaient des V avec leurs doigts, et Dongchul devait reconnaître que Chan était effectivement tout petit, joufflu et adorable.

  
Sans compter que ses yeux disparaissaient, sûrement à cause du large sourire qui éclairait son visage.

— **J’avoue qu’il n’est pas bien grand.** Gloussa Dongchul.

— **Je veux voir, je veux voir !** S’exclama Chan en le repoussant pour pouvoir se saisir du téléphone. **Ah.** Finit-il par faire. **C’est rien ça. C’est quand j’étais encore mignon.** Lâcha-t-il avec une moue en rendant le téléphone à Jisung.

— **Mais tu es toujours mignon.** Répliqua d’ailleurs celui-ci en battant des paupières.

— **J’ai** **eu** **un** **e** **phase ingrate comme tout le monde.** Marmonna Chan en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, loin d’eux.

Ils avaient sûrement dû tomber dessus, s’ils en étaient maintenant à ses photos d’avant présentation. Mais ils n’avaient pas décidé de les commenter, et Chan les en remerciait mentalement. Il n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à affronter ce passé là.

— **Tu n’as pas des photos de la vallée ?** Demanda Dongchul.

— **Je pense pas. On devait pas avoir d’appareil photo.**

Le bêta fit un vague son de gorge. Ils continuèrent à explorer la galerie avant que soudainement Dongchul ait un rire étouffé et il s’écrasa au sol, lui qui était penché au-dessus du dossier du canapé. Changbin et Jisung firent des sons… Étranges, et Chan se pencha vers eux avec inquiétude.

— **C’est quoi ça ?** Demanda Jisung en montrant l’écran à Chan.

Changbin quant à lui demandait pourquoi il avait ça dans son téléphone. Le visage de l’alpha perdit toute couleur quant il vit la photo. Il bondit en avant pour prendre le téléphone des mains de Jisung, ce qu’il ne le laissa définitivement pas faire, se tortillant pour rester hors de portée de Chan.

Ils tombèrent du canapé, roulèrent sur le sol et ce pendant que Dongchul semblait frôler la crise d'asphyxie tant il riait, Changbin se tenant au milieu de ce chaos sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Chan se demandait comment il avait pu oublier de supprimer ce dossier, et criait hystériquement.

Dongchul finit par se redresser, s’appuyant sur le dossier du canapé et s’essuyant l’œil de l’index.

— **Nan mais Chan, s’il te plaît. Tu as oublié la première règle du parfait petit ninja.** Commenta-t-il, gloussant toujours autant.

Jisung finit par s’extirper de la prise de Chan, définitivement trop agile et adroit pour lui. Il roula loin de lui, se redressa et commença à faire défiler frénétiquement les images que contenaient le dossier. Chan mit son visage dans ses mains et grogna.

— **J’aurais pas cru que quelqu’un fouillerait dedans, ok ?** Avoua-t-il les joues rouges. **Et je me doutais qu** **e** **je n’allais pas avoir de connexion. Alors… J’ai fait mon stock.** Finit-il en pinçant fort ses oreilles.

Cela ne le rendit que plus rouges, mais ce n’était pas comme si Chan pensait de manière rationnelle. Dongchul était retombé au sol, visiblement l’explication de Chan l'avait achevé. Et Jisung demandait toujours ce que c’était. Chan finit par céder, non sans avoir respiré longuement pour retrouver son calme.

Même si la gêne le consumait toujours.

— **Ce sont… Des photos érotiques.** Finit-il par marmonner.

— **Des photos—** Répéta Jisung en faisant les gros yeux.

Il continua de faire défiler les images, Changbin bondissant sur ses pieds et se rapprochant du jeune alpha pour regarder aussi.

— **Ça** **sert à quoi ?** Demanda Changbin.

— **Err…**

  
Dongchul riait maintenant comme un produit ménager. Constamment, et avec une sonorité… Qu’on n’attendrait pas venant de la part d’un être humain.

— **À** **être excité… ?** Finit par répondre Chan avec hésitation.

— **Parce que t’as besoin d’image** **s** **?** S’exclama Jisung en regardant l’alpha avec des yeux toujours aussi écarquillés.

Dongchul cessa maintenant de faire du bruit, son corps secoué de soubresauts et la bouche grande ouverte dans l’espoir d’inspirer un peu d’air. Ils allaient le tuer.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	59. Chapitre 58, ou comment vouloir tout lâcher pour aller éléver des lamas au Pérou

Chan n’avait jamais cru devoir expliquer ce qu’était la pornographie à des gens de son âge. Même Rachel dont la famille était relativement stricte et croyante n’était pas aussi inculte. Après, il devait se dire qu’ils n’avaient pas eut internet, ou de magazines.

Donc c’était normal. Ok. Ils avaient eut le droit aux cours d’éducation sexuelle, vagues hein, ils avaient déjà des connaissances. Et bien il fallait croire que ce n’était que la suite.

— **Euh… Bah…**

Dongchul semblait s’être enfin calmé. Il se redressa, respirant lentement, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Jisung et Changbin étaient revenus s’asseoir sur le canapé comme Chan ne les menaçait plus de reprendre le téléphone.

Et l’alpha lui-même finit par s’asseoir sur le canapé, non sans jeter un regard paniqué à Dongchul.

— **Quoi ?** Fit le bêta.

— **Aide-moi, je sais pas quoi leur dire !**

— **Mais je sais pas non plus !**

Chan lâcha un gargouillis mécontent et il se tira les cheveux, cherchant comment expliquer ça. Il finit par soupirer, abattu.

— **Je sais pas mais genre, c’est normal pour les gens de la ville d’utiliser des images ou des vidéos pour être excités et se faire du bien.**

— **Je comprends pas.** Annonça Jisung en secouant sa tête, tandis que Changbin répétait d’une petite voix :

— **Des vidéos ?**

Jisung regarda le téléphone et la photo affichée. C’était quelque chose de simple, un corps nu allongé sur le ventre, les jambes légèrement écartées avec un zoom sur ses fesses. Jisung se concentrait très fort, cherchant ce qu'ils trouvaient d’attirant à regarder des gens comme ça, surtout des inconnus.

Un instant, il se prit à imaginer que ce n’était pas un inconnu, mais bien Chan. Quoi que Chan avait le dos plus musclé. Cela ne pouvait pas être Changbin non plus, il avait plus de hanches et de fesses. Mais imaginer cela suffit à lui faire monter le rouge aux joues et il finit par murmurer un petit :

— **Je comprends finalement….**

Chan eut un rire nerveux, et Changbin tira timidement sur le sweat de Chan.

— **Des vidéos… ?** Répéta-t-il encore comme une pauvre cassette cassée.

— **Euh… Oui ? Tu veux voir, c’est ça ?** Ajouta-t-il quand il remarqua la lueur dans les yeux de Changbin.

Celui-ci acquiesça timidement, alors Chan soupira et se leva, allant chercher son ordinateur. Il passa à côté de Jisung, qui semblait fixer l’écran du téléphone avec intensité, et Dongchul, qui était parti boire un verre d’eau. Quand le bêta remarqua l’ordinateur sous le bras de l’alpha, il joua des sourcils.

Chan roula des yeux et l’ignora, retournant s’asseoir et ouvrant l’exportateur de ficher à la recherche d’un dossier en particulier. Il enchaîna les dossiers, suivant un code. En le voyant faire, Dongchul ne put s’empêcher de ricaner, connaissant très bien cette technique.

Chan lui fit un doigt.

— **Qu’est-ce que tu veux voir ?** Finit-il par demander à Changbin, d‘une petite voix.

L’oméga se tordit un instant les doigts, se penchant un peu pour pouvoir lire les différents noms de dossier, avant d’en pointer un de l’index. Chan cliqua. Des petites miniatures apparurent, avec différents titres. Dongchul recommença à glousser, et Chan se retint de le pousser, lui qui reposait en équilibre sur l’accoudoir.

Changbin ne choisit pas de vidéo se contentant de tenter de comprendre les titres avec un air perturbé. Jisung ne semblait pas vouloir décrocher du téléphone, et Dongchul fixait le plafond. Chan se demanda alors ce qu’il faisait, et qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait dans ses vies antérieures pour se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Il finit par choisir une vidéo, sa préférée du lot, mais ça, ils n’avaient pas à le savoir. Il ne savait pas si c’était vraiment une bonne idée de regarder du porno avec ses deux petits amis et Dongchul. Mais ce n’était pas dans un but érectile.

C’était pédagogique.

Chan grimaça tellement cela sonnait faux, et ce même à ses oreilles. Peut-être qu’il devrait dire à Dongchul de mettre les voiles tant qu’il était encore temps. Il ne savait pas comment les deux autres allaient réagir aux images, et Changbin semblait déjà très intéressé par ce qui se passait à l’écran.

Et il avait même l’impression que l’odeur de Jisung commençait à prendre cette note très oméga que Chan ne connaissait que trop bien. L’alpha cacha alors son visage dans ses mains, tentant vraiment de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Il y eut un long silence, Chan n’avait pas pensé à activer le son, et il n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’était pire ou non. En fait c’était pire, parce qu’il entendait les changements dans la respiration de Changbin, le hoquet de Dongchul et le son d'incompréhension que lâcha Jisung.

— **Je vois pas le principe.** Répéta Jisung.

— **Retourne à tes photos.** Marmonna Changbin qui ne quittait pas l’écran des yeux.

— **Attends, ça te plaît ?** Questionna alors le jeune alpha en le regardant curieusement.

Changbin détourna le regard, cachant son visage rose dans l’épaule de Chan. Ils entendirent Dongchul s’éloigner, peut être légèrement affecté par les images vu la note plus profonde que commençait à prendre son odeur.

Chan craqua et ferma l’ordinateur d’un mouvement sec, l’objet ayant un claquement particulièrement sonore dans la pièce silencieuse.

— **Attends, ça vous plaît vraiment ?** Demanda Jisung avec une moue à mi-chemin entre le dégoût et l'incompréhension.

— **Chacun** **son truc.** Répliqua Chan. **C’est quoi qui te gêne ?**

— **Que ce soit des inconnus.**

— **Ça** **se trouve, il va aimer le hentai.** Proposa l’air de rien Dongchul.

Le bêta s’était planté devant la fenêtre, cherchant dans la nature endormie une échappatoire à ce qui était en train de se passer. Chan s’étrangla avec sa salive, et Jisung comme Changbin demandèrent ce qu’était le hentai.

— **Err… La même chose que ce que vous avez vu mais en dessin… ?**

Changbin ne parut pas très intéressé, contrairement à Jisung qui sembla se redresser à l’idée que ce n’était pas des vrais gens. Mais avant que Jisung ne demande à voir ça, l’alpha alla ranger son ordinateur dans le buffet en ignorant les expressions attristées de ses cadets.

Chan rejoignit ensuite Dongchul en trois enjambées et lui tira le bras en faisant des petits bruits paniqués.

— **Quoi ?** Demanda le bêta en le regardant avec de grands yeux. **Me regarde pas comme ça, c’est toi qui t’es mis dans cette situation tout seul !**

Chan eut un gargouillis mécontent, et il relâcha le bras de Dongchul, allant se poster devant le four bras croisés, bien décidé à bouder comme un enfant. Dongchul resta devant sa fenêtre, et les plus jeunes étaient sur le canapé, à discuter à voix basses de ce qu’ils avaient vu.

— **Mais c’est populaire, comme truc ?** Finit par demander Jisung au deux autres.

— **On peut pas arrêter de parler de ça ?** Soupira Dongchul, Chan ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre.

— **Ça** **intéresse Jisung, faut croire. R** épondit Changbin sur un ton narquois.

— **Pff, qui c’est qui** **qui** **a une mi-molle ?** Répliqua le jeune alpha.

— **Ok c’est bon !**

Dongchul s’enfuit alors dans la réserve, embarquant la Gameboy avec lui, Jisung haussant les épaules en le voyant passer. Changbin tentait quant à lui de fusionner avec le canapé, le visage écarlate. Dongchul claqua la porte, et les trois se retrouvèrent seul.

Jisung se mit à genoux sur le canapé, appuyé sur le dossier. Il regardait Chan, mais Chan ne le regardait pas, trop occupé à fixer la volaille fourrée.

— **Hein, Chan-ie ? C’est populaire ?**

— **Ouais. Beaucoup même.** Finit par répondre l’alpha après un énième soupire.

— **Et il y a beaucoup de trucs différents, visiblement.**

— **Ouais.**

— **J’ai envie de voir ce que c’est qu’un hentai.**

— **Une autre fois.**

— **Ok**. Accepta facilement Jisung, en se rasseyant correctement.

Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, qui étaient collés. Cela arquait ses jambes d’une manière qu’il trouvait un peu trop délicate. Il préféra alors écarter ses jambes. De toute façon, vu comment Changbin était pelotonné contre un accoudoir, cela n’allait pas le déranger.

— **Moi je veux bien regarder d’autres de ces vidéos.** Marmonna d’ailleurs l’oméga.

— **Plus tard.** Souffla Chan.

Heureusement, ses cadets finirent par parler à voix basse de quelque chose qui n’était pas de la pornographie ou quoi que se soit de sexuel, Chan espérait. Quoi que c’était normal que cela les intéresse ou qu’ils soient curieux.

  
Chan avait eut aussi à leur âge cette fascination. Bien que sa découverte des pornos avait été bien plus tôt. Tant que cela ne devenait pas trop bizarre ou insistant, Chan estimait que cela faisait partie de la construction normale d’un garçon.

Enfin, il le devinait.

Chan se frotta le visage un bâillement s’échappant de ses lèvres. Vivement que cette journée se finisse.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul ajusta sa prise sur la ceinture de Jisung, le jeune alpha hoquetant quand cela pressa contre quelque chose qui ne fallait pas. 

— **Prêt ?** Haleta Dongchul en enfonçant peut-être un peu trop fort son menton sur l’épaule de Jisung. 

Le jeune alpha acquiesça, et l’instant d’après, Dongchul avait déjà commencé à tenter de lui faire une balayette. Mais Jisung ne se laissa pas faire. Il bondissait d’un pied à l’autre, évitant les grandes jambes de Dongchul. 

Le bêta grogna légèrement, d’énervement un peu, mais d’effort surtout. Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu’ils enchaînaient les duels, sans pause. Jisung devenait de plus en plus à l’aise, et Dongchul sentait qu’il ne fallait pas lâcher.

Au bout de longues minutes pendant lesquels ils dansèrent l’un autour de l’autre, Dongchul finit finalement par avoir son cadet, l’envoyant au sol en l'accompagnant, son épaule s’enfonçant dans le plexus de Jisung. 

Celui-ci eut un hoquet douloureux, mais il ne se plaignit pas, se contentant plutôt de grogner de douleur et de relâcher la prise particulièrement serrée sur la ceinture de Dongchul. Ses bras tombèrent ensuite sur le sol molletonné avec un bruit mat. 

Dongchul se redressa doucement pour ne pas surmener ses muscles meurtris. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il se fasse une crampe. Une fois debout, il souffla un instant en regarder son cadet qui avait une main crispée au niveau de ses poumons. 

— **Ça va ?**

— **Oui, Oui.** S’empressa de répondre Jisung **. C’est juste… Plus épuisant que l’entraînement habituel.**

Dongchul eut un bruit de gorge, prenant l’une des gourdes qu’il vida. Il hésitait. Il ne fallait vraiment pas lâcher, mais Jisung semblait avoir du mal à respirer… Heureusement, ils furent sauvés par le gong, Chan toquant à la porte de la réserve.

— **Les gars ? C’est l’heure du déjeuner.** Annonça l’alpha en se permettant de pousser la porte.

— **On arrive.** Fit Dongchul. 

Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à Jisung, qui semblait agoniser sur le sol. Puis il tourna le dos, et ouvrit un peu plus la porte, Chan se reculant pour le laisser passer. Dongchul lui murmura que Jisung avait encore besoin d’assistance, et alla dans le coin cuisine, dans lequel Changbin sortant du riz et le reste de faisan.

Chan fronça les sourcils et entra, venant s’accroupir près de Jisung. 

— **Hey, cub, comment tu te sens**? Demanda-t-il doucement en passant une main sur son visage. 

Il avait l’impression de vivre cette scène un peu trop souvent, ces derniers temps, avec Dongchul qui augmentait l’intensité de l’entraînement au vu des progrès de Jisung. Il plaignait un peu son cadet, qui après voir subit la douleur de la présentation, et de s’être fait tabasser par Changbin et Chan, se faisait maintenant maîtriser par Dongchul.

Jisung gardait les yeux fermés et humait doucement, frottant légèrement son visage contre la paume de Chan.

— **Je crois… Je vais faire une sieste.**

— **Tu manges, et ensuite tu pourras faire une sieste, ok ?**

Jisung ne répondit pas, et Chan hésita un instant à insister pour que Jisung se lève et aille manger. Mais il préféra le laisser se reposer, il avait l’air de s’être pris une sacrée tôlée. Chan se pencha alors, se tordant particulièrement juste pour pouvoir attendre le front de Jisung et déposer un baiser.

Il alla chercher l’un des draps stockés dans les étagères pour pouvoir recouvrir son cadet, et il sortit ensuite de la pièce en refermant bien derrière lui. Changbin se tourna vers lui, une spatule dans la main. 

— **Bah ?**

— **Il dort. Il mangera plus tard, c’est pas grave.** Répondit tranquillement l’alpha en se dirigeant vers le buffet pour sortir la vaisselle. 

— **Désolé.** Murmura Dongchul. **Je devrais faire plus attention…**

— **Ça va, t'inquiète. Fait peut-être un peu plus attention dans le futur,** **oui,** **mais t’inquiète.** Le rassura Chan.

Dongchul huma distraitement, alors Changbin en rajouta une couche :

— **Ji a la tête dure. Il va s’en remettre.**

Chan acquiesça, et commença à préparer les bols, alors que Dongchul finissait de s’occuper du riz. Changbin remplit le gros bol avec les morceaux de lapin qu’il faisait revenir. Ils mirent la table, et mangèrent tranquillement, Changbin et Chan échangeant sur la meute Granite.

Ils n’avaient pas entendu parler d’Inhyung ou Hongjin depuis un bout de temps, et il serait peut-être bon d’aller leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Changbin approuva son idée, et après un temps d’hésitation, Dongchul se permit de demander qui étaient Inhyung, Hongjin et la Meute Granite.

  
Chan expliqua donc, que ce soit les liens avec sa famille, et leur importance dans son installation dans la Vallée. Sans leur présence, il aurait définitivement eut plus de mal à s’installer et à s’y faire. Changbin nota d’ailleurs qu’il allait falloir leur présenter leur nouveau membre.

Dongchul mit un temps avant de comprendre qu’on faisait référence à lui.

— **Je suis le nouveau membre ?**

— **Bah oui.** Assura Chan avec un petit rire.

— **Mais… On a pas de lien ? Et je suis même pas sûr de rester !**

Changbin et Chan échangèrent un regard, et Dongchul se surprit à frissonner à cause du froid qui envahit la pièce à sa réponse. Ok, il n’aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça.

— **Tu n’es pas sûr de rester… ?** Finit par répéter lentement Chan.

Dongchul écarquilla légèrement les yeux face au regard froid et intense de l’Alpha. Il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, jouant un instant avec son assiette.

— **C’est pas que je veux pas… Mais ça dépend pas de moi.** Expliqua-t-il lentement, en grimaçant quand il repensa à son dernier appel avec sa mère.

Le visage de Chan et son regard surtout, s’adoucirent.

— **Oh. Je vois.** Il parut réfléchir un instant avant d’ajouter : **Si c’est tes parents le problème, on trouvera une solution.** **Je peux aller leur parler. Ou on peut te kidnapper.** Proposa Chan avec un petit rire, avant d’ajouter, plus sérieux. Mais on trouvera une solution.

Dongchul acquiesça doucement, lui souriant avec reconnaissance.

— **Et le lien ?** Demanda-t-il avec une grimace.

— **Le lien ?**

— **Il se crée naturellement, non ?**

— **C’est ça.**

— **Mais j’ai pas d’instinct, alors il va pas se créer, non ?**

— **Ça peut aussi mettre du temps.** Intervint alors Changbin. **Pour créer un lien de meute, il faut reconnaître quelqu’un comme Alpha. Et reconnaître quelqu’un comme Alpha, ça se fait pas en un claquement de doigt.**

— **C’est vrai.** Approuva Chan. **Changbin a mis plusieurs mois il me semble. Jisung a mis un peu moins de temps, lui. Mais c’est Jisung. Il s’est vite attaché à moi**.

L e bêta les écouta avec attention, mais cela ne parut pas le rassurer.

— **Vous ne pensez vraiment pas que mon manque d’instinct pourrait m’handicaper ?**

— **On ne peut pas en être certain.** Commença Changbin. M **ais je** **ne** **pense pas que ce soit le cas.**

— **J’espère.** Murmura Dongchul en prenant son assiette sale et en se levant.

Les deux autres firent de même. Ils nettoyèrent la table, non sans avoir pensé à préparer un bol à réchauffer, si jamais Jisung se réveillait affamé. Une fois la cuisine propre, Dongchul monta faire la sieste, Changbin attrapant quant à lui Chan par les hanches.

— **J’ai** **envie de nicher.** Marmonna l’oméga contre sa nuque.

— **Je ne serais pas contre.** Répliqua Chan en caressant sa nuque. **Surtout vu l’état de Jisung.**

Changbin fit un bruit de gorgé mécontent, et se recula, regardant Chan dans les yeux.

— **Non mais je veux vraiment nicher. Genre gros nid qu’on ne quitte pas pendant vingt-quatre heures au moins.**

Les narines de Chan remuèrent.

— **Tu es pas en pré-chaleurs, si ?**

— **Non.** Fit Changbin en secouant sa tête, avant d’ajouter ares un temps de réflexion. **Peut-être bientôt, cependant. Ça fait combien de temps depuis vos ruts ? Une semaine non ? Peut-être bientôt, ouais...**

Chan mit sa tête dans son cou, et inspira profondément. Non, définitivement pas de phéromones de périodes dans le coin. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Changbin n’avait pas le droit d’avoir envie de nicher juste pour le plaisir.

Et peut être qu’inconsciemment il sentait le mal être de Dongchul, et il voulait aider le bêta à se sentir intégré. Tiens, cela pourrait être un idée ! Surtout, que Changbin l’accepte dans son nid était un pas de géant vers un lien de meute.

  
Chan expliqua donc son raisonnement, Changbin acquiesçant aisément. Il ne voulait pas faire des mamours avec ses petits-copains. Enfin, pas que ça. Il voulait juste être au chaud dans sa bulle et faire des trucs calmes.

Chan appuya son front contre celui de l’oméga, lui proposant d'aller acheter des sucreries et des trucs pour agrémenter son nid, quand ils iraient en ville avec Dongchul. Changbin parut enchanté par l’idée, et Chan proposa même de trouver des films à regarder.

Changbin parut plus heureux encore, et demanda en jouant des sourcils si cela allait être l’un des films qu’il leur avait montré plus tôt. L’alpha le poussa alors en direction de la réserve sans ménagement, les joues rouges.

Ils poussèrent ensuite la porte qui était mal fermée. Jisung était là où ils l'avaient laissé, étalé en étoile de mer sur le futon. Changbin se laissa tomber en une chute contrôlée auprès de Jisung. Il se rapprocha du jeune alpha, pressant un baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

Il remonta jusqu’à sa nuque, embrassant la chair avant de plisser du nez. Jisung sentait la sueur, ce qui était logique vu qu’il s’était endormi juste après s’être entraîné. Mais bon, ce n’était pas plus terrible que pendant leurs périodes.

Quoi que pendant les périodes, il y avait les phéromones sexuels partout, et du coup l’odeur de sueur était un peu plus masquée. Changbin allait faire un effort, et remonter un peu son nez. Il se retrouva donc menton sur le haut du crane de Jisung.

Il s’enroula autour du jeune alpha, l’étranglant peut-être juste un chouïa. Il appuyait aussi sur son bas-ventre avec ses genoux, alors il espérait que Jisung n’allait pas avoir envie de faire pipi et se réveiller. Parce que Changbin partait sur une bonne heure de sommeil.

Voir plus. Il avait couru un peu ce matin, et ses cuisses avaient perdu l’habitude de courir. Il était presque déçu de voir que chevaucher ses alphas ne comptaient pas comme une activité sportive équivalente à la course à pied.

Du coup, il allait devoir se remettre à la course à pied. Et suivre Chan dans ses rondes semblaient être l’occasion parfaite, surtout que l’alpha pouvait tout bonnement le porter s’il fallait. Bon on repartait par contre sur de la chevauchée inutile mais Changbin voulait éviter de se surmener.

— **On dort ici ?** Demanda Chan en pressant gentiment les fesses de Changbin avec le bout de son pied.

— **Tu as peut-être envie de monter Jisung ?** Répliqua l’oméga en haussant un sourcil.

Non, Chan n’avait définitivement pas envie de le porter. Ce n’était pas que Jisung était lourd ou quoi, il semblait rester une brindille malgré le sport et la nourriture. Non, c’était surtout qu’il adorait gigotait. Et que Chan avait déjà suffisamment mal aux bras pour s’enquiquiner en plus à soulever Jisung.

Très bien, et bien ils allaient dormir ici. Chan retira ses  claquettes et s’écrasa sur le futon, face la première. Changbin le regarda faire les yeux écarquillés , inquiet qu’il se soit fait mal. Mais l’alpha se retourna, la face pas trop rouge. 

— **Faudrait peut-être que je récupère une couverture. Vous allez avoir froid…** Murmura Chan en se rapprochant d’eux.

Il s’enroula autour du flanc de Jisung, en tentant d’enlacer quand même Changbin. Ils se retrouvèrent au-dessus de la tête de Jisung, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils s’embrassèrent lentement, paresseusement, les doigts de Chan courant sur la joue de Changbin.

Chan avait l’impression que le visage de Changbin avait un peu changé. Qu’il était moins triangulaire. Peut-être que les bons petits plats et un cadre de vie sain lui faisait plus d’effet qu’à Jisung ?

— **J’aime beaucoup l’idée de ne vivre que de chaleur corpor** **elle** **mais j’ai bien envie d’une couverture…** Marmonna Changbin en se reculant avec une petite moue.

Chan eut un petit rire et il se leva en faisant le scorpion, Changbin ayant un son de gorge appréciateur en le voyant faire. Changbin était un oméga simple, les démonstrations de force savaient toujours plaire à son instinct d’oméga.   
  
Il n’en avait plus honte, maintenant. Et Chan le savait bien.

L’alpha attrapa une couverture parmi les étagères, et revint se coucher auprès d’eux, non sans l’avoir étendue  d’abord  sur les corps de son cadet. Il étendit son bras, et Changbin laissa reposer sa tête dessus, gigotant un instant avant de trouver une position confortable. 

— **Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier pour tes chaleurs ?** Finit par demander Chan en caressant doucement sa joue.

— **Votre présence ?** Répondit du tac-au-tac l’oméga.

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse et frottant légèrement sa joue contre la paume chaude. Chan eut un petit rire, et il pressa le bout de son index contre le nez de son cadet en murmurant un petit **‘boop’**.

— **Je** **ne** **parle pas de ça.** Expliqua-t-il finalement quand Changbin ouvrit les yeux et le regarda curieusement. **Je compte faire un tour** **dans le sex-** **shop** **, pour prendre des préservatifs spécial chaleur et du lubrifiant.**

À la mention de la protection, le visage du jeune oméga se décomposa. Chan s’approcha alors pour pouvoir frotter leurs nez ensemble, avant de coller leurs fronts.

— **On en a déjà parlé. C’est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à tes herbes, mais je préfère vraiment faire comme ça, du moins pour le moment. Après tes chaleurs, on te trouvera un omégalogue pour te faire la prescription adaptée, d’accord ?**

— **Mais j’étais trop content de me faire enfin knotter…** Continua de bouder Changbin en tournant son visage pour ne plus être aussi proche de Chan.

Sauf que l’alpha lui attrapa le menton et redirigea son visage vers le sien, lui souriant tendrement.

— **On pourra toujours te knotter. Jisung comme moi. Mais on aura une protection, pour être sûr qu’il n’y ait pas d’accident, d’accord**?

C hangbin sembla hésiter longuement  avant de  répondre, les sourcils froncés. Il paraissait réfléchir, finalement, il finit par lâcher sur un ton hésitant. 

— **Ce serait un accident pour toi… ?**

— **Un enfant ?**

L’oméga acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. Chan relâcha son menton, et descendit sa main sur sa nuque, massant la chair du pouce en petits cercles tendres.

— **Quand ce n’est pas prévu oui. Mais ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose. Je ne veux juste pas qu’on en ait un maintenant. Ce n’est définitivement pas le bon moment. Non ?** Finit-il en regardant curieusement Changbin.

Il ne savait pas trop s’il était commun que les omégas des meutes traditionnelles aient des enfants jeunes. Il savait que cela se faisait dans le passé, oui. Mais maintenant ? Sa mère l’avait eut à vingt-quatre ans, ce n’était pas si tôt. Et elle était une bêta.

— **C’est trop tôt, oui. Je suis encore un bébé.** Approuva Changbin avec sa petite voix d’oméga adorable.

— **Changbin-ie** _ **baby**_ **, oui.** Confirma Chan avec un doux grognement.

Changbin eut un petit rire adorable, et il cacha son visage dans l’épaule de Jisung.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	60. Chapitre 60, ou comment se faire transformer en steak

— **Ok. Bon. Je fonctionne pas comme Changbin, enfin pas exactement.**

— **Je sais, Chan. On en a déjà parlé tu sais ?** Répliqua Dongchul avec amusement.

Chan grimaça, et se gratta la nuque.

— **Je suis nerveux.**

— **Je vois ça. Alors que ça devrait être moi.**

— **J’ai peur que ça se passe mal.**

— **Mais il y a pas de raison, Chan.** Assura Dongchul en pressant son épaule.

L’alpha acquiesça pour lui-même, avant de commencer à se déshabiller. D’abord son gros sweat noir, puis son débardeur, et enfin ses chaussettes et son jean. Dongchul le regarda faire, et ils échangèrent un regard quand Chan se retrouva en boxer.

L’alpha haussa un sourcil.

— **Changbin m’avait bien dit que tu t’habituais à voir les gens nus.** Lança-t-il l’air de rien en retirant finalement son boxer.

Dongchul roula des yeux et détourna le regard, ne trouvant rien à répliquer à Chan.

— **J’ai des mauvais souvenirs des vestiaires, figure-toi.**

— **T’en avais une petite ?**

Dongchul se tourna vers lui en faisant les gros yeux, ne s’attendant pas à un commentaire comme ça de la part du petit ange tout sage qu’était Chan. Il fallait croire qu’au fond de lui, il devait avoir un peu de ce cliché de l’alpha sportif.

— **On arrête de comparer les pénis à partir du lycée, Chan.**

— **On était pas dans le même** **type de** **lycées** **alors** **.** Commenta alors l’alpha en penchant un peu sa tête.

— **Tu devais représenter une sacré concurrence, en étant un alpha...**

— **Sachant que je fréquentais uniquement le vestiaire des alphas, j’ai vu pire.**

— **Pourquoi** **on parle de ça, déjà ?** Demanda Dongchul.

  
Chan haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, avant de se transformer sans plus attendre. Dongchul l’observa faire avec curiosité. C’était… Assez bizarre. Son corps passait d’une forme à l’autre et c’était honnêtement assez moche.

Changbin lui avait expliqué cela n’était pas vraiment douloureux. Jisung et lui qui le faisaient depuis leur naissance ne ressentaient plus grand-chose quand il se transformait. Quand ils passaient trop de temps en humain sans passer un peu de temps en loup, là ça faisait mal.

Et s’ils passaient trop de temps dans une forme et qu’ils n’avaient pas l’habitude aussi, ils avaient mal. Dongchul en avait quand même conclu qu’ils avaient souvent mal. Changbin avait répliqué que la douleur n’était qu’un détail, parce que pouvoir se transformer en loup était vraiment l’un des plus grands plaisirs de sa vie.

  
Dongchul n’avait pu que hausser les épaules. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ce que cela faisait de ne plus être humain. Mais il n’était pas sûr de vouloir ressayer, surtout après tout ce que lui avait raconté Changbin, et voir comment Chan changeait de forme.

Le loup de Chan grogna du fond de la gorge, et Dongchul dut lui accorder son attention. Ok, il était définitivement bien plus gros que Changbin. Et il était presque certain que si jamais il avait le malheur de s’asseoir, l’animal allait définitivement être plus gros que lui.

Dongchul se rappela ce qu’il avait fait avec Changbin, alors il présenta l’une de ses mains, à renifler. Mais Chan se mit à grogner, sourdement, du fond de sa gorge, et Dongchul paniqua. Ça, par contre il ne savait définitivement pas le gérer.

Et dire qu’il avait dit à Chan que tout allait bien se passer… Mais tout allait bien se passer ! Dongchul savait quoi faire ! Position soumission pensa-t-il avec la même voix que celle des Power Rangers. Comment faisait il pour penser à ça alors que Chan était à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui ?

Il fallait croire que la vie en forêt lui ruinait le cerveau.

Il se laissa tomber durement sur le parquet, s’allongeant sur le dos raide comme une planche. Ou un mort. Non, pas un mort. Il ne fallait pas être négatif. On allait rester sur une planche.

Dongchul ferma les yeux et serra les poings, tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il entendait Chan grogner, et le cliquetis des griffes de l’alpha sur le bois alors qu’il se rapprochait. Finalement, l’odeur de Chan se fit plus forte, avec la note animale que Dongchul associait avec les loups.

Il était juste au-dessus de lui. Dongchul ne préféra pas penser au filet de bave qui pourrait s’écraser sur son visage si Chan se décidait à ouvrir la gueule. Il contenta de penser à Changbin, à ce que lui avait expliqué l’oméga, sur comment approcher Chan sans le froisser.

Parce que si Chan en humain n’était pas trop regardant sur les codes et la hiérarchie, en loup, c’était définitivement une autre histoire. Dongchul tenta alors de se détendre et de s’étendre, pour présenter un peu plus de sa gorge

Chan lâcha un son de gorge rauque, entre le grognement et un simple glapissement. Puis il se pencha et une truffe humide pressa contre le cou du bêta qui ne put s’empêcher de frissonner en pensant à ces crocs si près de sa gorge.

Au moindre écart, il était mort.

Chan sembla le renifler longtemps, avant de paraître satisfait et de continuer sa petite inspection. Il remonta le long du corps de Dongchul, reniflant son ventre, pressant d’ailleurs longuement sa truffe contre son estomac, sûrement pour jauger les réactions du bêta.

Celui-ci restait globalement calme et raide si ce n’était pour de petits spasmes nerveux qui secouaient son échine parfois. Chan descendit encore jusqu’aux glandes odorantes de son aine, et Dongchul ne put s’empêcher de se raidir un peu plus.  
  


Il n’avait définitivement pas l’habitude qu’on renifle ces glandes-là. On se contentait généralement du haut du corps. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux avec curiosité et se retrouva face à un ventre tout blanc. Enfin gris sale, mais définitivement plus clair que le reste de son corps.

La fourre semblait courte et clairsemée, et Dongchul voyait même les tétines. Ok, ça c’est bizarre. Dongchul détourna le regard, ayant l’impression de regarder les tétons de Chan. Quoi que, ce n’était pas la même chose, non ?

Argh, il n’en avait aucune foutre idée et Chan était en train de lui mordre les chevilles-là non ? Il redressa la tête seulement pour découvrir qu’effectivement, Chan semblait mâchouiller ses chevilles. Dongchul se redressa et commença à l’enguirlander, l’animal ne paraissant pas le moins du monde gêné.

Même, ce fut le contraire. Il se rapprocha de la tête de Dongchul, avec sa gueule pleine de crocs et son air supérieur. Et peut être que Dongchul avait eut un peu peur. Puis Chan avait lâché un jappement de chiot, et s'était frotté de tout son long contre son torse, manquant de le renverser.

Chan était définitivement un gros machin. Dongchul lui tapa même les fesses quand elles passèrent son nez, pour le punir de l’avoir fait tomber et de lui avoir bouffé les chevilles. Chan se retourna avec un grognement mécontent, et l’instant d’après il l’avait à nouveau percuté et Dongchul avait fini au sol.

Ok, il voulait jouer.

Bon, cela n’allait pas être la même chose qu’avec Changbin, vu le morceau, mais Dongchul devait s’y faire. S’il voulait vivre avec eux, il devait apprendre à vivre avec les loups. Et cela n’allait définitivement pas être une promenade de santé.

Dongchul était au moins couvert de la tête au pied, et le sol était recouvert du futon d’entraînement. Avec un peu de chance, il n’allait pas ressortir plus amoché que lorsqu’il s’entraînait avec Jisung. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, et finit par bondir en avant, se jetant sur Chan par la seul force de ses abdos et de ses quadriceps.

Il fallait croire que le ssireum musclait plus que ce qu’il croyait.

Chan fut pris de court. Ils retombèrent au sol, et Chan se tortilla, n’hésitant pas à saisir une main entre ses crocs et la mordre. Il y avait toujours une certaine douceur, une certaine retenue. Chan savait qu’il était avec un humain et pas un autre canidé.

  
Mais il jouait sérieusement. Et Dongchul était bien décidé à jouer sérieusement aussi. Bon, cependant, il n’allait pas mordre Chan, parce qu’il ne voulait pas manger des poils, mais il lui pinçait le museau, il tirait des poignées de poils, il lui tapait les flancs et secouait le dos.

Chan semblait très heureux d’être traité comme ça, aussi étrange que cela paraisse.

Il n’y eut pas de tir à la corde, pas de semblant de poursuite. Juste de la bagarre gentille, avec parfois des pauses pendant lesquelles Dongchul se mettait en position de soumission, sûrement pour rassurer Chan qu’il était toujours bien l’Alpha.

Puis Chan sembla se fatiguer, ou il dut se rendre compte que Dongchul était fatigué. Parce qu’il se calma brusquement et endossa son rôle de grand frère protecteur. Dongchul s’écrasa sur le futon avec un long soupir épuisé, et Chan se coucha près de lui.

L’alpha était long, particulièrement long, surtout avec sa longue queue fournie. Il était même plus grand que lui, ainsi couché comme ça. Il était plus haut, accessoirement, et ce toujours allongé. Mais cela ne paniquait pas Dongchul, au contraire même, il se sentait quelque part rassuré, d’être ainsi aussi bien entouré par le dominant.

Par son Alpha.   
  
N’étant plus en mode bagarre, Chan n’était pas plus méchant que Changbin, c’était juste un gros chien un peu pataud, qui reposait sur son flanc et qui fixait la porte, sûrement en manque d’attention de ses petits amis.

Dongchul leva doucement une main pour ne pas lui faire peur, et passa lentement ses doigts sur la fourrure de son dos, bien plus épaisse que celle de Changbin. C’était agréable. Dongchul caressa longuement la fourrure de Chan, avant d’hésiter.

Il finit par se rapprocher, et se coller contre lui. L’alpha ne lui tenait pas aussi chaud que Changbin, sûrement parce que son ventre était moins fourni. Mais il n’empêchait que cela était tout de même agréable. Dongchul avait vraiment l’impression d’avoir loupé quelque chose.

Se transformer était plutôt mal vu dans son entourage. Même quand il était au collège puis au lycée, ce n’était définitivement pas quelque chose de courant, et s’il se rappelait bien, des professeurs au lycée lui avait dit que c’était quelque chose de bestial, que seul les sauvages des meutes traditionnelles faisaient.

Effectivement c’était quelque chose que les meutes traditionnelles pratiquaient, mais ce n’était définitivement pas quelque chose de bestial. Enfin, si, parce que tu devenais un loup. Mais c’était pas… Une mauvaise chose.

Dongchul aurait vraiment aimé connaître des gens qui savaient se transformer, avant. Peut-être même que l’un de ses amis en ligne savait le faire ? Mais que comme il avait toujours été mis mal à l’aise par ce genre de chose, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé ?

De toute façon, cela n’aurait pas changé grand-chose, et il était trop tard maintenant. Mais au moins, il avait Chan, Changbin et Jisung à l’heure d’aujourd’hui, et c’était tout ce qu’il voulait. La porte de la réserve fut poussée par Changbin, qui demanda si tout allait bien, avant de se couper, les lèvres pincées.

— **Oui, oui, ça va. On a un joué un peu, et maintenant on se repose.**

— **Jouer un peu ?** Répéta Changbin, dubitatif. **Tu veux plutôt dire qu’il t’a massacré oui.**

Il s’approcha en petits pas inquiets, et s’accroupit près d’eux, prenant le visage de Dongchul dans ses mains. Il tourna sa tête, regardant son visage, avant de remonter les manches du bêta à la recherche d’autres coupures.

Il y avait surtout des bleues et des traces de crocs, mais quelques coupures peu profondes parsemaient parfois la peau de Dongchul. Changbin eut un long soupire et relâcha ses bras, passant une main dans la fourrure de Chan.

— **Il faut que tu ailles t’occuper de tout ça.** Changbin hésita un instant, avant de regarder curieusement le bêta. **Tu veux un coup de main ?**

Dongchul hésita un instant avant d’accepter timidement. Changbin se leva et disparut dans la salle de bain. Sentant un peu de mouvements derrière lui, Dongchul regarda l’alpha, non sans s’être levé d’abord. Chan bailla, puis pressa doucement son poignet entre ses crocs.

— **Changbin va tenter de réparer tes bêtises.** Lança alors Dongchul avec affection, en frottant le flanc du loup tricolore.

Chan eut un son de gorge mécontent, ce que Dongchul ne sut pas interpréter. Mais comme il retourna vite à sa sieste, il estima qu’il n’avait pas besoin de s’inquiéter. Changbin ressortit de la salle de bain avec un kit de premiers soins, et un pot de crème.

Il s’assit devant lui, et il fit un signe de la main.

— **Va falloir que tu sois un peu moins habillé si tu veux que je m’occupe de toi**.

Dongchul cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, avant d’attraper le col de son sweat et de le retirer comme ça, Changbin sortant du désinfectant et du coton du kit. Quand il se releva la tête, Dongchul était torse nu et gêné.

L’oméga n’y fait pas attention, et commença à imbiber un coton de désinfectant avant de se mettre au travail.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Même si Chan n’avait pas paru très inquiété de l’état de Dongchul quant il était encore en loup, une fois que la fourrure avait laissé place à la peau d’albâtre de l’alpha, celui-ci s’était empressé de se confondre en excuses, absolument désolé d’avoir transformé Dongchul en steak.

Non mais parce qu’ils s’étaient rendus compte que les marques mettaient du temps avant d’arriver, et le soir même, Dongchul semblait griffé de partout, et ce malgré les couches de vêtements qu’il avait pu porter.

Dongchul lui avait assuré qu’il ne lui en voulait pas, que ce n’était pas grave, que cela faisait partie du jeu. Et puis même, profitant de l’entrée de Jisung dans l’hanok il ajouta qu Jisung risquait sûrement de faire pire, donc il fallait se dire qu’il l’avait juste préparé à ce que Jisung allait lui faire.

— **Qu’est-ce** **que je vais faire ?** Demanda Jisung en s’approchant d’eux, le nez levé comme s’il cherchait à flairer le piège.

— **Tabasser Dongchul.**

— **Me tabasser.**

— **Oh, oui. Avec plaisir !** S’exclama gaiement le jeune alpha en se jetant sur Dongchul, les bras en l’air.

L’instant d’après, il serrait fort le bêta, sûrement dans l’optique de lui briser une côte ou de l’étouffer. Puis il se rendit compte qu’il arrivait à peine plus haut qu’au menton de Dongchul. Il leva alors la tête, les yeux plissés.

— **Comment t’es si grand d’abord ?**

— **On est tous grand, dans ma famille**. Se défendit Dongchul en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

— **Ce plaisir d’avoir une famille de nains.** Grommela alors le jeune alpha en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, bras croisés.

— **Moi je suis dans une famille de grand** **s** **mais je suis un nain.** Ajouta Changbin en se laissant tomber à côté de Jisung.

Ils finirent étroitement enlacés, se plaignant à voix basse de leur petitesse. Dongchul les ignora simplement, décidant de se faire un petit goûter malgré le peu qu’il leur restait à manger. Ils allaient faire les courses genre… Demain. Il pouvait bien se permettre de grignoter !

Chan redescendit alors que Changbin et Jisung s’embrassaient paresseusement, cachés de Dongchul derrière le dossier du canapé. Le bêta ne faisait pas attention à eux de toute façon, trop occupé à engloutir au plus vite les barquettes à la fraise avant que les deux plus jeunes ne se rendent compte que leur réserve était en train de disparaître.

— **Je compte allait visiter la meute Granite. Quelqu’un veut m’accompagner ?**

Gros silence. Jisung et Changbin l'ignoraient royalement, très occupés à se fixer intensément. Chan avait envie de leur rappeler que Dongchul était dans le coin et qu’il ne fallait rien faire de sale, mais il décida de croire en ses cadets et leur capacité à avoir un peu de pudeur.

Le regard de l’alpha se posa ensuite sur Dongchul, qui cessa de mâcher sa barquette avant de tout doucement tourner la tête vers lui.

— **Oui… ?**

— **Tu veux venir avec moi, Chul-ie ?** Demanda Chan d’une voix bien trop aiguë pour que cela soit naturel.

Ils entendirent Changbin faire mine de vomir, et Chan eut bien en vie de lui mettre une pichenette. Pour une fois qu’il faisait un aegyo ! Jisung se mit quant à lui à glousser incontrôlablement et Chan décida qu’il allait rompre avec ces idiots dès ce soir.

— **Euh… Si tu veux… ?** Répondit avec hésitation le bêta. **Ce n’est pas comme si genre… J’allais être utile.**

— **Mais je vais pouvoir te présenter, comme ça.** Répliqua Chan avec un large sourire.

  
Voir Chan aussi cajoleur était perturbant. C’était le plus souvent Changbin qui utilisait son potentiel adorable pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Ou même Jisung. Mais définitivement pas Chan. Dongchul se trouva quand même à accepter.   
  
C’était son Alpha après tout, il faut écouter son Alpha.   
  
Ce fut comme ça qu’il se retrouva dans la cabine du pick-up, chaudement habillé. La route était plus mauvaise que d’habitude, avec toute la boue, le verglas et les nids-de-poule. Du coup, Chan n’était pas très bavard, trop concentré sur la route

Quelle idée d’aller les visiter comme ça alors qu’il faisait bientôt nuit et que la route était en aussi mauvaise condition.

— **Tu vas encore t’excuser ?** Finit par demander Dongchul, parce que le silence commençait juste à peine à le mettre mal à l’aise.

— **Mmh ? Non, j’ai compris que tu ne m’en voulais pas. Non, je voulais savoir si tes parents t’avaient recontacté.**

— **Ah, euh…**

Le bêta eut alors une pensée pour son téléphone, oublié quelque part au fond de son tiroir de la commode.

— **Non ? Enfin… Je leur parle pas plus que ça.**

— **Je vois. Tu sais qur si tu as besoin d’un coup de main, pour les convaincre ou quoi, je suis là, hein ?**

— **Je sais, merci. Mais je pense pas que ça va changer quelque chose. Ils vont vouloir que je rentre.**

— **Et tu rentreras.**

Dongchul lui jeta un regard paniqué. Chan ne répondit pas tout de suite, manœuvrant pour eviter de s’embourber. Puis il se rendit compte de l’expression de Dongchul, et s’empressa de le rassurer.

— **Non, mais c’est pas ça ! On va pas te foutre à la porte ! Non, c’est juste qu’il faut que tu finisses le lycée. Tu finis le lycée, t’es libre, tu reviens ici.**

— **Et si mes parents ne veulent pas me laisser repartir ?**

  
Chan haussa les épaules comme si la réponse était évidente.

— **On vient te chercher.**

— **J’espère que ce sera aussi facile.** Marmonna-t-il en croisant ses bras.

— **On fera tout pour.** Assura Chan en pressant sa cuisse.

La Meute Granite vivaient dans un lot de hanoks qui évoquait à Dongchul son village de naissance. Il n’avait que de vagues souvenirs des maisons de la meute Azur, mais il avait quand même définitivement l’impression que cela ressemblait à ça.

Il suivit Chan en dehors du véhicule. Il restait derrière l’alpha en silence, sentant son cœur manquer un battement quand trois personnes sortirent des maisons et s’approchèrent d’eux, leur posture clairement agressive. Pendant un instant, Dongchul regretta de ne pas avoir appris à se défendre plus sérieusement auprès de Changbin.

Puis leurs visages s’éclairèrent en reconnaissant Chan, et l’inquiétude de Dongchul s’envola. Il s’empressa cependant d’imiter l’alpha, de s’incliner, de sourire. L’étiquette n’était pas loin de celle de la ville, alors il n’était pas trop dépaysé.

On ne posa pas de question sur sa présence, du moins pas tant que l’Alpha de l’autre Meute arrive. Dongchul l’avait tout de suite reconnut, peut être parce qu’il avait ce truc, cette aura. Que Chan avait aussi, d’ailleurs.

Les Alphas s’engagèrent bien vite dans une conversation intense et animée, et Dongchul resta planté là-derrière Chan, comme une espèce de garde du corps. Il les écouta d’une oreille, ne sachant pas s’il devait leur laisser de l’intimité ou pas.

Dongchul entendit les noms de leurs cadets, d’autres noms, beaucoup de prise de nouvelles et d’avis sur la saison. Rien de très important ou de très secret, ils prenaient juste la température et des nouvelles. Chan l’avait sorti de la chaleur de l’hanok pour ça ?

Surtout qu’ils étaient toujours dehors, l’autre Alpha sortant de chez lui pour parler avec Chan.

On finit par le présenter, l’autre Alpha, Hongjin de ce qu’il avait compris, le regardant curieusement alors que Chan se décalait pour le révéler. Chan se chargea des présentations, et Dongchul s’en accommoda totalement. Il avait trop peur de dire une bêtise.

Hongjin parut honnêtement heureux de le voir, et il comprit vite pourquoi quand il évoqua le nombre grandissant de membres dans la meute de Chan. C’est sûr que quatre, cela commençait vraiment à ressembler au début de quelque chose de concret.

Ils continuèrent de parler un peu, notamment du fait que Dongchul venait aussi de la ville. Visiblement, l’autre alpha avait peur qu’il s’acclimate mal, mais Chan s’était empressé de lui assurer que Dongchul se faisait plutôt bien à la manière de vivre plus traditionnelle de Chan et ses compagnons de meute.

Puis quand Chan mentionna le fait que Dongchul savait faire du ssireum, et qu’en plus il l’apprenait à Jisung, le visage de l’Alpha semblait s’éclairer.

— **Les jeunes de notre meute apprennent aussi ! On pourrait faire un petit tournois, qu’est-ce que vous en dites ?** Questionna-t-il avec engouement en jetant un coup d’œil d’abord à Dongchul puis à Chan.

Dongchul paniqua purement. Oui, il s'estimait pas trop mauvais, mais Jisung n’était pas encore à son niveau, et affronter des gens qui faisaient ça dans un tel contexte le paniquait tout particulièrement ! Ils devaient sûrement avoir plus d’expérience et de technique !

Chan ne sembla pas reconnaître sa panique, et se contenta de faire un large sourire à Hongjin.

— **Pourquoi pas ! Je me disais justement que cela faisait longtemps qu’on avait pas eu le droit à l’un de vos fameux festins.**

Hongjin haussa un sourcil.

— **J’espère tout de même avoir un jour la chance de manger chez vous.**

— **Bien sûr, permet moi de trouver encore quelques paires de bras et de construire une pergola, et on vous invitera avec plaisir.**

— **J’attends ça avec impatience.** Répondit tranquillement Hongjin, avant de jeter un coup d’œil à sa Première Lieutenante qui attendait près de lui, comme un garde du corps.

Il fallait noter qu’elle et Hongjin étaient tout les deux particulièrement grands, et Chan était bien content d’avoir Dongchul qui faisait leur taille. Il se sentait un peu moins inférieur et intimidé.

Ils discutèrent un peu de la date, surtout en sachant que Seollal allait arriver. Ils optèrent finalement pour faire ça vers la fin de la saison de Seollal, et Chan conclut vite la conversation ensuite, notamment parce qu’il commençait sérieusement à faire nuit.

Et accessoirement, Dongchul avait commencé à éternuer.

Hongjin les laissèrent aisément partir, se mettant juste bien d’accord sur les derniers détails. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, faisant bien attention à s’incliner et à saluer chacun des lieutenants, Dongchul imitant Chan à la seconde près.

Une fois retourné au chaud dans la cabine du pick-up de Chan, l’alpha attendit que Dongchul se soit bien mouché au moins cinq fois, avant de lui demander ce qu’il avait pensé de cette entrevue de la Meute Granite.

— **J’ai froid, et j’ai faim. On peut rentrer ?** Répondit-il simplement, pince sans rire.

Chan inspira longuement en le regardant le visage fermé, et Dongchul commença à hurler quand une main se referma sur son oreille.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	61. Chapitre 61, ou comment manquer de perdre la tête à cause des LGBTPGT

Ils avaient un peu réfléchi au meilleur moment pour que Jisung et Dongchul passent un petit temps ensemble. Ils optèrent finalement pour le faire après leur entraînement. Comme ça, le sol était déjà matelassé, et ils étaient déjà seuls.

Dongchul avait été un peu hésitant à l’idée de se retrouver seul avec Jisung dans un autre contexte que celui de leurs entraînements de ssireum. Il n’avait pas oublié ce qu’il avait ressenti, ou ce qu’il avait cru ressentir l’autre jour.

  
Certes, il n’avait pas eu à nouveau l’impression qu son cœur avait loupé un battement, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter que cela ne recommence. Parce que si c’était le cas, qu’est-ce qu’il allait dire à Chan et Changbin ?  
  


Comment même il allait gérer ça ? Non, il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Et puis de toute façon, quand il avait évoqué l’envie de se désister pour cette dernière séance, Chan et Changbin avaient soulevé la stupidité de son souhait.

Jisung était la partie la plus importante de son acclimatation, parce que c’était un vrai exemple d’alpha particulièrement énergétique et imprévisible. Dongchul n’avait pu donc pas y échapper, et c’était mieux comme ça. Il avait besoin de se prouver qu’il n’avait aucun problème avec Jisung.

Et cela avait fonctionné exactement une minute puis Jisung avait commencé à se déshabiller et Dongchul avait paniqué. Aucun des trois loups n’avaient de problème avec le fait de se dénuder. Mais Jisung, lui, il n’en avait vraiment rien à faire.

Ce fut d’ailleurs en le voyant se déshabiller que Dongchul se rendit compte que Changbin avait raison. Quand porter des vêtements n’allaient plus être une contrainte de la météo, Jisung allait sûrement se passer de quelques couches de vêtements.

Dongchul aurait dû détourner le regard. Il aurait dû faire comme avec Chan et Changbin, fixer le plafond, le parquet ou le mur et attendre d’entendre le fameux claquement d’os de la transformation. Non, à la place, il regarda Jisung.

Jisung était maigre. Il était maigre et osseux, et si ce n’était pour la fine ligne de ses abdominaux ou le début de rondeur de ses biceps, Dongchul se serait inquiété. Et aussi, accessoirement, il connaissait Jisung. Il savait à quel point il aimait manger, à quel point il se dépensait.

Aussi, d’ailleurs, ses heures passées dans les vestiaires du lycée lui avait appris qu’il y avait des gens qui étaient particulièrement maigres, et qui n’y pouvaient rien, c’est comme ça. Mais il devait avouer que cela faisait tache, surtout au milieu de Chan, Changbin et lui.

Jisung à côté d’eux était une brindille.

Il était maigre et osseux, avec une peau relativement bronzée et des petites cicatrices d’acné sur le dos et les bras, et le cou. Et vu les taches rouges, leur nombre était définitivement croissant.

Jisung était un adolescent, quoi.

Le jeune alpha finit par capter le regard de Dongchul sur sa personne, et il lui fit un clin d’œil, recourbant son bras pour tenter de faire gonfler son biceps. Il gloussa, sûrement parce que Dongchul devait avoir l’air à la fois effrayé et paniqué.

L’instant d’après, il s’était redressé, et il avait fermé les yeux. Il s’étira de tout son être, tendant ses doigts et montant sur la pointe des pieds. Il se transforma ensuite, et Dongchul fut bouche-bée. Jisung ne se transformait pas comme Chan et Changbin.

Pour lui, c’était naturel. Plus naturel encore que Changbin. C’était un _art._

La  transformation ne  paraissait ni  douloureuse , ni difficile. Un instant il y avait Jisung,  l’instant d’après, il y avait son loup. Il n’y avait  même pas eu de  claquement , Jisung ne faisait vraiment plus qu’un avec sa forme lupine.

Jisung parut satisfait de son petit effet, parce qu’il s’approcha de Dongchul,  sa queue remuant gaiement. 

Avec Jisung, il n’y eut pas de progression. Il n’y eut pas d’étape. Jisung marcha droit vers lui, et commença directement à l’agresser. Enfin, il ne l’attaquait pas. Mais il se collait à lui, il léchait son visage, frottait son corps contre son torse et tentait de mâcher ses doigts.

Dongchul était soudainement submergé par toute cette attention, mais au moins, Jisung n’était pas aussi gros que Chan. Il n’empêchait quand même qu’il avait un loup alpha dans les bras, pas loin de sa taille adulte et visiblement décidé à l’étouffer.

— **Jisung ! Jisung- Oui- Calme-toi, voilà, gentil.**

Dongchul faisait ce qu’il avait fait avec Chan. Il lui pinçait la mâchoire, il n’hésitait pas à le bousculer à l’agripper. Jisung n’avait aucun problème avec ça, et Dongchul réussit finalement à le maintenir en place pendant plus d’une minute.

Chan et Changbin avaient raison. Il avait vraiment besoin de passer un peu de temps seul avec Jisung en loup. Le jeune alpha était définitivement une autre paire de manche.

Une fois Jisung calmé, le loup le regarda curieusement, attendant sûrement de savoir ce qu’il voulait faire. Il était à moitié debout, l’avant du corps écrasé sur les cuisses épaisses de Dongchul, et l’arrière debout, sa que remuant toujours aussi gaiement.

Dongchul lui frotta l’arrière des oreilles, les yeux du loup se fermant alors que les mouvements de sa queue se faisaient plus frénétiques. Visiblement, quelqu’un aimait beaucoup se faire grattouiller, alors Dongchul continua ainsi, gardant Jisung dans un état relativement calme.

Le bêta découvrit au passage qu’il était beaucoup plus facile pour lui d'être avec l’alpha quand celui-ci était en loup. Quand il était en humain, Dongchul ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de repenser à ce qu’il avait entendu la première fois qu’il s’était réveillé ici.

Mais aussi à ce qui était arrivé il y avait quelque jours.

En loup, c’était un autre Jisung, avec qui il ne s’était rien passé. Mais cela allait vite changer si Jisung continuait d’essayer de se pelotonner sur ses genoux malgré sa soixantaine de kilos. Et il n’arrêtait pas de lui lécher la mâchoire, en plus !

Dongchul savait que c'était un signe d’affection. Ils avaient vu les trois le faire entre eux, bien que le plus souvent, c’était directement sur le museau. Mais Dongchul ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander si Jisung le pensait vraiment.

Oui, Changbin avait fini sur ses genoux, oui, Chan avait dormi contre lui. Mais Jisung ne l’appréciait pas vraiment, non ? Quoi que. Si. Il l’avait dit. Il l’appréciait vraiment. Dongchul sentit ses joues lui chauffer et il leva ses mains à son visage, le cachant derrière ses paumes.

Jisung se mit à couiner, mécontent de ne plus se faire grattouiller.Il poussa les mains de Dongchul avec son museau, tentant de les ramener dans sa fourrure. Le bêta s’exécuta, notamment parce que Jisung avait très vite commencé à lui lécher le visage.

Il le gratta mécaniquement, d’abord derrière ses oreilles puis son cou, avant de se contenter de caresser son dos. Quand ils avaient parlé d’un tête à tête avec Jisung, Dongchul s’était attendu à quelque chose de plus violent que Chan.

À du tir à la corde qui l’enverrait au sol, à de la bagarre qui le laisserait ensanglanté. Pas à câliner une grosse peluche. Mais c’était agréable. C’était comme avec Chan.

Dongchul finit couché contre Jisung, à caresser le dos de l’alpha, de la base de ses oreilles jusqu’à la naissance de sa queue. Son pelage était plus doux que celui de Chan, il devait mieux s’en occuper. C’était plaisant, et son esprit partait.

Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait son loup. Il avait fait en première année de lycée la génétique des pelages. Ce n’était qu’une théorie difficile à vérifier puisque peu de personne, surtout chez les scientifiques, savaient réellement se transformer. Mais Dongchul voulait y croire. Il se voyait bien marron ou gris.

Peut-être bicolore, gris en haut et blanc en bas. Il fallait vraiment qu’il demande à ses parents s’ils avaient des souvenirs ou des photos. Et prier pour qu’ils acceptent de répondre. Dongchul espérait qu’un jour, son instinct allait refaire surface, aussi.

Il ne savait même pas que c’était quelque chose de réel, et de commun à toutes les classes. Pour lui, il y avait que les alphas et les omégas qui avaient ça, et c’était ce qui rendait les alphas aussi agressif et les omégas si difficile.

Mais visiblement, c’était en fait bien plus complexe. Et il en avait un aussi, d’instinct, quelque part au fond de lui. Bien caché, en tout cas.

  
Jisung se tortilla un peu, et se recroquevilla contre le torse de Dongchul. Il était plus gros que Changbin, mais il tenait parfaitement dans les bras de Dongchul. Le bêta s’enroula d’ailleurs tour de lui. C’était bizarre de le tenir dans ses bras, mais c’était adorable.

_Ba-dum._

Encore. Mortifié, il voulut se reculer, mais Jisung ne le laissa pas partir, grognant du fond de sa gorge et se tortillant pour rester près de lui. Ses crocs se refermèrent sur son épaule, tenant fermement son pull entre ses dents.

Dongchul s’immobilisa alors, avant de se détendre. Doucement, il relâcha la tension et ses mains se remirent en mouvement, passant sur son dos, ses flancs. Il finit par l’enlacer et le serrer réellement contre lui.

C’était bizarre d’enlacer un loup, définitivement.

On poussa la porte de la réserve, et Dongchul voulut rouler des yeux. On ne les laissait jamais tranquille, que ce soit avec Changbin ou Chan, et même avec Jisung. Changbin les regarda curieusement.

— **Tout va bien ? On entendait pas de bruit alors on se posait des questions.**

Dongchul haussa les épaules comme il pouvait avec Jisung dans ses bras.

— **Il voulait pas jouer, alors on se fait des câlins.** Expliqua-t-il simplement.

— **Oh, je vois. C’est parce qu’il s’est trop dépens** **é** **avec le ssireum.** Il hésita un instant, se grattant le coude, avant de reprendre : **Je peux me joindre à vous ?**

— **Si tu veux.**

Le bêta lui sourit, alors Changbin acquiesça et laissa la porte entrouverte derrière lui, commençant à se déshabiller ensuite. Dongchul le regarda un instant, curieux de voir à quel point Changbin était différent de Jisung.

D’abord, l’oméga était définitivement plus en chair que Jisung, et il avait plus de muscles aussi. Et accessoirement, il avait de petites cicatrices, sûrement de griffures, sur la hanche et le pectoral. Contrairement à Jisung, aussi, Changbin paraissait court sur pattes.

Peut-être parce qu’il était plus épais ?

Changbin finit par se transformer après avoir rangé ses vêtements dans les étagères, contrairement à Jisung qui les avait jeté à moitié en boule sur le tabouret. Il se transforma ensuite, plus lentement que Jisung, avec un claquement et moins de grâce.

Puis il se coucha contre Jisung, pelotonné contre le grand corps de l’alpha.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Maintenant que Dongchul avait pu faire connaissance avec les loups de la troupe individuellement, ils faisaient des séances de jeux à trois ou à quatre. Dongchul avait toujours un peu de mal à complètement se laisser aller, un peu effrayé, mais il n’hésitait plus à se jeter dans la mêlée.

  
Et les temps calmes qui suivaient, dans lesquels ils dormaient entassés, lui réchauffaient toujours le cœur. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs semaines, il trouvait enfin sa place dans la meute. Il s’entraînait avec Jisung le matin et faisait du sport avec le reste, faisait la ronde du midi avec Chan, coupait du bois avec Changbin et apprenait la base de la vie dans la foret.

Il avait toujours un peu de mal à découper les proies, mal à l’aise de manipuler un animal mort. Et la sensation du sang, des viscères et des muscles… Difficilement peu ragoutant. Mais Changbin n’avait jamais forcé pour qu’il le fasse, juste qu’il apprenne la théorie.

Jisung avait enfin fini de bouder le bêta, l’incluant maintenant facilement dans ses blagues et ses piques, le bêta se vengeant toujours lors des entrainements. Jisung avait peut-être atteint un bon niveau, Dongchul restait tout de même plus fort et plus grand.

Et ce stupide cœur qui loupait un battement chaque fois qu’il plaquait Jisung au sol !

Chan décida finalement de partir en ville un matin. Ils se réveillèrent tôt avec Dongchul, le bêta descendant en premier pour préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Chan disait au revoir aux deux endormis. Ils ne parlèrent que peu pendant qu’ils mangeaient, l’un comme l’autre encore un peu somnolant.

Ils se préparèrent mécaniquement, Chan vérifiant le mail de son oncle concernant la voiture, puis qu’il avait bien pris la liste de course. Le ‘sex-shop’ écrit en bas avait était entouré par une main maladroite, qui évoquait à Chan les pattes de mouches de Jisung.

Chan sourit pour lui-même, il n’allait définitivement pas oublier. Il finit de s’habiller chaudement et sortit la voiture, Dongchul étant encore à l’étage. Il faisait chauffer le moteur, pianotant contre le volant, quand Dongchul grimpa dans la cabine.

Ils partirent peu après, l'hanok disparaissant derrière un virage. Ils roulèrent dans un silence tranquille perturbé seulement par la musique de la radio, faible et douce. Puis alors qu’il quittait le territoire, Dongchul prit la parole.

— **J’ai une question, mais elle est peut-être indiscrète.** Marmonna Dongchul en pianotant sur le rebord de la portière.

— **Tente toujours.**

— **Vous faites toujours l’amour ?**

Chan eut un son étranglé, à mi-chemin entre un rire et un hoquet. Dongchul enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules et pinça les lèvres, sentant la gêne monter en lui. Ce n’était pas de sa faute, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se poser la question quand il vivait avec un trouple de jeunes adolescents.

Surtout en sachant qu’il s’était ramené comme un cheveu dans la soupe dans leur petite vie tranquille.

— **Oui, on le fait. Pourquoi cette question ?**

— **Parce que j’ai senti genre deux foi** **s** **à tout casser l’odeur de sexe. Et j’ai jamais vraiment rien entendu…** Marmonna Dongchul en ramenant ses mains à son visage pour le frotter.

Il s’était sincèrement attendu à pire, surtout après avoir vu comment cela se passait au lycée. Il frissonna au souvenir, d’ailleurs.

— **On le fait juste pas quand t’es dans le coin. ‘Fin, sauf une fois quand tu dormais mais Jisung** **avait su être** **convaincant.** Souffla Chan avec une grimace. **Soit on dort dans la réserve quand on veut vraiment, ou alors on attend que l’un d’entre nous est avec toi, à faire quelque chose.** Expliqua Chan. **On ne veut pas te laisser tout seul**.

Il s’était justifié en un murmure timide, et Dongchul lui fit un sourire, touché par l’attention. Il comprenait que cela pouvait être compliqué de se trouver un moment pour taquiner la belette dans un si petit habitat, et avec autant de personnes.

Mais maintenant, au moins, il avait la réponse à son interrogation. Et il comprenait maintenant l’origine des bruits qu’il avait entendu l’autre nuit. Dire que c’était Jisung… Dongchul frissonna, et Chan lui jeta un petit coup d’œil.

— **Tu t'inquiétais pour notre libido ?**

— **Mmh, mmh.**

— **La découverte du porno ça les a… Rendu fou, ou presque. Changbin aime en regarder, il a une fascination chelou, et Jisung aime les photos. Ce n’est pas que notre sexualité battait de l’aile, mais ça a vraiment redonné un coup de fouet.**

Chan eut un petit rire nerveux quand il se rendit compte qu’il en avait peut-être un peu trop dit, mais il réalisait sur le coup qu’il avait besoin d’en parler. Dongchul fit un vague son de gorge, et ils restèrent un temps silencieux, avant que Chan ne reprenne.

— **D’ailleurs, ça va mieux avec Jisung, de ce que Changbin m’a raconté.**

Dongchul pinça à nouveaux les lèvres. Il jeta un regard vers Chan, ne sachant s’il pouvait lui parler. Il avait peur que l’Alpha s’énerve. Qu’il le chasse. Et Dongchul ne voulait vraiment pas partir. Mais il avait besoin d’en parler. Et ce n’était définitivement pas avec ses amis de la ville qu’il allait pouvoir en discuter. 

Peut-être qu’il pourrait tenter de contacter l’un de ses amis virtuels, mais il n’était pas sûr d’avoir une réponse immédiate. Et ce n'était pas comme s’il pouvait se permettre d’attendre une réponse, surtout si leur visite en ville ne durait que quelques heures à peine.

  
Surtout que c’était le matin. Aucun de ses amis n’était réveillé un matin de vacances. Et les étrangers du lot devait avoir un décalage horaire ou il ne savait quoi. Alors il soupira, et il décida de se jeter à l’eau.

— **Ouais alors, à propos de Jisung…**

— **Mmh ?**

— **Je… Je crois que j’ai… Juste un tout petit crush sur lui…** Avoua-t-il avec honte.

Il n’osa pas regarder Chan, il se contentait de fixer le paysage défilant par la fenêtre en pinçant les lèvres. Alors quand il entendit Chan exploser tout bonnement de rire, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers l’alpha, perplexe et peut être un peu blessé.

— **C’était… Pas la réaction à laquelle je m’attendais.** Avoua Dongchul.

— **Et bien moi c’était exactement ce que j’espérais.** Répliqua l’alpha avec un sourire en coin, sans pour autant cependant quitter la route des yeux.

— **Comment ça ?**

— **On t’a expliqué ce que c’était un Trésor tout ça, mmh ?** Dongchul hocha la tête. **Et bah généralement, quand il y a un Trésor, et que la meute est surtout composée d’adolescent** **s ou de jeunes** **il arrive que… Tout le monde soit amoureux de tout le monde** **en quelque sorte** **.**

— **Attends quoi ?**

Oui, Dongchul était un millenial. Oui, Dongchul avait entendu parler des LGBTPGT, des relations polyamoureuses et ce genre de chose. Mais honnêtement, il aurait cru que c’était un fantasme ou quelque chose à moindre mesure, genre des couples à trois.

  
Mais pas des meutes complètes. Sauf que là encore, Dongchul ne pouvait pas savoir, il n’y avait pas de cours sur ça, au lycée.

— **Quand il y a un Trésor, c’est courant que soit il** **devienne** **le compagnon de l’Alpha, soit** **celui** **de toute la meute. Du coup ça fait une relation polyamoureuse entre les membres, tu vois ?** Dongchul hocha la tête, et Chan sourit. **Au début quand Jisung est tombé amoureux de moi, je n’attendais rien, puis quand Changbin s’est ajouté et** **qu’il** **est devenu notre Trésor…**

Il inspira un coup, cherchant ses mots et changeant de vitesse pour doubler l’escargot devant eux.

— **Tu es arrivé, et je me suis dit, si Dongchul tombe amoureux de l’un d’entre nous, c’est fini, on va finir en meute polyamoureuse.**

— **Tu dis ça comme si c’était une mauvaise chose…** Murmura Dongchul.

— **Oh, oui, c’est vrai. Enfin non, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ça me dérange pas. Je veux bien, moi. J** **e** **me dis même que ça doit être bien. Mais que tu tombes amoureux de Jisung-** Il vit le regard de Dongchul et se corrigea vite. **Que tu as un tout petit crush sur Jisung, je veux pas dire que ça confirme ma théorie mais voilà quoi.**

Dongchul ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de pincer les lèvres.

— **Et si je ne vous aime pas vous ?**

— **Ok, mettons l’amour de côté.** Commença Chan en lui jetant un regard. **Est-ce que Changbin te dégoûte ? Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de dormir dans le même lit que lui ? De lui faire des câlins quand il est fatigué ?**

— **Non.**

— **Non. Voilà. Quand je dis polyamoureuse, je ne veux pas dire qu’on doit tous s’aimer à la folie. Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Mais je dis plus que genre, on s’apprécie au moins un peu et qu’on est à l’aise ensemble.**

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Chan ne chercha pas à forcer, laissant à Dongchul le temps de réfléchir et de se forger une opinion.

— **Tu penses vraiment que c’est possible ? Cette histoire de polyamour là… Ça paraît bancal.**

— **Je sais pas. J’ai lu des témoignages. Je me suis renseigné. Je trouve que notre trouple fonctionne plutôt bien, et je pense pouvoir aider à stabiliser les choses quand il y aura d’autres membres.**

— **Et si je veux Jisung pour moi tout seul ?**

  
Chan tourna la tête pour le regarder longuement, avant de tout de suite se reconcentrer sur la route. Certes, elle était droite, mais les gens autour d’eux ne roulaient pas forcément très bien non plus. Un accident était vite arrivé.

— **Tu veux Jisung pour toi tout seul ? Et** **moi qui** **croyais que c’était** **qu’** **un crush.** Répliqua Chan, presque narquois.

Dongchul serra les poings. Chan l’avait eut. Non, il ne voulait pas Jisung pour lui tout seul. Mais peut être qu’au fond de lui... Il voulait juste un morceau de Jisung aussi.

— **À partir du moment où Changbin nous a rejoint, j’ai accepté que j’allais devoir partager mes partenaire. Je n’ai pas de problème à… Hum, comment dire ça. À te laisser fricoter un peu avec Jisung ? Enfin, s’il est d’accord bien sûr. Mais je sais qu’il m’aime. Alors je ne m’inquiète pas si vous voulez vous embrasser ou je ne sais quoi.**

Chan regardait la route, mais il sentait le regard perçant et intense de Dongchul sur sa personne. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, fixant le bitume avec un léger sourire. Le bêta finit par secouer sa tête, et regarda aussi la route.

— **Je vais voir…** Conclut-il en un murmure.

Cela lui paraissait impossible, utopiste, que plusieurs personnes puissent s’aimer comme ça. Il avait eu un copine au collège, et il avait vu suffisamment de relations au lycée, et dans les dramas pour savoir qu’un couple, c’était compliqué à maintenir.

Il y avait toujours des histoires, et même avant d’être réellement avec la personne, cela pouvait vriller et mal finir. Alors comment Chan pouvait il espérer conserver un relation saine entre plusieurs personnes en même temps ?

Dongchul n’y croyait pas vraiment, et surtout, il avait peur que cela ne mette en danger l’équilibre et la pérennité de la meute. Mais peut être que dans la réalité, ce n’était pas si impensable que ça, et c’était juste lui avec sa mentalité de citadin qui n’arrivait pas à se faire à l’idée ?  
  


Il imagina un instant. Si Jisung s’avérait un temps soit peu intéressé par lui malgré la forte méfiance qu’il avait ressenti vis-à-vis de Dongchul depuis son arrivée, est ce que cela allait poser un problème au bêta qu’il aime Changbin et Chan ?

Parce que Dongchul était certain que Jisung n’allait pas arrêter d’aimer ses deux aînés comme ça du jour au lendemain, et surtout pas pour les beaux yeux de Dongchul. Mmh… Tant que… Tant qu’il n’oubliait pas Dongchul, le bêta pouvait accepter qu’il aime quelqu’un d’autre.

Dongchul pouvait accepter de partager Jisung. Surtout qu’il était le dernier arrivé. Et accessoirement, Jisung pouvait bien aimer deux personnes en même temps. Alors pourquoi pas trois ? Quoi que, allait il avoir suffisamment d’amour pour trois personnes ?

  
Cela lui faisait penser à ses parents, même si ce n’était pas exactement la même chose. En effet, ses parents, quand ils étaient petits son frère et lui, leurs avaient toujours répété qu’ils avaient assez d’amour pour les aimer tout les deux, et aimer même leurs autres enfants, s’il en avaient eut plus.

Mais l’amour familiale et l’amour romantique n’était pas la même chose. Et l’amour n’était ce pas qu’un choix à la base ? Les cours de philosophie commençait à se rajouter à toute cette réflexion compliquée, et Dongchul sentait son cerveau bouillir.

Chan lâcha brièvement le volant pour poser une main sur son genou et le presser.

— **Arrête de t’en faire autant, mmh ? Déjà, faudrait voir si tu plais à Jisung ou pas. Et on ensuite on décidera, ok ? On va laisser les choses se faire. Faut pas s’en faire comme ça, tu vas te faire du mal pour rien.**

Dongchul acquiesça faiblement. Il allait profiter de cette visite en ville, et se casser la tête avec ses inquiétudes plus tard.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	62. Chapitre 62, ou comment faire une super soirée pyjama !

Ils avaient commencé par faire des courses, achetant de quoi faire des réserves, ainsi que du papier toilette, d’ailleurs Chan avait l’impression de devoir en acheter à chaque fois. Ils prirent des produits ménagers, du manger, et de quoi faire de super chocolats chauds.   
  
Parce que l’envie de nicher de Changbin avait donné une idée à Chan. Il allait leur prendre un petit film, leur faire des chocolats et préparer du pop-corn. Et si avec ça il n’était pas élu meilleur petit-ami de l’année, ils allaient faire chambre à part.

Ils mirent tout ça dans le pick-up, Dongchul allant ensuite chercher une canne à pêche pendant que Chan choisissait des peignoirs. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite pour acheter ce dont Changbin avait besoin pour le nid, choisissant quelques oreillers tout pelucheux et des couverture pour bébé particulièrement douces. 

Chan prit aussi un traversin et un coussin cul de corgi juste pour la blague. Dongchul jugea intensément son achat, mais quand il rejoignit le reste dans le pick-up, l’alpha était particulièrement heureux de sa bêtise. Il ne restait maintenant plus que la nouvelle voiture. 

Ce fut Dongchul qui le conduit jusqu’au concessionnaire, et quand il repartit en laissant Chan derrière lui, il ne put s'empêcher d’être nerveux. Il avait son téléphone, Chan avait le sien et ils pouvaient s’appeler au moindre problème. Mais Dongchul ne pouvait s’inquiéter pour l’Alpha. 

Puis il passa dans son quartier d’enfance, et le frisson qui tordit son échine lui fit oublier Chan. Il s’arrêta pas loin de son immeuble, le souffle court et l’œil craintif. Il devait avouer qu’il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de son corps. 

C’était sa famille. Ses parents. Alors pourquoi son corps réagissait comme s’ils étaient ses bourreaux ? 

Peut-être que la foret était vraiment entrain de devenir une partie de lui.

Il finit par redémarrer la voiture et quitter le quartier. L’idée de monter voir ses parents ne l’avaient même pas effleuré, mais il avait hésité un instant à rester voir si l’un de ses parents allaient sortir. Mais non, c’était mieux de partir. 

Il avait un peu trop peur qu’ils le voient et qu’ils le gardent. 

Il repartit donc, tentant de se rappeler ses cours de conduite. Non mais parce que c’est bien beau de s’entraîner sur un circuit, mais quand on te lâche dans les rues avec d’autres gens qui ont eux aussi appris à conduire uniquement sur un circuit, cela donnait un trafic horrible. 

Avant de quitter la banlieue, Dongchul envoya un petit message inquiet à Chan. L’alpha répondit par quelque chose ressemblant à une élégie sur la lenteur du vendeur. Pauvre Chan. Mais au moins, il n’était pas mort.

Dongchul continua alors sa route l’esprit léger. Enfin léger, il y avait quand même un con qui lui avait fait un queue poisson, et Dongchul était à deux doigts de se la jouer Watch Dogs et de lui encastrer l’arrière-train. Puis il se rappela que ce n'était pas sa voiture et qu’on était pas sur Watch Dogs. 

Alors il remballa sa colère.

Oui, Chan allait acheter une nouvelle voiture. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils n’avaient plus besoin de l’ancienne. La benne allait définitivement être utile, surtout quand ils voudront transporter des loups ou des gros objets. 

Parce que le SUV qu’œillait Chan n’était définitivement pas la même bête. Déjà, il y avait peu de coffre mais beaucoup de places, Chan estimant important d’avoir quelques places de plus au cas où, par un quelconque miracle, ils auraient plus de membres. 

Parce que Chan savait qu’ils allaient avoir plus de membres. 

Il prit quelque chose de résistant, spacieux et pas trop cher, parce qu’il avait quand même un budget limité. Le prix le fit grincer des dents, mais il se rassura en se disant que c’était un investissement, comme le pick-up. Et qu’il n’allait pas avoir besoin d’en reprendre une avant un petit bout de temps.

Quand il quitta finalement le concessionnaire au volant de sa nouvelle voiture, il découvrit qu’il avait le Bluetooth et que par conséquent, il pouvait relier son téléphone et mettre de la musique. Il sentait déjà que les futurs trajets allaient être une horreur.

Jisung et Changbin allaient se battre pour avoir le contrôle du Bluetooth, il le sentait venir gros comme vache qui pisse.

Bon au moins la voiture était agréable. À conduire bien sûr, mais les sièges étaient plus confortables, et l’odeur de neuf donnait à son loup un sentiment de satisfaction. Dix-huit ans, un SUV, deux compagnons et une meute dont il était le chef. 

Pas mal pour un mec qui n’était pas allé à l’université, non ? 

  
Et alors qu’il se garait devant le café, il se rappelait qu’il avait en plus son compte Soundcloud, fleurissant. 

Il sortit du SUV avec la sacoche de son ordinateur sous le bras. Le bruit de la voiture se verrouillant, et celui des rétroviseurs se repliant automatiquement furent particulièrement satisfaisants, et il nota machinalement que s’il n’était pas habillé comme un étudiant dépressif, il aurait pu ressembler à un jeune entrepreneur, avec sa belle bagnole et son mac.

Il poussa la porte du café, les serveurs lui faisant un bref sourire avant de retourner à leurs tâches. Il se trouva une table, s’assit et commença à sortir son ordinateur, le branchant et se connectant au wifi. Le serveur habituel s’approcha de lui, paraissant un peu surpris. 

— **Vous êtes tout seul pour une fois ?**

— **Mmh, mmh. Ils sont restés à la maison, oui. Donc je vais sûrement prendre un cheesecake à emporter.**

— **Très bien ! Et pour vous, ce sera… ?**

— **Un chocolat chaud.**

Surtout pas de café. Le jeune serveur acquiesça et repartit d’où il venait, Chan le suivant du regard avec curiosité. S’il n’était pas présenté, c’était qu’il devait avoir à peine la quinzaine, non ? Ou alors il était en retard. Mais en tout cas, Chan était surpris que cela soit légal, de travailler à cet age-là 

  
Qu’importe, il retourna à ses chansons. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Juste avant de rentrer, Chan fit un détour par le sex-shop. L’atmosphère amicale et chaleureuse de l’endroit n’avait pas changé, et Chan se détendit légèrement malgré les étagères pleines de… Trucs. Un employé lui fit un petit signe de la tête, avant de retourner à son carton. 

Il explora un peu les rayons jusqu’à celui des protections. Il était relativement fourni, avec des objets que Chan ne connaissait même pas. Il avait écouté en science. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il avait tout retenu. Le diaphragme et la digue dentaire lui passaient largement au-dessus de la tête. 

Mais qu’importe, ce n’était pas pour ça qu’il était là. 

Les préservatifs pour périodes occupaient un coin de l’étagère, et Chan nota que la seule vraie différence avec les préservatifs habituels étaient la meilleure capacité de rétention, et une plus grande solidité, comme le nœud avait tendance à rester plus longtemps quand l’un des partenaires était en rut ou en chaleur. 

Il prit une boîte, avant de jeter curieusement un coup d’œil au reste de la boutique. Il était plus à l’aise que la dernière fois, sûrement parce qu’il était réellement sexuellement actif, maintenant. Il finit par se trouver dans le rayon alpha, regardant les différentes masturbateurs, avant que son regard de ne soit attiré par un ensemble de plugs. 

Par rapport à ce qu’il avait entre les jambes, c’était définitivement autre chose. Mais c’était logique. Ce n’était pas pour un oméga, dont le postérieur était fait pour ça. C’était pour les alphas. Le rouge commença à envahir les oreilles de Chan quand il repensa à quelques un de ses expérimentations.

Chan n’avait jamais ressenti de réel pression venant de sa classe, alors quand il avait découvert, par pur hasard bien sûr, que les prostates des alphas étaient plus grosses et plus sensibles, il avait testé. Il avait été surpris de découvrir que cela n’avait pas été ultra-compliqué comme il avait pu lire. 

Il fallait croire que son corps ne respectait définitivement pas les clichés des alphas.

Mais est ce qu’il était vraiment sur le point d’acheter un lot de plugs pour alpha ? Non. Une prochaine fois peut-être. Mais sa main se referma sur une bouteille de lubrifiant spécial pour alpha, et il embarqua en plus deux bouteilles de lubrifiant normal.

Jisung avait toujours tendance à en utiliser plus que nécessaire, et les bouteilles se vidaient affreusement vite.

Quand il passa à la caisse, l’employée ne fit pas de commentaire, et il repartit avec son sac en papier banal. Il le posa sur le siège passager, et fit le point mentalement. Il avait pris tout ce qu’il fallait pour les chaleurs de Changbin, et même de quoi s’amuser de son côté. 

Dongchul avait sa canne à pêche, Changbin sa robe de chambre. Et Chan avait sa voiture ! Oui, il pouvait donc rentrer.

Et effectivement, il avait bien fait de se dépêcher de rentrer, tout simplement parce que Changbin et Jisung avaient jugé bon de jouer avec Dongchul en loup. Dehors. Dans la neige. Et le pauvre bêta était en train de devenir bleu avec le froid. 

Mais au moins il riait aux éclats, et personne n’était mort ! Il n’empêcha que Chan ordonna aux deux plus jeunes de s’habiller pendant que Chan faisait le point avec le bêta. Ils avaient déjà rangé les courses et le reste des achats, et s’ils s’étaient permis de jouer dehors, c’était parce que de la viande était très occupée à mariner.

Chan acquiesça avant d’envoyer Dongchul se réchauffer près de la cheminée, inquiet de voir le bêta se transformer en glaçon incessamment sous peu. Il rentra ensuite, son sac en carton attirant le regard de Jisung et Changbin, qui étaient descendus, enfin habillés.

Chan le leur laissa, parce que cela ne servait à rien de le cacher. Il finit de retirer son manteau et ses chaussures, rejoignant ensuite Dongchul derrière les fourneaux, mettant la viande à cuire, avec le riz et les légumes. 

Il entendait d’un oreille Changbin et Jisung échanger sur les préservatifs, Jisung expliquant à Changbin comment cela fonctionnait. Puis le jeune alpha se drapa sur le dossier du canapé pour pouvoir regarder leurs aînés. 

— **Ça se mange le lubrifiant ?**

— **Pourquoi tu demandes ça?** Répliqua Chan sans les regarder.

Il essayait de ne pas se couper les doigts. 

— **Bah pourquoi il y a une fraise sur la bouteille alors ?**

Dongchul commença à glousser, et Chan tourna vivement la tête, avant de s’approcher à grand pas. Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas pris le lubrifiant habituel, finalement. Et effectivement, quand il se saisit finalement du récipient, il se rendit compte qu’il avait pris du lubrifiant parfumé. 

Bon ce n’était pas comme si c’était grave. Mais ce n'était pas comme s’ils en avaient besoin. Quoique. Une série d’idées flashèrent dans la tête de l’alpha avant qu’il ne repousse tout ça. Ils auraient le temps d’en parler plus tard. 

  
Pour le moment, il se contenta d’aller ranger ses achats dans la réserve, marmonnant à voix basse, Changbin et Jisung proposant des théories sur la raison du parfum du lubrifiant.

— **Ça se trouve c’est pour genre imiter le liquide lubrifiant d’un oméga, mais genre encore plus fidèlement.**

— **Ok, mais pourquoi Chan aurait besoin de ça ?**

Dongchul se racla la gorge avec amusement, et les deux plus jeunes l’observèrent. 

— **Je crois que j’ai une idée.** Marmonna Changbin, les joues roses.

  
Mais il n’eut pas le temps de la formuler, Chan revenant de la réserve.

— **Ok, fini les bêtises. Allez mettre la table un peu pour voir.** Grommela-t-il en prenant une éponge.

Changbin et Jisung échangèrent quelques commentaires à voix basse, avant de s’exécuter cependant, docilement.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Les chaleurs de Changbin approchant, Dongchul devenait légèrement nerveux. Certes, il avait vu comment se passait les ruts des alphas. Mais ce n’était définitivement pas la même chose.

Il avait peur que cette fois les alphas soient particulièrement agressifs, puisque c'était leur oméga qui était en chaleur. Mais Changbin l'avait rassuré, avec ses phéromones de bêta, il allait réussir à les garder calmes et sages. 

Dongchul voulait y croire. 

Il se réveillait chaque matin aux aguets, inquiet de découvrir que l'odeur de Changbin était plus douce, et que les alphas étaient plus énervés. 

Mais les chaleurs n'étaient pas prévues pour tout de suite. Il fallut une chasse, quelques entraînements et une séance de jeu en loups pour que finalement Changbin commence à devenir plus collant et chouineur que d'habitude. 

Et avec tout le monde. 

Dongchul avait vaguement l’habitude des contacts. Quand il s'entraînait avec Jisung, c'était un peu obligé, et Chan avait besoin de lui presser l'épaule ou le genou dès que le bêta avait le malheur d'arrêter de sourire. 

Mais les contacts avec Changbin… C'était différent. L'oméga fonctionnait habituellement avec des sourires et des moues suppliantes, mais avec ses chaleurs qui se rapprochaient vitesse grand V… Il était tactile et ce même avec Dongchul. 

Le bêta en était heureux, parce que quelque part cela voulait dire qu'ils l’acceptaient. Surtout que Jisung ne réagissait pas vraiment, quand Changbin s'asseyait contre lui sur le canapé ou qu'il lui grimpait dessus en loup. 

Changbin adorait grimper sur les gens et se coucher sur eux. 

Et, doucement, poussé par ses chaleurs et le besoin d'être proche des gens, Changbin continuait de se rapprocher de Dongchul. 

— **Chul-ie...** Marmonna Changbin en tirant sur sa manche.

— **Hum ?**

— **Il veut que tu le portes.** Expliqua simplement Chan qui passait par là. 

— **Moi ?** Répliqua Dongchul en clignant des yeux. 

C'était quelque chose de quand même plus… Intime que juste s’asseoir à côté… 

— **J'ai pas la force.** Se justifia l'alpha avec un petit sourire.

Il haussa les épaules l'air de rien, et disparut dans la réserve. Dongchul cligna un instant des yeux, avant de simplement ouvrir les bras, permettant à Changbin de l'escalader. Il mit ensuite ses mains sous cuisses, soutenant l'oméga.

Changbin pesait son poids, mais ce n'était rien d'impossible pour Dongchul qui avait l’habitude d'utiliser ses bras. 

Changbin casa son menton sur son épaule, fixant le mur en suçant son pouce. Il y eut un temps de latence avant que Dongchul commence à le faire sautiller légèrement comme un bébé, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

Cela sembla plaire à Changbin qui devint progressivement plus somnolant, ses paupières se faisant lourdes. Le bêta continua ainsi de se balancer en berçant Changbin, l'oméga se laissant partir.

Dongchul pencha à peine sa tête vers Changbin pour inspirer brièvement son odeur, il sentait bon, avant de se rappeler que l'oméga était en couple. Avec deux alphas qui plus est.

Il finit alors par se reculer avec une grimace gênée. L'oméga sentait bon la pomme et le sucre, lui rappelant les pommes d'amour qu'il avait eu rarement la chance de manger. C'était agréable, et il comprenait que Jisung devienne tout fou en sentant ça.

— **Ton œil est bizarre...**

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Dongchul sursauta, n'ayant pas cru que Jisung puisse être dans le coin. Mais au moins, le jeune alpha ne l'avait pas vu renifler son petit ami.

— **Bizarre ?**

— **Ouais, c'est comme Chan-ie. Genre ils sont différents. Il y en a un qui est plus gros.**

Dongchul cligna des yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre à l'affirmation de Jisung. Il n'avait jamais observé ça lui-même, mais ce n'était pas comme s’il se regardait dans le miroir tous les matins.

Malgré la présence de celui-ci au-dessus du lavabo. 

Chan rentra à ce moment dans le salon, sûrement attiré par la voix de Jisung. 

— **Regarde.** Fit d'ailleurs le jeune alpha en pointant l'œil droit de Chan. 

Dongchul s'approcha et nota effectivement que l’œil de Chan paraissait plus grand que l'autre. 

— **C'est normal, le corps humain est largement asymétri** **qu** **e.** Expliqua Chan. 

— **C'est vrai.** Reconnut Dongchul. 

Il se souvenait avoir étudié ça. 

— **Asymétrique ? Tout le corps ? Woah ! Je savais pas ça !**

Le jeune alpha examina alors ses mains sous le regard amusé de ses aînés. 

— **On dirait que tu es défoncé.** Pouffa Chan. 

— **Défoncé ?**

— **Ouais. À cause de la drogue.**

— **La drogue ?** Questionna encore Jisung.

— **Cette innocence.** Marmonne Dongchul en s'appuyant sur le dossier du sofa. 

Changbin s'était finalement endormi, et il ne paraissait pas dérangé par la discussion en cours. Chan tentait d'expliquer à Jisung le concept de drogue et le jeune alpha paraissait peut-être un peu trop emballé. 

— **C'est peut être cool mais c'est dangereux ! Ça attaque ton cerveau et ton corps !**

— **Mais ça à l'air rigolo !**

— **C'est rigolo.** Marmonna Dongchul, caché derrière Changbin.

Les deux alphas tournèrent leur tête, Chan paraissant siffler comme un serpent.

— **C’est rigolo mais c’est dangereux !**

— **Tu as essayé ?** Questionna en retour Jisung, en grimpant sur le canapé avec intérêt.

Dongchul ouvrit la bouche, mais le sale regard que lui jeta Chan lui assécha la gorge. Il se contenta de faire un vague son de gorge alors que Jisung protestant vigoureusement, voulant en savoir plus.

— **Tu as quinze ans, je veux bien les parties de jambes en l’air mais pas la drogue.** Grommela l’aîné en lui donnant une pichenette. **Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties.** Ajouta-t-il alors qu’il s’éloignait, Jisung ayant un hoquet d’incompréhension et de douleur.

— **Mais ça à l’air drôle !**

Chan se contenta de rouler les yeux.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


— **J’ai envie de nicher.** Marmonna Changbin en se drapant autour de Chan.

— **Ça peut attendre la fin du repas ?** Répliqua l’alpha qui finissait de préparer le dîner.

— Mmh, mmh.

Peut-être que cela pouvait attendre la fin du repas, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se dépêcher de vider les bols et assiettes, tout le monde ayant bien conscience de la note sucrée qui traînait autour de la table et les phéromones de pré-chaleurs qui commençait à suinter de Changbin.

À peine la table vidée que Jisung laissa tout le monde en plan pour commencer à déplacer la literie de l’étage dans la réserve, et Changbin courrait chercher ce que Chan avait acheté et qui reposait toujours emballé dans l’une des étagères.

Les deux aînés les regardèrent faire avec lassitude, mais décidèrent de les laisser vaquer le temps de tout ranger. Par ailleurs, Chan ne leur avait pas parlé de son projet. Mais quand, une fois un peu de vaisselle faite et la table nettoyée, Chan avait sorti le chocolat et le lait, Dongchul avait haussé les sourcils.

— **T’as décidé de les gâter ?**

— **Changbin aime le chocolat.** Répliqua simplement Chan en mettant le chocolat à fondre dans une casserole.

— **Le chocolat, hum ?** Commenta l’air de rien en Dongchul.

Les oreilles de Chan se mirent à chauffer, et l’alpha se retint de pousser Dongchul par l’épaule. À la place, il lui donna une pichenette.

— **Surveille le chocolat, tu veux ? Je vais voir où en est Changbin avec son nichage.**

Le bêta acquiesça facilement, et se saisit de la cuillère en bois et du manche de la casserole à la place de Chan, qui en profita pour se rendre dans la réserve. Jisung était assis sur un tabouret, à regarder Changbin faire. L’oméga n’avait de cesse de s’agiter, encore entrain de faire le sol, s’assurant que les futons étaient bien installés, avant de rajouter des draps et des fourrures.

Chan l’observa finir le sol et commencer les murs avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Il prit son ordinateur un instant pour vérifier sa banque de films, faisant confiance à Dongchul pour réussir quelque chose d’aussi simple qu’une sauce chocolat.

— **Tu seras de la partie ?**

— **Mmh ?** Répliqua Dongchul.

— **Tu regarderas un film avec nous ?**

— **Vous regardez quoi ?**

— **Je sais pas. Peut-être un Ghibli, c’est une valeur sûre.**

— **Pourquoi pas. Mais Changbin m’acceptera dans son nid… ?**

L’infime tremblement de sa voix montrait bien qu’il s’inquiétait de la réponse à cette question. Et Chan ne s’en étonnait pas, parce que Changbin lui avait bien expliqué la valeur d’un nid et les règles à respecter. L’alpha était content de voir qu’il avait aussi bien retenu ses leçons.

— **Je pense qu’il va t’accepter. J’espère. Il est temps.**

Dongchul répondit par un vague ‘ **hum** ’ et Chan abandonna son ordinateur pour commencer à préparer les tasses. Il reprit ensuite la charge du chocolat chaud, jetant un petit coup d’œil au bêta qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

— **Je pars dans deux semaines.** Finit par murmurer Dongchul en grattant une tache sur le plan de travail.

— **Deux semaines… ?**

— **La reprise c’est le trois février. Donc je pars le week-end d’avant. Donc dans deux semaines.**

— **Oh. Ça fait déjà bientôt un mois ?**

— **Mmh, mmh.**

— **Le temps passe vite quand on s’amuse.**

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Dongchul.

— Au moins tu as passé un bon moment ?

— **Bien sûr. C’était cool.** Approuva Dongchul en croisant ses bras.

Chan commença à remplir les tasses, avant de rajouter de la chantilly, et des mini-marshmallows.

— **Tu sors le grand jeu.** Commenta doucement le bêta alors que Chan saupoudrait la chantilly de chocolat en poudre.

Quand il sortit un allume-feu pour faire fondre le haut de la crème fouettée et le marshmallow, Dongchul roula des yeux et murmura un petit **‘canard’** en se dirigeant vers la réserve. À la demande de Chan, il prit au passage l’ordinateur de l’alpha.

Changbin avait enfin fini de tout organiser, et il reposait au centre du nid, se prélassant avec délice, Jisung étant allongé à deux pas de là, contre la tête de lit. Ils redressèrent la tête à l’entrée du bêta, et parurent surpris de le voir poser l’ordinateur dans le nid.

Puis quand ils remarquèrent qu’il attendait au pied du nid comme une plante verte, Changbin fit la moue.

— **Pas de porno… ?** Demanda-t-il d’un petite voix déçue.

Jisung roula les yeux, et Dongchul ne put s’empêcher de s’esclaffer, Chan entrant sur ça avec le plateau.

— **Effectivement, ils sont obsédés par ça.** Lui lança-t-il.

Chan contenta de secouer sa tête, et déposa le plateau dans le nid avec beaucoup de précaution. Les yeux des deux plus jeunes se mirent à briller en voyant les mugs bien remplis. Mais quand ils voulurent en prendre un, Chan fit un son de gorge et un signe du menton en direction de Dongchul.

Changbin comprit vite. Il invita Dongchul à rentrer dans le nid en lui tendant la main, et ce fut avec une certaine émotion que le bêta la prit, passant par-dessus les murs de la construction. À peine Dongchul fut il ensuite assis que tout le monde s’était jeté sur les mugs.

Chan chercha un Ghibli avant d’opter pour mon Voisin Totoro, et il lança le film alors que Changbin et Jisung se couchaient confortablement l’un contre l’autre, curieux de ce qui allait se passer. Dongchul était à quelques dizaines de centimètres, mâchouillant sa crème chantilly comme le psychopathe qu’il était.

Quand finalement l’introduction se lança, l’alpha eut vite fait d’attraper un mug et de s’allonger, ses deux petits-amis ne mettant même pas une minute pour coller ses flancs.

Les yeux de Jisung et Changbin restaient fixés sur l’écran. Ils finirent par lâcher leur mug, une fois vide bien sur, et Chan les rangea avec précautions sur un tabouret, loin de ses cadets et de leurs corps maladroit, inquiet de voir un accident arriver.

Ils finirent tout les trois entassés devant l’écran, Changbin entre ses deux alphas. Et Dongchul sur le côté, tenant la chandelle et sa tasse. Il dut leur faire un peu pitié, parce que Chan finit par lui ordonner, _ordonner_ , de poser sa tasse et de venir se joindre à eux.

Et Dongchul ne put définitivement pas refuser.

Surtout que le côté qu’on lui proposait de rejoindre était bien évidemment…. Celui de Jisung.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	63. Chapitre 63, ou comment manquer de mourir à cause d'un cursh

Ils avaient passé un long moment à se câliner, et même Dongchul se retrouva embarqué dans l’affaire. Changbin semblait être particulièrement heureux d’avoir toute la meute autour de lui, et comme il était très occupé avec les mains de Chan, Jisung s’était tourné vers Dongchul. 

Et le bêta avait été particulièrement perturbé de se retrouver avec un jeune alpha agrippé à lui comme s’il était un arbre et Jisung un koala. Son stupide cœur loupa encore et toujours un foutu battement, mais Dongchul avait au moins accepter ça maintenant. 

Changbin avait fini par s’endormir avant la fin du film, sûrement épuisé par la préparation de son corps. Chan s’était chargé de mettre les mugs dans l’évier, et de ranger l’ordinateur. Jisung n’avait pas quitté Dongchul, visiblement somnolent. 

Il fallait croire que le bons repas et le chocolat avait eut raison de lui. Mais le bêta n’allait définitivement pas se plaindre. Il aimait avoir Jisung dans ses bras. Sentir son petit corps contre le sien flattait son ego, et quelque chose au fond de lui avait terriblement envie de le protéger. 

Peut-être était ce enfin ce maudit instinct qui se réveillait enfin. 

  
Quand Chan revint, il regarda la scène devant lui, et sourit doucement en voyant que Jisung était calme et en confiance. Il les rejoignit ensuite dans le nid, non sans voir éteint la lumière auparavant, reprenant sa place et attirant Changbin contre lui. Il frotta son nez contre le haut de son crane, avant de marmonner qu’ils auraient du se changer avant de s’allonger ainsi. 

Dongchul répliqua que ce n’était pas grave, que personne n’était en jean ou en chemise. Chan ajouta que connaissant Jisung et Changbin, ils n’avaient pas dû mettre de sous-vêtement ou de t-shirt sous leurs sweats. Donc ils allaient être confortables. 

  
Dongchul fit un vague son de gorge en réponse, 

Ils finirent par rejoindre Changbin dans les bras de Morphée, Dongchul mettant peut-être juste un peu plus de temps parce que Jisung était dans ses bras et que le jeune alpha n’avait de cesse de bouger. Ou alors c’était juste sa présence qui le troublait fortement.

Accessoirement, il avait peur qu’à son réveil, Jisung soit à nouveau mal à l’aise en sa présence. Il pria alors très fort pour que cela ne soit pas le cas, et se laissa sombrer à son tour.

Quand il se réveilla, Chan n’était plus là, il faisait légèrement jour, et Jisung dormait toujours. Changbin aussi, d’ailleurs. Ce fut alors à regret que Dongchul se leva à son tour, abandonnant Jisung et les couvertures pour le froid mordant de la réserve. 

Le bêta ne doutait pas cependant qu’avec les chaleurs de Changbin arrivant, la température de la pièce risquait de ne définitivement plus être la même dans quelque temps.

Quand il rentra dans la pièce de vie, Chan s'affairait mécaniquement derrière les fourneaux. Il hésita à donner un coup de main avant de plutôt opter pour s'effondrer sur une table et regarder l’alpha travailler. 

Chan mit un temps avant de le remarquer, comme s'il avait la tête ailleurs, lui aussi. Dongchul le lui fit remarquer. 

— **Oh, hum.** Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque, servant à Dongchul un gros bol rempli de riz, de kimchi et de légumes. **C'est stupide, tu vas voir.**

— **Dis toujours ?**

— **J'ai peur de ne plus savoir mettre de préservatif.**

Le bêta ne put alors s'empêcher de rire, de rire avec ce rire gars et nerveux des adolescents qui parlaient de sexe. Chan pinça les lèvres, les oreilles rouges. Il tenta de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, en croisant les doigts. 

— **Parce que tu sais toi peut être ?**

Dongchul arrêta subitement de rire, et Chan sourit intérieurement. Bingo. 

— **Je connais la théorie. Cours d'éducation sexuelle tout ça.**

— **Parce qu'il y en a en Corée ?** Répliqua Chan, dubitatif. 

Dongchul détourna la tête et pianota nerveusement sur la table. C'était bien ce que Chan pensait. Il y eut un long silence puis Dongchul finit par marmonner :

— **Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. Faut juste pas se presser.**

— **Mmh, Mmh.**

  
Chan se servit aussi un bol, avant de s’asseoir à la droite du bêta. Il commença à manger lentement, Dongchul finissant aussi par se mettre à entamer son bol. Ils mangèrent en silence, Chan paraissant encore dans sa tête. Mais Dongchul était persuadé qu’il ne pensait plus à cette histoire de préservatif. 

Distraitement, il joua avec les grains de riz restant au fond de son bol, avant de finir par se lever, prenant sa vaisselle sale avec lui. 

— **On pensait aller faire une ronde en loup, tous les deux, avec Jisung.**

— **Vous allez en revenir vivant ?**

— **Normalement, mais c’est pas ça le truc. Est-ce que ça te dérange de surveiller Changbin pour nous ? Il va normalement pas rentrer en chaleur avant notre retour mais il aura peut-être besoin d'attention et d’aide. Il va pas vouloir quitter son nid.**

— **Oh euh.** Dongchul haussa les épaules, se levant aussi. P **ourquoi pas, tant qu’il ne me demande rien de folichon, il y a pas de soucis.**

Il déposa son bol dans la vaisselle, à côté de celui de Chan. L’alpha lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, avant de partir en trottinant en direction de la réserve. Quand il en ressortit plus tard, alors que Donghun finissait la vaisselle, il traînait derrière lui Jisung. 

Le jeune alpha ne paraissait pas vraiment réveillé, et particulièrement grognon. Chan aussi ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de partir, mais cela devait sûrement être lié à Changbin. Ils ne devaient sûrement pas vouloir laisser leur oméga seul à deux doigts d’entrer en chaleur.

— **Il** **ne** **mange pas**? Demanda Dongchul en les voyant commencer à se déshabiller.

— **On chopera quelque chose sur la route.** Répondit simplement Chan.

Dongchul ne savait quoi penser de cet empressement. Peut-être que les chaleurs de Changbin étaient plus près que ce l’alpha lui avait dit, mais il n’avait pas voulu l’affoler ? Les deux alphas eurent vite fait de déguerpir, et quand Dongchul regarda pas la fenêtre, les deux loups roulaient dans la terre humide. 

Bon, peut être que ce n’était pas les chaleurs de Changbin qui les tracassaient. Peut-être qu’ils avaient juste beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. Dongchul alla récupérer le linge qui séchait dans un coin de la cuisine, le pliant avant de faire des jolies piles pour chacun des membres de la meute. 

Il alla ensuite monter le tout, avant de se caler avec son téléphone. Il fallait qu’il commence ses révisions s’il voulait avoir une chance de réussir son année, parce qu’il était absolument hors de question pour lui d’échouer et de redoubler. 

Oui, il ne comptait pas faire quoi que ce soit de son diplôme, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne voulait pas l’avoir. Surtout que s’il ne l’avait pas, il était bon pour recommencer une année. Alors il comptait bien l’avoir, et de peu au moins, juste pour pouvoir rester là, auprès des autres. 

Et si au moins il avait son diplôme, il espérait que ses parents allaient enfin le lâcher. Mais il savait qu’au fond de lui, c’était peine perdue. Ses parents n’allaient être heureux que lorsque qu’il obtiendra une licence ou un master. Ce qui n’était définitivement pas au programme.

Il travaillait depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes quand un son particulier se fit entendre. C’était un gémissement de détresse pur, quelque chose de très animal que Dongchul ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu, si ce n’était peut-être dans les documentaires animaliers. 

Il devina bien vite d’où cela venait. Il abandonna son téléphone sur la table basse, et gagna rapidement la réserve. Changbin semblait s’être réveillé, et il ne paraissait pas vraiment être content de s’être réveillé seul ainsi, sans ses deux partenaires.

Dongchul hésita un instant, inquiet que Changbin ne veuille pas de lui, parce qu’il avait clairement besoin d’un bon gros câlin. Puis Changbin ouvrit les bras, et tous les doutes de Dongchul passèrent par la fenêtre, le bêta s’empressant de retourner dans le nid.

Il tomba à genoux et attira Changchun lui, l’oméga s’agrippant à lui d’une manière peut-être un peu trop désespérée. Mais le bêta devinait aisément que cela devait être lié aux hormones et aux pré-chaleurs. Dongchul souleva Changbin le temps de se rasseoir confortablement sur ses fesses, et garda l’oméga tout près de lui. 

C’était la première fois qu’ils se faisaient un vrai câlin, surtout un aussi gros. Mais c’était agréable. Le petit corps de Changbin était tout chaud dans ses bras. Voir anormalement chaud, mais encore une fois, ainsi pas loin de ses périodes, cela n’était pas étonnant. 

  
Changbin était tout petit, mais il avait une prise ferme sur le bêta, les bras noués autour de sa nuque et les mains résolument agrippées à son sweat.

— **Me suis réveillé et j’étais tout seul.** Bouda Changbin, la joue écrasée contre son épaule.

— **Je sais. Jisung et Chan sont partis faire un tour en loups.**

— **Mmh.**

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça avant que Dongchul ne demande à son cadet si celui-ci avait faim. L’oméga lui répondit par un hochement de tête négatif. Il avait l’impression d’être ballonné, et l’ombre d’une nausée menaçait son estomac. 

Il n’avait définitivement pas faim. 

Dongchul acquiesça, avant de se laisser guider par Changbin, l’oméga l’attirant à lui après s’être allongé dans le nid. Il eut un temps d’hésitation, avant de finalement s’étaler auprès de l’oméga qui se pelotonna contre lui, suçant son pouce, l’air ailleurs.   
  
Si c’était ça, un oméga Trésor, quelqu’un à câliner, Dongchul était prêt à signer n’importe quand. L’oméga sentait bon, même avec la note sucrée qui annonçait ses chaleurs. Sa chaleur corporelle était agréable, et avoir son petit corps pelotonné contre le sien avait quelque chose de particulièrement satisfaisant. 

Dongchul ne pouvait cependant pas s’empêcher de se demander si Jisung lui ferait le même effet. D’abord, le jeune alpha n’était pas vraiment plus grand, mais il était bien plus maigre. Il allait paraître encore plus petit à côté du bêta. 

Il devait être moins chaud aussi, mais ce n’était pas grave. Ils avaient moult fourrures et couvertures pour se réchauffer s’il fallait. Et se pelotonner ensemble sous les couvertures avait quelque chose de… Très romantique. 

De ce qu’il avait pu voir la nuit dernière de toute façon, Jisung était suffisamment chaud à son goût, et son petit corps était définitivement très satisfaisant à serrer contre lui.

Et Jisung sentait bon. Incroyablement bon. Terriblement bon. À chaque fois, Dongchul avait l’impression de passer devant le rayon épicerie du supermarché, d’être assailli par toutes ces senteurs exotiques, avec une note boisée très alpha. 

Cela donnait à Dongchul l’envie de cacher son visage dans le cou du jeune alpha et d’inspirer à plein poumons pour sentir Jisung, juste Jisung, et pas ce mélange que formait les odeurs des trois loups, si intimement entrelacés malgré l’absence de morsure de revendication. 

Il fallait croire qu’ils s’étaient tellement imprégnés que leurs odeurs ne faisaient plus qu’une. Dongchul se demandait si cela allait lui arriver aussi, s’ils se mettaient à s’imprégner. Juste imaginer Jisung avec son odeur lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues.

— **À quoi tu penses ?** Demanda Changbin d’une petite voix, pour ne pas troubler la quiétude de la réserve.

  
Dongchul baissa les yeux pour regarder l’oméga. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci avait remarqué ses joues rouges, son regard énamouré ou s’il s’ennuyait juste. Dongchul haussa finalement simplement les épaules en guise de réponse.

— **À toi. À vous. À la meute.** Ajouta-t-il.

Ce n’était pas un mensonge. Jisung faisait partie de la meute. Changbin le regarda longuement avant de hausser les sourcils. 

— **Tu ne penserais pas surtout à Jisung ?**

Dongchul s’étouffa alors avec sa salive. 

— **Pardon ?** Lâcha-t-il en un croassement paniqué quand sa trachée se libéra enfin.

— **Tu as cet air béat là. On dirait Chan quand il pense à nous.**

— **Hein ? Mais pourquoi Jisung**? Tenta le bêta, toujours aussi nerveux.

— **Tu dénies pas.** ChantonnaChangbin avec un large sourire.

Dongchul sentit la sueur s’accumuler sur son dos et ses paumes. Bon sang, il était pas équipé pour ça lui ! La dernière fois qu’il avait eu un crush c’était au collège et ça c’était même pas passé comme ça bon sang ! Changbin finit par éclater de rire quand il vit toute couleur quitter le visage de Dongchul, ses oreilles et sa gorge restant rouge vif.

— **Dongchul. Chan m’a expliqué.**

— **Ah. Oh.**

Le bêta eut un rire nerveux et il se gratta la nuque, ne sachant quoi répondre. Changbin ne paraissait pas en colère, sans compter que son odeur restait neutre. Penserait il aussi comme Chan ? Dongchul pouvait honnêtement comprendre que Chan ne soit pas opposé aux relations polyamoureuses, puisque que cela semblait avoir le vent en poupe en ce moment, chez les jeunes. 

Mais cela devait être différent dans les meutes traditionnelles, non ?

— **Dongchul, calme-toi.** Intervint Changbin, sourcil froncés.

  
Il pressa doucement l’avant-bras du bêta, qui se rendit d’ailleurs compte que sa respiration était devenue bien plus labourée. Ok, peut être que cette histoire lui montait un peu trop à la tête. Tout était nouveau en même temps. Et très différent.

— **Je ne t’en veux pas, Chan ne t’en veux pas. Personne ne t’en veux, ok ?**

— **Jisung peut être.**

— **Jisung ne sait rien alors il ne peut pas t’en vouloir.**

Le bêta acquiesça de manière raide, regardant Changbin avec de grands yeux hésitants. 

— **Chan m’a expliqué, mais il m’a aussi répété ce qu'il t'a dit. Et je suis d'accord avec lui.**

Dongchul fronça les sourcils, ouvrant la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Comment ça, il était d'accord ? Genre ça lui posait pas de problème non plus de partager Jisung ? Dire que le bêta croyait qu'ils allaient être particulièrement possessifs de leurs compagnons… Dongchul ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient accepter ça. 

Peut-être que les meutes traditionnelles fonctionnaient différemment. Peut-être que les LGBTPGT étaient plus présents en Australie. Mais pour Dongchul… C'était définitivement bizarre, même s'il pouvait accepter que Jisung ne soit pas qu'à lui. 

Du moins tant qu'il ne l’oubliait pas. Enfin il ne savait pas. Il était un peu perdu. Tout était différent. Il sentit Changbin lui presser le biceps. 

— **Je pense... Non, on pense, avec Chan, qu'il faudrait que tu en parles avec Jisung.**

— **Pardon ?** Répliqua Dongchul, clairement paniqué par cette idée. 

— **Entends-moi. On pense que Jisung ne serait pas repoussé. C'est un gamin adorable et je suis sûr qu'il te laissera au moins une chance.**

— **Mais s'il m'aime pas je vois pas le principe…**

— **Tu sais, tu peux aussi avoir envie de faire des trucs avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'il te plaît. Tu peux avoir envie d'apprendre à le connaître parce qu'il est intéressant, et l’amour peut venir après.**

Dongchul acquiesça lentement. Il avait vu ça au lycée, oui. C'était courant. Il y en avait même qui se mettaient en couple pour moins que ça, alors le bêta comprenait ce que voulait dire Changbin. 

— **Alors je pense définitivement que tu ne perds rien à tout avouer à Jisung. Mais par contre attends que je ne sois plus en chaleur sinon il va être un peu irrationnel.**

— **Ah. Oui. Logique.**

Changbin pressa gentiment son biceps à nouveau avant de se pelotonner contre son torse confortablement.

— **Merci, sinon.**

— **De ?**

— **Me supporter.**

— **c'est pas une corvée.** Répliqua instantanément Dongchul. 

Après un temps d'hésitation, il pressa brièvement son visage contre le haut du crâne de Changbin en signe d'affection. L'oméga eut un son de gorge appréciateur. 

— **Je t'assure que ça me fait plaisir et que cela ne me dérange absolument pas.**

Changbin eut alors un sourire rassuré. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Les deux alphas rentrèrent alors que les deux autres s'étaient mis à somnoler, tranquillement blottis dans le nid. L'atmosphère calme et reposante avait suffi à engourdir Dongchul, tandis que les crampes de Changbin avait eut raison de sa conscience. 

Les alphas avaient préparé un faisan qu'ils avaient miraculeusement trouvé sur la route et comme les deux autres dormaient personne ne put leur faire remarquer leur retard. 

Il fallait croire qu'ils avaient beaucoup d'énergie à dépenser. 

Ils ne réveillèrent Dongchul et Changbin qu'une fois le repas prêt. L'oméga ne voulant pas quitter son nid, Chan se chargea de nourrir Changbin, passant un bras possessif autour des hanches de son précieux. 

Jisung et Dongchul devinèrent vite qu'il valait mieux les laisser tranquille. Ils mangèrent donc à table tout les deux, Dongchul définitivement ailleurs. Il repensait à ce que ses deux cadets lui avaient dit. Surtout maintenant que la raison de tout ce bazar était devant lui. 

Jisung ne chercha pas à parler plus que ça. Il raconta à demi-mot leurs jeux avec Chan, Dongchul faisant que quelques vagues son de gorge en réponse. Le jeune alpha finit par s'arrêter de parler en voyant le manque de réponse, et commença à devenir nerveux. 

Il jetait de petits coups d'œil à la porte de la réserve, ses yeux devenant plus sombres. Il avait visiblement très envie de rejoindre ses partenaires, mais il avait peur de déranger l'Alpha. Dongchul finit par remarquer l'état d'esprit de Jisung, et lui proposa d'aller s'allonger au calme, à l'étage, en attendant que les chaleur de Changbin ne commencent réellement. 

Jisung hésita un instant, avant de finalement céder. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier, Dongchul mettant la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Avec ce qui se profilait, il allait décidément avoir le temps de s'attaquer à toute cette vaisselle. 

Ils montèrent l'un derrière l'autre, Jisung se laissant tomber sur le futon une fois celui-ci à portée. Le jeune alpha se recroquevilla ensuite, serrant un oreiller contre son torse. Il regarda Dongchul hésiter, s'avancer vers son futon à lui avant de lui jeter un petit coup d'œil. Jisung finit par décider pour lui et tapota le futon à côté de lui, incitant Dongchul à le rejoindre. 

Bien évidemment, le bêta n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde. À peine fut il allongé d'ailleurs que Jisung se rapprochait de lui jusqu'à enfoncer son visage contre son cou. 

Dongchul eut alors besoin d'un temps, inspirant un bon coup avant que son cœur ne se calme et que ses joues ne refroidissent. Ensuite, il roula sur un flanc, faisant face à Jisung, et le dérangeant dans son imprégnation. 

Enfin il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait dans son cou, mais son souffle lui chatouillait la peau et lui donnait envie de se tortiller en gloussant. Il finit cependant par s'y faire, et après une brève consultation avec lui-même, il posa l'air de rien son bras sur la hanche de Jisung. 

L'alpha ne réagit pas, et Dongchul ne put retenir un petit sourire timide et heureux en se voyant ainsi contre son crush. Son cœur ne s'était définitivement pas calmé, et il espérait que Jisung ne l'entendait pas, ni ne sentait l'accélération de son pouls. 

En tout cas, s'il remarqua l'un ou l'autre, il ne fit pas de commentaire, et ne réagit pas non plus. 

Ils restèrent un long moment dans un silence seulement troublé par leurs respirations et le bruit des draps qu'on froisse. Jisung était juste légèrement appuyé contre Dongchul, le visage dans son cou, mais Dongchul ne rêvait que de s’enrouler autour du petit alpha comme un poulpe. 

Sauf que ce serait sûrement malvenu, de trop. Surtout que comme Changbin lui avait dit, Jisung risquait d'être un peu perturbé. Il valait mieux ne pas le déranger et risquait de rentrer dans ses mauvaises grâce. Ou qu’il s’énerve tout simplement.

Dongchul devait juste tenir quelques petits jours, et après il s'expliquerait. Non. Il se confesserait. En attendant, il allait profiter du calme tant qu'il y en avait et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. 

Comme s'il n'allait pas tout oublier le jour J. 

— **C** **'est agréable de te câliner.** Finit par ajouter doucement Jisung, tout contre sa peau. 

_Ba-dum_. Jisung allait finir par le tuer. Crise cardiaque déclenchée par de la niaiserie voilà ce qu'ils allaient marquer sur sa pierre tombale. 

— **C'est trop bien les bêtas. Genre… Depuis ce matin j'avais la tête dans le brouillard, je te fais un câlin puis pouf. Tout va mieux.**

Dongchul un petit rire amusé, pas vraiment blessé, voir franchement flatté. Pour une fois qu'on lui disait que sa classe servait à quelque chose. 

— **Je savais que tu m'aimais juste parce que j'étais utile.** Répliqua alors Dongchul, mi-figue, mi-raisin. 

Jisung sortit de son cou et le prit par les épaules, visiblement inquiet. 

— **Non, c'est pas vrai ! Genre c'est pratique mais… T'es cool aussi. Genre vraiment. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi méchant avec toi, au début.** Finit Jisung en un murmure penaud. 

Il regarda Dongchul, les yeux brillant de sincérité. Le bêta lui sourit et leva une main dans l’optique de lui caresser la joue avant de plutôt opter pour lui frotter les cheveux. 

— **T'inquiète. Je comprends que tu puisses avoir été sur tes gardes. Le plus important c'est que j'ai fait mes preuves et qu'on soit en bons termes maintenant.**

— **O** **n est en bon termes, promis.** Lui assura Jisung avec un clin d'œil taquin. 

_Ba-dum_. Oh bah ça, pour être en bons termes… D’ailleurs, Dongchul n'allait vraiment pas faire long feu si Jisung continuait ainsi. 

Mais heureusement pour lui, Chan vint à sa rescousse. L'odeur de l'alpha monta les escaliers avant lui, accompagné par de lourds phéromones d'oméga en chaleur qui fit se relever brusquement Jisung, visiblement intéressé. 

Cela n’empêcha pas Chan de leur jeter un regard curieux en les voyant ainsi proches. Dongchul eut même l'impression que l'alpha en était un peu énervé, mais cela faisait quelques jours que Chan était étrangement possessif de ses compagnons. 

Alors Dongchul ne lui en tint par rigueur et en plus il venait le délivrer de Jisung et de ses grands yeux qui le rendaient bien trop faible. 

— **Changbin** **ne** **va pas tarder à rentrer en chaleur.** Annonça l'alpha comme si les deux autres ne s'en doutaient pas. 

— **J'arrive.** S'empressa de répondre Jisung. 

Il bondit sur ses pieds, jetant tout de même un petit regard à Dongchul. Le bêta ne sachant comment interpréter ça, il se contenta de lui faire un petit signe de la main et une risette. Après un dernier regard, Jisung suivit Chan, descendant rapidement les marches, impatient ou inquiet. Voir les deux, qui sait. Dongchul se retrouva alors seul avec ses pensées. 

Le bêta commença par hurler dans ses mains avant de se redresser de fixer la place qu'avait occupé Jisung auprès de lui. Son odeur et ses phéromones flottaient encore dans l'air et Dongchul fixait avec intensité le draps. 

Il n'en était pas à ce point là, si ? 

Si. 

Il prit le draps et le porta à son visage, inspirant à plein poumon. L'odeur de Jisung envahit ses sinus, emplit son esprit et noya son cœur. 

Putain ce que Jisung sentait bon. 

Dongchul grogna, et il nota distraitement que sa petite amie du collège pouvait bien aller se rhabiller. Jisung était bien mieux. Il sentait meilleurs. Il était plus beau, plus mignon. Il était plus drôle. Il était parfait et Dongchul était complètement gaga.

C'était peut-être plus qu'un crush ou alors c'était juste... Sexuel. Non. Dongchul était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. 

Il espérait juste que pour Jisung aussi cela n'allait pas être que sexuel, parce que Dongchul avait vu suffisamment de dramas pour savoir que c'était une très mauvaise chose, ce genre de relations basées uniquement sur le sexe. 

Dongchul décida d’aller faire un tour. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de rester dans le coin alors que Jisung s’envoyait en l'air. Il enfila donc un gilet et une deuxième paire de chaussettes avant de finalement descendre pour finir de se couvrir.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹────── 

  
  



	64. [E] Chapitre 64, ou comment ne faire plus qu'un

Chan avait laissé la porte ouverte, et ils s’arrêtèrent sur le seuil, sachant très bien sur quoi ils allaient tomber. Mais c’était tout de même plus soft que ce qu’ils auraient cru. Changbin avait perdu son t-shirt dans la bataille, mais il avait toujours son jogging. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d’avoir les yeux noirs de désir et la bouche entrouverte. 

Il fallait croire que la première vague avait commencé. Chan laissa Jisung se jeter sur l’oméga en premier. Il alla chercher la bouteille de lubrifiant normal, parce qu'ils pouvaient toujours en avoir besoin. Mais surtout, il prit la boite de préservatifs, en priant très fort pour qu’il soit toujours aussi adroit à enfiler ces trucs.   
  
Non mais parce qu’il sentait déjà que Jisung allait en déchirer plusieurs avant de comprendre la douceur et la délicatesse nécessaire pour réussir à enfiler les bouts de latex. Distraitement, alors que l’alpha lançait le paquet et la bouteille dans le nid, il se disait qu’il n’avait pas vérifié si l’un ou l’autre était allergique au latex. 

Bon bah, il allait croiser les doigts. Il s’en voulut qu’un instant, le chouinement de Changbin attirant on attention. Il essayait vraiment d’être responsable et de guider correctement ses cadets. Mais il n’était pas infaillible. Il était humain. 

Jisung avait plaqué Changbin contre le futon, l’oméga se laissant faire avec plaisir. Son instinct n’attendait que ça, d’être proche des dominants, de les sentir contre lui, de les sentir en lui. Bon sang, il ne vivait plus que pour ça. 

Ses dents se refermèrent sur l’épaule de Jisung, ses crocs pénétrant la chair définitivement plus fort que d’habitude. Jisung ne réalisa pas, trop occupé à sucer la peau sensible de sa gorge et de ses glandes. Ce fut donc Chan qui attrapa sa mâchoire, et qui le força à se reculer. 

Voir la marque de ses canines bien imprimée dans la chair de Jisung, et la marque violacée qui en résultait réussit à combler un peu son loup. Il n’avait pas revendiqué Jisung, mais on en était définitivement pas loin, et cela suffirait pour maintenant. 

Chan captura ses lèvres, forçant les dents de l’oméga à se contenter des lèvres de son compagnon. Chan ne regretta pas son action, et ce même si le goût du sang se mêla au baiser. Il fallait croire que Changbin se lâchait plus que d’habitude. 

— **Besoin- Besoin de vous !** Geignit Changbin quand Chan lâcha ses lèvres et s’occupa de son cou.

Vu l’obsession des deux alphas avec sa gorge et ses clavicules, l’oméga n’allait décidément pas ressortir indemne de tout ça. Et ce n'était pas comme s’il avait toujours des bleus sur la cage thoracique et les cuisses à cause des entraînements. 

— **Mais on est là Bin-ie baby.** Susurra Chan en remontant le long de sa gorge et de sa mâchoire jusqu’à son oreille.

Il en saisit le lobe entre ses dents, et commença à jouer avec un instant, Jisung attrapant quant là lui une glande odorante entre ses lèvres, et il suça, fort, aspirant la zone sensible. Le gémissement qui accompagna le violent frisson qui secoua Changbin fit grogner particulièrement fort les deux dominants.

— **Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?** Questionna ensuite Chan, en trouvant à nouveau ses lèvres.

— **Vous…** Répondit Changbin en un souffle, les yeux mi-clos.

L’alpha s’esclaffa légèrement contre ses lèvres. 

— **D’accord, mais encore ?**

Changbin hoqueta, Jisung attrapant ses fesses à pleine main en descendant un peu plus sur son torse, léchant le pourtour de son pectoral jusqu’à son téton.

— **Vous !** Geignit Changbin en attrapant fermement la tête de Jisung et en l’écrasant avec peut-être un peu trop de force contre son entre-jambe.

Le jeune alpha eut un son étranglé, sûrement surpris de l'empressement de Changbin. Mais il sembla n'y avoir pas de mal, parce que Jisung eut vite fait d'embrasser gentiment la bosse qui déformait son boxer. 

Les mains du jeune alpha parcouraient les cuisses de Changbin cherchant ses points sensible à travers le tissu épais. L'oméga continua de hoqueter et de souffler, et Chan nota distraitement qu ses chaleurs paraissaient plus fortes que d'habitude. 

Peut-être que c'était le fait qu'il avait passé les ruts avec les alphas, ou qu'il avait maintenant des compagnons. Quoi qu'il en soit, Chan décida d'abandonner ses lèvres, parce que Changbin semblait déjà avoir du mal à respirer sans rien. 

Il descendit sur son torse, caressant son ventre et léchant le pourtour de ses pectoraux, flattant la chair rebondie de sa langue. L'odeur de son liquide lubrifiant se faisait plus forte, et quand Jisung le débarrassa de son jogging, ce fut une véritable explosion. 

Les deux alphas durent se reculer un temps pour reprendre leurs esprits. Puis Jisung saisit à fortement les cuisses de Changbin, les écartant. Ses pouces pressaient contre les glandes sensibles de son aîné, et quand sa langue remonta du coccyx de Changbin jusqu'à ses bourses, le son que lâcha l'oméga fit s'immobiliser les deux autres. 

Jisung espérait que Dongchul n'était pas dans le coin, parce que même en étant dans la chambre, il ne doutait pas que le gémissement de Changbin pouvait être audible. Chan et Jisung échangèrent un regard, et l'aîné se tortilla pour être dans le bon sens et prendre le membre de l'oméga en bouche. 

Celui-ci hoqueta, fit un mouvement de bassin que Chan bloqua d'une main ferme, avant qu'un geignement presque triste ne quitte ses lèvres. Chan se redressa, s’essuyant le visage de la main avant de prendre le menton de Changbin entre deux doigts. 

— **Bin-ie baby ? Comment tu te sens mon ange**? Demanda doucement Chan en faisant signe à Jisung d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait. 

Autrement Changbin n'allait décidément pas avoir l'esprit assez clair pour répondre. Le temps sembla se figer, et Changbin inspira doucement pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits. 

C'était là qu'ils auraient bien eu besoin de Dongchul. Le bêta aurait pu utiliser ses phéromones pour calmer tout le monde, et surtout Changbin. Pendant un instant, Chan hésita à aller chercher un vêtement de leur aîné avant de sentir son alpha se hérisser. 

Il ne voulait pas de l'odeur de l'autre jeune homme dans leur nid, sur son oméga. Ils allaient faire sans, ce n'était pas grave. 

— **J'ai chaud, et j'ai mal, et je veux qu'on me prenne,** ** _ maintenant. _ **

Jisung eut un petit rire d'avant de souffler fortement contre la chair humide de la cuisse de Changbin. L'oméga frissonna et Chan gloussa quand il entendit le son que cela provoqua. 

— **Vous êtes des enfants !** Geignit Changbin en se tortillant. 

Le draps sous ses fesses était imbibé et ce n'était définitivement pas agréable. Chan dut remarquer la situation, parce qu'il le souleva avant de le tirer à lui, le faisant reposer dos contre son torse en une position qui leur était maintenant familière. 

Jisung, une fois qu'ils furent installé, retourna entre les jambes de Changbin et attrapa ses cuisses avant de se pencher. Il lécha son périnée, joua un instant avec ses bourses de la langue avant de s'attaquer à son entrée, lapant le liquide lubrifiant. 

Changbin était prit de petits spasmes, et Chan tenait fermement son torse pour ne pas qu'il bouge et dérange Jisung. Ou pire, le frappe. L'alpha voulait éviter les accidents. Jisung continua un peu à le taquiner avec sa langue, finissant par ajouter un premier doigt puis un second. Changbin était tellement détendu que les doigts de Jisung glissaient comme dans du beurre. 

Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune alpha de prendre le temps de préparer soigneusement Changbin, s'amusant beaucoup des petits hoquet que lâchait celui-ci chaque fois qu'il pressait contre son foramen ou sa prostate. 

Accessoirement, presser contre la petite ouverture menant à son utérus faisait quelque chose à Jisung qui lui donnait très envie de prendre l'oméga sur l'instant. 

Mais Chan le surveillait avec attention, prêt à intervenir et lui rappeler les règles de sécurité. Jisung restait cependant sage, se contentant de lécher le périnée et le membre de Changbin, ses doigts frottant les chairs spongieuses. 

Changbin, qui était particulièrement vocal jusque-là, commença à s’étrangler légèrement, et il eut à peine le temps de les prévenir que tout son corps se raidissait et Jisung se faisait éclabousser.

Changbin retomba sur Chan mollement. Il collait à cause de la sueur, mais ce fut avec tendresse que Chan retira les cheveux qui lui cachait le visage en embrassant son front. Jisung se releva quant à lui, prenant un chiffon pour s'essuyer le visage et les mains. 

Il regarda ensuite Chan, attendant la marche à suivre. 

— **Comment tu te sens ?** Demanda à nouveau Chan en caressant la joue de Changbin. 

— **Vide.** Grommela l'oméga en se tordant pour tenter de cacher son visage dans le torse de Chan. 

L'alpha le laissa faire, rigolant juste un peu face au comportement de Changbin. Il laissa l'oméga renifler son odeur, lui grattant gentiment la nuque en échangeant un regard avec Jisung. 

— **Tu veux commencer ? Comme ça je m'occuperai de lui cette nuit.** Proposa tranquillement Chan. 

Changbin eut un violent frisson, et il frotta son nez contre le haut de son crâne pour l'apaiser. 

— **Comme tu veux. Tout me va.**

— **Et toi ?** Demanda doucement l'alpha en embrassant la joue de Changbin. 

— **Je veux juste un nœud.**

Chan ne put alors s’empêcher de glousser et fit un signe de la main en direction des préservatifs pour Jisung. Le jeune alpha se déshabilla avant d'en prendre un, étudiant curieusement le packaging. 

Chan le laissa faire, faisant attention surtout à Changbin. Celui-ci se remettait doucement de son premier orgasme, suçant ses doigts en caressant la cuisse de Chan de l'autre main. Il finit par se détourner des pectoraux de Chan pour regarder ce que faisait Jisung. 

Et pourquoi diantre il mettait autant de temps. 

Il s'avérait qu'ouvrir un préservatif avec les doigts humides, et bien ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. En plus, lorsqu'il réussit enfin, le lubrifiant qu'il y avait dedans se rependit partout et l'objet lui glissa des mains. 

Chan pinçait très fort les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire mais Changbin était quant à lui particulièrement bougon. Il était en chaleur bon sang. Certes, avoir les doigts de Jisung l'avait un peu aidé, mais il y avait vraiment besoin d'un nœud avant d'aller dormir. 

Jisung finit par sortir le préservatif en lui-même de l'emballage, et regarda Chan sans savoir quoi faire. L'alpha lui fit signe de s'approcher. 

— **Regarde bien.** Murmura Chan en ajustant Changbin sur une cuisse. 

Ce dernier avait commencé à gigoter, l'excitation reprenant à nouveau le contrôle de son corps. Malgré l'oméga tremblant dans ses bras, Chan réussit plutôt bien à dérouler le préservatif sur le membre de Jisung. Normalement il était bien installé. 

Jisung tritura quelques instants la poche qui enserrerait son nœud, curieux. Mais Changbin ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire joujou. 

— **Bon, tu vas me prendre ou merde ?**

Les deux alphas le regardèrent à moitié choqué, et Chan lui pinça gentiment le bout du nez. 

— **Va falloir te faire taire, toi.** Fit il que un ton trop doux pour être aguicheur. 

— **Chan on avait dit que le** _ **dirty talk**_ **c’était pas ton truc.** Grommela Jisung en glissant deux doigts entre les chairs de Changbin. 

L'oméga hoqueta et Chan haussa pas les épaules, pas penaud pour un sou.

— **Fais-moi taire tout ce que tu veux tant que j'me fai** **s** **knotter.** Marmonna Changbin en cachant à moitié son visage dans ses mains.

Chan haussa les sourcils, mais si Changbin proposait, il n'allait définitivement pas refuser. Il déplaça donc Changbin, celui-ci couinant de surprise quand il se retrouva soudainement à quatre pattes face à un Chan souriant de toutes ses dents. 

L'oméga eut à peine le temps de rouler des yeux, et sa réprimande mourut dans sa gorge quand Jisung se drapa sur son dos et pressa le bout de son membre contre son entrée. Changbin se mit à se tortiller furieusement, le liquide lubrifiant commençant à dévaler ses cuisses à la seule perspective d'enfin se faire knotter. 

Chan fit un petit signe de la main à Jisung avant de prendre le visage de Changbin en coupe et de l'embrasser lentement, le plus jeune s’empressant de commencer à se glisser entre les chairs de Changbin. 

La sensation du préservatif entre eux agaçait son alpha qui n'aimait définitivement pas ça. Mais Jisung s'empressa de le faire taire et expira doucement par le nez, cessant de fixer les marques que ses mains avaient laissé sur les hanches de Changbin pour plutôt regarder Chan. 

L'alpha s’était reculé et avait sorti son membre de son jogging, murmurant quelque chose à Changbin en caressant sa joue. L'instant d'après, l'oméga prit le bout du membre de Chan en bouche, et ce dernier indiquait à Jisung qu'il pouvait bouger. 

Le jeune alpha ne se fit pas prier. Il relâcha sa prise sur les hanches de Changbin, appuyant l'une de ses paumes sur le bas de son dos et l'autre sur sa cuisse, il roula des hanches, testant des eaux. Le corps de Changbin tressaillit violemment et le hoquet que lâcha Chan laissait deviner le gémissement qu'avait du avoir l'oméga. 

Après, cela partit crescendo. Jisung accéléra le rythme, la pointe de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le corps de l'oméga, le marquant allégrement. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se pencher de lécher le long de sa colonne, ou de mordre gentiment son épaule pour évacuer un peu la pression. 

Jisung avait eu très envie de venir dès le moment même où il avait pénétré Changbin. Mais pour une question d'honneur, bien qu'il ait plutôt dit sur le coup que c'était parce qu'il voulait que Changbin vienne en premier, il tentait de durer. 

Regarder Chan ne ferait que précipiter sa chute, alors il gardait son regard fixé sur les trois grains de beauté qui constellaient l'une de ses omoplates. Sauf que malgré cela, il ne pouvait que difficilement louper les soupirs et gémissements de plaisir de Chan. Son visage tordu par le plaisir était visible juste au coin de son champs de vision, mais cela suffisait. 

Il sentait l’élastique dans son bas ventre se tendre, se tendre, tout comme ses muscles à la perspective de l'orgasme qui allait le saisir. Changbin repoussa brusquement Chan, l'alpha se laissant faire les sourcils froncés. 

L'instant d'après, Changbin s'était violemment cambré, le visage pressé dans les draps, et commença à crier à moitié entre ses gémissement hachés qu'il avait besoin du nœud de Jisung, maintenant. 

Le jeune alpha hocha la tête pour lui-même, et le regard résolument fixé dans celui e Chan, il prit les fesses de Changbin à pleine main avant de s'enfoncer d'un bon coup de rein avant que son nœud ne soit trop gros. 

Le hurlement que lâcha Changbin était plus proche d’une vache vêlant que d'un cri de plaisir, mais Jisung n'en tint pas rigueur, trop occupé à apprécier la sensation des chairs de Changbin se contracter autour de son nœud. 

Distraitement, quelque chose au fond de sa tête commença à s'agiter. Quelque chose de très primal. Son alpha était satisfait, très satisfait. Il avait knotté Changbin, et l'oméga allait avoir ses petits. 

Certes ce n'était pas possible, mais son instinct n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux détails pratiques. Juste fait la simple addition. Il se drapa à nouveau sur le dos de Changbin, ajustant son bassin pour que la pression sur son nœud vienne uniquement des muscles de Changbin qui cherchaient à le vider de la moindre goutte de semence. 

Ils devaient, Changbin comme Jisung, avoir l’air particulièrement satisfait parce que Chan eut un petit rire face à leur air béat. Il les aida ensuite à se coucher sur le flanc, Jisung se recroquevillant autour de Changbin, son nœud toujours bien en place. 

L'oméga bailla et frotta un peu son visage dans son oreiller, avant de se rappeler qu’il y avait Chan. Il fit un mouvement vers son entre-jambe, mais Chan avait déjà rangé son membre dans son jogging, et ce malgré sa raideur. 

— **T'occupe pas de ça Bin-ie. Tu pourras** **reprendre ça** **cette nuit, mmh ?** Fit il en caressant son front. 

Changbin eut un petit son de gorge piteux, mais se laissa aller contre la main du dominant, cédant facilement. Il était trop fatigué, et son oméga était trop satisfait pour faire quoi que ce soit que se prélasser dans sa béatitude. 

Chan leur embrassa le front à l'un puis à l'autre, avant d'arranger le nid, mettant les tissus souillés de côté. Il allait avoir de la lessive à faire… 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan avait dîné avec Dongchul avant de retourner se coucher auprès de Changbin et Jisung. Ce dernier s'était réveillé alors que Chan écrivait des paroles, et l'aîné l'avait aidé à retirer le préservatif avant de l'envoyer se nettoyer. 

Il l'avait ensuite envoyé à l'étage. Jisung avait protesté mais Chan n'avait pas cédé. Changbin allait sûrement se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, et il valait mieux que Jisung soit d'attaque demain pour affronter le pic de chaleurs que de rester cette nuit là et de ne servir à rien. 

Jisung avait fini par céder, non sans avoir d'abord longuement embrassé Chan. 

  
Chan s’était retrouvé seul avec Changbin. Il s’était couché auprès de lui, toujours aussi possessif. Et voir Jisung le knotter en premier ne l’avait définitivement pas aider. Mais il comptait bien ne pas laisser son instinct le dominer complètement.

De toute façon, il allait avoir son tour, pas besoin de s’énerver.

Il reposait près de l’oméga, vacillant entre l'inconscience et la conscience parce que son corps n’avait définitivement pas l’habitude de dormir autant. Sans compter que l’excitation restait sous-jacent dans son bas ventre, entre les phéromones de chaleurs et son orgasme manqué un peu plus tôt.

Il finit par se faire réveiller par Changbin, alors que l’oméga se pressait avec empressement contre son flanc, en lâchant des petits couinements. Dans le noir le plus complet, Chan chercha à tâtons le corps de son cadet. Quand il l’attrapa enfin, il l’attira à lui et se redressa contre les cartons.

Changbin se pelotonna contre son torse, ses mains palpant ses pectoraux et ses lèvres remontant le long de sa gorge jusqu’à sa bouche. Quand il trouva enfin les lèvres de Chan, il les embrassa longuement, Chan absorbant tous les petits sons que lâchait Changbin.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l’oméga, avant de doucement, et discrètement, redescendre jusqu’à ses fesses. Il ne rencontra que du liquide lubrifiant séché, alors il estima qu’il avait un peu de temps. Sauf que Changbin refusa tout bonnement de boire ou de manger.

Il ne quittait pas le torse de Chan, et il bavait sur son épaule habillée, semblant ailleurs. Changbin n’avait jamais été difficile, pendant ses chaleurs. Bon après, certes, ils n’avaient pas passé beaucoup de chaleurs ensemble, et les premières avaient été perturbées à cause de ce qu’avait vécu l’oméga.

Mais Chan ne pouvait s'empêcher de s’inquiéter pour Changbin, et ce ne fut que grâce à du chantage, il se déshabillait que si Changbin acceptait d’ingérer quelque chose, qu'il réussit finalement à donner un peu d’eau et une compote à Changbin.

Au moins, l’oméga n’était pas dans une nouvelle vague, et il restait sage et calme dans les bras de Chan, du moins aussi sage qu’il pouvait. Puis celui-ci dut se reculer, pour pouvoir se déshabiller, et Changbin commença à paniquer. Il fallut donc que Chan jongle avec son cadet et ses vêtements pour réussir enfin à finir nu.

Le peau contre peau sembla apaiser Changbin, qui se contenta de s’étaler sur Chan comme une crêpe, et de ronronner doucement.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, Chan caressant le dos de l’oméga d’une main alors que celui-ci embrassait paresseusement son torse et léchait ses glandes. Puis son odeur se fit plus sucrée, et de la moiteur commença à apparaître au niveau de ses fesses.

  
Chan se tordit le cou pour pouvoir embrasser la joue de Changbin, et lui demanda ce qu’il voulait faire. Il ne réfléchit qu’un instant.

— **Veux rien faire.** Murmura-t-il avec une petite moue.

— **Tu veux faire ta** _ **pillow princess,**_ **mmh ?** Demanda Chan en frottant leur nez ensemble.

Changbin répondit par un vague son de gorge. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais il se disait que Chan avait dû comprendre. L’alpha eut un petit son amusé, et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

— **Ça me va.**

Il déplaça ensuite Changbin, l’allongeant sur le dos, là où il était un peu plus tôt.  L’oméga se laissa faire docilement, avant de tendre les bras en direction de Chan. Il avait besoin d’avoir son compagnon près de lui. Chan se laissa rapprocher, et l’embras s a longuement.

S es doigts coururent sur les cuisses de Changbin jusqu’à ses fesses. Les pressant juste à p e in e avant d’effleurer son entrée humide.  Il se recula ensuite pour attraper un préservatif à l’aveuglette, Changbin couinant de détresse quand sa chaleur corporelle l e quitta. 

Chan revint vite et l’embrassa à nouveau, ouvrant le sachet de la protection et l’enfilant vite avec des gestes maîtrisés. C’était comme le vélo, finalement, ça ne s’oubliait pas. Quand le bout de son membre se pressa contre l’entrée de Changbin, le soupir de bonheur que lâcha celui-ci fit sourire largement Chan.

Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de s’enfoncer finalement, progressivement et lentement. Le corps de Changbin se cambra contre le sien au fur et à mesure, et quand les hanches de Chan rencontrèrent les fesses de Changbin, ce dernier soupira à nouveau.

Il avait les bras noués derrière la nuque de Chan, et le visage caché dans le cou de l’alpha, appréciant son odeur. Chan attendit un temps, laissant à Changbin ce dont il avait besoin pour se faire à la taille de Chan. L’alpha caressait doucement les cuisses de l’oméga, parsemant sa tempe et son front de baisers.

Changbin finit par miauler contre son oreille, un petit spasme de son bassin ayant suffi à ce que le plaisir commence à parcourir son corps. Chan se mit alors à bouger, faisant de larges et profonds mouvements de bassin qui tirèrent à Changbin d’autres sons de plaisirs.

Il ajusta la position de Changbin déplaçant leurs bassins pour s’enfoncer toujours plus profondément, et stimuler au mieux Changbin. Celui-ci était d’ailleurs entrain de fondre à cause des mouvements de Chan, se laissant totalement faire, et se contenant d’apprécier.

Le pic arrivait, il avait besoin de plus, de plus de plaisir, de plus d’attention. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, mais il ne pouvait quitter du regard Chan. Voir l’alpha concentré sur lui, totalement obnubilé par lui le satisfaisait autant que les roulement de son bassin.

Chan l’aimait. Chan _l’adorait._

L’orgasme vint finalement. Changbin n’avait eut qu’à enrouler ses doigts autour de son membre sans lâcher Chan du regard, et après quelques coups de poignet, et de bassin de la part de Changbin, il tressaillait violemment et un hoquet de plaisir sortait de ses lèvres. Il s’affaissa sur le lit, son corps relâchant la pression, de la semence venant recouvrir leurs ventres.

Chan continuait pourtant ses mouvements, mais Changbin voulait un nœud. Alors il serra les dents et affronta le plaisir douloureux qui parcourait son corps, jusqu’à que finalement Chan ne remplisse le préservatif, et son nœud se loge entre ses fesses, confortablement installé près de sa prostate et son foramen.

L’oméga papillonna des paupières, laissa Chan embrasser son visage et caresser ses joues, avant de se laisser aller, l’inconscience l’accueillant bien vite. L’alpha le berça un instant jusqu’à qu’il se relaxe complètement, avant de se permettre aussi, de se laisser aller au sommeil.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	65. [M] Chapitre 65, ou comment vouloir explorer de nouveaux horizons

Chan et Jisung furent réquisitionnés quand le lendemain, Changbin affronta les vagues les plus fortes. Le résultat, Chan était épuisé. Certes, Dongchul aidait autant qu’il pouvait, mais il avait ses limites. Il n’y avait que les alphas qui pouvaient faire des rondes, et qui pouvaient toucher Changbin.

Puis Chan s’épuisa, et dut passer de longues heures au lit, dans la chambre à l’étage pour pouvoir se reposer loin de l’oméga. Jisung étant seul pour s’occuper de Changbin, il finit par laisser Dongchul lui donner un coup de main.

Au début, le bêta avait été hésitant surtout parce qu’il avait peur de dépasser une limite ou d’énerver Jisung. Accessoirement, Jisung avait gardé une moue mécontente quand il avait guidé Dongchul dans la réserve.

  
Quand il le fit rentrer dans le nid, l’alpha inspira, avant de lever une main pour attraper le cou de Dongchul. Le bêta plissa les yeux, sachant très bien ce que faisait Jisung. Mais il n’était pas sûr d’être d’accord avec ça.

Jisung voulait s’assurer de sa soumission, mais même malgré ses sentiments, Dongchul ne comptait pas se soumettre comme ça. Il pouvait cependant comprendre que Jisung était inquiet pour la sécurité de son oméga alors qu’il était particulièrement faible.

Il laissa Jisung presser sa gorge sans bouger, l’œil alerte sans pour autant le défier ouvertement. Jisung grogna sourdement, Changbin remuant dans son sommeil en réaction. Dongchul céda que légèrement, baissant à peine sa tête en vague signe de…

En signe d’acceptation, au moins.

Jisung parut satisfait, et il se pencha pour frotter son nez contre celui de Dongchul en guise d’affection. Le cerveau du bêta court-circuita, seulement pour se rallumer quand Jisung lui demanda de lui passer la bassine, ce qu’il fit alors.

Jisung commença à nettoyer doucement Changbin, faisant très attention à ne pas réveiller les démangeaisons de l’oméga. Ils avaient mis trop de temps à le nettoyer la dernière fois, et du coup Changbin avait eu quelques plaques rouges.

Accessoirement, les chaleurs faisaient que Changbin, comme les alphas en rut parfois, avait l’impression que tous les tissus étaient trop rêches pour sa peau.

Du coup, Jisung devait faire attention à le nettoyer avec douceur et tendresse, et assez souvent aussi, pour éviter qu’il ait de nouvelles éruptions cutanées. Dongchul le regarda faire, avant de commencer à retirer les tissus sales du nid, draps comme fourrures.

Dongchul se chargea ensuite de mouiller les draps et de les mettre dans la machine, de nettoyer les fourrures, de remplir le panier avec des snacks et une gourde pleine. Il rajouta aussi des couvertures, et des fourrures, pour que le nid reste toujours moelleux.

Il fallait aussi que l’odeur des alphas reste bien présente pour rassurer l’oméga. Et celle de Dongchul aussi.

Il avait un t-shirt à lui glissé dans un coin, sur un coussin entre deux sweats. Il était loin du cœur des évènements, et servaient surtout à rassurer Changbin pendant son sommeil, et que Jisung devait vaquer. On lui fourrait dans les bras un oreiller avec le t-shirt, et les phéromones du bêta l’aidaient à dormir profondément.

Dongchul continua d’assister Jisung, avant de finir par se faire mettre dehors par le jeune alpha, Changbin se réveillant. Dongchul ne résista pas. Il devait relever les pièges et croiser les doigts pour trouver de la viande fraîche pour requinquer Changbin et Chan.

L’oméga se réveilla lentement, pour une fois propre. Et il n’avait pas encore trop chaud. Jisung était tout proche, et le regardait avec intensité, inquiet qu’il y ait le moindre problème. Changbin bailla, et s’étira lentement, testant ses muscles.

Son bassin protesta malgré la résistance qu’apportait les chaleurs. Il fallait croire que son cul avait besoin de faire une pause. C’est pas grave, il avait des alternatives au nœud.

Jisung fronça les sourcils en le voyant grimacer de douleur, et il se rapprocha pour l’enlacer et frotter son nez contre le sien.

— **Tout va bien ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite, tout contre sa joue sur laquelle il laissa un baiser.

— **J’ai le cul en feu.** Bouda l’oméga. **Je crois que je vais devoir me passer de ton nœud quelque temps.** Enchaîna-t-il en en cachant son visage dans le cou de Jisung.

Le jeune alpha eut un petit rire.

— **On va trouver autre chose.**

Et ils trouvèrent vite quelque chose, après une brève discussion pendant laquelle Changbin but un peu d’eau et grignota des barres de céréales. Ils allaient utiliser la pomme, en la gonflant que très légèrement, et Jisung allait se charger de le faire venir avec ses doigts et sa bouche. 

Le programme avait semblé parfait, et Changbin s’était détendu en se sachant entre de si bonnes mains. Il sentait ses chaleurs bouillonner sur sa peau, le désir grimper le long de sa colonne. Il avait passé la plus grosse vague, et maintenant il n’y avait qu’un après coup pas si terrible.

  
Pas si terrible parce qu’il n’était pas seul. Parce qu’il était entre de bonnes mains.   
  


Ses chaleurs étaient vraiment devenues quelque chose qu’il avait appris à apprécier et attendre avec impatience. Surtout maintenant que Jisung et Chan pouvaient le knotter. On était loin de l’enfer qu’il avait pu vivre quand il vivait encore dans sa dernière meute.

Jisung lui avait expliqué que lorsque ses chaleurs atteignaient leur pic, c’était parce qu’il ovulait. Et qu’ensuite, les chaleurs continuaient tant que l’ovule n’était pas réabsorber par son corps. Changbin l’avait cru, lui faisait confiance, et il trouvait ça logique.

Surtout quand Jisung avait expliqué que son corps se nourrissait des phéromones qu’il y avait autour de lui. S’il y avait un nœud, ou quelqu’un pour l’aider, son cerveau se disait qu’il n’avait plus besoin de faire durer les choses, puisqu’il pouvait avoir tout ce dont il avait besoin rapidement.

Alors ses chaleurs ne duraient que trois jours, le pic arrivant rapidement.

Changbin sentit une nouvelle vague arriver, chatouiller ses orteils et remonter ses jambes jusqu’à son entrée qu’il sentit pulser, un peu de liquide lubrifiant roulant sur sa peau qui était pourtant propre jusque-là. Les doigts de Jisung se resserrèrent sur ses hanches, son nez frottant contre sa tempe.

— **C’est reparti ?**

— **Mmh, mmh…**

Jisung manipula alors Changbin, l’adossant à la tête de lit improvisé. L’oméga se laissant faire en couinant de joie. Jisung écarta ensuite ses jambe, doucement pour ne pas déranger les muscles de l’oméga, déjà raides. Il se glissa ensuite entre, et posa ses mains sur les genoux de Changbin, lui souriant.

Son alpha se pavanait intérieurement, il n’y avait pas d’autre mot. L’oméga était tranquille et détendu sous ses mains. En chaleur, offert et soumis à lui. La plus belle des vues.

Jisung embrassa son genou, avant de se pencher pour ensuite longuement embrasser son torse et ses épaules, notant au passage tous les grains de beauté et les petites cicatrices qui constellaient sa peau. De part la taille et la forme de ces dernières, on pouvait aisément deviner que cela n'était que le résultat d'une enfance chaotique dans la nature.

Jisung le savait très bien, il avait les mêmes. 

Il continua sur ses pectoraux, caressant du bout des doigts la courbe de la chair, en ignorant les tétons malgré la moue de Changbin. Jisung voulait honorer son corps, pas l’exciter. Enfin, pas trop. Les chaleurs s’en chargeaient déjà très bien.

Le jeune alpha avait ensuite passé un long moment au niveau du ventre de Changbin. Il savait que l'oméga ne voulait pas être vu que pour son utérus, ils en avaient déjà parlé. Mais Jisung ne pouvait s’empêcher d'être juste un peu attiré par son petit ventre. 

Surtout depuis qu'il l'avait knotté la veille et que son alpha avait hurlé de joie parce qu'il croyait qu'il avait fécondé Changbin.

L'oméga n'en avait pas paru trop dérangé pour une fois. Il le regardait faire, à moitié redressé contre la tête de lit parce qu’il avait commencé à glisser, les doigts dans la bouche et les yeux mi-clos. 

Il devait avouer que son oméga était content, aussi, de voir l'alpha caresser son ventre et embrasser la légère rondeur de sa chair. De un, ça le rassurait quant à son physique moins musclé que Chan. Et de deux, il se sentait utile. C'était un bon oméga, il plaisait à son alpha. 

Le plaisir qui en découlait de toutes ces caresses n'en était que plus fort, et son oméga chantait.

  
Quand finalement Jisung s’allongea à plat ventre entre ses jambes, Changbin frissonna d’impatience. Le jeune alpha fit courir sur ses doigts sur son aine sensible, pressant du bout des doigts les glandes odorantes crurales qui pulsaient déjà.

Quelqu’un était impatient.

Jisung sourit et les embrassa, les pressant entre les lèvres et se nourrissant avidement du miaulement de plaisir que lâcha Changbin. Il appuya ensuite sa joue contre sa cuisse, et parcourut le membre de Changbin des doigts, dessinant les veines, la rondeur du bout de son membre et de ses bourses.

Les touchés légers tiraient à l’oméga des frissons, qui le fit vite grommeler de mécontentement. C’était trop léger. Jisung continua un peu, s’amusant de ses réactions alors qu’il massait du bout des doigts le pourtour de son entrée.

Quand les cuisses de Changbin se refermèrent sur sa tête, il céda en rigolant, bien que cela ne l’ai pas dérangé plus que ça. Il s’était retrouvé coincé entre les deux glandes odorantes crurales de l’oméga après tout, ce n’était définitivement pas quelque chose de désagréable.

Il se redressa sur ses avant-bras, et prit le bout en bouche, en suçant que le gland. Changbin commença à se tortiller, hoquetant doucement à cause des succions. Jisung attrapa d’abord ses fesses, puis ses cuisses. Puis son membre.

Il le relâcha ensuite, le lécha brièvement sur toute la longueur avant de se reculer et de reposer sa joue sur sa cuisse. Il fit de lents va-et-vient sur toute la hampe, frottant la tête et des points sensibles sous celle-ci, pressant fermement pour compenser le manque de chaleur et de vibrations.

Quand il relâcha finalement le membre de Changbin, celui-ci couina et se redressa pour voir ce qui se passait. Jisung lui fit un sourire un peu canaille, et laissa un suçon près d’une glande odorante sans quitter son regard, un tremblement violent secouant le dos de Changbin qui couina de plaisir.

Les doigts de Jisung trouvèrent ensuite son entrée, taquinant l’anneau de chair et le liquide lubrifiant qui coulait en grande quantité, Changbin retint son souffle, et finalement Jisung glissa un doigt en lui. L’oméga ferma alors les yeux et s’affaissa de nouveau, se liquéfiant littéralement.

Jisung passa un long moment à le doigter, s’amusant des réactions de l’oméga. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans le fait qu’avec juste ses doigts ils pouvaient tirer autant de réactions de Changbin. Cela le rendait même… Curieux ?

  
Il explorait les chairs de Changbin, maintenant particulièrement familières. Il savait où était sa prostate, son foramen qui était d’ailleurs ouvert et particulièrement sensible. Il savait quels mouvements lui plaisaient, qu’est ce qui le faisait couiner, miauler et se tortiller.

Et quelque part au fond de lui, une idée se frayait un chemin. Qu’est-ce que cela lui ferait lui, s’il se faisait la même chose qu’à Changbin ?

Il n’eut cependant pas le temps d’approfondir, Changbin réclamant toute sa concentration, et surtout son talent. La nouvelle vague était là, à lui tordre les entrailles, et il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de venir pour arrêter d’avoir le désir lui grignoter le bas ventre.   
  


Jisung retira alors ses doigts, embrassa sa cuisse alors qu’il cherchait la pomme. Il la lubrifia légèrement histoire de, et ce malgré la quantité de liquide qui maculait les cuisses et les fesses de Changbin. Puis il le glissa entre les chairs de l’oméga, qui se cambra.

Jisung s’assura qu’elle était bien installée avant de prendre la télécommande et de caresser le bout du membre de l’oméga en petits coups de poignet rapide, ses doigts poussant le curseur de du boîtier. Changbin commença alors à trembloter, agrippant fermement le draps sous son corps.

Jisung finit par lâcher la télécommande et elle retomba mollement sur le futon, avant qu’il ne saisisse les fesses de Changbin à pleine main. Il prit son membre en bouche, tentant d’aller aussi loin que possible d’un seul mouvement.

Changbin vint alors avec un gargouillis étranglé, et Jisung hoqueta, surpris même sil y s’attendait. Il avala doucement en se redressant, grimaçant à peine. Il s’essuya ensuit la bouche du dos de la main, et caressa la hanche de Changbin en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

— **Bin-ie** **? T’es toujours avec moi ?** Demanda-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Changbin fit un bruit de gorge assez bizarre, mais Jisung ne s’en offusqua pas. Il déposa sur sa joue un baiser sonore, et il lui tapota le haut du crane. Changbin avait besoin de dormir. Et Jisung avait besoin de parler à Chan.

Il sortit de la réserve après s’être lavé les mains dans la salle de bain. Dongchul était attablé, le front appuyé contre le bois de la table et une peau de lapin devant lui. Jisung se doutait de la raison de son état, et un gloussement pas le moins du monde embarrassé sortit de ses lèvres.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, sentant son corps vibrer encore à cause de l’adrénaline et de l’excitation, mais il doutait qu’après tout ce qu’ils avaient pu faire au cours des derniers jours que son membre allait pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit avant au moins plusieurs jours d’abstinence.

De toute façon, Changbin avait bientôt fini.

Il trouva Chan affalé en travers du futon, sur le dos, un coussin dans les bras et les yeux fermés. Il en ouvrit cependant un quand Jisung bondit sur le lit et crapahuta jusqu’à lui.

— **Tu empestes.** Fit alors l’alpha avec affection en tendant paresseusement une main pour la passer dans les mèches de son cadet.

Jisung rouspéta à peine en l’entendant, avant de clore un instant ses paupières et d’apprécier la caresse de son aîné, dont la main finit d’ailleurs sur sa joue.

— **Il va bien ?**

— **Très. Je me suis occupé de lui, et là il dort avec le nœud artificiel.**

— **Parfait alors.** Répondit Chan en se tordant pour laisser une place tout près de lui pour Jisung.

Le jeune alpha se pelotonna contre son flanc, frottant un instant son visage contre ses côtes.

— **Et toi, comment tu te sens ?** Demanda Jisung en logeant finalement sa tête sur le pectoral de Chan.

— **Bien. J’ai dormi toute a journée, ça m’a revigoré tu n’imagines pas.**

— **C’était le but.**

Jisung ferma les yeux et expira doucement, son corps se détendant finalement, il resta un instant à baigner dans l’ambiance tranquille et les phéromones de l’alpha avant de commenter sur le ras-le-bol de Dongchul. Chan lui assura qu’ils en avaient parlé pendant que Jisung était occupé, et que le bêta n’était pas aussi las que ça.

Il n’y faisait plus vraiment attention, et il avait des échappatoires, alors cela restait supportable. Jisung en était heureux, il ne voulait vraiment pas que Dongchul se sente mal à l’aise ou pas chez lui.

Peut-être qu’ils devraient insonoriser la pièce. Et aussi faire en sorte que les odeurs ne puisse pas s’en échapper. Jisung devinait aisément que l’odeur sexe devait se répandre dans tout le salon quand il ouvrait la porte.

  
Ils avaient le temps d’en reparler. De toute façon, Chan n’avait définitivement pas les moyens de faire les travaux alors qu’ils venaient d’acheter une voiture. La meute Levanter était sympa, mais pas aussi généreuse.

— **Chan-ie ?**

— **Mmh ?**

— **T’as déjà pensé à te mettre des doigts dans le cul ?**

— **Je-** Chan s’étrangla avec sa salive, et Jisung le regarda en clignant des yeux, paraissant ne pas comprendre le problème. **Tu auras pu dire ça autrement.** Souffla finalement le dominant avec une moue.

Jisung haussa les épaules. Chan se pinça la glabelle.

— **Oui.** Finit il par répondre. **Oui, j’y ai déjà pensé…** Il hésita un instant avant d’ajouter : **Et j’ai déjà essayé.**

Jisung se releva sur un coud, l’air fasciné.

— **C’est vrai ?**

— **Mmh, mmh. J’étais curieux, surtout après avoir vu et lu beaucoup de choses sur internet.**

— **Et alors ?**

— **Mmh…** Chan regarda le plafond, Jisung restant suspendu à ses lèvres. **Et bien la prostate des alphas est bien plus sensible, ça je peux te le dire.** Murmura-t-il en regardant son cadet comme s’il échangeait un secret.

Jisung ouvrit tout grand les yeux avant d’acquiescer gravement, décidément fasciné. Chan joua des sourcils :

— **Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**

— **J’étais curieux. J’étais en train de doigter Bin-ie et je me suis demandé ce que cela ferait sur moi.**

— **C’est pas agréable pour tout le monde, mais moi j’aime bien.**

Jisung acquiesça lentement en jouant avec le cordon de son sweat. Il réfléchissait. Quand finalement il eut fini sa petite réflexion, il regarda à nouveau Chan.

— **Je pourrais essayer tu crois… ?** Demanda-t-il en un murmure timide.

— **Bien sûr. D’ailleurs.** Continua Chan avec un petit rire. **Ça tombe bien, j’avais acheté du lubrifiant spécial pour ça.**

— **Parce qu’il faut un lubrifiant spécial ?**

Chan passa un petit moment à lui expliquer les différents types de lubrifiant et pourquoi c’était important pour les alphas d’avoir un lubrifiant adapté. Jisung l’écouta religieusement, et promit de faire attention à ce qu’il allait faire si jamais il essayait ce genre de chose.

Puis Chan lui proposa d’essayer ensemble, et Jisung s’emballait déjà, prêt à descendre chercher le calendrier dans le salon et marquer d’une croix rouge la date qu’ils allaient choisir. Chan ne put s’empêcher de rire. Son cadet était un vrai lapin.

Mais avant qu’ils aient pu en discuter un peu plus, Dongchul les appela pour dîner, et Chan dut finalement quitter son lit après une journée à flemmarder dans les draps.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin finit par sortir de la réserve, la tête un peu plus clair mais le corps particulièrement fourbu. En bonne princesse qu’il était, il demanda à ce qu’on le porte, et Dongchul se retrouva de corvée de baby-sitting, l’oméga restant accroché dans ses bras comme un koala.

Mais ce n’était pas grave, le bêta aimait prendre soin de son cadet, même s’il n’avait de yeux que pour Jisung.

Ce dernier était tout de façon trop occupé à faire la tête parce que Chan avait enfin réussi à prendre rendez-vous chez l'alphalogue pour faire le point. Il avait alors disparut toute une journée, caché dans les montagnes, bondant tout ce qu’il pouvait.

À la fin de la journée, il était quand même rentré, et il avait fini pelotonné contre ses aînés comme si rien ne s’était passé. De toute façon, Chan s’était rattrapé le lendemain même en annonçant qu’ils allaient s'amuser ensemble avant son rendez-vous, histoire de le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

Et aussi de vérifier que tout allait bien à l’intérieur mais ça Chan n’allait pas le lui dire, il ne voulait pas le faire stresser. Sans compter que l’alpha avait fait des recherche sur le perçage d’oreille, comme cela faisait un petit moment qu’il s’était fait percer les siennes.

Il avait alors vu qu’il fallait garder les boucles médicales pendant quatre semaines, et il avait su que Jisung allait abandonner son projet. Enfin, d’abord, quand Chan le lui avait expliqué, Jisung n’avait pas compris le problème.

Puis alors Chan lui avait rappelé qu’il ne pouvait pas se transformer tant qu’il avait des boucles, au risque d’avoir des conséquences inconnues que Chan n’avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir.

Quatre semaines sans se transformer. Quelque chose d’impensable pour quelqu’un d’aussi proche de sa forme lupine de Jisung. Jisung relégua donc son idée de se percer les oreilles au fond de sa tête. Il n’était pas prêt à arrêter de se transformer.

Peut-être qu’il y penserait de nouveau l‘hiver prochain, quand il fera trop froid pour pouvoir se transformer, parce que là, le printemps approchait à grand pas, et les proies allaient ressortir, et Jisung comptait bien aller chasser le saumon et l’oie sauvage.

Ce n’était pas grave, Chan lui avait promis des burgers bien gras, et Jisung n’était pas sûr de comprendre ce que c’était, mais Dongchul avait gémi de joie à la perspective d’en manger, alors le jeune alpha devinait que cela ne pouvait décidément pas être mauvais.

En plus, Chan comptait bien les emmener acheter des vêtements, parce qu’il semblait que Jisung avait enfin fini de grandir. Et qu’ils avait aussi besoin de plus de pulls pour affronter la fin de l’hiver. Dongchul avait paru perturbé par cette annonce.

Il n’avait pris que peu de vêtements, à vrai dire, quand il avait fait son sac pour la vallée. Donc il s’habillait récemment avec les vêtements de Chan. Celui-ci lui avait assuré que cela ne le dérangeait pas, il laissait son odeur sur le bêta comme ça, et il était plus proche de la meute, l’air de rien.  
  
Cela avait fait se raidir Dongchul, qui réalisait qu’il n’avait toujours pas de lien avec Chan. Mais l’alpha lui assura que tout allait bien, que c’était normal, que cela prenait du temps. Et cela faisait quoi, bientôt un mois qu’il était avec eux ?

Il pouvait se permettre quelques semaines de plus, et s’il n’avait toujours pas de lien avant de partir finir ses études, ce n’était pas grave, il aurait tout le temps après pour revenir et faire en sorte qu’il se créait enfin, ce foutu lien.

Dongchul n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras, après sa petite tirade, heureux d’enfin avoir trouvé sa place. Il resserra sa prise sur le sweat de l’alpha, abaissant à peine sa tête pour trouver l’oreille de Chan.

— **Du coup ça veut dire que je peux te présenter à mes parents comme mon Alpha ?**

Chan explosa de rire, et ils se séparèrent, l’alpha le tenant par les épaules.

— **C’est affreusement romantique tout ça.** Gloussa-t-il, avant qu’un large sourire étire ses lèvres et que ses yeux se tordent en deux croissants. **J’en serais honoré.**

Dongchul eut aussi une large risette, à la fois rassuré et heureux.

— **Tu veux faire ça quand, du coup ?**

— **Ils vont sûrement vouloir qu’on dîne ensemble pour Seollal…** Proposa timidement Dongchul, ne sachant pas si Chan allait accepter de ne pas passer la fête avec ses deux compagnons.

— **Mmh…**

Chan le lâcha et s’approcha du calendrier, ses doigts glissant sur les dates.

— **Du coup alphalogue le vingt-trois, Seollal avec la meute Granite le vingt-sept… On peut caser ça le vingt-cinq, et comme ça on le fait le vingt-six avec Jisung et Changbin ?**

— **Euh, oui ?** Dongchul n’avait pas vraiment de dates en tête, mais cela pouvait fonctionner.   
  
En tout cas il allait tout faire pour. Il leva les pouces, et Chan prit un stylo pour griffonner l’événement. Quand il se releva, rebouchant le crayon, un soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres.

— **Bon bah maintenant je dois aller l’annoncer aux autres.**

— **Et moi je dois le dire à mes parents.**

Ils échangèrent un regard particulièrement long et fatigué. Chan alla s’asseoir dans le canapé, et Dongchul prit son téléphone et commença à mettre ses chaussures.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	66. {E] Chapitre 66, ou comment faire un bêtise (ou pas)

Jisung et Changbin ne furent pas aussi contre que ce à quoi s’attendait Chan. Certes, Jisung avait fait un peu la tête, et Changbin s’était inquiété de les voir rouler de nuit ainsi, mais Chan leur avait assuré qu’ils allaient faire attention, qu’ils n’allaient pas boire et pas rentrer trop tard.

Jisung finit par achever de convaincre Changbin en leur rappelant que cela voulait dire qu’ils allaient se retrouver tous seuls, et qu’ils allaient avoir la maison juste pour eux, et honnêtement, cela mit la puce à l’oreille de Chan, surtout quand il vit le regard canaille de Jisung.

Il n’était pas sûr de savoir ce qu’il avait prévu, mais il était certain qu’il allait vérifier le moindre centimètre carré de la maison après cette soirée.

Pour Dongchul, ce fut plus dur. Sa mère tenait à faire ça le vingt-huit sauf qu’ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas enchaîner deux repas en même temps. Mais il y avait son père aussi, pour une fois, dans le coin, quand il appela.

Et ce fut lui d’ailleurs qui sut convaincre sa mère. Hongmin, son frère, devait venir avec sa compagne le vingt-sept de toute façon, c’était mieux comme ça. Au moins ils auraient le temps de refaire les courses et le ménage entre le passage des deux frères.

Dongchul décida de ne pas commenter sur le fait que ses parents ne semblaient pas vouloir avoir les deux frères au même moment. Il était déjà très content qu’ils soient d’accord avec la date proposé par Chan, et qu’il n’avait en plus pas dit quoi que ce soit sur Chan.

Dongchul espérait que cela allait être la même chose lors du dîner. Il n’était pas sûr de comment il allait réagir si sa mère disait quoi que ce soit d’un tant soit peu passif agressif à Chan. Même si à vrai dire, il se doutait que Chan allait savoir se défendre.

Il n’empêchait que cela allait définitivement le rendre honteux. Quand il revint annoncer la bonne nouvelle, Chan réalisa qu’il allait falloir prévoir un cadeau pour le repas avec les parents de Dongchul, et un pour la meute Granite.

— **On leur prendra un vin quelconque t’inquiète pas pour eux.** Lui avait répondu Dongchul. **C’est pas comme s’il méritaient mieux. Sans compter que je serais là, et que je compte finir mon année. Ce serait déjà un cadeau en soi.**

— **Vous pourriez leur apporter une peau ?** Proposa Jisung, en haussant les épaules.

— **Ça va… Pas lui plaire. C’est pas un truc qu’ils apprécient.**

— **Dommage, c’est toujours utile.**

— **Et pour la meute Granite, je pense qu’une peau** **s** **uffira.** Ajouta Changbin.

— **Ok, parfait. Je note ça.**

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Jisung avait paru très impatient de se retrouver enfin seul avec Chan sans personne autour. Mais maintenant qu’ils y étaient… Jisung se mordait la lèvre, remuant sur place. Chan lui jeta un regard.

— **C'est comme d'habitude hein. Si tu veux, on fait autre chose.**

— **Et comme d'habitude, j'ai envie mais je suis nerveux.** Répliqua le jeune alpha, sur un ton assuré.

Chan acquiesça et leva une main pour caresser sa joue.

— **Je comprends. Je le suis aussi.** Avoua l'aîné, avec un petit sourire.

— **Je croyais que tu savais ce que tu faisais...** Murmura Jisung, un chouia plus nerveux.

— **Je sais _cub_. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, et je sais comment ça se passe. Mais j’ai peur que tu n'aimes pas du tout.**

Il continua de caresser sa joue, traçant la rondeur de la chair de l'index. Jisung se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, qu’il allait finir par s’ouvrir à force et enroula légèrement ses bras autour des épaules de l'alpha.

— **Mais ça doit faire du bien ?**

— **B** **eaucoup de bien. Énormément. Tu sais qu'on est censé aimer plus ça que les omégas ? Parce que notre prostate est plus grosse et plus sensible...** Expliqua Chan en jouant des sourcils.

Jisung le regarda curieusement. Il avait étudié l'anatomie des différentes classes après tout, quand il était tombé dans la biologie à son arrivée ici. Mais il ne savait pas que cela pouvait impacter autant la sexualité. Et certes Chan avait commencé à lui en parler un peu l’autre jour, mais il n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire des recherches.

— **Mais c'est pas logique alors.** Commenta Jisung. **Pourquoi les alphas auraient une prostate plus sensible s'ils** **ne** **sont pas fait pour être stimul** **é** **du cul ?**

Chan eut un petit rire à sa formulation, et Jisung roula des yeux avec lassitude.

— **Peut être pour compenser ? Il faut raquer pour avoir la douce récompense.**

— **T'es bête.**

Jisung secoua sa tête en souriant. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de Chan, respirant doucement et restant calme. 

— **Tu as toujours envie de tester ?** Demanda Chan en caressant son dos. 

— **Mmh.** Jisung mit un temps, fermant les yeux, avant de murmurer un petit assentiment.

— **T** **rès bien. Chan embrassa son front. On fait ça comment... ?** Demanda-t-il doucement en embrassant ensuite sa joue.

— **Err... On y va progressivement... Et après on passe aux choses sérieuses.**

— **Pas de soucis.**

Chan se recula brièvement caressant la rondeur de sa joue avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jisung passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et se laissa aller, suivant le rythme lent et langoureux de l'alpha.

Chan finit par quitter ses lèvres, descendant dans son cou pour jouer avec ses glandes, il les lécha, avant de le mordre doucement. Jisung tressaillit violemment dans ses bras et il couina, resserrant ses doigts sur les avant-bras de Chan.

Celui-ci s’appliqua longuement à jouer avec les glandes Jisung, connaissant l'effet que cela avait sur son cadet. Quand il se recula finalement, Jisung avait définitivement l'air d'être plus calme, le jeune alpha se frottant même inconsciemment contre un genoux.

— **Toujours avec moi ?** Demanda Chan en caressant sa mâchoire.

— **Mmh, mmh.** Répondit simplement Jisung.

Il s'allongea dans les draps, attirant l'alpha à lui. Chan se coucha doucement, utilisant ses cuisses pour retenir son poids. La position pouvait être un peu dangereuse, Jisung pourrait se sentir agressé, poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais le jeune alpha en avait maintenant l’habitude.

Et il faisait confiance à Chan. Il lui était soumis.

L'adolescent huma, caressant doucement le dos de Chan, pressant son visage contre le cou du dominant. L'odeur de la forêt était là, avec une note plus sucrée, qui montrait bien que Chan était intéressé. Chan pressa aussi son visage contre le cou de son cadet, laissant ses doigts courir sur ses côtes et ses hanches.

Les mains de Jisung passèrent curieusement ses fesses, et Chan le laissa faire avec amusement. Il se concentrait sur le cou de Jisung laissant de petits baisers et quelques suçons.

Puis le doigt de Jisung pressa contre son entrée, et Chan mordit peut-être un peu trop fort sur la chair de l'autre dominant, Jisung couinant.

— **On passe aux choses sérieuses ?** Demanda Chan en se redressant, avant un sourire.

— **Désolé, c'était trop tentant.** Marmonna Jisung en frottant distraitement la zone mordue.

Chan se recula, maladroitement, écartant peut-être un peu un peu trop les cuisses de Jisung qui couina encore, parce qu'il n'était pas si souple que ça. L'alpha s'ajusta alors, déplaçant les jambes de son cadet, les refermant autour de lui et s'appuyant sur son genou l'air de rien.

— **Du coup ?** Demanda-t-il en passant ses doigts sur le ventre de Jisung.

Le jeune alpha avait les abdominaux discrets mais présents. Jisung frissonna et se tortilla un peu. Il était à moitié dur, sûrement impacté par l'ambiance et l'impatience. Chan passa doucement ses doigts sur son membre, ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire quand son cadet tressaillit.

— **Je... Je sais pas.**

— **Je pense que ça vaut le coup que tu testes par toi-même, au moins au début.** Jisung acquiesça violemment, très attentif. **Attends.** Chan tendit le bras, récupérant le lubrifiant spécial. **Voilà. On va faire en plusieurs étapes.**

— **Tu le fais aussi ?** Demanda timidement Jisung en s'ajustant dans le futon.

Chan parut un peu timide.

— **Je préfère me concentrer sur toi d'abord. Mais après si tu veux... Tu peux essayer sur moi.** Murmura l'alpha. 

Jisung cligna des yeux, avant de les écarquiller.

— **Attends quoi ?**

— **J'ai un peu tester de mon côté. Donc je sais un peu comment ça se passe.**

Jisung acquiesça distraitement. 

— **OK. Ça me va.**

Il ouvrit le lubrifiant, en mettant un peu sur ses doigts et parut un peu surpris à la texture. 

— **On dirait vraiment le liquide lubrifiant des omégas. Mais plus visqueux.**

— **Mmh, mmh. C'est parce que c'est pas vraiment fait pour ça, là-dessous.**

Jisung eut un petit rire, et il referma la bouteille avant de la jeter. Puis il regarda Chan comme un chiot perdu. Ce fut au tour de l'aîné de rire. 

— **Touche un peu pour peu voir.** Fit il tranquillement en appuyant son visage sur sa paume. 

Les sourcils froncés de concentration, Jisung passa son doigt autour de l'anneau de chair, le sentant se contracter. Il tressaillit violemment et Chan fronça les sourcils, pressant sa hanche. 

— **Ça va ?**

— **Je sais pas. Mon alpha aime pas ça.** Murmura Jisung en gigotant un peu. **Mais je veux continuer.**

— **OK.** Fit l'alpha. **Passe ton bras sous tes fesses. Je trouve ça plus facile comme ça.**

Jisung se tortilla un peu, s’ajustant et Chan se redressant pour le laisser faire, prenant son autre main pour en embrasser le dos. Jisung mit un peu de temps avant d’oser finalement glisser le bout de son doigt en lui. 

Chan haussa les sourcils. 

— **Alors ?**

— **C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression que ça** **tire** **. Comme s'il y avait pas assez de peau**. Avoua Jisung, avec un petit air perturbé. Ç **a fait pas mal mais c'est bizarre.**

— **C'est normal. Ton alpha ?**

— **Perturbé. Mais tranquille. Comme l'ambiance est tranquille il est tranquille.** Murmura Jisung en souriant. 

Chan répondit à sa risette et embrassa cette fois son genou. Jisung continua un peu, remuant le bout de son index et cherchant à aller plus loin. 

— **Essaye d'aller vers le haut ?**

— **J'arrive pas.** Grimaça Jisung. 

— **Tu veux que je prenne le relais ?**

— **S'il te plaît.**

Chan sourit alors et prit le lubrifiant, en mettant copieusement sur ses doigts. Il releva le bassin de Jisung avec des coussins, soutenant aussi ses cuisses. Jisung était exposé, et cela le fit grimacer. 

— **Bisou Chan-ie...** Demanda-t-il alors en tendant les bras. 

L'alpha se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, pressant ensuite son front contre le sien. 

— **Tu me dis si ça va pas ?**

— **Promis.**

— **Ça va pas être agréable hein, du moins au début.** Rappela Chan.

— **Je sais. T'inquiète. Mais j'ai vraiment envie que tu touches ma prostate.**

— **D'accord, je vais toucher ta prostate.** Gloussa Chan. 

Il se recula ensuite, et pressa son index contre l'entrée de Jisung, le jeune alpha serrant le draps d'une main et la main de Chan de l'autre. 

Il finit par presser son index, avant de l'enfoncer doucement en guettant la grimace de son cadet. 

— **C'est vraiment bizarre**. Marmonna Jisung en remuant juste un peu son bassin pour s'habituer.

— **Ça tire ?**

— **Ouais...**

— **Attends...** Marmonna Chan, avec un air concentré.

Il remplaça son index par son majeur, avant de le recourber et de presser doucement contre parois. Jisung parut définitivement pas convaincu, jusqu’à qu’un hoquet ne quitte ses lèvres. Chan remarqua le changement d’expression du visage de son cadet, il lâcha la main de Jisung pour la poser sur son ventre, le maintenant en place.

L’instant d’après, il pressait un peu plus haut, fermement, et le corps de Jisung se cambra, ses jambes semblant être pris d’un petit spasme. Chan quitta le visage de Jisung des yeux pour regarder le goutte de liquide pré-séminal qui avait commencé à dévaler son membre.

— **Alors ?** Demanda-t-il, narquois.

— **Encore !**

Chan obtempéra avec un sourire, pressant doucement la prostate de Jisung du bout du majeur. Mais cela suffit à transformer son cadet en une poupée de chiffon, et il suffit que Chan presse fermement son nœud et sa prostate pour qu’il explose violemment.

L’Alpha dut même se reculer pour eviter de se faire salir. Il retira son doigt avant que Jisung n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il savait dans quel état on était après un orgasme de ce genre. Il essuya ses doigts sur un draps, qu’il utilisa au passage pour nettoyer Jisung, avant de s’approcher du jeune alpha qui grimaçait.

— **Alors ?** Demanda-t-il, appuyant brièvement ses lèvres contre sa joue ronde.

— **C’était… C’était incroyable ! C’est pas comme d'habitude genre… Ça vient du dedans… Genre…** Jisung ne semblait pas trouvé les mots, il se contentait de babiller en faisant des mouvements de mains.

— **Je vois ce que tu veux dire, t’inquiète.** Gloussa l’alpha, en embrasant encore et encore les joues de son cadet. **Tu vas avoir un peu d’inconfort pendant quelque temps. Quelques quart d’heures tout au plus.**

— **Mais ça valait le coup.** Commenta Jisung en acquiesçant.

Il se pelotonna contre le flanc de Chan, pressant son visage contre les pectoraux du dominant. Il sentait toujours… Sa prostate, du moins il présumait, pulser. Et son nœud ! Son nœud était aussi sensible que lorsqu’il était en rut. C’était vraiment bizarre. Et nouveau. Et agréable.

Quoi que la légère sensation d’inconfort au niveau de son entrée… Jisung secoua sa tête et œilla la bouteille de lubrifiant qui traînait près du drap seul. Il se redressa un peu sur son coude, et embrassa la mâchoire de Chan.

— **Je peux m’occuper de toi ?** Demanda-t-il timidement.

Chan acquiesça avec un sourire, et s’installa à la place de Jisung, mettant ses jambes sur les coussins et grattant paresseusement son ventre. Jisung le regarda un instant ébahi, se léchant les lèvres en passant ses doigts sur l’intérieur de la cuisse de l’alpha.

— **Tu es tellement beau Chan-ie.** Murmura-t-il finalement, en embrassant sa glande odorante crurale.

Chan eut un petit rire gêné et il porta une main à ses oreilles, massant le lobe. Jisung passa un doigt sur son érection, suivant l’une des veines jusqu’au capuchon, glissant le bout de son doigt en dessous et frottant la fente. Chan couina, Jisung gloussa.

Il repassa ensuite son doigt le long de la veine, puis sur ses bourses, avant de descendre sur son périnée. Il jeta un petit regard au visage de l’alpha, qui avait les yeux clos et qui semblait apprécier en silence le touché délicat de son cadet.

Finalement, timidement, il pressa le bout de son index contre l’entrée de Chan. Celle-ci s’ouvrit légèrement, comme une fleur, et le jeune alpha rougit légèrement, cherchant la bouteille de lubrifiant l’air de rien.

Il en remit sur ses doigts, avant de la fermer et de la poser. Il hésita, et Chan ouvrit les yeux, lui souriant tendrement et tendant sa main pour nouer ses doigts avec ceux de Jisung.

— **J’ai un peu plus l’habitude que toi, tu peux y aller. Avec douceur quand même.** Finit par faire Chan quand il remarqua que son cadet ne semblait pas vouloir se décider.

Jisung acquiesça alors et fit gentiment le tour de l’anneau de chair du bout de l’index, taquinant l’anneau de chair. Il finit par presser le bout de son doigt, et il eut beaucoup moins de mal à glisser sa phalange. Chan inspira avant d’expirer longuement et les sourcils de Jisung se froncèrent.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?**

— **Mon alpha est plus… Plus mécontent. Ça doit être le truc d’Alpha-né.** Fit il avec un petit rire.

Jisung acquiesça et attendit, gardant une main sur le genou de Chan. Il embrassa l’intérieur de sa cuisse, finissant par laisser un suçon marqué qui fit hoqueter doucement son aîné. Il le sentit se détendre autour de son doigt, et il le glissa un peu plus.

Quand il était à la place de Chan, il pouvait se concentrer sur la sensation du majeur de son aîné en lui, la longueur, la circonférence. Et la pression contre sa prostate, le plaisir, d’où il venait comment il se rependait, parce que c’était vraiment différent.

Mais là, il pouvait se concentrer sur la texture, sur la chaleur et la moiteur. En vrai, ce n’était pas si différent de Changbin. C’était chaud, c’était moite, c’était… Spongieux. Mais Changbin était plus humide, il y avait la sensation de son foramen, juste un petit renfoncement sauf quand il était en chaleur, où là, il y avait un trou.

Et sa prostate, nichée plus près, moins profond.

Celle de Chan fut relativement facile à trouver. Peut-être que Jisung avait les doigts plus longs, ou il avait plus l’habitude avec Changbin. Ou alors il avait juste beaucoup de chance.

La prostate de Chan était définitivement plus grosse que celle de Changbin. Plus sensible aussi. Il l’eut à peine effleurer, que Chan avait eut un petit spasme, ses mains quittant Jisung pour trouver le draps qu’il agrippa. Jisung fit tout ce qu’il avait l’habitude de faire avec Changbin, et c’était effecicace chez Chan.

Trop même.

Jamais Jisung n’avait vu Chan aussi vulnérable. Du moins, pendant leurs moments intimes. L’alpha couinait, il grognait, doucement, faiblement. Il se tordait, il hoquetait. Ses jambes avaient de petits spasmes, cherchant parfois à se refermer sur le corps de Jisung.

Jisung avait glissé un deuxième doigt, timidement, après avoir rajouté du lubrifiant. Il en avait peut-être mis trop, cela coulait sur les fesses de l’alpha, sur le dos de la main et l’avant-bras de Jisung. C’était moite, et cela rappelait à Jisung Changbin, tout en restant très Chan.

Hésitant, il lâcha le genou de Chan, récupérant le lubrifiant sur sa main, sur son avant-bras. Sur les fesses de Chan. Puis il enroula sa main autour du membre de l’alpha, faisant un va-et-vient, puis deux. Il pressa le nœud, glissant ensuite le bout du doigt sous le capuchon et pressant la fente comme l’aîné lui avait fait.

Il redescendit ensuite, serrant fermement le nœud de la main gauche, et pressant la prostate gonflée de la droite. Chan explosa alors, comme Jisung. Peut-être même, plus que Jisung. Cela laissa le jeune alpha, avec le goût d’envie de plus, d’avoir plus, d’essayer plus, sur la langue.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Leurs nœuds étaient sortis, malheureusement. D’habitude, quand Jisung y allait avec sa main, sans l’anneau, son nœud ne sortait pas. Il en fallait beaucoup. Chan expliqua que c’était normal. Du moins, il se disait que c’était normal.

Quand le nœud était particulièrement stimulé, cela produisait plus de semence, et la semence était produite par la prostate, du moins en partie. Alors que l’inverse arrive était logique. Jisung parut convaincu, surtout après toute sa lecture.

Ils étaient trop gros pour utiliser les anneaux, alors ils se contentèrent de souffrir en silence, blottis l’un contre l’autre. Jisung avait pris soin de nettoyer son aîné, et d’envoyer le drap et la bouteille de lubrifiant, loin, très loin pour pouvoir s’enrouler l’un autour de l’autre.

Chan sentait la forêt et le chocolat. Jisung les épices et cette note pétillante.

Jisung se sentait bien malgré tout. Il avait eut peur que son alpha soit sur les nerfs, parce qu’il avait toujours entendu que les alphas n’étaient pas faits pour ça. Que c’était aberrant pour eux. Mais son alpha était ok. Un peu perturbé, oui, ce qui est normal. Il avait découvert des choses, exploré de la nouveauté.

Mais son alpha était calme. Il était en confiance et apaisé. Il était joueur, mâchouillant doucement la glande odorante cervicale inférieure de Chan, qui lui caressait ses cheveux. Il appréciait la douceur qu’y mettait Jisung, autant que son enthousiasme.

Quand il l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser, Jisung cessa de le prendre pour un jouer à mâcher. Ils se contentèrent de simples pressions de lèvres, Jisung finissant couché sur lui. Quand ils cessèrent, Chan regarda Jisung. Il le regarda vraiment.

Il regarda ses joues rondes, ses grands yeux. Ses canines tordues, son sourire en cœur. Il l’aimait. Il l’aimait tellement. Il voulait le mordre. Chan n’avait jamais ressenti ça, avec aucun, aucune de ses partenaires précédents.

Il voulait le mordre. Le faire sien.

Hésitant, il leva une main jusqu’à la gorge de Jisung. Il caressa d’abord les glandes supérieures, puis les inférieures. Son pouce pressa finalement l’inférieure gauche. Jisung hoqueta et ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours été très sensible des glandes, sûrement à cause de sa présentation précoce.

Chan s’avança un peu, se tordant à moitié. Et il referma ses dents sur la glande. Jisung l’attrapa par les épaules, ayant sûrement besoin de s’amarrer, de s’accrocher. De ne pas perdre pied, de ne pas se laisser emporter.

Chan remonta ses mains le long de la colonne de l’autre alpha. Il voulait le mordre, il voulait le faire sien.

— **Chan…**

L’alpha releva les yeux, cherchant le regard de Jisung. Il avait du mal à le trouver de là où il était, mais l’idée était là. Il sentit une main se refermer sur les cheveux de sa nuque, qui étaient définitivement trop longs.

— **Vas-y.** Lâcha alors Jisung un ton particulièrement déterminé.

Chan voulut dire qu’il fallait qu’ils en parlent. Sérieusement. Avec Changbin en plus. Puis il se rappela que personne n’était en rut. Marquer Jisung maintenant n’était pas définitif, c’était une promesse. Alors Chan mordit. Fermement. 

Il sentit la chair céder, et le sang couler. Il avala avidement, peut être un peu trop. Il sentit Jisung couiner, se tendre, avant de soupirer et se détendre. Chan avala encore, puis lécha avidement, inquiet d’avoir mal fait, de l’avoir blessé sérieusement.

Il y eut un battement, puis il se recula. Il trouvait la morsure belle. Magnifique même. Il avait de belles dents, grâce à l’appareil qu’il avait dû subir pendant son adolescence. Alors la courbe était parfaite, deux demi-lunes qui se faisaient face, rouges, rouges sang. Violettes même.

Son alpha, son instinct, chantait.

Chan pensa à la marque blanche, argentée même, qui ornait le cou de ses parents. Il n’avait aucun mal à imaginer cette couleur à la place de ces tons agressif. Il se recula encore. Jisung semblait ailleurs, les yeux mi-clos, voilés, avec un sourire béat.

— **Mon ange ?** Demanda Chan en un murmure hésitant, en laissant glisser sa main sur la joue de son cadet.

Jisung se jeta à son cou, et le serra fort. Chan le serra fort en retour, sentant un peu de sang couler sur sa peau à lui. Il l’ignora.

— **Je t’aime tellement.** Souffla le jeune alpha contre son cou.

Chan répondit la même chose, contre son cou marqué, en le serrant fort.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	67. Chapitre 67, ou quand un quiproquo se résout de la plus belle des manières

Changbin était rentré dans l’hanok après avoir coupé du bois et rangé à nouveau le tas qui s’était effondré à cause de l’humidité et du vent. Dongchul était encore dehors, il avait dit à Changbin de rentrer en premier, en attendant qu’il finisse d’enfoncer les poteaux qui bloquaient le tas de bois.

Changbin retira ses chaussures, enleva son manteau. L’odeur de sexe flottait dans l’air, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il avait l’habitude maintenant, et Chan l’avait prévenu qu’il devait tester un truc avec Jisung.

Changbin n’avait aucun mal à les laisser seuls tous les deux.

Il se lava les mains avant de mettre de la crème. Il finit ensuit par se décider à voir où en était Jisung et Chan. L’odeur était faible, ils devaient avoir fini. Ils devaient être en train de récupérer, et Changbin ne serait pas contre quelque câlins après tout ces effort physiques.

Il monta les marches en ignorant la raideur dans l’une de ses jambes. Il avait réussi à se faire une crampe un peu plus tôt, et le fantôme de la douleur hantait toujours sa chair. Il ne doutait cependant pas que cela allait passer d’ici ce soir.

Une fois sur le pallier, il réalisa quelque chose. Cela sentait le sang. Pendant un millième de seconde Changbin se demanda alors si ce qu’ils voulaient tester, c’était une pratique sexuelle relativement violente. Puis il rentra dans la chambre et il vit rouge, littéralement.

Il y avait du sang sur les clavicules de Jisung, et sur le haut du torse de Chan. La trace de morsure au niveau des glandes de Jisung était immanquable. L’oméga s’approcha alors à grands pas, tout son petit corps bouillonnante de rage.

— **Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Vous** **êt** **es complètement stupides ou inconscients ?** Cracha l’oméga en se plantant finalement au pied du lit.

Les deux autres devaient somnoler avant son arrivée, parce que Chan sursauta alors que Jisung geignit en roulant sur le lit, ne s’attendant sûrement pas à se faire crier dessus comme ça. L’aîné se redressa sur ses coudes avant de frotter son visage, la fourrure tombant de son torse pour couvrir ses genoux.

— **Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?**

— **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mordu Jisung ?**

— **Je le lui ai permis !** S’empressa d’intervenir le jeune alpha, même si cela ne sembla pas apaiser Changbin.

— **J’en ai rien à faire. On devrait peut-être en discuter, non, vous croyez pas ?**

— **Changbin.**

— **Je sais que c’est rien pour vous les citadins, la morsure ! Mais c’est important pour nous et on devrait au moins-**

— **Changbin.**

— **Quoi ?** Siffla l’oméga.

Chan soupira longuement, et attira Jisung à lui pour pouvoir frotter son dos, sentant bien le mal à être du jeune alpha. Son odeur était plus amère, loin de cette note pétillante liée à son excitation. Jisung se pelotonna contre son torse et regarda leur Trésor avec de grands yeux perdus.

— **Changbin.** Répéta alors Chan. **On est pas en rut. C’est pas grave.**

— **Si c’est grave ! Tu sais ce que ça représente ?** S’exclama Changbin en remuant ses bras.

Chan fronça les sourcils. Ok, il n’était pas très à jour sur les codes des meutes traditionnelles, mais il devait se douter qu’une morsure hors période devait être une promesse ou ce genre de chose. Il baissa brièvement les yeux pour regarder Jisung qui semblait toujours inquiet quant à la suite des événements.

Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, cherchant à le rassurer. Si cela était une promesse pour Changbin, et bien c’était aussi comme ça que Chan avait vu la morsure. Certes, ce n’était pas définitif, mais Chan comptait bien discuter de quelque chose de plus définitif avec Changbin et Jisung.

— **Je sais qu’il fallait qu’on en parle.** Répondit Chan en ignorant sciemment la question de Changbin. **Je me suis dit qu’il allait falloir qu’on en parle. Mais ce n’était rien de définitif.** Et comme Changbin ne paraissait toujours pas convaincu, il ajouta : **Et j’ai fait ça parce que j’ai vraiment envie de mordre Jisung.**

Le jeune alpha frissonna dans ses bras quand il entendit la fin de sa phrase, et les bras de Changbin tombèrent.

— **Tu es sérieux ?**

Chan hocha fermement la tête. Changbin se frotta le biceps en jetant un coup d’œil nerveux aux escaliers.

— **Et Dongchul ?**

— **Dongchul ?** Répéta Jisung sans comprendre.

Chan fronça les sourcils brièvement avant de soudainement comprendre. Merde, Dongchul ! Il avait complètement zappé le bêta… Il regarda Jisung, qui paraissait toujours aussi perdu, loin de deviner pourquoi Dongchul était d’important dans toute cette histoire.

Putain, oui, Dongchul.

Chan lâcha Jisung et se frotta le visage. Maintenant calmé, Changbin se laissa tomber dans le futon et s’approcha d’eux. Jisung le prit dans ses bras, comme Chan l’avait lâché, et l’oméga caressa le dessous de la marque du pouce.

Ils allaient avoir besoin de nettoyer tout ça, histoire que cela ne s’infecte pas. Et accessoirement retirer le reste du sang qui maculait la peau du jeune alpha. Changbin laissa Jisung frotter son nez contre son cou, trop occupé par Chan qui semblait avoir une vraie crise existentielle.

L’un comme l’autre, les aînés ne doutaient pas que Dongchul risquait de ne jamais se déclarer s’il réalisait que Chan avait marqué Jisung et qu donc, quelque part, il l’avait _revendiqué_. Certes, le petit discours sur le polyamour de Changbin et Chan avaient pu le convaincre. 

Mais maintenant qu’il y avait quelque chose d’aussi concret qu’une morsure, peut être qu’il allait se dire qu’ils avaient changé d’avis. Ou alors, que Chan voulait d’abord affirmer sa relation avec Jisung avant de laisser Dongchul fricoter avec le jeune alpha.

— **Pourquoi Dongchul ? Vous pensez que cela va lui poser un problème ?** Insista Jisung.

Changbin secoua sa tête, tandis que Chan ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

— **Ne t’inquiète pas.** Finit par faire l’oméga en embrassant le front de Jisung. **Tu n’as pas eu trop mal ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite en passant une main dans les cheveux de son cadet.

— **Au début si, mais après c’est allé. Là ça pulse un peu mais je me dis que c’est normal.**

— **On va allait s’en occuper, ok ?** Annonça Changbin ne jetant un petit coup d’œil à Chan.

L’alpha était toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête dans les mains. Très bien. Changbin allait le laisser réfléchir. L’oméga se leva et laissa à Jisung le temps de vêtir un peu alors qu’il s’étirait. L’adrénaline courait encore un peu dans ses veines, et il dut souffler un instant pour clamer son instinct.

Son oméga avait très envie de se faire revendiquer aussi, mais ils devaient définitivement en parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ou de même se permettre d’imaginer quoi que ce soit. Ils allaient devoir parler, et loin de Dongchul, accessoirement, histoire de ne pas faire de boulette.

Il allait falloir aussi que Changbin et Chan parlent sans Jisung, et avec Dongchul, aussi, histoire de bien faire le point sur tout. Bon sang, le bazar qu’était devenu cette maison…

Jisung le poussa vers les escaliers, et il descendit derrière Changbin, les mains sur les épaules. Dongchul n’était pas dans le coin et Changbin croisa très fort les doigts  en priant pour qu’il n’ait rien entendu de leur conversation. Changbin voulait pouvoir contrôler ce qu’allait entendre Dongchul, histoire de ne pas trop le paniquer.

C hangbin poussa Jisung sur un tabouret  dans la salle de bain , prenant ensuit e un tissu qu’il humidifia. Il frotta  alors la morsure et ce qu’il y avait autour avec douceur, ne voulant pas l a  rouvrir malencontreusement, et ce même si Chan avait fait un bon boulot pour la refermer. 

Le jeune alpha ne  réagit pas, m ê m e quand Changbin appuya un p e u trop fort. L’oméga ne savait pas s’il réfléchissait à ce que Dongchul pouvait bien faire dans cette histoire, ou s’il pensait juste à la morsure en elle-même, mais ce fut au moins particulièrement facile pour Changbin de s’occuper de lui.

Dongchul entra dans la réserve alors que Changbin cherchait comment panser la morsure sans avoir à bander toute l’épaule de Jisung. Le bêta fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua ce qu’ils faisaient, agglutinés dans la petite salle de bain.

— **Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? C’est une morsure ?**

Changbin se figea, et Jisung haussa les épaules.

— **Chan s’est un peu trop lâché.**

Il y eut un hoquet derrière eux, l’Alpha s’étant enfin décidé à les rejoindre. Changbin regarda Chan et Dongchul, s’inquiétant déjà de la réaction du bêta. Celui-ci fixait la morsure qui décorait les glandes odorantes cervicales inférieures de Jisung en silence, les lèvres pincées.

Puis il se raidit, et Chan fit deux pas vers lui.

— **Dongchul-**

Le bêta tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte d’entrée peu après. Chan s’empressa de lui emboîter le pas, et Jisung leva la tête pour regarder Changbin, les sourcils froncés.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?**

Changbin pinça les lèvres, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher la bombe comme ça, ce n’était pas à lui de tout expliquer. Sans compter qu’il s’inquiétait juste un peu pour les deux aînés, il avait très peur que Dongchul s’énerve et en colle une à Chan.

— **Dongchul ! Dongchul attends, je peux t’expliquer !**

Le bêta se figea, et enroula ses bras autour de son torse. Il aurait peut-être du mettre un manteau avant de sortir comme ça. On caillait toujours autant, dehors.

— **Quoi ? T’as changé d’avis, j’ai compris. Je te laisse Jisung, je compte pas me battre.** Marmonna sèchement Dongchul en fixant résolument le sol, tremblotant peut être pas uniquement à cause du froid.

— **Dongchul.** Répéta Chan en mettant une main sur son épaule. **Ce n’est pas ça, laisse-moi expliquer.**

Dongchul tourna lentement les talons, et croisa ses bras, faisant face à Chan et le dominant de toute sa hauteur. L’Alpha ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, soupirant avant de donner un manteau au bêta, qu’il avait pensé à rependre. Cela eut le mérite de dérider un peu Dongchul, qui le prit avant de s’habiller.

Une fois un peu plus couvert, il frotta nerveusement ses bras puis sa nuque. Chan inspira avant de lever les yeux pour le regarder. Il compensait leur intense différence de taille par son regard dominant et sa stature droite, très Alpha.

— **Écoute, ce que j’ai fait… Ça ne se fait pas. On aurait dû en parler rien qu’avec Changbin avant que je fasse ça. Mais ce n’est qu’une marque temporaire. Certes, cela ne veut pas rien dire mais… Ce n’est pas une revendication, ok ? Pas quelque chose de définitif...**

Dongchul haussa les épaules, l’air faussement nonchalant, alors Chan continua, voulant vraiment pas causer de malentendu. Cela se passait si bien jusque-là !

— **Je t’ai déjà dit que cela ne me dérangerait pas que tu sois avec Jisung.**

Chan déglutit difficilement, parce qu’il se rendait compte maintenant qu’il aimait vraiment beaucoup Jisung et qu’il avait très envie de le mordre. Mais définitivement cette fois. Du moins, il pouvait attendre que Jisung et Dongchul discutent de leur relation, mais il allait falloir que Dongchul accepte, s’il entamait une relation avec Jisung, que le jeune alpha soit marqué temporairement par Chan, ou même Changbin.

— **On accepte que tu sois avec Jisung…** Répéta Chan, avant de reprendre, en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres. **Mais si tu n’arrives pas à accepter ce genre de chose, genre les morsures temporaires, on va avoir un problème.**

Il y eut un long silence avant que Dongchul ne parle, le bêta regardant Chan avec un air insondable, le visage impassible.

— **Ce n’est pas que je n’accepte pas ça. C’est juste que je croyais que tu voulais revendiquer Jisung et donc… Me repousser ?** Finit il sur un ton hésitant, sa façade lisse se craquant pour quelque chose de fragile.

Chan soupira à nouveau.

— **Qu’est-ce que je répète tout le temps ? Communication. Si on veut que nos relations fonctionnent, il va falloir qu’on parle. Je n’ai pas de problème à ce que tu sois avec Jisung, mais tu dois comprendre que j’ai envie de le mordre.**

— **Je comprends. J’en ai envie aussi.** Répondit Dongchul du tact au tac en clignant des yeux.

— **Je croyais que ce n’était qu’un crush.** Ne put s’empêcher de faireChan en haussant les sourcil.

Dongchul eut un grognement et il se frotta le visage, les joues rouges, faisant rire Chan. L’alpha s’approcha et lui pressa l’épaule, la tension semblant s’être enfin dissipée.

— **Est ce qu tu es d’accord pour tout expliquer à Jisung maintenant ?**

— **Hein ?** Répliqua Dongchul avec un air de lapin prit dans les phares.

— **Tu pars bientôt, dans quoi… Un peu plus d’une semaine ? Avec Seollal et les virées en ville, je suis pas sûr que tu auras une meilleure occasion. De plus, je dois parler des morsures avec eux donc…**

— **Je sais pas si je suis prêt. Qu’est-ce que je fais s’il est pas d’accord ? Je pensais faire ça… Avant que je parte. Comme ça il aurait eut le temps d’oublier d’ici mon retour…** Avoua Dongchul, rendu penaud par sa propre couardise.

Chan mit un temps avant de trouver quoi répondre à cette logique. Il allait utiliser l’argument de sa psy, tiens.

— **Et si ça se passe bien ? Pourquoi tu penses qu’à ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?**

— **Hum…**

— **Imagine Jisung veut bien et que vous vous dragouillez ?**

— **Chan… Pourquoi…** Souffla Dongchul à cause de son choix de mot.

L’alpha se contenta de hausser les épaules, ne voyant clairement pas le problème, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— **Dongchul, vraiment.** Reprit ensuite Chan, plus sérieux, en serrant son épaule. J **e pense qu’il faut que tu lui en parles, maintenant.** Il réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre : **Tu sais quoi ? On va retourner à la maison, et je vais aller discuter avec Changbin et Jisung, et si tu veux discuter aussi, tu restes avec nous, sinon tu peux très bien aller vaquer ailleurs, ok ?**

Dongchul ouvrit la bouche. Cela voulait quand même dire qu’il devait se décider, vite. Genre, là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Il finit cependant par acquiescer, et Chan tourna les talons et gagna raidement l’hanok. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Jisung et Changbin étaient à la fenêtre, sûrement à les regarder.

L’Alpha fronça les sourcils quand il vit le visage pâle de Changbin.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?**

— **Changbin avait peur que vous vous tapiez dessus.** Expliqua Jisung avec un air amusé.

— **T’es bête.** Répliqua alors Chan en roulant des yeux.

Il alla ensuite se laisser tomber sur le canapé, tout le monde s’énervait aujourd’hui et il n’aimait décidément pas ça. Jisung le rejoignit en deux bons de cabris et se logea sur ses genoux, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

— **Tout est réglé ?** Demanda-t-il, alors que Changbin venait s’asseoir à côté d’eux en tailleurs.

Chan ne répondit pas, regardant plutôt Dongchul qui restait planté là comme un Sims tout près de la porte. Lentement, tout doucement, sous le regard des trois autres, il retira son manteau avant de gagner l’accoudoir du canapé et de poser une fesse dessus.

Il fit un signe de la tête à Chan, qui lui répondit.

— **Oui, tout est réglé.** L’Alpha inspira. **Bon. Du coup. Dongchul tu veux commencer… ?**

Le bêta fit brièvement le poisson, ne d’ayant décidément pas attendu à ce qu’on commence par lui. Changbin lui faisait un petit sourire derrière les alphas, devinant sûrement de quoi il était question, alors que Jisung le regardait, attendant, curieux.

— **Je… Je t’aime… Bien. Jisung.**

Changbin se tapa le front et Chan commença à glousser, tandis que le jeune alpha regardait autour de lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Sauf que le visage de Chan et Changbin ne lui apprirent rien.Il se reconcentra sur Dongchul.

— **Tu m’aimes bien… ?** Répéta-t-il.

— **J’ai… Un crush.**

— **Oh.**

Dongchul grimaça, et cacha son visage dans son main. Tout son visage lui brûlait, et il mourrait d’envie de se désintégrer, là, tout de suite. Il n’aurait jamais du se moquer de ses amis du lycée qui se liquéfiait à la simple idée d’avouer leurs sentiments à leurs crush.

C’était vachement galère en vrai.

Heureusement pour Dongchul, et Jisung qui était toujours un peu perdu, Chan prit le relai.

— **Il est venu nous voir pour savoir comment cela allait se passer, et si cela allait poser un problème, et on lui a conseillé de te l’avouer.**

— **Parce que vous serez d’accord pour qu’on se fréquente ?** Demanda Jisung en regardant ses aînés.

— **Vous vous fréquentez déjà, idiot.** Marmonna Changbin, alors que Chan acquiesçait.

— **On sait tous comment va finir cette meute de toute fa** **ç** **on.** Expliqua simplement l’alpha en haussant les épaules. **Je pense qu’on devra refaire le point si le courant passe entre vous mais on s’est dit que vous pouvez vous dragouiller sans problème.**

Changbin grimaça à nouveau quand il entendit cette expression sortir des lèvres de Chan. Est-ce que son langage était une raison pour rompre ? Ou au moins faire chambre à part le temps qu’il réalise à quel point il sonnait vieux...

— **Mmh...** Jisung battit des paupières, semblant réfléchir très fort, avant qu’il ne regarde Dongchul avec un petit sourire timide. **T’es plutôt cool, je veux bien essayer.**

Changbin ne put s’empêcher de taquiner Jisung en le voyant soudainement tout timide comme ça, enfonçant ses doigts dans les côtes du jeune alpha qui glapit bruyamment. Jisung était rament timide, souvent gêné, mais globalement surtout confiant.

Dongchul frottait quant à lui nerveusement ses joues, ne sachant quoi penser du dénouement des événements.

C’était bien non, que Jisung ait accepté ? Cela voulait dire qu’il avait ses chances, non ? Il se leva, annonçant en un murmure brouillon qu’il allait… Ailleurs. Faire un tour. Jouer. Les laisser discuter de leurs morsures et d’il ne savait quoi d’autres.

Chan le salua avec un sourire, lui assurant qu’ils l’appelleraient pour le dîner. Dongchul s’enfuit vite, gagnant la réserve et tombant sur le parquet contre la porte de la salle de bain qu’il avait refermé derrière lui. Il… Il s’était confessé. Jisung l’avait accepté.

Il s’imaginait déjà avoir des rendez-vous avec Jisung.

Cela allait être difficile, avec l’hiver et l’hanok. Mais il s’imaginait déjà partir en voiture en ville, avant que son départ ne le rattrape. Il partait dans un plus d’une semaine. Il avait une semaine pour prouver à Jisung qu’il méritait d’être considéré.

Qu’il valait son amour tout autant que Chan et Changbin. Oui, il le méritait.

Il n’avait qu’une semaine, mais il allait la rentabiliser. Il réfléchirait ensuite sur la manière dont allait se dérouler février plus tard. Ils avaient des téléphones. Il pourrait rentrer le week-end. Si quelque chose se construisait entre eux pendant les semaines à venir, Dongchul ferait tout ce qu’il faut pour le faire grandir.

Revenir peut être même s’il le fallait, et ne pas passer ses examens. De toute façon, l’école n’était définitivement pas plus importante que Jisung.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


— **Mordre ce n’est pas rien.** Lâcha Changbin, devenu sérieux, quand la porte de la réserve se referma. **Pour nous c’est pour la vie.** Expliqua-t-il, alors que Jisung acquiesçait gravement. **On peut fricoter, sans jamais avoir de vrai titre comme petit-ami. Quand on mord, c’est définitif, c’est notre partenaire, et il n’y a pas de changement possible.**

Chan enregistra les informations, son visage inhabituellement grave. C’était sérieux. Les meutes traditionnelles et leurs habitudes, et traditions, étaient complexes et importantes. Après tout, Chan voulait devenir un loup traditionnel.

— **Pour nous... C’est une étape comme les autres. Tu dragues, tu te met en couple, tu mords et finalement tu te maries.** Expliqua-t-il à son tour, se rendant compte à quel point c’était plus simple et bien plus dénué de valeurs que les traditions des meutes traditionnelles.

— **Le mariage vaut plus qu’une morsure ? C’est quoi d‘abord** **déjà** **, le mariage**? Questionna Jisung avec curiosité.

Il trouvait la ville fascinante, et le mariage ce n’était définitivement pas quelque chose qu’on trouvait dans les livres de biologie. Et Chan ne leur en avait jamais vraiment parlé à vrai dire. Il parlait surtout des couples, du lycée, de la drague et des petits copains-copines.

— **C’est… Une cérémonie, où tu t’unis pour la vie avec celui que tu aimes.** Tenta d’expliquer Chan, en réalisant que cérémonie, c’était peut-être un peu fort pour quelque chose de symbolique, mais peut-être pas autant que ce que pouvait vivre les loups des forets.

— **Comme la cérémonie d’union ?**

— **Sûrement ?**

C’était bien ce que pensait Chan. Les mariages faisaient pale figure à côté de la cérémonie d’union que Chan imaginait être quelque chose de bien pus symbolique, bien plus important. Certes le mariage était important pour certain…

Mais Chan avait quand même la légère impression que c’était surtout un bon moyen d’étaler son fric, et de le gâcher accessoirement. Il n’avait assisté qu’à quelques mariages au sein de la meute Levanter. Cela avait surtout semblé très barbant.

Peut-être que Chan était devenu biaisé, maintenant. En tout cas, la cérémonie d’union paraissait bien plus belle que les vulgaires mariages.

— **Mais vous vous mordez pas pendant ?**

— **Pas du tout !** S’exclama Chan.

De ce qu’il savait de l’effet de la morsure, même temporaire comme ce qu’il avait fait à Jisung… Ce n’était définitivement pas quelque chose que tu montrais à tout le monde. Attends…

— **Vous vous mordez vous pendant la cérémonie d’union ?**

— **Bah oui ?** Répondit du tac au tac Jisung, avant que Changbin n’explique un peu plus.

— **Lors de la cérémonie d’union on se fait une morsure temporaire, et comme la cérémonie à souvent lieu peu avant les périodes, ils finissent la cérémonie dans l’intimité, avec la morsure finale et définitive.**

— **Ah.** Fit Chan qui réalisait enfin la valeur de la morsure pour Changbin.

Il y eut alors un long silence, chacun essayant de comprendre et d’absorber les traditions de l’autre. Pour la citadin, la morsure était quelque chose de très animal, qui n’était pas forcément mal vu… Mais ce n’était quelque chose d’incroyable.   
  
Avoir une bague au doigt, et un caspalet au cou, c’était plus important. Même la morsure qui met du temps à disparaître après un lien rompu, cela vaut moins qu’un morceau de métal au doigt, et un collier au cou.

Pour les meutes traditionnelles, c’était l’inverse. La marque, c’était tout. Cela définissait ton identité. C’était pour ça que Changbin était agacé, et Chan finit par comprendre, il s’excusa longuement et trouvèrent un terrain d’entente.

Oui ils s’aimaient, mais non ils ne pouvaient pas se marquer. Pas pour l’instant, pas alors que Jisung allait peut-être commencer quelque chose avec Dongchul. Pas alors que cela faisait que quelques mois qu’ils s’aimaient, et qu’ils se découvraient encore, eux et leurs différences profondes.

Chan n’eut aucun mal à l’accepter. Si c’était normal pour Jisung et Changbin, il pouvait attendre. Ce n’était pas comme s’il comptait partir bientôt, ou les mettre à la porte. Il pouvait attendre. Il voulait attendre, découvrir plus d’eux et tomber définitivement amoureux.

Son alpha attendrait.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	68. Chapitre 68, ou comment se dragouiller

Dongchul avait redouté juste un peu l’entraînement du lendemain. Il avait peur que Jisung se comporte différemment avec lui, après l’aveu de ses sentiments. Certes cela n’avait pas été le cas pendant le dîner, mais la peur restait là.

Il s’était réveillé en premier, il avait pris son petit déjeuner et il avait commencé à s'échauffer seul et en silence. Il faisait particulièrement froid, et ce malgré la cheminée qui avait chauffée toute la nuit et le petit radiateur électrique.

On était encore en plein hiver, et le printemps allait définitivement mettre du temps avant de pointer le bout de son nez.

Il était en train de faire des squats quand Jisung décida enfin de faire grâce de sa présence. Le jeune alpha fit quelques pas timides, et retira son gilet qu’il déposa sur un tabouret avant de commencer à s’étirer. Dongchul se chargea alors de mettre les futons en place, en jetant quelque coups d’œils à Jisung.

Ok, cela allait être gênant.

Jisung dut se dire la même chose, parce qu’alors que Dongchul se redressait, le terrain d’entraînement maintenant prêt, Jisung s’approcha de lui.

— **Tu sais que t’as pas besoin de te comporter différemment, ok ? Que tu m’aimes ou pas, ça change pas grand-chose.** Fit il gentiment en tapotant son épaule.

— **C’est juste que j’ai peur de tout gâcher.**

— **Si quelqu’un devait bien tout gâcher, ce serait moi.** Rigola Jisung, avant d’aller chercher sa ceinture.

Il lança la sienne à Dongchul qui le remercia en un murmure.

— **Chan proposait qu’on se fasse un petit tête à tête quand on ira en ville. Ils nous déposeront au café et ils iront faire je ne sais quoi avec Changbin. Je crois qu’il veut l’emmener voir un film.**

— **Ça** **me va.** Répondit Dongchul avec un large sourire, avant de se rappeler que c’était un _date._

Jisung pouvait penser ce qu’il voulait, Dongchul allait tout gâcher.

L’entraînement en tout cas se passa relativement bien. Ils ne changèrent pas leur routine habituelle, et Dongchul s’amusa toujours à faire quelques petits coups bas pour faire tomber Jisung. Et Jisung geignait autant.

Mais peut être qu’il y avait des petits jeux de regards de temps à autre quand ils se mettaient en position.

Dongchul se demandait pourquoi il n’avait pas avoué ses sentiments plus tôt, avant de se rappeler qu’il y avait eut les chaleurs de Changbin, et qu’accessoirement, tout un autre tas de trucs qui faisait que l’opportunité ne s’était jamais présentée.

Au moins c’était fait. Et Dongchul aimait beaucoup la tournure que prenait les choses.

Après seulement une petite heure de ssireum, Chan vint les chercher. Jisung devait aller se récurer de fond en comble avant d’aller voir l’alphalogue. Le jeune alpha partit donc se doucher, et Chan aida Dongchul à tout ranger.

  
Quand Jisung partit s’habiller, Dongchul fit sa toilette, et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans la voiture. Chan conduisait, Dongchul avait promis de faire le retour. Changbin était à côté de lui, à choisir la musique qui passait dans la voiture grâce au téléphone et à une petit enceinte.

Du coup Dongchul et Jisung se retrouvaient derrière, et le bêta était presque certain que c’était une idée de Chan et Changbin. C’était bizarre de se dire que Chan et Changbin essayaient de lui arranger un coup avec Jisung, leur propre compagnon, mais au point où ils en étaient…

Si c’était ça le fonctionnement des meutes traditionnelles… Et bien il devait y en avoir qui s’amusaient bien.

Bon certes, c’était surtout les meutes avec des jeunes et des Trésors, mais bref.

Le trajet passa relativement rapidement, surtout en sachant que Changbin et Jisung n’arrêtaient pas de chanter ou de rapper, ou de hurler ce qui passait sur l’enceinte, et Dongchul se demandait sincèrement comment Chan pouvait réussir à conduire avec tout ce bordel.

Heureusement, les deux plus jeunes avaient fini par s’endormir, et Chan et lui avaient pu échanger un peu sur la ville. Chan comptait les emmener au MacDo après le rendez vous de Jisung, et d’ensuite les lâcher au café pendant qu’il emmènerait Changbin faire du shopping.

Un film aurait été trop long, et Chan devait avouer qu’il avait juste un peu peur que cela panique Changbin, le grand écran et le son particulièrement effort. Dongchul ne connaissait pas assez Changbin pour pouvoir commenter le choix de Chan, mais cela avait au moins le mérite d’être prudent.

Ils réveillèrent les deux jeunes alors qu’ils étaient dans le parking de la clinique. Chan annonça qu’il allait emmener Jisung, et que Changbin et Dongchul pouvaient rester ici, ou attendre dans la salle d’attente. Ils finirent par choisir le SUV, parce qu c’était confortable et qu’il y avait la musique.

Quand les portes du véhicule claquèrent et que Jisung et Chan disparurent derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, Changbin leva les bras en l’air et lança le premier album de leur petit trio, Dongchul soupirant longuement.

Il allait finir sourd avant que Chan et Jisung ne soient revenus.

— **Chan. Tu crois qu’il voudra encore voir ma bite ?**

L’alpha ouvrit la bouche, se rappelant avoir déjà eu cette conversation. Mais Jisung n’avait définitivement pas utilisé ces mots-là. Qu’avait il fait à l’innocence de son cadet…

— **Je sais honnêtement pas. Peut-être si ce qu’on lui raconte l’inquiète ?**

Jisung acquiesça pour lui-même, se recoiffant machinalement à l’aide du miroir. Chan l’enlaça brièvement pour le calmer, et embrassa sa tempe alors que les portes s’ouvraient. Ils passèrent par la réception avant de se retrouver dans la salle d’attente.

Il n’y avait personne cette fois, mais les phéromones d’alpha étaient lourds dans l’air, et les deux dominants se raidirent.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur deux chaises côtes à côtes, et se collèrent un peu plus encore, faisant front uni. Chan frotta la morsure sur le trapèze supérieur de Jisung, se sentant étonnamment inquiet à cause d l’odeur qui flottait dans le salle d’attente.

  
Visiblement, un jeune alpha était entré en Frénésie. Ou alors il était en ruts. Non, cela ne pouvait même pas être des ruts, par ce qu’il n’y avait pas d’excitation. Juste de la rage et de l’agressivité.

Quand le Docteur Cho ouvrit la porte de son cabinet, personne n’en sortit. Chan et Jisung se levèrent, et le suivirent à l’intérieur.

— **Désolé pour l’odeur. Ça fait trente minutes qu’on aère mais ça change rien.**

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, et cliqua sur le bout de son stylo.

— **Du coup. Han Jisung. Où en sommes nous ?**

Jisung jeta un coup d’œil à Chan, qui lui fit signe de parler, en lui tendant ses notes. Le jeune alpha commença alors à lire ce qu’il y avait écrit, en rajoutant des petits commentaires. Quand il eut fini, le médecin avait largement compléter le dossier de Jisung.

— **Très bien. Du coup, je pense que la solitude ce sera juste un symptôme récurent, rien de grave. Et je crois que** **quelqu’un sera** **là pour** **s’** **en occuper… ?** Ajouta le médecin en regardant la marque sur les glandes de Jisung.

Chan acquiesça en caressant celle-ci du pouce, possessif. Le docteur rajouta quelque chose dans le dossier.

— **Pour les crampes d’adrénaline visiblement ça c’est arrangé, mmh. On verra ce que dit la prise de sang.** Enchaîna -t-il, les yeux de Jisung s’écarquillant. **Je pense que c’est pas alarmant non plus, il faudra faire attention, et si ça perdure vraiment de manière contraignante, il faudra revenir nous voir.**

Il enchaîna ensuite sur un bilan de santé complet, il mesura Jisung, qui avait pris deux centimètres et qui était très fier de ça. Il le pesa ensuite, et nota une légère prise de poids rassurante vu comment Jisung était une brindille. Il écouta son cœur et prit sa tension, avant de palper ses glandes, Chan surveillant d’ailleurs ça avec attention.

Le docteur eut un petit rire.

— **Je vois que vous avez une vie amoureuse particulièrement rocambolesque.**

— **Hein ?**

— **Vos glandes sont particulièrement sensibles aux stimulus.** Expliqua simplement l’homme.

Heureusement qu’il ne s’approcha pas de la glande au niveau de la morsure, autrement, peut-être que Chan se serait énervé. Docteur Cho retourna bien vite derrière son bureau finir ses notes avant d’annoncer que Jisung était en pleine santé.

Certes, il ne pourrait l’affirmer qu’après avoir inspecté son bilan sanguin, mais pour l’instant c’était plutôt rassurant. Il leur donna une pochette cartonnée avec le résumé du dossier médical du jeune alpha jusque-là, avant de les envoyer faire une prise de sang.

Jisung fit la gueule pendant toute la procédure. Même si Chan lui tint la main, même si Chan caressa la morsure, même si le petit oméga qui s’occupait de la prise de sang était tout doux et gentil. Quand ils regagnèrent la voiture, après tout ça, Jisung se réfugia dans les bras de Changbin.

— **Je déteste Chan.** Annonça-t-il.

L’alpha haussa un sourcil à cette déclaration, et Dongchul marmonna que cela faisait un adversaire au moins.

— **Pas taper, pas taper !** Cria-t-il ensuite quand Chan tendit le bras pour lui en coller une.

— **Vous êtes insupportables.** Annonça Changbin en poussant Jisung vers son siège, à l’arrière.

Le jeune alpha se laissa tomber sur la banquette et s’attacha en faisant toujours la gueule, et quand Dongchul lui demanda doucement s’il avait eut mal, Jisung redressa sa manche avec une expression renfrognée. Au curieux de son coude, un gros morceau de coton et un bleu violet.

— **Ouch…**

— **Ça fait même pas mal, il fait juste sa princesse.** Répliqua Chan qui avait le bras sur les repose-tête alors qu’il faisait sa manœuvre pour sortir de la place de parking.

Changbin le regardait faire avec un petit sourire appréciateur.

— **J’aurais jamais cru que te voir conduire serait aussi sexy.** Commenta d’ailleurs l’oméga en se léchant les lèvres.

Jisung perdit sa moue et se redressa en entendant le commentaire de Changbin. Il se tordit pour tenter de voir ce que voyait Changbin, mais Chan s’était déjà remis droit et il cherchait la sortie du parking. Il lâcha un petit son de protestation avant de s’enfoncer dans son siège.

— **Vous avez parlé de quoi ?** Demanda tranquillement Chan alors qu’il tentait de se frayer un chemin dans les rues chargées de Pyojimul.

— **De notre musique surtout. Je lui ai fait écouter nos prods.** Expliqua Changbin, Chan faisant un son de gorge approbateur alors que Jisung commençait à assaillir Dongchul de questions. **Comment va Jisung ?**

— **Bien. Le docteur a dit que tous les symptômes qu’il a reste risque d’être des symptômes récurrents contre lesquels ils ne peuvent rien faire à moins que ce soit vraiment très grave.**

— **Ok, c’est déjà ça.**

— **Comment ça c’est Wow ta préférée ?** S’exclama dramatiquement le jeune alpha. **T’as écouté Sunshine et c’est** _ **Wow**_ **ta préférée ? Dongchul je suis désolé mais c’est pas possible entre nous.** Annonça Jisung, en tournant le dos au bêta.

Chan vit le visage de Dongchul se décomposer dans le rétroviseur, et il roula des yeux. Le pauvre garçon n’imaginait même pas dans quoi il s’embarquait avec Jisung.

— **Sung, arrête de martyriser Dongchul.** Lança Changbin qui était toujours plongé dans le téléphone de Chan.

Qu’est-ce qu’il regardait d’ailleurs ? Parce que Chan était sûr que ce n’était pas Dee- Mais c’était son dossier de hentai ! Il était certain de les avoir supprimé !

— **Changbin ferme ça !**

— **Les yeux sur la route Chan !** Cria en retour Changbin en mettant le téléphone hors de portée de l’alpha qui tendait un bras dans sa direction.

— **On va mourir !** Hurla Jisung quand Chan dut donner un coup de volant quand un con essaya de lui faire une queue de poisson.

Personne ne mourut. Chan récupéra son téléphone, Changbin s’assit sagement, et Jisung arrêta de crier. Chan réussit même à trouver une petite place près du MacDo.

— **Je vais conduire au retour, hein ?** Fit Dongchul en tapotant l’épaule de Chan comme si ce n’était pas ce qui était déjà prévu.   
**—** **Je pourrais apprendre à conduire, moi ?** Demanda Jisung en se glissant entre eux.

— **Non.** Firent Chan, Changbin et Dongchul d’une même voix.

— **Même pas drôle.**

Les aînés les guidèrent jusqu’à une borne puis en suivit exactement un quart d’heure d’explications pendant lesquels Chan et Dongchul durent expliquer ce qu‘il y avait dans chaque produit proposé dans ce fast-food. Surtout pour qu’à la fin ils prennent tous les deux des doubles cheeseburgers avec supplément bacon. Les aînés partirent sur des big macs, et Chan ajouta des nuggets et des croques MacDo sous l’œil inquiet de Dongchul.

Ils avaient pris le poids de Jisung en frites et potatoes, ils n’allaient pas manger tout ça en plus, si ?

Et bien si ! Il s’agirait en fait que si l’on donnait à Chan l’occasion de manger son poids en fast-food, et bien il ne se gênait pas. Même Jisung ne l’avait jamais vu manger autant. Ils finissaient à peine leur burger que l’Alpha avait déjà fini une boîte de nuggets qu’il grignotait entre deux frites et une bouchée de Big Mac.

— **Comment exactement tu engouffres tout ça ?** Demanda un Dongchul incrédule alors que Changbin semblait juste un peu effrayé.

— **J’ai faim.** Se justifia Chan en haussant les épaules.

De son côté, Jisung avait fini par délaisser son burger, que Chan finit par finir d’ailleurs, pour plutôt boulotter les nuggets. Il ressemblait à un Gollum, recourbé dans son coin à tenter de protéger son petit carton de l’estomac sans fond de Chan.

— **C’est toujours comme ça ?** Demanda Dongchul à Changbin.

— **Malheureusement.** Répondit alors celui-ci.

Dongchul regarda alors Chan finir un sachet de frites avec un long hochement de tête à la fois impressionné et dégoûté. Au moins, Jisung était adorable recroquevillé comme ça, à grignoter comme un écureuil. Par contre il était hors de question qu’il s’approche de lui avec ses doigts tout gras.

Quand ils sortirent du MacDo, tout le monde avait dû prendre au moins cinq kilos, et Chan était pas loin de faire un coma pour digérer tout ce qu’il avait ingéré.

— **Laisse-moi** **juste trouver un café où on peut pioncer Bin-ie et on décolle.** Annonça l’alpha quand il s’assit derrière le volant.

Dongchul, qui était encore relégué à l’arrière avec un Jisung aux mains propres et à l’œil brillant, pinça les lèvres. Il n’était définitivement pas certain que c’était une bonne idée de laisser Chan conduire dans cet état. Mais Jisung se pendit à son bras pour lui parler du café dans lequel ils avaient rendez-vous, et Chan sortit de son esprit.   
  


Tant pis s’il rentrait dans un poteau, les beaux yeux de Jisung et ses joues rondes étaient sa faiblesse. Changbin grommela qu’il aurait dû faire du lèche-vitrines plutôt, mais l’air endormi de Chan, avec ses joues gonflées et ses lèvres boudeuses suffit à convaincre l’oméga.

  
Chan s'empressa de les lâcher devant leur café habituel avant de partir sur les chapeaux de roues, Dongchul s'inquiétait encore pour leur sécurité trois seconde avant que Jisung ne tire sur son bras et ne réclame son attention.

Il oublia à nouveau les deux autres, et laissa Jisung l’entraîner à l’intérieur du café. La chaleur qui leur attaqua le visage quand ils passèrent la porte les fit soupirer bonheur, et les serveurs leur firent un signe de la tête. Jisung gagna une table cachée dans un coin, et Dongchul observa avec curiosité un jeune homme s’approcher déjà d’eux.

— **Un cheesecake et un Iced Americano ?** Demanda le serveur en regardant Jisung.

Le jeune alpha confirma avec un large sourire, et le serveur se tourna vers Dongchul avec une once de curiosité. Vu comment il connaissait Jisung, il devait être surpris de le voir ici avec lui.

— **Un Mocha s’il vous plaît.**

Le jeune homme acquiesça et tourna les talons, retournant derrière le comptoir.

— **On vient souvent ici.** Expliqua Jisung en regardant Dongchul. **Chan upload nos chansons et moi je vais lire.** Continua-t-il en pointant la bibliothèque en face.

— **Je vois.** Murmura Dongchul en regardant l’énorme collection de mangas.

Mais son regarda retourna bien vite se poser sur Jisung, son côté otaku se faisant renvoyer au fond de lui. Le jeune alpha était en train de gratter le bois de la table, et Dongchul sentait déjà la gêne se distiller en lui. Il prit alors le premier sujet qui lui passa par la tête.

— **Ça se passe comment du coup, la séduction, chez les meutes traditionnelles ? Que je sache quoi faire…**

Jisung releva la tête pour le regarder.

— **Ça** **va être un peu difficile pour toi.** Murmura alors Jisung. **Ça passe beaucoup par la forme lupine.** Expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

— **Oh…**

— **Il faut courir ensemble, s’offrir des proies, de quoi faire une tanière, des petits trucs. Du coup… Voilà…**

Dongchul commença un peu à paniquer.

— **C’est… Grave, du coup, si je peux pas me transformer ?**

— **Grave non. Certes ça va m’embêter un peu parce que j’aime beaucoup mon loup… Mais on va trouver une solution.** Assura-t-il avec un gentil sourire.

Dongchul acquiesça lentement, et timidement, Jisung tendit une main pour prendre celle du bêta et la presser.

— **Il fait trop froid pour les tanières, et tout le reste tu peux le faire en humain. Il y a aussi l’imprégnation, et faire les taches quotidiennes ensemble, et ça tu peux définitivement le faire.**

— **C’est vrai.** Approuva le bêta qui sentait les papillons dans son ventre s’exciter à la seule idée de s’imprégner avec Jisung.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’il avait fait ça, l’imprégnation. Peut-être avec sa petite amie du collège ?

— **Et toi du coup ? En ville ? Chan m’a raconté un peu mais c’est peut-être différent la Corée…**

— **Mmh. On doit offrir des cadeaux et faire des rendez vous. Enfin je présume. J’ai jamais vraiment… Courtiser quelqu’un.** Avoua-t-il avec une grimace, en se frottant la nuque.

Jisung haussa un sourcil.

— **Je suis ton premier ?**

— **Non.** Répondit Dongchul avec un petit sourire amusé.

— **Oh.** Fit le jeune alpha, dépité.

Dongchul eut un petit rire, et le serveur leur apporta leur commande. Jisung commença alors à dévorer sa part de cheesecake, et Dongchul le regarda faire avec attention.

— **Quoi ? Ch’est mes choues ?**

— **Non. Enfin, c’est mignon, oui, mais je me demande surtout comment tu fais pour manger après le MacDo.** Expliqua doucement Dongchul en ponctuant sa phrase en prenant une gorgée de Mocha.

— **J’ai toujours de la place pour du cheesecake.** Assura alors Jisung en se tapotant le ventre.

La part de gâteau disparut bien vite, et Jisung racla le coulis de fruit rouge et les miettes qui traînaient au fond de l’assiette avec sa cuillère, avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche et de sucer le métal comme si le goût de la pâtisserie était imprégné dedans.

Dongchul fixa sa bouche avec peut-être un peu trop d’attention, parce que quand il releva les yeux, Jisung le jaugeait, un sourcil haussé. Dongchul détourna le regard et s’empressa de boire son café, tentant de faire mine de rien.

Jisung eut un petit rire.

— **Qu’est ce qui t’as plus chez moi ?** Finit par demander Jisung, la joue dans sa main. **Pourquoi moi, et pas Chan** **gbin** **? Ou même Chan. Tu t’entendais bien avec Chan.**

— **Je… Je sais pas. Honnêtement… Je sais pas.** Avoua le bêta, avant de se dire que ce n’était définitivement pas quelque chose qu’on sortait lors d’un rendez-vous.

Sauf qu’il ne savait pas quoi dire, et Jisung qui le fixait comme ça !

— **Ça a commencé, enfin j’ai réalisé quand… Quand tu as dit que j’étais pas si mal, après que tu te sois assommé sur le parquet…**

— **On écoute au porte maintenant ?**

— **Vous parliez de moi**. Se défendit Dongchul.

Jisung eut un petit rire.

— **C’est vrai. Et c’est tout ?**

— **Non, enfin, il y a eu ça puis genre je me suis rendu compte que t’étais mignon, et t’es aussi quelqu’un de bien, genre tu es vraiment déterminé et… Tu es un bon alpha. Tu es vraiment différent des alphas de mon lycée.**

— **Chan aussi est différent.**

— **Tu veux vraiment que je finisse avec Chan…** Marmonna Dongchul.

Un peu vexé, il regarda sa tasse presque vide. Peut-être que cela aurait été plus facile s’il avait eut un crush sur Chan. Chan était à l’écoute, et ils avaient cette connexion, comme s’ils avaient été compagnon de jeu, quand ils étaient chiots.

Mais Dongchul préférait Jisung. Jisung était plus innocent, plus volatil. Moins sérieux et plus impulsif.

Le jeune alpha posa une main sur son avant-bras.

— **Je suis désolé. Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. C’est juste que… Que Chan est mieux et du coup… Je comprend pas trop pourquoi tu me préfères à lui.** Expliqua Jisung avec un petit sourire penaud et timide.

Dongchul le regarda en silence. Jisung paraissait sincèrement désolé, et manquer de confiance en lui. Le bêta fronça ses sourcils.

— **À mes yeux tu es mieux que lui.**

Jisung sourit largement.

— **Tu es cool toi aussi. Grave cool même. Tu sais bien te battre, et tu es grave gentil. Et tu es différent physiquement de Chan et Changbin. J’aime bien.** Assura Jisung, des ridules aux coins des yeux.

  
Dongchul ne put s’empêcher de rougir.

Ils continuèrent de parler, un peu moins d’eux et de leurs sentiments, mais plus de Chan et Changbin, de la vie traditionnelle. Dongchul parla quant à lui du lycée. À cause des questions de Jisung, Dongchul lui parla de ses examens, et lui montra ce qu’il révisait.

Étonnamment, Jisung était particulièrement à jour sur les questions de biologie. Le reste, il ne connaissait rien. Rien de la littérature coréenne, rien sur les mathématiques, rien sur les langues. Il n’était définitivement pas stupide. Il n’avait juste rien étudié.

— **Tu es allé à l’école jusqu’à quand ?**

— **Mmh, dix ans ? Une fois que tu sais vaguement lire et écrire, ils t’envoient faire autre chose, quelque chose de plus utile. Tu chasses s’ils pensent que tu seras un alpha. Sinon tu vas aider les omégas.**

Donghun n’eut pas lui à lui demander ce qu’il avait fait. L’habilité de Jisung à coudre et travailler les peaux voulaient tout dire. Il pressa l’avant-bras de l’oméga, qui lui sourit gentiment.

— **Si tu veux, je pourrais te parler un peu de mes cours, si ça t’intéresse. Même juste de la biologie.**

— **Ça me va.** Répondit Jisung avec un sourire. **Peut-être l’histoire aussi ? Que je comprenne d’où on vient...**

Dongchul approuva vivement cette idée, et ils finirent ensuite leur tasse en silence, leur serveur leur tournant autour, sûrement pour inciter Jisung à commander une autre part de cheesecake.

Il finit d’ailleurs par le faire, encouragé par Dongchul. Quand l’assiette arriva avec une part recouvert de coulis au caramel cette fois, Dongchul le regarda manger, observant la rondeur de ses joues, la brillance de ses lèvres, à cause de la salive et du sucre.

Jisung paraissait en extase quand il mangeait du cheesecake. Son plaisir se lisait sur son visage, la manière dont ses yeux se fermaient et ses lèvres suçaient la cuillère comme si elle avait le goût de la pâtisserie. Pendant un seconde Dongchul pensa à un autre type de plaisir, avant que son cerveau ne chasse tout ça.

Parce que Jisung le regardait avec de grands yeux brillants.

— **J’espère que cela va fonctionner entre nous.** Annonça-t-il alors avec un clin d’œil.

Dongchul se mit à sourire, plus doucement, et ses joues chauffèrent. Il espérait aussi.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	69. Chapitre 69, ou comment profiter de la neige

Changbin caressait distraitement le torse de Changbin. Ils étaient cachés derrière un rideau, dans l’un de ces petits espaces qu’on pouvait occuper dans un café de la ville. L’oméga ne savait pas comment Chan avait trouvé cette endroit, mais c’était particulièrement commode.

Bon, pas tant que ça en sachant qu’ils étaient censé faire une sieste une fois rentré à l’hanok, et qu’en plus Chan pourrait dormir tout son saoul dans la voiture comme Dongchul allait conduire, mais Changbin aimait bien l’ambiance.

Malgré l’odeur des suppressants de phéromones et d’odeurs sur les draps et les oreillers, et les fragrances qui lui étaient étrangères, il pouvait presque se dire qu'il était dans son nid, de retour à la maison, avec Chan.

Il se pelotonna un peu plus contre le flanc de l’alpha, logeant son nez dans son cou. Chan ronflait légèrement, et Changbin en aurait été dérangé s’il n’était pas simplement entrain de se détendre plutôt que de dormir.

Essayez de dormir à côté d’un mec qui ronfle pour voir.

Changbin frotta son nez contre son cou, lapa un peu ses glandes avant d’embrasser le bout du nez de Chan et de se relever. Il se gratta l’épaule, gigota un peu. Il s’ennuyait. Il finit par se pencher au-dessus de l’alpha, tâtant ses poches à la recherche du téléphone de celui-ci.

Chan finit par attraper son poignet, le fixant les yeux plissés par le sommeil.

— **Qu’est-ce que tu fais…** Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

— **M’ennuie.** Se défendit simplement Changbin en déplaçant sa main.

Il lâcha la poche et posa plutôt sa menotte à plat sur le ventre de Chan, s’appuyant sur ses abdominaux pour pouvoir se pencher et l’embrasser doucement. Chan sourit contre ses lèvres et s’étira avant d’enlacer sa taille.

— **Pourquoi tu dors pas ?**

— **J’arrive pas. Ça sent trop bizarre et il y a pas Jisung.** Après un temps d’hésitation, il ajouta : **Je suis trop curieux aussi, j’ai envie de savoir comment ça se passe** **entre eux** **.**

— **Ça** **doit être gênant.** Gloussa Chan. **Dongchul doit paniquer et Jisung doit pas être vraiment mieux**

Changbin approuva en pouffant, cachant brièvement son visage dans le torse de l’alpha.

— **Je suis tout de même surpris que Dongchul ait craqué pour Ji. Comme ça, j’aurais cru qu’il t’aurais plus préféré toi…**

— **J’aurais cru aussi, et ça m’aurait pas dérangé.** Répondit tranquillement l’alpha en haussant les épaules.

  
Changbin se redressa brusquement, les mains pressées sur son torse.

— **Pas dérangé ? Comment ça ?** Demanda l’oméga, les yeux plissés, et comme Chan se contentait de sourire en coin, Changbin frappa son pectoral. **Chan-ie ! Ça veut dire quoi, ça !**

— **Ça** **veut rien dire.** Répondit avec amusement l’alpha.

— **Chan-ie !** Geignit Changbin en étirant la fin du surnom. **Chulchul te plaît, peut être ?** Enchaîna -t-il en jouant des sourcils.

Chan ouvrit la bouche, le visage tordu en une mou dégoûtée.

— **D’abord ce surnom est immonde. Ensuite, j’ai toujours eu un faible pour les gens plus grands et musclés.**

— **Ah bah c’est sympa.** Répondit du tac au tac Changbin en se redressant complètement, les bras croisés et le visage renfrogné.

  
Chan se redressa aussi et le serra contre lui, frottant son nez contre sa joue.

— **Fai** **s** **pas la tête, Bin-ie** _ **baby**_ **. T’es plus musclé que lui.** Souffla Chan contre son oreille en caressant son biceps avec un son de gorge appréciateur.

— **Mais je suis tout petit.**

— **Et c’est parfait comme ça. Tu es notre petit Bin-ie _baby_. Notre petit ange. _Honey-bun._**

Chan enchaîna les surnoms, frottant toujours son nez contre sa joue, en déposant au passage des baisers sonores sur sa peau rose. Changbin couina et se tortilla, rosissant face à toute cette attention, avant de finalement céder et de se laisser aller, gloussant à cause des petits bisous.

Son égo et son oméga étaient satisfaits de voir qu’il plaisait toujours à Chan quoi qu’il se passe.

  
Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, Changbin était pelotonné contre Chan, et l’alpha reniflait ses cheveux, et l’arrière de son oreille, cherchant son odeur et celle de Jisung. L’oméga caressait distraitement sa cuisse, avant de se tordre le cou pour regarder son aîné.

— **Tu penses que Dongchul pourrait t’apporter quelque chose qui te manque ?**

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Mmh…**

  
Changbin pianota sur la cuisse de Chan avant de commencer à se craquer méticuleusement chaque phalange de sa main gauche.

— **Jisung m’a dit que vous avez expérimenté ensemble, et comme tu as dit aimé les alphas… Je me disais que peut être tu voulais genre... Être dessous, peut-être parfois ?** Demanda avec hésitation Changbin.

Il savait que Chan ne correspondait définitivement pas à l’archétype de l’alpha incroyablement masculin et toxique. Mais il ne savait pas si Chan allait être suffisamment confortable avec ce qu’il était et sa classe pour parler de ça.

Mais à vrai dire, sans que cela le surprenne vraiment, Chan n’eut aucun problème à le répondre.

— **En vrai, tout me va. Si les choses étaient telles que je n’avais jamais aucune occasion d’être en dessous, cela ne me dérangerait pas. Cependant, si on me le proposerait, j’acceptai. Je** **ne** **suis pas très difficile pour ce genre de chose.** Répondit tranquillement l’alpha en embrassant la joue de Changbin.

L’ oméga massait les articulations de ses doigts pensivement, acquiesçant distraitement au discours de Chan. 

— **C’est que Dongchul a un profil qui me donnerait bien envie d’être bottom pour lui, mais cela ne veut pas dire que j’en ai absolument besoin ou que je suis pas content de ce que je fais avec vous.**

— **Je pourrais te top ?** Demanda soudainement Changbin.

— **Hein ?**

  
Chan semblait plus pris de court que révolté.

— **H um. Sur le principe oui ?**

— **Genre vraiment ?** S’exclama Changbin avec surprise.

— **Bah… Oui ? Je me dis que ça doit être plus facile de commencer par un oméga qu’un bêta.**

Changbin ouvrit la bouche, offusqué, avant de devoir reconnaître qu’il n’avait pas tort, et de se contenter de faire juste la moue. Chan lui tapota le haut du crane avec un sourire taquin, sachant très bien pourquoi  Changbin faisait la tête comme ça. 

— **Tu laisserais vraiment un oméga te prendre ?**

— **Si c’est toi, pourquoi pas.** Avoua aisément Chan, Changbin paressant ne pas y croire.

Pourtant, il hocha la tête lentement. Il était toujours un peu dubitatif, mais si cela s’avérait exact, il allait définitivement relancé Chan plus tard pour tester tout ça.

— **Et Jisung ?**

— **Mmh ?**

— **Tu crois que Jisung aussi acceptera d’être en dessous ?**

Chan se frotta la mâchoire.

— **Je sais pas. Faudra bien qu’ils trouve nt quelque chose avec Dongchul, s’ils vont jusque-là.**

— **Je vois mieux Jisung en dessous de Dongchul que l’inverse.** Marmonna Changbin en cachant son visage dans le torse de Chan.

— **Je dois avouer que je pense pareil.** Gloussa Chan en embrassant la tempe de Changbin.

Il se redressa ensuite en s’étirant.

— **On devrait aller les chercher, d’ailleurs. On leur a laissé quoi, une heure ?**

— **Je suis sûr que Jisung a eu le temps de dévaliser leur stock de cheesecake.** Gloussa Changbin.

Chan poussa le rideau et descendit le petit escabeau, s’asseyant ensuite sur un tabouret pour remettre ses chaussures.

— **On devrait leur demander un carte de fidélité, à force.**

— **C’est vrai.** Gloussa Changbin.

Chan lui laissa la place et enfila son manteau, avant de se rendre au comptoir pour aller payer les boissons chaudes qu’ils avaient pris avant de disparaître dans l’un des petits espaces. Changbin le rejoignit ensuite, et ils quittèrent le café, prenant la voiture avant de gagner le lieu du rendez-vous.

Ils restèrent un instant derrière la vitrine, à regarder Dongchul et Jisung qui étaient prostrés dans l’un des coins du café. Jisung était encore entrain de manger du cheesecake, et Dongchul le regardait faire un avec un regard qu’on pouvait que qualifié d’énamouré.

_Whipped_ aurait même ajouté Chan, mais personne n’allait le comprendre. Alors il l’ajouta pour lui et gloussa tout seul, Changbin lui jetant un petit regard avant de pousser la porte. Ils durent avouer que Dongchul avait l’air juste un chouia soulagé de les voir, tandis que Jisung restait imperturbable. 

Chan alla payer malgré les protestations de Dongchul, et Jisung eut même le droit de ramener une part de cheesecake avec eux, le serveur avouant qu’ils devaient en faire plus juste  pour Jisung. Visiblement, ils venaient que rarement mais cela suffisait pour laisser une impact sur l’économie du café…

Dongchul se mit derrière le volant, et Chan sur le siège passager, qu’il ajusta pour être confortablement installé. Cinq minutes après, l’alpha était endormi, la joue écrasée contre la portière et la ceinture à moitié dans l’œil.

Il allait définitivement se réveiller avec une marque sur le visage.

Dongchul se chargea de les ramener à bon port, une petite musique tranquille sortant des enceintes histoire de ne pas réveiller Chan et de ne pas exciter les deux plus jeunes qui semblaient déjà bien partis, alors qu’ils ne faisaient qu’échanger à voix basse.

Heureusement pour le bêta, ils finirent vite par s’endormir contre leur fenêtre respective, et Dongchul put faire le trajet dans un calme royal. Quand il s’arrêta finalement dans le garage de l’hanok, personne n’était mort et tout le monde dormait toujours.

Ce fut alors à contrecœur que le bêta se résolut à secouer l’épaule de Chan. Celui-ci émergea lentement, tentant de se rappeler où il était et quel jour on était. Ensuite, mécaniquement, il remercia Dongchul pour les avoirs ramener en un seul morceau.

Il sortit finalement du véhicule, tirant ses clés de sa poche pour ouvrir la porte. Dongchul se chargea d’aller réveiller les deux plus jeunes, Changbin s’empressant de couiner à peine réveiller pour que Dongchul le porte. Le bêta accepta facilement, et ce malgré leurs épais manteaux qui rendaient la manœuvre plus difficile.

Cependant, quand Jisung réalisa ce qu’ils faisaient, il se mit à tirer sur la manche de Dongchul, voulant aussi être porté par le bêta, sans compter que Dongchul l’aimait lui, alors cela devrait être lui qu’il portait ! Chan dut alors venir à la rescousse du bêta.

Il mit le plus jeune de la bande sur son épaule et trottina jusqu’à l’hanok, déposant alors Jisung sur le canapé pour le laisser retirer ses affaires d’hiver. Dongchul entra peu après, Changbin pendu à son coup, et à nouveau assoupi.

Chan l’aida alors à retirer le manteau de l’oméga, puis ses chaussures, et Dongchul le monta finalement, Jisung les regardant faire avec une moue.

— **Quoi ?** Demanda Chan alors qu’il montait aux côtés de l’autre alpha.

— **Bin-ie me vole Dongchul.**

— **Vous sortez même pas ensemble que tu es déjà jaloux.** Répliqua Chan en roulant des yeux.

Jisung se contenta de lui tirer la langue  en  guise de répons e , avant de monter rapidement les dernières marches et de courir jusqu’à Do n gchul, se jetant à moitié sur lui. Le bêta était jusque-là sur le bord du futon, à border Changbin.

L’impact le fit basculer sur le dos, et Jisung se pelotonna sur son torse avec un petit rire, Chan s’approchant avec un air à la fois amusé et blasé.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Il avait recommencé à neiger, d’abord à petits flocons, et soudain un matin, une grosse couverture blanche recouvrait les environs de l’hanok, et la vallée en elle-même. Comme d’habitude, Changbin et Jisung s’étaient empressés d’aller mettre la pagaille parmi toute cette neige immaculée, pendant que Chan et Dongchul buvaient des tisanes en les regardant faire par la fenêtre.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, puis Chan proposa de fabriquer des luges. Cela n’allait pas être si dur, ils avaient des planches et des clous. Cela ne pouvait pas être si sorcier ? Sauf qu’il avait oublié un léger détail. Il était entouré d’enfants.

Certes ils étaient tous relativement adroits, une fois qu’on leur avait expliqué ce qui fallait faire. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher de se chamailler, et chaque fois que Changbin demandait de l’aide à Dongchul, Jisung ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ramener sa fraise.

Chan décida finalement d’envoyer Changbin et Dongchul faire d’autres planches histoire d’avoir un peu la paix. Il avait bien sûr craint que Jisung se remettre à se plaindre, mais le jeune alpha resta très sage, particulièrement concentré sur ses clous et le marteau.

Encore heureux, Chan aimerait éviter de rouler jusqu’aux urgences pour un Jisung avec un doigt en moins.

L’alpha en profita d’ailleurs pour poser quelques questions à Jisung, voulant s’assurer que son cadet ne jouait pas avec les sentiments de Dongchul, et qu’il n’était pas vraiment mécontent chaque fois que Dongchul et Changbin interagissaient.

— **Chan. Je te promet que non. Il me plaît vraiment, et j’essaie sincèrement de construire quelque chose. Pour ce qui est de la jalousie… C’est pas intense, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de froncer un peu les sourcils, tu vois ? L’alpha en moi est pas content. On est en train de se séduire, quoi. Changbin devrait pas être dans nos pattes.**

Chan hocha lentement de la tête, un peu rassuré. Il sentit son loup à lui grommeler un peu, mécontent de voir son partenaire s’éloigner un peu. Mais il voulait se fier à ses principes. Alors il s’affaira à finir de construire sa première luge, en espérant que tout se passe bien.

Quand Dongchul et Changbin revinrent, Chan avait fini sa luge. Il dut quand même rajouter quelques clous pour que le tas de bois ne s’effondre pas sous ses fesses. Il donna ensuite un coup de main aux autres, même si les trois jeunes étaient tous aussi adroits.

Jisung et Changbin avaient l’expérience, et Dongchul n’était visiblement pas en reste. Il semblait aussi avoir fait beaucoup de choses de ses mains pendant son adolescence. Finalement, après presque une bonne heure de travail, ils avait chacun leur petite luge.

C’était rudimentaire, et Chan envisageait déjà d’acheter du vernis pour pouvoir sauvegarder les luges encore quelque temps. Il risquait d’avoir de la neige jusqu’en mars encore, autant en profiter autant que possible avant que le printemps n’arrive et que l’entraînement en extérieur recommence.

Ils finirent par s’habiller chaudement, avant de sortir. Chan les guida jusqu’à l’arrière de l’hanok, là où la montagne commençait, et les pentes étaient aiguës. Autant dire, la parfaite piste pour faire de la luge. Monter fut lent et épuisant, surtout en traînant les luges.

Mais une fois en haut, leur sang bouillonnait d’impatience. La pente est longue, et promettait beaucoup d’amusement. Avant que Changbin et Chan purent dire quoi que ce soit, Jisung avait déjà installé sa luge, et s’était assis dessus, tenant fermement les rebords.

Chan cria, et Jisung se lança. Un peu inquiet, ils le regardèrent descendre, rebondissant sur les butes. Et quand finalement il atteignit le bas de la pente, il était en un seul morceau, les joues rouges et le rire facile. Il remonta en riant à pleines dents, en saluant ses aînés à grands renforts de signes de bras.

Changbin décida alors que c’était sûr, et il fut le prochain à descendre, suivit bien vite par Dongchul et Chan. Ils enchaînèrent ensuite les descentes, faisant attention aux arbres et aux buttes, se poursuivant parfois, roulant souvent dans la neige à la fin des descentes.

Puis Changbin rebondit un peu trop fort, alors qu’il était en haut de la pente. Il la dévala sans la luge, en roulant sur lui-même. Chan et Jisung hurlèrent, Dongchul retint son souffle, tout aussi inquiet. Jisung, qui était à mi-chemin, abandonna sa luge et courut pour rejoindre l’oméga qui avait enfin fini de rouler.

Il avait heurté un arbre au passage d’ailleurs. Chan utilisa sa luge pour descendre plus vite et rejoindre Changbin, alors que Dongchul descendait lentement la pente à pied pour rejoindre le trio en bas. Jisung était agenouillé dans la neige, à tenir le visage de Changbin entre ses mains.

Chan finit par soulever Changbin, et avec l’aide de Jisung, il réussit à mettre l’oméga sur son dos, sans trop le remuer. Ils regagnèrent l’hanok, et quand Dongchul demanda si tout allait bien à Jisung, l’alpha lui fit un signe de la main désinvolte même si sa paupière tressautait.

— **Il est juste un peu secoué, et il va sûrement avoir des bleus. Ce n’est pas pire que tes entraînements.** Annonça-t-il en jouant des sourcils.

Dongchul roula des yeux face à la petite pique, et donna un petit coup de coude à Jisung qui gloussa. Ils remontèrent ensemble, avec la luge de Jisung, avant de descendre encore. Ils finirent par avoir une idée, et ils montèrent tous deux sur la luge de Dongchul, qui était plus large et plus stable.

Jisung était devant, fermement accroché au rebord, et Dongchul était derrière lui, un bras autour de la taille de son cadet, et l’autre qui tenait le rebord de la luge. Avec un cri de guerre, ils dévalèrent la pente, Dongchul tenant fermement Jisung, inquiet de le voir partir comme Changbin.

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent en bas en un seul morceau, et comme à chaque fois, ils tombèrent de la luge et roulèrent dans la neige une fois en bas, toujours enlacé. La manteau blanc qui recouvrait le sol était tassé par les pas et les descentes, mais toujours aussi froid.

Dongchul ne put s’empêcher de frissonner légèrement quand un peu de poudreuse finit sur son visage, mais un sourire vint vite remplacer sa grimace quand il remarqua que Jisung était encore entrain de rire, visiblement particulièrement heureux de ces descentes.

— **C’est trop bien !** S’exclama Jisung, en éloignant ses cheveux, lourd de l’humidité, de son visage.

Dongchul acquiesça en souriant, heureux de voir Jisung aussi content. Il n’empêchait cependant qu’il commençait à avoir froid, et s’il était encore là, c’était bien pour faire plaisir à Jisung. Rester dehors, ce n’était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé.

— **On recommence ?** Demanda Jisung en regardant Dongchul avec un large sourire.

Dongchul ne mit qu’une seconde avant d’acquiescer, complètement gaga. Ils recommencèrent ainsi plusieurs fois, avant que la luge ne craque, et que Dongchul ne commence à claquer des dents. Jisung estima donc qu’il était temps de rentrer, et de toute façon, il avait faim.

Jisung avait tout le temps faim, en même temps.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Chan avait fait de la soupe, et Changbin était enroulé dans une couverture, boudant dans le canapé. Il avait une bosse violacée sur le front, et la raison de son mal était évidente.

Jisung et Dongchul se déchaussèrent, et Chan leur annonça qu’ils avaient le droit de reprendre une douche chaude, après tout ça. Changbin et lui avaient déjà pris la leur, et il restait normalement suffisamment d’eau chaude pour eux.

Dongchul offrit gracieusement la priorité à Jisung, l’alpha le remerciant avec un large sourire. Dongchul proposa ensuite d’aller lui chercher des vêtements pendant qu’il se nettoyait, et Jisung accepta avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la réserve.

Dongchul monta ensuite après avoir essuyé les regards appuyés de Chan et Changbin, qui devaient sûrement juger son degré de soumission amoureuse. Le bêta ne répondit rien, parce que ce n’était pas que de la soumission, pas qu’une gentillesse désintéressée.

Il voulait habiller Jisung avec ses vêtements, et c’est pour cela qu’il s’était aussi gentiment proposé. Sans compter qu’il allait avoir l’honneur de fouiller dans le tiroir de Jisung, qui sentait bien évidemment son odeur. Une vraie friandise pour le bêta.

Il choisit un boxer et un jogging, avec une paire de chaussettes. Puis pour le haut, il ouvrit son territoire à lui. Il chercha parmi ses sweat, avant d’opter pour son gilet favori, marron, et sortit un sous-pull rayé appartenant à Jisung.

Comme ça, Jisung pourrait toujours choisir s’il voulait porter ou non l’odeur de Dongchul.

Le bêta se prit ensuite des vêtements, et redescendit. Changbin était toujours dans le canapé, entrain de boire de la soupe. Chan était à table, avec son ordinateur et un bol. L’oméga lui fit un sourire, et lui assura que tout allait bien quand il le lui demanda.

Ce n’était qu’une grosse chute, il avait définitivement vécu pire petit. Et la sale bosse sur son front était plus moche que dangereuse. Dongchul hocha la tête, rassuré, et gagna ensuite la réserve, d’un pas hésitant. Il ne savait pas s’il pouvait rentrer maintenant.

Il finit par toquer. Jisung lui ouvrit, encore humide. Heureusement, Dongchul était plus grand que Jisung, et du coup, il pouvait que difficilement voir quelque chose par erreur. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur le visage de Jisung.

Après ce n’était pas comme si Dongchul n’avait jamais vu Jisung comme ça. Mais maintenant, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la nudité de Jisung.

— **Tiens.** Fit simplement Dongchul en lui donnant son lot de vêtements.

Jisung le prit avec un remerciement, et ne commenta pas la présence du gilet en haut du tas. Il finit de s’essuyer dos à Dongchul, avant de commencer à s’habiller, alors que le bêta restait les bras ballants ici, ne sachant quoi faire.

Quand Jisung se retourna, et qu’il le vit là, toujours habillé, et un peu perdu, il éclata de rire et lui pressa l’avant-bras.

— **Dépêche-toi** **de te laver, et viens manger.** Fit Jisung, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

L’instant d’après, il laissait un baiser sonore sur la joue du bêta, avant de disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain, en refermant derrière lui. Après une dizaine de secondes de vide, Dongchul se réveilla et agrippa son torse par-dessus son cœur, le sentant battre follement.

Voir Jisung dans son gilet… Cela lui faisait définitivement quelque chose. L’alpha avait l’air si petit et fragile dans son grand gilet brun ! Donghun avait encore plus envie de l’enrouler dans une couette et de le protéger de tous les malheurs du monde.

Il finit par se déshabiller, lentement, en repensant encore au corps de Jisung.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul fut un peu surpris, quand Jisung prit son poignet pour le mener à son futon. Le plus souvent, ils dormaient tous les quatre, dans le grand futon. Le petit futon de Dongchul était rarement utilisé, et uniquement par Dongchul.

Alors que Jisung l’y emmène, bien que cela ne soit que pour la sieste, l’avait surpris. Un coup d’œil à Chan et Changbin lui fit comprendre qu’ils avaient discuté de ça, parce que Chan lui fit un petit sourire, avant de se coucher contre Changbin, qui s’était recroquevillé sous les draps.

Dongchul se laissa alors guider et allonger, Jisung se pelotonnant contre lui, toujours caché dans ce gros gilet brun. Dongchul était surpris qu’ils fassent ça, Chan et Changbin. Jisung était à eux, mais pourtant, ils le partageaient.

Jisung passait plus de temps avec Dongchul qu'avec ses deux compagnons, en ce moment ! Et le bêta ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en vouloir. Il avait vraiment l’impression que ce n’était pas normal, même si Jisung, comme Chan et Changbin, lui assuraient qu’ils étaient d’accord, et qu’ils en avaient discuté.

Mais Dongchul suivait le mode de pensée de Corée, et en Corée, le polyamour, cela ne se faisait pas.

Pourtant il essaya de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête, et serrer plus fort Jisung, se perdant dans l’odeur épicée de son cadet, et sa chaleur corporelle. Il fallait que Dongchul se détache de la ville. Il fallait qu’il se détache, et qu’il remplace cette petite voix par une autre.

Par son instinct, toujours aux abonnés absents. Et il espérait vraiment que cela n’était plus qu’une question de temps, avant que cela n’arrive enfin. Bien qu’il se doute que vu comment le mode de pensée de son ancienne vie le suivait, il devinait que cela n’allait définitivement pas être facile.

Comme sentant son désarroi, Jisung se pressa un peu plus contre lui, et chercha ses glandes odorantes. Dongchul pressa alors son nez contre les cheveux de son cadet, et se laissa aller. Il allait y arriver.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	70. Chapitre 70, ou comment se rapprocher seulement pour se faire interrompre

Changbin et Jisung étaient partis relever les pièges. Chan et Dongchul étaient restés derrière, à vaquer. Mais Dongchul ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se questionner. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour séduire Jisung. Déjà de base il n’avait aucune expérience dans la séduction citadine, alors la manière de faire traditionnelle, il s’y connaissait encore moins.

Alors il fit ce qu’il jugeait le mieux, il demanda conseil à Chan, qui savait toujours quoi dire. Il allait savoir quoi dire ici, puisqu’il avait de l’expérience dans les types de séductions. Du moins Dongchul l’espérait, parce qu’autrement, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire.

— **Chan ?**

— **Mmh ?**

— **J’aurais besoin d’un coup de main.**

Chan était encore à son ordinateur, il peaufinait quelque chose. Dongchul faisait jusque-là la vaisselle, et nettoyait la cuisine. Alors qu’il demande de l’aide était un peu surprenant pour l’alpha, ce n’était pas comme si Dongchul ne pouvait pas faire tout ça tout seul.

— **C’est à propos de Jisung.**

— **Ah.**

  
Chan comprenait enfin. Il voyait bien que Dongchul ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec Jisung. Il était tiraillé entre les codes qu’il avait intégré durant son adolescence, et ce qu'essayait de lui inculquer Chan et Changbin,

Et il n’avait accessoirement de cesse de dire qu’il n’y connaissait rien en séduction, alors Chan n’était décidément pas surpris qu’il vienne lui demander conseil pour remédier à ce problème.

— **Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? Pour le séduire ?**

— **Comment ça ?** Demanda Chan en appuyant son menton sur son poing.

— **T’as pas des activités qu’il pourrait aimer ?**

Chan eut un petit rire qui fit bouger ses épaules.

— **Tu pourrais lui demander, tu sais ? Je me doute que tu veux lui faire un surprise ou je ne sais quoi, mais le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu’il aime, c’est bien de lui demander.**

— **C’est vrai…** Murmura le bêta en frottant nerveusement son biceps.

— **Et aussi. Tu peux faire des trucs qui lui plaisent, mais il faut aussi faire des trucs qui te plaisent. Une relation, ça fonctionne dans les deux sens. Il faut que Jisung découvre aussi ce que tu aimes faire.**

Dongchul hocha lentement la tête, trouvant ce que disait Chan très juste. Il se sentait d’ailleurs un peu idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Chan était définitivement autre chose.

— **Comment tu fais pour être aussi sage.** Soupira d’ailleurs le bêta en secouant sa tête.

— **Il faut bien que quelqu’un le soit.** Répliqua l’alpha avec un petit rire.

Dongchul ne trouva à rien dire, c’était bien vrai. Surtout quand il voyait Jisung et Changbin, qui avaient parfois un instinct de survie… Défaillant. Le bêta acquiesça encore, et passa l’éponge sur l’évier et l’égouttoir, alors que Chan retournait à ses productions.

Demander à Jisung ce qu’il aimait faire, et lui faire découvrir ce qu’il aimait aussi. Ok, très bien. Il n’empêchait cependant que cela allait être compliqué. Il n’avait pas d’ordinateur ou de console, ici, si ce n’était pour la Gameboy.

Et cela n’allait pas suffit. Si seulement Dongchul avait pris sa switch avec lui, il aurait pu faire découvrir Mario Kart à Jisung, et il ne doutait pas que le jeune alpha allait adorer ça, compétitif comme il était.

Qu’est-ce que Dongchul aimait autrement… Les dramas, les animés et les séries ? Mais il n’avait pas Netflix. Il aimait bien la pêche aussi, mais Jisung aimait taquiner le saumon en loup lui, la manière de faire de Dongchul allait sûrement l'ennuyer, il n’en doutait pas.

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de possibilités. Au moins, il leur restait tout de même le ssireum, qui restait le moment de la journée préféré de Dongchul, parce qu’il pouvait impressionner Jisung avec son talent pour la lutte traditionnelle.

S’ils avaient eu un ballon de basket, il aurait pu flex encore un peu plus, mais encore une fois, les distractions n'étaient que très peu nombreuse ici. Peut-être que Dongchul allait devoir récupérer plus de ses affaires chez ses parents qu’il n’avait prévu, après la fin de l’année de scolaire.   
  


Comme ça, il y aura plus de choses à faire, et Dongchul pourrait se la péter un peu. Et d’après ce que Chan lui avait dit, il avait fait beaucoup de sports différents au lycée. Comme ça, si Jisung n’était pas emballé, Dongchul aura toujours Chan pour s’amuser.

Et Dongchul comptait bien ramener la switch, ce n’était pas grave s’il n’y avait pas d’écran, il avait de l’électricité, et c’était amplement suffisamment.

Le futur s’annonçait radieux !

Dongchul continua de faire des plans dans sa tête, Chan le regardant curieusement, il avait bien remarqué que le bêta paraissait presque sautiller sur place. Il semblait vraiment guilleret, et cela ne pouvait décidément pas être à cause de sa conversation avec Chan, si ?

Peut-être qu’il avait eut un illumination, et qu’il savait quoi faire maintenant ? Chan secoua sa tête. Dongchul se creusait trop l’esprit. Jisung était quelqu’un de simple, et honnêtement, il aimait déjà beaucoup Dongchul comme il était déjà, et ce malgré le peu qu’il faisait.

Il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter autant.

Peut-être qu’il n’y pouvait rien. Peut-être que c’était juste l’amour qui le rendait comme ça. Chan trouvait ça plausible, il était presque sûr d’avoir été comme ça, même si ce qui s’était passé avec Jisung et Changbin était arrivé particulièrement naturellement.

On finit par ouvrir la porte, Jisung et Changbin venant avec quelques lapins, et les joues rendues rouges par le froid. Dongchul s'empressa d’abandonner son chiffon pour débarrasser les deux jeunes et leur permettre de se déshabiller et de se réchauffer.

Chan sauvegarda quant à lui ce sur quoi il travaillait jusqu’à maintenant, avant de ranger son ordinateur et de sorti la bâche. Il était l’heure de préparer le repas, et Dongchul devait recevoir une nouvelle leçon de la part de Changbin sur comment bien préparer un lapin.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul avait décidé d’écouter Chan. Il avait donc demandé à Jisung ce qu’il voudrait qu’ils fassent ensemble, et bien évidemment la première idée qui vint à son cadet fut de jouer en loups. Enfin, que Dongchul joue avec Jisung en forme lupine.

Bon, ce n’était pas que Dongchul avait un problème avec ça, maintenant. Jisung, Changbin et Chan avaient passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour ne plus qu’il soit plus paniqué dès que quelque chose de gros et poilu s’approchait de lui.

Mais il réalisait bien qu’il ne pouvait pas faire autant que les Chan et Changbin pouvaient faire. Et quelque part cela l’agaçait, il avait peur que cela pose problème, comme son absence d’instinct. Mais il comptait bien faire tout ce qu’il pouvait pour compenser son manque de forme lupine.

Au moins il pouvait relativement jouer ensemble, et Jisung était décidément quelqu’un de très joueur. Il avait enchaîné le tir à la corde avec la bagarre et une courte partie de va-chercher, Dongchul finissant complètement lessivé.

Heureusement pour lui, on avait sorti le futon, et quand le souffle commença à lui manquer, il put s’étendre sur le sol moelleux et chercher à oxygéner de niveau son cerveau et ses muscles. Jisung lui tourna autour pendant ce temps-là haletant aussi, bien qu’il paraisse encore en forme pour au moins faire plusieurs tir à la corde.

Dongchul estimait quant à lui que s’il essayait ne serait ce qu’une autre fois d’essuyer l’un de ses assauts de Jisung, son bras allait se déboîter comme celui d’une poupée. C’était déjà un miracle qu’il ne se soit rien déplacer, avec la force de la bête, là.

Jisung finit par comprendre que Dongchul ne comptait pas se lever d’ici au moins plusieurs heures, et qu’il était hors de question pour lui de jouer de nouveau. Ce fut alors avec un petit reniflement mécontent qu’il s’approcha de Dongchul, et qu’il pressa son museau contre le torse de Dongchul, tentant de le faire bouger.

Sauf que le bêta refusa de bouger ne serait ce qu’un orteil, faisant couiner Jisung qui lui tourna autour encore un peu avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui et de lui lécher le visage.

— **Non, non, Jisung !** S’exclama Dongchul en tentant de repousser Jisung.

Puis il se rendit compte que parler n'était qu’offrir une opportunité à Jisung pour lécher l’intérieur de sa bouche. Il décida donc de se taire, les lèvres résolument pincées et l’air intensément dégoûté. Encore une fois, sa famille était plutôt chat, donc il n’était définitivement pas habitué à ce genre d’effusion.

Quand Jisung décida que la toilette faciale de Dongchul était finie, et qu’il se recula, s'asseyant sur le torse du bêta la langue pendante, le bêta se redressa doucement. Il s’essuya le visage avec la manche de son sweat, une expression écœurée tordant ses traits.

Jisung ne cessa de haleter la langue pendante, paraissant tout de même très fier de sa bêtise. Une fois un peu plus propre, ou au moins, plu sec, Dongchul plissa des yeux.

— **Sale gosse.** Fit il en donnant une gentille pichenette au museau du loup.

Jisung eut un renâclement amusé, avant de mordiller les doigts de Dongchul. Celui-ci n’eut pas le cœur de le réprimander, et le laissa faire, de toute façon trop enamouré pour dire quoi que ce soit. Avec sa main libre, il gratta l’arrière de l’oreille de Jisung, appréciant la douceur de sa fourrure épaisse.

Jisung finit par relâcher ses doigts, et se pressa contre le torse de Dongchul, tentant de faire tenir son gros corps sur les cuisses du bêta.Sur le principe, ce n’était pas si compliqué comme Dongchul avait tendance à être épais.

Mais c’était sans compter le fait que Jisung était définitivement bien plus épais que les pauvres cuisses du bêta.

Bon, Jisung dépassait de partout, et il y avait des griffes qui s’enfonçaient dans le gras de sa chair, mais l’un comme l’autre était relativement confortable, alors personne ne se plaignit, et Dongchul mit son menton en haut de la tête de Jisung, ses mains grattouillant les flancs de l’animal.

Il restèrent un long moment comme ça, puis le museau de Jisung remonta le torse de Dongchul jusqu’à son cou, et il pressa contre les glandes du bêta en inspirant. Dongchul se raidit, et ne réussit pas à retenir le frisson qui secoua son échine.

Ils ne s’étaient toujours pas imprégnés, parce que Dongchul n’arrivait pas à savoir s’ils étaient suffisamment proches pour faire ce genre de chose. Certes, il avait déjà dormi en tas avec le reste de la meute, mais il n’y avait pas d’acte délibéré d’imprégnation.

Si l’odeur de Jisung, Changbin ou Chan restait sur sa peau après c’est ça, c’était un pur hasard, rien de volontaire. Alors il ne savait pas s’il était assez proche de Jisung pour faire ça, quand en Corée on en faisait ça qu’avec sa famille, et encore, et ses compagnons.

  
Voir ses amis, si on était vraiment proche.

Alors que Dongchul se perdait dans ses pensées, il sentit le corps du loup dans ses bras commencer à trembler légèrement, et il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que ce n’était plus le loup tricolore de Jisung qu’il avait dans les bras.

Mais Jisung, en humain, en chair et en os, et accessoirement sans vêtement.

_Merde._

Jisung trouva à nouveau son cou, et cette fois ce ne fut pas son museau qui se frotta contre ses glandes, mais bien son nez et peut être même légèrement ses lèvres. Dongchul frissonna plus fort et resserra sa prise sur le corps de Jisung, qui agrippa ses épaules.

_Merde, merde, merde._

Dongchul ne savait pas où ils allaient comme ça, mais il n’était pas sûr d’apprécier. Il avait peur qu’une certaine partie de son corps le trahisse, ou que son cerveau ne panique et qu’il ne sorte il ne savait quoi de stupide pour sortir de cette situation.

Les doigts de Jisung parcoururent ses épaules en un mouvement expérimenté, et cette fois, ce fut bien les lèvres de Jisung que Dongchul sentit sur sa peau. Il fixa alors intensément le mur en face de lui, les yeux peut être légèrement exorbités.

Chan disait toujours qu’il était important de communiquer, mais au-delà de ce qu’ils voulaient faire et de leurs vies, Jisung et lui n’avaient pas vraiment parlé de leurs sentiments, et Dongchul n’avait aucune idée d’où en était Jisung.

  
Est-ce qu’il lui plaisait seulement vaguement, ou il y avait quelque chose de réel entre eux ?  Pour Dongchul en tout cas, il y avait quelque chose de bien réel. Il rêvait de la descente en luge toutes les nuits maintenant. 

Peut-être qu’il devrait consulter. Ou alors c’était juste l’amour qui le rendait stupide. Cela devrait être ça. Ce serait le diagnostic de Chan, Dongchul en était certain. Et il faudrait d'ailleurs qu’il arrête de se perdre dans sa tête quand il avait un Jisung très nu et très mignon dans les bras, parce que le jeune alpha le regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux comme s’il attendait quelque chose.

— **Quoi ? C** roassa Dongchul en espérant qu’il n’y avait rien de gênant sur son visage.

Il avait un bouton qui avait fait son apparition sur son front, mais avec sa frange, on allait rien voir, normalement. À moins que Jisung et sa petite taille ait l’angle parfait pour ne rien rater du spectacle ? Qu’est-ce que Dongchul s’était dit ? Arrêter de se perdre dans sa tête !

Parce que Jisung paraissait vraiment attendre quelque chose, car il fixait ses lèvres et oh- Il fixait ses lèvres.

_Ba-dum._

— **Ji… ?**

Jisung hésita un instant, avant de lever ses mains jusqu’au visage de Dongchul, le prenant en coupe. Dongchul sentait son cœur s’accélérer un peu plus. Il avait vu suffisamment de dramas et de séries pour savoir où cela menait. Et accessoirement, il en avait vu suffisamment pour savoir que les personnages étaient toujours interrompus alors qu’ils allaient s’embrasser pour la première fois.

Dongchul jeta un regard à la porte de la réserve, mais il n’entendait rien, il ne sentait rien. Il semblerait qu’il n’y avait que Jisung et lui. Attendez… Cela voulait dire qu’ils allaient s’embrasser ?

Jisung s’avança, et la porte s’ouvrit brusquement, bien sûr. Dongchul roula des yeux, et Jisung jura. Du coin de l’œil, ils virent Chan se tenir là, sur le pas de la porte, les sourcils froncés. Il resserra sa prise sur la poignée, et on devinait la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

Pourtant, il ne la posa pas.

Il se contenta de s’approcher d’eux à pas mesurés, et Dongchul ne put s’empêcher de réagir instinctivement et de rapprocher Jisung de lui, serrant son corps nu contre le sien. Au regard de Chan, ce n’était définitivement pas ce qu’il fallait faire.

Pourtant, l’alpha garda le silence, se contentant de les regarder fixement.

Jisung finit par chouiner doucement, sûrement impacté par la tension dans l’air. Chan se décida enfin à parler.

— **J’ai affronté Jisung au ssireum comme tu l’as demandé, Dongchul.** Commença l’alpha sur un ton plat et effrayant. **J’aimerais t’affronter toi, maintenant.** Ajouta-t-il avec un infime tressautement des sourcils.

Jisung regarda Chan, puis Dongchul, pas sur de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais le bêta, lui, ne mit qu’une seconde pour réfléchir.

— **D’accord.**

Il repoussa doucement Jisung avant de se lever et de frotter ses cuisses pour en retirer les poils. Il devait sûrement avoir des coupures et des bleus à cause de leurs jeux avec Jisung, mais cela n’allait définitivement pas l’empêcher de mettre une raclée à Chan.

Visiblement, il y avait de l’honneur qui était en jeu.

  
Dongchul alla chercher la ceinture de Jisung qu’il jeta à Chan. Elle n’allait définitivement pas lui aller, du moins pas aussi bien que celle de Dongchul, même si cette dernière était un peu trop grande pour l’alpha. Chan plissa les yeux.

Même par gentillesse Dongchul ne lui aurait pas cédé la sienne, parce qu’il y avait peu de chance pour qu’il réussisse à rentrer dans celle de Jisung. Chan ne le remercia pas, et ils enfilèrent leurs ceintures en silence, Jisung grimaçant.

L'atmosphère était définitivement étouffante.

Le jeune alpha alla s’asseoir dans un coin de la pièce, se recroquevillant contre un mur et entourant ses cuisses de ses bras. Il frissonna, mais définitivement pas à cause du froid. Il n’aimait pas ce qui se passait, définitivement pas.

Chan lui avait assuré, à lui, comme à Dongchul d’ailleurs, qu’il n’avait pas de problème avec leur relation. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de faire exactement ? Vu comment les deux aînés se tournaient autour, il cherchait surtout à prouver qu’il était toujours l’Alpha.

Jisung se disait que c’était stupide pour Chan de choisir d’affronter Dongchul à la lutte traditionnelle. Chan n’y connaissait rien, et de ce qu’il avait pu faire avec lui, il n’était pas vraiment mauvais. Mais il n’avait pas la maîtrise de Dongchul, ou même, celle de Jisung.

Il aurait définitivement plus de chance au combat à mains nues, mais là encore cela serait inégal. Dongchul ne savait définitivement pas se battre. Il savait donner des coups de poings, faire des prises, mais face à Chan et ses mois d’entraînement, il n’allait définitivement pas faire le poids.

Jisung repensa à l'état dans lequel Dongchul avait fini après qu’il eut rencontré le loup de Chan en face à face. Jisung était déterminé maintenant à arrêter Chan et Dongchul si jamais ces deux là en venaient aux mains, parce qu’il était honnêtement pas sur des chances de survie du bêta.

Une fois prêt, ils s’approchèrent et s’empoignèrent fermement, Jisung grimaçant. Il savait à quel point l’un comme l’autre avait de la force, et il devinait que cela allait mal finir. Et visiblement, les phéromones de Dongchul n’allaient définitivement pas pouvoir aider la situation.

S’il les utilisait d’ailleurs, Jisung avait peur que Chan voit ça comme une agression.

Jisung regarda par la porte, que Chan avait laissé ouvert. Où était Changbin quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Quand le jeune alpha regarda de nouveau ses aînés, ceux-ci avaient déjà commencé à se battre. Et visiblement, Jisung avait sous-estimé Chan. Ou alors, c’était Dongchul qui y était particulièrement gentil avec l’Alpha, parce que le duel paraissait serré.

Ils semblaient tous deux particulièrement campés sur leurs postions, les muscles raides et la posture tendue. Jisung voyait les veines de leur gorge apparaître clairement, et celles sur leur tempes gonfler. Celles sur leurs mains n’étaient d’ailleurs pas en reste.

Jisung porta un main à sa bouche et se rongea nerveusement l’ongle du pouce, hésitant à utiliser le lien de meute pour appeler Changbin à la rescousse. Heureusement, il n’en eut pas besoin. Alors que Chan commençait à grogner sourdement, Changbin pointa le bout de son nez.

En voyant la posture des deux, il se figea, avant de jurer fortement. Sauf que personne, si ce n’est Jisung, y fit attention. Chan et Dongchul semblaient décidés à en finir. L’oméga s’approcha alors, paraissant vouloir les séparer.

Puis il remarqua la posture de Jisung et les phéromones dans l’air. Ok, non, changement de plan. Il allait les laisser se taper dessus, si c’était ce qu’ils voulaient. Il y avait une autre urgence.

— **Jisung ?** Murmura Changbin en posant un genou à terre devant son cadet, profondément inquiet.

Jisung lui fit un signe de la main pour lui assurer qu’il allait bien, mais Changbin ne loupa pas la chair de poule qui couvrait les bras et le torse de son cadet. Il retira son gilet et lui passa, avant de jeter un coup d’œil aux deux guignols qui continuaient à se tourner autour.

Dongchul avait fini par craquer, ou alors, Chan avait fait un erreur. L’instant d’après en tout cas, l’alpha s’écrasait lourdement au sol, à peine guidé par Dongchul. Visiblement, il y avait du ressentiment des deux cotés. Jisung et Changbin grimacèrent comme un seul un homme quand Chan s’écrasa avec un bruit sourd.

Dongchul lâcha la ceinture de Chan et se redressa lentement en haletant, regardant Chan sans réussir à y croire.Il avait mis Chan au tapis. Le temps d’un instant, une peur intense s’empara de lui. Qu’est ce qui allait se passer maintenant ?

Chan allait il le mettre à la porte ? Ou allait il peut être l’interdire d’être avec Jisung ?

  
Il sentit un sueur froide le gagner, et il jeta un coup d’œil à Changbin et Jisung, qui étaient toujours cramponnés l’un à l’autre. Ils semblaient attendre la réaction de Chan autant que Dongchul, mais ils paraissaient bien moins inquiets.

Leur vie n’était pas en jeu, eux.

Chan se redressa lentement, en frottant son coude gauche. Dongchul déglutit difficilement, et quand Chan leva la tête pour croiser son regard, ses jambes manquèrent de lâcher. Le visage de l’alpha était insondable, ses phéromones sous contrôle.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, avant que Changbin ne prenne la parole, les surprenant tous.

— **Dongchul pourrait être notre Bêta.**

Dongchul cligna des yeux.

— **Moi ?** Répéta-t-il.

Chan avait tourné la tête pour regarder Changbin, toujours aussi impassible, tandis qu Jisung paraissait quant à lui bien plus emballé.

— **C’est vrai !** S’exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme en se redressant, sa peau se couvrant à nouveau de chair de poule comme il s’était éloigné de Changbin. I **l s’est prouvé, là. Il est aussi fort que Chan. Et il a les phéromones et le recul pour !**

Dongchul ouvrit la bouche. Il avait tant de choses à dire. Il n’y connaissait rien, aux meutes. Il n’y connaissait rien aux relations sociales. Il était maladroit. Il manquait d’assurance. Il n’avait définitivement pas l’étoffe d’un leader, comme Chan.

Et de ce qu’il avait compris, le Bêta était très important. Il devait avoir les épaules assez solides pour veiller sur les membres de la meute, mais aussi pour résister à l’Alpha et savoir lui faire comprendre quand il allait trop loin, ou quand il faisait une erreur.

Dongchul ne savait pas se battre. Jisung le détestait au début. Changbin était bien plus sage et expérimenté que lui.

Il n’avait définitivement aucune légitimité.

Pourtant, quand il tourna la tête pour regarder Chan, qui n’avait toujours pas dit mot depuis que Dongchul l’avait mis au tapis, ses objections moururent dans sa gorge. Chan ne paraissait pas mécontent. Il ne paraissait ni avoir de ressentiment, ni être énervé.

Il paraissait curieux, intéressé. Intrigué.

Et finalement, il sourit.

— **Pourquoi pas.**

Dongchul manqua de tomber à la renverse. Comment ça, pourquoi pas ?

Chan se redressa lentement, et retira la ceinture qui semblait lui serre le service-trois-pièces. Il la jeta ensuite sans ménagement sur une étagère, près des dumbbells et des élastiques de musculation. Il se massa ensuite le coude, avant de s’approcher de Changbin et Jisung qui étaient toujours au sol.

Il les aida à se lever, embrassa leurs tempes à chacun avant de se tourner vers Dongchul, une lueur dans les yeux.

— **Il va falloir que tu travailles un peu, notamment sur la question d’auto-défense. Mais…** Il se tourna vers Jisung, jouant des sourcils. **Je suis sûr que Jisung va adorer te donner des cours particuliers.**

— **Hey ! Et moi !** S’indigna Changbin en sautillant sur place avec sa petite voix suraiguë d’oméga.

— **Bien sûr.** Répondit Dongchul avec un petit rire.

Chan s’approcha, et lui tapa sur l’épaule.

— **Désolé pour…** Il fit un geste de main vers le futon. **Tout ça. Mon alpha avait besoin d’être remis en place.**

— **Cet orgueil… Les alphas je vous jure.** Taquina le bêta en jouant des sourcils, l’atmosphère pesante définitivement dissipée.

Chan haussa les siens.

— **Tu veux qu’on règle ça selon mes règles peut être ?**

— **Ouais non. Je vais aller aider Jisung à s’habiller, ok ?** S’empressa de répondre le bêta en prenant le coude du jeune alpha et en le poussant en direction de la sortie.

Chan roula des yeux avec un petit rire.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  



	71. Chapitre 71, ou comment se préparer au pire

Une fois que Jisung était redescendu de la chambre, habillé et guilleret, avec un Dongchul un peu rouge derrière lui, ils s’étaient attelés à la préparation du repas. L’ambiance était redevenue joyeuse, Chan semblant s’être calmé après s’était fait mis au tapis.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’embrasser la nuque de Jisung quand il passait derrière lui, ou de lui taper les fesses quand c’était le jeune alpha qui passait près de lui. Dongchul ne se sentait pas mis de côté, et écoutait attentivement Changbin qui lui parlait un peu des codes qu’il devait intégrer.

Une fois à table, Dongchul parla de sa famille. Il expliqua un peu plus à Chan ce à quoi il devait s’attendre, et Jisung compatit très fort quand il réalisa à quel point les géniteurs de Dongchul semblaient avoir les idées fixes et ne pas vraiment prendre en compte ce que leur fils voulait vraiment.

Au moins, il n'avait pas été conditionné à espérer une certaine classe, avant sa présentation. Même si son père, un bêta, avait été tout de même déçu de voir que ses deux fils avaient des classes aussi banales que la sienne.

Dongchul aimait déjà plus son frère, avec qui il avait quelques années d’écart, mais une relative complicité qui avait survécu à l’éloignement. Il n’était cependant pas surpris que ses parents ne veuillent pas que Dongchul et Chan viennent manger en même temps que Hongmin et sa compagne.

Hongmin était le fils parfait, il ne fallait pas que Dongchul vienne leur faire honte, devant la petite compagne bêta du fils prodige. Encore une bêta d’ailleurs, mais bizarrement, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais ressenti de ne pas avoir eu d’oméga à son bras.

Il n’empêchait cependant pour Dongchul que, comme le reste, présenter Jisung comme son petit-ami n’allait définitivement pas arranger sa cause. De toute façon, Dongchul ne comptait pas le leur expliquer, sauf en cas d’extrême nécessité.

Il ne voulait pas que ses parents ne sachent plus que ce dont ils avaient besoin.  
  


Chan semblait vraiment peiné de voir que la relation qu’il avait avec ses parents était aussi tendue. Jisung commenta que cela devait être l’air de la Corée, cela rendait les parents stupides. Changbin objecta. Ses parents n’étaient pas si terribles, eux.

Personne ne lui avait reproché d’apprendre à se défendre. Son dadi l’avait même encouragé, inquiet qu’on cherche à l’intimider et à le dominer, surtout avec sa petite taille. Jisung lui murmura en retour qu’il avait de la chance, et Chan eut vite fait de changer de sujet pour ne pas que l'atmosphère ne redevienne morne.

— **Du coup, on part demain soir avec le SUV. Vous avez réfléchi à ce que vous allez faire ?** Demanda l’alpha en regardant leur cadet.

Jisung commença à jouer des sourcils avec son sourire canaille, et Dongchul se racla la gorge plusieurs fois. Changbin roula des yeux.

— **On va sûrement manger un truc et se coucher tôt.** Annonça l’oméga, provoquant un fou rire chez Jisung.

Jamais Chan n’avait paru aussi peu convaincu par quelque chose qu’ils avaient dit. Il eut un rire sec, et Dongchul semblait s’étouffer dans sa main tellement il gloussait.

— **Bah voyons.** **C’est pas comme si Jisung m’a demandé d’économiser le lubrifiant.** Répliqua alors l’alpha, la joue dans sa main.

Le jeune adolescent haussa les épales, ne paraissant absolument pas coupable, et encore moins gêné.

— **Fallait bien que je prenne mes précautions, comme on compte… Tenter des trucs.**

Dongchul regarda Chan et Jisung la bouche légèrement entrouverte, cherchant à comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Chan plissa quant à lui les yeux.

— **J’espère que tu ne comptes pas essayer la pomme.** Siffla l’alpha.

Dongchul mit un instant avant de se rappeler ce qu’était la pomme, et il s’étouffa de nouveau. Changbin, qui était assis à côté de lui, s’empressa de lui taper dans le dos et de lui proposer un verre d’eau que le bêta accepta avec gratitude.

Jisung s’empressa de lever les mains.

— **Non, non, promis ! Tu m’as dit que je devais attendre, je vais attendre. Mais on a prévu… D’autres trucs.**

— **Tant que tout le monde reste en un seul morceau quand on revient…** Conclut Chan en secouant doucement sa tête.

Dongchul avait fini par réussir à reprendre une respiration normale, et il vidait maintenant son verre pour la troisième fois, les joues rouges. Est-ce qu’il avait imaginé Jisung prendre un nœud ? Complètement. Et bordel ce que cela lui avait fait de l’effet.

Une fois que tout le monde eut retrouvé son sérieux, Chan fit remarquer qu’ils allaient devoir bien s’habiller, pour le dîner. Dongchul le regarda bizarrement.

— **C’est juste un repas avec mes parents, pourquoi tu voudrais t’habiller bien ?**

— **Bah c’est tes parents.** Répliqua Chan comme si cela expliquait tout. **Je veux faire bonne impression.**

— **Surtout que comme on vient d’une meute traditionnelle, ils doivent nous imaginer comme des espèces de sauvages vêtus de peaux.** Grommela Changbin qui grignotait des noix.

— **C’est vrai.** Finit par reconnaître Dongchul.

Il leur avait dit que Chan venait aussi de la ville, du moins partiellement. Et ils n’avaient pas autant de préjugés, si ? Ils venaient eux même d’une meute traditionnelle après tout !

— **D’ailleurs.** Intervint Chan. **Tu vas me présenter comme ton Alpha, donc je dois faire bonne impression.**

Dongchul et Changbin approuva, mais Jisung fit la moue.

— **Hey, c’est moi son alpha.** Répliqua-t-il.

Dongchul s’étrangla à nouveau, et Changbin leva les sourcils. Au moins, Chan ne s’énerva pas, et se contenta d’exploser de rire.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Après le repas, lors de la sieste, Dongchul finit seul dans son futon individuel. Changbin avait attrapé Jisung et l’avait accaparé. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que cela posait problème à Dongchul. Il devait reconnaître que c’était lui qui, jusque-là, accaparait toute l’attention de Jisung.

Ce qui était normal puisqu’ils apprenaient à se découvrir et peut-être, à s’aimer. Il avait besoin de temps, et c’était normal qu Jisung n’ait moins de temps à consacrer à ses deux autres petits amis. Sauf que maintenant que les choses allaient mieux entre eux, que quelque chose s’était créé entre eux, ils pouvaient se permette de papillonner.

Parce que Dongchul était rassuré par ce qu’ils avaient réussi à construire, et c’est grâce à ça qu’il n’avait pas de ressentiment en voyant Jisung dans les bras de Changbin, entourés par Chan.

Pourtant, Dongchul leur tourna le dos. Il fit face au mur et tenta de faire abstraction des odeurs, des phéromones. Il se plongea dans ses pensées, et inconsciemment, il chercha son loup. Son instinct. Mais il n’avait rien. Pas de petite voix, pas d’impression.

C’était le vide.

Enfin non, ce n’était pas vide. Il y avait quelque chose qui frémissait, dans ce vide béant, et Dongchul s’y rattacha. Il avait Jisung, Chan et Changbin pour l’aider. Il allait réussir à le remplir avec eux, contrairement à la ville qui n’avait fait que le creuser.

Le polyamour le perturbait encore. Il commençait à en comprendre les ressort. Quand Chan lui avait dit qu’il n’était pas obliger de tous les aimer, il n’avait pas compris. Mais maintenant, progressivement, il voyait ce qu’il voulait dire.

Changbin était confortable. L’oméga était le plus souvent tranquille, parfois taquin, mais jamais désagréable. Il aidait beaucoup Dongchul. Il l’aidait à comprendre le dépeçage et tout ce genre de choses, typique de la vie en foret. Et il lui avait promis que quand le printemps viendrait, il lui apprendrait comment s’occuper des champs.

Mais Changbin n’était pas que ça. Changbin c’était aussi les étreintes, parce que l’oméga avait décidé que Dongchul était son porteur personnel. Quand il était fatigué, quand il avait besoin de nicher, soudainement étranglé par la solitude.

Dongchul était là, il le soulevait, et le gardait contre lui, comme un bébé koala. Chan et Jisung ne s’énervaient jamais en les voyant comme ça. Non, ils se mettaient à gazouiller en voyant leur petit compagnon pelotonné ainsi contre le grand bêta. Il paraissait encore plus petit et encore plus fragile, et les deux alphas frottaient son dos et caressaient ses joues, pendant que Dongchul le berçait comme un bébé.

Quand Changbin nichait, il nichait souvent avec tout le monde. Dongchul était toujours heureux d’être de la partie, parce qu’il y avait Jisung, oui. Mais il y avait aussi Changbin et Chan, et il y avait surtout le sentiment d’appartenance, et c’était ça dont Dongchul avait le plus besoin.

D’appartenir à quelque chose, et de ne plus être qu’un lycéen perdu dans le système. C’était cliché, c’était stupide. Mais c’était ce dont il avait besoin.

Chan était stable. Il avait ses coups de mou comme tout le monde, ses doutes par rapport à ce qu’il faisait, comment il gérait les choses. Mais Chan, c’était la stabilité, le soutient. Même si Dongchul aimait Jisung, et que parfois cela le crispait, il était là, derrière Dongchul.  
  
Il le soutenait, le poussait à tenter des choses avec Jisung, mais aussi à les rejoindre quand ils jouaient en loups, ou à apprendre à se battre, à coudre, à dépecer. Et après ce petit affrontement, que Dongchul avait gagné, Chan semblait respecter Dongchul.

  
Ce n’était pas qu’il ne le faisait pas avant. C’était qu’il avait un nouveau type de respect pour Dongchul. Le bêta pourrait être un membre de meute traditionnelle, et ce malgré son absence de forme lupine. Il avait sa place, il avait son importance, son utilité.

Il n’y avait pas que Jisung pour remplir ce vide que la ville avait laissé. Il y avait Chan, il y avait Changbin. Le polyamour pourrait paraître étrange pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui avait grandi dans un milieu conservateur, mais le trouple lui avait prouvé que c’était possible.

Dongchul leur faisait confiance. Il allait tout faire pour que cela fonctionne.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul et Changbin étaient restés derrière cet après-midi, pour travailler les peaux ensemble. Chan et Jisung prirent la poudre d’escampette, dans une promenade entre alphas. Ils voulaient parler, les deux autres l’avaient deviné quand ils avaient mis parka et chaussures au lieu de se déshabiller pour se transformer.

Les deux alphas marchèrent longtemps en silence, la neige crissant sous leur pas et la brume que causait leur souffle virevoltant autour de leur visage. Finalement, Chan prit la parole alors qu’ils s’étaient profondément enfoncés dans leur territoire.

— **T’en es où, avec Dongchul ?**

Jisung s’arrêta de marcher. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, et cacha brièvement le bas de son visage derrière le col de son manteau. Les mots mirent un temps avant d’enfin quitter se lèvres, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

— **Je crois… Je crois qu’on est bien avancé dans la séduction.**

— **Mmh.**

  
Ce n’était pas ce que Chan voulait entendre.

— **Il me plaît. Je ne sais pas si c’est parce qu’il m’aimait déjà ou quoi… Mais il me plaît. Vraiment. On avance doucement, il est pas très à l’aise.** Conclut Jisung avec un petit rire attendri.

C’était déjà mieux. Chan acquiesça, et ajusta son écharpe autour de son cou. Il avait bien vu que Jisung s’était vraiment attaché à Dongchul. Mais il voulait savoir à quel point.

— **Je vous aime.** **M** **ais je… Je crois que je l’aime bien aussi.** Finit Jisung en souriant timidement.

— **Et il n’y a pas de soucis avec ça.** Assura Chan en s’approchant.

Il l’enlaça, serrant son petit corps entouré par des couches et des couches de vêtements. Chan avait un peu de mal à sentir Jisung sous tout ça, mais il y avait quelque chose d’adorable et d’agréable.

— **Je ne sais pas comment je vais régir quand il va partir…** Murmura Jisung contre l’écharpe de Chan. **Et même, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire nous, quand notre Bêta va partir ?**

— **Il ne sera pas loin, et il aura le pick-up. Au besoin, il sera à la maison en moins d’une heure.**

— **Hum.** Jisung resserra sa prise sur le manteau de Chan. **Mais c’est loin. C’est pas pareil.**

— **On l’appellera, et il reviendra le week-end. On aura l’excuse des périodes.**

— **C’est vrai.**

L’idée que Dongchul soit à ses côtés, du moins, plus qu’il ne l’avait été lors de ses derniers ruts, faisait quelque chose à Jisung. Cela allait être bizarre, de devoir concilier Chan et Changbin, et Dongchul. Mais il allait y arriver. Jisung embrassa la joue de Chan, avant de se reculer.

— **Tu voulais juste discuter ?**

— **Discuter et relever les pièges l’air de rien.**

Jisung acquiesça et ils se remirent en marche. Ils parlèrent encore un peu de comment cela allait se passer. Jisung était toujours un jeune chiot fou d’amour, qui avait envie de retourner auprès de Changbin et Dongchul, et de leur parler de la vie traditionnelle.

Dongchul prenait son rôle de Bêta très à cœur, et Jisung comme Changbin l’aidaient à apprendre ce dont il avait besoin pour assurer sa tache au mieux. Récemment, ils lui avaient reparlé des traditions romantiques, de la séduction, des rituels amoureux.

  
Cela avait été l’occasion pour Jisung et Dongchul de parler de leurs colliers. Jisung lui avait expliqué d’où venaient la dent de cerf-musqué, et la perle rocheuse. Une idée avait germé dans la tête de Dongchul, pour poursuivre la séduction de Jisung.

Il n’en avait parlé à personne et avait gardé ce projet dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne pourra le réaliser qu'une fois retourné en ville, de toute façon. Chan traînait parfois dans le coin lors des leçons. Il écoutait les enseignements de leurs cadets, et il intégrait.

Quand ils revinrent à l’hanok après avoir fait le tour des pièges sans succès, Changbin et Dongchul étaient dans le canapé, l’un contre l’autre, à regarder quelque chose sur l’ordinateur de Chan.

L’alpha les avait observé l’un après l’autre avec méfiance.

— **C’est pas ce que je crois, j’espère ?** Demanda l’alpha.

En réponse, Dongchul lui jeta une chaussette sale sortant d’il ne savait où, et l’Alpha s’était empressé de fuir en criant d’une voix particulièrement aiguë.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan avait estimé qu’il était important de se faire beau pour le dîner. Et cela passait par un nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

— **Pourquoi** _ **moi**_ **je dois me couper les cheveux quand c’est** _ **toi**_ **qui pars !** Hurlait Jisung comme un chat qu’on allait plonger dans une bassine pour le laver

— **Écoute, je profite d’avoir les ciseaux pour faire tout le monde.** Répliqua Chan.

Changbin et Dongchul les regardaient faire, dans le nid qu’avait créé l’oméga un peu plus tôt. Chan essayait de faire asseoir Jisung sur le tabouret dans la salle de bain, mais le jeune alpha ne semblait définitivement pas consentant.

— **Jisung.** **S’il te plaît. Changbin n’a rien dit. Pourquoi tu fais ta princesse ?** Grommela Chan en tenant ses épaules.

L’adolescent pinça les lèvres, avant de trépigner comme un adolescent. Puis finalement avec une moue mécontent, il souleva sa frange, et Chan roula des yeux. Il donna une pichenette à la tempe de son cadet, le faisant s’asseoir.

— **J’ai compris,** **je coupe pas trop devant.** Assura l’alpha en ajustant le visage de Jisung et en prenant ses ciseaux. **Les adolescents je vous jure.**

Changbin gloussa et Dongchul leva brièvement des yeux de sa Gameboy pour voir Jisung se laisser faire avec une mine renfrognée.

— **On a pas tous une peau parfaite comme toi.** Grommela Jisung en croisant ses bras.

  
Chan rigola, faisant claquer ses ciseaux alors que les mèches sombres tombaient au sol.  Les cheveux de Jisung n’étaient pas si long, mais il lui tombait dans les yeux et cela l’agaçait au quotidien, Chan l’avait bien remarqué. 

Mais visiblement, il n’allait pas pouvoir y faire grand-chose.

— **Peut être que si tu passais autre chose que d e l’eau sur ton visage, ça irait mieux.**

J isung grommela, c’était un peu un flemmard à ce niveau-là. S’il était capable maintenant de tenir une routine de musculation pendant plusieurs semaines, le soin de sa peau était décidément autre chose. Jisung bouda, mais il finit vite par se dérider quand Chan passa à l’arrière de sa tête. 

— **Et qui va s’occuper de tes cheveux à toi ?** Demanda le jeune alpha en faisant des clins d’œils à Changbin qui le regardait se faire couper les cheveux.

— **Sûrement pas toi.** Répliqua instantanément Chan en passant le peigne pour vérifier les longueurs.

Jisung semblait être moins coiffé d’un nid d’oiseau mais plus d’une tignasse avec un savant effet coiffé-décoiffé. Encore heureux que c’était pas lui qui venait en ville avec Dongchul, parce que sinon l’alpha l’aurait carrément envoyé chez le coiffeur.

Jisung avait tendance  à faire un p e u trop sauvageon.

Une fois prêt, Jisung s'empressa de fuir le tabouret et de rejoindre le  nid. Dongchul l’accueillit et Changbin se leva pour aider Chan à faire l’arrière de sa tête. Les boucles brunes du dominant étai en t particulièrement en bazar en ce moment, à cause de leur longueur, et ressemblait presque à des  a nglais es .

Ce n’était définitivement pas adéquat, et c’était pour cela qu’il devrait vraiment faire quelque chose contre ses cheveux. Et c'est pour ça que Changbin lui donnait un coup de main, parce que l’oméga maîtrisait étonnement bien les ciseaux.

Conséquence de sa volonté d’indépendance.

  
Une fois que sa coupe de cheveux fut achevée, l’alpha entraîna Dongchul à l’éta ge pour choisir leurs vêtements. Ils laissèrent derrière eux Changbin et Jisung qui s’imprégnaient tranquillement, se préparant à passer la soirée seul ensemble pour la première fois. 

Dongchul n’avait que peu de vêtements, surtout des hauts et un joli pyjama de satin. Dongchul avait expliqué à un Chan perplexe que c’était son petit péché mignon, la sensation du satin contre sa peau. L’alpha ne l’avant pas jugé, mais il semblait évident que Dongchul n’avait pas pensé à ramener de jolie chemise ou des chaussures de ville.

Il avait emmené peu  a v e c lui, et tout ce qu’il estimait  être utile en foret. Soit rien de classe si ce n’ était pour ce foutu pyjama de satin. Chan repensait encore à la manière dont ils avaient trouvé Dongchul C’était vraiment un garçon  étrange, aux priorités bizarres. 

Mais Chan se rendit compte qu’il était plutôt rationnel, une fois qu’il savait vraiment dans quoi il s’embarquait. Le fait qu’il s’était retrouvé à dormir dans la neige ne résultait qu’une suite de mauvais choix et de manque de conseils.

Il devait faire vite, les vacances n e duraient qu’un mois, et il n’avait que peu d’informations sur la vie dans la foret. Chan s’était  depuis rendu compte que Dongchul était stable et définitivement pas idiot. On faisait  tous des erreurs. 

Par un quelconque miracle, l’une des chemises de Chan réussit à aller à Dongchul malgré leur différence de taille et de muscles. Le bêta dut cependant mettre l’un de ses jeans noirs, parce qu’il y avait définitivement une différence entre ses jambes et celles de Chan.

L’alpha se fit tout beau aussi, sortant les bijoux et les chaussures de ville. Dongchul fut content de le voir faire autant d’effort pour réussir à séduire ses parents. Il ne doutait pas que sa mère allait être sous le charme. Il l’était peut-être lui aussi un peu.

Mais Chan avait définitivement une certaine aura aussi impressionnante que charmante.

Quand ils redescendirent, Jisung avait quitté le nid, mais Changbin était toujours assis dedans, forçant Chan à venir le voir pour l’embrasser en guise d’au revoir. Jisung alla quant à lui droit vers Dongchul, le regardant de haut en bas avec un air appréciateur.

— **Qui aurait cru qu’il y avait un tel gentleman** **sous ces gros gilets.** Taquina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Dongchul lui tordit l’oreille et il couina, se rependant en excuses, avant de l’enlacer et de se mettre sur les pointes des pieds pour réussir à atteindre son épaule.

— **Tout va bien se passer**. Murmura Jisung contre l’oreille de Dongchul en le serrant.

— **J’espère.** Soupira le bêta en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et en le serrant fort.

Chan revint de la réserve, et tapota l’épaule de Jisung. Le jeune alpha se retourna en roulant des yeux, se doutant bien de ce que Chan allait lui dire. Dongchul en profita pour aller dire au revoir Changbin, lui faisant un petit signe de la main et lui rappelant qu’il y avait des nouilles instantanées dans le placard tout en haut s’il voulait.

— **Bien sûr que vous avez mis ça dans le placard tout en haut.** Grommela l’oméga en boudant derrière une fourrure.

Dongchul gloussa et retourna dans la pièce de vie.

— **Chan-ie.** Disait Jisung en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Chan. J **e sais comment fonctionne la maison et le sexe. Personne ne va mourir ce soir, et la maison sera intacte quand tu rentreras. Donc allez vous faire chier et laissez-nous nous amuser.** Acheva-t-il en poussant l’aîné en direction du porte-manteau.

L’alpha roula des yeux mais ne protesta pas, enfilant sa doudoune et son écharpe. Dongchul s’habilla aussi chaudement avec un petit rire amusé. Chan était parfois si protecteur que cela en devait risible. En même temps, il fallait le comprendre, Jisung avait définitivement un petit air de jeune irresponsable.

— **On revient vite promis.** Murmura Chan avant d’embrasser Jisung.

Le jeune alpha répondit au baiser avant de le repousser avec un gentil sourire.

— **Je n’en doute pas et j’espère bien. Passez une bonne soirée.** Leur souhaita-t-il avec un ton chantant, avant de gagner la réserve.

Peu après, il entendit la porte d’entrée claque r , et quelques minutes plus t ard , le SUV sortir du garage. Il n’attendit alors pas plus longtemps pour gagner le nid, Changbin l'attendant toujours étendu comme un pacha au milieu des pièces de literie, du linge de lit et des vêtements.

— **Salut toi.** Fit alors Jisung avec un sourire canaille avant de se jeter à moitié dans le nid.

Changbin roula des yeux avant de tendre les bras, Jisung s’empressant d’en agripper les poignets et de l’attirer à lui. Changbin s'enroula autour de son cadet comme le bébé en manque d’amour qu’il était.

— **Salut toi.** Salua-t-il en retour en embrassant le cou de Jisung.

Le jeune alpha frissonna et massa doucement l’arrière de la nuque de l’oméga, qui soupira de bonheur.

— **Dongchul a dit de faire des nouilles, c’est ça ?** Demanda Jisung contre les cheveux de l’oméga, qui se contenta de faire un bruit de gorge en réponse **. Ok, je vais aller faire chauffer l’eau. T’es pas obligé de sortir du nid, mmh ?** Finit-il par faire en se reculant, en tapotant le haut du crane de Changbin.

Changbin hocha la tête avec un petit son adorable, et Jisung roula des yeux face à tant d'aegyos. Cela ne l’empêcha cependant pas d’embrasser le front de son aîné avant de se lever et de quitter la réserve avec un pas guilleret.

  
C’était la première fois qu’il se retrouvait seul avec Changbin depuis un long bout de temps, et il se sentait tout joyeux à la simple idée de faire un tête à tête avec Changbin. Cependant, alors qu’il sortait une grosse casserole pour faire bouillir l’eau, il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir une pensée pour Dongchul.

Malgré son petit sourire et son air nonchalant, Jisung, comme Changbin et Chan, avait pu sentir sans mal la nervosité provenant du bêta. Cela faisait comme des vagues nauséabondes qui donnait envie à Jisung de l'enrouler dans une couette et de le caser au fond du nid de Changbin.

Et d’ensuite laisser l’oméga le câliner tout son saoul pendant que Jisung lui faisait des bisous.

Mais Jisung avait bien compris que Dongchul avait vraiment besoin d’affronter ses parents à un moment ou un autre s’il espérait revenir un jour à l'hanok après l’obtention de son diplôme. Ce fut alors avec un soupire que Jisung commença à remplir la casserole d’eau chaude.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	72. Chapitre 72, ou comment faire un super Seollal en famille

Jisung était en train de fixer son eau, comme si cela l'aidait à bouillir plus vite, quand Changbin était sorti de la réserve. Il avait titubé jusqu'à Jisung avant de l'enlacer, posant son menton sur l'épaule de l'alpha comme il pouvait malgré leur légère différence de taille. 

— **Ça sent bon.** Commenta Changbin. 

— **C'est que de l'eau et du poivre.**

— **Toi. Toi tu sens bon.**

— **Oh.**

Changbin sourit en coin et embrassa la nuque de l'alpha, léchant parfois la peau. Jisung frissonna et resserra sa prise sur le rebord du plan de travail.

— **Changbin.** Appela-t-il, l’oméga répondant par un son de gorge sans cesser ses petits bisous. O **n a dit qu’on mangeait d’abord avant d** **e** **faire quoi que ce soit.** Geignit Jisung en trépignant à moitié.

— **Je fais rien !**

Le jeune alpha roula des yeux mais laissa Changbin faire. Il avait raison, ce n’était pas grand-chose. Mécaniquement, il sortit les bols, mit les blocs de nouilles dans l’eau avec les épices, non sans ayant d’abord couper le feu.

Il couvrit ensuite la casserole et se retourna, se décalant pour ne pas risquer un accident. Changbin s’empressa de passer ses bras autour de la nuque de Jisung et de l’embrasser, ses lèvres se mouvant avidement contre celle de son cadet.

Jisung caressa sa joue d’une main avant de descendre ses menottes jusqu’aux hanches de Changbin, caressant la rondeur de la chair. Changbin faisait des petits bruits de gorge adorable, comme des petits soupirs, et quand leurs bouches s’ouvrirent et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, cela transforma en un miaulement.

Jisung frissonna, se recula, et serra fort Changbin, mettant le visage dans son cou et léchant ses glandes. Ce fut alors à Changbin de frisonner, et l’oméga frotta son nez contre sa mâchoire.

— **Tu sens Dongchul.** Commenta-t-il.

— **On s’est fait des câlins** **avant que Chan ne m’attrape par l’oreille pour me couper les cheveux.** Expliqua le jeune alpha en levant la tête.

Il trouva à nouveau les lèvres de Changbin et ils s’embrassèrent paresseusement, leurs fronts se rencontrant parfois.

Les étreintes de Changbin étaient toujours très agréables, parce qu’il avait quelque chose de très solide et concret. Mais elles étaient étonnamment rares.

  
Changbin adorait les contacts, mais bizarrement, ce n’était pas le cas des étreintes comme ils le faisaient maintenant. C’était des doigts qui se lient, des caresses sur la nuque ou les cheveux, des bisous sur la joue. Il aimait être porté, ou dormir pelotonné contre quelqu’un.

Pas étreindre.

Alors Jisung en profitait. Il serra plus fort Changbin, sentant les phéromones de l’oméga et son odeur l’entourer. Bon sang, ce qu’il pouvait aimer Changbin. Il embrassa la tempe de l’oméga avant de le reculer finalement à regret.

Changbin leva la tête et cligna des yeux pour le regarder, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il le repoussait. Jisung fit un petit signe en direction de la casseroles et des bols, et l’oméga eut un petit son de compréhension. Il relâcha doucement Jisung et disparut derrière la porte de la réserve.

Jisung remplit les bols avant de prendre des baguettes et de rejoindre Changbin. L’oméga était enroulé dans une couette, à fixer le vide. Quand Jisung lui tendit le bol, il le prit avec un murmure de remerciement. L’alpha s’assit à côté de lui avec le sien, mettant une fourrure sur ses jambes.

— **Joyeux Seollal, je présume.** Murmura Jisung en touillant ses nouilles.

Changbin lui jeta un regard avant de froncer les sourcils quand il remarqua la douleur sur son visage. Il pressa son genou en signe de soutien, avant de murmurer :

— **On va faire en sorte qu’il se passe bien, mmh ?**

Jisung acquiesça avec un petit sourire, et ils mangèrent en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils furent surpris de la quantité d’épices qu’il y avait dans ce type de ramen. Chan les supportait mal, alors la plupart du temps, les épices étaient relativement douces.

Ils devinaient donc que c’était Dongchul qui avait dû choisir cette marque.

Une fois les bols vidés, Jisung alla tout ranger, et Changbin roula sur le lit, le ventre plein et les paupières lourdes. Pourtant, quand Jisung revint, l’oméga fut soudainement bien plus réveillé. Il le regarda se coucher, triturer le coin d’un drap et fixer le plafond.

Il avait expliqué un peu plus tôt à Changbin que c’était la première fois qu’il passait Seollal sans sa famille, contrairement à Changbin. Donc il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir nostalgique et mélancolique. Mais Changbin comptait bien changer cet état d’esprit.

Surtout après qu’il avait appris que Jisung et Chan avaient commencé expérimenter avec leur sexualité.

Il s’approcha de Jisung, l’enlaça et noua les doigts, cherchant à le sortir de ses pensées. Cela fonctionna que lorsque les lèvres de l’oméga trouvèrent les glandes odorantes cervicales inférieures et qu’il les suça doucement.

Jisung frissonna et tourna la tête, regardant Changbin les yeux mi-clos. L’oméga n’attendit alors pas plus pour lever la tête et capturer ses lèvres en un baiser lent, se mentant lentement en mouvement pour réussir à déshabiller Jisung.

D’abord son gros sweat, puis son jogging et ses chaussettes. Le jeune alpha n’avait encore une fois pas mis de t-shirt en dessous de son haut, et de sous-vêtement. Changbin roula des yeux quand il réalisa ça, et Jisung gloussa comme un enfant.

L’attirant à nouveau à lui pour l’embrasser. Leurs lèvres, puis leurs langues, se rencontrèrent, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l’autre et les doigts de Jisung coururent le long de la colonne de Changbin, caressant les bosses de ses vertèbres et la courbe de ses hanches.

Il avait un débardeur sous son sweat, et quand Jisung glissa ses mains dans le jogging de Changbin, il rencontra le coton d’un boxer. Il fit la moue en se rendant compte de toutes ces couches qu’il allait devoir enlever, et Changbin le laissa le déshabiller avec un petit sourire.

Une fois nu, le peau contre peau fit ronronner Changbin qui frotta son nez contre la clavicule de Jisung, là où la morsure de Chan avait pratiquement disparu. Jisung frotta ses hanches, descendant jusqu’à ses fesses et le bas de son dos.

  
Changbin huma, se cambra légèrement et embrassa la mâchoire de Jisung avant d’appuyer son front contre sa gorge en fermant les yeux. Jisung caressa les cuisses de Changbin, frottant les glandes odorantes crurales qui se trouvaient là.

L’oméga eut un violent frisson, et chercha le regard de Jisung.

— **Je** **vais** **chercher le lubrifiant ?** Demanda-t-il contre les lèvres du dominant.

Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et après un dernier baiser, Changbin se leva. Les bras derrière la tête, Jisung regarda l’oméga farfouiller dans les étagères, avant de sortir un petit flacon d’une grosse boite dans laquelle ils gardaient tout ce qui était sexuel.

Il revint auprès de Jisung, tombant à genoux à côté de lui et laissant la bouteille rouler quelque part près d’eux, ils en allaient en avoir besoin plus tard. L’instant d’après, il attirait Jisung à lui et l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul descendit de la voiture en claquant la porte, et se tordit les doigts, finissant même par se les craquer. Il entendit Chan sortir de la voiture, et le rejoindre. 

Il lui pressa l'épaule en signe de soutien. 

— **Ça va bien se passer.** Assura-t-il. 

Dongchul lui fit un pauvre sourire, il n'y croyait définitivement pas. Mais au moins, il n'était pas seul à affronter ses parents, et c'était déjà ça. Avec un soupir, Dongchul se mit en marche en direction de l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il passa sa clé devant le lecteur et poussa la lourde porte en verre, Chan sur les talons. 

Ils grimpèrent dans l'ascenseur, et le court trajet suffit à faire prendre conscience à Chan à quel point Dongchul était stressé. Il profita alors des quelques secondes de répit qu'il leur restait pour l'enlacer brièvement, utilisant ses phéromones pour le rassurer. 

Tout allait bien se passer. Chan allait tout faire pour. 

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et gagnèrent la porte de l'appartement. Dongchul sonna, avant de grimacer quand le bruit se fit entendre depuis le couloir. Sa mère ne mit qu'une seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte, comme si elle les avait guetté. 

La connaissant, cela ne serait pas étonnant. 

— **Dongchul.** Salua-t-elle, presque surprise de le voir enfin.

— **Maman…**

Elle lui fit un sourire et signe d'entrer, avant de regarder curieusement Chan. Dongchul eut un mouvement de main gêné. 

— **Maman, voici Chan. C'est… Mon Alpha.**

Il avait fait en sorte de bien accentuer la première syllabe pour ne pas laisser de doute. Mais le regard de sa mère, allant de lui à Chan, laissait croire qu'elle doutait quand même. Pourtant elle ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de sourire de toutes ses dents à l'Alpha, finissant même par tendre sa main à celui-ci. 

Sa main. Pas son poignet.

Chan ne réagit pas à l'affront et serra la main de la femme en face de lui avec un sourire faux, gardant ses émotions et ses phéromones à baie. Dongchul soupira discrètement, ce n'était pas gagné. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au salon, dans lequel son père s'affairait à finir de remplir la table avec des bols de gâteaux apéritifs et des verres à pied. 

— **Dongchul.** Fit l'homme en tendant sa main à son fils. 

Le bêta grimaça et la serra, avant de regarder son père faire de même avec Chan. Ils s’assirent ensuite dans le canapé, son père prenant le fauteuil. Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que sa mère ne prenne la parole. 

— **Tu as l'air en forme.**

Dongchul cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que croyait sa mère ? Qu'ils vivaient dans la précarité ? Qu'ils dormaient dans une grotte et mangeaient ce qu'ils réussissaient à trouver ? Le bêta hésita alors à répondre par quelque chose de passif agressif avant de se dire que ce serait dommage de commencer ainsi alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas entamé le dîner. 

Il réussit à leur faire un sourire. 

— **Oui, on fait beaucoup d'activités physiques, j'ai repris le ssireum à plein temps et on dort beaucoup. On mange bien aussi.** Expliqua-y-il avec des mouvements de mains vagues. 

Il voyait du coin de l'œil Chan acquiescer. 

— **Je vois. Je suis contente que tes vacances se passent bien, il faut que tu sois en forme pour la rentrée.**

Dongchul grimaça, mais son père ne le laissa pas répondre, enchaînant tout de suite. 

— **J'espère que tu trouves quand même le temps de réviser ?**

— **H** **um.** Il ignora le bruit que fit Chan, s’empressant de rassurer ses parents qui le regardaient bizarrement. **Oui bien sûr. J'ai tout mes cours sur mon** **téléphone.**

Il y eut un temps de silence, pendant lequel ses parents le fixèrent les lèvres pincées. Son père finit ensuite par commencer à remplir les verres de vins, avant de leur jeter un coup d'œil. 

— **Qui va conduire au retour ?**

— **Moi.** Répondu instantanément Chan. 

L'alpha se doutait que Dongchul allait être particulièrement bouleversé après le dîner. Il valait définitivement mieux qu'il conduise. La mère de Dongchul se leva alors, sûrement pour aller lui chercher quelque chose sans l'alcool. 

Dongchul prit le verre de vin rouge qu'on lui tendait, et toucha à peine le bord des lèvres, regardant son père remplir le reste des verres. Sa mère revint avec un verre d'eau quelle tendit à Chan, l'alpha le prenant avec un murmure en guise de remerciement. 

— **C'est important que tu profites de tes vacances pour réviser. Tu n'auras plus le temps quand tu reviendras ici,** **ça va aller vite.** Fit Madame Moon en s’asseyant à nouveau sur le canapé.

Dongchul acquiesça lentement en regardant son verre. 

— **Ce n'est pas que je doute de ta capacité à travailler là-bas, mais je me dis que tu travaillerais mieux à la maison à ton bureau. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir revenir maintenant?**

— **Non, maman.** Répondit Dongchul, les dent serrées, sur un ton ferme. **Je suis mieux avec Chan.**

— **Mais il ne faut pas que tu t'habitues trop à ce genre de vie. Ce sera difficile après, l'université.**

Dongchul posa son verre sur le sous-verre avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains, n’en pouvant plus d’avoir encore et encore cette même conversation. 

— **Maman. Je ne veux pas aller à l'université.** Souffla-t-il dans ses paumes. 

Il loupa ainsi le regard de ses parents, mais Chan n'y manqua pas. Hésitant un instant sur la réaction adéquate, il finit par presser l'épaule du bêta en guise de soutien. Dongchul lui jeta un petit regard derrière ses mains avant de se redresser. 

— **Tu as encore le temps de te décider.** Finit par murmurer la femme en secouant à peine sa tête. 

L'instant d'après elle se tournait vers Chan avec un sourire poli. 

— **Et toi ? Tu ne souhaites pas aller à l'université ?**

— **Non.** Madame Moon fronça les sourcils. **J'ai décidé de reprendre le mode de vie de** **la meute dans lequel je suis né** **. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais définitivement fait pour la vie traditionnelle.**

Et comme ses parents ne paraissaient pas comprendre, Dongchul jugea bon de leur rappeler. 

— **Chan vient de la Meute voisine de la nôtre, vous savez ? Celle des Bang.**

— **La Meute Levanter.** Marmonna Chan en jouant avec son verre.

— **Oh, oui. La Meute de Johyun !**

Chan acquiesça en entendant le nom de son oncle. Elle eut soudainement une réalisation. 

— **Ça se trouve on a des photos de toi !**

Madame Moon se leva avant que qui que ce soit ait pu dire quoi que se soit, et gagna un buffet, farfouillant dans les tiroirs. 

— **Tu es allé au lycée ?** Demanda le père de Dongchul en sirotant son verre de vin. 

— **Bien sûr.** Répondit Chan les sourcils froncés. 

C'est quoi cette question, Dongchul leur avait bien dit qu’il avait vécu en Australie, dans une ville moderne, non ?

— **Et tu étais bon ?**

— **Hum, oui ?** Fit il avec hésitation. **Je faisais beaucoup de sport** **au lycée** **donc j'ai eu mon diplôme avec les honneurs. Mais pour** **toute la partie académique** **… J’étais bon mais c'est tout.** **J’ai été plusieurs** **fois** **délégué aussi. J’étais bon à tout ce qui n’était pas les cours, quoi...**

— **Avec les honneurs, hum.** Répéta le père de Dongchul en regardant pensivement Chan. 

Il finit par jeter un coup d'œil à son fils, qui fixait son verre en silence. 

— **Tu faisais quoi comme sport ?**

— **Du cricket, de la natation, du rugby, du football australien, du volley et du surf.** Lista Chan, en baissant progressivement le volume quand il se rendit compte que le visage de Dongchul perdait progressivement toute couleur alors que la liste s’allongeait.

Il se tut finalement, et réalisa accessoirement le regard du père de Dongchul sur son fils. Chan finit par se gratter la nuque, gêné, il ne voulait définitivement pas le mettre dans l'embarras. Visiblement, c'était raté. 

— **Je vois que tu étais quelqu'un de sportif.** Commenta Monsieur Moon, Chan acquiesçant timidement. 

Dongchul ne disait rien, fixant ses genoux. Sa mère revint avec un album photo assez ancien, le donnant à Chan avant de s’asseoir. 

— **La photographie était pas vraiment répandue dans notre meute mais on doit bien avoir quelques clichés intéressants là-dedans. On avait des liens avec la ville, du coup on avait des petits appareils instantanés. C’était une plaie à aller développer, cependant.**

Chan parcourut le carnet un petit moment avant de reconnaître quelqu'un, Dongchul regardant par-dessus son épaule. Sur l'un des clichés, avec Monsieur Moon et bébé Dongchul, il y avait un homme de la Meute Levanter. 

Un ambassadeur. Chan ne se rappelait plus son nom mais il le voyait souvent lors des énormes barbecues de la Meute. Il avait un certain âge maintenant, cependant. Il s'empressa d'en informer les parents de Dongchul qui l’encouragèrent à continuer à chercher pendant qu'ils échangeaient avec leur fils sur ses révisions, encore et toujours.

— **Là ! C'est moi !**

Il pointa sur l'un des clichés un bambin aux boucles brunes qui galopait après un petit louveteau blanc. Madame Moon se pencha et reconnut le thème de la double page. 

— **Oh, oui. C'était pour le jour des enfants, on avait fait une grande fête avec les meutes du coin.** Elle regarda les deux jeunes qui étudiaient les photos avec attention. **Vous avez sûrement du jouer ensemble** **ce jour-** **là.** Finit elle un murmure. 

Ils acquiescèrent distraitement et tournèrent les pages à la recherche d'une photo sur laquelle ils étaient tous les deux. Ils n'en trouvèrent pas, mais au détour d'une page, ils tombèrent sur une boule de poil au pelage bleuté dans les bras de Monsieur Moon. 

Dongchul et Chan échangèrent un regard, puis le bêta tourna la tête vers ses parents. 

— **C'est moi ?**

Madame Moon se pencha, et acquiesça en se redressant. 

— **Oui. Tu devais avoir trois ou quatre ans à ce moment.**

— **Donc je savais me transformer ?**

— **Oui ? Pourquoi ? C'est plus le cas ?**

Dongchul se contenta de secouer la tête en guise de réponse, et regarda le cliché, avant de le prendre en photo avec son téléphone. Comme ça, il allait pouvoir montrer cet aperçu de sa forme lupine à Changbin et Jisung. 

Ils parlèrent encore un peu de la Meute Azur en feuilletant l'album, mais les parents de Dongchul eurent vite fait de changer de sujet. Visiblement, ils avaient fait le choix d'enterrer cette vie et de ne plus y revenir. 

Chan comprenait. Ils avaient eut la même réaction que sa famille quand il avait voulu revenir ici. Alors il n'était pas étonné que les parents de Dongchul fassent tout pour garder leur fils et s'accrocher à l'idée d'un futur correspondant à leur nouvelle normalité. 

Ils passèrent finalement à table, Madame Moon remplissant la table avec les bols d'accompagnements pendant que le père de Dongchul sortait la viande marinée. La table étant déjà mise, Chan et lui s'assirent, déposant leur verre devant eux. 

Une fois qu'ils eurent finalement commencé à manger, Dongchul décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'annoncer une bonne fois pour tout qu'il allait revenir la veille de la rentrée pour finir son année, et rentrer vivre avec Chan et les autres après avoir eut son diplôme. 

Ses parents l'avaient regardé en silence pendant un long moment, alors que Chan mangeait l'air de rien à côté d'eux. 

— **C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?** Demanda sa mère. 

Dongchul se retint difficilement de rouler les yeux en entendant sa question. Ce n'était pas comme s’il leur avait expliqué une dizaine de fois depuis qu'il était parti ! Et même avant ça, cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'il avait avoué ne pas vouloir partir à l'université. 

Ses parents étaient juste durs d’oreilles. Ou très déterminés à rester sur leurs positions. 

— **Oui.**

Il répondit simplement, mais avec fermeté. Les coins des lèvres de son pères tombèrent, l'homme visiblement très déçu de son choix. Sa mère se contenta de soupirer et de fermer brièvement les yeux. 

— **Très bien.** Murmura-t-elle finalement. 

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence lourd. Chan était un peu perplexe. Les parents de Dongchul semblaient quand même aimants, il y avait une myriade de photos de famille tout autour d'eux, que ce soit dans des cadres posés sur les meubles ou accrochés aux murs. 

Mais c'était comme si le simple fait que Dongchul ne soit pas le fils model qu'ils aient voulu suffise à détériorer autant leur relation. Bon, au moins, ils n'avaient pas insisté plus que ça et paraissaient pour le moment accepter cette situation. 

Chan se demandait cependant s'ils n'allaient pas recommencer à tenter de le persuader d'aller à l'université une fois que Dongchul reviendrait avec eux pendant le mois de février. 

Il espérait que non. Sinon l'ambiance allait être tendue.

Madame Moon apporta le dessert, un ensemble de gâteaux de riz fourrés aux fruits qui semblaient trop bien fait pour sortir d'autres choses qu'une boulangerie. Ils y firent cependant honneur comme si la maîtresse de maison les avait fait eux même. 

Les parents de Dongchul eurent tout de même la gentillesse de poser quelques questions sur les autres membres de la meute de Chan, l'alpha se faisant un plaisir de parler de leurs cadets. Dongchul parla quant à lui de Jisung avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, mais ses parents ne parurent rien remarquer. 

Heureusement. 

Ils se quittèrent plus tard sans hostilité visible. Les traits de ses parents étaient tirés mais résignés. Ils pressèrent les poignets des deux jeunes hommes pour les saluer, et Dongchul considéra ça comme une victoire. 

Ses parents ne paraissaient pas si opposés à son choix, finalement. Peut-être même qu'ils s'y feraient un jour, qui sait ? 

Quand ils furent à nouveau dans le SUV, Chan pressa son épaule. 

— **Comment tu te sens ?**

— **Vide.** Répondit Dongchul en haussant les épaules. 

Il ne savait quoi dire d'autre. Cela ne s'était pas aussi mal passé qu'il l'aurait cru, mais ne pas avoir le soutien de ses parents lui faisaient quand même mal. Il se rassurait cependant en se disant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas renié au moins. 

Chan acquiesça lentement et pressa encore son épaule avant de mettre de mettre la carte dans le lecteur et d'allumer le moteur. 

— **Au moins c'est une bonne chose de faite !**

— **Mmh, mmh.**

— **Maintenant faut qu'on rentre. Prie pour que la maison soit toujours intact.** Demanda Chan avant de murmurer à voix basse : **Moi faut que je me sorte de ce créneau.**

Pendant que Chan faisait sa manœuvre, Dongchul logea sa tête entre la portière et le repose-tête. Il n'avait pas tant bu que cela mai il avait quand même l'impression d'avoir la cervelle remplie de plomb. Ou alors c'était juste la discussion qui l'avait épuisé. 

Jisung et Changbin n’avaient pas brûlé la maison. Les connaissant, il avait dû faire des choses bizarres sur la table de la cuisine et sûrement dans la salle de bain. Dongchul frissonna. Penser à Jisung faisant des trucs bizarre lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. 

Il n'avait pas encore pu, et maintenant, il en avait vraiment envie. 

Chan, à côté de lui, plissa du nez. Il regarda Dongchul du coin de l’œil tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de Dongchul pour que son odeur commence à changer ainsi. Et c’était définitivement la première fois que Chan sentait l’odeur de Dongchul, très discrète, prendre ce genre de note.

— **À** **quoi tu penses ?** Ne put il finalement pas s’empêcher de demander.

— **Rien.** Marmonna Dongchul en détournant un peu plus la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges. **Jisung.** Finit il par murmurer timidement.

Chan haussa les sourcils.

— **Jisung ?**

— **Je me demande ce qu’ils font…** Murmura Dongchul.

— **Errr.** L’alpha jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge de la voiture avant de reprendre : **Ils doivent dormir là, je pense. Ou en tout cas, quand on rentrera je pense qu’ils seront en train de dormir.**

  
Dongchul acquiesça distraitement en se remettant correctement dans son siège. Il y eut un moment de flottement puis Chan tourna la tête brièvement pour capter le regard de Dongchul.

— **On dort dans le nid ?** Demanda-t-il.

— **On dort dans le nid.** Confirma Dongchul avec un hochement de tête déterminé.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	73. [M] Chapitre 73, ou comment discuter potins

Changbin voulait essayer de doigter Jisung comme Chan avait pu essayer. Il n’avait pas oublié les ruts du jeune alpha, quand celui-ci l’avait laissé prendre le contrôle. Changbin ne ressentait habituellement pas le besoin de dominer, mais il devait avouer qu’avoir un peu de contrôle de temps à autre était particulièrement agréable.

Jisung n’avait pas eu trop de mal à le lui permettre. Il se sentait en confiance, et il avait suffisamment essayé avec Chan, et seul, pour connaître son corps et savoir ses limites. Il restait cependant une légère appréhension parce que Changbin ne savait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait les alphas.

Mais ce n’était pas grave, ils avaient tout leurs temps. 

Jisung ne voulait pas encore laisser Changbin le pénétrer, il préférait d’abord essayer avec un objet, et c’était ce que Chan comptait acheter, avant de faire quoi que ce soit de concret. Mais Changbin savait que l’idée trottait dans la tête de Chan.

Ils en reparleraient en temps et en heures.

Changbin finit entre les jambes de Jisung, à caresser longuement ses cuisses. Le jeune alpha restait tranquille, à le regarder faire les bras croisés sous la tête dans une fausse nonchalance. 

Quand les doigts de Changbin rencontrèrent finalement son entrée, il ne put s’empêcher d'être un tant soit peu surpris de la sécheresse de la zone. Il avait trop l’habitude de sentir l'humidité dut au liquide lubrifiant tout autour de ses fesses. 

Jisung ne tressaillit pas au premier contact, mais eu tout de même un petit spasme quand il sentit les doigts de Changbin presser gentiment contre son périnée, avant de caresser du bout des doigts le pourtour de l'anneau de chair. 

Changbin ne savait peut-être pas comment cela fonctionnait pour les alphas mais il n'empêchait qu'il savait très bien quel touché rendait fou. 

L'oméga finit par embrasser le genou de Jisung. 

— **J’en met beaucoup ?** Demanda-t-il en prenant la bouteille de lubrifiant. 

— **Oui mais non ?** Répondit Jisung du tac au tac. **On** **n’** **en a plus beaucoup et je ne sais pas quand Chan retournera en acheter. Donc un peu mais suffisamment pour** **ne pas** **vider la bouteille.**

Changbin roula des yeux. 

— **Moi ce qui m'importe c'est de ne pas te faire mal.**

— **Oh bah je suis un tant soit peu habitué et je ne pense pas que tu a** **i** **s des doigts plus gros que les miens ou ceux de Chan donc ça va aller. Vas y juste pas comme un bourrin.** Ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation. 

Changbin renifla dédaigneusement. Qu'est-ce que Jisung croyait ? Il n'était pas stupide. Il n'avait peut-être jamais doigté d'alpha mais il se doutait qu'il fallait être plus doux qu'avec des omégas qui étaient fait pour ça. 

Ce fut pour cette raison que Changbin taquina encore un peu l'entrée de Jisung avec le bout de son doigt humide de lubrifiant avant de finalement le glisser en lui. Jisung fit un bruit de gorge et se tortilla à peine, ajustant son bassin. 

Changbin posa une main sur son genou et le regarda brièvement. 

— **Tout va bien ?**

— **Hum, hum.**

Le jeune alpha tendit tout de même une main que Changbin prit, Jisung la portant ensuite à ses lèvres. Il s’appliqua à embrasser la pulpe de chacun des doigts de Changbin pour se détendre alors que l’oméga explorait curieusement ses entrailles de l'index. 

— **C'est vraiment pas comme un oméga. T'as pas de foramen et ta prostate est plus grosse…**

— **Un plaisir d'être un cobaye pour toi Binieboo.** Grommela Jisung, faisant rouler les yeux de l'oméga. 

Il pressa alors contre la prostate de Jisung fermement en guise de vengeance et le couine ment de souris que lâcha en réaction Jisung le fit largement sourire. Il embrassa gentiment la cuisse de Jisung, léchant sa glande odorante crural et se régalant des phéromones de l'alpha. 

— **Je peux en rajouter un autre ?**

— **Fais-toi plaisir.** Répondit distraitement Jisung en enroulant ses doigts autour de son érection. 

Il savait que la douleur était temporaire et que quelques de poignets ne manquaient jamais de le distraire. Il regardait Changbin, avec sa moue concentrée et ses pommettes rouges, et couplé avec les petits va-et-vient qu'il aimait tant, la douleur se confondait avec le plaisir et des soupirs de bonheur commencèrent à s'échapper de ses lèvres. 

Changbin lui jeta un petit regard, avant de sourire quand il remarqua que Jisung semblait vraiment apprécier ce qui se passait. Rassuré, il ajouta son annulaire avant d'écarter avec difficulté ses doigts. 

Les muscles lui résistaient vraiment et il n'en avait définitivement pas l’habitude. Mais tant que Jisung ne paraissait pas souffrir, il n'allait pas se plaindre. 

Il pressa la prostate de son cadet avec amusement, remuant ses doigts et regardant le nœud de Jisung grossir de plus en plus. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rajouter un quatrième doigt, non sans avoir rajouté du lubrifiant d'abord, Jisung attrapa son poignet. 

— **Attends, j'ai une idée !**

Changbin pencha la tête avant de se rapprocher du visage de Jisung pour pouvoir embrasser son nez et sa mâchoire. 

— **Ah oui ?**

— **Mmh, mmh.**

Sans ménagement, il attrapa Changbin par les hanches et tenta de le retourner. Bon, il n'avait ni la force ni la prise, mais Changbin comprit vite ce qu'il voulait faire et s'empressa de se tourner pour faire au membre de l'alpha. 

Il lui donna un petit coup de langue taquin et entendit Jisung prendre une respiration sifflante derrière lui. Il gloussa et frotta son nez contre le bas-ventre de Jisung, lui demandant s’il était bien installé. 

— **Juste…** Il sentit Jisung attraper ses cuisses et le déplacer un peu, avant qu'il ne presse sur le bas de son dos pour abaisser ses fesses. **Voilà, c'est parfait.**

Changbin fit un vague son de gorge satisfait, et se tordit le poignet pour réussir à glisser son majeur dans l'entrée de Jisung et atteindre sa prostate. Il dut l'effleurer parce que Jisung tressaillit et mordit sa cuisse, le faisant couiner piteusement. 

— **Tu vas me faire venir !** S'indigna Jisung une fois qu'il relâcha la bouchée de cuisse qu'il avait attrapé entre ses dents. 

— **C'est pas un peu le but ?** Répliqua Changbin en gloussant, ses doigts humides de lubrifiant taquinant les bourses de Jisung. 

Jisung grommela quelque chose que Changbin ne comprit pas, et il gloussa un peu plus, du moins jusqu'à que la langue de Jisung ne glissa sur son aine pour récupérer le libre lubrifiant qui avait coulé là. 

— **On** **ne** **fait plus le malin, mmh, Binieboo ?** Taquina le jeune alpha en remontant jusqu'à l'entrée de Changbin, écartant ses fesses avec ses mains pour pouvoir lécher l'anneau de chair. 

Changbin trembla légèrement, et pressa son front contre le haut de la cuisse de Jisung en couinant doucement de plaisir. Jisung enroula sa main autour du membre de Changbin, repoussant le capuchon et frottant la tête de pouce sans cesser de taquiner son entrée de la langue. 

Changbin dut inspirer plusieurs fois profondément avant de réussir à se concentrer suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre le membre de Jisung en bouche sans s’étouffer comme un idiot.

En suivit une espèce de course pour savoir qui réussirait à amener l'autre à l'orgasme en premier. Changbin gagna rapidement, à la fin. Jisung, pour sa défense, était déjà pas loin de son orgasme à cause des petits doigts de Changbin. 

Cela fit rire Changbin quand Jisung se justifia, et l’oméga roula sur le futon, avant de se retourner de nouveau, faisant face au jeune alpha. Il se hissa jusqu’à son visage, se tenant à ses épaules, et l’embrassa, Jisung ne protestant même pas quand il sentit le goût de sa propre semence sur la langue de Changbin. Au point où il en était, ce n'était plus quelque chose qui le préoccupait. 

Comme récompense, Changbin exigea que Jisung ne le fasse venir qu'avec sa langue et il s'étala dans les fourrures comme la princesse qu'il était. Jisung se mit rapidement au travail, mettant les cuisses de Changbin sur ses épaules tout en soutenant le bas de son dos de ses mains. 

Il se concentra surtout sur son entrée, taquinant les chairs autour et à l'intérieur, remontant parfois jusqu'à ses bourses, et cela couplé à une pression sur ses glandes crurales du pouce, non ce n'était pas de la triche, suffit à faire venir son aîné qui miaula longuement de plaisir. 

Jisung le nettoya avec un bout de tissu traînant avant d'aller chercher un gant de leur faire à tous deux une toilette de chat. Jisung poussa ensuite leurs vêtements du pied pour en faire un tas à proximité de la salle de bain et jeta le gant dessus. 

Chan allait sûrement l’enguirlander pour tout laisser en bazar ainsi mais c'était le cadet de ses problèmes quand un adorable oméga l'attendait pour des câlins. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul s'était tout bonnement endormi peu après qu'ils avaient quitté la ville. Chan l'avait regardé avec un air attendri pendant un millième de seconde avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. Il avait promis à Jisung qu'ils allaient rentrer en un seul morceau. 

Et il ne comptait décidément pas mourir ce soir. 

Quand il se gara finalement devant l'hanok, il prit un temps pour respirer et se rendre compte que le dîner l'avait impacté aussi. Il avait bien senti que Dongchul n'allait pas bien et il sentait son alpha s'énerver contre les parents de l'autre loup. 

Il ne réveilla Dongchul que lorsque son instinct fut à nouveau sous contrôle. Le bêta le regarda avec des yeux vitreux, visiblement pas encore complètement conscient. Ce fut avec un petit rire que Chan lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le détacher. 

Il sortit ensuite de la voiture, estimant qu'il pourrait la rentrer dans le garage demain. Là, il avait vraiment envie de se changer et de se débarbouiller. Et d'ensuite dormir avec sa petite meute histoire de digérer tout ça. 

Quand il poussa la porte d'entrée de l'hanok, Dongchul était sur ses talons à se frotter les yeux comme un grand bébé. Il s'empressa de retirer ses chaussures et son manteau, et se dirigea droit vers la réserve, Chan mettant un temps avant de le rejoindre, parce qu'il avait rangé correctement ses affaires. 

Quand l'Alpha poussa la porte, il roula des yeux en voyant le tas de vêtements sales dans un coin. Puis il s'approcha du nid et poussa les fesses de Dongchul du pied. 

— **Faut que tu te changes, Chul.** Fit il gentiment. 

Le bêta grogna contre le ventre de Jisung qui gloussa à cause de la sensation. Il ne se mit cependant pas en mouvement et Chan haussa les épaules. Il gagna la salle de bain, se brossa les dents et se passa un gant sur le visage avant de monter à la recherche d'un pyjama. 

Quand ils redescendit, Dongchul était en sous-vêtement dans le lit, entouré par Jisung et Changbin. Il devait être particulièrement fatigué s'il acceptait de dormir à moitié à poil et sans son foutu pyjama. 

À moins qu'il soit sur l’étendoir à sécher ? Chan décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et grimpa dans le nid. L'odeur de sexe lui attaqua les narines et il fronça les sourcils. Dongchul était vraiment épuisé. 

Chan crapahuta jusqu'à ses deux petits amis et opta pour se mettre contre Changbin. Il s'enroula autour de l'oméga, nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Changbin grommela le temps d'un instant avant de s'y faire, et le silence se fit dans la réserve. 

Chan se réveilla le lendemain matin au son de chuchotis pas si discret. Maudit soit Jisung et sa grande bouche. 

— **Je te jure. Tout plat. Plus plat que des je** **on** **s. Et c'est sucré. Tu mets du chocolat et de la crème fouetté** **e** **dessus.** Expliquait doucement Dongchul. 

— **Arrête, tu me fais saliver !** Répliqua Jisung avec ce qui semblait être un gémissement. 

Chan soupira et se frotta les yeux. 

— **De quoi vous parlez ?**

Changbin tourna sur lui-même pour faire face à Chan, frottant son nez contre le cou de l'alpha et s’imprégnant de son odeur forestière. Il sentait aussi le sommeil, et cette note était étrangement addictive pour l'oméga. 

— **De crêpes ! Chul-ie nous parlait de crêpes !** Expliqua Jisung, qui était pelotonné dans les bras du bêta. 

Visiblement, ils n’avaient pas échangé de place dans leur sommeil, pour une fois. Chan fit un son de gorge en entendant le mot crêpes, une jolie assiette de la pâtisserie apparaissant dans sa tête, couverte de Nutella, de crème fouettée ou de confiture. 

OK, c'était lui qui avait l'eau à la bouche maintenant. 

— **J'ai envie de crêpe** **s** **aussi maintenant.** Geignit Chan en serrant Changbin contre lui. 

L'oméga était nu et délicieusement chaud. 

— **On peut faire des crêpes ?** Demanda Jisung en se tordant le cou pour regarder Dongchul. Le bêta secoua sa tête, connaissant que trop bien le contenu des placards. 

— **Non, pas aujourd'hui. On a pas ce qu'il faut mais je suis sûr qu'on aura l'occasion d'en faire avant mon départ.**

Le visage de Jisung se décomposa. 

— **C'est vrai que tu pars bientôt…** Murmura-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à Dongchul. 

Il l’enlaça avant de le serrer fort contre lui avec une moue tristounette. Dongchul frotta son dos avec un petit sourire. 

— **C'est temporaire, je reviens à la fin du mois promis.**

— **Mmh.**

— **D'ailleurs, j'y pense. Vous pourriez venir à la remise de diplôme ?**

— **Remise de diplôme ?** Répéta Jisung alors que Chan acquiesçait

— **Pourquoi pas.** Fit alors l'alpha. **Si ça pose pas de problème à tes parents il y a pas de soucis.**

— **Pourquoi ça leur poserait problème ?**

Chan haussa les épaules, ne sachant vraiment trop quoi répondre. Jisung trépigna. 

— **C'est quoi une remise de diplôme ? Genre c'est une cérémonie ?**

— **Bah quand tu finis le lycée tu as un diplôme et oui il y a une cérémonie officielle dans lequel tu reçois ton diplôme en format papier. Et il y a beaucoup de monde.**

— **Oh, oui. Et bien je veux bien y aller ! Ça à l'air fun.**

— **Non c'est pas fun.** Protesta Chan. 

Jisung le regarda curieusement, et Dongchul approuva avec une moue. Il se souvenait de la remise de diplôme de son grand frère et effectivement, cela avait été particulièrement barbant. 

— **Ah oui ?**

— **Mmh. On appelle les gens par ordre alphabétique et chacun reçoit son bout de papier et un petit mot du directeur. Et comme il y a beaucoup de diplômés c'est long et chiant.**

Jisung fit la grimace. 

— **Non bah enfaîte j'ai pas envie de venir…**

— **Tu vas me laisser seul avec mes parents ?** Demanda Dongchul avec une moue de chiot battu. 

Tiens donc, Dongchul savait faire des aegyos maintenant.

— **Ok, ok, on viendra !** Assura Jisung en serrant Dongchul contre lui. 

— **Parle pour toi**. Marmonna Changbin, Chan lui pinçant la hanche. 

— **On pourra y aller tous ensemble et manger au restaurant après, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

Changbin parut soudainement plus enthousiasme dès lors qu'il entendit le mot restaurant et Chan ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux avec affection quand il remarqua que la nourriture fonctionnait toujours autant pour faire changer ses cadets d'avis. 

Il tapota ensuite les fesses de Jisung, qui était à portée comme il était à moitié allongé sur Dongchul. 

— **On aura le temps d'en rediscuter. Pour l'instant faut se bouger parce qu'on mange avec la Meute Granite demain et il faut que Dongchul et Jisung soient en pleine forme pour le tournois de lutte !**

Dongchul acquiesça et se leva, repoussant Jisung qui roula jusqu'à Chan et Changbin, geignant qu'il ne voulait pas parce qu'il avait peur de se prendre une raclée. Chan lui assura que Dongchul l'avait bien préparé et Changbin ajouta qu'il y avait forcément plus nul que lui. 

Pas sûr que cela aide vraiment Jisung, mais il finit par se lever aussi pour rejoindre Dongchul dans la cuisine et peut être, si l'envie le prenait, l’aider à faire le petit déjeuner. 

Changbin resta un instant étendu auprès de leur Alpha, embrassant sa mâchoire et plissant légèrement son nez à cause du léger début de barbe qui recouvrait ses joues. 

— **Comment ça c'est passé ?**

— **Pas si mal. Ils étaient pas… Totalement contre. Mais définitivement pas pour.** Souffla Chan en embrassant le haut du crâne de Changbin. 

L'oméga acquiesça distraitement et embrassa la glande odorante cervicale supérieure du dominant. L'odeur de sommeil sur la peau de Chan lui plaisait vraiment.

— **Normalement on aura pas à aller le kidnapper. Ils le laisseront partir.**

— **J'espère.** Murmura Changbin contre sa peau. **Autrement, Jisung va devenir fou.**

Il y eut un temps de flottement, Chan hochant lentement la tête avant de finalement murmurer :

— **Il te manquerait aussi.**

— **Et à toi aussi.** Répondit Changbin du tac au tac. 

— **C'est vrai.**

Chan s'apprêta à embrasser Changbin avant de se dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il se contenta de son front, avant de se lever. 

— **Allez, debout. On a des choses à faire.**

Changbin geignit un instant avant d’enfin consentir à se lever.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin et Chan avaient assisté à l'entraînement du jour, et celui du lendemain

Ils avaient observé ce que faisaient Jisung et Dongchul, faisant parfois des remarques pour espérer les aider à s'améliorer. 

Changbin en tout cas les trouvait très bon, et Chan appréciait les performances puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas juger de la technicité. 

Il n’empêchait que Jisung restait nerveux. Il disparut donc l’après-midi et revint avec un chien viverrin mort, et Changbin, Chan et Dongchul paniquèrent juste un peu parce qu'il avait une sale coupure au visage et au bras. 

Rien d'aussi grave que ce qu'avait pu avoir Chan, mais cela restait moche, et Changbin manqua de se transformer sur l'instant quand il l'avait vu pour le lécher. Heureusement, Chan réussit à le retenir, et Jisung finit sur un tabouret, avec tous ses aînés à lui tourner autour pour s’occuper de lui. 

Il finit la journée avec un bandage sur la joue et des bisous magiques sur tout le visage, Dongchul finissant écarlate quand il se retrouva un peu trop près des lèvres de Jisung. Cela n’échappa ni au jeune alpha, ni à Changbin, et le bêta eut le droit à des haussements de sourcils taquins pendant tout le reste de la journée. 

Quand Jisung avoua à Changbin que lui et Dongchul ne s'étaient jamais embrassés, l'oméga avait été sincèrement surpris. Jisung adorait les bisous et honnêtement, même Changbin pouvait reconnaître que les lèvres du bêta donnait envie de l'embrasser. 

Chan qui passait par là s'en offusqua d'ailleurs, et Changbin fût prompt de lui assurer que c'était lui qui avait les lèvres les plus appétissantes de la Meute. 

Jisung expliqua tout de même qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser quelques jours plus tôt, avant que Chan ne débarque et décide de se la jouer alpha, à provoquer Dongchul en duel comme ça. 

Changbin fut alors aussi frustré que Jisung avait pu l'être ce jour-là et l'oméga alla même jusqu'à insulter Chan qui ne comprit pas pourquoi son adorable petit Trésor s'énervait ainsi. Quand il demanda d'ailleurs, les deux plus jeunes s'empressèrent de lui demander de laisser tomber avant de retourner parler potins dans leur coin. 

Jisung était heureux de voir Changbin aussi excité et impliqué dans sa relation avec Dongchul. Il ne paraissait pas jaloux, simplement curieux, et déçu de voir que Chan les avait dérangé. Ils tentèrent de trouver ensemble une opportunité pour que Dongchul et lui puissent s'embrasser avant le départ du bêta. 

Parce que si Jisung devait attendre son retour lors du mois prochain, il allait devenir tout simplement chèvre. 

Ils découvrirent alors quelque chose d'assez grave. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se faire la cour, ils ne s'étaient jamais imprégnés ! Alors que c'était la base ! Il fallait absolument qu'ils rectifient ça, surtout en sachant que Dongchul allait partir. Il fallait que le bêta mette son odeur sur Jisung, que ce dernier ne se sente pas trop seul. 

Et il fallait aussi que Jisung mette son odeur sur Dongchul histoire de repousser la concurrence. 

Du coup, ils se décidèrent à faire en sorte que Jisung et Dongchul aient un temps pour eux, pour se faire des mamours et s’imprégner. Et même s'embrasser, si l'occasion se présentait. Le bêta, qui passait par là les bras chargés de lessive à ranger, haussa les sourcils en les voyant glousser comme des dindes. 

— **Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?** Leur demanda-t-il. 

Mais comme Chan, il se fit bien vite éconduire. Qu'importe, ils ne semblaient pas faire de bêtise, alors il n'allait pas les empêcher de rire. 

Dans leur planification, Changbin finit par évoquer la possibilité de faire plus que s'embrasser, et les sourcils de Jisung se haussèrent tant qu'ils disparurent derrière sa frange épaisse. 

— **Dongchul ? Faire plus que m'embrasser ? Déjà s'il m'embrasse c'est déjà pas mal.** Grommela Jisung en cachant son visage dans le cou de Changbin. 

— **Bah ?** Fit d'ailleurs l'oméga. **Pourquoi ça ?**

— **Déjà qu'il ose pas me faire de câlin… L'autre jour il osait pas m'embrasser… Alors faire plus !**

Changbin recommença à glousser. À voir Dongchul comme ça, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air d'être le genre de mec maladroit et timide. L'oméga s'arrêta soudainement de rire et se rapprocha de l'oreille de Jisung, un air conspirateur sur le visage. 

— **Dis... Tu crois qu'il est vierge ?**

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de commencer à rire comme des idiots, Jisung finissant par hocher la tête. 

— **C'est pas je crois, c'est j'en suis sûr ! Il m'a dit que sa dernière copine datait de genre, le collège. C'est il y a longtemps non ?**

— **Oui, il est à la fin du lycée maintenant.**

— **Et vu comment il panique pour un rien, ils ont pas dû faire grand-chose…**

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard avant de commencer à rire, avec le rire gras des adolescents. Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, Jisung paraissait hésitant. Il joua avec les doigts de Changbin, réfléchissant. 

— **En vrai, je sais pas. On verra où ça nous mènera. Mais je pense pas qu'on ira bien loin avant qu'il ait son diplôme, là.**

Changbin acquiesça avec un petit sourire et frotta son nez contre le cou de son cadet. 

— **Ça me va, comme ça j'aurais mon Sung-ie que pour moi** **pendant ce temps** **.** Chantonna l'oméga en laissant sur sa joue un baiser sonore. 

— **C'est Chan-ie qui va être content.** Répliqua Jisung en roulant des yeux. 

C'est vrai que l'alpha était plus possessif en ce moment. Après, ce n'était définitivement pas Changbin et Jisung qui allaient se plaindre. Ils aimaient l'un comme l'autre l'attention de l'alpha. 

— **De quoi vous parlez ?** Demanda Dongchul en revenant dans le salon

Visiblement, il avait fini de ranger le linge. Après, il fallait espérer qu'il n'avait pas trop tendu l'oreille, quand il était en haut. Certes, Jisung et Changbin chuchotaient. Du moins, ils essayaient. 

Jisung ne maîtrisait décidément pas la compétence chuchotage. 

— **De sexe.** Répondit alors Changbin, mi-figue, mi-raisin. 

— **Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous parlez que de ça ?** Demanda Dongchul en clignant des yeux. 

— **On est des adolescents.** Se contenta de faire Jisung avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant. 

Dongchul eut un rire nasal et regarda en silence ses deux cadets. Ceux-ci avaient vite recommencé à parler, discutant cette fois du repas avec la Meute Granite. Le bêta ne savait pas quant à lui vraiment comment appréhender cet événement. 

Quelque part, il se disait qu'avec ça il faisait réellement ses premiers pas dans le monde des meutes traditionnelles, parce que de ce qu'il avait compris, ce n'était pas juste un festin entre amis. C'était aussi un moyen de resserrer les alliances. 

Et rien que le terme alliance faisait froid dans le dos de Dongchul. Parce que s'il y avait des alliances, c'est qu'il y avait des guerres. 

  
──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	74. Chapitr 74, ou comment mettre son honneur en jeu et avoir une baby fever

Dongchul s'était attendu à devoir bien s'habiller, surtout après le repas avec ses parents qui avaient été très formel. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand Chan lui demanda s'il était prêt, alors que lui-même était vêtu très simplement. 

L'alpha avait dû remarquer qu'il semblait dubitatif de sa tenue, parce qu'il eut un petit rire avant de lui tapoter l'épaule. 

— **Jisung et toi devaient vous battre je vous rappelle. Vous n’allez pas le faire en costume.**

— **Et c'est une meut** **e** **traditionnelle.** Ajouta Jisung qui était à genoux sur le canapé. **Déjà si quelqu'un a quelque chose d'un peu près classe dans l'une de leur penderie ce sera un miracle en soi.**

— **Oh…** Fit simplement Dongchul. 

Jisung lui fit un gentil sourire et lui pressa la main avant d'aller embêter Chan qui mettait ses boucles d'oreilles en s'aidant de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un miroir dans la salle de bain, hein.

Changbin finit par les rejoindre, pas plus habillé que le reste. Il avait une bouteille à la main, et Jisung alla chercher la fourrure de chien viverrin qu'il avait mis à sécher. Elle aurait bien besoin de quelques jours en plus dans le garage, mais ce n'était pas comme si la Meute Granite pouvait la faire sécher comme des grands. 

Ils sortirent alors de l'hanok, Changbin verrouillant la porte et Chan se rendant compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas rentré le SUV mais ce n'était si pas grave puisqu'ils en avaient besoin, et qu'il n'y avait pas eu de tempête récemment. 

Il essaierait de penser à le rentrer après la sieste. 

Ils montèrent dans le véhicule, Jisung et Changbin s’émerveillant encore des fenêtres automatiques et des rétroviseurs qui bougeaient tout seul. Dongchul eut un gloussement quand Chan manqua de s'arracher les cheveux lorsque Jisung fit descendre et monter sa fenêtre pour la cinquième fois au moins. 

L'alpha eut alors vite fait d'activer toutes les sécurités enfants que ce soit des fenêtres ou des portières, et démarra en priant pour que tout se passe bien. 

Il n'avait qu'une dizaine de minutes de voiture à peine, mais il avait l'impression d'être parti pour un road-trip à travers les États-Unis avec ces deux idiots. D'abord, ils demandèrent pourquoi il y avait pas de musique, alors Chan connecta son téléphone au Bluetooth de la voiture. 

Puis il se rappela que c'était une mauvaise idée sauf que c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Les mains pleines de doigts de Jisung s'étaient refermées sur son précieux portable. L'instant d'après, Changbin et lui, qui étaient sur les sièges arrières, gloussaient comme des poules en parcourant leurs créations dans ses fichiers. 

Peu après, _Wow_ passait à fond sur les enceintes de la voiture, et Changbin comme Jisung rappait aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient. Chan tentait quant à lui d'échapper aux nids de poule comme il pouvait, légèrement déconcentré par les beuglements de ses cadets. Et Dongchul ? 

Dongchul se prenait au jeu. 

Ce n'était pas sérieux, alors il n'avait pas l'impression de chanter comme une casserole, alors il se lâchait. Il connaissait les paroles maintenant, ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois qu'il écoutait les chansons du groupe. 

Alors il chantait à tue-tête, et Chan regrettait.

Quand finalement Chan se gara au centre du hameau, près des SUV de la Meute Granite, il s'empressa de couper le contact et la musique. Cela n'empêcha pas Jisung et Changbin de continuer à chanter quand même, bien que Dongchul se soit calmé. 

L'alpha s'empressa alors de fuir la voiture et Inhyung l’accueillit avec une lueur amusée dans le yeux. 

— **Bah alors ? Pourquoi on a l'impression que t'as le démon aux fesses ?**

— **Parce que j'ai le démon aux fesses.** Grommela Chan en serrant le poignet du bêta d'une main et en pointant la voiture de l'autre. 

De celle-ci sortit Dongchul qui grimaçait parce que visiblement Jisung et Changbin ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés. 

— **Ah ! Et voici ton** **nouveau** **petit poulain.** Fit gentiment l'homme en tendant son bras. 

Dongchul parut un peu intimide mais très touché de voir que l'homme était aussi chaleureux avec lui, même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Ils pressèrent leurs poignets, et Inhyung se présenta même si Dongchul le connaissait déjà. 

Le jeune bêta décida de se présenter au cas où, et Inhyung lui fit un gentil sourire avant de lui demander ce que foutait les plus jeunes. Chan se contenta d'un mouvement de main en évoquant la jeunesse, Inhyung hochant gravement la tête comme s'il comprenait très bien de quoi il en retournait. 

Quand Jisung et Changbin sortirent finalement avec la bouteille et la fourrure, les trois plus vieux se dirigeaient vers la grande maison de l'alpha, Chan et Inhyung évoquant le tournoi. Ce fut la compagne de l'Alpha qui leur ouvrit, et elle serra les poignets de tout le monde. 

Elle leur fit signe d'aller dans la salle de repas, Hongjin siégeant avec le reste de son conseil. Seongsu et Taekmin leur firent un signe de la main avec un sourire, et on recommença l'introduction. 

Dongchul hocha longuement la tête, tentant de bien tout enregistrer. Hongjin et Chunghyun le couple Alpha, Taekmin le Bêta et Seongsu la Première Lieutenante. D'accord. OK. Très bien. Chan et le conseil discutaient, les trois autres faisant les plantes vertes. 

Dongchul se rendit compte que Jisung était très mal à l'aise en société. Il se cachait à moitié derrière Chan et il tenait les doigts de Changbin, l'oméga paraissant quant à lui relaxé. Puis un claquement de main particulièrement fort attira l'attention de Dongchul. 

Seongsu sourit largement. 

— **Nos jeunes vous attendent dans le dojo ! On s'est dit qu'il valait** **mieux** **commencer par ça, mmh ?** **Ça nous ouvrira l’appétit.** Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et Dongchul sentit la sueur couler le long de son dos. 

Ok il n’était pas prêt pour ça, finalement. Il entendit Jisung couiner et il s'approcha pour prendre aussi sa main. Inhyung dut le remarquer parce qu'il regarda le jeune alpha bien entouré en haussant les sourcils. Il n’y eut cependant pas de commentaire, et Chan répondit avec enthousiasme que Dongchul et Jisung s’étaient bien préparés pour le petit tournoi.

Jisung et Dongchul échangèrent un regard paniqué, Changbin gloussant en les voyant faire.   
  
Ils sortirent de nouveau, les membres de la meute Granite ayant juste mis des pelisses sur leur dos. Chan et les autres faisaient taches à côté, avec leurs grands manteaux d’hiver matelassés. Il n’empêchait qu’il faisait quand même un froid de canard malgré la neige aux abonnées absents pour une fois, et ils s’empressèrent de gagner le dojo à quelques pas de là.

Le bâtiment devait bien être aussi grand que le rez-de-chaussée de la maison de l’Alpha, et à peine le seuil passé que la meute de Chan fut agressée par la chaleur corporel et l’odeur de sueur. Il était sûr que cela ne chaumait pas, ici, ce qui effraya peut-être juste un peu les deux combattants.

Chan leur pressa l’épaule à chacun avant de commencer à retirer son manteau et ses chaussures pour pouvoir grimper sur le futon et rejoindre les quelques les jeunes agenouillés un peu plus loin. Il leur fit un sourire poli avant de se présenter, les jeunes hochant la tête en silence en réponse.

Changbin ne mit qu’un temps avant de les rejoindre avec Seongsu et Hongjin, saluant la bande d’un signe de la tête. Dongchul et Jisung finirent par arriver après s’être bataillé avec leurs lacets et les fermetures éclaires récalcitrantes.

Ou alors, c’était juste leurs doigts qui tremblaient.

— **Bien !** Fit gaiement Seongsu en tapant de nouveau dans ses mains.

  
Chan avait l’impression qu’elle avait l’air plus enjouée que d’habitude, mais cela devait sûrement être parce qu’elle était dans son environnement, dans le dojo.

— **On a hésité de faire un tournoi à quatre, mais on s’est dit qu’à sept, ce serait mieux. Histoire d’avoir un peu plus de challenge.** Se justifia-t-elle en jouant des sourcils.

Chan hocha lentement la tête et jeta un coup d’œil à Dongchul et Jisung qui étaient assis un peu en arrière, pelotonnés l’un contre l’autre.

— **Je présume qu’il n’y a pas de soucis ? De toute façon, ce n’est pas quelque chose de sérieux, on est juste là pour s’amuser.** Assura-t-il fermement.

— **Oui, oui.** Répliqua Seongsu en faisant un vague mouvement de main. D **u coup, je vous présente** **vos adversaires du jour** **. Yookyung, Sangwon et Eunkyung les jumeaux de l’Alpha, Miyung et… Moi !**

Les yeux de Dongchul et Jisung manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites, et Chan ne put s’empêcher de hausser un sourcil.

— **Ce** **ne** **serait pas un peu de la triche ?** Objecta-t-il.

Seongsu haussa les épaules l’air de rien.

— **Je suis pas si vieille d’abord ! Eunk-ie et Sang ont… Vous avez combien déjà ?**

— **Dix-neuf ?** Répondit un adolescent jouant avec une ceinture de ssireum.

— **Ah. Si, peut-être que je suis vieille…**

— **Momi j’ai dix-huit ans, hein…**

— **Mais tu resta toujours mon bébé Miyung, ça compte pas.**

Jisung inspira avant de lever timidement une main.

— **Je me sens pas assez confiant pour affronter une Première Lieutenante…**

Encore un fois, Seongsu chassa son inquiétude d’un mouvement de la main.

— **Pas de soucis, on te mettra c** **o** **ntre quelqu’un d’autre,** **moins fort que moi. Comme mmh…** Elle regarda la brochette de jeunes mal à l’aise devant elle. **Yookyung ! Ce sera un peu près égal. Et de toute façon, je compte juste participer à la deuxième manche.** Ajouta-t-elle en jetant un petit regard à Dongchul.

À l’air que pris la jeune fille et Jisung, on ne savait pas pour lequel c’était le moins flatteur, tandis que Dongchul se frotta le biceps, ne sachant comment interpréter ça.

Seongsu annonça ensuite que Dongchul allait affronter Miyung, la fille de la Première Lieutenante. C’était une grande alpha un peu dégingandée qui lui rappelait Jisung avec le visage plus creusé et des centimètres en plus. Elle avait typiquement le profil des jeunes qui venaient faire du ssireum dans son ancien club, alors ce n’était rien de nouveau pour lui.

Fille de la Première Lieutenant ou pas, Dongchul n’allait définitivement pas être en position d'infériorité. Il était cependant un peu moins sur pour Jisung, parce que Yookyung était plus petite que lui, et bien plus fine que l’était Changbin.

Il avait peur que son cadet soit déstabilisé, parce qu’il n’avait définitivement jamais affronté quelqu’un de cette corpulence-là

On leur donna des ceintures, et ils en avaient bien sûr qui étaient parfaitement à la taille de Jisung. Personne ne commenta sur le fait qu’il avait une ceinture de bêta femelle, ou d’oméga mâle, mais cela n’échappa définitivement à personne.

Eunkyung et Sangwon s'affrontèrent en premier, Dongchul et Jisung regardant, assis à côté de Chan et Changbin. Les deux bêtas étaient légèrement différents, Eunkyung était grande pour sa classe, mais elle ne l’était définitivement pas assez pour rattraper Sangwon. Son jumeau avait définitivement quelques centimètres de plus.

Pourtant, le duel fut long et complexe, et quand le dos de la jeune fille toucha le sol molletonné, ils ne purent s’empêcher d’applaudir bruyamment. Elle s’était vraiment bien défendue. Chan et Changbin étaient impressionnés par la technicité du combat, et Jisung se rongeait le pouce.

Ils avaient tous l’air fort, ici…

Dongchul d’un autre côté était confiant. Il avait l’impression d‘être de retour dans son club de lutte traditionnelle. Le niveau était semblable, tout comme les adversaires. Il n’avait qu’à faire de son mieux, et faire confiance à ses capacités.

Jisung fut le suivant à y passer, et il jeta un coup d’œil paniqué à ses aînés, Chan et Dongchul lui pressant tous les deux mains avant d’échanger un regard amusé quand ils se rendirent compte qu’ils avaient pensés à la même chose.

Yookyung l’attendait déjà au centre du cercle. Elle jaugea Jisung quand celui-ci se mit debout, et s’inclina respectueusement quand il fut à l’intérieur du cercle. Jisung fit de même avec un petit air inquiet, et quand ils se mirent en position, il tressaillit quand il sentit le menton de la jeune fille s’appuyer sur son épaule.

Il manqua de se dérober avant de se calmer et de se concentrer, appuyant aussi son menton sur l’épaule de la bêta. Il resserra sa prise sur sa ceinture, un peu perturbé par la texture bien différente de celle des ceintures qu’il y avait dans l’hanok.

Puis Seongsu siffla, et Yookyung attaqua sans attendre. Jisung remercia alors Dongchul pour l’avoir forcé à s’entraîner avec Changbin, parce que Yookyung ressemblait un peu trop à l’oméga, en ce qui concernait leur tactique. Il s’était donc douté que Yookyung allait attaquer en première pour tenter d’avoir la main mise sur un adversaire plus gros.

Sauf qu’elle ne pouvait pas deviner que Jisung avait la bougeotte. Il sautilla, changeant ses appuis pour ne pas lui permettre d’avoir un moyen de le déstabiliser. Elle se défendait bien, honnêtement. Elle avait étonnamment de la force pour un petit être, mais Jisung sortait avec Changbin.

Il aurait du s’en douter.

Le public s’écria quand Jisung chancela, et il se tordit pour tenter de la faire retomber en première, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Son dos rencontra la surface melonnée, et Yookyung tomba sur lui, l’épaule la première.

Il sentit ses poumons se vider sous l’impact, et elle s’empressa de se redresser et de se répandre en excuses, lui serrant la main pour le remercier du combat. Chan fut étonnement vite à leur côté, redressant Jisung et surveillant la jeune fille du coin de l’œil.

— **Tout va bien**. Assura gentiment Jisung à Chan quand l’alpha lui caressa presque mécaniquement la joue.

Cela n’empêcha pas le dominant de soulever son cadet comme une princesse et de l'emmener dans un coin du dojo avec une moue. On le regarda faire avec des sourcils haussés, mais Chan ne s’en préoccupa pas, trop occupé à caresser cette fois nerveusement la cage thoracique de Jisung.

Il n’avait aucun mal à imaginer le bleu qui allait apparaître là, le lendemain.

Ce fut alors à Miyung et Dongchul. Ils étaient tous les deux très grands, mais Dongchul était bien plus trapu que la jeune fille. Cependant, le débardeur qu’elle portait laissait deviner qu'elle n’était décidément pas dépourvue de muscles, comme Yookyung.  
  


Le duel entre Miyung et Dongchul fut long, plus long encore que celui des jumeaux. Miyung était très forte, ce qui était logique vu qui était sa mère, mais Dongchul n’était pas en reste. À les voir virevolter ensemble, on devinait aisément qu’ils s’entraient tous deux depuis longtemps.

Quand Dongchul réussit finalement à l’écraser au sol, la jeune alpha le fixait en plissant les yeux, et pendant un instant, il eut peur qu’elle ne se transforme et l'attaque sur l’instant. Pourtant, elle ravala sa colère même si elle ne paraissait définitivement pas être quelqu’un qui avait l’habitude de se faire battre.

Seongsu applaudit avec un air à la fois surpris, satisfait et impressionnée.

Elle observa Dongchul de haut en bas en hochant la tête avec une moue appréciatrice, avant d’annoncer que Sangwon et Yookyung allaient se battre ensuite. Bien évidemment, elle voulait affronter Dongchul, le bêta l’avait pressenti dès qu’elle avait annoncé qu’elle allait participer.

Sangwon et Yookyung s’affrontèrent rapidement, et cela finit sur une victoire du jeune bêta.

Puis vint le duel entre Seongsu et Dongchul fut… Malheureusement tout aussi rapide. Dès qu’ils s’étaient mis en positon, Dongchul avait su que sa défaite était imminente. Seongsu savait ce qu’elle faisait, et elle avait l’avantage de l’expérience. Quand quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Dongchul retomba sur le futon, il se demanda pourquoi avoir fait ça.

Pourquoi avait elle choisi de participer, pourquoi avait elle choisit de l’humilier ainsi ? Ou alors elle voulait le tester, comme il ne venait pas de la ville. Quoi qu’il en soit, Changbin l’aida à se relever, et l’oméga gratifia la Première Lieutenante d’un regard peu aimable.

Elle n’y fit pas attention, trop occupé à taquiner Sangwon, qui ne semblait définitivement pas vouloir disputer la finale avec elle. Changbin et Dongchul rejoignirent Chan et Jisung. Les alphas s’étaient lâchés, et Jisung s’empressa d’enlacer Dongchul quand celui-ci fut à portée de bras.

Le jeune alpha ne semblait pas tenir en place, et il semblait mourir d’envie d’expliquer quelque chose au bêta, mais il ne préféra pas le faire maintenant alors qu’ils étaient entourés de la Meute Granite. Dongchul et Jisung retirèrent ensuite les ceintures qu’ils rendirent à Seongsu, Hongjin discutant de l’entraînement que Dongchul et Jisung avaient avec Chan et le bêta.

La compagne de l’Alpha arriva peu après pour leur annoncer que le repas était bientôt prêt, et tout le monde se chaussa et s’habilla pour ressortir du dojo et gagner la maison de l’Alpha. Seongsu resta derrière avec les jeunes, et seul le couple Alpha, Inhyung et un lieutenant les accompagnèrent jusqu’au grand hanok.

La salle de repas avait été aménagé différemment que lors du dernier festin. La table était en fer à cheval, plus longue et plus large. Deux bêtas s’affairaient à finir de mettre la table, et Chunghyun récupéra les manteaux des jeunes loups pour les ranger ailleurs.

En attendant d’être invité à s’asseoir, Chan et Hongjin discutaient au centre de la salle, debout, tandis que les autres restaient derrière eux, mal à l’aise. L’Alpha dut le remarquer, car il les invita à s’asseoir, prenant place sur l’une des branches de la table, Chan restant auprès de celui-ci.

Dongchul, Jisung et Changbin étaient toujours aussi mal à l’aise, et ils décidèrent d’échanger à voix basse sur ce que Dongchul pensait de l’hanok et cette exemple de meute traditionnelle. Visiblement, on attendait le reste du conseil pour commencer à manger, alors ils avaient un peu de temps devant eux.

Taekmin, le Bêta, qui avait disparu quand ils s’étaient rendu au dojo, revint en compagnie d’un petit oméga qui paraissait indubitablement être son partenaire. Le visage de Jisung et Changbin s’illuminèrent quand ils reconnurent les fourrures qu’avaient les hommes dans les bras.

Le petit oméga sourit en voyant leur expression.

— **Ce sont bien les fourrures que vous** **nous** **aviez offert** **e** **s l’autre jour.** Confirma-t-il en s’asseyant en tailleurs derrière eux, les forçant à se retourner.

— **Kisung et moi...** Commença Taekmin en faisant un mouvement de main en direction de l’oméga comme il pouvait avec le paquet dans ces bras. **Nous avons accueilli nos jumeaux, il y a quelques mois.**

Les yeux de Jisung et Changbin se mirent à briller à l’évocation de bébés. Le couple en face d’eux écartèrent les pans de la fourrure pour révéler des enfançons tout saucissonné dans les fourrures. Les bébés devaient définitivement avoir plusieurs mois, parce que Taekmin n’eut aucun mal à passer celui qu’il portait à Changbin quand il vit le regard de celui-ci.

L’oméga n’eut pas besoin d’aide pour le porter, presque instinctivement il plaça correctement le chiot dans ses bras. Le petit le regarda curieusement en remuant ses petits bras comme pour les libérer. Chan avait cessé de discuter avec Hongjin, et regardait avec attention ce qui se passait de leur côté.

Le couple et les deux plus jeunes échangèrent sur les petits et leur croissance, Dongchul les regardant avec de grands yeux un peu paniqué. Il ne maîtrisait définitivement pas la compétence bébé, et il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir contribuer à la discussion.

Chan quitta son coussin pour se rapprocher un peu plus d’eux, ignorant le parquet froid sous ses fesses. Jisung leva la tête en sentant l’Alpha approcher, et lui fit un large sourire, redressant le bébé dans ses bras comme si c’était un trophée.

Chan le regarda curieusement.

— **Je n’aurais pas cru que tu sois aussi doué avec les enfants.** Avoua l’alpha quand il vit le bébé gazouiller de joie quand le jeune alpha fit une grimace.

Jisung haussa un sourcil.

— **Chan. Est-ce que tu sais combien j’ai de frères et sœurs ?**

— **Beaucoup**? Répondit avec hésitation l’alpha.

— **On est huit. J’ai trois petits frères. Et accessoirement, j’ai toujours été entouré d’enfants.** Expliqua le jeune alpha avant de recommencer à faire l’idiot.

Le petit réussit à libérer son bras de sa fourrure, et tendit une menotte en direction de Jisung, cherchant sûrement à attraper son nez. Chan acquiesça lentement, admirant Jisung avec un bébé tandis que Dongchul n’arrivait pas à croire que Jisung puisse avoir une telle fratrie.

Leur famille n’était définitivement pas un sujet récurrent, vu comment Dongchul avait des problèmes avec la sienne. Accessoirement, tout ce qu'il avait su jusque-là de celle de Jisung était qu’ils étaient si horribles que le jeune alpha avait fugué.

À côté d’eux, Changbin était complètement gaga. Il n’avait de cesse de gazouiller sous le regard attendri des deux parents, l’enfançon tout autant sous le charme de Changbin. Il n’y avait pas que lui. Chan semblait particulièrement énamouré par la vision de Changbin avec un bébé.

— **Tu veux le porter ?** Demanda Jisung à Dongchul.

Le visage du bêta perdit toute couleur.

— **Non, non, c’est bon, je t’assure !** S’empressa-t-il de répondre, visiblement paniqué.

Jisung le regarda curieusement mais haussa les épaules. Ce n’était pas grave, et il pouvait comprendre que tout le monde ne soit pas aussi à l’aise avec les enfants qu’il l’était. Il se tourna ensuite vers Chan, qui regardait toujours Changbin porter le petit avec un air totalement émerveillé.

— **Chan.** Appela-t-il plusieurs fois avant que l’alpha ne tourne finalement la tête vers lui. **Tu veux le porter ?** Demanda-t-il alors.

Chan parut bien moins paniqué que Dongchul, mais tout aussi hésitant. Pourtant, il accepta en avouant cependant qu’il n’était pas sûr de savoir quoi faire. Jisung lui fit signe de se rapprocher, et ajusta la position de ses bras d’une main, avant de lui passer le paquet.

Le bébé gigota un instant avant de se sentir à l’aise et de regarder Chan, qui était penché au-dessus de lui. Ses boucles brunes dut définitivement l’intéresser, parce qu’il tendit son bras libre pour tenter de les attraper.

Quand finalement des petits doigts se refermèrent sur une boucle, et qu’il tira fermement, Chan ne réagit même pas. Il fixait le bébé avec intensité, et Jisung savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son aîné.

Chan tentait d’imaginer son bébé.

Jisung enroula ses bras autour de son torse, soudainement frileux. Chan devait imaginer son enfant avec Changbin. Pas avec lui. Un bras passa autour de ses épaules, et il sourit à Dongchul, le bêta paraissant hésitant. Il fixait la tempe de Jisung, et le jeune alpha devinait qu’il voulait l’embrasser.

La présence de Hongjin, Taekmin et son compagnon devait le mettre mal à l’aise. Jisung frissonna. Il voulait rentrer, il n’aimait pas être en territoire inconnu. Il se rapprocha de Dongchul, posant sa tête sur son épaule, et regardant Chan communiquer en silence avec le bébé.

Changbin avait rendu celui qu’il portait à ses parents, et se rapprocha d’eux pour regarder leur Alpha avec l’enfançon. Chan finit aussi par rendre le bébé à son dadi avec mille précautions, inquiet de le lâcher malencontreusement, comme si cela était possible.

Avec Jisung, Changbin et les parents du petit, ainsi que leurs super sens, il n’y avait quasiment aucune chance que cela arrive.

Taekmin et Kisung repartirent aussi vite qu’ils étaient venus, sûrement parce que Seongsu arrivait avec un Lieutenant, et que cela voulait dire que le repas allait commencer et qu’il y allait avoir du bruit. Et les bébés n’aimaient pas le bruit, même Dongchul savait ça.

Chacun regagna sa place, Chan et Jisung semblant ailleurs. Dongchul leur pressa le genou à chacun, et Hongjin se leva de son coussin pour aller aider sa compagne à ramener tout qu’il y avait à manger et à boire.

Et alors que la table se remplissait progressivement avec plus de nourriture que Dongchul en avait jamais vu, même au buffet à volonté, Dongchul se demandait dans quel état ils allaient ressortir du déjeuner.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	75. Chapitre 75, ou comment découvrir les joies de l'imprégnation

Ils n'avaient pas parlé entre eux du repas. Chan discutait avec le reste de la tablée, et Changbin, Jisung et Dongchul mangeaient en silence. 

Quand finalement les assiettes furent vidées et la délivrance arriva enfin, Jisung s'empressa de fuir, Changbin et Dongchul sur les talons. Chan resta un instant discuter sérieusement avec Hongjin. Miyoung et Yookyung étaient dans l'entrée, et échangèrent un regard en les voyant arriver.

Jisung se fige à quant à lui avant de s'empresse de se cacher derrière Dongchul. Il l'aurait bien fait derrière Changbin mais cela aurait bien moins marché.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence sous le regard des deux jeunes filles. Quand elles s’approchèrent, Jisung se raidit et Changbin haussa un sourcil. 

— **Vous vous êtes bien débrouill** **és** **.** Fit Yookyung. **On espère que vous reviendrez un de ces quatre. On serait très heureuse de s'entraîner avec vous.**

— **Hum.** Dongchul échangea un regard avec Jisung, qui appelait clairement à l'aide. **On en reparlera à notre alpha.** Finit il par répondre. 

Miyoung acquiesça de manière raide et Yookyung leur fit un sourire avant se pousser pour les laisser sortir alors que Chan rentrait dans l'entrée. Il regarda les deux jeunes filles puis ses loups. 

Il fronça les sourcils et s'habilla à son tour. 

Ils partirent peu après ça, et le voyage dans la voiture fut… Étrangement lourd. 

— **Qu'est-ce qu’elle** **s** **vous voulaient ?** Demanda Chan en fixant la route. 

— **Je** **ne** **sais pas.** Fit Dongchul en haussant les épaules. **Elles veulent qu'on s'entraîne au ssireum ensemble.**

— **Ensemble ?** Répéta Chan. 

Changbin et Jisung restaient silencieux, enfoncés dans leurs sièges. 

— **J'ai bien remarqué que Seongsu était bizarre…** Commença Chan. 

— **Je crois qu'ils veulent recruter Chul.** Intervint Changbin en croisant les bras. 

— **Hein ?** Intervint le bêta, qui ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça. 

— **C'est vrai.** Marmonna Jisung. **Seongsu avait l'air fasciné par toi.**

— **Pour moi, c'était Yookyung qui était fasciné par toi.** Répliqua Dongchul, impassible.

— **Bah voyons, ça m’étonnerais pas que Seongsu veuille te caser avec sa fille, là !**

— **Pourquoi Yookyung serait venu nous demander de venir s'entraîner si elle ne voulait pas te voir, hein ?**

Chan pila brusquement, et le bruit des ceintures se bloquant raisonna dans l'habitacle, Jisung et Dongchul se taisant. Le silence dura, dura et finalement ils réalisèrent à quel point l'atmosphère était étouffante. 

Saturé par l'aura d'alpha. 

Ce fut un couinement venant de Changbin qui leur fit réaliser la puissance des phéromones de Chan, et celui-ci reprit à peine le contrôle pour éviter de suffoquer le pauvre oméga qui n'avait rien demandé. 

L'alpha jeta ensuite un sale regard à Dongchul avant de fixer Jisung dans le rétroviseur. 

— **Vous allez arrêter de dire des connerie** **s** **, un peu ?** Il fixa de nouveau le volant et expira bruyamment. **Peut-être que vous avez tout** **l** **es deux tor** **t** **. Peut-être qu'** **elles** **veulent juste d'autres jeunes avec qui traîner. Mais visiblement ça vous intéresse pas alors si c'est comme ça c'est pas grave, on y retournera pas.**

Jisung et Dongchul hochèrent presque mécaniquement la tête, visiblement impressionnés et impactés par l'aura de Chan. Changbin restait silencieux et fixait ses doigts, tentent de distiller un peu de ses phéromones pour apaiser le dominant, comme visiblement les phéromones de Dongchul n'avait pas d'impact. 

— **Je pense que la prochaine fois j'irais seul. Ou avec seulement l'un d'entre vous.** Il y eut un temps de silence, particulièrement glaciale. **E** **t je ne sais pas si Dongchul ferait un si bon** **Bêta** **finalement.** Ajouta gravement Chan. 

Après encore quelques minutes d'un long silence, il finit par repartir, toujours dans cette ambiance glaciale. Quand le SUV fut finalement garé devant l'hanok, Chan fut le premier à sortir. Et il claqua la portière derrière lui. 

Changbin soupira longuement quand l'alpha partit avec ses phéromones, et il frotta lentement son visage avant d'enfin sortir et de suivre Chan, laissant les deux autres seuls. Ils laissèrent le silence s’étirer encore un peu, immobiles dans leurs sièges, leurs ceintures de sécurité leurs compressant le torse.

Ou alors c’était la culpabilité. Voire l’atmosphère.

Puis Dongchul finit par prendre la parole, parce que Jisung semblait décider à jouer au roi du silence. 

— **Je suis désolé.** Reconnut il difficilement. **Je n'aurais pas dû crier.**

Du coin de l'œil, il vit dans le rétroviseur le regard de Jisung se porter sur l'arrière de sa tête. 

— **Je pense que j'étais jaloux.** Conclut il finalement en craquant nerveusement ses doigts. 

Le silence qui suivit lui fit porter son pouce à sa bouche, mais il se contenta de mordre le dos, avec un peu trop de force quand Jisung prit enfin la parole. 

— **Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver non plus.**

Visiblement, c'était aussi difficile pour l'un que pour l'autre de s'excuser. 

— **J'avais peur que tu nous quittes pour de vrai.**

Dongchul ne put s’empêcher de se retourner en entendant ça. 

— **Pour de vrai ?** Répéta-t-il. 

— **Tu pars pour la ville.** Murmura Jisung en fuyant son regard. 

— **C'est temporaire.** Répliqua instantanément Dongchul en fronçant les sourcils. 

Jisung ne répondit pas, fixant la fenêtre de la voiture en se mâchouillant la lèvre. Dongchul se détacha et passa comme il put entre les sièges avant pour prendre la main de Jisung et la presser. 

— **Jisung, c'est temporaire. Je reviendrais chaque week-end, d'accord ? On pourra s'appeler, et vous pourrez venir me voir en semaine aussi, mmh ?**

Jisung finit par le regarder et ses yeux brillaient. Le cœur de Dongchul explosa en morceaux et il réussit à s'extirper de son siège pour rejoindre Jisung à l'arrière. Il commença par le détacher aussi avant de l'attirer à lui et le serrer fort, guidant sa tête dans son cou et caressant l'arrière de son crâne. 

Ce n'était pas facile avec leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes, mais ils firent en sorte que cela fonctionne. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, Jisung reniflant parfois. 

On finit par ouvrir la portière, et l'odeur de Changbin vint se joindre aux leurs. 

— **Personne n'est mort visiblement.**

Jisung lâcha un gargouillis humide et Changbin commença à gentiment gazouiller pour tenter d'apaiser le jeune alpha qui chouina encore un peu avant de se calmer et sécher ses yeux avec les manches de son manteau. 

— **Chan-ie est toujours énervé ?** Demanda Jisung d'une petite voix. 

— **Non. Je l'ai calmé.** Fit Changbin, ce qui expliquait la présence aussi forte de l'odeur de l'alpha sur ses vêtements. **Vous venez ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite en sortant de la voiture. 

Il s'était tordu en deux pour pouvoir rentrer dedans et réconforter Jisung. Dongchul et le jeune alpha acquiescèrent, se lâchant. Ils crapahutèrent ensuite jusqu’à réussir à sortir. Une fois la dernière portière refermée, les rétroviseurs se replièrent automatiquement, et Changbin ouvrit la porte de l'hanok. 

Chan les attendait, appuyé contre le mur près du réfrigérateur, avec une tasse à la main. Tout penaud, Dongchul et Jisung retirèrent leurs manteaux, tout comme Changbin. L'oméga s'approcha ensuite de Chan pour lui embrasser la joue avant de gagner le canapé sur lequel il se pelotonna. 

Dongchul et Jisung vinrent se tenir devant Chan. L'alpha haussa un sourcil en les voyant faire, surtout qu'ils se dandinaient sur place, clairement mal à l'aise. Dongchul parla encore une fois en premier. 

— **Désolé d'avoir crié. J'étais jaloux.**

Chan acquiesça lentement, acceptant facilement ses excuses. Jisung mit plus de temps, et ce fut un coup de coude de Dongchul qui l’aida à se décider. 

— **Désolé Chan-ie. J'avais… Juste peur.** Finit Jisung en un murmure. 

Dongchul lui pressa le coude, et Chan le regarda longuement avant de hocher lentement la tête. L'instant d'après, il s'approchait eux et les prenait à bras le corps, les serrant contre lui, sa tasse dangereusement appuyée contre le dos de Jisung.

— **On est une meute les gars. On est pas censé se disputer pour des broutilles.**

— **On peut se disputer pour des choses importantes ?** Intervint Changbin, pour tenter d'apaiser l'atmosphère. 

— **Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un Bêta et d'un Premier Lieutenant.** Répliqua Chan en roulant des yeux avec affection. 

Chan serra encore un instant les deux autres, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Jisung, puis brièvement son front contre l’épaule de Dongchul. 

— **Ne faites plus jamais ça, ok ?**

Il leur tapa dans le dos avant de grimper les marches jusqu'à la chambre, Changbin sur les talons. Dongchul et Jisung échangèrent un regard avant de s'empresser de les suivre. 

La question ne se posa pas, ils s’entassèrent sur le futon, ayant besoin de se rassurer. Ils s'endormirent en ne faisant plus qu'un, les corps et les odeurs entrelacés. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Ils avaient décidé au cours du dîner de ce soir là de faire un festin avant le départ de Dongchul. Ils firent la liste de ce qu'ils allaient devoir acheter, et Dongchul mourrait d'envie de manger des pizzas. Ce fut avec un rire que Chan expliqua aux deux autres ce qu'était des pizzas, comme Dongchul avait pu le faire avec les crêpes.

La perspective d'autant de fromage et de viande avec de la pâte leur donna à la bouche. 

Chan réfléchit un peu avant d'annoncer qu'ils iraient faire les courses et qu'ils mangeaient ensemble des pizzas. Pour le festin, ils feraient quelque chose de plus simple. Des crêpes. Ils pouvaient faire des crêpes plus facilement que des pizzas. 

C’était acté. Ils mangeraient des crêpes et des pizzas pour fêter le départ de Dongchul. Pour le rendre moins triste. Pour laisser un bon souvenir. Avec ça, Jisung allait bien finir par avoir un peu plus de gras sur ses os, et les joues de Changbin finiraient par se remplir. Parce que malgré ses bras, il avait toujours un visage très triangulaire. 

On était le vingt-huit, Dongchul partait le deux février. Il restait moins d'une semaine. 

Jisung le réalisa à son réveil. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à passer avec le bêta, et il voulait définitivement faire en sorte de s'imprégner, et de se rapprocher de Dongchul. 

Après le repas avec la Meute Granite, après avoir imaginé que Dongchul ne les quitte pour une autre meute, Jisung s’était rendu compte d’à quel point il aimait Dongchul. À quel point il était attaché à lui, à quel point il avait besoin de lui. 

La séduction avait définitivement bien marché, Jisung était maintenant définitivement amoureux. Autant que de Changbin et Chan ? Non, pas à ce point. Mais il serait définitivement honoré de pouvoir aussi considérer Dongchul comme son petit ami. 

Jisung réussit à attraper Dongchul un après-midi, alors qu'il revenait avec Changbin de la corvée de bois. Changbin haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire, mais Jisung lui fit un clin d'œil et il comprit. Quand Chan voulut monter, Changbin le retint et l’emmena faire une balade. 

Jisung et Dongchul avaient besoin d'un moment pour eux. 

Dongchul s'était laissé faire en clignant des yeux, sous le charme de son cadet. Quand celui-ci avait voulu le pousser sur le grand futon, il avait résisté. Il ne savait pas ce que Jisung avait prévu, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce ne serait pas juste d'être dans le lit du trouple à ce moment. 

Jisung fronça les sourcils, et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Dongchul expliqua honnêtement, n'oubliant jamais le conseil de Chan disant qu'il fallait communiquer. 

— **Des fois, j'ai envie de virer ton futon et que tu dormes tout le temps avec nous.** Répondit Jisung en l’enlaçant, se mettant même sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son épaule. 

— **Cela ne se fait pas. C'est votre lit.**

— **Non.** Répliqua instantanément le jeune alpha. **C'est le nôtre. C'est celui de la Meute.**

Dongchul pinça les lèvres. Il faisait partie de la Meute, ils n'avaient de cesse de le lui répéter. Et accessoirement, le bêta se sentait faire partie de la Meute. Il jouait avec les loups, il mangeait avec eux, il dormait avec eux. Il vivait avec eux. 

Il faisait partie de la Meute. 

— **Vous faites des choses dans ce lit. Ce n'est pas que le lit de la Meute. C'est votre… Lit conjugal.**

Jisung haussa un sourcil, surpris par son choix de mots. Il comprenait ce que Dongchul voulait dire, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment y répondre. Il finit par céder, et gagna le futon de Dongchul. Il fallait faire des concessions s'ils voulaient que leurs relations fonctionnent. 

Dongchul parut beaucoup plus détendu dans son lit, et Jisung se rendit compte que c'était quelque part mieux. Parce que le futon de Dongchul ne sentait bien évidemment que le bêta. 

Peut-être que Jisung allait laisser son futon tranquille, en faite. Comme ça, quand le bêta partira, il y aura toujours son odeur qui sera profondément ancrée dans le tissu, et Jisung pourra s'y allonger et sentir ses phéromones et son odeur. 

Et pleurer parce qu'il lui manquait. 

— **Ji ? À quoi tu penses ?** Demanda Dongchul en laissant glisser sa main des cheveux jusqu'à la joue du jeune alpha. 

Il flatta la rondeur de la chair avec tendresse, cherchant à dissiper la ride du lion qui tordait son front. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour chasser les larmes qui avaient commencé à embuer ses yeux mais il comptait arrêter le déluge avant qu'il n'arrive. 

— **À ton départ.** Avoua alors le jeune alpha en fermant les paupières pour mieux savourer la caresse. 

— **Pourquoi tu penses à ça alors que je suis là-devant toi… ?** Demanda doucement Dongchul en se rapprochant pour embrasser tendrement sa joue. 

Jisung papillonna un instant des paupières, avant de regarder son aîné. Il prit ensuite son visage en coupe, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dongchul ne mit qu'une seconde avant de fermer les yeux quand il comprit ce qui se passait. 

Il entoura la taille du jeune alpha de ses bras avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient pas, et Dongchul se sentait partir. Mais ça, c'était sûrement plutôt à cause du manque d'air… 

Quand ils se reculèrent enfin, ils collèrent leurs fronts et Jisung lâcha un soupir de bien être. Le jeune alpha frotta ensuite leurs nez en un bisou lapin, et Dongchul ouvrit les yeux. Jisung ressemblait à un cyclope vu d'aussi près, et il ne put s’empêcher d'avoir un petit rire. 

Jisung se recula et haussa un sourcil. 

— **Quoi ?**

— **Tu ressembles à un cyclope.** Répondit honnêtement le bêta, sur un ton amusé. 

— **Hein ? Ah oui ! Quand on est nez contre nez.** Il secoua sa tête avec un sourire. **T'es bête.**

— **Tu me rends bête.**

Jisung fit mine de vomir. 

— **Depuis quand tu es aussi niais ?**

Dongchul haussa simplement les épaules. Jisung secoua la tête. L'instant d'après, ils s'étaient retrouvés ils ne savaient comme allongés sur le futon à s'embrasser paresseusement. 

Dongchul comprenait d'ailleurs les couples de son lycée maintenant. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils ne font que s'embrasser quand c'est aussi agréable ! Quand Jisung finit par le repousser, les lèvres du bêta se tordirent en une moue dépitée. 

— **Dis…**

— **Mmh ?**

— **Pour pas que je ne sois trop triste quand je partirais…** Commença Jisung.

Dongchul sentait le chantage venir de très loin, mais il marchait droit dedans parce qu'il était définitivement gaga de son cadet. 

— **Tu veux bien qu'on s’imprègne ?**

— **Oh.** Répondit simplement Dongchul. 

Il se serait attendu à bien pire, à ce que Jisung lui demande de lui laisser ses vêtements ou je ne sais quoi. Mais attendez, c'était sexuel, non, l’imprégnation ? 

— **Tu** **ne** **veux pas ?** Demanda timidement Jisung en embrassant sa joue.

— **Je… Tu veux dire quoi par s'imprégner ?**

Jisung se redressa pour pouvoir le regarder. 

— **Comment ça tu veux dire quoi par s'imprégner ? Tu t'es jamais imprégné ?**

— **Ça fait longtemps.** Se justifia Dongchul en haussant les épaules, 

— **Tu le faisais pas avec tes parents ?**

— **Hum... Non ? Parfois je faisais un câlin à ma mère. Mais on s’imprégnait pas. Pas même avec mon grand frère parce qu'on a un sacré écart.**

— **Et tes amis ?**

Dongchul haussa les épaules. 

— **C'était surtout des amis en ligne du coup c'était compliqué de se voir en vrai pour faire ce genre de chose.**

Jisung prit alors son visage en coupe, paraissant soudainement triste. 

— **Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?** Répliqua Dongchul en fronçant ses sourcils. 

— **Rien. Je suis juste triste pour toi. C'est juste tellement bien de s'imprégner…** Murmura Jisung en embrassant encore sa joue. **La sensation d'appartenance est génial.**

— **Tu parles d'une imprégnation platonique ?**

— **Mmh, mmh… Romantique… C'est différent.**

Dongchul le regarda curieusement et Jisung joua des sourcils. 

— **Ça dépend de la relation… Enfin de la profondeur de la relation.**

— **Profondeur ?** Répliqua Dongchul avec un petit sourire en coin. 

Jisung lui donna une pichenette. 

— **Je ne sais pas c'est lequel d'entre nous qui à l'esprit le plus mal tourné.**

— **C'est pas moi qui ai une obsession pour les hentai.** Répliqua Dongchul en chatouillant légèrement les flancs de Jisung. 

Le jeune alpha se tortilla en gloussant, avant de lever les sourcils. 

— **Mais c'est qui m'a proposé d'en regarder ?** Fit innocemment Jisung en battant des paupières. 

— **Je veux juste faire plaisir.** Répondit Dongchul sur le même ton. 

Ils échangèrent un regard complice en gloussant, puis Jisung embrassa doucement ses lèvres. 

— **Plus sérieusement. On a pas besoin de faire… Tout. Enfin. Genre...**

Soudainement, il mit ses mains sur son visage et lâcha une série de sons qui ressemblait tout de même beaucoup à un smash clavier. Dongchul prit ses petits poignets et éloigna ses mains de son visage. 

— **Qu'est que ce que tu dis ?** Demanda le bêta avec un sourire, et comme Jisung continuait de baragouiner les joues rouges, il le rassura. J **e vois ce que tu veux dire.**

— **Alors tu veux bien ?**

— **Évidemment.**

Jisung lui fit un large sourire, celui qui tordait ses lèvres en une vague forme de cœur et qui faisait ressortir ses gencives. L'instant d'après, il se couchait de nouveau contre Dongchul et il s'approcha de ses glandes cervicales, frottant le bout de son nez contre la chair gonflée. 

— **Hum, Ji ?**

— **Mmh?**

— **On doit pas enlever nos sweats ?**

Jisung se redressa brusquement, s'appuyant sur son torse avec ses mains, sourcils haussés. 

— **Je croyais qu'on y allait doucement ?**

— **C** **e n** **'est pas doucement ?** Répliqua le bêta, du tac au tac. 

— **Est-ce que tu sais seulement comment on s'imprègne ?** Répliqua Jisung avec les yeux plissés, clairement suspicieux. 

— **Oui faut genre…** Il frotta ses poignets les un contre l'autre. **Frotter ses glandes ?**

— **Bah pourquoi faudrait enlever nos sweats ?** Demanda Jisung en haussant un sourcil. 

Le jeune alpha n'était pas dupe, il savait que l’imprégnation passait aussi par des contacts rapprochés et le peau contre peau. Mais il ne savait si Dongchul, lui, savait ça. Et à la vue de la rougeur qui gagnait les joues du bêta, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. 

— **Tu sais, si tu veux juste me voir sans haut, tu peux aussi me le dire.** Gloussa Jisung en se redressant pour retirer son sweat. 

Dongchul hésita un instant avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. La peau de Jisung était chaude sous ses doigts, et il frotta les os marqués de ses hanches du pouce. 

— **C** **e n** **'est pas comme si je te voyais déjà sans haut pratiquement tout le temps.** Répliqua Dongchul avec un petit sourire. 

— **Plain** **s-t** **oi, pendant que tu y es.** Grommela Jisung en roulant des yeux, avant de se mettre à tirer sur le bas du sweat du bêta. **Allez, toi aussi !**

Dongchul pâlit légèrement. Jisung ne manqua pas de le remarquer. 

— **T'as pas confiance en toi ?** Demanda-t-il alors, avec un petit sourire empathique. 

Dongchul détourna le regard. Jisung embrassa joue. 

— **Je t'assure que ce n'est rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu. Et en plus, ce que j'ai vu, ça m'a grandement plus. Alors tu n'as définitivement aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise, ok ?**

Dongchul le regarda un temps avant de hocher la tête, alors Jisung décida d'en rajouter une couche, se redressant et faisant des gestes de la main autour de son propre torse. 

— **Nan mais c'est pas comme si j’étais incroyablement foutu, hein. J'suis tout maigre et j'ai des traces d’acné et des cicatrices de guerres et c'est OK. Tu es toi et c'est plus important !**

Dongchul eut un petit rire et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser gentiment. 

— **Je crois que tu passes trop de temps avec Chan, tu commences à parler comme lui.**

— **Beurk.** Fit le jeune alpha avec une grimace, faisant rire plus fort le bêta. 

Finalement, Dongchul se releva à son tour et retira son sweat puis son sous pull, Jisung huant quand il remarqua que Dongchul mettait lui quelque chose en dessous de son sweat. 

— **Je parle peut-être comme Chan, mais toi tu te comportes comme Chan !**

— **Tu veux dire que je suis responsable ?**

Jisung roula des yeux avec une grimace, avant de pousser Dongchul par les épaules pour qu'il se rallonge. Il se coucha ensuite sur lui et guida ses poignets jusqu’à son dos. Le bêta sut ensuite ce qu'il fallait faire, et il caressa verticalement le dos de Jisung, faisant bien attention à appuyer ses poignets contre la peau. 

Jisung frotta quant à lui son visage contre le cou de Dongchul, mettant l'odeur et les phéromones du bêta sur sa peau. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il coinça sa tête sous le menton de Dongchul et caressa son bras, appuyant ses glandes carpiennes pour marquer aussi Dongchul. 

— **Tu as une cicatrice sur l'avant-bras.** Finit d'ailleurs par noter Jisung à force de caresses. 

— **Mmh, mmh.** Répondit tranquillement le bêta qui s'amusait à suivre les os de la colonne Jisung du bout des doigts. 

Ce n'était pas très efficace pour s'imprégner, mais il n’empêchait que c'était agréable. 

— **Je suis tombé en faisant du badminton, au collège, et mon bras a atterri sur l'un des supports des filets.** Expliqua le bêta. 

Jisung avait les sourcils froncés, tentant sûrement d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait ce fameux support. Le badminton, il connaissait maintenant. Mais les détails… 

— **Ça a du être sacrément violent, quand même, pour que tu ais une cicatrices…**

— **Bah j'ai fini à l'hôpital pour qu'on me recouse la peau quoi.**

Jisung eut une grimace dégoûté, et Dongchul lui embrassa la tempe en gloussant. 

— **Désolé, ce n'est pas des cicatrices de guerres comme celles de Chan.**

— **C** **'est Changbin qui aime les cicatrices de guerre.** Le rassura Jisung. **Moi je m'en fiche.**

Dongchul acquiesça lentement et frotta encore un peu ses poignets contre les omoplates de Jisung avant de gratter presque nerveusement les biceps du jeune alpha du bout des doigts. 

— **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** Demanda doucement Jisung sans le regarder. 

— **Si jamais j'arrive pas à me transformer en loup, est ce que tu m'aimeras quand même ?**

Jisung se redressa brusquement, s'appuyant sur son torse. 

— **Pardon ? Bien sûr que** **oui** **!** Il se recoucha ensuite avant de nuancer ses propos **. Certes je serai** **s** **un peu triste si on** **ne** **p** **ourra** **vraiment jamais jouer en loups. Mais je** **ne** **vais pas arrêter de t'aimer pour ça.**

Dongchul acquiesça lentement, caressant distraitement le dos de Jisung. Le jeune alpha décida alors d'en rajouter une couche. 

— **Puis en vrai j'ai jamais rencontré qui que se soit qui** **ne** **pouvait pas se transformer, ou qui n'avait pas d'instinct. Alors je suis sûr que ça va bien finir par revenir, d'accord ?** Fit il en caressant la joue de Dongchul. 

— **J'espère.** Murmura le bêta, parce que même s’il était encore perturbé par certains aspects de la forme lupine, il ne pouvait nier le fait que cela allait l'air super agréable de courir dans la forêt comme ça. 

Jisung lui fit un large sourire plein de dents avant d'ajouter :

— **Quand il fera plus chaud, je vais te montrer comment on vit ici, genre vraiment, et je suis sûr que ça va réveiller ton loup.** Assura-t-il avec un hochement de tête décidé, son visage au-dessus de celui de son aîné. 

— **Je te crois.** Répondit Dongchul avec un sourire. 

— **On y arrivera. Je te le promet.** Souffla Jisung contre ses lèvres. 

Puis il l'embrassa. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	76. Chapitre 76, ou comment se rendre compte que le monde n'est pas tout rose

Changbin était pendu au cou de Jisung depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, à regarder le jeune alpha couper habilement les légumes qu’il avait sorti d'une conserve. Les tomates en boite avaient toujours une consistance qui nécessitait beaucoup d'habileté. 

L'oméga finit cependant par se reculer avec une moue. 

— **Tu sens Dongchul…**

— **Dis que je pue pendant que tu y es.** Répliqua justement le bêta qui était en train de jouer avec la Gameboy. 

— **Non, c** **e n** **'est pas que tu pues !** S'empressa de répliquer Changbin en gagnant le canapé avec un pas joyeux. 

On sentait l'aegyo arriver. 

— **C'est juste que Changbin-ie baby adore les épices de Jisung-ie**. Chantonna alors l'oméga avec une voix particulièrement aiguë. 

Dongchul avait maintenant l'habitude de ce genre d’effusion, et il ne tiqua pas quand il vit Changbin faire son char. Il resta fermé, un sourcil haussé et l'air vaguement déçu. Changbin grimpa sur le canapé. 

— **Chul-ie !** Geignit l'oméga en crapahutant jusqu'à Dongchul. 

Ils entendirent Jisung glousser derrière les fourneaux, et Dongchul haussa un peu plus son sourcils. Ses muscles commençaient à lui tirer, mais voir l'air boudeur de Changbin valait bien ça. 

— **Chul-ie…** Répéta son cadet avec une intonation différente cette fois-ci. 

Le bêta perdit son expression taquine et jeta un coup d'œil à Jisung, soudainement paniqué. Sauf que le jeune alpha ne semblait rien en avoir à faire que Changbin tente de le séduire pour l'apaiser. 

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Polyamour tout ça. 

— **Chul-ie…** Répéta Changbin en se rapprochant de lui. 

Dongchul avait la légère impression d'être un canari face à un chat. Changbin pouvait étonnamment être particulièrement séducteur, quand il le voulait, et le cœur de Dongchul s'emballait, mais qui pourrait rester de marbre quand Changbin avait un tel regard sulfureux ? 

— **Bin, arrête de faire paniquer Chul, Ji tu en es où avec les tomates ?** Répliqua Chan en rentrant dans la pièce de vie, propre comme un sou neuf. 

— **Même pas drôle.** Grommela alors l'oméga en se levant et en se jetant sur Chan. 

— **Prêtes à passer à la casserole.** Répondit quant à lui Jisung. 

L'alpha eut un petit rire et accusa facilement le coup, soulevant l’oméga qui s’enroula autour de son torse. Dongchul roula des yeux en le voyant faire. 

— **Je croyais que tu n'avais pas assez de force pour le porter ?**

— **J'ai pris du muscles ces derniers temps.** Répondit innocemment l'alpha. 

Dongchul secoua sa tête avec lassitude, Chan allant inspecter ce que faisait Jisung. Comme ils n'avaient pas eut trop le temps de faire de repas pour fêter Seollal ils se rattrapaient maintenant, et Jisung avait réussi à dénicher de quoi faire du ttaekboki. 

Chan l’observa mettre les tomates avec le kimchi et les gâteaux de riz dans la grosse casserole, Changbin regardant plutôt Dongchul, lui faisant des grimaces par-dessus l'épaule de l'alpha, Dongchul lui répondant avec plaisir. 

Peut-être que Chan avait gagné du muscles au cours du mois précédent mais il n’empêchait que Changbin ne semblait définitivement pas être un poids plume, et l'alpha finit par s’asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Dongchul, l'oméga s’ajustant pour être confortable sur les genoux du dominant. 

Ils continuèrent cependant à se faire des grimaces, et Chan décida de purement et simplement les ignorer, appuyant sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et fermant les yeux pour tenter de se ressourcer 

Il dut finir même par somnoler, parce qu'il revint à lui avec un petit sursaut à cause de la bonne odeur de nourriture qui flottait dans l'air et des bisous de Changbin sur sa mâchoire. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et regarda son cadet, qui avait le nez plissé. 

— **Quoi ?** Demanda Chan en levant une main pour caresser gentiment la nuque de Changbin. 

— **T'as oublié cette zone. Quand tu t'es rasé.** Reprocha l'oméga avec une petite moue. 

Chan frotta la zone pointée seulement pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement, elle était rêche. Il roula des yeux et pinça la joue de Changbin, bien qu'il n'ait pas grand-chose à pincer. 

— **J’aimerais t'y voir, toi.** Répliqua alors Chan avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. 

La moue de Changbin s'accentua un peu plus. Chan et Dongchul étaient les seuls à avoir besoin de se raser, Changbin et Jisung restant toujours des bébés imberbes. Chan gloussa et souffla contre la joue de Changbin, tirant un bruit qui le fit glousser. 

Changbin roula des yeux face à tant de puérilité, avant de quitter les genoux de Chan pour aller aider Jisung et Dongchul à mettre la table. L'alpha eut vite fait de les aider, et ils se mirent rapidement à table. 

Bien qu'ils y avaient quelques jours avant le départs de Dongchul, ils ne purent s’empêcher de parler de ça. Changbin insista sur le fait que Dongchul prenne avec lui un vêtement appartenant à chacun, comme s'il ne portait pas les vêtements de Chan habituellement, et le bêta céda. 

Notamment parce qu'il voulait avoir l'odeur de Jisung avec lui bien sur, mais aussi parce qu'il se sentirait un peu plus avec la Meute, s'il faisait ça. 

— **On pourrait s’imprégner tout ensemble aussi !** Ajouta Jisung. **Et jouer en loup.**

— **On pourrait même tous en loup avec Dongchul !** Proposa à son tour Changbin en tapant du poing sur la table. 

Chan grimaça quand la bouteille d'eau manqua de se renverser face à tant d'enthousiasme, et il leva les mains pour tenter de contenir ses cadets. 

— **Je pense qu'on peut faire tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis Dongchul ?**

Le bêta acquiesça vivement de la tête, paraissant visiblement heureux de toutes ces recommandations. 

— **De toute façon on pourra se voir, hein quand tu seras là-bas ? D** emanda Jisung, la bouche pleine. 

Il y eut une grimace collective, et Chan lui tapota le dos de la main avec un sourire crispé. 

— **On ne parle pas la bouche pleine…**

— **C'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour.** Répliqua Changbin un sourcil haussé. 

Chan s’étrangla avec son eau et finit le visage dans ses mains, à souffler de lassitude face au manque de tact de ses cadets. Dongchul finissait de saucer son bol avec amusement, Jisung mâchait le plus bruyamment possible juste pour faire chier Chan.

— **Oui, pour répondre à ta question, on pourra aller le voir là-bas.** Grommela l'Alpha le visage dans les mains. 

— **J'ai les mardis et les mercredis soirs de libres normalement, donc on** **pourra** **aller faire des trucs, si vous voulez.** Approuva Dongchul. 

— **Et ce n'est qu'à trente minutes de route.** Marmonna Chan en roulant des yeux. 

Il sentait déjà que pas plus tôt que le premier mercredi de février, Jisung allait le traîner jusqu'au SUV pour qu'ils aillent voir le bêta. Enfin, vu comme Changbin parlait avec excitation avec Dongchul de ce qu'ils pourraient faire, Jisung n'allait pas être le seul. 

— **Aussi, on peut s'appeler avec le téléphone de Chan. Et s'envoyer des messages et des photos.** Le bêta se mit à sourire. **Je vous enverrai des photos de mon uniforme et du chat de mon frère, si je vais le voir.**

— **Chat ?** Firent Changbin et Jisung d'une même voix, en se redressant comme des suricate. 

— **Ouais.** Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, le déverrouillant avec son pouce avant d'aller chercher dans sa galerie. **Il a un Munchkin. C'est un chat avec de toutes petites pattes. Regardez.**

— **O** **hh** **...** Fit Jisung avec un petit air attendri. 

Changbin ne parut pas convaincu. 

— **C'est quoi cette bestiole…**

— **Ça y est, tu as oublié Berry ?** Demanda quant à lui Chan, une main sur le cœur en voyant Jisung gazouiller face aux clichés du chaton. 

— **Mais non !** S'empressa d'assurer Jisung, avant de se tourner pour expliquer à Dongchul que Chan avait petit chien là-bas, en Australie, qu'il comptait ramener un jour. 

— **Ouais, non, alors.** S'empressa d'intervenir Chan. 

— **J'ai bien dit un jour !** Assura Jisung. 

Chan ne put rien dire, parce que cela restait suffisamment vague. Dongchul posa quelques questions et Chan montra des photos. Et voir les yeux de Jisung briller face aux photos, Dongchul proposa d'emmener Jisung dans un café avec des chiens ou des chats. 

Jisung valida l'idée, et Chan promit de l'y emmener, et ils commencèrent ensuite à vider la table en continuant de discuter, impatients de gagner l'étage pour faire la sieste. Et peut être un peu, beaucoup, se câliner. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Il n'avait pas neigé depuis un bout de temps, et l'air était frais mais sec. Ainsi, quand Dongchul sortit entouré par la Meute, il se dit que cela n'allait pas être si terrible. 

Ils commencèrent par courir un peu, les loups s'assurant que Dongchul était toujours derrière eux et qu'il n'était pas trop à la ramasse. 

En quelques semaines de course tous ensemble, Dongchul avait définitivement amélioré sa technique et son cardio, du coup il courrait plus vite et plus longtemps. Définitivement pas autant que les loups, mais c'était déjà ça. 

De toute façon, les loups finirent par se lasser, surtout parce qu'ils sentaient que ce n'était pas le truc de Dongchul. Ils retournèrent auprès de l'hanok au pas, en remontant le chemin de terre. Changbin et Jisung tournaient autour des jambes du bêta, manquant de le faire tomber, et Chan restaient derrière eux, à les surveiller. 

Une fois devant l'hanok, ils le firent effectivement tomber et commencèrent à l'attaquer de tous les côtés, Chan étant obligé d'intervenir avant que Dongchul ne finisse étouffé sous tous ces poils. 

Ou alors qu'il perde un bras. 

Jisung se jeta au cou de Chan et les deux alphas roulèrent dans la poussière, Dongchul se redressant pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas trop grave. Et effectivement, il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans l'air, et Changbin n'arrêtait pas de presser contre son flanc, alors Dongchul arrêta de les regarder pour donner un coup d'épaule à Changbin qui finit au sol. 

L'oméga glapit de joie, et se jeta sur Dongchul, mâchouillant le bras rembourré de son gros manteau d'hiver sans danger. Dongchul tenta de le repousser, de le choper par la peau du coup pour le reculer, mais il n'y arriverait pas, et il pinça fort le museau de Changbin jusqu'à qu'il le lâche. 

Puis quelque chose percuta Changbin qui roula plus en loin en grognant sourdement, et Jisung apparut soudainement devant le visage de Dongchul. Il lui fit un large sourire plein de crocs avant de commencer à lécher son visage. 

Dongchul eu un son de gorge de dégoût, avant d’essayer de protester contre cette toilette inopinée sans ouvrir la bouche. Il était hors de question de donner à Jisung l'opportunité de lécher dedans sa bouche. 

Heureusement, Chan vint à se rescousse, repoussant Jisung qui se fit ensuite attaquer par Changbin. Chan se coucha auprès de Dongchul pour le réchauffer, et pressa son museau contre sa joue humide, expirant fortement. 

Il semblait amusé de la toilettes surprise que Jisung avait fait au bêta. Il descendit dans son cou, tentant de sentir ses glandes cachées par sa capuche et son écharpe. Sauf qu'il n'atteignit rien, et il eut un couinement piteux, piétinant sur place. 

Dongchul eut un petit rire et il se releva pour enlacer Chan, l'alpha se tordant pour renifler son aine et les glandes cachés par son jogging. Le bêta se tortilla un peu quand il pressa un peu trop près de ses bijoux de famille, et Jisung se jeta sur le dos de Dongchul. 

Le bêta se plia en deux, écrasant Chan qui chouina et se tortilla alors que Jisung restait à moitié perché sur le dos de Dongchul qui hoqueta de douleur. Jisung finit par se faire déloger par Changbin, et Chan s'empressa d'aller se venger pendant que Dongchul se redressait avec une respiration sifflante. 

Changbin tourna avec inquiétude autour de Dongchul reniflant ses doigts, et mordillant ses biceps. Dongchul lui gratta la gorge en sifflant encore un peu, et Changbin chouina du fond de sa gorge pour appeler le reste. 

Jisung et Chan se lâchèrent et s’approchèrent, reniflant aussi le bêta. Changbin finit par gagner la porte d'entrée de l'hanok et gratta le bois, Chan et Jisung aidant Dongchul à se relever. 

Ils gagnèrent la maison, Dongchul ouvrant la porte et permettant à Changbin et Jisung de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Chan grogna quand ils commencèrent à laisser des traces de pattes partout. 

Penauds, ils retournèrent sur le paillasson et s’essuyèrent les coussinets alors que Dongchul retirait ses chaussures. Le bêta prit ensuite les serviettes qu'ils avaient préparé, et il sécha individuellement chacun des loups, qui en profitèrent pour lécher son visage et renifler son cou. 

Une fois tout le monde un peu près sec et propre, Chan leur permit avec un son de gorge de quitter le paillasson. Après ce n'était pas comme si de base ils n'avaient pas de place sur le paillasson et tout le monde dépassait sur le joli parquet tout propre. 

Ils gagnèrent ensuite la réserve, dans lequel ils avaient installé un futon avec les draps et les fourrures qui craignait le moins, parce que les trois loups n'étaient définitivement pas super propres. 

Dongchul fut le premier à se coucher, ajustant son oreiller sous son cou, et mettant une couverture sur lui. Sauf que Jisung eut vite fait d'envoyer celle-ci valser pour pouvoir venir se coucher près de Dongchul. 

Il lécha encore son visage pour le plus grand plaisir du bêta, avant de se rediriger dans son cou quand Dongchul lui pinça le museau. Il frotta son nez contre son flanc jusqu'à remonter jusqu’à son aisselle, et même si Dongchul pouvait comprendre l’intérêt olfactif pour l'animal, il le repoussa à nouveau. 

Jisung se coucha alors contre lui, mais en lui tournant le dos, le museau caché sous sa queue. Chan s’approcha ensuite, son gros corps dominant largement Dongchul. Mais ce dernier n’était ni apeuré, ni inquiet. 

Il avait maintenant tellement l’habitude de voir ses cadets en loup, que la forme lupine de Chan lui faisait le même effet qu’un Mastiff devait faire à ses maîtres. Il ressentait juste beaucoup d’affection, et peut-être justement un peu d'inquiétude quand la largue queue de Chan remuait un peu trop près de son entre-jambe.

Un de ces amis, qui vivait au Japon, lui avait raconté qu’un gros chien avait réussi à l’envoyer au sol juste en battant de la queue un peu trop près de ses bijoux de familles, alors il se méfiait. Puis Dongchul remarqua qu’il y avait un peu trop de fois le mot queue et entre-jambe dans son petit monologue intérieure, et Chan le regardait curieusement, alors il sortit de sa tête et tendit ses mains.

Chan vint loger son museau entre le cercle que Dongchul formait avec ses deux mains, en remuant gaiement sa queue comme le très grand chiot qu’il était. Le bêta eut un petit rire et tapota gentiment le haut du crane de Chan qui se coucha ensuite à moitié sur Dongchul et à moitié sur le futon, sa queue tombant sur la tête de Jisung, qui grogna en claquant des mâchoires. 

Changbin eut une expiration blasée en les voyants se comporter comme des enfants, avant de se loger sur les jambes de Dongchul, du moins ce qui avait de libre, la tête sur celle de Jisung et le cul sur un coussin pas loin de la tête de Chan. 

Ce fut à l’alpha de souffler d’agacement quand il se retrouva la face plein de poils, et Dongchul rit encore un peu, en déplaçant les loups pour que tout le monde soit tranquille.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Ils décidèrent de s’imprégner tous ensemble quelque temps après cette fameuse sieste en loup, après laquelle d’ailleurs Dongchul s’était retrouvé couvert de poils, et de salive. Jisung n’avait vraiment de cesse de vouloir lui lécher le visage…

Ils s'étaient ainsi retrouvés dans le futon principal, Chan au centre d’une masse grouillante. Parce que comme d’habitude, Jisung et Changbin ne tenaient pas en place. Dongchul restait quant à lui bien sage, sûrement intimidé parce qu’il se passait. 

  
Certes, il s’était imprégné avec Jisung, mais c’était définitivement différent d’avec le reste de la meute. 

Il était peut-être intimidé, oui, mais il était définitivement pas mal à l’aise. Chan, Changbin et Jisung avaient fait tout ce qu’ils pouvaient pour qu’il soit à l’aise. Déjà, personne ne s’était déshabillé, et ensuite, il n’était pas à la ramasse.

Changbin s’était fait un plaisir de frotter sa joue contre le poignet Dongchul jusqu’à qu’il soit imbiber par l’odeur du bêta, jusqu’à que même l’instinct de Chan soit dérangé, et recouvre à son tour Changbin de son odeur, serrant possessivement l’oméga contre son torse.

Mais au moins, il ne s’était pas énervé après Dongchul, et c’était tout ce dont avait eut peur le bêta. Chan et Changbin étant donc occupés, Jisung et Dongchul se retrouvèrent ensemble. Sauf que leurs odeurs étaient déjà mêlées, alors le jeune alpha se contenta de se pelotonner contre le torse du bêta, à regarder ses deux compagnons en faire de même, en caressant la main de Dongchul.

L’histoire de la morsure n’était pas revenue au tapis depuis un bout de temps, mais personne n’avait loupé le regard de Chan qui s‘attardait un instant sur la glande odorante cervicale inférieure de Jisung. L’envie de mordre restait forte, et même Jisung lui-même semblait de plus en plus avide de mâchouiller aussi bien les biceps de ces ainés que leurs glandes.

Même s’il n’en était pas encore jusqu’aux glandes odorantes avec Dongchul.

Ses biceps en tout cas n’y manquaient pas.

La morsure ne revenait pas sur le tapis, mais elle était là, et Dongchul ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander comment cela allait se passer, quand il ne serait pas là. Il n’avait pas peur de voir que tout le monde serait revendiqué quand il reviendrait, parce que normalement, il sera là pendant les périodes.

  
D’ailleurs, il allait falloir qu’à un moment, ils reparlent des ruts des alphas. Parce que Dongchul se doutait que Jisung allait vouloir, du moins il l’espérait ou autrement son égo allait être froissé, passer ses ruts au moins si ce n’était qu’un tant soit peu avec Dongchul.

Dongchul allait sûrement être là lors des périodes au moins pour aider ceux qui s’occupaient des autres, que ce soit Changbin, ou Chan et Jisung. Après peut-être qu’il fera plus avec Jisung, mais on n’en était pas encore là. Qu’importe. Quoi qu’il en soit, normalement, personne n’allait être revendiqué définitivement, mais des morsures allaient sûrement se perdre, maintenant que Dongchul n’était plus dans le coin pour casser leurs coups.

Peut-être que Dongchul allait vouloir y mettre sa patte, aussi. Certes, il n’avait pas d’instinct, mais il voyait l’intérêt des suçons, et la morsure plus encore, surtout après en avoir discuté un tant soit peu avec Changbin et Jisung, notamment quand Jisung était redescendu de la chambre avec les dents de Chan imprimé sur la peaux.

Mais encore une fois, on n’en était pas là, on en était loin. Jisung et lui, c’était encore très sage, et on était loin des morsures, ou mêmes des suçons. Les doigts de Dongchul qui caressaient distraitement le cou de Jisung finit par trouver la cordelette qui lui servait de collier.

Il le connaissait ce collier. Il l’avait vu plus d’une fois, Jisung le retirait toujours avant de se transformer, mais contrairement à ses vêtements, il y faisait toujours attention. Il faisait toujours en sorte de pouvoir le retrouver.

Il l’avait porté quand Dongchul et lui s’étaient imprégnés. Le croc lui avait laissé une marque sur le torse, et la perle lui avait glacé la peau. Dongchul savait à quel point il était précieux pour Jisung, et il avait bien remarqué à quel point il l’était aussi pour Changbin et Chan.

Il avait aussi remarqué que Changbin n’avait pas le croc qu’avaient les deux alphas. L’opportunité d’en parler ne s’était jamais présentée, mais peut-être que c’était le moment, maintenant, surtout alors que Chan avait enfin décidé de relâcher Changbin, et qu’il s’approchait de Jisung et Dongchul avec une petite moue désolée.

Il s’en voulait toujours d’être trop possessif, même si Changbin trouvait ça sexy.

— **C’est quoi, vos colliers, là ?** Demanda-t-il alors que Chan passait un bras autour des épaules de Dongchul et prenait son avant-bras pour coller leurs glandes odorantes carpiennes.

— **Mmh ?**

Changbin fut le premier à se réveiller, et il sortit le collier caché entre deux couches de vêtements, et frotta sa perle entre son pouce et son index.

— **C’est… Un symbole ? Le symbole… De notre meute.** Expliqua alors l’oméga.

Chan acquiesça, et prit la suite, sortant le sien.

— **Le croc, c’est celui d’un cerf musqué qu’on a chassé avec Jisung. Le premier qu’on a chassé ensemble.**

Avant même de penser à cette histoire, cette anecdote, le cerveau de Dongchul bloqua sur autre chose.

— **Les cerfs musqués ont des crocs ?**

Jisung eut un hoquet amusé, et il abandonna Dongchul pour Changbin, enlaçant l’oméga si bien qu’ils se retrouvèrent hanche contre hanche.

— **Oui, ils en ont.** Assura Jisung. **On t’en montrera un quand ce sera le printemps et qu’ils seront de nouveau de sortie.**

Dongchul acquiesça, et Changbin prit ensuite la parole, la perle toujours entre les doigts.

— **La perle, c’est des cailloux colorés que j’ai taillé et percé pour en faire des pendentifs.**

— **C’est mignon.** Fit Dongchul avec un petit sourire.

— **Leur origine un peu moins.** Répliqua l’oméga, avec un voile sombre sur le visage.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, Dongchul regardant le visage des uns après autres, qui ne semblaient pas plus joyeux. Le bêta se gratta nerveusement la nuque, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Il raqua pour tenter de trouver où était le problème.

Puis il se rappela que ni la rencontre de Jisung et Chan, ni celle de l’oméga avec les deux alphas avaient été joyeuse. Merde. Qu’est ce qui s’était passé, déjà ? Son regard devait laisser transparaître son incompréhension, à quel point il était perdu.

— **J’ai pris des cailloux du bord de rivière où ils m’ont sauvé.**

Oui, c’était ça. Changbin s’était fait attaquer, Dongchul se rappelait maintenant. Mais il y avait définitivement autre chose, parce que le visage de Chan était plus grave, plus grave, noir et voilé que celui de Changbin.

— **Chan a tué quelqu’un pour me sauver.**

La glace vola en éclat, et Dongchul eut un véritable mouvement de recul, qui délogea Chan qui avait toujours les bras autour de ses épaules. Le visage de l’alpha s’effondra quand il remarqua le regard du bêta. Changbin bondit, ne voulant pas laisser la situation s’envenimer.

— **Dongchul, écoute, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.**

Ok, ce n’était peut-être pas ce qu’il fallait dire, mais Dongchul n’avait pas encore fuis le futon, alors c’était déjà ça.

— **Il… Il m’a sauvé, et honnêtement, c’était lui ou l’autre.** Expliqua l’oméga en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Dongchul, et comme le bêta s’apprêta à répliquer, Changbin reprit en le secouant à peine. **Vraiment. Ici, c’est pas comme à la ville. Les rixes entre alphas, ça finit souvent mal. Mais c’est normal ici.**

Dongchul pinça ses lèvres. Il regarda Jisung, puis Chan. Jisung paraissait inquiet, tout comme Chan. Non, Chan c’était pire. Chan avait peur. Il avait peur que Dongchul le craigne. Qu’il ait peur de lui. Que quand il retournera en ville, ce sera pour de bon.

— **Dongchul. Si tu veux rester ici, il faudra que tu sois d’accord avec ça,** **ok** **? Si on vous attaque, je tuerais sans hésiter. Si on nous attaque, Jisung tuerai** **t** **sans hésiter, comme Chan.**  
  
Tuer. Le mot raisonnait dans la tête de Dongchul. Pourtant, il restait calme. Changbin le tenait toujours par les épaules, Jisung et Chan restaient à côté, tendus, inquiets.

Tuer. Ôter la vie. Chan avait tué quelqu’un. Et visiblement, il pourrait le refaire.

Le regard de Dongchul se posa sur Jisung. Il avait tué quelqu’un, lui ?

Jisung s’approcha à son tour, et prit la main de Dongchul.

— **Changbin a raison… Si... Si tu ne peux pas accepter ça, tu ne pourras pas rester ici… Parce que si cela venait à arriver, je veux pas que tu pètes un câble.**

— **Parce que ça peut arriver ?** Croassa difficilement Dongchul.

Jisung se contenta de lui faire qu’un pauvre sourire, et Changbin pressa à nouveau ses épaules. La lèvre de Chan trembla, mais quand il s’approcha de Dongchul, le bêta n’eut pas de mouvement de recul, cette fois. Mais son regard restait définitivement vitreux, ailleurs.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	77. Chapitre 77, ou comment chasser le caribou (ou plutôt le sanglier)

Ils avaient tenté de vaquer après leur conversation tendue. Dongchul n’avait pas dormi, fixant le plafond en silence, et quand ils étaient partis faire leurs taches de l’après midi, Changbin et Jisung étaient revenus de la corvée de bois avec Dongchul, prenant à part Chan pour lui demander de parler avec le bêta.

— **Visiblement il a pas encore digéré, et on pense que tu es honnêtement le seul qui pourra l’aide** **r** **à s’y faire.** Expliqua Changbin en lui pressant le poignet.

— **C’est vrai, comme vous venez** **tous les deux** **de la ville, to** **u** **t ça.** Ajouta Jisung.

L’instant d’après, les deux plus jeunes avaient disparu derrière la porte de la réserve, et Dongchul rentrait dans l’hanok, le visage rougi par le froid. Chan s’appuya contre l’escalier, et le regarda se déchausser et retirer son manteau. 

Quand finalement le bêta sortit de sa bulle et remarqua Chan, quelque chose passa dans ses yeux, mais ce n’était définitivement pas de la peur ou de la crainte comme cela avait pu être le cas un peu plus tôt. C’était déjà ça.

— **Hey.** Tenta Chan avec un petit signe de la main.

Dongchul lui répondit avant de regarder autour d’eux, sûrement à la recherche de Jisung et Changbin. Quand il se rendit compte que leurs cadets n’étaient définitivement pas dans le coin, il se gratta nerveusement le biceps.

— **C’est… Pour quoi ?** Demanda-t-il en osant à peine regarder Chan.

L’alpha fronça les sourcils. 

— **Je ne peux pas avoir envie juste de te parler ?**

— **Tu viens toujours me parler pour une raison.** Répliqua simplement Dongchul.

Chan eut alors envie de répliquer que ce n’était pas vrai, seulement pour se rendre compte qu’il y avait définitivement une part de vérité dans ce que venait de lui dire Dongchul. Chan n’avait pas tendance à badiner avec Dongchul. Il venait surtout lui expliquer des choses ou lui donner des ordres. 

Chan grimaça, se promettant de parler un peu plus avec le bêta juste pour le plaisir de badiner, quand toute cette histoire de mort sera finie. 

— **Ok, oui, certes. Désolé pour ça.** Reconnut il avec un petit sourire désolé.

  
Dongchul se contenta de hausser les épaules l’air de rien. Chan se rapprocha alors de quelques pas, comme le bêta ne semblait pas effrayé, avant de reprendre la parole. 

— **Je voulais juste… Être sûr que tu avais bien compris ce qui se passait ici.**

Le bêta, qui grattait le parquet du bout de sa claquette, releva la tête pour regarder Chan. 

— **Tu veux dire, à propos de ce qu’on a discuté tout à l’heure ?**

— **C’est ça.**

Dongchul regarda sur le côté, ne sachant quoi dire. Chan fit un petit mouvement de main en direction du canapé, que Dongchul dut sûrement voir du coin de l’œil, parce qu’il se tourna légèrement vers le meuble. 

— **Je crois que ce serait mieux qu’on s’assoit, pour avoir cette conversation.** Proposa gentiment l’alpha.

Dongchul le regarda longuement en silence, son visage impassible. Chan finit par se demander à quoi pensait le bêta, pour le regarder ainsi, puis le jeune homme finit par hocher la tête et il gagna le canapé, Chan l’imitant. 

Ils s’assirent de part et d’autre du mobilier, ce qui fit se froncer les sourcils de Chan, mais l’alpha décida de ne pas tout analyser. Si cela se trouvait, il avait juste l’habitude de s’asseoir collé aux gens, avec Changbin et Jisung qui étaient particulièrement collants.

— **Du coup. Comment tu te sens ?**

— **J’ai soudainement l’impression de vivre aux États-Unis. Genre je peux mourir à tout moment.**

— **Non, c’est pas ça.** S’empressa de corriger Chan, les sourcils froncés. P **our mourir, il faut que tu te retrouves dans une guerre** **de meutes** **ou que tu fasses une grosse bêtise.**

Dongchul le regarda en pinçant les lèvres, et Chan posa une main sur son genou, en se penchant un peu pour réussir à l’atteindre.

— **Tu ne risque** **s** **définitivement pas de mourir à tout bout de champs. Je t’assure qu’il faut des situations particulières. Le...** Il déglutit difficilement. **Le loup que j’ai tué, il voulait faire du mal à Changbin. Et il n’était définitivement pas décidé à me le laisser gentiment. C'était lui ou moi.**

— **Tu regrettes ?**

— **Mmh, non. Enfin, s’il y avais eu un moyen pacifique de régler ça, je l’aurais pris. Mais je préfère largement l’avoir tué que de lui laisser Changbin ou de me laisser bouffer**. Fit fermement Chan, avec une lueur dure dans le regard.

  
Dongchul semblait assailli de question, sans savoir pour autant par quoi commencer. Il finit par lâcher celle qui devait sûrement lui brûler le plus les lèvres. 

— **Jisung a déjà tué quelqu'un ?**

— **Je pense que ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question.** Fit simplement Chan en réponse, avec un gentil sourire. 

Dongchul acquiesça lentement, digérant l'information. Il n'était pas sûr cependant d'oser la poser à Jisung. Il avait peut-être un peu trop peur de la réponse. D'un autre côté, il essayait de rationaliser. Le jeune alpha allait sur ses seize ans, il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir tué quelqu'un, si ? 

Surtout si on l'avait pris pour un oméga avant qu’il ne présente et qu'il n'avait jamais appris à se battre avant d'arriver ici. Il n’empêchait qu'un doute subsistait, on ne savait jamais, ce qui le fit soupirer longuement. 

Chan lui pressa à nouveau le genou. 

— **Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, surtout dans la société dans laquelle tu viens. Mais même si la mort est plus rependue dans les meutes traditionnelles, cela ne veut pas dire que c'est quelque chose que les gens prennent à la légère, tu sais ?**

Dongchul eut un rire un peu jaune. 

— **Je pense que ça dépend des gens, je t'avouerais.**

— **Certes.** Reconnut Chan. **Mais il y a des fous partout. Et d'ailleurs, on te forcera jamais à faire quoi que ce soit** **que tu ne veuilles pas** **, hein ?**

Dongchul acquiesça avant de regarder pensivement Chan. L'alpha pencha un peu la tête, curieux à nouveau de savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son aîné, qui devait sûrement avoir encore tout plein de questions. 

— **Je t'avoue que je suis un peu surpris que cela ne t'ai pas plus… Perturbé que cela.**

— **Ça m'a perturbé.** Répondit Chan, avec une certaine amertume. **J'en fais encore des cauchemars, mais le plus souvent c'est Jisung et Changbin qui passe** **nt** **sous mes crocs.**

Dongchul parut particulièrement horrifié par cet aveu et Chan serra les dents. C’était la première fois qu'il avouait ses terreurs nocturnes à qui que ce soit. Il ne savait pas vraiment comme les plus jeunes allaient réagir s'il leur avouait qu’il les tuait dans ses rêves, et ce plusieurs fois par mois.

— **C'est à cause de la Frénésie je pense.** Murmura Chan **. Tu** **ne** **réfléchis plus quand tu es** **en** **Frénésie, et je pense que j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle, quand je suis comme ça.**

— **Je vois.** Murmura Dongchul, sans vraiment que Chan ait besoin d'une réponse. 

C'était plus rhétorique. L'alpha avait juste besoin de parler, pour une fois. 

— **Bien** **sûr** **que ça m'a** **it** **perturbé.** Résuma-t-il en secouant doucement sa tête. **Mais j'avais les outils pour digérer ça, et j'avais le soutiens. Alors je me remet** **s** **.** Il leva sa main pour presser cette fois l'épaule de Dongchul, le regardant droit dans les yeux. **Et on est aussi là pour toi, pour t'aider à digérer ça.**

Dongchul souffla, lâchant le regard de Chan pour regarder ses mains. 

— **Je sais, merci.**

Chan se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. 

— **Tu pense que… Cette histoire… T'as donné envie de rester en ville…? Ou au moins de choisir une autre meute ?**

Dongchul releva si vite la tête pour regarder Chan que ses vertèbres craquèrent et il porta une main à sa nuque pour la masser avec une grimace. 

— **Bien sûr que non.** Fit il ensuite. **Bon sang, Chan. J'aime Jisung. J'aime vraiment Jisung. Et** **aussi...** **Changbin et toi, d'une certaine manière. Je** **ne** **vois pas ma place autre part qu'avec vous.** Répondit il fermement, avant de se rendre compte que c'était peut-être un peu niais tout ça. 

Il commença à grimacer, mais l'instant d'après, Chan se jetait à son cou et le serrait fort, Dongchul hoquetant face à la force du dominant. Mais aussi face à la surpris de voir Chan aussi tactile avec lui, ce qui restait globalement rare autre que les pressions d’épaule et de cuisse.

— **M** **erci.** Souffla Chan contre son épaule, en resserrant sa prise sur le tissu du sweat du bêta. **Je ne t'imaginerai pas non plus avec une autre meute.**

— **Surtout pas celle des Granite, là !** S'exclama Jisung en ouvrant la porte de la réserve en grand d’un mouvement brusque. 

— **Câlin général !** Fit quant à lui Changbin en tirant Jisung avec lui. 

Ils rejoignirent le canapé en cinq enjambées, à cause de leurs petites jambes, là, et se jetèrent à moitié sur leurs deux aînés qui finirent écrasés et coincés contre le canapé, Jisung et Changbin allongés sur eux. 

Au moins, cela eut le mérite de les faire rire. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul partait après-demain. Après demain. Cela faisait bizarre. Changbin et Jisung étaient devenus bien plus collant, et quand Chan avait proposé d'emmener Dongchul avec lui pour faire les courses pour son pot de départ, Jisung et Changbin s'étaient fermement opposés. 

Ils argumentèrent que Dongchul allait bientôt retourner en ville, alors cela servait à rien de l'y emmener aujourd'hui. En plus, cela devait être partiellement une surprise, donc si Dongchul choisissait lui-même les produits dans le magasin, cela ne fonctionnait pas ! 

Et Changbin avait envie de s'entraîner au ssireum ce matin, pour une fois ! 

Et comme les deux plus jeunes étaient enroulés autour de Dongchul comme deux petits poulpes, Chan ne put rien faire. Il ne put s’empêcher d'être un peu déçu, quand il quitta la chaleur de l'hanok seul, laissant les trois autres à leurs affaires. 

Il n'avait pas oublié sa prise de conscience, il devait badiner un peu plus avec Dongchul. Mais les occasions se faisaient de plus en plus rares, Dongchul n'étant plus que très rarement seul. Et cette si belle occasion qui lui filait entre les doigts ! 

Il ne prit alors pas de cheesecake au café, après avoir fait les courses, et peut être que c'était vache et enfantin, mais Chan n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait le droit de faire son enfant, de temps à autre. 

Quand il revint, Jisung fit bien évidemment la moue quand il remarqua l'absence de boîte de gâteau parmi les sacs de courses. Chan se défendit en expliquant innocemment que le café n'en avait pas de prêt quand était passé, et Jisung ne lui en tint pas compte. 

Dongchul n'eut pas le droit d'aider à ranger les courses, parce qu’encore une fois, cela devait rester une surprise. Une surprise de quoi, avait envie de leur dire Dongchul. C'était lui qui leur avait fait le menu, il savait ce qu'il y avait dans les sacs, mais qu'importe. 

Ils mangèrent des bonnes nouilles bien grasses ce midi-là parce que tout le monde avait la flemme de cuisiner. Et que parfois, des ramens assaisonnées pouvaient définitivement être un repas de roi. 

Enfin, assaisonnées. Comme c'était Chan qui avait choisi la marque, on était loin du produit des enfers que Dongchul avait pris la dernière fois. Le palais de Chan s'en souvenait très biens, et les trois autres eurent beau protester, il était hors de question pour Chan de finir dans le même état que l’autre jour.

Après avoir fini de manger, Changbin se retrouva à faire la vaisselle, et il se fit un plaisir d'insulter tout le monde en leur rappelant qu'il était censé être leur Trésor alors qu'il frottait rageusement les bols. 

Les trois autres se contentèrent de rire et de monter, Changbin avait perdu le chifoumi, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même, d'être aussi peu chanceux ! 

Quand il gagna finalement la chambre, Jisung était déjà endormi, pelotonné entre les deux aînés. Changbin resta alors un instant devant le futon à taper du pieds, parce que Jisung avait accaparé toute l’attention. 

On lui tira d'abord la langue avant de finalement lui ouvrir les bras, et Changbin choisit ceux de Dongchul, ce qui fit bouder Chan. Ce fut alors au tour de Changbin de tirer la langue. 

— **Toi, je vais devoir te supporter pendant encore longtemps alors que Chul-ie part bientôt.** Se justifia Changbin en frottant sa joue contre le pectoraux du bêta qui le regardait faire avec un petit sourire. 

Il était toujours heureux de recevoir des marques d'affectation. Cela lui rappelait qu'il y avait des gens qui tenaient à lui, et qu'il appartenait vraiment à la meute. 

— **Dis tout de suite que tu en as marre de moi.** Grommela Chan en enlaçant Jisung. 

Le jeune alpha soupira de bonheur dans son sommeil et se tortilla jusqu'à réussir à enlacer Chan, coinçant celui-ci dans une étreinte d'ours. Chan ne broncha pas, même si les doigts crochus de son cadet s’enfonçaient dans son dos. 

— **Rooh, c'est pas ça.** Répliqua Changbin en roulant des yeux. 

Il tendit ensuite un doigt pour en presser la pulpe contre le bout du nez de Chan. 

— Boop. Fit il avec un petit gloussement.

Dongchul était trop occupé à regarder Chan et Jisung enlacés et à comprendre ce que cela lui faisait pour faire attention au reste. Il n'était définitivement pas jaloux, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait aussi des câlins, lui. Après il n'avait eut de cesse d'accaparer Jisung au cours de la semaine précédente. 

Il pouvait bien relâcher un peu son cadet. Il resserra alors sa prise sur le petit corps de Changbin qui se mit à ronronner de joie, palpant un peu le ventre de Dongchul comme l'aurait fait un chaton. 

Cela fit sourire leurs aînés, et Changbin ne cessa que lorsqu'il trouva une position confortable contre Dongchul, et à moitié sur Jisung. Le jeune alpha ne risquait pas de s'en plaindre, il était beaucoup trop gaga pour reprocher quoi que ce soit à Changbin. 

Après la sieste, il fut l'heure pour les trois loups de se mettre en chasse, histoire de trouver quelque chose de conséquent, et de frais, à manger. Le mieux serait un chevreuil ou un cerf musqué, mais un faisan ou une quelconque volaille de la même taille leur irait. 

Ils ne pourraient pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche au vue de la saison, mais comme le printemps se rapprochait, et qu'il n'avait pas neigé depuis longtemps, peut être qu'ils allaient avoir plus de chance. 

Jisung et Changbin acceptèrent de quitter Dongchul qu'après que Jisung eut un bisou, et que Changbin l'eut escaladé comme un petit singe. Chan eut vite fait de les envoyer dehors, et eut aussi son petit moment avec le bêta, tapotant son épaule avant de se déshabiller. 

Dongchul ne broncha pas, il ne bronchait plus, se contentant de ranger les vêtements que Jisung avait encore laissés traîner, avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé avec un bloc-note et un stylo pour réviser. 

Non sans ayant d'abord refermer la porte derrière le postérieur poilu de Chan-loup. 

Une fois dehors, Chan rejoignit les deux autres qui se chicanaient en trois bonds. Changbin et Jisung se séparèrent et accueillirent leurs Alpha à grands coups de langue sur le museau, arrière-train abaissé quasiment jusqu'au sol. 

Chan se laissa faire, queue et oreilles biens droites. Il leur donna ensuite un coup de tête à chacun avant de partir sur les chapeaux de roues, droit en direction de la forêt, ignorant le chemin de terre. 

Il avait fait deux rondes ce matin, mais il n'était jamais contre une petite course. Courrir en loup avec quelque chose de libérateur, et il n'arrivait pas croire qu'il avait pu vivre une dizaine d'années sans ça. 

Changbin et Jisung étaient derrière lui, l'oméga l'ayant rattrapé rapidement. Le loup de Jisung, plus pataud malgré sa maîtrise de la forme, courrait derrière eux, claquant des mâchoires près de la queue de Changbin. 

Ils coururent un long moment comme des chiots fous sans but, juste pour le plaisir de se dégourdir les pattes et de se poursuivre. Oui, ils jouaient plus en loup, maintenant que Dongchul était à l'aise avec la forme lupine. La course était cependant quelque chose qu'ils ne faisaient que très peu tout ensemble, parce que Dongchul était loin d'avoir les compétences nécessaires.

Mais ils comptaient bien les lui faire travailler une fois son diplôme en poche et la saison plus clémente. 

Quand ils se décidèrent enfin à se mettre en chasse, ils quittèrent la forêt profonde aux arbres serrés, qui était le terrain de jeu préféré de Changbin et Jisung, pour longer la rivière jusqu'à monter sur les plateaux. 

Les herbes hautes avaient recommencé à pointer le bout de leur nez après avoir affronté la neige. Cela voulait dire que les cervidés devaient être dans le coin, tout comme les petites volailles 

Les oies sauvages ne reviendraient pas avant le printemps, mais les faisans et les perdrix devaient sûrement errer dans les plateaux à la recherche de quoi grignoter. 

Chan fermait à nouveau la marche, surveillant les alentours et laissant à ses cadets le soin de trouver une proie. Les sens de ceux-ci étaient bien plus affûtés que ceux de Chan, et l'alpha leur faisait confiance pour réussir à trouver quelque chose. 

Ils marchèrent longtemps, traversant plusieurs fois les plateaux, remontant même pour voir si des chèvres des montagnes n'étaient pas dans le coin. Ils crurent bien apercevoir un mouflon à un moment, mais l'animal était sur une pente à bien quatre-vingt-dix degrés, ils ne pensèrent alors même pas à tenter de le poursuivre.

Voyant les plateaux vides, et craignant de rencontrer un lynx ou un ours lève tôt, ils redescendirent dans la forêt profonde. Les abords de la rivière grouillaient toujours de vie malgré l'hiver, et Chan avait même aperçu des boutis de sangliers. 

Avec un peu de chance, ils allaient tomber sur un mâle isolé qui leur fera au moins la fin de semaine. 

Après plusieurs heures encore perdues à traverser le territoire, Changbin finit par trouver une piste. Ragaillardi par la perspective d’enfin se mettre quelque chose sous les crocs, ils se remirent en marche de bon pas. 

Et Changbin leur avait trouvé le jackpot. 

Pas loin d'une marre particulièrement bucolique, un jeune sanglier retournait désespérément la terre à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. 

Aussi discrètement qu'ils le purent, les trois loups l’encerclèrent malgré le vent changeant, et quand Changbin donna l'assaut, le jeune animal crut bon de foncer sur l’oméga, qu'il devait sûrement jugé plus petit, et plus faible, que lui. 

L'oméga glapit de surprise, ne s'étant sûrement pas attendu à se retrouver ainsi face à un aussi gros machin bien décidé à en découdre. Il tenta alors de faire demi-tour, parce qu’affronter un sanglier n'était pas définitivement dans le plan. 

Changbin n'avait pas la stature pour ça. 

Sauf que le terrain boueux joua dans sa défaveur et il finit étaler dans le boutis humide, le sanglier lui fonçant dessus, prêt à l’encorner. Heureusement, cela n'eut pas lieu, Chan envoyant l'animal rouler au sol d'un bon coup d'épaule. 

C’était sa spécialité maintenant, de foncer dans les sangliers pour protéger ses cadets.

Jisung ne mit ensuite qu'une seconde à se jeter sur le sanglier quand il comprit que Chan lui laissait la voie libre, se redressant une fois l’animal au sol, et il ne leur fallut qu'une poignée de minutes avant que le sanglier ne repose dans la boue, raide mort. 

Jisung plissa du nez quand il réalisa que la peau de l'animal allait être inutilisable. Chan de son côté chouina doucement, aidant Changbin à se sortir de sa galère. 

La jolie fourrure duveteuse du jeune oméga était collée et tachée à cause de la boue, et Changbin ressemblait plus a un coton tige trempé dans de la boue qu'à un joli nuage sombre. 

Jisung en aurait bien ri s'il n'était pas lui non plus dégueulasse. À vrai dire, il n'y avait que Chan qui était encore vaguement présentable. 

Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel ils se regardèrent, cherchant à savoir comment ramener le sanglier à la maison. Chan décida finalement d'aller demander un coup de main, et d'aller chercher Dongchul. 

Il laissa donc ses cadets garder leur prise, et répartit en direction de l'hanok aussi vite que ses pattes lui permettaient, ne voulant pas que les deux jeunes loups prennent froids, mouillés comme ils étaient sous le vent d'hiver.

Dongchul frôla tout bonnement la crise de panique quand Chan revint seul, sale, et particulièrement pressé. Une fois retransformé et débarbouillé, Chan eut besoin d'un moment pour assurer au bêta que non, personne n'était blessé, que oui ils avaient attrapé quelque chose, et qu'il fallait juste qu'ils aillent le chercher. 

Et qu’accessoirement, que Jisung et Changbin gardaient leur prise et qu'ils les retrouveront là-bas, en un seul morceau. Dongchul enfila alors des bottes et une grosse parka, tout comme Chan. Ils prirent un énorme rouleau de corde résistante, et se mirent ensuite en route. 

Ils durent courir un petit bout de temps dans le froid, et Dongchul regretta de ne pas avoir fait un peu plus de basket quand il en avait encore l’occasion. Ses poumons étaient en train de le tuer alors que Chan paraissait vivre sa meilleure vie. Et c’était lui qui portaient les cordes autour de son épaule !

Quand ils finirent par retrouver Changbin et Jisung, l’oméga faisait la tête parce qu’il ressemblait toujours à rien, et Jisung semblait chercher à se laver, dans la marre, de l’eau glacée jusqu’au cou. Mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger, la température.

Il s'empressa cependant de sortir quand il vit Dongchul, pataugeant dans l'eau gelée jusqu'à finalement regagner la terre ferme et se secouer à deux pas du reste du groupe. Les autres protestèrent violemment, ne voulant visiblement pas être mouillés. 

Dongchul tapota le haut du crane des deux loups avec une moue, regardant ensuite l'état de son gant avec une grimace.

Puis son regard se posa sur le sanglier et l'état de celui-ci, et sa grimace se transforma en une moue renfrognée. Il observa Chan tomber à genoux à côté de l'animal et commencer à lui attacher les pattes, Changbin assit à côté de l'alpha. 

Visiblement, cela ne dérangeait pas le dominant de s’agenouiller dans de la terre boueuse et froide, mais Dongchul n’allait définitivement pas offrir de lui remplacer. Jisung semblait quant à lui chercher quelque chose, faisant le tour de la mare et s'éloignant un peu. Chan finit par jeter un coup d'œil à Dongchul par-dessus son épaule. 

— **J'ai besoin d'une branche s'il te plaît. Assez grosse pour supporter le sanglier.**

Le bêta acquiesça et se mit au travail, comprenant alors ce que faisait Jisung. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de trouver quelque chose, et quand ils revinrent auprès de l'alpha, Changbin avait disparu. 

— **Il est rentré se nettoyer.** Expliqua Chan quand il vit leurs regards. 

Il attacha d'une main expert le sanglier à la branche et Dongchul se douta alors que ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois que Chan faisait ça. L'alpha testa un coup son bricolage, avant d'expliquer à Dongchul comment ils allaient procéder. 

Le bêta comprit très vite, il avait déjà l'image mentale qui allait avec. Ils mirent donc la grosse branche sur leurs épaules, Jisung se retransformant le temps d'un instant pour les aider. Une fois aussi confortable qu'ils le purent, ils se remirent en marche en direction de l'hanok, Jisung leur tournant autour, et Dongchul pleurant déjà l’état de sa parka après tout ça.

  
──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────  
  
  



	78. Chapitre 78, ou comment préparer un pot de départ de toute beauté

Préparer le sanglier avait été long et compliqué, il avait fallu le nettoyer d'abord et le dépecer ensuite, tout en sachant que malgré le jeune âge de la bête, sa peau était dure comme du cuir. Dongchul regarda Chan, Jisung et Changbin s'affairer en se disant que Chan avait quand même acquis un sacré coup de main en quelques mois.

À côté de Changbin et Jisung, on n’aurait pas dit qu'il venait de la ville. Il maîtrisait tout aussi bien le couteau. 

Quand finalement ils commencèrent à sortir la chair et les organes, Dongchul partit se réfugier dans la réserve. Il essayait vraiment de s'habituer, mais la vue des viscères lui tordaient toujours autant le ventre. 

Il ne ressortit que lorsque Changbin vint le chercher, l'oméga voulant le câliner. Dongchul avait bien remarqué que Changbin semblait plus proche de lui, ou du moins, qu’il voulait se rapprocher de lui, et il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se demander pourquoi. 

Est-ce que c’était juste un comportement normal pour un Trésor ? Est-ce qu'il était jaloux de l'attention que portait le bêta à Jisung ? Est-ce qu'il était juste tout simplement attiré par Dongchul ? 

Tant de questions auxquelles le bêta n'avait définitivement pas de réponse, cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de laisser Changbin le traîner jusqu'au canapé. Chan et Jisung y étaient déjà, travaillant sur l'ordinateur en discutant. 

Dongchul s'assit d'abord et Changbin s'installa ensuite sur ses genoux, s'incrustant tout naturellement dans la conversation avec les deux alphas. Jisung prit la main du bêta et la pressa. Dongchul pressa la sienne en retour et appuya son front sur l'épaule de Changbin. 

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par leurs voix et les mélodies sur lesquelles ils travaillaient. 

Jisung se leva à un moment pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter, et il nourrit le reste de la meute avec, les petits gâteaux disparaissant bien vite dans les estomacs affamés et sans fond des adolescents. 

Dongchul finit par sortir de son état somnolent à cause de sa vessie, et il força Changbin à se lever, pour gagner la salle de bain. Une fois revenu auprès des autres, un peu plus léger, il se rendit compte de l'heure et partit s’attabler pour travailler. 

Chan et Jisung composaient toujours, mais Changbin finit par venir voir ce que Dongchul faisait. Il regarda le bêta résoudre des équations en silence, et quand finalement le jeune homme parut au bout de sa vie, il décida d'intervenir. 

Il lui demande alors ce qu'il faisait, et Dongchul tenta de lui expliquer aussi simplement que pouvait l'être le programme de mathématiques de terminal. Cela rendit Changbin que plus curieux, et Dongchul sauta bien vite sur la distraction. 

Oubliant tous ces exercices compliqués avec leurs inconnues et leurs lettres grecques, il chercha à situer le niveau de Changbin. Visiblement, l'oméga n'avait jamais appris plus que les additions et les soustractions, mais il semblait faire les divisions et les multiplications presque inconsciemment. 

Dongchul lui fit faire les tables pendant quelques minutes pour se rendre compte que Changbin était particulièrement bon pour ce genre de chose. 

Jisung aimait apprendre. Il aimait les anecdotes sur tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout sur le fonctionnement du corps humain ou des animaux. Il était donc plutôt science et vie de la terre. 

Changbin était quant à lui un matheux, définitivement. Dongchul lui expliqua la division euclidienne et comment poser des multiplications ainsi que de produits en croix, et cela roula tout seul. 

Dongchul commençait à lui expliquer le principe des inconnues quand Chan intervint. 

— **Vous ruinez ma créativité avec vos calculs.** Grommela l'alpha, faisant rire Jisung. 

Changbin sourit, on devinait aisément que Chan en avait marre des maths. Dongchul en revanche était particulièrement excité. 

— **Attends mais tu te rends pas compte !** **Changbin a compris tout le programme du collège en même pas une heure.** Expliqua le bêta avec enthousiasme. 

— **En même temps j'ai passé l'âge du collège.** Marmonna l'oméga avec les joues rouges. 

— **Il a pas tort.** Approuva Chan. 

— **Je suis pas sûr que Jisung ait autant de facilité.**

Jisung fit la moue en entendant Dongchul, mais il était forcé de reconnaître que les mathématiques ne l'avaient jamais attirés comme les sciences pouvaient le faire. 

— **Après ce n'est pas comme s'il va résoudre des équations pour passer le temps.** Lança Chan. 

— **Certes, mais il n'empêche que c'est intéressant.** Insista Dongchul. **Il est grave fort.**

L'oméga fit un son de gorge gêné et frappa gentiment l'épaule de Dongchul, qui se contenta de gazouiller en pinçant la joue de Changbin. Jisung et Chan se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour observer le comportement de Dongchul avec l'oméga, avant d'échanger un long regard. 

Ils finirent pas secouer leur tête, et se replongèrent dans l'ordinateur. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Le sanglier leur offrit un dîner copieux, et ils eurent vite fait de tous s'effondrer sur le futon commun. Ils s'endormirent comme des masses à peine leur tête eut elle touchée l'oreiller, en un pile de corps désarticulés. 

Quand Dongchul se réveilla le lendemain, Jisung était debout et redressé, observant le bêta dormir avec intensité. 

— **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Gargouilla le bêta en ouvrant les yeux difficilement. 

— **Tu pars demain.** Se contenta de répondre Jisung en haussant les épaules comme si cela expliquait tout. 

L'instant d'après, il avait quitté le futon et descendait les escaliers, le gilet marron de Dongchul sur le dos. Le bêta le regarda d'ailleurs partir avec une certaine surprise, ne s'étant pas attendu à un tel réveil. 

Il regarda ensuite autour de lui pour se rendre compte que Changbin et lui étaient les derniers encore au lit. Il secoua alors gentiment l'épaule de l'oméga pour le tirer doucement du sommeil. Sauf que cela n'eut pas vraiment l'air de fonctionner, Changbin se retournant avec un son de gorge mécontent. 

La main de Dongchul quitta alors son épaule pour ses cheveux, et il joua gentiment avec les mèches qui caressaient sa nuque. 

— **Aller, Princesse. On doit préparer mon pot de départ.** Fit le bêta avec amusement. 

Changbin gargouilla un instant avant de se mettre à ronronner à cause des papouilles de Dongchul. Il finit cependant par émerger et se redressa d'un coup, comme un diable sortant dans sa boîte. Le bêta eut un sourire attendri en voyant sa bouille endormi, et l'aida à aplatir ses cheveux sur son crâne. 

— **J'ai envie de nicher.** Marmonna Changbin en se penchant ensuite en avant pour appuyer son front contre l'épaule de Dongchul. 

— **Je pense qu'on peut faire ça.** Approuva le bêta, Changbin acquiesçant contre lui. 

— **Comme ça quand tu retourneras en ville, tu sentiras tellement nous que même tes parents ne te reconnaîtront plus.**

Dongchul eut un petit rire et caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de Changbin avant de se lever, l'oméga manquant de s'écraser sur le futon mais se rattrapant au dernier moment. 

— **Vous êtes tous tellement possessif** **s** **là-dedans.** Rigola Dongchul en enfilant des chaussettes et des chaussons. 

— **C'est toi qui dis ça.** Répliqua nonchalamment Changbin en se relevant l'air de rien. **Comme si tu n'avais pas laissé un énorme suçon sur le cou de Jisung** **l’autre jour** **.**

Dongchul eut la décence de paraître penaud. 

— **J'aurais pas cru que cela allait finir comme ça ! Je maîtrise pas encore la compétence suçon.** Puis il se rappela quelque chose et enchaîna : E **t d'abord Chan à fait pire !**

— **C'est vrai on s'en souvient.** Gloussa Changbin en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Dongchul alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'escalier. 

— **Mmh, mmh. Et d'abord, si tu voyais l'état de mes bras…**

Changbin leur jeta un petit coup œil inutile, Dongchul portait toujours un pyjama, soit celui de satin, soit un autre bien plus simple en coton. Et parfois, c'était les t-shirts à manches longues de Chan qui y passaient, même s'ils étaient souvent trop petits. 

Dongchul leur avait assuré qu'il avait fini de grandir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher d'être dubitatif. Ils avaient tous l'impression qu'en un mois, Dongchul avait soudain grandit d'une poignée de centimètres qui creusaient encore plus l'écart qu'il y avait déjà entre les plus jeunes et le bêta. 

— **T'inquiète.** Répliqua Changbin. **Je me doute. Je connais que très bien l'obsession de Jisung pour les biceps.** Ajouta-t-il avec une moue renfrognée, ses mains frottant ses biceps musclés. 

— **Je trouve ça fascinant, d'ailleurs, que tu sois aussi** **musclés** **des bras.** Commenta Dongchul en entrant dans le salon. 

Jisung et Chan étaient attablés, le plus jeune paressant ailleurs alors que Chan feuilletait ce qui semblait être un livre de recettes. Il leva la tête à leur entrée et les salua avec un sourire avant de se replonger dans le livre. 

— **Pourquoi ça ?** Demanda Changbin, sourcils froncés. **Je m'entraîne souvent, donc c'est pas si étonnant.**

— **Certes, mais genre…** Il prit un bol de céréales et regarda le bol de bouillon de sanglier que se réchauffait Changbin avec une moue perturbée. **Disons que les omégas ne sont pas réputés pour être muscl** **é** **s. Surtout du haut.**

Changbin se gratta distraitement le menton. 

— **Je crois que Chan nous en a déjà parlé oui. **

— **Je l'ai lu, aussi.** Ajouta Jisung qui semblait être enfin sorti de sa tête. **Les omégas ont de bonnes jambes et ils sont bons pour courir. Mais le haut du corps est plus fa** **i** **ble.**

— **C'est ça.** Approuva Dongchul. 

Changbin croisa ses bras, faisant ressortir justement ses biceps 

— **Bah moi j'ai les biceps musclés.** Annonça-t-il en levant fièrement le menton. 

— **Mais un petit ventre adorable.** Taquina Jisung en jouant des sourcils. 

— **Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la brindille?** Répliqua Changbin, le nez plissé. 

Jisung gloussa et retourna à son bol tandis que Changbin sortait le sien du micro-ondes. Il alla s’asseoir à côté de Chan et embrassa sa joue avant de prendre une première cuillère de son bouillon. 

— **Je veux nicher.** Lança-t-il une fois qu'il eut rempli quelques peu son estomac avec le contenu du bol. 

— **Pour changer**. Fit Chan avec un sourire avant d’acquiescer facilement, passant un bras autour des épaules de Changbin. 

— **Nid et imprégnation. Tout ce que j'aime.** Lança gaiement quant à lui Jisung en allant mettre sa vaisselle sale dans l’évier. 

Il disparut ensuite dans la réserve, Chan sur les talons. Changbin et Dongchul mangèrent en silence, observant les va-et-vient des deux alphas entre la chambre et la réserve pour déplacer les vêtements et la literie. Dongchul et Changbin gagnèrent la salle de bain pour faire leur toilette, rejoint par Jisung qui se lava les dents en se drapant autour de Dongchul.

Ils ne prirent pas la peine de quitter leurs pyjamas, surtout en sachant qu’ils risquaient de flemmarder dans le nid pendant un petit bout de temps. Dongchul s’assit sur un tabouret placé là dans un coin de la réserve, Jisung venant s’asseoir sur ses genoux.

Changbin et Chan s’affairèrent ensuite à faire le nid, l’alpha participant autant que l’oméga. Jisung profita de leur concentration pour presser brièvement ses lèvres contre celles de Dongchul, ce dernier écarquillant un peu les yeux à cause de la surprise. 

Ils ne s’étaient embrassés que très peu depuis leur premier baiser, notamment parce qu’il y avait toujours quelqu’un autour d’eux, mais que surtout Dongchul était étrangement gêné d’embrasser Jisung quand Chan ou Changbin étaient là. Mais cela résultait d’une sensation de manque chez le jeune alpha. 

Jisung avait l’impression qu’ils n’avaient pas passés assez de temps ensemble, qu’ils avaient manqué des opportunité. Il essayait donc de rattraper autant que possible ce retard avec le peu de temps qu’il restait avant qu’il ne soit trop tard et qu’il ne doive attendre.

Quand finalement Chan et Changbin eurent fini leur affaire, Changbin se laissa tomber face la première contre les fourrures et Chan s’assit dedans, ouvrant les bras pour inviter les deux autres. Jisung fut le premier à répondre à l’invitation, peut être parce que Dongchul était un peu coincé sous lui jusque-là.

Le jeune alpha se leva donc des genoux de Dongchul pour se jeter au cou de Chan, l’envoyant rouler sur le futon. Ils gloussèrent et roulèrent, Chan serrant fort Jisung contre lui jusqu’à que le faire siffler tant il pressait ses côtes. Chan le relâcha alors et frotta leurs nez ensemble en un bisou lapin. 

Dongchul s’approcha timidement, inquiet de déranger toute cette intimité. Ce fut Changbin qui se chargea de le mettre à l’ais, s’approchant et l’enlaçant. Chan et Jisung n’étaient plus en train de se câliner de leur côté, mais de lutter comme des enfants. 

Dongchul les regarda, dubitatif, tandis que Changbin les encourageait gaiement, paraissant particulièrement amusé parce qu’il voyait. 

— **C’est mon oméga.** Expliqua Changbin quand il remarqua l’air curieux du bêta sur sa personne. I **l aim** **e** **bien les démonstrations de force. Bon aussi, je dois avouer que cela me fait rire de les voir se taper dessus.** Reconnut il ensuite avec un petit sourire taquin.

Dongchul pouvait comprendre la première raison, mais la deuxième le laissait un peu perplexe. S’il pouvait comprendre la beauté d’un combat de ssireum, ce qui était de la lutte à mains nues le laissait un peu dubitatif. 

Il avait de mauvais souvenirs des passages à tabac assez aléatoires qu’il y avait en primaire et au collège.

Mais à la vue des larges sourires des alphas, de la légère maladresse du combat, et des rires que lâchaient l’un ou l'autre quand ils étaient chatouillés, Dongchul était rassuré. Et peut être qu’il pouvait finir par comprendre l’attrait de ce genre de petites bagarres pour rien d’autres que le plaisir de se chicaner avec les mains. 

Il devait avouer qu’il avait bien envie d’essayer avec Jisung mais il avait peur que cela résulte d'une sacrée tension sexuelle. Il avait vu suffisamment de dramas pour savoir que c’était souvent le cas. Et est ce qu’il était prêt à avoir ce genre de tension entre Jisung et lui ?

Peut-être pas. 

Jisung et Chan finirent par se lâcher, gloussant encore à cause des chatouilles. Changbin abandonna alors Dongchul pour Jisung, l’alpha l’accueillant avec joie et un baiser sonore sur la joue, peut être un peu trop baveux parce que cela fit grimacer l’oméga qui s’essuya frénétiquement la peau.

Chan gloussa, et se tourna vers Dongchul. Il n’oubliait pas la promesse qu’il s’était fait à lui-même, et d’ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il était définitivement moins à l’aise avec Dongchul qu’il ne l’était avec les deux autres. 

On pourrait argumenter que Changbin et Jisung étaient ses compagnons. Mais Changbin n’avait aucun problème à câliner Dongchul. Peut-être que c’était parce qu'il était un oméga, ou qu'il était juste plus tactile. 

Non, c'était un mensonge. Chan était tout autant tactile que Changbin. Juste… Pas avec Dongchul. 

Il s'approcha alors timidement du bêta, ne sachant par quel bout attraper le bébé. Dongchul lui fit un petit sourire et le regarda faire, puis ils se retrouvèrent comme deux idiots à se fixer sans savoir quoi faire. 

Timidement, Chan prit le poignet de Dongchul et le frotta contre le sien.

Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient s'enlacer ? Ou même s’asseoir sur les genoux de l'autre ? Mais est ce que Chan ne devrait pas s’asseoir lui sur les genoux de Dongchul ? 

Les dynamiques avec Changbin et Jisung étaient simples. Même si parfois, surtout au lit, Chan les laissaient prendre un tant soit peu le contrôle, il restait le plus dominant des trois. Mais avec Dongchul, Chan n'était pas sûr de savoir comment se comporter.

Ce qui était certain en tout cas, c'est que Dongchul n'allait définitivement pas tenir sur ses genoux. 

Chan décida finalement de jeter toute retenue et gêne par la fenêtre et se drapa autour du bêta, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Dongchul le regarda faire un sourcil haussé, mais ne tenta pas de dérober. Quand Changbin et Jisung se jetèrent peu après sur eux, ils accusèrent facilement le coup et finirent en tas au centre du nid. 

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, Changbin frottant sa joue contre ceux qu'il avait à portée, et Jisung bavait sur les biceps de l'oméga comme à son habitude. Chan finit par commenter qu'ils devraient être en train de nettoyer la maison, là, comme il y avait le pot de départ de Dongchul ce soir. 

On l’ignora royalement, mais Chan n'eut pas le cœur à insister. Il aimait lui aussi l'atmosphère qui régnait. Il n’empêchait qu'il voulait vraiment badiner avec Dongchul, et profitant des baisers qu’échangeaient Changbin et Jisung dans leur coin, il se rapprocha du bêta. 

Celui-ci parut un peu surpris et quelque part paniqué quand le visage de Chan se retrouva devant lui, mais il finit par avoir un petit sourire. 

— **Tu as dit qu'on ne parlait jamais, alors me voilà**. Murmura Chan. 

— **Ce n'était pas un reproche.** Répliqua Dongchul, sourcils froncés. 

— **Peut être, mais il n'empêche que c'est vrai, et que je compte régler ça.** Insista fermement Chan, avant de se pencher en avant. 

Presque instinctivement, il frotta son nez contre celui de Dongchul en signe d'affection. Mais visiblement ce n'était pas un code qu'avait intégré Dongchul, parce que le bêta le regarda faire les yeux grands écarquillés. 

Oups. 

Bon, il allait aller jusqu'au bout, et comme ça, Dongchul verra que c'était normal. Il se recula donc avec un petit sourire, et Dongchul eut un regard troublé, cherchant sûrement à savoir comment interpréter ça. Mais comme Chan restait tranquille, et que Dongchul s'était beaucoup rapproché de Changbin, qui n'avait de cesse de le câliner, il dut estimer que cela était normal, parce qu'il finit par se mettre à sourire. 

— **D'accord, mais tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?**

— **Je sais pas. De tes amis peut être ? Tu connais déjà les miens donc bon.**

— **Hum, j'en ai pas beaucoup.** Il se racla les gorges. **Une poignée au lycée, et une poignée éparpillé** **s** **sur la planète.**

— **Monsieur est un gamer ?** Répliqua Chan avec un haussement de sourcils taquins.

Dongchul eut un grognement las et il roula des yeux en repoussant paresseusement l'épaule d'un Chan ricanant. 

— **Le pire c'est que tu n'as pas tort.** Marmonna finalement le bêta. 

— **Tu joues à quoi, du coup ?**

— **Des FPS. Overwatch, CS, Apex, Fortnite ce genre de chose. Minecraft aussi, et des platformers comme Céleste. J'ai aussi une Xbox et une Switch, je suis un pro à Mario Kart.**

Chan eut un long sifflement impressionné, ne s'attendant pas une telle liste. Il se gratta ensuite la nuque. 

— **Je connais vaguement tout ça, mais je ne suis pas trop jeux vidéos.**

— **T’es un trop bon élève pour ça ?**

— **Mmh, non.** Fit Chan penaud. **Je passais surtout tout mon temps à composer et écrire.**

— **Oh.** Fit simplement Dongchul qui réalisa que son ton avait été peut-être un chouia méchant. 

Mais au moins, Chan n'avait pas semblé l'avoir mal pris. 

— **Je jouais un peu sur la Gameboy ou encore à la DS. Qui est à ma sœur maintenant.** Ajouta-t-il quand il vit la lueur dans les yeux de Dongchul. 

Le bêta fit alors moue, parce qu’il aurait espéré pouvoir jouer avec Chan ou même Jisung. Voir Changbin. C'était Jisung le plus compétitif du lot, et Dongchul avait bien évidemment envie de jouer au Mario Kart avec l'alpha. 

— **Puis j'ai eu un synthétiseur, un ordinateur et j'ai arrêté avec les jeux vidéos.**

Dongchul acquiesça, et ils furent interrompus par Changbin qui s'empressa de venir s'étaler entre eux en ronronnant comme un moteur. Ils durent s'arrêter alors de badiner, et Chan estima que ce n'était que partie remise. Il annonça que le grand ménage d’avant festin allait commencer, et il envoya Jisung et Changbin nettoyaient la chambre. 

Cela incluait vider l’étendoir à linge et plier les vêtements propres, ce que Jisung et Changbin _adorai_ _ent_ bien sûr faire. Dongchul alla faire sa vaisselle sans que Chan n’ait eut à lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il aimait bien faire ça, c’était répétitif, et son esprit pouvait vagabonder. 

Chan se chargea alors de passer le balais et la serpillière, parce que les pattes de loups, et les bottes ou baskets boueuses laissaient toujours des traces qui partaient que difficilement. Il faudrait peut-être qu’il investisse dans un aspirateur, d’ailleurs. 

Parce que le balais et la pelle c’était bien, hein, mais ce n’était définitivement pas aussi efficace qu’un aspirateur. Et le dos de Chan en avait rapidement marre. 

Chan ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Jisung et Changbin allaient avoir peur de l’aspirateur comme les animaux de compagnies pouvaient le faire. Déjà, ils n’avaient pas aimé le micro-ondes, et ils sursautaient encore quand celui-ci se mettait à sonner, alors il n’imaginait pas avec le boucan de la machine.

Il ne put alors de s’empêcher de glousser alors qu’il nettoyait toutes les miettes sous la table à manger, imaginant ses cadets comme ces chats et chiens qu’on voyait sur les réseaux sociaux qui déguerpissaient que l’aspirateur s’allumait.

Quand Changbin et Jisung descendirent, Chan les envoya ranger la réserve, et Dongchul se proposa gentiment pour nettoyer les fenêtres, ce que tout le monde dans l’hanok détestait faire.

Ils déjeunèrent ensuite simplement, ne voulant pas attaquer les provisions. Sauf que c’était déjà trop tard, ils ne pouvaient pas faire de crêpes, il n’y avait plus d’œufs parce que Jisung adorait manger des omelettes roulées au petit déjeuner.

De tout façon, ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient quelque chose pour mettre dessus. Il y avait peut-être du sucre, mais Chan avait définitivement envie de Nutella et crème fouettée. Il pourrait faire du _fairy bread_ , aussi. Bon, on oubliait les crêpes, mais ce n’était que partie remise.

Dongchul et Chan étaient déterminés à faire goûter la pâtisserie à leurs cadets.

L’après midi, après une petite sieste dans le nid pendant laquelle ils finirent comme à leur habitude entassés les un sur l’autre, avec cette fois Changbin au centre, ils s’affairèrent à préparer le pot de départ. Dongchul devait partir demain dans la mâtinée, alors ils comptaient bien profiter du peu de temps qu’il leur restait.

Ils finirent de nettoyer la maison et commencèrent à préparer le repas. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures derrière les fourneaux, à préparer les entrées, tous les plats d’accompagnements et les différentes viandes. Enfin, la source était la même, du sanglier, mais cuisinée de différentes manières.

Dongchul s’appliqua pour faire les desserts, des gâteaux de riz fourrés, et Jisung tournait autour de lui, cherchant à chiper la pâte de haricot rouge et de fruits. Il se prit suffisamment de tape sur la main pour finir par arrêter et aller aider ailleurs.

Quand tout se retrouva à mijoter dans les casseroles ou à dorer dans le fours, l’après-midi était bien avancé mais il n’était définitivement pas l’heure de manger. Le sourire qui illumina alors le visage de Chan en inquiéta plus d’un, mais quand il annonça un karaoké, des sourires semblables étirèrent les lèvres des autres.

Il ne leur fallut qu’un instant pour se laver les mains et s’emparer de l’ordinateur de l’alpha et l’enceinte Bluetooth.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	79. Chapitre 79, ou comment se dire au revoir (temporairement hein)

Ils s’étaient donc lancés dans un karaoké de folie, parce qu’en plus des chansons faites par le trio, il y avait quelques pistes de chansons populaires du moment, que Dongchul connaissait. Ainsi, tout le monde avait le droit à sa petite performance vocale.

Bon, Dongchul n’avait définitivement pas la technique ou l’expérience de Chan, Jisung et Changbin, mais ils s’amusaient. Sans compter que Jisung se faisait un point d’honneur à faire des versions totalement fausses de leurs chansons, qui donnaient à Chan des envies de meurtres.

Celui faisait mal au  cœur de voir ainsi son cadet totalement ruiner leurs longues heures de travail. Tandis que Changbin et Dongchul étaient bien évidemment hilares.  Mais au moins, ils s’amusèrent.

Quand ils firent un pause pour reprendre leur souffle, Dongchul déplora l’absence de console de jeu. S’il avait ramené sa switch avec lui, ils auraient tellement pu s’amuser ! Il aurait pu les exploser à Mario Kart et montrer à tous sa supériorité.

Mais il n’y avait rien ici qui ressemblait un tant soit peu à un jeu de société, il semblerait que Chan ne soit jamais dis qu'amener ne serait ce qu’un UNO pourrait être une bonne idée. Mais qu’importe, Dongchul avec tout plein de jeux de sociétés, et de consoles chez lui. Restait maintenant à savoir s’il allait les ramener quand il reviendrait.

Bon, le seul problème était qu’ils n’avaient pas d‘écran télé, et ce n’était même pas comme s’ils avaient la place pour mettre une télévision. Bon, après, certes, la switch pouvait se jouer sans grand écran. Il verrait. Il avait un mois pour réfléchir.

Et en attendant, il pourrait essayer d’inviter le trio chez lui. Comme ça, ils pourraient jouer à la switch sur grand écran et à tout les petits jeux qu’il avaient sur son ordinateur. Encore une fois, ils verraient.

Après avoir badiné quelque temps, ils finirent en tas sur le canapé. Le four ronronnait gaiement en arrière-plan, et l’une des chansons du trio jouait sur les enceintes, quelque chose de calme et doux qui contrastaient avec ce qu’avaient pu cracher Jisung auparavant.

Jisung frottait sa joue contre l’épaule de Dongchul, et Changbin jouait avec les doigts de Chan sous le regard attendri de celui-ci.

— **Tu** **pars** **à** **quel moment** **?** Finit par demander Changbin en jetant un petit coup d’œil au bêta.

— **Je ne sais pas. Dans la matinée. Je vais faire en sorte d’être rentré pour le déjeuner.** Il y eut un battement. **Le déjeuner est un moment important pour mes parents.**

Jisung fit la moue et se frotta plus fort contre l’épaule de Dongchul.

— **Du coup tu** **ne** **vas pas beaucoup boire ?** Questionna cette fois Chan.

— **Nop, j’aimerais éviter de conduire avec une migraine.**

— **Bonne idée.** Approuva l’alpha.

Ils se turent ensuite, baignant juste dans l’atmosphère paisible. Changbin finit par bondir sur ses pieds quand il se rappela qu’il devait vérifier le tteokbokki qui mijotait das une casserole, et cela motiva les autres à bouger aussi. Jisung et Dongchul mirent alors la table pendant que Chan vérifiait l’état de la viande.

Ils sortirent à nouveau les jolies assiettes et les sets de table colorés, ainsi que les baguettes en porcelaine, même si c’était une plaie à utiliser. Ils servirent ensuite les différentes bols et les plats de viande, avant de se mettre à table en se léchant les lèvres face au festin.

Chan avait sorti des bouteilles de soju parfumé, et l’une des bouteilles de cidre de la Meute Granite. Dongchul ne put s’empêcher de secouer sa tête quand il vit Jisung s’empresser de se servir un petit verre de soju. Chan lui jeta un regard curieux.

— **Quoi ?** Demanda-t-il.

— **Je comprends pas que tu laisse Jisung boire comme ça.**

— **Ose me dire que tu** **ne** **buvais pas déjà à son âge.** Répliqua Chan, un sourcil haussé en signe de défi.

Dongchul ne put que baisser la tête en grimaçant, l’alpha ayant un petit son de gorge satisfait. Jisung prit une gorgée de son verre avec un petit son ravi alors que Changbin commençait déjà à remplir son assiette de morceau de viandes et de riz frit.

— **Dans les meutes traditionnelles, on est considéré comme adulte dès qu’on se présente, hein.** Intervint alors Jisung en reposant son verre et en commençant aussi à remplir son assiette.

— **Et comment vous faites si quelqu’un se présente à genre quatorze ans ?**

— **C’est possible ?** Intervint Changbin entre deux bouchées.

— **Oui !** Annonça Jisung avec un hochement de tête ferme. **Ça peut être provoqué par plein de choses.**

— **Comme la proximité avec quelqu’un qui a ses périodes.** Le coupa Chan en lui jetant un petit regard.

Le jeune alpha grommela à voix basse mais ne répliqua pas, Changbin paraissant confus.

— **Attendez, juste la proximité suffit pour se présenter aussi tôt ?**

— **Non.** Intervint à son tour Dongchul. **Il faut des injections d’hormones.** Au regard des trois autres, il haussa les épaules. **C’était au programme de science de l’année dernière. Quoi qu’il en soit, chez nous, on** **est adulte à dix-neuf ans** **.**

— **Pardon ? Même Chan et toi ne seraient pas majeur, ça veut dire !**

— **En Australie c’est dix-huit.** Marmonna Chan alors que Dongchul expliquait à Jisung le système de mesure de l’âge dans la ville.

— **Et bah nous c’est la présentation.** Les coupa Jisung. **Et comme on est une meute traditionnelle, et bah notre âge de majorité c’est aussi la présentation donc j’ai le droit de boire.**

Chan leva les mains, montrant ainsi qu’il n’allait pas protester. Changbin souriait, et Dongchul secouait sa tête. Jisung pouvait bien faire ce qu’il voulait, Dongchul devait reconnaître qu’à son âge il avait déjà bu de l’alcool, alors il n’allait définitivement pas lui jeter la première pierre.

Tant que Jisung savait se contrôler et qu’il ne commençait pas à vomir partout.

Ils mangèrent, ils burent et ils rirent. Malgré le départ prochain de Dongchul, l’ambiance était au beau fixe, l’atmosphère chaleureuse. Ils allaient se revoir très vite, de toute façon, Changbin avait rendez-vous avec un omégalogue mercredi, pour se faire prescrire une pilule.

Bien sûr, quand Chan leur avait annoncé ça, ils avaient d’abord étaient très heureux d’apprendre qu’ils allaient possiblement pouvoir knotter Changbin lors de ses prochain chaleurs. Puis l’oméga s’était rappelé qu’il allait devoir subir un bilan médical et une prise de sang et Jisung avait dû le réconforter.

Au moins, cela leur permettrait de faire d’une pierre deux coups, voir Dongchul et obtenir une prescription pour Changbin.

Quand finalement la table fut vidée de ses petits plats, et que la nourriture dans leurs ventres et l’alcool dans leur sang les rendirent somnolents, ils montèrent après avoir tout jeter dans la poubelle et l’évier, chacun allant se laver les dents les un après les autres.

Ils tombèrent ensuite dans le nid, s'empilant, et gardant Dongchul entre eux, profitant de leur dernière nuit ensemble.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul se réveilla pas le moins du monde déchiré et il remercia mentalement son ancien lui pour ne pas avoir cédé et d'avoir réussi à se retenir de boire trop. Au moins ainsi, le voyage jusqu'à la maison de ses parent allait rester supportable. 

Et ces derniers auraient été une plaie, d'ailleurs, à supporter s'il n’avait eu ne serait ce qu'une once de gueule de bois. Les trois autres paraissaient en revanche en moins bon état. Ils dormaient encore, et vu que Jisung et Changbin semblaient aussi bouffi que Chan, le réveil allait être compliqué. 

Dongchul eut un petit rire pour lui-même et décida de se lever, repoussant les bras de Jisung et la jambe de Changbin ainsi que la couverture avant de finalement réussir à s'extirper du nid. Il le regarda d'ailleurs longuement, une fois debout. 

Cela allait définitivement lui manquer, une fois en ville. Mais au moins, cela lui donnera une bonne occasion d'apprendre à en faire. Il aurait peut-être dû demander des conseils à Chan et Changbin, accessoirement.

En vrai qu'importe, il allait avoir accès au multiples ressources d'internet pour l'aider à trouver la technique. Et cela ne devait pas être si sorcier, au fond !

Il gagna la cuisine en se grattant le bras, frissonnant juste à peu à cause d'un courant d'air. Il nota distraitement alors qu'il se préparait un bol de bouillon qu'il ne faisait pas aussi froid chez ses parents parce que sa mère était obsédée par le fait qu'il devait toujours faire la même température partout, qu'importe l'heure. 

Bon après, il n'allait pas se plaindre, parce que quand il se réveillait à six heures pour aller au lycée en plein hiver, la maison était agréablement chaude. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas en dire de même de l'hanok. 

Il s'assit à table et sirota son bouillon de sanglier, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire ce matin en reniflant. Son nez était tout froid. Il allait devoir refaire son sac, tiens. Oui, il avait attendu le dernier moment pour le faire, et alors ? 

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. À chaque fois il avait l'impression qu'il allait devoir la défaire parce qu'il allait avoir besoin de quelque chose qu'il avait mis dedans en avance. Et en plus, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le divertir et l'empêcher de faire sa tache

Qu'importe, maintenant, il allait s'y mettre. 

Il finit son bol et alla la mettre dans l'évier. Quand il passa par la réserve pour gagner la salle de bain et faire sa toilette, les marmottes ne remuèrent pas, et même lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, personne n'avait bougé. 

Il avait même prit le temps de prendre une douche ! 

Qu'importe. Il monta s'habiller, non sans avoir récupéré son sac de randonnée jusque-là entreposé dans la réserve. Ce fut une fois présentable qu'il s’attela à sa tâche. 

Il finit assit sur un tabouret devant la grosse commode à la recherche de ses vêtements, parce que bien évidemment, avec la tendance qu'avait cette meute à échanger leurs vêtements, ceux qu'il avait ramené avec lui avait depuis longuement disparu de son tiroir. 

Enfin sauf ses pyjamas. Personne ne touchait à ses pyjamas, pas même Jisung. 

Bon, spoiler alerte, il ne retrouva pas tout ce qu'il avait amené avec lui. Mais au moins, son sac était rempli. Ils lui avaient acheté des vêtements, après tout. Donc quoi qu'il arrive, il allait rentrer avec un sac plus rempli qu’il n’avait été à l’allée. 

Quand il redescendit avec son sac bien rempli, le trio dormait toujours et il était dix heures passée. Il devait bientôt partir. Avec un soupir, il alla mettre ses affaires dans le pick-up qui l'attendait juste à côté de l'hanok, ne laissant que son sac près de la porte, au cas où il avait oublié quelque chose. 

Il revint, retira ses bottes et s'assit au bord du nid, regardant Jisung, Chan et Changbin dormir. Il ne voulait pas partir sans leur dire au revoir bien sûr, mais il se voyait mal les réveiller. Et en plus, cela lui permettait de retarder un peu son départ. 

Mais il allait bien finir par devoir partir. Heureusement pour lui, Changbin finit par se réveiller. Comme un nouveau-né, il se déroula lentement, finissant par s'étirer de tout son long malgré le corps de Jisung pressé contre le sien. Il dut ensuite se rappeler que Dongchul partait aujourd'hui parce qu'il se redressa brusquement. 

Il grimaça et se frotta le front en regardant autour de lui avant qu'un soupir de soulagement ne s'échappe de ses lèvres quand il vit le bêta assit là. Dongchul lui fit un petit signe de la main timide, et Changbin sourit de toutes ses dents. 

— **Quelle heure il est ?** Demanda-t-il en un murmure alors qu'il crapahutait jusqu'à Dongchul.

Celui-ci l'accueillit dans ses bras et sur ses genoux, l'oméga se pelotonnant contre son torse avec un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— **Bientôt onze heures.** Répondit il en pressant son nez contre le haut du crâne de son cadet. 

Changbin se tortilla en hochant la tête avant de s'installer confortablement contre le torse de Dongchul, prêt à retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Sauf que Dongchul ne lui laissa pas le temps. 

— **Je** **ne** **vais pas tarder à partir.** Murmura le bêta en coiffant Changbin avec ses doigts. 

L’oméga se raidit.

— **C'est vrai.** Répondit il lentement.

Un ange passa puis Chan eut un ronflement sonore qui fit soupirer Changbin. L'oméga se frotta le visage, avant de quitter à regret les bras de Dongchul. 

— **Va finir de te préparer, je vais réveiller les gars.**

— **Je suis déjà prêt**. Avoua Dongchul, avec un petit sourire désolé. 

Changbin se figea et cligna lentement des yeux. 

— **D'accord, hum.** Il regarda les deux alphas endormis avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Dongchul. Et **bien je présume que tu peux aller réveiller les gars pendant que je vais au toilette.** Finit Changbin en un murmure. 

Dongchul acquiesça mais l’oméga ne vit pas trop occupé à se mettre debout sans chanceler. Changbin gagna ensuite la salle de bain à petits pas mesurés, et quand finalement la porte se refermera, le regard de Dongchul se porta sur les deux alphas endormis. 

Jisung avait trouvé Chan dans son sommeil, son besoin d'enlacer quelque chose pour réussir à dormir s'étant manifesté. À regret, le bêta grimpa dans le nid et s'approcha de Chan, secouant doucement son épaule. 

L'alpha grogna et lui tourna résolument le dos, forçant Jisung à le lâcher. Dongchul soupira, sachant que très bien qu'à moins que Chan ne se réveille de lui-même, le tirer des griffes du sommeil allait être une tâche pratiquement impossible. 

Il se tourna alors vers Jisung et lui caressa la joue. Le jeune alpha lâcha un gargouillis incompréhensible, sûrement perturbé par l'absence de quelque chose dans ses bras. Il finit cependant par ouvrir les yeux, et sourit mécaniquement à Dongchul. 

Le bêta lui rendit sa risette, et avant même que Dongchul n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le visage de Jisung s'effondra. 

— **Tu pars.** Souffla-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. 

Dongchul ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de sourire avec hésitation. Jisung ne mit qu'une seconde avant de se jeter à son cou, s'enroulant autour de lui comme un petit poulpe. 

— **Je pars aujourd'hui, mais on a promis de se revoir dès mercredi.** Rappela gentiment Dongchul en lui caressant l'arrière du crâne. 

— **C'est long.**

— **Tu voulais même pas de moi au début.**

— **Mais c'était au début !** Répliqua Jisung, les joues gonflées de mécontentement. 

Dongchul gloussa et frotta leur nez ensemble avant de repousser Jisung quand celui-ci voulut l'embrasser. 

— **L** **ave-toi les dents et on en reparle.** Annonça le bêta en déposant Jisung dans le nid. 

Le jeune alpha grommela à voix basse avant de finalement se mettre debout avec un long gémissement de lassitude. Ou de douleur. En tout cas, il n’était pas très content de devoir être debout. Pourtant, il gagna la cuisine sans protester ni demander à Dongchul de le porter. 

Il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui, mais de toute façon, Dongchul n'eut pas le temps de se sentir seul, Changbin sortant de la salle de bain avec l'air à peine plus réveillé. Il regarda Chan qui dormait toujours comme un bien heureux, ou alors, qui faisait très bien semblant de dormir, puis Dongchul. 

L'oméga fit ensuite un signe de main à Dongchul en direction de la cuisine.

— **Va le rejoindre. Je m'occupe de Chan.**

Dongchul ne trouva rien à redire à ce plan, et il se leva avant de quitter la pièce. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan avait mis du temps à se réveiller, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Quoi que la tête qu'il affichait au réveil était différente, sûrement causée par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. 

Heureusement pour sa tête, Jisung était aussi en sale état, et son énergie habituelle était réduite. Ainsi il restait sagement à table sans crier ou courir partout. Quoi que, c'était peut-être aussi lié au départ imminent de Dongchul, parce qu'il n'avait de cesse de fixer Dongchul sans même cligner des yeux.

Comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse soudainement. 

Midi approchant, et personne ne paraissant vouloir ouvrir la bouche ou bouger, Dongchul se décida à prendre les choses en main, parce que sinon il n’allait sûrement pas être chez lui avant au moins vingt heures. 

— **Bon.**

Jisung tressaillit presque violemment, alors que Dongchul n'avait pas parlé si fort que ça. 

— **Je vais y aller…**

Chan jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et acquiesça lentement, Changbin pinçant les lèvres. 

— **Hum, du coup… On se tient au courant ? Je vous dirais à quelle heure je pourrai quitter la maison et où venir me chercher.**

Les autres le regardèrent parler en silence, finissant leur petit déjeuner. Mal à l'aise, Dongchul se leva et enfila ses chaussures et son manteau avant que finalement ses cadets se réveillent enfin. Jisung se leva et s'approcha de lui, œillant son sac avec méfiance. 

— **Dis.** Commença Jisung en attrapant sa manche. **Tu as pris de nos vêtements ?**

— **Hum, non-**

— **Il faut que tu a** **i** **s aussi de nos vêtements.** Approuva Changbin en de levant. 

Il gagna rapidement l'étage, tandis que Jisung disparaissait dans la réserve. Dongchul et Chan échangèrent un regard, puis l'alpha haussa les épaules. Il se leva ensuite, se grattant la mâchoire décorée de l’ombre d’une barbe. 

— **Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à t'amener.** Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même. 

Il s'approcha ensuite du bêta et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. 

— **C'est bon ? Tu n'as rien oublié ?**

Dongchul haussa les épaules avec un petit air nonchalant. 

— **De toute façon ce n’est pas perdu.**

Chan ne put qu’acquiescer, avant de relancer la conversation. Il fallait vraiment que la gêne entre eux se dissipent. 

— **Qu'est ce qui va te manquer le plus, tu penses ?**

— **À part vous ? Mmh…**

Il regarda autour de lui. Tout. Le parquet froid sous ses pieds le matin. La corvée de bois l'après midi. Le goût de la venaison. Les siestes après mangé. Les bagarres en loup. 

— **Vous.** Finit il par dire avec un rire. **Je pense que sans vous,** **tout ça** **serait** **bien** **moins cool.**

— **Je suis content que tu ai aussi bien réussi à t’intégrer. C’était pas gagner, au début.** Commenta ensuite Chan avec un petit sourire en coin.

Dongchul haussa les sourcils face à cette attaque.

— **Alors, je sais que j’ai fait des mauvais choix au début, mais pour ma défense je** **ne** **savais pas trop où j’allais. Et j’aurais pas cru qu’il faisait si froid ! Et qu’il allait neiger.** Reconnut-il avec une grimace.

Et pourtant, il avait quand même prit la peine d’étudier la météo du coin, mais il n’y avait aucune donnée vraiment fiable pour cette partie de la région. Chan secoua sa tête avec un sourire.

— **Même si tu as frôlé la mort, je suis content que ce soit passé comme ça.**

— **C’est vrai que si j’avais pas fait l’idiot, vous ne m’auriez jamais trouvé.** Approuva Dongchul.

Dongchul aurait sûrement juste fait le tour de la Vallée avant de rentrer, comme elle était vide si ce n’était pour Chan.

— **C’est le destin.** Conclut Chan en jouant des sourcils.

— **Si tu crois à ce genre de trucs.** Répondit simplement Dongchul en haussant les sourcils.

Changbin et Jisung revinrent avec des pièces de tissu dans les bras, et Chan les regarda arriver avec un air pensif.

— **J’y croirais bien, oui.** Marmonna Chan alors que Jisung se mettait à sautiller, comme s’il n’avait pas passé bien vingt minutes à se plaindre d’un mal de crâne naissant.

— **Bon, je sais qu’on** **ne** **fait pas la même taille mais je t’ai quand même pris un t-shirt ! Tu pourras t’en servir comme doudou ou je sais pas quoi.** Expliqua le jeune alpha en tendant le dit-vêtement.

  
Dongchul le prit en le remerciant. Si Jisung venait de la réserve, il avait soit sorti ce t-shirt du panier de linge sale, soit du nid. Et honnêtement, Dongchul espérait vraiment qu’il venait du nid. Parce que sinon, la première chose qu’il ferait un fois rentré chez lui sera de jeter ce t-shirt dans la machine.

Jisung parut satisfait lorsque Dongchul rangea son t-shirt dans son sac, et ce fut au tour de Changbin de s’approcher avec des sweats dans les bras.

— **J’en ai pris un à Chan, aussi.** Expliqua-t-il en ignorant royalement le regard surpris que lui jeta l’alpha. **Normalement tu peux rentrer dans les deux.** Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Dongchul les prit en le remerciant, et ce fut après avoir forcé un peu qu’il finit par réussir à les faire rentrer dans son sac déjà rond comme un ballon. Au moins, avec tout ça, il ne risquait pas de se sentir trop seul. Ni d’avoir froid, d’ailleurs.

— **On s’appellera, hein ?** Demanda Jisung en tirant sur sa manche.

Dongchul leva une main pour lisser le pli soucieux qui tordait le front de Jisung.

— **Bien sûr. Je ne serai pas disponible tout le temps, mais on fera au mieux. Et un fois encore, on va se voir mercredi, hein ?**

— **Même. C’est trop long.** Bouda Jisung en l’enlaçant, Changbin acquiesçant gravement.

— **Vous allez voir, ça va passer vite.** Leur assura Chan en pressant l’épaule du jeune alpha.

Jisung l’ignora royalement, le nez pressé contre les glandes odorantes de Dongchul.

Le bêta sentait leurs odeurs à tous, ce qui était logique vu qu’ils n’avaient eut de cesse de dormir ensemble et de s’imprégner. Mais Jisung ne doutait pas que dès mercredi, leurs odeurs commenceraient à partir. Et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive.

Il finit par sortir sa tête du cou de Dongchul non sans lui avoir donné un petit coup de langue au préalable. Il prit ensuite son visage en coupe, et l’embrassa longuement. Dongchul n’en fut pas gêné pour une fouis. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille fin de Jisung et répondit à son baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, Jisung fit volte-face et disparut derrière la porte de la réserve en trois bond. Personne n’avait manqué de remarquer comment ses yeux brillaient. Dongchul n’eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à rattraper Jisung, Changbin s’approchant à son tour.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour réussir à atteindre son cou, autour du quel il noua ses bras.

— **Je sais qu’on se revoit bientôt, mais tu vas quand même me manquer.** Murmura Changbin contre sa peau.

Il se recula avant que Dongchul n’ait pu l’enlacer, et poussa Chan vers le bêta, parce que l’alpha ne paraissait vraiment pas décidé à s’approcher. Changbin les observa se toiser avec un petit sourire amusé, et finit par se décider à aller voir comment Jisung allait, les laissant seul.

— **Bon.** Commença Chan.

— **Tu vas prendre soin d’eux, mmh ?** Fit Dongchul, en lui pressant l’épaule avec un petit sourire.

— **C’est ce que je fais de mieux.** Répondit l’alpha avec un hochement de tête décidé et l’ombre d’une risette.

Il y eut un temps de flottement gênant avant que finalement ils ne se rapprochent et s’enlacent. Ils se tapèrent dans le dos d’une manière raide, et Chan finit par poser sa joue sur l’épaule du bêta, puisque celle-ci était à sa hauteur, et il se détendit.

Cela aida aussi Dongchul à se calmer, et il se permit de presser son nez contre le haut de la tête de Chan, et l’alpha ne s’en indigna pas. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et se pressèrent les poignets.

— **Prends soin de toi.** Murmura Chan quand leurs poignets se lâchèrent au profit de leurs mains.

— **Je vais essayer.**

Ils se séparèrent finalement après encore une bonne minute à se regarder en silence. Il restait des choses à discuter, notamment comment aller se passer les périodes si Dongchul était toujours en ville, surtout en sachant que Jisung allait sûrement vouloir le bêta à ses côtés.

Mais il avait encore du temps. Ils pourraient en parler mercredi après avoir passé quelques jours déjà séparés.

  
Dongchul se recula jusqu’à la porte d’entrée, avant de resserrer l’écharpe autour de son coup et de saluer Chan d’une main. L’instant d’après, il avait disparu derrière la porte d’entrée.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	80. Chapitre 80, ou comment avoir le plaisir de retourner au lycée

Il faisait beau, alors qu le pick-up remontait la piste en terre. Il faisait beau, il y avait un peu de vent, et l’air était sec. C’était une belle journée d’hiver, et Dongchul ne savait pas s’il devait s’en réjouir. Est cet qu’il aurait aimé qu’il pleuve, pour qu’il soit moins triste de quitter la meute ?

Mais rouler sous une tempête n’était définitivement pas une bonne idée.

Il ne savait pas. De toute façon, il n’avait pas le choix, il ne contrôlait pas le temps, et le temps était comme il était aujourd’hui. Au moins, son voyage allait être plus agréable. Quoi que, un joli soleil indiqua it t rop  de gens sur la route.

Quand Dongchul gagna la route nationale, il alluma la radio et resserra sa prise sur le volant. Il devait rester calme et ne pas faire de bêtise, tant bien même les autres conducteurs pouvaient être très cons. Le plus important était qu’il arrive en vie.

  
Et quand finalement le complexe résidentie l de ses parents fut en vue, il eut un long soupir rassuré. Ok, la première épreuve était passée. Restait maintenant le plus dur émotionnellement, affront er ses parents après le repas tendu qu’ils avaient eut.

Il mit un temps avant de sortir de la cabine du pick-up,  se préparant mentalement pour finalement pr endre les sacs qui l’attendaient sur le siège passager.  Il rentra dans l’immeuble, prit l'ascenseur,  re monta le coul oi r et après une inspiration, il toqua. 

Ce fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit, comme d’habitude. Elle eut un petit sourire en le voyant, et la lueur dans ses yeux le rassura. Il lui avait manqué. Il leur avait manqué. Il n’était peut-être pas aussi bien que Chan, mais il restait leurs fils.

— **Je suis contente de te voir**. Fit elle en ouvrant la porte et en se poussant.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas mentir. Il se contenta de sourire et de se déchausser, posant ses sacs sur le meuble à chaussures. Son père vint à sa rencontre alors que sa mère retournait dans la cuisine.

— **Tu es venu seul ?**

— **Oui, Chan est resté à la maison avec les autres.** Il y eut une pause. **J’ai pris le pick-up.**

— **Tu vas utiliser le pick-up pour aller au lycée ?**

— **Je ne sais pas.**

— **Je vois.** Il y eut un battement. **Content de te voir.** Finit il par faire en tapotant l’épaule de son fils.

Dongchul acquiesça avec un sourire, et son père gagna la cuisine aussi. Dongchul enfila ses chaussons avant d’aller mettre ses affaire dans sa chambre. Il commença à sortir mécaniquement ses vêtements et à les ranger dans son armoire, sans pouvoir se retenir de renifler les vêtements de ses cadets.

Il finit même par les mettre sur son lit, se disant que comme ça, d’ici ce soir, leurs odeurs se seraient peut-être imprégnées sur ses draps.

Il sortait le carnet que Chan lui avait donné pour noter ses révisions que sa mère entra dans sa chambre, non sans avoir frappé au préalable.

— **On va manger.**

Il acquiesça et la suivit, prenant sa chaise habituelle. La table était déjà mise, les plat fumants. Il se servit, ses parents le regardant faire en silence. Du bibimbap était au menu, et aussi étrange que cela puisse apparaître, Dongchul ne se souvenait pas avoir mangé quelque chose de pareil chez Chan.

Oui, lors des festins il avait plein de choses à manger. Mais c’était surtout de la viande, du riz, et quelques légumes. C’était les légumes le plus rare, à vrai dire. Et la viande, parfois, et ce, même en faisant les courses. Alors une telle abondance après un mois… Cela faisait bizarre.

Ils mangèrent dans un relatif silence, avant que sa mère ne tente timidement de prendre des nouvelles de Chan et les autres. Avant de répondre, Dongchul la regarda un instant, tenant de calculer si elle s’intéressait vraiment. Visiblement, elle tentait de lui tendre la main pour renouer un peu les liens.

Il soupira mentalement, et joua avec ses morceaux de carottes.

— **Ils vont bien. C’est bientôt le printemps, et ils l’attendent avec impatience.**

— **C’est sûr que c’est difficile l’hiver.** Approuva son père, et Dongchul se rappela qu’ils avaient vécu dans la foret.

En même temps, ils n’en avaient jamais vraiment parlé jusqu là. Mais que Dongchul cherche à réconcilier avec son passé semblait avoir ouvert une porte chez eux.

— **Resté coincer à la maison, devoir se contenter de viandes séchés…** Enchaîna l’homme qui semblait ailleurs.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard, et acquiesça. Dongchul aussi, parce que c’était exactement ce que Jisung reprochait à la saison actuelle, malgré le bonheur que c’était de jouer dans la neige. Les entendre parler de la foret fit remonter ses doutes et ses craintes.

— **Dites, vous avez toujours un instinct ?**

— **Oui ?** Fit sa mère, paraissant surprise.

— **Tu n’en as pas.** Lâcha son père, les sourcils froncés.

Ce n’était pas une question. Il hocha quand même la tête.

— **Chan pense que c’est parce que j’ai grandi dans la ville. Et je n’ai jamais chercher à écouter mon loup après ma présentation.**

— **On ne t’a jamais aidé à le faire en même temps.** Reconnut sa mère.

— **Hong** **m** **in l’a bien fait tout seul.** Marmonna son père.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard, Dongchul sentit l’amertume monter un peu plus. C’était leur faute s’il galérait ainsi ?

— **Vous pensez que je pourrais le trouver ?**

— **Bien sûr !** S’empressa de rassurer sa mère qui devait sentir comment son odeur changeait pour suivre son humeur.

— **Je suis sûr qu’il va revenir à leur contact.** Continua de marmonner son père qui semblait bougon, sûrement à cause de la culpabilité.

Il n’aimait pas qu’on lui reproche quoi que se soit, et il reconnaissait que rarement ses fautes. Ce n’était pas rare de voir ça chez quelqu’un, mais  quand cela concernait un membre de ta  famille censé t’élever et de guider dans la vie… Ça faisait mal. 

Dongchul acquiesça et finit par se lever, ayant fini de manger au cours de leur conversation. Il alla mettre sa vaisselle sale dans l’évier, mais sa mère lui demanda ce qu’il faisait. Il réalisa, et alla plutôt les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

Bon, il était parti pour un après-midi de révisions.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

La fin de journée n’avait pas été si difficile. Ils ne se rendirent pas vraiment compte de l'absence de Dongchul parce qu'ils ne passaient pas tout leur temps ensemble habituellement. Puis l'heure du dîner était arrivée, et la chaise de Dongchul était restée vide. 

Ils n'auraient pas cru que cela allait leur aussi mal de la voir vide ainsi, mais pourtant c’est le cas.

Dongchul avait passé un peu plus d'un mois avec eux, mais quand on vivait dans une telle promiscuité, et qu'on dépendait autant des autres, cela n'était pas surprenant. Il fallait bien que des liens étroits finissent par se créer. 

Ils réussirent tout de même à manger tranquillement, sans qu’une gêne ou une atmosphère pesante ne s’installe. Ils parlèrent et mangèrent comme ils le faisaient chaque soir, avant de vaquer comme ils en avaient l'habitude, rangeant la cuisine pendant que l'un d'entre eux faisait sa toilette. 

Puis vint le moment de se coucher. Ils avaient défait le nid un peu plus tôt, après que Changbin le leur permis, leur promettant qu'il était d'accord avec ça. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas dû le faire, en vrai. 

Parce que l'odeur de Dongchul aurait encore été autour d'eux, vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé dedans.

Ce n'était pas que ce n'était pas le cas dans le futon, du moins dans le futon général. Mais elle était moins forte, plus discrète. Et dormir dans le futon attitré du bêta n’était pas très acceptable. Du moins pour Changbin et Chan.

Jisung en tout cas n’était pas encore à ce point là.

Ce fut le lendemain matin que l'absence de Dongchul se fit vraiment ressentir, quand il n’y avait personne pour faire le petit déjeuner, personne pour entraîner Jisung au ssireum ou discuter de mathématiques avec Changbin. Parce que oui, on pouvait discuter de mathématiques pour le plaisir d’en parler.

Puisqu’il n’y avait plus de ssireum, ils décidèrent de changer leur routine. Ce n’était pas que le fait que Dongchul entraînait Jisung posait problème, mais maintenant, ils avaient définitivement plus de temps à passer ensemble.

Ils firent donc la ronde du matin entre alphas, pendant que Changbin travaillait sur ses biceps. Avec toute la nourriture qu’ils ingurgitaient ici, Changbin avait étonnement commenc é à s e remplumer, et la maigreur relative qu’il arborait quand Chan et Jisung l’avaient rencontré avait commencé à disparaître.

Son visage était bien moins triangulaire, ses joues plus rondes, même si on était encore loin des joues pleines et charnues de Jisung. Mais il ressemblait moins à une part de pizza, et ses bras aussi avaient plus de matière à transformer en muscle.

Alors il redoublait d’effort.

Les deux loups firent pendant ce temps la course, se poursuivant à moitié et se bagarrant entre deux marquages olfactifs. Ils cherchaient toujours à aider Dongchul avec son instinct, et Jisung ne pouvait s’empêcher de se dire qu’en faisant les rondes avec eux, Dongchul allait peut-être finir plus connecter avec la nature ?

Qu’importe, ils avaient plusieurs semaines pour réfléchir sur la méthode qu’ils allaient mettre en place pour tenter de reconnecter Dongchul et son instinct.

L’idée de la ronde restait quand même dans un coin de la tête de Jisung.

Quand ils revinrent et qu’ils s’entraînèrent ensemble, Jisung se rendit compte que cela lui avait manqué. Le matin était devenu quelque chose qu’il passait majoritairement avec Dongchul, à s’entraîner au ssireum, à jouer en loups ou juste à discuter en faisant des petits exercices de renforts musculaires.

Et en fait, faire de la musculation avec Chan et Changbin, ou se taper dessus, c’était fun, et cela lui avait manqué.

Il ne protesta d’ailleurs même pas quand Changbin le chopa par le cou et coinça sa tête sous son bras, trop heureux de pouvoir se bagarrer avec l’oméga. Puis il se rappela la force de celui-ci, et il ne parvint à se libérer de sa prise que lorsque Chan intervint pour éviter que Jisung ne finisse violet.

Ils recommencèrent ensuite à s’entraîner plus sagement, avant de reprendre la musculation. Et Jisung en avait définitivement besoin, parce que bien que le ssireum soit éprouvant, ce n’était définitivement pas aussi efficace que la musculation.

D’ailleurs, après un mois à reprendre la musculation avec Chan et Changbin, quand Dongchul reviendrait et qu’il recommencerait à s’entraîner au ssireum, avec un peu de chance, il aurait la main avec ses nouveaux muscles.

Enfin, cette théorie fonctionnait uniquement que si Dongchul ne s’entraînait ni se musclait de son côté. Qu’importe, il l’aurait un jour, il l’aurait.

Ils s’entraînèrent, ils se tapèrent gentiment dessus, avant d’aller préparer le déjeuner. Ils étaient en train de déjeuner quand Jisung demanda s’il ne pouvait pas appeler Dongchul.

— **Ji. Ça fait même pas vingt-quatre heures.** Souffla Chan.

— **Théoriquement ça fait vingt-quatre heures. Il est parti avant midi hier, et il est un heure, là.**

Chan lui jeta un regard, et Changbin fixa son assiette. Depuis qu’ils parlaient de math avec Dongchul, il aimait bien faire des petits calculs pour rien dès qu’il en avait l’occasion.

— **Ji, on l’appellera demain, d’accord ? Et on le voit mercredi. Tu peux tenir jusqu là ?**

Le jeune alpha fit la moue, n’ayant délicatement pas l’habitude de vivre loin de quelqu’un qu’il aimait. Il avait grandi avec les mêmes personnes jusqu’à ses quinze ans, et Changbin comme Chan ne l’avaient jamais quitté, du moins pour l’instant.

Alors qu’il soit soudainement loin de son amoureux, tout en sachant qu’ils n’avaient pas de lien concret entre eux…

C’était difficile.

Changbin se lécha les lèvres et regarda Chan.

— **Il me manque aussi.** Avoua l’oméga.

— **Moi aussi, vous savez.** Répliqua Chan du tac-au-tac, avant de soupirer. **Mais on doit s’y faire, d’accord ? C’est juste pour un mois.**

Les deux autres acquiescèrent lentement, et Chan hocha la tête pour lui-même. Tout allait bien se passer, il fallait juste faire la part des choses.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Le lycée. Bon sang. Cela paraissait comme une autre vie, maintenant. Ok, peut-être qu’il exagérait mais… Il n’avait définitivement plus l’habitude de faire semblant. De sauver les apparences. Enfin, sauf si on ne comptait pas le repas avec la meute Granite, mais cela n’avait été qu’une parenthèse pendant ses vacances.

Il sortit du pick-up après une bonne inspiration. Il ne s’était pas  vraiment  garé devant le lycée, parce qu’il ne voulait pas attirer le regard  avec sa grosse voiture un peu vieillotte, et sûrement un peu sale . Mais maintenant, il devait se bouger s’il ne voulait pas arriver en retard. 

Il verrouilla manuellement la portière avec la clé avant de se mettre à marcher, la main resserrée sur la lanière de son sac à dos.

Il faisait froid, terriblement froid, il voulait rentrer et se coucher contre Jisung, et laisser le jeune alpha l’enlacer à l’étouffer pendant que Changbin se pelotonnait contre son dos. Ou au moins dans son lit, à l’appart, entre les vêtements de tout le monde.

Bon, allez. Il n’avait qu’une poignée de semaines à tenir et après il pouvait rentrer à la maison. À l’hanok, avec la meute.

Il finit  par voir l’entrée du lycée, encombrée par des groupes de jeunes qui paraissaient particulièrement heureux de se retrouver. Visiblement, il y avaient des nouveaux présentés chez les premières années, parce que les phéromones em pestaien t l’ air autour de l’entrée et il entendit quelques récits de présentations qui le fit grimacer. 

Il réussit à se frayer un chemin à travers les groupes de gens, se retenant de se boucher le nez à cause de toutes les fragrances de l’air. Puis il sentit quelques chose d’épicé, et il se figea. Jisung _?_ Mais qu’est-ce que Jisung ferait ici ? Peur être qu’il venait lui dire bon courage pour la journée en personne ? 

Non. C e n’était pas possible.  Il fallait s’y faire. 

Il se remit à marcher, la tête enfoncé e dans ses épaules.  I l était grand, plus grand que la moyenne, et il sentait l e regard des gens sur sa personne,  mais il refusait de croire que c’était juste sa taille qui attirait l’attention. 

Cela n’avait pas été le cas jusque-là. Personne ne s’intéressait à lui. Personne ne s’intéressait aux bêtas. Alors pourquoi soudainement tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui ?

Mal à l’aise, il accéléra le pas, grimpant les marches deux à deux jusqu’à son casier. Il y posât ses affaires de sport avant de remonter le couloir jusqu’à sa salle, toujours aussi recroquevill é sur lui-même. 

La pièce était quasiment vide, et pourtant il n’était pas si en avance. Il gagna sa chaise en silence, personne ne le saluant de toute façon. Il s’assit, déposa son sac, retira son manteau et sorti ses affaires. Il prépara son espace de travail puis sortit son téléphone.

Comme il était revenu en ville, il avait quelque part retrouvé les amis qu’ils s’étaient faits en ligne et qu’il avait un peu négligé comme il n’avait pas de connexion. Et comme il avait définitivement besoin de parler avec des gens de ce qu’il avait vécu le mois passé, et qu’accessoirement, ils étaient étrangers, et qu’ils pensaient différemment, peut être qu’on allait pouvait l’aider à comprendre ce qu’il ressentait. 

Bon après, personne ne venait d’une meute vraiment réellement traditionnelle, alors on ne pourra pas vraiment le guider plus, juste le conseiller. Mais c’était déjà ça, tout aide était bonne à prendre.

— _Nan mais je suis à deux doigts de péter mon écran. Quarante-cinq minutes de_ _galère seulement_ _pour que mon coéquipiers se déco. Je te jure je vais tuer quelqu’un._

Dongchul gloussa doucement.

— _T’es pas censé avoir cours ?_ Répondit il.

— _Nan j’ai fini. Bon courage d’ailleurs avec ta rentrée._

— _Merci. Bon courage à toi avec ta tentative de passer gold._

— _M’en parle pas…_

Il hésita un instant à lancer un petit jeu sur son téléphone pour passer le temps, mais sa voisin e décida de s’installer sur sa chaise, et il l’observa du coin de l’œil, parce qu’elle s’était figée une fois les fesses posées sur le bois inconfortables d u mobilier .

Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil curieux, et il se contenta de tourner la tête, regardant par la fenêtre. Il n’avait pas pour habitude de parler avec les gens de sa classe, et il ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi tout le monde le regardait.

Il n’avait pas plus de bouton qu e d’habitude, et ses cernes étaient à peine plus marqué e s mais il était resté éveillé  à j ou er avec James  et Logan  peut être un p e u trop tard. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ok ils étaient plus longs que d’habitude mais qui n’avait jamais eu d’espèce de mulet moche dans cette école ? 

Il se perdit dans ses pensées, regardant par la fenêtre et repensant aux cheveux bouclées de Chan. Visiblement, c’était naturel parce qu’ils restaient comme ça même après une douche ou une transformation. Il n’avait jamais vu d’asiatique aux cheveux naturellement bouclés.

Mais peut être que c’était quelque chose d’inhérent aux Bang. Il allait éplucher les albums photos pour tenter de prouver cette théorie. Il allait éplucher les albums photos juste pour le plaisir aussi. Maintenant, cela l’intéressait de voir où et comment il avait grandi.

Quand il était plus jeune, la foret n’avait été qu’un vague souvenir, et comme ses parents n’avaient jamais vraiment voulu en parler, sachant en plus l’influence de la société, la foret n’avait jamais eut pour lui un grand intérêt, du moins jusqu’à cette année, et la sortie de la série Netflix sur ça.

— **Nan mais les petits, là, qui se présentent, et qui empestent, je vous jure. J’étais à deux doigts de laisser sortir les miens histoire que les bébés alphas comprennent ce qu’on vit.**

Dongchul sortit de sa rêverie et tourna discrètement la tête.

Hyeja était retournée pour face à leurs voisines de derrière. Gayoon ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier le comportement des nouvellement présentés.

— **Tu dis ça, mais t’étais pas mieux, à l’époque.**

— **Hey, on peut pas tous avoir ton super contrôle.**

Hyeja gloussa.

— **Quand t’as deux grands frères alphas, t’apprends vite à faire gaffe à tes phéromones.**

— **Pourtant ça pue l’alpha.** Intervint Eunju, sourcil froncés.

Hyeja renifla son avant-bras.

— **C’est peut-être moi, désolé e. Je vais bientôt rentrer en pré-rut et j’attends le bon moment pour prendre mes suppressants.**

— **T’inquiète.** **C** **e n** **’est pas si fort.** Fit gentiment Eunju.

— **T’es définitivement pas au niveau des petits.** Approuva Gayoon avec un plissement de nez dégoûté.

Dongchul se désintéressa de la conversation et ouvrit son cahier cherchant à savoir où ils s’étaient arrêtés en littérature. Hyeja, Gayoon et Eunju parlaient maintenant de leurs vacances, de leur Noël, de leur réveillon.

La littérature n’était pas plus intéressante que les potins, et il eut vite fait de se remettre à écouter les filles. Hyeja dut remarquer qu’il était plus intéressé que d’habitude, parce qu’elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire timide.

— **Salut Dongchul.**

— **Hey.**

Il y eut un temps de flottement, puis Gayoon se réveilla.

— **On est d’accord que les petits son** **t** **insupportables, avec leurs phéromones, là ?** Demanda-t-elle, espérant se faire un autre allier.

Dongchul ouvrit la bouche, un peu perturbée qu’elle lui demande son avis alors qu’elle ne lui avait pas adressé un mot en un an qu’ils étaient assis tout près.

— **C’est vrai.** Finit il pas répondre, avant d'ajouter, après avoir pensé brièvement à Jisung. **Mais Hyeja à raison. Le contrôle ne s’acquiert pas tout de suite.**

Hyeja acquiesça, mais Gayoon ne parut pas convaincue, écrasant son visage dans ses mains avec une moue mécontente.

— **C’est facile à dire pour toi, t’es un bêta.**

— **J’ai des phéromones aussi.**

— **Mais ils sont moins forts.**

— **Non.** Fit Dongchul qui commençait à s’agacer. **Ils sont juste moins négatifs que ceux des autres classes ?**

— **Hein ?**

Les trois adolescentes le regardèrent curieusement. Dongchul pinça les lèvres. Oui, il était peut-être sensible sur cette question, mais ses phéromone étaient intim ement lié es à son instinct, et leur manque de présence était en partie liée à son manque d’instinct. 

Mais cela ne voulait définitivement pas dire qu’il n’en avait pas.

— **J’ai des phéromones, mais ils ne rendent personne fou, puisqu’ils sont là pour permettre aux gens de retrouver leur calme.**

— **Attends, c’est vrai ?**

Dongchul cligna des yeux. Ils n’en avaient pas parlé en sciences ? Ou peut-être dans ce qui censé être de l’éducation sexuelle.

— **Bah oui ?** Répondit Dongchul plus décontenancé que vexé.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard.

— **J’ai toujours cru que les bêtas n’avaient juste pas vraiment de phéromones.** Finit par faire Gayoon, sans paraître vouloir être méchante.

Qu’importe, Dongchul était maintenant vexé. Il inspira brièvement par le nez en les regardant avant de relâcher prise sur ses phéromones. Il savait que ce n’était pas dangereux, parce qu’ils n’allaient pas leur faire perdre la tête _lui_. Mais elles allaient définitivement sentir.

Il eut le plaisir de voir leur narines remuer, avant de déchanter.

— **Ça** **sent surtout l’alpha.** Fit Gayoon, Eunju acquiesçant timidement.

Hyeja semblait quant à elle remarquer quelque chose, ses yeux s’écarquillant.

— **Attends, mais c’est super efficace ton truc !**

— **Ah ouais ?**

— **Oui ! J’ai plus le brouillard, là.**

Dongchul cligna des yeux, Gayoon et Eunji se désintér essèrent  de leurs conversation pour parler à voix basse entre e lles . Leur professeur principal venait de rentrer  pendant ce temps . Hyeja se pencha vers lui, et Dongchul eut un infime mouvement de recul. 

— **Quand je suis en pré-rut j’ai toujours une espèce de brouillard dans la tête mais tes phéromones l’ont fait partir !** Expliqua-t-elle à voix basse, visiblement excitée.

Dongchul haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire, l’air de rien.

— **La magie des bêtas.**

— **Je vais retenir ça, ça va m’être utile.** Murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle nota quelque chose dans son agenda en murmurant que les bêtas, bah c’était grave utile en faite, et Dongchul grimaça amèrement. C’était triste de voir que si peu de personne savait à quel point les bêtas étaient incroyables.

Le professeur commença à parler ensuite, et la classe se tut pour l’écouter. Il évoqua les semaines de révisions, mais aussi la date des différentes examens. Dongchul les nota avec application dans son agenda, sentant déjà que les deux dernières semaine de cours allaient être terribles.

Il allait définitivement avoir besoin du soutien de Chan, Changbin, et surtout Jisung pour tenir.

Au bout d’une bonne heure d’explications et que questions réponses sur les examens de fin d’années, le professeur évoqua comme à chaque retour de vacances le cas des nouvelles présentés. Comme la classe du bêta faisait partie des plus vieux, il était de leur devoir d’aider les plus jeunes à appendre à se maîtriser.

  
Quelques alphas du fond de la classe rigolèrent grassement à la perspective de devoir s’occuper d’omégas plus jeunes qui perdaient le contrôle.  Les omégas couinaient quant à eux, l’un des beaux gosses du lycée s’étant présent é en alpha. 

Dongchul souffla et regarda par la fenêtre, le professeur rappelant le protocole en cas de bagarre qui dégénérait. Ce n’était pas comme si on leur martelait tout ça depuis qu’ils étaient entrés au lycée. Et de toute façon, tout le monde savait très bien qu’il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte s’approcher de quiconque entrant en frénésie.

Et aussi ne pas séparer les âmes-sœurs, si, par quelconque miracle, quelqu’un trouvait la leur. Mais ça, ce n’était qu’une légende, et une règle implicite. Pas tout le monde ne croyait à ce genre de chose.

Leur professeur arrêta ensuite les digressions et repartit sur ses cours, se mettant à inscrire le nom de la nouvelle séquence au tableau. Dongchul grimaça  e t  s ‘affaira à  le recopi er dans son cahier, sentant déjà la lassitude le gagner.   


_Ugh_. Vivement que cette journée se finisse.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	81. Chapitre 81, ou comment planifier beauoup de fun

Jisung faisait la tête. Chan voyait bien que Jisung faisait la tête, et il pouvait comprendre. Ils avaient tenté d'appeler Dongchul un peu avant midi mais le bêta n'avait pas répondu. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant sachant qu’il était sûrement en cours. 

Ils ressayeraient plus tard, en fin d'après midi, quand il sera normalement rentré. En attendant cependant, Chan devait essayer de remonter le moral de son cadet, et la seule solution qu'il avait pu trouver, autre que la nourriture et les câlins, platonique, c'était...

Les câlins pas platoniques. En même temps, Jisung était encore dans sa phase  où sa libido était particulièrement éveillée et taquine.

Il trouva donc son cadet alors que celui-ci allait faire sa sieste et profita de son calme apparent, et de sa légère somnolence  pour l’interroger. Il se coucha près de lui et passa une main dans les mèches sombres d Jisung.

— **Dis. Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a fait tou** **s** **les deux il y a quelques semaines ?**

— **Hum, hum.** Marmonna le jeune en clignant paresseusement des yeux.

— **Et de ce que tu as fait avec Changbin quand on est allé manger chez les parents de Dongchul ?**

Jisung lui jeta un petit regard, méfiant, les yeux plissés, toute somnolence quittant soudainement son regard.

— **Comment tu sais ce qu’on a fait, toi, d’abord ?** **Questionna-t-il en retour** **.**

Chan se contenta de hausser les épaules l’air de rien. Puis il pressa son index dans les côtes de Jisung, tentant de lui soutirer les réponses. Le jeune alpha finit par céder, après avoir couiné à cause des agissement de Chan, et ce n’était pas comme si on lui avait demandé beaucoup, de toute façon.

— **Oui, oui,** **je me** **rappelle.** Grommela-t-il en tapant l’index de Chan du plat de la main, pour le forcer à laisser sa cage thoracique tranquille.

— **Et bien que dirais tu de passer à la vitesse supérieure ?** Demanda Chan en jouant des sourcils.

Jisung cligna des yeux.

— **Tu veux dire… Passer aux choses sérieuses ?**

— **C’est un autre façon de le dire.** Reconnut Chan, avant que ses yeux ne brillent avec sa lueur joueuse qui n’annonçait rien de bon. **Taquiner la belette pour de vrai tu vois ?**

— **Faire la bête à deux dos.** Approuva Jisung.

— **Faire criquon criquette.**

— **Je pense que je vais rompre avec vous**. Lança Changbin qui venait d’arriver sur le pallier. **Et je vais plutôt sortir avec Dongchul. Il est moins gênant.**

Les deux alphas s’empressèrent de bondir sur leurs genoux, particulièrement indignés par ce commentaire, mais pour des raisons radicalement différentes.

— **Attends** **, comment ça rompre ? Mes expressions sont** **succulentes.** S’indigna Chan.

— **Dongchul ? Dongchul !** S’exclama Jisung comme un vinyle rayé. **D’abord j’étais là avant, prend un ticket et fait la queue. Et ensuite, ouais, comment ça rompre ? Qui** **est-ce** **qui va m** **e** **prendre après ?**

— **Pardon ?** Fit Changbin avec une expression pour le moins surprise, toute trace humour quittant son corps.

Jisung fronça les sourcils.

— **C** **e n** **’était pas ça dont il était question ?** Demanda alors le jeune alpha en regardant Chan curieusement.

— **Ok, ok.** Fit d’ailleurs celui-ci en levant les mains pour calmer les choses. **Asseyons-nous et discutons sérieusement.**

Changbin s’approcha et se laissa tomber sur un coin du futon, s’enroulant en soufflant de bonheur quand il fut enrobé comme un petit sushi. Jisung décida de s’affaler à nouveau sur les couvertures et les fourrures comme une étoile de mer, sentant la gêne arriver.

— **Ok.** Commença Chan.

— **Ok.** Répéta Changbin avec un sourire en coin.

— **Ok.** Imita Jisung avec un gloussement.

Changbin eut un reniflement amusé et Chan souffla bruyamment. Cela allait être long.

— **Du coup, Jisung est à l’aise niveau anal ?**

Changbin acquiesça même s’il n’était pas concerné, et Jisung hocha g aie ment, visiblement très heureux de l’avancée des choses.

— **Du coup**. Continua l’alpha, semblant particulièrement guilleret rien qu’en pensant à ce qu’il prévoyait **. Je me disais qu’on pourrait passer à l’étape supérieure, maintenant qu’on a tout l’hanok pour nous.**

— **Ouh !** Fit gaiement Jisung en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

Lui aussi, il était enjoué à la simple idée de faire sa première fois en tant que receveur. Changbin se lécha quant à lui les lèvres avec un petit sourire. Bien sûr qu’il était excité à l’idée d’être au dessus, pour une fois.

— **Du coup-** Jisung leva trois doigts et joua des sourcils en direction de Changbin, Chan les ignorant et continuant. **Je me dis qu’on peut déjà tester avec Changbin, et en plus prendre des jouets pour tester plus gros quand on sera à l’aise avec la taille de Changbin.**

— **On peut pas utiliser un jo** **uet** **avant de passer directement à Changbin ?** Murmura Jisung avec un grimace en se craquant nerveusement les doigts.

Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Chan se lécha les lèvres et jeta un petit coup d’œil à Changbin qui plissait les yeux, ne sentant absolument pas ce qu’allait dire l’alpha.

— **Je** **ne** **pense pas qu’on a besoin d’un jouet avant de se faire prendre par Changbin.** Finit par faire Chan en battant innocemment des paupières.

— **C a veut dire quoi ça ?** Siffla l’oméga en regardant Chan avec une renfrognée

— **Que concrètement t’es pas si épais**. Proposa alors Jisung, l’air de rien, innocent comme un agneau.

Changbin se retint de le taper uniquement parce qu’il n’était pas en tord. Mais Chan s'empressa d'intervenir pour calmer les choses, tapotant le haut de la tête de Changbin toujours caché par sa couverture.

— **Mais c’est pratique, t’as vu. Tu vas avoir l’honneur de déflorer Jisung.**

Le jeune alpha ouvrit et ferma la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça, tandis que Changbin soufflait, las du vocabulaire de leur aîné.

— **Bref.** Fit Chan. **Du coup, ça vous va ?** **Avec** **Changbin tu fais ce que tu veux, mais Ji, avant de prendre Dongchul, tu utiliseras des jouets, ok ?**

— **Pardon ?** Gargouilla Jisung, les joues rouges. **On en est pas encore là.**

— **Bah c’est parfait, tu as le temps de t’y faire.** Annonça Chan avec un petit mouvement de main à la fois rassuré et désinvolte.

Jisung continua de faire des petits sons étranges qui devaient sûrement exprimer sa gêne. Changbin hésita quant à lui.

— **Ça veut dire qu’on fait ce qu’on veut quand on veut ?** Demanda-t-il en se dandinant sur place.

— **Ou** **i** **. Enfin moi ça m** **e** **dérange pas. Tant que vous** **ne** **casse** **z** **rien.** **Et que vous ne vous cassez rien, aussi.** Ajouta-t-il après un seconde de réflexion, il haussa ensuite les épaules. **Pas besoin de m’attendre non plus pour votre première fois.**

— **Je préférais quand même que tu sois là.** Marmonnèrent les deux quasiment d’une même voix.

— **Et bien je serais là pour aider mes dongsaengs préférés.** Gloussa Chan en leur pinçant les joues à tous les deux.

Les deux ne mirent qu’une seconde avant de  chass er ses mains avec des tapes, et  Chan continua de glousser  comme un enfant.

— **Tout en bon ?**

— **Je pense.**

Ils échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules. L’instant d’après, ils étaient étal és comme des crêpes en tas sur le futon, à somnoler.

— **Mais comment ça, t’en es pas encore là avec Dongchul, d’ailleurs ?**

— **Changbin !**

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Ils avaient fini par réussir à avoir Dongchul, Jisung manquant d’arracher le téléphone de la main de Chan quand la voix du bêta sorti enfin des hauts parleurs de l’appareil.

— **Chul-ie !**

— **Sung-ie.** Répliqua Dongchul en un souffle rassuré.

Chan et Changbin échangèrent un regard.

— **Comment ça va en ville ? Tes parents ne sont pas trop méchants ? Et l’école ? C’est dur le lycée ?**

Changbin et Chan se reculèrent, les laissant parler. Ils en profitèrent pour se coller l’un à l’autre et partager un peu de chaleur. Parce que bien évidemment, pour pouvoir parler à Dongchul il devait être l’extrémité du territoire, mais au moins, Chan avait pensé à prendre la voiture.

Ainsi, ils ne crevaient pas de froid dehors, à se faire attaquer par le vent d’hiver. Il avait même le droit à des sièges confortables et un petit fond de radio. Bon après, les deux aînés avaient un peu de mal à se coller puisqu’ils avaient entre eux le levier de vitesse et un porte gobelet.

De toute façon, il ne faisait pas si froid, c’était surtout pour s’occuper plus qu’autre chose. Et avoir une excuse pour se câliner.

— **Ça va. Les gens sont stupides. Les petits se sont présentés cet hiver donc cela pue les phéromones dans les couloirs. Et je me fais coller aussi d’ailleurs. Sinon les cours-**

— **Comment ça on te colle ?** Intervint Jisung, les sourcils froncés, ses crocs sortant d’eux même à cause de la jalousie.

— **Bah je sais pas. Les nouvellement présentés n’arrêt** **e** **n** **t pas me tourner autour. Surtout les omégas.** Marmonna le bêta.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça sachant qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi sollicité par tous ces omégas qui voletaient autour de lui comme des colibris autour d’un jolie fleur bien sucrée, et odorante. Jisung ne mit qu’une second avant de comprendre.

— **Merde. C’est notre faute, désolé.**

— **Hein ?**

— **C’est nos phéromones, qu’on a laissé sur toi.** Expliqua Jisung.

Chan approuva, et Changbin fit la moue quand il réalisa que visiblement, son odeur à lui n’avait pas laissé de trace sur la peau de Dongchul. En même temps face à deux alphas, et surtout Jisung qui adorait se coller au bêta, il n’y avait rien de surprenant.

— **Mais je n’ai que de yeux pour toi, je t’assure.** Promit Dongchul d’une voix suave.

Jisung eut un son de gorge approbateur, et Changbin fit mine de vomir dans sa main, Chan lui jetant un regard amusé.

— **Bon, si tout va bien c’est déjà ça.** Marmonna Jisung en ramenant ses genoux jusqu’à son torse.

Il profitait du fait que pour une fois il n’avait pas de ceinture de sécurité qui lui compressait le torse et l’empêchait de s’asseoir comme il l’aimait. Il aurait pu s’asseoir comme il en avait l’habitude, les jambes largement écartées, surtout en sachant qu’il était seul sur la banquette arrière.

Mais écouter Dongchul lui parler comme ça, grâce au téléphone, cela lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller comme un bébé et de mâchouiller le biceps ou l’épaule de quelqu’un, ses crocs lui démangeant la gencive. Surtout les biceps de Dongchul, histoire de le marquer, et d’affirmer sa propriété sur l’oméga et repousser tous ces enfants.

  
Comme s’il n’était pas un enfant lui-même.

— **Ça va vous ?**

— **C’est bizarre sans toi.** Répondit Jisung, tandis que Changbin attrapait le bras de Jisung pour attirer le téléphone à lui.

— **Je m’ennuie quand je vais couper du bois ! C’est vide sans toi !** Lança l’oméga.

— **C’est vrai.** **Il y a personne pour me soutenir quand ils font les idiots.** Rajouta Chan avec un petit sourire affectueux.

Dongchul rigola de bon cœur.

— **J’ai compris que je vous manqu** **ais** **.** Il y eut un battement. **Vous me manquez aussi.**

Jisung porta une main à son visage pour cacher ses joues rouges, et les deux autres dans l’habitacle avec lui gloussèrent en le voyant réagir ainsi.

— **Sinon, ça se passe comment demain ?**

— **Tu finis à quel heure ?**

— **Je suis sûrement chez moi pour midi et je suis libre après une heure, le temps que je mange et que je me change.**

— **Et bien on vient te chercher dans ces eaux là et après on va au rendez vous de Changbin.** Lança Chan en pianotant sur sa cuisse.

Jisung fit la moue, Changbin haussant les épaules. Chan semblait satisfait de lui et de son plan, mais Jisung trouva un échappatoire. Il n’avait pas envie de rester seul avec Dongchul dans la voiture. Il préférait être au café ou dans un endroit plus cosy et intime.

— **Vous ne pouvez pas nous déposer ailleurs, avant d’y aller ? Au café ou-**

— **Chez moi ?** Le coupa Dongchul.

Jisung lâcha un gargouillis surpris et Chan haussa un sourcil, se penchant pour s’approcher du téléphone.

— **Tes parents vont être d’accord ?**

— **Ils ont pas à être d’accord s’ils ne le savent pas.** Répliqua Dongchul, nonchalant.

— **Dongchul. Ils vont le sentir.**

— **Je sens déjà l’alpha. Ma chambre sent déjà l’alpha ! Ils vont rien remarquer.**

Le ton de Dongchul était boudeur, comme s’il était mécontent que Chan ne lui fasse pas confiance. Ou juste mécontent de ne pas pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. Parce que juste imaginer réussir à ramener Jisung dans sa chambre…

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir jouer à Mario Kart !  Et il avait toute sa collection de goodies à lui montrer aussi...

Et peut être s’embrasser tout leur saoul,  accessoirement … 

— **Je pense qu’il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque.** Souffla Chan. **Imagine qu’ils le découvrent et qu’ils s’énervèrent. Il faut qu’il** **s** **soi** **en** **t dans de bonnes dispositions si tu compte** **s** **pouvoir partir** **et t’installer définitivement avec nous** **.**

— **Oui**. Reconnut à contre cœur le bêta. **Certes. Mais tu crois qu’ils vont réagir comment si je leur demande si je peux inviter mon petit copain à la maison quand ils sont pas là ?**

Jisung gargouilla à nouveau, surpris d’entendre Dongchul employer _ce_ mot. Changbin lui jeta un regard amusé. 

— **Bah ment un peu. Dis juste que c’est un copain.** Proposa Changbin

— **Ça** **peut passer, oui.** Approuva Chan. **Tes parents** **ne** **sont pas des** **maniaques** **du contrôle, si ?**

— **Nan en vrai ça va. Ils ne sont pas stupides mais ils ne vont pas chercher la petit bête-**

— **Et bah ça passe, adjugé vendu, on te déposera Ji avant que je me fasse explorer le cul.** Annonça Changbin alors que Dongchul finissait à voix basse.

— **Surtout qu’ils n’imagineront pas que je puisse sortir un avec un alpha.**

Personne ne l’entendit et c’était mieux ainsi. Jisung était trop occupé à rayonner, absolument ravi d’all er chez Dongchul. D'aller dans une maison moderne avec toutes les commodités qui allait avec. D’aller dans la chambre de Dongchul !

Changbin boudait, lui aussi il voulait aller chez Dongchul. Chan lui promit de lui acheter un petit truc pour égayer son humeur, et cela suffit à chasser la moue mécontente de l’oméga.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Chan était bien mignon à lui dire qu’il fallait être un petit peu honnête. Dongchul n’arrivait même pas être honnête tout court avec ses parents. Surtout quand il devrait être en train de profiter de son mercredi après-midi pour réviser.

— **Tu t’es fait des amis ?** Demanda curieusement sa mère.

— **De vrais amis ?** Ajouta son père, dubitatif.

Dongchul ne put retenir une grimace mécontente. Oui, il avait des amis. Il n’avait juste pas de chance, les seuls personnes qui appréciaient sa compagnie vivait soit dans autre pays, soit était dans une autre classe. Donc ce n’était pas pratique, pour prouver qu’il avait des amis.

— **Quand je suis resté avec la meute de Chan, je me suis fait des amis.** Répondit il sur un ton agacé.

Il manqua de rajouter quelque chose pour souligner la logique de ce qu’il avait dit, mais il ne voulait pas agacer ses parents. Et  comme il l’avait dit à Chan, ses parents ne cherchèrent pas  à enquêter plus qu ça. 

— **D’accord.** Répondit aisément sa mère. **Il faudra quand même que tu penses à travailler un peu tes cours, hein.**

— **Tu sais qu’il me reste au moins deux semaines avant les premiers examens, hein ? Et en plus on fait déjà que réviser en classe.**

Sa mère soupira et ne trouva rien à répondre, parce que de tout façon Dongchul avait dix-huit ans, et à la base, si effectivement il partait à l’université, bah il allait bien pouvoir faire ce qu’il voulait à un moment. Donc même si ses parents voulaient lui imposer quoi que ce soit, il y avait bien un moment où il devra se responsabiliser.

La seule raison pour laquelle il demandait encore des choses, la permission, à ses parents, c’était bien parce qu’il vivait avec eux. Une fois chez Chan, il pourrait enfin faire ce qu’il voulait. Bon ce n‘était pas complètement vrai, il y toujours l’avis des trois autres à prendre en compte. Mais c’était déjà ça.

— **Tant que tu réussis, tu fais comme tu veux.** Annonça son père, en finissant de vider son bol de riz avec un fond de kimchi.

— **Il ne réussira qu’en révisant.** Murmura sa mère.

— **Hongmin ne faisait pas que réviser et il a réussi.** Répliqua Monsieur Moon en lui jetant un coup d’œil.

Dongchul se leva, repoussant sa chaise au passage. S’ils commençaient à parler de son frère, il n’allait définitivement pas apprécier le sujet. Son frère était un génie, il était au courant. Il n’avait définitivement pas besoin qu’on le lui répète.

Surtout que lui, il était loin d’être un génie.

— **Hongmin et Kyungja vont avoir un bébé, tu sais**? Lança sa mère alors qu’il mettait sa vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle.

— **Ah oui ?**

— **Mmh, mmh. Ils nous l’on dit lors de Seollal.** Continua la bêta en pianotant sur la table.

Dongchul eut envie de dire que Hongmin ne lui avait rien dit, à lui. En même temps, si ses parents l’avaient appris il n’y a qu’une semaine, cela devait être que très récent. Alors il ne devait pas être surpris d’avoir été laissé sur le bas coté.

— **Ça** **y est, Hongmin hyung a fini de valider les objectifs de la vingtaine.** Marmonna Dongchul en passant l’éponge sur son coin de table.

— **Et comment tu vas faire pour les valider, toi ?** Demanda son père avec un petit rire sec.

Dongchul retint un long soupire fatigué. Aller, il en avait pour un mois, et après c’était fini.

— **Je ne vais pas les valider. J’ai l’habitude des game-over de toute façon.**

Il ne resta pas pour écouter leur réponse. Il gagna sa chambre et claqua la porte. Ses parents avaient été tout mignon  quand il était rentré, ils avaient été heureux de le voir, ils lui avaient cuisiné ses plats préférés. Mais visiblement, chass ez le naturel et il revient au galop.

Il s’assit sur son lit, regardant tout autour de lui. Sa chambre n’était pas un foutoir, mais il y avait définitivement un peu de rangement à faire. Nettoyer quelques chaussettes traînant, un mouchoir ayant chuté de son bureau et la pile de feuilles volantes qui traînait près de son sac de cours.

Il décida de s’en occuper maintenant. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait autre chose à faire. James était occupé, Logan devait dormir et Rie était encore en cours. Il rangea donc, en sentant quelque chose bouillonner sous sa peau à la seule idée de se retrouver seul avec Jisung dans l’inimité de sa chambre.

Il sentait les sous-entendus dégouliner de cette simple situation. Mais tout allait rester chaste, normalement.

Quand il alla se coucher ce soir-là, il ne savait pas à quoi penser. Il pensa à son frère, qui allait être papa. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, c’était raisonnable pour avoir un enfant. Et s’il se rappelait bien, Kyungja était un peu plus vieille qu lui.

C’était encore plus logique.

Il allait être tonton. Il allait être tonton et il n’était même pas encore sorti du lycée, et il allait vivre dans la forêt donc il ne risquait pas de voir le bébé avant un bout de temps. Avant au moins Chuseok, ou pire, le prochain Seollal.

Ce n’était pas grave, il n’était pas vraiment doué avec les enfants, en même temps.

Pour ce qui était de ses parents… Il devait tenir un mois. Un mois, et après, il ne les verrait plus que lors des célébrations, et encore. Enfin à moins qu’il ne se plaise pas dans la meute de Chan, et qu’il ait besoin de revenir chez lui.

Non, il allait se plaire là-bas. Il allait réussir à se connecter à son foutu instinct, trouv er son loup et se rapprocher du reste de la meute. 

Pensez à eux ramena Jisung au premier plan dans son esprit, et il se surprit à imaginer comment le lendemain allait bien pouvoir se passer. Il ne doutait pas qu’il allait avoir du mal à se concentrer en sachant qu’il allait retrouver toute la meute l’après midi-même.

Ils lui manquaient. Même avec leurs vêtements, c’était différent, et ils lui manquaient. Bon, Jisung peut-être un peu plus que les deux autres, mais en vrai, même Chan et Changbin lui manquaient.

Il était impatient d’être demain.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Il y avait un truc bizarre. Il y avait définitivement un truc bizarre. Jisung le sentait. Assis sur le futon, il attendait que Chan et Changbin sortent de la salle de bain pour leur demander s’ils ne sentaient pas quelques choses de bizarre eux aussi.

Il dut attendre un peu, parce que Chan et Changbin se douchaient ensemble, et que bien évidemment, cela n’annonçait rien de bon. Enfin rien de bon. Disons juste qu’ils allaient avoir un peu de retard parce qu’ils ne faisaient définitivement pas que se laver.

  
C’est pour ça que quand ils apparurent enfin sur le pallier, Jisung ne put s’empêcher de plisser son nez.

— **Vous étiez censé vous laver pour sentir bon hein, pas puer le sexe.** Grommela Jisung en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

— **On sent bon.** Chantonna Changbin en venant enlacer le jeune alpha.

Oui, il était à poil. Oui, il n’en avait strictement rien à foutre. Et non, il n’envisageait pas d’enfiler un boxer. Il commençait à faire plus chaud maintenant, sans compter que ce qu’il avait fait avec Chan et la chaleur de la douche suffisait à lui faire détester l’idée de porter ne serait ce qu’un sous vêtement.

Chan enfila quant à lui un jogging confortable mais pas de boxer avant de les rejoindre dans le lit.

— **Si le but c’est qu’on dorme, non, vous ne sentez pas bon.**

— **Tu es juste jaloux de ne pas avoir pu tremper ta nouille.** Continua de chantonner l’oméga en embrassant l’épaule de son cadet.

— **Je crois que ça y est je déteins sur vous, vous utilisez de vieilles expressions.** Marmonna Chan en venant s’asseoir près d’eux.

— **C’était pas vieux, c’était vulgaire.** Répliqua Jisung avec un petit sourire amusé.

Il relâcha finalement Jisung et vint s’installer sous les couvertures, s'étendant sous les draps frais avec délice. Il allait mourir de froid d’ici quelques minutes, mais pour l’instant c’était agréable.

— **Je** **ne** **sais pas si je préféré les expressions vieillottes de Chan ou celles vulgaires de Changbin.** Commenta Jisung en crapahutant jusqu'à Changbin, se lovant ensuite contre lui sous les couvertures.

— **Parce que Changbin est vulgaire ?**

Jisung lui jeta un regard.

— **Figure-toi que oui. Par exemple l’autre jour-**

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Changbin se jetant à sa gorge pour pouvoir écraser sa main sur la bouche de Jisung et l’empêcher de continuer. Le jeune alpha se fit alors un plaisir de lécher sa paume pour le forcer à le libérer. Et quand ce fut finalement le cas, il roula des yeux.

— **Ok, d’accord. Je te laisse découvrir ses talents plus tard.** Gloussa le jeune alpha.

Ils se recouchèrent correctement, les uns contre les autres, et maintenant qu’on avait arrêté de faire des digressions, Jisung pouvait enfin parler de ce qui le tracassait.

— **Dites, vous n’avez pas l’impression qu’il y a un truc bizarre ?**

  
Chan se mit à renifler frénétiquement. C’est vrai que normalement, Jisung et lui ne devraient pas tarder à entrer en pré-ruts. Mais Jisung ne parlait définitivement pas de ça.

— **Nan mais je parle pas des ruts. P** récisa donc le jeune alpha pour ses aînés, avant d’enchaîner. **C’est le lien.**

— **Et bah ?**

— **Vous ne trouvez pas qu’il y a un truc bizarre avec le lien ? J’ai l’impression qu’il s’est fragilisé.**

Changbin s‘empressa de le tester alors que Chan se contentait de froncer les sourcils.

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Je ne sais pas. j’ai l’impression qu’il s’étiole.**

Chan ouvrit la bouche mais Changbin lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied, ouvrant au passage de nouveau les yeux.

— **C’est vrai qu’on dirait ça.** Approuva l’oméga. **C’est comme s’il était plus fin.**

L’Alpha cligna des yeux, avant de tester à son tour le lien. Sauf qu’il ne remarqua rien d’étrange. Peut-être qu’il était juste moins sensible à ce genre de chose. Changbin et Jisung échangèrent un regard complice alors que Chan avait les yeux fermés, perdu dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

— **Tu penses à ce que je pense ?** Demanda Jisung à Changbin.

L’oméga acquiesça vivement de la tête, et Chan ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l’un après l’autre.

— **Comment ça ?**

Les deux plus jeune se contentèrent d’échanger un rire maniaque et complice, Chan soupirant avec lassitude.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	82. Chapitre 82, ou comment tourner autour du pot

Dongchul ne pouvait pas concentrer. Comment pouvait on vouloir de lui qu'il soit concentré quand il allait revoir son petit ami et ses compagnons de meute dans moins d'une demi-douzaine d'heures ? Oui, cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il ne les avait pas vu mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir vide sans eux. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était attaché plus vite et plus fort que ce qu'il aurait cru. 

  
De tout façon ce n’était pas comme s’il participait beaucoup en classe de base, et par conséquent, personne ne se rendit compte qu’il était complètement à l’ouest.

Sauf peut-être Hyeja qui était en même temps hyper consciente de sa présence. Elle lui avait expliqué qu’il sentait étonnamment fort l’alpha même avec son odeur à lui et ses propres phéromone. Cependant, ce n’était pas aussi désagréable pour elle que l’était l’odeur des alphas de la classe par exemple.

Sûrement à cause du fait qu’on sentait toujours son odeur malgré tout. Et accessoirement, Hyeja était devenue presque accro à ses phéromones. Ses pré-ruts avaient toujours tendance à être douloureux, parfois plus que ses ruts en eux même, et les suppressants qu’elle prenait, courtoisie de ses parents qui ne voulaient pas qu’elle rate de cours, n'arrangeaient rien à son problème.

Elle lui avait raconté tout ça au cours du déjeuner précédent, parce qu’ils avaient mangé ensemble comme ils s’étaient retrouvés l’un derrière l’autre dans la queue qui permettait d’accéder à la porte qui menait à la cafétéria.

  
Visiblement, les parents de Hyeja ne valaient pas vraiment mieux que les siens, et cela lui faisait penser à Jisung, qui avait dit que quelque chose dans l’air de Corée du Sud rendait les parents mauvais. Il fallait croire qu’il n‘avait pas vraiment tord, malheureusement.

  
Quand Hyeja le vit s’empresser de ranger ses affaires pour quitter la classe après le cours de mathématiques, elle ne put s’empêcher de hausser les sourcils avec surprise.

— **Bah ? T’as le feu au fesses ?**

— **T** **’as rendez-vous avec ton alpha ?** Gloussa quant à elle Gayoon, en baissant légèrement le visage pour pouvoir le regarder par-dessus ses lunettes.

Fausses bien sûr, elle avait du style, la Gayoon. Eunji se mit à glousser quant à elle, finissant de lacer ses jolis souliers. C’était d’ailleurs pour ça que les deux omégas étaient encore là. Dongchul ne sut quoi répondre, alors il se contenta de baragouiner une explication.

Hyeja se poussa pour le laisser passer, sans oublier de lui taper gentiment l’épaule au passage.

— **Personne te juge hein.** Fit l’alpha.

— **Mais il n’empêche que j’aimerai savoir quel est l’alpha qui sent aussi bon.** Ajouta Gayoon, avant de rajouter quand elle vit le regard de Hyeja. **J’ai rien contre ta salade de fruit jolie-jolie Hyenie, mais je préfère quand** **même quand** **c’est un peu plus…**

— **Épicée.** Compléta Hyeja, pince sans rire.

— **Exactement !** Fit Gayoon en tapant ses mains l’une contre l’autre.

Dongchul les salua, ne pouvant rester une seconde de plus les écouter débattre de fragrances, surtout quand Gayoon semblait aussi énamourée par celle de Jisung.

— **Excusez-moi mesdames, mais je dois filer !**

Et avant qu’elles n’aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà tourné les talons et fuit la pièce.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan l'avait menacé au moins six fois d'ouvrir la portière et de le pousser. Jisung ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux parce que de un Chan n'était pas du tout du genre à faire ça. Et de deux, ce n'était techniquement pas réalisable. 

Alors la menace n'était pas très efficace et Jisung continuait de bouillonner sur place, sa jambe sautillant gaiement. Quand finalement les premiers logements apparurent dans leurs champs de vision, Jisung parut un peu plus excité.

Puis, au bout d’un moment, le téléphone de Chan annonça que l'immeuble du bêta était au bout de la rue, et même Changbin se mit à envisager de jeter Jisung par une fenêtre, prc qu’il n’était pas loin de couiner de joie.

Mais à vrai dire, ils n'eurent même pas eu le temps de mettre leurs menaces à exécutions, parce qu’à peine Chan se fut garé sur un emplacement au pied de l'immeuble de Dongchul que Jisung sortait de la voiture comme une fusée, tout emmitouflé dans ses gants, son gros manteau et son écharpe.

Chan se rendit compte que l’immeuble fonctionnait avec des interphones, et qu’accessoirement, il n’avait pas pensé à l’expliquer au jeune alpha qui ne devait sûrement pas savoir comment cela fonctionnait. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de le lui expliquer, parce que Jisung se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée de la résidence, d’un pas déterminé. 

Il ne courrait pas seulement parce que le sol était glissant malgré le sel répandu sur les pavés, et ce serait vraiment dommage pour lui de ne pas réussir à freiner et de se prendre les lourdes portes en verre.

Bon, de toute façon, Jisung allait réussir à se débrouiller, il était a priori pas si stupide, et ce n’était pas compliqué. Chan envoya tout de même un message pour prévenir Dongchul, histoire qu'il vienne le cherché s'il restait coincé ici bas. 

Il ne manquerait plus que Jisung gèle sur place en attendant qu’on ne vienne le chercher. Dongchul avait déjà failli mourir d’hypothermie, ils n’avaient pas besoin que Jisung y passe aussi.

Changbin et Chan attendirent un retour de Dongchul, observant Jisung se rendre compte que la porte de la résidence était fermée. Le bêta finit par répondre qu'il arrivait pour ouvrir à leur cadet, et ce fut avec des petits sourires attendris que Chan et Changbin observèrent Dongchul débouler à toute vitesse un peu plus tard, ouvrir la lourde porte avant d'attraper le visage de Jisung et de l'embrasser. 

Adorable. 

Mais cela ne se faisait pas d'espionner ainsi, et ils avaient un rendez-vous médical dans une dizaine de minutes seulement. Pas le temps de regarder Jisung et Dongchul se faire des bisous et jouer les canards. 

Même si Changbin semblait avoir très envie.

Chan mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il y avait bien remarqué que Changbin avait une certaine obsession avec Dongchul, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était plus qu'un simple intérêt. Il secoua sa tête pour sortir de ses pensées, et jeta un dernier coup d’œil aux deux autres qui s’embrassaient toujours avant de rallumer le moteur.

Il sortit de la place de parking et remonta la rue dans l'autre sens, Changbin se tordant le cou pour regarder une dernière fois les silhouettes enlacées de Jisung et Dongchul. Chan finit par céder. 

— **Bin-ie, est ce que Dongchul te plaît ?**

— **Mmh ?** Fit distraitement l'oméga qui se remettait correctement sur son siège. 

Chan ne put se retenir de rouler des yeux. Il répéta sa question, et Changbin commença à paraître nerveux, léchant ses lèvres, et tripotant se fermeture éclaire. 

— **Err. Oui ? Potentiellement ? Possiblement ?** Fit il en se raclant la gorge, avant d'enchaîner rapidement quand il vit le regard de Chan. **Toi aussi, d'abord !**

— **Ah ouais**? Répliqua Chan avec un sourcil haussé. 

— **Mmh, mmh. Fais pas genre.** **C** **omme si on n'avait pas remarqué à quel point t'essayais de taper la discute avec lui.** Il y eut une pause, pendant laquelle Chan ne tenta pas de se justifier, les doigts resserrés sur le volant. **On arrive pas à savoir duquel tu es jaloux,** **avec Ji**. Ajouta alors Changbin. 

L'alpha ouvrit finalement la bouche pour se justifier, mais Changbin lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied pour ajouter : 

— **Et puis d'abord tu nous a pas dit que tu aimais les mecs grands et musclés ?**

Chan se mit à grommeler à voix basse, voyant sa défense voler en éclat face à tant de preuves accablantes. 

— **D'abord, il est pas musclé.** Commença-t-il avec un mouvement de tête déterminé. 

Le regard que lui jeta Changbin lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était absolument pas crédible. 

— **Ok. Très bien. Oui il me plaît physiquement, et ?**

— **Mmh, mmh. C'est tout ?**

— **Oui c'est tout !**

Changbin sa rapprocha un peu plus de la portière, un peu choqué par la véhémence de son aîné. Chan souffla et resserra plus encor sa prise sur le volant, ses phalanges devenant plus blanches encore, la clinique apparaissant au coin de la rue suivante. Il y eut un petit silence gênant jusqu’à que finalement l’alpha ne se gare.

Changbin ne bougea pas, guettant Chan du coin de l’œil. Les phéromones de l’alpha restaient relativement doux, alors peut-être que Chan n’était pas si agacé que ça. Et vu ses joues rouges, peut-être qu’il n’était pas agacé du tout.

L’oméga finit par se racler la gorge, pressant au pansage l’avant-bras de Chan.

— **On y va ?** Demanda-t-il gentiment, doucement, inquiet de relancer la dispute.

— **Hum, hum.**

Ils quittèrent donc le véhicule, Changbin suivant silencieusement l’alpha. La tension dura encore un instant, puis quand ils se retrouvèrent dans l’ascenseur, l’atmosphère pesante se dissipa. Changbin vint se planter devant Chan, et attrapa ses poignets, se penchant pour frotter son nez contre sa mâchoire.

Chan se détendit.

— **Je pense qu’il fau** **dra** **qu’on en rediscute.** Finit par murmurer l’oméga contre la joue du dominant, les yeux fermés.

Il y plaça un baiser avant de se reculer, et Chan soupira, les yeux clos. Il s’affaissa un pu contre la paroi de la cabine, et ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, pour observer l’oméga qui attendait sa réaction.

— **C’est vrai.** Reconnut il douloureusement.

Ce n’était pas aussi facile que ce qu’il aurait cru, de parler de ses sentiments. Il aurait du s’en douter, que cela n’allait pas être aussi facile. Changbin lui frotta gentiment le poignet, lui donnant du courage comme si ce n’était pas lui qui allait se faire tripoter par une médecin dans moins de dix minutes.

— **Tu peux tout me dire, je vais pas te juger.**

Chan lui fit un petit sourire et les portes s’ouvrirent. Ils sortirent main dans la main. Cette clinique était différente de celle où ils allaient pour Jisung. Ce n’était qu’une agglomération de petits cabinets de professionnels, dans un petit bâtiment coincé dans le quartier résidentiel.

Il n’y avait qu’une salle d’attente, alors ils s’assirent sur des chaises, l’un à côté de l’autre. Ils n’étaient pas seul, il y avait une oméga enceinte et un jeune homme qui ne sentait rien. Pas même le non-présenté. Juste… Rien.

On ne les regarda pas, alors ils ne les regardèrent pas, et ils attendirent.

Une porte s’ouvrit, le jeune homme y entra. Une deuxième s’ouvrit, ce fut au tour de l’oméga d’y entrer. La troisième fut la bonne. Une petite oméga leur fit signe, et Changbin comme Chan se levèrent pour la rejoindre.

— **Bonjour, bonjour !** Fit elle gaiement en allant s’asseoir derrière son bureau.

— **Bonjour.** Murmurèrent ils en gagnant des chaises de l’autre côté du meuble.

Elle les regarda s’asseoir avec un petit sourire, l’œil brillant. Un fois qu’ils furent installé, elle tapota brièvement sur une tablette, avant de mettre son menton dans sa paume.

— **Alors.** **Première** **consultation c’est ça ?** Changbin acquiesça. Je vois. **Vous venez de la for** **ê** **t, donc ce n’est pas étonnant.** Enchaîna-t-elle en continuant de tapoter sur sa table. **Changbin, Seo Changbin ?** Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même. **Onze août deux mille trois… Présenté en deux mille dix-neufs. Début ou fin d’année ?**

— **Début.**

Elle acquiesça et tapota encore.

— **Et c’est tout.**

Changbin hocha la tête en se grattant la nuque.

— **Enfin si, il y a les symptômes des périodes. Qui sont rassurants d’ailleurs, rien de bizarre, tout paraît normal.** Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant. **Ok. Bon. On va faire un petit bilan de santé, d’accord ? Vous êtes là pour une prescription de pilule c’est ça ?**

Changbin acquiesça et elle lui fit signe d’aller sur la balance. L’oméga s’exécuta docilement, pas sûr de savoir exactement ce qu’elle voulait dire par bilan de santé. Comme il n’avait pas été là quand Jisung s’était fait examiner, il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il allait se passer.

Certes, Jisung lui avait raconté ce qu’il avait pu subir, mais bon, les capacités de Jisung à faire un récit logique et complet… Laissez à désirer. Mais en tout cas, il n’était pas vraiment inquiet, surtout que Chan lui avait aussi parlé de l’examen, et l’avait rassuré.

Elle le pesa et le mesura, et quand elle annonça sa taille à haut voix, Changbin jeta un sale regard à Chan qui se contenta de lever les mains innocemment, sans faire un commentaire. Mais il arborait un large sourire.

Quand elle lui demanda de retirer son haut et d’aller s’asseoir sur le divan d’examen, Changbin parut soudainement paniqué, ne s’attendant pas à ça. Pourtant, il savait que Jisung y avait eut droit, et ils en avaient parlé dans la voiture, quand Chan lui avait expliqué comment cela allait se passer.

Pourtant il paniquait tout de même.

Chan le rassura avec une bouffée de phéromones qui fit plisser le nez de la doctoresse, mais elle ne dit cependant rien. Changbin finit par retirer son sweat et s'asseya sur un bout de divan. Elle nota ses cicatrices, et les examina brièvement.

Changbin était particulièrement marqué, et on se doutait aisément qu’il s’était beaucoup battu.

L'omégalogue prit son pouls, écouta son cœur, regarda ses yeux et ses oreilles, avant de lui demander si elle pouvait palper ses glandes. Il accepta avec une grimace, et elle fit vite, sûrement consciente du sale regard que posait inconsciemment Chan sur elle. Elle retourna ensuite tapoter sur sa tablette, Changbin restant assis, les doigts resserrés sur le rebord du divan.

Chan le regardait avec un sourire rassurant, mais Changbin n’était pas là. Il était dans sa tête. Il repensait à la conversation qu’il avait eut un peu plus tôt, parce que même si l'examen n’était pas douloureux, ce n’était définitivement pas particulièrement amusant.

— **Très bien. Tout va bien. Je pense que je n’ai pas besoin de prescrire de radio, comme tout à l’air d’aller bien.**

— **De radio ?** Répéta Changbin qui n’était pas sûr de comprendre le rapport.

Parce que pour lui, la radio, c’était ce qui sortait des enceintes quand ils prenaient la voiture. Chan lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire qu’il expliquerait plus tard. La doctoresse ne sembla quant à elle pas remarquer sa surprise, et elle retourna derrière son bureau, tapotant sur sa tablette.  
  


— **Bon, alors tout va bien, le développement et normal, de ce que j’ai vu la croissance aussi. Vous allez juste faire la prise de sang avec mon collègue et d’ici quelques jours on vous enverra un SMS.**

Chan s’empressa alors de changer le numéro de téléphone, donnant celui de Dongchul plutôt que le sien, parce qu'il risquait fortement de ne pas avoir de réseaux quand le message sera envoyé. La doctoresse en sourcilla pas face à ce changement soudain, Chan paya et elle leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de les laisser sortir.

Changbin s’empressa de se rhabiller avant de fuir, soupirant de soulagement une fois qu’il fut dehors. Puis il se rappela qu’il devait faire une prise de sang et son visage perdit toute couleur. Chan lui pressa l’épaule et ils retournèrent s’asseoir dans la salle d’attente.

Changbin finit pelotonné contre Chan, à mal regarder le petit oméga en face qui louchait sur son dominant à lui. Chan resta bien heureusement inconscient de ce qui se passait, trop occuper à jouer avec les mains toutes douces de son cadet, même si ses paumes étaient calleuses à cause du travail.

Une nouvelle porte s’ouvrit, avec cette fois un petit bêta qui leur fit un petit signe de la main.

Cela fut rapide, Changbin sachant ce qui allait se passer, et Chan le rassurant. Le jeune bêta leur réitéra les consignes donnés par la doctoresse, et ils finirent par sortir. Une fois dans l’ascenseur, Changbin se calma finalement. Il se pelotonna à nouveau contre Chan, refermant les pans de son manteau autour de lui.

Cela fit sourire l’alpha qui l’embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres, puis le bout du nez et le front.

— **C** **e n** **’était pas si terrible, mmh ?** Fit l’alpha en frottant leurs nez ensemble.

— **Mmh.**

Chan eut un petit rire et il embrassa sa joue, en caressant ses hanches.

— **On va aller faire les courses, tu pourras prendre ce que tu veux, ok ?** Lança l’alpha pour tenter de rendre son cadet un peu plus guilleret.

Cela suffit pour qu’une lueur s’allume dan les yeux de l’oméga. Chan avait prévu de racheter de quoi faire des crêpes, parce que dès qu’il clignait des yeux il avait l’impression que les œufs et le lait disparaissaient mystérieusement. Cela avait peut-être à voir avec le fait que Jisung adoraient les omelettes roulées.

— **Tout ce que je veux ?**

Chan ne put que soupirer, sentant que son compte en banque allait en prendre un coup.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Finalement, Changbin n’avait pas été si dépensier. Il avait pris quelques sacs de snacks, des cartons de lait à la banane et un paquet de bonbons. Chan s’était chargé de tout ce qui était sain, des légumes, chers mais bons, un peu de viande et des épices.

Vivement le printemps, parce que cela ça commencer à être compliqué niveau nourriture. Certes les vues sur leur compte Soundcloud augmentaient, et l’alpha avait un peu d’argent de côté. Mais si cela continuait comme ça, peut être que cela allait finir par coincer.

Surtout si à l’hiver prochain, ils avaient plus de membres dans leur petite meute, qu’il allait falloir nourrir. Après certes, ils auraient plus de temps pour préparer les réserves, faire des bocaux et sécher la viande et le poisson.

Après les courses, Chan alla se garer dans la petite rue qui menait au sex-shop. Changbin demanda à venir quand il apprit où Chan allait, mais l’alpha refusa. Ce n’était pas une question de décence, Changbin avait vu suffisamment de choses pour ne pas être perturbé par ce genre d’endroit.

Mais il n’avait pas l’âge et en plus il n’avait même pas de carte d’identité, qu’elle soit fausse ou véritable. Alors il devait rester ici, parce que Chan ne voulait pas risquer d’avoir des problèmes, surtout pour quelque chose d’aussi… Particulier.

Il n’imaginait pas si cela remontait aux oreilles de ses parents, ou d’Inhyung, pour une raison ou une autre.

— **Mais comment je fais moi, pour vouloir quelque chose si je ne sais même pas si ça existe ?** Questionna Changbin, boudeur, même s’il grignotait des oursons en gélatines.

Parce qu’effectivement, sa connaissance en matière de sex-toys était relativement restreinte, même si elle devait sûrement être plus étendue que celle de la plupart des jeunes de son âge.

Chan souffla, et regarda l’heure. Ok, il était encore tôt, Dongchul et Jisung avaient sûrement besoin d’encore un peu de temps. Bon, il pouvait perdre vingt minutes à présenter le site du magasin à Changbin. Ce n’était que la suite de leur éducation sexuelle, après la petite intervention de Chan quand ils avaient commencé à faire des trucs, et le visionnage de porno.

Bon sang, qu’est ce qu’il apprenait à ses cadets...

Il sortit donc son téléphone et ouvrit son navigateur, tapant le nom du site et donnant l’objet à Changbin. Chan savait déjà ce qu’il comptait acheter, mais peut être que Changbin allait avoir des envies. Et tant que ce n’était pas trop cher, Chan pouvait se permettre de lui faire plaisir.

Encore une fois, oui il fallait que l’hiver se finisse bientôt, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre quelques petits plaisirs.

Les godemichets n’avaient définitivement pas impressionnés Changbin, mais quand il avait commencé à explorer la section omégas, surtout la sous-section homme, ses yeux manquèrent de sortir de ses orbites. Chan l’observa réaliser à quoi servait les petits anneaux et les cages colorées qu’il voyait, et quand l’oméga lui jeta un regard paniqué, il haussa les épaules.

— **Chacun, ses goûts je présume.**

Changbin quitta vite la page, visiblement un peu effrayé. Il n’alla pas trop loin, explorant un peu la partie godemichet, parce que ça au moins il connaissait, mais les formes n’étaient définitivement pas quelque chose qu’il avait déjà vu, et une espèce de champignon à deux tête attira son attention.

Cela sembla lui plaire, et Chan lui promit de tenter le trouver s’il pouvait, comme il était relativement peu cher.

Il décida d’y aller, reprenant son téléphone en promettant à Changbin de lui laisser plus tard pour qu’il continue d’explorer le site s’il le voulait. Enfin plus tard, plus tard, quand il y aura internet. Et sûrement pas dans le café, avec tout le monde autour.

  
Sa visite dans le magasin fut courte. Il alla reprendre du lubrifiant, demanda à l’employé derrière le comptoir de lui conseiller le meilleur lots de plugs pour alpha débutant, et il se perdit ensuite dans la section oméga mâle pour trouver le double champignon que voulait Changbin.

  
L’employé, qui était resté das son dos visiblement pour voir s’il avait besoin d’aide ou non, bondit sur l’occasion pour l’aider et le conseiller. Ou juste le pousser à dépenser plus. Monde capitaliste de merde.

— **C’est le dernier modèle de la collection** _ **Nature**_ **de Yummy. Il y a une double action comme vous pouvez le voir, le premier champignon stimule** **la prostate** **et le second l** **e foramen** **. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il peut vibrer ! Il se recharge par USB, le port se cache dans l** **a** **bas** **e** **.**

— **Ça s'utilise que pendant les chaleurs ?**

— **Pas du tout. Il est relativement souple, donc il ne risque pas d’appuyer trop fort contre un foramen fermé, tout en gardant la sensation de pression et les vibrations agréables.**

Chan acquiesça lentement, certes l’employé essayait de vendre son truc, bien évidemment, mais Chan devait reconnaître que ce n’avait pas l’air trop mal. Et la pomme était bien pratique, mais il pouvait comprendre que Changbin ait envie de nouvelle sensations.

Il décida de le prendre, regrettant peut-être un peu quand il vit le prix s’afficher sur la caisse. L’employé lui donna son traditionnelle sac en papier innocent avec un sourire poli mais reconnaissant, et Chan lui fit un signe de la tête avant de sortir.

Quand il remonta dans la voiture, Changbin se jeta presque sur lui, tendant ses bras pour attraper le sac en papier. Chan le repoussa, expliquant que c’était une surprise et qu’ils verront ça à la maison. Changbin se pelotonna contre sa portière, boudeur.

Il regarda Chan allumer le moteur et sortir de sa place de parking en faisant la moue, ne voulant pas atteindre aussi longtemps. Chan posa une main sur son genou, le pressant. Ils étaient bientôt rentrés, il fallait juste aller au café retrouver Dongchul et Jisung, récupérer le jeune alpha et après ils pouvaient rentrer. Et Changbin pourrait farfouiller tout son saoul dans le sac.

  
Mais Changbin n’avait pas de patience, et il était mesquin. Juste un peu.

— **Du coup. On parle de tes sentiments pour Dongchul ?** Demanda-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

Chan ne pila pas, mais la grimace qui tordit ses traits laissa deviner à Changbin qu’il était à un cheveu de le faire passer par le par-brise. Mais est ce qu Changbin avec un instinct de survie ? Non.

— **On pourra pas en parler après, parlons en maintenant.** Expliqua l’oméga en se penchant dans son siège, s’approchant de Chan.

Cette fois Chan pila, et la ceinture de sécurité de Changbin lui compressa la gorge mais peut être qu’il l’avait mérité.

— **On en reparlera plus tard, quand j’aurais l** **e** **temps d’y avoir réfléchi,** **et de mettre préparer à e parler avec toi.** **.** Grommela Chan en augmentant le son de la radio pour faire comprendre à Changbin qu’il ne voulait plus parler. **Espèce de démon**. Ajouta-t-il ensuite à voix basse.

Changbin dut comprendre le message parce qu’il s’enfonça dans son siège, bras croisés malgré le manteau qui le compressait, et il se tut pendant le reste du voyage. Quand Chan se gara, Changbin fut le premier à sortir.

L’alpha resta en arrière pour sortir son téléphone et annoncer à Dongchul qu’ils étaient au café. Le bêta, ou plutôt Jisung vut l’orthographe, lui répondit qu’ils se mettaient en route. Chan sortit et rejoignit Changbin sur le trottoir d’en face, à deux pas du café, la sacoche de son mac à la main.

La voiture se verrouilla, les rétroviseurs se repliant.

Ils poussèrent la porte ensemble, même si Changbin semblait encore un peu boudeur. Les serveurs les saluèrent comme à leur habitude, et Chan gagna leur table habituelle, déposant son ordinateur sur le meuble. Changbin s’empressa de se débarrasser de son gros manteau, le posant à côté sur la banquette avant de se laisser tomber sur le siège moelleux.

Il sortit un petit carnet et un crayon d’une poche, et commença déjà à réviser ce qu’il avait pu écrire, Chan prenant le temps de sortir son ordinateur et de l’allumer avant de retirer manteau et écharpe.

Ce fut quand il fut assis que le serveur s’approcha, prenant leurs commandes. Comme d’habitude, un chocolat pour Chan et un café liégeois pour Changbin, qui était sa dernière lubie. La douceur-amère de la boisson lui plaisait tout particulièrement.

  
Ils se mirent ensuite à travailler, attendant les deux autres.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	83. Chapitre 83, ou quand Jisung s'invite chez les Moon

Dongchul était avachi sur le canapé à jouer la switch quand son téléphone vibra contre sa cuisse. Il sursauta, sortit l'objet de la poche et l'alluma. Le nom de Jisung lui sauta au yeux, en dessous du nom de contact de Chan, et il n'attendit pas plus, ne prenant même pas le temps de lire le message en entier. 

Il bondit sur ses pieds, abandonnant ses claquettes pour des baskets qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler correctement. Si sa mère l'avait vu faire, elle l'aurait sûrement arrêté sur le champs en le voyant maltraiter ainsi ses chaussures, mais sa mère n'était pas là alors il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait. 

Il ouvrit la porte en vérifiant qu'il avait bien la clé dans l'une des poches de son gilet, et remonta le couloir tout guilleret en ignorant le bruit de sa porte d'entrée qui claque parce qu'il ne l'avait pas gentiment aidé à se refermer. 

Il prit l'ascenseur, parce que c'était toujours plus rapide que les escaliers, il habitait dans les étages après tout, et tapota du pied pendant tout le court trajet, faisant peut-être remuer juste un peu la cage en métal. 

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il put voir Jisung qui attendait comme un idiot derrière les lourdes portes en verre de l'entrée. Le jeune alpha était penché devant les interphones, à sûrement tenter de trouver Dongchul dans le lot. 

Sauf qu'il y avait plusieurs Moon dans l'immeuble et Jisung ne connaissait définitivement pas le nom de ses parents. Impossible pour lui de trouver le bon à moins de les appeler tous. Heureusement pour lui, Dongchul vola à sa rescousse. 

— **Hey !** Salua Dongchul avec un petit sourire intimidé en poussant la lourde porte avec son épaule. 

Un large sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Jisung et éclairer son visage. 

— **Salut !**

Jisung se redressa et s'approcha de Dongchul, ouvrant la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Le bêta ne lui en laissa pas le temps, sa surprenante timidité disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. 

Il prit le visage de Jisung grossièrement en coupe et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes en fermant les yeux. Jisung eut un petit son de surprise qui se perdit dans sa gorge et il papillonna des paupières, levant une main gantée pour caresser la joue de Dongchul. 

Quelque part derrière eux, une voiture démarrait avant de s'éloigner, mais Dongchul l’ignora royalement. Ils finirent cependant par se détacher, notamment parce que Dongchul avait peur qu'un voisin ne les surprenne.

Ce n'était pas qu'on le voit avec Jisung le problème. C' é t ait qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ses parents n'avaient jamais semblé avoir un quelconque problème avec les relations  entre les alphas mâles et les bêtas mâles, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient accepter celle de leur fils. 

Foutu double standards. 

Dongchul frissonna à cause d'un coup de vent froid, et s'empressa de faire rentrer son cadet à l'intérieur, alors que c’était bien lui le moins couvert. Jisung se laissa faire docilement, et observa l'entrée du bâtiment, immaculée après le passage des femmes de ménages un peu plus tôt. 

Dongchul prit sa main sans vraiment y réfléchir et le guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur, Jisung le suivant toujours aussi sage. Son regard ne quittait pas leurs mains entrelacées, et ce même une fois dans l’ascenseur. Et heureusement d’ailleurs que Chan avait habitué Jisung à prendre l'ascenseur au cours de leurs visites en ville.

Tout simplement parce  que celui de l’immeuble de Dongchul avait tendance à faire des bruits un peu inquiétant s , et il tanguait peut-être juste un peu. Dongchul en avait l’habitude, lui, il le prenait depuis qu’il avait  une  dizaines  d’années . Et Jisung était trop  occupé à fixer leurs mains pour vraiment remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Les porte s’ouvrirent avec un tintement, et Dongchul tira Jisung à sa suite, en mettant un index devant ses lèvres comme si Jisung avait déjà ouvert sa bouche de puis qu’ils s’étaient salués. Le couloir raisonnait tout particulièrement pour il ne savait quelle raison,  et  il valait mieux éviter de réveiller les voisins avec des petits.

Il déverrouilla la porte d’entrée avec sa clé après un moment gênant pendant lequel le bêta  gèlera comme un idiot pour réussir à mettre le bout de métal dans la serrure. Il poussa la porte et entra ensuite, se mettant rapidement sur le côté pour laisser Jisung entrer en lui indiquant le paillasson.

S’il ne laissait ne serait-ce qu’un trace de bou e sur le sol sa mère allait avoir sa tête.

— **Bienvenue dans l’humble demeure de mes parents.** Fit il avec un voix de PNJ et un mouvement de bras grandiloquent.

— **C’est beau chez toi.** Murmura Jisung, alors qu’il retirait son manteau en regardant autour de lui.

L'appartement était moderne et propret, son père comme sa mère adorant faire le ménage dès qu’ils avaient plus d’une heure de libre. Et dès qu’ils avaient commencé à avoir un peu d’argent, ils s’étaient fait un plaisir de décorer leur chez-soi avec tout un tas d’objets décoratifs inutiles.

Parce qu’il n’y en avait définitivement pas dans la forêt.  Du moins s i on enlevait tout ce qui venait de la nature, comme des jolies pierres ou  l es statue tte s en bois  qu’on pouvait facilement faire,  bien évidemment.

Et en plus d’être propre et  de posséder une décoration chargée, l’appartement des Moon était… Moderne. Bien plus moderne  que  l’hanok de Chan. En même temps, certes ce n’était pas non plus le Moyen Âge  là-bas , mais il n’avait pas autant d'électroménager, ou un magnifique écran télé.

Sans compter que les murs de l’hanok étaient le plus souvent en bois et en crépis, et qu’ici, il y avait du joli papier peint.

— **Bienvenue en ville, je présume.** Répondit simplement Dongchul en tendant à Jisung une paire de claquettes en plastique.

Jisung murmura un remerciement, et fit quelque pas hésitant. La télévision était allumée, mais servait de simple écran pour la Switch. Yoshi était sur sa moto, bloqué en l’air après avoir passé un tremplin, en train de se pencher pour faire un salto.

Le jeune alpha regarda encore un instant la télévision, avant de s’approcher curieusement de l'une des fenêtres. Il n’était jamais allé aussi haut, et quand il se rendit compte d’à quel point il était loin du sol, il se recula en chancelant.

Dongchul eut vite fait de le rejoindre, l’attrapant par les épaules pour le stabiliser.

— **Ça va ?** Demanda Dongchul, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude.

— **C’est haut.** Se contenta de répondre le jeune alpha avec un murmure.

— **Effectivement.** Le bêta eut un sourire et il s’approcha un peu plus, collant son torse au dos de Jisung. **Ne t’inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici.** Assura-t-il, en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet.

Il le serra contre lui et embrassa sa joue, Jisung fondant facilement dans ses bras.

— **Tu veux faire quoi ?** Questionna le bêta en se balançant lentement.

Jisung se retourna pour lui faire face, et pressa son petit nez froid contre les glandes odorantes cervicales inférieures du bêta. Celui-ci frissonna. 

— **Suis fatigué.** Marmonna Jisung. 

S'il avait été excité pendant tout le trajet de l'hanok jusqu'à l'immeuble des Moon, maintenant arrivé et dans les bras du bêta, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir  somnolant . 

— **C'est vrai que c'est l'heure de la sieste.** Reconnut Dongchul. **Tu veux qu'on aille s'allonger ? On pourra faire autre chose plus tard.**

— **On a le temps ?** Demanda Jisung en levant la tête pour regarder Dongchul dans les yeux.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. 

— **On doit avoir quoi, deux heures avant que Changbin et Chan ne finissent leurs affaires ? Ils doivent aller chez le médecin, c'est ça ?**

— **Mmh.** Confirma Jisung. **Chez l'omégalogue, pour la pilule de Changbin.**

— **Alors ne t'inquiètes pas, on aura définitivement le temps de faire tout ce dont tu as envie de faire.**

Jisung haussa les sourcils, une certaine lueur dans le regard, et Dongchul roula des yeux avec lassitude et tendresse. Il le repoussa en appuyant le talon de sa main contre le front de son cadet. Celui-ci fut forcé de se détacher du bêta, couinant de mécontentement au passage. 

Dongchul décida alors de ne pas le laisser geindre plus longtemps, il attrapa sa main pour le traîner dans sa chambre. C'était l'heure de la sieste ! 

Quand Dongchul ouvrit la porte de son refuge, il se rappela que c'était sa chambre. Et que tout de même, il avait un peu peur d'avoir oublié un détail que Jisung allait quant à lui bien vite remarqu er .  Et qui allait lui valoir des taquineries, surtout si Jisung le répétait après aux deux autres.

— **Woah…** Murmura Jisung quand il eut fait quelques pas à l'intérieur.

Timidement, Dongchul gagna son lit et s'assit sur le bord de celui-ci, laissant Jisung découvrir son univers. Le jeune alpha observa les différents posters de k-pop, d'animés et de jeux vidéos. 

Il était particulièrement fier de sa carte collector de Civilisation  VI  mais il n'était pas sûr que Jisung allait partager son engouement pour le bout de tissu. Et  comme il l’avait présumé , Jisung ne lui jeta pas un regard, il était trop fasciné par les figurines pops qui encombrai en t son étagère. 

Il y reconnut des personnages de Tower of God qui côtoyaient Deadpool et Captain America. Natsu, ses mains enflammées, faisait face à une Asuna peu habillée et une Nami armée mais définitivement pas plus couverte. 

Très emballé, il se tourna vers Dongchul et ils commencèrent à échanger sur les mangas et les manhwas. Dongchul se leva pour lui montrer sa modeste collection d’ouvrages, et ils discutèrent tant et si bien qu'ils en oublièrent la raison première de leur venue ici. 

Ce ne fut que quand Jisung commença à s'affaisser contre Dongchul, alors qu'il feuilletait une bande dessinée sur Spider-Man, que Dongchul se rappela que Jisung était fatigué, à la base. 

Il le guida jusqu'au lit, en lui assurant que s'il le fallait, il pourra prêter certains de ses exemplaires à Jisung pour qu'il les ramène avec lui dans la forêt et qu'il les feuillette tout son saoul.  De toute façon, si jamais Dongchul décidait de réellement emménager avec Chan, Jisung et Changbin, ils allaient sûrement ramener ses goodies préférer avec lui.

Et peut être même tout son ordinateur, tiens, en plus de ses consoles. Cela fera un outil de plus pour aider les trois autres à faire leurs chansons.

Jisung accepta finalement de s'allonger, et Dongchul réalisa avec mécontentement que son petit lit simple n’allait que difficilement pouvoir contenir Jisung et lui. Surtout avec la large stature de Dongchul, et tant bien même que Jisung soit relativement délicat. 

Il y eut donc un moment gênant pendant lequel ils se tortillèrent pour trouver une position confortable, jusqu'à finalement décider  de simplement s'empiler. Jisung tenait parfaitement bien sur son torse,  positionné comme un petit koala . 

Dongchul laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la colonne du jeune alpha sou s son gros sweat,  par-dessus sa peau chaude. Il admira i t les grains de beauté qui parsemaient son visage,  du triangle sur sa joue,  jusqu’à celui sous son œil ou encore sur son front, caché sous cheveux en bataille . 

Le jeune  alpha  semblait déjà s'être endormi, le souffle régulier et le corps mou dans les bras de Dongchul. Ce dernier était juste un peu mécontent de voir que Jisung avait bascul é dans l'inconscience aussi vite. 

Il n'avait eut le droit qu'à un bisou en même temps, pour l’instant… 

Mon Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être un canard. En même temps Jisung avait de jolies lèvres, pas aussi pleines et charnues que celles de Changbin et Chan, mais elles étaient toutes douces. Et elles étaient attachées au corps de Jisung, accessoirement.

Ouais, c'était définitivement un canard. De plus, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses amis en devenaient aussi, quand ils avaient quelqu'un dans leur vie. 

L'amour changeait radicalement les choses. Déjà, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on puisse penser autant à quelqu'un, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'avant il ne pensait jamais à Jisung. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y avait une vie sans Jisung. 

Ok, c'était plus que canard-là. Il était horriblement niais, oui. 

Jisung dormant, ou au moins somnol a nt, dans ses bras, Dongchul sortit son téléphone pour prendre quelques photos du bel endormi. Après un temps d'hésitation, il l'envoya sans légende sur  l’une des discussions de son serveur discord.

Ce qui fit littéralement exploser le cerveau de ses amis. 

— _Genre. Tu as. Un. Petit copain._

— _C'est son petit copain ?_

— _Non Logan, c'est juste un ami très proche…_

— _Ah je me disais._

— _Je-_

— _Il est mignon. C'est un alpha ?_

Dongchul, qui regardait juste le monde brûler passivement, décida d'intervenir. 

— _Oui. Mais pas touch er. C'est mon mien. _

— _Calm down Tiger. On est même pas sur le même continent. Je vais pas y toucher. _

— _Moi si par contre…_

Dongchul plissa les yeux, n'aimant vraiment pas ni les trois petits points, ni les sous-entendus qu'impliquait Yeomin. Il s'empressa donc de renvoyer un message réaffirmant sa possession sur le jeune alpha, et l'autre coréen céda facilement. 

Quelque chose dut changer, peut être que son odeur était devenue plus amère ou alors sa posture s'était raidie, parce que Jisung ouvrit un œil. 

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est qui se passe ?** Marmonna-t-il en pressant son visage conte le torse de Dongchul. 

Le bêta leva une main pour caresser ses cheveux, attendri par le comportement adorable de son cadet, et se retint de gazouiller comme un grand-mère gaga. 

— **Rien. Juste mes amis qui m'embêtent.**

Jisung leva la tête. 

— **T'as des amis ?** Demanda-t-il pince sans rire. 

Dongchul lui donna une pichenette en guise de punition. 

— **Attends, attends, entends-moi !** Dongchul plissa les yeux. **Tu nous en parle** **s** **jamais. Chan nous** **a déjà parlé des siens, ceux qu’il avait dans son pays,** **et il nous a montré des photos d'eux et tout mais toi on a rien. Tu nous a même dis que tu as pas d'amis au lycée.**

— **J'ai pas vraiment d'amis au lycée.** Marmonna Dongchul. **Juste des connaissances. Mais je me suis fait des amis en ligne grâce à internet et aux jeux vidéos.**

Dongchul en profita pour parler un peu de chacun des membres de son petit serveur discord, sortant des photos quand il en avait. Jisung trouvait le fait qu'il parlait avec des gens qui vivaient tout autour du globe fascinant. 

— **Mais genre... Comment vous pouvez tous vous comprendre ?**

— **On parle tous plus au moins anglais.**

Jisung acquiesça conte son torse. Il finit ensuite par se hisser jusqu'au visage de Dongchul, se redressant et s'appuyant sur ses avants bras, qu'il plaça de part et d'autre du visage du bêta. 

— **J'ai bien envie d'apprendre l'anglais. Chan aussi sait le parler...**

— **On pourra t'apprendre.**

— **Ça vous aidera à vous entendre.** Gloussa Jisung en frottant son nez contre celui du bêta. 

Dongchul roula des yeux, amusé. Puis il réalisa que les lèvres de Jisung était tout proches des siennes et qu'en plus il n'avait pas eu de bisou depuis un bout de temps. Alors il se décida à nouveau à prendre les devants et releva un peu la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de Jisung. 

Le jeune alpha papillonna des paupières un instant avant de finalement fermer les yeux et de se laisser porter par le baiser, se ramollissant dans les bras de Dongchul. Et le bêta se rappela pourquoi il aimait tant embrasser Jisung.

Parce qu'il embrassait diablement bien, surtout pour quelqu’un de son âge. 

Le baiser étant plus long que l'autre parce qu'ils étaient seuls et dans l'intimité de la chambre de Dongchul, ce dernier put pleinement apprécier l'échange. Il laissa Jisung mener, appréciant son talent et se concentrant plutôt sur le corps de Jisung, laissant ses doigts glisser sur sa colonne et ses flancs. 

Quand ils se reculèrent finalement, leurs fronts se trouvèrent et ils restèrent un instant, les paupières cl o ses. 

— **Ça me fait un peu bizarre parce que genre tu vois…** Dongchul eut un petit rire. **J'ai trois ans de plus que toi mais tu embrasses définitivement mieux que moi.**

Jisung gloussa, pressant plusieurs fois, brièvement, ses lèvres contre celles de Dongchul. 

— **C'est beaucoup d'entraînement. Chan nous a tout appris**. Il y eut une pause, pendant laquelle Jisung se lécha les lèvres quand il réalisa quelque chose. **Enfin non, ils nous a donné les bases et après on a expérimenté.**

— **Ah ouais?**

Jisung embrassa le bout de son nez, avec un petit air conspirateur. 

— **Tu lui répétera pas hein? Mais Chan au début…** Le jeune alpha ne put s’empêcher de glousser. **Il** **bavait** **un peu comme un escargot quand il embrassait.**

Il y eut un temps de flottement. Chan ? Un escargot ? Chan, qui semblait tout savoir faire et tout maîtriser ? Jisung acquiesça très sérieusement quand il vit le regard dubitatif de Dongchul. 

Le bêta éclata alors de rire, et Jisung ne mit qu'une seconde à le rejoindre. 

— **Au moins ça me rassure.** Commenta Dongchul quand finalement leur fou rire se calma. **Je pouvais difficilement faire pire.**

— **Effectivement**. Gloussa Jisung. **Mais** **ne** **t'inquiète** **s** **pas. T'embrasse** **s** **bien.** Murmura finalement le jeune alpha en frottant leur nez ensemble. 

Il y eut un temps de flottement pendant lequel ils restèrent comme ça, à s'embrasser paresseusement, se faisant parfois des bisous lapins. Ils restaient au niveau du visage, et Jisung commença à en être agacé. 

Il avait très envie de s'imprégner avec Dongchul, là tout de suite. 

— **On a combien de temps tu crois avant que les autres ne réclament notre présence ?**

— **Mmh…** Dongchul regarda son réveil. **Peut-être une heure ?**

— **Parfait.**

Il se redressa, enfourchant les cuisses de Dongchul et retira son sweat sans ménagement, le jetant au sol ensuite. Le bêta le regarda faire en écarquillant les yeux surpris par tant d'audace. 

Il se lécha les lèvres, observant les grains de beauté qui décoraient le torse de son cadet entre deux bleus et suçons. Jisung joua des sourcils en remarquant son regard, et attrapa la zipette du gilet de Dongchul, jouant avec. 

— **Toi aussi.** Chantonna Jisung avec ce qui semblait être un ronronnement. 

Jisung passait définitivement trop de temps avec Changbin. Dongchul eut à peine le temps de se relever que les petits doigts de Jisung se faisait un plaisir d'ouvrir son gilet et de l'envoyer au sol avec son sweat. 

Son sous-pull et son t-shirt partirent vite le rejoindre, et Jisung grommela à propos de toutes les couches de vêtement que portait son aîné. Heureusement, sa mauvaise humeur s'évapora dès que les bras  épais  de Dongchul s'enroulèrent autour de lui et que leurs torses se rencontrèrent. 

Il soupira de bonheur à la sensation de peau contre peau et logea son nez dans le cou de Dongchul, descendant le long de sa gorge jusqu'à ses glandes odorantes cervicales inférieures. 

Dongchul le regarda faire avec tendresse, massant l'arrière de sa nuque. Le jeune alpha ne réagit pas même si le geste était particulièrement dominant. Ce n'était pas comme si la hiérarchie leur importait, de toute façon. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Ils étaient en train de jouer à Mario Kart sur le grand écran de télévision du salon quand le téléphone de Dongchul vibra. Le bêta fut alors forcé de mettre le jeu en pause au plus grand regret de Jisung qui fut coupé en plein dérapage. 

Le jeune alpha se fit donc un plaisir de bondir sur Dongchul pour récupérer sa manette et reprendre le jeu. Mais Dongchul réussit sans trop de mal à le garder à portée tout en déverrouillant son téléphone d'une main. 

Il casa sa manette entre ses deux cuisses, près de son service trois pièce, et prit un malin plaisir à voir le dilemme de Jisung du coin de l'œil. De l'autre, il tapait une rapide réponse plein de fautes à Chan, lui assurant qu'ils étaient en route.

Ce qui était juste un petit mensonge. 

Mettre en route Jisung fut compliqué. D'abord, le jeune alpha insista pour qu'il finisse leur coupe. Ensuite il fallut se rhabiller, parce que oui ils étaient resté torses nus jusque-là, parce qu’il faisait agréablement chaud dans l’appartement, et ils n’étaient que tous les deux.

Et put être qu’ils en profitaient juste à peine pour se rincer mutuellement l’œil. 

Jisung n'eut de cesse de chouiner pendant qu'ils finissaient de se préparer, et une fois dehors dans le froid, Jisung devint livide quand Dongchul lui annonça qu'ils allaient marcher jusqu'au café. 

— **Mais le pick-up est littéralement là !** S'était alors exclamé le jeune alpha en faisant un large mouvement de bras indigné en direction de la voiture.

Dongchul ne lui laissa pas le choix, et ils se mirent bien vite en marche, bras dessous, bras dessus. Et quand finalement ils passèrent la porte du café, Dongchul et Jisung avaient le visage rougi par le froid, et les doigts gelés malgré les gants. 

Changbin leur fit de grands signes de mains avec un large sourire, et les deux nouveaux venus s’empressèrent de les rejoindre. Ils retirèrent leurs manteaux, gants et écharpes, Dongchul saluant l'autre alpha et l'oméga. 

Un américano glacé et une part de cheesecake trouvèrent bien vite leur place sur la table, dès que les serveurs eurent remarqué l'arrivée de Jisung. 

Dongchul quant à lui demanda un simple Mocha, et s'assit à côté de Changbin, regardant curieusement ce qu'il faisait. De l'autre côté de la table, Chan demandait à Jisung comment ça c'est passé. 

— **Très bien. Dongchul m'a appris à jouer à Mario Kart !**

Changbin se pencha pour donner une pichenette au bout du nez de Jisung. 

— **Tu es sûr que vous n'avez fait que cela ?** Demanda l'oméga en lorgnant le gros pull que portait maintenant Jisung. 

Le jeune alpha ne répondit pas, trop occupé à remplir ses joues de cheesecake, les pommettes roses. Dongchul gloussa mais ne commenta pas, et on arrêta de taquiner le plus jeune, pour plutôt prendre des nouvelles de Dongchul. 

Ils badinèrent gaiement, chacun racontant ce qu'il y avait pu avoir de nouveau depuis le départ de Dongchul pour la ville. Puis, alors que les tasses se faisaient vides, ils parlèrent plus sérieusement. 

Après tout, les ruts des alphas étaient en retard. 

— **On se demandait si ce n'était pas lié à ton départ, justement.** Expliqua Chan.

— **Simplement parce qu'on a vécu ensemble quelque temps ?**

Les trois loups échangèrent un regard. 

— **Dongchul.** Commença Jisung avec un gentil sourire. **On pense qu'il y a un lien entre nous.**

— **Hein ?**

Un lien ? Mais il ne sentait pas de lien, lui. Changbin lui pressa gentiment la main. 

— **Tu ne le sens pas encore, mais c** **e n** **'est pas grave. On travaillera sur ça quand tu reviendras, mmh ?** Fit doucement l'oméga en frottant sa joue contre l'épaule de Dongchul. 

Le bêta ne put que lui faire un sourire timide et fragile. Chan décida d'embrayer pour ne pas entacher l'humeur de Dongchul. 

— **Du coup, comme on t'a revu, je pense que nos ruts ne vont pas tarder. On se retrouve donc ce week-end ? On va avoir besoin du coup de main…**

— **Je vais avoir besoin d’un coup de main.** Marmonna Changbin, bras croisés.

— **Et je veux que tu sois là.** Approuva Jisung en hochant fiévreusement la tête. 

— **Et bien je serais là.** Répondit aisément Dongchul en haussant les épaules. 

Il rentrerait le vendredi, et partirait le dimanche soir. Comme cela, il passerait suffisamment de temps avec eux. Jisung cria de joie et décida de fêter ça avec une troisième part de cheesecake au plus grand malheur de Chan. 

Ils parlèrent ensuite du fait qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire des crêpes et les mangeaient tous les quatre comme ça, et que Changbin n'allait pas être seul à s'occuper des deux boules d'énergies boudeuses qu’étaient les alphas en rut. 

Personne ne parla de leur expérimentation sexuelle, ce qui était logique parce que de un ils s'étaient en public et de deux, Jisung et Dongchul n'en étaient pas encore là. 

Ils n’empêchaient cependant que la question était dans toutes les têtes. Comment cela allait se passe r , entre Jisung et Dongchul, alors que Jisung allait être en r ut , et collé avec Chan ? 

Dongchul allait il simplement aider comme il en avait l’habitude, entre deux vagues, ou faire plus ?

Personne ne le savait, et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir en discuter  maintenant . Ils avaient recommencé à discuter, à plaisanter,  à badiner, rangeant  tous ces questionnement s au fond d'eux. 

Ils les remonteront que lorsqu'il sera temps, et que la nécessité sera extrême, quand ils se retrouveront devant les problèmes. Pour l’instant, il valait mieux profiter du moment présent. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  



	84. Chapitre84, ou comment perdre ses affaires

Ils avaient longuement discuté, puis le temps était venu de se séparer, ce qui avait été juste un peu compliqué. Peut-être qu'au fond, Jisung et Chan étaient déjà un petit peu en pré-rut. Du moins Jisung. Parce que le jeune alpha n'arrêtait pas de frotter sa joue, et sa gorge, contre l'épaule de Dongchul qu'il serrait fortement dans ses bras. 

Changbin n'était cependant pas vraiment mieux. Comme Jisung, il s'était accroché à lui comme un petit koala, à faire une scène. Heureusement pour eux, et pour la dignité de Chan, le café était presque vide, et les serveurs paraissaient surtout amusés par leur cirque. 

Cela commençait cependant à durer, et ils avaient des courses à ranger, et ce fut d’ailleurs cela que Chan rappela. Ils avaient fait les _courses_ . Et Dongchul ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait employé ce ton là mais en tout cas  c e fut radical. D'un coup, ils le lâchèrent comme une vieille chaussette, et bondirent sur Chan en papillonna nt innocemment des paupières. 

Ils quittèrent le café ainsi, les deux plus jeunes agrippés à Chan comme deux petits poulpes sous cocaïne, le bêta sur leurs talons. Quand Dongchul leur demanda la raison de cet engouement, on ne lui répondit pas et ils se contentèrent de glousser plus fort. 

Dongchul secoua sa tête, qu'importe. 

Ils montèrent dans le joli SUV, Dongchul leur faisant coucou depuis le trottoir. Quand la voiture s'éloigna tant et si bien que Dongchul disparut de leur champs de vision, Jisung se remit droit dans son siège et soupira, son odeur prenant une note amère.

— **Quoi ?** Demanda Chan en le regardant du coin de l'œil. 

— **J'espère que tout ira bien, comme on aura pas ses phéromones pour se calmer.**

— **Vous inquiétez pas, je serai là !** Intervint Changbin en se penchant, faisant la fleur en papillonnant des paupières. 

— **Pas sûr que ça suffise…** Marmonna Chan en pianotant sur le volant. 

— **Ça c'est bien passé la première fois.** Bouda Changbin. 

Il se recula dans son siège, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Chan lui jeta un petit coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, avant de vite se reconcentrer sur la route.

— **Alors, si je dois vous** **le** **rappeler, les seuls ruts qu'on a passé en tant que** **tr** **ouple, Dongchul était avec nous pour nous aider.**

Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel les deux plus jeunes réalisèrent. Visiblement, ils avaient perdu la mesure du temps. 

— **Attendez, ça fait combien de temps qu'on ensemble… ?**

— **Novembre… Décembre… Janvier… Février. Ça va faire quatre mois ce mois-ci**! S'exclama Changbin qui comptait sur ses doigts. 

— **On était pas ensemble en novembre.** Objecta Chan. 

— **Si…?**

— **Nop. C'était milieu décembre.**

— **Oh. J'étais persuadé que cela faisait plus longtemps.** Souffla Jisung en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre.

— **Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse.** Murmura Changbin en regardant ses doigts, triste d'avoir dû baisser son index. 

Jisung eut un petit son amusé, et Chan roula des yeux avec tendresse. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cette expression s'employait, mais ils comprenaient ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ils restèrent calmes pendant le reste du trajet, visiblement surpris d'apprendre que cela ne faisait pas aussi longtemps que ce qu'ils auraient cru.

C’est vrai que les jours s'enchaînaient facilement dans la forêt, surtout avec juste le calendrier dans la cuisine pour leur dire quel jour on était. Sans compter en plus qu’ils ne le regardaient pas chaque jour, et le plus souvent, c’était Chan qui l’utilisait pour marquer les jours importants. 

Il utilisait son téléphone pour savoir quel jour on était, parc que comme personne ne marquait les jours qui passaient sur le calendrier, celui-ci ne pouvait pas les aider. Et ce n’était pas que les jours se ressemblaient, chaque journée avec un petit quelque chose de différent. 

Mais effectivement, comme l’avait dit Changbin, chaque jour qui passait était agréable, et le temps passait vite, les jours défilaient, et on avait vite l’impression qu’on vivait dans cette sorte de béatitude depuis plus longtemps que ce qu’on aurait cru.

Cela faisait un peu plus de sept mois que Chan était là, six qu’il avait rencontré Jisung, cinq qu’il avait rencontré Changbin et quatre qu’il étaient ensemble. Et accessoirement, presque deux qu’il avait rencontré Dongchul. C’est vrai que le temps était passé particulièrement vite. 

Chan se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait passé le seuil de l’hanok, de son premier lapin qu’il avait tué. De la première fois qu’il avait  vu Jisung, méfiant et recroquevillé, de leur chasse  du cerf musqué, leur rencontre avec le sanglier. 

Quand il était tombé sur Changbin, acculé et paniqué. Du loup qu’il avait tué. Du sentiment de brouillard qui avait envahi son esprit. Du goût du sang sur sa langue, de la fierté de son loup, de l’horreur de sa conscience humain quand il avait réalisé ce qu’il avait fait.

— **Chan ? Chan, tout va bien ?** Demanda Jisung en posant une main sur l’avant-bras de Chan, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude.

L’alpha sortit de se tête avec un léger spasme, et regarda brièvement son cadet.

— **Oui, oui.** Murmura-t-il. **J’étais perdu dans mes souvenirs.**

Le regard de Jisung s’attarda tout de même sur lui un instant, avant qu’il ne se tourne de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Changbin par contre, Chan se rendit compte grâce au rétroviseur, continuait de fixer l’arrière de son cran. 

Une fois rentré, ils mirent du temps à ranger les courses parce que Chan avait tout simplement décidé de faire le plein, en prévision de leurs ruts qui arrivaient. La quantité de snacks stockés dans la réserve manqua de faire saliver Jisung. 

Changbin fut obligé de le traîner hors de la  pièce pour qu'il ne commence pas à taper dedans, même s’il était définitivement tout aussi alléché par tous ces emballages colorés. Ils  croisèrent alors Chan  qui rentrait avec le sac en papier du magasin de sex-shop,  après avoir rentré la voiture, et l'attention du jeune alpha fut facilement détourné e . 

Tout comme celui de Changbin, qui se rappelait très bien que Chan devait lui acheter quelque chose.

Avant que Chan n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ses cadets se jetèrent sur le pauvre morceau de papier, et l'instant d'après, ils en sortirent son contenu. Changbin alla se percher sur un coin de canapé pour ouvrir son champignon avec ses crocs, et Jisung étudia le lot de plugs avec circonspection. 

Le premier était à peine aussi large que l'un de ses doigts, mais le dernier… On était plus sur trois doigts, et cela suffisait à inquiéter Jisung. Chan lui pressa l'épaule, avec un gentil sourire, et Jisung n'attendit pas plus pour l’enlacer. 

Il n’avait pas oublié le petit coup de mou de Chan dans la voiture. L’alpha lui frotta le dos et embrasa comme il put ses cheveux, comme ils faisaient vaguement la même taille. Ce qui faisait d’ailleurs la fierté de Jisung.

Changbin était toujours très occupé avec son joujou, laissant ainsi les deux alphas se câliner. Le plastique avait cédé face à ses canines puissantes, et il crachait ce qu’il avait pu détacher de la boite, avant de sortir le sachet qui contenait le champignon. 

Il sortit ensuite l’objet en lui-même et commença à l’étudier, toujours aussi inconscient de ce qui se jouait derrière lui.

Chan avait pris le visage de Jisung en coupe, et frottait gentiment leurs nez ensembles en un adorable bisou lapin. 

— **On testera ça ensemble, ok ?** Lui murmura l'alpha avant de l'embrasser. 

— **Mmh, mmh.**

Ensuite, sûrement fatigué s par le fait qu'il s n'avai en t pas pu faire leur petite sieste journalière, ils finirent empilé s sur le canapé. Chan sortit son ordinateur et ils se mirent à jouer  d istraitement avec le logiciel de mixage, Changbin ayant disparu à l'étage avec son jouet. 

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne battit un cil quand des petits sons commencèrent à se faire entendre et que la lourde odeur de pomme d’amour se fit sentir. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

— **T'es là, toi.** Commenta Changbin quand il posa finalement le pied sur le palier. 

Jisung lui jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, quelque chose dans les mains. Il fit un petit son de gorge et tourna la tête de nouveau, se concentrant à nouveau sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains. 

Changbin s'approcha, tomba à genoux derrière lui, et l’enlaça légèrement, passant juste ses bras autour de ses épaules. 

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

— **Je réfléchis.** Murmura en réponse Jisung en caressant distraitement la boîte d’une main. 

Changbin remarqua finalement ce dont il était question. 

— **Tu réfléchis à comment tu vas utiliser ça ?**

— **Yep.**

— **C'est pas compliqué hein. Tu mets juste du lubrifiant et-**

Jisung remua des épaules pour déloger son aîné et le poussa dans ménagement, celui-ci roulant sur le futon avec un gloussement. 

— **Je sais, je sais !** Assura-t-il les joues rouges. **Mais je** **ne** **sais pas. J’ai l’impression que c’est une étape que** **je vais passer** **.**

Changbin eut un mouvement d’épaule nonchalant. Un plug ce n’était rien à côté de la vrai chose se dit il distraitement en regardant son entre jambe. Un frisson le parcourut à la simple idée particulièrement succulente que ce soit lui qui montre à Jisung ce que fait la vraie chose.

Ils en reparleront le moment venu. Là, avec les ruts des alphas, ce n’était définitivement pas le bon moment pour en parler. D’ailleurs, Changbin se rappela soudainement de la raison pour laquelle il avait cherché Jisung, à la base.

— **Dis, Jiji, tu n’aurais pas vu mon carnet de notes ?**

— **Mmh ? Il est pas rangé avec le mien ?**

— **Nop.**

— **Bah j’y ai pas touché. T’es sûr de ne pas l’avoir rangé ailleurs ?**

Changbin roula des yeux. Il n’était pas stupide. Il avait déjà cherché partout où il aurait pu le ranger. Jisung était son dernier ressort. Quand il remarqua son expression, Jisung haussa les épaules. Non, il n’avait définitivement pas vu le carnet de Changbin.

L’oméga fit alors la moue, mécontent d’avoir perdu son précieux. Il en avait terriblement besoin, et s’il l’avait vraiment perdu pour de bon, il allait purement et simplement faire la gueule. Voir pleurer un peu. Jisung tendit le bras pour lui tapoter le genou.

— **Je suis sûr qu’on va bientôt le retrouver. Ça se trouve,tu l’as fait tomber dans la voiture ou je sais pas. T’inquiètes pas.**

— **Et si j’ai envie de m’enregistrer ?**

Jisung lui jeta un coup d’œil.

— **On va rentrer en rut bientôt, t’auras pas le temps d’ici les jours qui viennent.**

— **Ouais mais vous êtes m** **ê** **me pas en pré-ruts, alors comment tu peux** **en** **être s** **û** **r ?**

Jisung ne répondit d’abord pas, les lèvres pincées. Changbin s’approcha de lui, les narines remuant. Ah, peut être que si. Le bêta haussa les sourcils, un sourire canaille étirant ses lèvres.

— **Et beh, on te laisse une heure avec Dongchul et tu nous reviens en ruts ?**

Jisung attrapa un oreiller et commença à tabasser gaiement Changbin avec, les joues roses et les oreilles rouges.

— **On était déjà en retard avec Chan, Dongchul n’a rien à voir avec ça.** Marmonna finalement le jeune alpha en se redressant et en serrant l’oreiller contre son torse.

Changbin joua des sourcils.

— **Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait** **alors ? Rien qui ne puisse déclencher tes pré-ruts ?** Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

Jisung commença par pincer les lèvres, parce qu’il savait très bien que Changbin se doutait qu’ils avaient fait des choses qui, potentiellement, aurait pu l’aider à enfin entrer en pré-ruts.

— **Alors ? Alors ! Dis-moi, qu’est-ce que vous fait avez fait ?** Demanda Changbin en s’allongeant sur le ventre, ses mains soutenant son visage et ses jambes battant derrière lui comme une écolière.

— **On s’est embrassé.** Commença alors lentement Jisung en œillant son aîné avec méfiance.

— **Juste s’embrasser ?**

— **Oui, juste s’embrasser ! On en est pas encore à là.**

— **Ah.** Fit presque tristement Changbin.

— **On s‘est imprégné aussi.** Il y eut une pause. **Sans t-shirt.**

— **Ouh.** Chantonna Changbin en jouant des sourcils.

— **Tais-toi.**

Changbin se prit un nouveau coup de coussin, qui le fit glousser.

— **On a aussi joué aux jeux-vidéos ensemble et on a grignoté. C’est tout.**

Changbin acquiesça et se hissa jusqu’à Jisung, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

— **C’était** **comment, sa maison ?** Questionna ensuite l’oméga, en nouant ses mains sur son ventre.

— **Moderne.** Répondit simplement Jisung en lui caressant les cheveux **. Il** **y** **a plein de trucs dans sa cuisine, la moitié** **dont** **je ne sais même pas à quoi ça sert.**

Changbin acquiesça distraitement, tentant d’imaginer toute cette technologie.

— **Dans le salon ils ont un énorme écran, c’est trop bien. Il a un énorme ordinateur aussi, avec pleins de** **parties** **différent** **e** **s. Et dans sa chambre, il a plein de petites statu** **ette** **s** **en plastique et colorées** **de personnages d** **e bandes dessinées et de mangas** **, c’est trop cool !**

— **Mmh, mmh.**

— **Et dans sa salle de bain tu as un… Bassin ? Genre, ils ont leur propre bassin. Je sais plus comment Dongchul l’a appelé, mais ça peut se remplir d’eau chaude. Ça à l’air cool.**

— **Grave. T’imagine prendre un bain d’eau chaud ?** Murmura Changbin les yeux brillants.

Jisung lui répondit avec un son de gorge appréciateur. Juste l’idée de s’immerger dans de l’eau chaude après avoir passé plusieurs jours en rut ou en chaleur, cela sonnait comme le paradis.

Chan arriva alors sur ça, Jisung et Changbin semblant ailleurs. Il s’approcha d’eux mains dans les poches de son jogging, embaumant l’air frais du dehors. De son point de vue, ses deux compagnons semblaient ne transe. Et la boite de plugs à proximité ne faisait que renforcer son incompréhension.

— **Bah, qu’est ce qui vous arrive ?**

Changbin ouvrit les yeux.

— **Jisung me parlait de la maison de Dongchul.**

— **Il y a un truc pour se baigner dedans.** Ajouta Jisung, en aidant l’oméga à se redresser.

Changbin se lova alors contre le torse de Jisung, frottant son nez contre ses glandes. L’odeur du jeune alpha commençait à prendre sa note pétillante que ses deux compagnons adoraient tant. Chan retira ses chaussons et grimpa dans le nid, s’asseyant à côté d’eux.

Il se gratta distraitement les poignets et Changbin fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, Chan aussi était en pré-rut si ses glandes commençaient à le chatouiller. Il soupira et s’affaissa un peu plus contre Jisung. Il fallait qu’il profite du peu de calme qui lui restait.

— **Une baignoire. Vous parlez d’une baignoire.** Expliqua Chan avec un petit son amusé.

— **Un baignoire.** Répéta rêveusement Jisung en caressant le crane de Changbin avec adoration. **Pourquoi on a pas une baignoire, nous ?**

— **Parce que ça consomme beaucoup trop d’eau.**

— **Ah, oui. Effectivement.** Reconnut Jisung.  
  
C’était logique.

— **Quand on ira ensemble en Australie, je vous ferais prendre un bain, parce qu’on a une baignoire à l’étage.**

Les deux commencèrent par chanter de joie à cette idée, avant de réaliser ce que Chan avait dit. Ils regardèrent alors Chan avec surprise. Quand on ira ensemble, il avait dit. Pas si un jour on y va ensemble, mais bien quand on ira ensemble.

  
Chan haussa les épaules l’air de rien, avec un petit sourire timide.

— **Bah quoi ? Je compte bien vous présenter à ma famille. Et faut bien que j’aille faire mon rapport en personne, des fois. Historie qu’il voit que je n’ai pas fait n’importe quoi avec leur argent. Et que je suis vraiment en vie. Ah et aussi ma famille me manque.** Conclut-il avec un grimace, mais les deux autres ne le remarquèrent pas, trop concentré sur le reste de son annonce.

— **Ouah, ça va être une sacré** **e** **aventure…** Murmura Jisung, tandis que Changbin hochait gravement la tête.

— **J’emmènerai pas tout le monde avec moi à chaque fois, hein mais c’est sûr que vous serez les premiers à partir.** Assura d’ailleurs l’alpha.

Jisung et Changbin se détachèrent l’un de l’autre pour pouvoir s’approcher et enlacer Chan, qui enroula ses bras autour de ses deux cadets.

— **Et oui, ce sera une sacré aventure, mais on la fera ensemble.** Promit-il en leur embrassant le crâne.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul claqua la portière de la voiture avec une moue mécontente. Dormir cette nuit avait été particulièrement difficile, parce que c'était comme si son corps c'était soudainement rappelé du bonheur que c'était de dormir en tas avec les trois autres. 

Du coup, dormir tout seul n'était plus aussi intéressant, définitivement compliqué. Sans compter que son cerveau avait décidé de ne pas se reposer, et il s'était retrouvé à se creuser les méninges minuit passé à propos de cette histoire de lien. 

Il ne sentait rien, lui. Enfin rien. Il avait cherché, et il était certain de ne pas sentir cette espèce de tiraillement, ce petit battement dans un coin de sa tête lié au mien de meute. Non, le seul battement qu'il ressentait, c'était dans ses tempes. Et cela annonçait qu'il allait avoir mal au crâne d'ici midi à cause de son manque de sommeil. 

Pourtant il reconnaissait cependant avoir quelques caractéristiques qu'on pourrait appeler symptomatique du lien de meute. Il sentait étonnement seul et en danger, loin des autres. Il était fébrile, et la sensation d'être une proie facile ne l'avait quitté que lorsqu'il avait passé la porte du café avec Jisung et qu'il avait retrouvé les deux autres.

Surtout Chan en faîte. L'alpha agissait comme un catalyseur, ce qui était logique puisqu'il était leur Alpha. 

Dongchul devait cependant reconnaître qu'il avait mis un nom sur ces sensations qu'une fois que les trois autres lui avaient parlé de leur théorie. Alors peut être qu'il se fait des idées, et qu'il surinterprétait un peu trop la situation. 

En même temps comment ne pouvait il pas se faire des idées, il était toujours strictement incapable de se connecter à son instinct, et c’était celui-ci qui est censé le guider et l'aider à remarquer ce genre de chose ! 

Alors Dongchul était de mauvaise humeur, et il gagna rageusement les grilles du lycée. On tourna comme d'habitude un peu la tête à son passage, le cocktail de phéromones d'alphas et d'oméga devant attirer l'attention. 

Les meutes étaient rares, et les gens avaient rarement l’habitude de s'imprégner. Alors pour le commun des mortels, Dongchul devait sûrement paraître pour un alpha qui sentait particulièrement bon. Ou alors quelqu’un qui avait plusieurs compagnons.

Non, ça, ce n’était définitivement pas dans le meurs non plus.

Alors quand une petite oméga avec de grands yeux plein d'espoir s'approcha de lui, il ne put s’empêcher de soupirer à s'en fendre l'âme. Il hésita un instant à accélérer le pas et à la semer, avant de se dire que c'était méchant. 

Et Dongchul n'était pas méchant. Alors il s'arrêta et lui fit face avec l'expression la plus polie qu'il pouvait faire à sept heures du matin, sans avoir dormi la veille. 

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide, avant de lui tendre une lettre parfumé e . La fragrance artificielle d'oméga du bout de papier chatouill a le nez de Dongchul qui se retint que difficilement d’éternuer. 

— **Bonjour sunbaenim ! Je m'appelle Yusu et… Hum… Je voulais te donner cette lettre !**

Dongchul la prit sans un mot, et  à peine le papier eut il quitté ses doigts que la petite oméga détalait. Ouf, Dongchul n'allait pas devoir souffrir du fait de devoir la lire devant elle et la recaler gentiment. 

L'ignorer purement et simplement était définitivement bien plus facile. Et non, ce n’était pas si méchant. Du moins pas pour lui.

Quelques élèves avaient assisté à l'échange, mais Dongchul ne s’en préoccupa pas, tournant les talons et reprenant sa marche jusqu'à sa salle de classe. 

Sauf que malheureusement, on l'aborda de nouveau. Grimaçant imperceptiblement, Dongchul se retourna pour faire face à un adolescent relativement grand pour un non-présenté. Bon, c’était un peu bizarre qu’un non-présenté s’intéresse à lui, surtout en sachant qu'il devait sûrement être en première année, alors que Dongchul allait être diplômé dans quelque temps.

Bon après, Dongchul n’allait pas juger, il savait que le cœur avait ses raisons que la raison n’avaient pas. Il en était la preuve, avec Jisung, là.

— **Excuse-moi** **sunbaenim** **.** Commença l’adolescent en s'inclinant bien bas. **Tu… Tu vas au café ? Le café Ddong près de l’avenue ? Avec trois autres garçons ?**

Dongchul fronça les sourcils et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d’uniforme.

— **Oui pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-il sur un ton méfiant.

— **Oh, parfait.** Marmonna l’adolescent à voix basse, avant de reprendre plus fort en souriant timidement. **Tu vas les voir bientôt ?**

— **Ce week-end… ?**

Dongchul était hésitant et méfiant, ne sachant pas trop où all ait cette conversation. Puis soudain il réalisa qu’il l’avait déjà vu ce garçon. C’était l’un des serveurs du café, celui qui n’avait de cesse de traîner autour de leur table, il s’en souvenait maintenant.   


— **Ok, parfait. Tiens. L’un d’entre eux à laisser ça, et euh… Bah je l’ai récupéré. Comme je te vois au lycée mais pas eux, je me suis dit que j’allais te le donner pour que tu leurs fasse** **s** **passer**. Expliqua ensuite le jeune non-présenté en lui tendant un petit carnet.

SpearB était griffonné sur la couverture, avec le nom de leur trio, quelques coqs, un ver de terre bizarre et une patte de loup. Dongchul se souvenait définitivement de ce carnet, puisque Changbin lui avait montré certaines de ses idées écrites à l’intérieur hier.

Il le prit, et retira son sac de son épaule pour glisser le carnet dedans.

— **Merci… Euh…** Fit il quand il se redressa, le sac sur son dos et l’objet précieusement rangé entre deux cahiers.

— **Hyunjin.** Sourit largement l’adolescent en s’inclinant de nouveau. D **e rien, merci à vous de venir autant, votre ami est notre principa** **l** **consommateur de cheesecake.**

— **J’ai parfois l’impression que Jisung aime plus le cheesecake que nous.** Marmonna Dongchul en secouant la tête. **Et bien merci Hyunjin, à une prochaine fois.** Salua-t-il avec un sourire poli.

L’instant d’après, il se retournait et grimpait les marches quatre à quatre pour gagner sa salle de classe au plus vite. Il n’était pas en retard, mais il n’avait pas fini ses exercices d’anglais, et il devait se bouger un peu s’il voulait avoir le temps de les compléter avant l’arrivée du prof.

Hyeja était déjà là, la joue écrasée sur leur bureau.

— **Bah, ça va pas ?** Murmura Dongchul en s’asseyant à côté d’elle.

— **Juste les crampes de ruts.** Souffla-t-elle en réponse.

Elle tourna la tête pour que ce soit maintenant son front qui soit collé contre le bois froid.

— **Il y a des thés plutôt efficace** **s** **contre ça, et des crèmes.** Hyeja le regarda curieusement, sûrement surprise de voir qu’il s’y connaissait. **Mon…** Commença Dongchul. **Mon euh...**

Hyeja haussa un sourcil face à son bogue mental. Elle devait se douter de ce qui se passait dans sa tête, parce qu’elle eut un petit sourire en coin.

— **Ton… ?**

— **Mon… Ami. Proche.**

Hyeja eut un petit rire.

— **Tu peux dire ton petit-ami. Je vais pas te juger.** Fit elle doucement en frottant ses poignets avec une grimace.

Mais est ce que seulement Jisung était son petit-ami ? Il dirait que oui, en toute logique. Ils s’aimaient, ils avaient des rendez-vous et ils s’embrassaient. En toute logique, ils étaient ensemble, non ? Il se racla nerveusement la gorge, avant de tester l’expression.

— **Mon… Mon petit-ami.**

Les mots roulèrent sur sa langue, laissant un goût étrange dans sa bouche. Était ce de la fierté ou de la gêne ?

— **Mon petit-ami, il a souvent des crampes dans les bras et les jambes. À cause de l’adrénaline. Notre Alpha lui donne du thé et lui met de la crème pour l’aider.**

Hyeja parut surprise de sa tirade. Sûrement, cela devait avoir avec le fait que Dongchul avait parlé d’Alpha. Il n’avait jamais vraiment parlé de lui-même et de sa vie, et c’était bien la première fois qu’il parlait du fait d’être membre d’une meute. Cependant, Hyeja eut la gentillesse de ne pas poser plus de questions sur ce sujet-là.

— **Du thé et de la crème tu dis ?**

Dongchul sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un rapide message à Chan, à propos du carnet et des médicaments. Il ne savait pas si l’alpha allait répondre d’ici ce midi,  mais il allait bien le fai re avant demain soir, et avec un peu de chance, Dongchul allait pouvoir transmettre la réponse à Hyeja. 

— **Je me renseignerais.** Marmonna finalement la jeune fille en soufflant doucement avec une grimace.

— **Je te tiens au courant.** Fit quant à lui Dongchul en sortant son cahier d’anglais.

Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil au carnet de Changbin avant de se mettre au travail.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	85. Chapitre 85, ou comment vouloir jeter dehors ses compagnons

Quand Changbin se réveilla ce matin-là, il faisait chaud. Très chaud, horriblement même, et il était comprimé. Il avait Chan dans son dos, enroulé autour de lui. Jisung lui faisait face, il était lov é contre lui, le visage blottit contre ses pectoraux. 

Jisung avait commencé à devenir plus doux, plus adorable, tandis que Chan s'était quant à lui raffermit, devenant plus alpha que d'habitude. Changbin s'amusait un peu de ce changement de personnalité léger quand ils avaient leurs périodes. 

Et honnêtement, son oméga aimait ça autant que lui. Que Chan devienne plus alpha avait quelque chose de délicieux, de très séduisant. Chan paraissait toujours trop gentil, alors qu'il s'affermisse un peu avec ses ruts, mais jamais trop, c'était délectable. 

Changbin aimait les alphas après tout, mais définitivement pas quand ils en faisaient trop. Et de tout façon, il avait Jisung pour contrebalancer Chan et sa tendance à devenir plus dominant, parce que Jisung devenait quant à lui plus doux, moins énergique.

Bon, certes, en pré-rut, il avait toujours envie de se battre, mais il devenait progressivement de plus en plus gérable et moins embêtant au fur et à mesure que ses ruts arrivaient. 

Changbin aimait avoir un alpha aussi adorable, et bien sûr, avoir un peu de contrôle était toujours plaisant.  Et accessoirement que Jisung, qui était toujours débordant d’énergie, soit plus calme, était définitivement un plus.

Changbin se débarrassa d e leur prise comme il  le  put, et se redressa. L'odeur des pré-ruts était lourde dans l'air,  et Changbin se lécha les lèvres. Bon. Il allait avoir besoin de faire un bon gros petit déjeuner pour que les deux autres prennent des forces,  et soient prêt à affronter leur rut.

Et aussi, accessoirement, pour lui donner du courage et l’énergie nécessaire pour supporter les deux alphas.

Alors il se leva, difficilement, parce que les deux alphas  l’avaient attrapé de nouveau pendant son petit temps de réflexion, et semblaient ne toujours pas vouloir le la isse r  partir .  Sauf qu e malheureusement pour eux Changbin avait de la ruse, de la force et de la détermination, et avec le renfort de rapides chatouilles, il finit par réussir à s’extirper de leurs bras.

U n e fois libéré, il enfila un swea t, parce qu’un t-shirt ne suffisait décidément pas, avant de descendre dans la cuisine.  Sauf qu’au lieu de faire le petit déjeuner, il se retrouva à table avec une verre de lait chaud,  à réfléchir au sens de sa vie. 

Il cherchait de la motivation et l’envie de vivre pour affronter cette journée qui risquait d’être très chargée. Qu’il allait affronter seul, d’ailleurs, et il n’avait pas encore réalisé à quel point cela allait être plus compliqué qu’avec Dongchul.

Quand Jisung descendit finalement, Changbin avait fait des jolies omelettes roulées avec du riz frits et des petits morceaux de jambon comme il aimait temps. Les narines du jeune alpha frémirent quand l’odeur atteignit ses sinus, et en deux temps trois mouvements il avait gagné la table et commencé à attaquer l’omelette à même le plat.

Changbin dut l’attaquer avec une cuillère en bois pour qu’il accepte de prendre une assiette et des baguettes comme quelqu’un d’un peu près civilisé. Et à peine assit bien sûr, Jisung eut besoin d‘avoir Changbin sur les genoux, même si cela l'empêchait légèrement de se nourrir.

Tant qu’il avait l’oméga près de lui, ce n’était pas si grave de mourir de faim.

Quoi que. Il avait très faim, en vrai. Du coup, ce fut lui qui se retrouva sur les cuisses larges de Changbin, l’oméga lui caressant le ventre. Visiblement, Jisung avait définitivement commencé à être adorable, et il semblait déjà avoir les muscles légèrement raide, de ce qu’il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts.

Chan descendit alors que Jisung finissait de racl er son assiette  pour récupérer les derniers petits bouts de jambon grillés qui traînassaient sur la porcelaine. L’Alpha les regarda l’un après l’autre avant de s’asseoir sur une chaise, et Changbin tapa le dos de la main de Jisung avec sa cuillère en bois quand celui-ci  essaya de se resservir. 

Il  ne restait plus que la portion de l’aîné, et Jisung semblait prêt à la manger sans ménagement ni la moindre considération .  Changbin glissa ensuite la portion dans une assiette comme il pouvait avec Jisung sur les genoux, et poussa l’assiette jusqu’au l’aîné.

Chan mangea alors sous le regard des autres, lentement, visiblement encore un peu à l’ouest. Jisung louchait sur son assiette, mais au lieu de lui en donner un peu comme Chan l’aurait fait d'habitude, parce qu’il aimait se sacrifier pour sa meute, il se contenta de grogner. De _grogner_. 

Jisung plissa les yeux,  et Changbin soupira.  Ok, il regrettait définitivement l’absence de Dongchul. Il n’aurait pas cru que cela allait être le cas, du moins pas aussi fort. Mais il réalisait maintenant que p ersonne n’allait pouvoir lui donner un coup de main  pour séparer les alphas si ceux-ci semblaient à deux doigts de se taper dessus.

Parce que si certes la hiérarchie était établie, il n’empêchait qu’à chaque  pré- rut, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de recommencer à se chicaner et à se taper dessus. Peut-être que ce n’était pas pour établir un hiérarchie. Peut-être que c’était juste pour dépenser un peu d’énergie. 

Ou alors c’était just e pour faire chier Changbin.  Ou même le séduire ! L’oméga ne savait pas trop, mais cela le faisait le plus souvent chier qu’autre chose. Sauf quand ils se battaient nus. Là, par contre...

— **Faites pas les idiots.** Marmonna Changbin, en poussant Jisung pour qu’il se retrouve sur ses pieds.

Le jeune alpha jeta un coup d’œil à l’assiette de Chan avant de secouer sa tête. Il gagna la salle de bain pour se faire une toilette  de chat ,  Changbin lui emboîtant le pas. Ils se lavèrent les dents coudes à coudes, très concentré s sur ce qu’il s faisai en t. 

Quand plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à faire de la musculation,  Changbin comprit bien vite que cela risquait vit de devenir ingérable. Parce que bizarrement, Jisung  avait décidé que c’était une bonne idée de faire un combat de coq s , d’égo. D e celui qui aurait la meilleur performance d’entraînement.

Après  les avoir regardé faire les idiots pendant une dizaine de minutes,  et alors  qu e les phéromones d’alpha avaient commencé à saturer la pièce, Changbin avait vite fait de le jeter dehors pour qu’ils aillent  se taper dessus en loups,  autre part que dans la maison où ils pourraient casser des choses .

Chan avait fait une ronde tout seul pourtant, et Jisung avait fait la planche jusqu’à en être au bord de l’évanouissement. Mais il fallait croire que les pré-ruts avaient des vertus particulièrement énergisantes. En même temps, il en fallait de l’énergie pour pouvoir se reproduire autant en si peu de temps.

Et accessoirement, pour se trouver un partenaire, notamment pour se battre contre de potentiels rivaux, parce que c’était le but des pré-ruts, après tout.

Il les regarda se battre longuement. Comme d'habitude, ils étaient un peu plus violent et agressifs que d’habitude, tout en continuant de faire en sorte que la bagarre ne reste un jeu. Il n’empêchait que Changbin avait quand même l’impression que c’était pire que d’habitude.

Comme si le fait que Dongchul ne soit pas là ait un impact bien plus visible que ce qu’ils auraient cru. Ce qui était logique sachant que les phéromones du bêta agissaient comme un catalyseur et apaisait les dominants.

Certes ils n’étaient qu’en pré-ruts, alors Changbin ne pouvait décidément pas appeler Dongchul.  De plus, ce que lui avait raconté les deux citadins,  o n  ne  pouvait s’excuser de cours qu e si l’on avait nos périodes, ou qu e notre partenaire  officiel  avait des périodes.

L e problème était qu’officiellement, Jisung n’était pas reconnu comme le partenaire de Dongchul. À vrai dire, Jisung n’était même pas reconnu par l’état comme tout simplement existant.  Ils n’avaient pas de papier, il n’était dans aucun registre. 

Alors Changbin n’allait  malheureusement  pas pouvoir appeler de renfort. 

Il allait devoir attendre vendredi soir. En espérant ne pas avoir à essuyer plusieurs vagues avant qu’enfin Dongchul ne revienne à la maison.  Parce qu’autrement,  l e s alphas  allaient finir dehors tous les deux,  tous seuls, à se gérer , et ce, jusqu’à l’arrivée du bêta.

A utrement, Changbin allait devenir fou.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul n’avait jamais vraiment  détest é le sport,  contrairement à ce que pensait ses parents. La preuve, il  avait fait du ssireum pendant tout son collège. À  cette époque , en même temps, cela allait encore. Il était un gamin normal, au physique banal. 

Puis au lycée, il s’était présenté relativement tôt, lors de sa première année, peu après la rentrée, parce qu’il avait redoublé en primaire. Cela avait été horrible pour deux raisons. Déjà, juste, simplement, il s’était présenté en bêta. Et déjà, bon, ce n’était jamais folichon de se présenter en bêta.

Et ensuite, il s’était présenté plus tôt, ce qui était cool pour les gens de son âge, mais malheureusement en bêta. Du coup, il n’y avait rien de cool, et c’était même doublement décevant. Mais au moins, tout n’était pas perdu, parce qu’il était un peu plus performant en sport, avec le corps du bêta et ses avantages homogènes. 

Puis, il avait vite perdu son avantage l’année suivante, parce que le reste s’était présenté. Les alphas avaient alors pointé le bout de leur nez, avec leurs gros muscles et leurs incroyables performances et le minuscule avantage que Dongchul avait pu avoir jusque-là avait tout bonnement disparu.

De plus, c omme c’était un garçon bêta, il  utilisait le même vestiaire que les alphas, garçon s comme fille s . Et il s’ était alors retrouv é entouré de gens grands et musclés.   
  
Certes, il était un tant soit peu grand. Il était même relativement grand pour un bêta, plus que la moyenne de sa classe et de son  genre. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il était particulièrement musclé. Il était juste trapu, mais on ne voyait malheureusement pas ses muscles. 

  
Du moins pas comme ceux des alphas de sa classe se voyait. Ou comme ceux de Chan, à vrai dire. Et c’était à ce moment que le sport avait cessé d’être intéressant. Juste parce que dans sa tranche d’âge, il avait toujours un con d’alpha pour lui gâcher la vie, que ce soit dans le vestiaire, ou sur le terrain.

Toujours quelqu’un pour lui dire à quel point il était inférieur et banal.

Alors il ne fallait pas être surpris qu’il ne supportait plus le sport. Surtout le ssireum, qui était un sport d’alpha par excellence. Mais visiblement, son père n’arrivait pas à réaliser ça.

Hyeja lui jeta un petit coup d’œil quand il soupira pour la cinquième fois au moins, ses mains resserrées sur son t-shirt de sport. La plupart du groupe était presque prêt, entrain de finir de s’habiller, ou de montrer ses muscles durement acquis pendant les vacances d’hiver.

Dongchul pourrait faire la même, mais il allait sûrement s’humilier vu les morceaux. Et de toute façon, ce n’était pas son genre. Il soupira de nouveau. Jisung lui manquait. Changbin et Chan aussi. Il ne se sentait définitivement pas à sa place, ici.

— **Ça va ?** Finit par demander la jeune alpha.

Dongchul tourna la tête pour la regarder. Elle était en train de mettre son t-shirt. Il haussa les épaules.

— **Juste des vieux souvenirs qui remontent.** Marmonna-t-il en retirant sa chemise et son blazer.

Il enfila son t-shirt et Hyeja haussa les épaules.

Ils faisaient d u volley aujourd’hui, et étonnamment, pour une fois, Dongchul se débrouilla bien. Peut-être qu’il avait  réussi à avoir  un peu plus de force dans ses bras, ses poignets et ses mains, comme il avait repris le ssireum, et qu’il  avait dû couper du bois  pendant plus d’un bois . 

E t soulever Changbin, aussi, accessoirement.

En tout cas, il ne se ridiculisa pas et stagna sur les terrain quatre et cinq. Pas trop mauvais, pas trop fort non plus. Banal.

Un résultat de bêta quoi.

Quand il retourna dans le vestiaire, il tirait peut-être un peu la tronche. Alors il prit sont téléphone pour regarder si Chan, ou son groupe discord, ne lui avait pas répondu. Jayadi était encore en retard, et avait envoyé un smash clavier pour exp r i m er sa panique et son mécontentement. 

L’ombre d’un sourire étira s es lèvre s , et quand il ouvrit KakaoTalk, il eut la surprise de voir que Chan lui avait répondu. À ce qu’il paraissait, les pré-ruts  des alphas étaient bien entamés, et Changbin n’en pouvait déjà plus. Ils avaient visiblement terriblement besoin de Dongchul pour les empêcher de se taper dessus.

Sauf que Dongchul ne pouvait décidément pas s’absenter, et il le leur  rappela avec une petite frimousse désolée et une autre triste . Chan répondit qu’il ne le savait que trop bien, mais envoya tout de même les références des produits qu’ils utilisaient pendant leurs ruts.  Il les répéta à Hyeja, qui semblait  tout autant au bout de sa vie. 

Visiblement, la jeune femme souffrait toujours de crampes. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone quand Dongchul lui donna les références, et elle s’empressa de sortir une feuille de papier  et un crayon de papier pour noter tout ça. 

— **Ton petit-ami ?** Demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe du menton en direction du téléphone de Dongchul.

Le bêta secoua la tête, les joues rouges.

— **Non, c’est notre Alpha. Mon… Petit-ami n’a pas de téléphone.**

— **Il vient d’une meute traditionnelle, c’est ça ?**

— **C’est ça.** Murmura Dongchul.

Changbin, en utilisant le téléphone d e Chan, lui avait envoyé une  série de frimousses particulièrement heureuse et soulagée quand Dongchul lui apprit qu’il avait r etrouvé son carnet de notes.

— **On mange ensemble ?** Proposa Hyeja, qui l’observait regarder son téléphone avec un petit air béat parce que Jisung lui avait envoyé une photo de lui faisant la moue, un bleu sur l’épaule sûrement à cause de Chan.

I l ne devrait peut-être pas sourire devant le malheur de son cadet, mais Jisung était trop mignon, avec sa petite moue mécontente et ses grands yeux adorables et ses lèvres en cœur.

Dongchul n’eut pas le temps de répondre,  de toute façon, il n’avait même pas écouté sa question, trop pris dans sa contemplation . On se mit à crier derrière eux, et bien vite des phéromones d’alpha commencèrent à saturer la pièce. Les yeux de Hyeja se réduisirent  en  deux fentes et elle se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.

Dongchul se doutait que cela devait être plus dur elle, comme elle était en rut. Mais visiblement, elle n’était décidément pas la seule. Il se retourna lentement, prêt à utiliser ses phéromones s’il le fallait. Puis son visage perdit toute couleur.

Deux grands alphas, bien s û r, avait coincé un petit bêta dans un coin d u vestiaire. 

Les trois alphas femelles à sa gauche échangeaient des regards paniqué es , les deux bêtas à sa droite ignorai en t particulièrement fort ce qui se passait. Et ils manquaient des alphas, donc il y en avait qui avaient déjà du partir. Génial, cela faisait autant de  gens qui aurai en t pu aider. 

L’un des alphas, Dongjoo, bouscula le bêta qui tomba sur l’un des banc accroché au mur. Toute la rangée trembla sous le choc, le bruit faisant grimacer les deux bêtas qui tentaient d’ignorer la situation. Les trois femelles alphas s'empressèrent de quitter le vestiaire.

Mais sûrement pas pour prévenir les professeurs de sport.

Dongchul se craqua les doigts de la main gauche, tentant de réfléchir le plus vite possible, avant qu e la situation ne dégénère trop. Visiblement, Hyeja semblait à deux doigts d’aller leur casser la gueule, sûrement pouss ée  par ses ruts. 

Parce que de ce qu’il se souvenait, Hyeja était plutôt quelqu’un de calme qui évitait de se mêler des affaires des autres.

Du coup, si Dongchul décidait d’intervenir, il aurait du back-up. Parce que oui, il envisageait d’intervenir. Parce que maintenant, il avait les armes pour. Car, comme il devait devenir le Bêta de leur petite meute à un moment ou un autre, il fallait qu’il sache se battre un tant soit peu pour se défendre si la situation le demandait.

Alors certes, il n’allait pas réussir à battre Changbin dans un duel, mais face aux deux connards devant lui, normalement, il allait avoir la main grâce aux enseignements de ses cadets.

Alors pour une fois, il décida de faire une bonne action.

Il allait prouver qu’il n’était pas _inutile._

— **Vous pouvez arrêter de faire les cons ?** Demanda-t-il donc en s’approchant.

Il ne s’était même pas changé, et son téléphone reposait sur le banc, à côté de son sac de sport. Ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleur des punchlines, mais au moins, cela avait le mérite d’attirer leur attention. Les deux alphas se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Dongchul, et le bêta sentit Hyeja se rapprocher de lui, restant dans son dos, prête à intervenir.

Le petit bêta lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, et s’empressa de s’enfuir, prenant ses affaires avec lui et se faufilant entre ses agresseurs. Il ne s’était même pas changé, mais il serait bien plus en sécurité pour le faire dans les toilettes de leur étage qu’ici. Les deux alphas parurent mécontents de voir leur proie s’enfuir, et s’approchèrent de Dongchul bras croisés.

— **Bah alors, Moon ? On se trouve un alpha et du coup on se sent** **plus** **fort ?** Demanda Dongjoo en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de Hyeja.

La jeune alpha eut un son de gorge, Dongchul ne saurait dire si c’ é t ait du dégoût, de la surprise  ou de l’amusement. Il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, et visiblement, c’était de l’amusement. 

— **Connaît** **ta place.** Siffla Jungsoo, le comparse de Dongjoo.

Ils passèrent à côté de lui en lui donnant un coup d’épaule  assez violent au passage  qui le fit trébucher , et sortirent à leur tour du vestiaire. Les deux bêtas restant leurs jetèrent un coup d’œil, à Hyeja et lui, avant de sortir  aussi . Il ne resta alors plus qu’eux. 

Hyeja regarda sa montre.

— **Bon au moins, on aura pas à faire la queue pour accéder à la cafeteria.** Marmonna-t-elle en retournant à son sac.

Dongchul secoua sa tête et s’empressa de se changer, replaçant son short et son t-shirt par son uniforme habituel. Hyeja l’attendait, appuy ée contre le mur. 

— **Gayoon et Eunju seront là ?**

Hyeja haussa les épaules.

— **Elles ont d’autres amis avec qui manger.** Répondit elle finalement.

Mais pas elle, visiblement. Dongchul la comprenait. Il avait lui-même perdu de vue ses connaissances des années précédentes qu’il ne fréquentait plus qu’occasionnellement, lorsqu’ils mangeaient au même moment, par le plus grand des hasard.

Ce n’était pas grave, ils allaient rester ensemble jusqu’à la fin de l’année.

Mais Dongchul ne pensait honnêtement pas garder le contact avec elle après tout ça. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait le réseau nécessaire pour garder contact avec ses amis de la ville.

Une fois changé, ils sortirent du vestiaire. Les couloirs du gymnase étaient vides si ce n’était pour un oméga mâle qui s’empressait de gagner le bâtiment principale du lycée, où il y avait la cafeteria. Hyeja et Dongchul lui emboîtèrent le pas, plus tranquille.

— **C’est dommage.** Marmonna Hyeja, Dongchul lui jetant un petit coup d’œil. **J’aurais bien aimé me battre, pour une fois.**

— **Les ruts ?**

— **Ouais. C’est fou comment d’un coup tout le monde t’énerve et t’as envie de frapper tout le monde.**

Dongchul eut un petit rire, ayant bien remarqué, même s’il n’avait passé qu’une série de vagues de ruts avec Chan et Jisung, qu’ils semblaient un tantinet plus bagarreurs pendant cette période.

— **Au moins t’aurais eu une excuse.**

— **Mmh, pas sûr. Certes ils sont plus indulgents, mais je me ferais quand même fait suspendre jusqu’à la fin de la semaine.**

— **C’est pas comme s’il restait beaucoup de temps avant le week-end.** Objecta Dongchul avec un sourire.

— **Certes.**

Elle eut un petit rire, et ils poussèrent les portes de la cafeteria. Dongchul commença par soupirer en sentant tous les phéromones dans l’air, et il vit du coin de l’œil Hyeja grimacer et se pincer le nez. Bon sang, il n’avait jamais réalisé à quel point personne n’avait de contrôle sur ses phéromone, ici.

Sans compter les parfums et autres produits de beauté que les lycéens utilisaient.

La for ê t lui manquaient, parce que Jisung, Changbin et Chan avaient un parfait contrôl e sur  leurs phéromones, et quand ils  étaient allés voir la Meute Granite, ils savaient tous se contrôler  aussi, alors la différence avec le lycée était flagrante . 

Ils allèrent s’acheter de quoi manger, avant de gagner une petite table dans un coin. Celle d’à côté d’un groupe de bêtas, donc niveau phéromones, cela restait supportable. Hyeja se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur une chaise, et se frotta les tempes.

— **Je vais avoir une migraine d’ici la fin de la journée.** Marmonna-t-elle

— **Tu es si sensible aux phéromones ?** Demanda Dongchul, les sourcils froncés.

Il savait que les bêtas étaient ceux qui sentaient le mieux les phéromones, même si c eux-ci ne les affectai en t pas autant que les autres classes. C’était cependant logique que les alphas comme les omégas deviennent plus sensible quand ils  étaient  en rut ou en chaleur. 

— **Là oui. C’est les ruts. Les suppressant n’y font rien, si je voulais vraiment ne plus être affectée, je devrais prendre le médicament au-dessus. Celui qui endort les récepteurs.**

Dongchul acquiesça lentement. Certes, on parlait beaucoup des alphas et des omégas lors des classes de sciences, mais il n’empêchait que Dongchul connaissait surtout les bases. Il n’avait jamais eut à prendre de suppressants, après tout.

Ils mangèrent en silence, les plats préparés étant passables. C’était de la cuisine industrielle, il ne fallait pas s’attendre à un miracle.

— **Ton petit-ami ne prend pas de suppressants, du coup ?**

— **Non. Il vit dans la forêt, ce n’est pas comme s’il y en avait dans le coin.**

Hyeja lui jeta un drôle de regard.

— **Comment tu t’es retrouvé dans la foret, toi, d’abord ?**

Dongchul se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. Il ne pouvait décidément pas lui raconter ce qui s’était passé, alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules, expliquant qu’il voulait plutôt aller vivre dans une meute traditionnelle que d’aller à l’université.

Hyeja ne le jugea pas. Elle l’écouta, hochant distraitement la tête en mangeant son yaourt. Et Dongchul se rendit alors compte que cela lui faisait du bien, d’enfin parler de Jisung et des autres.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Après le déjeuner, Chan avait annoncé qu’il allait faire un nid,  leurs ruts n’allant pas tarder.  Jisung et Changbin se retrouvèrent dans le canapé, à se câliner pendant que Chan faisait ce qu’il avait à fair e. Il ne voulait m ê me pas de Changbin, parce que c’était  _son_ nid.

Qu’importe, Changbin n’allait pas se plaindre, il avait le droit d’avoir Jisung juste pour lui. Et en plus, c’était Chan qui allait rester dedans pendant plusieurs jours. Alors il fallait qu’il lui plaise à lui, surtout, pas à Changbin.

— **Dongchul** **me manque.** Marmonna Jisung depuis le biceps de Changbin qu’il mordillait.

La manche du sous pull de l’oméga était tout e humide, et il était à deux  doigts  de pousser son cadet sur le sol pour qu’il l a lâche. 

— **Tu l’as vu hier.**

— **Je sais mais je suis en rut. J’ai besoin de lui maintenant.** Répliqua Jisung en toute bonne mauvaise fois.

Changbin lui donna une pichenette.

— **Dis que je ne te suffis pas, pendant que tu y es.**

Jisung leva les yeux,  et Changbin ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, lui attrapant une poign ée de cheveux pour le forcer à retourner à son biceps. Finalement, ce n’était pas si mal qu’il  le  prenne pour un jouer à mâcher, si cela le forçait à arrêter de dire des conneries.

— **Tu finis cette phrase, tu te démerdes avec ta main droite pendant tous tes ruts.** Menaça alors l’oméga, pince sans rire.

Jisung haussa les sourcils, acceptant le défi, et se redressa malgré la prise ferme de Changbin sur ses cheveux.

— **Tu sais que j’ai aussi genre l’anneau et Chan, hein ? Et peut être même Dongchul, mmh ?** Rappela Jisung avec un petit air triomphant, en remuant des sourcils.

Changbin décida de ne pas commenter le fait que Jisung semblait sous-entendre qu’il pouvait effectivement se passer de Changbin, mais décida d’embrayer plutôt sur son sujet préféré : La relation de Dongchul et Jisung.

Autrement, il en aurait collé une à son cadet.

— **Parce que tu comptes taquiner la belette avec Dongchul pendant tes ruts ?**

Jisung eut un long soupir las.

— **Tu es pire que Chan, avec vos expressions nulles.**

— **Tu préfères que je dise : Comptes tu donc baiser avec Dongchul ce week-end ?** Demanda Changbin en battant des paupières innocemment.

— **Ouais non. Va pour taquiner la belette.**

Jisung se tut ensuite, et comme il ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à Changbin, l’oméga lui enfonça  doucement le coude dans les c ô tes. Cela résultat d’un grognement mécontent, et Jisung lui mordit gentiment l’épaule avant de murmurer timidement :

— **Je ne sais pas en vrai. Je ne pense pas qu’on en soit là.**

Changbin acquiesça, et Jisung fit la grimace,  ré fléchissant.

— **Moi je suis à l’aise avec tout ça, mais lui je ne pense pas, comme c’est sa première relation sérieuse et tout. Et puis je crois qu’en ville ce n’est pas comme chez nous.**

— **C’est** **important pour eux la première fois.** Gloussa Changbin en se remémorant tout le crique qu’avait fait Chan quand ils avaient préparé la leur.

Jisung se tortilla, se retrouvant confortablement installé dans les bras de Changbin plutôt qu’à moitié coincé sous son biceps.

— **En vrai, c’est important pour nous aussi.** Finit par reconnaître Jisung. **Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.**

— **Mmh, mmh. Tu n’as qu’à expliquer ça à Dongchul et pouf, pouf.** Fit Changbin en collant ses mains ensemble deux fois. **Vous réglez votre problème et vous faites la bête à deux dos.**

Jisung lui jeta un regard peu impressionné.

— **Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi facile. Dongchul, c’est un bébé paniqué. Il fait jamais le première pas en plus.** **‘Fin, sauf hier.** Finit-il en un murmure, que Changbin n’entendit pas, trop prit dans sa tirade.

— **C’est pour ça que je te dis de lui expliquer tout ça et d’y aller.**

— **Pas maintenant alors que je suis en ruts. Je vais avoir zéro patience.**

— **Ou alors tu vas te mettre à bander pour rien.** Répliqua Changbin, pince sans rire.

Jisung lui mordit l’avant-bras, fort, et l’oméga hurla et lui pinça l’oreille pour le faire lâcher, tirant un couinement de douleur au jeune alpha. Ils se turent ensuite quand ils réalisèrent le bruit qu’ils avaient fait, et tendirent l’oreille.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Chan en criant depuis la réserve.

— **Rien !** Répondirent les deux autres en cœur, avec l’innocence d’un agneau nouvellement né.

Chan ne répliqua pas, et ne décida pas de venir investiguer ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le salon. Tant mieux, parce que les deux autres avaient recommencé à se chicaner pour savoir si oui ou non, Jisung devait être franc et expliquer les choses à Dongchul.

  
Du moins quand il ne sera pas en rut bien sûr.

Pour des raisons de patience.

  
Et pas d’autres chose.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	86. [M] Chapitre 86, ou comment se faire pousser dans ses derniers retranchements

Chan avait fini par venir les chercher. Ils s’étaient tus, mais ce n’était pas comme si Chan avait la tête à écouter leurs bêtises. Il les entraîna avec lui jusqu’à gagner la réserve et il montra le nid avec ces bras, comme un enfant montrant son dessin à ses parents, visiblement très heureux de son travail.

Changbin et Jisung  firent des sons impressionnés, juste pour flatter l’égo de l’alpha qui n’attendait que ça.  Chan eut un grognement appréciateur en les voyant valider son travail, et ils gagnèrent le nid,  C han refermant ses bras autour de ses deux cadets. 

Il les serra fort contre son tors e , leurs corps encore suffisamment f in  pour tenir tous les deux dans ses bras. Il sentait que Jisung s’était remplumé, comme Changbin d’ailleurs, mais pas de la même manière. Mais ils se remplumaient, et bientôt, les petits bras d Chan n’allait plus pouvoir faire le tour de ses deux compagnons. 

Alors il en profitait  tant qu’il le pouvait .

Changbin eut un petit son de gorge satisfait et il se tortilla contre Chan et Jisung jusqu’à trouver une position confortable. Jisung couina quant à lui, un peu surprenant pour un jeune alpha, mais pas pour Jisung. C’était Jisung, quoi.

Chan leur caressa la nuque à tout les deux, son alpha rayonnant. Il avait ses deux cadets contre lui, dans ses bras, qui ne sentait que lui, qu l’odeur de la meute. Il eut un grognement bas en réponse aux sons qu’on fait les deux autres, et ceux-ci se détendirent.

Ils restèrent dans le nid tout l’après-midi. Au début, cela ne devait être que pour une sieste, mais une fois réveillé, il s n’avai en t plus voulu bouger. Accessoirement, Chan avait un grognement mécontent chaque foi s  que Jisung ou Changbin faisait mine de sortir,  l’alpha visiblement très possessif et protecteur.

Jisung avait besoin d’aller faire pipi, alors après deux trois bisous, Chan le laissa partir, et cet idiot laissa la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte pour que Chan soit rassuré. Changbin en profita pour se mettre sur les cuisses de Chan et prendre son visage en coupe.

— **Tout va bien ? J’ai l’impression que tu es plus possessif que d’habitude…** Murmura Changbin en frottant leur nez ensemble.

— **Je ne sais pas. C’est vrai que j’en ai aussi l’impression que oui…**

— **C’est l** **a** **deuxième période** **de rut qu’on passe ensemble.** Rappela Changbin, Chan acquiesçant. **Je pense que ta personnalité s’ajuste au fur et à mesure** **qu’on pense du temps ensemble** **,** **et en fonction de nos besoins.** Il se mordit la lèvre. **Ça peut aussi changer en fonction de la profondeur de notre relation...**

— **Mmh, mmh.**

L’alpha se pencha un peu en arrière, s’appuyant derrière lui et admirant Changbin qui était posé sur ses cuisses, les mains sur son torse. L’oméga roula des yeux quand il réalisa que Chan ne l’écoutait pas vraiment.

— **T’étais comme ça, au début, avec Jisung ?**

— **Au début je supportais juste Jisung, hein ?** Rappela alors Chan avec amusement, levant une main pour caresser la hanche de Changbin. **Les premiers ruts que j’ai passé avec vous comme mes compagnons, c’est avec vous deux et Dongchul.** Ajouta-t-il inutilement, puisque que Changbin le lui avait déjà dit. **Les deux autres** **périodes de** **rut, bah je les ai passé seul.**

Changbin haussa les sourcils, se penchant un peu en avant avec un sourire taquin.

— **Et il y a les premier ruts de Jisung, quand vous étiez dans la réserve, là, et qu’il te collait.**

Chan grimaça.

— **N’en parlons pas.**

— **C’était mignon en vrai ! On aurait dit un petit chiot qui avait besoin de sa ma** **ma** **n.** Gloussa Changbin en se pelotonnant contre son torse.

— **Sachant qu’il était amoureux de moi, je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne comparaison.** Marmonna Chan en caressant sa nuque d’une main, et enroulant son bras autour de sa taille d’un bras.

Changbin gloussa, et Chan se tourna vers la salle de bain, dont la porte était toujours ouverte, mais d’où ne sortait plus aucun bruit.

— **Jisung ? T’es tombé dans le trou ?**

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit en grand, et le jeune alpha leva son poing en l’air, avec au bout, un t-shirt froissé.

— **Regardez ce que j’ai trouvé dans le panier de linge sale !** Annonça-t-il victorieusement.

Changbin et Chan plissèrent leur nez comme un seul homme, décidément pas convaincu par l’odeur qu pouvait bien avoir le vêtement.

— **C’est à Dongchul.** Fit presque béatement Jisung en serrant ensuite le t-shirt contre lui.

Chan grogna du fond de sa gorge en entendant le nom impie, et Changbin lui tapa le pectoral.

— **Mais tu vas arrêter oui, ou merde ?** Questionna l’oméga les sourcils froncés. **D’ailleurs, on a pas reparlé de toi et Dongchul, non ?** Ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un petit jeu de sourcils.

Au regard de Chan, non ils n’en avaient pas reparlé, et visiblement,  l’alpha  avait été jusque-là très  content d’y avoir échappé. Jisung s’approcha,  une expression curi e us e et perdue sur le visage , et tomba à genoux près d’eux, le t-shirt toujours dans les mains. 

— **Comment ça, Chan et Dongchul ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ?**

Il s’assit sur ses talons, et les regarda, attendant une réponse. Chang bin et Chan échangèrent un regard, ne sachant qui dev r ait  commencer . Chan finit par tourner la tête avec un son de gorge rauque  et  mécontent, alors Changbin prit la parole.

— **Il y a un truc entre Dongchul et Chan, on est d’accord ?**

  
Jisung changea de position, s’asseyant sur ses fesses, et ramenant ses  cuisses jusqu’à son torse, le t-shirt drapé sur ses genoux pour avoir l’odeur de Dongchul dans le nez, autant que celles de Chan et Changbin. Il acquiesça lentement ensuite, parce qu’il devait le reconnaître. 

Il y avait eu quelque chose entre Dongchul et Chan  dès le début, Jisung s’en était offusqué d’ailleurs, avant qu’il  ne tombe sous le charme de Dongchul. Maintenant, honnêtement, s’il voyait Dongchul et Chan proche s , cela n’allait rien lui faire. Il allait même être très content de voir  que ses deux aînés  s’entendaient aussi bien.

Mais il n’était pas aveugle. Si au début Chan et Dongchul avaient eut un petit truc c’était fini maintenant. Il y avait une espèce de gêne entre eux, comme si Chan était à la fois inquiet de vexé vis-à-vis de Jisung, et jaloux de voir son cadet plus proche de Dongchul.

Le bêta, de son côté, ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser  autour de l’alpha . C e dernier ne voulait pas de lui, alors il n’allait pas  tenter de faire copain-copain avec lui, c’était aussi simple.

— **On en a un peu discut é avec Chan, quand on est allé voir l'omégalogue. Dongchul lui plaît, mais il ose pas y aller.** Ajouta Changbin avec des petits mouvements de mains inutiles.

— **Il me plaît, mais ça veut pas dire que je veux faire quoi que ce soit avec lui.**

Jisung lui jeta un regard.

— **Il te plaît ?** Répéta-t-il avec une surprise candide.

— **T’as zéro mémoire Ji. Chan-ie a dit qu’il aimait les gens grands et forts…** Ronronna Changbin, son visage au-dessus de celui de Chan, et un large sourire tordant ses lèvres.

— **Ah oui ? Je** **ne** **sais plus moi…** Marmonna Jisung, avant de se rapprocher, le t-shirt de Dongchul tombant sur le côté, oublié. **C’est vrai Chan-ie ? Chulchul te plaît ?**

L’alpha eut un grognement, et il mit ses mains sur son visage. Les autres ne lâchaient pas le morceau, attendant sa réponse,  l’air goguenard . Il finit par écarter  ses doigts, pour pouvoir les regarder. 

— **Oui, il me plaît. Et ?**

— **Et ? Et !** Commença à s’exciter Jisung, les yeux brillants. **C’est génial s’il te plaît, parce que comme il plaît à Chang-**

— **Comment tu le sais ?** Le coupa Changbin, les joues rouges.

— **Bin, et bah on va pouvoir être tous ensemble, et ça être trop bien.** Finit Jisung avec un large béat et les mains jointes devant lui.

— **C** **e n** **’est pas aussi facile.** Marmonna Chan, avec une grimace gênée et boudeuse.

Changbin, à côté, tentait de comprendre comme cela se faisait que Jisung savait qu’il aimait bien  Dongchul , mais en même temps, ce n’était pas comme s’il était vraiment discret, ou qu’il tentait de cacher quoi que ce soit. 

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **Il ne nous aime pas.** Souffla Chan en fuyant le regard de Jisung.

Celui-ci r oula des yeux et croisa les bras  faisant ressortir son début de biceps . 

— **E** **st ce que tu lui as demandé,** **peut-être** **?** Questionna alors le jeune alpha.

  
Changbin acquiesça gravement, totalement d’accord. Il avait finalement décidé que Jisung avait du juste se rendre compte du petit manège de l’oméga. Chan abaissa ses mains, agrippant le futon sous ses fesses. Puis il montra ses crocs à ses cadets.

— **Je** **ne** **veux pas en parler.** Annonça-t-il fermement.

Changbin décida alors de se lever, quittant les genoux de Chan. Ce n’était pas uniquement pour le petit effet théâtral, c’était surtout parce que c’était l'heure du goûter, et qu’il avait bien faim. Il vit la lèvre de Chan tressauter, près à lui reprocher son départ.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien, et avant de vraiment sortir du nid, Changbin leva les bras au plafond avec un air mécontente.

— **Tu nous dis tout le temps que la communication est ultra importante, et soudainement ce n’est plus le cas et tu gardes des choses pour toi-même !**

En vrai de vrai, Changbin n’était pas réellement agacé ou mécontent, ou alors juste un peu. Pour l’instant, que Chan refuse de parler de ce qu’il ressentait pour Dongchul ne posait pas vraiment un problème. Mais il fallait définitivement qu’il se décide avant la fin du mois. Histoire que lorsque Dongchul reviendra pour de bon, il n’y avait pas de gêne ou de tension entre eux.

Changbin le savait tout ça, mais les deux autres non, et alors qu’il s’éloignait en direction de la cuisine, il entendit Chan se redresser avec précipitation, et sûrement se rapprocher du bord du nid, hésitant à le poursuivre.

Peut-être que Changbin n’aurait pas dû ramener Dongchul sur le tapis alors que les deux autres étaient en pré-ruts, parce que c’était vraiment dangereux, en vrai. Il entendit Jisung dire quelque chose à l’alpha, quelque chose à propos de la communication.

Visiblement, il n’était pas le seul à avoir cette réflexion, sur le fait que Chan ne respectait même pas ses propres règles. Quand il revint un peu plus tard, il avait avec lui quelques paquets de petits gâteaux et une bouteille de soda.

On évitait les canettes ici pour la simple raison qu’avoir un récipient qui ne se fermerait pas était le meilleur moyen d’avoir des accidents particulièrement difficiles et compliqués à nettoyer.

Jisung et Chan étaient à moitié entrain de s’engueuler quand Changbin s’assit dans le nid, et les écouta s’enguirlander sur le sujet de la communication. Oui, Chan se rendait bien compte qu'il ne respectait pas sa propre règle, et le principe le plus important dans une relation à plus de deux.

Ou dans honnêtement n’importe quelle relation, romantique ou non.

Et il n'avait pas besoin de Jisung ou Changbin pour se rendre compte. Mais d’un autre côté, il ne voulait pas en parler, du moins pas en parler maintenant. Là, il aimerait ne pas avoir  à  pens er à tout ça, à tous ces sentiments compliqués

Il avait autre chose à foutre, et il avait suffisamment à faire avec l’adrénaline et les crampes liées aux ruts pour se casser la tête en plus pour savoir ce qu’il voulait faire de Dongchul. Ou même simplement ce qu’il ressentait pour le bêta.

Changbin décida d’intervenir quand l’animosité se fit particulièrement forte dans l’air, que les poings se resserrèrent et que les crocs furent de sortis.

— **Ok, ok. Chan ne veut pas parler, très bien. Mais comment on va faire, ce week-end, quand vous allez être en rut ? Jisung va vouloir Dongchul à ces côtés, et comment tu vas réagir, toi ?**

— **Normalement.** Répondit Chan, du tac-au-tac. **Pourquoi je réagirai autrement ?**

Changbin ouvrit un paquet de gâteaux et en donna un neuf et fermé à Jisung qui lui demandait silencieusement avec un regard suppliant et une main tendue.

— **Comment tu peux en être s** **û** **r ?** Demanda ensuite Jisung, en se battant pour ouvrir le plastique qui n’était pas très consentant. **C’est différent, pendant les ruts. Tu ressens les choses différemment, et les désirs sont exacerbés.** Le paquet céda, Jisung mit un gâteau dans sa bouche, le grignotant rapidement. **Je sais très bien de quoi je parle.** Conclut-il avec un hochement de tête très sérieux.

— **Et je suis complètement d'accord avec lui.** Ajouta Changbin, avec un air tout aussi grave.

Chan pinça les lèvres  puis s’assit, le dos droit, et les bras enroulé s autour de son torse.

— **Il n’y a pas de raison qui puisse faire que j’agisse différemment. Je vais agir comme d'habitude, et voilà.**

Jisung et Changbin le jugèrent silencieusement, absolument pas d’accord avec ce qu’il disait, mais c’était leur Alpha. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose d’autre qu’écouter ce qu’il disait, et il n’y avait bien que le Bêta pour intervenir.

Bon, théoriquement Changbin aussi avant son mot à dire, comme il était le Premier Lieutenant. Mais Chan était bientôt en rut, et c’était définitivement un facteur important pour déterminer s’il pouvait ou non intervenir. Malheureusement, ce n’était donc pas le cas, et la discussion s’arrêtait là, Chan avait fait son choix.

Jisung l’avait particulièrement bien enregistré. Oui, Chan était intéressé par Dongchul. Mais ce que son alpha, son instinct, avait retenu, c’est que Chan n’allait rien tenter, et que Dongchul restait à lui. Il n’avait cependant pas intérêt à venir se plaindre quand les ruts arriveront.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin dormait profondément quand il sentit quelques choses remuer contre sa cuisse, et il s’extirpa que difficilement de son sommeil. Il comprit rapidement ce qui se passait quand une odeur à la fois pétillante et sucrée envahit ses narines.

Bon, ça y était, c’était le moment.

La tête encore un peu dans le brouillard, il ouvrit vaguement les yeux. Il faisait trop sombre pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais il devinait que Jisung était face à lui, et Chan derrière. Il était pris en sandwich, et il devinait que ce qu’il sentait contre sa cuisse, c’était Jisung.

— **Jisung, mon ange. Tu m’entends ?** Demanda Changbin d’une voix rauque, en cherchant les joues de Jisung à l’aveugle.

Il finit par trouver sa nuque, il remonta jusqu’à son visage, et prit son visage en coupe. Il entendit Jisung grogner faiblement, rapprochant leurs visages et frottant son nez contre la joue de Changbin. Il devait avoir manqué son nez à cause du manque de lumière, du sommeil ou des ruts, et cela fit sourire doucement l’oméga.

— **Jisung.** Appela à nouveau Changbin, avec l’ombre d’un aegyo dans la voix.

Cela du attirer l’attention de Jisung, parce qu’il s’arrêta de remuer contre sa cuisse.

— **Bin-ie…** Souffla-t-il contre sa joue, suivant sa peau dans le chemin inverse qu’avait fait les mains de Changbin.

Il descendit le long de son visage jusqu’à sa nuque, et trouv a sa glande odorante cervicale intérieur e . Il inspira alors profondément, laissant ses poumons s’emplir des phéromones d’oméga, que Changbin laissait sorti r en abondance.  Jisung en avait besoin.

  
Changbin se redressa doucement, difficilement, parce que Jisung était accroché à lui résolument. Il chercha à tâtons derrière lui, jusqu’à que ses doigts trouvent un câble qu’il remonta jusqu’à un petit interrupteur. Il l’activa, et une douce lumière orangée se répandit dans la pièce.

Chan grogna dans son sommeil, et leur tourna le dos pour pouvoir cacher son visage dans les couvertures, loin de la lumière.

Changbin cligna des yeux comme une chouette le temps d’un instant avant que le visage de Jisung n'apparaisse clairement devant lui et que ses yeux ne cessent de lui picoter. Le jeune alpha faisait la moue, et ses yeux brillaient de fatigue. Et peut être d’autres choses...

— **Binieboo.** Répéta Jisung en se rapprochant du visage de Changbin.

L’oméga se retrouva à loucher pour réussir à continuer de fixer les yeux de Jisung.

— **Oui ?** Souffla Changbin contre les lèvres de Jisung.

— **J’ai envie de toi.** Susurra le jeune alpha, avec un sourire paresseux.

Un long frisson secoua l’échine de Changbin, qui leva les mains pour attraper les hanches de Jisung. Celui-ci ne quittait pas son regard, un bout de langue finissant par sortir pour passer sur ses lèvres. Ce fut Changbin qui céda en premier, et après un regard jeté à Chan, qui dormait toujours, il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Jisung en un long baiser.

— **Comment tu veux faire ça ?** Réussit Changbin entre deux longs baisers humides.

Jisung plongea le visage dans son cou, ne répondant d’abord pas et lapa ses glandes, un bras paresseusement passé autour de la nuque de Changbin. Il donna un coup de dent taquin à l’une de ses glandes odorantes, qui le fit hoqueter de plaisir, et finit par annoncer avec un sourire béat mais affamé :

— **C’est la première vague, je n’ai pas besoin de beaucoup… Juste de toi et de l’anneau.**

— **Très bien.** Répondit Changbin d’une voix tremblante, Jisung mordillant son cou avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Honnêtement, cela lui allait parce que comme ça, il serait en plein forme quand Chan aura besoin de lui. Enfin,  s’il se réveille un jour. 

Jisung captura encore ses lèvres, paraissant moins patient et plus affamé. Il sentait la salive lui couler au coin des lèvres, mais il ne s’en préoccupa, trop concentré sur les doigts de Jisung qui couraient sur ses côtes sous son sweat. Un clignement de yeux plus tard, le vêtement avait disparu.

  
Changbin regarda Jisung avec un air définitivement surpris,  l ’alpha s e contenta nt de lui faire un petit sourire en coin canaille,  et de  descendre sur son tors e , attaquant la chair des dents. Et Changbin  ne put que  se content er de se tordre et de couiner,  appréciant ce que Jisung lui faisait.

Il n’avait pas de beaucoup de bleus pour une fois mais comme à chaque rut, ils allaient se faire un plaisir de corriger ça.

Enfin au fur et à mesure de leur rut, parce qu e visiblement, Jisung n’avait pas vraiment la patience  de faire ça là .  Il n’avait pas passé une minute à marquer les pectoraux généreux de Changbin qu’il bataillait  maintenant avec l’élastique du jogging de Changbin. 

L’oméga se laissa docilement déshabill er parce que  de toute façon, son boxer commençait déjà à s’humidifier.  Ce n’était pas sa faut e en même temps , l’odeur des ruts avait profondément  pénétré  son esprit, et par un reflex presque pavlovien, le liquide lubrifiant avait commencé à couler. Changbin  était ainsi parfaitement prêt à s’occuper des alphas. 

C’était particulièrement pratique.

Jisung sembla d’ailleurs apprécier l’effet qu’il avait  sur Changbin, parce qu’il resta un instant, à tenir les jambes de Changbin en l’air, à fixer ses fesses. L’oméga le lui permit quelques secondes avant que la gêne ne commença à l’envahir et il se tort illa pour le forcer à le libérer . 

Il ajusta alors la position de Changbin, le déplaçant sans trop de mal, et la démonstration de force fit se lécher les lèvres à Changbin. Son oméga était sous le charme, comme à l’accoutumé. Changbin finit à moitié assit comme une grenouille, redressé contre la tête de lit improvisé.

Jisung se recula sur ses talons, son membre dur et lourd dans son pantalon, et il observa comment l’oméga était offert avec un sourire canaille mais satisfait. Puis il se déshabilla rapidement, et Changbin le regarda faire en donnant quelque coups de poignet paresseux à son membre.

Une fois nu, Jisung glissa rapidement ses doigts autour de l’entrée de Changbin, pour récupérer du liquide lubrifiant et en maculer son membre. Mais ce n’était pas comme si celui était déjà particulièrement humide avec la quantité de liquide pré-séminal qu’il produisait.

Changbin l’observa, curieux de voir ce qu’il allait faire, d voir comment il avait choisi de faire les choses. Jisung commença par reprendre encore du liquide, avant de maculer l’une des cuisses de Changbin, et l’oméga devina le programme.

Il redescendit ses jambes, en allongeant une. Puis avec un sourire, il mit ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet, et le guida, l’aidant à s’installer à cheval sur la cuisse charnue de l’oméga.

Avant de bouger cependant, Jisung récupéra l’anneau, embrassa la joue de Changbin et colla leur front. Puis l’instant d’après, il était parti. Si Changbin estimait que sa cuisse n’était pas assez lubrifiée, il fallut à Jisung même pas une minute pour qu’il ne mettent du liquide pré-séminal partout rendant la friction bien plus agréable.

Changbin ferma alors les yeux, et se laissa emporter, ses doigts resserrés sur les hanches de Jisung.

Chan dormait toujours, et cela avait quelque chose de très jouissif, de faire ça juste à côté d e leur  A lpha endormi. Bon, il n’allait cependant pas resté endormi longtemps, parce que Jisung n’avait de cesse de chouiner comme un chiot,  et Changbin n’était à vrai dire pas plus discret.

Puis les mouvements de Jisung changèrent, devenant plus erratique s que d’habitude, et Changbin crut m ê me entendre de petits reniflements. Jisung n’était pas du genre à pleurer p e ndant le sexe, c’était plutôt le truc de Changbin, quand Chan et Jisung se liguaient pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Changbin décida d’ouvrir un œil pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Jisung semblait prendre son pied, mais il y avait quelqu e chose dans ses yeux mi-clos qui lui m i t la puce à l’oreille. Changbin enroula donc son bras autour de la taille de Jisung, et l’attira à lui. La pression entre leurs deux membres le fit soupirer de bonheur, lui qui n’avait jusque-là par eu de moyen d irect de se soulager . 

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Changbin en lui caressant sa joue.

Jisung eut un sourire presque triste.

— **Juste Dongchul qui me manque.**

Chang b in lui fit  une gentille risette tendre malgré la situation, avant de se pencher.

— **On le verra ce soir, ok ? Pour l’instant, profite.** Murmura l’oméga contre ses lèvres.

Jisung acquiesça lentement et l’embrassa doucement, Changbin lui mettant l’anneau qu’il avait récupérée de derrière lui. Il recommença ensuite à remuer son bassin, faisant des va-et-vient contre la cuisse de Changbin. Celui-ci gardait une main posée sur la joue de Jisung, et l’autre sur le creux du dos de son cadet, le rassurant et guidant ses mouvements.

Leur regard ne se quittait pas, et c’était étonnamment romantique pour une relation sexuelle en plein rut.

Quand Jisung vint, ce fut avec un de ces couinements qu’il n’avait que lorsqu’il était en rut. Sa semence décora le ventre de Changbin qui eut un petit frisson surpris. Le jeune alpha s’affaissa ensuite contre son aîné, le visage dans son cou.

Changbin lui caressa le dos, lui laissant le temps de se calmer et de se remettre de son orgasme.

Groggy, Jisung se tortilla dans ses bras jusqu’à être confortablement installé,  les soubresauts de ses cuisses fatiguées se calmant. Il était bien, malgré la semence collante, et le liquide lubrifiant qui coulait en abondance de l’entrée de Changbin  rendant leur peau et le nid humide. D’ailleurs,  l’oméga commençait à souffrir d u manque d’attention vis-à-vis de son excitation, et de son oméga , mais il sut qu’il allait bientôt, lui aussi, avoir accès à la délivrance.

Chan semblait s’être réveillé et s’était redressé sur ses avant-bras, œillant ses deux cadets.

Jisung lapait les glandes de Changbin, cherchant quelque chose. Sûrement l’odeur de Dongchul. Changbin l e déplaça alors, le couchant sur le flanc près de lui. Jisung se laissa faire docilement, sûrement amadou é par son orgasme récent. 

C hangbin lui donna alors le t-shirt de Dongchul, sale mais qu’importe à ce niveau-là et Jisung se recroquevilla autour du vêtement.

Une fois Jisung endormi, pelotonné dans les fou r r ur e s,  et le nœud coincé dans l’anneau, Changbin s’approcha de Chan. L’alpha roula sur le dos pour l’accueillir et ouvrit les bras, un grognement sourd sort a nt du fond d e sa gorge. Changbin baissa la tête  puis la pencha ,  offrant son cou. 

Chan l’attira à lui, peut-être de manière un peu rude, mais Changbin ne lui en tint pas compte quand l’aîné commença à l’attaquer ensuite à coup de bisous. Il fondit dans les bras du dominant, qui attaqua ensuite ses glandes à grands coups de langues.

Si Changbin ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait cru qu’il était en train d e chasser  et de recouvrir l’odeur de Jisung de sa peau. Surtout quand ses doigts trouvèrent la semence encore humide du jeune alpha sur son ventre  et qu’il se raidit . Changbin  se tendit un instant,  in qui e t de la réaction du dominant.

Mais Chan se contenta de froncer les sourcils,  et d’attraper un bout de tissu pour essuyer l’oméga, embrassant ensuite son petit ventre  et le frottant du bout du nez  d’une manière qui évoquait à Changbin ce qu e l’alpha  faisait en loup. Il semblerait qu’enfin, Chan ne faisait finalement  plus  qu’un avec son loup.

Parce que tant bien même Chan faisait de son mieux pour intégrer les codes traditionnels, et avoir une bonne entente avec son instinct, le changement ne pouvait pas se faire en un claquement de doigt. Mais il fallait croire qu’on en voyait le bout, et que Chan avait enfin cessé d’être aussi.... Citadin.

Changbin s'éloigna un instant de Chan pour pouvoir s’étendre sur le nid, offrir son ventre et sa gorge au dominant.  Chan ne mit qu’une seconde avant de se placer au-dessus  de lui ,  pressant son visage dans son cou et lapant ses glandes odorant e s. 

Changbin passa ses bras autour de la nuque du dominant, se tordant pour offrir un peu plus son corps. Il finit par glisser ses mains sur le dos nu de l’alpha, pressant ses glandes odorantes carpiennes le long de la colonne de Chan.

Celui-ci grogna à nouveau, et même Jisung remua dans son quasi-sommeil.

Changbin lui sourit, l’attira à lui en pressant ses omoplates, et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les iris de l’alpha avaient pris une note dorée plus lupine, prouvant à quel point il était connecté à son alpha. Changbin se lécha les lèvres, et colla son corps à celui de son ainé.

— **Tu as vu ?** Demanda-t-il en un murmure suave. **Je suis tout prêt pour toi.**

  
Chan cligna paresseusement des yeux, comme le prédateur qu’il était. Changbin embrassa sa mâchoire.

— **Tout prêt pour toi, _alpha_.**

Quelque chose céda dans la tête de  Chan , et il s e jeta sur Changbin, qui couina de bonheur. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	87. [M] Chapitre 87, ou comment être la fatigue

Chan n’avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup, et il était allé droit au but  l’oméga se laissant faire de bon cœur. Cependant, quand  ce dernier s’était  ensuite réveillé, une bonne dizaine d’heures après le début des ruts des deux alphas, il regretta d’avoir laissé Chan le knotter en missionnaire. 

Parce que ses jambes avaient passé la nuit à moitié enroulées autour des hanches de Chan, et l’espèce de crampe ou courbature, il ne savait pas, qui attaquait ses cuisses et les muscles de ses hanches ne valait définitivement pas le coup. Sans compter que pour pouvoir se lever il allait devoir se débarrasser de l’énorme carcasse endormie qu’était Chan.

Bon sang, ce qu’il aurait aimé que Dongchul soit dans le coin pour lui donner un coup de main. Surtout que vu comment Jisung devait être entrain de récupérer, il n’allait lui servir à rien.

Doucement, il vérifia que chaque partie de son corps était intact e . Ensuite, il attrapa l’alpha par les épaules et le fit rouler loin de lui, vers Jisung. Déjà, Changbin ne comprenait pas  pourquoi il n’a va it pas bougé de la nuit,  et si ce n’était pas dans son sommeil, pourquoi il ne s’était pas réveillé.

Parce qu’en plus de la position particulièrement désagréable de ses hanches, Chan était allongé sur lui. Et spoiler, l’alpha pesait définitivement son poids. Et tant bien même il était tout mignon à dormir la joue écrasée sur l’un des pectoraux de Changbin, l’oméga était presque certain qu’il avait manqué d' air pendant la nuit. 

Heureusement pour Changbin, ses biceps n’étaient définitivement pas que décoratifs, et Chan roula sur le sol molletonné avec un petit son mécontent quand sa peau ne fut plus en contact avec celle de Changbin. Celui-ci roula des yeux face à toute cette possessivité, et se redressa doucement.

Ses hanches protestèrent comme il s’y était attendu, et avant même qu’il n’ait plus se lever, il s’était longtemps étiré pour que les muscles de son bassin et de ses cuisses acceptent de supporter de nouveau son poids. Une fois debout, Changbin ignora de toutes ses forces la semence qui se mit à couler sur sa cuisse, et gagna la salle de bain.

Il se nettoya rapidement avec un gant et un peu d’eau froid e qui acheva de le réveiller , avant d’enfiler un t-shirt et un boxer.

L’horloge au-dessus de la porte d’entrée de l’hanok lui apprit qu’il était bientôt midi, et Changbin se laissa tomber sur l’une des chaises du coin salle à manger. Son boxer commença à s’humidifier, visiblement il ne s’était pas assez nettoy é , mais il avait la flemme de faire plus. 

Après un bonne minute passée à rassembler le peu d’énergie qu’il avait récupéré, il prépara un bol de bouillon qu’il mit au micro-ondes. Il fixa ensuite le plat, le regardant tourner, clairement ailleurs. Il devait aller faire la ronde. Il devait nettoyer le nid, Chan et Jisung.

Il allait aussi devoir les faire manger avant que le s vagues de rut les plus fortes n’arrive nt enfin dans la soirée. Merde. Dans la soirée. Quand Dongchul reviendra. Changbin ne savait pas s’il devait être soulagé ou non de savoir que le bêta allait revenir ce soir.

D’un côté, il avait définitivement besoin d’un coup de main. Mais d’un autre… Il ne savait pas comment Jisung, et Chan, allait réagir, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. Les ruts des alphas avaient été jusque-là globalement maîtrisés, mais l’oméga n’était pas sûr à cent pourcent que cela continue ainsi, surtout avec tout ce qui se passait entre es alphas et Dongchul.

Le micro-onde sonna, Changbin sortit son bol et tenta de le finir aussi rapidement qu’il pouvait sans se brûler la langue. Il avait très envie d’appeler Dongchul, histoire de le prévenir de la situation, et peut-être le supplier de rentrer maintenant, avant que les ruts n'atteignent complètement le cerveau des deux alphas. 

Et accessoirement de se plaindre du fait qu’il doive s’occuper tout seul des deux dominants.

Le téléphone de Chan lui faisait de l’œil en même temps, posé sur un coin de buffet avec son casque et un chargeur enroulé sur lui-même. Changbin connaissait le mot de passe pour le débloquer, comme Jisung. Cela pouvait toujours être utile pour une urgence, avait expliqué Chan.

  
Changbin estimait que la situation actuelle était un urgence. Alors il se décida à appeler Dongchul.

Bon, cela allait demander un peu de logistique pour pouvoir trouver du réseau et téléphoner sans mourir de froid, mais il allait y arriver, parce qu’il avait définitivement besoin d’envoyer un S.O.S au bêta. Il vérifia donc que Chan et Jisung dormaient toujours aussi profondément.

Ils n’avaient pas bougé depuis qu’il avait quitté la pièce, Chan ayant juste réussi à attraper Jisung et à s’enrouler autour de lui.

Il prépara ensuite un sac. Il avait une ronde à faire et un appel à passer.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul était en train de griffonner un petit personnage sur son cahier quand son téléphone commença à vibrer. Hyeja lui jeta un coup d'œil, avant de retourner à ses exercices. Il était bientôt midi, et ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire qu’attendre la sonnerie du déjeuner pour sortir de la classe pourtant quasiment déjà vide.

Hyeja et Dongchul n’avaient nulle part d’autre où aller, à vrai dire, alors ils restaient dans leur salle de classe, au chaud, et confortablement installés sur leur petite chaise en bois.

Dongchul fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le nom affiché sur l’écran de son téléphone. 

Pourquoi est ce Chan l’appellerait en pleine journée ? 

D'habitude, il lui envoyait d'abord un message pour savoir s'il était libre, et il l'appelait ensuite, quand ils étaient sûrs que tout le monde était prêt. En même temps, il fallait un vrai alignement des astres pour que tout le monde soit prêt.

Quelque chose glaça le sang de Dongchul, alimenté par son anxiété prône à toujours lui faire imagin er les pires scénarios.  Et si c'était une urgence ? Et si Chan n'avait pas eu le temps de lui envoyer un message en premier ? 

Dongchul commença à imaginer les pires scénarios, une attaque par une autre meute, un accident lors des rondes, une rencontre avec un ours et il s'empressa de décrocher, sentant son cœur s'accélérer. 

— **Allô ?**

— **Dongchul ?**

C'était Changbin. Son odeur devint plus amère, et ses phéromones échappèrent à son contrôle. Hyeja parut inquiète, mais Dongchul ne remarqua pas le regard qu'elle lui jeta. 

— **Oui ?** Demanda le bêta d'une voix tremblante. 

— **Dongchul, est ce que tu peux rentrer, là maintenant ?**

Changbin semblait fatigué, épuisé même. Dongchul avait bien envie de rentrer, surtout que le programme de l’après midi n’était pas vraiment fun.  Et il s’inquiétait, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que Changbin soit dans cet état.

M ais il lui restait deux heures. Deux heures et il était en  week-end et il pouvait rentrer à la maison. 

— **Je ne crois pas, désolé… C'est important ?**

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Changbin soupira. 

— **Ils sont en rut.** Annonça-t-il finalement.

Un nouveau silence, pendant lequel Dongchul réalisa. Il n’y avait rien de surprenant, Chan et Jisung avaient été en pré-rut depuis mercredi, il fallait bien qu’à un moment cela passe aux choses sérieuses. Et cela expliquait l’état de fatigue avancé que Dongchul devinait à la voix de l’oméga.

— **Je suis désolé.** Fit alors Dongchul qui ne pouvait rien dire de plus.

L’oméga soupira de nouveau de l’autre côté de la ligne.

— **C’est rien. Je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi.**

— **Et je devine que c’est aussi compliqué pour toi. Je serais sûrement rentré d’ici quatre heures, si c’est utile ?**

— **Non. Je pense que la deuxième vague va pas tarder à arriver. La prochaine sera au début de la nuit.**

Dongchul grimaça. Effectivement, cela ne servait à rien de se presser, il sera rentré depuis un bout de temps avant même que Jisung ne soit revenu à lui. Il pianota alors nerveusement sur son bureau, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Il ne pouvait décidément pas partir comme ça, il devait absolument avoir une assiduité parfaite, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir comme ça en sachant que Jisung n’était même pas son compagnon officiel.  De plus, Changbin  avait eut l’habitude de s’occup e r des alphas seuls, avant l’arrivée d e Dongchul , non ? 

Il pouvait encore tenir une vague sans lui, non ? Dongchul compenserait lors des prochaines.

— **Je serais là pour les prochaines vagues, ok ?**

— **Mmh.** Changbin lâcha un énième soupire, ou alors c’était un bâillement ? **Je** **ne** **sais même pas si c’est une bonne idée que tu viennes. Chan est bizarre et j’ai peur qu’il dérape.**

Hyeja devait visiblement entendre toute leur conversation, parce qu’elle le surveillait du coin de l’œil, les sourcils froncés.

— **Bizarre ? Comment ça, bizarre ?** Demanda Dongchul avec inquiétude.

Il savait que les symptômes des ruts et chaleurs variaient beaucoup. Déjà chaque personne avait ses symptômes, et ensuite l’environnement jouait beaucoup. Est-ce que les symptômes de Chan ou Jisung avaient évolué avec la présence de Dongchul ?

Enfin plutôt son absence.

Il se mit à craquer cha cune  des phalanges de sa main gauche, son anxiété le rongeant de nouveau. Est-ce qu e Chan était devenu ultra possessif et ne voulait plus entendre parler de Dongchul ? Ou alors c’était Jisung qui posait problème ?  Non, Changbin avait uniquement parlé de l’aîné des alphas  après tout . 

— **Bizarre… Laisse tomber.** Marmonna Changbin entre ses dents.

Il y eut un froissement de vêtement, et un bruit de branche qui craque. Il était vrai qu’il fallait aller au bout du territoire pour pouvoir simplement passer un appel. Dongchul ne voulait pas retenir Changbin plus longtemps, dans le froid, accroché au téléphone, mais il n’était pas sûr de vouloir laisser tomber quand il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre.

Il n’avait pas vraiment peur de rentrer mais… Bon, ok il  avait peut-être juste un peu p eur de ce qui l’attendait. En même temps, Chan faisait peur ! Il avait l’air tout mignon, mais Dongchul l’avait vu suffisamment énervé pendant le temps qu'il était resté avec eux pour sincèrement craindre l’alpha.

C han avait tué quelqu’un, aussi, accessoirement.

Du coup, il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver face au dominant, surtout si sa colère était dirigée contre lui. Chan n’allait pas le tuer, enfin Dongchul ne pensait pas mais… Chan faisait peur.

— **Je pense qu’il faut quand même que tu rentres… Jisung va avoir besoin de toi. Et Chan veut qu’on fasse des crêpes ensemble, une fois qu’ils se seront calmés.** Tenta finalement l’oméga avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire légèrement le bêta.

— **Ce serait avec plaisir. Du coup je viens cet aprem et on voit ce qui se passe ?**

— **Mmh, mmh. Et ramène des vêtements, Jisung a dû farfouiller dans le panier de linge sale pour trouver quelque chose avec ton odeur.**

Dongchul grimaça, effectivement, son cadet devait être vraiment désespéré s’il était prêt à faire ça. Mais en même temps, c’était adorable. Dongchul n’aurait pas cru que Jisung lui soit aussi attaché.

— **Pas de soucis, je ferais ça.** Il hésita un instant. **À** **ce soir ?**

— **À** **ce soir Dongchul.** Salua l’oméga, avec un sourire dans la voix.

Il raccrocha ensuite, et Dongchul fixa l’écran de son téléphone en clignant lentement des yeux. Si son écran de veille était une photo d’une forêt embrumée, quelque chose d’innocent, celle de la vallée au matin quand on était perché sur les plateaux, celui de son téléphone en lui-même était un selfie avec les trois autres.

Jisung enlaçait le dos de Dongchul, le menton difficilement appuyé sur l’épaule du grand bêta, tandis qu e Changbin était pendu à l’un de ses bras, et Chan était à côté d’eux, légèrement pench é en avant pour rentrer dans le cadre. 

Ils souriaient tous,  faisant des v avec leurs doigts, et Dongchul  se doutait bien que cela n’allait pas être l’atmosphère qu’il allait trouver quand il allait rentrer.

Hyeja se pencha un peu, se permettant de regarder son téléphone.

— **C’est lequel ton petit-ami ?** Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Dongchul hésita un instant à lui demander qui elle pensait qui l’était, puis il se dit qu’il ne savait pas comment il prendrait le fait qu’elle choisisse Chan ou Changbin. Il finit cependant par céder, trop curieux.

— **Tu penses que c’est lequel ?**

— **Err. Comme ça je dirais celui au-dessus de ton épaule ou celui pendu à ton bras. Mais c’est un alpha non ?** Demanda-t-elle en regardant Dongchul.

Il acquiesça, et devina sur qui cela allait tomber.

— **Ouais, si c’est un alpha du coup, c’est celui à droite ?**

Dongchul s’empressa de secouer la tête, ses joues lui chauffant.

— **Mmh, non. C’est celui au-dessus de mon épaule.**

Hyeja se pencha un peu plus, les yeux plissés pour jauger l’adolescent.

— **Il est adorable. Mais on dirait un bébé, il a quel âge ?** Questionna-t-elle en regardant Dongchul, un sourcil haussé.

— **Euh…** Dongchul ouvrit la bouche, sans répondre.

Il connaissait l’âge de Jisung, mais il n’était pas sûr de la réaction qu’allait avoir l’alpha quant il allait répondre.

— **Seize ans… ?** Finit il par faire avec hésitation.

Elle regarda longuement Dongchul, sans cligner des yeux ce qui était légèrement flippant, avant de jeter un coup d’œil à son fond d’écran. Puis elle retourna à son cahier.

— **Il fait plus jeune.** Répondit elle simplement en recommençant à annoter ses cours.

Dongchul eut un soupir de soulagement. Il rangea ensuite son téléphone et prit son visage dans ses mains. Bon sang, dans quoi s’était il embarqué ?

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin était affalé sur le canapé, sur le ventre, une bouillotte sur le bas du dos, quand il avait commencé à entendre du bruit dans la réserve. Ce fut avec regret qu’il gagna la pièce, dans laquelle Jisung semblait emmargé, la tête dans le cul.

— **Hey, toi.** Salua Changbin en s’accroupissant devant le jeune alpha.

Il lui frotta les cheveux, et Jisung lui attrapa le poignet pour renifler ses glandes odorantes carpiennes, avant de frotter sa joue contre la chair gonflée. Changbin secoua sa tête avec tendresse face à son comportement, et attrapa une barre de céréales au chocolat qu’il casa dans les mains de Jisung.

Celui-ci eut un temps de réflexion, réfléchissant s’il valait mieux se concentrer sur Changbin ou grignoter. Visiblement sa gourmandise l’emporta, et il dévora la barre en deux temps trois mouvements, pendant que Changbin faisait chauffer de l’eau.

Il en était à sa quatrième barre quand Changbin revint avec la bassine d’eau chaude, et il cessa de grignoter un instant pour achever de vider sa gourde attitrée. Ce fut avec un son de gorge appréciateur que Changbin caressa la joue de Jisung, content de voir qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’injonction pour se sustenter.

Jisung ne posa pas de problème, il se laissa laver en regardant l’oméga s’activer avec quelque chose dans les yeux qui fit se secouer l’échine de l’oméga. Jisung avait rarement l’air d’un prédateur. C’est surtout truc de Chan. Alors quand, alors qu’il finissait d’arranger le nid, il sentit une langue passer sur sa nuque, il frissonna violemment.

— **Ji ?**

— **Est ce que je vais avoir le droit de te knotter ?** Demanda le jeune alpha tout contre sa nuque.

Il fit le tour du cou de Changbin, passant un bras autour de son ventre, et lapant ses glandes.

— **Je pense, oui.** Finit par décider l’oméga après un petit temps d’hésitation, et un regard jeté à Chan qui dormait toujours.

Celui-ci allait devoir utiliser sa main, par conséquent, mais c’était chacun son tour. Chan comprendra. Chan comprendra, mais Changbin, lui, ne comprit pas comment il se retrouva allongé sur le dos, les jambes maintenues en l’air par Jisung.

Son boxer avait disparu, et une langue passait sur ses glandes crurales. Il gémit doucement et agrippa des pleines poignées de draps. Mais quand il sentit deux paires de crocs se refermer sur sa chair, il écarta avec force ses jambes malgré la prise de l’alpha et encercla la tête de Jisung de ses cuisses, l’empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Jisung lui fit un sourire canaille et lécha la morsure près de ses glandes, Changbin frémissant avec un petit soupir de plaisir. Il finit par relâcher progressivement sa prise sur la tête de Jisung, et ce dernier déplaça ses jambes jusqu’à que ses mollets ne repose sur ses épaules.

Ce fut d’ailleurs comme cela que Chan les trouva, la tête de Jisung encerclé par les cuisses charnus de Changbin, avec accessoirement la langue du jeune alpha profondément enfoncée entre les chairs de l’oméga, accompagnée de deux doigts.

Il les regarda faire sans dire un mot, trop occupé à manger une barre de céréales en appréciant le spectacle. Quand Changbin finit par le remarquer, il rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et mit ses bras sur son visage. L’alpha eut un petit rire, et il jeta ses papiers sur le côté avant de se rapprocher d’eux.

Il se lécha les lèvres, Jisung couinant doucement sous le regard dur du dominant.  Puis, trouvant du courage, Jisung se recula, serrant les jambes de Changbin contre son torse en grognant doucement, réclamant les fesses de l’oméga.  Ce dernier les regarda faire curieusement,  surpris de voir  un tel échange. 

Ils n’avaient jamais fait ça, jusque-là.

Chan eut un grognement sourd, mais approbateur, et il embrassa doucement Jisung avant de grimper sur le torse de Changbin, s’appuyant sur ses genoux pour ne pas trop compresser l a cage thoracique  de l’oméga. Il se pencha en avant, jusqu’à coller leurs fronts, ses canines de sortie. 

  
Changbin inspira son odeur sucrée de chocolat et d’épices, et enroula paresseusement ses bras autour de la taille de l’alpha, appréciant la fermeté de son torse. Chan le regarda un instant avec un sourire prédateur, et frotta leur nez ensemble, une action particulièrement douce par rapport à tout le reste.

— **Comment tu veux faire ça ?** Demanda Chan d’une voix rauque en descendant dans le cou de Changbin pour lécher ses glandes.

— **C’est au tour de Sung de me knotter.** Murmura simplement Changbin en réponse, gentiment, en caressant le dos de l’alpha du bout des doigts.

Celui-ci eut un grognement, mais sembla accepter ce fait. Jisung attendait docilement entre les jambes de Changbin, en caressant ses cuisses et ses hanches. La prochaine vague ne devait pas encore être arrivée s’il était aussi calme.

— **Je peux prendre ta bouche, alors ?** Questionna Chan en massant la mâchoire de Changbin d’une main et en pressant ses glandes cervicales supérieures de l’autre.

L’oméga eut un violent frisson, particulièrement sensible à cause de ce qui se passait. Il s’empressa ensuite d’acquiescer, parce qu’il maîtrisait relativement bien ce genre de chose, maintenant. Parce que quand tu avais deux alphas pour un oméga, les possibilités étaient à la fois moindres infinies.

Il fallait devenir créatif pour que tout le monde soit satisfait. Et cela tombait bien, ils étaient créatifs.

Sans compter que  l’ouverture d’esprit des deux alphas leur promettait toute une nouvelle palette de possibilités.  En attendant, ils allaient faire avec ce qu’ils avaient. Et vu ce qu’ils avaient prévu, et vu que Chan ne voulait pas bouger de son torse,  tandis  que Jisung restait entre ses cuisses, Changbin se rappela du problème de ce matin.

— **Tu peux si tu veux, vous faites ce que vous voulez même, mais je refuse de me faire knotter de nouveau sur le dos.**

Chan fronça les sourcils en voyant sa grimace douloureuse, et il frotta son nez contre sa joue avec inquiétude.

— **Je t’ai fait mal ?** Questionna l’alpha, qui se souvenait bien de la position dans la quelle il avait fini hier soir.

— **Juste un peu mais ne t’inquiète pas.** Répliqua Changbin en jouant avec les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque. **Je m’en suis occupé, et si je me fais knotter par derrière, normalement il n’** **y** **aura pas de soucis.**

Chan acquiesça frénétiquement et s’empressa de se retirer d’au-dessus de Changbin, avant de littéralement attraper Jisung par la peau du cou pour permettre à Changbin de se retourner tranquillement. L’oméga les regarda faire en secouant sa tête avec l’ombre d’un sourire, et se mit tranquillement à quatre pattes.

Jisung ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps avant de se draper sur Changbin, son membre déjà dur et humide buttant contre ses fesses. Peut-être que la nouvelle vague était arrivée finalement. Il fallait croire que Jisung avait juste un meilleur contrôle de lui que ce que Changbin croyait.  
  
Et avec toutes les phéromones de rut dans l’air, difficile de vraiment sentir les nouvelles vagues.

Jisung caressa ses hanches, embrassa sa colonne  de tout son long,  avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa nuque, ses crocs pointant peut-être juste à peine le bout de  leur nez. Puis il commença à se glisser doucement entre les chairs de l’oméga,  pressant fermement, déterminé, Changbin gémissant en fermant les yeux. 

Quand il les rou vr it, lorsque Jisung fut complètement en lui malgré son nœud bien présent, il se retrouva face au membre de Chan, l’anneau ceignant son nœud. Changbin loucha, du moins jusqu'à que Chan lui relève le menton avec deux doigts. 

— **C’est bon ?**

Changbin acquiesça, remuant un peu du bassin pour tester  les eaux . Jisung gémit derrière lui, et l’oméga eut un hochement de tête déterminé. Jisung se mit alors à bouger, doucement, et Chan glissa le bout de son membre entre les lèvres de Changbin, le regard de ce dernier fixé sur les prunelles dorées de Chan.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Dongchul poussa la porte de l'hanok, la maison était silencieuse, mais l'air chargé. Les phéromones des alphas en rut écrasaient complètement la fragrance propre à Changbin, et l'odeur de sexe était immanquable. 

Dongchul grimaça et se frotta le visage, non sans avoir d'abord posé son sac de sport au sol. Certes, il était un bêta, mais le mélange de phéromones de rut, d'odeur de Jisung et de sexe lui retournait le cerveau, et il ne put que regarder une tente se former rapidement dans son pantalon avec une grimace. 

Dire qu'il pensait avoir passé le gros de la période pendant laquelle il avait des érections pour tout et n’importe quoi. Mais il fallait croire que Jisung lui prenait le peu de contrôle qu'il avait réussi à avoir sur son corps. 

Il retira ses baskets et son manteau, et après un moment de réflexion et de dispute avec lui-même, il finit par se décider à aller voir comment cela se passait dans la réserve,  malgré son petit problème. Il poussa la porte, une main devant le visage pour tenter de bloquer un tant soit peu l'odeur. Bien évidemment, cela ne fonctionna pas, et il s'arrêter à peine le seuil pass é pour ne pas perdre pied. 

Il aurait eut besoin d'inspirer un grand coup pour se calmer, mais s'il inspirait dans cette pièce, il allait surtout devenir fou. Il comprenait pourquoi on disait que les bêtas n'étaient pas complètement immunisés. 

Oui les phéromones de Chan ne lui faisait rien, ni même ceux de Changbin tant bien même ceux-ci soient légères. Mais Jisung… Il aimait Jisung, il _désirait_ Jisung, tant bien même leur relation ne soit pas à ce point là. 

On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était un adolescent vigoureux avec un certain appétit sexuel, accessoirement vivant avec trois  _ lapins.  _ Bien sûr qu'il allait être intéressé par ce genre chose. 

Mais il n'aurait pas cru que les phéromones de Jisung puissent avoir un tel effet sur lui. 

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il n'allait pas faire de bêtise ou juste, simplement, perdre la tête, il s'approcha du nid à petits pas en tirant sur son gilet de sorte à ce qu'il cache son entre jambe, au cas où. 

Il était tout bonnement hors de question que qui que soit le voit dans cet état, même si Changbin et les deux alphas semblaient profondément endormis. Il pria pour que son odeur n'ait pas pris de note excitée, mais vu tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'air il doutait sincèrement qu'ils puissent le remarquer. 

Il s'approcha encore et examina la situation. Visiblement, Changbin s'était endormi après s'être fait knotté par Jisung, et tout le monde était sale, que ce soit les trois loups,  ou le nid. OK très bien. Dongchul  se décida  alors  à faire  son ménage maintenant. Si la troisième vague avait bien eut lieu vers midi comme Changbin lui avait dit, alors il était encore suffisamment tôt pour qu'il s ne se réveille nt pas facilement,  même si Dongchul les déplaçaient.

Ce fut sans dégoût que Dongchul retira les tissus sales, maintenant habitué. Il mit les draps dans la douche à tremper et les fourrures de l'autre côté, avec automatisme. Il se surprenait lui-même à être aussi indifférent à cette tâche. 

Non mais parce que c'était quand même sacrément tâché tout ça, et à l'odeur, Dongchul estimait que c'était surtout de la faute de Changbin. Bon après il n'allait pas se plaindre de son professionnalisme, parce que cela rendait sa tâche plus facile. 

Une fois le nid un peu plus propre, il décida d'attendre que les trois autres se réveillent avant de faire plus. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main, mais plus qu'il ne voulait pas les réveiller alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'un si précieux sommeil. 

Dongchul gagna donc la pièce principale de l'hanok. Il monta son sac de sport, descendit goûter, et fit le point sur ses devoirs. Bon, il avait intérêt à se mettre au boulot maintenant s'il voulait avoir le reste du week-end tranquille, alors il se plongea dans son travail, les écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. 

  
──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	88. [T] Chaptre 88, ou quand c'est le bordel

Dongchul était en train de jouer sur sa switch, qu'il avait pensé à emmener, quand Changbin émergea finalement. L'oméga le regarda en papillonnant des yeux, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là. Il se jeta ensuite sur Dongchul, le serrant fort contre lui. Le bêta eut juste le temps de mettre sa switch hors de portée pour ne pas l'abîmer, puis il enroula un bras autour de la taille de l'oméga pour le réceptionner et le serre contre lui. 

Il frotta son nez contre ses cheveux, grimaçant juste à peine à cause de l'odeur de sueur, de sexe et d'alphas. Changbin ne sembla pas remarquer son inconfort, parce qu'il s'attarda un instant dans l'étreinte, reniflant brièvement ses glandes, avant de se reculer et de regarder Dongchul avec un large sourire. 

— **Je suis content de te revoir.** Fit alors Changbin avec sa petite voix adorable d'oméga, visiblement ravi. 

Le bêta ne put s’empêcher de sourire aussi. 

— **Je suis content de te voir aussi.** Répondit il, et Changbin lui embrassa la joue avant de bondir sur ses pieds. 

— **Tu as mangé ?** Questionna-t-il, et comme Dongchul acquiesça, il fit la moue. **Mince, je voulais qu'on mange ensemble.**

— **Je peux toujours venir à table avec toi.** Répliqua le bêta en se levant, Changbin lui faisait un sourire reconnaissant. 

Dongchul gagna la table et tira une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit, observant Changbin s'agiter derrière les fourneaux. L'oméga avait sorti un Tupperware qu'il vida dans un bol avant de le passer au micro-ondes. Alors que la portion se réchauffa it , il se retourna pour faire face à Dongchul. 

— **Ils vont dormir pendant encore quelque temps, je pense. Je vais avoir le temps de faire une ronde.** Annonça-t-il en grattant sa mâchoire.

Dongchul acquiesça avec un petit sourire désolé, il se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir aider Changbin avec ça, comme il ne pouvait pas se transformer. Surtout que cela avait l’air fun, en vrai, à faire.

— **J'ai vu que tu as nettoyé le nid** **pendant qu’on dormait** **, merci.** Continua Changbin avec un petit sourire. 

— **De rien, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.** Annonça le bêta avec honnêteté.

Et il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir faire plus pour décharger un peu le pauvre oméga.

Changbin secoua sa tête avant de se retourner et de récupérer son bol, le micro-ondes ayant sonné. Il s'assit ensuite en face de Dongchul avec une cuillère, et commença à vider son bol. Le silence de la pièce était seulement troublé par le son des bûches qui se consumaient dans cheminée et les poutres du plafond qui craquaient à cause de l'humidité. 

Et bien évidemment, le tintement de la cuillère contre la porcelaine et les bruits de bouche de Changbin.  Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’il était étouffant, l’atmosphère était honnêtement confortable. D ongchul se mit cependant à pianoter sur la table, avant de craquer les doigts de sa main gauche avec la droite, étrangement nerveux. 

— **Comment ils vont ?** Finit il par demander. 

Changbin leva la tête pour le regarder et haussa les épaules. 

— **Aussi bien qu'on peut aller quand on est en rut ? Ce qui m'inquiète surtout c'est que Chan a l'air…** Il grimaça, cherchant ses mots. **Plus alpha que d'habitude.**

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Je** **ne** **sais pas.** Marmonna Changbin en haussant de nouveau les épaules, ce que Dongchul ne trouvait absolument pas rassurant. **Il a eut plusieurs fois ses yeux de loups et il grogne plus.**

Dongchul hocha pensivement la tête, son front décoré d’un pli soucieux, cela ne semblait définitivement pas rassurant. 

— **Moi je me dis que c'est une bonne chose parce que ça veut dire qu'il est plus connecté avec son instinct.** Avoua finalement Changbin, en se léchant les lèvres, avant d’ajouter : **Mais je peux comprendre que ça te fasse peur.**

— **Il va pas m'attaquer, hein ?** Demanda Dongchul avec inquiétude. 

— **I** **l n'y a pas de raison. Ton odeur est constamment autour deux, il y a pas de raison.** Répéta l’oméga, comme s’il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même. **Et on pense qu'on a un lien ensemble. Il** **n’** **y a normalement aucune raison pour lui de t'attaquer.**

— **N** **ormalement.** Marmonna Dongchul à voix basse avec une grimace. 

Si Changbin l’entendit, il ne chercha pas à le réconforter et se contenta de finir son bol. Il se déshabilla ensuite, non sans avoir d’abord déposé sa vaisselle sale dans l’évier, avant de finalement se transformer. Dongchul s'empressa après d'aller lui ouvrir la porte, ayant maintenant l’habitude de servir de portier pour les loups.

Quand  le battant de bois s e referma  enfin  derrière  l’arrière-train du loup sombre de Changbin, le bêta resta un instant à fixer l a porte sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'allait pas pouvoir travailler, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au fait que les alphas étaient en ruts. 

Et qu'ils allaient se réveiller. Et que Dongchul allait devoir s'occuper d'eux. 

Bon sang, pourquoi était il si nerveux ? Il n’avait pas été aussi nerveux la première fois ! Mais c’était différent. Ce n’était pas comme la première fois. Il se retrouva à lire sur son téléphone des scans qu'il avait téléchargé pour tenter de se calmer un peu l’esprit.

Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement, mais au moins Dongchul avait la tête un tant soit peu ailleurs. 

Quand Changbin revint, les paumes de Dongchul devinrent moites quand il réalisa que cela annonçait que les alphas n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller.

Et évidemment, comme il s’y attendait, Changbin eut a peine le temps de remettre son t-shirt et son boxer qu'un grognement douloureux se fit entendre dans la réserve. Changbin et Dongchul échangèrent un regard, puis l'oméga soupira et alla mettre de l'eau à chauffer. 

Dongchul et lui gagnèrent ensuite la réserve. 

Chan et Jisung étaient tous les deux réveillés, et à la vue de leur grimace, l'adrénaline devait couler dans leurs veines. Changbin secoua sa tête et gagna la salle de bain, à la recherche de la crème contre les crampes et des gants de toilette. 

Dongchul se retrouva seul avec les deux alphas. 

Ceux-ci ne réagirent d'abord pas, paraissant simplement émerger lentement de leur sommeil, et faire leur point sur leur ressenti. Puis Jisung dut sentir l'odeur du bêta malgré tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'air, parce qu'il tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction. 

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Jisung souffla le nom du bêta et tenta de se relever. Il ne réussit qu'à s'affaler un peu plus sur le nid, ses membres visiblement peu coopératifs. Dongchul ne mit de toute façon qu'une seconde à s'approcher de lui, trop impatient d'avoir de nouveau Jisung dans les bras. 

Le jeune alpha était peut-être nu, couvert de semence et d'autres fluides corporels,

Il tomba alors à genoux dans le nid propre, et attrapa Jisung par les hanches jusqu’à coller leu torse, leurs bras s’enroulant autour du torse de l’autre. Jisung logea son visage dans la gorge du bêta et inspira à plein poumons son odeur, s’éclaircissant l’esprit, tandis que Dongchul fermait les yeux et appuyait son nez contre la tempe de Jisung.

Chan les regardait faire en silence, les lèvres pincées. Les deux autres l’ignoraient royalement.

— **Chul-ie.** Souffla de nouveau le jeune alpha en passant son nez le long du cou de Dongchul. 

Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa lentement. Dongchul eut un soupir de plaisir,  ne se préoccupant pas de l’haleine de Jisung , et il caressa distraitement les cheveux de son cadet malgré l'état de c eux- ci.  Tout ça n’était que détail pour Dongchul qui  é tait juste  simplement heureux de retrouver Jisung. 

Oui, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu’ils ne s‘étaient pas vus, mais le lien combiné avec leurs sentiments rendaient la chose beaucoup plus éprouvante. Au moins, les retrouvailles n’étaient toujours que plus agréables. 

Et Chan  qui les  observait toujours  en silence, une expression renfrognée sur le visage...

— **Salut toi.** Lâcha finalement le bêta quand ils se reculèrent enfin, et qu’ils s regardèrent, leur nez se touchant presque.

Jisung lui fit son sourire canaille, ses canines particulièrement pointues attirant l'œil du bêta. Il paraissait fatigué et fourbu, mais de bonne humeur. Rayonnant aussi, mais ça, c’était peut-être juste l’amour qui agissait comme un filtre sur la vision du bêta.

Le jeune alpha se pelotonna ensuite contre le torse de son aîné, ignorant sa saleté, et Dongchul grimaça à peine quand il sentit un liquide non identifié imbiber son sweat. Il allait plutôt se concentrer sur la sensation du petit corps de Jisung qui tenait parfaitement contre son torse et dans ses bras, mmh ? 

Il eut à peine quelques minutes pour  le câliner  et savourer avant que Changbin ne réapparaisse avec ce qu’il était parti chercher. 

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Chan qui ne voulait pas quitter Dongchul et Jisung des yeux, et déposa la crème et les gant dans le nid, avec peut-être un peu trop de force, mais il fallait bien sortir Chan de sa transe. L’alpha sursauta quand il réalisa ce que Changbin avait fait, et l’oméga roula des yeux quand leur regard se croisèrent.

Changbin retourna dans la cuisine pour récupérer l’eau chaude, remplissant une bassine et préparant deux thermos de tisane au passage. Quand il fut de retour dans la réserve, Chan se mettait de la crème, et Dongchul le faisait pour Jisung.

  
D’ailleurs, le bêta et le jeune alpha ne devaient pas remarquer la tension dans la pièce, paraissant dans leur petite bulle de bonheur, mais Changbin n’y échappa pas, et il grimaça quand il réalisa que cela allait bientôt péter, exactement comme ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Malgré ce que Chan pouvait affirmer, il y avait décidément du ressentiment dans l’air.

  
Changbin aida Chan à se mettre de la crème et à se nettoyer, comme Dongchul pouvait le faire avec Jisung. Le bêta se chargea ensuite de finir de nettoyer le nid, et les deux alphas purent enfin, après plusieurs longues minutes de travail de la part de Dongchul, reposer au centre de leur couche, aussi propres qu’ils pouvaient après une toilette de chat. 

M ais définitivement en meilleur état,  plus propre et moins odorants, qu’ils ne l’avaient été à leur réveil.

Ils avaient vidé leur thermos aussi rapidement que la température de leur boisson le leur avait permis, histoire tuer les crampes dans l’œuf, avant qu’elles n’arrivent. Enfin, celles de Jisung avait déjà commencé, comme d’habitude, mais avec la crème et la présence de ses trois compagnons tout autour de lui, cela allait déjà mieux.

Il y  e ut un temps de répit,  l’ambiance calme, pendent lequel Changbin compt a les minutes dans sa tête avant qu’une nouvelle vague n’arrive et qu e les alphas commencent à s’énerver. Dehors, il faisait nuit noir, et la lampe de chevet posée sur la tête de lit improvisé e faite de carton s illumi nait joliment la pièce avec sa lueur orangée.

Ils ne parlaient pas, il n’y avait que le son de leurs respirations et celui des tissus qu’on froissait quand quelqu’un bougeait. Du coup, quand Jisung grogna  lorsque  l e désir commença à lui gratter l e ventre, les trois autres eurent vite fait de tourner la tête vers lui.

Si Jisung reposait jusque-là  entre Changbin et Dongchul, à jouer avec les doigts de l’oméga, il se redressa pour s’asseoir sur le torse de Dongchul, les mains agrippée s aux épaules  de celui-ci . Un éclair de quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Dongchul, de la panique ou de la surprise, Jisung ne serait que dire  surtout dans l’état dans lequel il était , et de toute façon, il ne s’en préoccupa peu. 

Encor une fois, à cause de l’état dans lequel il était.

Il se pencha donc et embrassa fermement le bêta, l’ombre d’un grognement se formant dans sa gorge.

Si Jisung ne vit pas la panique de Dongchul, Changbin ne la loupa pas, et il se dit que Dongchul n’était décidément pas prêt pour ça. Mais peut-être que par peur de vexer Jisung ou par volonté de lui faire plaisir, il n’allait pas le retenir. Alors il se décida à arrêter Jisung lui-même, histoire de permettre au bêta de fuir. 

Il n’eut même pas le temps d’esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Chan se jeta littéralement sur Jisung, et ils roulèrent plus loin sur le nid, le jeune alpha sous son aîné. L’un comme l’autre grognaient, mais Jisung paraissait particulièrement surpris du comportement de Chan. Dongchul se redressa lentement, paraissant un peu plus paniqué encore maintenant que les deux alphas semblaient prêts à s'étriper.

Changbin posa une main sur son épaule quand il parut vouloir intervenir, lui demandant implicitement d’attendre de voir ce qu’ils allaient faire. Dongchul lui jeta un regard qui semblait particulièrement incrédule, ils semblaient prêts à se taper dessus bon sang, et le bêta le premier ne savait que trop bien comment les alphas pouvaient être quand ils étaient en rut.

  
Changbin aussi, accessoirement, comme les conflit s dans son ancienne meute entre des alphas en rut  n’étaient définitivement pas rares .  Mais la, la situation était différente, et Changbin était curieux de voir comme cela allait se passer.

Sans compter que l’oméga  n e savait pas vraiment comme ils allaient réagir aux phéromones de Dongchul, si c’était lui le problème,  justement.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel Chan maint int Jisung au sol,  le jeune alpha se laissant faire, tout en  grogn ant sourdement dans le fond de sa gorge.  Jisung tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait  et la marche à suivre  malgré son cerveau un peu à l’ouest avec les ruts. 

Il dut finir par  arriver à une conclusion , parce qu’il regarda Dongchul puis Chan, avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent. Il attrapa  ensuit Chan par les épaules et le repoussa  violemment . 

— **T’as pas le droit !** S'exclama-t-il alors en serrant les poings, Chan tombant sur les fesses devant lui.

Changbin se tendit, ça y était, cela leur explosait à la figure. Dongchul parut perdu, et Changbin se raidit comme un arc, prêt à intervenir par la force s’il le fallait.

— **T’as dit que tu voulais** **pas de lui** **, donc t’a** **s** **pas le droit d’être jaloux !** Siffla Jisung rapidement, ses yeux se rétrécissant et ses poings se resserrant un peu plus.

Les jointures de ses phalanges étaient blanches, son odeur amère, et ses ongles s’enfonçaient dans la chair tendre de ses paumes.

Chan imita sa posture rapidement, n’étant estomaqué par la réaction de son cadet qu’une seconde, prêt à en découdre. L’air n’était non plus saturé de phéromones de ruts, mais bien par quelque chose de belliqueux, d’avide de sang. Chan ne répondit cependant pas, parce que tout le monde, et surtout lui, savait que Jisung avait raison. Il avait dit qu’il n’aurait aucun problème à voir Dongchul avec Jisung.

Il ne pouvait donc pas soudainement changer d’avis maintenant.

Mais est ce que Chan voulait être rationnel ? Non. Il  bondit comme un diable sortant de sa boite,  se jeta nt  sur Jisung, et ils roulèrent au sol. Il ne chercha pas à faire mal à son cadet, juste le maintenir au sol, en posit i on de soumission.  Il cherchait à affirmer sa place d’Alpha et à montrer qu’il méritait Dongchul tout autant que Jisung si ce n’était plus.

Mais Jisung n'avait décidément pas envie de se laisser faire, surtout  vu l’enjeu  et les conséquences du résultat de cette bagarre . 

Dongchul voulut de nouveau intervenir, inquiet qu’ils en viennent à se battre avec les poings. Changbin s’empressa de l’en empêcher, le retenant par la manche. Il l’incita ensuite plutôt à se lever et à quitter la pièce. Dongchul résista un instant, il voulait aider les deux alphas, surtout si c’était lui le problème !

Un coup d’œil aux deux dominants qui cherchaient toujours à soumettre l’autre à grand renfort de sales regards et de grognements lui fit comprendre que pour les séparer, il faudrait sûrement faire comme avec des chats. Leur lancer de l'eau froide ou simplement les assommer à coup de balais.

  
Voir les endormir à la fléchette.

Ses pauvres phéromone n’allaient rien pouvoir faire, surtout quand il était la cause de leur discorde.

Il laissa alors Changbin lui attraper le poignet et le pousser à se lever, l’oméga le forçant à se dépêcher d’atteindre la porte, sans vraiment faire attention au bruit qu’il faisait. Il fallait juste qu’il s’en aille, pour que les deux autres se calment un tant soit peu et que Changbin puisse intervenir.

Malheureusement, avant qu’il n’ait pu atteindre la porte, les deux alphas captèrent le mouvement et l’agitation. Jisung et Chan arrêtèrent alors de se battre quand du coin de l’œil ils remarquèrent que la source de leur conflit était en train d’essayer de s’éclipser rapidement.

Ils fixèrent Dongchul et Changbin, se raidissant et se taisant comme un seul homme, et le bêta eut soudainement peur pour Changbin, qui devait être à leurs yeux le nouvel adversaire, comme il essayait de kidnapper Dongchul.

Il lui tenait les épaules et le poussait en direction de la porte avec empressement, après tout.

Changbin dut avoir la même réflexion, car ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes, ce qui annonçait clairement rien de bon. Le Trésor s’effaça pour laisser place au Premier lieutenant.

— **Ok, alors j’en ai marre de votre cirque.**

Il relâcha le bras de Dongchul, qui retomba mollement le long du corps du bêta subjugué par ce qui se passait. L’un du sourcil de l’oméga tressauta comme agité d’un tic nerveux, le jeune homme paraissant bouillir intérieurement. Il se pinça un instant la glabelle, Jisung et Chan, comme Dongchul n’ayant pas bougé, surpris par le cri de colère du normalement soumis.

— **Je savais que cela allait finir comme ça.** Marmonna Changbin entre ses dents, avant de finalement mettre un poing sur sa hanche.

Et de l’autre main, de pointer Chan d’un index accusateur.

— **On t’a donné plusieurs occasions de te sortir la tête des fesses, tu les a** **s** **pas saisis c’est ton problème, mais maintenant tu viens pas faire chier.** Il pointa ensuite Jisung. **Toi.** Il fit un signe du pouce par-dessus de son épaule, en direction de Dongchul. **Tu vas avec lui,** **et** **vous allez à l’étage.** Expliqua-t-il en tournant brièvement la tête pour regarder Dongchul. **Essaye de le contenir autant que tu peux jusqu'à que je revienne.**

Il se tourna ensuite pour faire face Chan, et se dirigea vers lui à grands pas en remuant de l’index comme un maître qui enguirlanderait son chien pas sage.

— **Toi et moi on va parler.**

Effrayé par la dominance surprenante de Changbin, Jisung repoussa Chan, et se leva pour rejoindre Dongchul. Ils eurent ensuite vite fait de détaler, laissant Changbin et Chan derrière. La porte se referma derrière eux, et ils entendirent Changbin commencer à crier. Ils grimacèrent, avant de commencer à monter les escaliers. Dongchul faisait attention à Jisung, le jeune alpha ayant les muscles un peu raides. 

Il aurait du le porter, nota il distraitement.

Ils arrivèrent en haut en un seul morceau, et ils gagnèrent rapidement le futon, que Jisung puisse s'allonger et se détendre. Dongchul aussi en avait besoin, à vrai dire, et ils ne mirent qu'une seconde à finir pelotonné l'un conte l'autre, Jisung dans les bras de Dongchul. 

Le bêta lui caressait presque mécaniquement les cheveux, attendant que l'adrénaline ne redescende. Et Jisung n'était que difficilement en meilleur état, surtout avec ses ruts. 

— **V** **ous m'avez fait peur.** Marmonna Dongchul. **J'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez vous taper dessus.** Ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser le haut du crâne de Jisung. 

— **J** **'allais lui taper dessus.** Répondit Jisung en un grognement à la fois boudeur et mécontent. 

Dongchul lui jeta un regard dubitatif. 

— **C'est vrai.** S'empressa d'assurer vivement Jisung. Il est jaloux c'est son problème, mais il va pas m'empêcher d'être avec toi juste parce que lui, il ne peut pas. Conclut-il avec des mouvements de bras agacés. 

Dongchul lui caressa gentiment les joues, cherchant à l'apaiser. Quand finalement il cessa de s'agiter, Jisung se pelotonna de nouveau contre Dongchul et embrassa sa gorge. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient calmés, lui et ses envie de meurtre, le désir et l'excitation revenaient lentement. 

— **C'est quoi l'histoire avec Chan ?** Finit par demande Dongchul, avec hésitation. 

Il avait peur que cela énerv e de nouveau Jisung, mais le bêta ne pouvait s’empêcher de remarquer à quel point Chan était plus virulent envers sa personne. Sans compter ce que Changbin lui avait dit, à propos de la manière dont l'aîné des alphas vivaient ses ruts. 

Jisung eut un renâclement mécontent. 

— **C** **e n'est pas à moi d'expliquer ça.** Grommela Jisung, mais cela l’agaçait aussi de parler de Chan tout court. 

— **Il est jaloux du temps qu'on passe ensemble ?**

— **C'est ça oui.**

Dongchul se gratta le nuque. 

— **Je suis plus là en semaine, il peut pas m'en vouloir de vouloir passer du temps avec toi.** Marmonna-t-il, un peu mécontent de la situation. 

Jisung se mordit la lèvre, et attaqua un instant la peau autour de son pouce, avant de regarder le visage du bêta. Une goutte de sueur commença à rouler sur sa tempe, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que la vague ne soit à son plus haut point. 

— **C'est pas toi le problème. C'est moi.**

Dongchul fronça les sourcils. C'était Jisung le problème ? Chan était jaloux... Du fait que Jisung passe du temps avec Dongchul ? Il était jaloux du temps que passait Jisung avec Dongchul ? Il voulait passer du temps avec… Dongchul ? 

Le bêta cligna des yeux, et Jisung tira sur les fils de son sweat pour avoir son attention. Il finit donc par baisser la tête pour regarder son cadet et ses grands yeux suppliant. 

— **Quoi ?** Demanda doucement Dongchul en caressant sa joue. 

— **O** **ccupe-toi de moi.** Ordonna Jisung en un murmure suppliant. 

Dongchul eut un mouvement de recul, se doutant bien de ce que son cadet voulait dire par là. Mais lui, il ne voulait pas. Il n'était pas prêt. Certes il avait une libido taquine, et c'était un adolescent, mais il n'était définitivement pas prêt mentalement  à franchir cette étape . 

Cela n'aida pas non plus quand il réalisa que Jisung était nu et _dur_ dans ses bras. La nudité de Jisung ne le dérangeait que lorsqu'elle prenait une connotation sexuelle, il réalisa. 

Jisung remarqua son rejet de la situation, et il parut soudainement paniqué, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Dongchul détalle et le laisse agoniser là, à s’occuper de son érection et de ses ruts tout seul. Il agrippa alors le haut du bêta à pleines mains.

— **Je peux me rhabiller et tu n'auras à rien faire ! Juste t'asseoir là, et me tenir dans tes bras.** Murmura Jisung, les yeux brillants. 

Il ne voulait pas forcer Dongchul, et il ne voulait pas le manipuler. Mais il ne voulait vraiment plus passer ses vagues de rut seul. 

— **J** **uste le temps que Changbin ne revienne.** Finit il en un souffle, sa lèvre finissant coincée entre ses dents. 

Les yeux de Dongchul se posèrent sur le palier, et ses mains sur les hanches de Jisung. Puis il regarda son cadet, qui attendait, suppliant, et resserra sa prise sur la chair osseuse. Jisung eut une expiration tremblante, visiblement, le bêta n’allait pas l’abandonner tout de suite. 

— **Tu vas faire quoi ?** Demanda Dongchul. 

Il voulait juste savoir s'il était prêt pour ce que Jisung avait en tête, ce dont il avait besoin.

— **Juste…** Jisung grimaça, gêné et inquiet de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. **Me frotter, j'aime bien ça.** Finit il en un souffle. 

Il y eut un moment de flottement gênant, Dongchul pesant le pour et le contre. Que se frotter… Cela allait. Ce n’était pas grand-chose. C'était même… Sexy. Un bon vieux _dry_ _humping_ comme tu aimes lui souffla sa conscience et Dongchul vira à l'écarlate. 

Jisung fronça les sourcils, pas sur de comment interpréter la myriade d'émotions qui se succédèrent sur le visage de son aîné. Les yeux de Dongchul finirent par se reconcentrer de nouveau, et le bêta acquiesça timidement de la tête. 

— **Tu peux. Mais avec un jogging !** Ajouta-t-il rapidement quand il vit les yeux de son cadet se mettre à briller de nouveau. 

Jisung accepta facilement la condition, et Dongchul se retrouva à aller chercher le vêtement pour lui, parce qu'il avait les jambes trop faibles. Était ce à cause de l’excitation, de l'impatience ou de l'adrénaline, Dongchul ne savait pas mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, de faire le bon samaritain. 

Il retourna s’asseoir une fois que Jisung eut récupéré le vêtement, et il détourna les yeux, fixant le plafond quand le jeune alpha se rhabilla. Puis il l'entendit grogner, et se retrouva à tourner la tête. 

Jisung avait visiblement du mal à faire tenir son érection dans le jogging, et cela fit rire Dongchul, un peu de tension quittant son corps. Le jeune alpha était encore entrain d’ajuster son paquet quand Dongchul posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l’attira lui.

Jisung eut un petit son de surprise et le regarda avec de grands yeux de chouette. Dongchul lui répondit par un son de gorge, et Jisung parut un peu plus surpris, parce que ce n’était pas le genre de Dongchul de faire des bruits aussi animal. Mais cela sembla lui plaire parce qu’il frotta son nez contre le sien en palpant son torse.

Dongchul se raidit un instant, avant de se rendre compte que cela allait, que ce n’était pas trop tendancieux.

Après un langoureux baiser et une rapide palpation, Jisung s’ajusta sur la cuisse épaisse de Dongchul, et essuya son front du dos de la main, pour chasser toute la sueur qui s’était rassemblée là. Cela commençait à vraiment devenir difficile pour lui.

Dongchul le remarqua bien, et caressa gentiment sa joue.

— **Tu peux y aller, hein.**

— **Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?**

— **Promis que non.**

Jisung secoua sa tête, il n’allait pas se plaindre, mais il inquiétait toujours de faire quelque chose qui allait déranger Dongchul. Sauf que bon, il lui avait donné explicitement sa permission. Alors il n’allait pas plus attendre, surtout que cela commençait à lui faire décidément mal.

Il prit bien appui sur ses genoux et roula expérimentalement des hanches sans quitter le regard de Dongchul. Il observa les pupilles du bêta se dilater, et sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur ses hanches. Un peu plus rassuré, il bougea avec plus de force, ses yeux finissant par se fermer.

Il appuya son front contre l’épaule de Dongchul, et commença à bouger avec plus de vigueur, des petits soupirs des plaisirs et des couinement désespéré sortant de ses lèvres entre deux halètements.

  
Dongchul avait l’impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette de Jisung, qui avait jusque-là parut particulièrement bruyant et confiant. Quand il était en rut, il était bien plus fragile et adorable, quelque part. Même si son odeur rendait Dongchul particulièrement dur.

Dongchul sentait le me mbre de Jisung se frotter contre sa cuisse, il sentait toute la longueur de celui-ci, sa dureté, sa chaleur, sans compter la quantité de liquide pré-séminal qui avait imbibé le jogging de Jisung, et qui commençait à traverser le pantalon de Dongchul. 

Mais ce n’était pas aussi gênant que ce que Dongchul aurait cru. Enfin, oui Jisung était en train de se frotter contre sa cuisse comme un animal en rut. Mais en même temps… Il était en rut. Et de ce que le bêta avait pu entendre de ses amis, il se serait attendu à pire.

Il était excité, difficile de ne pas l’être, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux,  quelque chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup , et quand finalement Jisung vint avec un long gémissement de plaisir, Dongchul eut un long frisson.  Il sentit le nœud de Jisung  presser  contre son genou, il sentait sa semence traverser le jogging pour atteindre son jean. 

Et bon sang, la tête qu’avait Jisung quand il venait, et ses bruits… Dongchul aurait presque pu éjaculer juste en assistant à tout ça.

Jisung papillonna des yeux, ses doigts se contractant  brièvement  autour des biceps de Dongchul et se relâchant alors qu’il se remettait doucement de son orgasme. Dongchul lui prit le menton et lui releva le visage, Jisung le regardant avec un petit air somnolent beaucoup trop adorable.

— **C’est passé ?**

— **La vague ?** Marmonna Jisung, Dongchul acquiesçant. **Non. J’ai pas mon anneau et j’ai la flemme de vider mon nœud.**

— **Oh…**

— **Mais** **je vais faire un** **e** **sieste en attendant qu’** **elle r** **evienne.**

Dongchul acquiesça, et laissa Jisung s’ajuster contre son torse malgré son état, et l’érection entre ses jambes. Tant qu’il ne souffrait pas... Et de toute façon le bêta ne pouvait pas faire plus. Il fallait maintenant juste attendre que Changbin ne les rejoindre.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	89. Chapitre 89, ou comment découvrir le don des Dieux que sont les crêpes sur fond de drama

Quand Changbin posa finalement le pied sur le pallier,  les hanches protestant vigoureusement après cet effort,  il tomba sur Jisung et Dongchul qui étaient pelotonn és l'un contre l'autre, visiblement endormi s . Merde, il  s’en voulait maintenant, de devoir les réveiller alors qu’ils étaient si mignons. 

Et accessoirement, visiblement profondément endormis.

Mais il fallait vraiment que Jisung retourne dans la réserve, et accessoirement, qu'ils se nettoient et se changent. Et Changbin avait aussi bien envie de leur demander d'où venait cette odeur de sexe bien présente dans l'air. 

Alors il s'approcha à petites pas discrets de Dongchul, et lui secoua l'épaule. Le bêta finit par papillonner les yeux après quelques secondes, et il regarda Changbin sans vraiment le voir, les yeux vitreux. 

— **Chul-ie ? Il faut aller coucher Jisung et après tu pourras aller dormir.** Murmura gentiment l'oméga en se relevant difficilement. 

Il avait le bassin en feu, et il aurait  aimé  pouvoir  rester allongé un peu plus longtemps. Mais Dongchul et Jisung l'attendaient  alors il s’était mis en route dès que possible .  Et maintenant, il regrettait. Le bêta  acquiesça et finit par se mettre lentement en mouvement, soulevant Jisung comme une princesse  au passage . 

Le jeune alpha ne réagit presque pas, se contentant de se pelotonner contre le torse du bêta avec un petit soupire de satisfaction. Changbin comme Dongchul le gratifièrent d’un regard affectueux et attendri.

— **Tu en as mis du temps.** Marmonna ensuite Dongchul, plus pour faire la conversation que véritablement reprocher quoi que ce soit a l'oméga. 

Il devait se douter que s’occuper de Chan n’avait pas été de tout repos. Ni particulièrement facile.

Changmin eut une petite grimace à la fois douloureuse et gênée. 

— **Chan m'a knotté, c'est pour ça.** Expliqua-t-il en se grattant la nuque. 

Dongchul eut un petit rire. 

— **R éconciliation sur l'oreiller ? **

— **O** **n peut dire ça. R** econnut Changbin, qui se décida ensuite à répliquer. **Et toi, avec Jisung ?**

Dongchul se fit un plaisir de faire mine de ne rien comprendre, mais Changbin n'abandonna pas pour autant. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été en train de descendre les escaliers, lentement parce que Dongchul était chargé, Changbin lui aurait donné de petits coups de coude excités. 

— **Allez, dis-moi ! Ça sent le sexe et le sperme là-haut !**

Changbin étant derrière Dongchul, il n'eut aucun mal à le voir rougir jusqu'à la nuque et le bout des oreilles. Il eut un gloussement fatigué, et Dongchul un soupire las. 

— **I** **l s'est juste hum... Frotté à moi.** Avoua-t-il finalement en un murmure gêné. **Ce n'est pas grand-chose.**

Il aurait bien aimé s craquer les doigts pour se calmer un peu, mais encore une fois, il était chargé. Ils atteignirent le bas des escaliers, et Dongchul se retourna une fois sur le plancher des vaches, Jisung endormi toujours dans les bras, pile à temps pour voir Changbin hausser un sourcil peu impressionné. 

— **Pas grand-chose ?**

— **Mmh, mmh.**

L’oméga décida finalement de ne pas forcer et d'accepter cette réponse pour le moment. Il demander plus de détail à Jisung plus tard, quand celui-ci aura retrouvé toute sa tête.  Il comprenait que Dongchul puisse avoir plus de mal à parler de ça que Jisung et sa grande gueule.

Changbin poussa la porte de la réserve pour permettre à Dongchul de rentrer, et le bêta s’empressa de déposer Jisung sur le nid, parce qu’il pesait son poids après tout, près de Chan. Ce dernier dormait bien sagement, recroquevillé sur lui-même, et il semblait déjà être profondément endormi, vu l léger ronflement sortant de ses lèvres

Changbin vint s’accroupir à côté de lui, et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. 

— **C'est fou comme une grosse engueulade et bonne partie de jambe s en l'air ça endort les gens. **

Dongchul hocha distraitement la tête. 

— **Faudrait que je teste** **ça,** **un jour.** Marmonna-t-il en allongeant délicatement Jisung sur le futon. 

— **D** **e quoi, l'engueulade ou la partie de jambes en l'air ?** Répliqua Changbin du tac au tac en haussant un sourcil goguenard. 

Dongchul roula des yeux avec agacement. Changbin leva les mains pour l'apaiser, et le bêta se reconcentra sur leur cadet, retirant doucement son jogging. Il grimaça en voyant la rougeur de la peau de son entrejambe. 

Changbin ne parut quant à lui pas plus inquiet que ça de voir l’irritation de la zone. 

— **Je peux te dire que c e ,’est pas si grave, ta peau, au bout d’un moment elle s’y fait. Parce qu’autrement à chaque vague de rut ou de chaleur, on perdrait notre entrejambe.**

Cela n’empêcha cependant pas Dongchul de prendre un gant pour faire un rapide toilette de chat à son cadet, parce qu’il ne voulait pas que sa peau s’irrite un peu plus. Il le nettoierait à l’eau chaude demain, quand il ne sera plus vingt-deux heures passée.

Il avait plus envie de se pelotonner contre Jisung et de dormir tout ce qu’il pouvait pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions que le nettoyer, aussi gaga soit il. Changbin se redressa, et alla attendre devant la porte de la réserve, une main frottant distraitement sa hanche, et Dongchul lui jeta un regard curieux.

— **Tu ne restes pas dormir avec eux ?**

— **Il s vont sûrement dormir jusqu’à demain matin, tard dans la matinée. Ça vaut plus le coup de dormir à l’étage loin de tous leurs phéromone. **Il eut un sourire fatigué. **Comme ça, je vais avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil.** Il secoua sa tête. **Et j’en ai bien besoin.**

Dongchul eut envie d’objecter que comme il avait ramené Jisung là-haut, les draps devaient sûrement empester les phéromones de rut, la semence et le sexe, mais il devait reconnaître que ce serait toujours moins fort que dans la réserve.

Le bêta haussa alors les épaules et lui emboîta le pas. Ils grimpèrent rapidement les marches, laissant sans remords les deux alphas dans la réserve  derrière une porte bien refermée avec délicatesse . Changbin eut vite fait de se changer, pour te nte r de se débarrasser du méli-mélo de fragrances et de phéromones qui collaient à ses vêtements.

Malheureusement, sa peau en était aussi imprégnée , et changer simplement de vêtement n’allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose contre ça .

Quand ils se couchèrent donc, l’un comme l’autre en pyjama, Dongchul remua du nez quand l’oméga se pelotonna contre son torse. Si l’odeur des ruts de Jisung ne le perturbait plus vraiment, c’était autre chose en ce qui concernait celle de Chan.

Surtout que l’alpha sentait le chocolat. Et Dongchul aimait le chocolat. Qui n’aimait pas le chocolat, sérieusement ? Alors peut être que l’odeur de l’alpha lui faisait un tant soit peu d’effet. En tout cas, elle lui donnait faim. Surtout avec la petite note de menthe qui se cachait derrière.

— **Normalement, ils n’ont plus qu’une vague et c’est fini.** Murmura Changbin, clairement fatigué, mais au moins optimiste.

Dongchul lui frotta le dos de haut en bas, avec un petit sourire compatissent. Il ne pouvait que difficilement imaginer ce que vivait Changbin, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en avoir quand même une petite idée, surtout quand il remarquait à quel point le bas du dos de l’oméga était raide, et qu’il boitait parfois un peu.

— **C’est dans ces moments là o** **ù** **j’aurais bien aimé avoir une baignoire.** Continua Changbin en un murmure rêveur.

Dongchul ne sut quoi répondre, alors il se contenta de continuer à lui frotter le dos. Changbin se tortilla jusqu’à finir sur lui, et il coinça son visage dans le coup du bêta. Avec leur différence de taille, Changbin tenait parfaitement sur son torse. Dongchul l’enlaça gentiment, et ferma les yeux.

— **Dis…** Commença Changbin avant de continuer sans attendre de réponse. **Si Chan et moi… On était attir** **és** **par toi… Qu’est-ce que tu dirais ?**

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Dongchul sentit Changbin se raidir progressivement, visiblement rendu inquiet par son manque de réponse. Dongchul finit donc par se décider avant que Changbin ne devienne une véritable planche.

Sans compter que vu l’état du bas de son corps, ce n’était définitivement pas une bonne chose.

— **Je… Hum… Ne sais pas. Je pense qu’il faut que j’y réfléchiss e pour pouvoir te donner une réponse...**

Dongchul ne savait pas si c’était ce à quoi s’attendait Changbin, mais en tout cas l’oméga acquiesça, et il ne tenta plus de faire la conversation.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Dongchul se réveilla, le lendemain de tout ce bazar, Changbin n'était plus dans le lit.  Pas inquiet pour un sou, il se leva, et gagna l’escalier. Une fois en bas , il découvrit que Changbin n'était pas non plus dans la pièce de vie. Alors il tendit l'oreille. 

La réserve était silencieuse, mais l'odeur de sexe et les phéromones de rut étaient bien présentes dans l’air, comme si les alphas avaient subi une nouvelle vague. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il avait fait une grasse mat' et qu’il y avait effectivement des chances qu’un nouvelle vague soit passée. 

Il s'en voulait peut-être juste un peu de ne pas avoir été là pour aider Changbin à nourrir et nettoyer les alphas avant que la vague ne débute vraiment, mais avec qui s’était passé hier, aussi bien avec Chan qu’avec Jisung, il n’était pas sûr de vouloir leur face alors qu’ils étaient réveillés. 

Nettoyer le nid une fois que ceux-ci se soient endormis après la vague lui allait bien mieux. Qu’il ait fait une grasse mat’ était alors parfait, et il se demanderait presque si Changbin n’avait pas fait exprès de le laisser dormir.

  
Qu’importe.

Il commença par prendre son petit déjeuner, appréciant d'être enfin de retour à la maison, même malgré la fraîcheur dans la cuisine. Puis il se rappela ce que lui avait demandé Changbin, et sa main se resserra autour de sa cuillère, qui se figea tout près de sa bouche, un peu de lait retombant dans son bol. 

Merde. 

Il aurait du s’y attendre. C'était logique. Changbin était bien plus tactile avec lui depuis un petit bout de temps, et Chan voulait absolument se rapprocher. Il aurait dû s'en douter, surtout qu’il n’était pas stupide et qu’il avait vu ça plus d’une fois dans la vraie vie comme dans des œuvres de fiction.

Peut-être qu’il n’avait simplement pas voulu voir les choses en face ?

Sauf que maintenant face à ce… Problème, est ce qu'il savait seulement comment répondre à ça ? Pas du tout. Il était un petit peu submergé par tout ça, et s'il pouvait accepter que Jisung, lui, soit en couple avec plusieurs personnes, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas pour lui. 

Est-ce que seulement il pouvait aimer plusieurs personnes en même temps, déjà ? Il n'était même pas sûr d'aimer seulement Jisung ! Quoi que non. C'était un mensonge. Il aimait Jisung, pas au point d vouloir le mordre ou l’épouser. Pas encore. Mais il l’aimait.

Sauf qu’e st-ce qu'il pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Jisung ? Il ne savait pas.  Il n’avait pas vraiment beaucoup expérience dans ce domaine-là et la société de laquelle il venait lui faisait comprendre que c soit rare d’avoir plusieurs partenaires. À moins d’être un oméga, ou un alpha. 

L e s bêtas pouvaient avoir plusieurs partenaires, mais uniquement parce que la société estimait qu’un b ê ta ne pouvait pas suffire à satisfaire un oméga ou alpha.  Ça, par contre, Dongchul savait que c’était des conneries, il s’en était bien rendu compte à force de vivre ici. 

Pour ce qui était du polyamour, il était encore partagé...

Il mangea lentement, vidant son bol bruyamment alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Il avait finalement enfin compris ce qu'il ressentait,  il avait enfin réussi à agir en conséquences,  et vas y qu'on compliquait à nouveau les choses. 

Ce que l'amour pouvait être compliqué. 

Il alla mettre son bol vide dans l'évier, et gagna la réserve.  Il découvrit que t out le monde dormait profondément, et cela ne valait pas le coup de le réveiller pour les nettoyer.  Il ne voulait pas les réveiller, accessoirement.

Il se contenta de ranger un peu le nid, mettant ce qui est sale de côté, avant d'aller se laver les dents et faire une petite toilette. Plus tard, alors qu'il s'était habillé, il redescendit frotter les fourrures et mettre la masse de linge sale à la machine. 

Il passa ensuite la plus grande partie de la journée à finir ses devoirs, et à jouer sur sa switch. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d’autre à faire. Et peut-être qu’aussi, au fond de lui, il était un tant soit peut triste de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec les autres. 

Ce qui s’était passé la veille avait commencé à s’effacer doucement, et la gêne avait disparu. Ne restait que la sensation de manque, et de vide, alors que les trois loups étaient de l’autre côté de la port de la réserve. Il fallait juste qu’il patiente un peu, les ruts devraient se finir aujourd’hui, selon ce que Changbin avait pu lui dire. 

Il devrait juste ensuite attendre que les deux alphas aient suffisamment récupérer pour sortir de la réserve, et ils pourraient enfin être à nouveau tous ensemble. Et avec un peu de chance, l’ambiance ne sera pas marqué e , et toujours aussi joyeuse et agréable.

Quelque temps avant le goûter, il était alors avachi à lire des scans sur le canapé, la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit sur Changbin qui avait l'air au bout de sa vie. Il haussa un sourcil curieux, et Changbin leva un poing victorieux malgré la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage. 

— **C'est fini !** Annonça-t-il, sur un ton clairement soulagé. 

— **Ah oui ?**

— **Mmh, mmh. Ça y est, c'est fini. Ils sentent plus aussi fort.**

Il se laissa tomber à côté de Dongchul sur  le  canapé, clairement lessiv é .  Le bêta lui tapota le gnou, compatissant. Changbin ne mit alors qu’une seconde pou grimper sur  les cuisses de son aîné, et se pelotonner contre torse. Son visage finit planté dans le cou de Dongchul, et le bêta réalisa bien vite qu’il respirait son odeur à plein poumon.

— **Tout va bien ? D** emanda Dongchul en posant une main sur la nuque de Changbin.

L’oméga ronronna en guise de réponse, et Dongchul décida de ne pas pousser, reprenant sa lecture pendant que son cerveau réfléchissait en arrière-plan. Puis il se rappela du bazar dans sa tête et il se raidit, Changbin se figeant.

— **Dongchul ?** Questionna alors l’oméga.

— **Je… Pensais juste à… Ce que tu m’as dit.** Avoua-t-il finalement.

— **Ah.** Changbin eut une grimace qui fit froncer son nez. **Et… ?**

— **J** **e** **sais pas.** **Je suis** **un p** **e** **u perdu.** Reconnut le bêta en secouant sa tête.

Il pensa à  mettre son téléphone  en veille , et l e rangea dans sa poche. Changbin s’ajusta pour ne plus être assis perpendiculaire  au torse du bêta , mais plutôt à cheval sur ses cuisses.  Il lui tapota ensuite gentiment le haut du cr â n e comme il l’aurait fait avec un petit chien. 

— **C** **e n** **’est pas grave, hein ?** Le rassura Changbin avec un gentil sourire **.** **Tu as le droit d’être perdu. Tu aimes même le droit de me repousser, il n’y aura pas de répercussion.** **  
** **—** **Et si je ne veux pas te repousser ?**

Changbin pencha la tête, se léchant les lèvres nerveusement, les paupières mi-closes alors qu’il jaugeait le bêta.

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Je… Suis clairement pas dégoûté par toi, mais est ce que je veux vraiment être « en couple » ?** Questionna Dongchul en mimant les guillemets, avant que ses bras ne retombent mollement le long de son corps. **Je ne sais pas. J’aime notre relation comme elle est maintenant, et je ne veux clairement pas te repousser.**

Changbin parut convaincu de son explicitation, parce qu’il hocha lentement la tête avec un petit sourire.

— **Est ce que cela t’irait si on ne mettait pas de label ? Je t’aime bien, tu m’aimes bien, et on reste sur ça. Ça t’irait ?**

Dongchul fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas quoi faire de ça, parce que ce n’était définitivement pas le genre de relation qu’il se serait attendu à avoir avant au moins l’université. Sauf que du coup, il n’allait pas aller à l’université. Du coup il n’aurait pas du être surpris.

Et pourquoi il s’impose autant de cadre et de contraintes, d’abord ?

Changbin dut lire le conflit intérieure sur son visage, et il posa sa main sur la joue de Dongchul, son visage se fendant d’un énième sourire doux.

— **Le but, c’est que tu ne te casses pas la tête hein.** Lui fit alors remarquer l’oméga qui ne perdait plus son sourire. **Ça sert à rien si ça rend les choses encore plus compliquées.**

— **Certes.** Reconnut Dongchul avec un petit son amusé.

Changbin le regardait, semblant attendre quelque chose, et Dongchul se rendit compte qu’il n’avait pas vraiment donné de réponse. Alors il prit encor juste une seconde pour réfléchir. En vrai, l’arrangement de Changbin lui allait, parce que cela n’allait rien changer aux choses, et Dongchul aimait les choses comme elles étaient.

Alors il accepta, et sa réponse fut récompensée par un large sourire de la part de Changbin, qui l’enlaça ensuite f or tement, manquant de lui briser une c ô te ou deux. C’était fou, qu’il y ait autant de force dans un si petit corps.

Il restèrent un instant enlacé comme ça, puis Changbin jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge et se redressa en s’étirant, un bâillement sortant de ses lèvres.

— **Ça va être l’heure du goûter.** Annonça l’oméga.

— **Ça va être l’heure de faire des crêpes.** Répliqua Dongchul, et le visage de Changbin s’illumina.

— **Les crêpes, c’est vrai ! Ils vont se réveiller pile à temps.** Ajouta-t-il distraitement. 

Il n’attendit  ensuite pas plus pour bondir sur ses pieds et tirer sur le bras de Dongchul. 

— **On peut commencer à les préparer maintenant ?** Geignit il avec sa petite voix d’oméga adorable.

— **Si tu veux.** Répondit simplement Dongchul en haussant les épaules **. C’est peut être mieux, d’ailleurs.** **Il faut que la pâte repose.**

Changbin n’était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce que le bêta voulait dire par reposer, mais il se disait qu’il savait sûrement ce qu’il faisait et qu’il pouvait donc lui faire confiance. Il se retrouva alors à servir de commis pour Dongchul pendant la demi-heure suivante, allant lui chercher les ingrédients, mesurant les quantités et cassant délicatement les œufs.

Il eut un petit son de gorge surprit quand Dongchul versa un lampée de cidre dans la pâte, et un hoquet indigné quand le bêta lui poussa  l e saladier dans les bras.

— **Quoi ?** Se défendit un Dongchul amusé avec un sourcil haussé. **Tu as les plus gros bras, faut b** **i** **en que ça serve à quelque chose.** Il joua ensuite des sourcils. **À moins que ce ne soit juste pour décorer ?**

Le regard de Changbin lui fit comprendre qu’il devrait arrêter de le taquiner s'il voulait en ressortir entier, mais  l’oméga finit tout de même  par prendre le saladier et le fouet,  non sans avoir grommel é d’indignation à voix basse auparavant. L'instant d’après, il remuait la pâte avec force mais concentration pour ne pas faire déborder le liquide.   
  
Pendant ce temps-là Dongchul s’affaira à ranger les ingrédients et nettoyer la table. Changbin ne s’arrêta de touiller que lorsqu’il s tendirent du bruit dans la réserve, et Dongchul mit d e l’eau à chauffer pendant que Changbin allait voir les deux alphas,  laissant le saladier en plan

Quand Dongchul les rejoignit enfin, après avoir mis le saladier couvert au frais, il n’y avait plus que Jisung, et le bruit de la douche se faisait entendre au-delà des murs de la salle de bain.

Jisung lui fit un petit signe de la main quand il les vit, les joues pleines de barre de céréales, et Dongchul s'approcha avant de se pencher pour lui embrasser le front.

— **Comment tu te sens ?**

— **Tu veux vraiment savoir ?** Dongchul acquiesça, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il pouvait y avoir de bizarre ou de dégoûtant et Jisung le regarda droit dans les yeux, pince sans rire. **J’ai l’impression que mon pénis va se détacher de mon corps.**

— **Euh…** Répondit alors le bêta qui ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ça et qui ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

Il jeta un regard à Changbin, cherchant un coup de main pour savoir la marche à suivre. L’oméga se contenta de glousser quant à lui  face à la détresse visible de Dongchul et l’air très sérieux de Jisung . Il  abandonna ensuite lâchement Dongchul aux mains ds Jisung,  alla nt mettre le linge sale dans la machin e. Chan se f it  un plaisir de hurler quand il se rendit compte que Changbin était rentré dans la salle de bain  sans toquer ou le prévenir .

— **Je t’ai littéralement sucé il y a même pas dix heures,** **pourquoi est ce q** **ue tu fais ta prude ?** Répliqua Changbin en secouant sa tête.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, jeta un coup d’œil à Jisung et Dongchul,  ce dernier étant  particulièrement rouge, avant de gagner la cuisine pour vider l’étendoir à linge. Jisung secoua sa tête avec un sourire et finit par se lever, testant ses jambes avant de s’étirer. 

Dongchul  ramassa  ce  qui composait le futon  et qui était encore propre,  avant de le monter,  Jisung partant embêter Changbin en attendant que Chan finisse sa douche. Ce  ne fut qu’une fois tout le monde propre que la meute se retrouva dans la pièce de vie. 

Dongchul avait posé le saladier plein de pâte à côté de la cuisinière, avec une large assiette, une louche, un petit pot d’huile, une serviette jetable et une spatule. Mais il n’eut à peine le temps d’allumer le feu sous la poêle que Chan le poussa hors d e là.

— **Vous avez fait beaucoup, à nous d’en faire.**

Dongchul  se décida à l’écouter et à laisser faire , même s’il pourrait objecter que Jisung ne faisait pas grand-chose d’autre que tourner autour des deux aînés. Le bêta finit par gagner le canapé, il allait laisser les alphas faire, et quand ils allaient en avoir marre, il reprendrait la main.

Il alla s’asseoir sur le canapé, au niveau des pieds de Changbin qui était allongé sur le m euble, à griffonner sur un petit carnet  neuf . Dongchul souleva ses tibias et les déposa sur ses cuisses, sortant ensuit e son téléphone pour lire des scans, encore,  en caressant le tibia de Changbin d’une main .

Chan lança la première crêpe, et Jisung s’approcha, regardant le saladier et la poêle, sans paraître vraiment convaincu. 

— **C'est tout ?**

La crêpe dans la poêle était maigre, il n’y avait pas de viande ni de chocolat. Jisung était dubitatif. Dongchul eut un petit rire. 

— **Il faut encore qu'on les cuise. Et je t'assure qu'avec du Nutella et de la chantilly, c'est une tuerie.**

Jisung tourna la tête vers Chan, qui hocha la sienne pour lui confirmer que oui, c'était bien une tuerie. L’alpha ne parut toujours pas convaincu, et haussa les épaules avant de venir s’asseoir sur la table en attendant son tour.

Chan ne l'en empêcha même pas puisqu'il  ne le voyait pas comme il était concentré sur la poêle. Dongchul par contre lui jeta un regard, que Jisung se fit un plaisir d'ignorer.  Le temps passa  ensuite  lentement. Jisung finit par mettre de la musique, et marmonna les paroles en battant des pieds. 

Le saladier était plein à ras bord, il y avait définitivement plusieurs dizaines de crêpes à faire. En même temps, il fallait nourri r quatre adolescents en pleine croissances. Du coup, cela allait prendre du temps.  Chan fit les vingt premières, et Jisung se retrouva à faire les dix suivantes,  se faisant progressivement la main au fur et à mesure de la fournée.

La pâte avait diminué de moitié, il en avait encore pour une bonne partie de la soirée, mais Chan annonça qu’ils allaient faire une pause, et que lui et Dongchul se partageraient le reste après le goûter. Jisung et Changbin objectèrent, mais Chan ne les écouta pas.

Il recommençait à faire sa maman poule qui devait prendre soin de ses cadets. Et Dongchul qui validait son comportement !

Changbin et Jisung allaient sûrement finir dans le canapé à attendre, quoi que Jisung allait peut-être dormir un peu, parce qu’il fallait récupérer après tout. En attendant, ils s’assirent à table avec l’assiette et l’énorme pile de crêpes.

  
Chan déposa aussi les bonbonnes de chantilly, et le gros pot de Nutella avec couteau assorti.

Dongchul se lécha les babines et commença à se préparer une crêpe sous le regard des trois autres. Si Jisung et Changbin ne savaient pas ce qu’était le Nutella, il connaissait la chantilly des liégeois du café. Alors quand Dongchul prit la bonbonne et traça une ligne avec sur sa crêpe, les deux autres parut soudainement très intéressés.

Ils le regardèrent rouler sa crêpe, la port er à sa bouche et croqu er dedans. Dongchul gémit alors de plaisir, et les trois autres ne mirent qu’une second e avant de prendre une crêpe et un e assiette, et de commencer à  s’ en préparer une. 

Il n’y eut alors pendant plusieurs minutes que le bruit de mastication audible dans la pièce, entrecoupé par le craquement de la bonbonne et des gémissements de plaisir. Chan avait même sorti des laits à la banane et à la fraise, qui eurent vite fait de disparaître dans l’estomac des quatre loups, ainsi qu’une demi-douzaine de crêpes.

  
C’était fou comment cela partait vite, ces choses-là.

— **Alors ?** Demanda Chan, tandis qu’il préparait ce qui était au moins sa huitième crêpe.

O ui, Chan était un gouffre sans fond.

Changbin se frottait le ventre, avachi dans sa chaise, et Jisung buvait son lait à la banane comme un enfant, en tentant le petit flacon en carton à deux mains comme un enfant. Une fois qu’il eut fini, il déposa son flacon sur la table d’un mouvement brusque, comme si c’était un verre ou une tasse et qu’il allait faire une annonce importante.

Mais cela ne fit définitivement pas le m ê me bruit, ni la même impression.

— **C’est une tuerie.** Annonça Jisung sur un ton grave.

Le visage de Chan et de Dongchul se fendirent d’un large sourire.

— **On te l’avait dit.** Commenta le bêta avec un petit air suffisant et satisfait.

— **Ça paye pas de mine, mais c’est beaucoup trop bon.** Approuva Changbin en s’étirant paresseusement.

— **Et c’est simple à faire**. Ajouta Chan, Dongchul hochant la tête.

Changbin bailla d e nouveau, et Jisung lui jeta un petit regard, se penchant en avant pour pouvoir payer ses coud e s sur la table, et tenir sa tête avec sa main.

— **On va faire une sieste ?** Proposa l’alpha à Changbin, même si ce n’était clairement pas l’heure.

L’oméga accepta facilement, et alors qu’ils montaient les marches de l’escalier, Jisung semblait se rappeler qu’à la base, ils voulaient rester pour aider les deux autres à finir avec les crêpes. Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’objecter, ou de protester, parce que Changbin poussa ses fesses pour le faire avancer, en jouant des sourcils.

Jisung comprit vite pourquoi.

Chan et Dongchul se retrouvèrent alors seuls.

Dongchul avait commencé la nouvelle fournée, et l’alpha était toujours à table, à finir sa neuvième crêpe. Les pâtisserie s semblai en t disparaître les une  après les autres dans l’estomac de l’alpha, qui semblait être un véritable puits sans fond. 

Bon, après, pour sa défense, il venait de sortir de ses ruts, et il avait dépensé beaucoup énergie. Tout en sachant qu’il n’avait que très peu mang é . Du coup, il avait besoin de recharger ses réserves d’énergies, et rien de mieux que des crêpes bien grasse s noyées sous de la chantilly, du Nutella et de la confiture pour cela. 

Ils restèrent en silence, Dongchul se demandant si Chan allait finir par prendre la parole. Il avait compris, à force, que Chan devait lui parler. Qu’il avait des choses à lui raconter. Mais aussi, qu’il ne semblait pas décider à le faire, et qu’il faisait même tout pour éviter de le faire.

Le bêta se demandait même s’il ne devait pas faire le premier pas, quand il voyait l’alpha ainsi perdu dans ses pensés, visiblement pas décidé à lui parler.

Mais en même temps, c’était difficile pour Chan.

Oui, il savait ce qu’il avait dit, qu’il fallait communiquer tout ça, mais il ne savait plus trop où il allait. Oui, il y avait eut un bon feeling avec Dongchul quand ils s’étaient rencontrés ou plutôt retrouvés, oui, Dongchul était pile son type. Mais il pressentait que sa relation avec Dongchul allait être différente de celle qu’il avait avec Jisung et Changbin.

Déjà, ils avaient le même âge, pas la même expérience certes, mais le même âge, et accessoirement la même éducation. Disons qu’ils venaient tous les deux de la ville, et cela résultat d’une éducation bien différente de celle de Jisung et Changbin, malgré le fait qu’ils aient passé les premières années de leur vie dans la forêt.

Les enjeux n’étaient donc pas les mêmes, et si Chan était déjà sorti avec une bêta, ce n’était définitivement pas la même chose qu’avec un garçon. En fonction de la classe et du genre, les choses étaient bien différentes.

Et même si Chan essayait de se dire que ce n'était par forcément très vrai, il avait quand même l’impression que Dongchul était quelque part… Plus dominant que lui. Du moins, plus mature et respectable. Non, ce n’était pas ça. Enfin…

C’était surtout que Chan se sentait plus à l’aise avec lui, du moins, plus apte à laisser sa  vulnérabilité  et ses crainte s’exprimer,  à être visibles, que lorsqu’il était avec Jisung et Changbin. 

Ce n’était pas qu’il ne pouvait pas avec ses cadets. 

Mais c’était surtout qu’il était leur Alpha, et leur aîné. C’était lui qui devait prendre soin de Changbin et Jisung, et par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur révéler ses craintes, comme ses cauchemars, ou ses moments de faiblesse.

Mais la grand taille de Dongchul et ses épaules larges lui donnaient envie de se recroqueviller contre le bêta et de pleurer un bon coup, parce que lui, comme tout le monde avait besoin parfois de souffler et de pleurer.

Parce que c’était dur, parfois.

Sauf qu’avant même qu’il puisse faire ça, Chan devait parler avec Dongchul, il le savait. Surtout vu ce qui s’était passé pendant les ruts, il fallait qu’il mette le choses au clair, au moins avant ses prochains ruts, pour ne pas que la situation empire.

Surtout que Changbin  lui avait dit, ou plutôt ciré hier qu’il  avait lui prévu de discuter avec Dongchul de ce qu e lui  ressentait  pour le bêta . 

Mais avant même que Chan puisse dire quoi qu e ce soit à Dongchul, il allait devoir faire un travail sur lui-même et accepter qu’il n’était pas infaillible, et qu’il avait besoin de gens sur le s quel s s’appuyer, de gens avec qui il pouvait être  vulnérable  et pleinement détendu.

Il fallait qu’il arrête avec son complexe du héro, et qu’il n’oublie pas que certes, c’était un Alpha-né, mais il avait comme tout le monde besoin de bras dans lesquels se réfugier et oublier la pression. Et c’était ça qui bloquait pour l’instant Chan.

  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	90. Chapitre 90, ou comment jouer au cartes et beaucoup trop parler

Changbin avait espéré que Chan et Dongchul parlent, mais c'était sans compter Chan et sa constipation émotionnelle à la fois surprenante et agaçante. Surtout quand c'est lui qui promouva i t la communication au sein du groupe. 

Mais Changbin n'allait pas le forcer, il n'était pas comme ça, et tant que la meute n'était pas réellement danger, il allait laisser l'alpha gérer et se débrouiller. C’était un grand garçon après tout, il devait bien se rendre compte quand il faisait de la merde, éclairé comme il était.

Cela ne voulait cependant pas dire qu e Changbin  allait arrêter de saisir les opportunités s'il les voyait  pour le bousculer un peu, en espérant que cela finisse par lui donner envie d’agir et d’arrêter de faire l’idiot .  Oui, Changbin avait beaucoup d’espoir.

Le reste du week-end se passa tranquillement. Jisung et Changbin somnolèrent pendant que les aînés finirent de faire cuir les crêpes, puis Chan alla faire une ronde pendant que Dongchul lisait des scans sur son téléphone, pelotonné dans le canapé comme il en avait maintenant l’habitude. 

Le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le futon principal, dormant en tas pour changer , et si Chan ou Jisung remarquèrent que Changbin était plus collant avec Dongchul, personne ne pipa mot. 

Le lendemain par contre, une fois que les alphas eurent récupérés toute leur énergie et après la ronde de Chan, Dongchul sortit des poches de son sac deux paquets de cartes avec un air triomphant. Jisung et Changbin s’approchèrent curieusement tandis que l'Alpha se fit un plaisir de geindre fortement quand il reconnut les cartes. 

— **Hors de question que je joue au UNO avec eux.** Annonça-t-il en pointant un index accusateur en direction des deux plus jeunes.

— **UNO ?** Répéta Jisung sans comprendre, mais très intéressé. 

— **Pourquoi ?** Demanda quant à lui Dongchul. 

— **Ils vont être insupportables.** Se défendit Chan en marmonnant, les bras croisés contre son torse. 

Pourtant, il s'assit autour de la table comme tout le monde  quand Dongchul le demanda, et se contenta de  rester ainsi les bras croisés avec une moue boudeuse. Changbin le regarda faire avec amusement pendant que Dongchul expliquait les règles à Jisung. 

Il fallut ensuite les expliquer à Changbin, parce qu’il n’avait strictement rien écouté, mais heureusement, le principe était assez simple. Dongchul n’avait cependant pas encore parlé des règles détails qui changeaient en fonction des gens avec qui on jouait. 

Comme la superposition des cartes avec le même chiffre, ou celle des cartes additions.

Le résultat fut que lors des premiers tours Jisung et Changbin se firent avoir, et pendant qu’ils essayaient de comprendre les techniques de leurs aînés, ceux-ci s’écharpaient non pas parce que l’un ou l’autre gagnait. Non, ils s’enguirlandait parce qu’ils ne suivaient pas les mêmes règles.

Pour Dongchul on ne pouvait superposer que les +2 ensemble, et les +4 ensemble, on ne pouvait pas les mélanger, contrairement à ce que faisait Chan. Accessoirement, l’alpha avait la légère tendance à poser plusieurs cartes avec le même chiffre, mais pas la même couleur, alors que Dongchul le faisait que si c’était le même chiffre, et la même couleur.

Ce fut comme ça que Chan gagna la dernière partie, quand après que Dongchul ait posé un changement de sens, il posa trois carte  six de couleurs différentes.  Et justement, la couleur était montée au joue de Dongchul, et le bêta avait été prêt à en venir aux mains pour qu e l’alpha accepte de jouer avec ses règles. 

Changbin, alors inquiet que les deux aînés se tapent littéralement dessus pour faire entendre raison à l’autre, se décida à leur proposer de changer de jeu, avant qu’il n’y ait un mort ou de l’animosité dans l’air. Jisung marmonna qu’il devrait les laisser se taper dessus, parce que c’était le meilleur moyen pour créer de la tension sexuelle.

Et accessoirement les forcer à se rapprocher et à se toucher.

Mais, si certes Changbin était décidé à faire en sorte que Chan et Dongchul parlent, et qu’il n'hésiterait pas à saisir les opportunités, il n’était définitivement pas sûr que laisser se battre les deux aînés, tension sexuelle ou pas, était une bonne idée.

Parce que l’un comme l’autre savait se battre, surtout maintenance que Changbin et Jisung avaient appris à Dongchul deux trois trucs d’auto-défense. Sans compter que vu le morceau, Chan allait peut-être, il y avait toujours une possibilité, finir au sol.

Du coup sa tension sexuelle, Jisung pouvait bien chercher un autre moyen de se la créer, hein.

  
De toute façon, Chan et Dongchul eux-mêmes avaient du se dire qu’en arriver  aux poings, pour un question de règle s d’UNO, c’était un peu minable. Chan rangea  alors  les cartes colorées pendant que Dongchul sortait un simple jeux de cartes. 

Changbin et Jisung furent à nouveaux curieux, et Chan regarda le bêta, un sourcil haussé.

— **À quoi pensais tu jouer ?** **D** emanda-t-il avec méfiance.

— **Vu qu’on est deux contre deux, à un Kems ?** Proposa Dongchul avec un petit sourire sûr de lui.

Dès qu’il était question de jeu, que ce soit vidéo ou de société, la personnalité cal m e et effacé du bêta laissait place à sa persona de gamer, compétiti ve et déterminé e. Ainsi qu’un peu taquin, voir moqueur. Mais ça, il était tout le temps, il le cachait juste pour ne pas pa 1 raître pour un connard.

Chan regarda Jisung et Changbin d'un œil critique.

— **Quoi ?**

— **Avec eux ?**

— **Bah oui pourquoi ?**

— **Disons que la subtilité… C’est pas leur fort ?**

  
Changbin eut un son amusé mais nasal, et Jisung tapa du poing sur la table, avant de remuer ses mains dans tout les sens.

— **Pardon ? Je suis la subtilité même !** Assura l’alpha en désignant son visage d’une main.

— **Dis le mec qui faisait les yeux doux à Chan absolument tout le temps.** Rappela Changbin.

— **Parce que t’es mieux avec Dongchul.** Répliqua Jisung, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il avait espéré que cela ait l’effet d’une bombe, mais Chan comme Dongchul les regardaient parler tranquillement, le bêta mélangeant mécaniquement les cartes pendant que Chan sirotait un thé. Changbin eut un large sourire à la fois satisfait et innocent.

— **Mais je ne me cache** **pas,** **moi.** **Je n** **’ai pas à être subtile.** Expliqua-t-il alors, goguenard.

Jisung fronça les sourcils et regarda Changbin puis Dongchul. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, et Jisung plissa des yeux. Dongchul devina alors qu’il était bon pour une discussion avec le jeune alpha plus tard, mais ce n’était pas grave.

Il n’avait rien à cacher, non ? Et il devait en parler, après tout.  Et il allait en parler. I l n’était pas comme Chan, lui. 

Maintenant que les plus jeunes avaient fini de se chicaner, Dongchul leur expliqua les règles du Kems, avec l’aide de Chan et ses petites commentaires utiles. Au moins pour ce jeu-là, ils avaient les mêmes règles, et c’était déjà ça.

— **Non, tu n’as pas le droit de faire de signe sous la table.** Répéta Dongchul et Chan d’une même voix pour la sixième fois au moins.

Ils avaient déjà fait les duos, Chan et Jisung contre Changbin et Dongchul, et il fallait maintenant qu’il trouve leur signe. C’était sans compter Jisung qui cherchait le meilleur moyen de tricher tout en restant dans la légalité.

— **On sait tous que tu veux juste une excuse pour faire du pied à Chan sous la table.** Commenta l’air de rien Changbin en jouant des sourcils.

Jisung se fit un plaisir de lui taper le tibia, et Chan dut retenir Changbin par la capuche pour ne pas que l’oméga se jette sur le jeune alpha, qui gloussait comme un forcené. Dongchul échangea un regard las avec Chan.

— **Ils ont toujours été aussi chiant ?** Demanda le bêta qui ne l’avait définitivement pas remarqué.

Pourtant, il avait souvent été dans le coin. C’était presque comme s’ils avaient caché la tension entre eux. Ou alors c’était juste les phéromones de Dongchul qui les maintenaient calme. Quoi qu’il en soit, Chan haussa les épaules.

— **Ils faisaient semblant d’être gentils et sage** **s** **quand on était pas sûr de si tu allais rester ou pas.** Expliqua-t-il avant en se levant pour aller poser sa table sur le plan de travail. **C’était pour te donner envie de rester.**

Il pressentait que qu’importe où il  allait  la laiss er sur la table, elle allait vite voler, parce que les gens avaient tendance à devenir violent quand ils étaient plusieurs à vouloir la même carte dans la fosse. Jisung en profita pour se jeter au cou de Dongchul. 

— **Et maintenant qu’on est de t’avoir sous notre contrôle, on montre nos vrais visages.** Gloussa-t-il maniaquement en serrant avec peut-être un peu trop de force le cou de Dongchul.

— **Bah voyons.** Marmonna le bêta en secouant sa tête comme il put avec la prise ferme de Jisung.

Changbin regardait le manège de Jisung les bras croisés et les yeux emplis de jugement, et ce ne fut que lorsque Chan ne se rassit que Jisung accepta de s’installer correctement sur son siège. Dongchul commença ensuite à distribuer les cartes et ils commencèrent à jouer, les échanges se passant d’abord plutôt bien.

Puis il fallut commencer à faire des signes, et à la surprise de Chan et Jisung, ce fut l’autre pair qui gagna en premier. Quand Jisung demanda comment c’était possible, parce qu’il avait surveillé attentivement le bêta et Changbin, ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules.

Le mécontentement du jeune alpha redoubla quand Changbin et Dongchul enchaînèrent les victoires, et quand Dongchul capta que le signal de Chan et Jisung était de chasser leurs cheveux de devant leur visage, le jeune alpha refusa tout bonnement de jouer plus longtemps.

À peine mauvais joueur, le Jisung.

De toute façon, il était l’heure de faire à manger, alors les aînés s’affairèrent à préparer le repas après que Dongchul eut rangé ses jeux dans son sac. Parce qu’après tout, il allait partir, retourner au bagne, avant la fin de la journée.

Jisung se drapa autour de Changbin, qui cherchait quelque chose dans le buffet, et lui demanda quel avait été leur signe, pour ne pas que les alphas le remarquent. Et quand l’oméga répondit que c’était simplement de se craquer un doigt, Jisung tomba des nues.

Il était agacé de n'avoir rien suspect é , parce que tout le monde savait que c’était un véritable tic pour Dongchul de se craquer les doigts ou la nuque, et Changbin le faisait aussi, bien que moins souvent. Du coup, ce n’était pas étonnant que Jisung, qui était au courant de leurs habitudes, n’ait rien remarqué.

Le jeune alpha alla donc bouder dans un coin du salon, s’asseyant près de la cheminée avec un couteau et un morceau de bois. Changbin fouillait toujours le buffet, et Chan lui jeta un coup d’œil.

— **Tu n’as toujours pas retrouver ton carnet ?**

— **Nop.** Souffla Changbin avec mécontentement et une once de tristesse.

C’était son carnet principal, qu’il remplissait depuis qu’il avait commencé à faire de la musique avec les deux alphas, et du coup, de un il y avait beaucoup de souvenirs lié à cet objet, et de deux, il y avait absolument toutes ses paroles, et toutes ses idées, ainsi que ses projets. Du coup, cela le faisait vraiment chier d’avoir perdu ça.

Dongchul se rappela soudainement de quelque chose et il se tapa le front, avant de rejoindre son  s ac de c our s posé sur un coin parquet près du buffet en deux grands enjambés. Changbin le regarda distraitement faire en en se craquant les doigts, et quand le bêta sortit finalement son précieux carnet, il eut un son de surprise. 

  
Dongchul le lui donna avec un large sourire.

— **Tu l’avais oublié dans le café.** Expliqua le bêta avec un gentil sourire, quand il remarqua l’air perdu de l’oméga. **Désolé de ne pas te l’avoir donné ou dit plutôt, ça m’était complètement sorti de la tête, avec tout ce qui s’est passé plus tôt.** Ajouta-t-il avec une grimace penaude, en se frottant la nuque.

  
Changbin fit un mouvement de main nonchalant.

— **Ce n’est pas grave, je l’ai retrouvé et c’est le plus important. Merci beaucoup !**

Il gagna le canapé et se recroquevilla sur le meuble, prenant un stylo et parcourant rapidement les pages comme pour s’assurer que tout était encore là. Dongchul ne l’avait même pas ouvert, du coup il doutait que quoi que ce soit ait pu bouger.

Le bêta retourna à ses casseroles, mais jeta tout de m ê me un petit regard à l’arrière du cran e de l’oméga,  qui remuait légèrement de la tête, bougeant au son d’un musique qu’il était le seul à entendre .

— **Ce n’est pas moi qu’il faut remercier, d’ailleurs, mais le serveur du café.**

— **Hein ?** Fit Chan, qui était à côté de lui.

— **Yep. Il l’a trouvé pendant son service et il est venu me l’apporter au lycée le lendemain.**

Changbin se tortilla et se drapa sur le dossier du canapé, les bras pendant dans le vide, son carnet déjà oublié sur le canapé alors qu’il avait passé tant de temps à le chercher et à le pleurer.

— **C’est lequel des serveurs ?**

— **Le jeune, non présenté.**

— **Celui qui nous tourne toujours autour ?** Lança Jisung, qui suivait la conversation même sil était très concentré sur sa petite sculpture.

— **Sûrement ?** Répondit avec hésitation Dongchul en regardant Chan.

L’alpha se contenta de hausser les épaules.

— **Ok, très bien, je** **vais** **le remercier la prochaine fois qu’on ira au café.** Annonça Changbin, avant de s’installer correctement et de se remettre à écrire.

— **Je savais pas qu’on pouvait bosser sans être présenté.** Marmonna Chan.

Ce fut au tour de Dongchul de hausser les épaules.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Après manger vint l'heure de la sieste, qu'ils firent en tas, pour changer, et après celle-ci, Changbin attrapa Jisung et Dongchul par les poignets et les emmena dehors, les deux autres ayant à peine le temps d'attraper une hache et des gants. 

Changbin n'eut strictement aucun remord à partir ainsi avec les deux autres. Peut-être que si Chan s’était décidé à parler, ils l’auraient emmené avec eux. Mais Chan ne voulait pas parler alors il était puni ! Oui, peut être que Changbin insistait beaucoup avec ça…

Mais il voulait que tout s’arrange, du moins, au moins avant que Dongchul ne s’installe définitivement avec eux. Il était hors de question pour lui de vivre dans une maison pleine de ressentiments et de tension sexuelle.

Il avait déjà assez à faire avec Jisung et Dongchul.

Ils travaillèrent en discutant gaiement, Dongchul parlant de ce qui avait pu passer de nouveau au lycée. Changbin n’avait pu que remarquer l’espèce de tension entre Jisung et Dongchul, qui paraissaient un peu moins à l’aise que d’habitude.

Et l’oméga se doutai t bien de la raison.  Du coup, c’était pour cela qu’il se disait qu’il allait toujours avoir de la tensions sexuelle dans le coin, pour une raison ou pour une autre. En même temps, allez mettre des adolescents dans une maison au milieu de nuls part, de différentes caisses et sexuelle ment compatibles.  $

On se doutait tous de la manière dont cela allait finir.

Changbin  allait  malheureusement  devoir s’y faire.  Surtout que v u comment les choses se profilaient, cela n’allait pas changer d’ici peu. 

  
Après, est ce que cela était étonnant pour une meute centrée sur des Trésors ?  Absolument pas .   
  
Au moins l’ambiance était  relativement agréable malgré le jeu de regards entre Jisung et Dongchul  que Changbin qualifierait aussi bien de stupide qu’amusant. Ils avaient l’air de deux amoureux transis et effarouché s qui ne savaient pas par quel bout attraper le bébé.   
  
Alors que Jisung était tout sauf effarouché, ça c’était sûr. Dongchul par contre…

Q uand  finalement ils rent r èrent à la maison pour déposer le bois,  Changbin se décida à agir, comme visiblement il n’y avait que lui dans cette meute qui osait agir et qui avait un tant soit peu de courage.  L’oméga donna des petits coups d'épaules à  Jisung jusqu’à que celui ne capte ce que voulait Changbin . 

Dongchul n’allait pas tarder à partir, il fallait qu’il se bouge maintenant,  s’il voulait faire quelque chose de ce qu’il y avait maintenant entre eux.

Au regard de Jisung, celui-ci devait visiblement avoir un plan, et il hocha la tête. L’instant d’après, Changbin se retrouva bien vite à entasser le bois tout seul, Jisung entraînant Dongchul à sa suite même si le bêta avait semblé vouloir l’aider à ranger le bois.

S i cela permettait à Jisung et Dongchul de mettre les choses au point entre eux,  Changbin pouvait bien accepter d’entasser le bois seul. En plus, Chan avait fini par le rejoindre  pour lui donner un coup de main .  Ou alors, vu le regard de celui-ci, il avait  surtout dû fuir la discussion que pouvait bien avoir les deux autres. 

Dongchul partit peu après que Changbin et Chan eurent fini de ranger le bois. Chacun salua le bêta, l’enlaçant brièvement tandis que Jisung l’embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme monta ensuite dans le pick-up avec ses affaires, et quelques minutes après, il descendait l’allée de terre. Jisung et Changbin lui firent de grands signes de bras jusqu’à que la voiture disparaisse au tournant, et Chan partit peu après ça pour aller faire sa ronde du soir.

Changbin  en profita pour  attrap er le bras de Jisung  et l’entraîner à sa suite ,  gagnant rapidement les escaliers et le  fai sant monter dans la chambre  avec empressement . 

— **Quoi ?** Demanda Jisung avec méfiance, une fois qu’ils furent sur le futon.

— **De quoi vous avez parlé ?** Répliqua Changbin en sautillant un peu sur place, les yeux brillants.

Jisung croisa ses bras sur son torse.

— **Je te le dis si tu me dis de quoi vous avez parlé avec lui, et avec Chan.**

— **Ok, mais tu me racontes aussi comment ça s’est passé pendant que je parlais avec Chan, justement.** Répliqua fermement Changbin, en croisant aussi les bras.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant, puis Jisung céda facilement. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait vraiment besoin d’avoir quelque chose en retour. C’était juste un peu gênant d’en parler, pas contraignant. Et de tout façon, il avait besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un.

Il s’assit en tailleurs, et joua avec sa chaussette.

— **Je commence par quoi ?**

— **On va faire dans l’ordre.** Annonça Changbin, Jisung haussant les épaules.

— **Ok. Bah du coup on est monté et genre…** Il se frotta le front pensivement. **On a parlé un peu de Chan, et après je lui ai demandé de s’occuper de moi. Et il a pris peur je crois.**

  
Changbin attrapa un oreiller, et il s’assit en tailleurs comme Jisung, pressant le coussin contre son torse, suspendu aux lèves de Jisung. Cela ne l’étonnait pas de savoir que Dongchul avait réagi comme ça, c’était logique. Il n’avait maintenant plus qu’à espérer qu’ils en avaient discuté tout à l’heure. 

— **Mais genre… Je lui ai demandé de me frotter.** Continua Jisung en tirant la langue à Changbin quand celui-ci roula des yeux.

Oui, c’était son truc de se frotter aux choses, et alors ? Personne ne jugeait Chan quand celui-ci voulait juste regarder, ou Changbin quand il voulait juste s’allonger là et se laisser faire comme une poupée. Alors il n’allait pas commencer à le juger !

— **Et ça, ça lui allait donc on a fait ça puis je me suis endormi.**

— **Et il était comment ? Pendant que tu te frottais ?**

— **Mmh…** Jisung se gratta la mâchoire. **Excité ? Je me souviens surtout de son odeur. Et il était définitivement tout sauf dégoûté ou révulsé.** Annonça Jisung avec un petit air satisfait, en se léchant les lèvres quand il se souvint la délicieuse fragrance de l’excitation de Dongchul.

— **C’est déjà ça, alors.** Conclut Changbin en se penchant en arrière, laissant l’oreiller reposer sur ses genoux pour pouvoir s’appuyer sur le futon, ses mains derrière lui.

Jisung fit un vague son de gorge approbateur, et il se gratta encore un instant la mâchoire.

— **Je ne pense pas qu’il a de problème avec le sexe en général. Juste… Qu’il a beaucoup d'appréhension ?**

— **Comme tu en avais.** Fit d’ailleurs remarquer Changbin.

— **C’est vrai.** Approuva Jisung en hochant distraitement de la tête.

Il recommença à jouer avec sa chaussette, faisant un signe de la tête en direction de Changbin sans le regarder.

— **À** **toi.** Demanda-t-il, parce qu’il n’y avait honnêtement rien de plus à dire sur ce moment.

— **Err…** Changbin pencha la tête pour se craquer la nuque. **J’ai engueulé Chan ? Je lui ai dit qu’il était chiant, et qu’il ne respectait pas ses propres règles.**

Jisung ne put qu’approuver tout ce que Changbin disait. C’était exactement ça, Chan était terriblement hypocrite. Ou alors il était aveugle, et il ne voulait juste pas reconnaître ses propres sentiments. Mais ça, ça paraissait bien moins probable.

— **Je lui ai aussi dit que j’allais parler à Dongchul, pour lui dire ce que je ressentais et tout.**

Il se tut, et Jisung haussa un sourcil.

— **Et ensuite ?**

Changbin rougit.

— **Il m’a pris en levrette.** Marmonna l’oméga en se grattant la nuque.

— **Tout ça pour ça**. Gloussa Jisung en s’étirant avec un large sourire.

— **Il était en rut, ce n’était pas comme si on allait pouvoir avoir une longue conversation sérieuse dans cet état.**

— **Certes.** Reconnut Jisung, qui finit par réussir à retirer un fil de sa chaussette, avec lequel il se mit à jouer. **Et après ? Avec Chul ?** Questionna-t-il en levant la tête pour observer Changbin.

— **Err…** Commença l’oméga en fuyant un peu son regard, les joues rouges.

Changbin se craqua les doigts, et Jisung nota que ce n’était pas comme Dongchul, qui se craquait les phalanges une par une avec l’aide de son pouce. Changbin utilisa son autre main pour faire craquer la première et Jisung nota accessoirement qu’il trouvait quelque chose de très apaisant dans le léger craquement des bulles.

— **Disons que je lui ai dit qu’il me plaisait, il m’a dit que je lui plaisais, mais c’était clairement pas de l’amour comme avec toi, et qu’on allait continuer avec la relation qu’on avait tout en étant conscient qu’on s’aimait bien.**

— **Et c’est tout ?**

— **Et c’est tout.**

Jisung parut déçu. Il aurait espéré quelque chose de plus croustillant.

— **Même pas un petit bisou ?**

— **On en est même pas là. On en est encore à la phase copain-copain.** Affirma Changbin en se mordant pensivement la lèvre.

Jisung acquiesça, bon, c’était compréhensible. Et vu comment les choses avaient évolué entre Dongchul et lui, cela ne l’ étonnait vraiment  pas que le bêta ait besoin de prendre son temps. 

— **On verra bien comment les choses évolue** **ront** **.** Conclut Changbin, Jisung acquiesçant. **Et du coup, tout à l’heure ?** Demanda ensuite l’oméga en jouant des sourcils.

Jisung rougit légèrement.

— **On a parlé de ce qui s’** **é** **t** **ait** **passé hier. Il m’a assuré que je ne l’avais forcé ou quoi, qu’il n'avait pas été gêné ou** **contraint ou quoi. Et que, peut-être, même, il avait bien aimé le spectacle** **.**

Changbin acquiesça, rassuré. Il avait aussi eu peur que Dongchul ait cédé facilement face à Jisung, parce que le jeune alpha souffrait à cause de ses ruts, ou parce que tout simplement, Dongchul l’aimait et qu’il voulait lui faire plaisir.

Il fallait croire que Dongchul avait juste besoin d’un petit coup de main, et c’était ce  que Jisung lui avait confirmé avec ses aveux et son récit .  Dongchul avait effectivement beaucoup d’appréhension s , mais il ne manquait en tout cas pas d’envie, ce qu’il avait affirmé  à Jisung , bien que de toute façon,  le jeune alpha  l’avait bien senti. 

Jisung finit même par avouer à Changbin, timidement, en se grattant la cuisse, qu’ils avaient peut-être évoqué le fait de faire des choses ensemble, plus tard, peut être, s’ils avaiebt du temps pour eux, en tête à tête, et l’envie.

Changbin fut étrangement heureux d’apprendre ça. Étrangement, parce que cela n’était pas son couple, mais il semblait pourtant particulièrement investi. Jisung ne s’offusqua pas de l’intérêt de Changbin, au contraire heureux du soutient, et rassuré d’avoir une oreille attentive, et des conseils.

Changbin lui demanda de quoi exactement ils avaient parlé, mais Jisung se contenta de remuer vaguement des bras. Cela avait été vague, et gênant, parce qu’ils en étaient pas encore là dans leur relation, ils n’étaient pas assez confortables.

Changbin joua des sourcils.

— **Du coup il ne sait pas que tu te prépares pour lui ?** Chantonna alors Changbin en pressant son index dans les joues de Jisung.

Le jeune alpha couina et chassa ses mains d e la sienne, les joues plus brûlantes encore. Un peu plus, et on pourrait y faire cuire des œufs.

— **Je ne me prépare pas juste pour lui.** Grommela Jisung en croisant ses bras, quand Changbin se décida enfin à cesser de lui taquiner les joues. **Je m’ouvre** **seulement** **à de nouvelles formes de plaisir.** Expliqua-t-il sans réfléchir à ce qu’il disait.

— ‘’ **M’ouvre’’.** Répéta Changbin en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts, complètement hilare et goguenard. **C’est si joliment dit.** Ajouta-t-il ensuite en battant des paupières avec un petit air innocent.

Jisung lui jeta un oreiller au visage,  et  Changbin  l’arrêta  relativement  facilement en gloussant  particulièrement  fort. Lee jeun e alpha prit alors un air faussement déçu,  bien décidé à prendre sa revanche . 

— **Dire que j’envisageais qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses cette semaine…** Annonça-t-il alors, l’air de rien, en regardant ses doigts.

Changbin cessa brusquement de rire et se redressa bien droit, le visage soudainement sérieux.

— **Attends vraiment ?**

— **Je sais pas**. Répliqua Jisung en haussant les épaules. **Je n’ai plus vraiment envie, maintenant. R** épondit-il toujours aussi faussement nonchalant.

Changbin claqua sa langue contre son palais avec agacement, et lui tapa gentiment l’épaule.

— **Rigole pas avec ça. Tu veux vraiment ?** Demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

Jisung parut plus timide, mais définitivement sérieux. Il s’approcha de Changbin, grimpa sur ses genoux, et enlaça ses épaules d’un bras. Il déposa sa tête sur l’épaule de l’oméga, et acquiesça lentement contre celle-ci.

— **Mmh, mmh. J’ai testé avec le plus petit plug et-**

— **Je me demande bien quand est ce que tu as seulement eut le temps de faire ça.** Marmonna Changbin contre les cheveux de Jisung.

Ce dernier roula des yeux et l’ignora, avant de reprendre son explication.

— **Et il est passé tout seul, et comme Chan dit que tu n’es pas bien gros…** Laissa-t-il traîner l’air de rien.

— **Hey !** S’offusqua Changbin en lui tirant l’oreille, Jisung couinant de douleur. **Figure-toi que je me défends bien, je l’ai lu dans tes livres de biologie, là !**

— **Ah oui ? Tu mesures ta queue toi, maintenant ?** Taquina Jisung en jouant des sourcils.

Changbin se contenta de lui tire la langue avec un air joueur.

— **Comme si tu ne le faisais pas.**

Jisung haussa les épaules, nonchalant.

— **Tout ce que je peux dire c’est que je suis plus long que Chan.** Gloussa-t-il.

Changbin secoua sa tête avec amusement.

— **On en était où déjà ?**

— **On était au fait que j’ai très envie que tu m** **e** **prennes.** Susurra Jisung en faisant face à Changbin, mais sur les épaules de l’oméga.

Ses mains glissèrent ensuite jusqu’à rejoindre sa nuque, et elles se nouèrent contre celle-ci. Jisung se rapprocha ensuite et colla leurs fronts en se léchant les lèvres. Changbin regarda  alors brièvement s a bouche, avant de fixer de nouveau ses yeux. 

— **Si tu te sens prêt, alors je suis prêt. Mais…** Il déglutit fortement et regarda brièvement sur le côté avant de regarder de nouveau Jisung dans les yeux. **Je pense que je vais tout de même avoir besoin d’avoir Chan dans le coin, pour me guider.** Conclut-il en un murmure gêné.

Jisung joua avec les petits cheveux qui caressaient sa nuque pour le rassurer.

— **Ne t’inquiète pas.** Répondit il en l’embrassant brièvement. **J’en ai besoin aussi, pour me rassurer.**

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

— **Et ce n’est pas comme si cela allait le gêner.** Conclut Changbin.

— **Absolument pas.** Approuva Jisung avec un gloussement.

Changbin le fit taire avec un baiser.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	91. [E] Chapitre 91, ou quand Chan et Jisung passent du temps ensemble

Quand Dongchul était rentré, dimanche soir, sa mère l’avait accueilli avec les sourcils froncés.

— **Quoi ?** Demanda-t-il en se déchaussant.

Elle secoua sa tête et fit un mouvement de main vague.

— **Tu sens juste tellement… Eux… Quand tu rentres.** Finit elle par avouer en faisant demi-tour.

Dongchul se gratta la tête. Il s’en doutait, vu comment les trois autres s’étaient frottés à lui, mais aussi vu comment réagissaient les gens à l’école. Mais il était surtout surpris que ses parents ne le signalent que maintenant.

Ils s’étaient tous douch és après les ruts des alphas, donc il n e devait théoriquement pas avoir de phéromones de rut sur lui. Et ils n’avaient pas été plus proche s qu’il s ne l’avai en t été dimanche dernier, il n’y avait  donc aucun e raison pour qu’il  ne  sente plus fort que d'habitude.

  
C’était juste sa mère qui avait décidé de le lui faire remarquer pour une fois.

Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même et retira son manteau, avant d’enfiler ses chaussons et de gagner sa chambre. Il vida son sac alors que ses parents finissaient de préparer le repas, et il sortit pile à temps pour mettre la table.

Ils se mirent à manger, ses parents évoquant leur travail respectif. Ils posèrent ensuite des questions à Dongchul sur ses cours, comme s’ils ne l’avaient pas fait déjà jeudi soir. Puis sa mère échangea un regard hésitant avec son père, avant de prendre la parole.

— **Du coup, les alphas étaient en rut, c’est ça ?**

Dongchul manqua de lâcher sa cuillère tant il fut surpris par la question. Certes ses parents tentaient un tant soit peu de découvrir la meute de Dongchul, mais il n’aurait pas cru qu’ils puissent poser des questions sur quelque chose d’aussi… Intime.

— **Mmh, oui ?**

— **Et ça c’est bien passé ?**

Ok la conversation devenait bizarre, limite gênante. Dongchul grimaça et se lécha les lèvres, se retenant de se craquer les doigts uniquement parce que ses parents n’aimaient pas ça.

— **Euh… Oui ? Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant que Jisung est présenté, donc il maîtrise. Et Chan… Il sait ce qu’il fait.** Finit il par répondre avec une nonchalance feinte.

Son père semblait très occupé à manger ses grains de riz un par un, et sa mère  hocha lentement la tête, un sourire presque crispé étirant ses lèvres fines.

— **Tu… Hum.** Elle parut réfléchir à la façon de formuler sa phrase, et Dongchul pria pour que le sol ne l’engloutisse avant qu’elle ne pose finalement sa question. **Tu t’occupes d’eux ?**

Dongchul mit une seconde avant de comprendre le sens de sa question, et il pria un peu plus fort pour que cette conversation ne s’arrête au plus vite. Il se décida tout de même à répondre, surtout pour dissiper tout soupçon sur la nature de la relation avec les deux alphas.

  
Ce n’était pas qu’il avait honte d’être avec Jisung, c’était surtout qu’il ne savait pas comment ses parents allaient réagir à une relation entre un alpha mal et un bêta mâle. Encore une fois, ils n’avaient jamais vraiment semblé être mal à l’aise avec ce genre de couple, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Si un jour il devait leur parler de sa relation avec Jisung, ou même avec Jisung et Changbin, ce serait une fois seulement qu’il se sera installé avec Chan, Jisung et Changbin, et que ses parents ne pourront plus rien lui faire.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas prendre de risque.

— **Err… Oui ? Je les aide… À se nettoyer… Entre deux vagues ?** Finit il par faire avec hésitation, alors que ce n’était pourtant que la vérité. **À manger aussi, et à boire.** Il déglutit, les réponses venant alors plus facilement, comme sa mère ne paraissait pas dégoûtée, mais un tant soit peu intéressée. **Je leur fais aussi du thé pour aider avec leurs crampes et Changbin leur met de la crème pour les muscles.**

  
Ses parents échangèrent un regard.

— **C’est… Bien.** Finit par faire son père avant retourner à son riz.

Sa mère paraissait quant à elle plus souriante.

— **C’est bien si tu es aussi intégré.**

— **Ils ont besoin de moi.** Approuva Dongchul.

Sa mère hocha à nouveau de la tête, et Dongchul devina que la conversation s’arrêtait là. Il fut soulagé pendant une bonne seconde avant que sa mère, à sa surprise, ne reprenne la parole.

— **Ton frère nous a appelé d’ailleurs, ce week-end. Il va sûrement t’envoyer un message, mais il veut t’inviter à prendre le café chez lui.**

— **Oh, euh très bien. J’attendrais son message, alors.** Répondit le bêta.

Après cela, elle ne tenta plus de faire la conversation, et Dongchul put finir son repas, définitivement soulagé, cette fois.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Ils n'avaient même pas eut à demander à Changbin de leur laisser la chambre. L'oméga avait soudainement disparut, en loup, après la sieste, et les alphas avaient alors décidé d'en profiter. 

C'était comme ça que Chan se retrouva au-dessus de Jisung, à embrasser longuement ses lèvres en caressant les joues rondes de Jisung. Oui, ils avaient prévu de faire la première fois de Jisung en receveur bientôt, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les deux alphas allaient s’empêcher de faire des choses ensembles.

Surtout après le week-end d’enfer qu’ils avaient passé.

— **Comment tu veux faire ça ?** Demanda Chan quand ils se séparèrent enfin.

Jisung sembla réfléchir, fixant le plafond en jouant distraitement avec les cheveux bouclés de Chan. Ce dernier lui laissa le temps de faire le point avec lui-même, s’occupant en attendant tout en appréciant ses caresses.

Il commença avec le bout du nez de Jisung, pressant gentiment ses lèvres contre la peau, avant de descendre jusqu’à ses pommettes rougies par le désir. Il descendit sur sa mâchoire, et l’ombre d’un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il sentit quelques petits poils rêches taquiner  la peau sensible de ses lèvres sur la route.

Quelqu’un n’allait pas tarder à avoir besoin de se raser.

Chan continua son petit bout de chemin, frottant brièvement son nez contre celui de Jisung avant de descendre dans son cou. Il s’ajusta un peu, plaçant les jambes de Jisung, repliées, et de part et d’autres de ses hanches. Curieusement, presque par réflexe, les gambettes du jeune alpha s’enroulèrent autour de la taille de Chan, ses chevilles se croisant dans son dos.

  
Chan releva la tête et adressa un regard curieux à son cadet, sourcil haussé. Jisung lui fit un petit sourire canaille.

— **J’ai bien envie de rester comme ça…** Commença-t-il lentement, Chan acquiesçant.

L’alpha descendit ensuite dans le cou de son cadet, le laissant continuer alors qu'il parsemait sa gorge de baisers délicats. Les doigts de Jisung, au lieu de passer paresseusement dans les cheveux de Chan se mirent à les saisir d'une poigne ferme qui fit hoqueter l’aîné de surprise.

— **Et tu pourrais prendre mes cuisses…** Finir Jisung en murmure sulfureux.

Chan se figea à nouveau et leva la tête, regardant son cadet les yeux mi-clos, alléché par la proposition. Il se lécha les lèvres et acquiesça, se redressant pour embrasser brièvement les lèvres de Jisung. Il se leva ensuite et gagna la commode pour récupérer ce qu'il fallait dans leur boite à sextoys.

Jisung ne bougea pas, et se contenta de regarder Chan se pencher et chercher le lubrifiant, ses yeux suivant la courbe de son corps. Chan n’était pas vraiment charnu, c’était un alpha après tout, mais il était musclé, et ses cuisses comme ses biceps étaient musclés, et Jisung commençait en avoir l’eau à la bouche.

Quand Chan revint au près de son cadet, il haussa un sourcil en voyant l’air affamé qu’il arborait.

— **À quoi tu penses, encore ?** Taquina Chan avec un sourire amusé en venant s’asseoir entre les jambes de Jisung.

Celui-ci se redressa tranquillement pour s’adosser à la tête de lit et œilla ce qu’il y avait dans les mains de Chan sans une once de peur.

— **À toi**. Répondit-il distraitement.

— **Flatteur.** Répliqua Chan en se penchant pour l’embrasser.

Ils s’embrassèrent un temps, Chan posant à l’aveugle ce qu’il avait ramené à côté d’eux, avant de retirer le jogging de son cadet. Il roula des yeux quand il remarqua que celui-ci ne portait-pas de sous vêtement, et Jisung lui fit un petit sourire en coin, avant que son expression ne s’adoucisse.

— **C’est vrai. T’es tout musclé. C’est sexy.** Susurra Jisung en laissant glisser une main des pectoraux de son aîné à ses abdominaux, avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps, mollement.

Chan secoua sa tête, amusé.

— **Pourquoi t’as pris tout ça ?** Questionna ensuite le jeune alpha en regardant le plug qui reposait à côté de la bouteille de lubrifiant, sur la couverture.

— **Tu accepterais que j** **e** **te le mette pendant que je m’occupe de tes cuisses ?** Demanda plutôt en retour Chan en caressant tendrement sa cuisse du pouce.

Jisung accepta facilement, haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. Ils finirent ensuite de se déshabiller, avant que leurs lèvres ne se trouvent de nouveau. Ils passèrent un instant à se sucer la langue, avant que les doigts de Chan n e trouvent les cuisses de  Jisu n g . 

Il flatta un instant la chair musclée avant que ses pouces ne pressent les glandes odorantes crurales cachées dans son aine. Jisung eut un frisson qui le secoua l’échine  et un soupir de plaisir , et Chan lui fit un petit sourire  taquin .  Il attrapa ensuite les jambes  du jeune alpha pour les replier contre  son torse comme il l’aurait avec fait avec Changbin, mais l e pauvre garçon  se mit  instantanément  à couiner de douleur. 

— **Arrête ça, je suis pas aussi souple, moi.** Geignit il en se tortillant pour échapper à la prise de Chan.

Celui-ci le relâcha en faisant la moue, mécontent que sa démonstration de force ne fonctionne pas. Il avait un peu oublié qu’il n’était pas avec Changbin, et que Jisung était moins sensible à ce genre de chose. Sans compter que c’était un alpha, il n’avait pas les hanches aussi souples que celles d’un oméga.  
  


Chan se retrouva donc à ajust er les coussins et les couvertures jusqu’à que Jisung ait les jambes repliées en grenouille de part et d’autres de son corps, mais soutenue s pour ne pas le fatiguer  ni tirer sur ses articulations fragiles . 

— **C’est bon, là**? Demanda ensuite l’alpha une fois Jisung confortablement installé, en embrassant son genou.

Jisung acquiesça avec un petit air satisfait, et se gratta paresseusement le ventre jusqu’à que ses doigts ne rencontrent la fine ligne de poils qui descendait de son nombril jusqu’à son membre. Il la suivit du bout des doigts, jusqu’à finalement gagner son membre et toucher son nœud, qu’il pressa gentiment, lui tirant alors un nouveau soupir de plaisir.

Chan l’avait regardé faire en silence et la bouche entrouverte, presque hypnotisé.

— **T’avais pas prévu quelqu** **e** **chose ?** Finit par demander Jisung avec un petit sourire en coin goguenard, presque insolent.

— **Effectivement.** Souffla Chan en croisant brièvement le regard de Jisung, juste un chouia agacé par le comportement sur de lui de son cadet.

Celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un petit haussement de sourcil tendancieux, et Chan récupéra du lubrifiant pour alpha avant de s’en mettre sur les doigts. Jisung se détendit dans les fourrures, sachant très bien ce qui allait venir.

Il était rompu à l’exercice maintenant.

Quand la pulpe de l’index de Chan commença à faire le tour de son entrée, il eut un petit sursaut de surprise, puis il se mit à jouer paresseusement avec son membre, faisant de lents va-et-vient en variant la pression et le sens, juste pour se distraire et penser à autre chose.

Et garder son membre intéressé, accessoirement.

  
Chan étant très concentré sur son entrée, Jisung finit par ouvrir la bouche, bien qu’il se dit après coup que ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleur des idées de parler de tout ça maintenant. Il ne devrait pas gâcher un moment qui s’annonçait aussi délicieux.

Mais malheureusement, Jisung avait tendance à oublier de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

— **Tout va bien entre nous, hein ?**

Chan, qui avait maintenant une première phalange entre les chairs serrées de son cadet, releva la tête pour jeter un regard perdu au visage de Jisung.

— **J’ai littéralement mon doigt dans ton cul, je pense que si ça n’irait pas, je ne serais pas là.** Fit il remarquer, très pince-sans rire malgré la situation.

Mais c’était littéralement Jisung qui avait commencé. Le jeune alpha, d’ailleurs, gloussa.

— **Certes.** Il se calma ensuite bien vite, et joua avec le bout de son membre, étalant le liquide séminal qui avait juste à peine commencé à goutter. **C’est juste qu’on a pas vraiment parlé après ce qui s’est passé.**

  
Chan soupira, retira son doigt, et  s’apprêta à l’essuyer  sur la couverture. Sauf que Jisung lui attrapa le poignet, et lui demanda ce qu’il faisait.

— **Tu as l’air de plus vouloir parler que de faire autre chose.** Marmonna Chan, à la fois déçu et vexé.

Le visage de Jisung s’adoucit.

— **Bien sûr que je veux faire l’amour avec toi, mais la phase de préparation me fait rarement de l’effet, et ça me tracassait juste.** Fit il doucement, en attrapant la main propre de Chan pour la porter à sa bouche et en embrasser le dos.

C ela sembla suffire à apaiser l’aîné qui se détendit et  sa déception dispar ut pour laisser place de nouveau au désir et à l’excitation qui avaient commencé à s’amasser dans son bas ventre avant que Jisung n’ouvre sa bouche . Il se pencha et embrassa longuement le front de Jisung.

— **Tout va bien entre nous, promis**. Il remit du lubrifiant sur ses doigt, et glissa son index aussi loin qu’il le put, Jisung couinant légèrement de surprise en remuant du bassin. **Je dois juste régler des choses avec…** Il soupira. **Dongchul**.

Jisung gloussa, avant de soupirer de plaisir quand Chan effleura sa prostate.

— **Tu vas y arriver.** Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, sa tête roulant sur le côté.

Chan haussa un sourcil.

— **Je croyais que la préparation ne te faisait rien ?** Demanda-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin en pressant fermement avec son index sur la prostate de son cadet.

Celui-ci eut un hoquet, et il se cambra légèrement, son dos quittant le matelas.

— **Si tu presses ma prostate comme ça, bien sûr que ça va m** **e** **faire quelque chose !** Commença Jisung en un cri d’indignation.

Cela finit en une grimace, parce que Chan avait rajouté un second doigt.

— **Je pense qu’on peut passer au plug.** Murmura Chan après avoir passé quelques minutes à écarter ses doigts et à frotter ses chairs.

Jisung acquiesça distraitement, une main toujours enroulée autour de son membre. Chan prit le plug et le recouvrit de lubrifiant avant de le glisser délicatement dans l’entrée de Jisung. Le jeune alpha se tortilla avec une moue concentrée, avant de se lécher nerveusement les lèvres.

— **Dis, tu penses que Dongchul est aussi gros que le plus gros des plugs ?**

Chan le laissa s’y habituer en regardant distraitement la commode, là où était rangé les plugs, quand ce n’était pas dans la réserve.

— **Mmh… Je ne sais pas. S’il suit la moyenne d’un bêta… Il doit être juste un peu plus long ?**

  
Jisung déglutit, et hocha lentement la tête.

— **J’espère bien...**

— **Tout va bien se passer.** Lui assura Chan, avant de reprendre la bouteille de lubrifiant dans les mains. Prêt pour le plat de résistance ?

— **Bien sûr !** Assura Jisung avec un large sourire beaucoup trop joyeux pour ce qu’ils faisaient.

Il perdit bien vite, se mettant à couiner  quand Chan commença à recouvrir l’intérieur de ses cuisses de lubrifiant, en faisant bien exprès de presser ses glandes  crurales au passage . Le jeune alpha se tortilla en soupirant de plaisir,  puis il réalisa qu’il y avait de grandes chance pour que  le membre de  Chan frotte ses glandes au passage  quand il prendra ses cuisses.

Bon sang, il n’allait tenir qu’un s eco nde et cela allait être gênant.  Parce qu’en vrai sont temps de performance n’était pas si horrible pour un adolescent !

Chan lubrifia son membre avec u n  grognement de plaisir, le pauvre n’y ayant pas touché depuis qu’il avait commencé  à s’occuper de Jisung , et se rapprocha de  son cadet . 

— **Tu vas tenir dans cette pos** **i** **tion ?** Demanda Chan en attrapant fermement les cuisses de Jisung.

Il savait que Jisung n’était définitivement pas un gymnaste, il l’avait juste un peu oublié auparavant comme il avait d’autres chats à fouetter. Il sentit les muscles se raidir sous ses doigts à cause de la position ou de la pression de ses mains, Chan ne savait pas, et le jeune alpha sembla réfléchir le temps d’un instant.

— **Tant que tu repousses pas trop mes jambes vers mon torse, ça va le faire. Et si jamais j’en peux plus, tu vas vite t’en rendre compte.** Conclut Jisung avec un petit son amusé.

— **Effectivement.** Reconnut l’aîné avec un léger sourire, comme après tout, Jisung n’hésitait jamais à manifester son inconfort particulièrement bruyamment.

Le sourire de l’aîné  disparut bien vit e, au profit d’une expression plus concentrée e t sensuelle. Jisung retint son souffle, son regard posé sur les lèvres de Chan tordu es en un sourire en coin séducteur. Puis Chan donna finalement un premier coup de rein, son membre se glissant entre les cuisses de Jisung  qu’il tenait toujours dans ses mains . 

  
Le jeune alpha hoqueta, et Chan ajusta ses cuisses jusqu’à que son membre soit correctement enserrer par la chair musclé e . Jisung  eut plusieurs petits gémissements de plaisir et sa tête roula sur son oreiller quand il sentit le membre de l’alpha presser contre ses cuisses  et ses glandes odorantes crurales.

C’était presque comme si  celle-ci étaient aussi sensible s que sa prostate. Ou alors, c’était que ses glandes n’avaient tellement pas l’habitude d’être  autant  stimulées qu’elles en étaient presque trop sensible s . Chan vérifia que  la friction n’était pas douloureuse pour son cadet,  Jisung le rassurant avec un balbutiement empressé.

Il voulait que Chan bouge, et vite et fort !

Alors Chan bougea pour de vrai, vite et fort, ses va-et-vient grandissant crescendo, ses doigts se resserrant sur les cuisses de Jisung, enfonçant profondément ses phalanges dans la chair, mais le jeune alpha se contenta de gémir, gémir d’une voix rauque, sa tête renversée dans l’oreiller. 

Chan s’ affairait à se frotter contre  l e s glandes et  le s cuisses  de son cadet , mais il caressait aussi de bout le membre de  celui-ci , le  taquinant juste assez pour le garder en haleine. Et cela suffisait pour que Jisung gémisse, et se tortille, et resserre ses cuisses autour du membre de Chan jusqu’à l’asphyxier. 

Chan ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en avant, tenant d’une main la cuisse de Jisung, et l’autre son genou. Ses crocs sortaient, taquinant sa lèvre, et quand il lécha ses lèvres sèches, il sentit la pointe aiguë s'enfoncer dans sa langue.

Il avait encore envie de mordre Jisung.

Il ouvrit les yeux, les paupières mi-clos, et regarda le visage tordu par le plaisir de son cadet. Il sentait les glandes pulsantes contre son membre à chaque mouvement, il _voyait_ les glandes de part et d’autre du cou de Jisung. Les glandes odorantes cervicales inférieures l’appelaient.

Il sentit la salive envahir sa bouche, et menacer de dévaler ses lèvres. Et il n’était même pas en rut ! D’ailleurs, il n’était même pas dans cet état quand il était en rut…

Jisung finit par enrouler sa main autour de son membre, et fit de rapides va-et-vient, descendant parfois jusqu’à son nœud qu’il pressait fermement. L'orgasme finit par saisir Chan avec surprise, et il recouvrit le membre de Jisung et son bas-ventre de semence. Il se redressa alors s’assit sur ses talons en clignant des yeux, n’arrivant pas à croire ce qu’il venait de vivre.

Il relâcha au passage les cuisses de Jisung qui s’ouvrirent comme un fleur, et Chan n’eut aucun mal à observer ce que faisait son cadet, à moitié dans sa tête.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Jisung avant d’enfin il ne vienne à son tour, et ils se regardèrent en haletant, les yeux voilés. Chan s’essuya la bouche du dos de la main, et se leva, manquant de tomber à cause de ses jambes tremblantes.

Il récupéra un e serviette qui était là juste pour ce genre de situation, et revint auprès de Jisung, et ils se nettoyèrent rapidement, Chan embrassant le front de son cadet  en un remerciement muet .  Jisung lui fit un petit sourire satisfait en réponse.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ils reposaient l’un dans les bras de l’autre, repus et juste à peine fatigués. Enfin surtout Chan, d’ailleurs.

— **C’** **est** **quoi, ça ?** Demanda Jisung en passant ses doigts sur l’une des nombreuses taches blanches qui maculaient les épaules et le dos de Chan.

— **Des cicatrices.** Répondit distraitement l’alpha, qui tentait de comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête, un peu plus tôt.

Le jeune alpha fronça les sourcils, tentant de deviner ce qui avait bien pu causer de telles cicatrices. Cela ne pouvait pas être lié à un combat, c’était comme s’il s’était prit une pluie. Une pluie de feu, parce que c’était vraiment juste des petits points blancs de taille un peu irrégulière placés de manière tout aussi irrégulière sur la peau de l’alpha.

Chan dut sentir son incompréhension, parce qu’il eut un petit rire, et il passa une main dans les cheveux à peine humide de Jisung, les repoussant de devant son visage.

— **C’est des cicatrices d’acné. J’ai eu une sale période, quand je me suis présenté.** Expliqua finalement l’aîné.

— **Et ça fait des traces blanches comme ça ?**

— **Mmh. Quand tu y touches surtout.** Marmonna Chan, un peu embarrassé.

Oui, on devait éviter de toucher les boutons d’acnés. Oui, Chan n’avait pas écout é les conseils de sa mère et de son dermatologue. 

Jisung hocha la tête pour lui-même, reliant les petites cicatrices du bout des doigts  pour former des constellations imaginaires , avant de passer aux quelques rares grains de beauté qui ornait  le bras droit de l’alpha . Il pinça finalement un bout de peau entre deux grains de beauté  avec une un peu stupide .

— **Regarde, un éléphant.** Gloussa Jisung en battant innocemment des paupières.

Chan ferma les yeux et inspira lentement, avant de rouvrir les paupières et de regarder Jisung, les lèvres pincées.

— **Oui Jisung, bien s** **û** **r Jisung.** Lâcha-t-il finalement, le visage complètement vide d’émotion, paraissant tout de même un peu perplexe, ce qui fit rire Jisung un peu plus fort.

Il se retrouva obliger de cacher son visage dans  l es pectoraux  de l’alpha pour réussir à se calmer.

Le jeune alpha restant un instant comme ça, le visage contre la peau chaude de Chan, ses doigts ayant lâché la peau de son bras. Sa main glissa et il caressa plutôt la hanche de Chan du bout des doigts, en appuyant ses lèvres contre son pectoral, juste au niveau de son cœur. L’alpha le regarda faire avec tendresse, en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Il avait envie de le mordre, mais il savait la valeur définitive de cet acte. Et il ne pourrait pas mordre Jisung à moins d’être sûr de vouloir être avec lui, pour longtemps si ce n’est toujours. Chan voulait Jisung. Mais est ce que Jisung voulait Chan ? Est-ce que seulement il était heureux avec Chan ?

Il finit par lui poser une question, qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— **Ji ?**

— **Hum ?**

La réponse  vibra contre sa peau, et  Chan  retint un gloussement, il fallait qu’il reste sérieux. 

— **Ji, est ce que tu es heureux ?**

— **Heureux ?**

Le jeune alpha se redressa, relevant la tête et regardant Chan les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci paraissant particulièrement sérieux. Jisung se recoucha alors sur le torse solide sous lui, écrasant sa joue contre le pectoral de Chan, et fit courir ses doigts sur son biceps marqué, attendant que l’alpha reformule.

— **Est ce tu es heureux, ici, avec moi ?**

— **Bien sûr !** Répondit Jisung du tac au tac, ses yeux s’écarquillant un peu, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à croire que Chan puisse poser la question. B **on sang, je pense pas pouvoir être plus heureux ailleurs qu’ici avec vous. Avec toi.** Finit Jisung en se redressant pour pouvoir embrasser doucement les lèvres de Chan, en tenant son visage en coupe.

L’Alpha eut un sourire satisfait, et il laissa faire Jisung les yeux mi-clos, enserrant juste la taille de  son cadet d’un bras, paresseusement. Puis il perdit son sourire quand Jisung reprit la parole.

— **Enfin…**

— **Oui... ?** Murmura Chan tout contre les lèvres de Jisung, avec inquiétude.

— **Il y a… Juste un petit truc…** Continua Jisung avec hésitation, ou ménageant son effet, Chan restant pendu à ses lèvres. **Ma famille… Ma famille me manque.** Conclut le jeune alpha, les yeux brillants.

— **Oh, _cub._ Ji. Pleure pas, explique-moi plutôt.**

Chan lui caressa les joues, collant leurs fronts.

— **Je sais que j’ai fugué- Mais- Enfin- Ils me manquent ! Ma maman me manque…**

Les larmes avaient commencé à dévaler les joues rondes du jeune alpha, mouillant les mains de Chan, roulant le long des avant-bras de l’alpha. Chan ferma les yeux, pour ne pas voir la douleur de Jisung, pour ne pas pleurer à son tour, pour chercher les mots, avant de finalement les ouvrir de nouveau.

— **C’est normal, qu’elle te manque.** Murmura-t-il, parce qu’il se doutait que son cadet devait se sentir coupable.

C’était lui qui était parti, après tout. C’est lui qui avait choisi de partir, alors pour Jisung, il n’avait pas le droit se plaindre. Mais Chan était désolé, Jisung avait quinze ans, c’était normal qu’il ait encore besoin de ses parents. Surtout après une rupture aussi sèche.

Jisung pleurait doucement dans son cou, en murmurant des petits ‘ **maman** ’ contre sa peau. Chan frotta son dos, le laissant faire. Il savait qu’il n’ était malheureusement pas  suffisant, pour ce manque-là Il pouvait tenter de noyer Jisung avec son amour et celui de Changbin, mais Jisung avait besoin de mettre les choses au point avec sa famille,  pour cesser de souffrir comme ça . 

— **Ji, est ce que tu aimerais qu’on ailles les voir ?** Finit par pas proposer Chan.

C’était honnêtement la seule solution qu’il voyait.

Il y eu un reniflement assez dégoûtant contre son cou, et Chan fut particulièrement fier de ne pas avoir eu de frisson de dégoût. Jisung finit par relever la tête, et essuya son nez du dos de la main, et cette fois, Chan frissonna avec une légère grimace. Puis il remarqua les yeux brillants d’espoir de Jisung.

— **Tu me laisserais aller les voir… ?**

— **Je t’y emmènerais, même. Je ne veux pas que tu sois tout seul pour affronter tout ça.** Répondit avec un petit sourire tendre, en caressant la joue de Jisung.

Jisung ouvrit la bouche, avant de la fermer. Il n’arrivait pas y croire. Il devait avouer qu’il avait toujours fait une croix sur un possible retour, ou une simple visite. Dès le moment où le lien qu’il avait avec sa meute familiale s’était rompu, dès que son Alpha avait coupé tout contact, il s’était dit qu’il ne pourrait pas revenir.

Alors que Chan lui laisse une telle opportunité… Il avait effectivement du mal à y croire.

— **Mais… Et Changbin ? Et Dongchul, aussi… ?**

— **Hum…** Chan se gratta la tête. **On va peut-être attendre d’avoir plus de membres ? Que Dongchul ne soit pas tout seul à garder la maison.**

— **Et Changbin vient avec nous ?**

— **Et Changbin vient avec nous s’il le veut.** Confirma Chan.

Jisung eut un large sourire, et enlaça la nuque de l’alpha, le serrant fort contre lui, leurs joues écrasées.  Il, se serait bien jeter à son cou mais ils étaient allongés. Mais cela lui suffisait amplement pour exprimer sa gratitude. Il lui murmura un petit merci, même si ce n’était pas encore fait, même si cela n’allait pas être fait.  L ’intention était là, et c’était déjà quelque chose de très important pour lui.

Jisung resta comme ça un long moment, respirant doucement et vivant simplement en unisson avec Chan. Puis il se recula, et appuya son front contre  celui de son aîné.

— **Et toi, tu es heureux, Alpha ?**

Chan lui fit un sourire magnifique. Un sourire lumineux, rayonnant, avec des fossettes profondes.

— **Je suis heureux oui. Ce** **n** **’est pas facile,** **notamment avec Dongchul,** **mais c’est un challenge que j’accepte sans soucis.** Répondit il en se penchant pour embrasser doucement Jisung.

Le jeune alpha fondit contre ses lèvres, et le serra plus fort, ravit d’apprendre ça.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	92. Chapitre 92, ou comment se creuser la tête

Changbin avait eut une idée. Jisung et lui avaient discuté plus d’une fois de moyens, qui pourraient permettre à Dongchul de retrouver son instinct. Ils avaient d’abord proposé de faire ce qu’on faisait traditionnellement avec les nouvellement présentés. Chasser, pécher, apprendre à se battre ou à s’occuper des peaux.

Le problème était que Dongchul savait déjà faire plus ou moins tout ça. Enfin, il savait s’occuper des peaux et se battre, mais il ne pouvait pas chasser, ni pécher. Tout simplement parce qu’il n’avait pas de forme lupine. Et à moins de poser des pièges, ou de courir après les anguilles, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à apprendre au bêta.

Sans compter que la saison était un gros désavantage, les proies, aussi bien sur terre que dans l’eau, se faisait rares et d’autant plus discrètes.

Alors il fallait tenter une autre approche. Jisung avait proposé qu’il participe aux rondes, parce qu’il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait faire les marquages olfactifs, il pouvait courir,  sans compter que ce dernier poin t  était bon pour son corps, son cardio et son endurance. 

Et cela faisait partie d’un entraînement d’un Lieutenant, et bien évidemment, d’un  B êta.  Sans compter que les rondes étaient aussi une tâche que devait pouvoir accomplir le Bêta de la meute.

Ils avaient validé cette première idée, mais ils en avaient cherché d’autres encore. Et Changbin avait alors eu une illumination. L’un des éléments phares dans la vie traditionnelles, c’était les tanières. Les tanières allaient aider Dongchul, il en était sûr.

Le problème cependant était qu’encore une fois, Dongchul ne pouvait pas se transformer. Mais Changbin avait vite trouvé une solution pour contourner ce problème. Ils allaient faire une tanière assez grande pour un humain. Cela n’allait pas forcément être si compliqué. Dongchul à quatre pattes devait être aussi gros que Chan.

Mais pour faire quelqu e chose d’assez gros pour Dongchul, et les trois loups, il allait falloir trouver une caverne, parce qu e creuser eux-mêmes une tanière risquerait d’être trop dangereux. Les tanières creusées étaient bonne s  pour les couples,  ou une mère et ses petits. 

Pas pour une meute de grands adolescents, qui avaient tendance à être pleins de vie et particulièrement grands.

  
Alors Changbin s’était mis dans la tête de passer le territoire de Chan au peigne fin jusqu’à trouver la caverne parfaite pour son projet.  Du coup, que Chan et Jisung aient envie de faire l’amour l'arrangeait, parce qu’on ne risquait pas de lui demander ce qu’il faisait  ni où il était .   
  
Ce n’était pas qu’il avait honte, ou qu’il voulait le cacher. Mais il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Jisung. Et peut être que si, en vrai, il voulait le cacher, juste pour faire une grosse surprise au reste de la meute, pour peu d e  trouver l’endroit parfait.

Il fit vite le tour de la vallée en elle-même. La terrain était le plus souvent meuble, la tanière de Changbin avait été occupée par un gros blaireau que l’oméga n’avait pas voulu affronter. Il allait en faire une nouvelle de toute façon, un peu plus grande, histoire de pouvoir accueillir au moins les deux alphas.

Chan n’était peut-être pas au courant des parades nuptiales, mais Changbin ne doutait pas qu Jisung allait vouloir en faire avec lui, quand le printemps arrivera, alors il devait être préparé.

Mais pour ce qui était de la  c averne avec Dongchul, il n’allait définitivement pas pouvoir la faire là. Alors il  se retrouva à  mont er sur les pentes, gagnant les hauteurs. 

Ses pattes finirent par le guider jusqu’au terrain d'entraînement.

Le sable était boueux, plein d’épines de pin, de cailloux et de feuilles. Il allait falloir le nettoyer, si l’on comptait pouvoir recommencer à s’entraîner. Mais le temps viendrait, nous étions encore en février, il faisait froid, et il pouvait encore neiger.

  
Cela ne servait à rien de commencer un travail qui allait bien vite être gâché par la météo.

Mais ce n’était pas le cercle de sable qui intéressait Changbin, non, c’était les larges rochers qui l'entouraient, adossés à la parois de la montagne. Il était logique qu’il ait bien des galeries, des cavernes et ds grottes, ce que recherchait Changbin.

Il longea donc les rochers et la paroi rocheuse, cherchant un accès, une entrée. Il ne finit pas par en trouver, malheureusement. Non, à la place, il sentit encore une odeur de carnivore. Mais cette fois, ce n’était pas un blaireau, non, c’était un chien viverrin qui décidément, semblaient pulluler dans la vallée.

Ce genre de bestiole hibernait l’hiver, c’était l’un des seuls canidés à le faire. Par conséquent, Changbin n’eut aucun mal à s’infiltre dans la grotte.

Et il sut qu’il eut trouvée la bonne caverne, dès qu’il eut commencé à ramper dans la galerie d’entrée. Elle était grande, suffisamment pour Changbin, sûrement assez aussi Chan, malgré la taille imposante de son loup, et c’était déjà un bon point.

Quand il déboucha finalement dans la caverne en elle-même, il nota que le plafond était suffisamment haut, que la grotte était suffisamment large. Mais au milieu de celle-ci, sur un lit de boules de poils, de branchages et de feuillages, un chien viverrin endormi.

Changbin recula lentement, silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas tuer l’animal, qu’il pensait être une femelle. Elle allait sûrement chercher un partenaire pour l a saison des amours qui devait bientôt commencer, et elle abandonnerait la grotte pour une nouvelle tanière près d’un point d’eau. 

Alors pas besoin de verser de sang, il allait vérifier chaque jour si elle était encore là ou non, et il investirait les lieux quand elle sera finalement partie. Il n’allait définitivement pas avoir à attendre longtemps. La saison des amours des chiens viverrins commençaient tôt dans l’année.

Dès le début de février.

Il se décida donc à rentrer. Chan et Jisung avaient dû finir leurs affaires vu le temps qu’il avait mis à trouver cette petite grotte, et il était satisfait de sa trouvaille, il n’avait décidément pas besoin de continuer à chercher. Alors il se mit en route, galopant en direction de l'hanok, bouillonnant de joie à l’idée d’avoir peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui allait permettre de fédérer la meute, et aider Dongchul à retrouver son instinct.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul était peut-être un peu trop en avance, pour une fois. Il n’y avait presque personne aux grilles, ou alors, c’était juste que l’excitation de la rentrée s’était dissipée, et qu’à nouveau le lycée n’était plus que synonyme d’ennui voir de torture.

Il n’allait pas se plaindre, avec moins de phéromone  dans l’air , il allait se sentit bien mieux. Il gagna le bâtiment principale du lycée, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d’uniforme. Ti e ns, d’ailleurs, il avait promis d'envoyer à Jisung une photo de lui tout habillé pour le lycée. 

Il se décida alors à faire un tour par les toilettes, il avait largement le temps, et que ça à faire. Hyeja n’était pas vraiment quelqu’un qui aimait arriver en avance, cela avait à avoir avec son amour pour son lit de ce qu’elle lui avait dit.

  
Du coup, cela ne servait à rien pour lui d’arriver en avance dans la salle de classe. Il avait déjà fait ses devoirs, la plupart de ses amis dormaient, et Hyeja n’était pas là pour se divertir.

Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain, vérifiant brièvement qu’il n’y avait personne dans le cabines. Peut-être qu’il était juste un peu gên é de prendre une photo de lui dans le miroir des toilettes de son lycée comme tous ces adolescents… 

Mon Dieu, il se mettait à se comporter comme la plèbe, beurk.

Il prit rapidement quelques clichés, avant d’envoyer celui qui lui plaisait le plus à Chan, se demandant seulement si cela intéressait vraiment Jisung. Il finit par l’envoyer aussi dans l’une des discussions de son serveur avec ses amis.

_Ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon petit ami...,_ disait la légende.  Rie ne mit qu’une seconde pour répondre par une flopée de frimousses hilares, commentant sur le fait qu’il était gaga, et un peu stupide. 

Dongchul prit une autre photo, du reflet de son majeur cette fois, et ce fit un plaisir de l’envoyer en réponse à son amie. Puis il rangea son téléphone, mit son sac sur son dos, et sortit de la salle de bain. Il vit le serveur du café passer, et distraitement Dongchul se demanda ce qu’il faisait ici, à l’étage des dernières années.

Parce qu’après tout, Dongchul était certain de ne l’avoir jamais vu dans sa promotion jusque-là, sans compter que c’était quasiment impossible de ne pas être présenté et d’être en dernière année. À  moins d’avoir saut é quelque s classe s .   


Puis il se rappela ce que Changbin avait prévu de dire. Comment il s’appelait, le serveur, déjà ? Ah oui !

— **Hyunjin !**

L’autre sursauta violemment, presque théâtralement, ses bras partant dans tous les sens et ses jambes paraissant faiblir, et il se rattrapa à la porte du pallier des escaliers. Il se retourna ensuite lentement, comme s'il était inquiet et apeuré par le simple fait qu’on l’ait interpellé.

— **Hey, Hyunjin, c’est ça ?** Demanda Dongchul en s’approchant.

L’autre acquiesça furieusement, et s’inclina rapidement plusieurs fois.

— **C’est ça.**

— **Mon ami, celui au car** **n** **et, Changbin. Il voulait te remercier. Je ne sais pas si on** **i** **ra au café mercredi, alors je te le dis maintenant.**

Dongchul ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui disait tout ça, mais il avait du temps à tuer, et l’autre avait l’air gentil comme tout. Le non-présenté lui fit d’ailleurs un large sourire une fois que Dongchul eut fini de parler.

— **Ce n’est rien, c’est normal sunbaenim.**

— **Dongchul.** Corrigea le bêta avec une grimace.

Il n’avait jamais été fan des formalités, et  le fait que ni Chan, ni Changbin et Jisung ne l es  utilisent l’avait un peu surpris au début, mais c’était agréable  en fin de compte . Il ne se sentait pas supérieur aux autres, la seule hiérarchie qui importait, c‘était celle de la meute.   


Et Dongchul était plus d’accord avec ça que toute cette histoire de hyung, de sunbaenim et le reste, qui avait pour lui des bons vieux relents d’hypocrisie.

— **Dongchul-ssi.** Se corrigea Hyunjin avec un mouvement de tête raide et empressé.

Dongchul ouvrit la bouche pour le corriger de nouveau et lui assurer que juste Dongchul suffisait, mais il abandonna. Ils n’étaient pas amis, même pas des connaissances. Alors cela risquait d’être peut-être un peu bizarre,  du moins pour Hyunjin,  si Dongchul lui demandait d’oublier les formalités.

Il marmonna alors une salutation, fit un signe de main au non-présenté, et se remit en marche en direction de sa salle de classe, Hyunjin le saluant avant de partir de son côté.  Dongchul gag n a rapidement sa salle et sa chaise.

Il posa son sac à côté de son bureau, Eunju le saluant d’un petit sourire. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête avec une risette pincée, avant de s’asseoir. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir ses affaires et son téléphone que Hyeja pointait son nez, les cheveux en bataille et l’air déjà blasée.

— **Bonjour.** Salua Dongchul, avec un petit sourire amusé quand elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et s’écrasa au passage sur son bureau tel un tas de linge sale.

Un vague son de gorge  ressemblant tout de même beaucoup à un grognement lui répondit, et Dongchul secoua sa tête, ouvrant Twitter. Il regarda un peu les tendance s de son pays, puis Hyeja tourna la tête dans sa direction, et plissa son nez. 

— **Tu t’es amusé, dis donc.** Marmonna-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

Dongchul ne mit qu’une seconde avant de comprendre, c’était encore  c es foutu e s phéromones. 

— **Je suis juste retourné à la maison pendant le week-end.** Expliqua-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules l’air de rien.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu’il avait bien pu faire avec Jisung pendant les ruts de celui-ci, mais ses joues commencèrent à lui chauffer, alors il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, et croisa ses jambes l’air de rien. Hyeja eut un son de gorge amusé.

— **Je _sens_ ça, figure-toi.**

Dongchul roula des yeux et gonfla ses joues d’agacement avant de faire mine de se plonger dans son téléphone,  se retenant de se craquer les doigts . Hyeja le regarda faire avec un petit sourire, avant de  porter son regard sur  la pendule, de soupirer et de sortir ses affaires. 

Derrière, Gayoon était arrivée et parlait avec engouement de la Saint-Valentin qui arrivait avec Eunju, qui l’écoutait en silence. Hyeja leur jeta un petit coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, avant de regarder Dongchul, se penchant à peine en avant, l’air plus sérieux. 

— **Tu vas faire quelque chose avec ton copain, pour la Saint-Valentin ?**

— **Err…** Répondit inutilement Dongchul.

Il n’y avait même pas pens é , honnêtement, l’existenc e même de cette fête lui était sorti de la tête. Et de toute fa ç on, ce n’était même pas une vrai fête, c’était juste une production capitaliste des États-Unis. C’était la même chose pour  le  _White Day_ d’ailleurs.

Tout ça n’était que plus de raisons de consommer. Il dut d’ailleurs marmonner cette réflexion à voix basse, parce que Hyeja roula des yeux.

— **Ok Karl Marx, bouh c’est pas bien le capitalisme j’ai compris, mais ça se trouve, il aimera ça ton copain ?**

— **Il vit dans la foret, il ne sait même pas que ça existe !** Se défendit Dongchul en triturant son téléphone.

— **C’est encor** **e** **mieux, parce qu** **e** **du coup il n’y connaît rien, et la Saint-Valentin sera pour lui ce que tu voudras qu** **e** **ce soit. Profite en.** Répondit Hyeja l’air de rien, leur professeur rentrant.

— **Dongchul a un copain ?** Ils entendirent Gayoon murmurer à Eunji.

Dongchul fit la grimace, et ne répondit pas à l’oméga. Il était trop occupé à se demander si Chan avait prévu quelque chose, lui, où s’il en avait seulement parler aux deux autres. Mais s’il en avait parlé aux deux autres, cela allait être un problème, parce que cela voulait dire que Jisung allait s’attendre à ce que Dongchul fasse quelque chose.

Et Changbin, même ! Oui, ils avaient dit que leur relation allait rester comme ça, mais Dongchul estimait que même si officiellement il n’était qu’avec Jisung, il trouvait cela normal qu'il fasse un petit quelque chose pour Changbin, aussi. Il en avait envie en tout cas.

Pour ce qui était de Chan… Dongchul ne comptait rien faire, mais si jamais par un quelconque miracle, l’alpha faisait quoi que ce soit pour lui lors de la Saint-Valentin, il lui rendrait la pareil pendant le _White Day_ puisque cette fête était là juste pour ça.

Ok, il  allait fermer sa bouche  et ne rien prévoir , mais si qui  que ce soit faisait quelque chose pour lui, il leur rendrait la pareil lors du  _White Day._

C e plan était parfait. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Après avoir passé toute la matinée à se faire relativement chier, Dongchul finit par avoir une illumination. Oui, c’était bien mignon d’avoir Jisung chez lui. C’était très agréable m ê me. Mais  cela serait encore mieux s’il pouvait aussi ramener Chan et Changbin  avec eux … 

  
Ce fut comme ça qu’à l’heure de manger, pendant que Hyeja massacrait s es  morceau x d e viande  avec des baguettes aiguisée s et  une lueur dangereuse dans le regard , Dongchul envoya une série de message s excité s à Chan, en espérant que l’alpha  lui  répond e le plus tôt possible. Histoire qu’il puisse en parler à ses parents dès ce soir, histoire de les mettre au courant dès que possible et leur permette de ne pas avoir l’impression d’être pris de court. 

E t augmenter ses chances qu’ils ne protestent pas contre ce soudain… Envahissement.

Chan ne répondit à tous ces messages que le soir venu, ce qui était honnêtement pas si grave, comme  Dongchul et ses parents n'étaient pas encore passés à table. Chan lui assura que cela lui allait, qu’il s allaient s e retrouve r tou s les quatre chez Dongchul mercredi après-midi. 

  
Chan, Jisung et Changbin passeraient tout de même avant au café, pour récupérer la dose de cheesecake de Jisung, et aussi par un supermarché, histoire de faire les courses. Les réserves qu’ils avaient pu faire avant les ruts des alphas avaient mystérieusement disparus, et il éta i t maintenant temps de les refaire, surtout en sachant que les chaleurs de Changbin n’allaient pas tarder.

Chan avait aussi envoyé une flopée de frimousses en retour de la photo qu’avait envoyé Dongchul  de son uniforme ,  ainsi qu’ un message particulièrement g a ga qui devait sûrement plutôt provenir de Jisung que  de Chan. Ou alors, Dongchul n’ était pas au courant de certaines choses . 

Personne ne mentionna la Saint-Valentin, alors Dongchul n’allait définitivement pas  la mentionner lui-même. Quand finalement, il passa à table ce soir-là, il demanda à ses parents s’ils pouvaient accueillir la meute chez  eux . Ses parents échangèrent un long regard avant que sa mère ne soupire et ne le lui permette, en lui demandant tout de même de nettoyer la maison avant qu’il s n’arrive nt , et de ne pas non plus faire n’importe quoi quand ils seront là. 

Le bêta le leur promit avec un large sourire, et attrapa son téléphone dès qu’il fut sortit de table pour envoyer la bonne nouvelle à Chan. Il n’y avait que peu de chance qu’il voit le massage avant au moins demain après-midi, mais c’était déjà ça.

Chan lui avait promis de regarder son téléphone au moins une fois par jour, pour voir si Dongchul lui avait envoyé des messages ou pas, parce qu’autrement, Chan n’utilisait que rarement son téléphone.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons, à ça. Déjà, on était encore en hiver, et il faisait froid, donc Chan ne pouvait pas simplement courir en loup jusqu’au bout du territoire, se retransformer et passer son coup de fil ou regarder ses messages. Il devait soit marcher jusqu’au bon endroit chaudement habillé, soit utiliser la voiture. 

Et ensuite, il était de moins en moins en contact avec sa famille.

  
Ce n’était pas qu e Chan ne les aimait plus ou qu’ils s’étaient brouillé s . C’était surtout que Chan avait autre s chose s à faire, beaucoup de choses même, et accessoirement, il étai t grand maintenant. Même si cela lui faisait plaisir, à sa mère comme à lui, de prendre des nouvelles au moins une fois par semaine, il n’avait décidément pas besoin de leur parler chaque jour. 

Sans compter que maintenant, ses parents étaient rassurés. Chan savait un minimum ce qu’il faisait, et il n’avaient pas besoin de s’inquiéter pour lui à tout moment de la journée. Ça y était, l’oiseau avait quitté son nid. Du coup, si Chan faisait l’effort de regarder chaque après-midi son téléphone, c’était bien pour faire plaisir à Dongchul.

Et accessoirement Jisung, qui aimait bien avoir des nouvelles de son petit-ami d’un jour à l’autre, parce qu’il n’avait définitivement pas l’habitude d’être séparé  comme ça  de ceux qu’il aimait. Sans compter cette histoire de lien  de meute  fragilis é qui leur donnait à tous les trois l’impression que Dongchul était en danger. 

Par ailleurs, cette histoire de lien perturbait tout au tant Dongchul, qui s’était rendu compte qu’il se sentait étrangement… Vide. Il semblerait même qu’il se sentait comme ça depuis la semaine dernière, depuis qu’il était retourné en ville.

Mais il avait cru au début que c’était juste le fait de retourner en ville, d’habiter avec ses parents et d’aller au lycée qui l’avait juste démoralisé un peu. Sans compter qu’il dormait moins bien en ville que dans la fort, où la nuit était silencieuse, et particulièrement chaude grâce au corps des trois marmottes.

  
Mais il semblerait que le problème était plus profond, et que visiblement, il ressentait lui aussi le lien, d’un e certaine manière.  Cela l’avait intrigué, et c’était comme ça qu’il s’était retrouvé à faire des recherches sur le lien de meute. 

Bon, le problème, c’était qu’il y avait peu de ressource s en ligne sur le lien des meutes traditionnelles. Certes, on expliquait que lorsqu’un lien de meute s'instaurait entre des individus, il s avai en t besoin de rester proche s pour se sentir épanoui , d’où l'occupation de quartier s ou d’immeuble s de sorte à ce qu’ils vivent proches les uns des autres . 

Dongchul  avait cependant du mal à trouver une explic a tion à cette sensation de vide. Était ce caus é par son absence d’instinct ? Que le lien de meute essayait de s’établir, mais comme il y avait personne au bout du fil, il se sentait simplement vide ? Cela correspondrait avec le fait qu e Chan, Jisung et Changbin avaient l’impression d’avoir un lien incomplet, fragile,  mais pas d’être vide comme Dongchul pouvait l’être .

Ou alors, c’était juste que Dongchul était isolé par rapport aux trois autres ?

Il finit cependant par trouver une réponse, au fin fond d’internet sur un petit site artisanal de ce qui semblerait être l’équipe des gardes forestiers de Pyojimul. Il savait que cela existait, mais Dongchul n'aurait pas cru qu’ils vivent eux-mêmes dans une meute. 

Quoi que, c’était logique. Qui de mieux pour comprendre les meutes traditionnelles que quelqu’un vivant dans une meute qui l'était elle-même partiellement.

  
En tout cas, le site était plein d’informations très utiles, et Dongchul finit par comprendre que la sensation de vide pouvait partiellement être liée à son manque d’instinct, du moins accentuée par l’absence de celui-ci. Mais celle-ci provenait à l’origine du lien de meute, et du fait qu’il était loin d’eux, loin de sa meute.

Bon, au moins, c’était une bonne nouvelle. Cela voulait dire que son instinct inexistant avait reconnu Chan comme Alpha. Il ne savait pas à quel moment, cependant, mais qu’importe. Ce qui était flippant par contre, ou au moins perturbant, c’est qu’il ne sentait pas son instinct. Parce que de ce qu’il avait lu, le lien de revendication se sentait dans le torse et le lien de meute dans la tête, tout comme l’instinct.

L’instinct c’était comme une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête, des pressentiments, un peu comme le lien de meute.   
  
Dongchul avait des pressentiments, ça oui. Bon, par contre, il n’avait pas de petite voix dans sa tête, mais ça, il ne s’en inquiétait pas trop. Le seul problème, en fin de compte, c’est qu’il ne sentait pas son loup. Et c’était le plus problématique à vrai dire.

Parce que cela semblait inhérent aux gens, du moins aux gens qui voulaient se transformer. Quand on voulait se transformer, le loup était là et répondait à l’appel, et l’individu pouvait changer de forme rapidement.

Dongchul voulait se transformer. Alors pourquoi il ne pouvait pas ?

Il finit par en discuter avec Logan. Logan était un bêta mâle de son âge qui vivait au Canada. Là-bas, les grandes villes comme Pyojimul étaient rares, et les gens vivaient souvent en meute familiale, et pour se rencontrer, histoire d’éviter la consanguinité, cela se passait le plus souvent en loup.

  
Du coup, Logan savait se transformer, et ce puis tout petit.

Il n’était cependant pas dans le même cas que Dongchul, du coup, il ne pouvait pas vraiment l’aider. Il lui parla tout de même de son expérience, mais elle était semblable à celle de Jisung, et de Changbin. Ce qui était rassurant par contre, c’ é t ait que Logan ne connaissait qu’une personne qui ne pouvait pas se transformer. 

Mais  iel , c’était génétique.  Iel n’avait jamais pu se transformer,  même quand iel était enfant, contrairement à Dongchul. 

  
Alors Logan le rassura longuement, il allait trouver comment faire, il allait y arriver.  Jisung, Chan et Changbin allaient l’aider, et s’il  le  fallait, Logan allait le traîner jusqu’au  C anada pour qu’il apprenne auprès des gens de sa meute, qui vivaient  en total harmonie avec leurs deux formes , contrairement aux  citadin de Corée du Sud.

D ongchul le remercia longuement, et il continua à éplucher l’internet à la recherche de conseils.  Mais il n’y avait  pas grand-chose de probants, si ce n’ était la méditation. Et peut-être que Dongchul était désespéré, mais il garda quand même le site avec les conseils de médit at ion. 

Il ne pourra définitivement pas les utiliser maintenant, alors que le mois de février  était rempli et chargé, qu’il avait beaucoup de pression et d’anxiété. Mais peut-être que, quand il sera rentré auprès de la meute, qu’ils commenceront à l’aider, il s’y mettrait, sérieusement. 

Mais pour l’instant, ce n’était qu’un vague projet flou, alors il sauvegarda la page,  et s’apprêta à ranger son téléphone. Mais juste avant de le mett r e en veille, il s e  rendit compte qu’il avait un message. Un message de son frère, Hongmin. 

Celui-ci l’invitait à prendre un café  chez lui , le lendemain. Pour discuter un peu, prendre des nouvelles et faire le point. Les deux frère s e ne s’étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Depuis Yeol, avant que  Dongchul  ne parte pour la Vallée. 

Le cadet  accepta facilement, il finissait tôt ce jour-là et Hongmin lui manquait, en vrai. Il était proche de son frère.  Ce dernier lui répondit par un pouce levé, et cette fois, Dongchul mit en veille son téléphone  pour de bon , et le posa sur sa table de chevet. 

Il se coucha ensuite sur son flanc, pelotonné sous sa couverture, les t-shirts des trois autres dans ses bras.  Leur odeur dans le nez, il ferma les yeux.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	93. Chapitre 93, ou quand les frangins se retrouvent et Dongchul se fait taquiner

Dongchul passa un mardi lent et chiant, mais dès qu’il quitta le lycée, et qu’il regagna l’appartement, il sentit l’excitation le gagner. Il était particulièrement heureux de retrouver son frère, et de se changer les idées en passant du temps avec lui.

Il eut donc à peine le temps de retirer son uniforme  pour des vêtements plus décontractés , et d'attraper une clémentine qu’il devait déjà partir. Il mit juste son portefeuille, son téléphone et ses clés dans ses poches,  avant d’attraper un manteau et de descendre après avoir fermé  et verrouillé la porte d’entrée. 

Il roula une dizaine de minutes en direction de l’autre côté de la ville, là o ù les immeubles étaient plus neufs, et à taille plus humaine. Il se gara dans un parking privé,  sonna à l’interphone , et une poignée de minute s plus tard, il poussait la porte de l’appartement propret de son frère. 

Hongmin l'accueillit avec une accolade et ils se  pressèrent longtemps les poignets avec de larges sourires. Dongchul avait une relation particulière avec son frère. Ils ne se parlaient pas tout l e temps, juste  parfois  au cours de la semaine, surtout quand il s avai en t un  _m_ _e_ _me_ ou une anecdote drôle à  partager , via KakaoTalk. 

Mais dès qu’ils se retrouvaient face à face comme ça, c’était comme s’ils n’étaient jamais quittés, comme si cela ne faisait pas plusieurs semaines voir mois qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vu en face à face, et qu’ils vivaient toujours ensemble. Ils étaient confortables, et il y avait une bonne ambiance.

Hongmin finit par le relâcher, et demanda ce que Dongchul voulait boire. Il disparut  ensuite dans la cuisine pour faire du café  une fois qu’il eut la répons , et Dongchul gagna le salon.  Myeon dormait dans son arbre à chat, dans un bol transparent. Le bêta s’approcha alors en gazouillant, et les oreilles de l’animal remu ant en l’entendant.

Dongchul passa un instant à la caress er ,  en prenant bien évidemment tout un tas de photographies qu’il envoya à Jisung. Hongmin finit par le rejoindre avec deux tasses de café, et ils s’assirent autour de la table basse, sur le canapé,  Dongchul abandonnant à regret Myeon . 

M ais si la petite chatte voulait des câlins, elle n’allait décidément pas hésiter à venir les chercher.

— **J’ai cru comprendre que j’avais loupé beaucoup de chose.** Commença Hongmin après qu’ils eurent pris un peu de temps pour savourer leur café.

— **On en parle de toi,** **hyung** **? Je m’absente et t’as un bébé en route.** Répliqua Dongchul, goguenard.

Hongmin roula des yeux. Ce n’était pas comme si  Dongchul lui-même, comme leurs parents  d’ailleurs , savaient que sa compagne et lui essayai en t  de faire un bébé  depuis un bout de temps. Le seul problème était qu e l’ovulation des bêtas femelles était bien plus difficile à  calculer  que celui des omégas.

On en remarquait qu’au dernier moment, voir trop tard, la période de fertilité des bêtas, le plus souvent, malheureusement.

— **Enfin, si je puis me permettre.** Marmonna l’aîné avec un soupir presque soulagé.

Dongchul lui fit un petit sourire, et regarda sa tasse fumante.

— **Où est Kyungja noona, d’ailleurs ?**

— **Elle sort avec ses amies. Elle voulait leur annoncer la nouvelle.  
— Ce n’est pas comme si cela empestait la maternité partout dans l’appart.** Fit remarquer Dongchul en plissant son nez.

Hongmin eut un renâclement amusé. C’est sûr que pour lui, c’était facile à sentir qu e sa compagne était enceinte  avec leur lien , mais il oubliait qu e ses parents, comme Dongchul, étant des bêtas, étaient particulièrement sensible s aux changements dans les odeurs des gens,  avec leur nez plus puissant que celui des autres classes .

Il devait sûrement avoir un léger changement dans l’odeur de Kyungja, qui saturait l’appartement, et que Dongchul avait perçu.

— **Du coup, il serait prévu pour quand, le bébé ?**

— **En juillet a priori, peut-être juin. Comme on va en avoir qu’un, ça sera plus long.**

Dongchul acquiesça, repensant aux bébés qu’il avait vu quand il était allé manger chez l a Meute  Granite. Les jumeaux avaient paru si fragile s ,  tout emmitouflé comme ils l’avaient été  dans une fourrure. D’ailleurs, cela lui faisait penser qu’il aimerait beaucoup offrir une fourrure comme ça, pour Hongmin, quand le bébé sera bientôt là. 

M ême si c’était une tradition  venant de la forêt, ce serait  aussi  un cadeau de naissance comme les autres.  J ust e un peu plus… Sauvage.

Il en parlerait aux trois autres à l’occasion, pour voir si c'était possible. Peut-être même qu’il pourrait essayer de travailler la peau tout seul comme un grand, maintenant que Jisung lui avait bien tout expliqué et montré comment bien faire !

Il ne douterait pas accessoirement qu’un tel cadeau risquait d’émouvoir Hongmin. Kyungja pourrait peut-être même pleurer, tiens. Il sourit en secouant sa tête, et Hongmin haussa les sourcils, curieux de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de son cadet. Mais comme celui-ci ne paraissait pas compter parler et expliquer, il se décida à enchaîner :

— **Mais assez parler de moi !** **Je n’aurais pas cru que tu tiennes aussi longtemps dans la for** **ê** **t, honnêtement.** Commenta Hongmin en ponctuant sa phrase d’une gorgée de café qu’il but d’une manière abominablement bruyante.

Dongchul roula des yeux et lui demanda pourquoi.

— **Parce que tu ne peux pas vivre sans internet et un ordinateur ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as vraiment passé plus d’un mois sans toucher à ne serait ce qu’une console de jeu.**

Dongchul fuit son regard en pressant sa langue contre l’intérieur de sa joue, la déformant. Hongmin eut un ricanement, le cadet levant les mains, s’étant fait percer à jour.

— **Alors, pour ma défense, ce n’est pas moi qui ai apporté une console. C’est Chan qui** **a** **pporté une** **Game Boy** **avec lui quand il a emménagé dans l'hanok.**

— **J’arrive pas à croire qu tu ais quand même réussi à te retrouver avec une console au** **fin** **fond de la for** **ê** **t.** Soupira Hongmin en secouant sa tête, incrédule.

— **Bah déjà, j’ai quand même réussi à tomber sur un mec qui venait de la meute voisine de la nôtre, hein. Du coup au point où j’en suis, je vais finir par croire au destin, ou je ne sais quelle autre connerie.**

Hongmin eut un nouveau renâclement amusé, cela devait être un sacré hasard si Dongchul commençait à croire au destin, lui qui ne jurait que par le Pastafarisme.

— **Du coup, ta meute ? Papa et maman** **n’** **ont pas voulu m’en dire beaucoup, mais je pense qu’ils n** **e savent pas grand-chose, en même temps.** Expliqua l’aîné.

Dongchul haussa les épaules, serrant sa tasse de café dans ses mains. Elle avait arrêté de fumer, et il prenait de petites gorgées, content de voir que Hongmin se rappelait toujours qu’il aimait son café pas complètement noir.

— **Tu connais papa et maman. Ils** **ne** **veulent plus trop avoir à faire à la for** **ê** **t.** Finit seulement par répondre l’adolescent. **  
**  
Hongmin hocha tristement la tête. Il n’était pas au point de vouloir retourner dans la nature comme Dongchul, mais il devait avouer que parfois son ancienne vie lui manquait, et que cela lui plairait bien de retourner quelques jours dans la foret et n’avoir à se préoccuper de rien d’autre que chasser et s’occuper des plantations.

Il  était plus vieux que Dongchul, donc il avait plus de souvenir s d e leur ancienne vie, et c’était pour ça que la foret lui manquait. Bon après, que cela manque autant à Dongchul par contre, il n’était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi. 

Il savait qu’une série Netflix avait influencé le choix de son petit frère mais il se demandait s’il n’y avait pas quelque chose d’autre,  qui était peut-être inconscient même pour Dongchul lui-même .  Enfin bon. 

— **Bah du coup il y a Chan, l’Alpha. Il a mon âge, et c’est un alpha. Et il vient d’une meute voisine de la nôtre. La Meute Levanter ?** Fit il en regardant curieusement son frère.

Celui-ci devait bien avoir des souvenirs de ces gens-là, non ? Et effectivement, le visage de Hongmin s’illumina, et il claqua plusieurs fois des doigts comme s’il cherchait quelque chose.

— **Ah oui, la meute des... Des Bangs !**

— **C’est ça.**

Hongmin hocha la tête, étonnamment satisfait.

— **Tu es entre de bonnes mains,** **c’était un bon gars, de ce que je me souviens** **.** Assura-t-il en finissant sa tasse. **Et les autres ?**

— **Err… Après il y a Changbin. C’est un oméga, je crois qu’il est plus jeune que moi. Et c’est notre Premier Lieutenant.**

— **Un oméga Premier Lieutenant ?** Questionna Hongmin en penchant légèrement la tête.

  
Dongchul prit une seconde pour l’observer.  Son grand frère  ne semblait par porter de jugement,  remarquant simplement la rares de la chose. Dongchul haussa alors les épaules. 

— **Il est peut-être pas très grand, mais il est très fort. Il peut botter le cul de tout le monde sans soucis.**

— **C’est une bonne décision alors.** Approuva Dongchul, avec un petit sourire taquin ne vienne étirer ses lèves. **Et du coup… Il** **ne** **reste** **plus que,** **je présume, celui dont tu portes l’odeur ?**

Il joua des sourcils comme un idiot, et le visage de Dongchul se ferma, se retenant de balancer sa tasse au visage de son aîné. Déjà elle n’était pas encore vide, et Kyungja serait sûrement mécontent e de voir du café sur ses coussins décoratifs  ou  d’apprendre  qu’une tasse  avait fini dans le  visage de son compa gnon . 

Et accessoirement, Dongchul n’avait pas envie de blesser son grand frère qu’il aimait tant . Du coup, il inspira longuement, et se rappela qu’il s’était bien foutu de la gueule de son  hyung quand celui-ci lui avait parlé de Kyungja, quand il avait commencé à la fréquenter. Ce n’était donc qu’ une vengeance  justifiée . 

Dongchul le méritait peut-être juste à peine.

Il  expira  ensuite tout aussi lentement pour se calmer, et Myeon descendit de son bol  avec grâce malgré ses petites pattes  pour gagner le canapé et se frotter contre leurs chevilles, sa queue touffue se tordant en un point d’interrogation.

— **Il s’appelle Jisung. Il a… Seize ans cette année** **il me semble** **?** Comme Jisung c’était présenté précocement l’année dernière, cela voulait sûrement dire ça. **C’est un alpha. Et hum…** Il déglutit difficilement et regarda la petite chatte, tendant le bras pour l’attraper et la mettre sur le canapé.   
  
Avec ses petits pattes encor une fois, elle avait du mal à grimper sur le mobilier un peu trop haut.

— **Et ?**

— **Et c’est mon petit-ami.**

— **Mon bébé devient grand.** S’exclama alors Hongmin, les mains nouées contre son torse, faussement ému.

Dongchul se retint à nouveau de le frapper, mais uniquement parce qu Myeon s’était couchée sur lui et qu’il ne voulait pas la déranger. Et accessoirement, encore une fois, il méritait toutes ces taquineries. Ils discutèrent encore un peu de la meute, des différents membres, et de comment ils vivaient au quotidien au fin fond de leur forêt, là.

Hongmin était très curieux, et il soutenait tout particulièrement le projet de Dongchul, parce qu’il semblait vraiment heureux dans ce qu’il faisait maintenant. Il ne savait que trop bien que Dongchul ne se plaisait pas vraiment au lycée.

Hongmin avait toujours pensé que si Dongchul jouait autant, c’était pour fuir le lycée, et la pression de ses parents. Alors qu’il ne joue pas autant quand il était dans la foret prouvait qu’il avait juste besoin de changer d’air, et de quitter l’environnement toxique du lycée.

Quand Dongchul quitta finalement l’appartement de son frère,  bien plus tard, il était relaxé, et particulièrement heureux. Hongmin allait bien, il s’épanouissait dans sa vi e , et approuvait celle que  Dongchul recherchait activement . Le  jeune  bêta était  content d’avoir enfin un membre de sa famille qui le soutenait.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ses parents finissent par s’y faire aussi.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin avait vérifié dès lendemain, et la femelle chien viverrin était parti. Cela avait sûrement  à voir avec l’odeur de Changbin, qu’il avait dû laisser partout dans la caverne. Et cela  l ’arrangeait,  honnêtement, parce que comme cela, il n’avait pas eu à attendre trop longtemps, ni à se battre.

Il avait alors  enfin  pu virer le nid,  et nettoyer la grotte  de toutes les saletés qu’avait pu laisser l’autre canidé.

Il était revenu plus tard, habillé,  pour une première observation préliminaire . Il avait allumé des bougies, et étudi é les parois.  Il allait devoir réfléchir  à comment aménager les choses pour accommoder Dongchul et sa forme humaine. Parce que disons le clairement, les loups pouvaient se faire à honnêtement n’importe laquelle des s ituat ions.

M ais Dongchul voyait moins bien dans le noir que les loups, il pouvait aussi avoir facilement froid, et il avait besoin d’un sol pas trop dur sous ses fesses.

Changbin  allait du coup  avoir besoin de  prévoir  un moyen  d’avoir de  la lumière, et faire en sorte  de matelasser le sol, surtout  quand  il faisait aussi froid dehors. Changbin devra donc ramener des fourrures et ce que Chan utilisait pour les futons. Peut-être ramener  aussi  une boite pour mettre des snacks et des boissons ? 

E n métal de préférence, pour que les rats et d’autres rongeurs, autre que Jisung, n’attaquent pas les provisions.

Il finit par trouver comment régler le problème de la lumière. Il allait faire des petites encoches dans la roche pour pouvoir y glisser des bougies, qu’on ne puisse pas marcher dessus par erreur, et des allumettes. Il y en avait largement à l’hanok, mais pour ce qui était de creuser les trous en eux-mêmes...

Il devrait normalement bien trouver un outil dans le garage qui allait pouvoir l’aider à faire ça.  Enfin, il espérait. Autrement, Chan allait sûrement bien vouloir lui en acheter un. Cela pouvait toujours être utile, d’une manière ou une autre.

E t pour ce qui était de la literie… Ses bras n’étaient pas là juste pour décorer !  Il allait juste ramener tout ce dont il avait besoin, et demander à Chan d’acheter ce qui lui manquait. Le pauvre alpha, le nombre d’emplettes qu’il allait devoir faire...

Par contre, il allait falloir faire ça dans le dos des deux autres, du moins autant que possible.  Enfin, au moins jusqu’à qu’il eut mis en place toutes ses idées. Ensuite, il leur montrera sa création, et il leur demandera s’il s avai en t des idées d’ajout qui pourrai en t être  utiles ou nécessaire.

Et finalement, il montrera enfin la tanière fini à Dongchul plus tard, quand tout sera prêt. 

A priori, comme ce sera le fin de l’hiver et le début du printemps, il ne fera pas si froid, et de toute façon, avec les trois loups et son gros manteau, Dongchul n’allait décidément pas mourir de froid. En tout cas, pendant l’été, ce sera un plaisir, et Changbin imaginait déjà les mégas siestes qu’ils allaient pouvoir se faire ici, avec le reste de la meute.

De plus, vu l a taille, ils allaient définitivement pouvoir l’utiliser si leur petite meute grossissait. Tant qu’il ne dépassait pas la dizaine d'individus, normalement cela irait. Et il fallait espérer que tout le monde ne soit pas des alphas, accessoirement, parce qu'il était certains qu’il ne pouvait pas mettre dix Chan là-dedans.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
Dongchul était en pleine  _game_ de  _Fall Guys_ avec Logan, James et Rie, quand son téléphone vibra. Il se saisit de son  cellulaire et s’enfonça dans son siège. De toute façon, il s’était fait virer dès le premier tour  alors il n’avait rien d’autre à faire. Mais  ce n’était pas de sa faute, il détestait les rouleaux. 

Les trois autres étaient en train de hurler dans son casque parce que leur équipe perdait l’attrape queue, mais ce fut comme si Dongchul plongeait sa tête sous l’eau quand il vit le message affiché sur son téléphone. Cela parlait d'omégalogue, de pilule, et de clinique, et le bêta n’avait aucune idée de qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cela.

Il n’avait définitivement pas vu d'omégalogue, puisque qu’il était un _bêta_ après tout. Puis il vit finalement le nom de Changbin en bas du message, et son cœur se calma. Ok, il comprenait mieux. Cependant, cela n’expliquait pas pourquoi c’était lui qui recevait ce message. 

Il envoya donc un message à Chan pour demander à l’appeler.

Il attendit une réponse, reprenant sa manette et le fil de l’appel. Les trois autres s’étaient fait éliminer, et ils avaient lancé une nouvelle partie. Il enchaîna plusieurs parties avant que finalement, Chan ne réponde. Ne réponde, en l’appelant directement bien sûr, alors qu’il était en plein partie, et très occupé, sinon, cela ne serait pas drôle.

  
Dongchul releva alors le micro de son casque, et coinça son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule. Il accepta l’appel, tout en continuant cependant de jouer. Ce n’était pas le moment de s’absenter, ils étaient tous les quatre encore en lice, et pas loin de la finale qui plus est !

— **Ouaip ?** Fit Dongchul.

— **Toi ouaip. C’est toi qui voulais m’appeler.** Répliqua Chan, pince sans rire. T **’as de la chance que j'étais dans le coin, d’ailleurs, sinon je t’aurais pas répondu avant au moins demains aprem, quand on se verra.**

— **Mmh, mmh.** Marmonna Dongchul, très concentré sur le Memory.

Chan attendit qu’il continuât, mais comme ce n’était pas le cas, il fit un bruit de gorge. Dongchul se réveilla alors, et se rappela ce qu’il voulait. En même temps, le mini-jeu était fini, et ils étaient maintenant sur un écran de téléchargement.

— **Ouais, du coup j’ai reçu un message de la clinique de Changbin, pour sa pilule.**

— **Oh, cool !** Répliqua gaiement Chan. **Ça tombe bien, il était temps, parce qu Bin-ie va sûrement rentrer en** **c** **haleur pendant le week-end donc on pourra tester tout ça.**

— **Oui, d’accord, c’est très cool. Mais je me demande surtout comment cela se fait que c’est moi qui ai reçu le message de la clinique.**

Chan haussa les épaules, même si Dongchul n e risquait pas de pouvoir le voir. 

— **Ça me paraissait plus logique.** Répondit il tranquillement.

— **Tu es son** **A** **lpha !**

— **Mais toi tu as du réseau tout le temps !**

— **Ok, oui, bon, certes.** Reconnut Dongchul avant de jurer fortement quand Rie lui vola sa queue juste avant la fin du timer. **Connasse va !**

Il entendit Rie glousser dans son oreille gauche.

— **Pardon ?** Fit Chan, plus perturbé qu’énervé.

— **Nan rien, je joue en même temps, _sorry mate_.**

Chan secoua sa tête et roula des yeux.

— **Du coup, c’est tout ?** Questionna l’alpha en tapant ds pieds.

— **Mmh, mmh…** Dongchul lâcha la manette et s’affaissa de nouveau dans son siège, n’ayant rien d’autre à faire le temps que les autres finissent leur partie. **Non, du coup vous allez passer prendre l’ordonnance et les pilules de Changbin avant de venir chez moi ?**

— **Sûrement oui, du coup. Pilule, courses, cheesecakes et on vient. Tu voudras boire quelque chose ?** Demanda Chan, avant réfléchir brièvement, et de reprendre, sans que Dongchul ait pu en placer une. **Envoie-moi** **plutôt ta commande** **par message, comme ça, je ne risque pas de l’oublier.**

— **Ok, pas de soucis.**

— **Faudra aussi qu’on parle d la Saint-Valentin,** **d’ailleurs** **.** Lâcha Chan l’air de rien.

— **Hein, attends, quoi ?**

Mais Chan se fit un plaisir de l’ignorer, et  de lui raccrocher au nez , laissant un Dongchul incrédule et légèrement paniqué derrière lui. Comment ça, il allait falloir parler de la Saint-Valentin ? Qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore prévu, là, lui ?

— **Bah alors Chul-ie, on va tremper sa nouille ?**

  
Ce fut grâce au commentaire moqueur de  James  que Dongchul réalisa qu’il ne s’était pas muté sur Discord, et que par conséquent, ses trois compagnons de jeux avaient tout entendu de  sa discussion  avec Chan . 

— **Mais non, ce n'est pas pour moi. C’est pour Changbin. L’oméga de ma meute.**

— **Et tu sors avec… ?** Demanda Rie avec hésitation.

— **Jisung, le plus jeune des alphas.**

— **Ah, c’est vrai.**

— **Donc pas trempage de nouille pour toi, du coup…** Fit presque piteusement James, comme s’il était désolé pour lui.

Dongchul soupira avec lassitude.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin était rentré de sa réflexion sur l’aménagement de la grotte pour trouver Chan planté devant le calendrier. Jisung était quant à lui affalé sur le canapé, à griffonner dans un petit carnet, comme d’habitude.

— **Bah ?** Demanda Changbin, en s’approchant curieusement de Chan pour voir ce qu’il faisait, alors qu’il retirait son gros manteau d’hiver.

— **C’est bientôt la Saint-Valentin.** Expliqua simplement l’alpha, avec l’air pensif.

Il y eut un long silence, Chan s’étant attendu à ce qu’il y ait des réactions venant des deux autres. Mais visiblement, le nom de la fête ne semblait rien évoquer chez ses cadets, et quelque part, il se dit que c’était logique. C’était une fête venant typiquement de la ville, de la société capitaliste.

Pas étonnant, qu’ils ne sachent rien.

— **En gros, c’est… La fête de l’amour ? En gros, ce jour-là tu offres des chocolats et des fleurs à ceux que tu aime.**

— **Oh, c’est mignon**. Commenta Changbin, tandis que Jisung fronçait ses sourcils.

— **Comment vous trouvez des fleurs** **en plein hiver ?** Demanda alors dubitativement le jeune alpha.

— **Ça existe.** **Enfin, i** **l y en a dans des magasin dans la ville.** Commença Chan.

— **Et il y en a dans la for** **ê** **t. Elles sont rares et bien caché** **e** **s m** **a** **is elle** **s** **existe** **nt** **.** Ajouta Changbin, qui s'y connaissait plus en plantes.

Quand on était un oméga, c’était important de s’y connaître en plantes, surtout connaître leurs propriétés médicinales à vrai dire.

— **Du coup on doit offrir des fleurs.** Approuva Jisung en hochant la tête, comme s’il prenait des notes mentales. **Et pour les chocolats ?**

— **On peut en fabriquer nous même. Tu prends du chocolat, des fruits secs,** **tu le fait fondre** **et pouf,** **ça fait des chocapics** **.** Finit Chan en un murmure. 

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

— **Ça me va, ça à l’air cool.** Répondit lentement Jisung, Changbin acquiesçant.

Chan nota alors quelque chose dans son téléphone. Il ne fallait pas oublier tout ça quand il allait faire les courses, maintenant.

Changbin acheva de retirer ses vêtements d’hiver, et rejoignit Jisung sur le canapé, se couchant entre le corps de l’alpha et le dossier du canapé. Il passa un bras en travers du ventre de Jisung, et logea sa tête dans son cou.

— **Mais ça se trouve, je vais rentrer en** **chaleur** **avant.** Marmonna l’oméga contre la peau de Jisung, qui frissonna.

Chan leur jeta un petit coup d’œil.

— **C'est ce que je regardais.** Expliqua-t-il en feuillant les différentes pages du calendrier. **Mais normalement, si on suit** **ton cycle,** **l** **à, ça va arriver en début de semaine prochaine.**

Changbin hocha lentement la tête croyant les mots de Chan. Il n’avait pas vraiment tendance à suivre ses chaleurs au jour près, se contentant de guetter les symptômes des pré-chaleurs. Jisung sembla cependant réaliser quelque chose tout de même.

— **Mais nos ruts étaient décalés, non ?**

— **Oui, en retard de quelques jours.**

Il y eut ensuite un débat pour savoir si c’était vraiment à cause de Dongchul, ou pas autre chose. Cependant, Changbin finit par leur faire remarquer que comme ils étaient en couple, il avait tout de même de grandes chances que leurs périodes tentent de s’aligner, pour maximiser les chances de conception, ou ce genre de connerie.

La réalisation frappa les deux alphas qui échangèrent un long regard. Ils n’arrivaient pas à croire qu’ils n’avaient pas pensé à ça. C’était logique, et révélateur. De un, leurs instincts se reconnaissaient comme des partenaires potentiels, et cela expliquait sûrement pourquoi Jisung comme Chan, surtout Chan à vrai dire, avaient autant envie de mordre Changbin. Ou même Jisung et Changbin, pour ce qui était de Chan.

Et le retard de leurs ruts était tout aussi logique. Il fallait donc s’attendre à ce Changbin rentre en chaleurs plus tôt, au cours dû au moins week-end, et cela voudra dire qu’entre les ruts des alphas et les chaleurs de Changbin, il n’allait plus y avoir qu’une petite semaine. 

Alors que  lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontré s , on était plutôt sur deux

Ce n’était pas que cela était un problème, mais cela allait sûrement changer la donne, et leurs manières de gérer les  périodes .

Parce qu’en effet, si Chan et Jisung avaient leurs ruts en même temps que les chaleurs de Changbin, cela voulait dire que Dongchul allait se retrouver tout seul pour s’occuper... De trois personnes ayant leurs périodes. Pendant trois voir quatre jours.

Cela voulait dire qu’il allait devoir faire les rondes, les aider à manger et à se nettoyer, tout en vérifiant la propreté du nid. Autant dire que cela n’allait pas être chose facile pour le pauvre bêta, et par conséquent, Chan ne savait pas si c’était seulement une bonne idée que leurs périodes ne s’alignent.

Ils allaient avoir besoin d’en discuter, pour savoir comment s’arranger.

Chan envisageait déjà de demander à Dongchul de simplement se concentrer sur le s rondes, et de les laisser se gérer eux-mêmes. Parce qu’après tout, les ruts des alphas n’allaient pas  durer aussi longtemps que les chaleurs de Changbin,  si ? 

Ils auraient aussi du temps pour s’occuper de Changbin, et du nid, non ?

S on père n’avait plus  ses périodes depuis un bout de temps, et même si c'était le cas, il avait  principalement  pris des suppressants avant  sa classipause  pour ne pas avoir à pe n ser à ça .  Sans compter que sa mère était une bêta. Du coup, Chan n’était pas sûr de la conséquence  d’un alignement de périodes  entre des alphas et des omégas .

Il n’avait décidément pas vu ça à l’école, même pas en éducation sexuelle. Alors pour avoir une idée de ce qui les attendait, Chan finit par demander à ses cadets.

— **Ça se passe comment, les couples avec des périodes synchronisée** **s** **?** Demanda-t-il en s’asseyant sur l’accoudoir du canapé.

Il avait une fesse dans le vide, mais c’était ça, ou alors il aurait les jambes de tout le monde sur ses genoux, et ce n’était pas vraiment mieux.

— **C’est compliqué.** Marmonna Jisung. **Ma mère disparaissait pendant ces temps-là et** **on se retrouvait avec** **une** **tante** **ou un oncle oméga** **.**

— **Quand j** **e vivais encore** **avec** **ma première** **meute,** **la familiale,** **les couples disparaissaient aussi.** Ajouta Changbin, de là où il était blotti contre Jisung. **Ils faisaient les lapins pendant quelques jours, ils récupéraient puis ils rev** **enaient** **.**

Chan fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

— **Mais du coup ils s'occupaient d’eux entre eux ?**

— **Oui.** Annonça Jisung.

— **Enfin ça dépend.** Nuança Changbin. **Quand c’est un couple, on les laissait faire leurs affaires. Mais quand c’est des jeunes célibataires, bah c’est comme on avait fait au début.** **Tout le monde se donne un coup de main, parce qu’à la base on est pas censé être seul pendant les périodes.**

D’accord, Chan comprenait ça, mais la situation est différente.

— **Mon problème c’est Dongchul.** Expliqua-t-il.

  
Ce n’était peut-être pas le bon choix de mot, parce que Jisung et Changbin haussèrent les sourcils de concert.

— **On avait bien remarqué.** Marmonna Changbin en se cachant l’air de rien dans le cou de Jisung.

Celui-ci ne put s’empêcher de glousser, et Chan plissa les yeux dans leur direction.

— **Déjà, j’ai dit que j’allais m’occuper de ça. Ensuite, mon problème c’est qu’est-ce qu’on va faire de Dongchul pendant qu’on est occupé ?**

  
Changbin et Jisung échangèrent un regard.

— **Il va juste vaquer, et nous aider s'il le veut.** Répondit simplement Jisung en haussant légèrement les épaules pour ne pas déranger Changbin.

L’oméga eut quant à lui un mouvement de sourcils joueur.

— **Et si jamais Dongchul nous rejoint dans notre trouple, il pourrait rejoindre nos périodes.** Ajouta-t-il, Jisung ayant un gloussement approbateur. **Mais pour cela, il faudrait que** _ **quelqu’un**_ **se décide à parler.**

Chan lui attaqua alors la plante des pieds avec un cri de guerre, et bien vite, Changbin se retrouva à se tortiller comme un petit ver pour tenter d’échapper à l’attaque féroce de Chan, un rire sortant de sa gorge.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	94. Chapitre 94, ou comment s'occuper quand on se fait délaisser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Mention brève du viol au début du chapitre

Changbin et Jisung sautillaient peut-être un peu trop dans leur siège respectif, si bien que Chan ne put s’empêcher de commenter sur le fait qu’ils étaient peut-être un peu trop excités à la simple idée de revoir Dongchul. C’était bien sûr la chose à ne pas dire.

Changbin se drapa sur le siège passager qu’occupait Jisung malgré sa ceinture, et comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent vers leur aîné avec des sourires goguenards.

— **Il te manque pas à toi, Dongchul ?** Demanda Jisung en battant des cils.

Chan enfonça sa langue dans sa joue, déformant cette dernière. Il n’avait  p as le droit de taper ses cadets. C e n ’ était  pas bien la maltraitance conjugale. Et en plus, c’était bientôt la  Saint-Valentin, un raison de moins de les frapper. Mais ce n’était  définitivement pas l’envie qu i  l ui manquait. 

— **Vous allez arrêter, un peu ?** Demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

— **Jamais !** Chantonna Changbin, en se rasseyant correctement.

Chan ne put que soupirer. Oui, on pourrait considérer que ses cadets forçai en t juste un peu , et que c’était à la limite de l’indécence. Mais si Chan en avait vraiment marre, il aurait arrêté ses cadets. C’était un peu comme un vieux lion.  Il laissait les petits l’attaquer, lui mordre la queue ou les pattes, mais s’il fallait, il leur donnait des coups de patte pour leur rappeler la hiérarchie.

  
S’ il fallait calmer  ses cadets , il pouvait le faire. 

Bon, comparer Jisung et Changbin à ses lionceaux était peut-être juste un peu bizarre vu la nature de leur relation, mais l’idée était là. Chan les laissait faire, et s’il devait se l’avouer, ils l’aidaient à se motiver. Il fallait qu’il parle à Dongchul, qu’il fasse quelque chose.

À chaque fois, il s e disait un jour, plus tard, quand l’occasion se présenterait.  Tandis que le s taquineries de Jisung comme Changbin l’aidai en t à se dire que ce jour allait arriver bientôt. Il avait juste besoin de se dire qu’il avait le droit d’être fragile. 

Qu’il avait le droit de se laisser aller.

Cela allait arriver. Il allait y arriver, bientôt.

Une fois arrivé en ville, ils commencèrent par passer à la clinique pour récupérer l’ordonnance, avant de trouver une pharmacie pour acheter les pilules. Quand Changbin reçut finalement sa petite boite, il parut extatique.

Ce n’était pas que se faire knotter avec un préservatif était désagréable ou quoi. Mais Changbin avait vraiment, vraiment envie de sentir les alphas éjaculer en lui sans barrière pendant cette période.

Il concédait que cela pouvait paraître étrange,  comme désir et état d’esprit . 

Mais c’était un besoin viscérale, lié à son instinct, et aux chaleurs. C’était stupide, mais son oméga voulait avoir l’illusion d’avoir été fécondé. D’ailleurs, quand il sortait du brouillard des chaleurs, et qu’il réalisait ce qu’il avait pensé pendant ses périodes, il n’était pas vraiment gêné.

  
Cela faisait partie de  l’ expérience de la vie d’oméga. Enfin, non. Changbin n e pensait  pas comme ça avant. Avant, quand il était encore dans sa seconde meute, il avait peu r . Ce n’était pas que le risque de viol était élevé. C’était surtout qu’il y avait quelques alphas qui  é taient attiré s par Changbin. 

  
Ce qui était logique lui dirait on, comme il était un jeune oméga célibataire relativement attirant dans la fleur de l’age.

Mais du coup, Changbin avait peur de se faire aborder quand il était en chaleur, et moins à même de se défendre. Il avait peur de ne pas réussir à résister, ou de céder trop facilement. Il avait peur de se faire violer, et de se faire féconder de force.

Mais maintenant c’était différent. Ils avaient ses alphas, et Dongchul, même s’il ne le désirait pas comme il pouvait désirer Jisung et Chan. Et ses chaleurs étaient alors toujours une expérience agréable malgré les petits inconvénients physiques.

Et il avait envie de satisfaire le désir primaire de se faire féconder, même si ce n'était qu’une illusion. Il n’était accessoirement pas dupe, il savait que les alphas aussi voulai en t satisfaire leur  propre  instinct, et l ui  donner l’illusion qu’ils avaient fécondés leur oméga.

Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Changbin,  cela ne le dérangeait plus, comme cela ne dérangeait p lu s non plus quand  les alphas lui caressai en t  le ventre. 

Il avait réussi à aimer son oméga, à accepter ce qu’il était, son corps, et sa particularité.

Jisung enfonça son index dans la joue d’ un  Changbin  perdu dans ses pensées , qui sursauta  alors . Il regarda le jeune alpha les sourcils froncés,  puis autour de lui.  Chan s’était garé à proximité d’une supérette  pendant qu’il était entrain de réfléchir.

  
L’aîné, d’ailleurs, lui fit un sourire un peu inquiet quand il croisa son regard.

— **Tout va bien ? Tu as avais l’air… Particulièrement perdu dans tes pensées.**

Changbin acquiesça, et se frotta distraitement la tête.

— **Oui, ça va. Je pensais juste… À mes chaleurs.** Marmonna-t-il en regardant le sachet de la pharmacie qu’il avait toujours les genoux.

— **C’est sûr qu’on va bien s’amuser.** Chantonna Jisung.

Chan lui tapa gentiment l’arrière du crane, alors que Changbin gloussait en secouant sa t ête. Ils sortirent peu après ça pour aller faire le s courses, faisant le plein en prédiction  justement des chaleurs de Changbin. Ils s’activèrent, travaillant vite et efficacement, parce qu’ils étaient tous très impatient s d’aller chez Dongchul. 

Peut-être que Jisung voulait aussi  se dépêcher d’aller récupérer du  cheesecake, et Chan poster leurs nouvelles créations, mais ils voulaient aussi,  et surtout, revoir Dongchul. 

Chan gagna donc rapidement le café, et disparut brièvement pour aller commander les boissons et les pâtisseries, laissant les deux plus jeunes dans la voiture. Ceux-ci badinèrent gaiement en attendant leur Alpha, et quand celui-ci revint finalement, et ralluma le moteur, ils furent à nouveau particulièrement excités.

L’immeuble propret de la famille Moon finit par apparaître au détour d’une rue, et à nouveau, Chan voulut pousser Jisung par la fenêtre. Changbin aussi, tient, parce qu’il n’était décidément pas  mieux. 

Chan se gara, ils sortirent, et gagnèrent l’entrée. Chan utilisa l’interphone pour appeler Dongchul, et le bêta eut vite fait d’ouvrir. Jisung les guida jusqu’au bon  appartement, et quand la porte s’ou v rit finalement, on se jeta au cou de Dongchul. 

Le pauvre bêta eut du mal à accuser le coup,  et Chan dut retirer Jisung et Changbin par la peau du cou pour que Dongchul puisse respirer de nouveau.  L’instant d’après, Changbin s'émerveillait face à la modernité et la propreté de l’appartement.

Jisung restait pendu au bras de Dongchul, à tenir sa main et paraître béat,  Chan retirait ses chaussures, et Changbin s’avançait déjà. Dongchul se mit alors à crier  comme un e banshee quand il vit les traces que laissait l’oméga sur le sol.

Changbin eut alors vite fait de se déchausser, et après avoir rapidement bu leur boisson et englouti les pâtisseries, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du bêta. Chan était au bureau, à poster les chansons du groupe, à répondre aux commentaires et aux mails sur son ordinateur portable. 

Et  Dongchul était assis sur le lit, contre le mur,  mais il n’était définitivement pas seul . 

Jisung était d’un côté  et Changbin de l’autre,  tous les deux pelotonné s contre le s flancs du bêta. La Switch était posée en équilibre précaire sur ses cuisses, et les manett es  tournaient entre les trois loups,  parce qu’il n’y en avait que deux. 

L'atmosphère était tranquille, l’ambiance bonne enfant.

Une fois que Chan eut fini ses affaires, il rangea son ordinateur, et rejoignit le lit avec hésitation. Dongchul lui tendit la manette, et ils continuèrent le roulement, avec cette fois Chan comme nouvel adversaire.

Jisung et Dongchul n’ayant pas trop eut le temps de s’em brasser depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés , ils rattrapèrent  le temps perdu  alors que Changbin et Chan s’affrontaient.

Ils s’embrassaient du bout des lèvres pour ne rien faire ce trop indécent, mais cela suffit largement pour que Jisung ne s’affaisse contre Dongchul, complètement sous le charme. Ils arrêtèrent malheureusement quand Chan perdit, et Dongchul récupéra sa manette. 

Cela ne dérangea pas Jisung qui resta  mou et calme  contre le flanc du bêta, le regardant battre facilement Changbin. 

Ils finirent par jouer moins sérieusement, et badinèrent tranquillement, le sujet de la Saint-Valentin finissant sur la table. Chan ne voulait pas forcer Dongchul ou le mettre devant le fait accompli, alors il tourna la chose pour lui demander s’il  envisageait de faire quelque chose  pour fêter la Saint-Valentin,  même quelque chose de simple .  
  
Malgré toutes les précautions de Chan, Dongchul parut malheureusement complètement pris de court.

— **Euh… C’est quand ? Demain ?**

— **Non, vendredi.**

Le bêta se gratta la mâchoire.

— **On pourra aller manger au restaurant, pour une fois, peut être ?** Finit-il par proposer en regardant Chan.

Parce qu’il savait très bien que si cela se faisait, c’était Chan qui  allait  pay er . Alors c’était avec lui qu’il fallait en discuter. 

— **Au restaurant ?** Chan parut réfléchir un instant, puis regarda ses cadets. **Ça vous irait ?**

— **Tout me va.** Répondit Changbin du tac-au-tac. **Qu’on reste à la maison, ou qu’on mange en ville, tout me va** **tant que c’est avec vous** **.** Répéta-t-il avec un hochement de tête approbateur et un petit sourire tendre.

Jisung fronça les sourcils, et regarda Changbin puis Chan.

— **Changbin-ie ne va pas rentrer en chaleur avant vendredi, justement ?**

— **On verra.** Finit par annoncer Chan en remuant ses mains pour les apaiser. **Si jamais Changbin se sent d’attaque, on ira au restaurant.** Il regarda Dongchul. **On se rejoindra là-bas, et on repartira ensemble, mais chacun dans sa voiture.** Expliqua le dominant.

Dongchul hocha la tête,  cela lui allait parfaitement, mais il allait être somnolant sur le chemin du retour, après un bon repas. Mais ce n’était pas grave, il allait juste redoubler d’attention, une fois derrière le volant . 

— **Et si Changbin est déjà en chaleurs, je pourrais passer pendre pizzas ou quelque chose comme ça ?**

— **Ça me va !** Annonça alors Changbin en levant les pouces.

— **Et j’ai pris** **de quoi faire des chocolats.** Ajouta Chan.

— **Je trouverais des fleurs, moi.** Fit quant à lui Jisung avec un sourire satisfit.

Dongchul se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr qu’il avait pensé à acheter des fleurs et des chocolats, mais visiblement, ils aient déjà tout prévu. Mais il n’avait pas oublié son plan initial, et il allait sûrement le suivre. Il leur achètera des fleurs et des chocolats pour le White Day, pour les remercier et leur rendre la pareil.

Pou vendredi… Il allait aider Chan à payer, ou il achètera des pizzas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi leur acheter d’autres, à vrai dire. Jisung avait déjà un caspalet, et une peluche de période, comme Changbin. Peut-être qu’il allait avoir une illumination d’ici là, mais pour l’instant ce n’était pas ça.

— **Mais du coup, après, pour mes chaleurs, tu seras** **là** **, Chul-ie ?** Demanda l’oméga, en attrapant la main de Dongchul.

Le bêta lui fit un gentil sourire.

— **Oui, bien sûr.**

— **Tu voudras bien dormir avec moi et me câliner entre les vagues ?** Questionna encore Changbin en fixant Dongchul, en battant des paupières pour tenter de l’appâter.

Il ignora royalement le regard qu’échangea Chan et Jisung, très concentré sur la réponse du bêta. Celui-ci parut un peu gêné, et il se tortilla en grattant sa nuque, manquant de faire tomber la Switch de ses genoux.

— **Pas pendant vagues, hein.** Répéta Changbin, en souriant de toutes ses dents, parce qu’il devinait ce qui perturbait Dongchul.

Ce dernier  finit par acquiescer avec un e risette timide, et Jisung grommela que Changbin lui volait son copain. Ils se chamaillèrent quelques instants alors que Dongchul et Chan s’affrontaient à Mario Kart. Quand ce fut ensuite à Changbin et Chan, Dongchul rappela qu e si les chaleurs de l’oméga durai en t jusqu’à lundi ou mardi, il n’ allait pas  pouvoir rester  plus que le week-end . 

Changbin et Jisung firent la tête, mais ne purent rien dire d’autre, parce qu’ils savaient que très bien, encore une fois, qu’il n’y avait rien qu’il s  puisse nt faire.  Ils discutèrent encore un peu de la logistique, mais Chan avait déjà tout préparé, et ils ne pouvaient qu’attendre que les chaleurs n’arrivent,  en priant que cela ne soit pas trop tôt de même,  et tout aller très bien se passer, de toute façon.

Jisung avait  fini par  vol er le téléphone de Chan pour chercher des espèces de fleurs qui poussaient en février, et Chan avait  maintenant récupéré la Switch  pour lui .  Il affrontait  alors les o rd is comme ci ceux-ci l’avaient personnellement insulté.  Ne restai en t plus que Dongchul et Changbin, et l’oméga jeta un petit coup d’œil à ses deux compagnons. 

Ces derniers paraissant très concentrés sur ce qu’ils pouvaient bien faire de leur côté, il finit par se lever, et attrapa la main de Dongchul le tirant en avant pour le forcer à se lever. 

— **Allez viens, Chul-ie ! Il faut que tu me montres la salle de bain, Je veux voir cette fameuse baignoire !**

Chan eut une petite expiration amusée, sans même lever les yeux. Jisung leva brièvement la tête et leva un pouce dans leur direction, à la fois pour dire à Dongchul qu’il pouvait s’absenter, mais aussi pour dire à Changbin que cela valait le coup d’aller voir.

Dongchul haussa les épaules, et laissa Changbin entrelacer leurs doigts, le tirant à sa suite. Ils sortirent de la chambre, remontèrent le couloir et  Dongchul poussa la porte de la salle de bain. Changbin s'émerveilla alors de la taille de la pièce, avant de finalement remarquer la baignoire.

— **Woah ! C’est genre… Un bassin portatif…** Murmura Changbin avec fascination, en s’approchant.

Dongchul eut un petit rire, et mit ses mains dans les poches de son gilet.

— **C’est juste une baignoire. Et en plus, c’est un modèle simple. Il y en a qui ont des jets massant et pleins de trucs cools.**

  
Changbin se tourna alors vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Cela avait l’air trop bien ! Pourquoi eux ils n’avaient qu’une pauvre douche ?

— **Par contre, ça coûte cher, en eau, comme en argent.**

Ah, oui, l’argent.  Ce concept que Changbin ne comprenait pas vraiment. Certes, sa meute n’était p a s complètement traditionnelle  et sauvage , mais il n’avait jamais vraiment eut d’argent dans les mains.  Dans sa meute, un peu comme ici, c ’était les Alphas  q ui s’occupaient des transactions, il fallait juste leur demander ce qu’on souhait ait , et parfois, on avait ce que l’on voulait. 

Parfois, quand ce n’était pas trop cher du moins.

Dongchul haussa les épaules, les mains toujours dans les poches.

— **Si jamais on fait une nouvelle salle de bain ou je** **ne** **sais quoi, on pourrait essayer d’avoir une douche baignoire comme cel** **le-là** **.**

— **Yay !** Chantonna gaiement Changbin en regardant distraitement autour de lui.

Il finit par remarquer le maquillage de la mère de Dongchul, rassemblé sur une étagère. Il regarda avec fascination la quantité de tube s , de pot s et pinceaux, avant de jeter un coup d’œil  à Dongchul. Le bêta devina l'interrogation muette.

— **C’est du maquillage.** Après un temps d’hésitation, il ajouta, parce qu’il ne savait même pas si Changbin savait ce qu’était du maquillage : P **our mettre sur le visage.** **Pour décorer.**

— **Ah, oui, je vois. On en avait, mais pas autant, chez nous.**

— **Il y a beaucoup trop de pro** **duits** **différents,** **je** **ne** **sais même pas à quoi sert la moitié.** Avoua Dongchul en un murmure désolé, en se grattant la nuque.

L’oméga fit un vague son de gorge, avant de se tourner vers Dongchul.  Il s’approcha à pas mesur és de lui , avant de  venir se planter devant lui, le bout de leurs pieds se touchant presque .  Dongchul fut alors obligé de baisser un peu la tête, et Changbin de lever la sienne pour qu’ils puissent continuer à se regarder dans les yeux.

D ongchul le regarda longuement, semblant hésiter.  Il finit par poser la question qu i n’avait de cesse de lui tourner dans la tête depuis que Changbin en avait parlé un  peu  lus tôt . 

— **Pourquoi tu veux que je reste avec toi, pendant tes chaleurs ?**

Changbin regarda brièvement ses pieds, torda nt nerveusement ses doigts jusqu’à en craquer les phalanges. Il finit cependant  par  relever la tête, fronçant son nez.  Puis finalement, il sourit  avec hésitation,  se léchant brièvement les lèvres, avant de prendre la parole.

— **Je sais qu’on a dit que… Qu’on devait y aller comme on le sent,** **au jour le jour,** **avec notre relation et du coup... Bah… J’avais envie que tu sois là pendant ce moment de grande** **vulnérabilité** **, c’est tout.** Marmonna l’oméga en se rapprochant de Dongchul.

Il l’enlaça avec hésitation,  mais Dongchul accepta le câlin avec joie, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Changbin. Il n e répondit cependant pas, et Changbin finit par faire ce qu’il préférait. Il grimpa Dongchul comme un cocotier et s’enroula autour de lui comme un petit poulpe.

Le bêta agrippa ses cuisses, le tenant fermement contre lui sans trop de difficulté, même s’il n’avait pas fait de sport depuis un petit bout de temps. Les doigts de Changbin remontèrent de ses poignets jusqu’à ses épaules, avant de finalement glisser jusqu’à son visage. Il le prit en coupe, et quelque chose passa dans les yeux de Dongchul.

Changbin se lécha  encore une fois  les lèvres, laissant le temps et l’opportunité à Dongchul de couper le moment et l’élan s’il le voulait. Mais il n’en fit rien, même si son regard se porta brièvement sur la porte de la salle de bain. 

Quand finalement le regard du bêta se posa sur les lèvres de Changbin,  ce dernier se pencha et l’embrassa.

D ongchul cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, avant de réaliser, et il ferma les yeux et serra fort Changbin contre lui, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’apprécier  le baiser  que Changbin s e reculait et appuy ait  son front contre son épaule.

L’oméga  hurla  alors silencieusement  dans l’épais gilet  brun  que portait habituellement Dongchul, comme une fan-girl. Le bêta fut rassuré de cette réaction, qu oi qu’il la trouv e un peu excessive, et frotta gentiment le dos de Changbin. 

Bon il devait reconnaître que la première fois qu’il avait embrassé Jisung, il aurait honnêtement pu réagir comme Changbin l’avait fait.

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, enlacés, à se remettre du baiser, puis Dongchul se rendit compte qu’ils s'étaient peut-être isolés depuis un petit bout de temps, et peut-être que Chan et Jisung se posaient des questions. Dongchul redéposa alors Changbin au sol. 

— **Il va peut-être falloir que vous rentr** **i** **ez chez vous,** **à un moment.** Commenta-t-il gentiment en posant un main sur l’épaule de l’oméga quand celui-ci lui jeta un regard un peu perdu face à son action.

Changbin fronça les sourcils.

— **Tu ne me mets pas à la porte parce que je t’ai embrassé, si ?**

Dongchul s’empressa alors de remuer les mains dans tous les sens.

— **Je t’assure que non, ce n’est absolument pas ça, c’est surtout que je trouve que ça fait longtemps qu’on est là-dedans, et j’ai peur que les autres viennent voir.**

— **Et ta peur qu’ils viennent voir ?**

— **Errr...**

Changbin enroula ses bras autour de lui- même , paraissant particulièrement petit et fragile, et grimaça. Dongchul recommença à remuer ses mains dans tout les sens,  cherchant à se justifier , avant de se gratter le cran e brièvement et de  se  craquer les phalanges.

— **Je suis désolé.** Murmura-t-il finalement. **J’ai encore un petit peu de mal avec le polyamour tout ça, mais je t’assure que j’ai beaucoup aimé le bisou.** Finit il avec un sourire timide.

  
Changbin le regarda longuement avant de le contourner avec agilité et de sortir de la pièce. Dongchul ne put qu’agripper la poignée, hésitant à lui courir après. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Changbin avait fui ainsi, mais il avait quand même p e ur que ce soit à cause de ce qu’il avait dit. 

Il espérait vraiment n e rien avoir dit de mal. Il espérait vraiment que Changbin n’était pas all é chercher Chan et Jisung pour venir lui casser la gueule. 

Malheureusement, Changbin revint avec Jisung. Mais heureusement, l’alpha comme l’oméga ne semblaient pas vraiment en colère. Changbin avait l’air vraiment très investi, et Jisung un peu perdu. L’oméga freina des quatre fers devant Dongchul, qui était donc toujours aussi accroché à la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain.

Changbin lâcha l’avant-bras de Jisung et fit un mouvement de main en direction de Dongchul.

— **Ji. Dis-lui qu’on peut s’embrasser et que tu ne seras pas en colère** **ou jaloux** **.** Ordonna alors Changbin en finissant les poings sur les hanches, le pied tapotant sur le sol.

L es yeux de Dongchul manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites, n’arrivant pas à croire qu Changbin puisse dire ça comme ça. Sûrement à cause de son éducation, il s'attendit  alors  à ce que Jisung  ne  commence à s’énerver, et les engueulent, l’un comme l’autre.

Jisung se contenta de cligner  des yeux, et de regarder Changbin puis Dongchul.

— **Vous vous êtes embrass** **és** **?** Répéta-t-il en continuant de les regarder l’un après l’autre.

Mais son ton et son regard montrai en t bien qu’il n’était pas énervé,  ou animé d’une quelconque autre émotion négative. Il avait un petit sourire en coin et la prunelle curieuse. Amusé e , peut être même. Alors Dongchul rosit et fixa le bout de ses chaussettes en craquant ses doigts  même s’il n’y avait plus grand-chose à craquer . 

  
Changbin leva les mains au ciel, semblant agacé.

— **Oui.** Finit-il par faire lentement en regardant Jisung comme s’il était un peu lent du cerveau. **Mais là n’est pas la question, le problème, c’est que Dongchul à l'impression de te** _ **tromper**_ **.** Expliqua-t-il ensuite en croisant ses bras.

Dongchul se mit à soudainement agiter les mains, tentant d’assurer que non, ce n’était pas ça. Le regard que lui jeta Changbin le fit se taire, et Jisung eut un son amusé.

— **Même si c’était le cas, enfin que tu avais l’impression que c’** **é** **t** **ait** **le cas, et bah…** Il eut un renâclement amusé. **Ce n’est pas le cas.** Il s’approcha pour poser sa main sur l’épaule du bêta, levant le bras à cause de la différence taille. **Chul, on a une relation polyamoureuse.** **Tu peux embrasser n’importe lequel de nous** **deux,** **je vais rien dire hein.** Conclut-il avec un petit sourire.

  
Dongchul hocha lentement la tête, il savait tout ça. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que c’était facile pour lui de se faire à l’idée. Il avait trop l’habitude des relations monogames.

— **Tu peux même embrasser Chan.** Annonça finalement Jisung après un petit moment de réflexion.

  
Changbin hocha furieusement la tête à côté de lui.

— **On t’encourage vivement à embrasser Chan, même.** Ajouta Changbin avec un petit air satisfait.

Dongchul eut un gargouillement gêné, ne sachant comment prendre cela, et frotta son visage avec ses mains. Chan, d’ailleurs, apparut sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Dongchul un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il les regarda tous les trois avec curiosité.

Après tout, ils s’étaient étrangement rassemblés sur le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, et ils ne faisaient rien d’autre que discuter vivement à grand renfort de larges mouvements de bras.

— **J’ai entendu mon nom.** Finit il par commenter en s’approchant d’eux pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

Changbin et Jisung échangèrent un regard, et Dongchul fit bien exprès de fixer le parquet avec intensité. Jisung se tourna ensuite vers Chan, avec un large sourire qui étirait ses lèvres, et l’aîné ne put s’empêcher de se méfier.

Peut-être que les lèvres de son cadet formaient un jolie cœur, mais cela n’annonçait généralement rien de bon.

— **On discutait de bisous, et d’à quel point ce serait une bonne idée si vous vous embrassiez, avec Chul.**

Le-dit Chul eut un hoquet surpris et gêné, Chan se figea. Son visage devint vite lisse, vide de toute émotion, mais Changbin comme Jisung ne manquèrent pas de remarquer à quel point ses oreilles avaient commencée à changer de couleur.

Tiens, tiens.

Pourtant, Chan ne répondit pas, et se contenta de pousser Changbin en direction de l'entrée de l’appartement.

— **Allez, va falloir qu’on rentre.** Annonça-t-il entre ses dents, ignorant royalement les gloussements taquins de ses cadets.

Changbin et Jisung finirent par disparaître au coin du coul oi r, dans le salon. Chan espérait qu’ils ne s’étai en t pas juste caché s derrière un mur pour  écouter c e qui se passait entre les deux aînés. Mais comme c’était tout de même quand même sacr é ment leur genre, il décida de faire court. 

— **J'espère qu'ils ne t’ont pas mis trop mal à l’aise.** Fit il avec un sourire bref.

— **Non, non. J’ai juste encore un peu mal avec…** Il fit des mouvements de mains vagues. **Avec toute cette histoire de polyamour, et de relations libres.**

Chan acquiesça lentement, et lui tapota l’épaule.

— **Si tu as besoin de discuter, je suis là. Je sais que je ne réponds pas souvent aux messages, mais si tu veux, on pourra parler pendant ce week-end, entre les vagues de Changbin.** Finit-il, en pressant cette fois son épaule.

Dongchul le regarda longuement sans répondre, son regard indéchiffrable. Il semblait jauge r  l’alpha. Il finit par hocher lentement la tête, sans pour autant répondre, et Chan ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter cela. Il se contenta donc de faire un sourire pincé, et se diriger vers lui aussi vers la sortie de l’appartement. 

Changbin et Jisung étaient appuyés contre le mur près de l’entrée, déjà habillés, à jouer au chifoumi. Chan plissa les yeux. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir s’ils les avaient écoutés ou pas. Puis il enfila ses chaussures, et quand il se redressa, il eut le temps de voir le jeu de sourcils que firent les deux plus jeunes en direction de Dongchul, qui grimaça.

Bon, visiblement, c’était le cas.

Chan secoua sa tête et enfila son écharpe et son manteau. Ce n’était pas grave. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait dit quoi que ce soit d’important. Puis il se rappela du long regard de Dongchul. Peut-être que si, finalement…

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	95. [E] Chapitre 95, ou comment avoir les hormones taquines

Changbin rentrant en chaleur bientôt, et Dongchul revenant à la maison, s’ils voulaient qu’enfin Changbin et Jisung puissent s’amuser ensemble et essayer d’inverser les rôles, il allait falloir le faire le jeudi, ou alors ce ne serait possible que la semaine d’après, en fin de semaine seulement.

Et Jisung, comme Changbin d’ailleurs, était impatient, très même. Il n’était même pas question d’être prêt pour Dongchul, il voulait juste… Tester. Il était curieux. Ce fut donc comme ça qu’ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les trois sur le futon après la sieste, un beau jour.

— **Rappelez-moi pourquoi je dois être là ?** Marmonna Chan parce que Changbin et Jisung étaient bien trop occupés à s'embrasser pour lui accorder ne serait ce qu'un tant soit peu d'attention. 

Ses cadets se séparèrent avec un son sonore de baiser humide, et Chan roula des yeux. Jisung caressa tendrement le visage de Changbin, qui eut un son de gorge de plaisir, ignorant royalement leur aîné. Ce fut Changbin qui lui répondit, après avoir apprécié la caresse en silence un instant.

— **J'ai besoin d’un troisième parti pour être sûr de ce que je fais.**

Et avant que Chan n’ait plus répliqué, Jisung intervint, avec son sourire canaille signature. 

— **Comme si ça te posait problème, de rester à regarder.** Taquina-t-il en jouant des sourcils. 

Changbin s'empressa de rebondir, se redressant au passage sur ses genoux. 

— **C'est vrai, on a bien remarqué que notre alpha aimait regarder.** Approuva alors l’oméga en battant innocemment des paupières, ce qui contrastait avec son sourire goguenard. 

Chan chercha quelque chose à leur lancer au visage, regardant autour de lui. Il trouva la bouteille de lubrifiant pour alpha et la leur balança sans ménagement, sentant son visage lui chauffer. Elle rebondit contre le front de Jisung qui geignit comme un bébé. Changbin lui embrassa alors le front pour le consoler et caressa sa hanche. 

Chan leur avait lancé quelque chose oui, mais il n'avait pas démenti, les oreilles rouges. L'oméga l'avait bien remarqué alors il se fit la promesse de donner un vrai spectacle à leur aîné, en commençant par la manière dont il retira le sweat de Jisung.

Il commença par le remonter un peu, léchant le ventre plat de son cadet qu'il révéla. Il retint un sourire en entendant Chan inspirer fortement, à la fois amusé et satisfait par sa réaction. Chan réagissait toujours autant à des petits riens, attendri, fasciné et excité, encore et toujours, jour après jour, par ses compagnons. 

Changbin continua de remonter le vêtement jusqu'à ne plus voir le visage de Jisung derrière le tissu coincé dans la main de l'oméga. Il finit même par couiner, quand un aglet pressa contre son œil. Changbin, qui se faisait un plaisir de couvrir le torse maigre de Jisung de baiser, fut contraint de le libérer. 

Il aida Jisung à retirer vraiment son sweat, Chan secouant sa tête avec amusement face à leur maladresse adorable. Une fois Jisung libéré, ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, avec beaucoup de dents, et de langue. Chan se lécha les lèvres et tira sur son col de son pull. 

Une main se perdit sur ses cuisses, dansant là où il avait désespérément besoin de contact. Pourtant, il ne se toucha pas. Il était hypnotisé. Il fixait le langoureux baiser, ses mains se refermant sur ses cuisses qu'il serrait au point de laisser sûrement des traces sur sa peau malgré son jean. 

Oui parce que les joggings, ça allait bien deux secondes. 

Les doigts de Changbin glissèrent sur les côtes visibles du jeune alpha, traçant le pourtour de son nombril jusqu'à la légère ligne de poils qui partait de celui-ci et descendait avant de disparaître dans son boxer. Le ventre de Jisung se secoua avec l'ombre d'un fou rire, et Changbin roula des yeux. 

Ce qu'il pouvait être chatouilleux. 

Finalement, l'oméga agrippa la ceinture du jogging de Jisung et l'abaissa. Et pour une fois, Jisung avec un boxer. Peut-être qu'il s'était juste préparé pour leur petite partie de jambes en l'air ? Enfin préparé, il avait surtout enfilé l'un des jolis boxer luxueux de Chan.

L'oméga roula des yeux, et Chan eut un petit son amusé, ne réagissant même plus en voyant que son cadet lui volait même des sous-vêtements. Ils n’étaient plus à ça près, vu comment ils partageaient absolument tout.

Jisung leva les jambes et Changbin acheva de le déshabiller. Le jeune alpha, pas gêné pour un sou par sa nudité, tenta de s'étirer de manière sensuelle. Bon, ce n'était pas gagné, mais les deux aînés étaient gagas, alors Changbin ne mit qu'une seconde avant de remonter jusqu'au visage de Jisung pour l'embrasser longuement, en caressant ses joues. 

Chan sourit doucement, attendri, puis les doigts de Changbin descendirent le long du corps de leur cadet jusqu'à agripper ses cuisses et presser leurs bassins ensemble. Chan perdit alors son sourire, agrippa ses genoux, et inspira profondément pour se calmer. 

Il était là pour les aider, pour les regarder et les guider. Il devait rester concentré, même si ce n’était définitivement pas chose facile.

Les deux autres remuaient du bassin, maladroits et excités, comme des adolescents. C'était des adolescents en même temps. Mais Chan n'allait pas se plaindre, se penchant en arrière et appréciant simplement le spectacle, restant tout de même alerte. 

Jisung et Changbin continuèrent de remuer ainsi un instant avant de se rappeler où est ce qu'ils allaient, et Changbin voulut prendre le lubrifiant pour commencer à en maculer ses doigts. 

— **Peut être qu'il vaut mieux que tu te déshabilles avant que tes doigts soient tout sale ou que tu sois trop excité, mmh ?** Lança Chan en se redressant. 

Changbin lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'acquiescer lentement. Il retira ses vêtements nerveusement, ses doigts tremblotants et sa langue n'ayant de cesse de passer sur ses lèvres. Jisung parut inquiet quand il remarqua tout ça, et il se redressa pour caresser sa joue avec un sourire rassurant. Changbin expira lentement pour se calmer. 

— **Je comprends pourquoi tu étais aussi nerveux,** **la première fois** **.** Marmonna l'oméga en repoussant Jisung pour qu'il s'allonge de nouveau. 

Chan eut un petit rire. Ils lui jetèrent un regard, et il haussa les épaules air de rien. 

— **En vrai je préfère que ce soit le top qui panique que le bottom. C'est plus facile à gérer.** Reconnut il l’air de rien.

Changbin secoua sa tête, et Jisung roula des yeux. 

— **Dis pas ça, tu vas le faire paniquer toujours plus.** Marmonna Jisung en prenant le visage de Changbin en coupe, les doigts sur ses oreilles, comme pour le protéger de ce que pouvait bien dire Chan.

Cela ne fonctionna pas bien sûr, mais avant qu’ils aient le temps de répliquer, Jisung se mettait à embrasser doucement Changbin. 

— **Prépare-moi, tu veux ? Tout va bien se passer, ne t’inquiète pas.** Tenta ensuite de rassurer Jisung avec un sourire à la fois lumineux et sincère.

Changbin acquiesça, très concentré, et mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, Jisung se rallongeant pendant se temps confortablement. L’oméga fit ensuite le tour de l'entrée de Jisung avec la pulpe de son index, le jeune alpha faisant un petit son de gorge tranquille mais un peu surpris. 

Jisung échangea un regard tendre avec Chan qui surveillait attentivement ce qui se passait malgré l’érection pulsante entre ses jambes, puis Changbin glissa un bout de phalange et Jisung hoqueta en tressaillant. 

Cela ne paniqua pas Changbin qui continua de le préparer minutieusement, comme Jisung n’avait pas dit explicitement d’arrêter ou quoi. Les trois loups restèrent silencieux et tranquilles, laissant Changbin faire, l’ambiance confortable. Jisung caressait son membre du bout des doigts, juste pour le garder intéressé et atténuer un peu la douleur. 

Il voulait éviter de venir trop tôt, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore l’habitude d'avoir quelque chose en lui après qu'il ai éjaculé. C'était toujours très inconfortable. 

Jisung s'estima rapidement prêt, mais Changbin préférer prévenir que guérir et Jisung passa plusieurs bonnes minutes à faire l'étoile de mer en couinant pour que Changbin se dépêche, et Chan ne put que glousser face au cirque de leur cadet. 

— **Dire que je voulais être prévenant.** Marmonna Changbin en lubrifiant son membre. 

— **Je suis pas en glace.** Répliqua Jisung en battant des paupières innocemment. 

Il paraissait impatient et excité, et Chan était sincèrement content de voir qu'il n'avait pas d'appréhension. Pour ce qui était de Changbin, il remerciait mentalement Chan pour son conseil. Il avait les doigts trop tremblant pour faire quoi que ce soit, et sa prise sur les cuisses de Jisung était glissante avec tout le lubrifiant. 

Et peut être que le comportement l’avait provoqué, mais juste un chouia. Il n'allait pas cependant faire n'importe quoi, mais quand le moment viendra, il n'allait pas hésiter à se lâcher, et à se venger. Et aussi à se provoquer aux deux alphas, d’ailleurs.

Mais d’abord, il fallait encore que Changbin prenne enfin Jisung.

Changbin aligna son membre sur l'entrée de Jisung, et se figea quand il se rendit compte que… Qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, en fin de compte. Oui bon, ce n'était pas de sa faute, il avait trop l'habitude d'être pris. Il n'avait jamais pris quelqu'un, alors on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas trop savoir concrètement comment faire. 

Chan sentit que c'était son moment pour intervenir, et il se leva, venant de loger derrière Changbin. Il sentit l'oméga s’affaisser à peine contre lui, apaisé par la présence rassurante et solide de l’alpha derrière lui. Chan embrassa sa nuque et posa ses mains sur les hanches pleine de l’oméga. 

Changbin expira lentement, fébrile dans les bras de l'alpha. Ce dernier le poussa en avant, l'invitant à pénétrer Jisung qui n'attendait que ça, la frange humide et les yeux mi-clos. C'était juste le coup de main dont avait besoin Changbin, et il poussa en avant. 

Changbin eut un son de gorge surpris, que fit aussi d'ailleurs Jisung, l'un comme l'autre ne s'étant vraiment pas attendu à ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais visiblement, Changbin le vivait mieux que Jisung. Chan regarda Jisung par-dessus l'épaule de Changbin et lui fit un gentil sourire.

— **Respire.** Conseilla-t-il en tendant une main pour lui presser le genoux. **C'est pas pire que d'habitude,** **avec les jouets ou nos doigts** **.**

Changbin grommela à voix basse, toujours aussi offusqué d'être comparé à des doigts ou à un plug. Accessoirement, il ne s’était enfoncé que de quelques centimètres et c'était affreusement frustrant. Mais Jisung avait une grimace douloureuse sur le visage, et il respirait doucement comme Chan le lui avait indiqué. Alors Changbin attendait, les sourcils froncés et les yeux clos. 

Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi agréable, d'être au-dessus pour une fois. Il allait peut-être y prendre goût, tiens. 

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Jisung pour se calmer, et quand il fit signe à Changbin qu’il pouvait enfin bouger, l'oméga sentit la joie exploser en lui. Puis il se rappela que s’il savait très bien chevaucher ses alphas quand l’envie lui prenait, ce n’était pas le même jeu de hanches, qu’on lui demandait ici.   
  
Alors il se retrouva paralysé.

Chan dut sentir son désarroi car il commença à se frotter contre ses fesses et Changbin ne mit qu'une seconde avant de comprendre ce qu faisait l’alpha et de commencer à l’imiter. Les gémissement de Jisung, qui montaient crescendo et qui résultait de ses va-et-vient, lui fit alors gonfler le torse de fierté. 

Même si c’était quand même grâce à Chan, tout ça.

Changbin réaffirma sa prise sur les hanches de Jisung, et se redressa, accélérant le rythme. Il se mit aussi à gémir, à voix basse, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes. Chan n’avait pas bougé de derrière lui, tenant toujours ses hanches et se frottant contre ses fesses avec plus d’instance.

Il haletait contre sa nuque, et chacune des expirations de l'alpha faisait gémir plus fort Changbin. Ou alors c'était les chairs de Jisung qui se contractaient autour de lui qui le rendait plus bruyant. Bon sang, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. 

Il sentait les muscles de ses cuisses et de son bassin se fatiguer et protester, mais Changbin ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, pas maintenant, il y était presque ! Sauf que Jisung vint avec un long gémissement rauque de plaisir avant même que Changbin n’ai plus effleuré son orgasme.

Le gémissement de Jisung se mua ensuite bien vite en un couinement douloureux quand son cul cessa de tolérer la présence de Changbin. 

Il le repoussa à bout de bras, et Changbin finit par glisser hors de lui avec un son paniqué. Non, cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant ! Il y était presque ! 

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de protester ou de faire quoi que ce soit, parce que Jisung ayant dégagé le passage, Chan poussa Changbin en avant pour qu'il tombe à quatre pattes. 

Enfin à quatre pattes, il se rattrapa sur ses coudes et ses genoux, et ses jambes comme ses bras manquèrent de lâcher à cause de tous les efforts qu’il avait pu faire.

Chan sortit ensuite son membre de son boxer et de son jean, récupéra d'un mouvement rapide de la main un peu du liquide lubrifiant qui dévalait les cuisses de Changbin pour lubrifier son membre et les fesses de l'oméga. 

L'instant d'après, il se drapait sur son dos et glissait son membre entre ses fesses, son jean frottant contre l’arrière des cuisses de Changbin. Un gémissement de soulagement et de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Chan, et il tint fermement les hanches de l’oméga avant d’accélérer, Changbin ne pouvant que fondre dans les draps et couiner de plaisir en se tortillant.

Chan grogna contre sa nuque, les crocs lui démangeant, passant finalement un bras autour de la taille de son cadet pour maintenir leurs bassins ensemble. Il finit par venir rapidement et recouvrit les fesses de l’oméga de sa semence, qui vint à son tour, et s’écrasa contre les draps, l’un sur l’autre.

Chan respira fortement, et se redressa lentement en clignant des yeux, les bras appuyé de part t d’autre de Changbin. Jisung était assis pas loin mais recourbé sur lui-même, et Chan secoua sa tête. Il allait se faire mal au dos à force de se tenir comme ça.

Il s’étira ensuite en baillant, tenant de se réveiller et de sortir de la béatitude molle qui résultait de l’orgasme. Il fallait qu’il s’occupe de ses cadets.

Changbin n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours étalé dans sa semence et son liquide lubrifiant, et Chan s’approcha, lui secouant gentiment l’épaule.

— **Bin-ie** _ **baby**_ **? Tout va bien ? Tu es avec nous ?** Demanda-t-il doucement en cherchant des yeux quelques choses pour essuyer leur oméga.

Jisung se réveilla sur ça, et gagna rapidement la commode pour récupérer un serviette et la donner à Chan.  Enfin rapidement, il avait la démarche un peu raide. Chan le remercia et  commença à s’essuyer, et à nettoyer  Changbin , accessoirement, alors que Jisung s’asseyait derrière lui et l’enlaçait.

Changbin se redressa sur un coude, et fit la grimace.

— **Vous savez quoi**? Commença-t-il en laissant Chan le retourner sur le dos.

— **Hum ?** Fit simplement l’aîné en réponse, en se disant qu’ils allaient devoir changer les draps et les fourrures avec tout ça.

Ils auraient peut-être dû faire ça dans le nid dans la réserve. Comme ça, quitte à tout salir, autant utiliser le nid qui était fait pour ça.

— **C’est chiant d’être** _ **top**_ **. C’est trop fatiguant.** Marmonna l’oméga avant de faire un son de gorge satisfait quand il sentit le tissu passer sur son membre.

Jisung eut un e expiration  amusé e , et Chan sourit.

— **Tu comprends pourquoi j’aime regarder.** Lança alors Chan l’air de rien. **C’est moins fatiguant de laisser Jisung faire tout le travail.**

— **Pardon ?** S’indigna Jisung en relâchant les épaules de Chan et se tordant pour pouvoir capter son regard.

— **J** **e** **rigole.** Gloussa Chan en se penchant pour embrasser brièvement ses lèvres.

Jisung fit un vague son de gorge pas convaincu, et repoussa l’alpha pour qu’il puise soulever Changbin et le garder tout contre son torse.

— **Méchant va.** Marmonna Jisung en frottant son nez contre le haut du crane humide de Changbin.

  
Chan ne put que glousser plus fort, et même Changbin esquissa un sourire.  
  
  


──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul était un adolescent. Enfin, un adolescent. Il était dans le moment gênant entre l’adolescent et la vie d’adulte. Par conséquent, il était encore dans la phase où il avait des érections pour tout, et pour rien. Surtout pour rien en faite, et c’était ce qui était dérangeant, à vrai dire.

Bon, certes, il s’en était relativement bien sorti pendant qu’il vivait encore avec la meute, malgré la présence de Jisung. Et uniquement parce qu’il ne portait pas aussi souvent des joggings que les trois autres. Accessoirement, d’ailleurs, c’était tous les quatre des garçons qui avaient ce plaisir d’avoir des érections pour tout et pour rien.

Du coup, ils évitaient de faire des commentaires sur ce genre de chose, à moins d’être dans des situations bien spécifiques.

Il n’empêchait cependant que comme dit plus tôt, il avait souvent des érections surprises pour rien, ou pour très peu. Et visiblement, le cours trajet entre sa chambre et la salle de bain, avec dans les bras un lot de linge sale dont certain appartenant à Jisung suffit à réveiller sa libido.

L'aller ne fut pas humiliant, parce qu’il ne croisa personne. Mais quand il revint de la salle de bain les bras vides cette fois, il croisa bien évidement son père. Et malheureusement, contrairement à Jisung, Changbin et Chan, il n’était pas aussi clément sur ce genre de chose.

Le regard qu’il lui jeta lui fit accélérer le pas, et il s‘empressa de retourner dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il ne savait honnêtement pas ce qu’il y avait de pire. De se mettre à bander alors qu’il avait Jisung sur les genoux, ou que son père voit son érection, et qu’il sente son jugement sur sa personne.

Au moins il ne sentait ni l’excitation, ni le sexe, et c’était déjà ça, l’honneur était sauf.

Il finit étalé sur son lit, sur le ventre, et le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller. Celui-ci sentait Chan, et Dongchul ne savait pas vraiment comment cela pouvait être le cas comme c’était Jisung qui avait été le plus proche de la tête de lit.

  
Accessoirement, Dongchul ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ce que la fragrance lui faisait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de Chan tout court, à vrai dire. Après le rapide bisou qu’il avait pu échanger avec Changbin hier, il avait passé de longues heures, surtout en cours, à réfléchir à ce qu’il ressentait.

Il n’aimait pas Changbin comme il aimait Jisung. Il ne désirait même pas Changbin. Il avait juste envie de le prendre dans les bras, de lui tapoter le haut du crane et peut-être d’échanger des baisers. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir aller plus loin.

Tandis qu’avec Jisung… Bon sang, quand il repensait à ce que Jisung avait pu faire sur sa cuisse quand il était encor e en rut, le bêta sentait tout son sang bouillonner et la chaleur se rassembl er dans son bas-ventre. Alors il ferait mieux de ne pas y repenser,  surtout en sachant  qu’il avait déjà un début d’érection. 

Il n’avait définitivement pas prévu de se toucher ce soir, surtout avec ses parents à côté.

  
Sans compter l’odeur de Chan sur son oreiller.

En vrai, il pourrait aisément s’en débarrasser. Il n’avait qu’à enlever la taie, prendre l’un des t-shirt s des plus jeunes et habill er  le coussin avec. Peut-être qu’il allait faire ça  tiens , si  l’odeur  le dérangeait  vraiment trop. Pour l’instant, il avait la tête ailleurs,  et l’odeur était repoussée dans un coin de sa tête .   


Il désirait Jisung, profondément, presque violemment. Non, pas violemment. Mais… Instinctivement ? Cela venait du fond de sa personne, il le sentait. Et visiblement, c’était réciproque. Et il se demandait aussi si ce n’était pas aussi  le cas pour Changbin. 

Il ne désirait pas Changbin, mais la relation confortable qu’il avait avec l’oméga, faite d’étreinte s , et peut être même maintenant, de baisers,  lui plaisait beaucoup . Bien sûr que Jisung occupait une place importante dans sa vie, mais Changbin  avait tout autant de l’importance . 

C’était lui qui lui avait appris à se battre, qui le guidait pour se muscler. Jisung pouvait se charger de lui transmettre les droits et les devoirs du Bêta, les us et coutumes des meutes traditionnelles. Mais c’était Changbin qui s’occupait de la partie physique.

Parce que le **b** êta avait besoin d’être fort, endurant et résistant. Il fallait, si la situation le demandait, qu’il puisse maîtriser Chan, ou peut-être même Changbin, et protéger la meute. Alors il n’avait peut-être pas de forme lupine, pas encore, du moins il l’espérait vraiment, mais sa forme humaine était tout aussi puissante.

Peut-être qu’il allait se faire un arc, quand il rentrerait. Comme ça, il pourra aussi chasser, à sa manière du moins t défendre la meute. Sans compter que pouvoir attaquer à distance était un avantage très important ! Et avec le printemps qui arrivait, il allait pouvoir aider à cultiver la terre, et pécher.

Il allait pouvoir ramener de quoi se sustenter, et c'était très important pour lui.

Il avait bien compris que c’était faire partie de la meute que de ramener de quoi manger, parce qu’il aidait le groupe à survivre. Et accessoirement, cela aussi pouvait faire partie de la séduction, montrer qu’on était capable de nourrir son partenaire, et à long terme, sa famille.

Dongchul comptait donc s’y mettre, dès que le temps serait plus clément.  En attendant, il allait se renseigner sur comme faire tout ça.

  
Mais,  en attendant, tout ça ne  l’aidait pas pour ses sentiments ! Bon, quand il reviendrait, ou qu’il aurait un Changbin lucide face à lui, il lui demanderait où ils en étaient. Il pensait définitivement que le baiser avait changé les limites de leurs relations, e t il allait fall oir faire le point.

Il entendait que Jisung  puisse être d’accord  avec  ça,  mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’il en était convaincu. Après tout,  Dongchul avait un peu de mal à se détacher de son éducation,  du poids de la société dans laquelle il avait grandi , mais il allait y arriver ! Cela n e voulait pas  d ire pour autant qu’il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec Changbin. 

Il allait communiquer avec Changbin. C’était important la communication. Et cela allait peut-être m^m pouvoir l’aider à comprendre ce qu’il ressentait et où il en était vis-à-vis de l’oméga.

En parlant de communication, il allait peut-être devoir  aussi discuter avec  Jisung, pour aller plus loin dans leur relation, à tout les deux.  Parce que cela allait tout de même faire plusieurs semaines qu’ils étaient ensemble, et cela progressait bien. 

Sans compter que  Dongchul avait vraiment envie d’aller plus loin. Il sentait prêt,  et sa libido n’avait de cesse de le chatouiller . Il fallait juste faire le point avec Jisung maintenant,  pour lancer la machine .

  
Il devait aussi faire le point avec Chan. Enfin, il ne savait pas. Il n e savait pas quoi faire de ce que l’alpha lui avait dit la veille. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait que Dongchul lui dise ? Il n’y avait r ie n  à  dire. Visiblement, Chan l’appréciait un tant soit peu, alors c’était à lui de venir voir Dongchul. 

Ce n’était pas que le bêta était repoussé par Chan. Honnêtement, si l’occasion se présentait, il y avait de grandes chances pour Dongchul accepte de faire des choses avec l’alpha. Que ce soit des baisers, ou plus. Quoi que, il allait déjà commencer avec Jisung, et on pensera à Chan à plus tard.

Mais en tout cas, si Chan, Jisung et Changbin lui proposaient un couple à quatre- Un- Trouple plus un ? Quadrouple ? Bref, s’ils lui proposaient de faire quelque chose à quatre, il accepterait.

Il n‘aimait certes pas Changbin et Chan comme Jisung, ou pas encore peut-être. Même, il ne désirait pas Changbin comme il désirait Chan et Jisung. Oui, il se rendait compte maintenant qu’il désirait Chan. Mais cela pouvait fonctionner, vu ce que les trois autres lui affirmaient, il n’y avait pas de raison pour que cela ne fonctionne pas. Ils allaient juste avoir besoin de communiquer, de parler des limites de chacun, et Dongchul pensait que cela allait fonctionner.  
  
Il l'espérait.

Mais avant que tout puisse bien se passer dans le meilleur du monde, il fallait encore que Chan se décide et vienne l’aborder. Parce que peut-être que Dongchul était un chouia revanchard et enfantin. Mais Chan lui avait quand même fait comprendre qu’il était un tant peu jaloux de ce qu’il se passait entre Jisung et lui.

Donc clairement, cela n’allait définitivement pas être le bêta qui allait lui courir après. Peut-être que cela ne faisait qu’envenimer la chose, et éloigner la possibilité d’une réconciliation. Ou d’une quelconque avancée dans leur relation.

Peut-être que c’était un exemple de manque de communication.

Mais Chan était un grand garçon, c’était un Alpha, un alpha, et un Alpha-né, et il pouvait bien se bouger le cul. Et vu ce que Jisung et Changbin lui avaient dit la veille, ils risquaient fortement d’intervenir pour forcer Chan à venir lui parler.

  
Alors Dongchul ne s’inquiétait pas, Chan allait bien finir par venir lui parler.

  
──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	96. Chapitre 96, ou comment se préparer à passer une bonne Saint-Valentin

Le lendemain matin, ils émergèrent tranquillement. Changbin fut le premier à se réveiller, comme d’habitude, pendant que les deux marmottes dormaient encore profondément. L’oméga s’occupa en démêlant mécaniquement les cheveux de Jisung, sentant le frémissement des pré-chaleurs dans son bas-ventre.

Encore quelques heures, et les crampes allaient commencer à le faire chier.

Jisung finit par émerger à son tour. Il cligna lentement des yeux, comprit ce qu'il voyait et frotta brièvement son nez contre la joue de Changbin avant de rouler un peu plus loin et de s'étirer de tout son long. Ils avaient pour règle de ne pas s’embrasser au réveil, et tout le monde la respectait plutôt bien.

Une fois que Jisung eut fini de sortir complètement des limbes du sommeil, il se rapprocha à nouveau de Changbin, et l’enlaça d’un bras, utilisent l'autre pour masser gentiment son petit ventre.

— **Salut toi. Comment tu te sens ?**

— **Bien. Enfin pour l’instant.** Murmura Changbin en frottant son nez contre la mâchoire de Jisung, qui fit un vague son de gorge.

L’oméga finit cependant par se reculer quand il sentit de petits poils picoter le bout sensible de son nez. Jisung le regarda curieusement, et leva une main jusqu’à son visage pour pouvoir se frotter les yeux.

— **Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite avant de tourner la tête et de cacher sa bouche pour bailler.

Ce fut au tour de Changbin de lever la main jusqu’au visage de Jisung, pour frotter sa mâchoire du bout des doigts cependant. Et parce que Jisung attendait visiblement un réponse, un sourcil haussé, Changbin eut un petit sourire.

— **Tu commences à avoir de la barbe**. Gloussa-t-il en grattant le menton de Jisung comme il l’aurait fait avec son loup. **Notre bébé devient grand !**

— **Je suis plus un bébé.** Marmonna Jisung en touchant aussi sa mâchoire à la recherche des poils dont il était question.

Changbin fit un son de gorge approbateur.  Il devait reconnaître qu’ effectivement, Jisung n’était plus un bébé depuis quelque temps déjà.  Il n’empêchait cependant qu’ il restait quand même leur petit dongsaeng chéri.  Sans compter qu’accessoirement, c’était Changbin qui avait écopé du titre de bébé de la meute, avec son statut d’Oméga Trésor.

— **Je vais devoir commencer à me raser ?** Demanda finalement l’alpha en regardant son aîné avec une lueur d’espoir.

  
D’un côté il en avait envie parce que cela faisait très adulte, mais d’un autre… Il avait juste un peu peur de se couper, surtout après la fois où Chan était sorti de la salle de bain avec une large coupure sur la joue et l’air bougon, comme si son rasoir l’avait personnellement énervé. Personne n’avait fait de commentaire, parce que le regard du dominant était si noir que cela leur avait glacé le sang.

— **Pas encore, bientôt, je pense. Faudra demander à Chan. Je** **ne** **sais pas trop ces choses-là.** Marmonna l’oméga en haussant les épaules.

Il n’avait quasiment jamais à se raser, lui, comme c’était un oméga. Il lui fallait plusieurs jours, voir une bonne semaine parfois, avant qu’il n’y ait quoi que ce soit à raser. Jisung acquiesça, jeta un coup d’œil à Chan qui dormait toujours comme un bien heureux.

Bon, il lui demanderait plus tard. Jisung se tapa ensuite soudainement le front.

— **Ah oui ! C** hangbin le regarda curieusement. Je viens de me rappeler, mais genre hier, après que heu...

— **Que je t’ai pris ?** Proposa l’oméga avec amusement.

— **Oui.** Confirma Jisung en hochant furieusement la tête, visiblement excité par son annonce. **J’ai enfin compris !**

— **Compris quoi ?** Répliqua Changbin, clairement perdu.

— **Pourquoi tu dis que quand tu as mal au cul après t’être fait prendre, bah c’est satisfaisant !**

— **Ah ça !**

  
Changbin eut un gloussement, ne s’attendant définitivement pas à ça.

— **Ah oui ?** Finit il par faire en enlaçant Jisung, collant leur corps, mais pas leur visage.

Jisung mit sa tête dans son cou et acquiesça contre celui-ci en faisait attention à ne pas lui cogner le menton.

— **C’était aussi satisfaisant pour moi,** **après** **que tu te sois retiré. C’est comme… Mmh…** Les vibrations firent glousser légèrement Changbin, et Chan grogna dans son sommeil. **C’est comme après une bonne séance de sport. Tu as les muscles douloureux, mais tu es content de toi.**

Changbin rit cette fois-ci de bon cœur.

— **C’est du sport en même temps.**

— **Exactement.** Approuva Jisung, avant d’avoir un petit sourire taquin. S **urtout pour les omégas qui n’ont pas l’habitude de top, mmh, mmh ?** Attaqua-t-il en jouant des sourcils.

Changbin donna un e pichenette au front  de son cadet , et  celui-ci roula dramatiquement loin de lui en se tenant le front.  I l  se fit un plaisir de  geindre comme un goret, et Chan eut un long soupir las. 

— **Ce que vous pouvez être bruyants.** Grommela l’alpha en se frottant le visage.

  
Changbin se retourna pour lui faire face.

— **On t’a réveillé ?** Demanda-t-il alors avec une petite moue innocente.

Chan se contenta de rouler des yeux, sachant que très bien que cette innocence était feinte. Jisung cessa d’ailleurs son char, se redressant et souriant de toutes ses dents.

— **Ça veut dire qu’on peut aller manger ?** Fit il gaiement en se levant doucement pour ne pas avoir de vertige.

Sauf que Chan lui attrapa le poignet et il finit  à nouveau  sur le matelas avec un hoquet de surprise et de douleur. Bon bah ne pas avoir de vertige, c’ était  raté. Chan dut d’ailleurs se rendre compte qu’il avait un peu malmener son cadet, parce qu’il s’empressa d’attirer Jisung à lui pour l’enlacer et lui frotter l es cheveux avec tendresse . 

— **Désolé.** Marmonna Chan avant d’embrasser le haut de son crane, Jisung marmonnant que ce n’était pas grave, mais il se frotta tout de même les fesses d’une main. **C’est juste que j’avais prévu de vous faire le petit déjeuner.**

— **Oh !** S’exclama Changbin, ses yeux se mettant à briller.

Chan sourit.

— **Vous avez aimé les crêpes** **de la dernière fois** **, du coup j’ai** **eu l’idée de** **prépar** **er** **quelque chose dans la même veine.** Annonça-t-il sur un ton chantant en tapotant le bout du nez de Changbin avec son index.

  
Changbin loucha brièvement pour le regarder faire, avant de se reconcentrer sur Chan.

— **Du coup vous attendez là, et je vous appellerais quand tout sera prêt, ok ?**

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, alors Chan leur embrassa à chacun le front avant d’enfiler un sweat pour couvrir son torse nu et de descendre dans la cuisine. Ils le regardèrent partir en silence avant d’échanger un regard à la fois curieux et impatient de savoir ce que c’était.

  
Sans compter que Jisung comme Changbin mourraient de faim !

Quand finalement Chan les appela, Jisung et Changbin ne mirent qu'une seconde à descendre. Une bonne odeur de pâte chaude régnait dans la pièce de vie principale et quand ils virent la jolie assiette pleine de pancakes dorés, ils s'exclamèrent de joie, parce que cela ressemblait quant même beaucoup à des crêpes. En juste un peu plus gros.

Et ils avaient définitivement de très bons souvenirs des crêpes. 

Bon, il n'y avait pas de chantilly cette fois-ci, Chan n’avait pas pensé à en racheter, mais Jisung ne mit qu'une seconde à se saisir du Nutella et d'un couteau. Il s'empressa ensuite de recouvrir l'une des pâtisserie de pâte à tartiner. 

Changbin attendit sagement son tour en regardant Chan faire cuire la dernière fournée, et quand ils se retournèrent, Jisung avait les joues particulièrement rondes, et accessoirement, du chocolat tout autour de la bouche. 

Ce fut en gloussant que Changbin se servit un pancake qu'il couvrit de confiture de fruits rouges, et Chan mit sa fournée sur une assiette qu'il alla déposer sur la table, avant de prendre les visage de Jisung en coupe. 

Puis il lécha littéralement le chocolat autour de ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser longuement. Jisung avait le goût du Nutella sur sa langue, et il fut surpris de trouver le goût du miel sur celle de Chan. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de miel sur la table. 

Il se recula en se léchant les lèvres avidement , et jeta un coup d'œil  au plan de travail , seulement pour réaliser que le miel était à côté de la plaque chauffante, à côté de l'assiette vide que  Chan avait dû utiliser jusque-là. 

Il s'empressa alors de récupérer le pot et de se préparer un nouveau pancake en abandonnant lâchement Chan qui n'avait pas bougé. L’alpha était trop occupé à savourer le goût de Jisung et des sucreries sur sa langue, avec un regard d’amoureux transi sur le visage.

Changbin gloussa, essuya les mains sur sa serviette parce que la confiture, ça colle, et s'approcha de l'alpha. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et l'embrassa à son tour, avec moins d'empressement que le baiser qu'avait  pu  partag er les alphas. 

Chan  sortit alors de sa tête et prit le temps d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de l'oméga et de le serrer contre lui  avant de répondre au baiser.

— **Bonjour Bin-ie** _ **baby.**_ Susurra Chan tout contre ses lèvres quand ils se séparèrent. 

Changbin eut un son de gorge appréciateur, à la fois à cause du baiser sucré que l’once d’alpha que Chan avait mis dans sa voix. Il frotta ensuite sa joue contre la mâchoire de l'alpha avec un ronronnement rauque. Jisung en oublia alors presque de mâcher et il les regarda en déglutissant lentement. 

— **Alpha.** Ronronna Changbin en embrassant la mâchoire du dominant. 

Il avait une petite fixette sur les mâchoires en ce moment. 

Les deux dominants frissonnèrent, et Chan ajusta le visage de Changbin pour qu'il puisse renifler le cou de l'oméga et vérifier son odeur. Chan inspira alors profondément les phéromones de Changbin. Non, cela ne sentait pas différemment que d'habitude. 

Il sentait la pomme croquante, et peut être un peu le sommeil, ainsi que Jisung et Chan. Quelque chose dut mal fonctionner dans le cerveau de l'alpha, d’ailleurs, parce que l'instant d'après, il léchait les glandes de Changbin comme un homme assoiffé. 

Ce dernier eut un soupir de plaisir,  se laissant aller un instant avant de fermement attraper la nuque de Chan  et de le repousser  avec force . Peut-être que Changbin sentait un tant soit peu les pré- chaleurs, finalement . Ou alors, c'était juste un reste de phéromones sexuel les d'hier qui était monter à la tête  du dominant . 

Qu'importe, il fallait qu'il se calme pour ne pas forcer Changbin à rentrer en chaleur trop tôt,  et après un couinement piteux parce que son oméga l’avait repoussé, i ls gagnèrent donc la table.  Ils se rassirent et recommencèrent à  mang er  d'abord en silence, le temps que chacun se remette de ce qu'ils v enaient de v oir et  de vivre , avant de commencer à discuter. 

Chan leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient manger ce soir,  histoire de pouvoir choisir  un restaurant. Le problème était que ni Jisung ni Changbin n'avait  la moindre  idée, parce qu’au-delà de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir avec Chan, ils ne connaissaient  strictement rien. 

Du coup, ils répondirent qu’ ils voulaient  juste  quelque chose de nouveau, alors Chan annonça qu'il allait trouver chose d'un peu moins coréen et un peu plus caucasien. Il allait faire des recherches  qu’il fallait et la réservation u n peu plus tard, après sa ronde. 

Une fois que les plus jeunes eurent fini leur repas, Chan mit la vaisselle salle dans l'évier. Il gagna ensuite la salle de bain dans l'optique de faire sa toilette avant sa ronde, laissant les deux autres seuls. 

Ceux-ci  discutèrent  alors  brièvement de ce qui s'était passé entre Changbin et Chan. Et quand l'alpha ressorti de la salle de bain, il paraissait bouillonner. 

— **J'ai eu une autre idée !**

Changbin et Jisung échangèrent un regard dubitatif. 

— **Hein ?**

— **Pour fêter la Saint-Valentin. Comme c'est la fête des amoureux, on pourrait aller courir ensemble, non ?**

— **Ça me va !** Répondit gaiement Jisung en commençant déjà à retirer ses vêtements, en plein milieu de la cuisine. 

Dongchul se serait sûrement indigné, en le voyant faire ainsi, malgré le fait qu’il s soit fait plus ou moins à la presque haine des vêtements qu’avait littéralement Jisung.

Changbin parut quant à lui un peu moins emballé, parce qu'il y avait une espèce de pluie de neige fondue immonde qui tombait dehors, ce qui n'était définitivement pas vraiment agréable. Mais Chan et Jisung finirent par réussir à le convaincre et ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors.

Il y avait toujours autant d'humidité dans l'air, et Changbin tira la tronche quand son poil commença à gonfler. Bon, après, il devait avouer qu’il s’en sortait le mieux. Ce n’était que son ventre qui gonflait vraiment. Par contre les deux alphas…

On auraient dit deux énormes boules de coton sur pattes. L’hiver et l’humidité ne fonctionnaient pas vraiment ensemble...

Voir l’état des alphas le dérida un peu, et il se mit réellement à sourire  quand ils commencèrent à courir, côte à côte. Changbin devait ralentir le rythme pour ne pas perdre les alphas, et ainsi, il pouvait avoir le plaisir de sentir leurs fourrures frotter contre la  sienne . 

Chan devait aussi faire une pause de temps à autre pour marquer certains repères olfactifs de leur territoire, Jisung donnant parfois un coup de main. Mais c'était surtout l'aîné, et du coup, Jisung et Changbin le laissaient faire et se câliner le temps de. 

Cela pris plusieurs heures, parce qu'il y eut beaucoup de pauses. Chan en lui-même avait besoin de pauses pour faire les marquages, mais il y avait ensuite toutes les pauses durant lesquelles ils s'étaient chican és , ils s'étaient toilettés, et ils s'étaient imprégn és .

Sans compter tous les moment où ils s'étaient courus après comme des chiots, et qu'ils avaient perdu la limite du territoire de vue. 

Quand ils rentrèrent finalement,  bien plus tard donc , ils s'étaient tout mouillé à cause de la pluie gelée, et boueux parce que le sol était absolument  immonde avec tout al pluie qui n’avait de cesse de tomber. 

On disait que l’hiver était la saison sèche en Corée, Changbin commençait sérieusement à en douter.  Ce qui commençait à soûler Chan par contre, au-delà du sale temps, c’était bien l’hiver. Celui plus doux d’Australie commençait à lui manquer, et il se promit d’emmener ses cadets en Australie pendant un hiver coréen, histoire qu’ils en profitent.

  
Sans compter que le décalage allait sérieusement les perturber. Un peu comme Chan, quand il avait quitté l’hiver australien pour l’été humide de Corée.

Une fois dans l’hanok, Chan leur fit s’essuyer leurs pattes, histoire de ne pas en foutre partout. Ce fut bien évidemment mission impossible, Dumb et Dumber se battant pour avoir de la place sur le paillasson, et finissant par mettre plus de boue à côté que sur le morceau de tissu.

Avec un soupir las, Chan les regarda reprendre forme humaine, puis les envoya se débarbouiller pendant qu’il s'occupait de faire du feu pour chauffer l'igloo qu'était devenu l'hanok en leur absence. 

Quand Jisung et Changbin ressortirent de la salle de bain, il était bientôt l'heure de manger. Chan sortit du sanglier du congélateur, décidé à préparer des bons petits plats à ses cadets pour donner de l’énergie à Changbin, et les plus jeunes se chargèrent de déplacer de la literie de la chambre à la réserve. 

Peut-être que Changbin n'était pas encore réellement en pré-chaleurs, mais il avait quand même envie de nicher. Surtout en sachant que Dongchul allait revenir ce soir. La meute allait avoir besoin de resserrer les liens, et chasser les odeurs étrangères sur la peau du bêta avec les leurs.

Chan les regarda faire des allers-retours avec amusement, leurs petits bras, malgré la taille des biceps de Changbin, ayant beaucoup de mal à déplacer autant de coussins et de couvertures en si peu de temps. En même temps, ils n’étaient pas si grands, donc il y avait moins de surface pour porter tout ça.

Changbin vira sans remords Jisung quand tout fut déplacé, histoire de faire son nid tranquille, et le jeune alpha se retrouva à assister son aîné avec la préparation du repas. Ils firent du riz frit avec des petits morceaux de sangliers, et du kimchi industriel, parce qu’ils avaient fini leur réserve.

  
Chan allait définitivement faire de plus grands champs. Sans compter qu’il allait avoir de la main d’œuvre, maintenant, pour l’aider à s’occuper du chou et préparer le kimchi pour l’hiver.

Quand Changbin sortit finalement de la réserve, visiblement satisfait, ils mangèrent recroquevillés dans le canapé, en face de la cheminée qui brûlait bien. Changbin était pelotonnés entre les deux dominants, et il se rappela ce qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit quand ils s'étaient promenés. 

— **Vous vous souvenez quand on a dû faire cette promenade, tous ensemble? Après mon arrivée. ** Il se tut brièvement, tentant de se rappeler les détails. **Genre Chan marchait en humain et nous on était en loup s. **

— **Ah oui ! Quand j’étais en convalescence et je ne pouvais pas encore me transformer.**

— **Quand on était pas encore proches.** Murmura Jisung en regardant son bol. 

— **Vous vous bagarriez déjà beaucoup, à ce moment-là.** Commenta Chan avec amusement.

Jisung s’empressa de dire qu’en même temps, Changbin avait du répondant, et qu’il était plus proche de l’âge de Jisung, et qu’accessoirement, Changbin venait globalement du même type de meute, avec comme seule différence le fait que la meute familiale de Jisung était plus traditionnelle.

— **Non, ce n’était pas ça.** Murmura timidement Changbin en jouant avec ses baguettes. J **'essayais surtout de ne pas faire l’oméga. D’être plus alpha,** **comme vous,** **tu vois. D’être… Fort. Agressif.**

— **Oh.**

Il y eut un blanc, puis Jisung demanda avec un petit sourire timide, mais plein d’espoir :

— **Du coup, on se dispute moins en ce moment, donc ça veut dire que tu as arrêté de faire semblant ?**

— **Oui.** Répondit Changbin du tac au tac avec un large sourire. **Pour de vrai.** Il baissa la tête pour jouer cette fois avec ce qui restait dans son bol **. Je me sens mieux maintenant, plus connecté avec mon oméga.**

Il leva les yeux pour se rendre compte que Chan et Jisung le regardaient avec de petits sourires tendres.

Ils finirent, peu après ça, entassés dans le nid, à se serrer fort les uns contre les autres. Ils s’étaient aidés, tous, à se construire. Enfin, Changbin et Jisung. Pour ce qui était de Chan, le travail n’était définitivement pas fini. Mais Changbin avait réussi à accepter qu’il était un oméga.

Qu’il était un oméga, mais qu’il était fort, et qu’il pouvait s’affirmer. Que sa classe ne le diminuait pas, que oui il était moins musclé que Chan et Jisung, qu’il avait un utérus, mais qu’il n’était décidément pas que ça. Qu’il était fort, et définitivement, personne ne remettait le fait qu’il était un Premier Lieutenant en cause, ici.

Par ailleurs, si un nouveau membre venait, et tentait de lui voler son poste, il allait clairement se battre et défendre son rôle, parce qu’il savait qu’il en était capable, et qui le méritait.

Pour Jisung, c’était plus subtil. Jisung avait craint une présentation en oméga, mais il s’était retrouvé alpha, ce qu’il souhaitait plus que tout. Donc théoriquement, il n’y avait pas de travail à faire. Il n’avait pas à s’accepter.

Enfin. Il n’avait pas  à  accept er sa classe. 

Par contre, cependant, il avait du accepté ce qu’il était vraiment, mais il ne s’en rendait pas compte. Il n’était pas comme Chan. Il n’était pas comme les alphas clichés, il n'était pas dominant, effrayant ou écrasant. Il était introverti en terrain inconnu, et extraverti à l’extrême avec ses amis, comme un chiot qui avait trop d’énergie.

Il était un chiot. Il était énergique, il était adorable, et il était inoffensif.

Et inconsciemment, vivre dans un environnement aussi positif, il ne remarquait plus à quel point son comportement pourrait paraître bizarre pour les puristes qui avaient des idées bien tranchée sur ce qu’était un alpha.

Mais Jisung avait de l’alpha, c’était un alpha après tout.  Et les alphas aimaient chouchouter leurs partenaires, comme Chan avait pu faire avec les pancakes.  Ce fut  d’ailleurs  pour  ç a que le jeun e alpha quitta soudainement mais discrètement le nid, alors que Changbin et Chan glissa ie nt doucement dans le sommeil.

Quand ils revinrent à eux, il y avait posé sur le parquet près du nid l’un de leur bocal en verre, rempli d’eau, et de camélias, avec quelques roses d'hiver. Jisung n’ayant pas d’argent, il était évident que le jeune alpha les avait trouvé dans la nature.

Sans compter que les pétales étaient un peu taché, et les fleurs pas aussi jolies que celles en magasin.

Chan  était accessoirement particulièrement impressionné, parce qu’il n’aurait sincèrement pas cru qu'il puisse avoir des plantes qui fleurissaient vu le mois et la saison. Mais il avait bien vu les recherches sur le navigateur de son téléphone, alors  Jisung devait juste être  très déterminé,  et connaître particulièrement bien les plantes du territoire.

L’aîné se leva en premier, et alla poser le vase improvisé sur la table à manger de la pièce de vie, là où il ne risquait pas de se faire renverser par la maladresse ou le manque d’attention des trois loups. Parce que honnêtement, Chan était sincèrement tout autant maladroit que Changbin et Jisung.

Un coup d’œil jeté à l’horloge lui apprit qu’il y avait deux heures avant le goûter, et qu’il était peut-être temps de faire les chocolats.

Il sortit le moule en silicone qu’il avait acheté, les tablettes de chocolat et les différentes garnitures. Il était assis dans le canapé à traîner sur son téléphone quand ses deux cadets émergèrent finalement, comme il les avait laissé se câliner ensemble. Changbin se frottait les yeux de manière adorable, mais Jisung semblait chercher quelque chose.

Quand il vit le bocal sur la table, il attrapa Changbin par le poignet et pointa les fleurs du doigt en le poussant vers le bouquet.

— **C’est très joli !** S’exclama Changbin en caressant du bout des doigts les pétales délicats. O **ù est ce que tu as réussi à trouver ça ?** Questionna-t-il ensuite.

Jisung haussa les épaules l’air de rien et joua des sourcils.

— **J’ai cherché sur le téléphone de Chan puis dans la foret.** Répondit il en levant ses mains devant son visage, et en remuant les doigts comme s’il faisait de la magie.

Changbin pouffa, mais le remercia d’un bisou sur la joue, et Chan fit la même, avant de leur annoncer qu’il allait commencer l’atelier chocolat. Changbin parut juste un chouia mécontent de quitter son nid, mais comme il n’était pas encore réellement en pré-chaleur, il n’objecta pas de vive voix, et s’assit docilement autour de la table.

Chan se chargea de mettre le chocolat à cuir au bain marie, et Jisung regarda curieusement cette façon de faire. L’odeur du chocolat chaud se répandit bien vite dans la pièce, Chan touillant les carrés pendant que Jisung lui tournait autour, voulant être utile, mais étant aussi particulièrement curieux de cette manière de faire.

Changbin eut un son de gorge de plaisir, et les deux alphas se tournèrent comme un seul homme, paraissant à la fois choqué et surpris d’entendre un tel son. Changbin eut un sourire en coin.

— **On dirait qu** **e** **Chan est en rut, vous ne trouvez pas ?** Questionna l’oméga l’air de rien, et Jisung ne mit qu’une seconde à faire le lien.

— **C’est vrai ! Il manquerait juste une touche de phéromones et…**

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Chan, qui secoua son index de gauche à droite en protestant. Quoi qu’ils pensaient, cela allait forcément être une mauvais idée, et ils feraient mieux d’y renoncer avant même de la formuler.

Les deux plus jeunes boudèrent alors jusqu’à que le chocolat soit fondu, et que Chan le mette dans les moules. Ce fut ensuite à Changbin et Jisung jouer, les deux jeunes loups paraissant particulièrement divertis par le seul fait de mettre des fruits à coque et des petits morceaux de fruits séchés dans le chocolat chaud.

Chan les regarda faire avec affection, et quand Changbin enfonça peut-être délibérément son index dans le chocolat chaud pour en avoir plein le doigt et le présenter à Jisung, l’alpha se contenta de secouer sa tête en souriant.

Cela ne valait pas le coup de les gronder gentiment quand le but était juste de s’amuser et de passer un bon moment ensemble. Jisung passa un bon moment à sucer l’index de Changbin sans quitter son regard, avant de finalement regarder Chan et de se reculer.

Il se lécha les lèvres, avant que celles-ci ne s’étirent en un sourire taquin.

— **Définitivement aussi bon que Chan, cela manque juste un peu de phéromones.**

Chan se fit alors un plaisir de lui taper l’arrière du crâne en guise de punition, les oreilles rouges.

Après cela, ils retournèrent dans le nid. Ils devaient arriver dans Pyojimul, pour dix-huit heures trente, alors ils allaient partir peu après dix-sept heures. Ils avaient quelques heures à tuer, qu’ils se décidèrent à passer en flemmardant dans le nid.

Chan ramena son ordinateur, et ils se retrouvèrent à travailler sur leurs compostions en échangent des baisers et des caresses. L’odeur de Changbin se faisait progressivement plus sucrée, plus attirante, les pré-chaleurs commençant à grignoter lentement le corps de l’oméga.

Mais Changbin assurait qu'il allait bien, qu’il allait être en état pour ce soir.

De toute façon, ils ne comptaient pas s’attarder, parce que Jisung n’aimait pas forcément rester trop longtemps en ville.

Quand finalement l’heure de partir arriva, ils allèrent se faire beau. Chan leur donna des chemises, ils mirent des jeans sombres, et des baskets propres qui n’avaient pas souffert de la boue du territoire. Ils s’amassèrent ensuite dans le joli SUV, avant de se mettre en route.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	97. Chapitre 97, ou comment passer une bonne Saint-Valentin

Bien évidemment, le quatorze n’avait pas été de tout repos pour Dongchul, parce que même s’il n’avait pas passé la veille avec les trois autres, leurs odeurs étaient définitivement imprégnées dans son lit, et malgré sa douche et son déodorant, son odeur restait lourdement impactée par celle des autres.

Et après le super mois qu’il avait passé, justement à cause des odeurs d’alphas et d’oméga sur sa peau, il se retrouva avec un petit paquet de lettres et de chocolats dans son casier. Sachant qu’il n’en avait jamais reçu au cours des années précédentes, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de tout ça.

Au moins, personne ne lui avait demandé de réponse immédiate, parce que c’était ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l’aise. Il ne savait définitivement pas comment repousser gentiment les gens, alors il préférait ne pas avoir à le faire, tout simplement.

Cependant, Dongchul ne doutait pas que tou.te.s les prétendant.e.s espéraient qu’il allait tenter de rentrer contact avec eux et elles après. Sauf qu’elles et ils, allaient malheureusement attendre longtemps, parce que le bêta n’avait clairement aucune intention de les recontacter. Pas quand il avait Jisung et Changbin qui l’attendaient à la maison.

Et Chan.

Hyeja salua Dongchul d’un signe de la main quand il s’assit sur sa petite chaise de lycéen. Ils échangèrent de brèves salutations et comme il était encore tôt, Hyeja l’attaqua sur les cinq lettres que le bêta avait posé négligemment sur un coin de son bureau.

— **Quoi ?** Grommela Dongchul en s’empressant de les ranger dans son sac.

— **Tu es toujours aussi populaire.** Lança-t-elle l’air de rien.

— **Jisung, Chan et Changbin sont populaires. Pas moi.**

Il n’y avait pas vraiment d’amertume dans la voix du bêta, surtout parce que celui-ci était parfaitement heureux avec Jisung. Et Changbin, aussi. Voir Chan. La seule pensée un peu noire qu’il avait, c’était que visiblement, les bêtas n’étaient pas attirants, à moins d’avoir des phéromones d’autre classe sur eux.

Par ailleurs, vu l’odeur qui flottait légèrement autour des mains de Hyeja, il semblerait que Dongchul n’avait pas été le seul à avoir reçu des lettres d’admirateurs. Hyeja finit par lui avouer qu’elle et une oméga de la classe d’à côté se tournaient autour depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

  
Et que visiblement, cela allait bien se finir, parce qu’elles avaient prévu de se voir plus tard dans le week-end pour fêter comme il se devait la Saint-Valentin. Dongchul le félicita, et Hyeja lui demanda ce qu’il avait prévu de faire, pour la Saint-Valentin., avec son petit-ami.

— **Err…**

C’est vrai que Hyeja ne savait qu’il était dans une relation à plusieurs, et que par conséquent, cela changeait beaucoup les choses.

— **On… Va aller au restaurant ce soir, normalement.** Finit-il par se décider à annoncer.

  
Ça au moins, il en était sûr, enfin sûr, pour peu que Changbin aille bien, et c’était un rendez-vous normal. Hyeja le questionna ensuite sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir offrir à Jisung, et là, Dongchul ne sut définitivement plus quoi répondre. Certes, il avait de l’argent de poche, mais quand on était un gamer, celui-ci ne faisait pas long feu.

Il avait déjà prévu d’acheter un petit bouquet pour les trois, et cela ne servait visiblement à rien de leur offrir du chocolat comme ils avaient décidé d’en faire eux même. Il ne savait donc pas ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir offrir à Jisung spécialement, vu le peu qu’il restait sur son compte.

— **Pourquoi pas un caspalet ou une peluche de rut ? Je sais qu’il y en a des pas chers à la galerie marchande du centre-ville.**

Oui, sauf que Jisung avait déjà un caspalet et une peluche de rut, courtoisie de Chan. Même si Jisung ne portait pas autant son caspalet que son autre collier avec les breloques, il était toujours dans son tiroir, dans la chambre. La peluche, elle, reposait dans la réserve prête à être utilisée pendant les périodes, quand elle n’était pas dans le futon à l’étage.

Jisung n’en avait pas besoin au quotidien, puisqu’il avait Changbin et Chan.

Honnêtement, une peluche de rut aurait été une bonne idée, surtout en sachant que le bêta n’allait pas être dans le coin pour au moins deux semaines encore. Le problème, c’était qu’il ne le sentait pas. Blague à part, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle fragrance choisir pour la peluche, et il avait un peu peur que cela soit toujours trop cher.

Hyeja ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du bêta, mais elle dut sûrement remarquer qu’il ne semblait décidément pas convaincu par ses propositions, alors elle haussa les épaules et joua avec un stylo.

— **Si le caspalet c’est trop cher ou impossible, tu pourrais juste lui prendre un collier ?** Elle se lécha les lèvres, avant de sourire l’air de rien. **Ma mère a un magasin de bijou** **x** **fantaisie** **s pas loin du lycée** **et genre. C'est pas cher.**

— **On perd pas le nord, mmh ?** Demanda alors Dongchul avec un petit sourire amusé.

Hyeja s’empressa de lever les mains pour le défendre.

— **Non, mais** **genre..** **. Je… Donne juste un conseil. Pour aider un ami. Et le boulot ma mère.** Répondit elle en gardant son air d’apparente nonchalance, en battant innocemment des paupière d’une manière qui rappelait à Dongchul Jisung.

Dongchul eut un son de gorge amusé.

— **T’inquiète, en vrai, ça pourrait être une bonne idée…** Finit il par faire distraitement en fixant le tableau sans le voir.

Si Dongchul réussissait à trouver des bijoux pas cher, peut être qu’il allait pouvoir en acheter plusieurs et faire plaisir à tout le monde ! Après, pas sûr qu’il ait le temps de les acheter pour aujourd’hui. Il n’aurait pas du s’y prendre au dernier moment...

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Et effectivement, Dongchul n’avait pas eu le temps. Il avait fini un peu plus tard ce soir-là parce qu’il avait dû nettoyer la salle de classe avec d’autres élèves. Quand il était finalement sortit du bagne, il était passé par un fleuriste au coin de la rue.

Lorsqu’il vit les prix des fleurs, ses yeux manquèrent de lui sortir des orbites.

C’était des plantes ! Des bouts de plantes qu'on avait coupé ! Pourquoi cela coûtait si cher ? Le fleuriste dut sentir son désarroi, parce qu’il vint à sa rescousse, et le guida vers une petite étagère plein de bouquets de jolies fleurs séchés qui coûtaient déjà moins cher.

Qu’elles soient séchés étaient d’ailleurs une très bonne nouvelle, parce que ce n'était pas que Dongchul, doutait de la capacité de ses cadets à garder des fleurs en vie… Mais il doutait définitivement. Et n plus, les fleurs séchées gardaient plus longtemps leur fragrance, lui avait assuré le vendeur.

  
Sans compter qu’elles duraient plus longtemps tout court, comme elles étaient déjà mortes.

Quand il ressortit finalement de la boutique, son compte bancaire était plus léger, mais il avait définitivement suffisamment pour pouvoir acheter un bijou fantaisie à Jisung. Mais ça, cela sera pour la semaine prochaine. Là, il devait surtout rentrer, se doucher, et se changer.

D’ailleurs, jamais il n’aurait cru faire comme dans tous ces dramas et ces shōjos, et passer deux heures à se préparer et finir devant son armoire sans savoir quoi porter. Et pourtant, ce fut le cas, parce qu’en même temps, il avait bien plus de choix de tenue ici que chez la meute.

Accessoirement, pour se justifier de toutes ces préparations, Dongchul pourrait aussi ajouter qu’ en quelques mois de cohabitations, Chan, Jisung et Changbin avaient réussi à l e voir quand il  é tait au plus bas, mais ils ne l’avaient jamais vu quand il était habillé pour plaire. Alors il comptait bien changer ça.

Il finit par opter pour un col roulé et un pantalon sombre, après plusieurs dizaines minutes d’essais et de réflexion.

Bon sang, Jisung et Changbin l’aimaient déjà, il n’avait pas besoin de se faire beau. Mais il devait avouer que se voir aussi bien apprêt é lui donner quand un petit booste de confidence. 

Il n’était peut-être pas aussi musclé que Chan, mais il compensait ses muscles par sa taille, et son pantalon lui faisait ds jolies jambes.

Il ne savait même pas qu’on pouvait dire ça de jambes de mec, mais il était obligé de le reconnaître.

Quand il quitta l'appartement de ses parents, il était juste à peine stressé. C’était juste un petit repas entre amis, et petits-amis d’ailleurs. Ce n’était pas différent de d’habitude, et de toute façon, la Saint-Valentin était une fête capitaliste et crée par les Américains.

  
Cela n’empêcha malheureusement pas son anxiété de se réveiller et lui chatouiller l’estomac.

Il dut alors retourner au toilette avant de finalement  pouvoir enfin  partir.  Sauf qu’il  se retrouva dans la cabine du pick-up  à attendre un  instant,  l e moteur  devant chauffer un peu à cause du froid , e t il lissa presque maniaquement son  par-dessus, les fleurs séchées reposant sagement sur le siège d’à côté. 

Chan ne lui avait pas envoyé de message, alors Dongchul présumait que Changbin était suffisamment en forme pour que le resto tienne toujours. Tout allait bien se passer.

Tout allait peut-être bien se passer, mais Dongchul était tellement prit dans sa tête, qu’une fois qu’il f u t garé près du restaurant qu'avait  choisi  Chan, il n e réalisa pas lorsque les trois autres et leur joli SUV  s e garèrent à côté de lui. 

Il sortit de sa tête que lorsqu’on toqua à sa fenêtre, et il manqua de sauter jusqu’au plafond malgré sa ceinture  de sécurité au son. Puis il reconnut la bouille adorable de Jisung,  et son rythme cardiaque se calma un peu .  Il ne mit alors qu’une seconde avant de se détacher et d’ouvrir la portière, Jisung faisant un bon en arrière pour ne pas se  la prendre dans le visage .

Ce serait dommage de se blesser juste avant le dîner.

— **Jiji !** S’exclama gaiement Dongchul.

L’instant d’après, il avait attiré le jeune alpha à lui, et le pauvre garçon se faisait compresser contre le torse de son aîné,  qui le serrait peut-être juste un peu trop fort à cause du stress . Cela fit rire  Jisung, qui n’avait pas l’habitude de voir Dongchul aussi affectueux , et il serra gentiment  le bêta c ontre à lui à son tour. Puis Dongchul se recula pour pouvoir embrasser sa tempe 

Cela ne sembla définitivement pas suffire à Jisung, qui attrapa le visage de son aîné pour l'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres.

— **Joyeuse Saint-Valentin !** Souhaita ensuite Jisung quand ils se séparèrent finalement.

— **C’est une fête capitaliste.** Répliqua Dongchul avec un air béat.

Jisung n’était pas sûr de comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire, surtout avec cette tête, mais il eut un petit rire parce que Dongchul avait l’air complètement amoureux. Changbin finit par donner un coup de hanche à Jisung pour le faire dégager, qui le fit alors voler sur le côté, et prit Dongchul dans ses gros bras.

— **Tu t’es fait tout beau !** Le complimenta l’oméga en le couvrant de bas en haut avec un regard appréciateur, Jisung acquiesçant furieusement en levant les pouces pour approuver plus encore la déclaration de Changbin.

— **Toi aussi.** Répliqua Dongchul en embrassant le haut du crane du Changbin qui était pile sous ses lèvres.

Changbin leva ensuite la tête et tendit ses lèvres.

— **Moi aussi je veux un bisou !**

Dongchul jeta un regard à Jisung, qui lui fit signe de s’exécuter,  presque menaçant . Alors Dongchul se pencha et déposa un rapidement baiser sur les lèvres de l’oméga qui sourit ensuite de toutes ses dents. Il  se recula, maintenant satisfait, et rejoignit  Jisung en deux bonds  joyeux , et observa les deux aînés se jauger  du regard . 

Chan s’approcha avec hésitation, et après un moment de gêne monstrueuse, il finit par enlacer Dongchul. Le bêta se raidit un instant, surpris de voir que Chan puisse oser faire ça, puis il se  détendit rapidement et enlaça l’alpha,  le serrant gentiment contre son torse.

Il nota distraitement quelque part au fond de sa tête que Chan tenait parfaitement dans ses bras, avec son torse plus épais que celui des deux autres, mais déjà l’alpha se reculait et se tournait vers l’entrée du restaurant.

— **Allons y !** Annonça-t-il alors résolument, en marchant vite pour cacher ses joues rouges.

Changbin, Jisung et Dongchul échangèrent des regards amusés,  ne manquant pas de noter l’état de ses oreilles qui ne firent que l’incriminer un peu plus. Ils se décidèrent ensuite à lui emboîter le pas, non sans que tout d’abord, Dongchul verrouille manuellement le pick-up. 

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte du restaurant que Dongchul se rappela des fleurs. 

  
Merde.

Bon, il les donnerait à Jisung plus tard.

On les guida jusqu’à une petite table dans un coin, et la salle était encore relativement vide, parce que la soirée ne faisait que commencer. La serveuse les œilla curieusement, les trouvant tou s  le s quatre  sûrement trop jeunes pour être dans un restaurants comme ça sans parents. 

S urtout en regardant Jisung avec ses joues rondes qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir, même avec la présentation.

Mais Chan l’ignora royalement, ouvrant les menus et expliquant les plats à Changbin, pendant que Dongchul s’occupait de Jisung. Il avait très peu de plats traditionnels coréens, surtout des plats plutôt caucasiens que les deux plus jeunes ne connaissaient pas vraiment.

Chan avait vérifié les finances avant de venir, il allait sûrement pouvoir prendre des jolies pièces de viande pour ses cadets. Lui, il avait envie de frites et de poisson, tandis que Dongchul commanda des pâtes.

On leur donna des boissons, Jisung et Changbin faisant un peu la tête parce qu’il n’y avait pas d’alcool.

Chan leur rappela qu’ici, il s étai en t mineur s,  même s’ils l’étaient toujours dans la forêt , et qu’on avait pas le droit de faire boire les mineurs en ville. Qu’importe, visiblement,  ils passèrent vite à autre chose, les sodas leur plut,  et  tout était nouveau . Changbin et Jisung regard èren t  alors  autour d’eux  en sirotant leur soda , observant la ville dans toute sa splendeur.

Les gens étaient bien habillés, le personnel était bien habillé. Tout l monde était bien habillé, et c’était un joli restaurant très européen, avec des rideaux, des bougies et des dorures, et Jisung finit par se pelotonner contre Dongchul avec un air méfiant, clairement intimidé.

Changbin était quant à lui un peu à l’ouest, il l’avait été depuis qu’il s’était réveillé de la sieste qu’il avait fait dans la voiture.

— **On a fait du chocolat.** Expliqua Jisung en tenant le bras de Dongchul, jouant avec la montre qui était cachée sous la manche du col roulé du bêta. **J’ai mis de l’orange dans le mien et des noix. Tu aimes ?**

— **Bien sûr. Tout m’ira.** Le rassura Dongchul en caressant ses cheveux.

Jisung lui fit un sourire lumineux, et attrapa son verre avant de le boire à deux main, le bêta le regardant prendre des petites gorgées avec un air attendri. Chan était très occupé à rassurer Changbin, une main autour de sa nuque, à frotter ses glandes.

L’oméga avait commencé à sentir les pré-chaleurs, et quitter son nid n’était définitivement pas une habitude qu’il avait. Du coup, son instinct était turlupiné, et il se raccrochait à son Alpha. Mais Changbin lui-même avait assuré qu’il allait bien, et qu’il était totalement en état pour aller au restaurant.

On leur apporta leurs assiettes, et Jisung comme Changbin parurent impressionnés par tout ce qu’il y avait à manger. Puis Chan et Dongchul commencèrent à manger, et après quelques minutes, Jisung finit par demander d’une petite voix si on ne pouvait pas les aider.

Ce n’était pas qu’il ne savait pas couper leur viande, c’était qu’ils ne savaient pas le faire avec un couteau et une fourchette. Dongchul et Chan échangèrent un regard complice, à la fois amusés et attendris par la détresse de leurs cadets.

Bon, ce n’était pas très gentil, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s’en empêcher.

Les aînés se retrouvèrent donc à guider leurs cadets pour qu’ils puissent couper leur nourriture. Bon, ils n’étaient pas encore très adroits, mais ils réussirent à se couper des morceaux de viande et de patates. Mais cela n’empêcha pas Jisung de taper dans les frites de Dongchul, bien plus faciles à manger que les pommes de terre entières qui accompagnaient son steak.

Les chaleurs de Changbin finirent bien évidemment par arriver sur la table, les plus jeunes pas du tout gêné de parler de ça en public. Dongchul n’allait sûrement plus être là vers la fin, mais a priori, si tout se passait bien, le pire n’arriverait que dimanche, et Dongchul sera là pour donner un petit coup de main.

Mais normalement, il n’y avait pas de raison que cela se passe mal, Chan et Jisung pouvant très bien prendre soin de Changbin et du territoire à deux. Accessoirement, ils remercièrent le hasard qui avait fait que les périodes des membres de la meute tombaient pile avec les week-end, seul moment de la semaine où Dongchul était là.

Ils badinèrent en mangeant, et même Chan et Dongchul échangèrent, les plus jeunes partageant alors un regard. Enfin les plus vieux se rapprochaient !

Puis Chan demanda si Dongchul avait reçu des lettres de confessions, et Jisung perdit son sourire, agrippant fermement le bras de Dongchul avec un grognement possessif. Chan eut un sourire amusé face à cette réaction, et Dongchul rassura le jeune alpha, caressant tendrement son visage.

Il n’y avait que lui dans son cœur. Puis Changbin lui donna un coup de pied sous la table, et après avoir roulé des yeux, Dongchul assura que Changbin aussi était dans son cour. Étrangement, en l’entendant, Chan se mit à fixer intensément l'assiette de Changbin, qu’il était en train de finir.

Avec les pré-chaleurs, Changbin n’avait plus trop faim, ce qui l’attristait un peu, parce que le peu qu’il avait goûté lui avait beaucoup plu. Il comptait bien demandé à Chan de revenir ici, en tout cas.

Jisung toussa dans sa main fortement quand il remarqua la réaction de Chan. Bon sang, il n’allait pas supporter ce manège très longtemps.

Ils ne prirent pas de dessert tout simplement parce qu’il y avait du chocolat à la maison et que Changbin était ailleurs, et le visage du jeune alpha perdit toute couleur quand il apprit qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir avoir de cheesecake tout simplement parce que le café était fermé.

Il ne cessa de faire la tête quand Dongchul lui proposa de faire le chemin du retour avec lui. Changbin le laissa partir simplement parce que l’organisation le plus intéressante serait de mettre Chan et Dongchul dans la même voiture.

Mais cela n’allait évidemment pas être possible puisqu’il n’y avait qu’eux qui savaient conduire.

Ils se décidèrent à partir une fois que Chan eut fini de racler les assiettes, et pendant que l’alpha alla payer, ils attendirent dehors, dans le parking. Changbin était accroché à Dongchul par ce qu’il était en pré-chaleur, et Jisung était accroché à Dongchul parce qu’il était amoureux.

Quand Chan retourna finalement dans le parking, il regarda Dongchul et ses deux petits poulpes un instant, avant de secouer sa tête. Quelle bande d’enfants. Et ce sentiment ne fit que se renforcer quand, alors qu’il fallut se séparer Changbin refusa de quitter ses partenaires.

Il voulait rester collé à  ses petits-amis , il avait besoin d’amour. Du coup, Jisung fut donc obligé de rester av ec  Chan et Changbin, se mettant à l’arrière avec l’oméga pour le garder dans ses bras et caresser ses cheveux. L’oméga ronronnait comme un moteur, et il ne réagit même pas quand Jisung l’attacha, et Dongchul ferma la portière pour gagner le pick-up. 

Il avait Jisung, et cela suffisait pour le moment.

Le retour fut rapide, parce que Changbin et Jisung alternaient des phases de sommeil et de semi-conscience. Ils se réveillèrent vraiment à la fin du trajet, et se mirent à s’exciter comme des enfants quand ils réalisèrent que Dongchul était derrière eux, une fois qu’ils quittèrent la route nationale pour le chemin de terre de la foret.

Chan ria en les regardant faire, ne protestant même pas quand ils se détachèrent pouvoir se draper sur le dossier  de la banquette arrière  et faire coucou à Dongchul, qui leur répondit d’une main avant de se concentrer de leur faire des  appels de phares.

Quand ils se garèrent devant l’hanok, et alors que Chan mettait le SUV dans le garage, Changbin et Jisung retournèrent attaquer Dongchul. Le bêta en profita pour leur donner ses fleurs, et Changbin tout particulièrement rayonna.

Son oméga était très content du présent, et il devint plus rose encore quand Dongchul l’embrassa sur la joue, en lui murmurant à l’oreille qu’il n’avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait demandé quand ils étaient allés chez lui. Jisung leur jeta un coup d’œil curieux et méfiant, mais Changbin se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

Chan finit par sortir du garage, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il les regarda lentement, les uns après les autres, avant de se diriger vers l’entrée de l’hanok, en sortant les clés.

Il avait l’impression d’être de côté, parfois. Il savait que cela était partiellement sa faute, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d’être blessé.

Une fois rentré, le quatuor ne mit exactement qu’un e minute chrono à retirer leurs vêtements d’hiver, puis Changbin et  Jisung  emmenèrent Dongchul avec eux dans le nid. Chan se retrouva  alors derrière, et il en profita pour lancer le feu. 

P arce que l’hanok ressemblait plus à un igloo qu’à une maison habitable. Et avec un peu de chance, le feu allait durer un bonne partie de la nuit, et il n’allait pas faire aussi froid  que d’habitude demain.

Quand il gagna à son tour la réserve, Dongchul était allongé au centre du nid, avec Changbin press é contre lui à ren i fler son cou, et Jisung qui lui donnait des petits morceaux de chocolat en lui parlant de leurs dernières créations musicales.

Chan fronça les sourcils. Déjà, de un, il fallait que Jisung et Changbin se mettent en pyjama, s’ils ne voulaient pas salir le nid. De plus, il faudrait qu’ils se lavant les dents, vu l’heure. Puis Chan réalisa ce qu'il pensait et il porta ses mains à son visage.

Il était leur Alpha, et leur petit-ami. Pas leur père.

Ce qu’il voyait le mettait trop mal à l’aise, et il finit par sorti de la réserve. De toute façon, il avait une ronde à faire. Alors il se déshabilla, et quelque secondes après, la porte d’entrée claqua. Dongchul se redressa, délogeant Changbin qui couina et se pelotonna de nouveau contre le torse de Dongchul, la tête posée sur les cuisses du bêta.

  
Jisung fronça les sourcils en voyant son aîné réagir comme ça. Il n’avait même pas fini de lui faire goûter ses chocolats.

— **Pourquoi il réagit comme ça…** Se demanda Dongchul à voix basse en fixant la porte de la réserve.

Jisung jeta un coup d’œil au battant de bois, avant de hausser les épaules.

— **Il se fait du mal tout seul, et il** **ne** **p** **e** **ut s’en prendre qu’à lui.** Annonça-t-il en déposant finalement les chocolat dans leur boite, sur les cartons. **On a pas arrêté de lui dire de te parler, mais il veut pas, alors s’il est pas content, il n’a qu’à se bouger.**

Jisung attrapa ensuite le menton de Dongchul avec deux doigts, et il posa ses lèvres contre celles de son aîné, étouffant sa réponse. Sauf que Dongchul n’allait pas se laisser faire taire ainsi, et il attrapa la nuque de Jisung et le força à se reculer, le jeune alpha grimaçant de mécontentement.

Dongchul l’ignora.

— **Vous pensez que je devrais aller lui parler ?**

Jisung ne répondit pas, jouant les petits poils sur ses phalanges distraitement. Changbin se redressa contre lui.

— **Je ne pense pas qu** **e** **cela va changer quelque chose.** Marmonna Changbin en se pressant de tout son long contre le bêta.

Dongchul acquiesça et frotta son dos, Changbin s’affaissant contre lui.

— **Je suis d’accord.** Finit par faire Jisung **. À chaque fois qu’on a tenté de lui tirer les vers du n** **ez** **ou de le mettre face à ses conneries, soit il s’est énervé contre nous, soit il a simplement contourn** **é** **le sujet. Je pense que si c’est toi qui vas lui en parler, il va réagir pire encore.**

Dongchul se gratta pensivement la mâchoire, et Changbin frotta son nez contre sa main comme un petit chat pour avoir des caresses. Le bêta lui caressa alors la joue puis les cheveux, Jisung s’approchant pour masser sa nuque.

Changbin rayonnait face à toute cette attention.

— **Mais on peut pas laisser les choses continuer comme ça…** Murmura faiblement Dongchul.

— **S’il ne se réveille pas avant que tu ais finis les cours, je pense que je vais vous enfermer dans** **la** **réserve et vous laisser vous démerder**. Annonça très sérieusement Changbin, avec une voix rauque.

Jisung eut un renâclement amusé.

— **Bonne idée.**

— **Ça va mal finir.** Commenta quant à lui Dongchul, pourtant souriant.

— **Soit vous allez vous taper dessus, soit vous allez vous embrasser, et dans** **tous** **le** **s** **cas, c’est sexy.** Annonça Changbin avec une expression suffisante.

Jisung et Dongchul ne purent qu’avoir un petit rire face à la réponse de l’oméga.

— **Tout ça pour dire, je ne pense pas qu’il faut que tu ailles lui parler.**

— **Laisse le venir à toi.** Approuva Jisung en tentant de mimer un serpent s’avançant vers sa proie.

  
Changbin et Dongchul qui jetèrent des regard plein d'incompréhension, et Jisung haussa les épaules l’air de rien. Dongchul l’imita.

— **C’est ce que je comptais faire, de toute façon.**

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	98. Chapitre 98, ou comment se perdre souvent dans sa tête

Dongchul fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par des couinements de douleur. Il mit un instant avant de comprendre d’où cela venait, et à l’aveugle, il trouva  l’ interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Ses yeux mirent ensuite quelques secondes à s’adapter au changement de luminosité,  et il trouva l’origine des sons qui l’avaient réveillé.

C’était Changbin qui couinait, pelotonner contre le torse de Chan.

Dongchul sentit brièvement l’air,  ses narines remuant avec concentration. Sauf que l’odeur des chaleurs étaient  pratiquement inexistante, il n’y avait qu’une note un peu plus douce et plus sucrée dans la fragrance de l’oméga , preuve que  celui-ci  n’était encor e que dans sa phase de pré-chaleur. 

Avec un peu de chance, cela voulait dire que Changbin souffrait juste de c ra mpe ou de quelque chose du genre. Et ça, il pouvait sûrement tenter de faire quelque chose pour arranger les choses. Du moins il l’espérait, il n’aimait pas voir Changbin souffrir.

Dongchul se redressa alors, et s’approcha des deux loups enlacé s , détachant doucement mais difficilement Changbin de Chan.

Même dans son sommeil, Chan ne voulait pas lâcher son précieux son petit Trésor.

L’oméga s'accrocha alors à lui comme une sangsue, et Dongchul eut un son de gorge étouffé quand l’air quitta soudainement ses poumons.  La force de Changbin le surprenait à chaque fois, même si , vu ses bras, ce la ne devrait pas étonnant. 

— **Bin-ie, qu’est ce qui se passe petit chat ?** Demanda Dongchul en caressant le visage de Changbin, repoussant ses mèches de devant son visage.

— **Contractions.** Marmonna l’oméga en papillonnant des paupières à cause de la caresse.

— **Oh…**

  
Dongchul réfléchit brièvement, il était moins investi dans les chaleurs de Changbin que dans les ruts des alphas. Du coup, il s’y connaissait bien moins, et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour s’occuper de l’oméga. Mais si c’était des contractions, peut être que le thé que les alphas prenaient habituellement allait faire de l’effet ?

L’utérus avait des muscles, non ? Dongchul n’en savait trop rien, c’était une bille en anatomie. Déjà, il savait vaguement à quoi ressemblait l’appareil génital intérieur d’un oméga, et c’était déjà ça !

— **Bin-ie, est ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui t’aide ?** Finit par demander le bêta, ne savant quoi faire d’autre vu son manque de connaissances.

L’oméga acquiesça et se pencha un avant jusqu’à écraser son visage contre les pectoraux de Dongchul.

— **Les massages et le chaud.** Finit par répondre Changbin, et Dongchul eut juste un peu de mal à le comprendre vu que la bouche de son cadet était écrasée contre lui.

Il lui frotta gentiment le dos, avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, dans l’optique de le repousser.

— **Ok, je vais aller te préparer une-**

— **Non ! Pas bouger !** S’exclama Changbin, la voix plein de détresse, en agrippant le haut de pyjama du bêta d’une prise ferme.

C’était celui en soie. C’était tout doux. Cela détourna l’attention de l’oméga, et Changbin logea de nouveau son visage contre le torse de Dongchul. Il frotta alors sa peau contre le tissu soyeux. C’était vraiment agréable, il devrait demander à Chan de lui acheter une couverture aussi douce.

— **Mais si** **je** **ne bouge pas, Bin-ie** _ **baby.**_ Commença Dongchul, le surnom roulant facilement sur sa langue. C **omment tu veux que je te fasse une bouillotte ?** Demanda finalement avec tendresse et une once d’amusement Dongchul en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Changbin.

Il comprenait pourquoi Changbin était un Trésor. Malgré l’apparence forte et indépendante qu’il arborait la plupart du temps, il y avait en dessous de cette armure un adorable bébé auquel il était difficile de résister. On ne pouvait qu’avoir envie de le chouchouter.

— **Tu es ma bouillotte.** Répondit du tac-au-tac Changbin, et même avec la lumière orangée, Dongchul n’eut aucun mal à remarquer comme les joues de l’oméga rosirent.

— **Ok, si tu le dis.** Répliqua le bêta avec un petit son de gorge amusé. **Mais com** **ment tu veux que je te masse du coup ?**

L’oméga se figea un instant, et Dongchul n’eut aucun mal à voir les rouages qui tournaient dans son cerveau. Il finit par simplement se retourner, collant son dos au torse de son aîné, et prenant ses mains pour les pos er sur son ventre. 

— **Voilà !** S’exclama doucement Changbin en se tordant le cou pour pouvoir sourire à Dongchul de toutes ses dents.

Le bêta eut un petit son de gorge amusé, et il embrassa la tempe de Changbin avant de légèrement masser son petit ventre du bout des doigts, inquiet d’appuyer trop fort. L’oméga soupira de bonheur et se détendit dans ses bras, ses mains reposant sur ses cuisses sans gêner ce que faisait le bêta.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant de longues minutes, l’un comme l’autre commençant à se rendormir progressivement.

Dongchul décida alors de se déplacer et d’emporter Changbin avec lui, et ils finirent sur le flanc gauche, Dongchul recroquevillé autour de l’oméga, une main massant toujours son ventre. L’oméga finit par basculer aisément dans le sommeil, avec un respiration particulièrement apais ée . 

Le bêta embrassa alors son front, avant de s’endormir à son tour.

Il se réveilla malheureusement que bien trop tôt à son goût, parce que Jisung secouait son bras. Un coin de son cerveau paniqua alors, il avait peur que dormir avec Changbin dans les bras ne soit pas acceptable, puis il se rappela où il en était avec ses relations amoureuses, et il se détendit.

Puis il se rappela que Jisung lui secouait tout de même le bras, donc cela voulait dire que cela était important, quand même. On avait pas tendance à réveiller les autres, ici, on laissait les gens vivre à leur rythme.

Il ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, puis il réalisa l’odeur de chaleur cette fois bien présente dans l’air. Jisung apparut ensuite dans son champs de vision, avec les cheveux en bataille et le visage bouffi par le sommeil. Et une lueur dans les yeux.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda Dongchul en se grattant la mâchoire, avant de cacher sa bouche pour bailler.

Jisung se contenta de lui répondre par un large sourire innocent, et il lui tira sur le bras, le forçant à se détacher de Changbin, qui était toujours pelotonné contre le torse du bêta, profondément endormi. Après encore quelques minutes à émerger, Dongchul finit par se redresser, et emboîter le pas de Jisung.

Ils sortirent de la réserve à la queue leu-leu, et une fois la porte refermé e , Dongchul enlaça  son cadet , et  celui-ci  fondit dans ses bras. Il frotta son nez contre la mâchoire du bêta, reconnaissant sa supériorité dans la hiérarchie. Bon, ce tte dernière  n’était pas vraiment importante au quotidien, mais ils continuaient, même inconsciemment, à la suivre et à l’honorer. 

  
C’était des loups après tout.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?** Questionna Dongchul après avoir dit bonjour à son cadet.

— **J’ai** **juste** **envie de passer la matinée avec toi.** Se justifia Jisung en nouant ses bras derrière la nuque du bêta. **Du coup je me suis dit que je pouvais laisser Chan s’occuper de Changbin pour sa première vague de chaleur**. Conclut-il en frottant son nez contre celui de Dongchul.

O n aurait pu croire comme ça que Jisung essayait d’échapper à la corvée qu’était Changbin.

Et si le  bêta  haussa un sourcil, il savait très bien que Jisung n’estimait pas que s’occuper de Changbin était une corvée. Et il savait tout aussi bien que Chan n’allait jamais être contre prendre soin de l’oméga. L'équilibre se trouvait facilement, et pour  ça,  Dongchul estimait que  là était  l’un des avantage s d’avoir plusieurs partenaires.

On avait toujours quelqu’un avec qui pass er  du temps, et souvent de bon cœur. 

— **Je suis désolé, mais cela ne va pas être intéressant pour toi, je dois faire mes devoirs.** Avoua Dongchul avec un sourire penaud.

Ils étaient toujours enlacés, au pied de l’escalier. Mais cela compensait avec la nuit qu’ils avaient passé séparés. Ce n’était pas comme s’ils avaient pu la passer ensemble, en même temps, parce que Jisung avait décidé celui-ci de dormir en étoile de mer de son côté, comme à son habitude.

  
Difficile alors  pour  Dongchul de pouvoir enlac er le jeune alpha. 

— **M’en fiche, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi, là.** Répondit Jisung avec obstination.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en discutant tranquillement, se nettoyèrent, et s’habillèrent. Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le canapé.  E nfin, devant la cheminée, que Dongchul avait allumé  entre-temps parce qu’il faisait froid pour changer . Le bêta finit assit à la table basse,  et Jisung  vint  s’asseoir derrière lui. 

Dongchul finit entre ses jambes, et Jisung se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux,  laissant cependant le bêta travailler tout ce qu’il voulait . Il se perdit bien vite dans sa tête, repensant un peu à sa famille, n'oubliant pas ce que Chan lui avait promis. Il allait revoir sa famille, un jour. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il voulait retourner vivre avec eux.   
  
Il voulait rester ici, il était heureux, incroyablement heureux avec Chan, Changbin et  Dongchul. Et il s’imaginait déjà vivre ici pour toujours, avec eux, et plus de gens encore. 

Jisung se demandait qui ils allaient bien pouvoir accueillir, plus tard. Quel type de personne allait bien vouloir intégrer leur meute. Il voudrait plus d’alpha, mais uniquement s’il y avait plus d’omégas et de bêtas. Il imaginait une meute avec des gens de son âge, pas plus vieux que Chan et Dongchul.

Des jeunes, peut-être des filles ou des garçons, le sexe ne lui importait peu, mais pas que des alphas. Il avait un peu peur que s’il y avait plus d’alphas, ceux-ci soient plus dominants et énervés qu’ils ne l’étaient, Chan et lui.

Et que par conséquent, la hiérarchie discrète et confortable qui s’était installée soit remise en cause. Que les nouveaux alphas tentent de les assujettir, Chan et lui.

  
Qu’ils tentent de voler à Chan le titre d’Alpha de la meute.

Jisung allait se battre corps et âmes pour empêcher ça. Chan était l’Alpha parfait, personne d’autre ne méritait plus de l’être que lui. Et Jisung, accessoirement, refusait tout simplement de vivre sous le contrôle de quelqu’un d’autre que lui.

Jisung estimait qu’ils étaient suffisamment, à quatre. Mais cela ne le dérangerait pas pour autant que d’autres les rejoignent. Il ne voulait cependant pas que la meute soit trop grande. Mais il savait que Chan allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que la meute reste à taille humaine, parce qu’il était presque traumatiser par sa meute familiale, beaucoup trop grande.

Jisung voyait bien une petite meute d’une douzaine de personnes maximums, centrée sur des Omégas Trésors. À moins que la meute soit principalement composée d’omégas, là, il y allait avoir un problème par contre. Mais c’était le rêve de Jisung, alors Jisung faisait bien ce qu’il voulait.   
  
C’est pour ça qu’il voyait une meute d’une douzaine de personnes, autour d’Omégas Trésors. Une poignée d’omégas, honnêtement, juste trois ou quatre par exemple. Comme ça, quand ils seront plus vieux, soit ils pourront conserver le mode de vie polyamoureux, soit ils pourront se séparer en couple, ou trouple, et fonder une famille.

Jisung voulait croire en une meute polyamoureuse. Il voulait faire comme les vrais meutes de loups, qu’il avait étudié grâce aux livres de biologie et à internet. Ils voulaient qu’ils élèvent leurs petits tous ensemble. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas, lui, s’il n’y avait que l’Alpha qui se reproduisait.

Jisung ne savait pas trop s’il voulait des enfants.  D’avoir des enfants d e sang,  il voulait dire . Mais cela n e le dérangerait pas de s’occuper des petits de Chan. Il aimait s’occuper des enfants. Mais il n’avait que seize ans. Il devinait que son avis allait changer. 

Peut-être.

En tout cas, il voulait rester ici, et continuer de vivre comme il le faisait déjà. Il voulait rencontrer plus de membres, même s’il allait sûrement ne pas les aimer au début, mais ça, il n’y pouvait rien. Les nouveaux venus lui faisaient toujours peur, mais il savait qu’il allait falloir passer par là s’il voulait que la meute grandisse.

C’était un mal pour un bien.

Il voulait rencontrer plus de membres, et explorer les relations qu’il avait déjà. Et voir où tout cela allait bien pouvoir le mener.

— **Ji ?**

— **Mmh ?**

Il baissa la tête, et Dongchul leva la tête avec une grimace douloureuse.

— **Tu peux lâcher un peu mes cheveux ?**

— **Oh. Oui. Désolé.** Murmura Jisung avec un petit sourire coupable.   
  
Il relâcha alors gentiment la prise, se contentant de jouer gentiment avec les mèches.

— **Tu travailles sur quoi ?**

— **Littérature. On fait la littérature sino-coréenne.**

— **Mmh, mmh.** Répondit alors Jisung, ne sachant pas trop ce que cela voulait dire.

Dongchul eut un petit son amusé, se doutant que cela ne devait pas être la tasse de thé de Jisung. Mais alors qu’il voulut en dire plus, des gémissements commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la réserve. Il fallait croire que les chaleurs et Chan s'étaient finalement réveillés.

Dongchul fut surpris de réaliser qu’il n’était pas aussi dégoûté que ce à quoi il se serait attendu. Il sentait juste qu’il fallait leur donner de l’intimité, mais cela ne le mettait pas si mal à l’aise, d’entendre tout ça. Jisung semblait quant à lui tiquer, mais ce n’était pas un question de gêne.

Il était surtout excit é, si la couleur de ses joues pouvait bien dire quelque chose .  Sans compter la note pétillante qui avait commencé à accompagner son odeur.

Dongchul le comprenait parfaitement, il se disait que c’était logique. Changbin était en chaleurs, et c’était ses compagnons. Il cru même pendant un instant que Jisung allait finalement l’abandonner pour les rejoindre. Mais à sa surprise, Jisung se tourna vers lui, les joues roses.

— **Ça te dit d’aller faire un tour ?** **Je peux rester humain si tu préfères** **… Mais j'aimerais bien... Être en lou** **p**? Finit il en regardant ses pieds avec une grimace désolée quand Changbin gémit particulièrement fort. **Histoire de se défouler un peu.**

— **Bien sûr.** Répondit Dongchul.

Il était à l’aise avec les loups, il n’y avait pas de soucis. Juste… Ils n’allaient juste pas pouvoir vraiment parler. Mais ce n’était pas grave, ils allaient toujours pouvoir passer du temps ensemble, et c’était déjà ça. Dongchul alla donc enfiler ses baskets de sport, qui étaient dans un état lamentable comme il ne les portait qu’ici, et que le terrain était particulièrement gadouilleux

Il mit ensuite sa grosse doudoune, son bonnet et ses gants, tandis que Jisung se déshabillait. Le bêta ajustait son écharpe quand Jisung s’approcha de lui, nu comme un ver. Avec le fond sonore, et l’odeur de chaleur, d’excitation et de sexe dans l’air, cela donnait une certaine connotation à la tenue d’Adam du jeune alpha.

Jisung passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Dongchul, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher leurs visages.

— **D’ailleurs,** **il faudra qu’on parle toi et moi après tout ça…** Murmura Jisung en jouant avec les petits cheveux sur la nuque de Dongchul.

Le bêta hocha lentement la tête en se léchant les lèvres, mais avant qu’il ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit,  le jeune alpha se recula, et se transforma. La malice brillait dans les yeux de l’animal, et  Dongchul roula les siens avec tendresse.

Jisung était un enfant. Mais Dongchul d’un autre côté, sentit presque ses joues lui chauffer. Peut-être qu’il commençait se faire influencer par l'atmosphère, lui aussi. Il s’empressa alors de sortir, laissant d’abord passer Jisung avant de passer lui-même et de refermer la porte.

Il respira l’air frais et pur  de l’hiver en de grandes inspirations, Jisung s’arrêtant pour le regarder, et Dongchul avait quand mêm e l’impression  que Jisung se foutait  un tant soit peu de sa gueule. Bon, soit il délirait, soit il s’était vraiment améliorer pour réussir à lire les expressions faciales des loups. 

Dongchul tenta de renifler son poignet, cherchant à savoir s’il sentait l’excitation ou quoi, mais son odeur restait toujours aussi neutre, quoiqu’un peu chargée à cause de la nuit qu’il avait passé collé à Changbin.

Jisung se foutait vraiment de sa gueule, alors.

Il descendit de la terrasse et leva les yeux, le ciel était gris, cela sentait la neige et le bout de son niez était déjà entrain de se transformer en glaçon. Il cacha alors son visage derrière son écharpe, et commença à marcher.

Il n’avait pas de trajet en tête, alors il se contenta de suivre Jisung, qui semblait lui, par contre, savoir ce qu’il faisait.

Dongchul ne voyait même pas vraiment le loup, à vrai dire. Il le suivait mécaniquement, parce qu’il était perdu dans sa tête, comme Jisung avait pu le faire quand Dongchul travaillait.

Il repensait à ce que Jisung lui avait dit. Il voulait parler… Il voulait parler de cul… ? C’était ça non ? Vu le contexte, la tenue et le regard que lui avait lancé l’alpha… C’était ça ? Bon sang. Dongchul repensa à son petit problème d’il y a deux jours, quand la simple odeur de Jisung avait suffi à réveiller son excitation.

Il n’était pas prêt pour cette conversation. Il n’était vraiment pas prêt pour cette conversation… Ou alors…OK, peut-être qu’il était.  Peut-être qu’il était juste un peu intimidé. Peut-être qu’il avait envie de passer au moins l’une des vagues des prochains ruts  de son cadet avec lui . 

Surtout si c’était pour le voir chevaucher sa cuisse de nouveau. Et lui donner du plaisir, aussi, il avait envie d’essayer. Il n’allait définitivement pas être aussi bon que Chan et Changbin, puisqu’ils avaient l’avantage de la connaissance du corps de Jisung et l’expérience.

Mais il voulait essayer

Ils allaient en discuter. Sûrement une fois que Changbin aura fini avec ses chaleurs, mais Dongchul avait bien envie d’en discuter. Cela allait sûrement être gênant, il allait sûrement balbutier comme un enfant de chœur, mais il avait envie d’en parler.

Il avait envie de porter leur relation au niveau supérieur.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelque temps, avant que Jisung ne trouve un bâton. Ils jouèrent alors à va-chercher jusqu’à que Dongchul soit à la fois gelé et épuisé. Ils firent donc le chemin de retour particulièrement collés, si bien que Jisung manqua de faire tomber Dongchul par terre plus d’une fois.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Chan s’activait derrière les fourneaux. Dongchul le salua alors qu’il retirait son manteau, et Jisung fonça droit sur lui pour aller lui faire la fête. Mais il ne put honnêtement faire que trois pas avant que Chan ne le menace avec une cuillère en bois parce qu’il mettait de la  terre partout sur le parquet propre.

Avec un grognement mécontent, Jisung alla s’essuyer les pattes. Dongchul en profita pour s’approcher de Chan, et lui demander ce qu’il faisait à manger.

— **Des nouilles.** Répondit simplement l'alpha, Dongchul validant ce choix tandis que Ji-Loup les avait rejoint et se frottait gaiement contre les mollets de Chan.

L’alpha s’apprêta à se pencher pour le grattouiller derrière les oreilles, avant de se dire que ce n’était définitivement pas très hygiénique. Jisung fit la moue, enfin autant qu’un loup ne pouvait le faire, quand Chan se redressa sans même l’avoir touché.

Il ne resta cependant pas sur cet échec, et alla plutôt attaquer Dongchul qui était parti s’asseoir sur le canapé en attendant que tout soit prêt. Dongchul joua avec lui de bon cœur, même si l’alpha était entrain de couvrir ses mains de salive à force d’attaquer ses mains avec sa gueule.

Sans compter tous les poils qui finirent sur ses vêtements, le sol et le canapé. Chan allait faire un crise d’apoplexie quand il allait avoir tout ça, d’ailleurs.

Le bête devinait que se transformer devait manquer au jeune alpha, parce qu’après tout, Chan n'aimait pas qu’on se transforme à l’intérieur, et vu la météo, il n’avait que très peu d’opportunité de passer un peu de temps sous forme lupine dehors.

Quand Chan les appela pour manger cependant, Jisung fut finalement obliger de revenir humain. Il le fit sur le coup, alors qu’il était assis aux pieds de Dongchul. Ce dernier se retrouva donc avec un Jisung très nu à ses pieds.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, l’un comme l’autre clignant des yeux avec des têtes de lapin pris dans les phares.

Dongchul décida de dissiper la tension en se levant, mais ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées, parce que Jisung se retrouva soudainement, en résultat, face à son entre-jambe. Le rouge commença à gagner leurs joues, et Dongchul eut besoin que Chan se racle la gorge pour qu’il finisse enfin par sortir de sa stupeur et qu’il gagne la table à manger.

Chan avait eut visiblement le temps de servir tout le monde pendant ce petit échange très étrange, et il regarda Dongchul s’asseoir en silence, les lèvres pincées mais le visage autrement impassible.

Jisung les rejoignit peu après, une fois habillé. Une fois tout le monde installé, ils commencèrent à manger, et Dongchul demanda à Chan comment Changbin allait. L’alpha répondit que tout se passait bien, et qu’il lui avait parlé de ce qui s’était passé cette nuit.

Jisung, une bouché de nouilles dans la bouche, regarda Chan puis Dongchul.

— **Comment ça, ce qui s’est passé cette nuit ?**

— **Changbin a du avoir… Des contractions ? Il avait mal au ventre du coup je lui ai fait des massages.**

— **Mooh.** S’exclama Jisung avec un petit sourire.

Dongchul rougit un peu baissa la tête, touillant ses nouilles avec ses baguettes.

— **J’** **ai** **juste** **fait** **ce qu** **e** **j’ai à faire.** Après un temps, il ajouta : **Je prend juste soin d** **e** **mon Oméga Trésor.**

Jisung continuait de faire des petits sons attendris, et Chan souriait, maintenant. Ils mangèrent encore un peu en silence, avant que Jisung ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

— **Je vais m’occuper de la prochain vague de Changbin du coup ?**

Dongchul regarda Chan puis Jisung.

— **Euh, oui ? Voyez ça entre vous, moi je fais simplement l’entre deux.** Annonça finalement le bêta en levant les mains.

— **Ça me dérange pas d’assurer aussi la prochaine, si tu veux passer plus de temps avec Chul, Sung-ie.** Finit par proposer Chan, l’air de rien.

Le regard que lui jeta Jisung laissait entendre qu’il voyait très bien à travers le jeu de Chan.  Le jeune alpha  se mit alors à battre innocemment des paupières en souriant, pur comme un agneau nouvellement né. 

— **Les chaleurs de Changbin seront les plus fortes demain, il faudra qu’on soit en forme à ce moment-là donc autant te ménager, Chan-ie.** Répliqua alors Jisung.

Chan pinça les lèvres. Et Dongchul réalisa enfin. Chan ne se proposait pas juste de bon cœur, parce que Dongchul connaissait suffisamment Jisung pour savoir qu’il prendrait d’abord soin de Changbin, parce qu’il pouvait passer tout le reste de sa journée avec Dongchul.

Et honnêtement, c’était normal de prendre d’abord soin de Changbin, Dongchul pouvait attendre, il comprenait parfaitement. L’oméga était en souffrance après tout.

Chan voulait juste tout faire pour ne pas se retrouver seul face à Dongchul.

Si Dongchul ne savait que Chan l’aimait possiblement, il l'aurait honnêtement très mal pris. Mais avec ces éléments, il savait que Jisung allait se faire un plaisir de les forcer à se retrouver en tête à tête, histoire que Chan parle enfin.

— **Ok…** Finit par faire Chan.

Ils finirent de manger peu après ça, Jisung et Dongchul montant faire une sieste alors que Chan, qui avait siesté un peu après ce qu’il avait pu faire avec Changbin, parti faire une ronde. Jisung et Dongchul dormirent comme des bébés, enlacés, et quand ils se réveillèrent, Chan n’était toujours pas rentré.

— **Il essaie vraiment de te fuir.** Commenta Jisung alors qu’ils étaient installés sur le canapé.

Dongchul ayant fini ses devoirs, enfin en grande partie, il avait décidé de sortir la Switch et de tenter de jouer à Mario Bros avec Jisung. Bon, il avait peu d’espoir quant à ce qui était de leur capacité de coopération, mais il espérait au moins qu’ils allaient bien rigoler.

— **C’est pas facile les sentiments,** **je le comprends** **.** Répondit simplement Dongchul en finissant de préparer le setup.

Il donna ensuite une manette à son cadet, et Jisung se pelotonnant contre son flanc quand Dongchul fut de nouveau assis correctement contre le dossier. Le bêta passa un bras autour des épaules de Jisung, et lança un nouvelle partie.

— **Ce n’est pas facile, mais** **on lui donne un coup de main pour faire** **en sorte que les choses fonctionnent.** Annonça Jisung avec un hochement de tête déterminé.

Dongchul acquiesça, complètement d’accord. Mais sa tête était légèrement ailleurs. Les premiers niveaux étaient faciles, et Jisung comprenait vite ce qu’il fallait faire. Ils étaient seuls, et Dongchul se demandait si cela voulait dire qu’ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler de leur relation.

Mais ils ne savaient pas ce que Chan faisait, ni à quel moment il allait rentrer. Sans compter que peut-être il valait mieux attendre la fin des chaleurs de Changbin...  
  
L’oméga, d’ailleurs, allait sûrement se réveiller après le goûter, alors ils ne risquaient pas de se faire déranger à ce niveau-là.

Chan avait fini avec sa ronde, Jisung et Dongchul le savaient parce que les affaires de l’alpha, son manteau et ses bottes, n’étaient plus rangés près de la porte.

Cela voulait dire qu’il devait faire une promenade, ou vérifier les pièges. Et ainsi, il pouvait rentrer à n’importe quel moment. Dongchul estima donc qu’il ne valait mieux ne pas parler de sexe maintenant. Et toute façon, ils auraient l’occasion plus tard, encore une fois, quand Changbin aura fini avec ses chaleurs.

Dongchul décida alors de se concentrer sur sa partie, parce que les niveaux avaient commencé à devenir un peu plus difficile.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	99. Chapitre 99, ou quand Chan se décide enfin à se bouger

Dongchul était entrain de faire le point sur les premiers examens qu'il allait avoir cette semaine, quand il entendit les marches de l'escalier craquer. Il se raidit, et continua de fixer le mur. Il était vrai qu’il était temps pour Chan de venir se coucher, après tout. Il avait déjà fui la chambre trop longtemps.  
  


Jisung avait gagné la réserve peu après le goûter. Il s avai en t passé l’après-midi à jouer à Mario Bros,  Dongchul et lui ,  du moins  jusqu’à que Chan rentre.  Après sa ronde, il était  parti relever les pièges, et il était rentré avec un lapin. Dongchul avait grimacé  en voyant l’animal mort , mais Jisung avait gaiement lâcher la manette  pour préparer la table pour le dépeçage.

Bien évidemment, ce fut Dongchul qui dut se charger de préparer l’animal, parce que les trois autres insistaient sur l e fa i t qu’il devait savoir  maîtriser la compétence dépeçage au cas où. Au cas où de quoi me diriez vous ? Au cas où il retrouverait  malheureusement  seul au milieu de nulle part et qu’il devrait chasser sa propre nourriture.

Parce que comme il ne pouvait pas se transformer, du moins pas encore il l’espérait, il ne pouvait utiliser son métabolisme de loup pour juste gober sa nourriture sans se préoccuper des poils, des os et du reste, ou de la cuisson. Bref. Dongchul avait préparé le lapin, un vrai massacre parce qu’il n’avait pas le coup de main expert de Jisung, puis ils avaient goûté, des gâteaux hein, et Jisung, avec un coup de main de Dongchul, s’était occupé de Changbin.

L’oméga s’était réveillé entre temps, et il fallait le préparer pour la prochaine vague. Ainsi, Jisung et Changbin le nettoyèrent, le nid et lui, avant de le faire boire et ange autant que possible. Puis la prochaine vague était arrivée, et Jisung était resté avec lui  tandis que Dongchul avait dû fuir. 

  
Quelque s heure s plus tard, et Dongchul était là, dans son lit, à réfléchir au sens de sa vie jusqu’à que finalement Chan n’arrive. L’odeur de l’alpha était particulièrement présente, mais Dongchul n’arrivait pas à savoir si c'était parc e qu’il était hyper conscient de ce qu’il sentait, ou juste que vu que personne n’avait dormi là-haut ces derniers temps, les odeurs de Changbin et Jisung étai en t moins forte s .   
  
Quoi qu’il en soit, cela sentait Chan, et cela sentait les phéromones d’alpha, mais Dongchul  n'allait pas lui en tenir compte, les chaleurs changeaient la donne. En effet, c’était moins facile de contrôler ses phéromones quand  s on compagnon était en chaleur.

Ce qui était logique, puisque cela relevait du comportement instinctif.

Chan éteignit la lumière des escaliers, et alla de coucher dans le futon principal, tandis que Dongchul restait dans son petit futon individuel à lui, à tenter de s’endormir.  Les minutes commencèrent à s’ é grainer, et Dongchul se demanda si Chan allait faire quelque chose ou même dire quoi que ce soit.

Genre… Juste un bonne nuit ou quelque chose comme ça. 

Mais visiblement, cela n'allait pas être le cas, alors Dongchul ferma les yeux, se détendant progressivement, se préparant enfin à dormir.

Et ce n'était pas que Chan ne voulait rien faire ou ne rien dire. C'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire ! Il restait là, allongé sur un flanc, à regarder Dongchul, du moins sa silhouette qu’il apercevait avec sa vision de nuit. 

Il ne pouvait plus juste dire bonne nuit et  attendre ensuite que le sommeil vienne le cueillir , il avait attendu trop longtemps et cela allait être bizarre.  Il ne voulait pas que Dongchul s’imagine que Chan le fixait et qu’il réfléchissait. Bien que ce soit exactement ce qu’il était entrain de faire.

Accessoirement, l’alpha  avait envie de dormir avec  Dongchul, en vrai , et pas seulement parce que Changbin et Jisung étaient ensemble dans la réserve. 

Il en avait marre de faire traîner les choses, et il avait vraiment envie de se réfugier dans les bras de Dongchul. Il ne savait pas si c’était le fait de danser autour de Dongchul, ou juste qu’il avait un simple petit coup de mou comme on pouvait en avoir parfois, mais il avait très envie de se pelotonner dans les bras du bêta, et de se laisser aller, et de ne se préoccuper de rien.

  
Il pouvait le faire, Jisung s’occupait de Changbin, et Chan ne doutait pas que son cadet devait exceller à ça, malgré son jeune âge.

Il craqua quand par reflex il tira sur le lien de meute pour vérifier que tout allait bien, seulement pour se rendre compte que celui-ci était toujours aussi fragile. Après une inspiration hésitante, il finit par prendre la parole :

— **Chul ?** Un vague son de gorge lui répondit. **Je peux venir dormir avec toi ?**

Il entendit cette fois Dongchul s’étrangler avec sa salive, et il ne sut comment le prendre. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir si c’était du dégoût, de la surprise ou autre chose. Il ne savait pas si le bêta allait le rejeter, surtout que celui-ci mit un temps avant de finalement répondre.

Heureusement pour Chan, Dongchul finit par murmurer un assentiment, et avec hésitation, l’alpha repoussa les couvertures. Il traversa l’espace entre les deux futons, ses pieds nus collant au parquet froid. Il ne portait que l’un de ses joggings, sans t-shirt, et le temps d’un instant il hésita.

Est-ce que seulement c’était une tenue acceptable, pour dormir avec Dongchul ?

Mais d’abord, pourquoi il se posait cette question ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait quoi que soit entre Dongchul et lui, c’était juste un membre de la meute, il l’avait vu en bien pire état, alors il n’y avait décidément pas de problème à ce qu’il soit vêtu ainsi.

Même si à côté de Dongchul et son ensemble en satin, il allait faire tache.

Il s’agenouilla au bord du petit futon du bêta, et il se rendit compte que Dongchul gardait les couvertures ouvertes pour qu’il puisse s’installer. L’alpha sentit alors ses oreilles lui chauffer, mais il ignora royalement la réaction de son corps et se glissa timidement sous les draps chauds.

Bien sûr qu’ils étaient chauds, cela devait faire presque une bonne demi-heure que Dongchul était au lit pendant que Chan se rongeait les sangs dans le salon, parce qu’il faisait tout un fromage du fait que Dongchul et lui allaient se retrouver en tête à tête.

Il fallait que Chan se détende un peu. Il fallait juste qu’il parle à Dongchul. Il allait y arriver bon sang, ce n’était pas plus difficile qu’avec Jisung et Changbin. Dongchul était vraiment compréhensif en plus, de ce que lui avait dit les deux autres.

Où est ce que Chan partait, encore ? Ils dormaient juste l’un à côté de l’autre !

Chan resta un instant allongé, à fixer le plafond. Le futon sentait Dongchul, avec une pointe de Jisung, ce qui était logique puisque c’était la couche du bêta, et que Jisung aimait bien passer du temps dedans quand l’odeur du bêta lui manquait trop.

Mais maintenant plongé dedans, Chan se rendait compte d’à quel point l’odeur de Dongchul ressemblait à la sienne. Chan était moins sensible à son odeur, on ne se rendait jamais vraiment compte de toute la richesse et de toute la profondeur de sa propre fragrance.

L’alpha savait qu’il sentait la foret, et c’était ce que Changbin et Jisung aimaient dans son odeur. Il sentait la foret, et la foret était leur maison. Du coup, Chan sentait la maison. C’était un simple syllogisme, et cela lui allait parfaitement.

Dongchul sentait la foret aussi, il sentait cependant plus les plantes,  quelque chose de relativement frais, à côté de la fragrance clairement alpha de Chan. Dongchul sentait le bêta, ce qui était logique jusque-là. Mais avec ses phéromones qui étaient infusé s dans la fragrance, cela donnait quelque chose de très apaisant, un p e u comme l’odeur de Changbin, mais  toujours  différent. 

Chan se rendit compte  qu’il ne faisait pas vraiment sens, mais qu’en plus,  il s’était progressivement rapproché de Dongchul, cherchant à mieux sentir son odeur.  Son nez finit même par  touch er l’épaule du bêta,  et  Chan se raidit comme un e planche , mais Dongchul restait tranquille et détendu.

C’est sûr qu’à côté des deux petits poulpes, le contact que Chan venait d’é ta blir entre eux n’était pas grand-chose.

Chan déglutit difficilement, et leva la tête seulement pour se rendre compte que Dongchul le regardait déjà, jaugeant l’alpha et semblant chercher à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. Chan aussi cherchait à comprendre, honnêtement.

Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il rendait les choses aussi compliquées. Il y avait littéralement pas de raisons. Enfin si, la seule explication pour tout char inutile c’était que Chan n’arrivait pas à accepter qu’il puisse vouloir parfois délaisser ses responsabilités et se laisser aller.

Il ne voulait pas accepter le fait qu’il a va it parfois besoin d’arrêter de faire l’alpha tout puissant. Qu’il a va it parfois besoin de juste se montrer tel qu'il était au fond de lui, fragile et inquiet d e ne pas faire ce qu’il fallait quant au futur de la meute  et le bien être des membres .

Accessoirement, il ne voulait pas que Dongchul se retrouve à s’occuper autant de Chan alors que ce n’était clairement pas son rôle. Quoi que… C’était le Bêta. C’était théoriquement son bras droit.

Chan avait le droit de s’appuyer sur lui. Il était même presque certain que ce serait ce que Jisung, Changbin et même Dongchul lui diraient, s’il leur faisait part de ses inquiétudes.

Il avait le droit de se laisser  aller, et de  montrer sa fragilité et sa faiblesses. Dongchul était là pour réceptionner, pour le rassurer  et réconforter.

Dongchul le faisait se sentir tout petit et en sécurité, et c’était exactement ce que recherchait Chan, ce dont il avait besoin.

  
Ce qui lui manquait, dans sa relation avec Jisung et Changbin avec qui il était l’aîné, l’alpha.

Chan se rapprocha encore, son corps finalement collé contre le côté gauche du bêta. Celui-ci finit par se mettre sur son flanc pour faire face à l’alpha.  Chan justement était bien content que le manque de lumière les empêche de voir les couleurs, parce qu’il ne doutait pas que son v isag e devait actuellement être écarlate, vu comme nt il lui  chauffait. 

Sans parler de ses oreilles qui allaient tomber à force.  
  
Il nota l’hésitation de Dongchul quand celui-ci leva un bras, sa main flottant un instant au-dessus de la hanche de Chan comme s'il ne savait pas s’il avait le droit ou non de la poser.

Chan craqua.

Il s’approcha de Dongchul, et enfoui son visage dans le col de son pyjama, la sensation du satin doux et de la peau chaude du bêta se chevauchant contre le visage de l’alpha. Un reniflement humide lui échappa, qui secoua tout son corps.

La pression quitta enfin  son être , il avait finalement décidé d’arrêter de faire tout un fromage de quelque chose qui ne le méritait pas, et il allait arrêter de se perdre dans sa tête, et plutôt chercher à suivre son cœur. Les choses allaient bien se passer.

Il fallait  se parler, écouter son cœur et un peu moins sa tête, et tout allait bien se passer.

Chan se pelotonna contre le torse large du bêta, et Dongchul  enroula ses bras autour de lui. Le bêta nota d’ailleurs que comme lorsqu’ils s'étaient enlacés au restaurant, Chan tenait parfaitement dans ses bras. Son corps  était puissant et musclé, mais  aussi petit et adorable. 

Dongchul avait envie de s’enrouler autour de lui et de le protéger de toute la méchanceté du monde, un peu comme avec Jisung. Moins avec Changbin ? Changbin pouvait très bien se défendre tout seul, ça, Dongchul n’en doutait pas.

Changbin avait besoin d’affection, pas de protection.  
  
Mais Chan avait besoin de protection, et Dongchul était heureux de voir que Chan avait enfin cessé de se perdre dans sa tête, et qu’il avait finalement décidé d’écouter son cœur. Enfin Dongchul présumait son cœur. 

  
Chan le laissa le tenir quelques minutes, se nourrissant de l'étreinte, avant de se retourner, pour coller son dos au torse du bêta. Il entendit Dongchul faire un petit son, surpris de voir que l’alpha acceptait de faire la petite cuillère et de rester dans une position aussi vulnérable.

En même temps, Chan n’avait q ue très peu l'occasion de faire la petite culière, parce que c’était plutôt le truc de ses cadets, et les rares fois où Changbin ou Jisung acceptai en t de faire la grosse cuillère, il s ressemblai en t plutôt à des  petits  jet-packs qu'autre chose, à s’enrouler simplement autour du dos de Chan, avec l eur  différence de taille,  là . 

Alors pour une fois que Chan avait une vraie grosse cuillère à porter demain, il allait définitivement l’exploiter autant que possible. Sans compter que Dongchul faisait vraiment bien la grosse cuillère. Il comprenait alors pourquoi Changbin et Jisung aimaient autant dormir dans ses bras.

La présence du bêta dans son dos était solide et robuste. C’était rassurant. Chan se sentait bien, et couplé avec son odeur et ses phéromones de bêta, l’alpha sentait déjà ses paupières se faire lourde s . Il sentit une main s e poser sur son ventre, et  du  mouvement au-dessus de sa tête. 

Cela finit par se calmer, et il sentit le corps de Dongchul s’ajuster contre le sien, et le bêta grogna à voix basse à cause de l’effort. Une fois bien installé, il bailla et commença à caresser mécaniquement le ventre de Chan en petits cercles.  
  
Cela avait surpris Chan au début, parce que c’était clairement pas quelque chose qu’on faisait à un alpha. À un oméga ok, mais pourquoi un alpha ? Sauf que Chan se rendit compte qu’il était vraiment passé à côté de quelque chose, c’était beaucoup trop agréable de se faire frotter le ventre !

Il s’endormit comme ça, Dongchul enroulé autour de lui, et l’une de ses mains lui frottant son ventre.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Le lendemain matin, la première chose que Dongchul remarqua quand il se réveilla finalement, c’est que ni Chan, ni lui, n’avait bougé. Dongchul était toujours enroulé autour de l’alpha, et il nota au passage qu’il avait perdu son bras gauche, tandis que Chan semblait vivre sa meilleure vie.

Dongchul commença donc par libérer son bras, avant de se redresser doucement. L’alpha ne réagit pas, et Dongchul savait que très bien qu Chan avait tendance à dormir comme une masse et rester fermement endormi quand on tentait de le réveiller.

Chan ne se réveillait que lorsqu’il le décidait, c’était la seule option.

Alors Dongchul  dut se résoudre à le laisser dormir. Accessoirement, il avait un peu peur qu’à son réveil, Chan ne recommence à jouer au con, alors le bêta allait en profiter pour s’éclipser quand il était encore temps,  en gardant un bon souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille.

En bas, dans la pièce de vie, il tomba sur Jisung qui mangeait de céréales sans lait, assis devant la table basse. La cheminée était allumée, et il faisait pour une fois agréablement chaud dans la pièce. Cela changeait des matins glacials que le bêta avait associé à la vie dans la forêt.

— **Hey.** Salua Jisung, et le sourire qu’il arborait ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Et effectivement, Dongchul eut à peine le temps de répondre à sa salutation que Jisung appuyait sa joue sur son poing, touillant nonchalamment ses céréales comme s’ils étaient un met de choix. Ou qu’il y avait du liquide dedans et juste pas des morceaux de riz soufflé.

— **Quelqu’un a passé un bonne nuit.** Annonça-t-il ensuite, un étincelle de malice dans les yeux, et dans la voix.

  
Dongchul roula des yeux. Bien sûr que Jisung était venu voir dans quel état ils avaient fini, cela ne l’étonnait même pas. Il se dirigea vers les placards pour se sortir un paquet de gâteaux, et ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’il fut sur le canapé, avec un gâteau déjà dans l’estomac qu’il se décida à répondre à son cadet.

— **Effectivement, j’ai plutôt bien dormi. Et j’ai eu une sacrée surprise, comme tu as du le voir.**

Jisung se retourna pour lui faire face, et son visage se tordit brièvement d’incompréhension, avant que ses sourcils ne se haussent avec incrédulité.

— **Attends, t’es entrain de me dire qu’il t’a rejoint dans la nuit ? Quand tu dormais.**

Dongchul eut un petit son de gorge amusé, parce qu’il était entrain de mâcher un morceau de gâteau, et il secoua sa tête.

— **Nan, c’est pas ça ! Nan, il m’a demandé de dormir avec moi hier soir, et on a pas bougé de la nuit,** **c’est tout** **.** Expliqua-t-il, Jisung paraissait partagé.

— **Je ne sais pas ce qu** **i** **est le mieux. Qu’il vienne dormir dans ton lit à ton insu, ou qu’il te le demande.**

— **De toi à moi, je pense que c’est mieux qu’il me** **le** **demande. Qu’il vienne comme ça, ça ne me pose pas de problème, Bin-ie et toi le faites bien. Mais qu’il** **me le** **demande montre qu’il est** **peut-** **être enfin ouvert à la discussion.** Expliqua Dongchul en ponctuant sa phrase en prenant une bouchée de gâteau.

— **Certes, effectivement. R** econnut Jisung en acquiesçant pensivement.

Il finit ses céréales,  avant de s’asseoir en tailleurs au pieds de Dongchul. 

— **J’ai pris une photo.** Annonça le jeune alpha l’air de rien. **Vous étiez trop mignon** **s, je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher** **, et je suis sûr qu** **e** **Changbin** **voudra** **voir ça.**

— **D’ailleurs, il va comment ?** En profita pour rebondir Dongchul.

— **Il a passé… Hum…** Jisung se pencha la tête, comptant à voix haute. **Une… Deux... Trois ? C’est la troisième je crois.** **Il a passé sa troisième vague cette nuit.** Il haussa les épaules. **Ça va, mais il est un peu fatigué et il commence à avoir mal au cul.**

  
Dongchul fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler  les heures des vagues,  puis il réalisa.

— **Attends, tu t’es occupé de deux vagues tout seul ?**

Jisung haussa les épaules l’air de rien, et se leva, emportant son bol avec lui.

— **C’est pas si compliqué. Bin-ie a juste besoin d’un nœud. Du mien ou d’un jouet.** Expliqua l’alpha en gagnant l’évier. **Et encore, même, parfois. Juste un orgasme lui suffit.**

Il déposa son bol  dans l’évier , avec sa cuillère, et joua des sourcils pour Dongchul ,  comme celui-ci l’a vait  suivi du regard. 

— **Il est pas encore au plus fort de ses chaleurs, donc ça va, c’est facile.**

Dongchul acquiesça, il allait croire Jisung sur parole. De ce qu’il avait pu voir dans les dramas et les… Pornos… Les omégas en chaleur, c’était quelque chose. Mais s’il écoutait Jisung, visiblement, ce n’était pas si impressionnant.

Il aurait du se douter que les médias ne faisaient qu’exagérer les choses, pour des besoins scénaristiques. Il secoua sa tête, et Jisung s’approcha de lui.

— **Maintenant que tu as mangé, je vais pouvoir t’embrasser…**

Jisung fit le tour du canapé, et se laissa tomber sur les genoux du bêta, avant de nouer ses bras autour de la nuque de Dongchul. Le paquet de gâteaux fut vite abandonné à côté d’eux, Dongchul préférant largement enlacer les hanches de son cadet que manger.  
  
Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et ils s’embrassèrent paresseusement. Il y avait quelque chose de très thérapeutique à s'embrasser comme ça, lentement et tendrement. Cela contrastait avec les baisers qu’il avait pu échanger avec Changbin cette nuit, et Dongchul sentait Chan. Jisung devait avouer que c’était un petit plus. 

Cela lui donnait l'impression qu’il était coincé entre Chan et Dongchul, et cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Il faudrait qu’il demande au deux autres de faire ça pour de vrai, un jour. Même si quelque chose lui disait au fond de sa tête qu’il ne devrait pas autant apprécier d’être coincé comme ça entre deux garçons plus dominants. Il devrait lui aussi être dominant.

Mais Jisung n’en avait plus rien à faire, de ce genre de chose. Il n’en avait plus rien à faire des attentes des gens vis-à-vis à de sa classe. Il n’avait rien de dominant, il aimait être entouré de personnalités fortes et rassurantes, et il n'en avait rien d’autre à faire du reste.

Chan descendit alors que  Dongchul et Jisung n’étaient pas loin de s’embrasser langoureusement. Heureusement pour chacun, ils sentirent Chan arriver autant qu’ils l’entendirent, et ils eurent vite fait de se séparer. 

Jisung lui fit un petit signe de la main, recroquevillé contre le torse de Dongchul.

— **Hey, Chan-ie.**

L’alpha se figea le temps d’un instant, réfléchissant à la marche à suivre. Il avait sûrement dû se demander s’il devait se comporter différemment après ce qui s’était passé la veille. Il dut cependant opter pour rester lui-même, parce qu’il répondit au signe que lui avait fait Jisung.

— **Bonjour à vous.** Répondit-il avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

Il passa à côté d’eux, et alla mettre de l’eau à chauffer.

— **La prochaine vague de Bin-ie ne va pas tarder, non**? Questionna-t-il en choisissant les herbes pour son thé.

Jisung eut un petit son de gorge amusé.

— **À** **vrai dire, si, elle va tarder. La dernière était ce matin très tôt, donc la prochaine va sûrement être** **autour de l’heure du goûter** **.**

Chan vit brusquement volte face.

— **Pardon ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas venu me réveiller ?**

Jisung eut un sourire en coin, que Dongchul comme Chan ne le loupèrent pas, comme le jeune alpha était sur les cuisses du bêta, face à celui-ci, et Chan qui préparait son thé.

— **Je serais bien aller te réveiller.** Commença Jisung. **À vrai dire, je suis même monter pour le faire, sauf que vous aviez l’air si confortable que je n’ai pas eu le cœur à le faire.**

Chan s’étrangla avec sa salive, et Jisung grimaça avant de marmonner.

— **Accessoirement, j’ai eut légèrement peur que tu m'agresses si je tentais de te réveiller.**

— **C’est une crainte qui se justifie.** Commenta Dongchul avec l’ombre sourire et un hochement de tête compatissant.

Chan se racla la gorge, et jeta un coup d’œil aux deux jeune loups sur le canapé avant de fixer la casserole d’eau avec un regard de poisson mort.

— **On devrait peut-être investir dans une bouilloire.** Commenta-t-il distraitement.

Jisung et Dongchul échangèrent un regard, notant comment l’alpha semblait vouloir éviter le sujet. Est-ce qu’ils en étaient surpris ? Pas du tout. Ils se contentèrent alors de secouer la tête pour l’un et de rouler des yeux pour l’autre.

Il fallait cependant espérer qu’il y allait quand même avoir du progrès, après leur nuit ensemble. Sinon, Changbin, Jisung et Dongchul risquaient fortement de commencer à s’arracher les cheveux de frustration.

Jisung bondit ensuite sur ses pieds, et s’approcha de Chan, se drapant sur son dos.

— **Je pensais qu’on pourrait aller faire une petite ronde tout les deux, après que tu ais mang** **é** **, comme Changbin ne va pas se réveiller avant un bout de temps.** Proposa-t-il en embrassant l’épaule nue de Chan.

L’alpha n’avait pour  une fois pas enfilé de t-shirt au réveil , et ci ce n’était pas pour toute la chair de poule qui recouvrait ses bras, Dongchul se serait demander si Chan était seulement humain. Puis il s e rappela que les alphas avaient une température corporelle plus élevée.

Cela expliquait le pourquoi du comment.

Mais d’un autre côté, Chan ayant en majeur parti e grandi en Australie, il devrait avoir plus de facilit ée à supporter le chaud, pas le froid ? Dongchul ne savait ce qui se passait dans le corps de son cadet, mais il n’allait pas y réfléchir plus longtemps. 

Chan accepta d’aller faire un tour avec Jisung. Le jeune alpha le remercia d’un baiser sur la joue, avant de s’approcher de Dongchul, qui pencha la tête loin en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder. Jisung lui fit un sourire un peu tordu, à cause de ses canines tout aussi tordues.  
  


Tiens, c’était la première fois que Dongchul remarquait ça.

L’alpha prit ensuite le visage de Dongchul en coupe, bien qu’à l’envers, et caressa avec tendresse s es joues . 

— **Je te promets que tu viendras un jour faire une ronde avec nous, promis.** Assura-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser le front de Dongchul, les paupières de celui-ci papillonnant un instant avant de se fermer. **Dans une forme ou une autre.** Rajouta ensuite Jisung en se redressant.

— **Si tu le dis.** Marmonna Dongchul en se redressant finalement, les joues roses.

— **Bien sûr que je le dis !** Répliqua Jisung, en s'approchant de Chan.

Il fessa le derrière de Chan sans ménagement, l’alpha hoquetant de surprise et se retournant pour regarder Jisung avec incompréhension. Jisung lui fit un large sourire, innocent comme un agneau nouvellement né, les lèvres en cœur.

— **Bouges toi le cul, Chan-ie**. Ordonna-t-il avec un sourire plus insolent encore, ignorant la poêle que l’autre alpha levait de manière menaçante dans sa direction.

L’instant d’après, il faisait volte-face, et s’approchait de Dongchul en levant les bras au plafond.

— **Chul-ie sort la Switch s’il te plaît, j’ai envie de jouer !**

Dongchul secoua sa tête avec lassitude et affection en voyant Jisung leur donner des ordres comme ça. Mais il devait sacrement être gaga, et peut être même idiot, parce qu’il se leva docilement et alla chercher la console qui attendait docilement dans sa sacoche, branchée à côté de la cheminée.

Et Chan ne punit même pas Jisung pour son comportement.

Enfin pas maintenant.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	100. [E] Chapitre 100, ou quand l'odeur de Donghcul devient prisée

Dongchul avait joué un peu avec Jisung avant que celui-ci ne parte avec Chan faire la ronde. Il s’était ensuite retrouvé seul jusqu’au repas, et il avait préparé diligemment le  déjeuner, qu’il mangea avec les deux alphas quand ceux-ci revi n rent. 

Ils avaient siesté en tas sur le futon, et personne n’avait fait de commentaire quand Chan s’était pelotonné contre Dongchul, mais cela n’avait définitivement pas échappé ni à Dongchul, ni à Jisung. Ils avaient d’ailleurs échangé un regard complice, parce qu’il semblait que Chan se soit  véritablement décidé à se sortir la tête dans le cul. 

Après la sieste, Changbin semblait s’être réveillé, alors Dongchul s’occupa de lui pendant que Chan et Jisung discutaient dans la cuisine à voix basse. Le bêta faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tendre l’oreille et écouter ce qui se voulait être une conversation privée. Il échoua malheureusement, et appris juste que Jisung et Chan parlaient de comment le reste de chaleurs de Changbin allait pouvoir bien se passer.

Comme Dongchul allait rentrer ce soir, ils avaient juste besoin de se mettre bien d’accord sur qui allait faire quoi, et quand. Dongchul en profita pour nettoyer et nourrir Changbin qui semblait  b ien moins lucide que d’habitude, sûrement parce qu’il  allait bientôt subir les pires vagues de ses chaleurs.

Dongchul s’assura alors de bien donner beaucoup d’affection à l’oméga, comme il allait bientôt partir, caressant ses joues et embrassant son front. Changbin ronronnait faiblement et se ramollissait dans ses bras, totalement confortable dans l’étreinte du bêta.

Ce qui lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Il était content de voir que Changbin lui faisait confiance, et qu’il appréciait aussi bien sa présence que ses petites attentions. Dongchul se sentait utile et aim é . 

Et alors que Dongchul s’affairait à arranger le nid, Changbin propre, nourrir et abreuvé, l’oméga eut une étincelle de quelque chose dans les yeux.

— **Jisung me l’a dit.** Annonça-t-il finalement en se léchant les lèvres.

— **Mmh ?** Fit distraitement le bêta sans relever la tête du lot de fourrures qu’il triait.

— **Chan et toi. Vous avez dormi ensemble.**

Dongchul plissa son nez.

— **Oui alors, dis comme ça...**

Changbin eut un petit son de gorge amusé.

— **C’est une bonne nouvelle.** Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de s’installer confortablement **. C’était cool, au m** **oi** **ns ?**

— **Dis comme ça, encore une fois.** Grommela Dongchul, avant de sourire timidement. **C’était cool**. **C’était confortable.**

L’oméga acquiesça distraitement, et Dongchul ne manqua pas de reconnaître les changements dans son odeur. Visiblement, la nouvelle vague commençait, et elle allait être violente. Changbin couina et se tortilla avec une grimace douloureuse quand il sentit le désir lui tordre les entrailles soudainement.

Dongchul s’accroupit à côté de lui, et caressa son visage.

— **Je vais y aller.** Annonça le bêta avec un petit sourire désolé.

— **Mmh…**

— **Non, mais. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je veux dire…** Expliqua Dongchul comme Changbin ne semblaient pas réaliser.

Les yeux d u bêta s‘ouvrirent, et il tendit un bras pour agripper le gilet de Dongchul. 

— **Non, non, non-** Commença-t-il à chanter, les sourcils froncés.

— **Bin-ie, shh…** Tenta d’apaiser Dongchul en prenant sa main dans la sienne et en caressant son visage de l’autre. **Jisung et Chan vont prendre soin de toi, ok ? On se revoit mercredi, promis.**

— **Non…** Chouina l’oméga, son odeur devenant plus amère malgré la fragrance lourde des chaleurs.

Les alphas rentrèrent sur ça, visiblement alert és  par tous les changements dans l’odeur de Changbin. Ils remarquèrent la posture de Dongchul, la panique dans les yeux de  l’oméga et Jisung s’avança avant que Chan n’intervienne et ne s’énerve. 

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?**

— **Il** **veut** **partir !** Cria Changbin alors que Dongchul expliquait qu’il devait bientôt y aller.

Chan s’avança, et trois paires de yeux se posèrent sur lui, visiblement inquiets de sa réaction. L’alpha se contenta de continuer de s’approcher de Changbin, tombant à genoux à côté de lui, et dirigeant son visage vers le sien.

— **Bin-ie, Dongchul doit rentrer chez lui, c’est l’heure.** Et comme Changbin recommençait à avoir des couinement de détresse, il caressa ses lèvres du pouce pour le forcer à se taire. **Bin-ie. On va s’occuper de toi, d’accord ? On verra Dongchul mercredi, ok ? Là, il faut juste que tu te reposes et que tu prennes soin de toi.**

Changbin voulut objecter, mais Jisung le força à relâcher sa prise sur Dongchul, et le bêta commença à gentiment s’éclipser alors que les deux alphas occupaient l’oméga, le distrayant avec de l’affection et des mots doux.

De toute façon, la nouvelle vague continuait de monter, et il avait d’autres chats à fouetter. Chan commença à l’embrasser, et Jisung  réussit à  s’éclipser juste  le temps de dire au revoir à Dongchul avec un baiser. Il retourna ensuite dans la réserve, s’appuyant contre la porte pour regarder ses aînés faire.

La tentative de distraction de Changbin ne marcha que le temps du baiser. Quand Chan se recula, Changbin se remit à couiner de mécontentement. Chan eut un soupir et redressa Changbin, appuyant une partie du visage de l’oméga contre son torse. 

— **Pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ?** Questionna Jisung en s'approchant. 

Chan leva la tête pour regarder leur cadet, caressant les cheveux de Changbin d'une main. Jisung vint s’accroupir devant Changbin, et prit son menton entre deux mains. 

— **Pourquoi** **juste pour** **Dongchul ?** Demanda doucement Jisung. 

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison  que Dongchul puisse manquer à Changbin . Enfin, aux yeux de Jisung. Leur relation n'était pas si fusionnelle, et le bêta  était tout de même beaucoup resté  avec l'oméga,  du moins  pendant le peu de temps où celui-ci était éveillé. 

Mais Dongchul manquait à Changbin. L'oméga avait l'impression au fond de lui qu'il y avait un soucis. Il n'avait pas de lien concret avec celui qu’il voyait comme l'un de ses compagnons. L'un de ses protecteurs. 

Et il ne voulait pas que l'un de ses protecteurs parte, surtout alors qu'il était dans un état aussi vulnérable, et qu’ils n’avaient en plus pas de lien.

— **Je** **ne veut pas** **qu'il parte.** Tenta il de dire fermement, les bras croisés, mais il sentit bien vite le désir lui chatouiller le ventre et il se remit à chouiner. 

— **On va le revoir bientôt.** Lui promit Chan. 

Il  le souleva aisément,  et Changbin enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l’alpha .  Puis l 'oméga se mit bien vite à frotter son érection contre le bas ventre de Chan, tout en s'appuyant sur celle de l'alpha, sous ses fesses. 

Chan haussa un sourcil, et regarda l'oméga se tortiller et se frotter, ses doigts se resserrant progressivement sur les biceps  épais de Changbin  jusqu'à une prise digne d'un étau qui le fit  à peine grimacer, mais surtout miauler de désir.

À voir Changbin, on ne  pouvait que se dire qu'il n'y avait pas que Chan et Jisung qui devenaient plus animal, qui avaient les périodes qui changeaient. Changbin aussi, avait des  périodes un peu différentes. 

Son corps avait définitivement intégré qu'il était dans un environnement favorable et aimant, alors ses chaleurs se faisaient plus fortes, plus animées, parce qu'il n'était pas seul. 

Il avait des gens pour prendre soin de lui. 

Chan prit son visage en coupe, les sourcils fronc é s, et approcha le sien. 

— **Changbin.** Appela-t-il 

L'oméga ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir fermé, et Chan se mordit pensivement la lèvre quand il remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient embrumés. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Jisung qui observait la situation en silence. 

L’oméga eut un petit gémissement, de douleur et d’impatience. Il regarda à son tour les alphas l’un après l’autre, avant de se jeter au cou de Jisung, cherchant l’odeur de Dongchul. L’alpha n’eut aucun problème à l’accueillir contre lui, et il le serra fort contre son torse, mlagré l’érection de l’oméga pressé contre son ventre, malgré le liquide lubrifiant qui coulait sur ses cuisses.

  
Changbin sembla s’apaiser quand il sentit Dongchul, et son instinct cessa de tourner comme un tigre en cage quand il se sentit finalement entouré comme il le voulait tant. Jisung frotta son dos, embrassa sa mâchoire et caressa ses hanches.

— **Comment tu veux faire ça ?** Demanda-t-il finalement contre son oreille, Chan s’approchant à genoux.

Il lui massa la nuque, et Changbin devint gelée dans leurs mains, sa tête roulant et ses yeux se fermant à moitié.

— **Q** **u’importe. Je veux juste qu’on** **me prenne et que j’ai aussi Dongchul dans le nez.** Lâcha Changbin en mâchant à moitié les mots.  
  
La vague qu’il traversait commençait à être douloureuse, et il avait juste besoin d’un putain de nœud, ce n’était pas sorcier ! S’ils pouvaient arrêter de tergiverser pour rien, cela l’arrangerait grandement. Jisung comme Chan sentit son impatience, et ils échangèrent un long regard. Puis Chan s’approcha de Changbin, Jisung se reculant pour faire de la place à l’autre alpha.

— **Ça te dirait de prendre Jisung ?** Questionna alors l’alpha sans quitter le regard de leur cadet.

Jisung écarquilla les yeux, cela n’avait été jusque-là définitivement pas au programme. Changbin eut un long gémissement à l’idée avant de réaliser et de grimacer.

— **Il va prendre… Trop longtemps à se** **pré** **parer.** Souffla-t-il ses yeux roulant légèrement dans ses orbites, et la sueur s’amassant sur ses tempes. **Et en plus c’est trop fatiguant de top.** Il couina ensuite, se tortillant jusqu'à se frotter comme il le voulait tant contre la jambe de Jisung.

Chan  eut un petit ricanement, et il ne manqua pas de remarquer le seul regard que lui jeta Changbin, qui n’avait définitivement pas la patience de blaguer ainsi.

— **Et si tu prends Jisung pendant que je te prends ?** Souffla Chan tout contre son oreille, avec juste une once de sa voix d’alpha.

Changbin tressaillit presque violemment dans ses bras, du liquide lubrifiant sortant de son entrée tandis qu’un gémissement s’échappait de ses lèvres. Chan eut un sourire prédateur, et Jisung se lécha les lèvres, commençant déjà à retirer ses vêtements.

  
Chan récupéra alors Changbin sur lui, et caressa son ventre, descendant de plus en plus jusqu’à  atteindre ses poils pubiens. Il descendit encore sa main, l'enroulant autour du membre de Changbin et donna quelques petits coups de poignet secs. 

Le corps de Changbin se tordait à chaque mouvement, mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Jisung, admirant le jeune alpha et ses joues rouges récupérer la bouteille de lubrifiant pour alpha et s’allonger tout près d’eux pour commencer à se préparer. 

Changbin haletait, respirant en inspirations courtes et insuffisantes pour ses expirations fortes et bruyantes. Chan massa sa nuque pour l’apaiser d’une main sans lâcher son membre de l’autre, et cela suffit à le calmer un petit peu, ses yeux se fermant alors qu’il se concentrait sur toutes les phéromones dans l’air.

Jisung se prépara, son corps maintenant habitu é à la procédure. Il n’allait pas dire qu’il faisait ce genre de chose tout les quatre matin, mais il touchait suffisamment à ses fesses pour que les chairs soient naturellement plus détendues qu’elle s devaient l’être pour un alpha .   
  
De toute façon, tant qu’on s’occupait de lui, Changbin pouvait patienter un tant soit peu, et avec ses chaleurs, il pouvait facilement venir plusieurs à fois à la suite sans pause. L’oméga laissa donc le temps à l’alpha de se préparer tout son saoul, Chan le poussant  soudainement en avant.

Changbin finit le visage écrasé contre un oreiller et les fesses en l’air, et son hoquet de surprise  se mua en un long gémissement de plaisir quand Chan attrapa ses fesses à pleines mains avant de les écarter et de lécher une longe bande de son périnée jusqu’à son entrée, lapant avidement le liquide lubrifiant qui maculait sa peau. 

Jisung se mordait la lèvre, les regardant faire, et quand il remarqua que Changbin semblait chercher quelque chose, regardant autour de lui autant que possible malgré la position dans lequel il était, il comprit ce qui se passait.

Il attrapa un coussin qui sentait particulièrement fort Dongchul, et le lança à moitié à Changbin. L’oméga eut un son d’indignation, puis il remarqua l’odeur sur le tissus, et il enfonça son visage dedans avant de gémir tout ce qu'il pouvait, tant bien même que le son soit étouffé.

  
Était ce à cause de la fragrance de Dongchul ou de ce que lui faisait Chan ? Mystère et boule de gomme

C’était sûrement un peu des deux.

Changbin finit par venir. Il s e tordit, et tressaillit violemment, se cambrant un p e u plus, enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans l’oreiller. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le drap sur lequel il s’était allongé, et sa semence le macula. Chan  eut un grognement appréciateur contre ses fesses, suçant  avidement le liquide lubrifiant qui coulait. 

Jisung avait les yeux vitreux, visiblement affecté par tout ce qui se passait. Mais au moins, il était prêt, alors il se redressa et crapahuta jusqu’à Changbin, grognant en direction de Chan pour que l’alpha arrête de perturber Changbin, et…

  
Cela fonctionna, étonnement. Peut-être que cela avait à voir plus avec le lien plutôt qu’avec son grognement.

Parce qu’à vrai dire, même si le lien paraissait  semblait incomplet à cause de Dongchul et son manque d’instinct, il était toujours là, et ils pouvaient toujours l ’utiliser  pour faire des suggestions, m ê me si le plus souvent, il s le faisai en t souvent inconsciemment.

Comme il s répond a i en t inconsciemment aux suggestions que faisaient les autres sans même se rendre qu’ils y en avaient eu  e n premier lieu. 

Chan se recula, et redressa Changbin, devinant ou voulait finir Jisung. L’oméga chouina parce que plus personne ne s’occupait de lui, alors qu’il y avait tout de même Chan qui lui tenait le torse,  ses mains puissante agrippant fermement un pectoral et sa hanche pour ne pas qu’il bouge.

_Drama queen_ . Voir _Pillow Princess_ , d’ailleurs, vu comment il se laissait docilement faire, et ne voulait pas faire le moindre effort. 

Jisung mit quelques secondes à trouver une position confortable pour ses hanches et ses jambes, puisqu’il devait après tout accueillir Changbin et Chan entre celles-ci. Quand il y arriva enfin, se retrouvant à faire une espèce de grenouille, Changbin avait de nouveau commencé à couiner d'impatience, et Chan lui mordit l’épaule en retour, en guise de punition.

C’était peut-être pas la meilleure idée parce qu e l’oméga vint littéralement sous le choc, et Jisung comme Chan regardèrent la semence de l’oméga maculer le torse de Jisung avec surprise et incrédulité. Les yeux de l'oméga avait roulé à l’arrière de son crane, et si ce n’était pas pour Chan qui  le tenait toujours fermement , il se serait écroulé sur Jisung.

Les deux alphas échangèrent un long regard prédateur en se léchant les lèvres, et Jisung tendit une main pour tapoter gentiment la joue de Changbin.

— **Binieboo ? T’es toujours avec nous ?**

L’oméga eut un son de gorge qui semblait à la fois plaintif et douloureux, et sa tête roula sur son épaule, avant de papillonner des yeux, et de tenter d’agiter les bras  pour signifier quelque chose, en vain . Bon, vu sa fatigue avancée, cela ne parut pas aussi impressionnant que ce qu’il aurait voulu.

Qu’importe, honnêtement, il n’en avait plus rien à faire.

— **Que quelqu’un m** **e** **prenne !** S’exclama-t-il. **Et me knotte.** Ajouta-t-il ensuite quand la fatigue le gagna finalement, et qu’il laissa retomber sa tête en avant.

Chan eut un petit rire, et embrassa la joue de Changbin, pressant son bassin habillé contre celui de Changbin, nu et humide.

— **Ça va arriver.** Lui susurra-t-il à l’oreille en frottant avec insistance son érection contre ses fesses.

  
Changbin se contenta de couiner faiblement en réponse, son corps se faisant plus mou encore dans les bras de Chan. Ce dernier le passa d’ailleurs à Jisung le temps de se déshabiller, et Jisung se chargea de guider le bassin de Changbin.   
  
Il lui tapota les fesses une fois que le bout de son membre eut trouvé l’entrée de Jisung, bien qu’à moitié dur. Il ne s’était pas encore remis de son orgasme surprise. Changbin couina fiablement mais accepta de finalement agir, et une fois complètement enserré par les chairs de Jisung, il logea la tête dans le cou de l’alpha et suça paresseusement sa glande odorante crurale inférieure. 

Il couinait doucement, incessamment, un son au fond de sa gorge qui exprimait tou t son désir, à quel point il avait besoin d’enfin atteindre la délivrance et de dormir. Du moins, jusqu’à la prochaine vague. 

Bon sang, dire que ce n’était pas encore fini.

Dire qu’il devait lui en rester au moins bien trois vagues avant que son corps ne cesse de péter des câbles pour rien. Mais au moins, cette vague devait bien être la plus dure, cela allait se calmer au fur et à mesure, et c’était déjà ça. 

Un gémissement de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de l’oméga quant il sentit Chan se remettre derrière lui, saisir ses hanches et frotter la tête de son membre, dur et humide, contre ses fesses.

— **Je vais m’occuper de toi, ne t’inquiète pas mon ange.** Marmonna Chan en embrassant sa nuque.

Changbin couina encore, mais cette fois d'impatience, et Jisung gloussa, caressant la nuque de l’oméga alors que Chan se mettait en posit i on.  Finalement, l’alpha commença à le pénétrer lentement, et Changbin se tordit,  son membre remuant entre les chairs de Jisung, qui hoqueta .

— **Tout va bien ?** Questionna l’alpha en fronçant les sourcils, regardant ses partenaires.

Jisung leva un pouce, et Changbin se contenta de gémir contre le cou de Jisung. Celui-ci rigola légèrement, et l’enlaça, faisant signe à Chan de se mettre ne mouvement. L’alpha s’exécuta av e c plaisi r, grognant du fond de sa gorge avec chaque mouvement en avant.   
  
Parce qu’il devait littéralement déplacer le corps de Changbin à chaque coup de bassin, parce qu’autrement, l’oméga n’allait jamais bouger de lui-même. 

Changbin, qui avait été jusque-là été particulièrement bruyant, se tut finalement, seulement pour blottir son visage contre la peau de Jisung et inspirer l’odeur de l’alpha aussi bien que celle de Dongchul, en  ouvrant la bouche seulement pour lâcher des expirations sifflantes .

Jisung par contre gémissait particulièrement fort, se tortillant juste à peine parce que Changbin n’y allait pas  assez fort. Jisung avait la désagréable impression que ça le démangeait, mais que Changbin n’arrivait pas à gratter ce qui le démangeait.

  
Jisung était à deux doigt de demander à Chan de le prendre pour qu’enfin on s’occupe correctement de lui. Sauf qu’il n’était décidément pas prêt pour avoir Chan en lui. Définitivement pas prêt. Alors il allait se contenter de Changbin, même si ce n’était pas ce qu’il y avait de mieux.

En même temps, il était en chaleur, prendre quelqu’un n’était pas la première de ses priorité, pour le moment. Par ailleurs, Jisung se demandait un peu si Dongchul n’allait pas pouvoir l’aider à gratter cette espèce de démangeaison au fond de lui.

C’était ça l’avantage d’une relation à plusieurs. En fonction de ce qu’il voulait, il avait toujours quelqu’un pour satisfaire ses désirs. Et de la même manière, en fonction de ce que ses partenaires voulaient, il pouvait répondre à leurs demandes.

Du moins quand il le pouvait, bien sûr.

Changbin commença à trembler dans les bras de Jisung, et le jeune alpha resserra fermement sa prise sur lui, remuant du bassin en petits à-coups, ce qui fit gémir Changbin plus fort. Il échangea un long regard avec Chan, et s’approcha progressivement de ses glandes cervicale inférieures.

L’autre alpha ne mit qu’une second à capter, et il se tordit jusqu'à aussi atteindre les glandes de l’oméga. Ils ne mordirent pas, autrement ils allaient le revendiquer. Non, Chan se contenta d’accélérer le rythme, et ils pressèrent juste la chair rebondie entre leurs lèvres, cachant ainsi leurs canines aiguës.

Changbin ne mit qu’une seconde avant de venir avec un long son de plaisir aigu et légèrement étouffé par la peau de Jisung.

Il s'affaissa ensuite complètement contre  le jeune alpha , Chan donnant des petits coups de bassins parce qu e son nœud était trop gros pour pouvoir ressortir de Changbin. Il  vint rapidement après cela, trop affecté par tout ce qui venait de se passer , et il roula sur le flanc, emmenant gentiment l’oméga avec lui.

Jisung eut un grognement mécontent, il était toujours aussi dur et visiblement personne n’allait faire quoi que ce soit pour l’aider.

Changbin lui fit un petit sourire désolé avant de se recroqueviller et fermer les yeux en serrant l’oreiller sentant Dongchul et le bras de Chan contre lui. L’Alpha eut un grognement rassurant qui acheva de détendre Changbin, et il lui caressa tendrement le ventre.

— Tu vas t’occuper de ça tout seul ? Demanda Chan en faisant un petit mouvement de tête en direction de l’entrejambe de son cadet.

J isung soupira  e t se redressa, pas vraiment droit, le dos courbé et l’air las. Il regarda son érection, le mélange de fluide qui  le couvrait , et il se gratta distraitement  le ventre en regardant son membre s’affaiss er aussi, comme déçu. 

— **Je sais pas.** Il grimaça ensuite. **En tout cas, la sensation de la semence en soit c'est pas folichon.** Ajouta-t-il en se tortillant, comme ci cela allait l’aider à se nettoyer de l’intérieur.

C han eut un son amusé, et il frotta son nez contre les cheveux de Changbin, ne se préoccupant pas de l’odeur de sueur venant de ceux-ci. Il  se sentait plus calme et apaisé maintenant  que Changbin était knotté, et son alpha chantait en voyant que l’oméga était plein de sa semence. 

— **Je crois je vais monter.** Marmonna Jisung en se redressant lentement.

— **Monter ?** Répéta Chan, surpris.

Jisung pouvait très bien s’occuper de  son érection  ici

— **Ouais.**

Et avant que Chan ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Jisung  déguerpit rapidement malgré la semence qui avait coulé sur son périnée. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû demander à ce que Changbin ne vienne pas en lui… Il le saura pour la prochaine fois, là c’était trop tard.

Une fois en haut, il commença par éponger ce qui avait pu couler de son entrée, tout en remerciant la nature d’avoir donné moins de semence aux omégas. Jisung ne savait que trop bien la quantité de semence que produisait un alpha, et il n’était pas sûr de vouloir un jour avoir un alpha éjaculer en lui.

Bref.

Une fois relativement propre, Jisung finit le cul sur le futon principal. Son érection était redescendue, mais la douleur dans le bas de son ventre lui faisait comprendre qu’il n’était pas question d’aller se reposer sans ayant d’abord eut enfin un orgasme.

Il hésita un instant à faire ses affaires ici, puis l e futon de Dongchul et son odeur finit  par attirer son œil. 

Est-ce qu’il allait vraiment faire ça ?

Il  n’ avait toujours pas parlé avec Dongchul de la tournure  qu’allait prendre leur relation, et Jisung devait avouer qu’il avait  vraiment  envie qu’elle arrive incessamment sous peu, cette conversation. Sa libido le chatouillait, et il avait envie d’aller plus loin avec Dongchul.  


Mais est ce qu’il était vraiment au point de se masturber d ans  le lit du bêta ?   
  
Comme Changbin, il avait besoin d’avoir l’odeur d e Dongchul  dans le nez. Tiens, d’ailleurs, il allait devoir en discuter avec Changbin, du cirque qu'il avait fait pendant cette vague.  Mais pour l’instant, il devait s’occuper de son membre. 

Il gagna le futon de Dongchul, et commença par s’asseoir. Il prit son membre en main, fit de lents va-et-viens, et ferma les yeux. L’odeur de Dongchul empli ses narines, avec un reste de celle des chaleurs de Changbin.

L’ excitation  ne mit qu’une seconde à revenir dans son bas-ventre, et  il se retrouva mystérieusement allongé sur le ventre, le nez dans le coussin de Dongchul. Sa main finit par lâcher son membre, et il se saisit plutôt des couvertures à plein e s mains, son bassin remuant  mécaniquement  contre la couverture épaisse de Dongchul.

Il se mit à se frotter  rapidement  contre le tissu, faisant de profond va-et-viens comme il aurait pu le faire avec Changbin.  Quand il vint,  ce fut avec l’odeur de Dongchul dans  le nez, avec son nom sur  les lèvres  Il s’affaissa  ensuite  dans sa propre semence avec un soupire de satisfaction.

Il l’avait mérité celui-ci.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	101. Chapitre 101, ou quand ça discute beaucoup trop !

Dongchul était rentré chez lui, et il avait appris deux choses. Déjà, il devait sentir très fort l’oméga en chaleur et l’excitation, voir le sexe, parce que sa mère lui jeta un regard perturbé quand il passa la porte d’entrée de l’appartement.

Il s’empressa donc de la saluer avant de gagner la salle de bain pour se doucher et se changer histoire de minimiser les dégâts. Quand il ressortit, il se décida enfin à regarder son téléphone auquel il n'avait pas touché depuis qu’il avait récupéré du réseau.

Il découvrit d’abord que le serveur discord avait vécu au moins cinq dramas depuis vendredi, ce qui était maintenant une habitude à chaque week-end. En même temps, ils s’étaient mis au loup-garou, et il fallait croire que ce jeu brisait des amitiés plus que Mario Kart ou UNO.

Ensuite, son frère lui avait répondu. Dongchul lui avait demandé, avant de retourner à l’hanok, si son aîné avait un instinct, et s’il pouvait toujours se transformer même s’il vivait en ville. Dongchul eut alors le plaisir d’apprendre que son frère avait toujours un instinct, et qu’il pouvait aussi se transformer.

Ok, très bien, cette histoire de lien n'était définitivement pas génétique.

  
Il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas. Il était perdu. Il vérifia ses devoirs, mangea avec ses parents en parlant de ses examens de la semaine, et alla se coucher. Il fixa le plafond, les yeux ouverts alors qu’il devrait plutôt être entrain de dormir.

En même temps, il avait plus d’une chose à laquelle pens er . 

Il ne savait plus où il allait avec Chan avec ce qui s’était passé l’autre nuit, Jisung avait visiblement envie d’aller plus loin que des roulages de pelle, et Changbin semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Dongchul avait la très forte impression que le trouple était sacrément attaché à lui.   
  
Et il se demandait comment cela allait se passer, après qu’il sera diplômé. Cela allait bientôt arriver, après tout. Il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines de cours et il était libre. Libre de se faire dévorer par les trois loups avec lesquels il allait vivre.

Il allait devoir faire ses adieux à son serveur Discord, accessoirement. Enfin, cela n’allait pas être des adieux définitifs, parce que Dongchul pourrait toujours leur envoyer des messages quand ils iraient en ville. Et il pourra toujours aller au Cybercafé pour leur parler.

  
Et peut-être qu’ils allaient finir par avoir du réseau et internet au fin fond de la foret, et il pourra recommencer à leur parler et à jouer ensemble. Sans compter que lorsqu’il fera plus chaud, il allait totalement camper dehors pour faire des appels avec eux jusqu’au bout de la nuit.

D’ailleurs, quand il fera enfin beau et chaud, il aura plein d’autres trucs à faire. Il devra apprendre à cultiver la terre, mais aussi différentes technique de pêche. Et l’autre jour, alors qu’il jouait à Far Cry, il s’était soudainement rendu compte qu’il pouvait aussi chasser en forme humaine.

Et pas qu’avec un fusil.

Son nouvel objectif était maintenant de maîtriser la compétente tir à l’arc. Bon, mais encore, pour réussir à faire ça, il allait devoir se faire un arc, et déjà, rien que ça, cela allait un défi. Sans compter qu’il voulait aussi travailler sur son instinct et sa forme lupine.   
  
Jisung et Changbin lui avaient annoncé qu’ils préparaient un plan pour tenter de le mettre en contact avec son instinct, et ce n’était pas que Dongchul y croyait moyen, mais il se disait que s’il y avait bien quelqu’un qui pouvait l’aider à retrouver son instinct, c’était bien eux.

Ils devaient définitivement savoir quoi faire, même si le plan en lui-même semblait foireux.

Autant dire que les mois à venir allaient être chargés, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Dongchul. Il voulait se consacrer pleinement à ce nouveau mode de vie. James, qui vivait dans Boston donc loin de toute forme de vie traditionnelle, lui avait demandé si ce n’était pas trop bizarre, de tout lâcher comme ça.

Dongchul avait d’abord répondu qu’il ne lâchait pas tout comme ça. Il allait toujours avoir de l'électricité et de l’eau courante. Il aura toujours des appareils électroniques, une douche, une voiture. Ce n’était pas tout lâcher, mais juste changer un peu de mode de vie.

Et c’était ce que Dongchul recherchait. Une autre façon de vivre, plus agréable, moins stressante.   
  
Ce fut sur ça qu’il s’endormit, imaginant cette nouvelle vie, plus proche de la nature et définitivement bien entouré.

  
──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin avait subi un nouvelle vague de chaleur dans la nuit, parce que  sinon, cela  n’était pas drôle. Chan était monté pour aller réveiller Jisung, et il ne commenta pas sur le fait que Jisung avait dormi dans le futon de Dongchul, qui sentait fort le sexe et la semence.   


Il ne commenta pas, ils s'occupèrent de Changbin, Jisung knotta l’oméga, ils s’endormirent en tas, épuisés, et quand les alphas s’étaient finalement réveill és tard dans la matinée, Chan ne commenta toujours pas. Parc e qu’il savait très bien que s’il commentait, Jisung allait répliquer.   
  
Et Chan ne voulait pas qu’il répliqu e, parce que cela n’allait  rendre les choses plus compliquées, en plus de faire souffrir Chan.

Car comme Jisung, et comme Changbin maintenant, Chan souffrait quand Dongchul n’était pas là. Cela allait au-delà du lien de leur meute, qui, même affaiblit, leur faisait comprendre que ce n’était pas normal qu’ils  soient  sépar és ainsi. 

  
C’étaient leurs sentiments, leur attraction, leur affection. Ils avaient envie d’avoir le bêta avec eux. Chacun d’eux, individuellement, avait besoin que le bêta soit de nouveau là pour qu’ils soient parfaitement au complet. Mais Chan voulait aussi que Dongchul revienne, pour qu’il le prenne dans les bras et lui dise que tout allait bien.  
  


Il avait goûté une fois au privilège d e dormir bien entouré, rassuré et protég é , et  s on corps mourrait d’envie de ressentir  tout ça de nouveau, d‘être vulnérable, mais d’être  agréablement protégé .

Il allait parler à Dongchul.

Ok, c’était bon, il avait compris. Il avait le droit d’être vulnérable. D’être fragile. Il avait besoin de l'être parfois, parce qu’autrement, il allait le faire, mais définitivement pas au bon moment, et définitivement pas en présence des bonnes personnes.   
  
Sans compter qu’encore un fois, Dongchul était son type, et ce n’était pas pour rien. Chan avait toujours rêvé de trouver quelqu’un plus grand que lui, plus vieux, qui allait prendre soin de lui. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne voulait tirer que ça de leur relation.

Dongchul était quelqu’un de bien quoi qu’un peu perdu, parce qu’il s’était retrouvé catapulté dans un milieu qu’il avait quitté depuis bien longtemps.

Chan voulait l’aider et le guider, pendre soin de lui comme il le faisait avec Jisung et Changbin. Tout en pouvant aussi derrière se blottir dans les bras du bêta et oublier la pression. Ce n'était pas une relation toxique. Ce n’était pas une relation en sens unique.

N’est-ce pas ?

Non. De toute façon, il allait tout faire pour que Dongchul soit heureux, qu’il ne l'aime ou pas. Le bêta faisait partie de sa meute, et à ce titre, Chan se devait de pendre soin de lui.

Jisung et Chan prirent leur petit déjeuner, se firent une toilette de chat et partirent faire un tour. Les rondes étaient toujours un bon moment qu’ils passaient à deux. Chan laissait Jisung uriner sur les points de marquage tout autant que lui, et il laisserait aussi Changbin le faire si la fragrance d’un oméga ne risquait pas surtout d’attirer les solitaires et les problèmes plus qu'autre chose. 

Dongchul pourra aussi le faire, plus tard. Que se soit transformé, ou en humain, d’ailleurs.

Après la ronde, ils vérifièrent que Changbin était encore profondément endormi, et partirent se promener, en humain cette fois. Jisung voulait appeler Dongchul pour lui demander ce qu’ils allaient bien pouvoir faire mercredi, et Chan n’avait rien de mieux à faire qu’accompagner son cadet.

Comme il était presque midi, Dongchul put se trouver un petit coin tranquille dans le lycée pour décrocher.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Dongchul expliqua alors qu’ils n'allaient pas vraiment pouvoir se rendre chez Dongchul, son père étant dans le coin pour il ne savait quelle raison.   
  
Chan fut aux premières loges pour voir le visage de Jisung s‘effondrer, mais le jeune alpha ne resta pas longtemps mécontent.

— **Ce n’est pas grave !** S’exclama-t-il. **On se retrouvera** **au** **café comme d’habitude, et on passera quand même un bon moment.**

Dongchul approuva ce plan, et ils décidèrent de partir sur ça. Le bêta dut ensuite rapidement raccroch er , parce que la sonnerie venait de se faire entendre, et il devait se dépêcher s’il espérait seulement avoir à manger. 

Cela surprit d’ailleurs Jisung, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de tant d'empressement.

— **Quand on est au lycée, on va à la cantine ou à la cafétéria. C’est-à-dire que soit on amène son repas, soit on l’achetait tous les midis.** Expliqua alors l’aîné des alphas.

— **Et les premiers arrivés, les premiers servis ?** Devina Jisung.

Chan acquiesça, et le jeune alpha fit la grimace, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

— **Ça à pa s l’air très fun.**

— **Mmh, mmh. Quand j’étais encore en Australie, il y avait des membres de notre meute qui se chargeaient de faire à manger pour tous les chiots de la meute. Du coup, quand c’était l’heure de manger, on allait dehors et on mangeait** **ce qu’on avait apporté avec nous** **.** Raconta Chan avec amusement.

Jisung hocha lentement la tête en lui jetant un regard avant d’être forcé de fixer le sol pour regarder là où il mettait les pieds. Il avait neigé un peu au cours des derniers jours, et on ne remarquait pas tous les obstacles au sol, avec la neige.

— **Nous bah quand c’était l’heure de manger on allait manger. Toute la meute mangeait ensemble.** Raconta-t-il à son tour.

— **Tout le temps ?**

— **Surtout quand il fait beau. L’hiver, chaque famille mange chez elle, autour du foyer.**

Chan acquiesça et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Certes le mois de février était bien avancé, mais les températures étaient toujours aussi froides.

— **D’ailleurs, je réfléchissais.**

— **Mmh ?**

— **Il faudra qu’on parte quand il fasse beau, pour retrouver ta meute.**

— **Oh…** Répondit simplement Jisung en enfonçant sa tête entre ses épaules.

Il avait un peu oublié qu’il avait demandé à Chan de retourner voir sa famille au moins une dernière fois, à vrai dire, avec les folles semaines qu’ils avaient eux.

— **C’est vrai. On pourra définitivement pas prendre la voiture.** Finit par faire le jeune alpha en tapant dans un caillou.  
  
Jisung n’était même pas sûr qu’il y ait un seul chemin praticable qui relie la meute de Chan à celle de sa famille. Il savait juste qu’il venait du nord, et qu’il n’avait pas pris de véritable route pour venir jusqu’ici. Il avait juste… Couru et marché jusqu’à trouver Chan.

Ou plutôt, jusqu’à que Chan ne le trouve.

Et de ce qu’il se souvenait, on se déplaçait dans le territoire en utilisant de petits chemins tracés par des années de passage incessant de loups. Du coup, cela ne servait à rien de prendre la voiture. Ils allaient devoir retourner là-bas comme Jisung en était parti.

En loup.

— **Du coup, il faudra qu’on parte au printemps ou début été, vers mai ou juin.** Réfléchit à voix haute Chan.

— **Avant la saison humide.** Approuva Jisung en hochant la tête.

— **On ne pourra pas emmener Changbin et laisser Dongchul.** Finit par faire l’aîné **. Ni emmener Changbin et Dongchul...**  
  
Jisung acquiesça simplement. Le problème n’était même pas que Dongchul ne puisse pas se transformer. Le problème était qu’on ne pouvait pas laisser le territoire sans surveillance, sans occupant. Et à vrai dire, laisser Dongchul seul pour s’occuper du territoire n’était pas non plus la meilleure des idées.   
  
Dongchul était quelqu’un de complètement capable mais peut-être pas suffisamment pour s’occuper d’une aussi grande zone sans pouvoir se transformer, sans avoir toutes les compétences pour pouvoir vivre là seul pendant quelques jours.

Jisung et Chan échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient à la même chose. Changbin allait devoir rester avec Dongchul. Avec un coup de main de l’oméga, le bêta allait parfaitement pouvoir gérer les choses. Changbin allait pouvoir le guider, et s’occuper de tout ce qui nécessitait une forme lupine.

C’était parfait, et a priori, il n’y avait normalement pas de problème pour Changbin de rester avec Dongchul. Oui, cela allait être un peu difficile pour l’oméga de rester loin de ses alphas, mais cela allait être la même chose pour Dongchul, honnêtement.

Et Jisung comme Chan allaient souffrir de l’éloignement avec les deux autres.

Mais c’était un mal pour un bien. Jisung avait définitivement besoin de faire ça, de faire ce dernier voyage pour clore cette partie de sa vie. Parce qu’après tout, il était un peu parti comme un mal propre sur un coup de tête sans prévenir personne.

Enfin, cela n’avait pas dû inquiéter  tant que  ça  sa famille et sa meute, comme le lien de meute qu’il avait avec son ancien Alpha avait été rompu moins de vingt-quatre heures après son départ. 

À ce jour, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il avait bien pu leur passer par la tête. 

Il n’était même pas sûr qu'ils soient partis à sa recherche, alors que théoriquement, à leurs yeux, Jisung allait se présenter en oméga. Et généralement, on ne laissait pas les omégas partir si facilement. Alors il ne comprenait pas.

Peut-être qu’il les avait trop agacé à se rebeller, à s’insurger et à protester. Enfin, non. Jisung n’était pas aussi mordant quand il essayait de défendre sa classe. Il était juste… Pas dans le moule. À vrai dire, il n’avait jamais vraiment férocement résist é , parce qu’il était faible et trop impressionné par les alphas de son entourage.

Mais il lui arrivait quand même de faire et dire des choses qui n e plaisaient pas aux autres. Peut-être qu’ils s’étaient di t que cela ne valait pas le coup, qu’ils feraient mieux de le laisser partir. De toute façon, il n’allait pas être assez docile, même s’il se présentait en oméga.

Jisung ne voulait pas retourner là-bas juste pour savoir pourquoi le lien avait été coupé si vite. Pourquoi on l’avait pas cherché. Non, il voulait juste revoir sa mère une derrière fois, parce qu’il se doutait qu'on n'allait pas l’accueillir à bras ouverts.   
  
Il espérait juste qu’on  allait le laisse r la revoir. Qu’on  ne le chasse pas à vue.   
  
De toute façon, Jisung n’allait pas être tout seul. Et Chan n’était peut-être pas très grand en humain, mais il n’en restait pas moins impos a nt  en loup . Et un Alpha-né. Jisung espérait alors qu’ils saur a i en t convaincre l’Alpha de la meute de le la is ser revoir sa mère et ses frères et sœurs.

  
Il n’était cependant pas sur de vouloir revoir son père…

Chan lui tapota gentiment l’épaule, ils étaient finalement retournés devant l’hanok.

— **On a encore le temps d’en discuter.** Annonça Chan. **Mais je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer.** Promit-il.   
  
Ils entrèrent ensuite, Jisung acquiesçant faiblement.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

— **Je** **ne** **me suis jamais posée la question.** Reconnut Hyeja.

Elle battit  de s jambes, la table craquant sous ses fesses. Elle finit par se pencher en arrière, s'appuyant sur la table, les bras  s’accrochant au rebord du meuble pour soutenir son poids .

— **Mais maintenant qu e tu m’en parles, je me rend compte que je l’ai.**

Dongchul mit sa joue dans sa paume, et l’observa curieusement. Ils avaient une heure de trou au cours de l’après midi, leur professeur devant surveiller un examen. Ils s’étaient retrouvé s à discuter, parce  qu’ils faisaient ça de plus en plus.   
  
Ils avaient même échang é leur numéro.   
  
Peut-être qu’il s allaient rester en contact,  finalement . Peut-être.  Dongchul n e savait pas encore. Mais au moins, il appréciait Hyeja.

— **Je** **ne** **sais pas à quel point c’est différent pour les autres classes. Mais… Même si tu as pas été élevé pour être un alpha… L’alpha en toi reste un alpha. E** xpliqua Hyeja en bougeant ses mains avant de rire quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu’elle disait.

Dongchul sourit, amusé, mais comprenant très bien ce qu’elle disait. Jisung n’avait pas été élev é en alpha, de qu’il avait compris. Chan non plus. Mais pourtant, c’était des  alphas. Des vrais alphas, dominants, agressifs et bagarreur s .

  
Enfin, ils n’étaient pas qu e ça. Ils était protecteurs et bienveillants, et ils aimaient prendre soins des autres. Mais ils restaient tout de même des alphas. 

— **Je** **ne** **suis pas quelqu’un de vraiment agressive, je cherche à eviter les conflits. Mais des fois je te jure j’ai envie de tuer des gens et je me rends compte que c’est juste mon instinct qui m’incite à être bagarreuse.**

Dongchul l’observa curieusement.

— **Attends quoi ?**

— **Quoi ?** Elle haussa les épaules. **C’est vrai. L’instinct c’est ça, c’est genre… Des 'mon petit doigt me dit', ou 'mon sixième sens me dit'.**

— ‘ **Mon Spider sens** **me dit’** **.** Rajouta Dongchul avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

— **Nerd.** Attaqua gentiment l’alpha en tentant de pousser la chaise de Dongchul du pied.

Sauf qu’avec le gros cul de Dongchul dessus, c’était un peu compliqué. 

— **Mais en vrai c’est ça. C’est genre… Juste un truc dans un coin de ta tête, t’as pas une voix. Juste des ‘Je devrais frapper ce type.’, ‘Je devrais courir après ce chat’, ‘Je devrais séduire cet oméga.’, c’est vraiment des petites suggestions.**

— **Un peu comme le lien de meute ?**

— **Je ne sais pas. J’en ai pas.** Marmonna-t-elle en triturant son bracelet.

— **Bah je présume que c’est la même chose.**

— **Si tu le dis.**

I l y eut un silence. La salle de classe était quasiment vide, il n’y avait que quelques camarades dispersé s ci et là dans la pièce, qui étaient sur leur téléphones ou qui échangeaient à voix basse.

— **Tu as vraiment rien ?** Finit elle par demander en le regardant.

Dongchul eut un long soupir las, et regarda le plafond. Il n’était pas agacé à cause de Hyeja en elle-même, mais juste à cause de la situation.

— **Non.**

— **Jamais de Spider sens ?** Tenta-t-elle de taquiner en redonnant un gentil petit coup de pied dans la chaise de Dongchul.

Le bêta roula des yeux, amusé,  mais il finit par secouer sa tête. 

— **Non, j’ai jamais vraiment eut de truc comme ça.**

Hyeja se gratta la mâchoire. 

— **C’est bizarre.** Marmonna-t-elle distraitement.

— **C'est chiant.** Souffla alors Dongchul en regardant son téléphone.

Hyeja lui jeta un regard à la fois impuissant et désolé.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

— **Bon, tu vas me parler ?**

Changbin ne répondit pas, fixant le mur.

— **Bin-ie !** Geignit Jisung en frottant peut-être un peu fort les pectoraux de l’oméga.

Celui-ci eut un couinement horrifié, sa poitrine ét an t toujours un peu sensible vers la fin de ses chaleurs, et il tenta de chasser Jisung d’un mouvement de main. Le jeune alpha ne le laissa pas faire, saisissant son poin g d’une main et finissant sa toilette de l’autre. 

Il ne restait a priori plus qu’une vague, vu le nombre qu’ils avaient dû affronter, et l’odeur de Changbin qui commençait à devenir moins entêtante. Sans compter que l’oméga avait un peu plus conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, alors Jisung comptait bien avoir ses réponses.

— **Allez, explique !** **Je pensais que votre relation** **n’** **était que vaguement romantique.**

Changbin croisa les bras, comme Jisung avait lâché sa main et abandonné son torse pour ses cuisses, et il pinça les lèvres. Après un petit coup d’œil rapide jeté au visage curieux et impatient de son cadet, il se décida finalement à enfin prendre la parole.

— **C’est que vaguement romantique, je t’assure.** Jisung haussa un sourcil pru convaincu **. C** **e** **qui s’est passé l’autre fois, c’est rien de plus que ça ! Je t’assure !** Répéta-t-il parce que Jisung ne semblait toujours pas le croire.

Changbin soupira, Jisung rinça une dernière fois le gant avant d’aller l’étendre dans la salle de bain, et de jeter l’eau sale. Il revint ensuite s’asseoir auprès de Changbin, et lui mit sa gourde dans les mains, qu’il boive un peu et surtout, qu’il parle.

— **C’est juste que mon oméga voulait… Qu’il reste dans le coin. Je** **ne** **sais pas mais je** **ne** **supportais pas l'idée qu’il soit loin. Bon, pas au point de réellement péter un câble, mais j’aim** **ais** **pas.**

— **T’avais envie de lui**? Questionna Jisung, plus sérieux, maintenant, comme Changbin paraissait un peu confus, et quelque peu vulnérable face à cette réaction qu’il ne comprenait pas.

— **Je** **ne** **sais pas. Je crois pas ? Parce que du coup, avec la vague, j’avais envie d’un nœud et d’un** **e** **partie de jambe en l’air tout ça.** Expliqua-t-il en faisant un mouvement de main vague en direction de rien particulier.

Jisung acquiesça lentement, jusque-là c’était logique.

— **Mais je crois pas que j’avais envie réellement de faire quelque chose avec Dongchul.** Il se tut, et fixa le vide, avant de hausser les épaules en grimaçant. E **nfin je crois, je ne sais p** **l** **u** **s** **. Je n’avais pas toute ma tête, à ce moment-là.**

— **Je vois.**

Changbin but une gorgée d’eau puis joua avec le capuchon de la gourde.

— **Je crois que c’est parce qu’on a pas vraiment de lien et comme j’étais vraiment en chaleur, bah j’avais l’impression qu’il allait nous abandonner et plus revenir, tu vois ?**

— **Mais maintenant que tu as la tête claire, tu sais que ce n’est pas le cas ?**

— **Oui.**

— **Ok.**

Changbin  b ut encor un peu, et Jisung fixa le plafond.

— **Et pendant ce temps-là, de mon côté, je dois expliquer à Dongchul que j’ai envie de lui.**

Changbin tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, les sourcils haussés.

— **Pardon ?** Fit alors l’oméga, avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

Jisung, sentant les moqueries venir, se fit un plaisir de rougir comme une cerise, et il porta les mains à son visage, le frottant.

— **Bah disons que la semaine dernière j’ai chevauché sa cuisse et qu’hier je me suis branlé en reniflant son odeur, mais tranquille.** Tenta-t-il de faire nonchalamment en se léchant les lèvres.

Mais avec ses joues roses et sa grimace gênée, cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Changbin s e mit à jouer des sourcils, les rôles maintenant inversés.  


— **Je crois qu’il a envie aussi, de passer au niveau supérieur.** Ajouta ensuite le jeune alpha en fixant à nouveau le plafond.

Changbin lui donna un petit coup de coude taquin, et joua un peu plus des sourcils.  Jisung le repoussa avec un grommellement mécontent et boudeur, Changbin explosant de rire et se laissa nt tomber dans les draps, serrant un oreiller contre lui.

— **Il s’est bien intégré, Dongchul-ie.** Murmura l’oméga en remuant des pieds.

Jisung acquiesça, et se coucha contre lui, caressant ses cheveux.

— **Tu crois que ça va être comme ça** **à chaque fois** **?** Questionna Jisung, Changbin faisant un son d’incompréhension **. Genre qu’on va finir avec chacun des membres de la meute ?**

— **Je sais pas. Si on a que des gens de notre ages célibataires, cela ne m’étonnerait pas.** Il remua des sourcils avec un sourcil. **À cet âge les hormones travaillent.**

— **T’es con.** Répliqua Jisung en secouant sa tête.

Pourtant, il ne démentit pas.

— **On serait bien parti comme ça, avec mon ancienne meute.** Commença Changbin en fermant les yeux.  
  
Ses pieds continuaient de remuer de gauche à droite comme s’il ne tenait plus en place. À vrai dire, c’était surtout qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir perdu ses jambes, à force se faire prendre dans des positions tout de même un chouia sportive.

— **Comme on avait tous le même âge, qu’on était diz** **a** **ine et qu’il y avait un peu près le même nombre d'individus pour chaque classe…** Il soupira. **Je crois que le but premier c’est qu’on fasse ça, une meute centrée sur les Trésors…**

Jisung se coucha sur le flanc et caressa la mâchoire du Changbin du bout des doigts.

— **Mais ça n’a pas marché.**

— **Ça n’a pas marché.** **Con** firma l’oméga avec une grimace. **Enfin…** **Je** **ne suis pas resté** **assez** **longtemps pour savoir si cela allait fonctionn** **er.** **Mais les alphas étaient bi** **en** **trop possessif** **s** **pour** **qu’on puisse** **réussir** **faire une meute polyamoureuse.**

Changbin avait les yeux fermés, alors il ne pouvait pas voir le regard inquiet que posait Jisung sur son visage. Il était trop perdu dans sa tête, à penser à ce qui s’était passé.

— **Difficile de se sentir en sécurité quand tu es considéré comme de la marchandise précieuse.** Devina Jisung **.**

Changbin ouvrit finalement les yeux, son regard étant tout de suite attiré par le  petit sourire amère de Jisung. Il lui sourit aussi,  mais joyeusement, prit sa main et la porta à son visage avant d’en embrasser le dos. 

— **Mais là, ça m** **e** **dérange pas. Je** **suis bien avec vous.** Murmura-t-il tendrement.

Jisung sourit alors réellement, l’un de ces sourires lumineux qui tordaient ses lèves en un cœur.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	102. Chapitre 102, ou comment bien detester ses parents

Dongchul avait la chance de pouvoir faire deux choses en même temps. Du moins, il ne pouvait pas faire ses devoirs les plus faciles sans avoir un fond sonore. Il ne parlait pas des rédactions bien sûr, mais des exercices de langues étrangères, ou des questions sur des textes en histoire-géographie.

  
Ainsi, il avait sorti sa liasse de feuille s sur la mondialisation, et lanc é un live de son streamer préféré Byeol. Il était alors entrain de recenser les différences  de politique économique  entre les États-Unis et la Corée, quand l’oméga derrière la caméra raconta une anecdote sur son enfance. 

Dongchul se désintéressa alors de son exercice, et regarda le live Twitch, le menton appuyé sur sa main.

Byeol expliquait qu’il n’avait compris sa phobie de l’eau, et la peur de se noyer, que tardivement, parce que ses parents n’avaient jamais trop compris d’où cela venait, et ils pensaient qu’il faisait juste sa princesse. Ce n’était que lorsqu’une tante avait finalement avoué, parce que ses parents lui avait parlé de la peur de Byeol, qu’il s’était en fait quasiment noyé quand il n’était encore qu’un tout petit garçon qu’il avait enfin compris d’où venait le traumatisme.

Elle l’avait emmené  un jour  avec elle au lac, ses brassards s'étaient dégonflé s et il avait bu  une sacrée tasse. Définitivement de quoi traumatiser un enfant  en  bas age, sans qu’il n’en ait aucun souvenir. Les parents de Byeol avai en t d û alors l’emmener voir la psychologue pour  qu’il  réuss isse à réveiller le souvenir et  apaiser  ses craintes  jusqu’à  ce  qu’il surmonte finalement sa peu r de l’eau .

D ongchul ne put que compatir avec les parents  du streamer  et Byeol quand il expliqua à quel point ils avaient été en colère contre la tante  pour  avoir pu cacher quelque chose d’aussi important et grave à la famille et la victime. 

Il retourna ensuite à ses exercices, comme Byeol relançait une nouvelle partie de League of Legend.

Bon la partie n’était pas la plus  incroyable , et ses exercices n’étaient définitivement pas plus  intéressants. Du coup, il se retrouva bien vite à divaguer en regardant le live sans vraiment le voir. 

Il était toujours bloqué sur cette histoire d’instinct.

I l repensait à la réponse de son frère, qu’il avait reçu pendant le week-end, sur la question de son instinct et  sa  forme lupine.

Le message de Hongmin l’ avait perturb é  profondément. Oui,  son grand frère  avait toujours un instinct, il s’en rendait tout particulièrement compte maintenant que Kyungja était enceinte.  Son loup était tout le temps entrain de s’inquiéter pour le bien-être de sa compagne et la crevette qui grandissait en elle.  
  
Pour ce qui était de sa forme lupine… Il avait fait un test  samedi,  dans la baignoire,  qu’il avait bien évidemment  bouchée bien sûr,  pour ne pas que des poils ne rentrent dans les tuyaux et ne les bouchent.

Hongmin lui avait expliqué  vou loir eviter de mettre des poils partout  dans les autres pièces de la maison , et  que  c’était plus facile d’aspirer l’ intérieur de la baignoire qu’ailleurs,  selon lui . Dongchul décida de ne pas commenter la logique de son frère, il y avait d’autres endroits sûrement plus adéquats, mais qu’importe. Le plus important, c’est qu’il pouvait visiblement toujours se transformer,  même s’il ne le faisait quasiment plus au quotidien.

Merde.

Ok,  le problème  de Dongchul  n’était  définitivement  pas génétique.  Cela était certain, autrement il n’aurait jamais pu se transformer  quand il était petit . Il n e pensait vraiment pas que c’était pathologique ou le résultat d’une maladie chronique. Il n’avait littéralement aucun problème de sant é, et sa présentation c’était très bien passée.

Cela devait donc forcément être dans sa tête.  Mais pourquoi ? Qu’est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Il n’avait décidément pas de souvenir d’un évènement assez grave pour pouvoir le traumatiser  ainsi  et- Oh. Bon sang. Il repensa au live de Byeol, faisant l e lien, et il appela son fr ère  sur l’instant. 

I l y avait une piste, et il n’allait pas la lâcher jusqu’à l’avoir remontée et complètement exploitée, parce qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir enfin la solution. Il fallait juste maintenant qu’il trouve ses réponses.

— **Ou** **la** **, qu’est ce qui se passe ?** Questionna Hongmin qui décrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

Dongchul appela rarement en journée, en même temps. Il appelait rarement tout cours, même. Il préférait le plus souvent passer par des messages.

— **T’es occupé ?**

— **Tu as de la chance, je suis en pause.**

Dongchul entendait des murmures et l e bruit d’une machine à café. Il eut un soupir, de tout façon, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait besoin que son frère soit isolé. Il n’y avait rien de vraiment gênant ou confidentiel dans ce dont il voulait parler. 

— **Tu vois hyung, je pense que mon absence d’instinct c’est vraiment lié à un traumatisme, surtout que j’ai lu qu’après la présentation généralement ça réapparaît tu vois ? S’il** **a pu s’** **amoindri** **r** **avant.** Lâcha alors Dongchul d’un traite en pianotant nerveusement sur son bureau.

S a liasse de feuilles d’exercices était toujours posée sur le meuble, avec sa trousse, mais c’était maintenant la dernière des préoccupations du bêta. Ce qui se passait était plus intéressants.

Un son de gorge lui répondit, puis un bruit d'aspiration de liquide.

— **Beurk.** Commenta d’ailleurs Dongchul, faisant rire son frère. **Du coup, je pense que le problème est dans ma tête, et je voulais savoir si tu avais le souvenir** **d’un événement qui aurait pu m’arriver quand on était petit** **.**

— **Quelque chose de grave ?**

— **Oui, qui pourrait m’avoir traumatisé.**

Un ange passa, Hongmin faisant un bruit de gorge continu alors qu’il réfléchissait.

— **Je ne me souviens pas exactement du temps où tu étais tout bébé, genre quand on était encore dans la foret. Mais je crois que tout s’est bien passé, à cette époque. Tu te transformais déjà à ce moment-là, ça je m’en souviens bien de ça par contre.**

— **Ok, et après ?** Pressa Dongchul. **Quand est ce que j’ai arrêté ?**  
  
Il avait l’impression de toucher la réponse du bout du doigt, il fallait juste que Hongmin se souvienne et ne parle.

— **Tu as arrêté quand on a emménagé dans notre premier appart, avec les parents. C’était un deux pièces donc on avait pas la place et en plus t’étais un chiot donc tu faisais beaucoup de dégât.**

Hongmin parlait de ce temps là avec un e certaine nostalgie, même  si Dongchul n’était pas sûr de voir ce qu’il y avait d'agréable à vivre dans un deux pièces avec ses parents et un enfant hyper excité. 

— **D’ailleurs, maintenant que tu le dis, tu étais tout triste à cette époque, parce que papa et maman n’arrêtaient pas de te crier dessus parce que tu faisais que de te transformer. Et comme on pouvait pas se transformer à la maison et que tu avais pas le droit non plus à l’école, t’étais déprimé.**

Dongchul sentit le ciel  lui tomber sur la tête, littéralement. Il n’avait aucun souvenir de ça, alors qu’il  devait avoir tout de même  s ix- sept ans à cette époque. Il se souvenait même encore parfois de la vie dans la forêt ! C’était bien un signe de trauma, non ? De n’avoir aucun souvenir d’un évènement. 

Bon sang, si c’était vraiment la faute de ses parents, Dongchul allait avoir la rogne.

D’un autre côté cependant, il était bouillonnant de joie, parce que peut être qu’il avait enfin la cause de son absence d’instinct, et qu’il allait pouvoir commencer à se soigner pour le retrouver !

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul rentra dans le salon et inspira pour se calmer. Il chercha ses mots le temps d’un instant, ne sachant comment questionner ses parents sans les insulter ou paraître trop agressif. Il mit un temps avant de réussir à garder son odeur sous contrôle, parce qu’au regard que ses parents lui jeta, celle-ci avait du leur faire comprendre son bouillonnement intérieur.

— **Dongchul ?**

— **Comment ça c’est passé quand on est venu ici ? Est-ce que je me suis bien intégré ?** Demanda-t-il finalement sans préambule, en parlant lentement pour garder son ton sous contrôle.

— **Err…**

Ses parents échangèrent un long regard.

— **Pas vraiment non. Tu étais très habitué au mode de vie traditionnel…**

— **Du coup, quand on t’a inscrit à l'école, tu te comportais comme un petit sauvage.**

Sa mère jeta un regard à son père, mais cela ne l’arrêta pas, le visage de l’homme tordu par une grimace renfrognée.

— **Tu chahutais beaucoup, tu avais peu de manières et tu n’arrêtais pas de te transformer.**

Dongchul inspira lentement et expira tout aussi doucement pour ne pas s’énerver et rester calme.

— **Et comment vous avez fait pour me... Changer ?**

— **On t’a puni.** Annonça simplement son père en haussant les épaules. **On t’a réprimandé, on te mettait au coin, on t’aspergeais d’eau ou de poivre, tout ce qu’il fallait pour que tu comprennes que ce n’était pas bien.**

Dongchul crut qu’il allait s’étouffer. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. L’apparente nonchalance de son père l’horrifiait, et sa mère paraissait honteuse, et il repensait à ce que Hongmin lui avait dit. Qu’il était déprimé à cette époque, qu’il manquait de joie de vivre.

Tu m’étonnes.

Il regarda ses parents, les insultes s’amoncelant sur sa langue. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’ils lui avaient gâché la vie. Comment leur dire qu’ils l’avaient brisé à un tel point qu’il n’avait p l u s  d’instinct ? Même s’il comprenait que son comportement n’avait pas été socialement acceptable, il y avait  d ‘autre moyen de  lui faire comprendre qu’il ne fallait pas se comporter comme ça dans cette société !

Sans commenter la déclaration de son père, il tourna brusquement les talons et retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau qui couina sous son poids, et prit son visage dans ses mains. Son visage lui brûlait. Ses yeux lui brûlaient. Son cœur aussi.   
  
Et ses doigts le démangeaient. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose.

D’un côté, il était terriblement en colère, de l‘autre, il était quelque part soulagé. Maintenant qu’il avait identifié la cause de son problème, cela allait être plus facile de travailler sur lui pour réussir à enfin trouver son instinct.   
  
Mais cela n’aidait cependant pas vraiment sa relation avec ses parents.

Il les aimait. Mais il ne savait pas s’il allait pouvoir les supporter  encore longtemps . D’abord ce manque de soutien vis-à-vis de son départ, puis maintenant il apprenait qu’ils avaient tout fait pour l’empêcher de se transformer…

  
Visiblement, ils avaient tout fait pour rompre les liens avec leur ancienne vie, et au passage, empêcher Dongchul  d’avoir envie d’y retourner, et même de pouvoir y  retourner,  tout simplement. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient fait ça, mis il devinait qu’il n'allait pas le savoir facilement.   
  
L es  discussion s entre ses parents et lui étai en t quasiment nulle s . Il s  ne parlai en t que de ses études, et de Hongmin. Parfois un peu du lycée et de leur travail, mais rien de vraiment sérieu x ,  de vraiment intime . Et tant bien même ils avaient fait des efforts pour tenter  de s’intéresser à sa meute, il avait quand même l’impression que ce n’était pas très sincère.

Il frotta fortement ses yeux jusqu’en avoir mal aux globes oculaires. Au moins, il ne pleurait pas.  
  
Il avait ses premiers examens, du chinois jeudi et du coréen vendredi. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas envie de réviser, il n’était définitivement pas en état, et il n’avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. De toute façon, il était quasiment bilingue grâce à internet, et pour ce qui était du chinois, c’était juste de l’étymologie.

À part apprendre par cœur, il y n’avait rien d’autre à faire, et ce n’était pas comme si Dongchul allait pouvoir réussir à mémoriser quoi que ce soit ce soir.

Et même, il avait tout mercredi pour réviser, et tout jeudi matin. Il allait pouvoir faire toutes ses révisions plus tard.

Il se retrouva à jouer avec Yeomin et Rie toute la nuit, sans même sorti r dîner avec ses parents . Le lendemain matin, quand il  fu t temps d’aller au lycée, il fit exprès de se lever tôt, et  prévoyant d’aller acheter son petit-déjeuner sur le chemin ,,  histoire de ne pas avoir à croiser  ses parents.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Changbin en avait enfin avec ses chaleurs, il avait commencé par prendre une longue douche pendant laquelle il s’était bien récuré de partout. Le résultat fut qu’  à peine sorti, propre comme un sou neuf, Jisung se fit un plaisir de l’attraper et de se frotter contre lui comme un gros pour chat pour  que l’oméga soit à nouveau imprégné par son odeur.   
  
La douche avait retiré l’odeur des alphas sur la peau de l’oméga, et Jisung ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Et même si Chan les jugea profondément quand il revint de sa ronde, il attrapa Changbin à son tour quand Jisung partit relever les pièges et faire un e promenade.

Quand ils dormirent en tas dans le futon, après le déjeuner, cela acheva de mélanger leurs fragrances, et les instincts des alphas cessèrent de paniquer.

— **Il faudrait peut-être refaire le lit de Dongchul, non ?** Questionna Changbin l’air de rien. **Parce que s’il revient et il sent ce qu tu as fait dedans…** **Pas sûr qu’il le vive très bien.** Lança-t-il à Jisung.

Chan eut un son de gorge amusé, et Jisung rougit.

— **D’abord, quand il reviendra vendredi, l’odeur aura largement le temps d’être parti.**

— **Et la tache sur la couverture ?**

Jisung leva les bras au ciel.

— **Ok, ok !** Grommela le jeune alpha. **Je vais faire ça.**

Et il le fit bien, une fois la sieste finit. Changbin alla couper du bois, Chan l'accompagna parce que l’oméga était encore un peu fragile. Jisung nettoya le futon, mit à laver ce qu’il fallait nettoyer et refit le lit aussi joliment qu’il le put.

Quand les deux autres revinrent pile à temps pour le goûter, il leur montra sa création, et les aînés eurent vite fait de chambrer Jisung. Il n’avait définitivement jamais mis autant de soin pour faire le lit, et Jisung se défendit à coup de grognements mécontents, mais pas rancunier.

Plus tard, alors qu’ils étaient pelotonnés les uns contre les autres devant la table basse, sur le tapis, ils se retrouvèrent à discuter encore, autour de snacks, de leur sujet préféré :

Dongchul.

Changbin et Jisung avaient décidé de se liguer contre Chan, bien décider à le faire parler.

— **Ok, oui. Bon. J’ai peut-être décidé d’agir.**

Changbin et Jisung remuèrent si fort des sourcils qu’ils avaient l’air de sacrés guignols.

— **Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire ! Je sais juste** **que** **… Que je vais tenter des choses.** Confia Chan en serrant sa tasse dans les mains.   
  
Ses deux cadets arrêtèrent de faire les enfants, devenant plus sérieux.

— **Tu veux des idées ?** Questionna très sérieusement Jisung.

— **Des idées pour ?**

— **Te rapprocher de lui.**

Chan posa sa tasse sur la table basse et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux.

— **Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire. Murmura l’alpha. Je sais que j’aimerai être plus proche de lui. Mais je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de tenter de le séduire ou pas…**

— **Bah pourquoi pas ?** Changbin posa une main sur l’épaule de Chan et la serra. **S** **i** **il te plaît, ça vaut le coup de tenter.**

— **Parce qu’il paraît déjà perdu vis-à-vis de Changbin, alors pourquoi il m’aimerait moi, d’abord ?** Questionna Chan, et il y avait tellement de doute dans sa voix que Changbin et Jisung furent presque en colère de voir le manque de confiance qu’avait l’alpha en lui.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, et Changbin pressa à nouveau l’épaule de Chan avant de plutôt se saisir de sa main.

— **Tu sais Chan-ie, je pense que Dongchul** **à** **juste besoin d’un peu de temps pour se détacher de c qu’il a appris et de ce dont il avait l’habitude** **jusque-là** **.** Fit remarquer Changbin, ce qui était très juste.

— **Un peu comme toi,** **au début** **.** Ajouta Jisung avec un large sourire.

Changbin regarda curieusement son cadet. Visiblement, il n’avait pas été le seul à remarquer que Chan était un peu plus animal, un peu plus impulsif, ces derniers temps. Cela le fit sourire, et il continua.

— **Sinon, je pense que tu as toutes tes chances avec lui, parce qu’en vrai, Jisung et toi, vous vous ressemblez. Et honnêtement, s’il apprécie Jisung, je n** **e vois pas** **pourquoi il ne t’appréciait pas toi.**

— **C’est vrai** ! Confirma Jisung, toujours aussi rayonnant.

Chan les regarda l’un après l’autre, surpris de les voir soutenir autant son crush pour Dongchul alors que bah… Ils  aimaient tout le bêta que lui Dongchul, du moins un tant soit peu. Mais c’était ça, le polyamour, il réalisait.   


Oui, Jisung et Changbin aimaient Dongchul. Mais tant que cela n’impactait pas leur relation à eux… Ils voulait juste voir leurs amoureux, et leurs amis, heureux. Et cela faisait du bien d’avoir un tel soutien, sans compter que Jisung et Changbin étaient proches de Dongchul.

Effectivement, ils allaient pouvoir donner des idées  à Chan  pour se rapprocher d u bêta, mais aussi  lui donner  des conseils et ce genre de chose,  pour que tout se passe bien.   
  
Mieux, même, ce que cela ne se passait jusque-là.   


— **Je pense.** Commença Jisung, les deux autres se tournant vers lui. **Si Dongchul ne… Euh. N'est pas amoureux ? Hum. Bah, ce sera facile de le séduire. Changbin a raison, toi et moi on se ressemble et** **p** **ui** **s** **même, t’es grave gentil, Chan-ie !**

— **Et t’es grave beau.** Ajouta Changbin, très pince sans rire.

— **Très sexy.** Approuva Jisung.

— **Adorable.**

— **Magnifique.**

— **À tomber-**

— **Ok, ok, j’ai compris.** Les coupa Chan en levant les mains avec un air las.

Changbin et Jisung échangèrent un regard complice avant de glousser comme des enfants. Ils finirent par se calmer, et redevinrent sérieux.

— **Non mais vraiment. C** ommença Changbin. **Je pense que tu vas tout lui expliquer, tu lui parles sérieusement,** **et ça marchera** **comme** **sur d** **e** **s roulettes. Tu auras juste besoin de le séduire un peu et puis pouf ! C’est dans le sac.**

Chan acquiesça lentement. Il y eut un temps de flottement, pendant lequel chacun parut se perdre dans ses pensés. Changbin finit cependant par reprendre la parole, pour tenter de partir sur quelque chose d’un peu plus joyeux.

— **Tu vas** **quand même** **pas nous faire ça avec tout le reste des** **futurs** **membres de la meute, mmh ?** Questionna-t-il alors avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

Oui,  il avait dit plus joyeux , mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il allai t arrêter de torturer  Chan pour autant. 

— **Avec tous les membres ?** Répéta curieusement l’aîné.

Jisung haussa les épaules l’air de rien.

— **Imagine on fait la même avec chacun des membres. Qu’on aime tous les membres, qu’on doive se déclarer tout ça**. Le jeune alpha se lécha les lèvres avant d’enchaîner : **Tu vas pas nous faire une constipation émotionnelle avec chacun ?**

Chan croisa ses bras.

— **Alors, déjà, je suis pour un meute polyamoureuse, donc non, je ne vais pas causer de problème avec tout le monde.** Commença l’alpha sur un ton ferme.

Les deux autres le jaugèrent du regard, une question restant cependant suspendue à leur lèvre. Ce fut Jisung qui céda en premier.

— **Alors pourquoi, tu as causé** **autant de** **problèmes avec Dongchul.** Questionna-t-il l’air de rien en jouant avec un morceau d’emballage de paquet de gâteaux.

Chan soupira et fixa le plafond, avant de baisser la tête et d’appuyer son front contre ses genoux, pour ne pas croiser le regard de ses cadets.

— **J’avais peur d’être vulnérable, ok ?** Marmonna-t-il contre son jean. **C’est… C’est difficile parce que... Dongchul me fait me sentir tout petit et j’aime pas ça parce que j** **e n** **’ai pas l’habitude, du moins** **plus** **depuis ma présentation.**

Il y eut un long silence, Changbin et Jisung échangeant un énième regard. Ils étaient juste un peu attendri par cet aveu de fragilité, mais surtout un peu inquiet que Chan ne se sente mal.

— **Mais hum… Ça va mieux, maintenant** ? Finit par demander Changbin avec hésitation en caressant l dos de l’alpha.

C e dernier l eva la tête, et se mordit brièvement la lèvre. 

— **Je pense. Après qu’on ai dormi tou** **s** **les deux, je crois** **que** **j’ai un peu craqué. Mais en tout cas ça m’a décidé à aller lui parler.** Avoua finalement l’alpha.

— **Chan-ie se sent tout petit dans les bras de Chul-ie ?** Taquina alors Jisung en jouant des sourcils.

Comme il semblait que Chan allait bien, ils pouvaient bien recommencer à taquiner un peu leur aîné.

— **Parce que vous ne vous sentez pas petit dans ses bras ?** Questionna en retour Chan en les regardant l’un après l’autre.

Changbin leva les mains pour se défendre avec un petit air innocent.

— **Alors, personnellement, moi, je me sens petit dans les bras de tout le monde.** Annonça-t-il, pendant que Jisung faisait la moue.

— **C’est pas de ma faute, Chul est rassurant et confortable.**

— **Très.** Approuva Changbin.

— **C’est pour ça que tu aimes le grimper comme un cocotier.**

— **Que veux tu, c’est confortable !**

Chan se mordit la lèvre, pendant que les deux autres échangeaient sur ce qu’ils aimaient le plus chez Dongchul, aussi bien chez lui, qu’avec ses câlins. Chan finit par s’approcher d’eux, et murmura que dormir avec Chul aussi, c’était particulièrement cool.

Jisung approuva, Changbin aussi. Quand Dongchul s’enroulait autour d’eux, ils se sentaient à la fois vulnérables mais particulièrement protégés, et ce même si Dongchul était un bêta, et pas un alpha. Ils finirent pas soupirer tous les trois comme des amoureux transis, rêvant d’avoir Dongchul à leurs côtés.

— **J’espère qu’il y aura de nouveaux membres**. Finit par murmurer Jisung, alors qu’ils avaient migré du sol au canapé. 

L’ordinateur était sur les genoux de Chan, en équilibre. Ils ne travaillaient pas sérieusement, ils bidouillaient juste quelques pistes musicales, jouant avec les mélodies et les instruments. Ils discutaient surtout, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’ils ne pouvaient pas faire quelque chose de productif.

Enfin du moins, tenter de faire quoi que ce soit de productif.

— **Je suis sûr qu’on en trouvera d’autre.** Assura Chan, laissant Changbin s’amuser avec l’ordinateur. **Ils viendront à nous je n’en doute pas, comme vous** **avez pu le faire** **.**

— **Ou alors on va tomber dessus, comme avec Dongchul.** Gloussa Jisung.

— **Il est venu à nous** **en premier, ensuite on est tombé sur lui** **.** Objecta Changbin.

Les deux autres ne purent qu’acquiescer. Ils discutèrent encore, Changbin voulait plus d’omégas et de bêtas dans la meute,  tandis que  Jisung serait curieux d’avoir un autre alpha, pour voir comment il allait  bien pouvoir  se comporter face à  lui.   
  
Chan de son côté s’en fichait relativeme nt. Il voulait juste des nouveaux membres, qu’importe leur classe. Et quand Jisung et Changbin lui demandèrent s’il n’avait pas peur qu’on risque de disputer sa place d’Alpha, il haussa les épaules. Oui, cela le ferait chier de perdre  sa place à la tête d’une meute qu’il s’était lui-même battu pour fonder.   
  
Mais si la personne le battait, cela voudrait sûrement dire qu’ elle  était plus fort e , plus adapté e à être  A lpha qu e Chan. Du coup, il allait sûrement s’incliner, et peut-être devenir Bêta, si on  le  lui permettait. Il voulait  juste le meilleur pour sa meute,  après tout , et si cela passait par abandonner son statut d’Alpha, il le ferait.

Jisung  e t Changbin, en l’entendant,  échangèrent un  énième  regard, avant d’enlacer fermement leur dominant. Chan était vraiment le meilleur  A lpha qu’ils aurai en t pu rêver avoir.

E t ils n’allaient laisser personne le détrôner.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	103. Chapitre 103, ou comment faire du body positivity

Le père de Dongchul avait dû rester à la maison ce mercredi, parce qu'il y avait un problème dans son bureau, une question de panne d'électricité ou de tuyau pété. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas aller au travail, et devait rester travailler chez lui.

Et ça, Dongchul n'était pas sûr d'apprécier. 

Il avait fait ses quatre heures de cours du mercredi matin, et quand il était rentré, son père était attablé dans la salle à manger, à remplir des feuilles et à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable dans un silence concentré.

La conversation de la veille était toujours dans son esprit, du coup, il se fit à manger avec ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Puis il mangea en silence, sans même jeter un coup d’œil à son père. Il regagna finalement sa chambre après avoir mis sa vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle, toujours sans avoir ouvert la bouche.   
  
Son père n’avait pas tenté de lui adresser un mot à vrai dire, et Dongchul ne savait pas si c’était parce qu’il travaillait, ou juste parce qu’il sentait que Dongchul était de mauvaise humeur. Quoi qu’il en soit, il préférait les chose comme ça.

Il n’avait pas encore digéré, et honnêtement, il n’était pas sûr de réussir à digérer un jour.

  
Il savait cependant qu’il ne devait pas trop y penser, parce qu’autrement, il n’allait ni pouvoir profiter de son après-midi, ni pouvoir se concentrer sur ses examens de langues. Alors il passa un dizaine de minutes à faire ses devoirs, en regardant un live.  
  
Puis il fit un court appel avec ses amis avant de se décider à se mettre en route pour le café.

Son père ne réagit toujours pas quand Dongchul partit. Il ne lui avait pas demandé où il allait, quand il rentrait ou quoi. Il avait juste levé les yeux, puis regardé son fils quitter sa chambre et gagner la porte d’entrée, habillé comme prêt à traîner en ville.   
  
Et Dongchul était effectivement prêt à traîner en ville.

Il avait retiré son uniforme, et enfiler une tenue plus confortable. Il avait pris son sac de cours, avec quelques devoirs à faire, et de quoi réviser. Il allait passer quelques heures au café, à réviser en bonne compagnie. Cela allait lui changer les idées, parce qu’il en avait définitivement besoin.

Il marcha en silence, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il avait décidé de marcher au lieu de prendre la voiture, parce qu’il se disait qu’une petite marche allait sûrement lui faire du bien, et en plus le café n’était pas si loin de l’immeuble de ses parents.

Cependant, la neige avait fondu, l’air était froid. L’hiver recouvrait la ville en un filtre triste et moche, et Dongchul en avait marre de l’hiver. Il voulait le retour de l’été, et ce n’était même pas pour voir Jisung nu.

C’était surtout pour tourner la page.

Pour commencer un nouveau pan de sa vie.   
  
Mais pour cela, il fallait déjà que les mois passent, et que la saison change, et c'était long. C’était d’autant plus long quand les cours s'enchaînaient, jour après jour, heure après heure, minute après minute. Le temps passait bien plus lentement en ville. Et quand il était avec la meute, c’était trop rapide. Les jours s’enchaînaient aussi, mais d’une manière différente.

Le temps passe vite quand on s’amuse, lentement quand on était en classe à étudier.

Quand finalement le café fut en vue, Dongchul se hâta. Il poussa la porte, et marcha droit vers la table qu’occupaient déjà les trois plus jeunes. Jisung se leva avec un large sourire. Mais il le perdit bien vite quand il remarqua l’ombre qui assombrissait le visage du bêta.

— Chul-ie ? Qu’est ce qui se passe ?

— **Rien. Je vais expliquer,** **mais après.** Murmura le bêta en enlaçant Jisung, et en serrant fort le jeune alpha contre lui.

Jisung acquiesça contre son torse, et Dongchul le relâcha après l’avoir embrassé brièvement. Ce fut au tour de Changbin de l’embrasser et de le serrer dans ses bras. L’oméga le gratifia d’un regard inquiet, le même que celui de Jisung.   
  
Une fois les deux plus jeunes assis de nouveau sur la banquette autour de la table, ce fut au tour des aînés de se saluer. Jisung et Changbin repensaient à la discussion qu’ils avaient bien pu avoir la veille. Ce dont ils avaient discuté. Chan dut aussi y repenser, car il ne fuit pas comme il avait pu le faire auparavant.  
  
Il se leva, et serra fort Dongchul contre lui, en lui tenant la nuque comme il l’aurait fait avec Jisung et Changbin. En position dominante, en quelque sorte. Pour une fois, parce qu’il ne jouait pas trop avec la hiérarchie, quand il était question de Dongchul.

Il avait plus tendance à suivre les codes de la ville.

Mais là, en même temps, Dongchul en avait bien besoin.

Quand ils se rassirent finalement, les épaules de Dongchul plus relaxées, il y eut un moment de flottement.

Le café était relativement vide. Il faisait très froid, les gens n’osaient pas s’aventurer dehors. Ainsi, Dongchul ne se sentait pas trop observé et sa langue finit bien vite par se délier. En même temps, il avait l’impression qu’il n’allait pas tarder à exploser, s’il n’expliquait pas ce qu’il ressentait incessamment sous peu.

Il commença par dire qu’il savait enfin d’où venait son problème, avant d’avouer justement d’où il venait. Si Jisung, Changbin et Chan parurent heureux d’apprendre que Dongchul savait enfin la source de son son absence d’instinct, leur sourire ravi eut vite fait de disparaître quand les trois autres loups comprirent que les parents de Dongchul étaient la raison de mal être.

— **Il y a vraiment quelqu** **e** **chose dans l’air de la Corée qui rend les parents mauvais.** Marmonna Jisung entre ses dents, les bas croisés.

Changbin se contenta d’enlacer le flanc de Dongchul et de le serrer fort contre lui, tentant de réconforter le bêta. Celui-ci se frotta longuement le visage, se sentant juste un peu plus léger maintenant qu’il en avait parlé avec la meute. Mais il était toujours aussi las.

— **Je le sentais qu’il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec eux.** Finit par annoncer Chan en pianotant nerveusement sur la table.

— **Ça va aller ?** Demanda doucement Jisung en frottant le biceps du bêta.   
  
Dongchul inspira en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, et regarda Changbin qui était accroché à lui comme le petit poulpe qu’il était, pendant que Jisung frottait fortement son bras comme s’il espérait faire du feu. Il n’était pas seul. Cela ne pouvait qu’aller.

— **Oui, je pense.** Annonça alors Dongchul en passant un bras autour des épaules de Changbin avant de le serrer brièvement contre lui.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, mais Jisung marmonna que si jamais il avait le bonheur de croiser ses parents, il allait se faire un plaisir de leur dire ce qu’il pensait d’eux.

— **Pas sûr que tu ne fasses que parler.** Marmonna Chan, Jisung ignorant son commentaire pour soudainement taper ses mains l’une contre l’autre.

— Du coup, on va pouvoir t’aider à trouver ton instinct, non ? Vu que maintenant qu’on sait d’où vient le problème ?

Dongchul commença à sourire, c’était ça, la seule bonne nouvelle qu’il tirait de tout ça. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir travailler sur lui.  
  


— **Yep. J’ai réfléchi, et je pense qu’il faut juste que je débloque quelque chose dans ma tête. Du coup, ça nous donne quelque chose sur lequel concentrer nos efforts.** Expliqua-t-il.

Il avait fait quelques recherches sur les traumatismes et ce genre de chose, et c’était généralement l’angle d’attaque des professionnels de santé, quand il fallait soigner ce genre de maux. Bon, il n’allait pas pouvoir de psychologue ou de psychiatre, alors il allait faire avec ce qu’il avait.

Mais s’il ne parvenait vraiment à retrouver son instinct, par contre, il n’allait définitivement pas hésiter à faire appel à un vrai professionnel.

Changbin et Jisung échangèrent un regard à la suite de son annonce. Ils repensaient au plan qu’ils avaient élaboré. Oui, ils étaient définitivement sur la bonne voix, avec celui-ci, mais ils allaient définitivement falloir améliorer pour que cela fonctionne.

  
Et peut-être même faire des recherches sur internet, pour pouvoir trouver ce qui leur manquait.

On devait sentir que l’ambiance était plus joyeuse maintenant, parce qu’un serveur s’approcha d’eux, sûrement pour prendre la commande Dongchul, comme les trois autres avaient déjà des tasses. Et des assiettes, en ce qui concernait Jisung.

— **Oh, bonjour Hyun** **g** **\- Hyunjin ?** Salua avec hésitation Dongchul en regardant le non présenté planté devant la table.

— **Bonjour hyung.** Fit en retour le serveur en s’inclinant.

Jisung, Changbin et Chan observèrent l’échange curieusement, et Dongchul fit un mouvement de main en direction de l’adolescent en regardant Changbin.

— C’est lui qui m’a rapporté ton carnet, au lycée, après l’avoir trouvé.

— **Oh, je vois ! Merci à toi, alors.** Fit l’oméga avec un gentil sourire.

L’adolescent s’inclina plusieurs fois.

— **Ce** **n’est** **rien sunbaenim, merci à vous de venir ici.** Répliqua-t-il poliment.

Dongchul fit ensuite sa commande, et Hyunjin disparut derrière le comptoir. Le bêta se retourna ensuite vers les autres. Changbin et Jisung échangeaient à voix basse, alors Dongchul se tourna vers Chan, qui semblait répondre à des mails.

Mais comme l’alpha ne semblait pas très bavard non plus, Dongchul sortit ses cahiers. Les feuilles écrits en écriture alphabétique attirèrent le regard de Chan qui finit par délaisser son ordinateur pour plutôt regarder ce que faisait Dongchul.   
  
Le bêta capta vite le regard de l’alpha, et timidement, Dongchul poussa un peu la feuille pour que Chan puisse aussi lire.

— **Examen d’anglais ?** Questionna Chan, Dongchul acquiesçant. **Tu parles bien anglais ?**

Dongchul acquiesça de nouveau, Chan devait avoir remarqué toutes les petites notes dans la marge, les poins importants qu’il avait souligné et annoté, et tout ce genre de chose qui montrait qu’il maîtrisait le sujet. Ou alors qu’il bossait dur.

— _Ça dépend ce que tu appelles bien. Je tiens une conversation. Je peux faire des exposés. Mais mon-_

— _**Accent laisse à désirer ?**_ Devina facilement Chan, avec un petit sourire.

— _**Ouais, exactement.**_ Reconnut le bêta en grimaçant et en se frottant la nuque.

Chan eut un petit rire.

— **C’est compréhensible. C’est souvent le plus dur. Je peux essayer de te donner un coup de main mais… Je suis pas sûr que l’accent australien soit le meilleur accent** **pour quelqu’un qui cherche à devenir bilingue** **.** Gloussa l’alpha, en sachant très bien que son accent était plutôt difficile à comprendre.

— **Ça rendra fou mes amis, ça me va.** Répondit tranquillement Dongchul en imaginant déjà Logan et James tenter de comprendre ce que disait Chan.

Ils finirent par réaliser que Jisung et Changbin avaient cessé de parler, et qu’ils les regard aient avec de grands yeux.  Visiblement, ils avaient bien vite remarqu é que leur aînés avaient cessé de parler coréen. Et le pli qui tordait le ur front montrait bien qu’ils étaient  complètement perdu s . 

— **Désolé, on parlait anglais.** Expliqua Chan avec un petit sourire désolé.

— **C’est trop bien…** Murmura Jisung, un peu ébahi. **Genre... Vous pouvez passer de l’un à l’autre et genre vous pouvez avoir des conversations secrètes et-**

— **Et vous** **n’** **avez pas intérêt à avoir des conversations secrètes sans nous, hein ?** Intervint Changbin avec une moue.

— Bien sûr que non, Bin-ie.

— **Moi je veux apprendre.** Annonça Jisung avec excitation, en secouant le bras de Dongchul.

— **Et bien on fera ça** **à l’occasion** **.** Répliqua Chan en frottant les cheveux du jeune alpha qui sourit alors de toutes ses dents.   
  
Hyunjin apporta ensuite le Mocha de Dongchul, et chacun s’occupa avec ce qu’il avait bien pu prendre avec lui.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand ils avaient quitté Dongchul, après un câlin, et un bisou pour Changbin et Jisung, les trois loups regagnèrent leur voiture, et Changbin tira sur la manche de Chan. Quand l’alpha lui demanda ce qu’il voulait, Changbin tenta d’expliquer qu’il avait besoin de quoi tailler la roche.

Jisung parut curieux, mais Changbin lui fit signe de lâcher l’affaire, alors le jeune alpha haussa les épaules avant de retourner dans le SUV et d’attendre que ses aînés aient fini de parler. Chan demanda alors pourquoi Changbin avait besoin d’outil pour tailler la roche.   
  
L’oméga ne répondit d’abord pas, voulant garder son projet pour lui, pour faire une surprise au reste de leur petite meute. Il finit par répéter qu’il voulait juste tailler de la pierre, mais il précisa tout de même qu ce n’était pas pour tailler quelque chose de petit.   
  
Cela dut suffire à Chan, parce qu’ils remontèrent ensuite dans la voiture, et ils firent juste un petit détour par une boutique de bricolage pour récupérer un burin, un nouveau marteau et un masque. Quand Chan demanda si c’était suffisant, Changbin se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
  
Il n’y connaissait rien, mais a priori, l’employé qui avait conseillé Chan devait quant à lui savoir ce qu’il faisait. Alors Changbin lui faisait confiance. 

Q uand ils rent r èrent finalement  à l’hanok, ils allèrent faire une sieste, mais Changbin n e  semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place. Il s’allongea seulement une dizaine de minutes avant de murmurer à Chan qu’il allait faire un tour.

L’ instant d’après, il avait quitté le futon, et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Jisung se retourna alors et échangea un regard curieux avec leur aîné, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Changbin leur préparait une surprise, c’était facile à deviner

Il n’empêchait qu’ils se demandaient tout de même ce que cela pouvait bien être. Surtout s’il avait besoin de quoi tailler une grosse surface en pierre.

  
Changbin quant à lui bouillonnait. Il avait mis le masque, le marteau et le bureau dans un sac à dos, avec d e s bougies et des allumettes. Il mit ses vêtements d’hiver avant de sortir de l’hanok, et de rejoindre la grotte au petit trot.   
  
Il aurait honnêtement pu le faire en loup, mais il avait envie de courir un peu.   
  
Il finit par retrouver facilement son chemin, et après avoir poussé les buissons d’épineux qui recommençai en t déjà à arborer un magnifique vert qui annonçait le printemps, il tomba sur l’entrée de la grotte. Il commença par s’accroupir, et inspira à plein poumon.  
  
Cela ne sentait que son odeur, et c’était un e bonne nouvelle. Il y avait des ours dans  c es montagnes. Des ours, des blaireaux, des renards. Peut-être même des loups sauvages. En son absence, et sans des marquages olfactifs puissants propres aux alphas, la tanière était vulnérable.  
  
C’était un lieu parfait po ur se reposer, mais pas vraiment pour élever les petits, comme il n’y avait pas de point d’eau. Cependant, une ourse avec ses petits pourrait très bien choisir de venir dormir ici une nuit.  Alors la concurrence allait être rude pour obtenir cette parfaite pouponnière. Mais Changbin savait parfaitement qu’ une fois que  Jisung et Chan auraient commencé à mettre leur odeur partout, il n’y aura plus de concurrence.   
  
La tanière sera  officiellement à eux.   
  
En attendant, Changbin  devait finir  de préparer le plus gros de la grotte. 

Ramper dans le couloir ne fut pas compliqué, même avec son sac sur le dos. Cependant, Changbin était relativement petit, bien qu’épais. À coté de Dongchul, ce n’était pas  vraiment  la même chose.

Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. À vue de nez, cela allait passer.

Un fois dans la grotte, il posa son sac et alluma les bougies qu’il disposa sur le sol histoire de voir ce qu’il faisait. Avec un morceau de craie, il dessina les encoches qu’il allait creuser pour pouvoir disposer des bougies. Une fois satisfait de son choix, il se mit au travail. Il enfila le masque qu’il lui recouvrait une grande partie de son visage, et saisit le burin et le marteau.

  
Quand il commença à taper, il se dit que ce n’était pas si compliqué. Il avait suffisamment de muscle, et en plus, il y avait quelqu chose d’étonnamment thérapeutique, à taper comme ça dans la roche.

Les minutes passèrent et l'encoche commença à se dessiner.

Quand il se recula pour admirer son travail, il se rendit compte que ce n’était pas aussi droit, pas aussi joli que ce dont il espérait. Il glissa une bougie dans le petit trou, se recula encore. Réfléchit un instant, observa la salle.

Oui, cela allait le faire.  Ce n’était pas parfait, mais il était  définitivement satisfait de lui-même. 

  
Alors il continua de travailler, les dents serr ée s parce que ses mains le faisait souffrir. Et quand il rentra à l'hanok, tard dans la soirée, les deux alphas paniquèrent en voyant l’état des mains de leur précieux petit Trésor. 

Il leur assura que tout allait bien, qu’il n’avait pas si mal, et ce même si  des  ampoule s commençai en t à se dessiner sur ses paumes. Merde. Il ne se serait pas attendu à ça… Il voulait que la tanière soit prête avant que Dongchul ne finisse les cours...

Mais si ses mains étaient inutilisables pendant quelques jours, il allait prendre du retard. Et il ne voulait pas prendre du retard. Alors quand Jisung et Chan demandèrent à ce qu’il se repose, et qu’il repose ses mains, Changbin accepta docilement.

Il n’eut même pas à se nourrir. On le casa sur les cuisses de Chan, et Jisung s’affaira à le gaver de petits morceaux de kimbap, et des cuillères de bouillon de viande.

Quand il alla se coucher ce soir-là, ce fut après que Jisung ait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais Changbin ne parla pas, gardant férocement son secret. Jisung finit par céder, et ils s'endormirent pelotonné les un contre les autre.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Chan avait envoyé un message vers midi à Dongchul. Un message écrit par Changbin, par Jisung et par lui, pour souhaiter bon courage et bonne chance à leur aîné pour son examen. Dongchul ne répondit pas, mais ils ne lui en tinrent pas compte.   
  
Dongchul avait sûrement d’autre chat à fouetter, des dernières révisions à faire ou ils ne savait quoi d’autre encore.   
  
Les trois loups avaient passé leur mâtinée comme ils en avaient l’habitude. Ils s’étaient levés, avaient mangé, s’était battus, enfin sauf Changbin avec ses mains, avaient fait une ronde avant de se nettoyer de manger et d’aller dormir. Après la sieste, Changbin se rendit compte qu’il avait toujours les mains trop abîmées.

Il n’allait pas pouvoir manier le burin aujourd’hui, et de tout façon, étrangement, les alphas ne voulaient pas le lâcher. Ils passèrent un long moment à juste flemmarder, à discuter tranquillement. Jisung et Changbin expliquèrent leurs idées, pour aider Dongchul à être plus proche de son instinct.

Chan valida leur s idée s , surtout parce qu’il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il pourrait proposer, lui. Jisung et Changbin s’y connaissaient définitivement plus, et il valida leur plan, près à donner un coup de main s’il le fallait.   
  
Mais Changbin n’avait toujours pas parler de  la tanière, même quand Jisung parla de l’importance de faire visiter une tanière à Dongchul, parce que c’était un élément clé de la vie en loup. Chan dit à Jisung qu’ils allaient  falloir  trouver une solution,  parce que Dongchul n’allait définitivement pas pouvoir rentrer dans l’une de leurs tanières creusées  et Changbin eut du mal à cacher son sourire. 

Ils finirent par faire l’amour, parce que quand on était jeune et qu’on avait du temps, qu’on le passait dans un lit, et bien cela donnait vite envie.

L’avantage quand on était trois, et qu’on était aussi versatile qu’ils l’étaient, c’était qu’on ne s’ennuyait jamais, et qu’on avait toujours de nouvelles possibilités à explorer. De nouvelles posit i ons à tester. De nouvelles faiblesses à découvrir chez ses partenaires, de nouvelles zones érogènes  à trouver .   
  
Jisung commenta, avec un rire, alors que Chan et Changbin s'amusaient à explorer son corps, qu’ils allaient pouvoir donner une sacré liste de conseils  à Dongchul , quand Jisung et lui allaient devenir intime s .  Changbin répliqua sur le même ton qu’au moins, Jisung allait pouvoir guider la petit vierge innocente qu’était Dongchul,  vu son expérience à lui.   


Il gloussèrent comme des dindes face à leurs bêtises, et ne se turent que lorsque Chan leur demandèrent de se concentrer un peu, même si ses lèvres se tordaient avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

Plus tard, alors qu’ils reposaient toujours sur le futon, lascifs mais cette fois nu, Jisung posa la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu’il avait inspecté le corps de Changbin comme l’oméga avait pu le faire avec le sien.

— **C’est quoi ces marques ?** Demanda alors curieusement le jeune alpha, en pressant un peu la chair moelleuse de l’index.

Il reposait sur son flanc, la tête sur la hanche de Changbin. Et ses doigts se baladaient sur les cuisses nues de l’oméga, appréciant juste la douceur de sa peau et la chair moelleuse sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Changbin se tordit un instant pour voir de quoi il était question.

— **Oh, ça ? Je** **ne** **sais pas. J’ai eu toujours eu ça, je crois.** Répondit il facilement.

— **Mmh, non.** Intervint alors Chan, quand il comprit de quoi il était question **. Tu as du avoir ça après ta présentation.** Les deux cadets se tournèrent vers lui, alors Chan continua son explication. **C’est de la cellulite. C’est genre, une sorte d’accumulation de gras. Un peu comme tes joues.** Expliqua Chan en enfonçant son index dans la joue ronde de Jisung.

Le jeune alpha fit la moue, gonflant inconsciemment ses joues un peu plus, et faisant rire doucement Chan. Changbin réfléchit brièvement, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu apparaître ces marques. Il savait que les marques claires sur ses fesses étaient appar us récemment, mais celles-ci ? Il avait l’impression de les avoir depuis toujours,  ou de ne jamais avoir vraiment remarqué leur apparition.

— **Sauf que la cellulite, tu vois, c’est genre du gras que tu retrouves chez les omégas. Et** **les** **filles,** **quelques soient leur classe** **.** **Parce que c’est un gras spécial pour la grossesse. I** l vit les yeux de Changbin s’écarquiller, alors il s’empressa de rassurer : Non mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es enceint ! Ton corps se prépare juste pour quand tu présentes.

— **Oh. D’accord…**

— **Donc c’est un gras spécial pour la grossesse ?**

— **C’est ce que j’ai dit oui.** Répondit Chan avec un sourire amusé.

— **Mais pourquoi j’ai jamais lu ça dans mes livres ?** Demanda le jeune alpha, les sourcils froncés.

Chan fit une moue, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

— **Parce que dans la ville, la cellulite c’est considéré moche, et ils font tout pour l** **a** **cacher ou l** **a** **faire disparaître.**

— **Mais c’est stupide, c’est essentiel**! Intervint Jisung en se redressant brusquement.

— **Les gens sont stupides.** Répliqua Chan en haussant les épaules.

Changbin se redressa aussi, et se gratta nerveusement la hanche au point d’en faire apparaître une marque rouge.

— **Je suis moche… ?** Demanda timidement l’oméga, d’une petite voix.

— **Non, absolument pas !** Répondit instantanément Jisung en l’enlaçant.

— **Bien sûr que non. C’est juste un petit détail de toi et tu es beau, et ça ne te rend définitivement pas moche. C** **e n** **’est qu’un détail.** Insista Chan en pressant sa main.

Changbin acquiesça, et leur fit un sourire chacun avant d’avouer,  toujours avec sa petite voix d’oméga pas sur de lui :

— **J’ai toujours peur de ce à quoi je ressemble.**

— **Pourquoi ? Tu es trop mignon Binieboo.** Répliqua Jisung, les sourcils froncés.

— **Mais je ressemble pas à un oméga typique.**

— **On s’en fiche de ça, nous.** Commenta Chan en frottant son nez contre le sien, Jisung acquiesçant furieusement à côté.

— **On t’aime comme tu es ! Puis d’abord, est ce qu’on a des têtes d’alphas typiques nous, avec Chan-ie ?** Changbin fit non avec un sourire, alors Jisung leva les mains au ciel. **Tu vois ! Pas besoin de t’inquiéter.** Assura-t-il avec un large sourire plein de dents.

Changbin passa comme il put un bras autour des épaules de ses deux alphas, avant de les serrer fort contre lui.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	104. Chapitre 104, ou quand M.Moon tente des trucs et le ChanChul démarre enfin

Les premiers examens avaient été étonnement faciles. Non, pas étonnement. Dongchul s’était attendu à ça, et cela avait été aussi facile que ce à quoi il s’était attendu, et c'était avec un sourire peut être juste à peine suffisant qu’il était sortit de la salle d’examen en premier, sous le regard dubitatif de ses camarades.

Dongchul adorait faire cette effet, c’était son petit plaisir coupable.

Même s’il savait très bien qu’il n’était pas un génie et sachant qu’il n’avait pas vraiment révisé, il allait sûrement s’en sortir avec une note moyenne. Mais ça, les autres ne le savaient pas, et se contentaient de le regarder partir ébahi face à cette rapidité.

Il était rentré le soir après l’examen particulièrement guilleret. La discussion avec les trois membres de la meute la veille l’avait aidé à digérer ce qu’avait pu lui faire ses parents. C’était le passé, et ce n’était pas comme si Chan espérait avoir un jour une bonne relation avec ses géniteurs, et histoire de pouvoir continuer à vivre avec eux.

Son père était encore, et toujours, à la maison. Visiblement, ses supérieurs ne comptaient pas régler le problème au bureau incessamment sous peu, et cela agaçait juste un peu Dongchul qui ne pouvait pas avoir le plaisir d’avoir l’appartement juste pour lui.

Quand il le vit rentrer, l’homme le salua avec l’ombre d’un sourire, et Dongchul lui répondit par un signe de tête tout simple, le visage impassible. Le jeune homme gagna ensuite rapidement sa chambre, pas vraiment pour réviser, mais surtout pour répondre à Chan, et aux autres.

Il avait juste eu le temps d’apercevoir leurs messages avant qu’il ne doive rentrer dans la salle d’examen, alors il n’avait pas eu le temps de répondre.

Il en profitait maintenant, même s’il savait qu’il n’y avait que peu de chance que Chan ne soit dehors avec son téléphone avant au moins le lendemain midi. Et ce n’était pas grave s’il n’avait pas de réponse, il n’en avait pas besoin. Leur petit mot de ce midi était suffisant pour réussir à survivre aux examens d’étymologie qui avaient lieu le lendemain.

Après avoir répondu à ses différents messages, Dongchul gagna son bureau pour finir ses devoirs pour le lendemain, qui étaient relativement simples, avant de se mettre à jouer. Il ne sortit plus tard que pour aller manger avec sa famille, et ensuite, il retourna s’enfermer dans sa chambre pour ne plus en sortir.

Dongchul s'était demandé pourquoi ses parents n'avaient pas plus insisté pour qu'il révise vraiment, sérieusement, pour qu’il étudie plus. Avant, il avait cours tout le temps. Le mercredi après midi, il allait dans une école privée pour compléter le reste de sa semaine, et il avait quelques heures de plus le samedi, avec un tuteur que ses parents payaient. 

  
Ses parents payaient beaucoup pour qu’il réussisse. Et c’était aussi sûrement pour cela qu’ils étaient agacés par le fait qu’il ne veuille pas aller à l’université. Ils avaient investi beaucoup dans son éducation, et il n’y allait pas avoir de retour sur investissement.

Le problème qu’il y avait eu, avec un tel rythme de travail, c’était que Dongchul n’avait pas eu beaucoup de temps libre. Et ainsi, il n’avait pas pu vraiment jouer le jour. Alors il avait pris l’habitude de jouer la nuit, et c’était comme ça qu’il s’était fait autant d’amis qui vivaient dans d’autres fuseaux horaires.

Et quand il avait une seconde de répit dans la journée, il lisait des scans et regardait des animes, parce que ses amis dormaient. Et qu’il n’avait pas le temps de réellement jouer.

Mais du coup, depuis qu'il était rentré de ses vacances d’hiver auprès de la meute, on l'avait laissé étrangement tranquille. Ses parents n'avaient pas demandé à ce qu’il retourne à l’école du soir, ou à voir un tuteur. Et ils n’avaient même pas protesté quand il avait demandé à inviter Jisung !

Bien sûr que c'était bizarre, quand il comparait avec le comportement qu’avait eut ses parents avant. 

Peut-être qu'ils avaient abandonné. Peut-être qu'ils avaient enfin accepté le choix de leur fis et décidé de respecter le souhait de leur enfant.

Puis son père était venu toquer, interrompant sa réflexion.

Ses parents avaient arrêté de lui dire bonne nuit depuis son entrée au collège. Du moins, ils avaient arrêté de rentrer dans sa chambre pour lui faire un bisou. Ils se contentaient le plus souvent de lui dire bonne nuit à travers la porte quand ils allaient eux-mêmes se coucher.

Ils savaient très bien que Dongchul ne se couchait que très tard et qu’il était souvent occupé, et qu’il ne fallait pas le déranger. D’ailleurs, de toute façon, tant que les résultats étaient là, ils n’avaient pas grand-chose à lui reprocher, et le laissaient facilement jouer jusqu’au bout de la nuit pour peu que ses résultats soient bons et son assiduité impeccable.

Quand son père vint donc toquer à sa porte alors qu’il était vingt heures passées, Dongchul dut avouer qu’il était un peu perplexe, surtout en sachant qu’ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment en ce moment, pour des raisons évidents. En plus, il était honnêtement plus proche de sa mère que de son père, malgré cette histoire de solidarité masculine ou il ne savait quoi. 

Dongchul était à son bureau, et heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas en pleine partie. Ou pire d’ailleurs. Il réfléchissait distraitement en faisait juste le point sur son emploi du temps du lendemain. Pas d'onglet incriminant, juste une page HTML un peu moche. On sentait l'école publique et ses financement hasardeux. 

Son père avait toqué avant de rentrer, de toute façon. L’homme s'était ensuite planté au milieu du petit espace comme un Sims, à regarder explorer du regard la chambre de son fils, le nez plissé. Certes, ce n'était qu'un bêta, mais sa chambre était le seul endroit dans lequel Dongchul relâchait le précieux contrôle qu’il avait sur ses phéromones. 

Et en plus c'était un adolescent. Les adolescents et l'aération… Ce n'était définitivement pas ça. Au moins, son père ne fit pas de commentaire, comme cela avait pu être le cas quand Dongchul avait été plus jeune, ou quand il s’était présenté. Il n’empêchait que le jeune homme restait sur ses gardes, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette vite.

— **Appa** **?** Fit avec hésitation Dongchul en tournant sur sa chaise pour lui faire face. 

L'homme eut un soupir et il se frotta le visage avec lassitude. 

— **Ta mère tient à ce qu'on ait une conversation entre hommes ou je ne sais quelle connerie.** Il y eut un blanc. **Elle ne veut pas perdre son fils.**

Dongchul fronça les sourcils, définitivement pas sur de comprendre où il voulait aller. 

— **Elle a peur que tu ne partes pour ne pas revenir. Je suis censé faire en sorte que tu n'oublies pas tes vieux parents.**

Et sa mère pensait vraiment qu'envoyer son père était le meilleur moyen de s'assurer de ça ? Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'autrement elle allait pleurer ? Peut-être. Elle avait fait ça quand Hongmin était parti dans la grande ville voisine pour ses études. 

  
D’ailleurs, ça aussi c’était bizarre. L’université de Pyojimul n’était pas si incroyable, et ne possédait accessoirement pas tous les domaines d’étude, et c’était pour ça que Hongmin avait dû partir. Bon cela lui avait permis de faire ce qu’il voulait et de rencontrer sa compagne.

Mais ses parents avaient été particulièrement tristes. Du coup, même si Dongchul allait à l'université, il y aurait eut une chance pour qu’il parte dans une autre ville, et là encore il aurait été loin de ses parents. Qu’il aille à l’université, ou qu’il parte vivre avec Chan, il allait dans tout les cas être loin de ses parents.

Ils avaient peut-être réalisé ça, et c’était peut-être pour ça qu’ils avaient cessé de le presser pour qu’il aille à l’université ? Peut-être que le problème avec tout ça ce n’était que le fait qu’il s’éloigne de ses parents, pas qu’il arrête de ses études ?

Il n’en savait rien, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans leur tête, surtout quand ils badinaient aussi peu entre eux. Et ce n’était pas non plus comme s’ils allaient accepter de parler de leurs sentiments et ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes.

— **Pourquoi je n** **e** **voudrais plus vous voir ? Vous êtes toujours mes parents.** Répondit avec un fausse nonchalance Dongchul en regardant ses mains. 

Il se mit à craquer minutieusement chaque articulation de ses doigts, avant de s’attaquer à celles de sa nuque. Son père ne réagit absolument pas au bruit, et se contenta de répondre, simplement :

— **Parce qu'on ne soutient pas vraiment ton projet.**

Dongchul ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre à ça. Oui ils ne le soutenaient pas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il allait arrêter de leur parler. Tant qu'ils n'essayaient pas de le retenir bloqué ici, ce n'était pas grave, il n’allait pas leur en vouloir, et il n’allait pas chercher à couper leurs ponts.

Chacun son avis, après tout, et ce n’était honnêtement pas comme s’il avait besoin de leur soutien.

— **Je m’en fiche, honnêtement, a** **p** **pa. Tant que vous ne me reten** **ez** **pas bloqu** **é** **ici, je** **ne** **vais pas arrêter de vous parler.** **Je veux juste pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je le veux.**

Son père l’écouta attentivement, avant de soupirer et de se frotter le visage avec lassitude. Il fit ensuite un mouvement de main en direction du lit de son fils.

— Je peux m’asseoir ?

Dongchul lui permit d’un mouvement de tête. Son lit était fait et ce n’était pas comme s’il avait un autre siège à lui proposer. Son père s’assit donc sur l’épaisse couverture bleue, et ses narines remuèrent un instant. Il devait avoir capté l’odeur de Jisung, Chan et Changbin.

Il ne dit cependant rien à ce propos, et soupira à nouveau.

— **On va pas te bloquer ici. On** **ne** **veut pas t’empêcher de vivre. On…** Il inspira et expira, fixant l’un des posters de jeux vidéos qui décoraient les murs de la petite chambre de Dongchul. **On veut juste… Eviter que tu finisses comme nous.**

Dongchul croisa les bras.

— **Comment ça ?**

— **Peut être que vivre dans la foret ça à l’air… Bien. Mais ça finit par se retourner contre toi quand tout s’effondre.**

Ah. Il semblerait que ses parents aient finalement décidé lui parler de leur passé après toutes ses années,. Il fallait croire qu’ils devaient sacrément être désespéré pour ouvrir ce pan de leur histoire, parce qu’ils avaient toujours refusé jusqu là, et ce malgré les nombreuses questions qu’ils avait pu poser plus jeunes, Hongmin et lui.

— **Quand… On a décidé de quitter la vallée, ça a été très difficile, parce qu’on avait pas de diplôme ta mère et moi. Et c’est pour ça qu’on est aussi insistant pour que tu en ais un, avant de faire quoi que ce soit. On ne veut pas que tu te retrouves dans la même galère, si jamais la forêt ne fonctionne pas pour toi.**

Dongchul n’allait pas se retrouver dans la même galère. Déjà, il avait au moins son diplôme d’étude secondaire, et c’était déjà ça. Ce n’était pas rien. Et en plus, il aurait toujours Chan, Changbin et Jisung. À moins que les choses ne tournent vraiment au vinaigre, et qu’ils se retrouvent pris dans une guerre de meutes, ou qu’il se fasse exclure, il n’allait définitivement pas se retrouver seul.

Il allait, dans la mesure du possible, ne pas tourner le dos à ses anciens compagnon de meute comme ses parents avaient pu le faire. Et s’il le fallait, il pourrait toujours chercher à intégrer une autre meute ou même vivre en solitaire.

Mais tout ça n’était qu’un futur possible, l’un des nombreux possibles d’ailleurs, et s’il pensait comme ça, son anxiété allait l’empêcher de vivre. Alors pourquoi ne pas penser plutôt à comment les choses pourraient bien finir, pour une fois, au lieu d’imaginer le pire ?

Il expliqua ça à son père, et le bêta le regarda les lèvres pincées, se disant sûrement que son fils ne comprenaitvraiment rien à rien, et qu’il courrait à sa propre perte. Et le pire était qu’il ne pouvait rien à faire. Il se leva alors, les épaules carrées et le visage clairement désapprobateur.

— **Très bien, je vais te laisser espérer.** **Et on va prier pour que tout se passe bien, avec ta mère.** Annonça-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte, il posa sa main sur la poignée, et jeta un regard à son fils. **Tant que tu nous oublies pas.**

Dongchul secoua sa tête.

— **Je ne vous oublieras pas.** Assura-t-il simplement.

La porte se referma derrière son père, et Dongchul retourna à son ordinateur, une invitation Steam clignotant en bas à droite de son écran.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Dongchul poussa la porte, la maison était relativement calme. Il n'y avait que Chan, qui était assis sur le canapé. Il leva sa tête, et l'entendant. 

— **Oh. Bonsoir…**

— **Hey.**

Dongchul déposa son sac sur le sol, et commença à ouvrir don manteau, retirant ses chaussures. Chan hésita, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Cela pourrait être le moment de parler, comme Changbin et Jisung étaient dehors à faire il ne savait quoi. Chan finit par se décider. 

— **Tu… Veux souffler un peu ? Ou on peut parler ?** Questionna l'alpha qui continuait de se dandiner, définitivement mal à l’aise.

— **Err… J’enlève tout ça et c’est bon.**  
  
Chan acquiesça, regardant Dongchul faire avant de se décider à faire du chocolat chaud. Chan était certain qu’on était en de meilleurs disposition pour parler quand on avait du chocolat chaud dans les mains.

Quand finalement Dongchul s’assit, autour de la grand table à manger, Chan lui installa un mug fumant devant lui, et l’alpha s’assit en face avec sa propre tasse. Ce n’était pas un vrai chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et des marshmallows, mais du chocolat en poudre et du lait chaud étaient toujours appréciables.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Dongchul ne finisse par demander à Chan de quoi il voulait parler. Après un temps d’hésitation, Chan finit par souffler :

— **De toi… Et moi. De notre relation.**

Chan releva la tête pile à temps pour voir la surprise apparaître sur le visage de l’autre loup. Il semblait juste surpris, il ne paraissait pas avoir d’émotions négatives, du moins s’il y en-avait Chan, n’arrivait pas à les remarquer.

Alors il se disait que c’était une bonne chose.

— **Je pense que tu l’a** **s** **remarqué que… Que j’ai un** **e** **certain** **e** **affinité pour toi.** Commença finalement l’alpha, faisant se hausser d’amusement les sourcils du bêta.

— **Une certaine affinité**? Répéta alors Dongchul. **J** **’ai quand même l’impression que tu avais plus tendance à me fuir qu'autre chose.**

Chan roula des yeux. Certes, il l’avait mérité, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que cela lui faisait plaisir, de se faire taquiner ainsi.

— **C’est pas ma faute. C’est difficile pour moi aussi, cette histoire de polyamour.** Grommela-t-il en jouant avec sa tasse.

Bon, ce n’était qu’un demi-mensonge. Même si Chan prêchait le polyamour, la communication et l’entente entre les multiples partenaires, et bien qu’il avait grandi en Australie, ce n’était pas facile pour lui non plus. Il y avait quand même un petit bout de lui qui était un peu perdu, et qui n’arrivait pas à croire qu’on puisse avoir une relation romantique avec plusieurs personnes comme ça, aussi… Facilement.  
  
Qui plus est une relation saine et pas toxique.   
  
Mais il allait s’y faire, comme Dongchul. Ils avaient juste besoin de se le prouver à eux même, qu’ils pouvaient y arriver. Pour Chan, cela était passé par accepter qu’il pouvait être vulnérable, et Dongchul par le fait que c’était juste tout simplement possible.

  
La société était bien plus critique vis-à-vis de ce genre de chose en Corée qu’un Australie, où la communauté LGBTPGT était bien plus présente.

— **C’est difficile mais pourtant tu n’as eu aucun mal à te mettre en couple avec Changbin et Jisung ?** Questionna d’ailleurs à juste titre Dongchul.  
  
Chan voulut objecter que leur mise en couple ne s’était pas faite aussi facilement que ça, ce qui était un pur mensonge, et Dongchul s‘empressa de le lui dire, parce que Jisung comme Changbin lui avaient raconté comment les choses s’étaient déroulée, c’est-à-dire le plus naturellement du monde.

Cela avait eut un effet négatif sur Dongchul, qui avait  eut peu r  que du coup ses relations à lui étaient moins normales, car elles s’étaient form ées moins facilement, mais cela lui avait aussi montré que les relations à plusieurs pouvaient être naturelle s et se faire tout aussi naturellement  qu’un relation entre deux personnes simplement . 

— **Ok,** **d’accord.** Chan grimaça brièvement. **J** **’ai eu un autre… Problème, avec toi.** Reconnut-il finalement.  
  
Dongchul fronça les sourcils, repensant à son arrivée, quand Jisung avait été jaloux de lui, puis quand Jisung lui avait dit que Chan était aussi jaloux de Dongchul pour passer autant de temps avec Jisung que de Jisung pour passer autant de temps avec Dongchul.   
  
Quelle ne fut cependant pas sa surprise quand Chan lui expliqua, les joues roses et le regard fuyant qu’il n’était pas jaloux, non. C’était plutôt un problème de manque de confiance en soi. Cela acheva de perturber Dongchul.   
  
Quand on rencontrait Chan, difficile d’imaginer que l’alpha puisse douter de lui. Il n’était pas bien grand, mais il avait une structure costaude, et il tenait bien droit sur ses pieds. Il avait une tête d’alpha quoi, une stature dominante, l’air d’un jeune homme sûr de lui et bien à l’aise dans sa peau.   
  
Alors que Chan lui avoue manquer de confiance en soi, cela avait de quoi le surprendre.   
  
Cependant, il se rappela ensuite quand Chan lui avait expliqué faire des cauchemars, des cauchemars assez horribles, qu’il cachait à Jisung et Changbin pour ne pas les paniquer. Et il comprit alors, Chan cachait ce mal à être comme n’importe qui pouvait le faire, pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches. Il cachait ses doutes et ses peurs, et apparaissait sûr de lui, alors qu’au fond, ce n’était pas forcément le cas.

— **Enfin ce n’est pas une question de confiance en soi, mais plutôt... De confiance en les autres ?** Chan grimaça et se gratta la nuque. **Non, je ne devrais pas dire ça, c’est méchant p** **o** **ur Jisung et Changbin.**   
  
Dongchul fronça les sourcils, ne sachant plus où allait Chan, avec tout ça.

— **C’est surtout... Que je n’arrivais pas à être suffisamment en confiance pour… Être vulnérable.** Finit il par avouer en levant les yeux et en plantant son regard dans celui du bêta avec détermination.

Celui-ci comprit alors de quoi il était question, mais il ne comprenait cependant pas quel était le lien avec lui, ce qu’il se fit alors un plaisir d’expliquer à Chan. Les joues de l’alpha se colorèrent de rouge, comme ses oreilles, et Dongchul esquissa un sourire attendri.

— **Le problème avec toi, c’est que t’es grand.** Fit Chan presque amèrement, comme s'il était jaloux.   
  
Il ne l’était pas vraiment, en vrai, il était surtout toujours aussi gêné, et cela fit rire Dongchul, qui joua des sourcils et lui poussa le pied avec le sien pour le taquiner et appuyer un peu plus l’effet comique. Il avait compris que Chan essayait de rendre les choses un peu plus légère.

— **Faut bien qu’il ait quelqu’un d’un peu près grand dans cette meute. Comment vous allez faire avec les placards sinon ?**

Chan lui mit un coup de pied dans le tibia, et Dongchul gloussa, puis cacha son rire en prenant une gorgée de chocolat chaud. L’alpha apprécia cependant la digression, qui lui permit de se calmer, et d'inspirer un bon coup.

— **Le problème avec toi, c’est que tu es grand, et** **que** **j’aime bien les gens plus grands et plus épais que moi, parce que cela me fait me sentir tout petit et cela me donne envie de me blottir dans leur bras, et ce n’est pas très alpha.** Lâcha d’un traite Chan sans respirer, et Dongchul se rappela qu’il savait rapper, après tout. **D** **u** **coup j’ai fait le con parce que je n’arrivais pas à accepter que tu me rendais vulnérable, et** **parce qu** **’être vulnérable, c’est pas très alpha.**

Il y eut un battement pendant lequel Chan inspira un grand coup pour compenser tout l’air perdu pendant sa tirade. Dongchul clignait quant à lui des yeux répétitivement, tentant de digérer tout ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

— **Je te rends vulnérable ?** Fut la seul chose qu’il finit par lâcher.   
  
Tout ce qu’il avait retenu, honnêtement.

— **Tu rends tout le monde vulnérable. Dès qu’on est dans tes bras, on se sent tout petit et tout protégé.** Marmonna Chan, se rappelant très bien de sa discussion avec Changbin et Jisung, en ponctuant sa phrase en prenant une longue gorgé de chocolat.

Dongchul rougit. Il rougit et ses lèvres se tordirent, ne sachant pas s’il devait sourire ou grimacer. Il était gêné. Il avait tellement l’habitude qu’on lui dise qu’il était inutile que la simple idée qu’il puisse aider les gens, les faire se sentir protéger…

Il ne savait pas ce que cela lui faisait, mais cela lui faisait définitivement ressentir des choses.

Il ne répondit pas, et Chan, qui avait recommencé à fixer son mug, releva la tête parce que Dongchul ne disait rien. Et cela lui faisait peur. Mais quand il vit le rose qui avait envahi les joues du bêta, il fut un peu plus rassuré.

— **Du coup…**

Dongchul se racla la gorge.

— **Du coup ?** Répéta-t-il avec hésitation.

— **Est ce que…** Chan inspira et regarda brièvement sur le côté, avant de finalement se reconcentrer sur le visage de Dongchul. **Est ce que tu me laisserais te courtiser ?**

Dongchul s’étrangla avec sa salive. Il ne se serait pas attendu à ça. Il n’aurait même pas cru qu’un alpha mâle puisse avoir envie de courtiser un bêta mâle. Cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Un alpha séduisait plutôt un bêta femelle ou les omégas, qui pouvaient lui donner des petits.   
  
Pas un bêta.

Dongchul ne sut quoi répondre. C’était stupide de penser ça. Jisung l’avait courtisé, aussi, à sa manière. À la manière des meutes traditionnelles quoi.

Dongchul n’était pas amoureux de Chan. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne l’aimait pas. Il l’appréciait, même si l’alpha était resté relativement distant au cours de ces derniers jours. Chan était sincèrement un bon gars, et maintenant qu’il s’était expliqué, Dongchul pouvait comprendre que c’était difficile pour lui.

Dongchul avait envie de faire comme avec Changbin. De voir où cela allait les mener. Comme Changbin et Jisung l'avaient dit, Chan semblait faire partir de ce qu’il semblait être le type de Dongchul. Des alphas pas trop grand, mais avec un grand cœur.

— **Me courtiser ?** Répéta Dongchul avec hésitation. **On… On pourrait pas juste… Il y aller à notre rythme ?**

  
Peut-être que Dongchul était un peu effrayé par toute cette perspective de séduction qui faisait très sérieux. Cela faisait quoi, un mois à peine qu’il avait réellement commencé à sortir avec quelqu’un ? Il n’était pas encore prêt pour quelque chose d’aussi sérieux.   
  
Mais Chan ne parut pas rebuté par sa proposition. Il sourit doucement.

— **Bien sûr.** Il acquiesça, avant de demander : **Comme avec Changbin ?** Ce fut au tour de Dongchul d‘acquiescer et Chan sourit plus largement, creusant ses joues de fosette. **Bien sur, ça me va.**  
  
Après, presque inconsciemment, ils se levèrent, et firent le tour de la table avant de s’approcher de l’autre, et de l’enlacer.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	105. Chapitre 105, ou Changbin passion décoration d’intérieur

Chan et Dongchul n'étaient pas encore ensemble mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui avait changé entre eux.

Ce soir-là Chan et Dongchul s’étaient couchés en premier, Jisung et Changbin allant faire leur toilette après les aînés. Une fois qu’ils eurent finalement gagné la chambre à leur tour, Jisung avait dû définitivement remarquer quelque chose, même si Chan t Dongchul n’avaient rien dit.

Car quand il se retrouva au pied du lit, et qu'il vit les deux aînés enlacés sous les draps, il s'était jeté sur eux en criant qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir faire des orgies. 

Dongchul s'était tellement étranglé  avec sa salive  que  Changbin dut lui taper le dos à lui en casser des côtes  pour qu’il libère sa trachée.

— **Qui a parlé d’orgie ?** Questionna le bêta quand il eut finalement retrouvé son souffle.

  
Jisung haussa les épaule l’air de rien, le rapprochement paraissant évident pour lui. 

— **Un fois qu’on aura fini en couple à quatre-**

— **En quouple ?** Questionna d’ailleurs Changbin en s’essayant sur le lit, les autres l’ignorant.

— **Et bah** **quand il y aura les périodes, quand les périodes s’aligneront, ça va finir en gros…** Continua Jisung avant de lever ses mains et de croiser ses doigts avec un large sourire canaille. **En gros blougiblouga.**

Chan ouvrit la bouche et leva un doigt, pas sur de la réflexion  d e leur cadet. Changbin n’écoutait pas, trop occupé à chercher quelque était le te rme parf a it pour  nommer un couple à quatre, et Dongchul semblait attendre  quant à lui  que la terre ne s’ouvre et ne l’avale,  histoire d’échapper à cette discussion gênante.

— **Quouple ? Quoud- Quadrou- Euh…**

— **Ouais, non.** Finit par faire Chan en tapant sur l’épaule de Jisung.

Le jeune alpha haussa les épaules quand il réalisa que personne ne semblait être emballé. Qu’importe, il aura son orgie, à un moment ou un autre. Il se mit alors à complimenter Chan sur le fait qu’il s’était enfin sorti la tête du cul, et Dongchul se tourna quant à lui vers Changbin, qui continuait de marmotter pour lui-même.

— **Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

— **Comment on appelle un couple à quatre ?**

— **Euh…** Répondit le bêta qui n’en avait aboutement pas une seule idée.

Déjà il ne savait pas pour les trouples, c’était les trois autres qui lui avaient appris.

— **Je pensais à quadrouple.** Proposa finalement l’oméga.  
  
Chan et Jisung, qui avaient réussi à finir l’un dans les bras de l’autre, décidèrent de rejoindre la conversation à ce moment.

— **Mmh… Comment on dit quatre…**

— **Bah quadr- ?** Fit alors Changbin.

— **On peut dire tétra aussi.** Proposa Dongchul.

— **Tétrouple- Tétratrouple-** Jisung secoua sa tête. **On va rester sur quadrouple.**

Il y eut des hochement de tête, les autres résolument d’accord. Changbin vint enfin se mettre sous les draps à son tour, et les autres achevèrent de se trouver une place sous les fourrures et les couvertures. Puis alors que chacun commençait à s’endormir, Jisung ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

— **Et quand on sera cinq ?** Murmura-t-il.

  
Il n’y eut que des grognements mécontents qui lui répondirent.

Le lendemain matin, Dongchul se leva le premier, et alla préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que les autres dormaient encore. C’était son troisième week-end ici, la dernière fois qu’il restait temporairement ici avant de repartir parce que la semaine prochaine il avait fini les cours.

  
Cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu’il n’avait plus qu’une semaine d’examen s avant qu’il ne soit finalement libre. Et bien que la semaine qui s’annonce n’allait définitivement pas être de tout repos, il était prêt à l’a ffronter .  
  
Enfin, ses connaissances,  moins . Mais il savait qu’il avait devoir y survi v re s’il voulait s’installer définitivement avec Chan, Changbin et Jisung. Définitivement ? Est-ce qu’il comptait vraiment vivre le reste de sa vie ici ? En vrai, il ne savait pas.  
  
Il ne savait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu’a priori, il n’allait pas mourir avant plusieurs bonnes dizaines d’années  au moins . Enfin il l’espérait. Donc il avait beaucoup de temps devant lui, et il ne savait pas ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer dans sa tête d’ici là,  ou même dans la meute.

En tout cas, il était certain que son plan pour au moins cette année et celle qui venait, c’était de rester ici avec la meute comme il l’entendait. Il réfléchirait à un futur plus poussé plus tard, on lui avait trop demandé de le faire au lycée de toute façon. Il voulait arrête d’y penser un peu et de simplement profiter de sa vie et du moment présent, pour une fois.

S ans compter qu’il y avait bien trop d’inconnues pour qu’il puisse vraiment se projeter loin dans le temps. Il allait rester sur l’année à venir, et ce serait déjà ça.

Changbin, puis Jisung e t finalement Chan  finirent par pointer le bout de leur nez, sûrement appât é par la bonne odeur d’omelette roulé e  et de bouillon. Ils finirent tou s les quatre autour de la table à faire le point sur la journée.  
  
Jisung était bien décidé à refaire un peu de ssireum avec Dongchul, et Changbin comptait bien allait faire un tour dehors. Cela attira l’attention de Jisung et Chan qui l'observèrent du coin de l’œil. L’oméga les ignora et continua de manger son petit déjeuner,  ne précisant pas ce qu’il comptait faire dehors . 

Chan devait quant à lui faire sa ronde, et ils allaient sûrement après cela s’entraîner tous  ensemble  dans la réserve. Pour une fois que ce lle -ci était vide et que tout  l e monde avait toute sa tête,  il fallait en profiter ! Jisung et Dongchul furent les premiers à faire leur toilette, impatient s de pouvoir reprendre l’entraînement.

Chan partit faire sa ronde, et Changbin attendit que la salle de bain soit vide pour faire une toilette  rapide , avant de quitter à son tour l’hanok, avec tout son matériel.  Ses mains avaient à peine récupér ées en deux jours, mais de tout façon, Changbin n e comptait pas travailler longtemps.  
  
Il devait rentrer d’ici midi pour faire un peu de musculation avant de réparer le repas, après tout. 

Il eut le temps de vaguement finir chacune des encoches qui allaient accueillir les bougies, et il se rendit compte que la grotte était  déjà prêt e à être montrer aux deux alphas. La touche finale éta i t une ligne au sol tracée avec le burin et le marteau pour délimiter la partie couchage adapt é aux humains.  
  
Il n’avait pas fallu tailler grand-chose en même temps, et avec les biceps de Changbin, cela avait été rapide.

Comme  Dongchul n’allait définitivement pas pouvoir  dormir sur un lit de poil s , de chaume et de mousse,  i l allait avoir besoin de fourrure et d’oreiller s . Changbin allait devoir discuter avec Jisung et Chan pour savoir comment il s allai en t préparer la couche  de Dongchul, d’ailleurs. 

  
Parce qu’il était évident qu’il allait falloir acheter de nouveaux oreillers et couvertures pour meubler tout ça, sinon il n’allait pas rester grande chose pour faire des nids à l’hanok.

  
Quand Changbin rentra, satisfait de son travail, Jisung, Dongchul et Chan l’attendaient dans la réserve, ayant déjà rangé toutes les ceintures de ssireum pour plutôt sortir les dumbbells et les corde à sauter.

  
Cela fit sincèrement plaisir à l’oméga de recommencer à s’entraîner avec tout le monde. C’était motivant, et de temps à autre, ils pouvaient discuter, ou même s’entraider.

Dongchul complimenta sur les progrès que Jisung avait fait, parce qu’après tout, en un mois, il avait eu le temps d’en faire un petit peu, tout de même.  J isung  en profita pour  annon cer fièrement qu’il se rapprochait  physiquement  de  la musculature de  Chan. L’alpha, pince sans rire, pinça les cotes d u jeune adolescent et annonça que ce n’était pas si sur, vu comment sa cage thoracique était  encore visible.  
  
S’ensuivit un véritable combat de coq s , les hauts des deux alphas disparaissant alors que ceux-ci comparaient leur masse musculaire. Comme s’ils ne les avaient pas déjà étudié la veille,  et les jours précédents.

D ongchul les regarda faire avec amusement,  et Changbin avait même un p e u l’impression qu’il  en profiter pour  se rin cer l’œil.

— **De tout façon, je suis sûr que Dongchul te bat !** Annonça Jisung en croisant ses bras.

Le bêta eut un hoquet de surprise, et enroula ses bras autour de son torse, comme pour se protéger. Jisung, Chan et Changbin le regardèrent, le plus jeune des deux alphas le jaugeant les yeux plissés, comme s’il cherchait à savoir ce qui se cachait sous les vêtements de Dongchul.  
  
Il l’avait déjà vu torse nu, lors qu’ils s’étaient imprégnés. Mais ce n’était pas comme si sa mémoire était infaillible.

— **Qu’est-ce que vous racontez, je ne suis pas aussi bien foutu qu** **e** **lui.** Marmonna alors le bêta en se concentrant sur sa dumbbell.

Changbin lui fit un gentil sourire.

— **T’as quand même l’air solide.** Fit il remarquer.  
  
Dongchul ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire ses exercices, les joues roses. Les autres se décidèrent à laisser le pauvre bêta tranquille, et à continuer de se chicaner entre eux. Ils finirent par se calmer quand leur estomacs commencèrent à crier famine.

Changbin et Jisung se chargèrent de ranger la réserve pendant que Dongchul et Chan préparaient le déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en papotant gaiement, Dongchul parlant de toute la tripotée d'examens qu’il allait devoir subir. Ils finirent par divaguer sur la remise des diplômes qui devait avoir lieu la semaine d’après.  
  
Les parents de Dongchul allaient sûrement y assister, et son grand frère, aussi, s’il avait de la chane. Chan insistait pour qu’ils y aillent, mais il comprenait totalement que Jisung et Changbin veuillent rester à l’hanok loin de tout ça. Surtout Jisung.

Sauf qu e Jisung voulait absolument assister à un évènement aussi important  p our Dongchul. Il y eut un bref moment de malaise quand ils réalisèrent que cela voulait dire que les trois loups allaient rencontrer les parents de Dongchul, et Chan finit par marmonner qu’il s allai en t eviter de leur faire face autant que possible.

Sinon, cela risque fortement de mal finir, surtout vu la lueur dans les yeux de Jisung, qui n’avait toujours pas digérer ce que Dongchul avait pu lui dire sur ses punitions quand il était enfant.

Ils comptaient toujours aller au restaurant après la remise d e diplômes. À moins  d’y aller avant,  cela dépendrait de l’heure da cérémonie.  Quoi qu’il en soit, ils comptaient bien aller au restaurant pour fêter le diplôme d Dongchul, parce qu’il n’y avait aucun doute qu’il allait être diplômé.

Si on comptait en plus le festin qu’ils comptaient faire le vendredi, pour fêter la fin de la vie d e lycéen de Dongchul, ils allaient  particulièrement bien manger, dans les semaines à venir. Et peut être qu’avec tout ça, Jisung allait finalement se remplumer suffisamment pour atteindre la musculature de Chan.

Après le repas vint le temps de la sieste. Dongchul demanda timidement s’il avait le droit d’aller sur son futon, avec juste Changbin, pour faire la sieste. C’était une sorte de test qu’il avait décidé d’imposer à l’insu des autres, pour tenter de comprendre les limites du polyamour.

Il ne savait pas s’il avait le droit de faire ça.

Pourtant, Jisung et Chan n’eurent aucun problème à les laisser faire, si Changbin était aussi d’accord. Jisung et Dongchul avaient passé toute la mâtinée ensemble, et Chan et Dongchul avaient parlé la veille. C’était tout à fait normal que Changbin et Dongchul aient envie de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Et il fallait avouer que les deux alphas aussi avaient envie d’un petit tête à tête.

Dongchul avait eut peur que ce soit gênant. Après tout, même si c‘était une relation libre, les trois loups étaient plus proches entre eux que Dongchul ne l’était avec eux. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Changbin et le bêta se faisaient face, couchés sur le flanc, mais Dongchul tournait le dos au futon principal.

On pouvait entendre les murmure s de Jisung et Chan, les petits bruits humides lorsqu’ils s’embrassaient, ou encore les froissements de tissus quand ils bougeaient. Mais Dongchul,  et Changbin  non plus accessoirement,  n’ était  ni  jaloux, gêné ou mal à l’aise. 

Et le bêta était sincèrement surpris de voir à quel point c’était… Facile.

  
Facile d’ignorer les deux alphas, d’enlacer l’oméga et de le serrer délicatement contre son torse. Changbin soupira de bonheur dans ses  br as, et frotta son visage contre ses glandes comme un petit chat.  Quand il releva la tête pour regarder Dongchul dans les yeux, il n’y eut qu’une seconde avant que tout naturellement, leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent, et ne se lâchent plus jusqu’à que le sommeil ne les emporte.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul était entrain de réviser, ou plutôt, de tenter de réviser parce qu’il saturait, honnêtement, là, quand Jisung était apparut sur le palier de la chambre.  En le voyant entrain de travailler ainsi, Jisung parut penaud et il se mordit la lèvre, jouant avec la rambarde de l’escalier.

— **Est ce que je peux venir te parler un instant ?**

— **Oh, oui, bien sûr. De toute façon, ce que je fais est juste très chiant.** Marmonna Dongchul en repoussant presque rageusement ses cahiers loin de lui.

— **Oh, ok.**  
  
Jisung s’approcha et s’assit à un bon mètre de Dongchul, ce qui était juste à pin bizarre, parce que Jisung ne faisait pas ça. Quand Jisung s’asseyait, c’était sur un siège, soit en écartant largement les jambes, soit en se recroquevillant contre une paroi les jambes contre son torse. 

Et quand il y avait des cuisses à proximité, c’était bien évidemment là-dessus qu’il s’essayait en premier.

C’était donc étrange que Jisung ne fi ni sse pas sur Dongchul, alors que le bêta était à portée. Et pour Dongchul, cela voulait dire beaucoup. La conversation n’allait peut-être pas lui plaire, si Jisung souhait ait  un e si grande distance entre eux. 

Puis le bêta se rappela quelle était la conversation qu’ils devaient avoir, Jisung et lui. Il sentit la g ên e commencer déjà  à  gagner les joues, et il récupéra machinalement un oreiller pour le mettre sur ses cuisses. Il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

— **Tu te souviens ce qu’on s’est dit le week-end** **dernie** **r ?** Questionna gentiane Jisung, qui avait remarqué tout le cirque de Dongchul.

— **Qu’il fallait qu’on parle de notre relation ?**  
  
Mon Dieu, Dongchul allait mourir de gêne. Pourtant Jisung paraissait très tranquille, et Dongchul se disait que c’était logique. Jisung devait déjà avoir eut cette conversation avec Chan et avec Changbin, alors il devait savoir ce qu’il faisait, du moins un tant soit peu.

E n vrai Dongchul était heureux d’être avec quelqu’un qui maîtrisait ce sujet, parce qu’au moins, il y avait l’un d’entre eux qui savait ce qu’il faisait, et ce qu’il fallait faire.

Jisung, qui avait donc capté le mal être de son aîné, n’était pas sûr de savoir exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de Dongchul. Il se pencha alors un peu en avant et mit ses mains sur ses genoux.

— **Ça** **ne** **va pas ?** Demanda-t-il doucement. **On est pas obligé d’en parler, si tu** **ne** **veux** **pas, hein** **…**

Dongchul eut un petit sourire, heureux d’entendre Jisung dire ça. Cela le rassurait, et lui donna le courage dont il  avait besoin pour affronter cette discussion. Oui, ce n’était pas forcément la conversation la plus agréable qu’il aura eu.  
  
Mais ce n’était pas comme s’il avait parlé avec son père il y avait quelqu e jour s de ça . Et c’était bientôt un adulte. Il était capable de parler  de  sa sexualité avec quelqu’un de son âge,  ou d’avoir des discussions difficiles d’adulte à adulte !

— **Je peux le faire.** Répondit alors Dongchul avec un hochement de tête déterminé. **C’est juste que je n’ai pas trop l’habitude de parler de ça.**

— **Pas de soucis, je comprends. Hésite pas à me dire si tu trouves que je vais trop vite ou je ne sais pas quoi d’autre, ok ?**

Jisung souriait de toutes ses dents, lumineux, et protecteur. Dongchul acquiesça, et noua ses doigts entre eux, les laissant ensuite reposer sur le coussin qui couvrait ses cuisses.

— **Du coup ?**

— **Err… Du coup…** Jisung grimaça. **J’essaie de trouver le moyen de dire ça le plus joliment possible. Je…** **J’ai envie d’aller plus loin avec toi ?**

Étrangement, Dongchul ne fut pas gêné. Il eut juste un son de gorge amusé, avant de répondre que lui aussi, il avait envie d’aller plus loin.  
  
C’était facile pour le moment.

— **Je suis à l’aise avec un peu près tout, tu vois.** Commença Jisung. **On a déjà exploré beaucoup de chose** **s** **avec Bin-ie et Chan.** **Du coup, je pense qu’il faudrait que ce soit toi qui donne** **s** **le rythme, tu vois ?**

— **C’est vrai.** Murmura Dongchul.  
  
Jisung tendit une main pour lui presser le genou.

— **T’as jamais rien fait du coup ?**

— **Jamais rien.** Approuva Dongchul en secouant la tête, avant de se lécher nerveusement les lèvres. **Mais je connais… La théorie.**

Ce fut au tour de Jisung de faire un son de gorge amusé.

— **Les pornos, mmh ?**

Dongchul roula des yeux, les joues roses.  Il ne démentit cependant pas. 

— **On va aller ton rythme.** Conclut Jisung en hochant la tête.

— **Mais… Comment on fait ?**

Jisung cligna des yeux, pas sur de suivre.

— **Comment ça ?**

— **J e veux dire, quand on a envie…**

L’alpha eut un son de gorge amusé.

— **Tu demandes. Ou…** Proposa-t-il en réalisant que cela pourrait peut-être difficile pour Dongchul. **Ou sinon, on pourrait avoir** **un signe. Comme av** **ec** **le Kems.** Ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Dongchul ne sut d’abord pas quoi répondre à ça.  Quelque part, ce n’était pas idiot. Dongchul n’était pas sûr d’avoir  déjà vu  quelqu’un faire ça, mais cela pourrait fonctionner. Il fallait encore trouver  le signe .  Mais Dongchul était emballé. Cela allait être plus facile pour lui, c’est sûr. 

— **Ça te plaît ? Parfait.**

Il y eut un petit temps de flottement, pendant lequel ils réfléchirent à quoi choisir. Pendant ce temps de réflexion, Jisung finit par se rapprocher, et atterrit sur les genoux de Dongchul. Même pas étonnant. Jisung finit même par jouer avec les doigts de Dongchul, et soudain l’idée lui vint.

— **Si on fait ça, tu vois ?** Proposa-t-il alors en frottant la base de l’annulaire de Dongchul.

— **Faut le faire à l’autre ou** **se le** **faire à soi ?**

— **Si l’autre est à portée, autant lui faire. Mais si on est à distance, on le fait sur soi.**

— **Ça me va.** Annonça Dongchul en enlaçant Jisung, avec un large sourire.

Il n’aurait sincèrement pas cru que cela  allait  se passe r aussi bien. En même temps, ils n’étaient pas rentrés dans les dé ta i l s. Mais qu’il ait déjà ce petit truc, ce petit signe, c’était déjà un premier pas, et cela permett r ait à Dongchul d’être plus rassuré.  
  
Il ne risquait pas d’être pris de court, et il y avait moins de chance que les choses ne dépasse nt les limites de l’un ou de l’autre.  Bon, il avait peu de chance que quoi que se passe d’ici la semaine prochaine au moins,  et  Dongchul allait pouvoir s’installer définitivement au s ei n de la meute avec le cœur l’esprit.

E t avoir accessoirement le temps de se préparer mentalement ds choses avec Jisung.  
  
Comme s’il n’avait pas déjà commencé à y penser...

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul était parti plus tôt, pour une fois, parce qu’il avait envie d’être en  pleine forme pou r demain, et du coup, il comptait se coucher tôt. Demain il enchaînait l’épreuve de mathématique avec celle d’informatique et tout l’amour que Changbin et Jisung avaient pu lui donner n’avait pas suffi à l’empêcher de faire la gueule.

  
La seule chose qui réussit à le maintenir à flot, c’était qu’il n’avait plus qu’une semaine avant d’être libre. Une semaine, cinq jour d’examens, et après, il pourrait rentrer chez la meute, et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans un lycée.  
  
Ou dans un quelconque bâtiment d’éducation, d’ailleurs.  
  
Avant de partir, on avait attrapé Dongchul, jusqu’à le coincer dans une étreinte à trois, Chan, Changbin et Jisung enroulés autour de lui à le serrer jusqu’à l’étouffer, jusqu’à que ses cotes ne craquent.  
  
Ils s’étaient promis de se retrouver chez les Moon mercredi, et de s’appeler le midi du reste des jours de la semaine pour soutenir Dongchul et l’empêcher de simplement rentrer à l’hanok la queue entre les jambes avant même que ses examens ne soient finis.

Jisung, Chan et Changbin l’avaient regardé partir avec peut-être une once d'inquiétude, mais une fois la voiture disparu e de leur champs de vision, on s’empressa de taper sur le dos de Chan. Après tout, il avait enfin réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains, et à parler avec Dongchul.

— **Cela ne veut encore rien dire !** S’empressa de se défendre Chan le levant les mains. **Le plus dur a été** **f** **ait, mais il faut encore que je fasse concrètement de** **s** **chose** **s** **.** Il y eut un petit temps de pause, puis il finit par murmurer : **Mais ça va devoir attendre.**

— **Moi aussi, je vais devoir attendre.** Bouda Jisung en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

  
Cela suffit à détourner l’attention de sur Chan. Il était vrai qu’il devait se passer des trucs entre  Jisung et Dongchul… Changbin  enfonça  son index dans la joue ronde de Jisung, un large sourire tordant ses lèvres. 

— **Dire que je vais devoir attendre une semaine avant de faire quoi que ce soit…** Se plaignit Jisung.  
  
Chan haussa un sourcil, parce que si oui Jisung n’allait pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit avec Dongchul d’ici plusieurs jours, cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il allait être complètement abstinent. Ce fut d’ailleurs que se dit aussi Changbin.

— **T’inquiète pas Sung-ie. On prendre soin de toi à la place de Dongchul jusqu’à qu’il** **ne** **soit prêt** **et enfin de retour** **.** Annonça l’oméga en serrant fort le jeune alpha contre son torse.  
  
Jisung se laissa faire un instant avec joie, avant de soudainement réaliser quelque chose.

— **Chan, ça veut dire que Dongchul doit se faire tester ?** Questionna-t-il en se redressant pour regarder son aîné.  
  
Celui-ci cligna brièvement des yeux, et Changbin regarda les alphas l’un après l’autre, avant de se dire qu’ils n’allaient pas avoir besoin de lui pour cette discussion. Il gagna le canapé, récupérant son cahier et un crayon. Il s’installa, allongé et les jambes pendantes par-dessus l’accoudoir, sans faire attention aux deux dominants qui discutaient devaient la porte d’entrée.

— **J’y avais pas pensé.** Marmonna Chan en se frottant la mâchoire. **Mais il faut croire que oui…**

Jisung se balança d’un pied sur l’autre, paraissant plus pensif que mal à l’aise.

— **Sur la brochure qu** **e** **j’ai récupéré chez les médecin, ils disent que** **l’** **on peut être contaminer que par la mère si on a jamais fait rien de sexuel avant.** Commenta Jisung, en battant des paupières. **Du coup on a pas besoin de** **le** **faire tester, si la mère de Dongchul n’a rien, non ?**  
  
Chan fronça les sourcils.

— **Je comprends que tu veuilles faire comme bon te semble Sung-ie, mais le problème, c’est que tu fais aussi des choses avec nous. Du coup si jamais tu attrapes quelque chose avec Dongchul, tu vas nous le refiler aussi. Et tu comprends que c’est pas une bonne idée…**

Jisung acquiesça tristement. Il avait été si content d’avancer ainsi avec Dongchul, et voilà qu’il devait encore attendre. Chan lui serra gentiment l’épaule.

— **Tu sais, vous pouvez toujours faire des trucs sans trop sous toucher, ok ? Et touchez-vous par-dessus un préservatif.** Jisung acquiesça sans quitter ses yeux de cockers **.** **On pourrait prendre rendez vous pour la semaine prochain** **e** **, ok ? Comme ça, pas trop de temps d’attente,** **mmh ?** **  
**  
Jisung acquiesça, retrouvant enfin son sourire.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	106. Chapitre 106, ou quand Dongchul passe à la casserole

Dongchul n’avait pas trop compris. Il s’était réveillé, il était allé faire sa première épreuve, et quand il était ressorti le midi pour aller manger, il s’était retrouvé avec un gros ‘ _Achète des capotes plz’_ comme notification. Il y avait de quoi perturb er un homme.

Il avait du coup demandé pourquoi, à Chan, il faudrait que lui, qui plus est, aille acheter des préservatifs.

— _Si tu veux faire des choses avec Jisung, il faut bien en acheter, non ?_ Répliqua Chan avec un smiley qui faisait un clin d’œil.

Dongchul s’étrangla avec sa salive si fort que Hyeja lui jeta un regard inquiet.

— _De quoi tu parles ?_ S’empressa alors de répondre Dongchul en tirant sur le col de sa chemise, tentant de respirer un peu mieux.

— _Jisung nous a dit que vous_ _voulez_ _all_ _er_ _plus loin ensemble. Il y a pas de soucis, mais faut vous protéger, du moins jusqu’à que tu te fasses tester._

Lorsque Dongchul eut fini la message, la gêne disparut pour plutôt laisser place à de la confusion. Tester ? Pourquoi Dongchul devrait se faire tester ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir de maladie, comme il était vierge…

  
Quand il rappela cela, Chan lui assura que ce n’était pas sûr à cent pour cent, et qu’il préférait largement prévenir que guérir. Après tout, si Jisung était contaminé par Dongchul, il allait contaminer Chan et Changbin. Et encore une fois ce n’était définitivement pas une bonne chose.

Dongchul comprit le problème et l’inquiétude de Chan, et après une brève recherche, il se rendit compte que oui, il pouvait toujours y avoir des risques. Et de toute façon il était d’accord avec Chan, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Bon, par contre, il n’allait définitivement pas oser appeler pour prendre rendez-vous…

Mon Dieu, il allait se liquéfier sur place, s’il prenait rendez vous lui-même.

Heureusement pour lui, Chan accepta facilement de le faire pour lui.  L’alpha  annonça  par ailleurs qu’il allait essay er  de faire en sort e que  le test ait lieu le  mercredi de la remise des diplômes, comme ça, ils allaient tout faire le même jour et ils n’allaient pas avoir besoin de retourner  en ville pour  pas grand-chose.

Chan lui annonça qu’il lui redirait la date plus tard, et qu’il ne devait pas oublier d’acheter des préservatifs pour lui, au cas où le rendez-vous soit arrive un peu trop tard pour leur libido. Dongchul accepta facilement malgré la légère gêne qu’il ressentit à l’idée de faire un tel achat.

Il pouvait acheter des préservatifs. Il pouvait y arriver. Il allait avoir dix-neuf ans, il était temps qu’il arrive. Par contre appeler pour prendre rendez vous, communiquer avec des gens pour prendre un rendez-vous pour se faire dépister ? Ça non.

Normalement, s’il cherchait bien, acheter des préservatifs n’allait pas demander de contact direct avec qui que ce soit, contrairement à la prise de rendez-vous.

— **Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui passe ?** Demanda Hyeja qui avait du le voir passer par une myriade d’émotions, et s’agiter à cause du sujet des messages.

Dongchul la regarda un instant, hésitant beaucoup sur la marche à suivre. Devrait il lui en parler ? Étaient ils seulement suffisamment proches pour en discuter ? Il finit par marmonner :

— Faut que j’achète des préservatifs. Avoua-t-il, juste à peine mal à l’aise.

Hyeja haussa les sourcils, devinant visiblement de quoi il était question. Et accessoirement, pour quoi Dongchul avait besoin de ce genre de chose.

— **Pour toi ou pour lui ?**

— **Pour moi.**  
  
Les sourcils de Hyeja montèrent un peu plus et disparurent même sous sa frange épaisse.

— **Pour toi ?**

— **Pour moi.** Répéta Dongchul avec un mouvement de tête déterminé.

Hyeja se  mit alors à h ocher  lentement la tête, sans commenter, et Dongchul ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait. Mais honnêtement, il n’était pas sûr de vouloir  savoir  ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il aimerait  é viter de se désintégrer de honte avant la fin de la semaine. 

Mais du coup, avec tout ce bazar autour des infections sexuellement transmissibles, Dongchul n’avait pas réussi à avoir d’appel des trois autres, parce que Changbin bricolait quelque chose, pour changer, et Jisung faisait du sport, ce qui pour le coup était bizarre.

Chan et Dongchul ne savaient pas ce que les plus jeunes bricolaient, mais ils n’allaient pas les en empêcher, pour une fois qu’ils n’étaient pas dans leurs pattes.  
  
Quoi qu’il en soit, si on ne l’appela pas le lundi, le mardi, son téléphone sonna dès qu’il mit un pied hors de la salle d’examen, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à plancher sur la philosophie et un moyen de changer de vie.   
  
Il s’empressa de gagner la salle de bain pour prendre l’appel, et il commença par geindre dans le micro qu’il n’en pouvait plus.   
  
Ce fut Changbin qui lui répondit. L’oméga rigola gentiment, lui donna quelque mots de réconforts avant que Jisung ne récupère le téléphone et le motive avec beaucoup d’entrain. Après tout, si Dongchul ne tenait pas le reste de la semaine, il n’allait pas pouvoir s’amuser une fois rentré…  
  
Bon, cela le motiva beaucoup, tout comme la perspective d’enfin rentrer à la maison et de ne plus jamais en sortir. 

Quand finalement Dongchul dut quitter les toilettes,  parce qu’il était l’heure de manger après tout, il se sentait mieux.  Parce que l’appel lui avait aussi permis de se rappeler qu’il allait retrouver la meute demain, chez lui qui plus est.

Après un examen d’histoire, certes, mais il allait les voir demain tout de même.   
  
Il partit donc manger, se disant que tout allait bien se passer jusque-là.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin avait vérifié lundi que tout était prêt, puis il avait finalement emmené Chan et Jisung le lendemain matin. Il ne neigeait plus, et on était encore dans l’hiver froid et sec. Du coup, le sol n’était pas boueux, pour une fois, et il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement satisfaisant dans la sensation de l'herbe fraîche sous les coussinets.

Changbin s'assit près des rochers, après avoir dépassé le terrain d’entraînement, et attendit les deux autres qui couraient derrière lui, la truffe alerte. Les alphas et leur lenteur… Il en profit a pour renifler l’air, s’assurant qu’il n’y avait toujours personne dans le coin.   
  
Les animaux hibernant devaient commencer à sortir, et il y avait p e u de chance qu e qu i que ce soit souhaite investir la grotte.  Vu les nombreux aller-retours qu’avait fait Changbin, et malgré le manque de poids de son odeur, il y avait quand même la marque que cette grotte était occupée et qu’il ne valait mieux pas l’investir, au risque de devoir se battre  pour la garder .

De toute façon, après le passage d e s alphas,  plus  personne n’allait tenter d’investir les lieu.  Définitivement. À moins d’être un ours. Mais Changbin voyait honnêtement mal les ours tenter de se faufiler dans la galerie d’entrée. 

Jisung et Chan finirent par le rejoindre, en haletant. Changbin eut un son de gorge amusé en les voyant ainsi, et se frotta contre eux brièvement avant de faire un signe de tête en direction des gros rochers derrière lui. 

Jisung et Chan eurent un jappement impatient, et Changbin roula des yeux avant de se retourner et de s'approcher des gros rochers, se faufilant entre les buissons épineux avec grâce. 

Il entendit Jisung et Chan lui emboîter le pas, et l’un ou l’autre glapir de douleur quand les épines des buissons leur attaquèrent la peau. C’était ça d’être gros et poilus ! 

Changbin trouva finalement l'entrée de la petite grotte, le sol d’abord meuble devenant froid et dur alors qu'il se mettait à ramper dans le conduit. Il ne tenta pas de regarder derrière lui, il n'y avait pas la place, et il ne voulait pas rester coincé. 

Mais il entendait le cliquetis des griffes des alphas et leurs halètements, alors il présumait qu'ils suivaient. Et s'ils pouvaient suivre, alors Dongchul pourra suivre sans problème, en humain, et à quatre pattes. 

Il finit par déboucher dans la grotte, et sa vision de nuit performante le laissa deviner les parois courbes de la caverne. Il s’avança un peu pour laisser la place aux deux autres  et leur permettre de véritablement rentrer dans la caverne. 

Chan et Jisung finirent pa r sortir à leur tour de la galerie, et se dressèrent sur leurs pattes, eux qui avaient dû ramper ventre contre sol dans la galerie.  Ils eurent beau s dresser tout ce qu’ils pouvaient, ici, dans la grotte, leur dos ne toucha i t pas le plafond, ni même leurs oreilles. 

Changbin savait que sa tête ne touchait elle non plus le plafond s'il s'asseyait en humain sur le sol froid, mais Dongchul avait un buste plus grand. Alors, encore une fois, si les oreilles de Chan ne touchaient pas, ils devaient être a priori tranquilles pour tout ce qui était dimension. 

Normalement. Enfin, l’oméga l’espérait grandement, parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de réussir à trouver un grotte plus grande. Et il n’était pas sûr accessoirement qu’attaquer au burin le plafond était une bonne idée.   
  
Il regarda les alphas observer les lieux, et inspecter son travail. Puis Changbin reprit forme humaine, s’enroulant dans une épaisse fourrure qu’il avait pensé à ramener la veille. De toute façon, Jisung et Chan s'empressèrent de se coller contre lui, inquiet qu’il ne prenne froid.  
  


Changbin attrapa la boite d’allumette caché e dans l’un e des encoches, avant d’en sortir une et de l’allumer. Il  enflamma  ensuite  la mèche de chacune des bougies autour de la caverne, Jisung et Chan le suivant religieusement, collés à lui.  


Une fois toutes les bougies allumées, les deux alphas observèrent de nouveau la pièce, à la lueur des bougies, et Changbin leur expliqua ce qu’il avait pu faire. Il parla des encoches qu’il avait taillées dans la pierre et les délimitations au sol, raison des ampoules qu’il s’était faites aux paumes.   
  
D’ailleurs, à la seule mention de celles-ci, Jisung se fit un plaisir de lécher ses paumes comme ci cela pouvait aider à les soigner.

  
Changbin le remercia en lui grattouillant le front, avant d’annoncer qu’il comptait mettre de la literie sur une partie du sol de la caverne de sorte à ce que Dongchul puisse être confortablement installé, et tapisser le reste de chaume, de mousse et de poils, surtout pour les loups.

Chan et Jisung acceptèrent facilement sa proposition, et une fois qu’ils furent rentré à l'hanok, Chan annonça qu’ils allaient, mercredi, avant d’aller chez Dongchul, récupérer de la nouvelle literie pour la caverne. D’ailleurs, de fil en aiguille, Chan commença à se demander à voix  haute si la caverne ne pourrait pas être utilisé e quand certains des membres de la meute avai en t leur s périod es . 

Changbin et Jisung validèrent à moitié son idée, j u geant cependant que pour passer ses périodes en humain dans la caverne, il valait mieux que ce soit quand même relativement le printemps à défaut de l’été.  P arce qu’autrement, ils allaient se geler les miches même si leur température corporelle était plus él evée avec les périodes et le sexe. 

Et littéralement hein, vu la quantité de liquide qui  allait maculer leur peau.

En tout cas, cela était à réfléchir, mais pour l'instant, la tanière allait rester une simple cachette et lieu pour s’isoler et se câliner.

Il n’empêchait qu’ils se retrouvèrent mercredi devant un grand magasin de literies et de décorations, à choisir ce qu’il fallait pour la caverne. Chan laissa ses cadets faire, choisissant peut-être un ou deux coussins, grinçant juste à peine des dents quand ils passèrent à la caisse.   
  
Il fallait se dire que c’était un investissement sur le long terme.

Ils cachèrent tout ça dans le coffre du SUV avec leurs courses de la semaine, avant de gagner l’immeuble dans lequel Dongchul résidait. En ayant bien évidemment fait d’abord un détour par le café, parce que Jisung voulait son cheesecake, et Chan devinait que Dongchul avait besoin de café et de pâtisserie pour se donner du courage.

D’ailleurs, à peine Dongchul eut il ouvert la porte que Jisung se jeta à son cou. Dongchul eut à peine le temps d’enrouler ses bras autour de la taille du jeune alpha que celui-ci se reculait et le prenait par les épaules, plissant les yeux. 

— **Tu dors mal, non ? Tu as l'air épuisé.**

Dongchul lui fit un sourire fatigué et enroula plus fermement ses bras autour de Jisung avant de l'attirer à lui et de le serrer fort contre son torse. Jisung se laissa faire, nouant ses bras derrière la nuque du bêta et fronçant les sourcils d’inquiétude.

— **C'est l'effet des examens.** Marmonna le bêta contre le crâne de Jisung. 

Le jeune alpha ne put qu’acquiescer tristement et serrer les épaules de son aîné pour tenter de le réconforter et de lui donner de la force. Il embrassa brièvement ses lèvres avant de se glisser derrière lui et de retirer ses chaussures pour laisser les autres saluer Dongchul à leur tour. 

Changbin l’enlaça brièvement, et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. L’oméga récupéra ensuite les pâtisseries et les boissons des mains de Chan avant de rejoindre Jisung, voulant absolument laisser les aînés face à face avec un semblant d’intimité.

Chan se racla la gorge, et tendit un gobelet de Mocha à Dongchul. 

— **Courage ? T** enta il avec hésitation, un petit sourire timide étirant ses lèvres. 

— **Merci.** Souffla Dongchul en prenant la tasse d'une main. 

L'autre main hésita, remuant dans les airs comme si Dongchul ne savait pas faire quoi faire avec. Chan finit par s'approcher, et enlaça délicatement les hanches de Dongchul pour lui permettre de fuir s'il le voulait. Pourtant le bêta ne se déroba pas, et enroula son bras libre autour des épaules de Chan, ce dernier pressant sa joue contre l'épaule du bêta alors que leurs torses se collaient.

Ils entendirent des gazouillis attendris derrière eux,  e t Chan adressa un sale  regard aux deux jeunes loup s , qui se contentèrent de sourire innocemment. 

Les deux aînés se séparèrent, et Chan retira aussi ses chaussures pendant que Dongchul guidait les plus jeunes jusqu'à la table à manger.

— **Pourquoi on mange pas dans le canapé ?** Questionna Jisung avec une petite moue quand il vit Dongchul tirer une chaise et s'asseoir dessus. **On le fait bien à la maison !**

Le bêta lui jeta un regard las. 

— **Parce que tu n'es pas propre.** Annonça-t-il mi-figue mi-raisin. **Et si tu as le malheur de tacher le canapé, mes parents vont m’étrangler.**

Jisung ne sut quoi répondre à ça,  paraissant un peu inquiet en entendant la menace. Puis il fit la moue, du moins jusqu'à que Changbin ouvre la petite boîte en carton contenant les pâtisseries. 

Un grand sourire fendit alors son visage et il tendit ses mains, remuant ses doigts pour que Changbin lui donne son cheesecake. Changbin lui mit rapidement la part dans les mains du jeune alpha avant que celui ne commence à chouiner, et Jisung le remercia en battant des paupières comme un petit ange. 

Changbin donna l'éclair au chocolat à Chan, et sortit un morceau de brownie pour Dongchul. 

— **Ça te va ?** Questionna Jisung alors que Changbin s’asseyait finalement avec une religieuse au café. 

— **Oui, oui biens sûr.** Le rassura Dongchul avec un gentil sourire. **Je** **ne** **suis pas bien difficile.** Promit il en prenant une bouchée de gâteau. 

Chacun se mit à grignoter sa pâtisserie, en silence parce qu'ils ne se taisaient que quand ils mangeaient,. Et encore, à vrai dire. Difficile de faire taire Jisung quand il était lancé. 

Mais pour une fois il se tut, et Dongchul baigna dans l'atmosphère détendue, se remplissant du plaisir d'avoir enfin la meute autour de lui. Même s'il n'était pas forcément très content  que la rencontre ait lieu dans l’appartement.

Ses parents, depuis la discussion que Dongchul avait eut avec son père, étaient relativement distants. Ils étaient cordiaux, ils prenaient poliment des nouvelles, mais c'était définitivement pas une relation fusionnelle. 

Dongchul n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille,  alors ce comportement lui allait parfaitement . Il n'était même pas triste. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec eux.

  
Peut-être qu’un jour ils se rabibocheront. Mais pour l’instant, ce n’était définitivement pas le plan.

Après le goûter, Dongchul prit la  S witch et ils gagnèrent la chambre. Dongchul était en tête, Chan était parti aux toilettes,  et Changbin et Jisung suivaient docilement le bêta .  Celui-ci  ouvrit la porte, entra et gagna son lit. 

Quand il s'assit, il releva la tête seulement pour se rendre compte que Jisung et Changbin étaient toujours sur le pas de la porte 

— **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

Jisung et Changbin échangèrent un regard, puis le jeune alpha eut un sourire en coin. 

— **Ça sent le sexe.** Répondit Jisung l'air de rien en rentrant, et en fermant la porte derrière lui. 

Changbin et Jisung s’approchèrent, et Dongchul pinça les lèvres. Il était persuadé d'avoir suffisamment aéré, et il avait même mis un coups de vaporisateur suppressant d'odeur. 

— **Quoi**? Fit il alors en croisant les bras, face au regard narquois et goguenard de ses cadets. **Les examens me stressent, je me détends comme je peux.** Ajouta-t-il en baissant le visage pour cacher ses joues rouges. 

Il entendit les deux autres rire, et il se retrouva soudainement avec Jisung sur les genoux, et Changbin autour de son dos. 

— **On te juge pas, promis.** Lui assura Jisung en lui embrassant la joue. **C'est juste qu'on a pas l’habitude de sentir l'odeur de ton excitation, donc on voulait marquer le coup.** Expliqua-t-il ensuite en caressant doucement la mâchoire de Dongchul. 

Le bêta avait du se raser récemment, parce qu'il y avait une petite coupure près de son nez, et quelques zones encore un peu rêche sous sa mâchoire. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Jisung de la caresser tendrement. 

— **Sans compter que tu as suffisamment pris soin de nous pendant nos périodes pour qu'on ait plus le droit de se moquer de toi ainsi.** Ajouta Changbin qui frottait sa joue conte l’épaule du bêta comme un gros chat. 

Dongchul se contenta de faire un son de gorge vaguement convaincu, et Jisung prit son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser lentement. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de la crème et du coulis de fruit rouges du cheesecake, et Dongchul ne mit qu'une seconde à ouvrir la bouche. 

Changbin les regarda s'embrasser langoureusement tranquillement, pas du tout dérang é , et presque enthousiaste de voir ses deux compagnons fonctionner si bien ensemble.  Et peut-être même aussi un peu excité, mais on ne risquait pas de le remarquer avec l’odeur de Dongchul dans l’air.

Ce fut d'ailleurs comme ça que Chan les trouva quand il revint des toilettes. Dongchul et Jisung se tenaient la nuque et s'embrassaient langoureusement pendant que Changbin caressait distraitement le ventre du bêta par-dessus son gros gilet marron. 

Chan se racla la gorge  bruyamment . 

  
Jisung prit son petit temps pour se reculer, même si Dongchul paraissait un peu nerveux. Il avait toujours besoin de s’adapter à toute cette histoire de polyamour. Mais cela s’arrangeait. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il se serait empresser de s’éloigner de Jisung, les joues brûlantes.  
  
Mais maintenant, il se contenta de s’affaisser contre Changbin qui le serrait toujours dans ses bras, Jisung tournant la tête pour regarder Chan.

— **Mmh ?** Fit il innocemment en battant des paupières.

Chan secoua sa tête.

— **Je vous abandonne cinq minutes et je vous retrouve à vous l écher les amygdales.**

  
Jisung eut un petit son d e gorge  amusé .   
  
**—** **Dongchul sentait le sexe,** **et** **je suis un homme f** **aible** **.** S’expliqua-t-il simplement.

Changbin se mit à glousser, cachant son visage dans les omoplates de Dongchul. Chan se contenta de secouer sa tête et de soupirer, avant de s’installer sur la chaise de bureau, sortant au passage son ordinateur de sa sacoche.

  
Il se mit ensuite rapidement à bosser, l’air très concentré,  n’accordant aucune attention aux trois autres.

  
Qu’importe, c’était tant pis pour lui, honnêtement.

Jisung lui jeta un coup d’œil, et comme Chan semblait vraiment concentré, Changbin et Jisung d’un même mouvement forcèrent le bêta à s’allonger sur le lit. Dongchul hoqueta de surprise, parce qu’en vrai Jisung et Changbin avaient de la force, et ensuite, il ne s’était définitivement pas attendu à ça.

Pourtant, il se laissa faire, même si les deux jeunes loups le regardaient avec des airs prédateurs.

— **Qu’est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-il avec un once de timidité, pas habitué à se retrouver ainsi au centre de l’attention.

— **On veut te chouchouter.** Expliqua Changbin en frottant sa joue contre la main du bêta, qu’il avait porté à son visage.

— **Tu le mérites.** Approuva Jisung en hochant la tête. **Tu travailles dur.**

Dongchul eut un son de gorge dubitatif. Il n’appelait pas sa méthode de révisions travailler dur. Il faisait honnêtement pas grand-chose par rapport à ses camarades de classe, qui passaient chaque heure de libre à réviser, à suivre des cours particuliers avec des tuteurs ou dans des écoles privées.

Même Chan, Changbin et Jisung travaillaient plus que lui, à se battre, un tant soi peu, pour survivre.

Dongchul ne savait accessoirement pas ce qu’ils voulait dire par prendre soin de lui.  Il avait peu peur que ce soit sexuel, même si Changbin n’en avait définitivement pas parlé avec lui. Jisung dut le sentir, parce qu’il lui donna une pichenette à son nez. 

— **À quoi tu penses encore, Chul-ie ? On veut juste te faire des bisous** **voyons** **.** Chantonna Jisung en se penchant et en embrassant le nez, là où il l’avait gentiment attaqué.

Changbin acquiesça gaiement, et se coucha contre le bêta, frottant son visage contre le torse et le flanc de leur aîné. Ce dernier rougit un peu face à tant d’attention, et caressa les cheveux de Changbin qui ferma les yeux et ronronna du fond de sa gorge

Jisung se coucha contre l’autre flanc du bêta, un peu en hauteur par rapport à Changbin pour pouvoir presser son visage dans le cou de Dongchul et frotter son nez contre ses glandes. Dongchul eut un long soupir de bien être, confortablement installé et agréablement entouré.

Changbin restait au niveau de son torse, à caresser distraitement son ventre en ronronnant faiblement, motivé par la main du bêta qui massait inconsciemment sa nuque. L’oméga se sentait partir, mais il ne le remarquait pas vraiment.

Jisung finit quant à lui par prendre le visage de Dongchul en coupe et l’embrassa longuement, l’un des bras du bêta passant autour de sa taille et caressant paresseusement sa hanche.

Ils restèrent à se prélasser comme ça, du moins jusqu’à que Jisung ne réalise que Changbin avait basculé dans l’o-zone, et qu’il était ailleurs. Dongchul fut malheureusement mis au second plan, Jisung et le bêta se concentrant plutôt sur Changbin qui était particulièrement vulnérable dans cet état.

L’oméga était béat et docile, enlaçant la nuque de Jisung quand celui-ci le redressa avec un petit son de gorge très oméga. Cela fit sortir Chan de sa tête et de son travail, et il fit rouler la chaise jusqu’au petit lit du bêta pour venir voir de quoi il en retournait.

Jisung finit par lui donner Changbin, pour avoir Dongchul rien que pour lui. L’Alpha accepta facilement, Changbin était tout mignon dans cet état, et pas vraiment dérangeant. Après un dernier regard à Dongchul et Jisung qui étaient maintenant allongés face à face sur le flanc sur le lit, Chan retourna au bureau, Changbin à cheval sur lui, pelotonné contre son torse.

Changbin ne dormait pas vraiment, il était dans un vrai état  second , qu i le rendait peu répondant et particulièrement docile. Il était dans le flou,  dans le brouillard , mais il était bien entouré. Il sentait le torse ferme de Chan sous lui  sa joue , et son odeur emplissait ses poumons. Son oméga se sentait  e n sécurité, alors il se sentait bien.   
  
Chan embrassait parfois s on crâne , caressant son dos quand il n’avait pas besoin de ses deux mains pour taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Jisung et Dongchul étaient intiment enlacés, leurs fronts collés, et les yeux clos. Ils s’embrassaient parfois, mais ils respiraient surtout ensemble, l’odeur des pâtisseries flottant dans l’air, tout autant que celle de la foret et des épices.

Et au fond de lui, au fond de sa tête, Dongchul sentait quelque chose remuer.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	107. Chapitre 107, ou Jisung le boudin de porte

Dongchul avait passé un super mercredi, puis ses parents étaient rentrés, avaient commenté distraitement sur les odeurs dans l'air, et son humeur s'était assombri. Oui cela sentait l'adolescent et des loups étrangers. 

Mais la meute était passée il y avait quelques heures, et Dongchul avait eut beau allumer des bougies et utiliser des désodorisants, il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître leurs odeurs comme par magie. Et puis ils exagéraient. 

Cela ne sentait pas tant que ça dans les pièces de vie, ils n’avaient juste pas l’habitude de sentir des odeurs étrangères

Quand vint l’heure du repas du soir, cela se passa comme cela se passait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Silencieux, mais pas le silence agréable que Dongchul pouvait avoir avec la meute quand ils mangeaient tous ensemble. Non, c'était surtout barbant et presque désagréable. 

Ses parents avaient juste demandé comment se passaient ses examens, et il n'avait pu que hausser les épaules. Cela se passait, que voulaient ils qu'il dise ? Il ne rendait jamais copie blanche, il répondait à toutes les questions sans trop de soucis, et il avait le temps de finir ses rédactions. 

Pour ce qui était de la véracité de ses réponses, cependant, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait l’impression de bien s débrouiller, mais il n’y avait que la correction qui pourrait le confirmer. En tout cas, ses réponses satisfirent ses parents.

Ils le laissèrent regagner sa chambre sans chercher à le retenir, et Dongchul abandonna l'idée de réviser pour le rester de la soirée. Il l'avait déjà fait avant que la meute arrive, et avant que ses parents ne rentrent. Il avait bien le droit de s'accorder une pause et de se détendre. 

Il alluma son ordinateur et repensa à ce qu'avaient senti Jisung et Changbin en rentrant dans sa chambre, et il se laissa tomber sur son siège avec un soupir las. C'était sa réaction, qu'il ne comprenait pas, plus que celle de Jisung et Changbin. 

Il avait déjà senti cette odeur de sexe plus d'une fois, il avait senti l'odeur des ruts, des chaleurs, de l'excitation de chacun d'entre eux. Dongchul était maintenant complètement désensibilisé à tout ça, avec tout ce qu’il avait vécu. 

Si c’était normal ou non, d’être désensibilisé comme ça, il ne le savait pas, mais ce n’était pas là question. En tout cas c’était pratique quand il devait prendre soin de la meute quand les autres avaient leurs périodes.

Le problème était que quand cela le concernait lui… Il devenait tout gêné. Il allait vraiment devoir travailler sur ça. Ce n'était pas normal d'avoir dix-huit ans et d'être aussi gêné. Surtout quand il voyait comment Jisung, lui, était aussi à l'aise. 

Après certes, on pourrait dire que Jisung avait vécu plus de chose que lui, qu’il avait une vie sexuelle plus active. Et de toute façon, Dongchul allait avoir le temps. Il allait avoir tout son temps, aussi bien pour découvrir les joies du sexe, que travailler sur son instinct ou pour trouver sa place au sein de la Meute. 

Il avait tout le temps de devenir à l’aise.

Le lendemain, il fit son épreuve d'économie, et appela Jisung à midi seulement pour que le jeune alpha lui rappelle qu'il fallait qu'il aille acheter des préservatifs avant de retourner à l’hanok.

Dongchul arriva à son épreuve de géopolitique les joues écarlates, et Hyeja haussa les sourcils, mais ne put pas, pour son plus grand bonheur, le taquiner. Une fois qu'il eut fini de composer cependant, il s'empressa de quitter le lycée pour aller faire des emplettes. 

Il comptait bien faire d'une pierre deux coups, et de prendre les pendentifs tout autant que les préservatifs. Parce qu’il avait décidé de prendre un pendentif pour chacun des membres. Il avait déjà décidé de les leur offrir pour le White Day, pour les remercier de tout ce qu’ils avaient pu faire pour lui.

Ils allaient pouvoir porter le pendentif que Dongchul allait leur offrir avec ce qu’ils avaient déjà, et Dongchul allait s’en prendre un, comme ça ils allaient être assortis, et il ferait vraiment partie de la meute. Il n’était juste cependant pas sûr de quel bijou prendre, mais il verrait bien ce qu’il y avait en stock.

Comme le magasin de la mère de Hyeja était proche du lycée, il décida d’y aller à pied. 

Il faisait un froid de canard, mais au point où il était, il allait finir les joues rouges de gêne à un moment ou un autre. Autan faire genre que c'était plus a cause du froid qu'une simple boîte de préservatif. 

Dongchul poussa timidement la porte de la boutique, et une clochette se fit entendre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et desserra son écharpe. Il faisait relativement chaud dans l'échoppe, alors il ouvrit même son manteau et regarda tout autour de lui. 

Il y avait des présentoirs et des étagères partout, remplis à rebord de tout un tas de bijoux fantaisies. Du bracelet, aux colliers en passant par les bagues, les boucles d'oreilles ou encore les bracelets de cheville, il y avait tout ce qu’un cœur consommateur pouvait désirer et bien plus encore.

Et derrière le comptoir, il y avait une alpha au regard perçant. 

— Bonjour. Salua-t-elle en le regardant hésiter avec amusement.  
— Hum, bonjour.

Il s'approcha du comptoir, et regarda une dernière fois autour de lui avant de se dire qu'il valait mieux demander que perdre son temps à chercher ce qu'il voulait. Parce qu’il avait définitivement un certain motif en tête.

— Est-ce que vous auriez des pendentifs de flocon ? Il se gratta la nuque. Je sais que c'est un petit peu spécifique… 

La femme ne sembla pas perturbée par une telle demande et regarda une étagère en particulier avec un air pensif avant de reconcentrer sur le visage de Dongchul. 

— J’en ai bien quelques-uns. Mais que recherchez vous exactement ? Comme matériaux ?   
— Quelque chose de résistant ? Qui ne s'abîme pas facilement et qui dure longtemps. Annonça Dongchul avec hésitation. 

Puis il hocha la tête pour lui-même, déterminé. Oui, c'était le mieux, surtout en sachant comment ils vivaient, plus c’était résistant, mieux cela allait être. La femme se frotta distraitement le poing, paraissant réfléchir, avant de contourner le comptoir et de s'approcher d'une étagère. 

Elle farfouilla dans un petit panier en osier un instant avant de sortir un petit objet rond. 

— Quelque chose comme ça ? Questionna-t-elle en tenant l'objet entre son pouce et son index. 

Dongchul s'approcha curieusement. C'était un simple cercle en bois plein, avec gravé dessus un petit flocon de neige à huit branches dans un style très minimaliste. C'était simple, mais cela avait l'air solide. Et pas trop cher.

— C'est du bois d’épicéa, d'où la couleur. C'est vernis, donc résistant. Mais vous pouvez rajouter du vernis si vous estimez que ce n'est pas assez. L'attache risque peut être de s’oxyder cependant. Reconnut elle. 

Dongchul acquiesça, c'était pile ce qu'il voulait. Et l'attache était bien le cadet de ses soucis, au pire, il en trouverait de nouvelle s’il le fallait un jour. 

— C'est combien ?   
— Quatre mille wons.   
— J’en prendrais quatre. Annonça alors Dongchul du tact au tac. 

Il vit l'une des paupières de la vendeuse s'agiter nerveusement, mais elle haussa les épaules, et chercha quelques instants dans le panier avant de retourner derrière le comptoir pour enregistrer la commande. 

Dongchul retourna devant la caisse enregistreuse, et sortit quatre billets de son porte feuille avant de se mordre la lèvre. 

— Dites… La vendeuse leva la tête. Vous avez aussi des colliers ? Quelque chose d’aussi résistant et très simple. 

La femme acquiesça et se pencha pour chercher dans le comptoir. Quand elle se releva, elle avait dans la main un simple collier tressé. Elle lui expliqua brièvement le système de fermoir, qui laissa Dongchul un peu perplexe.

Quand il ressortit un peu plus tard de la boutique de bijoux fantaisies avec un petit sachet contenant ses achats, il se dit qu’il avait vraiment du avoir affaire à la mère de Hyeja, parce qu’il voyait définitivement la ressemblance entre les deux. 

Et accessoirement, la vendeuse ne lui avait pas fait payer le collier. Bon, ce n’était qu’un détail, mais peut être que cela voulait dire qu’elle l’avait elle aussi reconnu. Peut-être même que Hyeja lui avait parlé de lui. Peut-être qu’elle lui avait montré où il était sur la photo de classe.

Non, il ne valait mieux pas, il avait toujours une tête bizarre sur les photos de classe. En même temps qui seulement réussissait à avoir une tête potable sur les photos de classe ? Qu’importe, il avait d’autres chats à fouetter.

Les pendentifs, c’était déjà ça. Maintenant… Le plus drôle.

Mon Dieu. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait…

Après une courte réflexion avec lui-même… Non, qu’est-ce qu’il racontait, il avait passé chaque seconde de sa journée quand il ne pensait pas à ses examens à réfléchir à la manière de procéder pour acheter des préservatifs. Parce que oui, cela demandait de la réflexion.

Est-ce qu’il passait par une petite supérette de rue loin de son appartement familiale pour en acheter ? Ou est ce qu’il valait mieux passer par le grand supermarché du centre-ville avec des caisses automatiques ?

Non mais parce que regarder le vendeur dans les yeux alors qu’il achetait simplement une boite de préservatif, c’était hors de question. Il allait se liquéfier sur place, cela allait être gênant, et oui, il allait partir vivre dans la foret, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’allait jamais revenir en ville.

Et oui il y avait peu de chance qu’il croise le caissier un jour, mais Dongchul faisait de l'anxiété et son anxiété lui tordait le ventre, alors y aller passer par le supermarché dans le centre, monter son masque jusqu’à ses yeux et baisser sa casquette jusqu’à son nez, et prier pour ne croiser personne qu’il connaissait.

Bon après, ce n’était pas comme s’il connaissait grand monde, certes. Et encore une fois, après tout ça, il partait se terrer dans la forêt. Mais bon.

Il se gara à proximité du supermarché, parce que comme il était dans le centre, son lycée n'était définitivement pas la porte à côté. Il ne mit ensuite qu'une petite minute à trouver le rayon préservatif, qui était en face des produits ménages mais très bien, pourquoi pas. 

Il voulut prendre la première boîte qui lui passait sous le nez, avant de réaliser qu'il y avait différents types, et différentes tailles, et encore plein d’autres options qui rendaient Dongchul perplexe et un peu paniqué. Après un moment de bogue mental complet, il finit par attraper une boîte avec écrit bêta et moyen dessus, et courut jusqu'au rayon pâtisserie, les joues rouges et l’air complètement paniqué. 

Il devait définitivement avoir l’air très suspect.

Il récupéra une boite de cheesecake instantanée, et gagna ensuite les caisses automatiques avec l'air le plus adulte et normal qu'il pouvait faire au vu de la situation. Pas sûr que ce soit très efficace, mais personne ne croisa son regard, ni remarqua ce qu'il avait dans les mains. 

Parfait. 

Le passage à la caisse fut rapide, et la surveillante était trop occupée à discuter avec une collègue pour faire attention à lui. Deux minutes plus tard, il était dans sa voiture et son cœur ne voulait pas se calmer. Bon sang, il avait acheté des préservatifs. Ça y est, c'est un adulte ! 

Il secoua sa tête, prit une photo de la boîte et l'envoya à Chan. Il n'allait pas avoir de réponse, mais c'était déjà une bonne chose de faite.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il réalisa que sa mère était peut-être déjà rentrée, et qu’il ne valait mieux pas qu’elle réalise ce qu’il avait bien pu acheter. Il cacha donc la boîte au fond de son sac de cours et pria pour que sa mère n'ait pas de sixième sens. 

Elle n'en eut pas, heureusement, bien qu'elle interpellât Dongchul une fois la porte d'entrée passée. Le jeune homme frôla la rupture d'anévrisme, mais elle se contenta de lui demander à quel heure il comptait partir le lendemain. 

— Je ne sais pas. Dix-huit heures ? Finit il par répondre du tac au tac., avec une voix peut-être un peu trop aiguë, mais sa mère ne remarqua rien 

Comme sa dernière épreuve finissait tard, il avait décidé d’aller récupérer des pizzas, une idée qu'il avait eut au cours de la semaine, et rentrer directement à la maison. Sa mère fit un peu la tête en entendant son plan. 

— Du coup le dîner d'adieu c'est ce soir ? Questionna elle en un murmure déçu. 

Dongchul se lécha les lèvres, avant d'acquiescer simplement. Il sentait la culpabilité lui chatouiller les entrailles à la vue des traits tirés de sa mère et de la lueur triste dans ses yeux, mais il avait le droit de vouloir partir d'ici au plus vite. 

Il s'empressa alors de gagner sa chambre sans que sa mère ne cherche à le retenir. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Le dîner d'adieu fut un véritable festin de petits plats différents. Sa mère avait les lèvres tordues en une expression triste, mais son père ne paraissait pas plus impacté que ça. 

— On te verra le jour de la remise des diplômes, ce n’est pas encore un adieu. Avait il expliqué quand sa compagne avait signalé son apparente nonchalance d'un regard appuyé. 

Ils ne parlèrent pas plus, et c'était honnêtement très bien comme ça. L'air triste de sa mère ne suffit pas à le faire culpabiliser. Du moins pas trop fort. 

Le lendemain, les épreuves s'enchaînèrent, et Dongchul passa chaque moment libre à penser à la meute. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte que c'était fini. Qu'après cette journée, il avait enfin son diplôme, et qu’il en avait fini avec le lycée et l’école en général, et qu’il n’allait plus jamais avoir de cours. 

Qu'il allait être diplômé. Qu'il allait être enfin libre. 

Il n’appela pas la Meute à midi, parce que personne n'avait répondu à son message de la veille. Il décida de ne pas trop se poser de question, pour ne pas paniquer pour rien et foirer sa dernière épreuve de la journée. 

À la place, il échangea avec les gens de son discord jusqu'à qu'on les fasses rentrer dans la salle d'examen. Quand il en ressortit, quatre heures plus tard, Hyeja, qui était sortie plus tôt que lui cette fois, l'attendait près de la sortie. 

Il fronça les sourcils, et elle lui tendit un bout de papier avec une série de chiffres griffonnés. Dongchul le prit mécaniquement, et la regarda avec un petit surpris. Elle haussa les épaules l'air de rien et mit ses mains dans ses poches. 

— Je sais que tu n'as pas de réseau au fin fond de ta forêt mais… Si un jour tu passes dans le coin, hésite pas à me dire que tu es encore en vie et que les ours ou je sais pas quoi ne t'ont pas mangé. Finit elle avec un gentil sourire.   
— Je ferais ça, pas de soucis. 

Il y eut un temps de flottement. 

— Bon courage avec l'université. Salua finalement Dongchul.   
— Bon courage à toi avec ta bande de joyeux lurons. Répliqua Hyeja, avec une note malicieuse dans la voix. Et profite bien de ton achat. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Dongchul ne savait pas si elle parlait des pendentifs ou des préservatifs,mais il se décida à ne pas lui poser la question. Ils se séparèrent après un dernier sourire. Ils allaient se revoir pour la remise des diplômes, normalement. Mais c'était mieux de se dire au revoir maintenant, comme on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer d'ici là. 

Dongchul quitta le lycée sans se retourner, heureux qu’il en ait enfin fini avec cet enfer.

Il gagna rapidement la voiture, puis l'appartement de ses parents. La plupart de ses affaires étaient déjà dans des sacs et des boîtes, mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il prenait toutes ses affaires avec lui aujourd'hui. 

Il allait laisser le plus gros, dont notamment son précieux ordinateur ici, et venir le chercher plus tard. Quand il y aura de la connexion et de la place à l’hanok.

Il fit plusieurs trajets entre le pick-up et l'appartement pour tout charger. Au dernier, il tomba sur sa mère qui s'apprêtait à rentrer du travail. En le voyant ainsi les bras chargés, ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes. 

Dongchul fronça les sourcil, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. 

— C'est toujours difficile quand l'oiseau quitte le nid. Murmura-t-elle tristement. Mais au moins tu seras plus heureux là-bas, mmh ? Conclut elle. 

Dongchul ne pas quoi dire, alors il ne dit rien. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa doucement ses joues pour lui faire baisser la tête et embrassa son front. 

— J'espère juste… Commença-t-elle en se reculant, le regard fuyant. Que malgré ce qu'on a pu te faire, tu ne nous renieras pas.  
— J'y réfléchirai. Finit il par répondre simplement. 

Sa mère acquiesça et lui souhaita bon voyage. Il la remercia avant de lui tourner résolument le dos et de regagner sa voiture. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Le mercredi soir avait été très chargé. Changbin, Jisung et Changbin avaient dû déplacer tous leurs achats dans la réserve, et ensuite ils avaient dû choisir tout ce qu'ils allaient emmener dans la tanière, pour faire le nid et couvrir le sol. 

Ils avaient, le matin avant le déjeuner, nettoyé de fond en comble la caverne, du moins autant que possible sachant qu'elle allait être utilisée par des loups, et spoiler alerte, les loups n'étaient pas super propres. 

Même s'ils adoraient se faire mutuellement leur toilette. 

Jeudi et vendredi furent tout autant consacré à la caverne que le reste de la semaine. Il fallait absolument que tout soit prêt avant l'arrivée de Dongchul vendredi soir, parce qu'ils comptait bien l'amener ici dès la semaine prochaine. 

Pour peu que la météo soit bonne parce qu'il était absolument hors de questions de ruiner tous leurs efforts dès la première utilisation de la tanière. Bon sang, cela allait être un plaisir en été, pendant la saison humide, d’ailleurs.

Avec un peu de chance, Dongchul aura appris à se transformer d'ici là, et ce serait moins dérangeant s’ils transformaient la tanière en quelque chose de dégueulasse à force de l’utiliser. Ou alors, ils arrêteront juste d'utiliser celle-ci pour leurs tanières personnelles.

Quoi que, c’était toujours bien d’avoir quelque chose d’aussi grand, pour les siestes en tas….

Ils verraient, ils aviseraient. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore se projeter, si cela se trouvait d’ici l’été ils allaient être le double du nombre qu’ils étaient déjà !

Après avoir nettoyé la caverne de fond en comble, ils ramenèrent finalement la literie qu’ils avaient pu acheter. Ils étaient en humain, si ce n’était pour Jisung qui ne vivait que pour être en loup, et Changbin comme Chan étaient tout emmitouflés dans leur manteau d’hiver, et leurs accessoires habituels. Mais ils se mit étonnamment à faire chaud là-dedans, avec Jisung qui bloquait la sortie, et l’entrée d’air froid.

Ils finirent donc par retirer leurs accessoires, les empilant dans un coin, pendant qu'ils s’activaient pour tapisser le sol de la caverne de quelque chose d’assez moelleux pour être confortable pour un cul humain aux os pointus. Jisung en attendant, restait sagement couché devant l’entrée et se léchait nonchalant les pattes, inutile. 

Bon en vrai, il servait de boudin de porte et de soutien moral. Et ce n’était pas comme il pouvait participer à la création du nid, parce que c’était définitivement le truc de Chan et Changbin seulement.

Cela leur prit une bonne heure pour que ces deux là justement soient satisfait du résultat, et ils finirent affalés dans le nid nouvellement fait, testant leur création. Jisung abandonna son coin pour venir s'installer sur eux en remuant gaiement de la queue. 

Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, et Changbin finit par marmotter qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen de boucher l'entrée de la galerie pour ne pas que l'air chaud s’en échappe, tout en faisant en sorte qu’ils ne meurent pas asphyxiés. 

Jisung se leva, attrapa un coussin entre ses crocs aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait, et alla le mettre devant l'ouverture. De cette manière, ce n'était pas complètement fermé, mais ce n'était pas complètement ouvert aussi. 

Il retourna ensuite se coucher sur ses aînés, leur tenant chaud. Changbin enfouit ses doigts dans le pelage épais de son poitrail, et Chan chantonnait distraitement au fond de sa gorge. Ils en profitèrent d’ailleurs pour parler brièvement du festin qu’ils voulaient faire pour le retour de Dongchul. 

Comme ils avaient fait les courses, ils avaient largement de quoi préparer tout un tas de petits plats faits avec amour, et s’ils pouvaient trouver une volaille se serait parfait. Sans compter qu’il devait bien rester une ou deux bouteilles d’alcool au fin fond de la réserve… 

Ce fut comme ça qu’ils passèrent leur vendredi après-midi à chasser, à la recherche d'une volaille. Sauf que les oies n’étaient toujours pas rentrées de leur migration, et tout ce qui étaient faisan et perdrix avaient juste… Disparus. Alors que le temps était clément !

L’air était sec et froid, mais pas trop. L’eau avait même arrêté de geler le matin ! Mais il n’y avait plus de volaille. Alors ils pouvaient faire une croix sur leur festin du vendredi soi, mais ils étaient certains que Dongchul n’allait pas leur en tenir rigueur. De toute façon, Changbin et Jisung allaient distraire l’attention du bêta à coup de bisous, et tout ira bien.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Les doigts de Dongchul pianotaient presque nerveusement sur le volant. Il bouillonnait d'excitation. Ça y est il était libre. Il avait fini. Normalement il ne redoublait pas. Normalement il n'avait plus aucune raison de retourner en ville autre que pour les courses. 

Il allait définitivement pouvoir s'installer dans l'hanok, avec Chan, Jisung et Changbin. 

La cabine du pick-up était pleine. Il y avait des vêtements, des jeux de société et sa switch. Il avait pris quelques mangas et figurines, mais le plus gros de sa chambre était resté dans l'appartement. Pour sa défense, il ne pouvait rien mettre dans la cagette du pick-up, et la cabine était relativement petite. 

Qu'importe, il reviendrait chercher le reste un jour. Il n'y avait pas de connexion dans l'hanok, mais en vrai il pourrait discuter avec Chan. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient trouver une solution, trouver un moyen de ramener du Wi-Fi ou du réseau, parce que Chan en avait tout autant besoin que lui.

Mais en vrai, Dongchul pouvait bien ramener tout son ordinateur, ne serait ce peur jouer à des jeux hors ligne ou lire ses scans ou accéder à son immense réserve de productions audiovisuelle de qualité… 

Et de hentais.

Mais s'ils pouvaient avoir internet ce serait sympa, accessoirement. Parce que oui il avait dit à son frère qu'il pouvait vivre sans internet, mais pour le restant de sa vie ? Peut-être que cela allait finir par être un peu compliqué. 

Pour l'instant, il allait simplement profiter de la tranquillité qu'allait lui apporter la vie traditionnelle, et après il réfléchirait à comment améliorer leurs conditions de vie. 

Quand il se gara finalement devant l'hanok, tout son corps vibrait de joie. Il finit par sortir de la voiture, avec juste son petit sac à dos sur l'épaule. Mais quand il voulut pousser la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sous sa main. 

Jisung et Changbin se jetèrent sur lui, Chan étant derrière eux. Dongchul les accueillit avec plaisir, faisant juste glisser son sac au sol avant. Il referma ses bras sur ses cadets, et les serra fort, les visages des jeunes loups pressés contre ses glandes odorantes cervicales inférieures. 

Ils finirent par sortir du cou du bêta, et se mirent sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser l'un après l'autre. Jisung, puis Changbin, puis Jisung puis Changbin puis... Puis Chan les tira par la main en arrière, dégageant le passage. 

Jisung roula des yeux et prit le sac de Dongchul avant de repartir à l'intérieur de l'hanok avec l'oméga sur les talons. Chan s'approcha à son tour de Dongchul, et l’enlaça. 

— Bienvenue à la maison. Murmura Chan contre le cou de Dongchul.   
— Je suis content que ce soit enfin fini. Souffla Dongchul en pressant son visage contre la tempe de Chan. 

L'alpha fit un son de gorge rauque, et Dongchul sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir au son rassurant de l'alpha. Ça y était. Il était vraiment libre. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


	108. Chapitre 108, ou quand il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon vieux jeu de la bouteille

La Meute avait visiblement souhait é fêter le retour de Dongchul avec un festin, mais comme le bêta avait ramené des pizzas, ils décidèrent de faire ça le lendemain soir.  Honnêtement, cela les arrangeait comme ils n’avaient pas réussi à trouver de volaille comme ils l’avaient souhaité.

À la place donc, ils finirent tous autour de la table basse, à se battre pour des parts fumantes et dégoulinantes de fromage fondu. 

Les quatre pizzas que Dongchul avait acheté eurent vite fait de disparaître dans les estomacs des uns, mais surtout dans celui de Chan. 

— **Tu m'étonnes qu'il est aussi bien foutu.** Avait d'ailleurs marmonné Changbin, en regardant qui était le dernier encore entrain de manger. 

Jisung avait gloussé, il avait échang é  un regard complice avec Changbin, et Dongchul s'était content é de secouer la tête face à ces idiots. 

L'avantage avec les pizzas, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de vaisselle à faire ensuite, du coup ils n'eurent qu'à jeter les boîtes dans le bac des déchets recyclables, et ils eurent vite fait de gagner la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en tas dans le futon, plus ou moins habillé en fonction de la personne.

Jisung œilla un instant le petit futon de Dongchul, avant de faire la moue. 

— **On devrait l'enlever, non ? On en a plus besoin maintenant.** Affirma-t-il en serrant possessivement la tête de Dongchul son torse. 

Et le bêta qui ne disait rien, se laissant docilement faire par son cadet…  En même temps il était bien, ainsi presser contre son torse. Il entendait son cœur battre, et son odeur lui flottait autour, lui emplissant profondément les poumons.

— **Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser.** Objecta cependant Chan. **Si on a un nouveau membre ou je** **ne** **sais pas quoi, ce sera plus pratique si on a juste à changer les draps que** **de** **tout** **reins taller à chaque fois qu’il le faut** **.**

Changbin approcha d'un hochement de tête la déc l a ra tion de son aîné, avant d'ajouter :

— **Et si jamais quelqu'un a besoin d'être seul pour une raison ou une autre, il pourra se mettre de côté plus facilement.**

— **C'est vrai.**

Alors ils décidèrent de garder le futon, mais ce n'était pas comme si Dongchul comptait l'utiliser. Il était bien trop confortable au milieu des  trois autres, à dormir comme un tas de mikado s , enchevêtrés. 

Le seul problème de cette positon c'est qu'il avait les mollets de Changbin sur son dos et le visage de Jisung beaucoup trop loin du sien. Par contre, comme par hasard, celui de Chan était tout prêt. Dongchul était sûr que les deux plus jeunes l'avaient encore fait exprès. 

Ils avaient cette obsession un peu étrange avec Chan et lui. Dongchul ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien avoir d'intéressant dans leur relation.  Mais Chan, quant à lui, ne le savait que trop bien.

Ce n'était pas que Jisung et Changbin aimaient voir Chan vulnérable. Mais plutôt qu'ils aimaient voir leur aîné responsable et solide devenir vulnérable et adorable dans les bras de Dongchul. Ils voulaient que Chan soit heureux et qu'il puisse se détendre. 

Et à leurs yeux, Dongchul était pile ce qu'il fallait pour que Chan puisse faire tout ça. 

Peut-être que Chan lui-même,  inconsciemment, validait leur plan, et profitait d u fait que les deux plus jeunes faisaient tout pour les forcer à passe r du temps ensemble pour…  Effectivement p asser du temps avec Dongchul. 

Parce qu'ils avaient raison. Chan était heureux et détendu avec Dongchul. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux et détendu avec Changbin et Jisung. Mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de plus avec Dongchul. 

Parce que quand Chan était avec Dongchul, il avait pas autant le besoin d'être sur ses gardes et de faire attention  au moindre détail qu'avec ses cadets. 

Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était juste car Dongchul était plus vieux que lui, ou même juste parce que c'était un bêta, et que c'était un peu le principe des bêtas, de rendre les gens à l'aise. 

En tout cas, Chan était sûr d’une chose : Dongchul le faisait se sentir bien. Alors il rampa comme il put, parce que Changbin était à moitié allongé sur lui, jusqu'à Dongchul, et logea son visage dans le cou du bêta. Celui-ci eut un son de gorge surprit et se raidit le temps d'un instant avant de se détendre et de frotter sa joue contre le haut de son crâne. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Dongchul se réveilla tout seul comme un grand à sept heures tout pile, et il s’empressa de maudire son horloge biologique quand il réalisa l’heure qu’il était pour avoir aussi bien intégré le rythme du lycée quand il ne l'avait suivi qu'un mois. 

L’avantage tout de même d’un réveil à telle heure fut que le bêta put passer une bonne dizaine de minutes à juste somnoler et se rendre compte que le sommeil ne comptait définitivement pas le gagner de nouveau. 

Ils n'a vai ent pas boug é dans la nuit.  D u moins, si ce n'était pour Jisung qui avait fini à moitié en étoile de mer sur un coin de futon, la tête sur les jambes de Dongchul avec la moitié de son buste  étrangement tordu . 

Ce qui était bien avec leur futon pleins d'oreiller, de couvertures et de fourrures, c'était que même si on pourrait croire que dormir sur des gens n'était pas très confortable, surtout quand on était aussi osseux que Jisung, et bien ce n'était pas aussi terrible, en vrai ! 

Toute la literie permettait d'aplanir le terrain, et la chaleur corporelle des uns et des autres était un petit bonus non négligeable. 

Du coup, même si Changbin et Jisung dormaient sur lui, Dongchul n'avait pas d'os qui s’enfonçait désagréablement dans sa chair ni d'organe compressé grâce à la couverture dans laquelle il s'était enroulé. 

Et Chan était toujours dans son cou. 

L'alpha dormait profondément comme il en avait l’habitude, son souffle régulier caressant la peau du cou du bêta. Le connaissant, il n'allait pas se réveiller avant un bon bout de temps, et de tout façon, ce n'était pas comme si Dongchul allait pouvoir bouger avant que Changbin et Jisung ne se décident à le relâcher. 

Qu'importe. 

Il passa la demi-heure suivante bien réveill é , à regarder le plafond et à réfléchir au sens de sa vie. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que cela y était, il avait fini. Il n'avait plus de cours, plus de contrôle, plus d'horaire s fix es et rigoureuse s . 

Maintenant, sa vie, il comptait bien la vivre au jour le jour sans vraiment avoir à se projeter. 

Changbin finit par émerger à son tour, et commença par serrer fortement Dongchul dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer. Il se laissa ensuite rouler sur le côté, libérant Dongchul et tombant sur le futon entre le bêta et Jisung qui dormait toujours en étoile. 

Dongchul lui sourit et Changbin lui répondit, avant de s'approcher pour lui embrasser l'épaule.  Le bêta  éta nt au courant de leur règle de ne pas s'embrasser sur les lèvres  au réveil,  Dongchul répliqua en lui embrassant le front.

Puis l e bêta s'extirpa comme il put d'entre les deux alphas avant de quitter le lit main dans la main avec Changbin. Ils ne se lâchèrent que lors qu'il fall u t descendre les escaliers, et Dongchul nota le petit rebond dans la démarche de Changbin. 

Visiblement, l'oméga était très guilleret aujourd’hui.

En même temps, il était particulièrement heureux d'avoir enfin, pour un petit bout de temps indéfini, récupéré Dongchul. Lui aussi était particulièrement heureux que le bêta avait fini les cours. Parce que maintenant qu'il était retourné à la maison, le lien n'était plus aussi effiloch é .

Et accessoirement, Changbin était un Trésor, alors plus il avait de gens pour le chouchouter, mieux il se sentait. 

De plus, il aimait Dongchul. Peut-être pas autant que Chan et Jisung, du moins pas encore. Du coup, il voulait avoir le bêta tout près de lui, et tout le temps. Comme Chan, comme Jisung. 

Il avait besoin d'être proche de tous. 

Sans compter que Changbin n'oublia i t  définitivement  pas la tanière, et il mourrait d'envie de la montrer au bêta. Ou au moins de lui en perler ! Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il fallait garder la surprise  pendant encore quelque temps.

Ils avaient décidé de la montrer à Dongchul au cours de la semaine, un jour où il ne faisait pas trop moche, histoire de ne pas tout salir des le premier jour. Mais en attendant, motus et bouche cousue. 

Alors Changbin vi b rait d'excitation, mais en silence. 

Dongchul et lui se préparent un petit déjeuner tranquillement, en silence, Changbin se collant peut être juste un peu au bêta. Il avait envie de se frotter contre lui comme un gros chat et de l'escalader comme à son habitude 

Le problème c'est que pour préparer une omelette, Dongchul avait besoin de ses deux mains. Changbin se retrouva  donc  obliger  de se draper sur le dos du bêta et  de simplement le regarder faire la tête sur son épaule. 

Quand finalement Dongchul disposa l’omelette roulée dans une assiette, et qu'il eut le malheur de s’asseoir, Changbin ne mit exactement qu'une seconde à finir sur ses genoux. Dongchul soupira face à ce comportement, mais ne protesta pas, et se contenta de manger d'une main en caressant le dos de Changbin de l'autre. 

— **Tu es particulièrement câlin** **aujourd’hui** **.** Commenta d'ailleurs inutilement le bêta, pour faire la conversation. 

L'oméga  e ut un sourire malicieux, et embrassa sa mâchoire avant se grimacer à cause des petits poils rêches sur celle-ci. 

— **C'est parce que tu viens juste de revenir. Dans deux jours je vais t'abandonner comme une vieille chaussette.** Annonça Changbin l'air de rien en prenant une bouchée d'omelette. 

Dongchul roula des yeux, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, les escaliers craquèrent. 

— **Et je serais** **là** **pour le récupérer !** Répliqua gaiement Jisung. 

Changbin roula des yeux avant de faire un petit son de gorge satisfait quand Jisung lui embrassa le crâne, à lui et à Dongchul, comme le bêta était assis et donc à sa taille, pour une fois. 

Jisung sortit le jus de fruit, s'assit à côté deux et commença à manger. La pauvre omelette roulée eut bien vite fait de disparaître avec Jisung dans les parages, et Dongchul le regarda se repaître de sa simple création avec un sourire affectueux, avant de demander à ses cadets ce qu'ils avaient prévus pour aujourd'hui. 

— **Comme d’habitude**. Répondit simplement Changbin, en se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse du bêta.

Et jamais Dongchul n’avait aussi heureux d’entendre quelqu’un dire ça.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

La Meute avait fini par réussir, après avoir pass é l'après midi à errer sur le territoire  comme des âmes en peine en quête de quelque chose à manger , à trouver un faisan quelque p e u gras et pas trop intelligent. Ils revinrent donc à l'hanok avec leur proie et la promesse d'une bon dîner, Dongchul les félicitant d'un pouce lev é . 

Chan et Changbin s'affairèrent à méticuleusement plumer la bête, en conservant les plumes pour en faire un oreiller ou ils ne savait quoi d'autre d’utile ou de décoratif.

Pendant ce temps-là, en toute discrétion bien  sûr  parce que Chan n'aimait pas avoir de loup à l’intérieur, Jisung gagna la réserve en tirant Dongchul  à sa suite. Changbin et Chan étaient assez de deux pour s'occuper du plat principal de  c e  festin de ‘bon retour parmi nous’ . 

Le bêta ne sachant pas trop ce que Jisung voulait faire, il s'assit, et quand la langue de l'alpha s'approcha un peu trop près de son visage il le repoussa avec un son de gorge paniqu é . Jisung fit alors la moue, vexé même s'il pouvait comprendre le problème que pouvait bien avoir Dongchul avec ce genre d’effusion d’affection.

Le pauvre bêta n’avait définitivement pas intégré les codes des loups, ou alors il les avait oubliés depuis tout ce temps. Mais Jisung espérait qu’un jour quelqu’un allait bien pouvoir accepter ses bisous.

Comprenant alors  que, et bien , Dongchul n'allait pas le laisser faire grand-chose en loup, Jisung se résolut à redevenir humain avant de grimper sur les genoux de  son aîné. Le tabouret sur lequel celui-ci s'était assis grinça juste un chouia, mais Jisung n'en tint pas compte. 

Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Dongchul, l'autre sur sa hanche, et posa finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dongchul se ramollit contre lui, pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse, et enroula ses bras autour de la taille fine de Jisung. 

Ils s’embrassèrent lentement, d'abord les lèvres closes avant que finalement Jisung n’entrouvre les siennes et lèche celles de Dongchul. Le bêta ne mit alors qu'une seconde à entrouvrir la bouche, et le baiser devint vite plus langoureux.

Les bras du bêta restaient enroulé s autour de la taille de Jisung, mais les mains de celui-ci n e tenai en t pas en place. Il courait sur les flancs d e Dongchul, pressant du bout des doigts la chair  tantôt ferme,  tantôt moelleuse du bêta, celui-ci ayant parfois un hoquet amusé contre ses lèvres quand les caresse rassemblait un  p eu trop à des chatouilles.

Jisung finit par se rapprocher un peu plus de Dongchul, collant leur torse et quittant ses lèvres. Il embrassa la gorge du bêta, gagnant ses glandes et massant son épaule. Il cherchait à vérifier si Dongchul n’était pas trop submergé par ce qui se passait, mais il paraissait toujours aussi tranquille, et les petits soupirs de plaisir et sons de surprise qui sortaient de ses lèvres achevèrent de le rassurer.  
  
Il sentit les mains de Dongchul bouger, montant et descendant avec hésitation dans son dos comme s’il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce qui était légitime. Jisung prit un poignet, et guida sa main, la passant sur son ventre notamment. Quand il le relâcha, Dongchul avait compris, et il explorait curieusement le torse nu de Jisung.

Il était vrai que le jeune alpha était nu. Et Dongchul n’en avait plus rien à faire. Il fallait croire qu’il avait enfin réussi à se désensibiliser à la nudité.  
  
Jisung marquait la gorge de Dongchul, le bêta explo r ait son ventre et son dos et Jisung finit par attraper la main de Dongchul et frotta la base d e l’annulaire. Il sentit alors son aîné se raidir un peu avant d’attraper à son tour la base de l’annulaire de Jisung pour le frotter  fermement .  
  
Un large sourire prédateur  étira les lèvres de Jisung, qui glissa ses mains sous le haut de Dongchul, le bêta ayant juste un petit son de surprise sans pour autant paniquer. Jisung caressa son ventre, ajusta sa position  et  son membre, dur et humide  pressa contre le ventre du bêta à travers son sweat.  
  
Il cligna des yeux, baissa la tête, et déglutit difficilement. Jisung était un alpha, il aurait du s’en douter qu’il allait être aussi gros… Mais ça allait. Cela ne le paniquait pas.  Il caressa la cuisse de Jisung, près de son membre et d e la touffe de poil qui l’entourait.  


Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu faire quoi que soit, la porte de la réserve s’ouvrit, et Jisung se redressa pour cacher Dongchul. Il lâcha un grognement possessif et protecteur, et Changbin haussa un sourcil  face à cette réaction. Ce n’était pas que Jisung ne voulait pas être vu. C’est qu’il avait peur que Dongchul, lui, n’avait pas envie d’être vu. 

  
Et que cela le rende mal à l’aise ou honteux, alors que Dongchul faisait des progrès et était plus à l’aise avec sa sexualité et le polyamour.

Mais Dongchul était honnêtement plus inquiet pour Jisung, qui était nu et tout, que pour lui. Puis il se rappela que ce n’était définitivement pas la première fois que Changbin avait vu Jisung comme ça, et il se détendit, caressant la joue de Jisung pour l’apaiser.

— **C’est pas que je veux casser votre coup, mais genre, on a besoin d’un coup de main pour faire à manger.** Expliqua l’oméga en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Jisung roula des yeux, mais finit par descendre des cuisses de Dongchul, faisant face à Changbin dans toute sa glorieuse nudité.

— **Roh, fais pas cette tête !** Enchaîna l’oméga avant que Jisung n’ait pu lui répondre. **V** **ous allez avoir tout le temps du monde pour taquiner la belette ensemble. Il se retourna, s’apprêtant à quitter la pièce. Allez, bouge-toi Ji.**

Le jeune alpha soupira, attrapa une fourrure sur une étagère avec laquelle il se drapa avant de gagner la cuisine, Dongchul s’arrangeant un peu, avant de suivre. Jisung attrapa un boxer sur l’étendoir à linge dans la cuisine, peut être à Chan, mais tant que c’était pour alpha, cela lui allait.  
  
Bon Chan avait les hanches plus larges, mais ce n’était pas si grave.  
  
Jisung s’assit à table, enroulé dans sa fourrure et seulement vêtu d’un boxer, et commença à éplucher les légumes sans broncher, au couteau comme Changbin avait l’économe. Dongchul voulut l’aider, mais Chan eut vite fait de le mettre de côté.

Le festin était pour lui, alors il devait s’asseoir et les laisser faire. Et Dongchul ne savait pas s’asseoir et laisser faire les autres. Il détestait ne rien faire, en bon produit de la Gen Z. Mais il n’avait p lus  de devoir  et il n’avait rien à faire d’autre que jouer à la Switch.  
  
Alors il prit la  console , s’installa dans le canapé et se plongea dans Super Smash Bros, ignorant t out de m ê m e un p e u  ce qui se passait autour de lui.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Cela avait pris du temps pour le faisan de dorer, mais ils furent particulièrement fiers d'eux quand Chan sortit la bête du four. Il la posa sur un dessous de plat au centre de la table, les trois autres applaudissent particulièrement fort. 

Chan s'affaira alors à découper la volaille, les autres se servant en accompagnement.  Une fois des morceaux découpés, Chan servit  d'abord Dongchul, parce que c'était bien pour lui qu'ils faisaient tout ça. Vi nt ensuite le tour de Changbin, parce que c'était l'oméga Trésor. 

Quand Chan mit  finalement  une cuisse dans l'assiette de Jisung, le jeune alpha se fit un plaisir de mal regard er son aîné, qui roula des yeux en lui disant de ne pas bouder pour si peu. 

Chan se servit enfin, Dongchul ouvr it le cidre qui leur restait, et ils commencèrent à manger de bon cœur. Et il y avait beaucoup de chose à manger. Il y avait le faisan bien sur, mais aussi plein de petits bols, avec du riz, d e s algues  séchées , de la salade, des légumes, du kimchi, de la viande, et des bouillons.

Autant dire que la faisait vraiment beaucoup de chose à manger.

Mais c'était bien évidemment sans compter Chan et son estomac sans fin. 

Ils mangèrent, ils burent, ils discutèrent, et l'avenir s'annonçait radieux. 

Une fois que les plats furent vidés, ils empilèrent la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, et allèrent ensuite s’agglutiner autour de la table basse, sur des coussins. Il y avait deux bouteilles de soju ouverte s qu'ils sirotaient à petites gorgées,  tandis que le feu dans la cheminée brûlait fort et les couvrait d’une lueur orangée.  
  
Ils avaient chaud, à cause de la cheminée, à cause de l’alcool et de l’ambiance. Les joue rouges, l e s yeux brillants, ils buvaient en silence comme les sujets de conversations s'étaient  finalement taris. 

Chacun tenait son verre à soju dans la main et fixait le bois de la table, chacun à de différent niveau ébriété. Ils ne savaient plus comment ils se retrouvèrent à jouer à un bon vieux action ou vérité, mais cela devait sûrement avoir avec Changbin qui posait  d es questions stupides aux trois autres. 

C'était Chan qui avait lancé la formule, et de fil en aiguille, Changbin et Jisung avaient fini par comprendre. Les vérités et les actions restaient relativement simples, en même temps il était tard et ils avaient bien bu. 

Jisung finit par demander s'ils avaient pas d'autre jeux dans ce genre et Chan expliqua le principe du jeu de la bouteille sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences. Le regard de Changbin se mit à briller, il donna un petit coup de coude à Jisung, mais le jeune alpha semblait peut-être juste un peu trop éméché pour réussir à comprendre. 

  
Qu’importe, Changbin par contre avait suffisamment toute sa tête pour qu’un plan ne se concocte dans son esprit.

— **Et si on jouait à ça ?** Proposa alors l'oméga en battant des paupières. 

— **Je veux des bisous.** Approuva Jisung en hochant très sérieusement de la tête, l’air grave malgré son visage rougi et ses yeux fatigués. 

Dongchul haussa les épaules, peu lui importait, et Chan jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Dongchul, ce que Changbin ne manqua pas de remarquer. 

— **Mais… Si ça tombe sur Dongchul ?** Questionna Chan. 

— **Bah quoi ?** Fit en retour le bêta en le regardant l'air de rien, feignant l’innocence. 

— **Bah tu l'embrasses**? Répliqua quant à lui Changbin en battant à nouveau des paupières, pur comme un agneau nouvellement né. **Et si ça tombe pas sur lui, tu ne l'embrasse** **s** **pas. C'est simple, non ?** Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard. 

— **Mais t'es d'accord ?** Demanda Chan en regardant le bêta. 

Celui-ci haussa les épaules l'air de rien. 

— **Chan-ie et Chul-ie vont s'embrasser ?** Questionna d'une petite voix Jisung, qui semblait enfin avoir réalisé ce qui se tramait, en s'appuyant sur Changbin. 

L'oméga pinça l'une de ses joues toutes rouges. 

— **C'est le but Sung-ie.** Expliqua-t-il alors avec un ton conspirateur.

Jisung acquiesça gravement, les yeux tout grand ouverts. Chan secoua lentement sa tête sans ne rien dire cependant, et Dongchul prit une bouteille de soju vide. Il fit signe aux autres de se mettre correctement de chaque côté de la table basse et fit tourner la bouteille. 

Elle tomba sur Jisung. Trop facile. Le jeune alpha se mit à glousser quand Dongchul se pencha vers lui et releva son menton d'un doigt avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Jisung arrêta de rire et soupira de plaisir. 

Quand le bêta se recula, Jisung eut un petit son mécontent, mais on lui fit signe de tourner la bouteille, et son visage s'illumin a quand le goulot pointa Chan. L'alpha était de l'autre côté de la table,  alors Jisung tendit les bras dans sa direction  sans pour autant bouger ses fesses , et Chan vint l'embrasser tout aussi tendrement que Dongchul l'avait pu faire. 

— **J’aime beaucoup ce jeu.** Annonça alors Jisung en se léchant les lèvres avec un air ravi. 

Ils continuèrent ainsi quelque temps, chaque fois que Chan ou Dongchul prenait la bouteille, les plus jeunes se mettant à les encourager. Le baiser entre eux n'arrivaient malheureusement pas et Changbin était à deux doigts de se résoudre à tricher pour que cela arrive enfin.

Puis finalement Chan saisit la bouteille, la fit tourner, et Changbin retint son souffle quant elle ralentit côté Dongchul. Les yeux suppliant de Chan ne suffirent cependant pas à la faire avancer. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Chan et Jisung battit des mains gaiement, très amusé par la tournure de la situation. 

**— Je-** Commença Chan. 

— **On attend.** Répliqua Changbin l'air de rien, en pianotant sur la table basse. 

Visiblement, ce n'était pas Dongchul qui allait bouger, parce qu'il restait tranquillement assis sur son coussins, les bras tendus derrière lui pour soutenir son poids. Chan déglutit lentement, inspira, et s'approcha du bêta en avançant sur les genoux. Celui-ci le regarda faire avec un petit air nonchalant, Changbin et Jisung retenant leurs souffle, toute trace d’amusement ayant disparu.

Une fois planté devant Dongchul, Chan ne fit rien d'autre que le poisson, ouvrant et fermement la bouche inutilement. Dongchul se décida alors à intervenir.

Il mit sa main sous le menton de Chan pour le forcer à fermer la bouche, se redressa pour atteindre son visage, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to say for the lovely readers here that I usually update on thursday and sunday, once or twice a day, depending of my motivation/the time I have 
> 
> Juste je précise pour les gens qui lisent ici que je poste le jeudi et le dimanche, généralement une à deux fois par jour en fonction de si j'ai le temps/la motivation


	109. Chapitre 109, ou quand on a un problème de taille

Il n'avait même pas bu tant que ça ! Pourtant, Chan se réveilla avec un début de migraine. Peut-être que ce n'était pas l'alcool. Peut-être que c'était la gêne.

Bon sang, il avait embrassé Dongchul. 

Il attrapa le premier coussin qui lui tomba sous la main, et enfonça son visage dedans, se retenant de hurler toute sa frustration et extérioriser tous ce qu'il ressentait d'autre au fond de lui. 

Ce n'était pas le bisou en lui-même, le problème. Quand Chan était encore en Australie il en avait fait des dizaines de parties du jeu de la bouteille. Avec ses amis proches bien sûr. C’était peut-être pour ça, d'ailleurs que les bisous en eux-mêmes ne lui avaient jamais posé de problème jusque-là. 

C'étaient ses meilleurs amis. 

Qu'est-ce que c'était, après tout, un petit bisou entre meilleurs amis ? Pas grand-chose. Il avait même jouer au jeu de la bouteille quand il était en coupl e ! Cela montrait bien à quel point cela ne voulait rien dire, pour lui,  les bisous échanger lors de ce genre de jeu . 

Du moins à l'époque. 

Jouer au jeu de la bouteille avec uniquement des gens que tu aimais et que tu désirais était, par contre, une autre expérience. Il était d'accord avec Jisung. Ce jeu était trop bien. Parce qu'importe la personne de l'autre côté du goulot, Chan ne regrettait pas de devoir l'embrasser. 

Sans compter que lorsque cela  avait été  Dongchul, malgré tout ce le cirque qu'avait  p u faire Chan, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait eut une certaine excitation à l'idée d’enfin embrasser le bêta. 

Ce n'était pas qu'il était jaloux de voir ses cadets embrasser l'aîné sans qu'il puisse aussi y avoir le droit mais… Il était jaloux. Il fallait qu’il arrête de se voiler la face.

Chan se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il n'était pas le seul debout que lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers. L'odeur de Dongchul flottait légèrement sans la pièce de vie principale, et le bêta s’activait derrière les fourneaux. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il f ai sait déjà debout, d'abord ? Il avait autant bu que les trois autres, et il devrait faire la grasse mat’, non, pour récupérer de son mois de travail intense !  Peut-être aussi que Chan aurait aimé avoir encore un peu de temps avant de faire face aux conséquences de ces actions de la veille...

C han voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait déjà réveillé, mais il la referma quand il rappela ce qui s'était passé.  Comme s’il avait oublié, honnêtement. Il avait juste un début de migraine qui le rendait un peu plus lent, pour sa défense.

Il choisit alors la manière la plus mature pour régler le conflit. Il prit la fuite. Il remonta les escaliers bien plus vite qu'il ne les avait descendu, entendant juste un petit son surpris et curieux venant de Dongchul. 

Une fois haut, il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être fait beaucoup de bruit, parce que Changbin, était redress é , assit sur le futon  mais affaissé sur lui-même . Et il le fixait les yeux plissé, visiblement pas encore bien réveillé. 

— **Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda l'oméga d'une voix rauque. 

Chan rigola nerveusement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier. Changbin cligna lentement des yeux, regarda autour de lui, puis fixa Chan quand il réalisa. Son visage se tordit en une expression déçue. 

— **Chan...** Appela Changbin, l'alpha ayant un petit son qui se voulait innocent. **Chan t'es pas encore entrain de faire le con ? Avec Dongchul je veux dire.**

Chan  s’empressa de fui r son regard, et Changbin se frotta le visage. 

— **Va lui parler.** Fit, non, ordonna l'oméga. 

L'instant d'après, il se décida à ignorer violemment Chan, se couchant derrière Jisung et caressant la joue du jeune alpha endormi. Chan se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. Ah, oui, parler. Cette compétence qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement bien. 

Il se décida à redescendre, ne voulant pas se faire juger silencieusement plus longtemps par Changbin. Dongchul l’ignora quand il s'approcha du coin cuisine, et Chan estima cela mérité. Puis il inspira, et tenta de se motiver mentalement. 

La communication était importante au sein d'une relation. Et ils avaient fait tellement de progrès au cours des jours précédents ! Chan avait vraiment l'impression d e tenir  le bon bout, qu'il allait réussir à faire craquer Dongchul. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire foire r . 

— **Est ce que tu regrettes qu'on se soit embrass** **é** **?**

Dongchul se retourna lentement en clignant des yeux, visiblement estomaqué. 

— **P** **ourquoi est ce que je regretterais, d'abord ?** Questionna-t-il un sourcil haussé. 

Chan sentit ses oreilles lui chauffer, il regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé de sweat avant de descendre pour pouvoir se cacher. Sans compter qu'il aurait bien joué avec les lacets de la capuche pour s'occuper les mains. 

À la place, il se frotta l'épaule. 

— **Parce que c'est un jeu et pas… Quelque chose que tu voulais.**

— **Chan…** Souffla Dongchul en secouant sa tête. 

Il posa sa spatule sur le plan de travail avant de s'approcher de Chan, posant une main sur l'épaule du dominant. 

— **Je sais ce qu'implique le jeu de la bouteille. S** **i** **je n'avais pas voulu t'embrasser, je l'aurais dit.** Il y eut un petit temps de silence pendant lequel Chan se détendit, rassuré. **D'ailleurs, je t'avoue que j'ai toujours rêvé d'un premier baiser lors d'une partie de jeu de la bouteille.** Ajouta finalement le bêta avec un gloussement. 

Chan secoua sa tête, amusé, en l'entendant. Il se redressa ensuite, définitivement rassuré. Très bien, le bisou entre eux n'avait rien gâché. C'était peut-être une porte qui s'ouvrait, même, d'ailleurs. 

Dongchul retourna à sa poêle, et Chan s'affaira à mettre un semblant de table, son début de migraine ayant mystérieusement disparus. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Il avait pris leur dimanche à la cool, la gueule de bois les ayant tous frapp é à différent niveau. Jisung passa la plus grande partie de la journée à dormir, Dongchul se fit un plaisir d'aller accompagner Changbin pour couper de bois. 

Et Chan composa, comme il n'y avait que ça à faire. 

Il se mit à pleuvoir dans la nuit, et lundi matin, le ciel était toujours autant en colère. Changbin regarda la pluie tomber en mâchouillant ses céréales tristement. Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir faire visiter la tanière à Dongchul avant plusieurs jours, et cela attristait fortement l'oméga. 

Il était tellement impatient de montrer le fruit de son travail au bêta, mais aussi de recevoir des compliments. Son oméga appréciait toujours un peu de reconnaissance et la satisfaction d’avoir ravi ses partenaires, surtout pour une tanière !

La tanière, c’était la spécialité des omégas, au même titre que les nids.

Jisung ayant finalement réussi à récupérer de sa gueule de bois, il proposa à Dongchul de reprendre le ssireum. Parce qu'il était vrai qu'ils allaient pouvoir recommencer à pratiquer plus ou moins quotidiennement, maintenant que le bêta était là pour de bon. 

Changbin et Chan décidèrent de parti r  faire un tour pendant ce temps-là puisqu'il fallait faire des rondes, surtout lors qu'il pleuvait ainsi. Parce que l'odeur laiss ée par l'alpha sur les points de marquage était lavé e par la pluie.

Alors cela ne servait à rien de les refaire s'il pleuvait toujours, mais il était important de faire des rondes, pour vérifier que personne ne profitait de la pluie pour pénétrer sur le territoire. 

Sans compter les solitaires qui auraient pu se perdre ou ne pas remarquer qu'ils pénétraient sur le territoire d'une meute. 

Ce fut comme ça que Jisung et Dongchul se retrouvèrent dans la réserve, sur le futon d'entraînement, vêtu de jogging, de t-shirt et des ceintures habituelles. 

Ils firent quelques manches, Dongchul étant un peu rouill é mais pas assez pour que Jisung ait clairement un avantage. Le bêta deva it cependant reconnaître que même si la technique de son cadet ne s'était pas  vraiment  amélior é , celui-ci était définitivement plus fort physiquement qu'avant. 

Il fallait croire que la musculation avait fini par payer. 

Ils enchaînèrent les manches jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur le futon, haletant et suant. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça en étoile de mer, à retrouver leur souffle. Jisung finit cependant par se rapprocher, se recroquevillant contre le flanc de Dongchul. 

Le bêta passa un bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant plus encore de lui, et embrassa le haut de son crâne. 

— **Tu t'es amélior** **é** **. C** ommenta Dongchul. **Niveau force physique.**

— **C'est grâce à Chan et Changbin. Ce sont des bons coachs.**

Dongchul fit un son de gorge distrait, avant de fermer les yeux. Puis il sentit la main de Jisung caresser doucement son ventre par-dessus son t-shirt. 

Dans combien de temps Chan et Changbin allaient rentrer ? Une bonne heure ou deux, non ? 

Dongchul n'avait plus trop envie de s'entraîner soudainement. Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour observer Jisung. Il avait les yeux fermés, les joues roses à cause de l'effort et la frange humide. 

Se mordant la lèvre, Dongchul repensa brièvement à l'autre jour, avant d'attraper la main de Jisung qui caressait son torse. Le jeune alpha ouvrit un œil et le regarda curieusement. Dongchul relâcha sa main, la posant sur son torse avant de la recouvrir de la sienne. 

Jisung le regarda en silence, mais le laissa faire. Quand Dongchul par contre se mit à masser son annulaire, Jisung se redressa brusquement, avec empressement. Dongchul cligna des yeux face à tant d'enthousiasme, et ne se leva que lorsque Jisung se mit à tirer sur son bras. 

— **Il faut qu'on monte.** Lui Expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient de la réserve. **Chan et Changbin nous laisserons tranquille comme ça et ils pourront faire leurs sport** **et avoir la réserve pour eux** **.**

Dongchul acquiesça, et i ls montèrent les march e s quatre à quatre, Jisung paraissant rebondir à chaque pas. Cela permit à Dongchul de se détendre, se disant que son cadet avait tout aussi envie que lui. 

Une fois en haut, Jisung joua des sourcils avant de retirer sa ceinture de ssireum. Dongchul l’imita, et Jisung lui fit signe de s’asseoir sur le futon principal. Cette fois le bêta s'exécuta, ne considérant plus le futon principal comme le lit du trouple. C'était le sien aussi, maintenant. 

Dongchul s'assit, et Jisung s'installa entre ses jambes, mettant une main sur sa joue et l'embrassant. Leurs lèvres bougèrent un instant sagement avant qu'elles ne s'entrouv re nt et que leurs langues se rencontrent. 

Jisung se rapprocha et enlaça sa nuque paresseusement des deux bras. Dongchul caressa sa hanche d'une main et tenait sa joue de l'autre. Jisung finit par se reculer, et pressa les épaules de son aîné en embrassant son visage. 

Il lui sourit avant de pencher pour atteindre son cou, tirant un peu sur son t-shirt pour découvrir ses glandes odorantes cervicales inférieures et les sucer. Dongchul tressaillit et attrapa les hanches de Jisung, les tenant fermement et étouffant un couinement quand le plaisir commence à se diffuser en vague depuis la glande. 

Jisung avait décidé de prendre les rênes parce qu'il sentait bien que Dongchul était un peu perdu. 

Il suça ses glandes jusqu'à sentir Dongchul se ramollir sous ses doigts et ses lèvres, et il recommença à l'embrasser, laissant ses doigts se glisser sous le t-shirt du bêta et caresser sa peau chaude. Dongchul n'était définitivement pas musclé comme les alphas, mais il l'était quand même plus que Changbin. 

Cela n’empêcha pas Jisung de presser du bout des doigts son petit ventre, le bêta se tortillant, visiblement mal à l'aise. Jisung décida de ne pas pousser, et remonta  pour caresser du pouce ses tétons.

Cela ne parut pas plus être agréable, et peut-être que Jisung commençait juste à être boudeur de voir que rien ne fonctionnait parmi ses trucs habituels. Bon, après, c'était Dongchul. Ce n'était pas comme Chan, Changbin ou même lui… 

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve ce qui fonctionne sur le bêta. 

En tout cas, le torse ce n'était pas ça. 

Jisung s'attaqua alors à ses cuisses, les caressant et les pressant. La tête de Dongchul roula et il eut une expiration tremblante, Jisung embrassant sa gorge. Les bras du bêta étaient tombés le long de son corps, soutenant son poids. 

Ou alors il ne savait juste pas quoi faire de ses mains. Mais Jisung ne lui en voulait pas. Cela allait venir. 

— **Je peux aller plus loin ? D** emanda Jisung en jouant avec les lacets du jogging de Dongchul. 

Le bêta acquiesça timidement, levant une main pour caresser la joue de Jisung. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire, fermant les yeux pour apprécier la caresse. Il l'embrass a  ensuite doucemen t.

Jisung, quand il avait vu le _bêta moyen_ sur la boîte de préservatifs que Dongchul avait acheté, s'était dit que Dongchul devait être dans la moyenne des bêtas, logiquement. Du coup, il devait être plus grand que Changbin, mais pas autant que Chan. Quelque chose de supportable, que Jisung était prêt à prendre. 

Puis il avait mis la main dans le boxer de Dongchul et il s'était figé. C'était lui ou le bêta était particulièrement long pour, et bien, un bêta ? 

Dongchul étant trop occupé à couiner les yeux fermés pour remarquer la surprise de Jisung, ce dernier abaissa un peu son pantalon et son boxer, seulement pour se rendre que… Oui, Dongchul était particulièrement long pour un bêta.

Merde.

Il se figea, et cette fois, Dongchul réalisa. Il ouvrit les yeux, inspira doucement et observa curieusement le visage de son cadet avec un petit air inquiet. 

— **Il y a un soucis ?** Questionna-t-il alors en regardant son propre membre. 

Il était pas si moche, si ? C'était un pénis quoi… Si Dongchul avait son mot à dire, il trouvait son membre peut être un peu trop fin. Sans compter qu'il penchait étrangement vers la gauche. Mais il n'était pas moche. Enfin il ne pensait pas. 

C'était un pénis quoi. 

Mais le regard fixe et légèrement paniqué de Jisung ne le rassurait absolument pas. 

— **Tu es… Long.** Finit par murmurer Jisung en relevant la tête pour regarder Dongchul dans les yeux. 

— **E** **uh, oui ?** Répondit avec hésitation Dongchul. 

Il avait un peu de mal à se situer quand ce qu'il avait toujours vu jusque-là était les membres surdimensionn é s présents dans les pornos et les hentai s . S ans compter qu'à moins d'avoir son membre à côté des leurs, il avait tout particulièrement du mal à faire la différence. 

— **C'est… Une mauvaise chose ?** Finit il par demander, parce que Jisung ne semblait pas vouloir poursuivre. 

L'alpha s'assit sur ses talons et se gratta la nuque, une main toujours posée sur la cuisse de Dongchul. Ce dernier commençait juste un chouia à être gên é d'avoir ainsi le membre à l'air alors que Jisung était  encore relativement habillé.

— **C'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi…** Commença Jisung avec hésitation. **C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça !** Conclut-il rapidement l’alpha quand il lut l'inquiétude sur le visage de son aîné. 

Il y eut un temps de flottement pendant lequel Dongchul tenta de jauger comment il devait réagir. 

— **Je m'attendais à moins gros…** Ajouta Jisung avec une grimace. 

OK, Dongchul allait prendre ça pour un compliment. Il eut alors un petit sourire satisfait, même s'il était un peu perplexe de voir aussi perturbé. 

— **Surprise ?**

Jisung eut une exp iration amusée. Maintenant que, e t bien, la surprise était passée, Jisung effleura le membre de Dongchul du bout des doigts.

— **Surprise oui… Non mais du coup je vais avoir besoin d'encore un peu d'entraînement avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.** Marmonna Jisung. 

Il enroula fermement sa main autour du membre de Dongchul avant de se rendre compte qu'en plus d'être plus long que ce qu'il aurait cru, il manquait littéralement un bout. 

— **Comment ça, tu as besoin d'entraînement ?** Questionna Dongchul avant que Jisung n'ait pu demander pourquoi il lui manquait un morceau de pénis. 

— **Bah genre. Pour que tu puisses me prendre. J'ai définitivement pas l’habitude de quelque chose d'aussi long.**

Dongchul cligna des yeux. Est-ce que Jisung voulait dire ce que Dongchul comprenait ? Est-ce que Jisung pouvait être… Le receveur ? Le bêta devait avouer quel cela  l 'arrangerait grandement. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question mais il réalisait maintenant qu'il ne s’était jamais vraiment imagin é en dessous, avec Jisung. 

À vrai dire, dans toutes les scènes qu'il avait pu imaginer avec Jisung, ils n'allaient jamais au bout. Enfin, ils n'allaient jamais jusqu'à la pénétration. Parce que Dongchul ne savait pas comment aller se passer. Alors que Jisung de lui-même ai décidé qu'il allait être le receveur...

Cela arrangeait grandement ses affaires. 

Jisung haussa un sourcil, sûrement rendu un peu perplexe par le fait que Dongchul soit aussi enfonc é dans ses pensées  malgré la main autour de son membre . 

— **Quoi ? Oui, je pensais que tu allais sûrement préférer être le top. Je me trompe ?**

Dongchul sortit de sa tête sur ça, et secoua furieusement la tête. 

— **Non, non, ça me va !** Il se mordit ensuite sa lèvre, réalisant qu'il pouvait paraître égoïste, à vouloir absolument éviter d'être le recevoir comme ça **. Je peux hum. Essayer d'être receveur, aussi, si tu veux…**

Jisung sourit doucement et approcha leurs visages, frottant leur nez ensemble.

— **Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas être en dessous, hein ?** Commença gentiment le jeune alpha, Dongchul ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard. **Mais c'est pas grave, tu sais. Si j'ai envie de top quelqu'un, et bien j'ai Changbin qui se fera un plaisir de s'offrir à moi.** Expliqua-t-il ensuite avec un petit son de gorge amusé. **C'est ça l'avantage des relations polyamoureuses.** Conclut il en embrassant le bout du nez de Dongchul. 

Le bêta acquiesça pour lui-même, absorbant l'information. Jisung se recula et lui fit un petit sourire taquin.

— **Du coup, faudra juste attendre un peu que je finisse de me préparer et-** Il se tordit pour mettre ses fesses en valeur. **Tout ça sera tout à toi**! Conclut il en se tapant l'arrière-train. 

Dongchul ne put glousser face à tout ce cirque, et Jisung sourit de toutes ces dents, heureux de voir son aîné aussi détendu malgré la situation dans lequel ils étaient. Et maintenant que les choses étaient mises au clair… 

Jisung se pencha en avant et prit le membre de Dongchul qui s'était largement ramolli pendant leur discussion, au creux de sa main. Dongchul rougit, à la fois parce que son membre était mou, mais aussi à cause de la fascination qui se lisait sur le visage de son cadet. 

Celui-ci étudiait curieusement le membre de Dongchul, et le bêta n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était à cause de la taille ou d'autre chose. Puis il remarqua que Jisung concentrait toute son attention sur la tête de son membre, et il réalisa. 

— **Pourquoi il manque un bout ?** Questionna Jisung, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied. **Il te manque le truc, là.** Expliqua le jeune alpha en pressant gentiment la fente au milieu du gland. 

Dongchul commença par couiner, parce que c'était son pénis que Jisung tripotait curieusement, et c'était logique que cela lui fasse quelque chose. 

— **Le prépuce ?** Finit il par croasser. 

Jisung acquiesça  d istraitement, et Dongchul fut obliger de chasser sa main pour qu'il puisse  se concentrer et parler correctement . 

— **On me l'a retiré quand j'étais plus jeune.**

Jisung cligna des yeux. 

— **Pardon ? Pourquoi?**

— **Parce que c'est plus propre ou je ne sais pas quoi. Et il y a une maladie qui le fait se resserrer aussi.**

Il vit le corps de Jisung se tordre quand il parla de la maladie, et cela le fit sourire doucement. 

— **Mais ça te fait pas mal ?**

— **Non.**

Jisung acquiesça de nouveau, sa main flottant un peu au-dessus du membre du bêta. Ils échangèrent un long regard. 

— **T'as toujours envie, ou toute notre discussion** **a comportement anéanti ta libido ?**

Dongchul dut bien rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et il toussa brièvement dans son poin g en marmonnant entre chaque quinte de toux :

— **J'ai… Toujours envie… De toi.**

Jisung eut un adorable  rire mélodieux, la tête renversée en arrière. Quand il se remit droit, il était calme et ses yeux étaient noirs  de désir . 

— Ça me va. Annonça-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. 

Dongchul déglutit difficilement, et Jisung  lécha nonchalamment sa paume et ses doigts sans quitter le regard du bêta . Dongchul trouva ça sexy, c'était ça le pire, son membre se redressant doucement à l'action seule de son cadet. 

Ce qu'il pouvait être gaga... 

Jisung enroula ensuite à nouveau sa main, humide cette fois, autour du membre de Dongchul, et le cerveau du bêta  décida soudainement de foutr e camp. Bon sang, ce n'avait pas été aussi agréable, la première  fois , si ? 

La tête de Dongchul tomba en avant et il ferma les yeux, une expiration tremblante sortant de ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment l'impression de redécouvrir complètement la masturbation. 

Parce que quand c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le faisait, quelqu’un d'autre comme son petit ami, c'était définitivement autre chose qu’une simple branlette en face à face avec sa main droite.

Quand Dongchul leva la tête, et croisa le regard de Jisung, qui arborait un petit air très satisfait, l'alpha fit exprès de serrer fortement son membre et d'enfoncer légèrement son ongle dans la fente. 

Dongchul vint sur le coup, et il s'empressa de rouler loin de Jisung et de cacher son visage dans s es mains , ignorant la semence qui maculait maintenant son ventre et ses cuisses. 

— **Non mais oh** **!** S’indigna Jisung en le rejoignant à quatre pattes. **Fuis pas comme ça.** Ajouta-t-il gentiment en posant une main sur son épaule. 

— **C'est gênant.** Murmura Dongchul, le son étouffé par ses mains

— **D** **e ?**

Il y eut un petit temps de silence avant que finalement Dongchul ne marmonne :

— **Je suis venu trop vite.**

Jisung commença par glousser et lui assurer que lui-même n'avait pas fait mieux la première fois que Chan l'avait touché. Puis il réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas ce que Dongchul voulait entendre, alors il lui frotta le dos. 

— **C'est pas grave tu sais. Le plus important, c'est que tu a** **i** **s aimé. Tu as aimé ?** Dongchul acquiesça, toujours aussi caché dans ses mains. **Et bah parfait !**

Jisung se recula, et Dongchul finit par se redresser lentement, œillant l'entre jambe de Jisung, une érection déformant son jogging. 

— **Et toi ?**

— **T'inquiète. Tu auras l'occasion plus tard.** Il mit sa main sur la joue de Dongchul, rapprochant leur visage pour l'embrasser. **Déjà, je veux qu'on règle cette histoire de protection.**

— **D** **ésolé.** Marmonna Dongchul en se craquant les doigts. 

Jisung rigola et se leva, gagnant la commode à la recherche de mouchoir pour une fois, parce qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent de salir autant de serviette. 

— **T'as pas à t'excuser**. Répliqua gentiment Jisung en lui tendant des mouchoirs **. C'est pas comme si on ne pouvait pas attendre mercredi, mmh ?** Fit il alors que Dongchul s’essuyait vaguement. 

Il finit par décider qu'il valait mieux pour lui de complètement se changer, ce qu'il partit donc faire, Jisung restant assis sur le futon à le regarder se déshabille r et se rhabiller. 

— **C'est mercredi du coup ?**

— **Yep, un peu avant la cérémonie, normalement on va être large.**

— **G** **énial, je vais être à moitié mort pendant ma propre remise de diplôme.** Grommela le bêta en finissant d'ajuster sa tenue. 

— **C'est juste deux trois tubes !** Lui promit Jisung. 

Dongchul secoua sa tête mais ne répliqua pas. Jisung se leva, et ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers. Ils se retrouvèrent face à Chan et Changbin, qui devai en t être rentré s depuis assez longtemps,  à la  vu e de leurs sourcils hauss és et de leur sourire goguenard. 

Dongchul rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. 

  
──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	110. Chapitre 110, ou quand c'est enfin fini

Dongchul pianotait nerveusement sur sa cuisse, et Jisung attrapa sa main avant d’entremêler leurs doigts pour le forcer à stopper.

— **Ce n'est pas si terrible, tu sais ? C'est juste une prise de sang.**

Dongchul eut un petit son de gorge amusé et pressa la main de Jisung. 

— **Ce n'est pas ça qui me stresse. C'est ma remise diplôme.**

— **Oh, oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a ça aussi.** Reconnut Jisung d'une petite voix, Dongchul pouffant **. Mais ça va bien se passer aussi.** I **l n’y a pas de raison pour que cela se passe mal.** Murmura-t-il ensuite en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du bêta. 

Celui-ci marmonna à voix basse qu'avec sa chance, il allait sûrement s'emmêler les pieds et tomber dès qu'il sera sur l'estrade. Jisung tenta de le rassurer, même si personne ne loupa le renâclement amusé de Changbin à l'avant. 

Dongchul roula des yeux et Jisung donna un coup de pied dans le siège de l'oméga, le faisant couiner. Chan leur demanda d'arrêter leurs conneries, et Jisung comme Changbin se calmèrent. 

Dongchul regarda alors par la fenêtre, se demandant comment cela allait se passer. Si certes il ne s'humiliait pas publiquement lors de la remise de diplôme, il se demandait si ses parents allaient quant à eux lui faire honte. 

S'ils allaient essayer de parler avec la meute. 

Sans compter que Hongmin n’allait malheureusement pas pouvoir venir, donc Dongchul allait se retrouver seul face à eux, et il n’allait même pas avoir son frère pour tenter de contrebalancer les possibles remarques passives-agressives de ses parents.

Dongchul espérait  tout de même que ses parents allaient quand même au moins venir dire bonjour, histoire de voir avec qui leur fils avait fini , et qu'ils allaient être poli s . Chan, Changbin et Jisung étaient très importants pour lui, et s i Dongchul  ne comptait pas retirer complètement ses parents de sa vie,  du moins pour l’instant,  il pourrait  très bien le faire s'il s manquai en t de respect aux trois loups. 

En vrai, peut être que ce serait mieux que ses parents et la meute ne s’ignore juste, tout simplement. Qu’ils se retrouvent en face ne sentait définitivement pas bon.

Le bêta finit par regarder Jisung, caressant distraitement la joue ronde du jeune alpha, qui lui fit un large sourire.

Bien sûr que Jisung était de bonne humeur,  contrairement à Dongchul qui était rongé par l’anxiété . Après le fiasco de l’autre jour, Jisung avait envie d'enfin avoir le feu vert pour s'amuser avec  le bêta.

Dongchul l'avait tout particulièrement bien ressenti, parce que Jisung s’était soudainement mis à lui faire des avances, et cela avait grandement l’air de l’amuser. Dongchul n'avait pas honnêtement cru que Jisung puisse être aussi entreprenant mais le jeune alpha était vraiment… Confiant quand il le voulait. 

Il n'allait jamais assez loin pour rendre Dongchul vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais une main qui se perdait sur ses cuisses, un bisou particulièrement près de ses glandes ou quelque chose susurré à son oreiller suffisait à réveiller l'entrejambe de Dongchul. 

Est-ce qu'il en était gêné ? Très.  Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il était aussi sensible et aussi réactif ! Il n’avait pas encore fait grand-chose !

Mais ce qui le consolait, c'est qu'il réalisait qu'il n'était pas le seul à subir des avances comme ça. Voir Changbin taquiner Chan et Chan taquiner Jisung de la même manière le faisait rire, et le rassurait. C'était normal. C'était agréable, en vrai, en plus d’être flatteur

Toute la partie séduction participait à entretenir le désir, comme des préliminaires aux préliminaires. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait… 

Chan finit par se garer dans un parking souterrain, et l'alpha fit signe aux plus jeunes de rester dans la voiture. Quand ils se mirent à protester, Chan leur fit remarquer que Dongchul n'avait pas besoin d'une escorte. 

— **Pourquoi tu vas avec lui,** **alors** **?** Questionna un Jisung indigné. 

— **Parce que c'est moi qui paye.** Répondit Chan pince sans rire. 

Changbin haussa un sourcil et murmura quelque chose à Jisung que les aînés n'entendirent pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela eut le mérite de ne pas les faire protester quand Chan sortit et s'éloigna en compagnie de Dongchul. Les portières se verrouillèrent, les rétroviseur se refermèrent, et Jisung comme Changbin firent un sourire plein de crocs à leurs aînés à travers les fenêtres fumées. 

— **Ça sent pas bon.** Marmonna Dongchul en secouant la tête. 

Chan eut une expiration amusée. 

— **Les connaissant, ça va plutôt être l'inverse.** Répondit il l'air de rien

Et quand Dongchul lui jeta un regard curieux, il se contenta de faire un vague mouvement de main. Dongchul allait bien finir par comprendre. Ils gagnèrent l'ascenseur, grimpèrent dedans, et Dongchul se dandina un peu sur place. 

— **Tu n'as pas besoin de payer pour moi, j'ai de l'argent.** Murmura le bêta. 

Chan le regard, le visage impassible, pendant un instant, avant de sourire doucement, et de mettre une main sur son épaule. 

— **Chul-ie, tu fais partie de la Meute maintenant. Alors c'est normal qu'on prenne soin de toi.**

— **Mais c'est votre argent. Que vous avez gagné avec vos chansons.**

— **L'argent de la Meute.** Répéta fermement Chan. 

Dongchul ne trouva rien à redire à ça cela, et Chan eut un sourire satisfait.  Il pressa à nouveau son épaule, avant de laisser son bras retomber le long de son corps. Les portes s'ouvrirent, ils sortirent. Après un passage par le secrétariat, ils gagnèrent la pièce dans laquelle l a prise de sang  avait lieu .  
  
Chan en profita pour donner un petit coup d’épaule taquin à Dongchul. 

— **Du coup, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de te tenir la main ?**

— **Nop, désolé.** Répliqua tranquillement le bêta en lui donnant aussi un petit coup de hanche.  
  
Parce que ses épaules étaient définitivement trop hautes pour celles de Chan. Par contre, cela manqua de faire tomber l’alpha qui ne s’était pas attendu à ça.

— **Ça va me changer des enfants.** Marmonna Chan en se remettant droit, attrapant au passage le coude de Dongchul pour se stabiliser.

Dongchul eut une expiration amusée.

— **C’est pas agréable pour s** **û** **r, mais je n’en ai pas peur.**

Et effectivement, cela se passa vite et sans encombre. Honnêtement, Chan n’aurait pas eu à l’accompagner. Encore une fois, Dongchul aurait pu payer tout seul, et il n’avait décidément pas besoin de soutien moral. Mais Chan avait envie d'accompagner le bêta, et il avait envie de payer pour lui.  
  
Et Dongchul n’allait définitivement pas pouvoir l’en empêcher.

On leur annonça qu’il recevrait un mail avec les résultats dans la semaine, et Dongchul les remercia. Ils allèrent payer au secrétariat, et une fois dans l’ascenseur, Chan se massa la glabelle pendant que Dongchul jouait distraitement avec le pansement au creux de son coude.

— **Est ce que tu crois qu’ils ont eu le temps de commencer à se sucer ?** Finit par questionner Chan en relèvement la tête, très sérieux.

— Mmh ? Dongchul le regarda, surpris de la facilité avec laquelle l’alpha parlait de tout ça, avant de hausser les épaules. **Honnêtement, je peux** **pas** **te dire. Tu les connais mieux que moi.**

— **J’espère au moins qu’ils sont encore habillé** **s** **.**  
  
Les portes s’ouvrirent, Chan marcha d’un pas rapide, Dongchul mettant un temps avant de le rejoindre. Quand il ouvrit la portière arrière, celle des plus jeunes, ils étaient allongés sur l’autre, et ils eurent une vue magnifique sur les fesses de Jisung, habillées au moins, et leurs pieds entremêles.

— **Oh, salut Alpha.** Salua l’air de rien Jisung en se tordant le cou pour regarder les deux autres dans les yeux.

Chan se pinça la glabelle. Oui, ils étaient habillés, et cela ne sentait pas le sexe. Par contre, cela senti définitivement l’excitation. Chan se pencha, et fessa bruyamment Jisung, le faisant glapir de surprise, d’indignation, et peut-être d’autre chose.

— **Allez, on se lève et on s’assoit bien sagement en gardant ses mains pour soi. On doit être au lycée de Chul avant onze heures.**

Changbin geignit, et s’enroula autour de Jisung, le forçant à rester sur lui. Dongchul alla se mettre sur le  siège passager, regardant ce qui se passait sur la banquette arrière  en se tordant, un bras passé autour du repose-tête.

— **Si tu l’as mis en o-zone-** Commença Chan en fronçant les sourcils.

Jisung gloussa, et embrassa la joue de Changbin en un baiser sonore, avant de se redresser doucement, forçant l’oméga à le lâcher. Jisung s’étira, l’oméga se relevant sur ses coudes, et couinant doucement en voyant son alpha partir comme ça.

— **Il est pas en o-zon** **e.** Affirma Jisung en caressant la joue de Changbin, qui se frotta contre le dos de sa main comme un gros chat, contredisant à peine les dires de Jisung. **Ou alors juste un peu.**

Chan lui donna une pichenette quand Jisung fut finalement assit correctement sur la banquette. Le jeune alpha couina mais accepta la punition,  puis aida  Changbin à s’asseoir.

— **Ça va aller ?** Questionna Chan en se penchant pour regarder à l’intérieur.

Changbin lui fit un petit pouce en l’air, mais s’affaissa contre sa portière juste après. Chan secoua sa tête, referma la portière de Jisung, et gagna la place conducteur. Dongchul s’était rassit correctement, lui aussi, et il jouait nerveusement avec son téléphone.

Chan lui pressa le genoux de Dongchul avant de se mettre en route.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Ils étaient arrivés à l'heure, en avance même. Du coup, ils avaient traîn é dans la voiture un instant, permettant ainsi à Changbin de finir de se réveiller. Jisung était quant à lui collé à la vitre. 

Il regardait tous  c es lycéens, avec leurs uniformes, leurs cheveux bien peign é s et leurs  visages à la fois nerveux, soulagés et heureux . Il s'imaginait parmi eux, et se disait qu'il aurait bien fait tâche. Il aurait été très mal à l'aise,  habillé ainsi  et contraint par toutes ces règles et ces codes . 

Il aimait trop la liberté, il aurait fait un mauvais lycéen. Et quand il avait vu Dongchul réviser, réviser, réviser, alors qu e lui  avait du mal à apprendre à lire et à écrire… Non, le lycée n'aurait définitivement pas été une bonne chose pour lui. 

Il était mieux là où il était. 

Dongchul était lui aussi en uniforme, et il avait les cheveux aussi bien peignés que le reste de ses camarades. Par contre, Chan, Changbin et Jisung faisaient un peu plus tâche avec leurs sweat et leurs jeans. 

Et accessoirement, il s étai en t dans un joli SUV qui changeait de toutes les citadines gar ées autour d'eux. 

Ils  finirent par sortir, comme c’était bientôt l’heure , et Jisung attrapa la manche du manteau de Dongchul  une fois dehors . 

— **Tes parents sont là ?**

Le bêta regarda autour de lui, et vérifia sur son téléphone,  seulement pour remarquer qu’il n’avait pas d’autres messages que des félicitations de ses amis sur Discord .  Ses parents ne semblaient pas encore être arrivé, a priori.

— **Pas encore.** Répondit il finalement. 

Jisung acquiesça, et entremêla leurs doigts. Ils se mirent ensuite en route, Chan et Changbin marchant un peu derrière eux en chuchotant à voix basse. 

— **Hyunjin est là**. Commenta d'ailleurs l'oméga, en tapotant sur l'épaule des deux autres pour pointer un morceau de foule. 

Effectivement, le jeune serveur était là, entouré de ce qui devait sûrement être sa famille. 

— **Il est dans ta promo ? D** emanda Chan en le regardant curieusement. 

Parce que s’il était effectivement dans la promo de Dongchul alors qu'il n'était pas présenté, il fallait vraiment se poser des questions. 

— **Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Je l'avais jamais vu avant. Après c'est sûr, je ne connais pas tout le monde, mais bon...**

Il ne connaissait peut-être pas tout le monde, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de saluer toutes les connaissances qu'il avait pu accumuler au cours de sa scolarité. 

Il croisa Eunmi et Gayoon, mais pas Hyeja.  Elle devait être encore en retard, pour changer. Enfin non, pas en retard. Juste pas en avance. 

Ils restèrent un peu à l'écart de la foule de futurs diplômés et de leurs familles, Jisung étant un peu nerveux. Il finit bien vite le nez dans le cou de Dongchul qui ne protesta pas, se contenta de lui frotter le dos en guise de soutien. 

Dongchul ne pensa même pas au fait que ses parents pourraient peut-être les surprendre et se poser des questions. Il était trop anxieux à l'idée de devoir monter sur l'estrade. 

On finit par ouvrir les portes du lycée, et une partie de la foule s'engouffr a  à l'intérieur. Il y avait toujours un peu de temps avant la remise des diplômes en elle-même, alors Dongchul se décida à  faire visiter le bâtiment  à ses trois compagnons de meute . 

Cela allait être intéressant pour les plus jeunes, comme pour Chan d'ailleurs, parce que les classes ne devaient pas vraiment se ressembler, entre la Corée et l'Australie. 

Après avoir fait un tour du troisième étage, dans lequel Dongchul présenta ses deux pièces préférées, les toilettes et sa salle de classe,  ils finirent par entendre la voix du proviseur sortir des hauts parleurs. Il demanda à ce que tout le monde se rassemble dans la salle polyvalente,  pour la cérémonie,  et Dongchul se retrouva à guider la meute jusqu'à celle-ci, serrant fermement la main de Jisung au passage. 

Une fois dans la large salle, Dongchul se retrouva obligé de laisser Chan, Changbin et Jisung au fond, les chaises étant réservées aux nouvellement diplômés. Ne voyant pas ses parents, il décida de gagner une chaise sans attendre, et de s'asseoir. 

Ce fut ensuite  le début d’un long moment chiant pendant lequel il dut attendre son tour.

Ils appelaient les lycéens un à un, par ordre alphabétique de nom de famille. Et le problème en Corée, c'était qu'il y avait beaucoup de noms en K et en L. 

Alors l'attente fut longue. Dongchul partit dans sa tête, se demandant si les trois autres se faisaient pas trop chier. Ils ne connaissaient personne. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si c'était intéressant. C'était le même protocole ré pété une centaine de fois. 

Dongchul se demandait aussi si ses parents allaient être là quand ce sera son tour. Ils ne lui avaient toujours pas envoyé de message, et honnêtement, s’ils manquaient un événement comme celui-là après l’avoir fait chier toute sa scolarité pour qu’il réussisse à avoir un Hojin score à son examen final…

Il allait mal le pendre.

Mais alors qu’il ouvrait son service de message pour leur demander s’ils étaient là ou non...

— **Moon Dongchul.**

Il sursauta sur sa chance puis se leva lentement, et gagna l'estrade d'un pas hésitant. Il sentait tous les regards sur lui, mais il ne savait pas si la meute avait une bonne vue sur lui. Il ne savait même pas ses parent avaient une bonne vue sur lui. 

Si cela se trouvai t , ils n'étaient même pas là. Et il était entrain de se consumer de gêne. 

Au moins, il ne s’était pas casser la gueule, et c’était déjà ça.

Il récupéra son diplôme, et regagna sa chaise aussi rapidement qu'il le put en fixant le bout de papier,  ignorant les regards posés sur lui .  Le bout de papier  ne valait rien tout seul, à moins de passer l'examen d'entrée à l'université  qui avait lieu l'hiver prochain. Mais Dongchul comptait bien ne pas le faire. 

Il en avait définitivement fini avec  sa scolarité. 

On avait fait tous les Kim, et tou s  les Lee, alors le reste de la cérémonie fut plus rapide, et de toute façon Dongchul n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Les yeux dans le vide, il regardait les lycéens défiler sans vraiment  les voir .

Quand le directeur eut fini d'appeler tout le monde, et conclut la cérémonie, Dongchul ne mit qu'une seconde avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de rejoindre Jisung, Changbin et Chan qui traînaient toujours à l'arrière de la salle. 

Peut-être qu'ils étaient partis avant et après qu'il ne soit appelé, revenant que pour le voir. Honnêtement, il ne leur en aurait pas voulu, d'avoir fait ça.  Il n’aurait pas tenu, s’il avait été à leur place. C’était tellement barbant, et il ne voulait plus qu’ aller  manger un morceau et rentrer dormi r dans les bras des trois  aut res.

— **Tu étais beau comme un cœur !** S'exclama Changbin en faisant la fleur avec sa main. 

Chan lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne qui le fit grogner de mécontentement, et Jisung quitta les bras de Chan pour se réfugier dans ceux de Dongchul, cachant son visage dans le torse du bêta. 

— **Trop de monde.** Grommela-t-il, Dongchul frottant son dos avec un petit son de gorge à la fois désolé et attendri. 

On se racla la gorge derrière eux, et Dongchul se retourna lentement, faisant face à ses parents, Jisung toujours dans les bras. Leurs odeurs étaient si intimement entremêlées, à tous les  quatre , qu'il était difficile de savoir quelle classe avait chacun. À vu de nez, pour le s parents de Dongchul, Jisung devait sûrement être un oméga. 

Le bêta fut dérangé d'en être rassuré. Il devrait assumer d'être avec un alpha. Ou avec deux, même. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait trop peur du jugement de ses parents. 

Même s'il ne vivait plus avec eux. 

— **Bonjour** **appa** **, bonjour** **eomma.** Murmura Dongchul, qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. 

— **B** **onjour Dongchul. Félicitations.** Fit en réponse sa mère en zieutant son diplôme. 

Il le lui tendit, et elle le prit les yeux brillants. Dongchul pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit émue, mais le regard de son père sur les trois autres le mettait peut-être juste un peu mal à l'aise. 

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais de toute façon sa mère attira son attention pour lui montrer le diplôme. Il tenta d'abréger les souffrances de tout le monde, se tournant vers Chan. 

— **On a une réservation, ou on a le temps de discuter un peu ?** Tenta-t-il. 

Chan cligna des yeux, avant de capter ce que faisait Dongchul, et sourit gentiment en parfait gendre rêvé. 

— **Je suis sûr qu'on peu avoir quelques minutes de retard. Ils ne vont pas donner notre table à quelque d'autre pour si peu.** Assura-t-il d'une voix ferme en se redressant, Changbin acquiesçant à ses côtés. 

— **Oh.** Fit sa mère, son regard passant de Dongchul à Chan. **On ne va pas vous retenir alors.** Conclut elle en regardant son mari. 

Le père de Dongchul hocha lentement la tête, et tapota l'épaule de son fils. 

— **Félicitation fils, et bon courage pour ta nouvelle vie.** Fit il avec un sourire sincère. 

C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, vendredi dernier. 

— **Tu ne nous oublieras pas, hein ?** Fit sa mère avant d'essuyer ses yeux avec son index pour ne pas trop maltraiter son maquillage. 

— **Bien sûr que non,** **oemma** **.** Assura-t-il avec un sourire peut être un peu crispé. 

Ses parents firent de simples mouvements de tête en direction du reste de la Meute en guise de salutation, avant de partir rapidement, visiblement tout aussi pressé de s'en aller que les quatre jeunes loups. 

D'ailleurs, ils les regardèrent partir en silence, avant que Jisung ne pliss e  son nez. 

— **Il y a vraiment un truc dans l'air de Corée-** Commença-t-il, Changbin roulant des yeux. 

— **Mes parents n'étaient pas horribles.** Coupa l'oméga. 

— **Et ça voudrait dire que tu vas aussi être un parent horrible**. Ajouta Chan en regardant Jisung l'air de rien. 

Le jeune alpha se mit à objecter et gesticuler, remuant dans tous les sens pour défendre son honneur, ayant visiblement oublié où est ce qu'ils étaient. 

— **Ah-ah ! Et voici le fameux petit ami !**

Les quatre se figèrent avant de se retourner lentement, faisant face à Hyeja, les poings sur les hanches. Elle avait un sourire heureux et les cheveux violets. 

Dongchul se mit soudainement à rire de manière incontrôlable, expulsant la pression. Les quatre autres le gracièrent d'un regard inquiet, et quand finalement il se calma quelque peu, il pointa la jeune alpha du doigt. 

— Ça fait même pas une semaine qu c’est fini que tu as déjà les cheveux teints. 

Elle se mit à sourire et repoussa une mèche d'un air princier. 

— **Ça fait quatre ans que j'attends ça, je ne comptais pas att** **endre** **une seconde de plus. J'ai fait ça juste après le dernier examen si tu veux tout savoir.** Puis elle claqua ses mains ensemble. **Mais assez parl** **é** **de moi ! Du coup… C'est toi son petit ami ?** Questionna-t-elle en regardant Jisung. 

Jisung et Dongchul échangèrent un long regard, Hyeja attendant patiemment. Finalement Dongchul hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, et un large sourire et ira les lèvres du jeune alpha. 

— **Oui, je suis son petit ami. Mais à vrai dire, Chan et Changbin aussi.** Conclut Jisung en faisant des signes de main en direction des deux autres. 

Hyeja fit un petit son de surprise et regarda curieusement Dongchul. 

— **Meute polyamoureuse**. Expliqua-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules. 

— **Oh je vois. Et beh vous devez bien vous amuser.** Commenta-t-elle avec un air peu impressionné.

Elle devait sûrement se demander comment cela pouvait fonctionner. Elle ne pensait bien sûr à rien d'autre. Du moins Dongchul l'espérerait. 

— **Très heureuse de vous rencontrer !** Fit Hyeja en s'inclinant légèrement, les trois autres l’imitant. **J'aurais aimé discuter plus, mais ma mère veut qu'on aille voir ma grand-mère** **pour fêter tout ça,** **donc je dois filer ! Mais on se captera plus tard !**

Et après un salut militaire, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule en mouvement. 

— **Eh beh.** Marmonna Jisung. 

— **Que d'émotions.** Ajouta Changbin

— **Une vraie force de la nature.** Annonça quant à lui Chan

Dongchul ne put qu'acquiescer. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
Dongchul avait demandé à Chan s’ils avaient vraiment un réservation, un plus tard, une fois à nouveau dans leur voiture. Chan lui avait un sourire amusé.

— **Tu crois vraiment que j’avais encore la thune pour ? Non en vrai, j’avais juste envie de Burger King.**

— **Oh, ça me va.**

— **C’es** **t quoi Burger King ?** Questionna Jisung en se drapant sur le siège passager de Dongchul malgré sa ceinture de sécurité.

— **Comme Mac Do. De la nourriture grasse et sucrée.**

— **Oh ! Ça me va aussi !** Annonça gaiement Jisung, Changbin acquiesçant furieusement.

Ce fut comme ça qu’ils se retrouvèrent dans  le coin d’un petit  B urger  K ing coincé entre deux bâtiments d’assurances. Les frites au cheddar et au bacon firent particulièrement fureur, et pour une fois, Jisung mangea presque autant que Chan, ce que les trois loups ne manquèrent de pas remarquer.  


Il semblerait qu’enfin Jisung allait commençait à prendre un peu de poids.  Quoi que , il allait  surtout  prendre plus de gras, parce qu'il pesait définitivement son poids, Dongchul pouvant très bien en témoigner.

Après le déjeuner, ils rentrèrent, Dongchul conduisant pour laisser Chan se poser, coinc é à l’arrière de la voiture entre les deux plus jeunes. 

  
Changbin et Chan reposaient donc l’un contre l’autre en une image adorable, pendant que Jisung semblait bouillir. Quand Dongchul lui demanda pourquoi, Jisung se contenta de jouer des sourcils, et le bêta ne mit qu’un seconde à comprendre.

— **Tu sais qu’on aura pas le résultat** **du test** **avant plusieurs jours, n’est-ce pas**? Commenta-t-il en regardant Jisung à travers le rétroviseur.

Jisung parut déchanter. Il croisa ses bras, mais dès qu’ils furent rentrés, et comme les deux autres dormaient encore sur leur banquette, Dongchul entraîna Jisung à l'intérieur de l'hanok. Et à la plus grande surprise de Jisung, Dongchul le plaqua contre la porte, et l’embrassa.

Tiens, tiens. Il fallait croire que Dongchul n’était pas aussi timide que ce que Jisung se serait attendu. Ou alors, il avait commencé à cesser d’être aussi coincé.

En tout cas, Jisung n’allait définitivement pas se plaindre. 

Ils s’embrassèrent, Jisung se laissant faire docilement, sentant son échine se secouer à cause de la main qui pressait sa nuque. Mais Dongchul avait tout prévu, et alors qu’il sentait Jisung tenter de déplacer sa jambe pour qu’elle presse contre son entrejambe, on toqua contre la porte d’entrée.

Ils se séparèrent sans trop de panique, Dongchul paraissant goguenard parce que Jisung avait déjà le début d’une érection entre les jambes.  La porte s’ouvri t , Chan et Changbin les jaugeant du regard avant de commencer à retirer leurs manteaux. 

— **Un peu de patience.** Taquina Dongchul en jouant des sourcils, avant de retirer aussi son manteau l'air de rien.

Jisung lui fit un doigt.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────  
  



	111. Chapitre 111, ou comment passer un bon moment, ou pas

Dongchul voulait passer du temps avec Changbin. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Jisung ces dernières semaines, ce qui était logique, mais aussi avec Chan. L’alpha essayait de se rapprocher de Dongchul, et ils avaient réussi à devenir plus proches grâce aux jeux vidéos et la pop culture.

Parce que si oui, Chan avait passé  beaucoup  de temps le nez enfoncé dans ses logiciels de mixage  quand il était encore en Australie , il avait quand même regard é beaucoup d e films et lu des bande s -dessinées. Bon, les jeux vidéos et les mangas, c'étai ent moins ça, mais il pouvait bien laisser Dongchul lui apprendre ce genre de chose.

Surtout si cela leur permettait de se rapprocher.

Accessoirement, Chan, comme Jisung  avant lui d’ailleurs , avait tenté d'introduire Dongchul à la production de musique. Sauf que… Ce n’était vraiment pas la tasse de thé du bêta. Et c’était comme ça que Chan avait réalisé qu’il avait eu beaucoup de chance de tomber sur Changbin et Jisung,  parmi toutes les personnes qu’il aurait pu rencontrer .

Tout simplement parce que les deux jeunes loups avaient vraiment l’oreille musicale, contrairement à Dongchul.

Mais ce n’était pas grave. Parfois, il avait des bonnes idées, des petites propositions qui pouvaient les débloquer, aussi bien quand ils avaient un problème avec les paroles ou la musique. Mais au-delà de ça, il ne pouvait décidément ni composer, ni rédiger.

Mais ce n’était pas grave.

Dongchul était fort aux jeux vidéos, très même. Il leur avait montré des photos de trophées qu’il avait récupéré, et des PDF des annonces de ses victoires. Jisung et Changbin ne savaient ni ce qu’était Overwatch, ni ce qu’était League of Legend, mais ils savaient pour sûr que Dongchul était très fort à ça.

Dongchul passait donc beaucoup de temps avec Jisung. Il en passait aussi un peu avec Chan, mais il ne voyait cependant pas plus que ça Changbin, si ce n'était pour la corvée de bois qu’ils avaient à faire ensemble plusieurs fois par semaine. 

En même temps, pour sa défense, l’oméga n’avait eut de cesse de disparaître mystérieusement depuis que Dongchul était retourné vivre avec la meute.

Alors un jour, il finit par demander à Chan s'il ne saurait pas où Changbin pouvait bien être, histoire de pouvoir aller faire un promenade avec lui, ou juste de discuter un peu. L'alpha ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, paraissant sincèrement ne pas savoir. 

Jisung par contre… Il resta environ trois seconde perdu, du moins faussement perdu, avant qu'il ne commence à rougir et à se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre. 

OK très bien, on lui cachait des chose. 

Mais en même temps ce n'était pas de la faute de Jisung, s'il était aussi nul pour cacher des choses ! Comme Changbin, il était vraiment très excité d’enfin montrer la tanière au bêta, mais l'oméga insistait sur le fait que cela devait rester une surprise.

Il ne fallait rien dire à Dongchul jusqu’à que finalement  le bêta ne découvre la caverne par lui-même.

Heureusement pour Jisung, parce qu'il aurait très vite craqué si Dongchul avait forcé pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, le bêta accepta le manque de réponse du jeune alpha. 

Quand Changbin revint plus tard, Dongchul ne posa pas de question sur ce qu'il avait bien  p u faire. Il se contenta de lui prendre le  bras et de l'emmener jusqu'au canapé pour qu'ils puissent jouer à la console  tous les deux et enfin passer du temps ensemble . 

Par contre le lendemain, quand on lui proposa une petite balade en compagnie de toute la meute, le bêta avait vite fait de deviner qu'il y avait quelque chose de prévu. Il décida de toute de même suivre ses cadets en feignant l’ignorance. 

Avec un peu de chance, cela allait être une bonne surprise ! Dongchul l'espérait vraiment. Il n'aimait pas les  blagues . Il avait de mauvais souvenirs des  blagues qu’on pouvait faire au collège. 

Mais c'étaient Jisung, Changbin et Chan. Ils n'allaient jamais lui faire de mal. Dongchul leur faisait totalement confiance. 

Il les suivit donc docilement à travers la f oret , remontant en direction des montagnes. Changbin menait la file, Chan la fermait, en humain, et Jisung marchait à côté de Dongchul, se frottant contre ses jambes dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. 

Ils s’arrêtèrent devant un lot de rochers, de différentes tailles et à moitié caché par la mousse et les buissons. Jisung jappa doucement, et se frotta contre les cuisses des  aînés , avant de disparaître derrière un buisson d'épineux.

Changbin claqua des mâchoires, mécontent de voir que le jeune alpha rentrait en premier. Il s’empressa de donner un coup de langue aux mains des aînés, pour ensuite rejoindre le jeune alpha derrière les fougères et les arbustes. Dongchul regarda ses mains humides de salive avec un air partagé.

Chan rigola, maintenant habitué à finir couvert de salive lupine. Le bêta poussa ensuite les buissons, cherchant à comprendre où était parti leurs cadets. Quand il tomba sur l'ouverture dans la roche, il se tourna curieusement vers Chan. 

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

— **Une tanière.** Répondit tranquillement l'alpha en s'approchant à son tour. 

— **Mais je vais** **pas pouvoir y** **rentrer.** S'inquiéta Dongchul, les sourcils froncés. 

Chan pressa son épaule avec un sourire rassurant. 

— **On a vérifié nous même, même toi tu pourras rentrer,** **promis** **.** Assura l’alpha en commençant à se déshabiller. **Et ça** **ne** **va pas s’effondrer sur nous, promis.**

— **Je vous fait confiance.** Murmura Dongchul en se craquant nerveusement la main. 

Ce n'était pas qu'il était claustrophobe, mais il le sentait moyen. Chan lui pressa l'épaule, et l’embrassa timidement sur la joue, sa main caressant sa mâchoire.

Dongchul cligna des yeux, c'était la première fois que Chan se permettait de lui faire un bisou comme ça depuis le baiser échangé lors du jeu de la bouteille. 

— **On se retrouve à l’intérieur.** Souffla l’alpha en finissant de se déshabiller rapidement, avant de se transformer.

Quelques claquements d’os plus tard, le loup tricolore se dressait là, et tentait de faire rentrer ses vêtements dans le sac qu’il avait amené avec son museau. Dongchul s’accroupit avec une expiration amusée, et il se chargea de remplir le sac à la place de Chan, qui lui tourna autour en jappant faiblement 

Dongchul se releva ensuite en gardant le sac contre son ventre, se disant que cela allait pouvoir être utile, s’il devait ramper sur le sol. Chan se dirigea vers les buissons, les poussant du museau et venant s’asseoir à côté de l'entrée, attendant que Dongchul ne rentre. 

Le bêta inspira un instant avant de tomber à genoux et de finalement rentrer à l'intérieur. 

Le sol du tunnel était sec, poussiéreux même, mais c'était mieux que boueux, parce qu’il était définitivement plus facile de dépoussiérer un vêtement que de retirer de la boue du tissu.

Il avança à quatre pattes, le sac au niveau du ventre, et pas sur son dos. Le tunnel était assez gros, en même temps, le loup de Chan était énorme mais il se glissait sans trop de mal, et à quatre pattes, Dongchul ne devait pas être plus grand que le loup de l’alpha à vrai dire, alors il n'eut pas de difficulté. 

Le tunnel était long, et Dongchul était content d’avoir mis un jogging au tissu épais, parce qu’autrement, il aurait perdu ses genoux. Et les moufles moelleuses qu’il avait sur les mains lui évitaient aussi de se griffer les paumes.

Chan était derrière lui, et plus d’une fois Dongchul sentit une truffe pousser contre ses fesses, comme s'il était trop lent. Mais ce n’était pas de sa faute, il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être à quatre pattes lui !

Quand finalement le tunnel s’agrandit, il se retrouva dans une tanière, plongée dans l’obscurité. Il entendait le bruit des mouvements des loups, leurs respirations, mais Dongchul ne les voyait pas. Dongchul s’assit alors au milieu de la caverne, bloquant l'entrée, et chercha à tâtons son téléphone qu’il alluma, une légère lumière se rependit dans la pièce.

La tanière ressemblait plus à une grotte qu'autre chose, mais c’était une tanière tout de même. Le sol était rendu moelleux par les fourrures, une grosse couverture et  de s poils. Qui devai en t sûrement venir de Changbin vu leur couleur sombre.

Il avait un côté plus moelleux que l’autre, sûrement prévu pour Dongchul et ses fesses sensibles pas faites pour le dureté et la fraîcheur du sol rocheux. Ce coin était situé entre deux minuscules cavités dans les parois du mur, qui logeaient des bougies, éteintes.

Dongchul capahuta jusqu’à elles, prit les allumettes et alluma les mèches avec lenteur et application. Chan en profita pour rejoindre Jisung, qui était couché près de Changbin. Il lécha les faces de ses cadets à grand coups de langue baveuse, qui fit couiner doucement Jisung, et ronronner l’oméga.

Puis Chan se tourna vers Dongchul, qui avait mis en veille son téléphone, et s’était couché contre les fourrures, et les rares coussins. L’alpha se mit au-dessus d u bêta , et lécha son visage, le  pauvre garçon  levant les bras pour se protéger avec un rire, si bien que Chan se retrouva à lui mordiller  les doigts en remuant gaiement de la queue.

Jisung capta vite ce qu i se  passait, et le s rejoignit en trois bonds. Il se jeta à moitié contre Chan, puis s’attaqua au bras de Dongchul en remuant aussi la queue, et le bêta se retrouva bien vite noyé sous tous ces muscles, et ces poils. Et ce fut un claquement de mâchoire de Changbin qui calma  les deux dominants .

Ils se couchèrent alors simplement sur Dongchul, qui toussa un temps, parce qu’il avait plein de poils dans la bouche. Puis quand il revint à lui, Changbin les avaient rejoint, et s’était couché entre les deux dominants, dans un petit coin.

Son pelage noire contrastait avec la clarté de ce lui des alphas.

Dongchul se décida alors à passer ses mains dans leur pelage, d’abord dans la fourrure épaisse du poitrail de Chan, puis les flancs à poil plus léger de Changbin. Les loups étaient un poids rassurant contre son corps fragile d’humain, doux comme des peluches, mais chaud comme des bouillottes, et comme à chaque fois qu’il était entouré par les loups, Dongchul avait bien envie de piquer un somme, là.

Il finit par se laisser aller, berc é  par la chaleur du corps des loups qui le recouvrai en t, mais aussi par les ronronnement de Changbin, le nez pressé contre le ventre de Chan.

Malgré la présence des loups, mlagré la faible lumière des bougies, un semblant de claustrophobie ne pouvait cependant s’empêcher de lui grignoter le cœur. Il avait l’impression d’étouffer, que la paroi de pierre allait céder, et qu’il allait se retrouver écraser sous toute la pierre de la montagne.

Il avait envi de se tordre, de sortir, il n’arrivait plus à respirer.  
  
Puis soudain, il comprit la cause de son mal à être.

Il essayait de tirer sur le lien.  
  
Mais il n’y avait rien au bout.

Non. C’était un  signe .  
  
Il y avait quelque chose au bout du début de lien qu’avait Dongchul. Il y avait quelqu e chose, le bêta pouvait le toucher du bout des doigts, et c’est pour cela qu’il paniquait autant. Parce qu’il avait l’impression qu’on le tirait en arrière, qu’on lui compressait le torse pour l'empêcher d’avancer.  
  
Pour l’empêcher de rentrer enfin  pleinement  en contact avec la meute.

Dongchul n’avait jamais senti ce combat aussi fort, ce combat entre son morceau de lien et il ne savait quoi, son traumatisme, il présumait. Et il allait abandonnait, parce qu’à force d’essayer de rejoindre le lien, il perdait son souffle, et la nausée montait dans sa gorge, la lui compressant.

Puis il sentit une palpitation dans un coin de sa tête.

La pression qui montait en lui,  cette sensation d’étranglement,  alors que sa détermination à continuer de rentrer en contact avec Chan, Jisung et Changbin faiblissait,  cessa brusquement d’augmenter. Il avait  toujours  envie de vomir, et il avait du mal à respirer mais il arriva soudainement à penser de nouveau . 

_Encore-plus-insiste._

Dongchul cligna des yeux, les larmes qui s’étaient accumulées à la base de ses cils débordant enfin et descendant le long de ses joues.

_Encore-plus-insiste._

Dongchul touchait le lien de meute du bout des doigts, juste encore un peu...

_Encore-plus-insiste._

Les trois loups, qui avaient commencé à réagir à cause de l’odeur amère provenant de Dongchul, sursautèrent brusquement.

On avait tiré sur le lien de meute.

Ils échangèrent des regards à la fois paniqué s et choqué s . Parce que ce la ne venait clairement pas  de  l’un d’ entre eux . L’instant d’après, ils étaient rassemblés autour de Dongchul, qui  s’était redressé et qui  pleurait le visage dans ses mains. Changbin attaqua son cou à coup de léchouille s qui se voulai en t rassurante s , les deux alphas changeant de forme pour pouvoir enlacer le bêta et tenter de le consoler.

Mais il n’arrivait pas à arrêter de pleurer.

Il l’avait fait.

Il sentait enfin Jisung, Chan et Changbin.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Quand Dongchul s’était finalement calmé, les trois loups n’eurent pas à lui demandait ce qui s’était passé. Il s l’avai en t senti. Il restait cependant à mesurer  à quel point les choses avaient changé, maintenant.  P arce que même s’ils sentaient qu’ils étaient reliés à Dongchul, il s ne pouvai en t pas savoir à quel point  le bêta avait retrouvé son instinct.

Bon en vrai, ils ne l’attaquèrent pas dès que les larmes cessèrent de couler. Déjà, ils attendirent que Dongchul reprenne sa respiration, et essuie son visage avec une fourrure, et des coups de langage baveuses de Changbin.

Ça par contre, cela n’aida pas plus que ça  à sécher son visage , en vrai.  Mais Dongchul n’eut pas le cœur à repousser l’oméga.

Une fois qu e Dongchul eut retrouvé ses esprits, que son visage fut propre et que  son odeur ne fut plus amère, ils lui demandèrent ce qui s’était passé, exactement, en lui  pressant les genoux , les alphas  assis  de part et d’autre de lui  tandis que Changbin était couché sur ses cuisses.

— **Je ne sais pas. J’étais entrain de m’étrangler et… Pouf.**

— **Le lien s’est formé.** Conclut Jisung en hochant lentement la tête.

— **C’est ça.**

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que finalement, Chan demande doucement, avec autant de précautions qu’il pouvait.

— **Est ce que tu as retrouvé… Ton instinct ?**

Dongchul déglutit difficilement, et Changbin couina, pressant sa tête contre le ventre du bêta comme pour le soutenir.

— **Non… Je ne crois pas.** Jisung et Chan échangèrent un regard triste, avant que Dongchul ne reprenne et ne leur donne une lueur d’espoir. **Enfin, peut être ? Je** **ne** **sais pas. Je crois que j’ai entendu quelque chose...**

— **Si tu entends des voix, je** **ne** **suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.** Tenta de blaguer Jisung avec l’ombre d’un sourire.  
  
Les deux aînés roulèrent des yeux avec tendresse, et Changbin lui mâchouilla les doigts en une gentille punition face à cette remarque stupide.

— **T’es con. Non, c’est pas des voix mais… Des suggestions ? Genre, quelque chose qui m’encourageait à tirer sur le lien quand je paniquais.**

— **Oh.**  
  
Les alphas échangèrent un nouveau regard, qui portait bien plus d’espoir.

— **C'est ton instinct, ça.** Annonça finalement Jisung, rayonnant.

— **Attends, vraiment ?** Répliqua Dongchul, les yeux juste à peine écarquillés.

— **Et bien de ce que tu dis, il y a de grandes chances, oui. L’instinct, c’est des suggestions.** Approuva Chan en pressant fermement l’épaule du bêta.  
  
Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer, faisant ça plusieurs fois, un peu comme un poisson qu’on avait sorti de l’eau. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu'après tout ça, tout ce qu’il avait pu faire, c’était une grotte qui le faisait se reconnecter avec son instinct.  
  
Non, justement, ce n’était pas qu la grotte. C’était une accumulation d’essais, de tentatives, de méditation, de réflexion. Il n'avait eut de cesse d’essayer de tirer sur le lien de meute, ou de faire appel à son instinct, comme il avait pu le lire sur internet, ou comme lui avait pu lui dire les trois autres.  
  
Ce n’était pas un hasard, il guérissait juste lentement du trauma que lui avait infligé ses parents. Bon sang, il allait recommencer à pleurer de nouveau, sans compter que Chan, Changbin et Jisung l’enlaçaient fort en murmurant qu’ils étaient tous très fiers de lui.

Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que tout était rentré dans l’ordre, et que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Dongchul ne sentait toujours pas son loup, et son instinct était reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il n’y avait le lien de meute qui semblait être définitivement installé, tangible, dans un coin de sa tête.  
  
Chan et Jisung l'avaient rassuré, quand il leur avait expliqué tout ça. Cela allait revenir progressivement, mais c’était déjà très encourageant tout ça, il faisait des progrès ! Ils allaient juste continuer à l’aider et le soutenir, et il allait forcément finir par y arriver,

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  


Quand ils étaient finalement rentrés à l'hanok, après toutes ces émotions, ils s'étaient retrouvés le soir  autour d’un bon dîner en discutant de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire d’autre s pour aider Dongchul à continuer de guérir. 

Parce que si oui il était question de reconnecter Dongchul avec son instinct, il fallait aussi le rassurer, parce que les brimades de ses parents lui avaient surtout donné l'impression que se transformer était quelque chose de mauvais. 

Et ce n'était pas le cas. Alors il fallait aussi retirer toute ce que les parents du bêta avait bien pu lui mettre dans la tête, avant que seulement il ne puisse réussir à se transformer de nouveau. Mais cela tombait bien, Jisung, Chan et Changbin avaient encore plein d’idées pour aider Dongchul.

Ce fut pour cela que ce jour-là, Dongchul  se retrouva à aider Jisung et Changbin à marquer le territoire  en un semblant de ronde . Pour  réussir à marquer quoi que ce soit, cependant, Dongchul avait vid é deux fois sa gourde avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route. Sa vessie avait vite commencer à le faire souffrir, et les deux jeunes n'avaient  eut  de cesse de se moquer de lui et de sa manière raide de marcher. 

Quand ils finirent par arriver au premier point de marquage, ce la fut honnêtement plus difficile pour Dongchul d'arrêter d'uriner une fois qu'il eut commencé,  que de tout simplement uriner devant les deux loups . En même temps, il avait l’impression que sa vessie allait exploser, alors se retenir de se soulager plus était contre-intuitif.

Cela devait  aussi sûrement à  voir avec le fait que  Jisung et Changbin ne faisaient pas attention à lui. L’alpha aussi était entrain de marquer le rocher avec son urine,  mais en loup, tandis que Changbin faisait quant à lui des tours  autour d’eux , les oreilles grandes ouvertes et les narines remuant.

Ils  descendirent ainsi en direction de la rivière , Jisung et Dongchul urinant  sur les différents points de marque  tandis que Changbin surveillait les environs. La vessie de Dongchul finit cependant par se vider bien vite, et ne pouvant pas aller plus loin, ils se décidèrent à rentrer pendant que Jisung continuerait seul la ronde. 

Changbin et Dongchul remontèrent pour retrouver le chemin de terre. Et une fois sur celui-ci, ce fut d’un coup bien plus rapide de rentrer. Parce que si Changbin avait l’habitude du terrain accident é  de la forêt , sans compter que c’était plus facile avec quatre pattes, Dongchul était  quant à lui  une vraie limace.  
  
Déjà il était grand, alors il se prenait les branches basses et les toiles d’araignées. Et en plus, il avait tendance à traîner les pieds, et du coup, il n’avait de cesse de butter contre les petits tas de terre ou les racines. 

C’était un miracle qu’il ne soit jamais tomber jusque-là.  
  
Mais maintenant, sur le chemin de terre plein de nid s -de-poule, Dongchul arrivait à marcher relativement rapidement, même si Changbin était un peu en avant, parce qu'il était définitivement plus rapide.  Encore une fois, c'était plus facile quand on avait quatre pattes au lieu de deux.

Mais quand  Dongchul se fit faucher,  Changbin ne  le réalisa qu'à cause du hurlement  de peur et de surprise  que lâcha le bêta. 

L’oméga fit donc brusquement volte-face  avec un temps de retard , son cerveau ne réussissant pas à comprendre ce  qui venait de se passer. Il se retrouva donc à observer la scène devant lui, à la ramasse.

Dongchul, au sol. 

Un gros loup marron foncé, à l'échine noir, au-dessus de lui. 

Au-dessus de lui. 

Les crocs autour de sa gorge et les pattes-

Quand Changbin reconnut la position de l'éventreur, il ne mit qu'une seconde avant de se jeter sur l'autre loup, un alpha, l'envoyant rouler au sol. 

Tentant d'ignorer l'odeur de sang qui émanait de Dongchul, il profita de la surprise de l’intrus pour lui mordre profondément l'épaule et tenter de le retourner  sur le dos pour pouvoir avoir l’opportunité de l’éventrer.

Le loup marron  glapit de douleur, mais se défendit fermement. Il semblait tout de même surpris de voir Changbin répliquer aussi violemment. 

Surprise, connard. 

Dongchul n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Il marchait, puis on l'avait fait tomber, il s'était fait griffer le ventre, il ne sentait plus sa jambe, et Changbin se battait maintenant avec son agresseur. 

Et Dongchul était là, à les regarder, impuissant. Il sentait les larmes lui monter au yeux, des larmes de frustration et de rage de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. 

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un combat sérieux, une question de vie ou de mort.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Changbin. 

_Aide-Jisung-_ _h_ _urle._

C'était la première fois que son instinct se manifestait depuis ce qui s'était pass é dans la caverne, mais Dongchul ne pas le temps de se réjouir, il fallait ne pas perd r e de temps. Il renversa alors la tête  en arrière et se mit à hurler, tentant d'imiter les loups aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. 

Une fois que le hurlement mourut dans sa gorge, il tenta de trouver une arme du regard, quoi que ce soit pour aider Changbin en attendant que Jisung n'arrive. 

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. 

L'alpha ne devait pas être loin, ou il avait dû courir très vite, parce que soudain, une masse tricolore déboula de derrière les fourrés et fonça droit dans les deux loups qui ne se lâchaient pas. 

L'intrus du vite remarquer qu'il était en deux contre un, parce qu'à la première opportunité, il détala aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Jisung et Changbin ne cherchant même pas à le retenir ou à le poursuivre.

Il y eut un temps de flottement quand le danger disparut enfin. 

Tout s'était passé si vite. 

Dongchul essaya de se mettre debout pour rejoindre les deux loups qui se reniflaient avec inquiétude, mais sa cheville, ou son tibia, le bas de sa jambe quoi, céda sous son poids. 

Son grognement de douleur quand il retomba lourdement sur le sol attira l'attention de Jisung et Changbin qui ne mirent qu'une seconde à le rejoindre, l’inquiétude se lisant dans le regard. 

Dongchul sentait le sang. Dongchul sentait lui-même l'odeur du sang, et le liquide qui maculait sa peau. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir où est ce qu’il pouvait bien avoir une plaie ouverte. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le brouillard. 

Il sentait les truffes humides de Jisung et Changbin contre sa peau, mais tout ce dont auquel il pouvait penser était… 

Il avait frôlé la mort. Les crocs du loup avait été autour de sa gorge, et ses  pattes sur son ventre et-

Une langue baveuse passa sur son visage.

Changbin comme Jisung avaient bien remarqué que le bêta paniquait, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de paniquer. Il fallait rentrer, il fallait se nettoyer et s'occuper des blessures. 

Changbin voulait rentrer rapidement à la maison et demander à Chan de revenir avec le pick-up pour ramener tout le monde à l'hanok, mais Jisung ne voulait pas qu'il parte seul, ayant trop peur que le solitaire ne revienne. 

Alors ils appelèrent Chan avec le lien, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait venir avec la voiture. 

Ils voulaient éviter de hurler, pour ne pas alerter le solitaire, ou d'autres potentiels agresseurs. 

Ils attendirent donc que Chan n’arrive, léchant le visage de Dongchul pour le garder conscient et calme.

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

  
  
  
  
  
  



	112. Chapitre 112, ou quand les choses vont mieux, temporairement

Chan s'était dépêch é dès qu'il avait senti Changbin tirer sur le lien. Visiblement, il fallait qu'il prenne le pick-up, et qu'il les rejoigne, quelque part sur le chemin de terre.  I l n'avait rien de plus, c'était comme une intuition, une recommandation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Changbin lui avait demandé ça, mais il avait définitivement un mauvais pressentiment. 

Alors il s'était dépêché autant qu’il l’avait pu. 

Et quand il était finalement arrivé au niveaux des trois autres, il s'était mis à paniquer 

Dongchul était en sang. Changbin aussi. Jisung un peu moins, mais il y avait quelques taches écarlates sur son pelage clair. Le bêta reposait sur le chemin, l'air ébahi, tandis que Jisung léchait sa jambe par-dessus son jean. Changbin était couché à côté d’eux, et leva la tête en entendant le pick-up approcher.

Une fois Chan garé, l'alpha ne mit qu'une seconde avant de sortir de la cabine du conducteur. Changbin se mit à couiner, se redressant pour aller à sa rencontrer, sa démarche maladroite et hésitante. 

Son pelage étant sombre, Chan ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir s'il était blessé. Mais il remarquait bien qu'il avait quelque zone où le poil était collé et humide. Sans compter que sa manière d’avancer laissait aisément deviner qu’il devait avoir quelque choses aux pattes.

D’ailleurs, maintenant que Chan regardait bien, il notait le  rouge d'une plaie  ouverte au niveau de son épaule,  qui tranchait avec son pelage et sa peau sombre . 

Chan tomba à genoux et enlaça brièvement Changbin avant de chercher ses plaies, sentant la peur et l'inquiétude lui ronger les entrailles. 

Tous ses membres étaient blessés. Comment ne pouvait il pas paniquer ? Il ne savait pas ce qui s’était passé, et il n’avait pas été là pour s’occuper d’eux, pour les protéger, et maintenant ils étaient blessés ! 

Bien sûr qu’il paniquait.

Il fallait qu’il les ramène le plus vite possible à la maison pour les soigner.

Si Jisung pourrait se retransformer, comme il n’était pas vraiment blessé, il resta en loup à cause du froid, mais surtout pour lécher les plaies de Changbin et tenir chaud à Dongchul qui était toujours en état de choc.

Chan se retrouva donc seul à hisser Changbin dans la remorque, Jisung bondissant à l'intérieur. Dongchul fut plus facile à déplacer, malgré sa mauvaise jambe, et ce fut avec l'aide de l'alpha que le bêta s'installa au près des deux loups. 

Ils rentrèrent comme ça, Chan conduisant le regard fixé sur la route, les doigts resserrés sur le volant. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu dégénérer ainsi. La matinée avait été normale, ils étaient partis tou s les trois très heureux, et Chan avait pu profiter d’un peu de  temps pour lui , alors comment cela avait pu finir comme ça ?

Sans compter qu’il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s’était passé, même s’il devinait facilement qu’ils avaient du se faire attaquer, vu la gravité de leurs blessures et l’état de Dongchul. Chan s’inquiétait maintenant que leur agresseur soit encor dans les parages.

Ou leurs agresseurs…

Bon sang, ils n’allaient pas se retrouver embarquer dans une guerre de meutes, si ?

U ne fois qu’ils furent rentré, Jisung se retransform a pour pouvoir aider Chan à installer Dongchul sur le canapé.  Changbin fut placé sur  la toile cirée sur laquelle ils dépeçaient habituellement leurs proies, pour ne pas salir le parquet et le tapis. L ’aîné des alphas  attrapa ensuite son cadet par les épaules pour pouvoir l’interroger sur ce qui s’était passé.

— **Je** **ne** **sais pas, moi ! J'étais entrain de faire la ronde tranquille puis j’ai commencé à sentir un problème avec le lien, et genre j’ai commencé à me diriger vers eux, puis Dongchul a hurlé,** **je me suis dépêché** **et je suis tombé sur Changbin qui se battait avec un loup-** Tenta d’expliquer Jisung d’une seule traite, le souffle court, et l’air relativement secoué.

Chan sentit son sang se glacer en entendant ses craintes être vérifiées.

— **Un loup ?** Répéta-t-il.

— **Oui, juste un. Un solitaire je pense. Il** **ne** **savait pas super bien se battre et il était tout maigre en plus.** Marmonna le jeune alpha en gigotant pour se dérober, parce qu’ils avaient des choses plus urgents à faire que discuter.

Il fallait s’occuper des plaies des deux autres après tout. Le couinement douloureux de Changbin sembla réveiller Chan, qui lâcha Jisung, le laissant gagner la salle de bain pour trouver leur précieuse  trousse de secours,  que Chan avait bien rempli, depuis les premiers accidents sérieux qu’ils avaient eut . 

Chan alla mettre de l’eau à chauffer, un peu ailleurs. La crainte d'une attaqu e par une autre meute lui tiraillait  toujours autant l'instinct, et il pria pour que ce ne soit qu'une attaque isolé e d'une solitaire.  Ils n’étaient décidément pas prêts pour s’engager dans une guerre de meutes, et il avait de grandes chances que cela finisse en bain de sang, si c’était vraiment un conflit de cette envergure.

Changbin  restait couché près des pieds de Dongchul, laissant les deux autres s'affair er en frissonnant parfois. Il frottait  quand même affectueusement  son museau contre la jambe la moins blessée du bêta, tentant de le réconforter,  mlagré son état.

Quand Chan revint finalement au près d'eux, il s'agenouilla et gratta brièvement Changbin derrière les oreilles. Puis avec des mains tremblantes, il s’affaira à déchausser Dongchul, qui semblait toujours mort de l'intérieur.

Il retira ensuite les chaussettes du bêta, surtout parce que du sang avait commencé à imbiber celle s -ci  que parce qu’il en avait besoin pour accéder aux plaies du bêta .  Bon même si en vrai, cela allait être plus facile de retirer le jogging de Dongchul si celui-ci n’avait pas de chaussettes.

Bon, il fallait maintenant s'attaquer au pantalon de Dongchul. Mais au moins ce n'était pas un jean ! D’ailleurs, heureusement pour Chan, Jisung revint à ce moment, et à deux, ils réussirent à retirer le vêtement sans que Dongchul ne hurle de douleur. 

Cela dut cependant piquer, mais la douleur l'aida visiblement à retrouver ses esprits parce que son regard n'était plus aussi vitreux qu and Jisung s e pencha  pour regarder son cou.  Il suivit du regard l’alpha et fixa intensément le haut de son crane pendant  que Jisung inspectait les marques sur sa gorge.

Chan avait quant à lui commenc é à nettoyer  le  tibia  du bêta , Changbin  s’étant mis à lécher ses plaies  entre temps . L'oméga estimait que ses plaies ne demandaient pas de l'attention dans l'immédiat, mais peut être que c'était juste l'adrénaline qui ne lui faisait pas réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts. 

En tout cas il ne pissait pas le sang, il respirait sans trop de mal, et il pouvait bouger relativement correctement. Et contrairement à Dongchul, il n'était pas complètement sonné. 

— **J'ai failli mourir.** Finit d’ailleurs par murmurer Dongchul, faisant sursauter les deux alphas qui s'affairer à nettoyer ses plaies. 

Jisung fronça les sourcils, et prit son visage en coupe. 

— **Dongchul. Non. Personne n'a failli mourir.**

— **Il- Il-** Balbutia le bêta en tentant de se redresser. 

Jisung le repoussa gentiment par les épaules pour le forcer à s’appuyer de nouveau contre le dossier du canapé, et caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main pour ne pas lui étaler du sang et du désinfectant partout sur le visage. 

— **Chul-ie, je t'assure que la situation était sous contrôle. Même si l'effet de surprise a pu être effrayant.**

Mais le bêta ne voulait pas se calmer. 

Jisung échangea alors un regard avec Chan, et se recula. Chan était bien plus fort pour réconforter les gens que lui. Sans compter l'avantage phéromones d’Alpha. 

Jisung laissa donc Chan gérer, et s'agenouill a près de Changbin pour voir ce dont le loup avait besoin. 

— **Dongchul. Dongchul.** Appela Chan en prenant la place de Jisung au-dessus du bêta. 

Ce dernier accepta de l'écouter que lorsque l'alpha lâcha un peu son contrôle sur ses phéromones et laissa ceux-ci submerger le bêta, le rassurant. Tout allait bien se passer. C'était fini maintenant. 

  
Du moins Chan, l’espérait mais il n’allait pas laisser son doute transparaître, autrement, Dongchul n’allait jamais réussir à se calmer.

La panique  finit par enfin quitter l es yeux de Dongchul, et le bêta s'affaissa contre le dossier du canapé, Chan faisant un petit son grogne appréciateur et rassurant. Il tapota le haut du crâne de Dongchul comme il l’aurait fait avec Changbin et Jisung pour le féliciter et achever de l’apaiser.

— **Dongchul. Personne n'allait mourir. Changbin était là pour te protéger. Jisung était là pour te protéger aussi.**

Le bêta se mordit la lèvre. 

— **Mais qui était là pour les protéger ?** Finit par murmurer Dongchul d'une petite voix. 

Chan savait que Dongchul disait ça pour lui-même, pour son incapacité à se transformer, mais l'alpha ne pouvait s’empêcher de prendre ça pour lui. 

Il n'avait pas été là pour protéger sa meute. 

Il serra les dents, avant de se dire que Dongchul allait peut-être mal interpréter son expression. Il tenta alors un petit sourire. 

— **Ils étaient là** **l’un** **pour l'autre. Cela ne pouvait pas mal finir. J'aurais pu venir aussi. Ne t'en veux pas.** Souffla l'alpha en caressant gentiment la joue du bêta du pouce. 

Dongchul ferma les yeux et appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier, ne paraissant pas vraiment convaincu. Chan ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il se sentait définitivement tout aussi coupable. 

— **Où est ce que tu mal ?** Questionna l'alpha en profitant de la position du bêta pour inspecter sa gorge. 

— **À la gorge et aux tibias.** Répondit le bêta, la voix plate et vide. **Je dois m'être égratign** **é** **les mains en tombant,** **aussi** **. Je vais avoir de sacrés bleus d'ailleurs…**

— **Ok. Bon ta gorge je pense ça va aller.** Annonça Chan, en passant son pouce sous les petites perforations. 

Jisung avait fait son travail, et les croûtes avaient déjà commencé à se former. Heureusement que Changbin était intervenu tôt, parce qu’autrement, la morsure aurait était bien plus profonde. 

Et elle aurait sûrement nécessit é des points de sutures. 

Chan s'arrêta là, ne voulant pas imaginer dans quel état aurait bien pu être Dongchul si Changbin était arrivé vraiment trop tard. 

À la place, il s'agenouilla et regarda les tibias du jeune homme. L’assaillant avait dû foncer tête baiss ée et  simplement lui niaquer les chevilles  plutôt que de les mordre réellement , parce qu'il avait une trace de morsure légère sur l'un des tibias 

— **Tu as mal comment ?**

— **J'ai du mal retomber.** Marmonna le bêta. 

Il ouvrit les yeux et se pencha pour observer sa propre jambe. 

— **Essaye de la bouger pour voir ?**

Dongchul s'exécuta. Visiblement, il bougeait son pied  sans  relativement  trop de m al, et sa jambe suivait plutôt bien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tenta de se lever que sa jambe céda  sous son poids . Bon, c’était rassurant,  il avait du se faire un peu mal au muscle, mais pas trop.

— **T’es bon pour rester assis.** Annonça finalement Chan en se redressant. 

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant d'aller chercher un sac de patates sautées gelées dans le congélateur. Dongchul hurla quand l'objet glacé  fut placé contre sa peau nue, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de calmer la douleur. 

Maintenant que Dongchul était vague ment calm é , et qu'on s'était occupé de ses blessures, l'aîné des alphas se tourna vers Changbin. Pendant qu'il  s’ était concentré sur Dongchul, Jisung avait  nettoyé la fourrure de l’oméga avant un gant, et effectivement, Changbin avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang.

Bon, ils a lla ient devoir brûler le pauvre morceau de tissu, maintenant, vu comment  il s’était imbibé du sang de l’oméga.

Il s'agenouilla au niveau de la tête du loup noir, et grattouilla sa mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à ses oreilles et frottant l'arrière tout doux de ce s dernière s . 

— **Alors ?** Questionna Chan en regardant Jisung. 

Le lien de meute indiquait que Changbin n'était pas à l'article de la mort. Mais c'était tout ce qu’il pouvait en tirer. 

Jisung s'assit sur ses talons et essuya ses mains avec une serviette.

— **Je crois qu'il faut recoudre un peu son épaule. Ce connard ne l'a pas loupé.** Annonça finalement Jisung avec une grimace.

Chan ne le reprit même pas pour son langage. Il se contenta de s'approcher de la zone que pointait Jisung et de l'étudier intensément. C'était la morsure que Chan avait aperçu, quand il était arrivé sur la scène de guerre. 

La chair rouge et humide contrastait avec le plage de jais de Changbin.

Le regard de Chan se porta ensuite sur la tête du loup, et Changbin ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. 

— **Bin-ie, tu penses pouvoir te retransformer ou on recoud directement ton loup ?**

S’il était recousu en loup, cela voulait dire qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir changer de forme tant que la plaie n’était pas écrasée.  Les yeux de Dong chul manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites quand il entendit parler de recoudre, et les sales craquements d'os qui se firent entendre quand le loup reprit forme humaine le fit grimacer. 

Cela avait dû faire mal. 

Jisung  aida Changbin à se redresser lentement , Chan partant bien se laver les mains pour pouvoir s'occuper de faire les points de suture. 

Cela allait être la première fois qu'il allait en faire sur quelqu'un  pour de vrai . Jusque-là, il s'était entraîn é sur un bout de mannequin qu'il avait trouvé avec le kit  pour faire  de s suture s . 

Ce n'était pas le moment de se foirer. Si encore cela avait été sur lui-même, cela aurait été chiant, mais pas si grave. Mais là, c'était Changbin. Il n e fallait définitivement pas qu’il  se foire. 

Il n’allait pas se foirer. Il n'avait pas été là pour les protéger, mais il allait être là pour les soigner, et comme il le fallait. 

Quand il revint auprès du canapé, Jisung avait allongé Changbin sur le meuble, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Dongchul. Il avait un bout de tissu dans la bouche et les traits tirés, mais sachant ce qui l'attendait, ce n'était pas étonnant. 

Jisung avait nettoyé son épaule, et s'occupait maintenant des morsures et des griffures moins grave qui parsemaient le ventre et les membres de l'oméga. Il laissa cependant la place à Chan pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire quand Chan s’approcha finalement.

La morsure était un peu moche. Ce n'était pas un joli cercle. Ce n'était même pas une ligne droit. C'était une espèce d'éclair un peu à la Harry Potter. En plus gros. En plaie ouverte quoi. 

Autant dire que cela allait être une plaie à recoudre. 

Ah, ah, ah. 

Chan avait envie de pleurer. 

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. 

Alors il serra les dents, prit l'aiguille et le fil, avant de s'atteler à refermer la plaie de Changbin. 

Celui-ci ne fit pas un son, d'ailleurs, malgré l’aiguille qui traversait sa peau. Chan le félicita mentalement, mais il n'était pas dupe. L'oméga était raide et tendu sous ses doigts, et sa peau pâle comme ses traits crispés agaçait son loup. Il était entrain de faire mal son Trésor. 

Beaucoup de mal. 

Mais c'était pour son bien. 

Alors Chan bloqua son cerveau et recousit juste Changbin. 

Plonger, remonter, plonger, remonter. Couper le fil. Faire un nœud. C'était comme de la couture. Bon sang. Chan avait recousu quelqu'un. Ses mains tremblaient comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un. 

Ça y était, il craquait. 

Jisung lui jeta un regard inquiet, et Dongchul était trop occupé à aider Changbin à recracher le bout de tissus pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Le jeune alpha prit les mains de son aîné. 

— **On va monter Changbin, d'accord ?**

C'était plutôt Chan qui allait monter Changbin, comme Jisung n'avait certainement pas la force nécessaire pour porter l'oméga. Mais Chan apprécia la recommandation, qui l'aida à se reconcentrer sur le présent plutôt que de se perdre dans sa tête.

Délicatement, il passa ses bras sous les jambes et le dos avant de soulever l'oméga, qui chouina de douleur. Il était brûlant, mais vu ce qu'il avait vécu, ce n'était pas si étonnant. 

Ils l'avaient nettoyé, ils l'avaient soigné. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Si cela s'infectait, ils allaient appeler Inhyung. Mais s'il le fallait, Chan n'allait définitivement pas hésiter à l'emmener aux urgences. 

Chan déposa Changbin au centre du futon, et caressa longuement ses joues. Il tira les couvertures jusqu'à ses pectoraux, ne voulant pas l'étouffer. Les sourcils de l'oméga étai en t froncé s , et une go utte de sueur roula sur sa tempe. 

Chan l’essuya distraitement du pouce et tourna la tête pour regarder Dongchul, soutenu par Jisung rentrer dans la pièce et gagner le futon. Dongchul s'assit sur le lit, avec l'aide de Jisung toujours, et s'allongea près de Changbin avec un soupir las. 

Jisung secoua sa tête. 

— **On est con. On aurait du les mettre dans la réserve.** Marmonna le jeune alpha. 

Chan se mordit la joue quand il se rendit compte, qu'effectivement, cela aurait été une meilleure idée. Surtout si Dongchul avait envie d'aller aux toilettes mais honnêtement,  l’alpha  ne réfléchissait pas, il fonctionnait par automatisme. 

Il y eut un tempe de flottement, puis Jisung annonça qu'il faudrait peut-être aller faire à manger. Il était midi, et les deux autres allaient définitivement avoir besoin d'un bon repas s'ils voulaient reprendre des forces et pouvoir guérir correctement.

Ce fut comme ça que Chan se retrouva avec Jisung dans la cuisine, à faire de la soupe, du riz et du kimchi. Quelque chose de simple mais nourrissant, tout ce dont avait besoin les deux autres. 

Si Jisung remarqua que Chan était à l'ouest, il ne commenta pas. 

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

Changbin avait beaucoup dormi, mais Dongchul avait gardé une rythme normal. Il avait mangé quand on lui avait porté un bol, et il avait fixé le plafond quand Changbin dormait silencieusement à côté de lui. 

La sieste fut désagréable, parce que tout le monde était à cran. Enfin tout le monde. Changbin dormait, mais il était relaxé, et Jisung était satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu faire. 

Oui, il y avait eut une attaque. Mais Jisung avait sauvé ses membres. Il avait sauvé ses compagnons. Alors il dormait comme un bébé, pelotonné contre le flanc de Changbin. 

Dongchul et Chan étaient quant à eux… Définitivement à cran. L'un comme l'autre, ils se flagellaient mentalement. Ils n'avaient pas été là pour protéger leur meute. Et si effectivement personne n'avait été en danger de mort, c'était uniquement parce que Jisung s'était ramené en renfort. 

— **J'aurai dû vous accompagner.** Finit par lâcher Chan. 

Il savait très bien que Dongchul ne dormait pas. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait ses yeux grand s ouverts qui fixai en t le plafond. Comme  Chan lui-même le faisait à vrai dire. 

— **Cela ne serait juste pas arriv** **é** **si je pouvais me transformer.** Répliqua sèchement Dongchul. 

— **Ça n'a rien à voir.** Fit Chan, les sourcils froncés en le regardant. **Ce n'était pas ta faute. Alors que j'aurais pu vous accompagner. Mais non, j'ai préféré faire mon égoïste et-**

— **C'est ce que tu dis qui n'a rien à voir !** S'exclama Dongchul en se redressant difficilement. 

Les odeurs des aînés commençaient  à devenir amère, impactée par la dis cussion qui était entrain d'avoir lieu. 

— **Toi t'es normal. Et t'as le droit d'avoir du temps pour toi ! Tu prends déjà tellement soin de nous. C'est moi qui suis inutile ! Je suis même pas capable-**

— **Vos gueules.**

Chan, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer, et Dongchul, qui comptait bien continuer sur sa lancée, fermèrent leurs bouches. Jisung, les sourcils fronc é s d'inquiétude, regarda Changbin. 

L'oméga avait les yeux lourds de sommeil mais plissé s de mécontentement. Avec ses joues rouges, et dans une autre situation, il aurait pu être adorable. Mais son odeur était aussi amère que celle des aînés

— **Vos gueules. C'est la faute de personne. De toute façon tout le monde va bien. Arrêter de vous prendre la tête pour rien. Embrassez-vous ou je sais pas quoi et laissez-moi dormir.**

Et à peine eut il finit qu'il ferma les yeux, faisant comprendre aux deux autres qu'il ne comptait pas débattre avec eux. Jisung eut un petit rire face aux joues rouges et à l'air gêné des deux autres. 

Dongchul grommela un instant à voix basse avant de regarder Chan, comme Jisung s'était pelotonn é contre Changbin pour dormir un peu plus. 

— **Quoi ?** Questionna l'alpha, clairement sur la défensive. 

— **J'ai besoin d'aller au toilette.** Annonça le bêta d'un air pincé. 

Chan comprit bien vite où il voulait en venir, et avec un soupir, il se leva, avant d'aider Dongchul à faire de même. Descendre les escaliers ne fut pas si difficile, et une fois dans la salle de bain, Chan dut cependant aider le bêta à s’asseoir sur les toilettes. 

Il laissa le bêta faire son affaire, rangeant un peu la trousse de secours que Jisung avait fourré dans une étagère comme un malpropre. 

— **Ça va laisser une cicatrice ?** Questionna le bêta. 

Chan se retourna. Dongchul avait fini, et il avait remont é  son pantalon. En attendant que Chan ne l'aide à se mettre debout, son regard était tombé sur le miroir  dans lequel il pouvait se voir depuis les toilettes . Et son cou était définitivement visible  de là, aussi . 

Et par conséquent, la légère morsure qui le décorait aussi. 

Chan s'approcha lentement, et vint se tenir devant Dongchul, leurs genoux se touchant presque. Le bêta leva tout aussi lentement la tête pour regarder Chan et l'alpha prit son menton entre deux doigts avant d'ajuster sa tête, se penchant un peu pour étudier la morsure. Sa main quitta le menton du bêta pour son cou. 

— **Normalement non. C'est trop petit et pas** **as** **s** **ez** **profond. Tu vas juste garder la marque quelque temps** **et après ça va disparaître et tu n’auras plus rien** **.** Annonça finalement l'alpha après un examen minutieux. 

Heureusement que le solitaire n'avait pas touché de glande odorante autrement Jisung serait devenu cinglé. 

Chan aussi honnêtement. 

On ne marquait pas les membres de sa meute impunément. 

Chan réalisa qu'il n'avait pas lâché le cou de Dongchul, et qu'il pressait même légèrement ses glandes odorantes cervicales quand le bêta eut un soupir tremblant.

Les pupilles de l'alpha se dilatèrent brusquement, et Dongchul se lécha les lèvres. 

Un ange passa. 

— **J'ai envie de t'embrasser.** Lâcha Chan

— **Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?** Répliqua Dongchul du tac-au-tac, le regard indéchiffrable

L'alpha se pencha alors, prit le visage de son aîné en coupe, et l'embrassa. 

Il y avait définitivement de meilleur s endroit s pour s’embrasser, c’était sûr. Dongchul était encore sur les toilettes même. Mais l’ occasion avait été trop belle , et Chan suivait son instinct. Il était conscient, tout autant que Dongchul et les autres, que le bêta avait frôlé la mort.  
  
Il était bien plus fragile que Changbin. Si l'oméga s'était retrouvé seul face au solitaire, Chan aimait croire qu’il aurait gagné, même s’il se ferait  fait salement amoché.  Pour ce qui était de Dongchul honnêtement, si Changbin n’était pas intervenu… Chan n e voulait  même  pas imaginer, alors il embrassa Dongchul plus fort, déplaçant ses mains de s on cou à ses joues  et l’arrière de son crane, tenant sa tête  en place .  
  
C’était la première fois qu’ils s’embrassaient  pour de vrai  depuis la fameuse partie de la bouteille, et Chan regrettait de ne  pas l’avoir fait plus tôt.  
  
Quand ils se séparèrent, Chan caressa la joue de Dongchul avec un petit quelque chose triste dans les yeux. 

Chan n’eut pas besoin de dire ce qui pouvait bien l'attrister. Dongchul était tout aussi paniqué à la simple idée de savoir qu’il avait frôlé la mort. Mais comme Changbin avait dit, il valait mieux éviter de ressasser le passé, sans compter que Dongchul était encore vie.  
  
Et en relativement bon état, surtout vis-à-vis de Changbin et son épaule.

Alors il fallait arrêter de paniquer.

— **Il faut peut-être qu’on remonte…** Marmonna Chan en se redressant lentement.

Dongchul se lécha les lèvres et baiss a la tête pour regarder sa jambe. 

— **Peut-être bien, ouais.** Répliqua-t-il alors avec un soupir fatigué.  
  
Peut-être qu’il avait bien envie d’une sieste finalement. Chan eut un petit rire amusé quand il vit l’air fatigué de Dongchul, et il passa un bras autour des épaules de son ainé pour l’aider à se lever.

  
──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────


End file.
